Trite Escapism
by OutlawQueeenn
Summary: Been through hell and back for the only woman that he's ever loved, but there's no stopping Happy Lowman when it comes to her. Now all he has to do is shape up while Jacey continues to work her hardest at bringing their family back together, full circle. DISCLAIMER: Sutter owns his work, I own the unrecognizable.
1. Chapter 1: That's The Princess

**October 3, 2007 **

Jacey was twenty-five years old. She was born and raised in Charming, California and she absolutely loved the small town idea. She didn't mind it at all. The town was ran by a club of motorcycle enthusiasts, the _Sons of Anarchy_. Jacey was highly familiar with the club, hell, she was their bartender in their bar. They held many parties and she always helped tend the bar with whatever prospect that was on duty to cater to the group of men and their guests.

Jacey was close with every member that she'd come into contact with- they all simply loved her, but there was still plenty of members she had yet to meet but she knew the time would to be acquainted with every single member.

Jacey wasn't just affiliated with the club and its members but she was club royalty. Her father was the founding member and her brother ended up being a member of the damn club. Her mother was now married to the club's president, Clay Morrow. They had been married since Jacey and Jax were in their early teenaged years. Whereas Jax sometimes had problems with Clay and they occasionally clashed, Jacey got along fine with him and she actually liked him.

.

.

.

.

It was a patch over party for a transferring member and Jacey was working the bar that night. She looked to her left to see the prospect, Half-Sack, standing there, talking to Jax, drinking a beer. She smiled and walked to the pair.

"Hey, what are you guys talking about?" Her voice was loud, trying to be heard over the loud music that was blaring.

Jax winked at her and shrugged his shoulders. "None ya… " He took a swig of his beer before it was snatched from his grasp and he watched his little sister take a swig of it. He turned a little, noticing his new brother about to stride by so he turned completely and reached out, pulling the man to the bar. "Hey, J, this is the newest member of SAMCRO, Happy. He came from Tacoma. Treat him good, k?" He winked at her again, patted his brother on the back before slipping away, snatching his beer back.

"It's Jacey, not J but he's always called me that. You want a drink?" Her blue eyes sparkled and Happy could've sworn he actually started smiling back at her.

He nodded his head. "Refer to me as one of the seven dwarfs and I'll shove that bottle of whiskey down your throat."

"Wow, don't you have a way with words…" she turned quickly, wanting to simply avoid the asshole she had just met.

He cleared his throat in an effort to get her attention and it seemed to work as he watched her turn to face him. "Can I have a beer?"

"Yeah, sure, you gonna shove that down my throat instead?" She smirked at the man, popping the top off the bottle and passing it to him.

He shrugged his shoulders. "Nah, you're good for now, little girl."

"Little girl? Ya kidding me? How old do you think I am exactly?" She crossed her arms on top of the bar, leaning on top of it.

Happy couldn't help but look down at her glorious chest as Jacey leaned on the bar top. He got quite the view and he couldn't complain to save his life. "At least eighteen… If you're younger than that, I'm gonna kill myself."

"Try twenty-five, tough guy." She smirked, Jacey knew Happy was checking out her rack. As much as she wanted to care, she couldn't bring it in herself to find offence. It was flattering that he was checking her out, hell, Jacey was always flattered to be looked at the way some of the guys looked at her considering Jax and Clay both made a public service announcement that Jacey Teller was five-hundred percent off limits.

Hap's mouth fell open at the words falling out of the blonde's mouth but he quickly closed it and adopted his usual stoic expression. "You look young as hell…" He took a swig of his beer before pulling a pack of cigarettes out of his cut pocket and lighting one before offering her one to which she rejected. "You a sweetbutt?"

"Nope. Just a bartender by night, sleeper by day." She shrugged her shoulders. "I'm unfortunately off limits…"

He laughed, he couldn't help it. She was a damn trip, really. "Why is that?"

"I see you've finally met the SAMCRO Princess…" Tig's slurred speech made the pair laugh and Jacey shrugged her shoulders, her blue eyes never leaving Hap's dark ones.

He smirked, raising his eyebrows in question. "Is that so?"

"Hello to you too, Tigger... where's your bed buddy for the night?" Jacey smirked at the crazy blue-eyed man before looking back at Happy. "Jax is my brother, Gemma's my mom, and JT was my dad… No big deal or anything." The blonde smiled, trying not to roll her eyes. "You're not gonna start bowing at my feet, are you?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "I might, if ya give me a good reason to."

Jacey didn't miss his hint but neither did the eavesdropping Tig who was still sitting beside Happy. She liked him, he seemed interesting but she knew everyone would have a damn conniption if she tried to pursue anything with him.

Hell, who was she kidding? She was a damn rebel without a cause. She loved causing problems to her brother and mother… If it really came down to it, Gemma would back up Jacey's choice to be with whoever she wanted as long as he was fitting to Gemma's standards. If she wanted him, she'd go after him and no consider the consequences until long after she had to face them.

Happy was scary, hot and she wanted nothing more than for him to throw her into a wall and fuck her seven ways from Sunday. She couldn't help herself.

Jacey eyed the men in front of her before her for a few minutes before she turned her attention on Half-Sack who was trying to talk to her.

Feeling eyes on her as she worked, she turned every so often to see the newly patched-in member, her new friend, Happy staring at her, intently.

* * *

**AN: New story... No affiliation to the other stories. It's starting out a One-shot series, if things look up for it, i'll take it further. **

_**Let me know what you think about it . ;)**_


	2. Chapter 2: Just A Notch In The Bed Post

**October 10, 2007**

Jacey walked through the clubhouse, looking for her brother, one of her uncles, or step-father but only spotted the croweaters and sweetbutts.

"Hey Jacey, the guys are in church. They should be out soon." One of the sweetbutts, Katie, said to her as Jacey approached the bar.

Jacey turned and smiled, "Thanks, do you know if my mom still in the office?"

"I haven't seen her since around lunch time when they guy were taking a break from working in the garage. Is everything ok?" Katie walked up to the blonde, ignoring the sly remarks from the croweaters who loved to talk shit about Jacey.

Jacey rolled her eyes, hearing one of the brunettes, Elena, call her a whore. "Really, bitch? I'm the whore? How could you possibly figure that?" Jacey quickly turned to face the girl who had to be younger than her.

"You're a whore because you play all innocent and as if you're good but we all know you sleep with the guys, too. You prance around here like you're all high and mighty but you're just a whore, sleeping with all of them just like us. At least we have the guts to admit our place." Elena laughed, looking between Katie and Jacey.

The blonde bartender laughed, she couldn't help herself but then again she couldn't help her fist from flying into the girl's eye. "JACEY!" The voice of her brother boomed through the air as Jacey flung herself at Elena who was on the ground, holding her eye as she cried for help. Jax and the rest of the guys watched as Jacey punched Elena in the jaw a few times. "Shit, Hap, Tig, get them!" Jax shouted, pulling Katie out of the way of the tussle.

Hap's strong arms looped around Jacey's tiny waist and he pulled her backwards, toward the bar as Tig yanked Elena up by an elbow and tossed her toward the couch.

"You ok, _princess_?" Hap's raspy voice came to life in Jacey's ear as his breath danced on her neck, sending chills down her spine. She squirmed out of his grasp and Hap's grip got tighter. "Let me see your knuckles, girl." He set her on top on the bar and stood in front of her, inspecting her bloody knuckles.

Jax walked up to them, looking over Happy's shoulder, "Jeez, J, what the hell happened?"

"I'm a whore who's fucked all the members… that's what happened. I'm fine, by the way. I just came to talk to you about Wendy…" Jacey kept her eyes on Happy, watching him take cotton swabs and dab them in alcohol before putting them to her knuckles, cleaning away the blood.

"Ignore them, they're mad because you're royalty without having to fuck any of the guys…" Jax shot a glance at Happy who was still cleaning her knuckles. "What's going on with Wendy? Is she back home?"

Jacey shrugged. "It just pisses me off when THOSE STUPID CUNTS…" She shouted the three words for everyone to hear. "…think they actually mean something to everyone here when they're only here TO GET THE GUY'S DICKS WET." Jacey looked around Happy to see her step-father and Uncle Tig standing very close to Elena, talking to her about something. "Yeah, she said she tried to call you but there was no answer. She just wants to talk, Jax… You owe her hat much since you randomly asked for a divorce without so much as a reason why."

Happy couldn't stop the chuckle that escaped his lips as he listened to the siblings talk. He looked up to see two sets of blue eyes staring at him and he just shook his head. "You're all patched up, try not to get into any more fights any time soon." He turned to walk off but a hand grabbed his arm and started to pull him back. He turned to find the owner of the hand and he raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Thanks, uh… for patching me up, Happy." Jacey said, staring up at him for a few minutes. His dark eyes burning through her and she knew her life was going to get so damn complicated if she didn't get what she wanted… and soon.

He nodded his head. Jacey knew he was feeling something, especially with the way he was looking at her. "No problem, _princess_." He eyed her for a while, his eyes only tore away from hers to look at her body. She was a skin tight t-shirt with the neck line cut into a V, revealing her very glorious cleavage. Hap's dark eyes fell lower, looking at the very short shorts Jacey was wearing that showed off tan, toned, long legs that he could stare at for days. Her outfit ended in a pair of red low-top Chuck Taylor's as Hap finally tore his eyes away from her and walked away, completely ignoring the fact that he was originally heading toward the garage to start working on his bike as he headed straight for his dorm room.

Jax couldn't stop the smirk that spread across his face as he watched the very stoic Tacoma Killer and his little sister have a stare-down. He knew what was happening, he knew Jacey had a thing for causing him trouble and disobeying rules that were thrown in her life. _No dating or sleeping with any Sons. _Jax expected the rule to be broken years ago but she managed to obey it… Until now. No one ever guessed that she would end up meeting the Tacoma Killer and falling in a deep pit of interest with the man of many mysteries. Jax knew what could happen and as much as he wanted to stop it, he couldn't bring it in himself to fight the clear attraction they had for each other until he saw the way Jacey's blue eyes followed Happy as he walked down the long hallway that led to the dorm rooms.

"Off limits, remember?" Jax's voice came back to life as he talked to his sister.

Her eyes cut to him and she rolled them. "Seriously? I'm twenty-five, can we let that shit go already?"

"Maybe, if you pick a good one that's trustworthy and treats you right…" Jax smirked at her, knowing good and well that she'd turn each and every man in that room into saint, if giving the chance.

Jacey rolled her eyes again, hopping down from the bar top. "What makes you think they all won't treat me right?"

"They all have plenty of notches in their bed posts and I'm positive they have no issues adding any more." Jax shrugged his shoulders,, walking away from his little sister. More than likely going home to his wife, letting what he just told Jacey sink in and hopefully force her to back off.

* * *

**AN: A new one for you lovely readers, **

**_let me know what you think_ ;)**

**Oh &amp; **

**Merry Christmas Eve :)**


	3. Chapter 3: Simple Precautions

**November 17, 2007**

"Can I get you anything?" Jacey spoke to the men as they walked into her apartment. Jax shook his head before looking at Opie and Juice who both shook their heads as well. "Ok, what' up?" The blonde sat down on her couch, watching the men all take an available seat around the room.

There was a knock at her front door and she jumped up to get it by Opie pulled her back down as Juice pulled out his gun and trained it on the door before opening it. "Relax, kid, it's us." Jacey heard the familiar raspy voice she'd only heard a few select times in the two weeks she'd known him.

Her head quickly popped to the look at the partially cracked door upon hearing the voice and she cocked an eyebrow, almost curious as to how he knew where she lived. She looked down at herself, her hands flying to her hair to make sure it seemed like it was in a good condition.

When Jacey looked up again, she met blue eyes and her brother's cocky ass smirk. "What, jackass?"

"Nothing, nothing at all… You better behave, Jacey." Jax continued to smirk at her as Juice led Happy and Kozik into her living room. "Killa… Koz, thanks for coming out this way."

Jacey crossed her arms over her chest and huffed, forcing everyone to look at her. "Oh I'm sorry, am I disrupting this little club meeting?" She looked at each man, her eyes landing on Happy twice before her gaze stopped on her brother who was smirking. "Oh that's right, you guys invited yourself over here to _my_ place and decided it was a good place to have a meeting. My bad, excuse my rude behavior."

"I'll take a beer, if you got one…" Opie laughed at her smartass comments as he leaned forward, hoping she'd step out of earshot for a few minutes.

Jacey raised her eyebrows. "Ha, kitchen's that way, big guy… what's going on?" She looked between the men again and rolled her eyes at Jax. "Either tell me or get the hell out."

"We're leaving Hap and Kozik here with you, they're just keeping an eye of things for a little bit." Jax started the explanation of what the hell was going on. "Nords attacked us the other night, we're going on a lockdown and I know how much you hate those so we got them to come hang out here for a little bit. It's just until things calm down, alright?"

Jacey jumped up, completely ignoring Opie's attempt to keep her seated. "No, nuh-uh, not a chance, no way in big hot hell, no way… I'm not doing it, I'm not having it… Nope, no, no way... No sons are staying here unless I _personally_ invite them here. Come on, Jax! This is such shit… look, I get it, I do… We got trouble and you and Clay are just being precautious and you guys are even being nice enough to let me stay here instead of dragging me away to the clubhouse. I appreciate that, I really really do, big brother but come on, seriously? No! It's not happening… I'll be fine!" Jacey's chest was falling fast, Happy was staring her down the entire time.

"Come on, J! It's just a few night, it's not like it's forever… Please just do this for me. It's Happy and Kozik, they're fun as hell… you'll be protected and entertained, I swear. Come on, Jacey-J…" Jax approached her, her hands landing gently on her upper arms. "Please, J? Don't give us a hard time about this…"

Jacey looked back at Happy, his face showed no emotion so she shifted her gaze to the blonde beside him, she just rolled her eyes. "You're both on the couches, don't eat all my food and don't drink all my alcohol." She stood up and left the room.

Jax just laughed, shaking his head as he heard a door slam, probably Jacey's bedroom door. "My baby sister, boys, that's her…"

"You mean Gemma Jr." Opie spoke, shaking his head as well before looking at Happy and Kozik. "Don't worry, she'll come out sooner or later and fix something to eat. If she only cooks for herself, then go be sweet to her. She'll accept niceness." Jax and Juice laughed as they stood up to leave.

Jax turned back around looking at the two men sitting on the couch. "She'll start playing nice soon, I promise."

* * *

**10.17.07, Midnight – **

"Blankets, pillows and towels are in the closet in the bathroom, it's at the end of the hall. Like I said earlier, don't eat all my food and don't drink all my alcohol. Help yourself to whatever, though." Jacey placed the pillows and stacks on blankets in the recliner, looking at the two men who were staring back at her. "Try to keep it down, I really enjoy my sleep and if either one of you wakes me up, I'm killing you **both**."

Jacey left the room, heading back down the hall to her bedroom. She had no intentions of being around her babysitters right now, she was still pissed about having to be babysat… no matter who the babysitters were, even though she was pretty intrigued that Happy was one of them, she didn't like being babysat or treated like a child.

She sank into her bed, taking off the hoodie she was wearing; she hung it on the end post and crawled under to sheet and comforter. Rolling her eyes as her thoughts continued to be plagued by the heavily tattooed man that was absolutely sexy as all hell.

Happy was laying on one couch as Kozik was laying on the love seat, highly uncomfortable and getting more uncomfortable by the minute. Happy couldn't help but laugh at the man.

"Dumbass, stop fucking fidgeting and just try to go to sleep…" Happy laughed as he started to close his eyes and go to sleep. Too bad a certain hot ass blonde was invading his mind and he couldn't stop the image of her in her flimsy sleep shorts and tight tank-top flooded his mind. Damn was she sexy as hell. He wanted her, damn did he ever. She was constantly on his mind and he just wanted to stop. He was slowly losing the strength to stay away from her, he couldn't hold on much longer.

Opening his eyes, he heard Kozik snoring before he saw the man. Hap rolled his eyes, trying to ignore that as well to try to get some sleep. But he heard a door close down the hallway and he reached for his gun. Slowly getting up, Hap slowly crept down the hall only to reach Jacey's bedroom and slowly walk inside, discreetly closing the door behind him.

A small lamp by her bed was on but she wasn't in the bed. "Jacey?"Hap rasped out, waiting for a reply.

"What?" She appeared in a doorway, Hap could only assume it was the bathroom and he bowed his head.

He shook his head when his dark orbs met her much lighter ones. "Sorry, girl… I thought I heard some shit in here and I thought you were asleep."

"Nah, I'm not much of a sleeper, I figured I'd rearrange my room since I can't watch TV now." The blonde shrugged her shoulders, leaning against the doorjamb, her eyes moving over him slowly.

Happy nodded his head. Putting his gun in the waistband of his jeans, he finally realized he was still shirtless. "You find something you like, little girl?"

"You just have so much ink… It's hot, really but I mean, why?" She walked closer to him, a hand landing on his chest as she traced the snake.

He grabbed her wrist, forcing her to stop what she was doing. "I didn't say you could touch me now did I?"

"Funny, I could ask you the same thing…" The blonde looked down at herself, seeing Hap's hand on her hip. "Looks like you found something you like too…"

He stared at her for a few minutes before his hands fell back to his sides and he developed his usual stoic expression. "You're just a kid." Hap muttered as he started to leave the room.

"Hey, fuck you!" Jacey moved after him, grabbing a hold of the door herself and opening it so Hap could leave.

They stared at each other for a few minutes before a hand landed on her hip, jerking her to him, leaving no space between their bodies.

* * *

**AN: Merry Christmas, babies! **

**Here's a lovely Christmas present from &amp; if you follow my other stories, expect new updates from them as well ;)**

_**Let me know what you think ;)**_


	4. Chapter 4: Bad Behavior

**November 11, 2007**

"Hey, blondie, what's for breakfast?" Kozik walked into the kitchen, seeing Jacey handing Happy a cup of coffee. Jacey shrugged her shoulders, glancing at the blonde briefly before pulling her Blackberry out of her tank top and snapped a picture of the blonde biker. "What are you doing?"

Jacey approached him, showing him her phone. "Ya see that? Blonde hair, just like mine… Don't call me blondie again, asshole." She walked back over to where she was standing before and grabbed her cup of coffee. "As for breakfast, iHop is five minutes away, there's a McDonalds about ten minutes away and I'm almost certain there's a box of frosted flakes in the cabinet there." She pointed to the cabinet closest to the refrigerator. "I'm going to take a shower, keep my place clean."

"Hey, Jacey, wait…" Happy stopped her from leaving the area by a hand to her elbow. "Where's the coffee grinds?"

Jacey pointed to a small cupboard on the counter by the coffee machine. "Everything you need is right there." She felt his hand move from her elbow to her hip and he squeezed it before letting her go.

He watched her walk down the hall to her bedroom and he rolled his eyes, _she's off fuckin' limits._ "You got a thing for little Teller?"

"She's off limits, man, don't get any ideas." Hap grunted, going to the coffee maker to pour himself another cup.

Kozik just chuckled. "You either already did fuck her or you're close to scoring that touchdown. Which is it? I won't tell, come on man…"

"What's it matter? It won't stop your ass from pushing up on her." Hap just shook his head.

All jokes aside, seriousness invaded the small kitchen. "If you asked me to back off, bro, I would… Say the fuckin' word."

"Nah, I don't care. Neither one of us can do anything, damn girl's off limits." Hap stood up from the table and left the room.

* * *

"Hey, we gonna talk about last night or not?" Jacey appeared at Hap's side on the balcony.

He looked at her and shrugged his shoulders. "What's there to talk about?"

"Don't come in my room again unless you got some big plans set up. Don't ever make like you're gonna kiss me either. Do it or back the fuck off. You're just a little body guard until my brother says otherwise." Jacey moved to go back inside but was stopped short by a hand on her hip. "What do you want, Happy? Either make a move or leave me the fuck alone, I'm done being a damn pawn."

Jacey watched anger flash through his eyes and she rolled her eyes. "Lose your attitude, little girl." His raspy voice came to life again as he walked her backwards into the sliding glass door. "I want you. So goddamn bad." He closed his eyes, pressing his hips into hers. "You're off limits and I can't cross that fucking line, Jacey."

"Then quit with the looks and the touches and for the love of anything holy, don't ever do that again if you aren't gonna do anything to back up what you just said to me." Jacey pushed him away from her. "Rules were made to be broken, _outlaw_."

Hap watched the blonde walk back inside and he shook his head. Damn, he wanted her so bad. He picked up his beer bottle and chucked it over the balcony watching it shatter into thousands of pieces. "Goddamn it!" He yelled as he slowly sat back down in the black plastic chair with a white cushion on it.

* * *

"'Hey, Ma… it's not really a good time right now." Jacey answered her phone, trying to end the call just as quickly as it started.

"_Unless you're getting laid, it's always a good time to talk to your mother."_ Gemma chimed through the speaker, forcing Jacey to roll her eyes.

"You think my _off limits _ass would tell you if I was getting laid by one of body guards?" Jacey walked through her apartment, noticing the men sitting on the couch so she stepped out onto the balcony.

"_Baby, I would know even if you didn't tell me… How's everything going?" _Jacey knew her mother was grinning into the phone and they both knew that was true. Gemma knew **everything**.

"It's fine, everything's fine. They hog my damn TV and I just hole up in my room…"

"_Well get your ass out there and show them who's boss. It's your place, baby, if you want to be in the living room then go and don't worry about them saying or doing anything."_

"That's not the case, Ma…" Jacey sighed, hearing the sliding glass door open, she turned around to face Kozik. "I gotta go, I'll call you tomorrow, ok? Yeah, yeah, love you too." Jacey continued to stare at the blonde for a few minutes. "Can I help you?"

Kozik shrugged, lighting a cigarette before offering her one to which she accepted. "What's up with you? You don't like us or something?"

"I don't know you, _blondie._" Jacey smirked at him, throwing his nickname back at him.

He chuckled, rolling his eyes. "And you won't ever know us until you quit hanging by yourself. Chill with us, ya might end up liking us." He shrugged his shoulders.

"Just because I grew up around the bikes doesn't mean I like the shows, we'll have to find something that works for all of us." She let a smile paint itself across her face and the blonde biker nodded his head.

Smiling, Kozik flicked his cigarette over the black iron gate of the balcony. "Come on, maybe if ya got some cards, I'll teach you how to kick Hap's ass in poker."

"They're in my room, I can grab them." Jacey stood up from her chair, slipped her phone in her bra and followed Kozik inside her apartment. "Hey, tall, dark and grumpy, we're playing poker, you in or out?"

Happy turned around with a scowl on his face and he stood up, walking straight for her. "You disrespecting me?"

"Who, me? Of course not, I'd never do something so juvenile… So in or out?" Jacey stepped closer to the man, ignoring the blonde biker now watching them. "I'm not pressuring you or anything, it's just an invitation." Her hand started to travel up his arm before she moved it under his cut, traveling up his chest.

One of Happy's large hands landed on her hip and jerked her into him, completely forgetting about Kozik being in the room. He lowered himself to be eye level with her, a smirk on his face. "I'm going to fuck you so hard tonight."

"Please…" Jacey whispered, their faces were inches apart and she wanted so badly to lick his full lips. She felt Hap's hand move down her body, ghosting over her thigh before circled around and grabbed her ass, grinding his semi-hard member into her, watching her close her blue eyes and inhale a deep breath.

He let her go and turned around to face this music of his very cocky and smartass brother. "Do not open your damn mouth, lemonhead." Happy pointed a finger at the blonde biker as he approached the couch and fell into it.

Kozik threw his hands up in surrender, "I wasn't gonna say anything except I fuckin' told ya so. She wants your dick so bad and the best part is that you want inside them tight ass jeans. I fuckin' knew it!" He sat down in the recliner as Hap just shook his head. "Why wait, man? Go fuck her now… You know you want to."

"We're about to play poker." Happy's dark eyes met Kozik's blue eyes, making the man laugh.

He shook his head. "Hmm. Poker?" He lifted his left hand, palm up. "Or sex with fine ass little Teller?" Kozik lifted his right hand, balancing his hands, as if he was weighing the options. "I know what I'd choose."

"Go for a ride or something, dickhead. You're going crazy." Hap spoke as he stood up and left the room, headed for one place and one place only.

He approached the open room and smirk as he saw the blonde bombshell bent over her dresser, reaching for only god knows. He slowly walked up to her and placed his hands on her hips, making her jump then curse. "What the fuck are you thinking? Jesus H mother of god… could you not do shit like that? It's bad enough that you barely speak anyway."

"I like to refer to it as perfect timing, but to each their own." He shrugged his shoulders as he started to walk her to the bed.

She looked back at the bed and smirked. "You finally manning up?" She moved to pull her black duster cardigan off her body before pushing his cut off his shoulders and onto the floor.

"I'm gonna fuck you so good and hard then I'm gonna teach you a thing or two about manners." His voice came out low, husky and full of lust. Hap pulled at her shorts, pulling them down her long legs before he stood upright again and started to kick his boots and jeans off.

They continued to watch each other undress until Hap grabbed her ass and hoisted her up his body. "Condom!" She groaned as his mouth started to suck on her neck as they fell onto the bed.

"Fuck it, I want you now!" He looked up into her eyes as he growled out his response. A hand traveled from her hip to her center, sliding through her wet folds. "God, you're already fuckin' soakin'."

Jacey reached down, grabbing his hand that was inching closer to slipping two fingers inside her and stopping him. "Condom or you get nothing."

"And what if I have to go buy some?" He cocked an eyebrow at her, almost annoyed that she was interrupting him.

Jacey smirked, rolling her eyes at him. "Top drawer, hurry the fuck up before I finish this off myself."

"I'd like to see you try, smartass." Hap was already standing in front of the dresser she had pointed to. He only had his back turned on her for a few seconds when he heard curse and he popped his around to see her staring at her phone. "What?"

Jacey looked up into dark eyes with wide eyes. "Jax and Opie are on their way here with Chibs and Tig. Juice said they're just checking in…" Jacey groaned as she stood up and reached for her white silk robe. "Fuckin' a…"

"I swear to god-." Hap was interrupted by a knock at the door. He just glared at the door as Jacey walked to it, unlocked it and opened it slightly, just enough for her face to be seen.

"Yes?" Jacey spoke to the person, as Hap put his clothes back on.

Kozik looked at Jacey and simply shook his head. "Jax and them are here. I told them you were getting ready to go to sleep and Hap was in the show so make some magic and get out here."

"Thanks, _blondie_." Jacey puckered up her lips and blew him a kiss, I'll be out in a few minutes. She shut the door and locked it before facing the heavily tattooed man who was pulling his boots on. "Lose the clothes, I want you now."

Hap stared at her for a few minutes before she came closer to him and started unzipping and unbuttoning his jeans. She made quick work of getting them, pulling his boxers with the jeans and lowered herself to her knees. "You're gonna get us into so much damn trouble, girl."

"Good, I like trouble." She smirked as she swirled her tongue around the tip of his cock. "Mmmm." She hummed as her tongue danced down the length before she touched the base. Her tongue circled the shaft and she couldn't help the smirk that grew on her face as she felt his hand tangle in her hair and he hissed. Jacey slowly sucked him into her mouth, as one of her hands found his balls and there started her game. "Mmmmm." The blonde hummed again, pulling away from him.

"Finish this shit off, girl." Hap grunted, directing her mouth back onto him as she laughed. She sucked him back into her mouth, her blue eyes meeting his black-as-night eyes and she placed both her hands on his thighs. "Fuck, that's so good, baby." He mumbled but he knew she could hear him. Hap felt her suck him as far back into her throat as she could and he flung his head back, enjoying this all just a little too much. The blonde really knew how to use her mouth and he was so close to coming.

Jacey felt his hips buck and she hummed again, squeezing his thighs as she felt his juices hit the back of her throat, she quickly swallowed, licking her lips. "Come back to me when they leave, yeah, Grumpy?"

Hap smirked, helping her to her feet. "Get them the fuck out as fast as possible, you understand me? I want to fuck you so hard that you can't sit straight, walk straight, fuck, talk straight too."

"Yes, sir, anything else?" She smirked as he kissed the side of her neck.

He shook his head. "I love your goddamn mouth… Now go, get them the fuck outta here."

Jacey nodded her head before leaving the room and the Killa in her room. Walking into the living room, she only saw Jax and Opie. "I'm fresh out of place to sleep, boys, sorry."

"That's, J, we just wanted to make sure everything was ok and they were playing nice with ya." Jax stood up from the couch and hugged his sister. "We didn't mean to wake you, go ahead and go back to sleep. Kozik can let us out." Jax watched Opie stand and they stared at each other or a minute. "Oh, tell Hap we stopped by."

Jacey smiled, hugging Opie before he left. "Let me know that you guys made it back to the clubhouse safely, please." Jacey watched Jax nod his head and gave her one of his famous lopsided smirks before they hugged. "Hope you know what you're getting yourself into."

"Wow, made yourself comfortable I see…" The blonde slowly closed her bedroom door before locking it and crossing the room to straddle Happy. "Lose them damn jeans." She smirked as he ultimately did what he said.

He stated to lower her down onto his hard member, hissing from the feeling. He let her get adjusted to his size before he pinned her to him and start to move against her. "Fuck!" Jacey clawed at his chest, forcing him to stop his movements. She rolled her eyes before her hips started to work, moving back and forth, setting a good pace before she started to pull away from him and slam back on him. "You feel so fuckin' good, Hap, oh my god!" Jacey moaned as Happy began bucking his hips into her again, forcing her to cry out.

"Come on, baby, come for me." He groaned as he sat up, their faces mere inches apart. He kissed her rough and hard before pulling away as her muscles contracted around him, bringing her beautiful bliss. "That's it baby." They shared another kiss as he flipped her over and started to slam into, making her cry out his name, making her scream and he finally lost the fight to hold himself together as he filled her up completely and came hard, with a violent grunt before falling forward, on top on the blonde.

* * *

**AN: Alright, lovers, here's a new one.**

_**Let me know what ya think ;)**_


	5. Chapter 5: Hurricane

**November 18, 2007**

Jacey's moans were muffled by a rough hand covering her mouth as he drilled into her, fast and harder each time.

"Harder." She breathed, trying so hard to be quiet. "Fuck fuck fuck." Her nails clawed at Hap's back, drawing blood.

He growled, his teeth grazing the skin on her neck hard, aiming for the same result she got out of clawing his back. Feeling the blonde under him start to shake as her orgasm hit her, but his pace never faltered as he continued to pound in her until he felt his balls tighten and he emptied himself inside her. "Fuck, girl. You're gonna kill me." Hap pulled out of her and fell to the side of her.

"You got church soon, don't ya?" Jacey pulled a cigarette out of the pack sitting on the night stand and lit it as she rolled on her side to look at the sexy as all hell man beside her.

Hap nodded his head. "Yeah then I'm going to Tacoma for a couple of days… What are you gonna do while I'm gone?"

"Are you the only one who's going?" She cocked a curious eyebrow at the man, smirking.

He shook his head, taking the cigarette out of her hand. "Kozik and Bobby are coming too. Why?"

"Might spend some time with Juice then… He's a fun little ball of energy." She smiled as she got out of his bed. "I better go before someone comes looking for me. Maybe I'll see you before you take off."

Jacey finished getting dressed, never once noticing that was Happy was now out of the bed, dressed in just his jeans and blocking the door. "Why are you gonna hang out with the idiot for?"

"Whoa, jealousy, calm down… We're all friends here. Even though you're the only Son I've ever fucked. Me and Juice have been friends since he started hanging out around here."

A hand to her throat, pushing her into the door, making sure pressure was applied. "I don't like that shit, you hear me?" His hand dropped to his side.

"First things first, you don't get a say-so in who I hang out with. I don't belong to you, we aren't dating and I'm not your old lady. I'm just someone you fuck when you're aiming to get your dick wet." She shrugged her shoulders, not trying to make a big deal out of this – whatever this was between them. "Not that I planned on sleeping with him, out of respect for whatever is happening here, I'm highly considering it now." She cocked a cock-sure eyebrow at the man, waiting for changes and she took careful note of the anger flashing through his black eyes. "Now that I think of it, he does a pretty body… From what I caught glimpses of. Hmmm, I wonder what he would do if I just kind of came onto him." Jacey turned around and quickly left the room before he killed her, the smirk on her face was nowhere near fading and she couldn't help but laugh at herself for the things she just said to him.

* * *

**November 22, 2007**

"Did you fuck one of them, both of them or are they just stupid as hell?" Luann asked the young blonde sitting in front of her as she, Jacey, and Gemma ate lunch in the diner right in town.

Jacey smirked, shrugging her shoulders. "I'm off limits, Lu, I didn't get any dick during that time."

"Oh come off it, I know you fucked one of them. I can feel it in my heart." Luann laughed, taking a sip of her glass of coke.

Jacey shook her head. "No, I'm serious. Besides, I doubt either one of _them_ would've wanted anything to do with me. I'm not slutty enough for those two."

"Are you kidding? You've got about the same experience as some of my girls at the studio, just not as many men on the list." Luann, looked at Gemma who was just shaking her head. She knew her daughter was much like her son.

Both Teller kids loved sex, alcohol and weed… just something that made them bond a little easier. While Jax was now married, Jacey was still on the market and she definitely had no issues finding a bed buddy for the night. Put the blonde in a good mood and she'd flat out admit what a whore she was and she didn't give a damn to save her life. However, she told Happy the truth earlier when she told him he was the only Son she'd ever slept with, the other men she'd taken to bed were just regular guys.

"I bet it was that scary, quiet, delicious looking one. The new patch-in… he is mighty fine-looking. Bet that's some scary delicious sex. Bet he's rough as hell. I wouldn't mind using the prison clause on him. Ooh ooh ooh." Luann rubbed her palms together, laughing as Gemma nodded her, laughing with her.

Jacey just shook her head. "What am I supposed to do with you two? Good grief."

"You fucked him, didn't you? Oh you lucky little whore, you!" Luann slapped Jacey's hand. "How was it?"

Jacey rolled her eyes, looking at her mother for a brief moment before a smile crossed her perfect painted lips and she just shook her head. "Good tongue, even better dick."

"You damn whore!" Luann slapped the young blonde's hand again, with a proud smile on her face.

Jacey looked at her mother who simply shook her head, the smile on her face growing bigger. "You're not mad?"

"I knew you'd end up with one of them eventually. I should've known it'd be him too. You've always liked a challenge and he is definitely one big ass puzzle." Gemma shrugged a shoulder, patting her daughter's hand.

* * *

**3PM-  
Clubhouse**

Jacey got back from lunch with her mother and godmother just in time for her to witness Juice having his ass handed to him in the ring by none other than Happy Lowman.

She groaned to herself as she approached the ring and watched on with the rest of the men and a few croweaters, Katie being one of them.

Jacey walked over to her dark haired friend and shoulder bumped her, "What happened?"

"I'm not sure. Happy and them got back from that Tacoma thing and they were all in church for a good hour before they all showed up at the bar… Happy and Juice shared some choice words before they came here." Katie shrugged before wrapping an arm around Jacey's shoulders. "Something about you and Juice's relationship doesn't look so innocent."

Jacey looked at Katie like she was crazy. "You kidding? That's not Happy's business, hell it's not even his place to be concerned with it. What the fuck, K?"

"I don't know, J, they're just letting it go down." Katie gestured toward the group of Sons that were sitting close to the ring.

Jacey rolled her eyes and marched over to her brother and step father. "What's that about?"

"Our enforcer enforcing one of our rules, what's it look like, Jacey-J?" Jax smirked at his little sister who currently had her arms crossed and anger flashing through her piercing blue eyes as they grew into a darker color.

Clay puffed on his cigar. "They're off limits from you, too, babygirl." His gray eyes connected with Jacey's as he patted her waist.

"What are you guys even talking about? Nothing happened between me and Juice, at all, ever. We're just friends." Jacey uncrossed her arms only to put her hands on her hips. "I'm a damn adult, I can be with whoever I want. Get the fuck over it, if I want any one of them, I'll take them."

Jax gripped her shoulder, applying pressure. "We're trying to protect you from the life of an old lady, be grateful, J, we don't want to go through life hurting and shit."

"That's not up to you to decide, F.Y.I!" Jacey raised her voice before walking over to Tig and whispering to him to break up the shit fight that was just getting ridiculous as blood poured out of both men. "Mind your fuckin' business, Patch-In! You don't get to insert your nosey ass in my life!" She was pissed and everyone was going to feel her wrath. It started out with her being mad that Juice was getting his ass kicked for being her friend and now it was about her simply wanting everyone to leave her alone especially considering she'd fuck anyone she wanted. "Lockdown is over and I'd love you if you'd all fuck off!"

* * *

**Later that night-**

The blonde sat on her couch, drinking a bottle of Smirnoff Screwdriver, enjoying the nice taste it had as she flipped through channels, looking for anything. Anything to get her mind off today's events. She was pissed, yes, but more than anything she was just frustrated. She liked Happy, she liked what they were doing. She didn't want to end but the shit he pulled today? Oh he could go fly a motherfucking kite, for Jacey cared.

She had received multiple calls and texts from her brother, Clay, Opie and even Happy had left a few missed calls, texts and voicemails on her line but she ignored them all. she listened to Happy's two voicemails which both demanded she call him back but the little rebel without a cause just couldn't find the motivation to follow directions so she didn't.

She wanted to be left alone, that's all. She wanted her meddling brother and step father to stop acting as if she was fifteen and she wanted Happy to butt out. He was a bed buddy, that's it… why didn't he get it? Probably because she didn't either… She liked the man, yes, but that wasn't enough to make it ok for him to meddle in her life the way he did. He didn't have any say-so's, she could happily do as she pleased even though she just wanted to do him, at this very moment.

Jacey landed on TNT, _**Drive **_was on and that was enough to pull her out of her semi-bad mood. She loved the movie and couldn't ever change the channel if it was on so she settled for that instead of continuing to absent-mindedly flipping through the many channels that didn't have shit on.

She got up briefly to throw the bottle away and grab the Jack Daniels out of the cabinet to pour herself a glass; she did so but couldn't help but to take some generous sips from the bottle before putting the bottle up and grabbing her glass of Jack. She briefly raided the fridge and found nothing satisfying so she gave up on the idea of late-night snacking.

As she walked back into the living room to continue her movie, she nearly shit bricks as she spotted that damn man on her couch, sitting down comfortably as if he was invited over, as if he was welcome. But hell who was the blonde actually kidding? If he worked her body over like the many times he had before, he'd always be welcome in her house.

* * *

**AN: Well, here we are beauties ;) (I wouldn't advise any of you to jump to any conclusions with the little cliffhanger I left ya with)**

_**Let me know what ya think... ;)**_


	6. Chapter 6: Demolition Woman

_"I drove for miles and miles and wound up at your door. I've had you so many times but somehow I want more."_

**November 22, 2007**

Jacey stayed in her spot as she continued to stare at the son of a bitch on her couch. It'd been a few months since she'd seen him and talked to him but her surprise was more than dull than anything.

"Just because you have a key doesn't mean you're welcome here any time of the day." Jacey walked further into the living room, never sitting down by him though.

Their eyes connected and she smirked. "Miss me?" His rough voice that Jacey loved so much came to life, sending chills down her spine.

"Just your tongue." She sat down in the recliner, not wanting to get too close.

He shrugged his shoulders and patted the cushion beside him. "What can I say? I got skills."

"Don't get cocky, just accept the compliment. Why didn't you call before showing up?" Jacey didn't move, just stared at him.

Jacey watched the man stand up and saunter over to her. He squatted in front of her and pulled the glass out of her hand, setting it on the coffee table behind him before turning his attention back on her. "How's the Son?"

"How do you know about that?"

His hands ghosted up her long legs and up her thighs, pushing them apart as he got closer to her triangle. "Almost makes me not want you anymore."

"Answer my question." Jacey pushed his hands away and stood up before he could move back to her. "Better yet, how's the baby mama?"

He stood up as well, his hands landing on her hips, jerking her to him. "You were put on a special lockdown with the club's psychos and one leaves the house for a bit, while you and the other stay in. What's that about other than you fuckin' him?" His lips connected with hers for a brief moment. "It was all bullshit... Wasn't my kid."

"You own me?" Jacey cocked an eyebrow at the man, truly curious with his response. "I'm actually surprised, ya know."

He shook his head. "Nah."

"Didn't think so. Don't be all mad and shit 'cuz I got a taste of a Son. You know it was bound to happen sooner or later." Jacey smirked, loving the way he was looking at her. "If you didn't come here to get me off then lock the door on your way out."

The man nodded his head. "You're right, shouldn't have gotten myself attached to the Princess of SAMCRO… that was my mistake. First sign to turn me off should've been the fact that you're affiliated to them. I'll see ya 'round, baby."

* * *

**November 25, 2007**

Jacey had been out shopping all day and was ready for a much needed glass of wine, as well as a shot of vodka, a long hot bubble bath and a nice nap.

She was walking up the stairs to her apartment when she was stopped by a raspy voice that nearly scared the hell out of her.

"Talk to me, blondie."

She looked at him and saw the look in his light brown eyes, taking note of the jaded look in them. "Come on." Her voice was just a whisper as she unlocked her door and led him inside. "What's up?" Jacey put her bag and keys on the kitchen table as she grabbed her favorite bottle of wine off the wine rack and sat down at the table.

"Don't play dumb. You know what this is about." Hap took the bottle and glass of wine from her. "You've been ignoring me for days now."

Jacey groaned, not even wanting to discuss this shit. "Look, you went behind my back about shit. I didn't even sleep with Juice. I gave him a lap dance, that's it. I was right that morning before you went to Tacoma… I'm nothing but someone you fuck, ok? I'm not yours to demand around, I'm not your fuckin' doormat either. I don't care where this goes. You want to keep your normal place, that's awesome, we can do that. I don't mind having a constant fuck buddy in my life. You want more out of this? Speak the fuck up and let me know, otherwise, I'm going to do what I want and if I want to sleep with Juice or any other member, I will."

"No the fuck you're not, Jacey."

She smirked, seeing the anger wash over him. "Yeah I am. Got a problem with that, solve it yourself…"

"What do you want me to say, girl? I don't wanna share you, _with any damn body_." He stood up too fast, sending the chair flying into the wall.

Watching Hap pace, Jacey just hung her head. "You wanna play that game? Huh? No sharing game, no other man fucking me but you, right?" Jacey looked up to see him now glaring at her, nodding his head. "No sweetbutts, no croweaters, no road pussy, nothing… I'm the only pussy you dip into. Is that good enough for you?" She reached for her wine glass and take a generous swig of it.

"You just wanna get married while we're at it?" He smirked at her as he approached her, grabbing the wine glass and setting it out of her reach so he could pull her out up the chair.

* * *

**SAMCRO Clubhouse**

"Maybe it's time to let up on your stubborn ass rules." Gemma spoke to her son as she handed him a beer. "She's grown, baby. She's not a child anymore."

Jax nodded his head and looked around the room. "She's with him, isn't she?"

"By him, you mean the only man in a cut worthy of her? Then yes. He'll protect her, keep her happy and he's good with her."

Jax nodded his head, again. "I saw it happening, just didn't do anything about it. I figured he'd listen to the general rule of her being off limits."

"She's a powerful little thing, Jackson. Her power of persuasion is phenomenal, baby. She had him hooked at his party, that first night… I watched them the whole time I was here and they were wrapped up in each other." Gemma placed a kiss to her son's cheek before leaving the clubhouse, letting their conversation simmer in his mind.

* * *

**Midnight-  
Jacey's Apartment**

Jacey moved off of the man under her and pried his hands off her hips before moving to her dresser to grab the cigarettes and light that laid there by his wallet.

"Your phone's going off." Happy stated quietly, handing her phone to her. Jacey looked at her phone and smirked. "Who is it?"

Jacey silenced her phone before moving back to the bed. "No one that's important enough to interrupt this." She straddled him, rubbing her slit up and down the length of his cock.

"You're ridiculous, woman." His dark eyes were closed and his hands were gripping her hips painfully.

Her nails rubbed at his chest, forcing his eyes to open as she moved herself up to sit on his stomach and her hand reached behind her and grabbed ahold of his cock to start stroking it. "Something wrong with my drive?"

"Uh-uh…" He moaned as he felt her lips wrap around the tip of his hard member. "Oh fuck girl."

Jacey took all of him into her mouth, swallowing around his cock, before creating suction, forcing him to jolt forward. She pulled away, pressing kisses to the length of it before pushing it upward, against his stomach as she licked the length of it. Her blue eyes flicked up to his dark onyx orbs that were burning holes through her.

"Get on your knees." He growled as he moved out from underneath her. Wrapping an arm around her waist, he pulled up to her hands and knees. Taking his painfully hard cock and sliding through her slick folds, he spread her juices while she moaned at the contact.

He drove into her, one quick motion and she cried out. The intensity, the feeling, she was in heaven. Jacey gripped at the sheets on her bed as Happy gripped at her hips, pounding into her roughly.

Jacey felt his hand move from her hip and turned to look at him as best she could. She heard it before she felt it and then the sting of his hand connecting with her ass set in.

"Feels so good." He groaned as he continued to thrust into her, his hand connecting with her ass again, making her cry out in breathy pleasure.

Hap felt her walls clench around him and he smirked, knowing she was so close. He watched her hands nearly rip the sheets as she clenched them and he knew her orgasm was violent as all hell and it was ripping through her like crazy.

* * *

**California**

The brunette paced the room as he tried calling the woman racking his brain again. He had been with her plenty of times but he craved her, so damn bad.

She was deep in his mind and as much as she loved the power she held over him, she didn't really want the power right now. He knew that, he had discussed that with her three nights ago when he appeared in her apartment.

He was afraid, not necessarily of her or her affiliation with the Sons but because he knew he was becoming very attached to her. He'd known her for a good many years now. Hell, they went to school together.

He knew it was stupid for him to get so caught up in her but ultimately, they spent a lot of time together. Not just sleeping together, they spent a lot of time learning each other, regardless of their original intentions of starting their little relationship.

No answer… again. He tried calling again but she still didn't answer which easily told him that she was with a guy. Someone else was taking his place and that pissed him off. No she didn't belong to him but damn did he want her to.

He wanted her, he deserved her… He loved her. Why was some piece of shit dipping into that when he could've been doing that?

Yeah, she initially told him to back off when news surfaced he had knocked up some girl but the bitch was lying, the kid wasn't his and now? Now, he had to spend his time earning Jacey's trust back, earning her respect back.

The brunette knew just how difficult that was. Once Jacey quit trusting him, the game was essentially over. He knew that but he was going to try. He had to.

* * *

**AN: Here's another for you lovely readers .**

_**Let me know what ya think ;)**_


	7. Chapter 7: Hellstorm

**November 30, 2007**

Jacey checked her phone once again as she was sitting in the office at TM. She was told that she was needed and Gemma didn't say anything else about it.

"J? What are you doing here so early? Party doesn't start til 9." Jax appeared in the doorway from the garage.

Jacey looked up and smiled, standing up to hug her brother. "Mom said I was needed up here but didn't say who or what needed me. Got any ideas?"

"I mentioned wanting to talk to you soon but didn't tell her to call you or anything. You know her, though." Jax lit a cigarette, not bothering to offer the younger blonde one.

Jacey went back to her seat on the couch and shrugged her shoulders, cocking an eyebrow at her brother. "Talk."

"Ya sure you wanna do this here and now?"

She nodded her head, completely ignoring her now ringing phone. "Here and now, better than there and later."

"I know you're sleeping with the Killa." Jax started, knowing the smirk on her face was more of her bitchiness than anything else. "I want it to end. Now."

Jacey shook her head, she wasn't having it anymore. "I'm not ready for it to end yet so no."

"I don't give a shit, Jacey. I don't like it and I want it to end, now." Jax walked further into the office. "He's in the clubhouse, taking a break. Probably got himself some company."

Jacey stood up and approached her brother, standing mere inches from his faces. "Oh good, maybe I'll go join them then. Thanks for the tip." She left the office, slamming the door as hard as she could.

Getting inside the clubhouse, she spotted Happy on one of the couches, a blonde sweetbutt pushing up on him. From where Jacey was standing, she could see that Happy was ignoring her as he tried to have a conversation with Kozik.

She smirked and decided against approaching him, going for the bar instead. She was handed a beer by Half-Sack who gave her a cheeky smile, as well.

"You ready for that party tonight?" Jacey got comfortable on her stool, looking at Half-Sack.

He nodded his head, shrugging. "I guess so.. Not like I get to actually have fun or anything. At least you get to stop tending the bar and go hang out with everyone anytime you want. I gotta stay back here the whole time."

"You're right… That's shit. I'm sorry, Kippy… Just think. Your year is up in June. That's just around the corner." She smiled at him, shrugging her shoulders. "It'll be here in no time, you'll see. I'll see ya later tonight." The blonde got up from her seat of the bar and walked toward Kozik and Happy, who was still being pushed up on by the blonde croweater. She wrapped her arms around Kozik's neck, her blue eyes connecting with Happy's. "Hey blondie, can I talk to you for a second?"

She watched Kozik nod his head and she unwound her arms from around his neck, walking for the door. Taking a look back, Jacey noticed Hap's eyes were on her, a scowl on his face. She sat down on the picnic table when she got to it, lighting up a cigarette as Kozik sat down beside her. "What's up, lemonhead?"

"Are you guys gonna be at the party tonight?"

Kozik nodded his head, "Yeah, why?"

"Hoping to see ya… that's all." Jacey bumped her shoulder into his.

He smirked, looking at her wearily, "You expecting me to fall to my knees for you like everyone else?"

"There's only one reason I ever want a man on his knees for me and if you're offering that, then I suppose we can work something out." She winked at him, smirking.

Kozik laughed, shaking his head. "If you wanna fuck me, say the word and we'll get the job done. I don't like games, lemonhead."

"Ya know, I've never actually been with a white boy… I'm more into the tall, dark and handsome type." She laughed, hearing the clubhouse door slam shut, they turned their head to see Happy glaring at them before he walked straight past them to his Dyna. "I like you though, you're really damn hot. I need to get home and change. I'll see ya later, yeah?" She left without getting a coherent response from the man, headed straight home. Or so Kozik thought.

* * *

**Outside of Charming**

"You done?" He asked as she slid off his lap, moving to grab her clothes.

Jacey nodded her head, looking back at the brunette laying in his bed. She smirked at him, simply shaking her head. "I gotta go tend the bar at one of the parties, you know that."

"Come back when you're done over there then." He sat up, grabbing his discarded boxers of the floor and picking them up. "I missed you, Jacey…"

The blonde shrugged her shoulders, not really knowing what else to say except that she'd consider it. "I'll see what's going on, alright? I can't make any promises though."

"Give it up, Jacey, this is gonna fuck you up in a long run. You can't have me and the Son… you'll have to make a decision eventually."

She nodded her, she already fucking knew that much. She just didn't see the point in stressing over little shit right now when she didn't have to. She still wanted to punch her brother in the throat for continuing to try to boss her around and tell her to end shit with Happy. "I know this already, I'm not stupid. I'm having my fun, ok? Since when are you bikers about feelings and exclusivity and all that shit? Get a grip, babe…"

"Jacey, do you honestly think it's just gonna be that easy? He's already got a hold on you, I can see it. It's in the way you fuck now, you've changed and it's already showing, baby… It's crazy." He came to stand in front of her, completely aware of the annoyed look on her face. She was fed up with the conversation and they barely had a few words in. But he knew her, he knew she didn't do the deep conversations, especially if it was unnecessary.

Running a hand through her blonde locks, throwing the hair to one side of her head, she just shook her head, rolling her eyes. "I can take care of myself, ya know..." She turned for the door, exited the bedroom but stopping short from the front door as her phone began ringing. Ignoring the caller ID, she simply answered the phone. "Yes?"

"_What are you doing?" _The raspy voice sent chills down her spine but she refused to let that show.

"Hanging out with a friend… I'm stopping by the apartment to change for the party then I'll be at the clubhouse. Why? Is everything ok?"

"_What friend? Yeah shit's fine."_

"Don't worry about it… I'll be at the clubhouse in a little bit, alright? Bye." She hung up the phone, ending the call before Happy had a chance to respond and she automatically knew she'd get an earful for that later if they ran into each other. She turned back to the man that was waiting for her to end the call and she smiled at him, her blue eyes bright as she walked toward him. "No one has a hold on me… I'm just having my fun. With you, with him and with life… I don't have any big responsibilities, nor do I want any right now. So please be so kind as to just leave it alone and let me be. As long as you're getting your release, where lies the problem, baby?"

"You need to be careful, Jacey, I'm serious. That man is a piece of work… Don't get on his bad side, I've seen his bad side and it's fucked up. Just don't piss him off, baby…" He leaned forward, kissing her soft lips hungrily before he pulled back.

Jacey smirked, running a hand through her hair again. "You're cute when you're worried about me… But stop, ok? I'll be fine, Esai, I have nothing to be worried about. K?" Her palm rested on his cheek before she turned to the door and left, heading to one place and one place only; SAMCRO's sanctuary.

* * *

**Midnight**

Jacey had been tending the bar with Half Sack for three hours now and she was ready for a break. She looked around the bar room to see nothing but people. Nothing new there except when her eyes landed on a certain biker that spent the better half of his time in her bed, she had a blonde sweetbutt in his lap, grinding on him as she kissed on him.

Jacey smirked, knowing this was his way of making shit look normal as well as his way of getting back at her for the conversation he heard her having with Kozik earlier.

"Can I have a beer?" A dark haired guy approached the bar, staring right at her. "Damn, baby, you're fine as hell."

Jacey smirked, nodding her head. "Sure… Yeah, I am… But my boyfriend over there, really hates when people blatantly point it out. Be careful, stud." Jacey gave the man a smile as she pointed over to Opie who was watching her with Jax.

Before the guy could even form a coherent response for Jacey as he followed her finger to where she pointed at the giant of a man, Opie and Jax approached the bar. "Everything ok here?"

"Oh yeah, just fine, baby… I was just telling this guy that you don't like when people try to hit on your lovely girlfriend." Jacey cocked an eyebrow at Opie before her blue eyes landed on her brother, an all-knowing smirk on his face.

Opie nodded his head at the guy. "Yeah, that's right… Now get the fuck away from woman before you find your head shoved up the prospect's ass over there." Opie pointed his finger in the guy's face, as he moved around the bar, wrapping Jacey in his strong embrace. The guy's face fell before he quickly left the bar, looking back to see Opie glaring at him. "You're welcome, shithead."

"Hey thanks, Ope… Couldn't get through life without ya." She patted his chest as she exchanged the beer in his hand with a fresh, cold one. "You still gotta crowbar shoved up your ass or am I your favorite person again?" She turned her attention on her bar, leaning over the bar to grab the lapels of his cut and jerk him to her, hugging him.

He wrapped a free arm around his little sister and kissed her head. "You'll always be my favorite person, you hard-headed little shit. Just be fuckin' careful, J, I'm not joking… Oh yeah, Wendy's been wanting to see you so make your way to her before the night is over with."

"Why the fuck didn't anyone tell me she was here? I've missed her so much!" She came around the bar, tossing her rag on the bar top, starting to scope out the room for her sister in law. Quickly finding Wendy talking to her mother, Jacey made her way to the woman. "WENDY FUCKIN' TELLER!" Jacey pulled the dirty blonde beautiful woman into her arms and started to pepper her with kisses. "My baby!"

Wendy laughed, just laughed as her sister-in-law loved on her. Wendy didn't care, or mind, she loved Jacey and was always happy to see her. She adored how much Jacey loved her and how attached Jacey was to her, hell if she was being completely honest, she was equally attached to her sister-in-law. Wendy loved the damn girl, more than her own damn sister. "Hi gorgeous! Where have you been?"

"Working the bar, hiding from your gross husband, missing you!" Jacey unwrapped an arm from around Wendy but kept her close. "Hi Ma!" Jacey leaned toward Wendy to whisper something in her ear. "I'm leaving early tonight but let's do lunch or something tomorrow. Don't tell my mom or brother anything." Jacey went to walk off but Gemma grabbed a hold of her arm and pulled her to her.

Kissing her forehead, Gemma looked at her daughter for a second. "Be good, Jacey Nicole… Please stay out of trouble, baby."

"Alright, alright, alright… Shit." Jacey smirked as she looked around the room again, now seeing Happy head toward the door to leave.

* * *

**Jacey's Apartment  
Around 2 AM**

She walked into her apartment that seemed to look like fucking hell. She noticed a man on her couch, sitting in complete utter darkness. Jacey rolled her eyes as she closed the door and locked it. "How was the lap dance?"

"Boring as shit, how was Kozik?" He retorted, pissed off to all hell and back

Putting her keys and phone on the coffee table, she just stared at Happy. "I wouldn't know anything about that…" Jacey sat down in the recliner, still staring at him.

"How was your little afternoon fuck?" He questioned, a slight growl was noticeable.

She leaned forward, running a hand through her hair. "It's not that big of a deal, ya know…"

"Ya fuckin' lied to me, little girl. That's a very big deal in my book."

She shook her head, standing up from the table. "I didn't lie to you. You never asked if I was at another man's house. You asked what I was doing and I told you I was hanging out with a friend. That's what was happening."

"I'm not playing any fuckin' games, Jacey. I don't like that shit and I won't have it." He stood up all too quickly, rushing to stand directly in front of her.

She pushed him away from her. "There's the goddamn door, Killa…" She pointed at the door behind her, ignoring the angry look on his face and in his eyes. "I'm not putting up with this jealous little possession bullshit. I didn't get into this with you for a old man. I want you, yes but all this shit is crazy, too crazy for me."

"We made a deal." He spoke calmly, his hands now on her hips.

She nodded her head. "Yeah, we did but you were fuckin' that brunette last night so I was with an old friend today. Pay back can be such a bitch, huh?"

"You're _mine_, Jacey." He whispered as he leaned closer to the blonde, becoming level with her. "_Mine._"

Her lips were on his before he could say another word. She wanted the man bad and her wanton for him only got stronger as he claimed her. She grabbed the lapels of his cut and pulled him closer to her as she guided them both to the recliner, turning around and pushing him down to sit in the chair. They eyed each other for a minute before she quickly removed her clothes, now only standing in her bra and panties.

Hap shrugged his cut off and handed it to her, watching her lay it on the couch before returning to him to help him remove his clothes before climbing in his lap, straddling him.

"Say it, Jacey." His hands landed on her hips with a bruising force as his lips started a fiery trail from her neck to her belly button.

She shook her head, tucking hair behind her ear as she watched him kiss her. "No."

"SAY IT!" He barked as he started to grind his hips into her before he placed the tip of his hard member at her entrance, slowly running in through her slick folds.

Jacey flung her head back, groaning. "Oh god, don't!"

"Say it, baby…" He whispered before flicking his tongue out and running it over her nipple, one after the other.

The blonde moaned again, her need for him only getting deeper. "Happy, please."

"Nope." He shook his head as he started to enter her only to pull back out.

She moaned, she was practically falling apart needing him to be inside her. "I'm yours… I'm fuckin' yours, Hap. Please, please!"

At her words, he gave up his game and entered her, thrusting into her roughly as the grip he had on her hips got tighter and she moaned loudly, voicing her pleasure as his mouth landed on her collarbone, sucking it and biting it as he continued to thrust into her, listening to her moan louder and louder.

"That's right, baby… Let me hear you." He growled as he quit thrusting into her and tore his mouth away from her soft skin.

As she started to roll her hips, Jacey leaned forward to capture his lips in hers. She continued her ministrations, as her hands started to move down his body before she reached his delicious V-cut and one of her hands reached behind her to grab a gentle hold on his balls. The blonde couldn't stop the smirk on her face when she heard him moan and watched his dark eyes close.

He felt his balls tighten and her walls clench around him as they both reached their peaks, coming together. Their lips never leaving each other for a second as they began to come down from the amazing high they were still on.

Finally catching their breaths, their foreheads resting against each other, Jacey pressed her lips to his briefly. "I'm going to sleep, why don't you stay the night?"

She got out of his lap, grabbing her discarded clothes from the floor and walking off to her room.

* * *

**AN: Well... heh , hope ya enjoyed this new one **

_**let me know what ya think ;)**_


	8. Chapter 8: Uncertain Hearts

_"Baby if I knew you'd be living in my sheets, I wouldn't have shown you any love."_

* * *

**December 14, 2007**

He sat in the living room, his head in his hands as Jax paced the room, inhaling deep breaths left and right.

"When'd you find out?" Jax stopped his pacing long enough to question the man on the couch.

He looked up, staring into the eyes of his VP. "This morning… She was getting ready to go to Gemma's when her phone started ringing and I picked it up to hand it to. Read the fucking name and it was little Alvarez, that little fucking shit has her number."

"What'd she have to say about it, man?" Jax continued his pacing, trying to figure out how the hell they even crossed paths.

Hap shrugged his shoulders. "Said they're old friends and left before I could even get another word out. She rejects my calls, doesn't answer my texts and I'm getting fed up with it."

"Lucky for us, Jacey never found that little tracker I put in her phone or the one you had me put in that necklace she always wears. She's in Mayan territory, at their bar and club they own." Juice walked into the living room from the kitchen, holding his laptop up for Jax to see.

Hap shot up, completely pissed off, even more so than before. His woman, the damn bitch was with another man… hell, she'd been with another man for some time now and that was pissing him off to all hell and back. "Let's go then…"

"Now hold on, Hap… We can't just storm the place only to get J… That's gonna create a whole mess of shit." Jax put his hands up, stopping the man from moving closer to the front door. "Let me just call Marcus and talk to him. I don't want to crush this truce we set up… we don't need all these problems."

* * *

**Mayan's Bar &amp; Club**

The phone went off and Jacey ignored the look she received from Esai. She rolled her eyes, shaking her head. "Ignore it, I surely am." She took a pull from the beer in her hand and silenced her phone.

"What's been going on with you, baby?" Esai questioned her, watching his father quickly leave from behind the bar to take a phone call. "You've been quiet since you got here."

Blue eyes met the man that was sitting beside her and she shook her head. "Not sure I can even talk to you about this, E… It's heavy shit, ya know?"

"You can always talk to me, Jacey… Just tell me what's going on. Is it that Son? He hurtin' you?" The protective nature Esai carried when he got around the beautiful blonde shown clear as he continued to sit in her presence.

She smiled, shaking her head. "No, he's good to me… I'm just stuck in a very fuckin' hard place right now."

"Gettin' feelings, ain't ya?" He looked away from her, his heart actually started to hurt… He knew the truth, he knew she was growing strong feelings for Happy Lowman and she couldn't stop herself. She knew they formed some bond over the past few weeks and Jacey was getting very used to having the SAMCRO Enforcer around. "It's ok, Jacey, you can talk to me about this shit. I'm not gonna leave ya high and dry just because you're not where I want you to be."

She took another pull from her beer, noticing Marcus coming back into room, stepping behind the bar again. "Hey Marc, could you see is Dia will make some of those amazing nachos?" She flashed a smile at the man who acted more and more like a father to her than her own step-father did.

"SAMCRO's on their way here, Hermosa." Marcus responded, handing her a shot of tequila. "Drink up, Jacey, they're pissed as hell."

Her eyes grew wide at his words. "How'd they find me?"

"I'm not sure, but they asked if it was ok to come talk to you and I agreed as long as they dropped the guns and knives off at the door with Daniela… It'll be fine, amar." He nodded at her, leaning over the bar top to kiss her forehead as Jax, Happy, Juice and Chibs filed into the room. Marcus looked up at Jax and nodded his head in acknowledgment before leaving again.

She looked at Esai and smiled, "Go ahead, it'll be fine, I promise. Thanks for being here, E." She turned around to face the men and a hand instantly connected with her face as she was backhanded, being knocked off the bar stool. Holding her cheek, she looked up to see her brother standing over her, her chest heaving and tears starting to spill over. "Nice to see you, too, Jackson."

"Shut the fuck up, I should fuckin' call Clay and tell him about this stunt but I'm not going to! I know just what will happen to see if even sharing a goddamn greeting with Esai fuckin' Alvarez!" He yelled in her face now that she was standing in front of him again. "WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU THINKING, JACEY?"

She looked away from her brother, only to be pushed into the bar and a rough hand directed her face to look at Jax. "Answer the fuckin' question, little girl." Jacey's eyes landed on the man in front of her, his raspy voice filled with venom as she was jerked into the edge of the bar again. Tears continued to fall down her cheeks and she shook her head before it fell forward, her chin connecting with her chest.

"I don't know, Jax… I wasn't here to hurt you guys or the club. We met years ago and became friends. We never discussed club shit… ever. We just talk about everything else, anything else… I'm sorry, I never thought it would be this big of a fucking deal. I never thought I'd get hit and manhandled for having a friend outside of the club." Jacey shrugged out of Happy's tight hold and started to walk away only to be stopped by Juice's hand, pulling her to him. They stared at each other for a few minutes before she buried her face in his chest and he enveloped her in his arms.

Jax and Hap exchanged a few looks before the heavily tattooed Enforcer walked over to Juice and pulled Jacey out of his arms. Hap led the blonde out of the building, leaving his brothers inside. "You been fuckin' him, too?"

"Not since the night you told me I was yours… I told him that things were changing and I couldn't do that shit anymore. When he called this morning, it was to give me some information on his sister. She's getting married soon and I was invited to the wedding, I just needed to know where the rehearsal dinner was going to be since I became a bridesmaid and I hadn't received that information yet." Jacey explained, wiping her face free of her tears, trying to stare at the man standing before her. "It was nothing but innocent. Then we got into that fight about me being a whore and I just left. This was the only safe place I could think of… He's always been a friend before anything else. He talked to me, Dani talked to me… Told me to just tell you everything and move on from it."

Hap pulled his sunglasses off his face and put them on the inside of his cut. "Why should I even believe that shit, Jacey?"

"Because it's the truth, Happy… I haven't fucked anyone else since that night. I put it on everything… We made a deal, remember? I stayed true to it, I swear." Jacey bowed her head, fresh tears springing for a break. "I shouldn't have to prove anything to you, Happy… If you don't believe me then that's on you…"

He shook his head, there it was: her strong resolve, the hard exterior that she'd put up for everyone. Her tears meant she was actually feeling something, her tears meant she was in a weak moment, a raw moment. Jacey Teller's tears meant she was hurting and to be blunt, Hap was essentially to blame for it. He'd called her a whore, a slut, nothing but a cheap piece of ass that was no better than one of the club's little sweetbutts. He never meant that, though. She was the damn princess of that club and just like Gemma, she held shit down when needed to. She was _his _princess and he ruthlessly called her names that she didn't deserve to be called, he hurt her feelings and he was the reason she was now seeking out the comforting words of another man. He couldn't feel sorry though, she was sleeping with the enemy, truce or not. Hap just couldn't let up on the brutal treatment she was receiving. "You're a fucking lying bitch and I wish I never met you." Piercing blue eyes met his dark chocolate brown orbs and he watched her take in a ragged breath.

"I'm sorry you feel that way… I'm sorry I caused you to feel that way." Jacey stood up, coming to stand directly in front of the man as she pulled her sunglasses over her face. "I'll leave your stuff by the front door, then. Please tell my brother that I'm going to my place. See ya 'round, Hap." Her small hand landed on his arm as she pressed her lips to his cheek briefly before walking away.

* * *

**AN: Here you guys go... A nice short revelation ;)**

_**Let me know what ya think **_


	9. Chapter 9: The Wreckage & Debris

_"Didn't know what this would be, but I knew I didn't see what you thought you saw in me. but I jumped the gun, so sure you'd split and run. Ready for the worst before the damage was done. The storm never came, or it never was. Didn't know getting lost in the blue, it mean I wound up losing you."_

* * *

**December 15, 2007 – 10AM  
Jacey's Apartment**

She sat curled up in the recliner, trying to focus of the movie currently on her television with no such luck whatsoever. She had been in and out of sleep all damn night and couldn't shake the shitty feeling that overcame her. She was on the outs with everyone, or everyone that knew what happened, at least.

She missed her brother, granted it had only been a day… That was long enough. They'd never been like this before. Yeah, he used to hit her around every once in a while, but that was strictly in the ring with the efforts of teaching her how to defend herself. He'd never hit her like she was just a common bitch, a common whore, or someone that hurt his fragile little feelings.

She didn't want to admit to anyone else, much less herself but she missed Happy too. She missed the warmth in her bed, the strong arms that seemed to find themselves wrapped around her by the time the sun came up. Jacey missed the damn man but she wouldn't give a damn thing just to have him with her now. Fuck it, she was just a lying bitch to him. He wished he never met her. Fine, if that's how he wants it, that's how he can have it.

In just a matter of seconds, she was up out of the chair, pulling her hair out the pony tail it was in and fluffing it out a little. She pulled her hoodie off her body as she walked to her room and into the walk in closet she had. Grabbing a t-shirt and a pair of skinny jeans, she pulled the clothes on.

She looked in the mirror and rolled her eyes, guessing her subconscious knew that asshole hadn't even come to get his shit yet.

Happy didn't keep much at her place but it was enough stuff that he'd miss if he didn't come get it. If Jacey had to guess, hell she'd bet money that he'd probably send a prospect or someone else to get it for him.

And there is was… A knock at the front door, signaling a visitor that could possibly be the very man she was only partially wanting to see. Jacey walked to the door and looked through the peephole, _him. _She slowly unlocked the door and pulled it open before moving out of his way so he could grab his stuff and just leave. No words, no looks, Happy just had to grab his stuff and leave, never looking back again. That's how _he_ wanted it.

Jacey watched him pick up the hoodie he essentially gave her to wear and he looked up at her. She briefly looked away from him and that's when he dropped everything and stalked to her. His hands framed her face and Jacey felt utter confusion at what was happening yet she still grabbed his wrists trying to pull his hands away from her face.

Dark chocolate brown eyes to blue eyes and nothing else, they both were entranced with the other. "You have to go…" She whispered, partially hoping he wouldn't listen to her.

So much for trying to find some way to be forgiven, so much for everything he had even thought about. He played many different scenarios over in his head and he couldn't seem to figure out what the best idea was. He finally talked to Jax earlier this morning and Jax apologized to him, Jax said he'd be at Jacey's later in the day. But then again, Jax had a black eye, booze breath and his long hair was a mess. He'd been in a drunken stupor and a fight to top it off.

There were a lot of apologies coming to the little blonde but that wasn't what made Happy approach her, it was the need to be that close to her. The need to touch her and he missed her last night. He'd spent the night in his dorm room at the clubhouse and it was fucking shit compared to the warm sheets that Jacey had, the small warm body that seemed to melt into him was what he missed. He never even realized any of this shit until he had to face the time without her, until he walked into the clubhouse and didn't spot her. He knew he wasn't going home with her and he wanted nothing more than the drive the distance to her apartment and just apologize, hoping she'd forgive him and let him in.

"You want me gone, Jace?" He questioned, his voice raspier than usual.

The blonde was finally able to pull his hands away from her face and began backing away from him. "You're the one who said you wish you never met me. You called me a lying bitch and then told me you regret meeting me. All because I was sleeping with Esai… all because I'm friends with him… if you want to be really technical, I never ever lied to you. You never asked if I was sleeping with him, you never even asked if I was sleeping with anyone else. I quit sleeping with him that very night we sat there and fucked, the only fucking way you would stop teasing me was if I said I was yours." She stepped further away from the man, her back finally hitting the wall. "I was yours, every bit… I did something with you that I've never ever done before and you did this shit. You called me a whore, you said that some of sweetbutts had more class than me."

"I didn't mean it and you know that. You know that I…" he stopped himself, realizing what he was really about to say to her. "You're not a whore, Jacey… Those fucking sluts can't compare to you, baby, they'll never be able to."

Jacey wiped away the tears and shook her head. "You let him hit me… You let him talk to me that way. I'm yours, right? I'm your girl? No… You would've defended me, regardless of who the hell Jax is."

"We shared words after you left. He showed up at the clubhouse earlier with a pretty black eye and he was hungover. I imagine Wendy came to your rescue." Hap stepped closer to the blonde, trying to find a way to touch her without her running any further away from him.

* * *

_"Welcome to the inner workings of my mind, so dark and foul I can't disguise, can't disguise. Nights like this, I become afraid of the darkness in my heart."_

**Teller House – 11 AM**

"Where are you going, Wendy?" Jax asked, pulling a towel off the rack and wrapping it around his wet waist. "Would you please talk to me, darlin'?"

Wendy turned all too quickly, her hand smacking Jax on the chest to push him backwards. "You need to be there with your sister, fixing your shit! Not here trying to fuck me… I don't want a thing to do with you until you fix her broken heart. If she isn't hurt over Happy breaking shit off with her then she's hurt over you laying your hands on her! Either you fix it or find yourself a permanent room at the clubhouse because I don't want you here."

"Alright, fine, fine… I'll go over there now. I was trying to fix one thing at a time, babe, I'm sorry." He ran a hand through his hair, staring into Wendy's blue eyes. "Why don't you -?"

She smacked his arm, shaking her head. "Nope, your mess… it's yours to clean up. I'm not talking for you, Jackson. Go clean it up and I'll think about being here waiting on you."

"I really hate when you do that, woman." He gave her his panty-dropping smile, making her roll her eyes. "Can I at least get a kiss before I leave? I know you're mad and all but come on, babe, don't make me beg…" He poked his bottom lip out, advancing toward his wife, trying to hide his smirk as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

* * *

_"What's wrong with me? Why not understand and see? I never saw what you saw in me. Keep my eyes open, my lips sealed, my heart closed and my ears peeled."_

**Jacey's Apartment**

Jacey sat on one end of the couch, the end furthest away from the man currently standing in the doorjamb of her kitchen. "Can't you just leave? I'm not accepting your apology and I don't really think we are at a place in our lives that we can be on a strictly friendship level."

"I'm not leaving, Jacey. You're right, you're my girl not my friend."

She laughed, couldn't help herself. Did he even hear himself right now? "That must have been someone else who called me a lying bitch then told me they wish they never met me. Shit, I need to get my life together… I just keep mixing all these different guys up with their sweet pillow talk." She spat at him, her arms crossed over her chest.

"I DIDN'T FUCKING MEAN A THING I SAID TO YOU! I WAS PISSED, JACEY, A FEELING YOU SEEM TO KNOW ALL TOO FUCKING WELL! YOU THINK IT FEELS GOOD TO SEE SOMEONE YOU CARE ABOUT REPLACING YOU?" He took a deep breath as he came to stand directly in front of her. "That's exactly what you did, Jace… You replaced me. You got a problem, you come to me. You wanna talk about life and shit, come to me. You need a good, hard fuck, you come to _me_." He pointed to himself, effectively grabbing her attention. "That's what I signed up for when I walked into this shit when you. Jace, I fuckin' live here… Yeah I still got the room at the clubhouse and last night was the first time I've used it in weeks but this, this with you is home."

She rolled her eyes. "Good for you, asshole…" She retorted, ignoring the sheer look of anger that crossed his face.

"I don't apologize for anything but here I am… Apologizing to you for the shit I said and the way shit went down. I'm apologizing to you for just letting Jax hit you and letting him talk to you the way he did." He bowed his head, trying to will the beautiful blonde to forgive him. "Forgive me, baby…"

Hap's hand hooked under her chin, forcing her to look at him and he saw the tears in her eyes. "There's a reason I don't get close to anyone, Happy… I block out everything for a reason, ok? You are no different, just because it's so easy for you to not fall for someone doesn't mean it's easy for everyone else. I was stupid enough to let my guard down around you and I made a stupid mistake… but I never defied you, I never lied to you or went behind your back. I only went to see Esai so I could get his sister's advice, me and E had a drink while I was waiting for Dani but you guys were almost there when Dani showed up so I couldn't talk to her. Nothing happened, nothing was gonna happen."

Before he could respond or make a move there was a knock at the door and Hap reached for his gun, "Stay here, baby." He whispered to her, kissing her forehead before advancing toward the front door.

He looked through the peephole, seeing his now very sober VP and he looked back at Jacey, giving her a smile to let her know everything was ok. He opened the door and smirked at the lost look on Jax's face. "You wanna talk to Jacey?" Jax nodded his head and walked into the apartment.

"Hey, J…" His voice was low, soft and the look of confusion was replaced with regret as he took in the blonde's tear-stained face.

Jacey's blue eyes met his dark blue eyes and she nodded her head. "Jackson." Her eyes then met Happy's dark chocolate brown eyes and he nodded his head at her, leaving the room.

"Can we talk? Please…." Jax's voice was still soft, looking around the dark living room to see that Happy was now missing. "Please, J."

She nodded her head, pulling her legs up onto the couch, under her. "Talk."

"I'm sorry I hit you, I am so fuckin' sorry. I honestly don't know what came over me. I don't know if it was just anger that you were with a Mayan or because you had been lying to Hap about shit. I told you I didn't want you with my Killa but I know that's better than you being with the damn VP of our enemies." Jax took a seat in the recliner, turning it around so he could get a good look at his little sister. "How the fuck did ya even meet him?"

Jacey wiped her tears away, her heart now pounding in her chest. "Four years ago… I was at that club with Reese and Tristan, we didn't know the Mayans ran it, we just wanted to have some fun… but Esai approached us, flirting with me and shit. He wasn't wearing the cut so I honestly didn't have a clue. I was in way too deep when I even found out about him being a Mayan. We were living together and shit when some girl came around saying she was pregnant with his kid, which was like a couple months ago. I broke up with him and kicked him out but then I met Hap… That night when Hap and Juice were in the ring and I got pissed at you all, Esai came over… We _only_ talked, Jax then he left. I didn't go there yesterday to hurt anyone, I only went there to talk to Esai's sister, Daniela. She's always been a good friend of mine, I needed to talk to her so I called Esai and he said she was coming by the club so I told him I'd be there. Nothing happened, Jax… Not between me and Esai." Jacey sat forward, closer to the edge of the couch, burying her face in her hands.

"You're my little sister and I love you to death, probably beyond that but J, that was a heavy ass secret you withheld from me. Since when do you even keep shit from me? We used to tell each other everything and now shit is all different. You won't even talk to me about you and my Killa..." He smirked, knowing she had to be smiling even though her head was still buried deep in her hands.

She looked up at him and shook her head. "Because I'm off limits and I'd just be another notch in his bed post, remember?"

"Wrong, he'd be another notch in _your_ bed post… Whore." He chuckled, standing up to move to the couch, sitting down beside her.

Jax pulled her into him, an arm wrapped around her shoulders as her head laid on her chest. "I hate you, asshole."

"From what I know, you've now got 6 notches in your bed post… You're not a fuckin' whore, Jacey-J… You're just having fun until that prick, Happy, is ready to settle your crazy ass down." He smirked, pressing a kiss to her head.

She laughed, hitting his chest. "Would you shut up, please? Just revel in this peacefully, calm moment where we can actually sit here together without trying to find a reason to wrestle…"

"I am sorry about that shit yesterday. I don't know what the hell happened with you and Hap but I'm sorry, J… And I'm sorry I hit you, that was so fucking out of line." He kissed her head again, taking her advice straight to his heart.

* * *

**AN: Here you go, my loves :)**

**Even though I didn't really say if Jacey and Happy were on good terms again... That information will take a while to get here too. While yes, she did in fact hurt him... he did, too and that's going to take a lot of work to get through... ;/**

_**Let me know what ya think (:**_


	10. Chapter 10: His Escapism

"_I've been feeling everything from hate to love, from love to lust, from lust to truth. I guess that's how I know you so I hold you close to help you give it up..."_

**December 23, 2007 - Midnight**

**SAMCRO Clubhouse**

Jacey sat on the picnic table outside of the clubhouse, watching her brother and Uncle Tig go hand in hand in the ring. She looked around the area to see Katie and Opie talking, Clay and Gemma were sitting together watching the fight and then there was Happy who was currently pushing a croweater away from and getting up to go inside the clubhouse.

Jacey watched his eyes land on her and she looked away, clearly she was still working through her own shit and refused to let him back in. When she looked away from Happy, she noticed that Kozik was staring at her so she smiled at him before turning her attention back to the fight that was coming to an end.

"Come to my room with me..." A raspy, low whisper forced the blonde to turn around and she cocked an eyebrow at the man who was now holding his hand out to her. The blonde nodded her head and got off the bench, ignoring his offer of help.

They walked to his dorm room, in silence and boy was it awkward for Jacey. He unlocked and opened the door for the blonde, closing the door when they were both on the room. "What do you want?"

"You." He walked closer to her, ignoring the look of annoyance cross her face.

She shook her head, backing away from him. "That's not an option anymore. You break shit off with me." All the while a knowing smirk was on her face.

"Yeah, we mended our fences. Or at least I thought we did?" He looked at her sideways, no amusement present in the room any longer.

Jacey nodded her head, agreeing with the man. "You're right, we did but that doesn't mean we continue whatever it is we had going on, Happy."

"Let me back in, Jace... I fucked up, but so did you... We made mistakes and we apologized for that shit too. Come on, baby." He moved closer to her , a hand reaching out to her. Her blue eyes looked down at his hand briefly before her they flickered back up to meet his dark eyes and she simply pushed passed him to the door.

Her hand was on the knob before she looked back to now see a very angry biker staring at her. "I'm just a whore, no better than the croweaters except I'm confused because I don't wanna settle down and they do." She bit back a laugh and wiped her face free of a few involuntary tears. "Or so you and Tig said."

"JACEY!" He shouted as the door slowly closed and he was left alone. "Shit!"

* * *

**Teller-Morrow House**

**2PM**

Jacey laid in her mother's bed, her head in her mother's lap as Gemma ran her fingers through her hair. "Tell me what's wrong, baby... I can't help you if you don't talk to me."

Jacey just shook her head, sniffling. "It's ok, Ma... I'm fine."

"Is it that asshole?" Gemma stopped her ministrations and leaned over to gauge her daughter's reaction.

Jacey just closed her eyes as she brought a hand up to wipe her face. "I don't wanna talk about it, Ma."

"Too bad, Jacey. Spill it all."

Jacey shot up out of her comfortable spot on her mother's bed, frantically running her hands through her hair. "He called me a whore, said I was no better than the croweaters and sweetbutts. He's all over the place, Ma. One minute he's missing me and wanting me to let him in but to the guys, he's calling me a whore and a slut and whatever else he can pull out of his stupid ass." She propped herself against the dresser drawers that was placed near the window. "Ma, I don't wanna be here for Christmas dinner..."

"He's just pissed off because you had a back up plan just in case you and him didn't work out so he's talking his shit to the guys, pretending that he isn't hurt what what happened... You know, since he's been back at the clubhouse, he has pushed every single solitary piece of ass away from him." Gemma smiled, standing up out of the bed. "You'll be here or I'll have Opie come to your apartment and drag your ass all the way to the dinner table by your hair. I will make sure he ties you to the chair, too."

Jacey rolled her eyes, listening to her mother give her a lesson. "Is that so, Ma? He doesn't wanna look like a little bitch? Since when did caring about someone or liking someone make a person a bitch? People are so stupid, Ma... No no no. I don't want to be around a bunch of people who think I'm nothing but a slut."

"I don't know baby, but you'll have to be at that dinner and you're gonna make your move. Make everyone know that's he's yours and you guys are just having a little fight right now." And there they were, Gemma's words of wisdom.

* * *

**December 24, 2007**

**SAMCRO Clubhouse**

Happy sat at the bar, ignoring everyone, just drinking a beer. His phone vibrated, signaling a text had come in. He picked up the phone and flipped it open, looking at the sender's name.

_**Can you come over? I'm sure you hate me but I need you here. **_

Happy ran a hand down his face and shook his head. Why was she so sure that he hated her? Why was he such a dumbass to even have her thinking that he hated her? He didn't hate her, hell, he didn't even dislike her. He couldn't do it, he cared about her way too much.

He didn't bother texting back, just grabbed his phone and put it in his pocket. Finishing off his beer, he quickly left the clubhouse, ignoring his brothers questions about where he was headed.

He drove immediately there, not stoppin for anything only wanting to get there as fast he could. Especially since she asked him to come to her, told him she needed him and there was no damn way in hell that he wouldn't be right there for her.

Pulling into the parking lot of the apartment complex, he quickly backed his bike into the empty spot beside her red Beamer and killed the ignition. He hung his helmet on the handlebars and made his way up the flight of stairs leading to her apartment and approached the door.

The door swung open before he could even catch his breath and she grabbed the lapels of his cut, pulling him to her. He didn't even get a look at her face but he knew she was pissed and she needed a distraction.

Her mouth was on his before he could react to being yanked into the dark apartment. His rough were sliding up the back of her thighs and onto her bare cheeks, not even meaning to push the tshirt -that he recognized as his- up her body. Her hands were unbuckling his belt buckle and pushing the jeans down before he knew what was really happening.

"Babe..." He trailed off as her hands trailed up his shirt to his pecs before her perfectly manicured nails clawed down to his boxers which hanging extremely low on his hips. "Shit, baby." Her small hand began stroking his semi hard member and he let a moan fall from his mouth. Damn, he missed her, he missed this and he needed for it to last a lot longer than what she had in mind.

Her hand fell from his achingly hard cock and he groaned, making her laugh. "What do you want, Happy?"

"You, baby. Please don't stop!" He barked, letting her know he didn't appreciate the leave of absence her hand had taken from his body. He had never begged a woman for anything before but he needed her touch, fuck it, he needed her. She smirked, backing away from him and his grasp only to close the front door and leave the living room. "I'm not playing these games tonight, come back here!"

Happy walked after her, tossing his cut and t-shirt somewhere in the living room after he quickly kicked off his boots and his jeans and boxers went flying across the room as his naked figure appeared in the kitchen. He saw her opening a beer bottle and turning it up before she turned around and offered him the beer. The man quickly took it, taking a swig of it before setting it on the table beside him and slowly stalking toward her.

Once she got in his reach, he was gripping her hips, turning her around to face away from him and he was snaking his hands up her body. One hand found its way in between her thighs and the other was pulling her shirt off her body, only for it to be tossed onto the table and knock the beer over. She started to move to clean up the mess when his grip got tighter and he started to grind his hips against hers. Her head flung back and she moaned, letting her need for him become very apparent.

Hap dug his fingers into her hips with bruising force as he bent her over the counter and began directing his hard cock through her folds. "Oh god, Hap!" Her moans definitely didn't go unnoticed, especially when she cried out. In one quick motion, he was inside of her and breathing a sigh of relief. "Harder, Happy, please!" The man was gonna ignore her, he wanted to savor the moment, the feeling of her and he wanted to take it slow. So that's was he was doing until he felt her nails dig into his thigh and he knew she needed him to be rough and hard with her. He knew she needed that so he obliged, thrusting deep into her, relishing in the feeling of her, the sounds that were swallowing the room and the warm feeling that was quickly washing over him.

He felt her walls clench around him and he smirked, riding through her waves until he began to reach his own climax, pouring his seed into her, never letting up on harsh grip he had on her hips.

"Goddamn it, woman, I love you..." He whispered against her skin after he pulled her upright and started kissing her neck.

* * *

**AN: Here yaaa gooo, lovers ;)  
_Let me know what ya think (:_**


	11. Chapter 11: Jaded Fools

_"Words can be like knives, they can cut you open and the silence surrounds you, and haunts you. I think I might've inhaled you, I can feel you behind my eyes, you've gotten into my bloodstream. I can feel you flowing in me."_

**December 30, 2007**

The disturbingly annoying bane of Jacey's existence began to blare, effectively waking her up and pulling her out her comfortable and peaceful sleep as she fumbled around trying to find the damn thing.

"Jacey, shut it the fuck up and quit moving!" The raspy voice barked out at her, making her quickly just hop up and off of him to locate the offending electronic.

Picking it up off the floor, underneath the couch, she read the caller ID to see it was her brother. "What the fuck do you want?"

"I want you at the clubhouse. Be there at 10, we need to talk." Jax's deep voice came through the speaker and she simply rolled her eyes at the words she heard.

She pulled the phone from her ear to look at the time only to see it was five til four am. "Seriously? It's only 3:55, Jax. You could've texted this shit to me. I'm trying to sleep."

"Wanted to make sure ya got the message, I'll see ya later, J." And he hung up, ending the call before she could get another word in.

She slammed the phone on the coffee table, groaning as she brought her hand to her face, in an attempt to hide it. "Mother of Christ, I'm so sick of his ass."

"Come here." Happy's raspy voice came back to life, making Jacey jump before she looked back at the naked man who was holding the thin throw blanket open for her.

She shook her head, standing up from her spot on the couch. "I'm going to my big spacious bed where I have space to move around and shit."

"The only movement you better be making is that pussy on my dick." He grabbed her hand as he got up and began to run his hands over her curves, his mouth landing on her neck as she got closer to him.

Jacey's arms wrapped around him as he bit into her skin. She ground out a moan, burying her face in his bare chest. "Oh shit, baby." Her nails dug into his ass cheeks as he bit her in a new spot.

Tasting her blood, he drew back from her, seeing that she wasn't ok with him moving away from her so he pushed her away a little only to bend a little grab the backs of her thighs, jerk her to him and hoist her up his body. His mouth landed on her neck again as he lowered her down on his aching cock and began a delicious pace, it was quick and he knew neither one of them would last long.

With each hard thrust, his name fell from her lips, egging him on until he hit his peak. He started to pull out of her but her small hand gripped his chin, forcing him to look at her and she cocked an eyebrow at him. "If you don't want to be kicked out of my house right now, you will finish what you started." And so he did, he knew he wanted to take her back to her room and fuck her a few more times but this was more of him just wanting to be inside her, badly.

* * *

**10 AM**

**SAMCRO Clubhouse**

"I don't need you telling Wendy what's going on right now, alright? She doesn't even know that Tara is back..." Jax sat in the chair across from his sister who was sitting in his chair at the redwood. "She'll go crazy thinking some shit is going on."

Jacey rolled her eyes, looking away from her brother for a brief moment. "You're kidding right? Jax, something clearly is going on if you're thinking about divorcing her. You're so stupid, ya know that? Wendy is perfect for you, she takes care of you and she understands every single thing you go through, especially the club shit. She never judges you or hates you for any of it. She just loves you and cares for you, never ever trying to hurt you or betray you... She's good for you. That and she'd never ever make you choose between the things you love most."

"Seein Tara the other day just fucked me up, ok? Relax, J." The blonde biker shook his head, hiding his face in his hands.

She laughed, shaking her head at the fool in front of her. "Seeing her should've pissed you off because that bitch has the audacity to show her face around here again." She cocked an eyebrow at him, smirking. "It's not a good idea for _you _to be around _her. _So go ahead and cancel the plans you have with her behind your wife's back."

"I'm a grown man, Jacey, I do as I please." He lifted his head to look at her.

She hit the table, her anger rising. "You serious right now? I'm three years younger than YOU! I'm just as grown as you are, Jax, and you constantly stand by telling me what to do and not to do, even going as far as telling who I take home. Fuck you!"

"There's a difference! I'm trying to care for you, I'm trying to protect you from getting hurt... What are you doing really when you tell me to stay away from Tara?"

She laughed, reaching across the table and slapping his face. "You're a dumbass, a sorry excuse for a person! You're not trying to protect me, you just don't want to lose your precious cold and heartless enforcer now that he met the one thing that has the great power of flipping his entire world upside down." She sat back down, running her hands through her long blonde hair. "You told him that he'd lose his patch if he didn't stay away from me and I know you did... That's why he stayed gone for so long. You're such a piece of shit, Jax! How could you lie like that? How could you take away the thing that makes me happy? I'M YOUR SISTER, my happiness used to be just as important as your own life to you. I was the greatest thing in your life then you change, everything changes and you've turned into selfish asshole who cares about nothing about yourself and making sure you always have a wet dick."

"I never fucking said shit to him about you... I've always come to you, Jacey! You are the most important and greatest thing in my life. You come before everyone and everything else and I don't want to see him hurt you! He's the type to fuck a girl up because he doesn't want shit to do with her once he's done with her... I'm just trying to keep you from being hurt! I wish you could see that..." Jax hit the table, before the door to the chapel swung open an Clay appeared in the room, closing it before the chaotic conversation continued.

Jacey just shook her head... "That's bullshit and you know it. You're nothing but a sorry asshole who can't take responsibility for yourself. If you're not happy, then everyone else has to suffer right beside you. Leave me the alone and stay out of my relationship." Jacey spat at her brother, completely and utterly livid.

He stood up and laughed, turning his head away from her for a minute before looking back at his baby sister. "Why don't you get the fuck out of my fuckin' clubhouse then, darlin'? Not like you're wanted here anyway."

"When it becomes your clubhouse, I'll be more than happy to never show my face around here again. Dickhead." Jacey stood up from the redwood and pushed Jax backwards before walking around him to the doors, leaving the chapel to look for a certain heavily tattooed biker that she needed to be fucked by and fast.

Jax slammed the door shut, letting it rattle the walls with the amount of force he put into it. "Goddamn it... What the fuck am I supposed to do now?" He shouted, turning to see their step father standing against the wall by the doors.

"Leave it alone, son. She's gonna be with him regardless. You should be glad it's him, I am! She could be with someone a lot worse off, son. But he's loyal and protective, he'll take care of her and there's nothing in my mind that can change that opinion." Clay sat down in his chair at the head of the table.

Jax did the same but he sat down in Tig's seat instead of his own. "What made you be so ok with this? Hell it was you and me that came up with the idea of her being off limits to the club and shit." Jax sighed, grabbing a cigarette from the pack in the table. "I want his ass in the ring if he hurts her, Clay. That's the biggest whore around here... He loves pussy and I doubt very seriously that one crazy ass female can put him on a leash."

"Well there's problem, Jax: we're talking about your sister here... Not some random bitch off the streets. Jacey is every bit like your mother and I know that she is the one calling all the shots there. I bet she even has him bowing down to her... She won't get hurt, if anything, he will."

* * *

**Later in the day  
****SAMCRO Clubhouse**

The pair were lying on his bed in his dorm room when his curiosity gets the best of him. He needed to know. Especially after hearing her tell him that the last couple of nights changed nothing between them, they were still done for. "Why'd you need me the other night? You said you needed me and when I showed up, you were all angry and horny as shit."

"Me and my obnoxious ass brother got into a huge blowout. He wanted my opinion about him and Wendy getting a divorce because he apparently saw his nasty whore-bitch of an ex girlfriend the other and his shit got turned upside down. Then somehow, just like today, we get on the page about me and you... He keeps telling me to stay away from you before I fuck us both up. I just needed you to come take my mind off shit. Seemed to work pretty well, you're always really good at distracting me." Jacey moved around, trying to get comfortable as she laid against him, her head on his chest.

He pushed her off of him and got out of the bed, completely pissed at what he heard, even more pissed that basically just told him he meant shit to her. "You just using me, little girl?"

"Whatever you wanna call it..." She got out of the bed, grabbing her bra and thong off the floor and pulling the articles of clothing on before she pulled her skinny jeans on.

He grabbed his boxers, quickly pulling them on as he continued to glare at her. He wanted to beat the hell out of her. "Get the fuck out! Get out of my room, my life and don't fucking ever come back. Stay the fuck away from me, Jacey, you hear me? I can't fuckin believe you, you stupid bitch!"

"Guess that whole love thing is out the window now, don't ya think?" She pushed the collar of the off the shoulder top off her shoulders and pulled her high heeled booties on. "You're stupid enough to honestly believe that I'm simply using you even though I let you move into MY fucking apartment.. This shit is on you. Don't you fuckin come back... Remember how I'm a whore? Yeah well that really comes in handy, baby." Jacey felt the anger seeping into her skin, lighting her on fire, she was every bit the firecracker that everyone called her from time to time.

He was now feeling both anger and sadness, feeling the pain of losing her and the anger of of the idea that she'd move on from him and the idea of another man replacing him in her life. "Just get the fuck out, Jacey!"

That she did but she was followed out for whatever reason she couldn't figure but she was still pissed off that he could be so dumb to accuse her of not caring about him, not liking him... Jesus Christ, how could he not know how she felt, how could he not know that she _loved _him? She felt the same way he did, she loved him just like he loved her... How could he be so clueless? How could someone so smart be so stupid? Fine... That was fine with her; if he wanted to say more hurtful shit to her then she could act in hurtful ways. She didn't give a shit, she was shit of being hurt like that by him. Hell, she was a whore after all, right? She spotted the man she had in the back of her mind at the pool table, he was standing with Chibs and they were talking about nonsense, that much she had heard...

She approached him, looking back at the bar to see Happy glaring at her. She shrugged her shoulders at him before turning back to Juice and leaning close to him, whispering in his ear before pulling back and watching him nod his head. Jacey grabbed his hand and started to pull him to the entrance of the clubhouse.

She casted a glance back at Happy who was watching her leave with his brother and he slammed his hand on the bar before he started to follow after them.

He was quickly stopped by the small hand that belonged to Wendy... She pulled him around to face her and she shook her head. "You broke her heart, Happy... She's a crazy bitch that is always more than happy to return the favor, no matter what... That right there with Juice. That's what this is... You're gonna let her do what she has to and then tomorrow will come and you will realize that she's meant for you and you're meant for her. You'll realize that no matter what, you can get rid of her and she can't get rid of you. Give her the space... And for the love of anything, do not copy her actions... Somehow to women, that's the worst thing to do, you can't replace her for the night... Not even if you are imagining that it's her, it'll somehow crush her even more to know that she's so easily replaceable."

"Don't you think I feel the same way considering she's going to our home and fucking that asshole in the bed we share?" He was seething and hurting, but he just couldn't get over the fact that he needed her.

Wendy nodded her head. "She won't be that disrespectful, she's got the courtesy and respect for you to go to his place. She loves you, that's without a doubt but she's trying to ease the pain. You get to take to a bottle and be hungover... Otherwise the whole club will take you to the ring. With her being stupid like this, they don't really know what's going since she left with me... For all they know, he could be helping her with tech stuff. But when they see you take some bitch to your room, they know what's gonna happen. Save yourself the beating and even more heartbreak, let her get this ridiculous shit out of her system and then you're both going to stop being such assholes and finally get together." She looked around the room to see everyone all occupied, no one paying any attention to them at all. "See ya later, Hap... Good luck with everything."

* * *

**AN: Lalala... I love you guys, haha... **

**Especially Vaeh and Liv who made a promise not to kill me after this chapter, (; .  
****Oh &amp; Vaeh, you so cannot divorce me after this either... I refuse, lmfao. ****  
**

_**Let me know what you beautifully lovely readers think of this (;  
**__**Your reviews all mean so much to me and I'm always so happy to see that I've received a review.. Thank you all for sticking with, Happy and Jacey for this crazy rollercoaster ride; there's so much more to come, I'm nowhere near done with this story (:**_


	12. Chapter 12: Can't Keep Me Away

**February 2, 2008 - Around 1 AM**

**SAMCRO Clubhouse **

He'd been sitting on the couch for a good ten minutes, watching some bitch on a pole do her best to impress him enough to get taken back to his room but she wasn't cuttin' it. He had listened to Wendy when she told him to work through his problems with the help of a bottle or two but all he got out of that idea was an urge to find Jacey and a hangover. The man just couldn't win for shit.

Hap hadn't seen her since the night she led Juice out of the damn place. Gemma told him she'd come around eventually, it always took Jacey time to work her own shit out. Happy expected to her at some of parties SAMCRO had been throwing but Wendy told him that she had been either going out with friends or staying at home so he would simply sit back and try to relax, have a few beers throughout the night and observe the overly large crowd of partygoers before grabbing an entire bottle of whiskey and going to his room for his own party.

He drank his beer, still sitting on the couch, he was mainly looking for something other than booze to pull himself away the increasingly insane amount of thoughts that Jacey Teller seemed to insert herself into. He heard the door open and he looked up only to see none other than the SAMCRO Princess herself stroll in on the arm of some bitch boy.

The sight made Happy sick and he quickly adverted his attention elsewhere, trying his hardest to avoid her and her new toy. Or should he say his new toy because if the guy made one wrong move, Hap was going in and he wasn't coming out until someone was pulse less.

Minutes, maybe an hour went by of Hap still sitting on the couch, beer in hand, watching people. He watched the beautiful blonde as well, watching her hang all over the bitch boy and laugh with him about shit that Happy could bet all his damn money on that the shit they discussed was far from funny but that was the jealous asshole in Happy that knew just how to make her laugh... Hell, he could get her to feel every damn emotion in the book.

"Now would be your chance to step in and win her back..." Wendy sat down on the couch beside the Killa and smiled at him. "She's flaunting that shit in front of you but she'll only fuck him if you never act. That's her game now."

Hap nodded his head. "I wanna see how far she'll get before she even looks my way. She knows I'm in here... She knows I'm right here."

"Yeah, she does and she will play as long as she wants. Everything is a game to her, except the fact that she does still hurt. She's dying for you, Hap... She wants that to be you but if you can't step up then she'll continue to play her game until you do. Flirt around, kiss a bitch, draw her attention a little just don't end up fucking whatever bitch you grab." Wendy patted his knee before standing up and walking away, noticing that Jacey's eyes were now on Happy.

Hap looked back over at the blonde that was permanently corrupting his ass and she was glaring at him before she grabbed the back of Bitch Boy's neck and pulled him in for what looked like a heated kiss until about five seconds into it, Jacey's eyes opened and she continued to glare at Hap as she turned her and her partner around to force Happy to see just where the kiss could go if she wanted it that way.

Upon the guy's hands all over her ass, no that was his ass and that was his damn woman- Hap stood up, chucking the beer just inches past Jacey and her toy forcing them apart, and now the excitement could set in as the Killa sat back down and pulled the first available whore onto his lap, all the while feeling Jacey's piercing blue eyes glaring at him.

"I'm gonna make you feel so good, baby." The whore whispered against his skin and the bitch had the audacity to even try to sound sexy. She wasn't, never would be. Not to him at least.

He looked back up to see Jacey getting pissed as hell, her and the bitch boy exchanged a few words before he grabbed her by the arms, pulling her into him. That was nothing good about what he just did and Happy didn't like it at all... He pushed the whore off his lap and jumped to his feet, making his way to Jacey before anything else happened. The Killa grabbed her by her waist, pulling her away from the bitch boy before he could make any moves.

"Hap, no!" Jacey reached out for Happy to pull him back to her but she had been shoved into Kozik who had also seen everything and jumped to his feet after Hap did.

Hap quickly grabbed the son of a bitch by his throat and jerk him into the bar as he began to arrange his face. "Don't ever put your fucking hands on her again... I will kill you if you ever come near her again." Hap sent a few punches into the guy's face before the guy had passed out and Happy changed the body in his arms with the beautiful blonde in Kozik's arms. He looked down at her already bruised arms and get just lowered his head. "You ok?" He asked her, checking her over. She seemed calm but he needed to know he needed to know that she was good and he could leave her alone as she wished. She nodded her head even though she moved closer to him, burying her face in his chest. "You're not ok, what's wrong, baby?" He pushed her away to look at her.

"I'm fine... I'm just tired of all this bullshit! I'm tired of everyone!" She pulled further away from him and started to walk away toward the dorm rooms only to hear him close behind her. "Thought you wanted me out of your life, thought you didn't want me to come back."

He grabbed her by the waist, pulling her to him. "Look at me." He growled as he pulled her chin to face him. "You think it's that easy, Jace?"

"I need you, Hap... I need you in my life and I know that we both said and did some stupid shit but oh well... You're an asshole and I'm a bitch. What's new?" She wrapped her arms around him, putting her hands on the inside of his shirt. "Fuck what everyone else says... I want you and that's all there is to it."

He enveloped her in his strong arms and began to lead her to his dorm room when a voice stopped them, utterly pissing Happy off. He quickly turned to see Jax standing there and he bowed his head. "Leave it alone."

"You better fuckin' take care of her..." Was all Jax said as he watched the SAMCRO Enforcer and his baby sister go to Hap's dorm room and Hap slammed the door shut.

* * *

**Later that night**

Happy laid on his stomach, an arm outstretched over Jacey's bare back as Hap watched the blonde sleep. A smile crossed his face briefly as he pulled body to his, knowing it'd wake her up and then he heard her groan so he pushed her down onto her back as he hovered over here. "What are you doing?"

"I was sleeping until some asshole decided to interrupt that... Ya know, the normal activity at four in the morning." She retorted, her hands going straight for his hips to pull them closer to her.

He chuckled, leaning down the bury his face in her neck as he pressed kissed to her skin, occasionally nipping at the skin until her legs widened and he could situate himself in between them. "Just wanted you, baby..."

"What is it with you and not finishing what you start, asshole?" She cocked an eyebrow at the man and was officially annoyed. First he woke her up, then he started some game to turn her on and now he was done and rolling off of her. To say Jacey was pissed could be an understatement. "Fuck me, Hap." She mumbled, pulling him back to her and grabbing ahold of his hardening cock. "Hard." She let go of the grasp she had on him and started to run her hands up his body, sending shivers down his spine as her nails began to scrape his skin as she moved her fingers over his body. And that was when he finally took notice of the bruised knuckles she was sporting. He cocked an eyebrow at her and she just shook her head, silently telling him to let it go. "What've you been up to, tornado?"

"Handled some business, that's all... You're next if you keep ignoring my needs like this." She smirked, pressed her lips to his jawline.

Happy settled between her thighs and placed himself at her entrance before he slowly started to push himself inside her, hearing her moan and her fingers gripped into his back. He stopped himself, wanting her to feel him before he started a pace, before he began to slam into her. His dark eyes connected with hers and she cocked an an eyebrow at him. Hap felt her legs wrap around his waist tighter and he pulled out of her. "Let go and turn around!" He barked, placing his hands on either side of her face. "Roll over, baby." His voice softened as he took in the annoyed look on her face as his demand.

Jacey pushed him away from her so she could roll over, but right as she got positioned, Hap was already slamming into her at an unforgivable pace. She moaned and cried out, his name easily falling from her lips each time he would thrust into her. His pace quickening each time, her moans becoming louder. While one rough hand was bruising the hell out of her hip, the other hand was rubbing furiously at her clit as he stopped thrusting into her.

Her hand landed on his, stopping him from his ministrations only to direct his hand up her body and gripped onto her breast as her other hand went to her other breast. "Hap, goddamn it, please!" The blonde began to grind her ass on him.

The man chuckled, he just couldn't help himself... He loved it, he loved how bad she wanted him and he just couldn't find it in himself to have a problem with her drive most of the time.

* * *

**February 2, 2008 - 2PM**

**St. Thomas Hospital**

Jax approached the nurse's desk and asked for the doctor he needed to have a word with. He hadn't seen her in a couple of days and he was actually more than ok with that.

He tried talking to Jacey for awhile now hit she was proving to be done with him. She told their mother that she didn't want anything to do with him anymore but she still came around the clubhouse to see everyone else.

He missed his sister that was for sure and he knew he missed his wife who had moved into Jacey's apartment upon finding out about Tara being back in town. That was Jacey's doing but Jax didn't care that she told Wendy; he was more annoyed and upset that he didn't tell her himself. He kept fucking shit up with all the important women in his life all for a person that betrayed him, hurt him and left him.

Tara Knowles walked up to where Jax was sitting against a wall and she gave him a smile to which he returned. "Is everything ok, Jax?"

"Yeah, everything's just fine... I just needed to talk to you. You wanna tell me what happened to your face?" Jax stood up, her fingers ghosting over her black eye and the bruise on her chin. She also had a swollen cheek and her arm was in a sling. "What the hell happened to you?"

Tara shook her head, looking from him. She had completely forgotten about what happened to her until he pointed it out. She was just happy to see him again... "Nothing, this is just what it looks like to run into a door then get beat up by a staircase. I'm fine, don't worry about it, Jax."

"Look, Tara, we both know that's bullshit so go ahead and spill the beans. What the hell happened?" He pulled her down the hall and into the chapel, aiming for more privacy.

She just looked away, knowing he'd find out sooner or later. "Your darling little sister paid me a visit at my house... Told me to back off and leave well enough alone." Tara felt the tears spring to her eyes, trying to fall down her cheeks.

"Are you shitting me? Jesus Christ! When did this happen?" Now he was seething... Jacey had no right for this shit!

Tara just sat down in one of the pews, her hand covering her mouth. She looked back up to meet blue eyes and she shrugged her shoulders. "Yesterday... I was getting ready to come meet you and she showed up, said she wanted to talk... Look Jax, I can't do this! I can't be with you if that's all that's waiting on me. Your sister is just like your mother. They both hate me and they don't give a damn who knows it. She said that I needed to back the hell off and leave you alone if I knew what was good for me. What the hell did I ever do to her? Why does she hate me?"

"I'm so sorry, Tara. That's just how Jacey has been, since she was little. She hated anyone that took me away from her. She used to beat up on Opie until we were about about 12 and he saved her from falling off the roof. She was up there with us and she slipped, almost hit the ground but he caught her and saved her then she just latched onto him too. She hates anyone who threatens us or our happiness. When you left me and Chaing all those years ago, it just deepened her hate for you even more. That doesn't excuse what she did to you yesterday though..." Jax explained, shaking his head. "I came here to tell you that there wasn't a chance for us... I love Wendy, I married her for a reason and that's because I love her so much... I don't want to lead you on, but there's simply nothing here for us anymore." He pressed a kiss to her head and stood up from the pew. "I will talk to her about all this shit though. I am sorry, Tara..."

* * *

**4PM**

**SAMCRO Clubhouse**

Happy was standing by the pool table with Kozik, waiting for their turn against Juice and Halfsack when Jax came into the room, looking every bit pissed and sad than anyone had ever seen.

"Where's my sister?" He approached the pool table and looked directly at Happy.

Hap shrugged his shoulders. "What do you want with her?"

"Need to talk to her, apparently she went rogue as fuck and started reenacting moves from Rocky." Jax pulled the man aside, lighting up a cigarette as Hap did the same.

Hap smirked, shaking his head. "Said she had business to handle, guess it had something to do with you?"

"My ex girlfriend... Long story short, Jacey hates Tara and will get her way no matter what." He shook his head, trying not to smile. "Gotta reign her ass on one way or another."

The bald biker laughed, he knew that'd be impossible. "Good luck with that, big brother... She barely listens to me, doubt she even gives you the light of day. She's with your mom in the office though. You put your hands on her again and I'll kill you, Jax. I don't give a shit who you are." Hap pointed to Jax's VP patch, "Here or out there."

"I get it man... Nothing will happen. Just wanna thank her for what she's been telling me about Wendy and thank her for taking care of her." Jax nodded his head, leaving the clubhouse quickly to locate his little sister.

.

.

.

.

Jacey was laying on the couch, completing ignoring her phone's vibration that signaled text messages as she tried to get some rest. Her mom had just left to go meet Luann at the Caracara studio and told Jacey to tell the customers they were closed for a few hours but so far, no one had come in and Jacey was highly thankful.

Until she heard a knock at the door and a chuckle. She knew that chuckle anywhere and she personally didn't want to hear it ever again.

"Go away... I'm trying to relax, not raise my blood pressure." Jacey spoke softly, not even opening her eyes to look at him.

She heard both doors close and opened one of her eyes to see him sitting down at the desk, not looking at her. "Just wanna talk, J."

"Talk, I know how to listen really well... Especially when I'm not gonna be doing any talking whatsoever." She closed her eyes again, throwing her arm over the blue orbs as she shut them.

He hit the table, mainly to see if he could get a rise out of her and when she didn't flinch, Jax just rolled his eyes and started his entire speech. "I'm sorry about everything, J. I love you to death and to see you all bent out of shape and what not has been killing me. I know what Hap means to you now and I'm sorry I was never considerate of that. I'm sorry that I kept trying to spit you two up and I'm even more sorry that you guys keep splitting up over stupid shit. I'm also sorry to my wife, for not telling her about Tara but I'm also sorry because I was stupid enough to think that Wendy could just be replaced out of my life and she can't. I love her, so much and I am glad that I have you, even though you beat the shit out of Tara. But I also have to grateful for that too because it is making her back down even though I went to see her today to end our friendship. It clearly causes more problems than it's worth. Before I go, I also want to thank you for taking Wendy in since she left the house... Thanks for taking care of her and thank you for being the single greatest thing in my life since 1983... Since you said you weren't gonna talk whatsoever, I'll just go. Please talk to Wendy for me... She won't return any of my calls or answer the door when I go to the apartment. I want my wife to come home to me... Please talk to her for me." Jax stood up and walked to the door that led to the lot, "I love you, Jacey-J... Do me a favor and take care of my brother for me, too." His not so subtle attempt at telling his little sister that he was ok with the relationship she had with Happy made her smile and she just rolled her eyes even though she still didn't want to talk to her brother yet.

* * *

**AN: thank you guys , to each &amp; everyone of you that have stuck with me through this story... I love you guys! **

**All ol reviews are 2000% appreciated even though some of them actually surprise me when I receive them . Nonetheless, thank you all so much. **

**Let me know what ya think of this new one , (: **


	13. Chapter 13: Trite Affairs

**February 14, 2008**

Jacey's least favorite day of the year; it was overplayed, overused and mediocre. She hated the day and really hoped to stay in bed all day avoiding the world, including her boyfriend who loved to aggravate her, especially over things she didn't like.

She stood up from the recliner and moved straight for the couch where Happy was stretched out across it, laying on his back, shirtless. He had an arm over his face, covering his eyes and Jacey knew that the man was worn out. He'd spent the last week in Arizona, handling business for the club and he had finally gotten back to Charming around four A.M so Jacey knew he was utterly exhausted. Hell, he didn't even have sex with her when he got in, he hopped in the shower then joined her in the bed. He was out before Jacey could even roll over to greet him.

The blonde climbed on top of him, straddling his lap and started to press kissed to his neck and chest. Reaching the larger snake tattoo he had on his body, she stopped and looked up at him to see that he hadn't even stirred a little. Leaning back down, her tongue began tracing the outline of the snake, moving slowly along the tattoo as her hands snaked lower down his body. "You're gonna get yourself in a lot of trouble, little girl." His voice was deep, gravelly and raspy as he spoke to Jacey without even flinching. She didn't say anything, just continued licking his torso, only stopping a few times to press kisses to his vast assortment of tattoos that covered his torso. Jacey felt a hand grip her elbow and she stopped, looking up at the man underneath her.

"I'm not doing anything though." She replied, her voice similar to a child. "Just showing my love and appreciation for good art."

Feeling her soft lips on his skin again, he just smiled, his arm still covering his eyes. With his senses heightened, Hap could feel her delicious ministrations all through his body. "You don't know how much I missed you, baby..."

"Show me..." Jacey trailed off, feeling her being pulled further up his body.

Hap yanked his hoodie off her body and tossed it across the room, briefly failing to realize that she had nothing else on under the hoodie and if he removed her tight shorts, he'd find the same result of nothing being on her body under the flimsy pair of shorts. "Lose the rest of it, before I rip it all off."

"Rip my clothes and you'll buy me new ones." She smirked down at the man before swinging a leg over his body, making it easier to remove her shorts.

Noticing her bare ass, he nearly lost his resolve... He had missed her so much, missed kissing her, touching her, fucking her... He missed everything and he wanted her that much more. "Come here." And she did just that. She swung her leg back over his body, straddling him again. Hap gripped her hips and lifted her up just a little, finally moving her so that she was almost straddling his face and he started a stream of kisses up her inner thigh as far as he could reach in the current sitting situation he was in before repeating his treatment on her other thigh. He pulled her up so his mouth was directly on her seemingly wet center and looped his arms around her thighs, keeping her legs open and her in place. His tongue started slow, tantalizing movements on her clit as his thumbs drew small circles on her thighs. He dipped his tongue inside her a few times before his teeth started to graze her lips and clit as his thumbs moved closer to her triangle. His tongue started to lick her clit and dip inside her as the blonde's hips began to rock. Her moaning, the soft and sweet sounds falling from her lips only made Happy harder as he practically tuned everything else out just to listen to her moan his name several different ways.

Feeling Jacey start to shake above him, he knew she was about to get knocked on her damn ass by the harsh orgasm that was crashing over her in heavy waves courtesy of Happy, himself. He lapped up her juices, loving the way she was holding onto his hands, gripping them and her nails digging into his palms as she tried to come down from her peak easily.

The blonde made no moves to leave her spot until Hap let go of her hands, unwound his arms from her thighs and lifted her off his face and moved her to hover over his hard cock. "I've been dying to be inside you since I walked out that door." With that said, Jacey sank down on him, her hips moving quickly.

Almost instantly, her walls were tightening around him again as he bucked into her a few good times and he was loving it. He loved how easy it was to turn her on and how easy it was to get Jacey going.

* * *

**Teller House**

Jax scattered the candles all over the place, not once making too much noise that could disturb his wife who was still relaxing in her bath.

He wanted to make her Valentine's Day as wonderful as possible so he had planned the quiet day at home, he was making dinner and then for dessert, he had Jacey make her famous chocolate chip cookie and brownie bars. Jax knew how much Wendy loved them, especially with a scoop of vanilla ice cream and a glass of milk. After he surprised her with the dinner and dessert idea, he was taking her to Santa Monica to spend a few days at the beach... He already had everything all set up, he just had to get her in the car and on the way to the hotel and their happily, peaceful few days could start.

He heard the bedroom door open and hurried to light the last candle in the living room before turning on the television and her favorite movie started to play.

"What is all this, Jax?" Wendy questioned, looking around the room, seeing nothing but candles scattered around the room. They were all pink and white.

He turned around to look at her, she was wearing nothing but a black long sleeve backless dress that stopped a couple feet from her knees. Her hair cascaded down her back in her casual flow of ringlets. She looked stunning, absolutely gorgeous. "Happy Valentine's Day, baby!" He approached her, pulling her flush against him for a kiss. "I love you so much!"

"I love you too. Now tell me what you've been doing..." She smiled at him, allowing him to pull her to the couch and down beside him. "This isn't..." She trailed off, seeing the opening sequence of _Black Hawk Down _start and she started smiling. "Really, Jax? Did you buy it or did Juice get you a bootleg copy?"

The blonde biker chuckled, shaking his head, "I bought it just for you, babe. I know how much you like it so I figured you should have your own brand new copy."

"I feel bad, Jax, I didn't get you anything at all... Figured we wouldn't get any time together and you'd have to deal with some club shit so I was going to go see my mom for the day. I'm sorry." Wendy snuggled into Jax's side, placing a kiss on his neck.

Jax shook his head as he wrapped an arm around her, "Don't worry about it, babe. Just being with you and spending some time, just the two of us is more than enough for me." He kissed her forehead, a knowing smile on his face. "When this is over, I have a nice dinner set up for us then I need you to just go grab your phone and get in the car, no questions asked, ok?"

"Do I even want to know what's going on in that head of yours?" She smirked at her husband, pulling her legs up and laying them over his lap.

He put his hands on her legs and slowly started rubbing her legs up and down. "Just now that your husband loves you very very much." He winked at her as he flashed her his infamous panty-dropping smile.

* * *

**Jacey's Apartment**

Jacey handed her boyfriend the bottle of beer as she walked back to the stove to stir the raw pasta in the pot of boiling water. "Get the butter, please sir." She looked over her shoulder to see Happy scrolling through her phone. "What are you doing?"

"You and that Mayan fucker are still talking?" Hap got out the chair so fast, it went flying into the wall.

She turned completely around and snatched her phone out of his hand to see what he was referring to. Seeing the short conversation clearly stating the reason behind their conversation, she just locked the phone and put it in her bra before turning around to finish stirring the still butterless pasta. "Don't ruin this stupid ass day with your shit... You read the conversation. He was telling me that Dani found out she's pregnant and that the wedding shower time had changed. You're not stupid, you know how to read so pull your stupid ass head out of your ass and get me the butter out of the fridge."

"Why can't Dani text you then? Why does he have to? Huh?"

Jacey turned back around to look at the man who was glaring at her with his arms crossed over his bare chest. "Bc Dani's phone is out of commission for the moment. She got it cut off for her fiance's sake. You don't need the details... If you can't trust that nothing is happening between me and Esai and nothing is going to happen between us then there's no real purpose in us continuing this relationship. In order for us to be on a healthy level, we must have trust with each other. I trust that you didn't screw around with any road pussy, why can't you trust that I didn't fool around with anyone here?"

"Because you always do fucked up shit in spite of other people. Why should now really be any different?" He retorted, his voice almost mocking her.

Setting the spoon down on the counter beside the stove, she grabbed the hot pot by the handle and flung it at Happy as she quickly turned around. "Ya know what? Fuck you! Thanks for reminding me why I hate this goddamn holiday! Go fuck yourself, asshole!" She quickly moved around the man who was now standing upright again and glaring at her even harder, watching her leave the room.

"GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE NOW, JACEY!" He yelled through the apartment as he followed her down the hallway to the bedroom they shared.

As soon as she got to the bedroom, she slammed the door closed and locked it... She knew that wouldn't make a difference to Happy considering his big ass would just burst through it... And of course the doorknob started to jiggle before he sure enough busted it open with his shoulder. "You're so gonna fix that shit, asshole."

"You threw a boiling hot goddamn pot of noodles at me... I ought to fucking murder slowly for that shit." He stalked toward her, taking in the black lace thong she had on that matched the strapless black and white cheetah print bra she had on. He couldn't help himself, of course he was turned on by the damn woman. She was fucking alluring and Hap could swear she knew the kind of power she had over him.

She looked back at him as she pulled the red skin tight strapless dress on that stopped midthigh. "You accused me of adultery, I don't think we are anywhere near even." She moved to stand in front of him, her back to him.

"You want me to bend your ass over the bed? That's the only way that dress will serve any purpose." He grabbed her hips and turned her around to face him. "You're not going anywhere in this thing... I don't know why the fuck you even have it."

Jacey grabbed Hap's hand and planted it on her breast, forcing him to squeeze it before her hand fell from his. "That's all you're getting out of me so just go ahead and zip it up so I can leave. It's only right that I go off and do exactly what you seem to think I'm doing. Gotta stay true to myself, always and forever." She was quickly turned around and bent over as his large hands snaked up her legs, pushing the dress up. "No, Hap!" He pushed the thong aside as he was working his jeans and boxers down his body. He pumped his cock a little, making it harder and placed himself at her entrance. "I don't fucking want you!" She yelled, her anger building as her body disobeyed her. She was a little wet but she wasn't soaking, like he expected but he knew that'd change fast as hell so he pushed himself into her as deep as he could go. "Ah fuck, Hap!" He started to pump in and out of her, his pace was quick and hard as he tried to ignore her moans but they flooded his ears and mind. He just wanted this good fuck and then to go for ride to clear his head but of course they'd lose their strong angry resolve and actually start enjoying this. It shouldn't have been a surprise, angry sex was their favorite but Hap was livid and he knew Jacey was just the same if not more...

"Oh baby..." One hand left her hip and reached for her hair, pulling her upward. "Scream my name, baby... Cum for me, Jacey, come on." He pressed a kiss to her neck as his pace quickened. "Cum for me, Jace, show me how good I make you feel." His gravelly raspy voice was echoing through her ears as his lips pressed into her skin again before his teeth sank in to her delicate flesh. "Take all of me, baby, scream for me!" The blonde started to shake more as her knees gave out, but the hand on her hip wrapped around her waist, holding her up as she came, fast. Fast, hard, and screaming out for her boyfriend as he fought to let his release go.

Jacey was still coming as he held his release back, not wanting to let go just yet. "Hap, oh god, please, I need more!" And that's all took for the man to pick up his pace again, slamming into her hard as the hand he had in her hair fell to her triangle as he began circling her clit with hard force. Her walls tightening quickly around him had the man finally losing every ounce of his resolve to hold his orgasm off as his balls tightened and he filled her with his seed.

Their breathing was labored and they were both a crumpled mess on the edge of the bed as Jacey sat in lap, trying to figure how the fuck she even got into a relationship like this; so angry and violent but hot and she loved it, mostly because the angry, violent hours of their relationship never lasted long before they found one way or another to make up, they didn't always use sex as a making up tool.

* * *

**AN: A lovely update for you beautiful readers, even though it's mostly filler... **

**The little stuff in the chapter sets things up for the future though and I definitely can't wait for those things to surface (;**

**_Let me know what ya think of this new one, I love hearing from all of yooouuu :*_**


	14. Chapter 14: Dirty Deeds & Dragon Seeds

**March 27, 2008**

**Teller-Morrow House**

Jacey, Happy, Jax and Wendy sat in the living room, discussing nothing important as they waiting for Gemma and Clay to join them.

Jax had called saying he and Wendy had something to tell everyone but that not even he knew what the news was.

"Ok baby, out with it... what's going on?" Gemma spoke, grabbing everyone's attention as she entered the room with her husband.

The couples watched Gemma sit down in the recliner and Clay stood beside her. "Well, I'm pregnant..." Wendy's voice was soft and calm as she looked around the room. Jax was all smiles, Jacey and Happy were wearing emotionless expression, Gemma was clearly shocked while Clay just had a knowing smile on his face. "I didn't want to say anything until I was certain but I'm about 9 weeks along now."

"WENDY, THAT'S AMAZING!" Jacey jumped up from her spot on the couch only to get to the other side of the room and sat nearly on top of her. "My baby's having a baby and I couldn't be more happy."

Happy shook Jax's hand, shaking his head in amusement at his girlfriend. "There's no reigning that in and I blame your sorry ass for that." Jax shook his head, laughing at the glare that was now being sent his way by Jacey.

"She's gonna kick your ass, man.. Not mine." Jax laughed as he flipped the blonde off. "You know we gotta handle that fuckin' Nords problem in a little bit right? We need you, definitely but if you don't need Kozik then we can just tell him to sit this one out but he's ready to go if you need him."

Hap nodded his head, "Nah, I'm good. Tell him to go to Jacey's... Keep an eye on her or something."

"You sure you want to go through with this?" Jax questioned the Killa, truly curious about what he was thinking. Happy just nodded his head as he took one last drag from his cigarette before flicking it out onto the front lawn and walked back inside the Teller-Morrow house in search of his blonde girlfriend.

Upon finding her by Wendy, discussing nonsense, he pressed a kiss to her head to get her attention. "Hi!" Her level of excitement had skyrocketed and she seemed to be in quite a good mood. "What is it?"

"Let me steal her away for a few minutes, Wendy." Was all Happy said as he pulled Jacey to her feet and drug her off to her old bedroom upstairs. Jacey noticed him locking the door and she cocked an eyebrow at him. "Don't even think about it, it's not even going down, Jace."

Poking her bottom lip out in an effort to sway him to give her what she wanted, he just laughed as she moved closer to him. "I just want to be loved…"

"You're very loved, try a new one." He smirked at her, loving the way she was looking at him. "I got some shit to handle so I won't be at the apartment until later. Kozik is gonna come hang out with you for a little bit so be on your best behavior, ok?" Jacey nodded her head as her hands started to undo his belt and jeans. "Jacey…"

She looked back up at him as she tugged his jeans down his legs, her hand now slowly stroking his hardening member. "Are you really gonna tell me no?"

"This could be considered rape…" He smirked down at the blonde as she slowly lowered herself to her knees. "Jace…" The blonde slowly placed kisses along his shaft, her blue eyes never leaving his ever so black orbs. "I love your mouth..." He mumbled as he watched Jacey suck his entire member in her mouth and start to bob her head as she sucked him in and out of her mouth. Hap tangled a ringed hand in her blonde locks as she started to swirl her tongue around the tip of his aching cock. "I need to be inside that amazing pussy!" He growled as he started to push her away by her shoulders.

Jacey groaned as she watched Happy try to tear at her skinny jeans, his hands fumbling around and him getting angry. "Babe! Babe! Hey, chill... Let me get this before you rip my damn clothes. Get a condom, a blunt, relax... Shit, do something." The blonde pushed her boyfriend away from her as she maneuvered out of the tight jeans and tossed them at the heavily tattooed man who was glaring at her. "Look, Hap... Easy peasy lemon squeezey." She smirked at him as he growled at her to shut up. "Ya know if you want to be in my amazing pussy, you could at least be nice to me... I mean I am nice enough to allow you the access so you can experience how amazing it is."

"Get your little ass over here before I get mad!" Happy grunted as he walked toward her. With bruising force, he grabbed her hips, jerked her to turn around and bent her over before spreading her legs apart and ripped her lace thong from her body. He slowly started moving his cock through Jacey's slick folds before placing himself at her entrance and entering her in one fluid motion. She was tight and the man loved it, he couldn't help himself at all. Still squeezing her hips, he started to pick up quite an unforgivable pace.

Happy felt her hand on the back of his thigh as her hips began to move and for some reason, he got the sudden urge to want to look at her face so he flipped her over and started to drill into her harder. He watched her face scrunch up and he knew he was hitting his mark hard as hell. Jacey's blonde hair started to cover her face and he swatted it away.

"Oh god, Hap!" Jacey cried out before a hard ringed hand connected with her lips in an effort to silence her. He shushed her and she nodded her head. He moved his hand away from her mouth to travel down her body to her clit where he started circling it hard and fast in an effort to get her off quicker. "Hap! Oh fuck!" He picked up his pace and started to drill into her harder and harder.

She came violently, the heels of her feet sinking into his ass cheeks as her nails were digging into his lower back. Their climaxes hit minutes apart and Happy was biting into her the top of her breast as he shook with the power of his orgasm.

* * *

**Jacey &amp; Happy's Apartment - Late Evening**

Kozik stood in the doorway of the kitchen, watching Jacey draw on the chalkboard painted refrigerator. "What the fuck do you do when you're not fucking Hap?"

"Pretend to be Suzy Homemaker... What else?" She smirked as she looked back at him.

The blonde biker just shook his head. "Tell me you got some alcohol or something..."

"Hard shit is in the cabinet over there, beer's in the fridge. You trying to get plastered or what?" Jacey stopped the drawing of the giraffe to look back at the man in front of her. She kind of hoped he wanted to get plastered so she could join in on that fun but she knew getting even remotely drunk with Kozik would lead to shit that neither one of them could be forgiven for.

Koz pulled the fridge open and grabbed a beer, standing there raiding the contents before closing it and sitting down at the table with cold pizza. "Can't keep you out of trouble if I'm plastered so I'm just gonna take it slow… What about you? Gonna let the Killa come home to you passed out on this kitchen?"

"Nope, sober night in, blondie… Besides, there's no telling when he'll even be back. So I can't exactly just drink to my heart's content until he gets home." Jacey continued her art work on the refrigerator door. "If his ass erases this one, I'm kicking his ass six ways from tomorrow."

The blonde biker laughed, "I would love to see that!" The man stood up with the pizza box in hand, "Thank god you got good tv, I'll be in here if you need me."

* * *

**Teller House - Late Night, after midnight**

Jax walked through his house, drenched in mud, dirt, and blood. It was nights like this that made Jax hate what he did but a hot shower would be amazing and take care of his problem. He had already removed his white, or well red, shoes outside before he moved inside the house. The Vp approached his bed and took in the sight of his wife, his pregnant wife...

He wanted to be excited about the pregnancy, he really did but he just couldn't bring himself to see any good coming from Wendy being pregnant. He just knew he wasn't ready to be a father...

He removed his clothes and quickly made his way to the bathroom for a hot shower. While scrubbing his body clean of the grime, he finally realized who he needed to talk to about the pregnancy... He finished his shower and located his personal phone, he dialed the number he'd known by heart since the moment it reached his radar.

"Yeah?" The sleepy voice responded.

Jax laughed. "Sorry, figured you'd be awake, waiting on your man to get home."

"Nah, I'm exhausted... Haven't been sleeping much." Jacey coughed. "What's going on, Jackie?"

The blonde biker groaned hearing the name she used to call him when they were kids. "I don't want that kid right now... We aren't ready for it all. She's not ready for it and I damn sure ain't ready to be a dad yet."

"I honestly don't know what you thought calling me would do for you but you need to talk to her about all this craziness. If you're having doubts, you should discuss this with your wife, not your baby sister who almost feels indifferent toward everything right now." Jacey sighed, watching her bedroom door open. "Happy is home."

Jax nodded his head as if Jacey could see him. "You're right but this shit will crush her... I know it will."

"You gotta do it though, Jax... I sure as hell won't do it. You better man up and quick." Jacey responded, the annoyance heavy in her voice. "I've gotta go, I'm tired, Hap's tired and I don't wanna get into this with you." The phone call ended and Jax was left sitting on his couch like a confused fool.

* * *

**The Apartment - Past midnight **

Once Jacey hung up her phone, she looked over at her boyfriend who was sitting in his recliner with his hand covering his eyes. Jacey looked down at her body, trying to decide what she could entice the man with. Her blue eyes landed on the white lace thong she had on and she smirked. Slowly slipping the thong off, she balled it up and tossed it at the man. She watched him pick up the thong and stare at them for a few minutes before his dark gaze fell on her.

"No so don't even think about it, Jacey." He growled at her before tossing her thong back at her.

She hummed. "You really gonna deny me right now, Hap?"

"If that's what it takes for you to give me some type of rest…" The man looked over at the beautiful blonde of the couch.

Biting her lip and nodding her head, she just looked away from him. "Alright, we'll see about that, tough guy."

Hap smirked, before nodding his head at her as he continued to stare at her trying to see what trouble she was working up in her mind was he tongued around the toothpick in between his full lips. He slowly stood up and made his way to the couch where the blonde was glaring at him.

"You're sexy when you're mad, baby." He smirked as leaned over and started to run his hands up and down Jacey's smooth thighs.

Jacey rolled her eyes, "You always want shit when I don't wanna give it to you."

"You always want to give it to me, baby..." Hap laughed as his fingers push the offending fabric out of his way to run them through her deliciously soaked folds. "If you don't want this then tell me no." The man pushed two fingers inside of her, watching her jaw slack and hearing her gasp at him as he inserted a third finger. "You sure you don't wanna give me anything?" The cocky grin on Happy's face only pissed Jacey off more so she pushed him away from her, fixed her thong back in place and stormed off to her bedroom. She completely ignored the heavily tattooed biker telling her to get her ass back in the living room.

* * *

**AN: Uh oh, spaghetti o's (;**

**Let me know what ya think, babiessss... I love hearing from you all (:**


	15. Chapter 15: Rumor Has It

**April 30, 2008**

Jacey woke up to an empty bed, she groaned and felt the spot where her boyfriend should have been. It was still warm, so Happy hadn't left too long ago. She kicked the blankets off of her and stretched, her back arching and a small satisfied moan escaped her lips. She twisted and dropped her feet to the ground. She picked up her shirt from the night before and pulled it on. She left the room and walked down the short hall to the living room. "I thought you left." She looked at the man on the sofa.

"You thought wrong." Happy smirked, looking at the gorgeous woman in front of him. Her shirt barely hit the waistband of a pair of lace boy shorts. "You sleep well?"

The blonde nodded and walked over to him, sitting down next to him. "Yeah, yeah. How did you sleep?" She trailed her fingertips over the ink on his arms. She could get lost in the designs for hours. She pressed a soft kiss to his arm.

"Good." He pulled her onto his laps. His hands rubbing her thighs as he kissed her neck, stopping at certain spots to suck and nip at gently. "You look good..." He slipped his hand underneath her shirt, his thumbs moving in circles over her hardening nipples.

Jacey let out a small moan at the sensation of his rough thumbs on her sensitive nipples. In response she started to move her hips slowly over his crotch, she could feel him getting around through the thin material of his boxers and her panties. "Mmm." She hummed as he licked over one nipple then the other, pausing to gently as he bit each bud gently.

The biker yanked the shirt over Jacey's head, giving him easier access to her perfect breasts. He sucked on one and massaged the other with a large hand. He dropped his hands to her ass, palming it as she feverishly moved back in forth over his aching erection. "Shit Jace."

Jacey backed off his lap, bending at the waist she caught his boxers in her hands and started to tug them down. "A little help." She paused as Happy slightly lifted his hips, allowing her to get the boxers off and tossed away. She dropped to her knees and smiled up at him as she took his cock in her hands. She placed soft kisses to the shaft and ran the tip of her tongue over the head of his cock.

Happy watched her, brushing her hair out of the way as she wrapped her lips around the head. He let out a low growl as she sucked soft then harder. "Damn." He mumbled as she took him further into her mouth.

The blonde pulled her mouth off his dick. She pressed it against his stomach and licked a line from his balls to the head, before she wrapped her hand around and it and started to stroke it, her grip tightening with each pass. She swirled her tongue around his sensitive tip then took it into her mouth, moving her tongue around it as she sucked long and hard.

Happy thrust his hips forward and fed her more of his aching cock to her, as she sucked him into her mouth, her hand wrapped tightly around the base with a few inches to spare as his bumped against the back of her throat. "Fuck." He groaned as he looked into her eyes.

The blonde moaned around his cock, the vibrations shooting straight through him. She felt his hands fist her hair as he pushed his cock as far into her throat as he could go. She looked into his eyes as he fucked in and out of her mouth. Her hands gripping his muscular thighs as she sucked him hard as he thrust into her all too eager mouth.

The biker stopped thrusting, he pulled her head off of him. "I want to be inside you." He smiled as she crawled up his body. He circled her waist with his hands and positioned her over his erection. He lowered her down onto him slowly until he was completely inside of her.

Jacey was wrecked with lust, she started to roll her hips forward, her clit rubbing against his pubic bone with each movement. She tangled her hands into her hair as she picked up her pace, no longer wanting it slow. She braced her hands on his chest and lifted up, slamming herself down onto him. "Oh fuck." She moaned.

The man cupped her breasts as she rode him hard. He had seen her crave him but it was nothing like what she was showing him now. Her eyes were dark with lust and her movements hard and frantic as she continued to fuck him. "Jesus." He moaned and let his head fall back against the sofa, he watched her through half hooded eyes.

"Fuck me!" She growled and placed his hands on her hips. She leaned against him and bit his shoulder as he started to pound into her. "Shiiiit." She moved her hand between them and rubbed her clit as she inched closer to her climax. She could feel the ball of warmth build in her belly as he held her tighter to his body and slammed into her harder.

Happy kept up his powerful thrusts as he felt her walls tighten around his cock, making each of his thrusts require more energy. "That's right, cum for me Jacey." He slammed her down to meet his thrusts as she began to shudder in his arms. He found her mouth and kissed her roughly as she moaned into his mouth.

"Fuck." She panted as she regained her words. "Fuck...that was amazing." She slowly moved her hips in small circles, her pussy still throbbing from her orgasm.

He stood up and carried her back to their room. He dropped her on the bed and flipped her onto her stomach and pulled her to her hands and knees. He kneed her legs apart, so he had easy access. He pushed into her without warning.

"Fuck me hard Hap." Jacey moaned as she willed him to start moving inside of her.

Without any more direction, the man started to slam into her, causing the headboard to bang against the wall. He smiled as she arched her back, allowing him to slam even deeper into her. He grunted with every violent thrust, his fingers dug into her flesh, no doubt leaving bruises behind. "Shit."

He hooked an arm around her waist, pulling her to her knees as he rubbed her breasts. He pinched each nipple before rolling it between his knuckles. His hand moved further up her body, he wrapped his hand around her neck and applied pressure as she whispered his name.

"Hap." She gasped as she rested her head against his shoulder and felt him squeeze slightly harder as he continued to fuck her. She felt herself stretch around him and she was loving every moment of it.

He nuzzled his face into her hair. He kept one hand on her neck as the other slid down her body and found her clit, he rubbed his tumblr over the sensitive bundle of nerves and smiled as her moaning grew louder as he pleasured her.

"I'm gonna cum!" Jacey cried and reached back and dug her nails into his thighs before rubbing them up and down as her orgasm built up quickly. She felt him lick the side of her neck before biting down hard. She went stiff in his embrace, her orgasm shooting through her, from head to toes. She panted and gasped as it continued to run its course.

Happy eased up on her clit, allowing her time to relax. When her orgasm disappeared completely, he picked up his pace, his hands on her hips as he watched himself slide in and out of her. "I'm almost there." He picked up his pace, the sound of skin against skin filling the room as he worked up to his own release.

Jacey wriggled and moaned, her hand found her clit again and she rubbed it furiously, sending a small shuddering orgasm through her. Her mouth fell open and she buried her face into a pillow.

Happy welcomed the clenching of her walls around him. It gave him the necessary friction to work his own climax out of him. He rubbed his girlfriend's back as he stilled within her, his face twisting up in pleasure as he grunted, emptying his seed inside of her. He gave one last thrust before pulling out and collapsing on top of her in a sweaty mess. "Shit, that was..."

"Amazing." Jacey panted and let him stay on top of her. She was too spent and exhausted to try to get him off of her.

* * *

**May 3, 2008**

"Why do you insist of turning this entire relationship into fuckery?" Jacey stormed into their bedroom where Happy was laying on his stomach, shirtless.

He leaned up and turned his head so he could look at her. Confusion written all over his face. "Fuck are you talking about?"

"I know about the fucking slutty ass cunt you fuckin' fed your dick too on that run to Tacoma last week! Don't make me out to be stupid!" Jacey picked up the zippo lighter from the dresser and threw it at him.

The man sat all the way up, just staring at the blonde at the door, fuming. "And since when do you even give a fuck?"

"Since the dick involved is MY man's dick!" She picked up his Kimber stainless, flicking the safety off and training the gun on him. "How good of a shot do you think I am? I'm thinking with the amount of knowledge and training I have, I'd have to say that I'm an excellent shot."

The blonde watched the man quickly move, the gun following him closely. "Babe..." Happy slowly stood up from the bed and started to approach her. "Put this shit down!"

"No and I suggest you back the hell away from me before you find a hole somewhere in your body!" Jacey pushed him away from her, training the gun on his head. "I want you out of my goddamn apartment, Happy! I want you away from me and I never, _ever, _want to see you again."

The anger was present on his face, in his veins and he was fucking seething. "I'm not going anywhere, Jacey. We are not splitting up and you're not gonna fucking shoot me!"

"STOP FUCKING ACT YOU RUN EVERYTHING!" Jacey put the safety back on the gun before setting it down on the dresser where she found it. "Stop acting like I'm your fucking property, Happy! You want to be the only guy in my life, the only guy I fuck, you wanna be important? Fine! Give me the same things... Let me be the only damn woman in your life, the only woman you fuck, let me be important, Happy! You wanna be the only one with access to my pussy, fine.. That is so fine with me but that's my dick! No other female gets it!" She was angry as hell, the feisty fiery cannonball was seething and she wanted nothing more than kick Happy's ass for the shit he'd pulled on her.

When he didn't say anything, Jacey just rolled her eyes and left the room. It wasn't until Happy heard the front door slam shut that he snapped out of his trance and started to move out of the bedroom.

Jacey held onto the headboard as her hips continued to work the man under her. She closed her blue eyes as she felt him thrust deeper in her. "Oh god, this is so good!"

The man below her smirked up at her as he held her hips down, feeling his balls tighten and his seed spilling in the condom she had forced him to wear. As he watched her claw at his chest, he almost laughed as her head lolled to the side and she cried out from his powerful thrusts.

Coming down from the high, Jacey climbed off the man and quickly grabbed her bra and thong off the floor. Her blue eyes connected with the man's eyes and she just shook her head as she pulled her short Jean skirt on. "Sorry I gotta leave." She murmured as she pulled her black strapless top on. She walked over to the mirror, finger brushing her blonde locks as she watched the man dress himself.

"It's cool. I'm just glad you called... The last time we talked, shit went down hill." He walked up behind her, his hands on her hips as his lips met her neck. "Homeboy will kill you if he finds out though... You know that right?"

Jacey nodded her head, "So don't fuckin' broadcast this shit. It's just fucking payback for the road whore he dipped into when he was gone last week."

"Why are you even with him, baby?" The man asked her, his hand unbuttoning the button on her skirt before slowly slipping his hands down the front of the skirt and her thong to her triangle. "Is he not giving you everything you need?"

* * *

**SAMCRO Clubhouse**

"I thought you and Jacey were doing fine..." Kozik whispered to his very stoic brother who seemed like he was well on his way into a drunken stupor.

Happy shrugged his shoulders. "She told me that she had enough of the crazy possessive relationship we had so she walked out the door. That was this morning..."

"What the hell happened after I went to sleep?" Koz looked around the room, seeing if anyone was in earshot.

Happy simply shook his head and stood up, "I'm going to get my shit from the apartment. Call the burner if you need me." He walked to the door, got to his bike and left the lot as soon as he got his helmet on. He pushed his bike to the limit to reach the apartment but he wasn't sure what he wanted more: to see the blonde or to miss her. The latter became irrelevant the moment he pulled into the vast parking lot and spotted her 2004 black Jeep Wrangler that had her initials monogrammed on the trunk door. He quickly dismounted his Dyna and walked up the stairs to the right door.

"I'm not staying long, just came to change." She mumbled, walking past him into the kitchen.

Happy followed after her, catching a whiff of a man's cologne. "Where'd you go?"

"To see a friend... Why?" She turned around, her piercing blue eyes staring daggers right through him.

Happy moved closer to her, smirking as he watched her demeanor change. "What'd I tell you about that pussy, Jacey?"

"Nothing... Mentioned that it's sweet and amazing but that's about it." She shrugged her shoulders, trying to regain her stoic posture.

His hand found the back of her neck and he jerked her closer to him, his free hand going up her skirt and pushing her thong aside, rubbing her clit roughly as his lips found her neck, planting kisses on the soft, exposed skin before two of his fingers entered her.

"I don't want this..." She mumbled, her hands on his wrist, pushing him further inside her.

He pulled away, taking his hand with him as he backed up against the furthest wall away from her. "Yeah? Alright, I'll take it elsewhere then."

"Where? Caracara? One of the clubhouse whores?" Jacey moved to him, hitting his chest as her temper started to rise.

He shrugged his shoulders, a satisfied smirk on his face. "Maybe. Then again, I've heard good things about your friend Katie... Might check it out tonight."

"I'll kill you both!" Jacey pushed at him.

His hands quickly found the hem of her skirt and pushed it up her body before he ripped the lime green thong from her body. The man picked her up and set her on top of the table, his hands rubbing at her thighs, his dark eyes never leaving her much lighter eyes. "Come on, Jacey... Don't fuckin' let this go over some sad ass excuse for a blowjob."

"You're the one who just had to get one... You couldn't wait til you got home so I could get you off! How do I know you'll stay faithful the next time?" The blonde pushed him away and pushed her skirt down, her eyes landing on the shreds of her lime green thong. "You owe me some more pretty thongs since you decided to rip that one." She hopped off the table and moved to the fridge, grabbing a bottle of beer. "Lock the door on your way out, Lowman."

The blonde quickly left the room, leaving the heavily tattooed man by himself, truly wondering if he had lost her or not.

* * *

**AN: Their shit is getting flipped all around...  
The real question isn't if they're done for or now... but it's if he really cheated on her or not.  
After all, the source of her information is a nasty little bastard (;**

_**Let me know what ya think, :)  
**_


	16. Chapter 16: White Lies & Hidden Truths

_"What have I done with my heart on the floor?  
I must be out of my mind to come back begging for more."_

**May 5, 2008**

**Jacey's Apartment**

Happy walked into the bedroom to see Jacey laying in the bed, only wearing a tank top and a lace baby blue thong. She was laying on her stomach, hugging a black t-shirt to her chest and she had a box of tissues on the nightstand with many used tissues surrounding the box. He ran a hand down his face... He'd finally broken her, finally ripped her apart and he honestly didn't know how to handle that.

He hadn't cheated on her, it was a fucking joke that no one had even meant for her to take seriously. The only reason he even admitted to receiving a blow job was because he thought that's what she wanted to hear. Now he knew he had fucked up bad... He should've never told her that he cheated on her, it wasn't true... Hell, why would he cheat on her? She was perfect for him and she was all he wanted. It was all bullshit.

He slowly approached her, noticing she was asleep, he smiled slightly before he removed his cut and boots. He slowly picked up the tiny blonde to lay down on the bed in the spot she was previously in before laying down with her directly on top of him.

"You smell like Hap..." She mumbled in her sleep, her hands fisting in his shirt. Happy looked down at the blonde, anger rising... She'd been fucking someone else. Already, all-damn-ready... He quickly pushed her up, effectively waking her up. A look of anger on both their beautiful faces as they stared at each other. "What the hell is going on?"

The man flipped them over, situating himself between her legs. "You tell me, Jace. Who the hell apparently smells like me?" He ground himself into her. "You been fuckin' other people, Jacey, huh?"

"It was just my dream... That's all." She tried, tears forming in her eyes, silently telling the man above her that what she was telling him was bullshit. He shook his head, telling her he knew she was lying. He knew she had been with someone else. "It was nothing..."

He rested his head on her ample chest, slowly moving further down her body. "Who was it, Jacey?"

"Why? It doesn't matter... We broke up anyway." She shook her head, her hands coming to land on his head anyway. "It was just payback..."

Pushing her hands away, he stood up and backed away from the bed. "Payback? Jacey, who the fuck even told you I cheated on you? It was bullshit... It didn't happen... I was barely even at SAMTAC's clubhouse the whole time we were up there. I was in a damn warehouse, Jace..."

"Jax... He told me." Jacey murmured, getting off the bed to walk to the closet and grab a pair of jeans. "He said you were the life of their welcoming party..."

Happy just shook his head, moving further away from the beautiful blonde. "He's a liar, Jace. I didn't even stay at the clubhouse the whole time up there... I stayed at Lee's house. What the fuck did you do? Who'd you fuck, Jace? Why'd you do this, baby?"

"You confirmed it, Hap! You fuckin confirmed it and I just wanted you to feel my fucking pain. I'm not telling you who it was... I can't." As soon as the blonde got the jeans on, their eyes connected and the pain was clear as day on their faces.

* * *

**SAMCRO Clubhouse**

Kozik had just ended the phone with the Killa when he spotted his target walking into the clubhouse. By Hap's words, he knew something was up and he wanted to get to the bottom of it but knowing the Killa… No one would know the inner workings of his mind unless he willingly wanted them to.

He eyed the son of a bitch thoroughly before advancing toward him. "Hey man, you heard from Jacey lately?"

"Nah, not since the other night when she was here. Why?"

Koz shrugged his shoulders in confusion. "Just curious, hoping I could talk to her..."

"About what? Is she ok?"

Koz nodded his head. "Don't worry about that, little bro. That's my partner in crime, I always look out for her." The blonde biker laughed, moving away from the other biker.

"She's my friend... I got a right to worry if something could possibly be wrong."

The blonde biker shrugged his shoulders. "Relax, Juice... Nothing's going on with her... Just haven't heard from her in a little while is all." Kozik patted the man on the shoulder before standing up from the table and walking out the clubhouse.

* * *

**Teller-Morrow House**

Clay had just walked in the house with Tig, Chibs and Piney as Gemma was ending a phone call and standing up from the long dining room table.

"What's that look for?" Clay asked his wife as he kissed her briefly before sitting down at the table.

Gemma just shook her head. "Both of my kids are a bunch of idiots." She rolled her eyes. "Jax doesn't want the baby and Jacey is throwing everything away."

"What do you mean throwing everything away?" Tig chuckled, looking between Gemma and Clay.

Gemma rolled her eyes, pushing away from her husband. "She's just letting her entire relationship fall apart and it's ridiculous. Everyone knows they're meant for each other, why can't she see that?" The woman huffed as she placed a kiss on her husband's cheek before patting the other men on the shoulder and making her way out of the house. "I'll be back later!"

* * *

**Teller-Lowman Apartment  
Midday**

Jacey sat on the couch, her legs stretched out on the coffee table as she held a bottle of Jack in her hand and a joint in the other. Her blue eyes were planted on the TV screen and she was fighting off the sleep that her body wanted. She cocked her head to the left where Happy was leaning against the wall, tears stained his dark cheeks.

"I never meant to fall for you." She murmured, casting a glance in his direction. "It was just supposed to be good sex…"

He nodded his head in agreement. "You think I ever meant for this shit to happen?" He looked at her sideways, his eyes narrowing. "I don't do the whole love bullshit but you had me fucked up from the moment we talked."

"Yeah well... No one told you to stay, no one said you had to stay with me forever so leave if that's what you want." Jacey tossed back at him, her heart growing heavy... She was in love, despite her stupid actions to fuck him over... She loved him deeply and she knew she'd never be able to change that. "I fucking love you, Hap, a whole bunch but if this isn't where your heart or head is where it's at anymore then just leave."

Happy left the wall, moving toward the blonde on the couch. "I'm a stupid fucking man for ever trusting you, I shouldn't have gotten close to you and I damn sure shouldn't have fallen for your crazy ass. But I did it, baby and I just need to know what it will even fucking take for you to get the damn picture." He squatted down in front of her, taking the bottle from her before his full lips landed on her bare knee and worked his way up her thigh until he reached the hem of her Nike shorts. "You're mine, that's mine and I'm done fucking being nice about this shit." He pulled the shorts off her legs, taking her lace panties with the shorts. Their eyes stayed connected as Happy started to lick his way up to her center, raking his teeth over her soft skin as he went. "What do I gotta do to make you and everyone else understand that?"

"Please fuck me, Hap!" The blonde whispered as she felt his fingers enter her and start to move at a ridiculous pace.

He watched as her face twisted in the most pleased ways and listened to her soft little moans that he loved deeply. "Lose the shirt." He mumbled as he started to pull away from her.

"God, no... Please don't!" She cried out, grabbing him and pulling to her.

Happy mouthed the word no as he pulled away. "I can't tell the difference anymore... I don't know if you're begging _me _to fuck you or if you're begging a dick to fuck you." He shook his head, standing up and walking straight for the door, leaving the apartment, leaving the blonde and heading straight for the clubhouse. It was about damn time he released some serious pent up energy.

The blonde on the couch sat still, watching the door slowly close with her man on the other side of it. He hadn't just left her, but he left her high and dry all because he was conflicted. She just bowed her head, regretting the other morning she spent with the last person she should've ever been with.

* * *

**AN: ;) ;) ;)**

**_Let me know what ya think C:_  
**


	17. Chapter 17: Heart Games

**May 27, 2008  
SAMCRO Clubhouse**

Jacey strutted through the clubhouse in search of her brother, knowing he was definitely there since Wendy had come back and they had separated again. She felt eyes on her but she didn't dare look around to find the pair of eyes she could feel staring straight through her to her soul. The blonde reached the middle of the hallway before feeling a hand grip her arm and turn her around. They stared at each other for a good few minutes before Jacey finally broke the silence. "Can I help you?"

"You just gonna walk right passed me and ignore me like I don't exist?" The man questioned her as he pinned her against the wall.

Jacey shrugged her shoulders, trying to play shit off. "Didn't even see you out there… Sorry."

"Bullshit, Jacey… You saw me, you looked dead at me. Why have you been ignoring me?" He inquired, backing away from her and giving her some air to breath.

The blonde shook her head, disagreeing with his statement. "I haven't been ignoring you… I've been trying to mend my fuckin' relationship back together. That's far more important that some mistaken fling with a friend." She rolled her eyes. "He saw you come this way and he also knows something. Him and Koz have been acting like fucking Sherlock Holmes lately so just chill out, ok?"

"Yeah, whatever, Jacey…" He grunted before walking away from her and back out into the barroom.

Jacey didn't even seem to notice the new pair of eyes and ears in the hallway until she turned around to continue of her path to Jax's room. "You fuck him?"

"What's it to ya?" The blonde smirked, her blue eyes meeting identical blue orbs. "Gonna run home to Mommy?"

The man shrugged his shoulders. "Hap will kill him… You know that, right?"

"Not if I tell him to back down…" Jacey smiled, pushing her brother back into his room and shut the door. "Ya ready to get your shit together and get back with your wife?"

Jax rolled his eyes. "She won't even talk to me, Jace. It's bullshit. I told her I need some time to get used to all this shit and this is what I get in return." The biker laid down on the bed, covering his face with his hands. "You know how that fucker is about you, Jacey, stop fuckin' playin' with fire… You know he'll fuckin' kill anyone that comes near you."

"You told her you didn't want the baby, Jax! How do you expect her to feel exactly?" The blonde rolled her eyes. "Hap is ridiculous, end of story. It's sexy and all but I'm not looking to be the reason a charter falls apart. Not today at least. Just keep this information to yourself, I'm trying to work through the bullshit, not make shit worse, Jax." Jacey crawled onto the bed and laid down beside her brother. "Haven't been with anyone since he walked out of my apartment a couple weeks ago... I miss him."

The biker nodded his head. "It's not that I don't want the baby... We just aren't ready for it. Shit, I was on the verge of divorcing her because I thought I wanted someone else." He thumped her leg, shaking his head, knowing exactly what she was really getting at. "He's been in the garage all day, everyday... Leaves the lot at night, doesn't come back until the next morning. I'm almost certain he's out there now... Go talk to him."

"You both need to talk to each other, Jax, stop being obnoxious! Just go home to her!" Jacey slapped at his hand that was flicking her arm. "I wouldn't even know what to say to him. He hates me."

Jax shook his head. "I'm coming to stay with you if she kicks me out permanently." He laughed at her facial expression, nodding his head enthusiastically. "He doesn't hate you, shut up, you're acting like such a pansy ass girl."

"No the hell you're not... I've lived with you before and you're a damn train wreck..." Jacey smacked her brother, smirking. "I'm entitled to have these types of days... I'm going to get some booze, I'll be back."

Jax watched the blonde leave the room as he got off the bed to grab his little box of pre-rolled joints off the desk in the corner of the room.

Jacey walked behind the bar, moving past Katie as she went. "Wait, J! I didn't know you were here!"

"Yeah... I'm hanging out with my brother. " The blonde turned around and smiled at the croweater, her friend.

Katie nodded her head, smiling. "I miss you, girl! We have to get together soon!"

"Yeah, I'll see what's going on tomorrow or something." Jacey shrugged her shoulders as she grabbed a few bud lights and a bottle of Jack off the shelf. Right as she turned around to start walking back to the dorm rooms, a large ringed hand landed on her arm forcing her blue eyes flicker up to see Happy staring down at her. She tilted her head toward the kitchen and let him lead her to it. "What's up?"

The heavily tattooed man rubbed the back of his neck, his dark eyes never leaving her. "How ya been?"

"You stopped me and hauled me all the way in here to ask me how I've been? Seriously? Cut the shit, Hap. You're not one for small talk." Jacey set the booze down on the counter behind her and crossed her sun-kissed tan arms over her chest.

Happy nodded his head, there was his answer. The bitchy side of Jacey Teller didn't necessarily exist unless she was pissed, hurt, or worse... Broken. Happy Lowman knew that much. "Call it curious... I just need to know if you're doing ok or not."

"No, Happy, I'm not doing ok... The man I love left me. But the kicker is he left me because I'm a gullible idiot, not because he just wanted to leave me. Not because he found something better. But because I'm an idiot who fucked everything up over a damn rumor that shouldn't have even been created." Jacey looked away from him, her eyes starting to fill up with tears. "Does that cover it for you?"

All the man could do was nod his head, he knew she had to be going through the worst of her emotions... Hell, he was. He felt like death most of the time anyway. He'd mostly stayed away from the clubhouse, unless he wanted to work or had Church. Otherwise he was at the apartment, watching it and her to make sure she was safe. He'd come to realize that she wasn't doing anything, going anywhere and no one came over unless it was Gemma who came over to see the blonde. "I just needed to talk to you..."

"I'm soaring... Feel excellent, Hap. I'm great." Jacey forced the fakest smile on her face, turned to grab the booze when he grabbed her, turned her back around to face him and pushed her again the counter as his hand ghosted over her cheek as he came to be incredibly close to her. He leaned closer to her lips and watched her breath hitch as their lips came to be inches apart. "Hap..."

He shook his head as he pressed a light kiss to her lips. "I miss you, Jacey. I miss waking up beside you, I miss you always having coffee made for me in the morning, I miss the way you smell... I'm sorry I walked out on you."

"Nothing to apologize about... I forced that. I was a bitch all because I thought my brother was telling the truth..." She shook her head, pushing him away. "He had a pretty nice black eye, that your doing?"

Happy smirked, shrugging his shoulders. "So what if it is?"

"Why?" Jacey watched him move back towards her. "Is it because of that whole rumor?"

Hap nodded his head, his hands coming to rest on both sides of the blonde as he trapped her in place. "I want to be with you... I want you a lot, Jacey and I know you feel the same way but I need to know if it's gonna be you and me or not."

* * *

**May 31, 2008**

**Teller-Morrow House**

Hap sat in the backyard beside Kozik as they both watched the women get the food together on the long tables. Clay was manning the grill while all the other Sons were either playing an aggressive game of flag football, in the pool playing volleyball or just sitting off to the side.

There was no sign of Jacey and Happy was becoming convinced that she wasn't going to show up. Much to his dismay considering he really wanted to see her. He figured Gemma would have forced the blonde bombshell to show up and be apart of the family event but he guessed Gemma didn't want to force Jacey to do anything she didn't want to.

The last time Hap even talked to Jacey was four days ago in the clubhouse kitchen when their conversation ended with them fucking and Jacey simply leaving the clubhouse afterwards. She begged the man to come back to her, she told him that she needed him and nothing else, telling him that he was it for her and that she only wanted him. That was only seconds before he peeled her clothes off of her and pounded into her, like it was the last time he would ever be inside her.

"Didn't expect her to even show up..." Kozik nudged Happy with his elbow and pointed to the blonde walking through the gate from the driveway.

Happy's mouth fell open as he caught a good look at her in her tight blue jean shorts with the hems rolled up, his black _Guns N Roses _t-shirt on that was cut up into something more fitting to her figure and showed off more cleavage than it should have and she was wearing black low top converse. Her blonde hair was up in a curly mess of a ponytail and he couldn't stop the way his eyes travelled all over her body.

"You are one lucky fucker, ya know that?" Kozik punched his arm before handing him a joint. "That is one sexy ass woman."

Happy accepted the joint and smirked as he nodded his head. "I'm fully aware of how sexy she is."

"Don't gloat, that's so mean, man!" The blonde biker chuckled.

Shrugging his shoulders, Happy passed the joint back to his brother, his eyes never leaving the blonde. Right as he started to stand up to go to the cooler, her blue eyes landed in him and he just stopped dead in his tracks. She smiled at him before looking away. He followed her eyes to see her looking at the sliding glass door that led to the house. His eyes landed on her again to find her looking at him, she cocked an eyebrow at him and he nodded his head before quickly standing up and making his way inside the house."I'll be back man." He mumbled to Kozik on his way off. He paced the living room, waiting on her to walk through the open archway. He finally settled his attention on the pictures above the fireplace, seeing pictures of a younger Jacey and younger Jax.

"Ya know... I tried to get her to burn those pictures of us but that woman is a hundred shades of hard-headed."

Happy turned around and smirked, seeing her sitting in the recliner. "You're not trying to have a quickie in your old room again, are you?"

"Not unless you're willing and able." She smirked at him, watching him closely.

The biker walked closer to her, holding his hand out to her. "For you? Always."

"I didn't ask to meet you in here for a quickie... I mean, I wouldn't mind one since I've apparently cut off but I wanted to know the deal. What's happening here?"

Happy laughed, nodding his head. "I'll come back to the apartment whenever you're ready for me to come home."

"What if I say we skip this bullshit and go home?" Jacey stood up, finally taking his hand. "Start our own Memorial Day tradition."

The man nodded his head, his hands slowly snaking up the backsides of her thighs before he lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. "Your mom would wrong my damn neck... You know that, baby."

"Tell me, Hap... Who are you more afraid of, me or my mom?" Jacey whispered against his neck as she placed kisses to the area. "Choose wisely, lover."

He tilted his head to the side a little, allowing her more access to nibble and suck at his neck. "That's not fair... You're both equally bat shit crazy." He mumbled, slowly moving backwards toward the couch to sit down. She switched sides, her hips slowly started to move against him. "You're making this so hard for me to say no to you right now."

"That's the point, baby... It's apart of my big scheme to get you back in my bed." Jacey pulled away from his neck and quickly made her way onto the floor. She sat on her knees, her hands rubbing at his jeans covered thighs. "I need to know something though... Are you still packin' major heat?" Her blue eyes tore away from dark orbs only to land on his groin.

Happy unbuckled his belt then unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans, sliding the articles of clothing down his body a little ways as Jacey's eyes stayed glued on his hard cock. "You tell me, baby." He watched her hand move up his thigh to his cock as she started stroking him. Their eyes connected once more and she smirked up at him as he placed a hand on the back of her head, in an effort to guide her to take his cock into her mouth.

"You sure you know what you're doing?" She laughed before her mouth wrapped around his dick and she slowly started to bob her head up and down, taking him and out of her mouth. At the third time that she removed her mouth from his raging hard-on, she flicked out her tongue and started to lick her way up and down Hap's dick before pushing it up to lick the bottom side. Her blue eyes flickered up to meet his ever so black orbs and she smirked at him again before she started to place kisses down his shaft, making her way to his balls. She placed a few soft kisses to his balls before she licked her way back to the tip of his dick and started to suck on it. Happy groaned, feeling the pleasure right down to his toes as his balls tightened and he felt the orgasm spread through him like wildfire, effectively spilling his warm seed in her mouth. he watched the blonde sit back and she swallowed every drop of his cum with a smile of her face. "I guess you do…" She stood up and leaned forward to kiss his lips. "Come on, I want a hamburger and some cupcakes."

* * *

**AN: weeellll (; **

**let me know what ya think :) **


	18. Chapter 18: Game of Trust & Loyalty

"_When I saw you, I fell in love and you smiled because you knew."_

**June 3, 2008**

**SAMCRO Clubhouse**

"What the hell happened?" Clay asked as he walked into the clubhouse to see his wife holding an ice pack to her daughter's head, Jax pacing the floor and the rest of the Sons were all on standby.

Jacey pushed the ice pack away, standing up to meet Clay halfway. She gave him a smug look before she moved past him and made her way out the door. She ignored her name being called out as she reached her car and immediately left the lot.

"What the fuck happened here?" Clay asked again, looking around the room at the people standing nearby.

Jax stopped pacing the room and walked to the chapel doors and pushed them open, revealing Juice on the redwood, Chibs patching him up as Wendy held his hand. "Jacey slept with him... Hap found out."

"Jesus!" Clay hit the wall by the chapel doors. "Did he hit her too?"

Gemma stood up, shaking her head. "She tried to break it up and Juice accidentally elbowed her in the face. Jax got her out of the way and just let the fight happen. Hap took off after Tig and Kozik finally pulled him off Juice." The Queen explained the day's short-lived hectic events to her husband, completely annoyed with everything. That much was written on her face as clear as day.

"Where'd she take off to?" Clay pointed at the door, referring to his chaotic step-daughter.

Jax shrugged his shoulders. "Anywhere that doesn't get her yelled at by you, probably… Just let her have her space. I'll talk to her in a couple of hours. None of this is that big of a deal, Clay so just don't freak out on her."

"I'm not, I just need to know she's good and safe… Try to get in touch with that crazy bastard. At least get him to calm down." Clay turned around to locate Kozik, pointing at him. "Either you or Opie need to find her and keep her crazy little ass out of trouble."

The blonde biker nodded his head. "I'll go, I need to get out of here anyway." He nodded his head, quickly leaving the clubhouse before he could be stopped.

* * *

**Jacey &amp; Hap's Apartment**

Happy had scoped the entire place out, searching for anything. He just needed something to tell him that his girlfriend wasn't the lying bitch she was making herself out to be. He was sick of the damn games, sick of her shit and sick of the constant battle to have her and only her. The man slowly moved around the apartment, moving everything out of place in an effort to find something but he was coming up short as hell.

He heard the door slam shut and he instantly knew who was in the place. He stalked out to the living room and immediately grabbed her by the back of her neck, directing her face closer to his. "You. Fucking. Whore."

"You started this shit and I finished it!" Jacey spat at him, not putting up with his shit any longer. "Stop your fucking bitching and get over it. I fucked another man, just like you came up on another fucking slut. I just sealed the fucking deal!"

Happy pushed her away, violently wiping his hands down his face. "I'm at my wits fucking end with this shit, Jacey! I'm tired of this shit. Why can't you trust me? Why can't you fucking be with only me? Commit to me! If I'm willing to do it, why can't you?" He approached her, pushing her back. "I've never fucking wanted to settle down but here I am now, willing to do it, wanting to do WITH YOU!" He ignored the involuntary tears that seemed to form and fall from his eyes at their own accord. "There's a fine line between what I can take and what I will take, Jacey, and I've had enough."

"I loved you from the start… The very fuckin' start, Happy! You talked to me, we bantered and that was it for me. I just didn't know it back then but now I see it all…" She started, moving to the couch to take a seat. The blonde knew it was going to be a long, deep conversation… One she wasn't exactly ready to share with the heavily tattooed man. "The worst thing about us is our constant fighting… We do so good together when we aren't fighting, we are good together but come on, Hap… What are we even here for if we can't stay in our respective corners? If we both can stop hurting each other, get our shit together and just be with each other happily, what's the point?" Jacey looked down at the floor, her own tears starting. "I love you, Hap and I know that's not enough anymore but it's true, I love you. You're my entire fucking world, I've never loved someone the way I do you. I've never been more scared to lose someone than the way I am over you." She looked back up at the man, her eyes a darker blue. "I'm sorry that I did this… I'm sorry I slept with Juice, I'm sorry that I was completely out of my mind to even think that my brother was telling the truth when he said you had cheated on me. He's a stupid asshole that only wanted to stir up trouble. I'm sorry, Hap… I just wanted you to feel my pain, to feel the way I felt and I was so childish and stupid. I'm sorry, ok? I'm just an idiot." Jacey stood up, viciously wiped at her face, trying to clear her flawless features of the tears that were already stained on her cheeks. "I get it though, this relationship is just too much of a wreck… I understand where you're coming from. You're fed up and you're tired… Understandable." Jacey walked closer to the man that stood against the front door, his arms crossed over his chest.

A glare was present on Hap's face and he made no effort to change his expression as he watched her reach up and frame his face with her small hands. She pulled his face down to hers and pressed a brief kiss to his lips before slowly backing away from him. As she started to head down the hallway, his raspy voice stopped her. "Always loved you, Jace…" Their eyes connected making Happy move toward her a little. "That smile caught my attention, those eyes pulled me in and then your smartass mouth sunk into me and I was fucked… No matter how I spun it, I was fucked." The man moved closer to the blonde on the other side of the room. "You'll never be out of my system, ya know that?"

"You sound like you're saying goodbye." Jacey watched Hap nod his head and she did the same. "Guess your mind is made up then, huh?" He didn't say or do anything. "Guess you better get your things then, huh?" Silence and she nodded her head. "Just lock up and whatnot when you leave. I'll be out here." She looked at the man's face more time before moving to the sliding glass door that led to the balcony and she slammed it shut.

Happy stared at the door for the longest time before finally moving to the back of the apartment to start packing his bags.

* * *

**Around late afternoon/early evening**

Jacey continued to flip her phone as she sat in the black plastic chair on her balcony. She'd been sitting there for a good four hours and she was getting hungry but she couldn't seem to move… Or maybe she didn't want to. Whichever didn't matter, she just wanted her broken heart to subside. Her mind kept replaying the last couple of months. Meeting Happy, starting some strange friendship with him, fucking him for a few months before starting a relationship with him and now they were here. Broken up, without each other and completely fucked up over their departure.

"I need my Russian…" Jacey mumbled to herself, completely disregarding the fact that she was actually talking to herself. "I need my best friend so bad, right now." She mumbled again, fighting through the new tears that threatened to spill out of her.

The blonde stopped flipping her phone long enough to stare at the screen of her Blackberry Storm and simply roll her eyes. She hadn't seen Brianna Hohrykova in a year, a long year. And well… Now, it was time for the two gorgeous hell-raising princesses to reunite. Jacey needed it, Jacey needed to beautiful, kind, demanding words of wisdom that only Bri could offer her.

She quickly dialed the number she knew by heart and listened to the damn line ring and ring and ring. "Shit… Come on Bri, don't do this." Ring and ring and ring. "Ugh, stubborn bitch."

"_You've reached Brianna, sorry I missed your call. Leave me something nice and maybe I'll return the call. Kbye!" _

Jacey rolled her eyes, listening to the voicemail that sounded just like something Bri would set up. She waited for the beep and when she finally heard it, she almost choked. "I need you, B… It's bad this time. Please come to the apartment." Tears rolled down the blonde's face as she finished the voicemail and ended the call.

She slowly stood up, finally gaining some type of energy and moved to the edge of the balcony, peering over the edge, looking down at the cars in the parking lot. Her eyes finally came to land on the Harley parked right in her line of sight and she immediately recognized the blonde biker. Jacey rolled her eyes and pulled her phone out of her pocket to call the one person she just didn't want to talk to. "Get him out of here."

"_I can't do that, Jacey-J… Someone needs to keep an eye on you." _Jax's voice bled through the speaker.

"Why? I'm not going anywhere, I'm not doing anything. You got your fucking wish, me and Hap are over so there's no need for you to continue to drive yourself into my life so deliberately."

"_I never wanted you to get hurt, Jacey… I just didn't want shit to go south between you two." _The man tried but he knew it was bullshit. He just didn't want his Killa to get twisted up and he knew that Jacey had the power to twist even the most emotionless of people up. "_I know the kind of damage you can cause and I didn't want to lose Hap… He's a good ass soldier."_

Jacey scoffed, rolling her eyes. "How about this, Jax? You ruined my relationship and my life all for your own selfish reasons. You want the truth? Here it is… Almost five hours ago, my heart was ripped out of my chest, my soul was stomped all over because of your stupidity. You always have to stick her nose where it doesn't fucking belong! I ended up ruining everything great in my life because you had to go and meddle in my relationship, spouting bullshit to me. You knew I'd retaliate, at the very least, I would have wanted to retaliate…. You knew it and I fed right into, like the stupid bitch I am. Fuck you, Jax, fuck you! Do me a favor and call off the watch dog… Before I fuck him up too, ya know?" And the call ended, without any other words expressed… Jacey was done.

If the blonde was even being honest with herself, there was _nothing _holding her to Charming anymore. No boyfriend, she didn't want to be around her family, her best friend had left her and now she was just done. She wanted to start over, wanted to begin again. She needed it, she deserved it and now all she had to do was pick up a dart and toss it at the map. _Anywhere she wanted to go._

"Fuck California… Fuck Charming… Fuck. It. All." She murmured to herself as she walked inside to go find her laptop. "Just gonna google the US map and pick a place." She could do it, too. Just pack a bag, leave and never look back. She could survive on her own, being a damn photographer could give her the power to do anything. Hell, she was freelance, she could get a job practically anywhere. She flipped the macbook open and quickly googled 'US Map'... Her blue eyes scanned over the states until they stopped on North Carolina. "I could do small town… I wouldn't mind some small beach town." She smirked to herself, rolling her beautifully piercing blue eyes before googling the state to look into all the towns. "Sunset Beach…Topsail." She settled on Topsail Beach, North Carolina and started to look at the real estate selection the beach town had to offer. Her mind starting to focus on her new life decision over focusing on the day's events, the feeling in her soul or the fact that her brother was the most traitorous of everyone.

* * *

**SAMCRO Clubhouse**

**Late evening**

Happy sat at the bar, ignoring the looks he received from his brothers and the advances he was getting from the whores. He just continued to drink his way through the bar's booze collection, trying to forget about everything; his girl, his home, a friendship that he held close to him, he lost it all… All in one damn day.

The man picked up the bottle and turned it up, finishing off the bottle before he could even finish the thoughts he was currently having about Jacey. Wondering what she was doing, if she was by herself or did you run off and find someone to keep their warm tonight. It wasn't their bed anymore, it wasn't their place anymore, she wasn't his anymore.

Happy stood up and grabbed another bottle of Jim Beam, taking it to his room and leaving the damn room. He couldn't take this shit anymore. The man was gonna finish the bottle off, take a hot shower then go to sleep. He was the one who chose to walk away from his relationship with the Princess of his home charter. She was his VP's little sister, his President's step daughter and Happy Lowman was _never _getting Jacey Teller out of his system… _ever. _

An hour and a half later and Happy was crawling into his bed, wearing boxers and sweatpants that smelled like the laundry detergent Jacey uses and then there was his _Pink Floyd _ t-shirt that smelled just like her. He situated himself to be comfortable in the cold, empty bed and just couldn't stay comfortable. He was missing the small, warm body on top of his. The way her hair fell to the side of her head and always invaded his nostrils with the alluring scent that radiated through her blonde tresses. The way one of her hands always found it's way to his cheek and she caressed his face in her sleep. He couldn't handle the scent, he missed the intoxicating blonde way too much so he removed the t-shirt and tossed it to the floor.

He just missed her, altogether, and in that moment, he knew he wasn't going to get over this easily at all.

* * *

**AN: Ok lovers, I know I'm killing you guys but guess what? This is where things really start to get interesting and possibly, they may just look up. **

**_Let me know what ya think (;_**


	19. Chapter 19: Owls In The Night

_"Picture perfect memories scattered all around the floor. Reaching for the phone 'cause I can't fight it anymore."_

**June 4, 2008**

Jacey continued to sort through her closet as she steadily considered the idea of actually moving across the country. She hadn't talked to anyone all day and she ignored the knocking on her door that came straight from her mother.

Jacey walked through the hall, looking at the scattered mass of messes that she'd created in the middle of night in acts of anger. Now, she was just calm, indifferent to everything and quiet. She ignored all outside contact and didn't really give a damn anymore.

She had cried, destroyed the apartment, and in her final act of expressing her feelings, she resented her phone so that all the pictures, numbers and content were deleted all the phone. She was starting over...

The blonde completely missed the large figure sitting on her couch as she walked through the large room to go to the kitchen. She almost stepped into the kitchen when she heard a throat get cleared and jumped across the damn room, landing near the kitchen table. "HOLY FUCK!" Jacey walked back into the living room to see Aleksandr Ivanov sitting on her couch. "What are you doing here?"

Aleksandr smirked at the blonde. "I'm here because you need me to be... Where are you planning on going to Jacey?"

"No I don't. I'm fine..." She shrugged, running her hands through her hair. "I'm considering moving to North Carolina..."

"I pegged you to be a better liar than Brianna but I was wrong... You don't seem fine Jacey." He leaned forward to look at her better. "Why are you considering a move all the way over there?"

Jacey shrugged again. "Well I am, Aleksandr... Don't worry about me." She backed up against the wall, distancing herself. "Starting over, getting a fresh start."

"I don't know if you realize this, but you're like a daughter to me. I have Bri and I have you. Right now, you need me more than she does. So, quit with the bullshit and tell me what spurred your need for a fresh start?" He crossed his arms and blinked at her. "Start talking..."

The blonde rolled her eyes, not wanting to let the wall down again to let the emotions out. "I assume you know about the relationship I had with a member of the Sons, right?" She watched the burly man nod his head and she rolled her eyes again. "I love him... But we broke up. He took all of his stuff and left yesterday."

"That's not the end of the world and by no means does that mean you pack up and move... I swear you and Bri have that shit in common, a relationship ends and you hightail it out of there." Aleksandr stood up and walked to the blonde. "Does he love you? If he does, he'll be back. Love has a weird way of working itself out. It's a rollercoaster ride that isn't for the faint of heart. You're going to go through tough times like now but when it all works out it'll be amazing..."

The blonde just shrugged her shoulders. "It's not that simple. We've both done a lot of stupid shit and made a lot of mistakes, Aleksandr." Jacey watched the man nod his head, his eyes never leaving her. "I called Bri asking her to come over, not send you over here."

The man chuckled. "Bri didn't send me... I have the habit of showing up when either of you need me to be around." He smiled. "You're young, mistakes happen. If you love him, you'll forgive him for what he's done and vice versa. You have to make mistakes, makes you a better person."

"Yeah? Then where is she? What kind of best friend just leaves their sister behind like this? She just up and left without even so much as a goodbye. Now I need her, I really need her and she's scarce." Jacey moved around Aleksandr to sit on the couch. "You've got all the damn answers, Aleksandr, answer those questions then."

"On a flight home from Sweden, like I said when you two end relationships, you up and leave." He sat down next to her and draped a heavy arm over her shoulders. "Bri, she was upset and heartbroken like you are, so she just made herself dead to the world and disappeared."

Jacey hung her head... She should've been there for Bri through the breakup with Daniela but she was wrapped up in her own shit. That was no excuse though. "When I leave, I'm never coming back. I'm leaving for good..."

"You can leave but your feelings will always be there." He shook his head. "I'll always find you too... You can go to a Carolina and try to be happy but will you actually be happy there? On your own with no one in driving distance to run to?"

Jacey shook her head in disagreement. "I'm leaving these shitty feelings behind when i leave. I don't need them nor do I even want them." The blonde stared at the man beside her for a few minutes. "I'm not running from you, I'm not really running from anyone, I'm just leaving. I'm not hiding out either, I'm just starting over." She smiled, shrugging her shoulders. "Happy won't be in my sight so I should get along just fine."

"There's no way to get in the pretty little head of yours. I'll take it as you having your mind made up." He stood slowly and adjusted the cuffs of his dress shirt. "Just don't leave until after you talk to Brianna, if anyone can talk sense into you, it'll be that one."

Jacey rolled her eyes, shaking her head. "I'm leaving tomorrow night, Aleksandr." The blonde's blue eyes made contact with the man standing in front of her. "I have to get all things together, packed up and ready to go. I don't have time for anymore visits."

"With what Jeep?" He cocked a brow at the young woman before smiling. "You're not leaving until _after _you talk and visit with Bri."

Jacey jumped up, watching the man pocket her keys. "ALEKSANDR!" Jacey moved toward him, trying to fish her keys out of his pocket. "I'm not a damn kid, come on! Give me my damn keys!"

"JACEY!" The large man mimicked her tone. "You're not going anywhere, I can't let you leave yet. You have to at least talk to Bri. If you want to leave after that, then I'll hand your keys back and pay one month of rent at your new place in North Carolina." The Russian wrinkled his nose in disgust.

The blonde tried to grab her keys again, clearly failing. "I hate you, you know that right?" She pushed her hair off her shoulder. "I don't want to see her or talk to her so why the hell are you pushing this shit?"

"Hate me all you want, I'm still going to look out for your stubborn ass." Aleksandr scowled. "If you didn't want to talk to her, then why call her?"

Jacey groaned, finding her way back to the sofa. "Why?! You don't have to look out for me! I'm just an ex-friend of Bri's!" She ran her hands through her hair, rolling her eyes as she noticed the big man lean against her door. "Brief lapse of judgment... I'm good again."

"I see you as my daughter, get that through your skull." He smiled. "You're not an ex-friend, you two are best friends. Basically sisters... You called her because you need her now, at this moment. You didn't have a judgment lapse and you're not good. It's okay if you want to yell at me or cry, I'm good with it all..."

Jacey shook her head. "I'm fine! I'm absolutely fine by myself!"

"Look me in the eyes and tell me you're fine." He challenged her. "If you can do that, I'll walk out of this apartment and leave you alone for the time being."

Jacey looked up at the man who was now bent down in front of her. "I am the precise picture of happiness and perfection, Aleksandr. I am absolutely lovely."

"Damn, you are a good liar." He chuckled and stood up. "I'm going to leave, I'll let you have your keys back Jacey. If you decide you want to talk, really talk, I'm just a phone call away."

Jacey held her hand out for her keys and cocked an eyebrow at the man. "Happy was it for me, 'Sandr... I love him so much. But because of my own stupidity, I ruined everything."

He handed her keys back. "You want me to talk to him? I'm sure he's hurting just as bad as you are. Give it some time, you'll find your way back together." He pulled her into a hug. "Just because you have the keys, doesn't mean the Jeep is parked outside. Yours is the one with the initials on the back right?"

"No... He'd probably think you were trying to threaten him." Jacey wrapped her arms around the burly man as best she could. "What the hell did you do with my baby?!"

"I won't threaten him... I'll talk to him, concerned father to man." He smiled and rocked them back and forth. "I just borrowed it, all I had to do was send a gorgeous woman to distract that goofy looking biker."

Jacey groaned, burying her face further in the man's buff chest. "You made copies of my keys, didn't you?" The blonde just tilted her head back to look up at the man who protected her with his own life more times than she could even remember. "Kozik's really weak for a pretty face and nice legs... There's no way he didn't get distracted. The damn idiot."

"Yes, I made copies." He smiled. "Kozik, is he German or Russian? I need to know. You're a strong woman, you will get through this, I promise, you'll end up with Happy. You can hold me to that too."

Jacey laughed, shrugging her shoulders. "I'll find out for you... Just return my baby to his rightful home!" The blonde cocked an eyebrow at the so cock-sure look on Aleksandr's face. "How can make such a heavy promise? What if he hates me now and never wants to be with me again? I'm not going to force him to be with me."

Aleksandr smiled. "If he is, I need to recruit him." He shrugged. "It's easy, I am a smart man. Anything my girls' want they get and I'm so sure he doesn't hate you and if you get your act together, he'll take you back."

"Trying to get a new right hand?" Jacey cocked an eyebrow at the man, smiling at him. "Fine then, in that case, I want a big house. He hates me, I know that much... I saw it in his eyes."

"Soldier." Aleksandr smiled. "Where do you want this big house? You want it to be the size of Bri's? I think you're mistaking the pain for hatred my dear. He doesn't hate you, if he did he would have left his shit here, never came back for it."

Jacey shrugged her shoulders. "Same difference." Smiling big, she nodded her head. "Ranch style house in the richer part of Charming. I want the house there. Big, beautiful and quiet." The blonde was quickly pulling out of her stand-in father's arms and shrugged her shoulders in confusion. "If he truly cared and love me, he wouldn't have left."

"Find the house and I'll buy it for you, just always have a guest room open for when I'm in town." He ran a hand over his dark hair and studied the blonde. "If he did what you did, would you have stayed? Or would you have left and taken time to be away and heal? A man can only tolerate so much pain from the woman he loves. A man can break just as badly as a woman can."

Jacey nodded her head eagerly. "Deal!" She made herself comfortable on the couch, her feet on the coffee table. "No and I wouldn't have given him another chance..." The blonde shook her head as fresh tears started to fall. "We are just too damaged for each other. He needs someone strong and reliable... That's not me."

Aleksandr frowned and sat down with Jacey, his large thumbs wiping away her tears. "He needs you, you just have to think before you do shit. Don't always act on impulse, you're a strong woman, you just need to work on your reliability. I personally don't believe you're damaged."

"I'm not good enough for him... That's clear as day!" Jacey frowned.

"Knock that shit off... Don't ever have that mindset, hearing you say that breaks my heart Jacey." He turned her shoulders so they were face to face. "Stop beating yourself up over a mistake you made, if he doesn't forgive you then he's the one who isn't good enough for you. He's the one who doesn't deserve your love or your heart."

The blonde shook her head. "You say that you'll always give me and Bri what we want, right?"

"Yeah, I do say that." He nodded slowly. "Why do I have a feeling I'm going to regret saying it?"

Jacey shrugged her shoulders. "Then just stop lying to me and give me the truth. Admit that I'm just a stupid bitch...just admit it." She bowed her head, her tears streaming down her face freely now.

"If I thought you were a stupid bitch I wouldn't be sitting here right now Jacey. You made a mistake, it happens to the best of us. You know why I'm not married? I made a mistake, I didn't follow my heart and go after the woman I loved. You want to be my age and alone because you wallowed in a pool of self pity because of one mistake?" He rubbed her back in hopes of comforting her at least a little. "Woman the fuck up, apologize to that man, give him time away from you, do something, a hobby, take up knitting, draw, decorate Bri's house. Just don't sit around and blame yourself, you made the mistake, accept it and move forward babygirl."

Jacey looked up and nodded her head. "I miss him, Aleksandr..."

"I know you do, you always will. He probably misses you just as much. All you can do is apologize, give him time. Take my advice, you two will find your way back to each other. This moment just may not be the right time for you two to be together, you have to keep the faith." He pulled her in for a tight hug, he hadn't talked this deep in awhile. "You can do that for me right? Keep your head up and know that when it's all said and done, you're the woman for him and he's the man for you."

Jacey nodded her head. "It's only been a day... A damn day and I need him back so bad."

"That's how you know it's true love... Guaranteed he's just as bad as you are, maybe worse." Aleksandr kissed the top of her head. "The offer is still on the table, I will talk to him for you."

Jacey nodded her head. "Don't go to the clubhouse. Don't approach him around the other guys. I don't have to tell you to be nice, do I?"

"I'm always nice! When have you ever seen me be mean?" He held up his hands and smiled.

Jacey laughed... The first real laugh in two days, and it was all thanks to the burly Russian beside her. She knew she had come to love him for some damn reason. "When someone hurts your girls..." She pointed at herself. "Case in point."

"That is me being myself, papa bear, protecting my cubs. Even though you both can protect yourselves." He laughed. "When you get upset, I'm more afraid that the other person will be hurt."

She laughed again, shrugging her shoulders. "Just be nice, please. I know how you are when it comes to protecting things you care about."

"I'll respect him because you love him." He nodded. "I promise you that."

Jacey nodded her head, "What are you going to say to him?"

"Nice things." Aleksandr smirked. "Mostly wise advice, he's not as thick skulled as you right?"

Jacey smirked, shrugging her shoulders. "He can be worse..."

"Oh great." He fixed the collar of his shirt. "This will be fun."

The blonde nodded her head, pulling her hair up into a messy bun. "Since you took my damn jeep from me, I'm going to take a nap."

"I'll check in on you later." He stood up and gave her forehead a kiss. "Don't think about buying a bus ticket, plane ticket, train ticket either... I froze your accounts as a precaution." He laughed as he walked to the front door. "Sweet dreams."

Jacey groaned as she followed him to the door, locking it as soon as he was on the other side of the door. Finally alone, the blonde sunk to the floor with her head in her hands. "Talking to Hap isn't gonna do a damn thing..." The blonde mumbled as fresh tears started to slowly stream down her face.

* * *

**Later that day - Around 4 PM  
****Shell Gas Station &amp; Convenience Store**

Happy Lowman's need list was short, always. But today it was very short... He needed a full tank of gas, fresh pack of cigarettes, a bottle of Jack and Jacey Teller.

If Hap was being completely honest, Jacey was at the top of his list and all he wanted was to go over there and wrap her up in his arms, telling her he'd never let her go again... But that wasn't going to happen... She asked him to leave, told him to lock up before he left and to him, that meant she was done, the relationship was over and he had lost her.

Aleksandr Ivanov leaned against his luxury car, his eyes constantly scanning his surroundings as he waited for his right hand man Igor to come out of the store. His eyes stopped on a familiar tattooed man, he smiled as he recognized the man to be none other than Happy. He pushed away from the car and started to walk towards the man. "Hello." He tapped Happy on his shoulder.

"Can I help you?" Happy turned around and faced the huge burly man behind him.

Aleksandr nodded slowly. "Yeah, actually you can. I'm Aleksandr Ivanov, you've been dating my daughter..." He smiled.

"I've been doing what now? I don't remember dipping into any Russians around California." Happy's eyebrows jumped into his forehead as he lit a cigarette and pulled his sunglasses over his black eyes.

The Russian chuckled. "Jacey Teller, feisty little blonde, hard to forget her..."

"You're fuckin' with me, right? Her dad died and her stepfather is about ten minutes away... I don't remember her mentioning any Russian suit being apart of her family." The heavily tattooed biker shook his head, confusion pouring over him.

"Surrogate father, bodyguard, babysitter, guardian, Russian Fairy godfather." He laughed. "She became my daughter the moment she walked into my actual daughter's life... I'm here to talk about you and her. I just left her, she's a damn wreck."

Happy nodded his head. "Right... That's what happens when one gets their shit all twisted up over nothing." The expression on the man's face was one of many mysteries.

Aleksandr rubbed his forehead. "Just give it to me straight, tall man to slightly less tall man, do you hate Jacey? I told her you didn't..."

"Hate- hate her?" The biker nearly choked right there. "How the hell could I ever hate her?" And there it was, he was cracked... His resolve was gone and he wasn't the stoic killer anymore. "I don't fucking hate her... I love her crazy ass."

"She swears you hate her... Says she's not good enough for you. See, hearing her say shit like that, kills me. Hurts me right here." The Russian pointed to his heart. "That woman loves you, doesn't think you'll ever talk to her again. I don't know what mistake her ass made but I bet it's not worth throwing love away for. You see what I'm saying?"

Happy ran a hand over his mouth before taking a puff from his cigarette. "She slept with one of my brothers, had some on-going relationship with her ex boyfriend behind my back... I think I've had enough of her games. I love her so much but I was nothing more than someone to keep her bed warm."

Aleksandr nodded and sighed. "She still talks to Esai?" He frowned, wondering how he could have not have known that information. "She's young, dumb, afraid of commitment at times but I know her, if you were just a warm body to her, she wouldn't be crying and panicked about never seeing or hearing from you again. She's on the verge of leaving, not just the city but the state altogether."

"I don't know about now but I told her to knock the shit off if she still wanted me so she did. I don't know if it stuck or not." Happy frowned, shaking his head. "And where the fuck does she plan on going? Goddamn her... Fucking leaving? Running away and leaving? That's not Jacey!" Hap growled, his mind going on overdrive.

Aleksandr shrugged. "Halfway across the country. It's a heartbroken Jacey, doesn't think there's a damn thing keeping her here anymore. As far as she is concerned the only person worth staying here for doesn't want a damn thing to do with her, so she's leaving. Had to take her Jeep to keep her around a little longer..." He hoped the younger man took the hint.

"I'm not going over there, though... It's just going to lead to more fighting and I can't do that. Like I said, I love her, but our relationship was a damn joke." The biker looked away from the burly Russian in front of him.

"Not here to tell you to go over there or talk to her... I'm just here because I saw you and thought it'd be fun to talk to you, hear your side of things." He shrugged and looked back at his car. "Keep in mind, sometimes she does shit that is the total opposite of what she says and means."

Happy nodded his head. "Tell me something before you go... How does one go about getting over the pain, the heartbreak?"

"Ah, death. If that's too permanent, you can sleep your life away. If you love her the way I think you do, she'll be in every single thing you do. No easy way to get over true love and heartbreak. All you can do is forgive her and attempt to move forward with your life." He patted Happy on the shoulder and frowned. "You're going to have to talk to her eventually, forgive her, especially if you want to move on, find someone else."

Happy shook his head. "If I were to ever get married or take on an Old Lady, it'd be her... Nothing could change that."

Aleksandr smiled. "If that's true, reach out to her before she disappears from your life for good. If she wants to move, I'm going to help her do so... Probably won't ever see her then." He crossed his arms over his broad chest and nodded stiffly. "It's pretty much now or never..."

"How long do I have to actually make up my mind on this relationship?" The biker stubbed his cigarette out on the ground.

"Few weeks give or take a few days. Depends on how quickly my kid annoys Jacey." Aleksandr laughed and looked at Happy. "If you ever meet Katarzyna, you'll understand what I mean."

Happy shook his head. "No... She's not going any-damn-where. I forbid that shit."

"If you're not with her, you have no true say of where she can and cannot go." Aleksandr turned at the sound of his car alarm going off. "You have a few weeks to make up your mind, after that, if she still wants to go, I will help her start fresh halfway across this country."

Happy grabbed the man by his shoulder, "She's not going anywhere... I won't let her."

Aleksandr shook off Happy's hand. "Don't touch the suit... If you want to keep her here, you're going to have to work shit out with her." He pushed the man backwards. "If you don't end up with her, don't expect her to stick around."

"I don't need some fucking Russian suit telling me how to handle shit with my girl... I know her a hell of a lot better than you do. I'll go fix everything tonight if it means she won't fucking leave me." Hap felt his anger rise as his thoughts wandered off into a Jacey-less life.

"Jacey is my daughter, all I want is for her to be happy." He glared at the angry man. "I'm not telling you how to handle shit, I'm throwing out advice. I know you're going to do what you want, when you want. Just know, she's a fucking wreck right now, you go over there tonight and you'll see the aftermath of the breakup."

Happy shook his head, rubbing his face. "I'll pick up the pieces, I'll fix everything... I don't care anymore, you fucking made it worse by talking to me, I need that damn woman."

"Yeah, sometimes talking is a powerful tool." The man smiled. "Do what you have to... I know she needs you too."

* * *

**Past Midnight**

The blonde had cleaned up the entire house, picking up all the messes she had managed to create in the process of working through her feelings. She had music playing through the apartment and she was actually feeling ok. Her mind was on packing and getting things set up to move in a couple of weeks.

Long gone were her plans to leave the west coast, now she wanted to live in the big house Aleksandr had promised her. She would still be near the Sons and probably see Happy a lot but she was a grown woman... A strong, grown woman that shouldn't have to run everything got tough. No, she was done hiding off from everyone. She was done hiding, period.

As she pulled a bottle of water from the refrigerator, she heard knocking on her door. She turned around completely to stare at her door and she rolled her eyes. "What now..." She walked to the door and looked through the peephole only to see Igor, Aleksandr's right hand man... Jacey pulled the front door open and cocked a confused eyebrow at the man. "What's up?"

"I've got all our favorite men: Jack, Jim, Jose and even got some of that cool ass Captain we like so much. I got the tissues, the snacks, sad movies and the grossly sad CDs we made a million years ago." The voice almost made Jacey faint until the owner of the voice appeared in front of Jacey with a beautiful smile on her face. "My love!" Brianna Hohrykova rushed to the blonde with her arms wide open as she wrapped Jacey up in a tight embrace, pressing kisses to Jacey's face. "Tell me everything and leave nothing out..."

Jacey rolled her eyes, allowing the dramatic Russian princess to love on her the way she doing. "At least come inside and fix some drinks before we get down the nitty gritty."

"Come on, boys, you guys can watch all these movies with us!" Bri looked back at Aleksandr, Igor and their strong soldier, Elijah. "Maybe we'll let you guys drink with us, too!" The brunette laughed as the door was closed and the two girls settled onto the couch, Bri pulling Jacey's legs into her lap as Jacey laid her head on the brunette's shoulder and the silent tears began. Bri exchanged looks with Aleksandr who then whispered to Igor and the men left the apartment.

* * *

**AN: Well boys and girls... Brianna Hohrykova has officially made her grand entrance (;**

_**Let me know what ya think (:**_

_**(Credit: fairytellerxo**__** is the owner of Bri and her Russian glory. She also did a beautiful job helping me orchestrate this chapter consider Aleksandr Ivanov is hers as well. So except some of Vaeh's amazing work in this story anytime Bri, Aleksandr or anything Russian is in the story!)**_


	20. Chapter 20: Winds Of Wild Changes

**June 5, 2008**

"Pick up, pick up, come on man!" Kozik spoke into his phone as his bounced on his booted feet as he stood by his bike, his blue eyes never leaving the two black G-Class Mercedes and the black Audi R8. He heard the raspy voice come through the phone and he sighed. "Man, the fucking Russians... They've swarmed the apartment. Ya gotta get here quick!"

_"Fucking Russians? Get her the fuck out of there now!" _Happy barked into the phone. _"I'm on my fucking way!"_

"These are some big ass dudes and three of them went into her apartment with some pretty ass girl." Kozik spoke into the phone only to be hung up on as a response. He closed the burner and shoved it back into his pocket as he rushed up to apartment 312. Seeing the three burly Russians standing against the iron fence, he just shook his head, approaching the door.

A hand landed on his shoulder and he was jerked around, the other two Russians holding him against the fence. "Who the hell are you?"

"Kozik, who the fuck are you?" The blonde biker cocked an eyebrow at the three men in suits.

Elijah stepped forward. "No one you should be concerned with, Miss Teller is just fine. We have her quite protected. I can't exactly speak for your little band of outlaw bikers."

Kozik tried once more to step around the three men before resigning. "I have to see that with my own eyes... I'm supposed to be watching out for her."

Elijah chuckled. "You've done a lousy job then Kozik." His accent was thick as he stared at the man. "We got in here, to her just fine. I assure you, she's perfectly fine."

"Man, let me just peek at her." He tried to step forward once again. "I can just look inside, make sure she's breathing and not fucking tied up and being tortured!"

Aleksandr rolled his eyes and nodded to Elijah and Igor. "Follow me Kozik." He lead the man to the apartment door and opened it a crack. "See, she's perfectly fine... Go back to your little bike and continue to fail at your protection detail." He closed the door and turned the biker away by his shoulders.

"You guys are going to be in trouble when her family gets here!" Kozik shook his head at the men. "Her boyfriend is on the way, right as we speak." He flashed a cocky grin at the stoic faced Russians.

Aleksandr smirked. "You think I'm afraid of Happy?" He started to remove his suit jacket. "I am not afraid of any man... If anyone should be afraid, it should be you." He started rolling up the sleeves of his pristine white shirt.

"Woah." Kozik backed away slightly, almost losing his footing. "I don't want to be subject to some Russian torture!" He looked back at his bike and tried to decide if he could make a run for it quickly.

"I'm hot." The man raised a brow at the younger man. "I'm not about to torture you... If I wanted you hurt, you wouldn't have made it this far."

The biker let out a relieved chuckle. "Alright, what are you here for then? I mean I've never seen this many Russians together unless something big was going down."

"Plotting how to take over the world." Elijah looked at Kozik then Aleksandr. "Get it?"

Aleksandr ignored the dummy. "My Katarzyna is here to visit her friend Jacey."

"The fuck is a Katarzyna?" Kozik did his best to repeat the name. "That some type of sword? Like the Russian version of a katana?"

"Katarzyna is my daughter." He shook his head as the sound of motorcycles intruded on their conversation. "Ah, I think your backup is here my friend."

The blonde looked back in time to see both Happy and Jax speeding towards them. "This is going to be something." He dragged a hand over his face and waited for his brothers to approach them.

.

.

.

.

"You mean to tell me that you've been sleeping around with E, dating that fine specimen with the tattoos AND that man has been devoted to you?" Brianna asked the blonde as she crawled back onto the made up bed.

Jacey laughed, nodding her head. "I haven't seen E since like January though. Haven't slept with Hap in two weeks and he's probably been sleeping with anyone open legged bitch he can get his hands on."

"I don't know about that... He sounds way too fuckin' stuck on you. Why are you even second guessing him?" The brunette rolled onto her back to look at the blonde. "He so loves you... I mean look at you!"

The blonde shrugged her shoulders. "Clearly not, B. I don't see him around here, do you?"

"Oh shut up... He's just trying to wrap his head around how come his fine ass can't keep you within his grasp?" Bri laughed, shrugging her shoulders. "I bet he's packing his shit up and coming back to you RIGHT now."

The sound of motorcycles invaded the air, causing Jacey to stop dead in her tracks and just stare at her bedroom door. "I swear to god I will kill you if that's him!"

"No you won't... You're gonna be too overjoyed!" Bri laughed, shrugging her shoulders as she stood up to leave the room. "I do want to see where Aleksandr and the guys are at."

Jacey rolled her eyes, following her best friend out of the room anyway. They both reached the front door and shared a look before Jacey pulled it open to see Aleksandr, Igor and Elijah standing by the door and Happy, Jax, and Kozik standing across from the three burly Russians. "What the hell is going on?"

"Katarzyna, Jacey, go back inside!" Aleksandr stated promptly to which only earned him two soft no's and the two women just stared at the man. "That wasn't a question, go now!"

Jax tried to move to Jacey but Igor was quickly in his way, blocking him from the beauty. "Man, get the fuck out of my way! That's my fucking sister!"

"If Jacey wants to be near you then she's more than welcome to go to you. But you're not getting to her." Aleksandr stared at the three bikers, waiting to see Jacey would actually do. He wanted her to stay at Bri's side but he also wanted her to go to Happy. The burly Russian wanted her to get over the major issues she had with Happy and just forgive him for what he'd done to her over the months.

Jacey and Bri shared a look, one that told Jacey to go to their side, drag them away from this mess before something bad happened. "Jax, just go downstairs. All three of you."

"Do you want Elijah to follow you down a ways?" Aleksandr stepped to the blonde as the three bikers made their way away from them and down the concrete staircase.

Jacey shook her head and moved around the big man in front of her. "They won't hurt me." She smiled as she made her way down the stairs and to the bikes. She watched her ex-boyfriend turned around, slowly approach her and he stared down at her. His hands quickly came up to her face, his thumbs rubbing her cheeks before he moved his large hands down to her hips and he jerked her to him, enveloping her in his strong arms. "Happy?" The blonde choked out, tears threatening to pour out as his scent invaded her nose.

"Are you ok? Did they hurt you?" Jax asked prematurely, seeing his baby sister still clearly wrapped up in Happy's arms.

Happy slowly unwound his arms and pushed Jacey away from him, staring at her the entire time. He stepped forward, hooking a finger under the blonde's chin before leaning forward and pressing a kiss to her lips. "Are you ok?"

"I'm perfectly fine. They would never hurt me..." Jacey murmured before her eyes fell on her brother. "I'm fine, ok? The girl, she's my friend... We've been friends since I was in college, she just happens to be a Hohrykova." Jax eyes widened and Jacey laughed. "Yeah... Russian royalty."

Happy pulled back, his hands scrubbing his face. "Why was I called here if she's ok?" His dark eyes quickly found Kozik. "Don't call me back here unless you know for sure that she's in danger." He started to mount his bike when Jacey's hand landed on his shoulder. "What, J?"

"We need to talk... Please stay." Her blue eyes searched his face for anything, hoping he'd at least say something. "At least hear me out, Happy."

The man nodded his head and dismounted his motorcycle, pressing his lips to hers before walking off to the apartment. Jacey turned around faced the other two bikers. "I don't know what happened to make you think I was in danger but I was fine... Like I always am." She smiled briefly before following after the heavily tattooed biker. She got to her apartment, only to see three burly stoic Russian men and a giddy little princess who was trying to hide her smile. "Shut up... I don't wanna hear your mouth, Brianna Hohrykova!" The blonde couldn't stop the smirk on her face as she rolled her eyes and moved past Elijah to enter her home. She saw Happy standing by the kitchen and she waved her hand around, gesturing to the couches and recliner. "You know you can sit down... Why are you standing?"

"I don't plan on staying long... What do you want to talk about?" He quickly responded, his eyes on the floor.

Jacey just shook her head. "I'm sorry, Happy... For everything."

"I don't have time for this shit, Jacey. I got other shit to do than be here listening to you spout some bullshit. You slept with one of my brothers. Plan and simple."

Jacey shook her head. "I AM SORRY, OK?" Her voice got louder as she moved closer to him. "I was in a shitty plan and I just wanted to hurt like I did. Can you honestly fucking blame me?"

"Why... Why would I ever cheat on you? The one time it actually happened was before we even set any grounds for our relationship... And that can't even be called cheating, we weren't together so it doesn't even count as cheating." Happy's hands landed on her hips and he turned them around so that she was against the wall. "You were mine and you fucked Juice like some fuckin' croweater, getting passed around the goddamn redwood!"

The blonde nodded her head, the sadness from a day ago coming back. He wasn't going to take her back, they weren't going to be together again and she had really lost him. "Ok... I get it, you hate me, I'm a stupid whore and we could never be together again." Jacey pushed his hands away and moved around him, making her way through the room to the hallway.

"I'll be back around seven... We'll actually be able to sit down and talk about everything." He didn't wait for her to respond and even look at him. She could do all of that later, he needed to prepare for what was to come with the conversation he'd have later. "Lock these damn doors."

* * *

**Late evening**

Juice had been at her apartment for an hour, simply hooking up a new security system and then hooking up the stereo system in her Jeep. The blonde didn't see any harm in what was happening, simply because she wasn't around him... She stayed in the back of the house, watching a movie trying to stay patient.

The only time she even had to talk to him was when he would tell her about setting up the security system and how to work the high-tech piece of work. Jacey didn't want to be around him unless it was absolutely two-hundred percent necessary. Things were awkward for everyone now and it had mostly been the SAMCRO Princess' fault.

"Hey, Jacey!" The blonde heard from the living room, prompting her to get up and go out to the living room. "I'm almost all done here, I just need your thumb print."

A perfectly waxed eyebrow arched up as the blonde cocked it before she furrowed her brow. "What the hell for?"

"Security system. It'll accept your thumb print or the passcode." Juice shrugged his shoulders. "It sounded cool and Jax said you need the best shit here." Juice explained, his dark chocolate eyes never leaving the blonde.

Jacey nodded her head, an annoyed look still on her face as she held her hand out to the biker and he grabbed it in hers. "Have you already put that system in the jeep?"

"Yeah, I knew that could take longer so I started there first. I locked it back for you..." Juice smiled at her as he started pressing buttons on the security pad before putting her thumb to the screen. "Once you hear it beep three times, it's all good, everything is locked back up and you can go on your way. If it blares for more than 3 minutes then I have a signal set up at the clubhouse to let us know."

Jacey nodded her head, her icy blue eyes leaving the man beside her to look over the security pad. "Assuming my personal body guard doesn't come back..."

"I think he will..." Juice mumbled, looking over at the blonde. "I'm sorry for the part I played in that... I shouldn't have been so damn stupid."

The blonde shrugged her shoulders. "Funny how we both blame ourselves for that mess. It was ultimately my fault though, I sought you out... I started it all."

"Right... But I didn't stop you, I didn't even ask about you and Hap or if you were broken up or not. I took the opportunity and ran with it." Juice rubbed the back of his head, feeling even worse about the last couple of days. "Everything's good to go now, call if you have any problems with it and I'll come back out. See ya, J."

Jacey watching the goofy man leave her house, head hanging, tail between his legs... Long gone was the usually chipper guy, now it was a guy that was trying to find a way to get everyone to forgive him for the big mistake he made with SAMCRO's most prized possession.

* * *

**AN: I'm really curious to see who all wants Jacey &amp; Happy back together ~~~**

**let me know what ya think! (;**


	21. Chapter 21: Game of Lovers

**June 5, 2008**

**Late evening **

Happy slowly made his way through the quiet living room, surveying every piece of furniture, every wall, and the surrounding rooms before moving down the short hall to his old bedroom that he shared with his lover.

He noticed the door was open as he approached the room. She was laying on her stomach, facing away from the door, her legs dangling upward and she was flipping through a magazine. Happy stood against the doorjamb, watching her in silence as his mind ran back through what he'd say to her, what he wanted to say to her and how he wanted the conversation to go. All different scenarios, all different trains of thoughts and all different things that he didn't want to let go of.

"How do you know the security code?" Her soft voice came to life as she flipped the page.

Happy cocked an eyebrow at her and she randomly laughed, finally turning around to face him. "How'd you know I was here?"

"My house doesn't naturally smell like cigarettes and Ralph Lauren. Pretty sure that's a bit out of league, frat boy." Now it was her turn to cock an eyebrow at the man before her. "Polo blue... Smells good, makes me wanna jump your bones but it's not you... Your scent is better."

He tried to hide the smile that was creeping on his face as he stepped further into the room, closing the door behind him. "You smell likes those Japanese trees..." The smirk on his face as the surprised look on her face only grew stronger.

"You come back here to talk about smells or us?" Jacey moved closer to the edge of the bed, popping his hand away from her legs when he reached out to pull on her ankles. "Mine not yours... No touching."

The man laughed, sitting down next to her anyway. "I've missed your crazy ass, Jace."

"Feelings are mutual, ya know." She shrugged her shoulders, leaning her head on his broad shoulders.

Happy nodded before pressing a kiss to her head, his nostrils getting invaded by the scent of her shampoo and conditioner. "Why ya have to go and sleep with him, J?"

"Wanted you to hurt like I did..." She whispered, not daring to look at him. "I was so hurt and angry, I didn't know how else to relay that across to you."

Happy nodded, wrapping his arm around the blonde to pull her closer to him. "I didn't cheat, baby... After me and your brother got into a fight about it, he finally told me why he did it..." Happy watched the blonde move out of his arms. "He wanted to see what it took to make us break... Cheating is apparently the straw."

"I hate that fucker... God, I hate him so much." Jacey murmured, rolling her blue eyes. "You hate me for it?"

The man shook his head. "I'm mad you went to such a length to ruin what we had, ruin my trust in you, and to get back at me over a rumor..." Hap closed his his eyes, trying to reign in the side of him that wanted to backhand her for being so stupid and reckless. "I'd never cheat on you... Shit, J, what the hell do I not get here? I'm good here... You're more than enough to take on, baby."

"I'm sorry... Just please forgive me, Hap." She closed her eyes as she stood up, moving away from the man on her bed. She didn't want to be that close to him anymore, she just wanted to have a little space. It felt like he was just gonna brush off her apology and move on with his life, felt like there was no second chance for them and the blonde was easily drowning in the feelings of the hurt and pain. "I get it if you don't forgive me... It's cool, really. I understand." She approached the large set of dressers, grabbing a pair of leggings and a sports bra out of the drawers before moving to leave the bedroom. "I'll be back, I just need to get out of these clothes..."

Happy quickly stood up and moved to her as she pulled the door open, ready to walk out. "Why are you leaving like I haven't seen it all before?" He smirked as her mouth fell open and she shrugged her shoulders. "I forgive you for the bullshit you pulled, I won't ever forget it but it's in the past. I'm promise you... I would never cheat on you, I just wish you could say the same. It kills me to know that he's had you, tasted you, and been where I've been. I hate it so much. I just want you to myself, I don't know why that seems to be so much to ask of you."

"Hap... I love you, you're who I want by my side til the end, you're who I am want to be with, and who I want in my bed at night. Just give me another chance. This time will be right... I swear. We won't burn to ashes." She moved closer to him, dropping the clothes in her hands and grabbing ahold of his cut. "Come back..."

Before she could say anything else, his lips were on hers and their bodies were molded together, he was pushing her against the door before lifting her up by the backs of her thighs and he was pressing his body hard against her. Their lips still connected, Jacey reached between them, moving her hands inside his shirt and up his bare chest.

Happy turned them around and dropped her on the bed as he rid himself of his cut and t-shirt before yanking her short off her body and ridding her of her baby blue lace thong. The man smirked before he bent down and quickly removed his boots. He heard a door close as his dark eyes connected with her much lighter eyes and without any hesitation, he crawled on the bed, his lips going to her mound.

"Hap no..." He looked up at the blonde, a bit of confusion written all over his face as he wrapped his arms around her thighs. Jacey knew he was questioning her so she just shook her head, laying her head back down on the pillows. "Don't fucking tease me..."

He spread her pussy lips and his mouth instantly landed on her clit, sucking and nibbling on it as he heard her moan loudly. "We're not alone, J, if you don't want to be heard then you've got to stay quiet." He murmured before he started trailing kisses up and down her inner thighs. He worked his way back to her pussy, lapping up the slickness of her folds before dipping his tongue inside her. Her moaning as he continued to lick her dry against the rhythm his mouth had going, the man was aching to be inside her at this point...

He was craving her, the warmth, the sweetness in being inside her, the peacefully calm serenity he was instantly floating in... He craved it, he longed for it and now that he was so close to getting his wish, he was struggling to take it slow and not just pound deep inside her.

"Fuck Hap, please! Please just fuck me already... I can't take this shit anymore!" She ground out, hitting the bed to add emphasis as she sat up a little to look at the man in between her long legs. Watching him eating her, he was slow and deliberate with every move as he worked her over, but Jacey watching him only turned her on more... She was surprised she hadn't grown whiney over the fact that he'd completely ignored her. "You're such a greedy asshole!" She growled at the man, trying to work through the waves of her orgasm that was quickly approaching.

Feeling her shake and shudder at the hands of the violent orgasm he put her through, he trailed kisses up her body, working upward toward her mouth. "I was hungry, shut up." He pressed a kiss to her lips before positioned his hard member at her entrance. "Go ahead and get them sexy ass legs around my waist." He smirked as she nodded her head, doing as she did what she was told. "You don't even know how much I've missed you." He murmured as he pushed himself inside of her, letting her adjust to his cock before he started a pace.

"God..." She arched her back, pushing her body closer to his as if there was any kind of space left between them. "I do know!" Jacey started to claw at his back as he pounded into her so hard the headboard started to hit the wall behind it. The blonde's mouth landed on his neck as she started to bite into the soft flesh, sucking on it.

Happy growled loudly, slowing his pace down as he felt his balls tighten. Their lips connected again as Jacey started to shudder with her own orgasm, forcing her moan's to be stifled by the hungry, passionate kiss the couple was sharing in the moment they collided together for the first time in a long time. "Fuck that... That was amazing." He groaned as he buried his face in her hair.

"Hand me that blanket." She spoke softly through a yawn as she tapped her fingers on his back and pointed towards the red blanket on the floor.

The man reached over and grabbed the blanket before laying back down and throwing the blanket over both of them. "You too lazy to pull down the sheets and comforter?" He inquired as she got comfortable against his chest.

They were both laying together, enjoying the silence when they both heard Bri say something before her moans seemed to swallow the apartment whole. "Fuck was that?" The man cocked an eyebrow at the blonde, chuckling as he heard Kozik's grunts. "Ah shit... So much for keeping the little priss pure and away from the sons."

"Oh my god... I thought she had some Swiss piece of deliciousness with her... What the hell?" Jacey laughed, shaking her head as she buried her face further into Happy's bare chest.

.

.

.

.

Bri walked into Jacey's living room, a pillow and blanket tucked under her arm as she ran her free hand through her still damp locks. She paused and rolled her eyes at the man sitting on the sofa drinking a beer. "You're in my spot." She dropped the items down next to him and waited for him to finish his long sip.

"You can have the guest room." He looked from the TV to her, carefully taking in her appearance. Her shorts were too short and the shirt she was wearing left nothing to the imagination. He couldn't complain about it though, he enjoyed everything he could see.

Bri shrugged. "I can take the sofa, you were here first Kozik." She smiled and picked up the blanket, loosely wrapping it around her frame. "I really don't mind it at all."

"Nah, take the room." He stood up. "I'll grab my shit out of it, come on."

"You sure?" The brunette grabbed the pillow and followed behind the biker. "I'm good with the sofa, really." She entered the bedroom with him as he turned on the lights and started to grab his things from off the queen sized bed.

"Yeah." He looked at her as she tossed the pillow and blanket on the bed. "Go to sleep." He started towards the door.

"Wait." Bri spoke. "We can share the bed... I won't touch you in your sleep or anything. We can put up a wall of pillows or something."

Kozik laughed. "It's cool...I'll take the sofa." He lied, he wanted nothing more to be close to her. Since the first time he laid his eyes on her, he's craved her.

"Come on." She pulled the covers on the bed back and climbed in. "I don't bite, unless provoked." She winked at him, she could tell he was processing the invitation.

"Fine." The blonde smirked and quickly disrobed, leaving him only in his boxers and socks. "Keep your hands to yourself Brianna." He crawled into the bed next to her and studied her features for the first time up close. "You're gorgeous." He ran his rough thumbs over her cheekbones.

"I thought it was a no touching zone." She relaxed into his hands and smiled. "Or am I the one who isn't allowed to touch?"

"You can touch, you just started the whole no touching thing when you lured me into bed with you." Kozik laughed and watched her shake her head. "You a cuddler?"

"Very much so." The brunette nodded and laid all the way down. "Are you?"

"Yeah." He nodded and leaned down, capturing her lips with his briefly. "Shit, I'm sorry."

Bri looked over at him. "It's fine Koz." She smiled and pressed her lips back to his as she felt a hand rest on her hip before it started moving slowly up and down.

"I've wanted to kiss you since I first saw you." He pulled her body closer to his and sighed. "I hope I'm not being too upfront about it."

"Upfront is good." She sat up quickly. "Do you care if I take my top off? I can't sleep with this kind on." She fiddled with the hem of her shirt.

"Go ahead." He gulped and watched her yank the material over her head. "Damn." He tried to look away but was captivated by the shiny barbells twinkling in the light. "Did those hurt?"

That brunette cupped her breasts and shook her head as she pulled softly on her nipples. "The piercings feel good and look cute." She laid back down, pressing her bare back against his chest.

Kozik moved his hands over her side and tried his best to conceal his growing erection. "Maybe this was a bad idea. I can't sleep in here with you, my mind is on everything except sleeping."

Bri flipped and looked at him. "Yeah? Well what if I don't want to just sleep either?" She sat up on her knees and looked at him. "It's now or never..."

He sat up against the headboard and stared at the beauty. "You can be quiet right?" He smirked as he pulled her over onto his lap.

She shrugged. "I can try to be quiet." She rested her hands on his shoulders and smiled as she felt his hard on pressing against her center. "All else fails just bury my face in the pillows Kozik..."

He smiled at her as he moved his hands up her body, stopping to softly grope her breasts. "I can do that." He rubbed his thumbs in slow circles over her nipples. "I can't get over the piercings... The ink is one thing but these, these are so damn sexy." He dipped his head and ran his tongue over one nipple, then the other.

All Bri could do was slowly nod her head as she felt his teeth graze over one sensitive bud while his thumb rubbed the other. "Thanks." She managed to get out as she slowly started to move her hips backwards and forward.

Kozik moved her onto her back and one fluid motion. He smiled as he held himself over her. "You sure about this Bri?"

"Yes." She nodded and grabbed the waistband of his black boxers. "I'm so sure." She began to roll his boxers down before his hand stopped her.

"Not yet." He shook his head and kissed his way down her body, his lips pressing soft kisses to her flushed skin. He wrapped his arms around her thighs as he looked up at her. "You're already soaked..." He trailed a finger over the visible wet spot on her shorts.

"Mmhm." She squeezed her tits as she watched him release her legs and quickly tugged her shorts down her legs.

Kozik groaned and pressed his left palm against her slick folds. "You're beyond ready." He spread her pussy lips and ran a finger over her clit, smiling as he watched her shudder slightly. He then pushed two fingers inside of her, slowly sliding them in and out as he watched her eyes flutter close and her lips part slightly.

Bri moved her hips in an attempt to push his fingers further within her. "I'm going to need more..." She watched him pull his fingers out of her, they were coated in her juices. She let out a quiet moan as he brought them to her mouth. She opened her mouth and let him run his fingers over her tongue, letting her taste herself. She closed her mouth and sucked his fingers as she kept his gaze.

"Fuck." He growled as he watched her suck his fingers clean. He pulled his fingers away and chuckled at her dissatisfied sigh. He pushed down his boxers, his cock popping free. He moved off the bed, the brunette following suit as she moved on her knees in front of him. Her hand wrapping around the length of his cock, her tongue swirling around the head.

"Mmm." Bri hummed softly as she sucked the head of his cock into her mouth. Her left hand traveling down her body as she slipped two fingers in her pussy, fucking herself as she started sucking harder on the biker's cock.

The blonde grabbed fistfuls of the brunette's hair and steadied her head as he began to fuck her eager mouth. The way her eyes teared up only made him pick up his pace. "So damn sexy." He watched her hand move quickly, the vibrations of her moans ripped through him as he pulled out of her mouth. "On your back."

The lust riddled woman climbed back onto the bed, taking the position he wanted her in. Through half lidded eyes, she watched him stroke his impressive length as he bent his head and quickly ran his tongue over her dripping cunt. "Please?" She breathed heavy as she watched him slowly move his cock over her clit. She fisted the sheets and slid down as he grabbed her hips roughly, he slammed into her without warning. "Fuck!" She grabbed a pillow and bit down on it.

"You're so fucking wet." Kozik mumbled as he let a raspy moan escape his lips as he slammed into her. The sight of her struggling to keep quiet was turning him on even more than seeing her play with her pussy while he was fucking her mouth. "You're pussy is so tight." He looked down and watched his cock slide in and out of her.

Bri rubbed her clit as she battled her urge to scream at the top of her lungs. The man between her legs was the best she ever had, she wanted him to know without alerting Jacey and Happy to what they were up to. "Oh shit... Your cock feels so fuckin' good baby." She let her head drop back as she felt her orgasm flood over her, her body shuddering as it continued.

"Damn." He smiled as her pussy contracted around his cock, her pussy juices seeping out and soaking the sheets beneath her. "So fucking sexy baby." He slapped her clit and watched her ride the wave of a smaller orgasm, her walls once again clamping down on his cock, inching him closer to a climax of his own.

The young woman pulled roughly on her nipples as she looked into Kozik's blue eyes as he began to pound her into the mattress. "I want you to cum on my tits babe." She moaned as he bent over and began to softly bite on the flesh of her breasts before moving up to her neck.

Kozik kissed her roughly as he picked up his pace, pushing the woman deeper into the bed. "You're such a slut, Brianna." He squeezed her breasts as he slammed even harder into her, her legs wrapping around his waist, pinning him in position. "You want it on your tits?" He smirked as she shook her head 'yes' as she held the pillow over her mouth. He moaned again as he felt her orgasm again, this time it sent him over the edge. He pulled out of her, stroking himself fast as he watched her slide down, her hands pressing her tits together as she opened her mouth.

Bri moaned quietly as she felt his cum land on her breasts. "Shit, that was so fucking hot..." She ran a finger through the cum before sucking it clean. "Tastes good." She smiled and sat up. "I need a shower."

"You're kinky... I never would have imagined you to be the type to take a popshot on the tits." He pulled his boxers and sweats on. "I'll be right back Bri." He smiled and left her alone.

Bri sat up and yawned as she watched Kozik come back in. "What's that?" She pointed at it.

He moved next to her and began to wipe her clean with the damp towel. "You can take a real shower when you wake up..." He wiped her tits clean, then cleaned up her pussy. "Let's go to sleep now." He tossed the towel towards the hamper and handed her his shirt. "Goodnight."

"Night." Bri smiled and pulled the shirt on before settling into his arms. She was tired and happy, she felt him press a kiss to her temple as her eyes closed and she yawned a final time.

* * *

**June 6, 2008**

Bri stood in front of Jacey's full long mirror, a pout upon her face as she critiqued her outfit. She wanted to be sexy but sophisticated, she wanted to scream slut but quietly. She shrugged out of the leather jacket and tossed it at Jacey who was splayed out on the bed. "Nothing works!" She tugged the red tank top over her head. "Why is this so damn hard!?"

"It's just a party." Jacey stared at the frustrated brunette. "Throw on some jeans and a low cut shirt and call it a day B."

The brunette glared at the blonde in the mirror. "Isn't that too simple though? I want to make a good first impression on this Juicy guy..."

"You have killer curves, the jeans will show off the legs and ass, the shirt will display that fuckin' amazing cleavage, trust me. Jeans and a white v neck." She sat up and looked at her best friend. "Then pull your hair back in a ponytail and let him admire those cheekbones and slightly lopsided nose."

"Alright, alright." Bri smiled and pulled a pair of dark skinny jeans from one of the shopping bags littering the bedroom floor. "I trust you on this, I know you won't steer me wrong. My nose isn't lopsided, it has character." She ran a finger over the bridge of her nose.

"I'm joking!" The blonde laughed. "Hurry up and get dressed and put this leather jacket back on, the guys at the party are suckers for girl in leather."

"I'm nervous." She bent down to lace up her boots. "This is bad, I bail out now J! We need a signal, so if it goes bad, you can rescue me. I'll touch my nose or send you a text."

"Calm the fuck down! It's a party, if you don't like him you can always hang out with Koz! He'll be around." Jacey slid Bri away from the mirror and started to apply her favorite red lipstick. "I'm so sure you and Juicy will get along, so I doubt you'll need to go running off to Kozik."

"Yeah." Bri nodded as she slicked her hair back into a ponytail. "Are you sure I should wear this? I like showing off the ink." She pointed to her left arm. "I never get to when I'm at school or at work."

"Wear it, then take it off." The blonde smiled at her friend. "Now, let's get to this party before someone swipes Juice, he's a popular one with the female crowd."

Bri shook her head and followed Jacey out of the bedroom. "I have to compete?" She frowned. "I will win, I promise you that."

Jacey opened the front door. "That's the spirit. Fight for the man!" She smacked Bri's ass as she walked past her. "Have fun though, for real."

* * *

Jacey walked through the doors of the clubhouse, Bri at her side, all eyes on them as Jacey made sure the door was shut loudly. Jacey's icy gaze was set on one thing and one thing only: SAMCRO's Enforcer... where he was leaning against the pool table, pool cue in one hand, a beer in the other.

Happy watched the gorgeous blonde stroll towards him, her smartass friend in tow. He licked his lips as he took in her attire, completely entranced with her. He watched her eyes move over his body and he smirked, he knew he was being eyefucked and he knew one of them would be leading the other to an empty room sooner or later.

The gorgeous set of women walked up to the pool table, Bri's grey eyes taking in her surroundings as she noticed Jacey getting enveloped in Happy's arms. She saw a lot of cuts, whores and alcohol... Not her normal party but she was definitely gonna have some much needed fun.

"You trying to impress somebody?" Happy ran his hands up Jacey's sides, watching Bri read the label of the beer he had handed her. "Beer is beer, drink it and shut up. Priss."

Bri rolled her eyes at the man. "I am going to drink it. I just never seen this brand before." She narrowed her grey eyes at him as she took a sip of the beer and smiled.

"Normally whatever Hap has is good so just have fun, B... Take whatever he gives you and let loose. You need to with that crazy work schedule you've got coming up." Jacey squeezed the brunette's side, taking the beer from the woman, sipping on it then handing it back.

Bri nodded and smiled. "Good to know, always accept drinks from Happy." She took another sip of the beer. "I'm going to need to buy a few cases of this stuff, I like it a lot."

"Listen to my woman... She knows what she's talking about." Happy smirked at the brunette before grabbed his pool cue back from Bri and discarded Jacey to get back into the intense game of pool he had going with Kozik, Juice and Opie.

"I want to play." Bri tapped Happy lightly on the arm. "Next game?"

Happy looked at the brunette for a brief minute before shrugging his shoulder. "How do you play?"

"Like a Russian?" She shrugged. "I'm really good at the game though, honestly."

"Alright... I'll see about teams." He nodded his head, his attention fell back on the game and he sunk three striped balls into one pocket. "You gonna play next round, Jace?" His dark eyes flickered up to meet ocean blue eyes.

The blonde nodded, pulling her leather jacket from her body revealing an all black strapless corset that was tighter than her skin. "You, me and Bri against Kozi, Ope and Juicy Fruit." She smiled at her boyfriend, knowing exactly why his eyes grew darker.

Bri leaned in to her friend. "Can we swap out Hap for Kozik? I don't know if you realize it but Happy hates me."

"No he doesn't… He likes you, I promise! You'd know if he didn't like you, babe, I promise." Jacey kissed Bri's forehead, taking the beer from the brunette's hand and finishing it off before handing it to the croweater walking past them.

"Alright, I trust you J." She smiled. "I want another one of those beers, do I just pick a slut and order her to fetch me one or what?" She wrinkled her nose up at the scantily dressed women.

Jacey laughed, looking back at her boyfriend who was whispering to Kozik about only God knows what. "Watch a slut practically fall to her knees over him…" She whispered to her friend. "Hap, will you get us some beers?"

"Don't you ever want to just shoot all these women?" Bri scowled. "I know I would want too..."

Happy pressed his lips to Jacey's head, out of nowhere. "Ay, Candy… Get me a couple of beers. Don't take forever either." He kissed Jacey's head again. "That's the last time I do that shit… that bitch has a serious problem with the word no and she's workin' my last damn nerve, Jace."

"Would you like me to hit her for you?" Bri glanced between Happy and the woman he called Candy. "I can totally hit her..."

Jacey laughed, "Go ahead… I don't care. She won't push up on him while I'm here so I don't care."

"Hold my shirt then yeah?" Bri started to tug on the hem of her shirt before stopping at the confused look on the blonde's pretty face. "I don't want to get blood on it J."

Happy smirked as he wrapped his arms around his blonde girlfriend, pulling her closer to him. "Where the fuck did you get her?" He whispered in the blonde's ear, watching the croweater make her way toward them. "Better hope your brother isn't here to witness her go at… Candy's his favorite."

Bri waited until Candy passed the beers to them before she set hers down. "Candy." She looked at the trashy woman before slamming her fist into the woman's face, causing her to stumble backwards as she held her face.

"What was that for?" Candy looked at the brunette.

"For fun mostly." Bri shrugged and moved forward as the girl stepped back. "Where are you going?" She grabbed Candy and shoved her backwards forcefully sending her flying into another slut who pushed her back towards Bri. "Not even going to fight back?"

Candy shook her head and started to run off only to be tackled to the ground by the brunette. "Get the fuck off me! You're crazy!"

The brunette shrugged and landed a few brutal punches. "Don't ever bug Happy again." She gritted out before she felt strong arms wrap around her waist, pulling her off the bleeding croweater. "Get the fuck off of me." She dug her nails into the man's arms before he eased up and she got out of his grasp. "Who the fuck do you..." She trailed off as she turned around and met the man's all too familiar brown eyes. "No." She shook her head before turning away and rushing out of the clubhouse, leaving a cloud of dust in her wake.

"What the fuck was that about?" Happy moved away from Jacey, toward Juice. "What'd you do to the little princess?" The man looked back the gorgeous blonde, confusion etched in his face.

Jacey shrugged her shoulders, the same look of confusion on her gorgeous face. "I don't know… Juice?" The room was silent, all eyes on the three of them. "Get him talking, I need to find Bri..." She tossed over her shoulder at her boyfriend as. She left the clubhouse. Finding Bri pacing the small space beside her jeep, Jacey shook her head. "B?"

Bri wiped her face and looked at Jacey. "Yeah?"

"What happened in there?" Jacey quickly moved toward the brunette, wrapping her in her arms.

"That's the asshole." Bri sighed. "The lying cheater from high school." She pulled away from the blonde and leaned against the Jeep before sliding down to the ground. "Never thought I'd ever see him again."

Jacey sat down beside the brunette, wrapping an arm around Bri's shoulders. "Juice is the douchebag?!" The shock ever so present on her face. "He's a sweetheart though..."

"Is he? The Juan Carlos I am familiar with is anything but a sweetheart." Bri rolled her eyes. "I think I should go, I'm using all my energy to keep me from going back in there and hitting him."

Jacey nodded her head. "He is... He must've changed... It's been years, B... Give him a chance to talk. At the very least." She pulled her closer. "Don't go... I need you here."

Bri shook her head. "I don't know about that J... I was so in love with him, it was crazy. What would I even say to him? 'Gee, thanks for those four years, they scarred me for life, glad you're doing good though.'?" She looked at Jacey and frowned. "I'll stay but only for you."

"Just ignore him then. If he talks to you, at least be polite. Aleksandr would be so disappointed if he found out you weren't being polite." She laughed, imagining Aleksandr grounding Bri like he'd done plenty of times before for her crazy schemes they got into.

"I'm going to hide behind Happy, Kozik and the mountain they called Opie." Bri smiled. "Aleksandr would understand, you should see how angry he gets if you say the name Juan Carlos." She pushed herself up the Jeep. "I left my shirt in there." She looked down at her chest.

Jacey laughed, nodding her head in agreement. "Hap will protect you if I tell him to... I promise. I kind of want to see what he does if I say his name..."

"Say it and duck for cover." The brunette chuckled. "I need a dozen beers to get over this whole shitty situation... I take that back, does this place have any vodka, Russian vodka, not the American kind."

Jacey laughed, standing up and dusting her ass off. "Opie's dad Piney knows where all the good shit is... Pry him away from Emily Duncan and be sweet to him, he might just give ya the good shit."

"Alright, I'll do my best." Bri hugged her friend tightly. "Thanks."

The blonde just shook her head. "Come on... Let's go get some good booze, we could use it." She kissed Bri's head, moving toward the clubhouse.

"So much for me getting laid tonight! I wore the matching undies." Bri gestured at her bra. "What a damn waste!"

Jacey rolled her eyes. "All those guys in there and you can't find someone to hook up with?"

"I was looking to try someone new out." Bri shrugged. "Aren't there any other attractive ones?"

Jacey stopped walking and pulled Bri back to her by her elbow. "What was wrong with Kozik?"

"I have no clue what you're talking about Jace." Bri tugged on her ponytail and looked at the blonde. "No clue, at all."

Jacey cocked an eyebrow at the brunette. "Oh really, Russian goddess?" She smirked at her friend.

"Yup, no clue at all..." Bri shrugged and looked at the clubhouse. "The Mayans have all the good looking guys huh?"

Jacey laughed, shrugging her shoulders. "You're the shittuest liar ever... It's almost unnerving."

"What am I even lying about?" Bri bit her lips to try to hide the smile creeping across her face. "I have nothing to lie about currently... Nothing."

The blonde just shook her head, smiling. "Don't make me call E to come pry that shit out of you like old times, bitch..."

Bri frowned. "Nooo. No! No Esai." She shook her head. "What was the question again?"

"Oh noooo... I think I should call him." Jacey laughed, pulling her phone out of her back pocket.

"I think we should just go in and drink and play pool." Bri tried to grab Jacey's phone from her. "Please?"

Jacey shook her head... "What are you so worked up about? You don't wanna see E?"

"No, not really." The brunette shrugged. "It'd be awkward, his sister dumped me so hard."

The blonde rolled her eyes. "Fuck Daniela. I love her to death but your break up shouldn't affect your relationship with E... You're still his sister, too, Bri..."

Bri nodded slowly in agreement. "Esai will always be my second favorite Alvarez, the first being Marcus... I just hate the situation. I just suck at working through awkward shit."

"Are you going to be my date to the wedding?" Jacey cocked a curious eyebrow at the brunette, ultimately testing her...

"Duh, I'm not passing out free cake and booze... I already have an outfit in mind for just the occasion." Bri returned a smirk. "Can we get me drunk now?"

The blonde nodded her head, leading the brunette back into the clubhouse where she saw Happy and Juice at the bar, along with Kozik, Opie and her brother. "Opie could tell you where Piney is... Go ask him."

"But... Opie is so close to you know who J." Bri frowned but continued walking towards the bar. "Next time, I'm bringing my own bottle."

Jacey shrugged. "You want the good booze, suffer through having to stand next to him for five whole seconds. Plus I'll be right there with you. You'll be fine. I'll make Hap get him if he says anything, k?"

"He couldn't have gotten ugly over the years?" Bri stole a glance over at Juan Carlos. "That's not even fair..."

Jacey laughed... "Told you Juicy Fruit was good looking..."

"I believed you when you said he was, I just didn't think it'd be Juan." Bri sighed as she tapped Opie on his arm. "I'm looking for Piney, I hear he has all the good vodka." She smiled at the man.

Opie chuckled. "He's somewhere in the back, I'd wait for him to come out though... Don't want to interrupt him."

"Ahhh." Bri nodded and moved away from him slightly. "Thanks for the tip."

The voice that came to life next was the last one Bri even wanted to hear as he butted into her conversation. "Since when do you drink the hard shit, Brianna?"

Bri tilted her head to look at the voice's owner. "Let's see, it's been how many years since the last time we crossed paths? Seven, eight... Seems about right."

"You ended it. Not me." He took a swig of his beer, earning a slap on the back of his head from the feisty blonde at the end of the bar.

"Come again?" Bri crossed her arms and glared at the man. "I ended it because you knocked up some slut! You got some nerve..." She trailed off as Russian spilled from her lips.

Juice shook his head, standing up from the bar stool. "No I didn't. It was all bullshit to get us broken up... You'd know that if you stuck around."

Bri gasped. "Stuck around for what? To continue to be your damn doormat? I was over it all, that shit was just the straw that broke the camel's back." She balled her hands into fists at her sides and glared at the man, her grey eyes turning black with fury.

"You just like to listen to everyone else... That's your problem right there. Everything was bullshit, but did you ever listen? NO!" Juice spat at her, getting closer to her, towering over her.

"You're pretty fucking unbelievable right now." The brunette shook her head. "You're the one who told me you got the bitch pregnant!" She shoved him backwards. "All these years and you still spew complete bullshit."

Juice grabbed ahold of Bri's arms, pushing her against the bar. "When you get into your little bitch mood, you wreck my fucking nerves! You just wanted a reason to break up with me and I gave you one!"

Bri rolled her eyes. "You're such an asshole! I had a million different other reasons I could have broken up with you for! I stayed until I could no longer stay with you! I stayed until you had every fucking piece of me... You said that shit and I had nothing else to give to you. You had everything! There was no reason I could find to stay!"

"Did you ever even love me, Bri or was all bullshit because you were bored with your perfect little life?!" He retorted, letting go of her arms, stepping away from her.

"I was in love with you! If I wasn't then I wouldn't have continually forgave you for everything." Bri sighed and looked from him to the floor. "I wouldn't have always hoped that you would change and drop your bullshit."

Juice shook his head. "Yeah whatever... Now who's spoutin' bullshit?" His eyes lingered on the gorgeous brunette before moving to each one of his brothers then finally resting on Jacey.

"Still you..." Bri moved away from him and the bar. "I'm going home, I don't care if I have to walk all the way back to Oakland... I'm not staying here with him any longer." She walked past Jacey and out of the clubhouse, fighting to keep her tears from falling.

"There you go... Running away again. Is that all you know how to do?!" Juice shouted after her, forcing the room to fall silent.

Bri whipped around and narrowed her eyes at Juice. "I am not running away, I'm going home. To a place that you're not at... For your information I never ran away from your ass Juan, I stayed in New York for school until I transferred out here. You're the one who ran away, made yourself a new life. What're you running from huh?"

"Don't worry about me, Katarzyna! Just worry about yourself and where you'll run to next." He spat at her.

Bri walked up to him, her hands at her sides in fists. "Don't you fucking get it yet? I'll always worry about you, as for running, I have no plans to go anywhere, anytime soon." She pushed past him and sat on the barstool he occupied minutes earlier. "Juan Carlos, I will be around forever."

"In that case, I'll put in my transfer papers tomorrow morning!" Juice shook his head, turning around to walk away down the long hallways of dorms.

Bri laughed. "There you go...Running away again! Is that all you know how to do!?" She threw his own words back at him.

"I'm not up for watching you hook up with any of my brothers... I'm not running from anything!" Juice threw over his shoulder.

"I actually came to this party because Jacey said I had to meet this really sweet guy named Juice." Bri began. "Didn't expect it to be you..."

He looked over at Jacey with a cocked eyebrow. "This is all YOUR doing? What the fuck were you thinking?"

Happy stood up, coming to stand directly in front of his girlfriend. A scowl on his face as he stared Juice down. "You want a rematch in the ring, dipshit?"

"She had no idea we knew each other... I told her stories, always left out your name." Bri crossed her arms and looked at Juice. "This is the universe working, we both must have fucked up recently... I know you never expected me to turn up here."

Juice shook his head at Happy who sat back down, pulling the blonde back into his lap. "I gotta go run some info... I can't stay around anymore."

"Still a computer geek?" Bri scoffed.

Juice shook his head as he walked down the hallway, leaving the barroom to hide out in his room. He lied, he didn't have work to do, he just didn't want to be near Bri anymore... It was becoming too much for him.

* * *

**AN: Each and every one of you that reviewed the last chapter are my favorite things ever, I love each &amp; every one of you... **

**Although one review confused the fuck out of me, especially considering it's length and the content of the review. **

_**Let me know what ya guys think of this one...**_

_**Will J and Hap stay together this time or will something wedge between them again? **_


	22. Chapter 22: Hellraisers & Their Bad Luck

**June 21, 2008 **

Happy Lowman say on the couch in the clubhouse by his genius brother who was running information of Bri as Hap enjoyed his second beer, texting his girlfriend.. Or well, setting his girlfriend.

He looked up as he heard the door shut and watched the Russian hellraiser walk through the huge room right over to his VP. "The hell." He mumbled as he watched Bri and Jax share a long hug and brief kiss before they walked over to the couches on the other side of the room and sat down together. "What the hell is she up to?" He murmured, earning Juice's attention.

"Why's she here? Jacey's not here..." Juice inquired, closing his eyes briefly.

Happy looked at Juice, shaking his head. "I don't think that's why her whore ass is really even here."

"You know she fucked Koz, right?" Juice mumbled, almost wishing he didn't say anything at all.

The heavily tattooed man rolled his eyes, nodding. "Yeah I know... It was at the apartment." Happy watched Brianna throw her legs into Jax's lap as she kissed his neck. "Stupid ass is gonna cause some damage to the club if she keep it up." The man stood up as he watched Jax stand up with Bri wrapped around him. Jax started to carry the blonde to the back of the clubhouse where the dorms were. "Christ almighty... My old lady is gonna have a conniption if she finds out about this shit..."

"Fuck her, let her tear Jax and Koz apart... They're dumbasses for falling into her traps. She's just using them both... Aiming to piss me off." Juice growled before stalking out of the clubhouse, sticking his laptop and notebook in his bookbag.

Happy just shook his head, watching the short brunette behind the bar get a bud light out of the fridge and hand it to him. "How'd you know I wanted this?"

"You look like you had a long day and could use it." The brunette responded, going back to her task at hand.

The man nodded. "When did they hire you?"

"The old bartender quit months ago and they had me on call back then but they called me yesterday and asked if I still needed the job." She smiled at him. "Wasn't the old bartender like the daughter of one of the members or something?"

Happy nodded his head again. "Old president's daughter, the president now is her step father and that blonde fucker that just walked back there is her brother."

"Shit... I hope that wasn't your girl he had with him." She backed away from the bar a little.

Happy chuckled, taking a swig of his beer. "Nah, that's Jacey's best friend. Jacey's my girl."

"I heard she's quite the hellraiser..." The brunette laughed, lifting her shoulder. "Haven't met her yet though."

The biker shrugged, "Trust me, you don't wanna meet her if she's pissed off..."

* * *

Jacey was sprawled out on the couch, watching the newest episode of Jersey Shore when she heard the front door opens and the alarm system started to blare. It immediately shut up and she knew she was good. She heard the front door slam shut, finally casting a glance at the man who was stomping into the kitchen. "What's your problem?" Jacey didn't bother looking at the man who was now standing in the archway of the kitchen.

"You need to get that little prissy ass Russian bitch friend of yours, Jacey..." Happy growled, taking a swig of the whiskey in his hand. He hated the liquor but it was all they had in the apartment so he was gonna kill it all.

"Woah." Jacey sprang up from the couch. "What happened!? What did she do to you!?"

He shook his head, telling her to back off. "She's a fucking little whore."

The blonde narrowed her eyes at her boyfriend. "Did that little Russian tart push up on you Hap? Did she flaunt her stupid tits in your face?"

"What the fuck, Jacey? No. She's flaunting her shit all through the clubhouse!" He growled at her, shaking his head.

"Oh, then I don't care." Jacey lounged back against the couch. "If the guys want to fall for her, so be it. I'm not worried about it unless she tries something with you or my jerk of a brother."

Happy just shook his head, rolling his eyes at the blonde. "Are you kidding me? She's fucking literally everyone at the table and you don't give a shit?"

"Hap, what the fuck am I supposed to do about it?" The blonde looked at him, her blue eyes showing a hint of annoyance. "Ban her from the clubhouse? Tell the guys that if they touch her they'll get a visit from the mafia or some shit? What's the solution to keeping a grown ass woman from sleeping around?"

Happy walked to the couch, squatting down in front of the blonde. "She's the mother of all croweaters... Get that shit together, Jacey... She'll tear the fucking table apart."

"What should I say to her? I have no clue where to even begin Hap... She's just a fuckin' mess, working through some shit." She shrugged and let out a huge sigh. "I'll get her to lay off, well I'll try to anyways."

Happy just shook his head at her, a frown visible in the dark room. "That's not good enough, woman... I need more effort than that."

"I will talk to her ass alright! I'll get her to keep her legs closed and if she wants to be a fuck toy, she's going to have to find guys outside of the club to fuck. Is that better babe?" Jacey gave him a slight smile.

The man laughed, shrugging his shoulders. "You don't have to yell at me, damn..."

"I just want you to know I'm taking your concern seriously... I don't want her tearing the club apart." The blonde let out a slight chuckle. "Russia will not invade Charming and rip it apart!"

He stood up, rolling his eyes. "Shut up, ya damn drama queen." He sat down beside her, pulling her long legs onto his lap.

"She wasn't always a whore for the record... It just started one day, she was like 'damn I want that tall blonde, spiky haired biker." She laughed. "This is all Kozik's fault."

Pressing a kiss to the blonde's temple, he watched her move closer to him. "I highly disapprove of her corrupting him... She'll have his shit twisted up so damn quick."

Jacey shrugged. "You didn't hear? He's thinking of moving in with her..." She did her best poker face, hoping he wouldn't detect the lie quickly.

"Why do you always look at my cock when you lie?" He smirked, knowing her all too well.

"Because it's a modern day piece of art." The blonde shrugged. "I wouldn't put it past those two to shack up, it'll make their arrangement easier."

He laughed, "Better not try to hang this shit on the fucking wall..." Shaking his head, he looked away from the blonde to see the television playing the dumbest shit he'd ever seen. "Don't jinx that shit. What the fuck are you watching?"

Jacey glanced at him. "I would never disrespect a piece of art like that... Plus it's already hung." She laughed at her own dumb joke. "She's already named their kids... Jersey Shore, you should watch it with me."

"I swear I should leave you for that shit." He started rubbing her legs as he tried to hide his smile. "You better not be doing any shit like that with us... We agreed, no kids."

"You loved the joke." She smiled at him. "I have no plans to start doing anything of the sort... I'm not even that type of girl anyways."

Hap nodded his head, curiosity seeping into his brain as he continued to look at his gorgeous girlfriend. "What would you do if you were pregnant?"

"I would cry a lot, I would freak out about you hating me for getting pregnant, then I would probably change my name and move to a whole new country because you would want nothing to do with me." She blinked at him. "That's pretty much it..."

Happy turned away, trying to figure out what to say next... "Guess you just got everything figure out, don't you?" Venom in his voice as he spoke in his gravelly voice.

"Not really." Jacey frowned and played with the hem of her sleep shorts. "If I turned around and got pregnant next week, how would you react Happy?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "If I were to ever have kids, I want it to be with you, Jace... But it's not something on my bucket list. We would be in for hell... Can you even imagine our kid? Damn spawn of all evil hell, ya know that?"

"It would be a cute spawn though... I get where you're coming from. I feel the same way." She smiled at him. "Our kid would be locked up for some shit before they even started kindergarten."

Happy laughed, nodding his head in agreement as he started to massage her legs. "Better not have your blonde ass hair though... Has to be a little boy too. No sassy ass feisty little princesses..."

"Not a chance that the kid would be blonde, it'd be you in a mini version... What's wrong with a princess?" Jacey flashed him a smile. "You know you would melt if you had a daughter."

The heavily tattooed man pulled his girlfriend into his lap, shaking his head at her. "You barely make me melt, what makes you think your daughter could have any effect on me?"

"You're telling me, a little version of me who has some of your traits wouldn't make you melt if you caught her with your cut on, pretending her bike is a Dyna, because she wants to be like her daddy?" Jacey looked back at him and laughed.

Happy tried to hide his dimpled smile by burying his face in Jacey's chest, shaking his head no. Jacey pressed a few kisses to his head before pushing him away from her chest as she felt his tongue start to lick her cleavage. "Come on, baby, don't separate us."

"No, no, lover, you can wait." She laughed as he started to pout. "No stop that..." She kissed his lips after she licked them slowly.

The man slapped the sides of her thighs and bucked his hips into her before pulling her face to his. "Don't fuckin' play with me, Jacey, you know how bad I want you right now." He pressed his lips to hers, finally getting her to release her resolve, their tongues moving together as she started moving her hips back and forth as her hands moved between them to unbuckle and unbutton his jeans before his hands landed on hers and he pulled away from her. "I'm taking you to Malibu on Tuesday, I want to get away... Just us."

"Really? Til when?" Jacey bounced on top of him, her smile widening.

"Friday, maybe Saturday... Depends on if anything happens with the club. As far as we are all concerned right now, everything is fine. We set up truces and good working relationships with the Mayans and Niners, the Nords have moved out of Charming so everything is good. Clay wants everyone to take a break, so me and you are taking ours in Malibu."

Jacey smiled, nodding her head eagerly. "I'm excited, why can't we leave tomorrow or something?"

"I gotta make sure everything is in order here and then make sure we've got a nice beach house up there." He smirked, kissing the hollow of her neck. "Come on, take me to bed, baby." He stood up, Jacey still wrapped around him as he grabbed his beer off the coffee table and carried the blonde to their bedroom.

* * *

**June 23, 2008**

Bri smiled as she eyed the blonde in front of her. "Oh look... You finally pulled the meanie face's dick out of you."

Jacey picked up a pillow and tossed it at the woman. "At least I own up to the dick I take."

Bri rolled her eyes and sighed. "Ugh, fine... I've been fucking Kozik... You happy now J?" She smirked at the blonde and shrugged her right shoulder.

"Now that we're being honest here? Yes, I'm just thrilled." Jacey smiled sweetly at the brunette standing across from her.

"He's amazing... He's always down for random hookups in weird places." Bri smiled and looked at her phone before tossing it on the dresser. "It's always fun."

Jacey laughed, nodding her head. "He's a freak, what do you expect?"

"I expected him to be as goofy in bed as he is out of it but he proved me wrong that's for sure." She shrugged. "You have to tell _your _friend Juice to stop asking me out..."

The blonde laughed again, shaking her head. "Oh no... I have nothing to do with that. Why don't you just hang out with him? He's not that bad... I know you guys have this big history but it's been forever, give him a chance to show he's changed." Looking around the room to see Barbie dolls, Jacey laughed, gesturing toward them. "Tell me Monica's still here and you haven't taken up a new hobby."

"Um, because I go into this bad place when I see him." She frowned and rubbed her left arm. "I want to give him a chance though, I really do but I just don't know how to bring myself to the point of saying yes to hanging out with him." Bri looked around and started laughing. "New hobby, duh..."

Jacey nodded her head, she understood completely where Brianna was coming from. "The guys have a few free days coming up, me and Hap are headed to Malibu... I think. He said something about getting away. I'm trapping you both in that shit. That way you're forced to see each other and be near each other." Jacey smirked. "Bring my little love too, I need a new makeover."

"Can I bring Kozik as a buffer?" Bri smiled, already knowing the answer to that question. "I guess this is a good time to bust out all my cute bikinis and sandals... I have how many days to get a six pack before we leave?" Bri shrugged. "I think you're fuckin' cute the way you are but if you want a new one, I'll pack her in my suitcase."

Jacey cocked an eyebrow at the brunette, shaking her head. "Since we're picking guys off our recently fucked list, I'll see if E wants to join us then. Hell, I'll even get that one guy that was a Mayan that you liked so much. We'll just a damn party of fuck buddies." Jacey shook her head. "A day. But let me call Hap to double check..."

"E in boardshorts, gives me life. I don't care how bad that sounds... If we're making this an orgy, invite Fiasco and your brother... Jax's hair, ugh." Bri flipped the blonde off. "Hap would kill you if you invited anyone you've fucked on his Malibu getaway. A day? I don't have time to waste then." The brunette rubbed her flat stomach and frowned.

Jacey shrugged her shoulders. "Do not sleep with my brother, oh my god, you gross ass critter!" She laughed, nodding her head. "Hap would kill me for inviting you but I can get him to be ok with it." Jacey grabbed her phone and started to dial her boyfriend's number as she wiggles her eyebrows at Bri.

"I won't touch your brother, I promise." Bri laughed. "Hap, he hates me. So, good luck with that and from what I can tell from the party he doesn't like Juice. What's with that beef?"

Jacey quickly ended the call as she didn't get an answer from the man she wanted to talk to. "Trust me... You don't wanna know."

Bri nodded. "Alright... You going to the Mayans party next weekend? It's supposed to be one of their biggest patch over parties ever."

"Are you even sure it's a good idea you show up, B? You know D will be there, she's always at the parties nowadays..." Jacey looked away from her friend to look at her own body. "You think I need bigger tits? Maybe that's what's wrong with Hap... Maybe that's why he didn't come home last night."

"Marcus reached out... So that's why I'm considering it." The brunette shrugged and looked at her friend. "Your rack is perfect J...He didn't come home? Did he sleep at the clubhouse?"

Jacey nodded her head, shrugging her shoulders. "If you want me to go with you then I will... Just say the word." She shrugged her shoulders. "He was at Jax's early this morning. Wendy called me and asked if everything was ok because Hap was on the couch."

"If you ever decide to get fake boobs, I'll hook you up... But I personally love yours." Bri smiled. "Maybe he and Jax had a sleepover? Or maybe he was there to wait for Jax and Jax never showed and he fell asleep on the sofa. There has to be a good explanation."

Jacey shook her head, rolling her eyes. "Thanks, babe..." She sighed. "It's the sex... He doesn't like my pussy anymore."

"Shut up... He loves it." Bri hugged her friend tightly. "Get out of that pretty little head of yours, would he be going to Malibu with you if he didn't want you or love you?"

The blonde shrugged her shoulders. "Maybe he's gonna kill me..."

"Maybe you're pregnant and that's why you're thinking crazy... You're having pregnancy emotions Jacey." Bri smirked at her friend. "He won't kill you, Aleksandr won't allow that to happen."

Jacey shook her head furiously, her hair falling from the loose braid it was in. "No the fuck I'm not... I'll kill myself if I am. No... Me pregnant? I think you need to stop doing drugs, Hohrykova... You're pregnant! Don't jinx me like that, rude ass..."

"If I was pregnant, that'd be a happy ass moment for me... Little goofy lemonhead Kozik babies! Oh my God, I can't even deal... Yeah, go take a pregnancy test Jacey, you're being neurotic right now." Bri pointed towards the bathroom. "I think there's one in the medicine cabinet."

Jacey rolled her eyes at the stupid giddy look on Bri's face. "I'm not fucking pregnant. I swear..."

"I'll take your word for it then Jacey." Bri smiled at her friend. "I won't say shit if you decide to take the test though... It'd be our little secret."

"You want me to take it, don't you, asshole?" Jacey looked up from her taut stomach to look at her best friend.

"Pretty much...we all have pregnancy scares. It's part of life, even lesbians get them. Strapon game, James Deen." The brunette poked her friend's stomach. "Could you imagine the look on Meanie's face if you were knocked up with a mini meanie?"

Jacey rolled her eyes. "Fine but you're to blame some damn how if I am pregnant. I'm blaming you. This is somehow your fault no matter what." She started to go to the bathroom. "Yeah I can, the same look on his face when he's getting ready to kill an enemy."

"If you're pregnant, I'm totally spoiling the kid but I'm probably wrong. You and Hap use protection right?" The brunette asked her friend. "Do you need me to hold the stick for you?"

Jacey slammed the door shut in Bri's face, growling at the brunette as she walked in the door anyway. "When we made up and got back together, I don't think we did... I don't remember." She took the stick she was handed. "Run the water or something... I can't pee for nothing right now."

Bri turned on the water and sat on the sink. "Whatever happens, in all seriousness, I'm here for you Jacey. Just like you were there for me and all my nonsense." The brunette smiled. "Jacey and Bri forevs."

"If I am and he doesn't want it, I'm just gonna leave like I planned on after we broke up..." Jacey stood up, finished using the stick and she set the used stick on the counter.

"I'll go with you, we can raise the kid together. Aleksandr will be the weird grandpa, Elijah the uncle, and Igor is the creepy 'Uncle'." Bri tried her best to bring some light into the heavy situation. "I'm sure he will want the kid, he will just be in shock at first and go through that whole, 'I'm an outlaw I can't be a dad stage' then he'd be nervous then excited about it."

Jacey shook her head. "He doesn't want kids though... He'd leave, I know so." She stared at the granite counter of the sink and shook her head, trying to will her tears away. "Thanks for always being there for me... I'd seriously be lost without you."

"He wouldn't leave because when it comes down to it, it takes two and he'll man up. I have faith in him..." Bri hugged her friend and kissed the top of her head. "You're the sister I've always wanted, I'll never leave you again Jacey, if you leave, I leave. We're a package deal these days."

The blonde shrugged her shoulders, allowing Bri to give her love. "I'm not gonna force him to stay and do shit he doesn't want to do, B..."

"It's not about forcing him... If you are and you tell him and he dips out then come and find me... You know I'm the master of running away and hiding. Maybe we can live on the beach in Italy or Greece." Bri wiped away Jacey's tears and smiled. "The world is our oyster and we're gonna be bad ass bitches together and steal the pearl... Oysters are the one's with pearls right? I feel like that was a Spongebob episode, Mr. Krabs stole a pearl...Feel free to butt in and stop my rambling."

"Let's go to Italy! Then once baby cuteness gets older, we'll run away to Greece." Jacey smiled, kissing Bri's forehead. "Times up, B... Let's see the verdict."

Bri nodded and gripped her friend's hands as they looked down at the stick on the sink. "Okay, okay." She looked at Jacey then back down at the sink.

"Fuck..." Jacey mumbled as her icy blue eyes connected with the pregnancy test. "... My life. I don't have any kind of luck whatsoever."

* * *

**AN: Do you guys know how much I looooove cliffhangers? **

**Let me me know what ya thought, (:**

**(Credit: My sweet darling wife Vaeh {Fairytellerxo} for helping write this chapter and the last few chapters, we've been having some fun) **

**btw, check out her new story Fated, it's a little bit of a spinoff from this story, you'll probably need to check it out to actually understand some of the things that go on in the upcoming chapters of Trite. **


	23. Chapter 23: Beach Bums & Sand Traps

**June 24, 2008**

"Are me and my boyfriend sharing a room?" The tiny Bri lookalike inquired as she flipped through her coloring book for a page that had no markings on it.

Jacey cocked an eyebrow at the six year old. "Yeah sure... When you're old enough to have a boyfriend and share a room with him, Kid."

"Happy's my boyfriend!" Monica screeched at the blonde in the driver's seat.

Jacey looked back at the six year old with a glare on her face. "Look kid, he's my boyfriend... I had him first!"

"Well he's mine now so get over it, Barbie!" Monica stuck her tongue out at the blonde as she crossed her arms and looked out the window.

Jacey looked at the little brunette through the rear view mirror before looking at Bri who was trying to hold her laughter back. "Tell that little thing back there that he's my boyfriend and she can't have him!"

"Just see who he goes to first when we get to the house. We all know the minute he can get his hands on you, he will. Bet her on it." Bri laughed, rolling her eyes. "Hey, Moni, you know Happy likes blondes, right?"

Monica glared at Jacey, ignoring the look on her aunt's face. "I bet she's not a real blonde!"

"I bet I'm about to go come back there and kick your little ass." Jacey shot over her shoulder as she blew a kiss at the blonde. "You little boyfriend stealer!"

The tiny brunette shook her head, disagreeing with her. "He likes me more, I'm his favorite. You better back off though!"

"That's fine... But whose bed is he coming to tonight?" Jacey laughed as Bri slapped her bare thigh. "What? I'm just being honest."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

They pulled into the driveway of the beach house, parking in front of Juice and Happy's motorcycle. The men dismounted the bikes and Happy told Juice to go ahead and start getting the girl's bags as the man walked up to the front door and unlocked it before walking back out to the vehicles and pulling Jacey's door open as she was finger-brushing her long tendrils. "You look good now come on..." The man rasped out as he pulled his girlfriend out of the driver's seat.**  
**

"Looks like he's hers, short stuff." Bri laughed as she helped Monica out of the car and grabbed her pink bag full of snacks. "Come on, kid, let's find your room."

Monica slowly shook her head, her eyes on Happy the entire time. "We are sharing a room."

"No you're not, shortcake... He already said he's coming to my room. Sorry 'bout it, babe." Jacey walked past the six year old, pulling Happy by the hand, into the house. "I really need to take a nap. I'm so damn tired." She dropped onto the sofa, eyeing Juice as he pulled his laptop out of his backpack and started typing on it. "What are you working on?! It's supposed to be a getaway, Juicehead."

Juice looked up at the gorgeous blonde and shrugged. "Checking out the place for good food and a grocery store. We gotta stock up and we need some good alcohol, too."

"Find a nice seafood place, Happy here is taking me on a date." Jacey cut her eyes to her boyfriend who had stopped trying to pull her into his lap only to look at her like she was crazy.

Happy sat up, his dark eyes still on the blonde. "I'm doing what now?"

"You heard me..." She blew him a kiss, standing up to go scope out the rest of the beach house. "Make sure it's pricey, Juicy Fruit, he owes me a nice date." As she put her cross body purse in the first bedroom on the right, she felt a hand pop her ass. "Ow asshole!"

Jacey threw her hands back in an attempt to shield her ass as she turned around to see Bri standing behind her with a shit-eating grin on her face. "Hi hot stuff!"

"Either you're napping with me or I'm kicking you out." Jacey smirked at the brunette, pulling her tank top from her body.

Bri shrugged her shoulders, her eyes traveling over Jacey's body. "You know you'd be so much hotter if you weren't cooking a blue or pink cupcake..."

"Kiss my ass, bitch... Keep up your behavior and you're gonna be right there with me, just weeks apart." Jacey laughed as she laid down on the bed, her long blonde hair fanning out. "Oh you're not slick either... You could end being pregnant with my niece or nephew, bitch."

Bri laughed, shaking her head. "Oh my fucking god, who told you?!"

"You just did, you dirty whore!" Jacey laughed, absentmindedly running a hand over her stomach. "Why the fuck did this happen to me? We are not fit for this shit."

The brunette shrugged her shoulders. "You better talk to him, J... And soon." She kicked off her sandals and laid down beside her gorgeous friend. "Have you thought about how you're gonna tell him?"

"I know I do but I just can't... We're doing so good right now, ever since we got back together, we've been fine. No fighting, no arguing, nothing... We've really gotten our shit together. This pregnancy... It's gonna ruin everything." Jacey sat on the bed, watching Bri close the door tightly.

"Hey, hey babe." Bri sat down next to her, letting the blonde use her shoulder as a head rest. "How about this, you go to the doctor validate it then tell Happy, if could be one of those rare times, when you get a false positive."

The blonde rolled her eyes. "Like I'm that lucky to get a bum pregnancy test Bri... I'm knocked up, I have to tell Hap soon before I start getting morning sickness or whatever."

"Tell him during sex, just be like 'Ha ha remember when we made up? I may have gotten pregnant, surprise!'." Bri smiled briefly before noticing her friend's death glare. "Or not."

Jacey tried to hide her smile. "I'll tell him straight out, if it ruins shit then I guess we just weren't meant to be happy together." Jacey sighed. "I should have been more careful."

"Don't blame yourself, you didn't do this to yourself Jacey... It took the both of you, if it goes badly, I'm here for you, always mamas." Bri kissed her temple and smiled. "I will be there with you if you need the support but if you have to tell him on this vacation, do it towards the end, that ride back would give you both time to think."

The blonde shrugged. "I can tell him on my own but I'll probably need you afterwards, if it all goes to shit." The blonde laid back on the bed, her fists smacking the bed. "I'm too old to be going through shit like this."

Bri nodded and laid back with her. "It happens to the best of us J."

"What would you know about being pregnant Bri?" Jacey turned her head to look at the brunette when the bedroom door opened.

"Bri!" Monica yelled. "I want you to come take my picture!"

"I'm coming now, your highness." Bri rolled off the bed. "Jacey, take your nap, I'll be back."

Jacey sat up a little, her hand ghosting over her stomach briefly. "I'm not gonna forget what you said Brianna!" Jacey called out behind the brunettes as she relaxed against the pillows.

* * *

**June 25, 2008**

"Hap!" Monica grabbed the man by his hand and started to tug him out of the room. "Let's build sand castles!"

Happy looked down at the kid and smirked. "You build, I'll supervise." He picked her up by the waistband of her board shorts, swinging her back and forth effortlessly.

"Wait!" Monica giggled as they reached the sand. "I forgot all my architect stuff! Can't build anything without it! Can I get down for a second?"

He nodded and set her right side up. "Grab it quickly." He crossed his arms and watched her disappear back inside before running back out seconds later with a bag. "All set?"

"Yup!" She pushed her hair out the way. "Here, Bri said you'd want this." She wiggled a beer from the aide of her bag.

"She was right for once." He looked at the beer with a smirk as he trudged through the sand with the six year old girl.

"I'm going to build a hella big castle!" Monica dropped to her butt on the sand and dumped the bag out.

"Hella." He mumbled as he sat down next to her. "You ever built one before?" He watched as she kept pushing her brown hair out of her face. "Come here." He padded the sand between his legs.

"I've built one in my sandbox." She sat down between his legs and looked out towards the ocean. "What're you doing?"

"Fixing your hair." He rasped as he started to braid the little girl's hair. "Can't have it getting in your face while you work kid."

Monica nodded. "Thanks Hap." She patted her braid. "Now, let me build us a hella big castle! We need a new home, we're the royal family. You're the King, Jacey the Queen, I'm a lady in waiting."

Happy smiled at the girl's level of intelligence. "What about Bri and Juice? You kick them out of the kingdom?"

"No. Bri rules the enemy kingdom and Juice is her royal advisor, he spies on your kingdom, he's your king's hand." She started packing sand into her pails. "But he takes what you guys do and tells Bri, she's the evil Queen. She's going to smash your kingdom!"

"Sounds about right." He sipped his beer and picked up a cup, filling it with sand and pouring it back out. "Who taught you about all this stuff?"

"Bri, she teaches me stuff." She stitched her brows together as she stared at her first structure. "She's smart, she knows so much. She is teaching me about guns, but I'm not supposed to tell that to people. So shh." She held a finger to her lips and looked at him.

"Secret is safe with me." Happy watched as the sand started to crumble and chuckled. "Add more water."

Monica looked at him then towards the water. "I can go by myself?"

"Can you swim?" He handed her the glittery pink bucket.

"In a pool! Not in the ocean! Are you crazy?" She laughed and hugged the bucket to her chest. "Come with me?"

Happy stood up, sinking the beer in the sand as he felt Monica grab his hand. "If I fall into the water, you have to save me, alright?"

"Okay." She nodded as they reached the edge of the water. "I'll save you... You're taller than the water though."

"Am I?" He shrugged and held her hand tightly as she leaned forward and filled the bucket.

"You are." She nodded, so sure that he was taller than the ocean. "You're the fifth tallest person I know! Is this enough water?"

"Yeah." He grabbed the bucket from her. "I can't believe I'm having a conversation with a six year old."

"Six and a half." Monica rolled her green eyes. "How old are you?"

"Old enough to do fun shit."

Monica looked up at the tan, heavily tattooed man. "Older than twenty five?" She laid out on the sand as she held the ruler up in front of her.

"Build the castle." He rasped. "My age ain't important."

Monica smiled at him. "That means you're old!" She laughed and started dumping water and sand into the various containers she had. "It's okay if you're old, you're still kinda cute, like my bulldog Ireland!"

Happy chuckled as he finished his beer, he was unsure if he should be mad at the girl for calling him old or comparing him to a bulldog. "I'm not old kid... I'm a young dude."

"Can I bury you?" She looked at the failing sand castle and pouted. "Please Happy?"

"Sure, just don't get my face." He reclined back and watched the little girl start to dump sand on his legs. "Your parents around?"

Monica paused and looked at him. "No, my dad is in jail and my mom is going crazy. Auntie Nik and Bri said so."

"Who's Nik?" He cocked his head and stared at the young girl.

"Bri's sister." She pushed the sand over his feet and patted it down, happy with the process so far. "She's blonde like Jacey but has big boobies!"

Happy nodded. "I had no idea Bri had a sister." He rubbed his chin, none of the searches Juice had done on Bri produced any siblings.

"She has a brother too." Monica smiled as she dumped more sand on the man's legs. "He's my dad!"

"Cool." He nodded and relaxed. "Hurry up and bury me, if you take forever, I will turn into a shark."

"Oh no!" She shrieked and doubled her speed. "I can't let that happen."

"Then hurry it up kid!" Happy rasped and watched her try to cover him up, taking amusement in it all.

* * *

**Later that night**

Jacey walked into the bedroom she was sharing with her boyfriend and laid down on the bed beside him. "You better get out of here before your girlfriend catches you with me." She laughed as she pulled his crossed arms free and laid on his chest.**  
**

Happy glanced at her, a look of confusion etched on his handsome face. "Am I missing something? Last I checked you were my girlfriend... This some trick?"

"You just gonna leave Monica hangin' like that?" The blonde pressed a kiss to her boyfriend's bare chest.

"Monica?" He chuckled and shook his head. "That girl is my sidekick... Nothing more, don't get your panties in a bunch."

Jacey laughed, "Not what she thinks." She looked to gauge his reaction. "Besides I'm not wearing any panties so you don't have to worry about that."

"She's six, what does she know?" Happy rolled his eyes and reached down the blonde's body to confirm her statement. "Good to know."

The blonde rolled her eyes. "She's actually pretty damn smart, babe..." Slapping at his hand, she shook her head. "No one said you could touch me."

"I still don't think she can comprehend that shit though Jacey... I haven't seen her make any advances on me." He shrugged and tried to touch his girlfriend again. "I thought you wouldn't mind if I felt you up."

"Oh trust me... She fought me the whole way here about who's boyfriend you were." Jacey laughed, shaking her head. "Your girlfriend would not like this at all, Mr. Lowman."

Happy perked up. "You fought for me babe... I knew you liked me." He chuckled and rubbed her sides slowly. "You're my girlfriend, I'll set her straight if you don't kill her first..."

"It's not that I like you... I was just bored and wanted to fight about something." Jacey shrugged her shoulders, laughing. "She called me a fake blonde after Bri told her you only like blondes."

"Sure." He rolled his eyes. "Bri is pitting you two against each other, wouldn't put it past the priss to coach Monica on what to say."

Jacey shook her head, biting into Happy's neck. "Shut up..."

"Who even let her whore ass babysit a kid anyway?" Happy looked down at Jacey.

Jacey slapped Happy's chest, quickly rolling off of him and to the opposite side of the bed. "I'm going to sleep. Goodnight."

"Wait, what's wrong?" Happy rolled her over so they were facing each other.

Jacey turned her head, looking away from her boyfriend. "I'm going to sleep, Happy."

"Nah, not until you tell me what's wrong with you... I make you mad or something?" He touched her shoulders, only to have her shrug his hands off. "Talk to me."

The blonde shook her head. "No, I'm tired."

"You're lying, so tell me what's wrong Jacey." Happy ran a hand over his face and sighed. "Is it because I called your friend a whore?"

Jacey shrugged. "I'm sleeping. Hush."

"Alright." He scooted towards the end of the bed. "I'm going to go for a walk then, let you get your sleep..."

The blonde shook her head. "No."

"Then talk to me babe, I can't fix the problem if I have no idea what is is." He turned his body so he was looking at her. "Talk."

Jacey looked up at the man who still standing up. "Why don't you fucking like her? She's my best friend, Hap..."

Happy sighed and rubbed his head. "I just get a bad vibe... She's not good for you Jacey, nothing good comes from hanging out with the likes of her."

"I've been friends with her for almost five years now... Nothing bad has ever happened. Unless you count a few drunken nights." The blonde sat up in the bed, pulling her hoodie off her body.

"I guess when it comes down to it, I don't like what she's about and how she's handling herself, especially around the club... I get it, she's grown but does she have to run through the whole roster?" He sat down on the bed and looked at his gorgeous girlfriend. "I don't get that about her."

Jacey just rolled her eyes. "Why does that even matter to you? Are you jealous that she hasn't pushed up on you?"

"Nah, she ain't even my type." He brushed off the comment completely. "She's annoying, she's Russian, she carries herself as a slut... She just doesn't give off a vibe that I can actually vibe with."

The blonde laughed. "Nice tits, nice ass, and she's pretty fucking hot. What about her isn't your type?"

"Bad experiences with Russians." He chuckled. "Sounds like she's your type... Should I be worried about that?"

Jacey shrugged, laughing. "Don't worry about me."

"At the rate she's going, she's going to start pushing up on women, so I gotta make sure I put a stop to that shit before she tries something with you." He rasped. "I don't usually hurt women, but I'd make an exception for Bri."

The gorgeous blonde laughed again, shrugging her shoulders. "You know she's bi, right?"

"It's already started." He laughed. "She needs to go bye bye, that's the only bye she needs..."

"Don't you think she would've made a move by now if she was gonna make one? Just relax, let her be slutty. When she finally gets her thoughts in order, everything will be fine." The blonde laid back down, her back to him.

"I'm not to worried about it... More worried about the idiot." Happy leaned back, resting his head on the blonde.

Jacey shrugged. "She loves him, always will... That's why she's so mean towards him. But then again, there is Dani... Dani was just as much as her true love as Juicey Fruit is or was... Or whatever." She rolled onto her back.

"Still, you think it's good for that kid, that she's spreading her legs for his brother, brothers? I don't know, how many is she even sleeping with?" Happy shrugged. "I just don't want the idiot getting all caught up, only to have her choose Kozik."

Jacey smiled, running her nails over Hap's head. "Thought you didn't care about Juice... Look at you, all worried about him and shit. It's cute, baby..."

He sighed. "At the end of the day, he's like my annoying kid brother... I care about him, may not always agree with decisions he makes though... You can't tell anyone about this conversation, it doesn't leave this room."

"Clearly you forgot who you're talking to... It'll leave the room if I want it to... So hush and rub my back." She smiled, blew him a kiss then pushed him off her stomach.

Happy sat up and flipped Jacey over. "So, do I get a back rub in return?" He moved up the bed, his large hands massaging circles over her lower back.

"Not a hot chance in hell, handsome..." The blonde murmured, becoming entranced by the work his hands were doing on her body.

The man smiled to himself as his hands worked her shoulders. "What do you have to be this tense about babe?" He put more pressure, working out the knots.

"Life with your crazy ass is a hectic one..." She laughed, her body shuddering under his touch.

Happy pressed a kiss to the back of her neck. "I'll try to make it easy for you, maybe."

"Bullshit... You get a kick out of making shit hard for me." She murmured.

He chuckled. "Yeah, sometimes I do get a kick out of it but if it's making you tense, I'll lighten up." He used his knuckles to knead the middle of her back softly.

"You're not the only thing behind my intensity, but don't worry, I'm getting a hold on things." She wiggled her ass.

Happy moved his hands to her hips. "I trust you." He squeezed her hips harder. "You still sleepy?"

"Never was... You just pissed me and I didn't wanna deal with you." The blonde turned her head a little so she could look at her boyfriend.

"I'm sorry." Happy kissed the side of her neck before nipping at it gently. "We good now? Or should I give you a full body massage?"

Jacey wiggled her ass again. "Both..." She smiled at the man as she felt him ease off her body and flip her over. "Be sweet to me."

"My girl doesn't like it all soft and sweet... She's on the totally opposite side of that spectrum scale." He smirked as he pulled her shorts from her body, taking her flimsy, lace panties with the shorts. "But whatever your heart desires, gorgeous." He started to plant kisses on her bare stomach, but stopped when he got to her belly button. "How long have you had this?" Jacey shrugged her shoulders as she watched him go back to the task and he started to unscrew the ball of her belly ring with his teeth as his hands were already busy rubbing her thighs and working a path to her center.

He spit the belly ring across the room as he kissed her belly button before traveling a little ways southeast to her very large and detailed dream catcher tattoo. The top of the tattoo started just underneath her belly button and the strings ended on the top of her thigh. Happy pressed a few kisses to the tattoo before his tongue started to move over the outline of the tattoo, earning him a moan from the beautiful blonde underneath him before he worked his way to her triangle.

"HAPPY!" The couple heard the six year old's voice before they saw her.

Happy quickly got up, helping his girlfriend under the covers on the bed before kissing her lips. "Shit. It's almost midnight, why is she up?"

"Happy! Can I sleep in here with you?" She was clutching a golden brown teddy bear that had her initials monogrammed into it and she was crying. Her green eyes were a touch lighter as she looked between the couple in the room. She saw Happy laying on top of the covers, his arm was swung over Jacey's waist and his head was using her breasts as pillows. "Please?! There's a big scary monster in my room."

Jacey pushed Happy off her chest and sat up. "Where's Bri?"

"I don't want her, I want Happy!" She cried more as she ran to his side of the bed. "Please please!"

Happy looked at Jacey who just nodded her head so he picked Monica up and set her on the bed. "Stay here, kid, let me get my pajamas on." The tiny brunette nodded her head and watched him disappear into the bathroom. He walked back into the bedroom and picked Monica up again. The man climbed into the bed before picking up the six year old and laid her down beside him. "Go to sleep, kid, I won't let the monsters get you." Hap looked back at Jacey and shook his head at her smile before putting his arm over her waist and planted his hand on her bare ass cheek.

* * *

**AN: K so last chapter got an interesting review mainly expressing confusion over Bri and the entire Mayan relationship. I won't mention everything in the review but lets clear this up for everyone. **

**1\. Bri and Jacey met five years ago, shortly after Jacey and Esai started dating. Bri ended up being classmates with Esai's younger sister, Daniela. They started a secret relationship to which ended two years ago after Daniela suddenly broke up with Bri for one of Esai's friends. (Their entire relationship will be explored greatly when me and Vaeh start working on the prequel to this story)**

**2\. Ten years ago when Bri was in high school in Queens, she was dating Juice, who cheated on her ridiculously. The break up and fights she went through caused tremendous pain to her, therefore making her a little troubled with trust and relationships. Not too mention the relationship she had with Daniela, who was afraid to even tell her parents about her relationship with Bri because she was afraid that Marcus and Dia wouldn't approve of her choice and kick her out of the family. [None of which explains why she is sleeping with Kozik and slept with Jax.. but there is no real explanation for that. She's just attracted to the men.]**

**3\. For the confusion over if Bri slept with Jax or not? YES SHE DID... AT THE BEGINNING OF THE CHAPTER, SHE WAS MAKING OUT WITH HIM ON THE COUCH (To which Happy and Juice witnessed), Bri and Jax then went to the back of the clubhouse where the dorms are. **

**You all might want to start reading Fated to clear up any holes, it'd be of great help to those of you with all this confusion. **

**Expect Chapter 24 later on today. **

_**Have a great day, lovelies (:**_

**_Let me know what ya thought about Part 1 of the beach trip_**


	24. Chapter 24: Weirdos & Revelations

Part Two 

**June 26, 2008**

Jacey was laying out on the beach beside her best friend as they both tanned. Bri was laying on her back and Jacey was on her stomach, their sunglasses shielding their eyes as they watched people walk by.

"Damn!" Two guys walked by the gorgeous girls, stopping when they noticed they caught the girls' attention. "Lookin' good as hell, ladies." The tanned, toned brunette stated as he removed his sunglasses.

Jacey smirked, her eyes shielded as she rolled them. "We always do." Her attention flickered onto Bri who was covering her face with a towel, trying not to laugh.

Bri sat up slowly, her face turning slightly towards Jacey as she mumbled something in Russian. "Thanks." She shrugged before laying back down.

"You can continue walking now..." Jacey gestured to the ocean.

"They were kinda cute." Bri laughed as she dropped the towel next to her. "In a frat boy type of way, they're Trojans hands down."

Jacey laughed, "Do you think one of them would want to play house with me? Be a step dad?"

"Nope, they don't appear to be that type... Plus, the baby doesn't need a step dad, she has a perfectly fine meanie faced dad." The brunette adjusted her bikini top. "I already called dibs to be the daddy if Happy runs away."

The blonde rolled her eyes, a wide smile on her face. "She's not gonna have a meanie faced dad if she really is a she." The blonde shrugged, nodding her head. "In Italy!" She laughed.

"You see him with Monica! That man needs a daughter, a princess, a partner in crime." Bri smiled. "I'm down to dad, wherever! Buy me a #1 dad mug right now J."

Jacey laughed again, rolling over onto her back. Her blue eyes on her flat stomach. "I don't even know what he'd do with a daughter..." She shook her head. "Where's the nearest walmart?"

"He'd do cute shit with her." Bri nodded. "The nearest one is in Thousand Oaks, I'm so serious about the mug, I'd use it at work all the time."

Jacey closed her eyes as she smiled. "Could you imagine him playing with her? Tea parties, dress up? I could die at the thought." She laughed. "You up for a walmart trip?"

"Happy going to her recitals and games. Him as a team dad... I'd kill to see that shit." Bri nodded. "I'm always up for a Walmart run... I'm secretly addicted to that place."

The blonde slowly stood up, dusting sand off her ass. "I can't see him as a team dad or some shit like that but going to gym meets and pulling a gun on anyone who says shit about her." Jacey laughed. "Let's go then, and that's so not a secret."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"No!" Jacey shook her head and laughed as she watched Bri climb into the blue shopping cart. "You're going to get us kicked out before we even get in the damn place B!"

"Just push!" Bri laughed and snapped a picture of her and Jacey. "I need that mug damn it!"

The blonde pushed the cart slowly, navigating the aisles. They may have been in an entirely different city but the layout of the store was the exact same as the one back home. "Oh, look Bri, they have bikinis."

The brunette looked at the racks of colorful material. "I need them... Oh! Let's get Monica her first bikini! She's old enough to wear one now, her one pieces are so last year." She stood up in the cart and hopped out without a second thought.

"You need to be careful." Jacey shook her head and followed the brunette to the little girls bikinis. "I think coral would look amazing on her."

"Yes! Or even this white one." Bri held it up. "Marilyn Monroe, 2.0. Little Monica is going to be the talk of the town… Her hair all curly."

"This is Walmart Bri, not Macy's, let's not forget that." She dropped the bikini into the cart. "Grab all the cute ones for the princess."

"Soon, you'll be playing dress up with your own princess J. Who would have thought you would have gotten pregnant before me." Bri chuckled and moved towards the cover ups. "Let's get them all, I haven't even used my credit card this week, it's feeling neglected."

The blonde shrugged, this time climbing into the cart as Bri dropped flip flops and other summer items on her. "Let's find the mug!"

"I will cry if we don't find it." Bri pushed the cart, narrowly escaping impact with a few displays as she led them towards the novelty section. "If they don't have one, grab a plain white mug and thick sharpie, we will make one for me."

"You're a dork." Jacey rolled her eyes as Bri pushed the cart and let go, sending her crashing into a display of sunscreen. "Bitch!"

"I found it!" The brunette jumped in the air and clapped her hands. "Jacey, why are you over there?"

The blonde climbed out of the cart. "Seriously?"

"They have a mom mug for you." She plucked the mug from the shelf and passed it to the blonde. "You think Juice would like this mug?" The brunette grabbed a mug with a gun as a handle. "Or is this more of a Kozik thing?"

"Neither, it's more of a Tig thing." Jacey took the mug from Bri. "I'm gonna practice my mom skills on you and Moni... Brianna, why are your pants so low? I can see your cervix."

"Oh, you have the mom tone down." Bri laughed and set all the gun mugs into the cart. "I just started collecting mugs, don't judge me."

"Money doesn't grow on trees!" The blonde chuckled as she watched her friend clear off all the shelves of novelty mugs. "I swear, you spend like you have a never ending cash flow... Just buy a whole damn Walmart."

"You may think one could just buy a walmart but you can't... I've tried." Bri shrugged and leaned on the shopping cart. "Want to look at the baby aisles? See what your near future looks like?"

Jacey fiercely shook her head. "No, no I don't. I'd love to just put this off for a little bit. Especially with us not even being a hundred percent sure that I'm actually pregnant. My mother is going to lose her marbles if I am though... Christ that talk is gonna drain my entire flow of energy. I can already feel it now."

"I've never met your mom... Shouldn't I meet her?" Bri irked a brow at her best friend. "You're gonna set that up right love?"

"Nope." Jacey frowned. "My mom, she's the last person you want to meet. Especially after you messed with Jax, meeting her is the quickest way to end up in the ground."

"Oh, yeah." Bri shrugged. "I don't want to end up in the ground. I will keep my distance from her then." She pushed the cart towards the register, knocking things down as she went.

"I hope you drive better than you push a damn cart." The blonde watched the brunette load the stuff on the conveyor belt.

"Can I drive us back?" Bri paused as she looked at the blue eyed vixen. "Please?"

"Nope... I cherish my life too much to let you drive us back." Jacey crossed her arms. "I will watch you drive, when we go home though." She poked the brunette before dropping candy onto the belt with the mugs and bikinis, her eyes darting behind her as she read the Baby sign. One day she'd venture over there but that one day wouldn't be any time soon.

* * *

**June 28, 2008**

Happy sat in the sand, a sketchbook in his lap as he drew out the design plaguing his mind. It was a sparrow, holding onto a scroll that read Hap's last name. The sparrow was perched on a rock, that had a smiley face on it with the letters HL on it. A snake was wrapped around the rock and it had its head resting against the rock.

He wanted to give it to Jacey but now with her pissed as hell at him, he wasn't sure that was a good idea. Not with her pissed and fuming in the beach house, she'd already kicked him out of the bed and told him to play tag with cars in oncoming traffic. Hap was thinking he shouldn't even bother her for a little while.

That was until he noticed her approaching him and sitting down beside him. He smiled a little, glad she was by his side now. "Hey gorgeous. Everything ok?"

Jacey shrugged and looked at him slowly. "I hope everything will be okay after we talk about some stuff right now Hap."

"What are you talking about, Jace?" He looked at her gorgeous face, trying to gauge her emotions.

The blonde let out a heavy sigh. "I have something serious to tell you... No, before you go there in that head of yours, I didn't cheat and I'm not breaking up with you." She searched his face before glancing at the water and back to him. "I think, I think I may be pregnant... I took a test but there's a chance it could have been a bad test."

"If you're not sure then why are you even bringing this shit up?" He closed his sketchbook and set it down beside his legs.

"I want total honesty between us, I don't want you thinking I'm keeping shit from you." Jacey combed her fingers through her hair. "So, here it is. This is me laying everything out and hoping for the best."

Happy shook his head. "I don't know what to say, Jacey... I don't know what you want me to say."

"Just tell me you don't hate me." She bit the inside of her cheek to keep from crying. "Please?"

He gripped her chin, forcing her to look at him. "Why would I hate you, Jace? I couldn't do that... Ever."

"Because, you don't want a kid, I don't want a kid and yet, I may just be pregnant... I'm sorry Happy." Jacey wiped at her face.

He shrugged. "I don't want your prissy ass daughters, little girl."

"Yeah I know." She looked away, her blue eyes trained on the ocean. "So, let's find out if I am, then you can decide what you want from there."

He squeezed her thigh, smiling when he turned her head further away from him. "If you're pregnant, I'm here and we're gonna get a big house and everything. If you're not, then we can still get a big house if ya want it." He leaned over, kissing her temple. "I may not want a kid but I'm not gonna risk losing you just because I'm one of those guys that can't picture his life with any kids in it, J."

"Really?" She turned her head and smiled at her boyfriend. "I don't want to lose you either, I was so afraid to tell you this."

He nodded his head, shrugging. "What can I say? I love my woman... Can't be gettin' mad at her when it's technically my fault." He peeled his shirt off his body and balled it up, laying down in the sand and using it as a pillow. "Thought you were gonna tell me you cheated on me..."

"I love you too much to ever cheat on you at this point... I never want to lose you Happy. You mean the world to me babe." She smiled before resting her head on his chest.

The man laughed, shaking his head. "Listen to you, gettin' all soft and shit... What happened to my feisty ass Jacey?"

"I'm still feisty!" She pinched his side. "I just needed you to know how I felt."

Happy laughed, shaking his head. "Nah, I think you lost your touch, baby."

Jacey quickly straddled his legs, her hands hovering over his chest. "I'm feisty when I need to be... Don't make me give you purple nurples Hap."

"Don't make me drop your pretty ass in the ocean, J." He easily picked her up, standing with her. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and dropped it in the sand beside the sketchbook.

"You wouldn't dare." The blonde chuckled. "Just say I'm feisty and we can move away from the Pacific instead of closer..."

He laughed, shaking his head. "Oh no, mama, you threatened me first. This is only fair." He continued walked out into the ocean until he was in deep enough to toss the blonde into the ocean. "You know, you look good all wet and stuff." He laughed as he started to swim away from her.

* * *

_**Let me know what ya think (:**_

**_oh &amp; HUGE shoutout goes to my love, Vaeh for all her help with these last few chapters! She's been such a big help, love you boo !_**


	25. Chapter 25: A Cupcake & Killer Love

**July 7, 2008**

It was half past seven and Jacey was wide awake. She hated mornings, she hated being awake earlier than ten o'clock and she hated being awake before Happy woke up. Nine times out of ten, he'd be up first and he'd have coffee ready and waiting for her.

Not today though... She was gonna have to make the coffee and probably feed the damn man too. "Fuck me." She mumbled as she moved out from under Hap's strong arm and pulled a t-shirt on, moving to the bathroom to brush out her long tresses then brush her teeth.

In two and a half hours, the blonde was due at the gynecologist office to confirm her pregnancy, she had planned on asking Happy to go with her but she thought it would've been a long shot so she turned to Bri instead.

She walked out of the bathroom and started for the bedroom door to leave when she heard a muffled "Get back in bed, Jacey." and she stopped in her tracks, looking at the half naked man in the bed.

Jacey looked at the door then back at Happy who was still laying on his stomach as if she was contemplating the decision. She was already awake now. If she went back to sleep, she'd sleep straight through her appointment and that wouldn't be good at all. So she left the room, shutting the door behind her and made her way into the kitchen to start a pot of coffee.

Preparing the coffee and started the maker, she watched drops of coffee land in the pot before turning around to see her boyfriend leaning against the archway in a pair of sweatpants that hung off his hips. The sight of him made her jump a little, his menacing glare boring a hole right through her. "Told you to get back in bed."

"I'm already wide awake... Plus I have that doctor's appointment in a few hours." She shrugged, trying to stay calm through his little charade. "I'm not even tired anymore but feel free to go back to sleep... I don't care." The blonde turned back around and pulled a mug out of the cabinet.

The heavily tattooed biker sighed, knowing she had to have a lot on her mind especially with the possible pregnancy lying on her shoulders. "Don't care... Come back to bed, you need some rest." He was now standing behind her and rubbing her hips underneath the t-shirt. "You don't need to be drinking coffee either, Jace."

"Could you not? Like I don't wanna be groped right now..." She pushed him backwards. "I don't want to go back to bed, I just want to drink my coffee and watch TV until I have to get ready and make sure Bri is ready."

Happy walked back to the blonde, his hands going back to her hips and he turned her around. A grin flashed across his face before he lowered himself to the floor a little, wrapped his arms around her knees and he lifted her up, throwing her over his shoulder. "It's almost eight o'clock, you're not a morning person and you're too damn mean if you get up before ten..."

"Put me down, Happy!" Jacey shouted, slapping at Hap's bare back as he carried her through the hall to their room. "Put me the fuck down now!" She shouted again, trying to bite him. "Goddamn it, Happy! This is why I hate your sorry ass!" She flew threw the air for a quick second before landing on their bed, a glare set on her beautiful face as her blue eyes stayed trained on him. "I'm. Not. Tired."

He shrugged, his eyes scanning her body as he took in the sight of her angry and flustered. He smirked at her before bending down and catching her lips with his. He felt her hands on his face and he moved his body to closer to hers before crawling onto the bed, over her, effectively pulling away from her mouth. "I got something to make you tired."

"I don't want it, I just want my coffee and some TV." The blonde shook her head, trying to slide out from under the man that was trying so hard to keep her away from the television and a cup of coffee. "Why are you fighting me on this, Hap? Just let me be, go back to sleep and by the time you wake up, I'll be back with the answer to our big question."

The man shook his head, running his hands up and down the sides of her thighs. "You want this bad, don't you?"

"The more I think about it, the more I imagine it... I see this little kid wreaking havoc all over the place and I know it's our little kid and I want to know this kid and I just don't want to not know this kid. Maybe I'm just crazy... And especially with everything that's been going on here, everything that's been happening... We are probably the last people that need to be parents but if it's happening, if this pregnancy is real, then I'm more than fine with it." Jacey shrugged her shoulders, not really sure of what to say now.

But Happy nodded his head, understanding what his beautiful girlfriend was trying to say. "If you're fine with it then I'm fine with it... Unless it's a girl. No girls, Jace."

"I hope we have a girl... Just to annoy you." She laughed, kissing his lips as he leaned down close to her face. "A little dark brown eyed, black haired little girl..." She whispered against his lips as he smiled at her. "Who dreams of nothing being just like her daddy, with a Harley and cut to match." She kissed his lips again. "She'll be so adorable, having all the guys wrapped around her little finger."

His smile never faltered as he listened to his beautiful girlfriend describe the daughter they might have. "No guys are allowed near her... Not until she's sixty-five... That way I'll be dead and won't have to see her with a damn man."

"Don't worry, baby, you'll still be her first love." Jacey laughed as Hap picked her up and carried her out into the living room and set her down on his lap as he took a seat in his black leather recliner. He slowly started rubbing her legs, watching as she curled up in his lap, nuzzling her face into his neck. "Don't let me fall asleep, Hap."

* * *

**An hour and a half later**

**St. Thomas Hospital**

"So you gonna tell me why we were late or should I just assume that the reason you're in this predicament is to blame?" Bri looked at her best friend, smirking at the blonde.

Jacey shrugged. "Should I be this damn tired already? I'm barely pregnant... If I'm even pregnant at all."

"That's called lack of sleep because you're taking too much dick, J, not because of the pregnancy." Bri laughed, her gray eyes scanning the room they were sitting in. "You guys talk anymore about it?"

The blonde nodded her head. "I'm coaching him into being content with a girl. One that is his carbon copy, wants to be just like him and has everyone wrapped around her finger." She smiled. "He said he doesn't want her dating until she hits sixty-five."

"That's fine... She can have plenty of boytoys... Or girl toys. Whichever she prefers, I won't judge her." Bri laughed as she watched the blue-eyed vixen nod her head eagerly with a smile on her face. "Hell, I support her decisions, all of them."

Jacey laughed. "She doesn't have decisions yet... Let her get a good set of lungs first." She looked up as her name was called, her eyes meeting with the last person she wanted to see. "Wonderful... Come on." The blonde pulled Bri to her feet and led her to where Tara Knowles was standing with a clipboard in her hand. "Doc..." Jacey greeted the brunette doctor as she came to stand in front of her.

"How are you?" Tara smiled at the blonde, trying to appear polite.

Jacey shrugged. "Just need to know if I'm pregnant or not, maybe get a sonogram out of this occasion. Can that be done or not?"

"I forgot how much you hate beating around the bush... Follow me." The doctor led the pair of beautiful women to an examination room and handed Jacey a hospital gown. "Change into this, a technician will be in here in a few minutes. I'll only come back if things are in your favor. See ya."

Jacey changed, taking a seat on the table as she started swinging her back and forth. "Remind me not to be a fatass and pig out durin the pregnancy. I need my body back when I have Cupcake."

"Promise... Although I can't promise to keep my hands to yourself if your ass gets bigger." Bri laughed as she flipped through one of the pregnancy brochures that sat in a rack by her. "What if you're pregnant with twins? Twin girls! Oh shit yes... You have to have twin girls now, J!"

Before Jacey could respond, the door opened and a nurse walked through the doorway. "Hi, I'm Delia, how are you?"

"I'm Jacey, I'm doing pretty good... Just trying to find out if I'm pregnant or not..." The blonde shrugged. "Maybe get a sonogram or three out of the ordeal if I really am pregnant."

The nurse smiled, nodding her head. "Right, of course. Just put your feet here on these stirrups and let's see what the verdict is." The nurse grabbed the long probe and doused it in the gel. "This is gonna be a little cold, ok hun?" Jacey nodded her head as her blue eyes landed on Bri who smiled at her as she stood up from her chair and walked up to the examination table.

"What the hell is that noise?" Bri inquired as a loud thumping noise drowned the room.

The nurse laughed. "That would be a heartbeat... One that is very strong." The thumping noise continued as Jacey laughed, "Congratulations, hun... You are indeed pregnant and from the looks of it here, you're almost ten weeks along."

"Holy shit, J... How'd you miss two periods and not realize it?" Bri grabbed Jacey's hand and interlocked their hands. "We need like six copies of that, is that cool?"

Jacey cleared her throat, wiping at the involuntary tears that fell. "I don't know if you noticed it but I was busy dealing with Cupcake's father and his jackass ways. Shut up." Jacey sat up, accepting the ridiculous amount of sonograms she was handed.

"I'll give you some time to get dressed, let Dr. Knowles the news and she'll be back in here to fill you in on everything you need to know. Again, congratulations, I'm sure your baby will be beautiful..." The nurse smiled, nodding her head at the women before leaving the room.

Jacey started removing the gown and tossed it on the bed. "I swear it's not that hot outside to keep it freezing in here. It's a damn penguin's palace in here." Jacey groaned as she pulled her panties on before grabbing her shorts and racer back tank top. "tara better hurry the fuck up before I just leave… I can google all this shit she's trying to tell me."

"Do you hate Tara that much?" Bri looked at Jacey and smirked. "I'll tell you what you need to know, I had to learn all this baby shit in med school. I'm pretty good at it regardless if I didn't know the sound of the heartbeat right off the bat…"

Jacey laughed, a smug look present on her face. "You haven't heard about Tara from your new bestie? That's Jax's high school girlfriend… His entire fucking world at one point in his life. Until she just up and left him to go to med school… ripping Jax to shreds." Jacey rolled her eyes as the door started to open. "Let's see what she has to say."

"Congratulations, Jacey. I really am happy for you." Tara smiled at the blonde. "I bet your mother is dying with happiness. Nurse Delia said you are about ten weeks along… You are planning on keeping the baby, right?"

Jacey nodded her head. "Yeah… thanks. Look, I don't really need you to tell me all about all of this pregnancy, Tara, I have Bri to help me if there's any problems. I honestly don't even know why you're trying to help me… I kicked your ass, I've been nothing but a bitch to you since the very day I met you so what's the deal here?"

"This is my job, Jacey… Regardless of whatever personal dilemmas we have, it doesn't matter here. Especially when you're a patient, not just a visitor." Tara explained, her smile faltering a bit.

"Jacey, do you think Jax will like me better in black or red?" Bri turned her phone so the blonde could see the dress she was looking at. "I'm thinking red but I'm not sure…" She briefly glanced at the doctor before setting her gaze back on her phone.

Jacey eyed the phone carefully, looking at the blank screen. "Black… He loves that color." She smirked as she passed the phone back to her friend. "Not the problem at hand, Brianna. Hush. I'm talking to Tara about your Cupcake."

Tara looked at the brunette before looking back at Jacey. "I thought Jax was married to Wendy…" She shook her head, trying to regain what little composure she had left. "Anyway, in about a month or month and a half, we'll be able to find out the gender of the baby."

"That's ending…" Jacey shrugged her shoulders, eyeing the doctor intently. "Do I have to contact you for all the appointments?"

"Oh, wow." Tara shoved her hands into the pockets of the white lab coat she was wearing. "No, you can just contact the nurse and she can make the appointments or you as you need them."

Bri laughed, shaking her head. "Can I know why it's really any of your business what Jax does?"

"Brianna… not the problem at hand. Stop it." Jacey grabbed her friend's arm and pulled her to her. "Do you have to prescribe me any vitamins or anything?"

Tara pulled out her pen and prescription pad. "I'll give you a script for a prenatal vitamin, you can have it filled here in the hospital's pharmacy or whatever pharmacy you prefer to use." She handed the white sheet of paper to the blonde and smiled tightly. "Do you have any more questions Jacey?"

"I'm sure she's curious about why you're worried about Jax just like I am…" Bri stepped back into the conversation, ignoring the look Jacey was sending her.

"I care about him is all, is that illegal Bianca?" The doctor glared at the woman, a smug grin on her face.

"It's Brianna bitch and yes, when it comes to _my_ man, it does matter and it's very illegal to care about him and concern yourself with him. That clear?" Bri mumbled something in Russian before looking at Jacey who had her face covered with a hand.

Tara just stared at the woman. "I came back to work things out with Jax, he was all about working things out… So, go ask him about it _Bianca_."

"If you're looking for a broken nose, I'll gladly rearrange that for you, _bitch_." Bri growled, stepping closer to Tara.

"I think you need to leave now…" Tara moved back away from Bri. "Jacey, you're free to go as well unless you need me to go over what to expect over the next few appointments."

Jacey grabbed Bri and pulled her backwards. "Stop it... She's just trying to push your buttons. Ignore her. I'll set up an appointment for August with that nurse. Thanks for the prescription." Jacey pulled Bri to the door, pushing her ahead of her. "I'm having Hap ground you when we get home, ya damn fool."

"I don't want her touching my Jackson…" Bri chuckled and cast a look behind her. "Do you think he'll actually ground me?"

Jacey laughed, rolling her eyes. "Your Jackson? Whatever, he's my big brother, bitch, I'll fight you too." She laughed again, linking her arm through Bri's. "If I tell him to, he will... He always listens to me, especially if I put him on restrictions." She winked at her friend.

"You realize you're going to be in living hell for the next thirty weeks?" Bri looked at the blonde and frowned. "I wish you the best of luck…"

"You're a real bitch... And I feel lots of hatred towards you right now." Jacey groaned as they got into the elevator.

Bri hugged her friend tightly. "I'm going to be with you every step of the way my dear."

"I'd kill you if you weren't, you better realize that!"

"I realize that… If I ever get knocked up, I'll expect you to be there for me." Bri smiled.

Jacey laughed, nodding her head. "No matter if they're little Juicey Fruit babies or my brother's little evil spawns, I'll be there." She kissed Bri's forehead. "You're stuck with me, bitch."

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Brianna returned the kiss. "We need a full out baby shower extravaganza!"

Jacey smiled, nodding her head eagerly. "We should so force Hap into a gender reveal party!"

"Trick him and tell him it's a tattoo showcase…" The brunette laughed. "He won't be able to pass it up."

The blonde laughed as she stepped off the elevator, "No... He'd be so excited over it and then I'd be lying and letting him down. Oh god, I'd never hear the end of it."

"Tell him you'll fuck him after the party or during it." Bri smiled as she moved her fingers through her hair. "Tell him there will be his favorite kind of beer, hell tell the man I won't come over your place for a week!"

Jacey smirked. "He tried to fuck me earlier and I have no idea why I didn't allow it to happen but now I definitely could use some of him and his tongue." She laughed, looking away from Bri. "He'll be at the party, he wants his boy so he'll show up for the pure indication that he's got a son on the way."

Bri smiled. "I'm not going to lie and I don't want to offend you but if Happy was my boyfriend, I'd let him have it whenever he wanted even if I was half asleep." She chuckled and looked at the shock expression on her friend's face. "Don't look at me that way."

"I know he's a damn God and all but I don't know... I just wasn't having it. Don't even blame me. I wasn't acting myself..." Jacey shrugged. "Normally I want it any time, any place. As long as I get his dick, I'm happy as hell."

"Speaking of dick, I need some in my life." Bri looked at her phone and smirked. "It's time for my lunch."

Jacey laughed, moving closer to her Jeep. "Gonna have some dick for lunch?"

"Yes, so drive me to my car as fast as you can Jacey." Bri waited for the blonde to unlock the doors. "I may die of hunger!"

The blonde rolled her eyes. "Hope he fulfills you before you come back to you jail cell. You're so gonna be grounded." Jacey laughed. "Seriously though, stay gone a while. I'm gonna seduce my sweet boyfriend."

"He always gives me what I need." Bri pulled on her seatbelt. "I honestly won't even go back to your place for a few days, I need some alone time."

Jacey looked at Bri and smiled. "Sometimes you need to cuddle with your best friend and her pregnant ass so let me know what you wanna do. You're welcome back at the apartment and I'll be fine with your dumping of me..." The blonde grabbed her friend's hand. "Just don't drink, it's getting ugly for you, babe and I don't wanna see it get any uglier."

"I will try not to drink, I just need some time to prep myself for my work schedule, Banks has me scheduled in like crazy… I just need to be able to mentally and physically deal with this new workload." Bri squeezed Jacey's hand and smiled. "If I miss you and the strawberry cupcake, I will turn up at your front door with my favorite fur blanket."

Jacey nodded her head. "You'll be ok, my love... Just relax and rest. Hell, pretend you're pregnant... That's what I'm supposed to do according to Hap. As if he knows anything about pregnancies." She laughed, nodding her head. "Bring the one I like so much too. I bet Cupcake will love that thing!"

"I will try, I just wish someone would have talked me out of this dream and made me do something a little more easy." Bri stared out of the window and frowned. "She better love fur, I would be a little offended if she didn't bury her face in a chinchilla blanket."

Jacey laughed, her hand still connected with Bri's as she shifted in the driver's seat. "Why kind of supporting people would we be if we talked you out of your dream?" She looked at the brunette briefly. "Her first baby pictures have to feature her naked little ass wrapped in a chinchilla blanket. Hap may kill me but oh well..."

"I'm sure I should have abandoned my dream and just turned into a trophy wife or some shit." Bri shrugged her shoulders. "I have the perfect blanket for that… I'm giving her pet chinchillas when she's older."

The blonde pulled into the parking spot right beside Hap's Dyna and looked to her right, a smirk on her face. "He will murder us all... No damn chinchillas. And as for your dream, I love you for following it. You wouldn't be you if you didn't so hush."

"But they're so cuddly and soft! It's the fur in it's living form." Bri squealed as she got out of the Jeep. "I feel like it's just taking forever to accomplish, I hope Banks takes it easy on me at work though."

Jacey shrugged. "Talk to the dog loving monster in there." She locked the Jeep and started to walk up the stairs. "Is he hot?"

"I'm not bringing it up now, I'm going to surprise her at her sixth birthday." Bri looked at the blonde's back and paused. "Stop by the office and find out for yourself, I'm not going upstairs with you… I'm going to head out now, I'll check in with you later though Jacey."

Jacey turned back around and walked to the brunette, kissing her forehead. "Don't be a tease, no one likes a tease when the time isn't right. If Banks gives me the urge to wanna throw him on a table and rape him, I can't promise to hold my shit together. Then I'll blame the hormones..." She laughed. "Be safe, behave... Love you!"

"He'll give you that urge…" Bri shrugged. "I love you too, let me know how Happy takes the news after you guys go like a dozen rounds." She flashed a brief smile before turning around and walking back towards her car.

Jacey walked up the stairs and up to her front door, stopping short from unlocking the door. She took a deep breath, trying to calm her nerves as it sank in that she had to go inside and confirm the pregnancy to Happy. That was going to be a wreck, she could feel it. She opened the door anyway, stepping inside to find the living room empty, she peered into the kitchen to find it empty as well. "Hap?" She called out as she started her way down the hall.

"In here." She heard his voice coming from the first bedroom on the right, the locked room.

The blonde slowly moved down the hall and stood in the doorway on the room. "What are you doing in here?"

"If we don't find a house you like then we need to start figuring out where to put the baby." He looked up at the blonde from his place on the carpeted floor where he was sorting through the room's contents. "You know you don't have to give up on all this stuff just because you could be pregnant."

Jacey nodded her head, looking down at her still mostly flat stomach. She hadn't noticed the slight difference earlier but now? Now it was obvious. "You gonna ask how the doctor's appointment went?"

"Sorry J... Yeah, tell me how it went, what'd they say?" Happy stood up and moved across the room from her.

The blonde smiled as Happy closed the space between them, pushing her out of the room and against the wall behind her. "What are you doing, Hap?" She laughed as she was lifted off the ground and her legs were wrapped around his waist. "I'm ten weeks along, Hap."

"Yeah? The baby ok?" He inquired as he buried his face in her neck, pressing light kisses to her skin. "You got any those pictures of it?"

Jacey bent to kiss the crook of his neck before nodding her head. "Bri wanted six copies of it. Two for her, two for me, two for you, daddy." The blonde smirked as she felt her boyfriend's teeth rake over her skin. "This is why we're here now, ya know that?" She laughed when he bit into her neck. "See... You know I love that and can't resist a damn thing when you do that."

"Don't blame me for you getting knocked up... That's all you, baby." He smirked as he carried her to their bedroom. "Let me see the picture of the baby." He laid her down on the bed, kissing her neck and exposed chest. "Among other things..." Happy started to pull her shorts from her body as he pressed kisses to her soft skin. "You under me... Writhing... Calling... Out... My... Name." Spoken between each kiss he planted on her, he spread her legs and moved his lips to her thighs, kissing and biting at her skin. "You don't know how much I love hearing you moan..." His dark eyes flickered up to look at the blonde and he smirked, seeing her watching him.

* * *

_**AN: Special thanks goes to my boo, Vaeh, for her amazing help pushing me to finish this chapter. She's the best! **_

**_All the the feedback this story is receiving, you are all so wonderful. Thank you so much, loves!_**


	26. Chapter 26: Revelries & Reconnections

**July 26, 2008**

The gorgeous blonde hurriedly applied her makeup to her flawless face while her boyfriend sat on the couch in the living room, watching LA Ink. Jacey was almost ready for the wedding, she just needed to curl her hair and slip into her dress then she'd be set.

"Let me know when Bri gets here, I'm almost ready… I think." The blonde shouted out to her boyfriend who just groaned in response. "Be nice to her, Happy Lowman. Today's already going to be rough enough for her."

He groaned again before standing up and walking into the kitchen to grab a beer. "Why is she even going? It's a little fuckin' morbid for her to show up if she still cares so much about the bitch."

"Is that concern I hear over Brianna Hohrykova? No fuckin' way…" She laughed. "It's more like a closure thing… she just needs to see Daniela happy and moved on so she can do the same."

Happy shook his head, his eyes glued to the television. "Women are so fuckin' dumb sometimes…" He mumbled to himself as he brought the beer bottle to his lips. The doorbell started going off repeatedly and he groaned. "Fuck…" He slowly stood up and went to the door, as pounding started. The man pulled the door open, a glare present on his face.

"Is Jacey ready?"

"Jacey!" He yelled. "Your friend is here! The Russian!"

Bri stepped back, holding her dress up so it wouldn't touch the ground as she waited for Jacey, her eyes trained on the 312 on the door Happy was half blocking with his body. "Blah, blah, blah, blah." She turned her back to the man, as she began mumbling in Russian.

"I'm ready Bri." Jacey slipped under her boyfriend's arm. "I'm running late, something came up."

"It's fine." Bri turned around slowly and smiled at the blonde. "I love your dress J."

"I love yours... You trying to show up the bride?" The blonde cocked a brow at her friend.

"No." The brunette shrugged. "Just aiming to make her remember the past. I brought a new toy, I'll let you drive it on the way back."

Jacey smiled. "Just give me five minutes to say bye to Happy."

"I'll be downstairs then, take your time Jacey." Bri smiled and started down the stairs, her mind becoming full of old memories of her and Daniela. Bri leaned against her car, her eyes trained on her phone as she heard the click of heels on the pavement.

"I so need to drive this now!" Jacey rounded the car, a smile on her gorgeous face. "Why do you have this car? The Audi wasn't enough B?"

The brunette shrugged and got into the convertible. "It was a gift from a friend for my twentieth birthday… I just don't drive it because it's not a practical car."

.

.

.

.

"I can't go in just yet." Bri looked at Jacey and shook her head. "You, you go in and be a bridesmaid or whatever it is that you are." She tugged on the skirt of her white dress and frowned as she looked around, her confidence lowering as she watched guests trickle into the venue.

Jacey rolled her eyes. "If I don't take you in with me now, you may never actually make it inside… Follow me in, then hold up in the bathroom, you just need to be inside and not out here like a damn weirdo."

"Fine." The brunette sighed and allowed the blonde to drag her inside of the venue, her stomach flipping and flopping as she spotted all the cuts. "I'm really thinking this is a bad idea, especially after the whole drunken spilling of the beans…"

"Obviously it wasn't a _huge_ deal if the wedding is still happening." She swiped a flute of champagne off a passing waiter's tray. "Drink this, try to look a little happy at least… I need to go make sure Dani knows I'm here and I also need to see who I'm walking down the aisle with."

Bri smirked. "It's probably going to be E." She sipped the champagne slowly as she looked at the blue eyed vixen. "Go, be happy, support your friend." She shuddered at the thought, almost two years and she had forgotten all about Jacey and Daniela remaining friends.

"Don't jinx me like that!" Jacey playfully smacked her best friend on the arm. "I will see you after the whole ceremony, don't drink too many of those… Definitely don't want to be babysitting your drunk ass Brianna."

"This will be my only glass, I promise you that." Bri nodded and watched her best friend saunter away.

.

.

.

.

Jacey looked at the man she was standing next to, it had been awhile since she had last saw him. "This is gonna be fun." Daniela had failed to mention that her and Esai would be walking down the aisle together, much to Jacey's dismay. She didn't want to be in such close quarters with him, but she'd oblige the bride, since it was Daniela's big day after all.

Esai smirked. "You look good Jacey." He checked her out quickly as the bridesmaids and groomsmen pairs started walking ahead of them. "Maybe we can talk after this is done? At the reception…"

"Maybe." She shrugged as they followed their signal to start their walk down the aisle. "Just so you know, I'm here for Daniela, not to chat with you." She gave him another smile before they split up, him taking a place next to Antonio while she took a spot beside the other bridesmaids. She cast one last glance at her ex boyfriend before the guests stood and the generic 'Here Comes The Bride' started to play.

"She's fucking pregnant!?" Bri gripped Jacey's arm and pulled her into the bathroom. "Why didn't you tell me that shit Jacey!?" She smacked the stall with her palm, before kicking at the door with the heel of her shoe. "I wouldn't even had come with you!"

"Relax." Jacey rolled her blue eyes at the woman. "You wanted to come, now you're here so deal with it Bri...Yeah she's pregnant but it's not like you were here to win her back or some shit right?"

The brunette shrugged. "I'm here to see if she was happy, maybe make her a little bit jealous, hence the dress… I'm wearing white like _I'm_ the bride…"

"She looked happy, she looked happy to me at least." The blonde checked her reflection in the mirror before turning back to look at her friend. "It's a wedding, maybe your future husband is out there…"

Bri sighed. "I didn't know Antonio was the groom, I feel bad for letting him have my number at that stupid ass party." She adjusted her strapless bra before pulling open the bathroom door and walking out ahead of Jacey. "I'm going to need a stiff drink or something Jacey." She paused as Esai walked towards them

"I heard you were here, didn't think it was true." Esai looked at the brunette, his bright eyes flickering to the blonde at her side before settling on her face. "You think it was funny to blab to my dad about some college thing between you and Dani?"

"I was drunk and in my emotions." Bri rolled her eyes. "I just came here to see her get married and be happy… Not to start any drama Esai."

The handsome man rubbed a hand over his face. "You couldn't have just sent her a card? Why are you even wearing a white dress?" He tugged on the flimsy material.

"I wanted to see it for myself." The brunette smacked his hand away. "You know how I felt about her Esai…"

"I know that you should leave before she sees you and gets upset, she's pregnant, she doesn't need the stress of her big mouthed ex on her wedding day." Esai turned the woman around and lightly pushed her towards the exit. "You're not going to want my dad or my mom to see you around here either, they both have some choice words to share with you Brianna, so please, just leave."

"She's my plus one." Jacey finally butted in. "I want her here, she's my ride home E."

"I'll find you a ride home, I just don't think she needs to be here right now Jacey." He looked at his ex girlfriend, he hated not letting Jacey have what she wanted. "You think she should be here? Would you want to be around if your ex were getting married?"

"I'll go Jacey." Bri passed her friend the car keys. "I'll have Aleksandr send a car for me...I'm fine." She rolled her shoulders back as she started to walk off, only to freeze as she saw Dani walk towards her.

"Brianna…" Daniela looked at the taller brunette and shook her head. "What are you doing here? You weren't invited."

"I get that." The brunette blushed and looked at her manicure. "I came here with Jacey… I was just about to leave because apparently I'm not even welcome around here."

The bride dragged the woman towards the empty room. "You have to go Bri, I'm sorry."

Bri nodded slowly. "Alright, I'm sorry I even showed up here." She pulled her phone out of her clutch and started texting Aleksandr. "I'll wait in here until Aleksandr tells me he's outside waiting for me… Is that okay with you or do you want me to wait outside Daniela?"

Daniela paused and looked at the gorgeous woman standing in front of her. "You can wait in here Brianna… I just don't want this drama on my wedding day."

The brunette nodded. "I just wanted to see you one last time, old times sake, make sure you were actually happy with this, this wedding."

"I'm happy… 'Tonio, he treats me well, I'm having his son Brianna." She rubbed her belly and smiled at the woman. "I think you should move forward and find someone who makes you happy… I know what we had in the past and I will never forget it but you have to just let it go now."

Bri blinked at the curly haired brunette. "Antonio seems like he's an asshole…" She crossed her arms over her chest and shook her head. "I don't think you fucking realize how much you broke me Daniela… I still haven't come back from that shit, how could you sit there and tell me I was just some fucking college experiment? Why couldn't you just tell me you didn't want to be with me anymore?"

With the mention of the break up, Daniela broke, her eyes become wet with unshed tears as she watched Brianna go through her emotions so openly. "It seemed easier that way, like I didn't want you to still want me, still hold on to hope, that I may just go against my family. We were dumb to think I could be with you, that we could be together. I needed you to hate me, not want a damn thing to do with me. I felt so fucking guilty, I still feel so guilty handling it that way Brianna but I couldn't do it… My parents were pushing me to Antonio, to marrying him, so that's why we are here."

Bri turned around, her eyes landing on Jacey and Esai who had just walked into the room. "Great, an audience." She turned back towards her ex girlfriend. "You, you weren't supposed to be the one who broke me like that Dani… I told you every single detail of what Juan did to me, you nearly did the same, shit, our breakup was worse than the one I had with him… I left the country to get over it and stayed gone for nearly two years… I went to Sweden, remember how we had plans to go there for our anniversary?"

Dani nodded her head and wiped her tears away. "I'm sorry okay, it wasn't my intention to do that to you… I was hoping you knew that we weren't going to end up together. It's terrible, I get it. I shouldn't have even let us become serious but it just happened and it was amazing, the feelings and the chemistry just came naturally."

"You can't help who you fall in love with, you always told me that but you didn't even take your own advice!" Brianna moved her hands in the air to emphasize her point. "We were in love, I guarantee your parents would have accepted it because it made you happy, it's who you were, it's maybe even who you are… Was I not worth it? Not worth the risk at all?"

"Brianna…" Dani looked at the crying woman. "It's not like that, it was me being selfish… I wasn't thinking about you and your feelings at the time. I didn't realize the break up would impact your life so badly."

Bri scoffed. "What? You thought you would wreck me with that break up and I'd go about living life all fine and dandy? Reality check Daniela, I was head over heels in love with you and you ripped my heart out, that day, that night, two weeks ago, my heart will skip a beat if I see anything that remotely reminds me of you… I had to send my furs back to Russia to be cleaned because your smell was on them when I got home, almost two years and the fortress still had signs of you every where."

"I get it! I was wrecked too, when you broke, I broke too!" Daniela looked at Bri and closed her eyes. "It's not an easy love to get over, I'll always love you Bri, don't ever think I stopped loving you but I just needed to move on, move past us. Plus, you know what it's like to have your parent make you do something you don't necessarily want to do… Your dad made you marry that man, mine wanted me to marry Antonio, it took me awhile to love him but I do love him even if my dad forced it a little bit."

Bri laughed before covering her mouth. "I had an arranged marriage, it was set up like that from the jump… My dad didn't dangle the man in front of me before hand, I met him two months before the wedding… He was older, that was a business transaction… You cheated on me with Antonio way before marriage was brought up!"

"I didn't cheat! I had a dinner with him!" Daniela balled her hands into fists. "I did what I did to make my dad proud and happy…"

Jacey stepped forward, grabbing a hold of Bri. "This needs to stop... The wedding is already done. Bri didn't come here to win you back and from the looks of it, all you're doing is fighting over the past and comparing each other's marriages... This is rather ridiculous if you ask me..."

"J is right... If you're not trying to mend fences between each other and have type of friendly friendship then what's all this for?" Esai growled as he propped himself up against the door. "Your new husband is probably looking for you anyway, D."

"I just came because I'm Jacey's plus one." Bri shook her head and looked at Daniela. "Yeah, I wanted to see if you were happy, getting married… I didn't came here to have some kind of friendship with Dani, how the hell am I supposed to be friend's with her if she can't even claim her true self."

Jacey nodded her head. "Why don't we go then? I don't want you to feel like you have to stay with me, we can go see my brother or something, maybe pick up Monica and go out!" The blonde smiled, offering up ideas to console her best friend.

"Esai, Jacey, can you just give us a minute alone? Please..." Daniela furrowed her brow at the pair, hoping they'd give her what she was asking for.

"I'll be fine Jacey, if you hear someone scream, then come running in." Bri smirked at the gorgeous blonde. Jacey nodded her head, allowing Esai to lead her out of the room.

"Crazy shit in there…" Esai murmured, pulling Jacey outside of the reception hall. "Don't worry, J, she's going to be ok."

Jacey shook her head, her blue eyes finally landing on the man standing before her. "What do you want to talk about, E?"

"I want to talk about us? What happened…" He sighed as he continued to look at her. "I know this isn't the right time but it may be the only chance to talk."

Jacey looked away from the man… "Seriously E? You know what happened, you cheated on me when some stupid bitch and I found out… Why the hell did you even believe that I would allow that shit to go down? How the fuck do you even propose to someone and then go cheat on them when they ask for some time on giving you an answer… I just needed to make sure that my gut reaction, that my true answer was a good choice. That's all, I never said no until I handed you to ring box back and told you to get out."

Esai shook his head. "That's the thing Jacey, I never actually cheated and when I tried to tell you that you didn't give me the chance to clear my name… It was all bullshit and you chose to believe everyone else and not me."

"Why did everyone say you cheated then, huh? Don't forget that you didn't even try to fight me on the break up, you accepted the box back and left..." She shook her head, moving away from him.

"I have no clue why they said what they said but I never cheated on you, I loved you too much to disrespect you like that… I didn't fight you on it because I honestly thought the shit would blow over and we'd find our way back to each other… Never thought it'd end up with us not being together and you being with someone else." He rubbed his chin and stared at her. "I wish I would have fought you on it, I was stupid not to."

Jacey looked back at him with tears rolling down her cheeks. "I'm fucked up, E… I waited for three months for you to come back. When I got with Hap, that was me just trying to pick up every single piece of the puzzle that wasn't shattered to pieces. But now, I'm with him, we're actually good now but I'm just so scared of not having you too."

Esai frowned, his heart breaking to see the beautiful blonde crying. "I'm sorry Jacey, you have to believe me… I just never wanted for things to end, especially the way they did. I should have reached out but by the time I did it was too late, you were seeing Happy...You can't have us both Jacey, it's either one or the other… If it's good then let it be good, I don't want to see you with him but I do want you to be happy, you're happy right?" He moved forward and wiped the tears off her cheeks with his handkerchief.

"You still had a chance then… What'd you do though? You walked out my front door. You patronized me then left. I can't do this… I can't choose for myself, anymore. I have to think about everyone else around, E. Me just thinking on impulse will be selfish and I can't do that, I won't do that." Jacey watched the man step closer to her and she shook her head, noticing the look he was giving her. "Don't look at me like that, Esai."

"What? Look at you like I love you?" He flashed her a quick smile. "What's wrong J? You never had making decisions before… Something happen to you besides the thing between you and me? You can't always aim to please everyone else, you have to make sure you're taken care of first…"

She shook her head. "Tell me why." She smiled at him briefly before looking down at her belly, she knew what her number one priority was… He didn't. "You don't wanna know what else I've gotten myself into, I promise."

"How much time ya got?" He flashed her a bigger smile. "Is it that bad? You get into some shit with Brianna again? Should I be on standby with Aleksandr to bail you two dingbats out Jacey? Don't think I forgot about all the trouble you two got into."

She shrugged. "To get an answer, all the time in the world." Jacey shook her head, trying to make her smile appear as real as possible. "Don't bring up the past, especially that wild part of it. You can't even pretend to be mad about us getting arrested those times… You laughed your ass off while we got grounded like some ten year olds by Aleksandr."

Esai nodded. "Let's see, I love you because you're everything I could ever want in a woman, you're intelligent, driven, you got an attitude like I've never encountered before, you challenge me, you make me strive to be a better person, a better man and on top of that you're gorgeous." He smiled at her. "I also remember watching Bri sneak out of her bedroom window only to get carried back inside by Igor, I think he's the one."

"Maybe I shouldn't have asked you why... Just makes me think a lot more." She shook her head, flipping her long curls over her shoulder. "You know what I was thinking about the other day? Our first date... Trying to teach you how to say some of the menu contents then going to look for Dani afterwards." She laughed. "That is still the best date I've ever had."

"I still can't pronounce that shit." He chuckled. "That's my favorite date still, who would have known we'd end up looking for Dani."

Jacey laughed. "I'm not gonna tell you again... Sound it out, E." She covered her mouth to stifle a yawn. "This what you wanted to talk about? Old times?"

"Honestly, I don't even go to that place anymore, don't have a translator…" Esai shook his head. "I was dead set on trying to win you back but it kind of went out the window when you said you and your boyfriend were good now."

Jacey cocked an eyebrow at the man, her smile fading. "It's not that we're good now... We're both copacetic, seems like we are happy. He's struggling and I know it." She shook her head. "He's not ready for the future..."

"Why? What's happening in the future? You trying to get married or what?" He frowned at the blue eyed beauty. "It's not all that it's cracked up to be, five minutes in and Dani is already going through her regrets."

She shook her head. "I'm pregnant."

"Wait… You're what?" Esai ran a hand over his face and turned his back on Jacey, a wave of emotions hitting him hard. "Jacey… Are you serious?" He turned around and stared blankly at her.

The tears started again as she nodded her head. "Twelve weeks along." She nodded her head as if to agree with the number she said. "Found out a couple weeks ago."

He started a slow pace in front of her. "I don't even know what to say here… Congratulations, I guess." He sighed and stopped to look at her. "Why are you crying? Isn't a baby supposed to be a good thing?"

"Why is everything going so well with this baby but didn't well with our baby? Only eight weeks in and she or he was taken from us... Why's that fair?" She shook her head.

Esai moved closer to Jacey, pulling her into a hug. "I don't know Jacey, maybe it was because we weren't ready for the baby at that time… Other plans were in place. The shit wasn't fair, most things aren't." He shrugged. "Miscarriages just happen, I know that you blamed yourself for the loss but it wasn't your fault, there was nothing different you could have done."

"That's bullshit... We were supposed to get married and be together forever... That was the only plan that mattered, Esai. Yeah the baby wasn't on the plans yet but... We didn't have to lose her."

"Sometimes plans change… Who knows? Maybe this is some sort of detour, maybe by some off chance we'll end up back together and married and all that…" He stepped away from her and pointed at her stomach. "I'd take care of the kid like she was my own, if it happens and we still find ourselves caught up with each other then I'm down to make it work." He smiled at her. "Just have to let shit play out."

"Unless he dies, he's not going to just sit down and let someone else take care of his baby." The gorgeous blonde ran a hand down her face. "Whereas you're still important to me and I care about you, still love you... I love him too. I told you I'm fucked up... Completely fucked up."

Esai frowned. "I know but I'm telling it so you know Jacey…" He watched her closely and sighed. "You're not fucked up, you just have to think about it seriously and it doesn't help that you're pregnant and those hormones are going to make shit even more difficult to decipher… You may love us both but who are you _in_ love with? That's what you have to think on."

"Just stop looking at me like that, Esai, damn it." She moved away from him, one of her hands going to her stomach.

"Sorry." He looked away from her and shrugged. "I know this can't be easy for you because it's difficult for me… I just want to see you happy Jacey, whether it's with me or with him and the baby… It's all I want."

She nodded, her eyes on her belly. "Me and her? We're a package deal... So when I finally pull my head out of my ass, she's going wherever I go."

Esai nodded. "I wouldn't expect you to leave your daughter behind, you know it's a girl already?" He smirked at the thought. "When you figure it all out, just make sure you're making the right decision for you and her."

"No I won't find out for a couple more weeks. But I'm set on a girl... If I end up having a boy, I putting him on eBay or something." She laughed. "Of course I will..."

"Watch you end up with a boy just for saying you'd sell him." He laughed. "Good, good… You think we should go pull those two out of the room?"

Jacey laughed, shaking her head. "Do not fucking jinx me, asshole. I want a mini me... Not a mini meanie face." She looked away from him to see Marcus and Javy walk outside and start to walk past them before Marcus stopped. "Marcus." Jacey greeted the older man.

"Hello Jacey." Marcus smiled at the young woman. "How are you? It's been awhile."

She smiled. "I have been great, how about you?" She accepted the hug he offered, resting her head on his shoulder.

"I'm great especially now that I got to see my Daniela get married." He smiled at her. "Speaking of Dani, have you seen her?"

Jacey pulled away from the hug, looking at her ex boyfriend who cocked his eyebrow at her. "No, not since she and Antonio let the alter." She shook her head.

Marcus frowned. "I hope she didn't get cold feet and decide to run… Esai go find your sister, Antonio's family is asking about her. It was nice seeing you again Jacey, you need to come around more often, hang out with Dani, she needs a friend to talk about baby shit with."

"Marcus wait... What if she did run? What if this was her way of saying that marrying Antonio and having a family with him isn't what she wants, what if it's not how she wants to live her life, Marcus?" Jacey inquired, stopping the man from leaving.

"If this wasn't what she wanted, then she should have told me before the wedding, not gone through with it and then decide to run." He shook his head. "You know something I don't know Jacey? You gonna tell me some shit like Brianna did?"

Jacey sighed, looking at Esai again. "You think I was in love with both your kids? No. However, if Esai plays dumb again, I will be kicking his ass. They were together, for years... They were happy together, they loved each other, Marcus... Isn't that exactly what you want for Daniela, happiness, love? What is so wrong with them being together?"

"There's nothing wrong with them being together… I got upset because everyone is telling me this shit except the one who should be telling me." Marcus shook his head. "If she really wanted to be with Brianna, I wish she would have told me and not wasted anyones time, now she's pregnant and married… There's no escaping that right now."

Jacey shook her head. "You scared her. You and Dia... She was convinced you and Dia would kick her out and disclaim her, Marcus! And now she's here... In a marriage she barely wants and having a child that she may love dearly but she's not ready for parenthood, at all."

"I never told her I'd love her any less if she were to date a woman… I set her up with Antonio because I thought they'd be happy together… I don't know what gave her the idea that I'd disown her for following her heart. Every time I asked her if she was happy she would tell me she was." He crossed his arms and frowned. "I gotta talk to her about this, I need her to tell me what she wants."

"Listen... She's going to tell you exactly what she thinks you want to hear." Jacey shook her head. "Come on, Esai, you owe me a dance." She grabbed her ex's hand and pulled him back into the reception area. "We need to warn them both." She whispered to him.

Esai allowed Jacey to pull him towards where they had left his sister and Bri just moments before. "You think they said what they needed to each other already?"

"I don't give a damn... I just bitched out your father for Dani... She'll find a way to get her message to Bri if they're not done." Jacey shook her head and quickly opened the door to the dressing room, pulling Esai in with her. They saw Daniela sitting in the big chair with her hands covering her face. "Dani?"

"Yeah?" Dani sniffled before looking towards the sound of the voice. "Hey Jacey, Esai… What's wrong?"

Esai slowly moved to his sister's side. "Where's Bri?"

"That doesn't matter right now, D, focus. I just talked to your dad, bitched him out about forcing you and Antonio together and all. Don't even expect me to apologize... He needs to know the truth just like you deserve every shot. He took away your possible chance at happiness."

The brunette shrugged. "I think she left… I don't expect an apology Jacey, I was going to tell him myself… Seeing Bri and talking to her, it just made me even more aware of how I fucked up by trying to make my parents happy and not myself… I feel so stupid."

"What do you want to happen, D?" Esai inquired, laying his head on Daniela's lap, his hand on her bulging belly.

"I want Brianna back but I think she's serious about making shit work with Juan… So I'm just at a loss, do I keep trying to play happy old lady to Antonio? Or do I rip shit apart and end it before it really even begins?" Dani shrugged and looked at her brother. "I'm so lost on how to handle this shit E."

Jacey moved toward the siblings, bending to kiss Dani's cheek and pushing Esai's hand out of the son to rub Daniela's belly, smiling when the baby kicked at her. "I need to go find her, ok? I love you too much, call me if you need me. I'll figure out how to help you get through all the shit somehow." The blonde squatted to the floor and kissed Esai's cheek. "Take care of my girl... I'll call you guys later." She smiled at them both before leaving the dressing room and getting the hell out of there. Feelings were on high alert for everyone and it was crazy... Driving Jacey crazy.

* * *

**AN: I've been avoiding the story for a few days now, mainly because I've become a little upset with the lack of feedback it's been receiving. However, I of course still have the outlines of the next few chapters written out, they just need to be typed out. **

**There's a world of truths, emotions and craziness wrapped up in this chapter and everything all has perfectly good meaning so don't freak out... _And don't worry about the future of Hap and J's relationship... The pregnancy hormones are just messing with her right now so she thinks she's losing her shit. _**

**_Nevertheless, let me know what ya thought of this new chapter... I'll try to put up Chapter 27 with the next few days but that really all depends on how good the feedback for this chapter is. _**


	27. Chapter 27: Serious Talks & Best Friends

**August 26, 2008**

Jacey Teller sat down on her brother's couch, kicking her feet up and putting them on the coffee table as she rubbed her stomach. "I told her she could keep the house but she said no. She packed up every single thing and left."

"That's the price you pay for your actions, Jax." The gorgeous blonde shrugged her shoulders. "I told you not to get involved with Tara. I told you stay away from Bri. I told you that you were gonna regret whatever you did that would fuck up your marriage. Do you listen to me? No." Jacey lifted her blue eyes from her stomach to flicker across the room to stare at the biker on loveseat.

He shook his head, knowing the smartass was right. She'd been right all along. "Help me, J."

"I tried to help you when I told you to stay loyal to her... This shit is officially out of my reach. What are you guys going to do about the baby?" Jacey went back to rubbing her belly, her eyes on her brother.

Jax shrugged. "She said she honestly doesn't want him to know me..."

"That's a little harsh, but damn she's good." Jacey laughed, running a hand through her hair. "Stop looking at me like that, Jackson, you fucked up, not me. I didn't cheat on my wife six ways from Sunday."

The man stood up from his seat and left the room, making his way down the hall. "Let me know when you wanna stop being such a bitch, J!" A door slammed and the gorgeous blonde rolled her eyes.

"Goddamn drama queen..." She mumbled as she stood up and followed after her brother, she opened his bedroom door and just stared at him, watching him sling shit around the bedroom. "If you hit me, I'm going to kill you, Jackson."

He stopped, looking at his little sister. Blue orbs dropped to the bulging belly she was sporting. "Why haven't you even told Mom yet?"

"Because she's going to try to control every little thing about the pregnancy, the baby, me and then my parenting when the time comes. I don't want her up my ass about shit." She shook her head. "You tell her, you die... I'd choose wisely on what's more important if I were you." The blonde cocked a perfectly manicured eyebrow at her brother.

Jax shook his head again, walking toward her. "You gotta tell her eventually."

"I'm fully aware, Jax... But I'm doing it on my own terms, in my own way." Jacey rolled her eyes. "Bri's throwing that gender reveal party in a couple days, she's got a huge invitation coming to the clubhouse for all the guys. I'm telling Mom tonight before I go get Monica." Jacey looked away from her brother to examine the bedroom. "She's staying with me for the weekend, the party is Saturday night and until Monica leaves, there won't be any heavy drinking and partying. Elijah will leave around nine to take Monica to my place... Then you guys get drunk off your asses and trash Bri's house. I don't care."

Jax shrugged his shoulders. "Let me know what she says, J..." He shook his head at the mention of Monica Hohrykova, smiling. "That kid cracks me up, she's a damn trip."

"Trust me, I know... She stole my damn boyfriend from me the same day she met us." Jacey laughed. "I miss my baby girl... She's been going to school and having too much damn dance practice, plus Bri's trying to get her in a good gymnastics program. I'm losing my baby and I highly disapprove." The blonde shook her head, rolling her eyes as her phone started ringing. "I bet you this is our dearest mother." She pulled her phone out of her pocket and groaned. "Damn I'm good... I'm going! I'll text you later, sunshine... Clean up your house." She started to walk away, slipping her phone back into her back pocket when she turned and smirked. "Use that a nice ass metaphor for your life right now."

* * *

**Outside of Charming**

Happy Lowman made his way through the empty house. Three bedrooms, three and a half bathrooms, a two car garage, a spacious yard. Hap liked it just fine, he just hoped Jacey liked it too.

He looked around the empty living room, only looking at the floors and the walls, mostly ignoring the realtor talking to him and Kozik. He looked around the room again, knowing that this was it for him. Jacey was it. He didn't mind it though, he loved the woman, loved everything about her. They were getting a house together, they were having a baby together, they were growing up so to speak.

Thirty-two years old and he was becoming a father, he was actually settling down. He was content, he was ready for this, he wasn't exactly ready for fatherhood but everything else, he could handle.

However, as he scanned the house over and over again, this wasn't the house he wanted. This wasn't the house he wanted for Jacey or his child. This wasn't good enough or big enough... It wasn't right at all.

"I don't think we are gonna get it... It's not right for my girl." Happy shook his head and walked out of the house, leaving Kozik behind.

Kozik just stared at the open front door with wide eyes before flipping his facade and charm on. "Sorry, guess he's got his heart set on something else. Thanks though." He nodded his head, smiling at the thirty-something year old woman and left the house. "Hey man! What was that?"

"Nothing, I just know Jacey... She's not gonna like it. Her heart's probably set on moving into that house beside Bri anyway." Happy shook his head as he put his helmet on and mounted his bike. "I'll call the damn priss later about it. Let's go." He started the beast and pulled off the side of the road to ride off toward the clubhouse.

* * *

**Teller-Morrow House  
Early evening**

Gemma and Jacey sat at the patio table in the backyard, each of them drinking tea as Gemma eyed her daughter. "Why didn't you tell me when you found out?"

"I don't know, Ma, because you're you and you'd try to control everything. I don't want you controlling everything, just be the grandmother... Spoil the baby, not try to control its life." Jacey shrugged her shoulders, never breaking eye contact with the brunette.

The older woman nodded her head, "Where's Hap at with this?"

"He's good with it, adjusting to the idea of being a dad but he's good. Banned coffee from my drink list, I can't watch TV longer than two hours and I have to start eating healthier." The blonde laughed. "He and Juicey Fruit did research and drive me up the wall with the shit they tell me." Jacey shook her head, running a hand down her face.

Gemma laughed, rolling her eyes. "Those fools. At least he's trying, baby... Your daddy just left everything to me and went to all the doctor's appointments. But he loved you two, especially you. You were his favorite thing ever. You and Thomas. He knew how close me and Jackson were, so you and Thomas were his babies, his partners."

"Yeah but when Thomas died, he just left me behind so fuck it. Dads don't do that... They try to get through their troubles for their family. Did he do that? No, so fuck it." Jacey shook her head, standing up. "I've had enough of these pitiful talks for a lifetime, Ma, I didn't come here for this shit. I came to tell you about the pregnancy and the party were having thrown for us this Saturday night. It starts at six, at Bri's." Jacey groaned as her phone started ringing but she pulled it out of her pocket anyway and checked the caller ID. "I've gotta go. I'll see ya later, Ma."

And with that, the gorgeous blonde was out of the backyard and in her Jeep, heading for her own apartment.

* * *

**Jacey &amp; Hap's Apartment  
Around 8pm**

Hap had been home for a few hours, he hadn't gotten the chance to talk to Bri yet but with Monica being dropped off there soon, he was hoping he could at least tell her to call him tomorrow or meet with him tomorrow about the house beside hers.

He was sitting in the living room, drawing up new tattoo sketches, mainly ideas for him and Jacey to have done together. He was bored and instead of doing the things that needed to be done, like house hunting or laundry the man was drawing to his heart's content.

The damn doorbell that he wanted to rip out of the door started to blare and he let out a loud groan. "Jacey!"

"No five year old, get it yourself. And be nice!" She shouted back, slamming the room's door that she was currently in.

Happy let out another groan and slammed his sketchbook and pencils on the coffee table and stood up to go to the door. Unlocking it and pulling it open, he stopped himself from saying anything mean as his dark as night eyes connecting with a set of bright green eyes.

Monica smiled up at the man before her before moving towards him, her arms wrapping around his legs as she hugged him. "I missed you Hap!" She shouted out as he continued to look down at her.

"I... I uh, missed you too, kid." He patted her back as he looked back up and around for Bri.

"She's at the bottom of the stairs, she had to take a call." The tiny brunette moved away from the man and rocked back and forth on the balls of her feet. "She'll be here in a minute."

He reached out for her and she took his much larger before he lifted her off the ground and slammed the door shut, her overnight bags dangling from his shoulder. "What have you been up to? Heard you and Jax got something going on now... That's cool." He smiled at the little girl before poking his bottom lip out.

Monica crinkled her face up and shook her head. "I've been taking kickboxing classes, they're so fun! Jax is my friend but he's not my best friend like you were…" She smiled at him. "You want to be my best friend again? I brought you a present."

"Who put you in kickboxing classes? I gotta talk to them about getting me signed up... I can't have you beating me up now." He smirked as he carried her to the guest room and dropped her stuff off before walking by the door of his bedroom and he kicked it. "I'm glad, that'd hurt my feelings so much. I'd like that a lot."

"Bri put me in kickboxing because I told her I wanted to do MMA when I get taller." She frowned at the man. "I'd never beat you up, well, I'd pop you one time good if you call Bri another mean name. I'd never get another best friend, Aleksandr said best friends have disagreements all the time and have to work things out… He and Elijah got into a fight last night, Elijah got two black eyes from it!"

Happy nodded his head as he sat down on the couch, adjusting Monica so she sitting on his lap. "Looks like Bri is pretty cool then for putting you in kickboxing classes. Don't worry, kid, I won't be mean to Bri anymore... I know I'll be trouble with you and your aunt Jacey again if I am." He frowned, shaking his head. "You tellin' me you'd give me two black eyes?"

"You'd be in more trouble if auntie Nikola heard you talk about Bri!" She frowned. "Yup! See these hands? They're dangerous weapons now, if you step out of line, you're getting two black eyes from me."

He furrowed his brow, confusion rising. "Auntie Nikola? Who is that, Monica?" He laughed, nodding his head. "You got me, kid, I'm not stepping out of line ever."

"She's Bri's little sister, looks like a walking barbie! She's in town but it's a secret, she doesn't want Bri to know about it yet, so don't tell anyone… Not even Blondie!" Monica shrugged her shoulders. "What have you been doing?"

"I'm here, I'm here." Bri walked into the apartment, smiling as she stopped in front of the pair. "I knew you two would be best friends as soon as she came over…"

Happy shrugged. "I've just been working and spending time with Jacey..." He looked up to Bri and shook his head. "What are you doing tomorrow, Bri?"

"Tomorrow I am doing absolutely nothing but shopping online for things that I may or may not even need… Why? You trying to pencil yourself in my calendar to insult me or something?" She smirked at him.

He laughed, nodding his head. "Close... No, I want to look at that house beside yours. Can you make that happen or is shopping going to be a little too time consuming for you?"

"You know where I live? Have you ever even been to the fortress?" The brunette frowned. "I can make it happen, I know the agent that has the listing… I can shop on my phone."

Happy smirked, shrugging his shoulders. "Juice isn't the only hacker I know, priss. I ran shit on you to make sure you were truthful and because my girlfriend is in the crossfires if anything happens." He nodded his head. "I'll just take the number then... You don't have to worry about a thing."

"Oh, no, no… This is happening, meet me at my place tomorrow and we'll look at the house together. There's no escaping this now Mr. Lowman, we're going to have bonding time together." Bri chuckled. "You hear that Moni? Hap and I are going to spend all day tomorrow together and he can't escape that…"

Monica looked at her aunt then to the frown that was forming on Happy's face. "He doesn't look too excited about that, priss."

He shook his head, his face going emotionless. "Don't you hate me? Why are you trying to hang out with me? Just give me the number and ignore the fact that we'll be in such close quarters tomorrow."

"Whoa, who ever said I hated you? I don't hate you at all, I just hated that we got off to such a bad start." She shrugged her shoulders as she dug around her purse and scribbled down a phone number. "Here's the number… I'll ignore the fact that you'll be next door tomorrow."

"You're too damn prissy... You may like tattoos and guns but you're a damn priss and as much fun that can be, I just don't care to entertain that. I don't even care to try... I just don't want you to hurt Jacey or leave her. She's told me all about your extensive and interesting friendship..." He shrugged. "Why would you want to spend a day with me anyway?"

Bri frowned and shook her head. "I only left because I didn't even have Jacey around when everything went bad with Daniela but I came back when Jacey needed me." She shrugged her shoulders. "You realize that two of the most important people to me are crazy about you, so I just wanted to see what all the fuss was about… What makes Monica want to be your best friend and what about you made Jacey fall in love? It's fine if you don't want to hang out with me, I get it… I'm a bit of a headcase most of the time."

"Go find your Blondie, kid." Hap set Monica down on the floor and watched her disappear down the hallway. "Why don't you just ask me anything you want to know, Bri? I'll answer anything you wanna know, if I want you to actually know the answer..."

She crossed her arms and cocked her head and looked at the man for a few moments. "I have nothing to ask you really… You don't get to know a person based on just questions and answers, you have to see them in action and see how they react to certain situations… I do want to know why everyone pegs me as the bad one in the friendship with Jacey, everyone wants to assume that she'll get her feelings hurt and it's some terrible sin if I just up and leave to make myself happy." She shook her head and sighed.

"So what are you trying to say then?" He cocked an eyebrow as he stood up.

"That I'm not a bad friend to Jacey, that if Jacey needs me then I'll always show up no matter if I'm half way across the world… Yeah, I left but I left because I didn't have anyone for me here, not even Jacey." She rubbed her temples. "Bad judgment call or whatever but it happened, I can't change it, plus it took her like a year to actually call me and say she needed me… We both have our bad moments but I love her like a sister… If we're done here, I should get going, I have a tattoo appointment."

"Nah we're not done here... When she called, was it about us?" He inquired, finally curious about what Jacey really needed the brunette for. "And why don't you let me do the tattoos? It's free... And i guarantee its better quality work." He sat back down.

"Yeah it was about you guys… As soon as I heard the message I flew back, showed up here with liquor and movies and listened to her tell me everything and we cried together." Bri shook her head. "I don't let you do my tattoos because you're a meanie face who doesn't like to be around a priss for longer than you absolutely have to be… It's a common occurrence, I show up anywhere and everyone instantly hates me… I've been doing this doctor thing for awhile now and I haven't even made friends there, except one… Jacey was the first actual friend I made since I was in high school and all that took was her breaking my nose in a coffee shop."

Happy chuckled, shaking his head. "I don't hate you, priss... You just annoy me sometimes. Jacey is a damn spitfire, I've tried warning everyone but no one listens. Ya know she hates herself for that shit, right? Just leaving you by yourself, not being there for you? She hates herself so much for it... She won't tell me what, but she was apparently facing her own shit around the time... But she still is mad about everything."

"I had no warning, I bumped into her and demanded she pay for dry cleaning… It was an absurd way of meeting but whatever… I know, Daniela told me she was going through some things back then, I just wish she would have told me and not closed herself off about it… I left because I thought she didn't care about helping me through it." She tugged on the hem of her shirt and shrugged. "I don't hate her for it, I just needed a friend and didn't have one. It goes like this, no one ever wants to give me a chance, they think I'm either a snob or in your case a priss… Those who do give me a chance these days are the ones who know my last name… I liked that Jacey and I became friends because believe it or not, I wasn't always just a priss, I used to be able to hold my own with Jacey's feistiness."

Happy nodded his head. "I'm sorry, Bri... Should've been more open about you, even if it was just because of you being so important to Jace..." He shook his head at the woman. "If anything I should respect you for handling your own against her crazy ass." He laughed, shrugging his shoulders. "She pulled a gun on me back before we broke up."

"It's okay, I forgive you." Bri flashed him a smile. "That sounds like Jacey." She frowned for a moment. "I enjoyed this talk but I should really get going, I'm eager to see if I can get my back piece covered… Also, thanks for loving and taking care of my best friend, it's about time she is all happy and in love or whatever." She smiled at him.

He nodded his head. "Let me know if you don't like the prices... I'll see what I can do for you, I know some good artists." He rolled his eyes as he is followed her to the door. "Probably lost my spot in the bed to _your _kid."

"It's never about prices, it's about if I love their work." She shrugged. "Don't blame my baby for that… She'll scoot over and share the spot with you… I know it may come as a surprise but I taught her some manners."

He laughed. "I'll just sleep on top on Jacey... She makes for a good pillow... Unless the baby starts kicking and shit." He shook his head. "I'll see you tomorrow. Do me a favor and don't say anything to her about the house either."

"Don't squish my future partner in crime." Bri smirked. "Yeah, I won't say anything to her about it. Secret safe is with me."

Happy nodded his head as he watched her walk out the front door and he locked it behind her, shaking his head. He and the priss had really just had a heart to heart, serious, real and honest heart to heart.

* * *

**AN: I appreciate each and every review I received, I tried to respond to all of them and if I didn't, I apologize... But know that I'm highly appreciative and I love you guys (:**

**I noticed 90% of the feedback is about Bri who is actually very important to Jacey and the storyline now that she's actually been brought into the mix... She'll be in the chapters a lot but in the next few chapters that go up, her appearances will become scarce... I have other things to focus on after this chapter... **

**I also noticed that a lot of the reviews were expressing concern over J and Hap's relationship... DO NOT WORRY. There's nothing to worry about, they're stuck with each other... (:**

**Another thing, _Trite_ won't cover the entire Gender Reveal Party, just key notes of the party that are important to the storyline- like the baby's gender. The entire party will be featured in _Fated_... (Check it out, you guys may not necessariy like the J&amp;B combo but Bri is pretty awesome... Put it like this, if Hap can broaden his horizons, I think you guys can too lmfao.)**

**_Let me know what you guys think, your feedback and opinions matter greatly_!**


	28. Chapter 28: House Hunting & Parties

**August 27, 2008**

"Miss Hohrykova." The agent smiled at the brunette before hugging her. "How are you doing today?"

"I'm good, just waiting for the potential buyer." She smiled at the woman. "How are you today Candace?"

"Good, very good now that I have a potential buyer… This house has been listed for awhile now and I thought I'd never sell it." Candace shook her head. "It's hard to come back from selling you your house."

"The fortress." Bri smiled as she heard the rumble of a Harley. "I have to warn you, the buyer is a different type of clientele than you're used to but he's good for the money if he ends up loving this Bat Cave."

"Don't call it a Bat Cave." She frowned. "It sounds bad."

The brunette shrugged as the bike pulled up behind them. "The Fortress," She pointed to her home. "The Bat Cave, it's just cool code names for the houses darlin'."

"Hey." Happy stood in front of the two women.

Candace smiled at Happy. "I'm Candace, we spoke on the phone. I'm glad to be showing you the house today."

"I'm Happy." The biker shook her hand. "Let's get this tour started."

Bri clapped her hands before adjusting the legs of her shorts as they started towards the Bat Cave. "You're going to love this Bat Cave Hap…"

"Bat Cave? Seriously?" He cocked an eyebrow at the brunette as she walked beside him.

"Yes! It's a thing, each house in the neighborhood has a code name… Mine is the Fortress, this is the Bat Cave, two house down there is the Wayne Manor… It's a nerd thing I guess, Juice eats it up." She shrugged her shoulders.

He shook his head as they entered the foyer, the very vast foyer. "Damn... It's nice."

"I know right!?" Bri twirled around. "I could have a mini dance party right here… This was actually the first house I looked at before I looked at mine because this one was fully built and the Fortress was still in the process… Wait until you see the studio, it's perfect for you to draw in or for J to do her photography."

He looked around the foyer again before walking into the large living room that was right off the foyer. "Ok, just tell me this, Candace, pool and spacious garage?"

"It has a pool with a gorgeous water feature and the garage is perfect, it's a four car garage but the previous owner had some sort of car hobby so there's shelving and tool boxes and what not… Do you want to look at it now?" The blonde smiled at the man.

Happy ran a hand down his face as he nodded his head. "Yeah, then you can show me the master bedroom and the other bedrooms. My girlfriend loves big huge closets and bathrooms... So that's really where all the decision making lies now..."

"Follow me then." Candace started walking towards the kitchen. "This kitchen is nice, all brand new appliances." She stopped at a door before opening it and turning the light on. "Just go right on in." She moved to the side to allow the pair to go in ahead of her.

"Holy shit, this garage is huge!" Bri looked around the place. "How many Dynas can you fit into this garage?"

Happy chuckled, examining every inch of the space. "Too damn many..." He responded, smirking as he imagined just the picture Bri had painted for him. "I may just have to fill up the space with other shit so Jacey doesn't think she's warranted to more cars."

"At least let her get a lamborghini to go into the Bat Cave." The brunette smirked. "It can go over there, away from your workshop and precious bikes. Plus, J and I could be twins with matching cars."

Happy shook his head. "I'll drown you in the pool if you plant any ideas in her head... You can lead us to the bedrooms now." He nodded his head at the blonde beside Bri.

"You've seen how good she looks in mine right?" She shrugged as she followed behind Happy and Candace.

"I don't think I've mentioned this before but this home does have five bedrooms, the first being downstairs while the others are upstairs." Candace walked them through the kitchen and down a hall. "This is the first bedroom, it'll be perfect as a guest room as it does have a half bath attached to it."

Happy turned to look at Bri and smirked. "Jacey looks good in anything, priss." He turned back around to scan the room he was being shown. "This will be good for locking Bri in when she thinks it's ok to still have slumber parties."

"What?! I didn't even think I'd be allowed over…" She looked at the room. "We can tear out the carpet, replace it with white carpet… Then toss some furs on the bed and it'll be good for me, even if I'm locked in."

"Not a hot chance, Princess... You're right next door, you don't need to be sleeping in the same house as us. Hush." He pulled her out of the room. "Alright let's go upstairs." Happy nodded his head to Candace.

"Can I just play agent and show him the house? I've been upstairs enough times to know where everything is." Bri looked at the blonde. "I'll even let you keep the commission from this sale."

Candace rolled her eyes at the brunette. "No, I'm not letting you take my job… Follow me." She walked them back down the hall and to the grand staircase. "The first room upstairs that we'll be looking at is perfect for a little girl… It's already painted and ready to go." She opened the bedroom door before stepping aside and watching them walk in. "It has a gorgeous bay window with a reading spot."

"We don't have kids yet... One on the way but I'm almost a hundred percent positive that it's a boy." Happy shook his head, backing out of the room. "Could be good for Monica though."

"Monica does not need a room in this house, she'll never stay home with me if she has one over here." Bri poked Happy in the neck. "Lose that idea right now…"

He smirked as he turned back around. "She likes me more than you... get over it."

"She doesn't like you more than she likes me… Why would you even say that?" She crossed her arms over her chest as they followed Candace to the next room.

"This is his room... the baby, I mean." Happy nodded his head as he flicked Bri on her head. "Because it's true, don't cry about it."

Bri frowned. "No way she likes you more than she likes me… I won't stand for that shit at all." She looked around the room and smiled. "I could see a boy living and growing up in this room, paint some cool ass mural on that big wall right there."

"Noone likes a whiney baby, shut up... She likes me more, just ask her. I'm her best friend, she's just stuck with you because she's yours." He smirked as they entered the master bedroom. "Candace, wait... tell me something. How much do you want for the house?"

"I'm asking just over three and a half… Since you're a friend of Miss Hohrykova's I'm willing to knock it down to two." Candace looked at the man. "Million."

Happy looked back at Bri and moved to you, pushing her out of the room. "Give us a minute alone real quick." He called over his shoulder as he pulled the door shut and pushed Bri into the wall opposite of them. "You're shitting me right? You really think I'll just drop some millions on this house?" He narrowed his eyes at the look of confusion on her face. "Dont play dumb, I know you know about my bank accounts, and what's in them... there's no way you don't know what's in them."

Bri shrugged. "It's the perfect house for Jacey, I get it if you don't like the price tag but you can't tell me she wouldn't love this place."

"Bri, come on, two million dollars just for a house? We only have one kid, let me remind you that he's not even born yet and he won't take up that much space to begin with. Get real! What the hell are we going to do with five damn bedrooms?" He smirked, shaking his head. "Pretend I didn't just ask that shit, just go ahead and shut up now..."

"I'll tell you what, we can totally split the cost of the house and you two can consider it as a gift or some shit." She frowned. "I have nearly double the space of this house next door… It's easier to fill than you would think it'd be… You don't have to buy it if you're not absolutely sold on it, there's a smaller one down the street, it has a pool and nice garage… It's called Asgard."

He shook his head, running a hand down his face as he stepped away from the brunette. "No no, no... I want the best for her and the baby... This is clearly the best. Plus, she loves the idea of being right next to you..." He rolled his eyes. "Come on..." He groaned as they walked back into the room to see Candace talking on the phone. "I want it."

"Wait, wait." Bri grabbed Happy by his arm and yanked him back towards her. "Would it make you feel better if I can get her to drop it another half mil?"

He cocked an eyebrow at the brunette. "You gonna take her home and fuck her?" He shook his head.

"I've already done that… That's not even the point though." She rolled her eyes and approached Candace, the Russian flowing from her lips as she talked to the blonde. "So, deal?"

Candace stared at the brunette and nodded. "Yeah, we have a deal."

Happy grabbed Bri by her elbow and jerked her to him. "What the hell did you do say to her?" He whispered on a growl.

Bri looked at him. "I told her I would kill her family…" She smirked. "I'm kidding, I told her we can sell her some guns… Who doesn't want authentic Russian arms? Way better than the Irish shit your club buys…"

"Mind your business about my club, priss... Worry about decorating my house for my woman..." He smirked at her as he let her go. He watched her nod her head eagerly before turning to leave to the room. "Thanks, Bri..." He watched her stop before nodding his head as he scanned the room again. "You know I haven't told her about Monica... That's your own shit to tell her."

"What're you going on about right now Happy?" She crossed her arms and looked at the man.

Happy smiled briefly as his dark eyes landed on her again. "Monica Hohrykova... Daughter of Brianna Hohrykova?" He cocked an eyebrow at the woman. "Formerly known as Mikhailova? Right..."

"How do you know that?" She frowned as she dropped her hands to her sides. "That isn't supposed to be something anyone can find out…"

He shrugged. "Like I said, wanted to make sure you really were a good influence and friend for Jacey." He shook his head. "Besides, it's not hard to miss. Looks just like you. Why are you telling everyone she's your niece?"

"She is my niece, my brother and his wife raised her… They weren't exactly the best parents after a while… That's why she started coming to stay with me so much… I was nineteen and married to a man more than twice my age when I had her. I just wanted to become a surgeon and my brother wanted a family and his wife couldn't have kids, so they took Monica in as their own… It's not something I go around talking about, that was hard, giving her to them and knowing that I'd always just be Bri or auntie Bri to her."

He shook his head. "That's your girl... accept it. You know you'll have to tell her eventually, it's fucked up that she only knows you as her aunt and not the truth. Don't you think she deserves to know?" He cocked an eyebrow at her, a piece of him feeling a little anger rising over the conversation. "She doesn't deserve to go through life thinking her parents just abandoned her for no good damn reason."

"I want to tell her all the time but how would that conversation even start?" Bri rubbed her hands on her shorts to calm her nerves. "I handed my kid over to the two people I thought were going to love and protect her better than I ever could and the mom gets herself strung up in a tree while the dad is spending life in jail for some botched murder attempt… I feel so guilty for that shit but I just don't want her to hate me because I gave her away."

Hap shrugged his shoulders, pulling his ringing out of his pocket. "Hang on, it's Jacey..." He answered the phone to talk to her for a few minutes before he hung up then turned back to Bri. "Why don't you actually explain why you gave up then make it apparent that you clearly couldn't stay away from her or out of her life... She's bound to forgive you if she's even upset."

"Sorry kid but I gave you up because I hated your dad and wanted to be selfish and become a surgeon… I don't think that'll go over too well." She frowned at Happy. "I just don't know how to properly begin that conversation… I suck at serious stuff, I can't deal with it, it gives me really bad anxiety and I end up talking in circles and never getting my point across."

"At least tell Jacey... you two have been friends for years, she at least should know." Happy shook his head.

"I haven't even told her how I became a widow, I think she thinks I was divorced." Bri frowned. "Why did you of all people have to go digging into my past? It's my past for a reason."

Happy shook his head again, rolling his eyes. "Yeah... go ahead, bring up my horrid shit that you found... Because you did the same shit to me, Brianna."

"Why would I bring it up? You lived it, no use to relive the past." She shook her head. "I'll tell Jacey about Monica, I'll tell Monica about me but if both go south, I'll be hunting you down and crying to you… Got it?"

Happy rolled his eyes. "Nothing in my past is that bad... Nothing like giving my kid up and completely neglecting to tell her that she's in fact my kid and not my niece."

Bri turned her back to the man. "Very nice, just keep throwing that shit in my face… I'm going home, I'm done talking to you Happy… Let me do what I do best and hide from your mean ass."

"I'm not fucking throwing it in your face, Brianna. I'm trying to get you to understand something here. She fuckin' deserves to know everything, she knows you love her, she knows that there's nothing that could stop that... Just fucking tell her."

"I'll tell her…" She shook her head. "I'll be over in the Fortress if you need me for anything…"

Happy stopped her from leaving the room. "What's the baby's gender, Bri?"

"I'm not going to tell you that… You'll have to wait and find out at the party." Bri turned around and smirked at him.

The man groaned, rolling his eyes. "Come on, just tell me... Boy or girl."

"If I tell you, do you promise not to tell Jacey I told you?" She blinked at him. "Also, you have to act surprised when you bust open the pinata."

He shook his head. "Of course I won't tell her... I just don't want to wait anymore."

"The cupcake is strawberry flavored." She grimaced and awaited his reaction.

He furrowed his brow, trying to understand what the hell Bri had just said to him. "What the hell did you just say?"

"You're getting a little mini Jacey…" Bri smiled at him. "Yay!"

Hap shook his head, confusion still on his face. "No, I'm not... Karma wouldn't be that fucked up to me... You're lying..."

"Karma works like this, you fuck a lot of women and don't necessarily date them, then you get blessed with a little girl." She shrugged. "It's a girl Happy and you're going to fall madly in love with her when you first lay your eyes on her, she's going to be a little daddy's girl…"

He shook his head. "No... I don't accept this, she can't be having a girl. It's a boy... Has to be a boy." He covered his face.

Bri moved closer to him, wrapping her arms around him. "It's going to be okay, you can totally knock her up in a few years and have a boy but I'm telling you, when you hold that little girl when she's born you're going to fall so in love that you're not even gonna remember you even wanted a boy."

"You're bullshitting me, Bri. Chill out... She's got a boy on the way. I'm not gonna have a daughter, i'm getting a son... It's just how it is, Bri."

"What's so bad about having a daughter? Monica is basically your kid Happy, you're good with her and all her girly things." She sighed.

Happy shook his head. "I want a boy... I've already made up my mind."

"And I want a prettier face but sometimes we don't get what we want… You sound like a child right now… You'll love the baby no matter what it turns out to be… Hell, maybe you'll luck out and it'll have both girl parts and boy parts." She smirked at the man.

The man shook his head, squatting against the door. "Fuck... are you sure it's a girl?"

"Yeah, I'm sure it's a girl… It'll be awkward if it's not, sometimes doctors can make mistakes about gender." Bri shrugged her shoulders. "It's not the end of the world Happy, she's going to make your life so much better… It'll be crazy."

He shrugged. "I don't want a girl... she's gonna be sassy and feisty and mean and gonna get whatever she wants because she'll know she can't be told no."

"Sounds about right… She's going to get the meanness from you and the rest from Jacey… If you don't spoil her too badly when she's little she won't have that sense of entitlement… I'll give you a real life example, my dad never told me no, he spoiled me up until I was nineteen… Look at me… This is the future if you spoil her." She laughed. "Be an Aleksandr not a Viktor."

Happy smirked, shaking his head. "That goes for you too, priss... Don't spoil my kid."

"Too late, I already ordered her a custom fur coat." She shrugged her shoulders. "She's going to look like me when she can fit it."

He groaned. "No, you're not giving her any fur, return the damn thing now. I'll actually be good with having a daughter if she looks nothing like Jacey..."

"Sir, you are just jinxing yourself… You're never supposed to say what you don't want out loud… Keep it to yourself." Bri crossed her arms. "Can I give your kid a diamond bracelet then? I love furs and diamonds, if you haven't already noticed."

He groaned again, covering his face. "Do you know something I don't know about my kid?" He looked up at her, shaking his head. "No... when's that party?"

"Yes, yes I do… I'm actually the father Happy.. I don't know how it happened but it was some weird instance in science… We shared a soda and bam, I knocked her up." She laughed. "The party is like tomorrow."

He growled, rolling his eyes. "So you stole my girl from me?" He shook his head head. "That's fucked up..."

Bri smirked. "No, you stole Jacey from me! I was going to move her into my house and play fake lesbian couple with her but noooo, I come back and find out she's with a guy named Happy and I was like well, that's a bit odd but let me support her anyways… That's why we're standing in this room right now, we were destined to be best friends!" She threw her arms back around him and squeezed tightly. "Isn't this just amazing!? We're best friends and neighbors now! All it cost you was one low price of a mil and a half, plus fifty thousand in closing costs…"

"No, you stole her from me... She's always been mine then you come back and take her away from me. That's really fucked up, Bri... Really really fucked up. Say we're best friends yet you stole my girl and knocked her up." He shook his head, poking his bottom lip out. "I'm so hurt by this."

She rolled her eyes and pointed to his lip. "Unless you want me to bite that, then I suggest you put it back in… I am open to starting a custody arrangement… You get Jacey on weekends."

"You know she'd fuckin' kill you if she even heard you say that..." He looked away from her. "How about no? She's mine anyways, prefers me over you anyways."

Bri shrugged. "You'd be surprised about how much I can say about you that she should kill me for but doesn't." She smiled. "Fine, you keep her… You won her over fair and square and I cannot wait to be in your wedding."

"Like what?" He inquired. "Wait, whoa, what fuckin' wedding?"

"How about I keep my thoughts about you to myself so you don't look at me like I'm more of a weirdo." She shrugged. "Yes! Wedding! I had a dream that you two got married and I was in this gorgeous purple number… I will be expecting you to pop the question before she's forty…"

Hap shook his head. "No, you brought it up so go ahead and tell me some of those thoughts." He shrugged his shoulders, now thinking about weddings. "We're not getting married..."

Bri tapped her bottom lip, trying to weed out the most appropriate thoughts to share with the biker in front of her. "I have told her that I wanted to lick your abs, squeeze your arms and you don't even want to know what I'll do to your head…" She bit back a smile. "Fine, but will you be my best man in my wedding to Juice? Jacey will be my maid of honor of course."

"You're a fuckin' slut..." He laughed, shaking his head. "No worse off than she actually is... Actually, that's pretty innocent compared to her damn actions."

"It's your fault, Mr. I wear a belt but still wear my jeans inappropriately low." She crossed her arms. "Obviously you guys just act on impulse since she's all with child…"

Happy laughed. "Easy access... Or so Jacey calls it." Shrugging his shoulders, he couldn't help the smirk appearing on his face. "What would you want me to say? She's good."

"I can't even complain at this point." She shook her head. "I do want you two to be together forever because I think you're so fucking perfect together, like I see you two together and it just makes me smile like a fool, a full on Juice type smile."

He nodded his head, smiling. "Why? Most of the time we are just yelling at each other..."

"Because it's love… You two yelling is healthy because it means you're willing to fight to stay together… It's perfect, it's cute and I hope I get that one day." Bri frowned before smiling again. "We should really get going, I don't want the neighbors to think I'm banging another biker… It'll be bad for my reputation."

He shrugged. "She's not going anywhere, as long as I can help it." He nodding, laughing. "I should go get her and bring her over here."

"Yes! Do it!" Bri nodded. "I'll be peeking over the fence!"

He pulled the bedroom door shut and made his way down the stairs. "I need the keys, the gate's code and a beer." He groaned. "And Jacey... Really need her." He murmured as he followed Bri down the driveway.

"Don't have sex in the backyard because I can see the pool and stuff from my bathroom window." She looked back at him. "I don't need to be traumatized because the neighbors are acting out a porno…"

He cocked an eyebrow at her. "You'd fuckin love whatever you saw, so shut up..."

"I probably would record it and upload it to a porn site… Sharing is caring after all." Bri turned down the sidewalk towards her home. "Welcome to the neighborhood Lowman, you're now surrounded by more Russians than you can possibly handle…"

"I better get paid for it... I put in a lot work, damn it." He smirked as he pulled his helmet on and mounted the biker. "You're the only one I'm concerned with, Brianna."

**August 30, 2008**

Jacey and Happy walked up the familiar path, letting themselves into the Oakland home without so much as a knock. They were running a little late to their own party but hoped the hostess wouldn't be too mad about it. "This is cute." The blonde looked around the party set up, noticing that no one was around. "They're probably out back."

Happy smacked the smiley face balloons that lead down the hall and out to the backyard, his dark eyes scanning the expanse. "We found them all…" He smirked as he saw his brothers being rowdy and loud like they normally do.

"Finally!" Bri threw her arms around Jacey. "I need to tell you some shit right now so you don't fucking flip out and go into fighting mode."

The blonde looked at the brunette. "What happened? What did Gemma do?"

"Oh, this has nothing to do with Gemma… Your brother brought Tara to this party! I tried to get him to make her leave but he is too bad off already to drive! Then to top it off, his pregnant almost ex wife Wendy is here and she keeps looking at me weird." She took a deep breath and looked back at the guests.

Jacey blinked at the Russian standing in front of her. "Please, please, tell me you're lying about Jax bringing that bitch… It's not a funny joke!"

Bri shook her head, turning to point out a secluded Tara sitting by the pool. "I couldn't get her to leave Jacey! Don't hate me! Just have fun, if anything say the word and I'll beat her ass, got it babe?"

The blonde nodded, tearing her eyes away from Tara and training them on her brother. "I will kick his ass…"

Happy shook his head. "No, you're not fighting… You're pregnant and here for a celebration, not a fucking throw down… If you want to fight use the priss as your proxy." He smirked at Brianna. "She offered."

"I won't start any shit, just take me to the food table Bri." Jacey laced her arm through Bri's and smile as they walked towards the tables. "This is a pretty nice spread."

"Thanks." Bri smiled. "I tried my best to get stuff that everyone would love to eat."

She nodded. "The cupcake thanks you… So, how does this whole cupcake gender reveal go, pinata, balloons, cake? What?"

The brunette shook her head. "I have a present, it's something special and it'll have the color of the gender… You and Happy will love it so much… I'm so excited for this Jacey, like you have no damn idea how badly I've been waiting for this… I woke up and nearly busted my ass getting out of bed to start setup."

Jacey laughed and rolled her eyes at her best friend. "I appreciate this whole thing Bri… It means alot to me and I'm not going to let the troll being here ruin shit for me."

"That's the spirit… Taste those donut looking things, they're to die for J." Bri hugged her best friend and smiled. "I hope you don't get too mad but I bought you a gift… Like a gift for you and not for the cupcake."

"Why would I be mad? I love gifts." She smirked as she watched the woman pull a small box from her dress' pocket. "You're killing me, why does your dress have pockets?"

The brunette shrugged. "So I can tote around gifts for my sister!" She handed her the box and smiled. "Open it! Open it! Open it!"

The blue eyed beauty rolled her eyes and opened the little box, her jaw going slack as she eyed the diamonds. "B, I can't let you give me this! This has to be worth a fortune!"

Bri shrugged. "It's my gift to you Jacey, it's like the ring I'm always wearing, I know you loved that design, now you have your own… To wear around your neck, something that ties us together even more so than before. You're my best friend and sister, I'm so honored to be allowed to go through this experience with you Jacey… We've been through a lot, together and separately… We're doing amazing now… So, it's time… Jacey, will you do me the honor of being my sister until death?"

Jacey nodded her head. "Yes!" She hugged the brunette before lifting her hair up and letting her sister put the necklace on. "I love you sis."

"I love you too sis." Bri chuckled as they hugged once more. "Wait until I tell Aleksandr that you said yes! He's going to be excited! May even jump up and down with me, he hasn't done that since I was six and his knees were still in good shape."

The blonde smirked. "I'd love to see that shit… Where is he anyways?"

"He is around, blending in…" The brunette pointed towards Aleksandr who was half hidden behind a palm tree. "He's being one with nature."

"You meet my mom? Did she attack you?" Jacey picked up a bottle of water before walking with Bri over to Gemma and Wendy. "Thanks for coming you two." She gave Wendy a brief hug before smiling at her mom.

Gemma just blinked at her daughter. "I wish I would have had the option of hosting a party for you, let me guess Russia is gonna host the baby shower as well?"

The blonde shook her head. "No, she's not hosting the baby shower…"

"Aw." Bri mumbled as she sat down awkwardly next to Wendy. "So, what are you having?" She pointed to the baby bump.

Wendy glared at the brunette. "I'm having a boy… I don't know why you care."

The brunette shrugged. "I really don't care to be honest, I'm just being nosey as all hell right now…"

"I ripped my tutu!" Monica dropped into Bri's lap, looking at the women as tears rolled down her flushed cheeks.

"My love, it's okay, let's go get you the other tutu, yeah?" Bri stood up with the little girl wrapped around her. "You want to wear the red one?"

The little girl nodded her head as she wiped her face. "Yes, please."

"J, I'm going to fix this wardrobe issue then when I come out we can reveal the gender if you and Happy are ready for it." The woman smiled at the blonde.

"Yeah, yeah. That sounds good." Jacey nodded and squeezed Monica's knee. "Cheer up, at least you didn't mess up those white shoes Monica." She smirked as the two brunettes walked into the house. "You have a problem with Bri…"

Gemma nodded. "She isn't family, she's stuck up and what woman her age has a house like this? What does she even do Jacey? She marry rich and whack her husband in his damn sleep?"

The blonde rolled her eyes. "She's a surgeon who happens to be a Hohrykova… She's from old money Gemma, she didn't obtain any of this illegally… Just chill out and be happy for me and have fun at this party! You're getting a grandchild and all you're focused on is the fact you didn't get to throw this party!"

"I'm happy for you baby, I just wanted to be the one who put together parties… It's a family thing, are you trying to say that she's more family than I am." The older woman pursed her lips as she rested her fists on her bony hips.

Jacey shook her head. "She's family, she's the sister I've always wanted. Just accept the fact and move on with it."

"Sisters don't fuck their brothers." Gemma scoffed. "You thought I wouldn't see the way Jax eyed the little tart?"

"That's between those two… If you're not happy here Gemma, then you can leave. I really don't care anymore… Stay or go." She turned away from her mom and headed towards her boyfriend, she just needed a friendly face to calm her down. "Hap…"

"What's wrong Jace?" Happy looked at his girlfriend and frowned. "What did the Russian do to you?"

"My mom is being a bitch… She's all bent out of shape because of Bri throwing us this party and not her!" Jacey dragged him to the wicker loveseat and sat down, draping her legs over his legs. "Bri wants to do the reveal when she comes out of the house, I guess Monica ripped up her tutu and was upset over it."

He chuckled. "She ripped it trying to scale up the damn palm tree… I told her to knock it off but she didn't listen to me quick enough." He rubbed her calves and smiled at her. "Don't let Gemma get to you though, enjoy the day." He smiled at her before his dark eyes landed on the necklace she was now wearing. "Where'd you get that?"

Her fingers went up to the necklace and smiled. "Brianna, she fucking proposed, asked me to be her sister forever." She felt the diamond shaped necklace and smiled. "I said yes, so we're sisters forever now."

"I'm here!" Bri walked towards them, carrying a big black and white gift bag. "I have the present, that'll reveal the baby's gender… Don't look at me like that Happy, it's not a fur coat or anything Russian… Just a simple item." She smiled at the couple. "You two ready?"

Happy nodded. "Yeah priss, we're ready." He smirked at her before watching her walk away and towards the group of people. "She's something else, I wonder what the fuck she bought, it better not be no stupid shit either..."

"Okay!" Bri handed the bag to Jacey and Happy as the crowd gathered around them in a sloppy circle. "Let's do this, they're going to open the gift and the gender will be very obvious, hopefully. It's gonna be messy."

Jacey eyed her friend before looking around to see her mom still standing among the crowd. "Alright, let's see what the cupcake is." She reached into the bag and pulled out the item, letting the bag drop to the ground as her and Happy eyed the black tissue paper. She tore at the paper and watched the paper flutter to the ground.

"Holy shit." Happy looked at the baby sized cut nestled in the tissue paper before grabbing it and holding it up, a cascade of pink confetti fluttering from the bottom of it.

"It's a girl!" Monica screamed. "I'm gonna have a girl to play tea party with!"

Jacey smiled at the cut her boyfriend was holding. "It looks like your but with pink stitching babe." She grabbed it out of his hands and admired the patches on the cut. "Dads P.I.C." She looked up and met Bri's eyes and noticed her friend was crying.

"She actually did good with this gift." Happy smirked at the leather before taking it back from Jacey as his brothers came over to congratulate him as Jacey slinked away.

"B, what's wrong?" Jacey hugged her best friend.

Bri shrugged. "I just realized we're in different stages of life again… You're going to have a baby and you won't be able to do crazy shit with me anymore… Jacey." She buried her face into the blonde's neck and sighed.

The blonde shook her head. "We'll still have other shit to do, shop, spoil the girl, annoy Happy by dressing her like a baby Russian… It's not the end of the world B, yeah we're on different paths right now but we can always meet in the middle and have fun… Don't forget it and thanks for not getting a pink fur coat, Hap loves the little cut… The patches on it are perfect."

"I know but still! I wasn't done making more crazy memories with you Jacey… Now we both have some serious responsibilities." The brunette sighed.

Jacey nodded. "Yeah, I know." She hugged the brunette again. "This was cute, I know you went all out for it but it seems so simple and perfect."

"The expense was that top shelf liquor!" Bri shook her head. "It was the best for the guys, they're technically my family too now that I'm with Juice and we're officially boyfriend and girlfriend as crazy as that sounds for me to say."

"What's the special occasion?" Bri and Jacey turned to the sound of the voice, both gaping at the person standing in front of them. "Surprised to see me here?" The mystery guess smirked, their hazel eyes twinkling as the two women just stared.

* * *

**AN: Ok, so the baby's gender was revealed... but that was so fuckin' obvious. At first, Baby Cupcake was so gonna be blueberry flavored but then I was like fuck it, let's fuck Hap over a little bit. Nothing like a little mini Jacey to do the trick (;**

**CREDIT/SHOUTOUT: Big thanks to my darling boo, Vaeh for the help with this chapter as well as her completely writing the gender reveal party. She's so wonderful... You guys definitely need to check out her stories, they're fuckin' perfection.**

**Next chapter is definitely some Jacey and Hap fluff... Chapter 29 will definitely be all about J&amp;H and their relationship. **

_**Let me know what ya think of this one... Feedback is definitely my favorite thing ever &amp; it motivates me to update sooner, btw.**_


	29. Chapter 29: Cravings & Picking Sides

**September 17, 2008**

Jacey walked through the large house, scoping it out and rechecking all the nooks and crannies. It was about ten at night and Jacey was definitely not feeling safe right now. Especially with Happy still at the clubhouse... She wasn't used to the house or the gated entrance that blocked everyone out or the security alarm that would shut down the entire house if someone tried to breach the alarm.

The house was very safe and she was very protected but she still felt like she was in very unfamiliar waters. She wanted Hap to come home or have something familiar around her right now. Her little baby bump that held her unborn daughter definitely didn't count either. That was not familiar either.

Even though the flutters of kicks Baby Cupcake produced were growing familiar, she herself was not familiar enough to sooth Jacey's small worries.

"Shit... Why is this place so damn big?!" Jacey slowly walked through the vast living room and to the kitchen. "Who the hell honestly needs a kitchen this big?" She walked to the refrigerator that had recently been stocked up by Halfsack, under Happy's command. Looking inside, she saw exactly what she wanted: Apples. So she grabbed two of them and took them to cutting board that was built into the counter. "Ok, this is actually nice."

She cut the apples into slices and set them on a plate before she walked over to the pantry and grabbed the jar of peanut butter, she put a hefty scoop in a small bowl before grabbing the honey and squirting it on top of the peanut butter.

"You come up with the best ideas, baby girl. Adding honey is so good." Jacey rubbed her belly as she sat down on the couch. "Maybe I can call your daddy and cry to him about how bad I want those chili cheese fries from that diner and a big bacon cheeseburger. You think he'll let us have it?" She turned on the television and started flipping through channels.

Jacey pulled her phone out of the hoodie pocket as it continued to vibrate with 'Private Caller' flashing across the screen. "Yeah?"

"_Are you alone?_"

Jacey pulled the phone away from her ear and stared at it for a minute. "Maybe, why?"

"_I wanna see you..._"

Jacey shook her head as if he was sitting right in front of her. "No, that's not a good idea..."

"_I need to see you…_"

The blonde covered her face, almost wanting to say yes, to agree and invite the man over but she wasn't doing it. Not even for a friendly talk. Happy would go ballistic, he'd probably end up killing her and the damn man on the phone. "No, it's not a good idea so just leave it at that."

"_Alright… How are you and the baby?_"

"We're great, found that the baby really is a girl. Me and Bri were right all along." Jacey smiled, her hand moving back and forth on her protruding belly. She heard the security alarm start to go off in the foyer and she sighed as it was disarmed long enough to arm it again. "I have to go. I know there's a war going on right now with you guys and the Chinese so be careful for me, ok? I don't know just how far i'd get in life if something happened to you, ya know?" She smiled at the phone. "Be careful out there, I'll talk to you later." And with that, she ended the call and set her phone down, going back to her apples and rerun episode of _CSI: NY_.

Happy slowly walked into the living room as he heard the television playing. He eyed the blonde on the couch before smiling as he slowly approached her. "Surprised you're still up."

"Me too but Cupcake was hungry." She smiled at him as he watched him slink to the carpeted floor and lay his head in her lap. "Did you miss us?"

Happy nodded his head. "Kind of… Her more than your mean ass."

"I am not mean, Happy Lowman… She makes me mean. Sounds like she's more like her daddy than she should be…" Jacey smiled as she started to rub his head. "I really really want some chili cheese fries and a bacon cheeseburger."

Happy looked up, shaking his head. "Of all things to crave right now, you're craving food from a diner that is thirty minutes away? Come on, babe, crave something from the kitchen."

"I already craved something from the kitchen… Or well Cupcake filled her craving, now it's my turn." Jacey shrugged her shoulders as she started rubbing her belly again. "Don't be mean to me, _please?_"

Happy smirked, pushing her hand away from her belly before leaning forward to kiss it. "We need to name the little monster..." He started to rub his thumb back and forth. "Come on, you're lucky it's open all night." He stood up, holding his hands out for her to grab.

"No, no, no, I'm lucky that you're so sweet to me." She smiled at him, pulling his face to hers to kiss his lips. "You gonna let me and the baby have a Mountain Dew this time or I'm forever stuck with plain ass water?"

The man laughed. "You are such a kiss ass, Jacey, shit." He kissed her again. "I'll think about it... I'll talk to the baby and see what she says." He smirked at her as she grabbed his hand and intertwined their hands together.

* * *

**Midnight**

Happy carried his very tired, very pregnant and very asleep girlfriend through the large house he just had to have for her. He looked down at her beautiful face and shook his head, scoffing with a smirk on his face. He had somehow got talked into taking her to the diner to cater to her pregnancy craving of the night but somehow she had fallen asleep on the way to the diner.

Hap drove around for a little bit before finally decided she was gone for the night and he could go back home. So he did, he just didn't even think about the weight she had put on with their baby inside of her, but clearly she wasn't the same tiny waisted bombshell he met a year ago.

He looked down at her one last time before easing her into their bed and wrapping the covers around her but not before he pulled her Nikes from her feet and removed her leggings. That was more for her than for him only because she hated sleeping with pants on, she always got way too hot in her sleep so Happy tossed the flimsy article of clothing toward the dirty clothes hamper and started to remove his own clothes, kicking them every which way.

He grabbed a pair of boxers from his drawer and headed for their huge bathroom for a long, much needed shower. The man was tired, his body ached and he just couldn't wait to get into bed and wrap himself around the ever so captivating blonde he was sharing his bed with.

He was rubbing the body wash soaked cloth over his torso when he felt two hands land on hips and he left out a sigh and a chuckle. He turned his head a little bit to see his girlfriend standing behind him.

"You could've invited me... I like showers, too." She smirked up at him as she crossed her arms over her chest, covering her breasts.

Hap moved closer to her, pulling her arms apart to pull her to him. "You could've stayed awake long enough to eat the heart attack you were craving." A smirk on his face as he slowly lowered his face to hers and kissed her. "You still hungry?"

"On a whole other level." Jacey nodded her head, pulling his face back to hers. "But this... This thing... Her, she, the baby, she's in the way and it's getting on my nerves." She waved her hands over her growing belly. "I'm going to be forever big and fat and nowhere near attractive."

Happy smirked, kissing her lips once more. "What's on the cravings list now?" He shook his head as he put his hands on her belly. "She wants attentions too, you better be nice." He buried his face in her neck, kissing her skin. "Stop eating all the junk and start getting healthy, maybe you won't gain six hundred pounds, huh?"

"You... I definitely want you, right now." She grinned as she pulled him back to her as she backed up against the shower wall. "She's making me fat and won't stop having a party in there... Damn girl is bouncing all over the place." The blonde took Hap's hands and started directing his hands over her body. "I'm trying so hard to control myself but she clearly doesn't want me to bounce back from this..."

Hap pulled his hands from hers and snaked them around her waist, slapping her ass before lifting her off the ground. "What do you want me to do?"

"Fuck me." The blonde cocked an eyebrow at the man until she felt him pushing her against the wall and snaked his hand under her to slowly rub her clit. He smirked as Jacey's eyes closed and she leaned her head against the wall. "Don't tease me, Hap..."

Two fingers entered her and she sighed, making Happy smirk until he felt her nails raking over the back of his neck. "This is not teasing, this is making you feel good." He pressed a rough kiss to her lips before he pulled his fingers out of her. "You sure we ain't gonna hurt the baby?"

"I'm sure I'm about to kill you if you don't give me what I want!" Jacey groaned as she ground her hips on him. "I'm about to run away to Bri's and never come back..." The blonde shrugged, slowly unwrapping her legs from around Hap's waist.

He grabbed her legs and wrapped them back around his waist before pulling away the wall and lifting the blonde into the air a little only to lower her onto his member. The blonde let out a breathy moan and her head dropped to his shoulder. "Your pretty ass is staying right where you belong." He groaned, thrusting hard into her.

"Mmmm." The blonde moaned loudly as he continued to thrust in and out of her, his teeth raking over her neck before he sunk them into her soft flesh. "This is so great..." Her blue eyes flickered shut and she moaned again, raking her teeth over her bottom lip. The feeling of him inside her, his mouth on her skin... It was doing things to her, it was bliss... Until she opened her eyes and no longer saw her boyfriend in front of her, but saw the ceiling of her bedroom.

Jacey groaned, hitting the bed before she sat up and took in the sight of the empty bed, rolling her eyes as she slowly got out of the bed. She pulled her sleep shorts back on and left the room, searching the other bedrooms before making her way downstairs.

In Jacey's final act of involuntary abuse, Hap grabbed his pillow and one of the throw blankets and made his way to the couch. He'd literally been kicked out of his own bed, although he knew she didn't mean it, he was still on the couch.

When Jacey entered the spacious living room, she instantly spotted her boyfriend dead-to-the-world asleep on their black leather couch. "Hap..." She called out, coming to stand over him, her hands resting comfortably on her little growing baby bump. "Happy!" She leaned over and shook him, hoping it wouldn't take much but damn, the man was a rock. She shook him one more time before she groaned and kicked the couch. "You're so useless!"

"Uhhhh." The man groaned as he started to roll over. His dark eyes slowly fluttering open to see a pouting blonde that looked like she was burst into tears any second. "What's wrong, baby?" He slowly sat up, allowing his hands to grab at her waist and pull her closer to him. "Why are you about to cry?"

Jacey shrugged as she backed away from him. "Why aren't you sleeping in our bed with me?" She poked her bottom lip out as she started a slow paced rub on her belly.

"Because you were beating on me and I couldn't get any sleep..." Hap shook his head as he slowly stood up, his thumbs wiping away her tears. "I'll come back to bed... Come on, just stop this crying." He leaned forward, kissing her briefly before grabbing his pillow off the couch and pulling her toward the staircase.

* * *

**September 24, 2008**

Jax sat down at the kitchen table of his sister's new house he scanned the kitchen a few times over before he finally settled his attention on the beautiful blonde sitting across from him. He watched her rub her belly before groaning at her. "What?"

"It's weird to see you like this... So... So... I don't know, domestic." Jax shrugged, shaking his head. "How's Hap taking impending fatherhood?"

Jacey shrugged her shoulders. "First time for everything, Jackass." She smirked at her brother, sticking her tongue out at him when he made a face at her. "He's still good, taking shit a little cautiously... It's kind of refreshing to see him so concerned about shit that has to do with the baby."

"Yeah, eat shit, J." He flipped her the bird, his infamous lopsided smirk present of his handsome face. "He said you been acting strange as hell lately, what's up?"

The blonde shrugged again, not really sure what to say to her brother. "Not strange necessarily but this pregnancy has my ass crazy. I'm not even playing, I bounce off the walls of emotions. One minute I'm good, happy, content, all that good hippy dippy shit then in an instance, I'm just angry or worse I'm crying over everything. It's ridiculous."

"I feel so bad for Hap now... Damn." Jax laughed as he slowly stood up from his seat. "You hear from Wendy?"

Jacey shrugged. "He is getting through it just fine... I'm the one going through hell." The blonde rolled her eyes. "I also have the worst cravings too... I almost always want food I can never have or I want food from places at times of the day when they aren't even fucking open. I hate it." She shook her head. "Nope, all I know is that she's in Anaheim. Why don't you fuckin reach out to her?"

"You'll get through it, J... Just relax, ok?" Jax kissed his sister's head and smiled. "I just might fucking do it. Gonna be up for a roadtrip to get my wife back if I play my cards right?"

Jacey groaned, rolling her eyes. "Hell no... Leave that shit alone, Jax. Just talk to her and ask for forgiveness in the bullshit you put her through, Jax... Maybe just maybe, she will let you and your child know each other..." Jacey stood up, following Jax to the front door. "I'm going to take world's greatest nap ever and maybe, hopefully, let's all cross our fingers that my mean ass daughter will stop kicking me like i'm a damn soccer ball." Jacey kissed her brother's cheek before pushing him out of the front door. "If you see my mean ass boyfriend, tell him i hate him and he's so banned from my life." She smirked at her brother who just shook his head before making his way down the path to the driveway.

* * *

**AN: Fluffffinesssss. Plus More Jax stupidity... I love him and all, but he's such a dumb dumb and I intend on playing with that for a little bit especially considering Jacey can't stand him for all the stupid he does. **

_**Let me know what ya think (: **_


	30. Chapter 30: Heart On Her Sleeve

**September 24, 2008**

"Hey Hap." She looked at the man and smiled. "Is Jacey home?"

Happy frowned. "How'd you get in the yard? I thought the gate was closed and locked. Jacey give you our code?"

Bri shook her head. "All the houses have a default code that'll override the owner set code." She looked back at the gate. "So is Jacey home?"

"Jacey! The priss is here!" He grumbled before stepping aside to allow the brunette to walk inside the foyer.

"Glad to see you still think I'm a priss." Bri scoffed.

He shrugged. "Consider yourself special. She should be down in a minute." He cleared his throat before disappearing down a hall.

"Jacey." The brunette smiled as she saw the blonde walk down the stairs. "Aren't you looking very pregnant today."

Jacey flipped her off. "At least I'm just stomach and tits... Even though I could do for a bigger ass." She shrugged before pulling Bri into as tight an embrace as the belly would allow. "Just pretend that Cupcake is hugging you too, not trying to invade your personal space..."

"I'm happy to see you're up for socializing with me today." Bri smirked at her. "How's the Cupcake? She treating you well?"

Jacey scoffed, moving toward the kitchen. "I'm always up for socializing with you... You just seem like you never want to socialize with me so I just work on projects and setting up the studio." She shrugged, grabbing an apple from the bowl in the middle of the island. "She's great, hates me and loves Hap but she's great."

"Um, the last few times I reached out to you, you opted out… You wanted to spend time with Happy, so I just gave up on trying. Giving you space to do that nesting thing pregnant women do." The brunette pointed to the apple. "She wants you to eat that? Yeah, she does hate you."

Jacey shrugged. "You're always right, Bri... I forgot." She sat down at the kitchen table across from Bri. "And Hap won't let me eat any junk food because I can't stop complaining about missing my pre-baby body."

"Woah, what's with that sarcasm?" Bri sighed. "You'll get the body back."

Jacey cocked an eyebrow at her best friend. "Nothing..." Jacey took a bite of her apple, rolling her eyes. "She's kicking me like I'm a damn soccer ball and I wanna deck her one good time but I can't..."

"Yeah right… Spill it Teller." The brunette narrowed her eyes. "Push back at her."

Jacey shrugged. "Spill what?" She smiled and reached out for Bri's hand. "Come feel her, she's ridiculous..."

"I know you wanna say some shit, so just say it." Bri pressed her hand against her friend's belly, smiling as she felt the baby kick. "She's active…"

The blonde shook her head. "I'm just sick of us fighting and arguing. It's old as fuck." She eyes her stomach, smiling. "Can I deactivate her happy little ass?" Jacey groaned, rolling her eyes. "If Happy comes into the room, she hears him or he starts pushing at her, she just calms down. The damn brat."

"I wasn't aware we were fighting or arguing." Bri frowned. "Damn, a daddy's little girl already, just what you need in your life."

The blonde shook her head. "Every time we get in the vicinity, it's what we do. Why can't we just stuff our faces and cuddle like we used to when we weren't partying?" She frowned. "Should've been more careful with protection and shit... Should've figured it'd be like this. Even though it's kind of funny how Hap would say he doesn't want a girl and he is all she wants."

"Because Hap would kill me… I honestly don't know but I do just wanna cuddle and watch movies like old times." She sighed and rubbed her face. "It'll just get worse when she's actually here.. It'll be cute as fuck though."

Jacey stood up and grabbed Bri's hand. "Come on, Hap's hiding in the studio right now so he won't be due to take over the tv for another twelve hours." She laughed. "Unless the asshole gets called to go to the clubhouse." Jacey plopped down on the huge couch. "I'm gonna be in hell when she gets here."

Bri pulled her hoody off and draped it over the arm of the sofa before dropping down carefully beside her best friend. "So, what're we gonna watch first?"

"I should make him bring us some popcorn and drinks." Jacey groaned. "A scary movie?"

"I can make the popcorn and grab drinks, I'm familiar with being like one of those room service broads." The brunette laughed as she stood. "Yes, make sure it's an actual scary movie and not the kind that claims to be scary…"

Jacey shrugged. "You pick it, I'm going to warn the meanie face and use the bathroom. This heavy ass brat makes me have to pee so much."

"She better be a ten pounder and just rip through you." Bri smirked. "I'll pick the movie, you guys get the Russian channels right?"

Jacey rolled her eyes. "I don't fucking think so. She can be six pounds and we'll call it a day. And no we don't, have you met my boyfriend?" She laughed as she walked down the same hallway Happy had disappeared down earlier.

Happy looked up at the sound of the door opening. "You hiding from her now too?" He smirked at the blonde.

"Nope... We are about to have a movie party and our first pick is gonna be something scary so of you randomly hear screaming, don't worry." She walked to him, wrapping her arms around at his neck. "You could always quit out early and join us in a little bit..."

"She's sober enough to watch a movie all the way through?" He scoffed. "I'm going to have to pass, don't scare the kid out Jacey."

The blonde stood on her toes to kiss him. "Would you leave her alone? Stop being so mean to her." She kissed him again. "She's mine, I'll do what I want when my baby."

Happy nodded. "I'm just saying, I got off the phone with Koz, that whole little crew next door went on a trip to Vegas, so I assumed she would be nursing a massive hangover like he is." He kissed her forehead. "You can scare her out when she's done cooking."

"Wait what? Go back... What the hell." Jacey backed away from her boyfriend. "Don't worry... Cupcake will be fine." The blonde left the studio, slowly closing the door behind her as she made her way back to the living room.

"I have the popcorn and drinks." Bri smiled. "Gotta love microwaves."

Jacey stood by the couch, a glare set on her gorgeous face. "I'm not really feeling up to a movie night after all... Sorry. Maybe another time."

"But I have popcorn and the movie ready! What's wrong?" The brunette set the popcorn bowl on the coffee table.

Jacey scoffed, shrugging. "I'm not feeling well anymore... Me and the cupcake are going to take a nap... You know your way out."

"What the fuck ever." Bri stood up and grabbed her sweatshirt. "You know where to find me if you actually want to hang out Jacey."

Jacey turned, glaring at Bri. "Trust me, I won't... Just go back to Vegas and have more fucking fun without me... That's real fucking great."

The brunette shook her head. "You're mad right now? Because I went to Vegas? What would you have done Jacey? Laid around the hotel room while everyone went to the casino and strip club? Newsflash, you're too pregnant for Vegas and you weren't even talking to me!"

"That's not the goddamn point, Brianna!" Jacey hit the wall by the fireplace. "That's not the fucking point and your selfish ass knows it! You didn't even mention it to me, you didn't even pretend you wanted me to go. Jesus Christ, Bri! Has it ever dawned on you at all that I haven't been talking to you because I'm having a hard talking to you while you have your head shoved so far up everyone else's asses..." Jacey shook her head no. "Of course not, why would it? At first it really was the hormones fucking me up but then it hit me... You don't even give a damn anymore... You couldn't possibly care less."

"I do care! I just don't know how to deal with it Jacey! I wanted us to have fun and fuck shit up like old times but now you're pregnant and we're on two different paths and that's scary as all hell… I wanted you to come but I didn't want you moping around the hotel room by yourself the whole time." Bri shook her head. "Don't ever say I don't fucking care about you and the Cupcake."

Jacey moved closer to the brunette and gripped her chin in her hand. "You couldn't care anymore if someone fucking paid you to..." She let Bri's chin go. "You keep using the same excuse and it's old... Get a new one, a more honest one."

"I swear you're so fucking hard to talk to Jacey." Bri crossed her arms over her chest and shook her head, willing herself not to cry. "I do care, I swear I do. If I didn't I would have left town again or whatever… Like what do I have to do to prove to you that I actually fucking care?"

Jacey shook her head, moving away from the brunette. "Don't fucking follow me..." The blonde turned and waddled her way out to the back door and slammed it shut. She sat down by the pool, rubbing her protruding belly.

Bri wiped at her eyes with the heels of her hand, following the blonde out the back door against her warning. "I followed you, you can't run from this shit! I just am trying to tell you how much I care, I mean I asked you to be my sister! Doesn't that count for something?"

"Go the fuck away, Brianna... I'm so over this back and forth twelve year old absolutely ridiculous bullshit." Jacey growled. "I'm fucking pregnant not dead, I can still go out and do shit, ok?"

"Fine, alright! I fucked up by not extending you an invitation. I'm sorry alright?" The brunette shook her head as she wiped away the tears. "I'm sorry Jacey."

"You're only apologizing because you got caught... You aren't even going to tell me about the trip, you were just gonna let me thank you that you actually want to see me. As if it was going to compensate something..." Jacey looked up at Bri with tears in her own eyes. "You're supposed to be my best friend, my sister, my fucking partner in crime and now look at us... I've been replaced. All because I'm pregnant... That's not even fair... It's bullshit."

"I do actually want to see you and hang out with you… I didn't replace you either. You're my sister and nothing is ever going to change that fact." Bri sighed and looked at the blonde. "I'm sorry Jacey, you have to believe me when I say that!"

Jacey stood up, holding her stomach protectively. "Yeah explain Lana and Nik then..."

"Lana is my childhood best friend and Nik is my blood… I didn't invite them here Jacey." She shook her head. "I actually hoped that the three of you would get along the way you and I get along… I felt bad when they showed up and you weren't having fun, I keep trying to keep them separate from what we have, I don't want anything or anyone jeopardizing what we fight so hard to keep intact."

Jacey looked down at her stomach and sighed, before looking back up at her beautiful best friend and started laughing. "You know she's about the size of a teacup chihuahua and she's not even even in the world yet. She's apparently working hard to jeopardize everything between us..."

"I forgive her for now but something tells me she's going to be calling me a priss like her dad does." Bri shrugged. "There's a ulterior motive to why I'm here actually… I need to tell you something huge."

The blonde shrugged. "That's out of my jurisdiction..." She smiled. "If you're leaving, I'll kill you."

"Great, two meanie faces yelling 'Jacey, the Priss is here!'." Bri shook her head. "Nah, I'm not leaving… It's something serious, health related." She frowned.

Jacey laughed, shaking her head. "No, no... Cupcake will be yelling 'Mommy, Aunt Priss is here!' I will die if she calls me by my name." The blonde shrugged. "Wait, what is it? Don't fucking hold back."

"She may call you Jacey if she copies her dad." Bri shrugged. "Well, apparently I caught something from Juice… It'll take about nine to a possible nine and half months to cure."

Jacey shook her head no. "I don't believe so... She can happily find herself in time out if she does." She gasped before grabbing the brunette and pulling her into a hug. "Oh my fucking God! No you're not!"

"I am! We just found out about it and have to keep it secret until after I finish up my residency so Aleksandr and the guys don't flip out on me." Bri smiled. "You're the first to know, I haven't told Lana or Nik."

Jacey squealed, pulling Bri closer despite the baby bump that only seemed to grow by the second in Jacey's mind. "Brianna! You know Aleksandr either already knows or will find out on his own... You really can't hide this from him..."

"I need to keep it under wraps for the next three weeks." Brianna shrugged. "Did I tell you the baby naming talk we had a dinner when Dani stopped by? That's when Aleksandr, Elijah and Igor were like no babies for Bri! She can't have any until after she's done with her residency."

Jacey nodded, smiling like a fool. "I can bet money that when I tell Hap, he's gonna swear off a boy for Cupcake." She hugged Bri again. "Babe! You're baking your own cupcake!"

"Nope! I'm having a blueberry cupcake! I already named him Nolan and not even Happy can do anything about it." Bri smiled at her best friend. "You get to be Auntie Jacey to little Nolan."

Jacey pulled away, confusion on her face. "Wait, how far along are you?"

"I'm only a month along." Bri shrugged. "I already freaked about the whole thing because if I was further along, there's a pretty good chance it wouldn't have been Juice's kid."

The blonde smiled again. "Our babies are gonna be like four months apart! Oh shit... Cupcake and Nolan can so grow up and get married!" Jacey shrugged. "If it wasn't Juice's say it's mine. I'd so go with it."

"If it wasn't Juice's it'd actually be your blood nephew." Bri shrugged her shoulders. "Let's see how Happy deals with that, I can see him moving just to avoid Cupcake and Nolan growing up together."

Jacey shrugged. "They definitely wouldn't be dating then..." Smiling, she looked back at the house. "Fuck him... She's my baby."

"I'm so excited! I already want to paint his nursery but then I remember the huge Russian men that will kill me." Bri laughed. "Well, I'd say let's tell him I'm gonna have a girl but he'd really flip about that."

Jacey laughed. "Paint him a nursery over here, they won't be able to know what's going..." She shrugged, wrapping her arms around Bri. "Like I said... Fuck him."

"Do you want me to die at the hands of Happy? He'd kill me for touching the house, he'd say I'm making it too Russian." She shook her head. "You may not be afraid of him but I am."

The blonde shrugged. "I'll protect you from the asshole, I promise." She kissed Bri's head. "Fuck, we're pregnant together..."

"I know, who would have thought? We need to go baby shopping together! Ohhh! I need you to do those cheesy ass pregnancy photos for me and Juice… The belly progression ones! Oh my God! He's going to love it." Bri smiled at her friend before kissing her forehead. "Cute photos of Cupcake and Nolan together!"

Jacey nodded her head eagerly. "If you don't hire me as your photographer, then I'm running away from America!"

"You're hired!" Bri pulled her money clip out of her bra. "How much do you charge for a down payment? Don't say nothing either because I'll still find a way to pay you."

Jacey rolled her eyes. "Just give me a thousand or two and leave it alone."

The brunette pulled the bills from her clip and passed them to the blonde. "There… I'm leaving it alone now." She stuffed the clip back into her bra before pulling out a small pack of skittles. "You know how much stuff I can stuff in here?"

"I really really want my boyfriend now. Fuck me sideways, I'm always thinking about sex." Jacey groaned as she watched Bri look down her shirt to what else she could pull out. "Ok stop... We all have to stop. My drive is going insane and it has no specific preference..."

"Well, I mean I'm down if you are." Bri winked at her friend and smirked. "But seriously, do you want me to leave so you can jump on Happy?"

Jacey shrugged. "Call me when Cupcake's a month or so old... I'm so down." She laughed. "No, I'll give him a blow job or something in a little while. Stay with me, I miss you so much."

"I'll be all pregnant then!" Bri shook her head. "See, I could have gone without knowing that… I'll stay, I miss you too. You come up with any names for the baby yet?"

The blonde shrugged again. "That doesn't stop you from treating me to dinner or dessert..." Jacey turned at the sound of the French doors opening. "Hi, my dear! Give me a few minutes, I'll be in there to give you the pictures in a minute." Jacey blew her soon to be ex sister in law a kiss and watched her walk back inside. "Should I have re-introduced you two?" She shrugged again. "Yeah but Hap is still debating on what he likes."

"No, no… Wendy and I don't need to be reintroduced… We have a mutual understanding that she hates me and I'm just indifferent about her." Bri shook her head. "I'm voting for the name Katarzyna or Natasja."

Jacey smirked. "How about you go ask Happy what he thinks of those names while I get Wendy's pregnancy pictures together..." Jacey slowly stood back up from the comfortable lawn chair and held her hand out for her best friend.

"I'm not bringing up those names to him but I will bug him." Bri smirked. "Let's go."

The blonde shrugged. "Suit yourself but I think he'd have a stroke..." She smiled.

"I can't make the baby fatherless." Bri shook her head. "Plus, Happy is my boy best friend."

The blonde led Bri back into the house and down the mysterious hallway. "Technically no one is allowed in the studio but oh well... It's partially mine..." She opened the door and walked in. "I'm leaving Bri in your care while I talk to Wendy about her pictures. Be sweet, Happy." Jacey kissed his head, ignoring the look on his face before grabbing a Manila envelope and walked back out of the door and shutting it.

"So, best friend." Bri looked at Happy. "How have you been? It's been awhile since we've talked, I think I yelled at you that time."

He looked over to Bri and groaned. "Could you not..."

"I thought we were working towards having a friendship where we could talk." The brunette sighed. "I'll be quiet, I'm not even here."

Happy smirked, shaking his head as his attention fell back on his sketchbook. "What happened to the movie thing?"

"Jacey flipped out about the Vegas thing and cancelled the movie so we went back and forth with arguing a bit before we made up." Bri reached into her bra and pulled the skittles back out.

He shrugged, shaking his head. "I'm never knocking her up again... She's crazy as shit."

"Can I tell you something serious?" Bri moved beside him, her eyes falling on his sketchbook.

Happy looked up, his brow furrowed. "You kill someone?"

"No, not today." She shook her head. "I sort of bought Jacey a car for a congratulations on being knocked up present."

A groan, the sound of a pen hitting the table and a sigh filled the room. "Seriously? What's wrong with her Jeep?"

"Nothing is wrong with her Jeep, I just saw the car and it screamed Jacey so I bought it and now it's in my garage with a big ass pink bow on it." Bri shrugged. "So I'm asking for your advice, do I give it to her or take it back to the dealership?"

He shook his head as he covered his face. "Hell... Give it to her. Maybe she'll stop threatening to kill me..."

The brunette wrapped her arms around Happy. "Thank you! I thought you were going to say take it back…"

"I will make you take it back if you don't get off of me."

Bri rolled her eyes and took a step back. "Not at the hugging stage in our friendship yet?"

Happy shrugged. "Never will be, Priss."

"Oh come on! One day you're going to need a hug Hap! Just think of it as hugging an adult version of Monica." She smiled at him. "She tell you about her little boyfriend yet?"

Hap laughed. "What do you think Jacey is here for?" He shook his head. "No who the hell is he?"

"For sex, not for hugs." Bri shrugged. "His name is Gunner and he's in her kickboxing class."

He nodded his head, smirking. "Damn, you make her sound like a prostitute." He looked back down at the sketchbook. "I need to meet the little shit first."

"She's my sister, I can make her sound like a hooker from time to time." She smiled. "Don't scare him off, Monica will be mad at 's her husband but he doesn't know it yet."

He shrugged. "That's alright, as long as she is my hooker." Happy shook his head. "I don't care, she doesn't need a boyfriend..."

"Speaking of boyfriends." Bri sighed. "I'm having a little boy for you daughter to date."

"No... No! I don't think so... It's not happening." Happy shook his head frantically.

"It'll be cute as hell! They'll grow up together then date and fall in love… Ugh." The brunette laughed. "We're going to be in-laws!"

Happy shook his head again. "No, damn it... I refuse to let my girl to go anywhere near your offsprings."

"Fine." Bri frowned. "I'll keep my _kids_ away…"

Happy chuckled. "It'll be my luck that the baby pitches a fit, wanting to see your kid.."

"Doubt it! I'm going to go hide in the fortress." She pouted. "How are you loving the neighborhood though?"

Happy flipped the page of his sketchbook and ripped the paper out. "The next ink you get..." He handed the paper over and looked away from her. "It's a nice little piece to represent your new addition to life."

"Thanks Happy." She looked at the paper. "I don't know where I'd even put new ink at." She looked at her arms and shrugged. "I've never had anyone draw me anything without my asking them before."

He shrugged. "Yeah well, Jacey has the other half. If you actually look at it, you see it has nothing to do with a baby or something by each other." He smirked. "Jacey's has a sparrow, a lock to that key and supposed to say something but I haven't thought of it yet. You two can do that yourself." He stood up to grab another sketchbook with a huge C written on it, trying hard to hide the contents of his new sketchbook.

Bri studied the drawing and smiled widely at it. "I'm excited to get a tattoo with her... Jacey is so important to me." She looked up from the drawing. "You excited for your little partner in crime to get here?"

"Nope... Only because of that jealous ass thing I sleep beside..." Happy shook his head. "It's gonna be war all the time, just look at her now. She hates that the baby likes me more than her." He smirked. "It's her fault though, told her to have a boy."

"I think it's adorable that the Cupcake is a daddy's girl already… It's perfect." The brunette ran her hands through her hair and smiled. "Jacey will have to learn to live with it."

Happy couldn't stop the smile that spread across his face. "Daddy's girl? Please... She'll hate me soon enough... And she'll love Jacey. I'll die if she's a mini Jacey... God I'll die." He shook his head, trying not to smile.

"She won't hate you… It takes a lot for a daughter to hate her dad, take it from me." Bri shrugged. "Better a mini Jacey than a mini Brianna."

Happy shrugged. "As long as she looks nothing like Jacey, I can be good."

"If she takes after you… You'll still have to chase the boys off, except for my son, you'll approve of him." She smiled. "I guess it's just a wait to see whose genes are stronger."

The man looked from the mysterious sketch pad that he refused to let Bri near. "Why do you say that?" He looked back down. "You and Juice's kid? Nah..."

"You're good looking and if she takes after your genes, then you'll have a gorgeous girl and same with Jacey… It's a lose-lose situation." Bri shrugged. "We're going to have a little nerdy boy! All smarts and maybe less annoying than Juice and I."

He smirked. "I should've never got with that damn woman... I knew she was trouble." He scoffed, looking away from the sketch pad again. "Tell ya what, Priss, if my girl tolerates him then they're free to get married but if not, leave it alone. You good with that?"

"You two make a very overly attractive couple." Bri nodded. "Yeah, I'm good with that… Welcome to the family though, we're officially neighbors, so you're part of the neighborhood family. You guys are coming to the cookout right?"

Happy grinned. "It's all me though. I'm a sexy ass man." He shook his head, trying to bite back his laughter. "Go ask Jacey and let me know what she says..."

"Amen to that… God bless your mom for birthing you." She laughed. "Jacey will be down if I tell her there's gonna be cheese fries… So I guess you'll be coming too, then you can meet Gunner and my other sisters."

"I love his mom just for that damn reason." Jacey appeared in the doorway, smiling at the pair. "Hap won't let me have cheese fries so that's a no go."

"I love her too…" Bri smirked. "Well, you can have whatever healthy food Juice cooks up and I'll have the cheese fries… I'm not even fretting about getting a pregnancy body."

Jacey rolled her eyes. "That's because you look good no matter what. So kiss my ass." She moved toward Happy when he held his hand out for her.

"I have a plan, I'm only going to gain thirty pounds… That'd put me at like ten pounds heavier than when we met way back when." Bri shrugged. "It's science… Plus, I don't want a huge ass this time."

Happy shook his head. "She thinks I want her to be as skinny as a damn pole but I told her no... Maybe you can get through to her."

The brunette looked at the blonde. "Stop stressing about being skinny… Happy wants you and what your body has to offer. Plus, look at your tits, why would he want to exchange those airbags for a pole?" She smiled. "Poles are out, thick is in." She poked at her friend's chest. "They're going to surpass mine any day now…"

"So you're gonna stay with me even if my ass does blow up?" Jacey looked down at her boyfriend.

"Always." Happy nodded. "I wouldn't leave you for anything like that Jacey, you should realize that."

The blonde shrugged. "Good because I don't see myself being little like I used to be. Your little brat is expanding the hell out of me..."

"I'll love you regardless Jace." Happy smiled up at her. "Leave her alone, she just needs room to have fun in there… She's practicing her fighting, so she can fend off boys."

"God, I love you two together." Bri sighed as she looked at her best friend and Happy stare at each other. "You two are my ultimate pairing!"

Jacey rolled her eyes and sighed. "She abuses me but will stop when you get near? That's some bullshit... I didn't do anything wrong to her. She's a little brat." Jacey turned and looked at her best friend. "Why?"

"You two look all madly in love and it makes my heart burst with happiness to witness it all." Bri shrugged. "Not a usual occurrence to witness everyday…"

Happy laughed, pulling Jacey closer to him before he started to rub her belly and press on it. "She knows I love her whiney, mean ass..." He kept pressing on her belly, aiming to stir their baby.

"I'm gonna cry." Bri covered her face and shook her head. "I'm just gonna excuse myself and find a hole to cry in."

Jacey tried to pull away to grab her best friend. "Would you stop it? This is not love, this is madness... She's being calm and he's trying to stir her up and get her started. This is hatred, not love."

Bri nodded. "But he's torturing you because he loves you!" The brunette wiped at her eyes and smiled. "Someone call Frey to haul me out of here before I make myself look more foolish than I already am."

"I'm just trying to talk to my girl... Not bothering either of you damn whiney messes." Happy shook his head, pulling Jacey back to him. "I wish you'd hurry up and have her." He groaned, laying his head on Jacey's chest.

"She'll be here on _her_ terms." Jacey rubbed the man's head. "Can't rush the baking process."

Happy groaned. "She needs to hurry her ass up... I got used to being cuddled with and you won't do it anymore..."

"Cuddle with a pillow." Jacey smirked at him. "Cuddling is too much work with this belly."

Bri pinched Jacey. "Cuddle with him and quit being mean."

"I do my best to cuddle! It's hard for me to be the big spoon with the belly." The blonde laughed, earning a small glare from her boyfriend.

Happy groaned. "Go watch your damn movies... Let me draw in peace. You won't give me my kid so go away..." He kissed her head, beginning to press on her belly again.

"Actually Hap, I'm just gonna steal Jacey for a moment, show her that thing at my place… Jacey I have a thing to show you." Bri grabbed her best friend's hands. "It's an unusual thing."

Jacey shook her head. "I don't know what you're trying to show me but I don't think I'm down."

"You'll be down when you see it… You'll be like oh, that's a nice thing." The brunette nodded her head. "Come on! It won't hurt you, I promise!"

The blonde shrugged. "If I'm not back in ten minutes, come check on me." She grinned at the heavily tattooed man. "Tell her bye, you're actually separating for a little bit..."

Happy shrugged. "If I have to go over there in ten minutes, I'll turn up, guns drawn." He pressed on her belly. "Give her hell kid."

"Happy! No! Stop it, asshole." Jacey slapped his arm before pushing him away from her. "I'm so breaking up with your evil ass."

He smirked. "Be nice to her kid." He reached back and rubbed her belly. "See, I made it all better… Now go see the thing so I can have peace… Priss, don't let anything happen to my girls."

"I'll protect her and baby Katarzyna with my life." Bri smirked at Happy before tugging Jacey towards the door. "Let's go before he has time to argue with the name…"

"You're not naming her that!" Happy yelled as the door was pulled shut with the two woman on the other side.

Bri smiled at Jacey. "You're going to love the thing… Plus, I need to run some ideas by you, you're my common sense."

Jacey rubbed her belly, following beside her best friend. "Go ahead... I wanna know them bad."

"I think I have to get married to someone other than Juice because if I marry him, I'm not entirely sure he can handle the whole family thing… He had a guilty conscience when Aleksandr had him shoot someone." The brunette entered the gate code and watched it open enough for them to walk out side by side. "Does that sound crazy?"

"No entirely but what are you gonna do about Juice and more importantly what about the baby? You can't just marry someone else, you're having a baby with another man..." Jacey shrugged, pulling Bri back to her.

"It's just a paper marriage, like just so I can pass over the whole Russian shit… I still want to be with Juice because I'm in love with him and we are having a baby." Bri sighed. "You see this mess? I'm overthinking everything? Who knows, maybe he'll be good at running the family… He's good with leading people in Call of Duty."

Jacey shook her head, kissing Bri's head. "Relax, babe, take a deep breath and talk to Aleksandr. He'll help you through this."

"See, that's why I love you… You're the best Jacey." Bri hugged the blonde as they stood in front of Bri's garage. "Are you ready to see the thing?"

Jacey smiled and shrugged. "What can I say? I try... Just marry me, I'll run shit." The blonde nodded her head. "What'd you buy this time?"

"Jacey Hohrykova, it has a solid ring to it." Bri opened the garage. "I bought a thing, I hope you love the thing because if not I'll have to exchange it." She turned the blonde around. "See, it's the thing!"

Jacey laughed. "Hap is gonna be pissed..." She looked between the thing and Bri... "What the hell Bri? Seriously?"

"Yes! I saw it and thought of you… You hate it huh?" She crossed her arms and sighed.

The blonde shook her head quickly, pulling Bri into a hug. "No! I love it but God woman, stop spoiling me like this!" She laughed. "Bri, you're so crazy!"

"No point in having money if I can't spend it on the ones I love." She smiled. "I tied that big ass bow myself… It's just a present to let you know I'm proud of the way you're handling the whole becoming a mom thing, it makes me happy Jacey."

Jacey shook her head. "Bri! You don't just go out and buy cars! Flowers would've sufficed, or some hot wings. Whichever you could get first." She looked down at her stomach as she sighed. "Thank you, my love!"

"But flowers would have died and I can buy you some hot wings now if you want some." She shrugged her shoulders. "Plus, you've always wanted one of these things."

The blonde laughed again. "You just want to spend money, you ass." Jacey walked toward the car and ran her hand down the side of it. "Did I ever tell you how much I fucking love your crazy ass?"

"Hot wings sound good though… You just did." Bri smiled. "Feel free to change the color of the car, I wonder how safe it is to drive with the bow on the car."

Jacey nodded her head eagerly. "I wonder how safe it is to eat hot wings while I'm cooking the spawn of satan..."

"You'll be gassy, bloated and overall uncomfortable." The brunette shrugged. "She'll be overactive and you'll probably be up all night with heartburn…"

Jacey turned back around with a glare on her face. "I don't fucking think so. I didn't even tell you about Hap and his grand idea to keep me up one night just so he invade her damn space by poking at her and making her knock my organs around..."

"That man just loves to torture you but it's cute that he's bonding with the Cupcake already." Bri sighed and shook her head. "I can't even imagine how Juice will be about everything."

Jacey rolled her eyes. "Don't encourage his bullshit... Please." She smiled as she shrugged. "He's gonna be goofy and excited and flipping his shit."

"I'm not encouraging it." Bri shook her head. "I hope so, the keys to the car are with Frey… I'll get them for you if you're ready to go home… Or we can hit the media room and cuddle and watch a scary movie and have Ingrid make us her famous stroganoff."

The blonde groaned. "Yes you are, you're grinning like an asshole! You're eating this up like hell." Jacey rolled her eyes before nodding her head with an eager smile on her face. "Yes, yes, yes... I need our movie date!"

"Sorry that I think it's cute that your boyfriend, a notorious badass that has the nickname _killa_ is so into this pregnancy thing! It's cute that he's taking to having a daughter. It's so damn beautiful Jacey… Just wait, you'll see it was worth the torture the moment he holds the cupcake." Bri linked her arm through the blonde's. "Let's get this date night started."

Jacey shrugged. "She's his damn weakness, you should see it behind closed doors. He'd kill me if he found out I told you this so hush about it but he'll lay on my belly and talk to her all the time." The blonde laid her head on Bri's shoulder. "I've missed you so much, B."

"I think I'm going to die, that's so damn cute… You did good with picking that man J." She rested her head against Jacey's. "I've missed you too! I don't ever want to go that long without hanging out ever again."

Jacey laughed. "You'd think I'd be loved first and all but nope, I'm just the host for her to cook in..." She nodded her head. "I'm running away from everything if we separate again..."

"I love you first." Bri pulled her down onto the massive suede sofa. "If we ever separate again, it's going to be against our wills… I need my sister at my side, now more than ever. Plus, I'm trying to bond the cupcakes through the bellies. Hap said if your daughter can stand Nolan, then they'll be able to get married."

Jacey laughed, poking Bri's flat stomach. "Love you too, babe." She pushed on her own stomach, laughing at the kick she got in return. "Hap refuses to let his baby girl be unhappy...that's why I'm grounded from cheese fries. They give Cupcake the hiccups..."

"At least he's not making you drink health smoothies six times a day." Bri shrugged. "You down to watch the Little Mermaid?"

Jacey groaned and made a face. "Poor baby Blueberry... He is facing deathlyness!" She shook her head. "Oh no, that's not scary enough."

"I've drank so many blueberries since finding out, that it may just be born the color of a damn blueberry." She shook her head. "I think we should watch that one movie with Jesse McCartney and they're trapped in a van, in Russia…"

Jacey laughed. "Eat watermelon, Mom said that's all she could keep down when she was pregnant with Thomas." She shook her head. "Plus boys love watermelons... Let's do that!"

"I will die only eating chunks of watermelon." Bri shook her head and smiled. "Yes, let's watch them be hunted by evil things in Chernobyl."

Jacey laughed as she laid down, putting her head in Bri's lap. "No watermelon for you then..." She poked her flat stomach again. "I really hope I get the flat stomach back. I'm good with big tits and a big ass." She smirked. "Weird ass movie."

"You'll get it back, the trick is to wear those damn corset things you always wear just for fashion… Cinch that shit up and you'll be good, you may not be able to breath but you'll have your flat stomach back." Bri played with Jacey's hair. "Yeah it's weird but Jesse is in it."

"I refuse to get grossly and whatever..." Jacey laughed. "As long as my mean ass boyfriend still wants to sleep with me then I can be happy." She shrugged. "Jesse can sleep with me."

"Happy will never not want to sleep with you." Bri nodded. "I'd sleep with Jesse and Juice at the same time to be honest."

She nodded her head. "I told him the other night I wanted to have a threesome with him and you. He said no..." She laughed. "He so doesn't know anything about the past either, so let's just keep it that way."

"Ugh, he's a meanie face." Bri laughed. "I'm not going to say anything to him about the past, so he'll never know."

Jacey laughed. "I'd talk him into it if I was down for you to my big ass naked." She shrugged.

"I'll let you in on a secret, if I blow up hella big, you'll look teeny tiny next to me." Bri frowned. "No one is ready for my ass to expand, it'll jiggle like jello."

"Why the fuck do I always wanna fuck? I'm such a whore. Just wait... You'll be the same way." Jacey groaned.

"Who even knows… You wanna postpone the movie so you can scratch that itch?" Bri smiled down at her friend. "I can't wait, I'm not letting Juice leave the house and the best part is I can keep him here because he's not an essential part of the club."

Jacey shook her head. "Nope. When I go home, I'll calling Jax and whining about how bad I want some dick and he'll get aggravated and grossed out then tell Hap to handle me so I'm good there."

"That reminds me! Kozik and I are friends now." Bri laughed. "He apologized to me then we bonded while getting lap dances from twins."

Jacey scoffed, smirking. "Don't cheat on me... You're only allowed to get lap dances from me!" She laughed. "Two timing bitch."

"I put my business car between her tits… Strip clubs are goldmines for finding new clients." Bri shrugged. "I'd never cheat on you! I didn't even enjoy it! All I could think of was how crooked her fake tits looked."

Jacey laughed. "Oh god, you're such a whore." She popped Bri on her chest. "You're just a damn cheater, shit." The blonde smirked up at her best friend. "Keep playing around with these strippers and I'm not marrying you."

"Hey, hey, hey!" Bri shook her head frantically. "Nope! _Your_ friends keep taking me to these strip clubs! I go with them, so I won't come off like a Priss!"

The blonde laughed, shaking her head. "Who?!" Jacey's blue eyes stayed on Bri.

"I may or may not have gone to a strip club with Esai and his friends." The brunette frowned. "I didn't have fun that time either but I did meet a character named Fiasco."

Jacey rolled her eyes. "He calls me about every week... Asks how me and Cupcake are doing." She shrugged. "It's nice that he cares and shit but sometimes, I just want him to realize that shit will never go back to the way it once was."

"You want me to tell him to knock it off?" Bri smiled at the gorgeous blonde. "I think he's talking to someone to be honest but I can never get him to open up past the whole, hey how are you."

Jacey shrugged. "Nope, I'm gonna talk to him one of these days." She shook her head. "No, he's not. He told me about a few dates and asked me how I felt about it. I told him I just want him to be happy and good with shit."

"It's not fair that he won't even talk to me! He must think I'm a damn gossip! He used to be my bestie too." Bri rolled her eyes. "Yes, talk to him. Tell him to find him a nice hang around to start dating."

The blonde laughed. "He thinks you'll tell me the shit he doesn't want me to know." She shrugged again. "But don't you know? He was only happy with me, boo? Duh!"

"I can keep his secrets." Bri rubbed her brow. "His loss… I know that! But he can find happiness with another woman… It's possible. I mean we both moved on. You more than me because I just moved back to an ex but you know what I'm trying to say."

Jacey shrugged. "I don't know... But I kind of understand where he's going with all this shit. The only reason I even started fucking Hap was in an effort to get over E but it didn't work until me and Hap got into this horrible fight and he told me he wished he never met me." The blonde rolled her eyes. "But I still love him and care about him... He was one of those epic love bullshit things. We just got fucked over and I was put on a whole different path."

"I know that feeling a little too well… Look at the mess I put myself into Jacey." Bri kissed her friend's forehead and sighed. "If it makes you feel any better or different. I love you with Happy way more than I liked you with Esai… I don't know why but you and Happy seem so perfect for each other, despite the short tempers you both possess."

Jacey laughed, shrugging. "Me and Esai were great together, fought about weird shit but we were strong as shit." She shook her head. "You wanna know what I can't decide was better though? The fucking sex." Her blue eyes flickered up to meet gray eyes and she shook her head, trying to bite back her laughter. "I'm sorry, I can't help it."

"Let's see, you have Happy who exudes sex appeal and pure strength, then you have Esai who looks like a lost puppy dog until he does that smile thing… I'm going to have to say I think Happy would be better in bed than Esai." The brunette shrugged.

Jacey nodded her head. "Hap is a fucking God. Esai is really fucking great in bed too, but that smirk can really fuck me up." She ran a hand through her long hair. "They both wanna be in control which we all know I love that."

"Why do you get all the fun ones to yourself?" Bri shook her head. "You even managed to touch _my_ Juan Carlos."

The blonde shrugged, frowning. "I'm sorry, B..."

"It's fine, I guess that was my fault for never using the man's name." Bri shrugged.

"I wouldn't have went after him if I had known... I just was pissed at Hap and shit. I knew Juice would piss him off." Jacey shook her head, looking away.

"It's fine… I guess you succeeded on making him pissed off." Bri sighed. "They don't seem to be too friendly with each other. I think it's more tolerance but I could be wrong. Shit, I hope I'm wrong because Juice is moving in and they're going to see loads of each other."

Jacey laughed, shrugging. "I thought he cheated, didn't think he cared so I did the most bitchiest thing. Hap is just upset because someone he used to be close with got with his girl... Hap hates that."

"Look at you wrecking friendships, such a bitch." She stuck her tongue out at the blonde. "I'm thinking of making Juice be friends with one of the Russians because he needs a friend and I like Chibs and Tig but they aren't the type to just hang around this place unless there's booze around."

She shrugged. "I'm gonna be honest here, seeing Hap get so mad about it and actually best Juice's ass was extremely sexy..." She shook her head. "Make him and Elijah be friends, I love that guy."

"He beat Juice up!?" Bri covered her face and shook her head. "I don't know if I can be friends with Happy anymore, that's not even a fair fight at all… No, Elijah would squash my babe, especially if he starts doing his cute OCD shit."

Jacey shook her head. "Did you honestly think Hap would've just let that go?" She sat up and stood. "I don't really think that's cool but do what you have to do, Bri..."

Bri blinked at the blonde, trying to calculate her next move. "Of course not but still, it doesn't seem like a fair fight at all." She shook her head and shrugged.

"Juice took his fuckin fight... That's how it works. Just as much as it was my fault and initiation, Juice knew that I was Hap's girl. It's just how it works..." Jacey moved toward the door. "I honestly figured you'd get that..."

"I understand exactly how it works… I get that he needed to have his ass handed to him because he slept with his brother's girl." Bri shook her head as she watched her best friend begin to retreat. "It doesn't mean I have to like it…"

The blonde looked away from Bri. "I should get going..."

"Alright, then leave if you have to." Bri pulled the drawing Happy had given her from her pocket and stuffed it into the side of the sofa. "If you see any of the Russians on your way out, ask for Frey and he'll give you the keys to the car."

Jacey rolled her eyes. "What was that?" She gestured toward the couch. "That's honestly ok, B, I can't really accept that from you. It's too big of a gift to accept."

"Just some drawing Happy gave me." She shrugged and looked at Jacey. "Suit yourself Jacey, if you don't want it I'll just take it back. I really don't want to force it on you."

The blonde walked back to the couch and grabbed the paper from its hiding spot. "Some drawing..." She examined it, recognizing it from Happy's sketchbook. "Guess I'll take the other half of the drawing and throw it away since that's what you just did..." She tossed the drawing back at Bri. "I want it, I love it and I'm so thankful for it but goddamn, Bri..."

"I didn't throw it away… I just stuffed it in the sofa." Bri shook her head and shrugged. "I was gonna take it upstairs with me." She rubbed the bridge of her nose and stared intently at the blonde. "I get it, it'd be an easier gift to accept if it was under a hundred dollars."

Jacey reached out and slapped the brunette in the face. "Go to hell, Brianna." Without another word, she turned and made her way to the door to leave.

"If you leave, don't ever fucking come back Jacey!" Bri rubbed her face and choked back her tears. "You won't ever see me again."

The blonde laughed, turning around. "That's it, Bri, run... It's apparently your favorite thing to do. It's all you know how to do, really. You can't face your shit... But that's beside the point." With Bri's gray eyes set on Jacey, the blonde just shook her head. "Me and Hap will just look for another house, that way you can keep your precious fucking Fortress." Jacey wiped at her tears.

"I'm not running… I'm finally actually happy for once in my life. I'm not going anywhere. We may be neighbors but we don't have to see or speak to each other." Bri shook her head. "Stay in the damn Bat Cave, I don't care Jacey, you don't have to move. Happy paid way too much money for that damn house to just up and leave it after a few weeks."

Jacey backed away from the brunette, a hand on her stomach. "Why the fuck are we even here? Because Hap beat Juice's ass? Because you're a bitch? What is it?"

"Because I'm a bitch and don't like the way the club handles shit but I get it." Bri sighed. "I think my face has had enough abuse from you to last it the next decade." She moved off the sofa, turning off the tv as she stuffed the drawing into her pocket and looked back at Jacey. "I don't know what else you want me to say right now."

Jacey reached around Bri and grabbed the picture from Bri's pocket. "I'll just give this back to Happy." The blonde shook her head. "I love you so much, with my whole heart, Bri, but this is so fucking old. Hell, it feels like it's us in this deep ass relationship..."

Bri grabbed the picture back. "I'm keeping it." She put it back in her pocket and nodded. "Yeah, I love you with my whole heart too. This is old, maybe I should not have come back… Maybe I should have just returned that phone call and helped you that way. I'm not trying to make your life difficult Jacey, especially right now. I don't know what's wrong that I can't even keep us from fighting."

"Fine..." Jacey moved backwards, pushing the door open. "Go back and forget we ever even reunited."

"I don't want to forget, I just want us to be able to have fun and not fight…" The brunette shook her head. "Leave if you need to, if you want to, if you have to Jacey… By all means don't let me stop you from doing what you need to." She sighed as she continued to stare at the blonde. "I can't believe we're even fighting right now."

The blonde shrugged. "What's this mean for us?"

"I don't know Jacey… If you want to leave and move, then do it." Bri shrugged her shoulders and looked down at the floor. "It'll suck but you have to do what's best for you and your family."

Jacey looked away before looking down at her belly. "Camryn doesn't need to not have her aunt in her life... She needs her crazy aunt Bri..." The blonde shrugged. "I need her crazy aunt..."

"Didn't seem that way when you slapped the shit out of me." Brianna shook her head. "Camryn is a cute name though."

Jacey shrugged. "You deserved that..." She looked back down at her stomach. "Hap picked it out..."

"I stuffed it in the side of the sofa, like I do with every other paper I get." Bri sighed. "It's not nice to hit pregnant women and it's a cute name, he did a good job."

"I didn't slap you for that, Bri... I'm not that ridiculous."

"So you slapped me for the gift remark?" Bri shook her head. "I mean, I guess I can see me deserving a slap for that…" She shrugged and moved away from the blonde.

Jacey nodded her head. "Made me feel like fucking trash." The blonde shook her head. "I fucking hate this shit so bad..."

"Sorry, I didn't mean for it to come off as a diss and make you feel bad. I was just saying I get that it's not the easiest gift to accept." Bri shook her head. "I'm sorry for making you feel bad Jacey."

"I don't get you sometimes..." Jacey shook her head. "I need to go feed Satan."

"Why not?" Bri frowned. "Yeah, don't let me keep you from feeding and eating."

She shrugged. "I don't know.." She shook her head. "Why don't you and Juicey Fruit come over for dinner? Don't say no or I'll drag your bitchy ass."

Bri nodded. "Yeah, alright. I can never pass up free dinner." She smirked before letting her face fall back into it's natural bitchy expression.

"Come here..." Jacey stopped rubbing her belly and held an arm out. "Wipe that ugly ass smug look off your pretty face."

"It's my natural expression." Bri shrugged as she gave her friend a quick hug. "I need to get out of this shirt and these stupid ass jeans… You may want to look away because I don't remember if I wore real panties today."

The blonde looked at the brunette like she was a fool. "Nope... your natural expression is way damn different." Jacey smirked, turning around. "Go to your damn room, B... God bless America, woman."

"I have to get undressed there, may as well subtract a few steps now." Bri shrugged. "Not like you haven't seen any of this before. I just need to throw on some joggers and a shirt from Juice and then I'll be ready for dinner."

Jacey shook her head. "Go tell Juice..."

"Yes, let me go tell my future husband we're going to dinner at your place." Bri pulled open the door and walked out. "He better not be playing video games right now." She moved through the house, her eyes landing on her boyfriend's mohawk. "We're going to Jacey and Hap's for dinner my love." She placed a kiss to his head and smiled.

Juice looked at her. "Then why aren't you dressed? You feeling sick again." He eyed her carefully before his brown eyes landed on Jacey who was emerging from the media room.

"I'm alright, we just got into a little argument… I'm going to go upstairs to throw on some joggers and a shirt." Bri rubbed his arm before disappearing up the stairs.

He nodded. "Dinner? That's a nice offer to extend." He smiled at Jacey before rubbing his hand over his head.

"You act like I'm just a new neighbor." Jacey cocked an eyebrow at the man's "However, I miss my best friend and I want to spend more time with her." Jacey shrugged. "Tell Bri I went back home to start dinner."

Juice nodded. "I'll tell her." He crossed his arms and grinned. "Look forward to the dinner. Maybe if it isn't awkward, we can do more shit as friends."

"Hey, asshole... We actually used to be best friends. When you first got here and started hanging around the club, we were definitely close... Remember that." Jacey turned slightly and smiled at him. "I may or may not miss that. And Hap won't admit it but he misses your goofy ass too. I know he does."

"I'm not trying to be an asshole Jacey... You don't think I miss being able to hang out with you two?" He smiled at her before looking at the stairs. "You know how many lectures I get from Bri, always telling me to just reach out and make up with you two? Too many." He chuckled and shrugged his shoulders. "Just always thought it'd be too weird."

Jacey shook her head. "It won't be weird. He's trying to forget about it and I'm more concerned with the baby then anything else so the last thing on my mind is some fucked up fling I had to piss off my boyfriend..."

Juice nodded. "Glad to know your true feelings about it… I regret it too." He rubbed his face. "Well if my _queen_ wants to have dinner with you two then I'm all for putting the past behind me and never bringing it up again." He smiled. "Five dollars says Bri comes back down with a crop top on…"

"Let's just try to forget it ever even happened... It should've just stayed between us anyway..." Jacey shook her head before smirking. "Ten says she changed her mind about wearing joggers too."

"I don't doubt it, she's probably going to come down in her skin tight skirt or leggings." He bit his lip before shrugging. "She loves showing off those curves…"

"I really do love showing them off." Bri walked down the stairs and shrugged. "So, do I look cute or do I look cute?"

Jacey rolled her eyes. "You're literally going right next door..." She laughed. "You're gorgeous now let's go before my child kicks me again."

"I have to make a good impression." Bri shrugged. "Let's go, I'm starved."

"On what? Or who? Cupcake isn't born yet and she damn sure can't see you right now and well Hap doesn't care what you look like as long as I look good." Jacey laughed as she made her way toward the front door.

"My king." Bri wrapped her arms around Juice and smiled. "I don't even care what Hap thinks of my looks… Deep down I know he thinks I'm pretty though."

Jacey laughed. "He does... But unlike some, he'll actually admit that if you ask."

"I've already told Happy how attractive I think he is… I think the whole planet knows that I find him attractive." Bri smirked. "I've had a conversation about this with Happy."

Juice rolled his eyes. "He's in her top five…"

"That's because my love is good looking... Very very good looking." She laughed. "It's ok, Juicey Fruit, you'll always be her number one."

"Forever, even more so if he grows his hair out like it was when we were younger." Bri kissed his cheek and smiled. "You have to have hair for our wedding, I refuse to look back at wedding photos and see that mohawk and tattoos… Who even allowed you to get those damn things? Better yet who did them?"

"I was drunk…" Juice laughed and laced his fingers through hers. "Let's eat, I'm starving."

Jacey stopped Juice. "Wait no... I need to know. Who really did the tattoos? I remember you going on a run with the guys then coming back. Me and Wendy ragged on you for days... But you never said who did it."

Juice smiled at her. "Happy did them." He shrugged his shoulders. "You two good with that?"

The blonde laughed, looping her arm through Bri's as they walked through her gate. "Anyone think it's weird that me and Hap just now met and shit even though he's been in the club for years? I'm blind as shit or something..." She pushed open the front door. "I'm alright with it but I definitely have to see you with hair now."

"You mean to tell me, Bri hasn't shown you the photo albums of us when we were in high school?" Juice scoffed and shook his head. "Unbelievable."

"You didn't notice or meet Hap because you were too focused on E." Bri poked Jacey's side.

Jacey laughed. "Very valid excuse, shut up bitch."

"I'm just out of this conversation." Juice shook his head.

Bri shrugged. "It is but still... You should've opened your eyes." She smiled at Juice as she watched him sit down on the couch. "Go find Happy and tell him to quit being a loner."

"Oh, if I find him, I'll ask him to do that thing that we talked about." Juice smirked at the brunette before smiling at Jacey. "What's the chance of me getting lost in this place?"

Jacey rolled her eyes. "Don't get him arrested, in trouble or messy... Go down that hall and he's in the last room on the left."

"I can't make any promises that those things won't happen." Juice shrugged and started towards the hall, pausing to give Bri a kiss. "Behave, don't get yourself slapped again… Yeah, I know you got slapped." He touched her cheek before continuing on his way.

The blonde shook her head. "Nope I didn't tell him. I wouldn't tell him... You know that." She started for the kitchen. "Cook or order take out? Oh the options."

"He's so mean." Bri shrugged. "Take out, you're too pregnant to be trying to cook and I'm dressed too cute to cook."

Jacey nodded. "Pizza or Chinese?" She rubbed her belly. "I wish he'd sweet talk Cupcake into being sweet to me."

"Both." Bri shrugged. "Make him! Withhold sex!"

The blonde laughed, shaking her head. "I see Blueberry is already working a number on you." She shrugged, flipping through the folder of take out menus she had. "That's a good idea, even though I'm fucking myself over with that one too."

"No, _his _father had made me crazy and craving very unhealthy food... Those shakes aren't filling." Bri nodded. "Use him to get off, then abandon him. Claim late term morning sickness."

Jacey laughed. "Just sneak off and come over here, I'll feed you unhealthy things..." She kissed Bri's head. "Speaking of getting off, I really want some dick. Still..." She groaned, shaking her head. "Let's go pick up the food... by the time we get into town, it should be ready. I got you orange chicken and pineapple and mushroom pizza, by the way. You may love me with all your heart now." She grinned as she grabbed her cross body purse and started walking to the door.

"When was the last time for you guys?" Bri inquired, shaking her head before smiling at the blonde as they moved to the Jeep Wrangler parked in the driveway. "I do love you with all my heart, in reality, I just need to marry you... You always know how to treat me." She laughed.

Jacey cocked an eyebrow at the brunette with a smirk on her face. "Don't judge me, ok? This morning..." She shrugged. "I'm good with that, just keep me happy and I'll keep you happy." She blew a kiss at the gorgeous brunette before pulling away the garage and around the fountain to the gate, putting the code into the keypad and waiting for it to open before pulling out onto the street.

* * *

**AN: Ok, this technically wasn't apart of the outline list for the chapters but this was definite;y something that hit and i needed it out here. Expect the next chapter within a few days which contains more Hap &amp; Jacey fluff.**

_**Let me know what ya think, (:**_


	31. Chapter 31: Obsessive Love

**October 30, 2008**

Jacey looked at her phone as it started ringing, telling her that Esai was calling and she groaned. This was the fifth time today that he'd called and now she was just getting bored with it. So she slowly slid her finger across the screen to answer the call. "Yes?"

"It's Dani... She's at the hospital. I've been trying to call you all morning and I know you're avoiding me but that's a conversation for another day. She's in labor, close to delivering the baby. She's wanting you..."

Jacey jumped up from her stool in the studio and slipped her black and gold sandals back on. "Shit, E, I'm sorry. I thought you were trying to talk to me about shit and I don't wanna do that right now. I'll be there soon. Which hospital?"

"Highland Hospital... You know where it is right?" Esai's smooth voice flowed through the speaker again, forcing a smile to appear on the blonde's face.

Jacey walked through the hospital doors and straight for the elevator to go to the maternity ward. She entered the ward and walked through the waiting room, ignoring all the looks she was receiving from the Mayans family.

"She's down that way, Mom's in there now." Esai eyed the blonde carefully, his hazel eyes taking in her very pregnant state. "How far along now?"

Jacey nodded her head, her hands slowly moving to rest on her belly. "Nearing five months... Found out I'm having a girl." The blonde smiled.

"Damn, Momma, you're getting up there. Soon enough it's gonna be your time and you'll be in that cold ass room." Esai laughed and gestured at Jacey's belly. "Congratulations, J."

She shrugged. "Oh yeah, nearing my third trimester. Thanks, love." She smiled briefly before moving down the hall toward Daniela's hospital room. Entering the room, she saw Daniela lying on her side eating ice. "Well aren't you just cute as shit..." The blonde smirked as she was flipped off.

"Been in labor for ten hours now and I'm almost certain that this kid hates me." Dani shook her head as she sat up. "Alejandro Esai Marcus... Some name, huh?"

Jacey laughed, rolling her eyes. "Sounds like a damn Prince, D."

"He will be... So tell me what's in store for that cute little thing in there?" Dani pointed at Jacey's five month along belly. "Gotta name picked out yet?"

The blonde smiled, nodding. "She has a name but we aren't saying what it is yet. For now, we've been calling her Cupcake, Mini Meanie Face, Asshole, Brat and THE Spawn of all evil hell..." She shrugged. "She hates me but is all about her mean ass daddy. He walks in the room, she's so calm. He leaves, she starts playing soccer with my kidney." Jacey laughed.

"She's talking to you, she shuts up when Hap leaves because she doesn't like him. Look at it from a brighter way." Daniela laughed, shrugging her shoulders. "How much more ya got left?" The curly haired brunette looked up, away from her very large belly. "Three or four months left?"

The beautiful blonde shook her head. "Oh no, she definitely loves Happy..." A smile started to appear on her gorgeous face. "I still love her mean ass though, she's definitely my baby girl."

"That's how Alejandro is... Kicks all over the place and is so excited when he hears Esai or Esai starts poking my belly. He loves his uncle so much. It's cute." Dani smiled, nodding her head. She sat up, allowing room for Jacey to lay down. She noticed the frown of the blonde's face and made a face, making the blonde laugh. "Sorry, J... Didn't mean to bring up bad blood."

Jacey shook her head. "It's ok, love, you didn't do it on purpose. Younger Jacey would've loved to see Esai with our child but me? I know that happened because bigger plans were in store with other people in my life." She shook her head, laughing. "Listen to me, I sound so yuppie-ish." She laughed.

"You sound so fucking grown up, it's crazy..." Dani smiled, pulling Jacey to her. "Jacey the mother and old lady... You make it look so easy and simple and fun. Maybe I just picked the wrong guy to do all this with."

The blonde laughed, shaking her head. "You kidding me? I was still seeing your brother when I was dating Hap. Being the cheating ass hoe that I am..." Jacey shrugged. "Wanted it both ways but then I stopped, took some time to myself and realized Hap was the future and Esai was the past."

"At you least you got your shit together... No matter what, you're still my sister and I love you. Always." Daniela smiled, wincing a little at the pain of another contraction.

* * *

**November 4, 2008**

Happy walked into the kitchen, instantly spotting his girlfriend leaning over the table, wiping it down. He grinned as he slowly and quietly approached her, his rough hand slapping her ass before he pulled her upward, kissing the side of her neck. "Hey baby..." He whispered as he pulled her into him and moved his hands up her sides to her breasts, squeezing them hard before his hands fell to her leggings. He quickly tugged the leggings down her legs as he dropped his own jeans. "I want you so much, baby." He groaned as his hands held her against him, pressing his hard cock against her back.

"Yeah... show me." She turned her head, a playful grin on her face as she started to rub her ass on him. She heard him groan and slowly moved away from him. "Right here." She smiled.

He nodded, shoving his boxers down his legs and simply ripping the flimsy article that was Jacey's lace thong and he tossed the shreds over his shoulder. "I'm gonna enjoy every bit of this, every single bit of it." He pressed a kiss to bare shoulder blade before he pushed her down onto the table and his hand traveled to her center. He grinned as he heard her moan at the feeling of his fingers running through her already slick folds.

"Hap..." Jacey whined, wiggling her ass in an effort to get more attention from the man. She heard his chuckle before he took his hand away from her body and she was instantly feeling his hard cock at her entrance. "Fuck." She moaned lightly as he pushed into her, his fingers bruising her hips roughly. She heard the man sigh and she tried to push him away. "You're not gonna hurt her, just give it to me!"

He sent his hand to connect with her bare ass, making her moan loudly. "Shut your mouth, Jacey." He growled, pulling out of her only to pound back into her. He slowly moved his hand straight to her triangle, rubbing her clit softly.

He hadn't been home in three days, being on a run to Tacoma but now he was home, now he was with his woman... Now he was exactly where he was right where he'd been craving to be. He pushed harder into her, groaning as he felt her nails dig into the back of his thigh. Happy heard a low moan from the blonde and he smirked, pushing himself deeper inside her as he pulled her closer to him.

"Oh God, baby, please." She murmured as her walls started to tighten around his member, the orgasm pulling her into a state of satisfying bliss as she crumpled to the table. Happy continued to pound into her as he got closer and closer to his peak, falling deeper into a blinded state. The grip he had on her hips was tightening as he tried to hold himself together.

He slowly pulled out of her and backed away from the blonde. "Fuck I missed you, Jace."

"I see that." She shrugged as she turned around and pulled her thong and leggings back into place. "Give me my shirt, please."

As Happy fixed himself back into his jeans, he tossed her his t-shirt. "When I get out of the shower, do you want to go look at baby stuff?"

"Yeah we can do that... I still wanna get Bri to paint the room though." Jacey nodded, moving toward the fridge as she pulled the shirt on. "I wanna shower first though."

He smirked as he moved back to her, pulling her close to him and burying his face in her neck. "I wanted to do the work on the baby's room."

"Ok, that's fine... I figured you wouldn't care to so I talked to Bri about doing it." Jacey murmured as she felt Happy's lips on her skin. "How do you expect anything to get done if you keep this up?"

He shrugged as he pulled her toward the living room. "Can't help it, blondie... I just want to be with you." He groaned as he hit the coffee table with the back of his legs, making Jacey laugh. "That's not funny, I hurt myself." He pushed her down on the couch and kneeled down in front of her, slowly pulling her leggings off of her body. "Don't know why you got dressed again in the first place."

* * *

**November 6, 2008**

Jacey slowly led Happy through the baby furniture store, eyeing the furniture carefully as she took in all the crib sets. She looked back at her boyfriend and smiled at the determined look on his face. "You finding anything you like?"

"Where's the cribs that save the baby from trying to jump out and getting hurt?" Hap's dark eyes stayed trained on the dark brown crib set. "Ya know? The ones that will keep the baby from trying to jump out."

Jacey turned completely around, eyeing the man. "Baby... What?" She shook her head. "Babies don't jump out of cribs. Besides the baby won't even be able to stand up for months..."

"So she'll be safe and secure in... Say, that one." Happy pointed toward a lighter brown crib set before turning to see Jacey nodding her head. "All of these are safe enough for my girl?"

Jacey rolled her eyes and started to move around Happy as she rubbed her belly. "I wanna get the white set over there. It'll go perfectly with her blue raspberry theme she's got going on. She'll be perfectly fine in any one of these... I promise."

"Can I hold you to that?" Hap cocked an eyebrow at the blonde as he wrapped his arms around her, pressing a kiss to her lips.

The blonde just looked away, glaring at him. "I don't think so... Just quit worrying so much. We'll get a good contract on it and if anything happens, especially while the baby is in it then we'll take care of it, ok?" She kissed his lips briefly before moving away from him to find a store employee. "Why don't you go check out the toys you're gonna get her? I'll be right over, trying to get someone back here." Happy made a face before turning in the opposite direction to scope out the vast selection of high chairs. Jacey quickly found the employee and pulled him to the specific crib she wanted. "This one is definitely the one I'm in love with..."

"Alright, great, I can have this set put in your car while you pay for it... if you're done. Will this be cash, check or card?" The young man asked her, smiling at her.

Out of nowhere, Happy appeared behind the employee with a scowl on his face. "No we're not done and it'll be cash." He growled.

"Hi, love... Did you find other stuff you wanted to get today?" Jacey continued to rub her belly as she smirked at her boyfriend.

He nodded, trying to hide his grin. "Found a good high chair, some crib bedding sets that will match that theme thing you want and I even found a good car seat and stroller set for you. Quit trying to flirt your way through the employee roster and you could come check out what I found."

"I was not flirting... I was trying to get his attention so he would ring this stuff up. Shut up." She stopped rubbing her six month along belly and handed the heavily tattooed man her phone. "Will you put that in your pocket? Leggings really should come with pockets..."

Happy grabbed her phone and shoved it into his pocket. "Don't wear 'em then." He smirked at her before pulling her to him and kissing her lips. "Come on... I wanna show you this other shit." He lead her to the section of pack n plays and bedside cribs. "I think we need a pack n play for the times that we gotta stay at the clubhouse and we definitely need one of those things so she can be right there with us."

"Happy... What the hell? No! She's not gonna sleeping right there with us. She has her own room, her own crib, her own space. You're not gonna buy her a damn bedside crib." Jacey quickly shook her head, her gorgeous face twisted in a glare.

The man groaned, dropping his head. "Just want her close to keep an eye on her... What's so wrong about that?"

"A lot is wrong with that when you're driving me crazy with all this shit. She doesn't need to right there at our side. We'll have monitors hooked to her room, we'll be able to hear it all." The blonde shook her head. "Just stop being so obsessive about her."

Happy lifted his head, a scowl on his face as he pulled his wallet on his back pocket. "You're right, Jace, I'll just stop giving a fuck altogether. Call me when she's born, I'll come by and see her." He tossed a stack of hundreds at her before walking off.

* * *

**AN: Lalalala , some fun fluff for you guys to ponder over. **

**Let me know what ya think (:**


	32. Chapter 32: Battling & Apologies

**November 7, 2008**

After giving him a day to calm down and relax, Jacey made her way to the clubhouse. She knew he'd probably be in the garage and that was definitely a good thing. He would be at his calmest and that's where she needed him to be if she was going to talk to him.

She slowly walked into the office and sat down on the couch, waiting for her mother to look up. When're brunette finally looked up, Jacey just rolled her eyes. "What is it, Jacey?"

"What the hell do you know?" The blonde crossed her arms and pushed her sunglasses onto the top of her head.

Gemma shrugged her shoulders, pulling her glasses from her face. "I just know that he was mighty friendly to a bottle of tequila last night. He and Kozik also took a round in the ring when Kozik made jokes about taking his place as the baby's father."

"Where's he at now?" Jacey inquired, standing up and moving toward the door to the garage. She watched her mother point toward the garage and nodded her head. "Thanks for the talk, Ma... I'll put it down as my favorite in history." The blonde slipped into the garage and slowly scanned the bays for her boyfriend. Spotting him in the last bay, she made her way toward him, looking down at the man. "Come on, let's go to the roof."

Happy looked up and stared at the blonde. "I'm busy."

"Great and I'm pregnant, tired, and hungry. Now that we've covered that, let's go." Jacey crossed her arms, a glare setting on her gorgeous face.

The man slowly stood up and wiped his hands off before making his way to the other side of the lot, climbing up the ladder that led up to the roof of the clubhouse. "You sure you should even be climbing up here?" He turned to look at her bulging bump.

"I'm fine... Took a little energy out of me but it's ok." Jacey walked closer to him, her small hands rubbing her belly. "I'm sorry about yesterday... I was just in a bad mood."

Happy shrugged. "Ok..." He turned around and wiped the sweat off his face. "Is that all you wanted to discuss?"

"Sure, I guess so... I'll be staying with Bri so you don't have to stay here." Jacey moved away from the man, backing up toward to the ladder. "No need in you staying here when your house is perfectly fine for you to live in..."

The heavily tattooed man nodded, avoiding eye contact with the blonde. "Ok."

"This is how it's gonna be now? One word answers and you can't even look at me?" Jacey shook her head. "Ok then, I'll just go."

Happy continued to look away from the blonde. "You gonna move all your stuff out of the house too?"

"Yeah. I'll have Aleksandr get my stuff and the baby's stuff out when I leave here." The blonde nodded, looking down at her belly. "Bye Hap." Jacey took a deep breath before turning to climb down the ladder.

* * *

**Oakland**

Jacey slowly walked inside the massive house and found her way to the media room where Bri was watching a movie. "Hey hot stuff..."

"Hi, B." Jacey gave the brunette a small smile. "I just came to give you some love before I leave."

Bri jumped up. "Wait what? Where are you going?" Bri closed the space between herself and the blonde.

"North Carolina." Jacey shrugged as she kissed Bri's head. "I've gotta go talk to Jax. I'll see ya later. Love you." The blonde smiled before leaving the room, not giving Bri a chance to respond.

The blonde made her way to her own house and watched as Aleksandr directed Igor and Elijah where to put the boxes of Jacey's stuff. She smiled, shaking her head before moving toward the burly man and passing him a piece of paper. "Picked it out just in case I didn't like what you chose."

"Luckily for you, I remember precisely what you said all those months ago. I wish you weren't running off, especially being so far along but I know how you get when you make up your mind, my dear." He smiled down at the blonde.

Jacey shrugged, giving the man a small smile. "Thank you, Aleksandr... I assume you'll send Elijah out there with me?"

"Yes. But Jacey?" Aleksandr watched Jacey turn to face him and he frowned. "You have to tell Brianna that you have no intentions of returning."

Jacey shook her head. "No, she'll try to stop me and I don't want that." The blonde looked up at the burly Russian, wiping her tears away. "Just promise me you won't say anything to anyone until I'm already there."

"If that's what you really want, then I'll do it that way. But I can't stop her from coming out there and trying to bring you back, ok?" He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer to him. "Elijah will stay as long as you need him. You have no one out there so maybe you should think about just keeping him around for a little bit."

Jacey nodded, shrugging her shoulders. "I don't have any problems with that as long as he'll be nice." She gave the man a small smile before she leaned around him to look at Elijah. "He can be mean as hell, a little irate."

"Elijah is very protective of you, my dear. He's not going to be mean unless you're very mean back. You should probably get going... Elijah is waiting in the Range Rover. Igor will be behind you in the moving truck." Aleksandr bent to kiss Jacey's head. "This is very fast, Jacey... Are you absolutely sure about this?"

She shook her head, shrugging. "I don't know anymore. This is my fault anyway. I shouldn't have flipped out like I did but still... If he wants nothing to do with me or the baby then fine, I won't stay here anymore. The only I stayed the last time was because you wanted us to talk and when we did, we somehow ended up talking about getting back together." Jacey rolled her eyes, groaning. "I really love him, no one else but him. I've done some dumb shit, Aleksandr but I love him, I want him. I don't want to be having a baby with anyone else."

"Look at this way, my dear. He's sacrificed a lot for you, what are you willing to sacrifice for him?" Aleksandr held Jacey at arm's length, looking down at her. "What are you willing to give up for Happy?"

Jacey closed her eyes briefly before opening them and looking around the living room. "Everything."

* * *

**November 8, 2008**

**After 2 AM**

Happy strolled through the dark and quiet house, kicking his boots off and tossing his cut in one direction. He made his way into the living room and up the stairs, moving quickly to the master bedroom. "Whoa shit." He mumbled as he opened to door to fast. "Give me some light in this place." He walked toward the bedside table and turned on the lamp.

He closed his eyes, not quite used to so much light and chuckled. "Shit I'm drunk." He shook his head as he pulled his shirt off his body and tossed it toward the closet. He still hadn't noticed half of the room was fairly empty with Jacey's stuff being gone. He continued to undress himself as he started to look around himself. "I miss my Jace." He mumbled, looking down at the empty bed.

He wasn't even mad at her for going insane the other day. He was mad because it didn't seem like she was expressing as much concern as she should be. He understood her little hormonal fit of jealousy... He knew she was just going through emotions and she couldn't necessarily help it but that didn't change the fact that he did in fact love her, he did care about her, and he just had immense love and adoration for their child, their daughter, their baby. His love for Baby Cupcake didn't alter or threaten his love for Jacey. He just loved his girls.

He had to talk to her, he had to see her. He needed her back in grasp, holding her, kissing her... He needed her to know just how much he loves her. They weren't broken up, they weren't over... "Shit... She did something stupid." Happy mumbled, grabbing his jeans from the floor and tugging them back on. He found another shirt and pulled it on before rushing downstairs to the foyer where his boots were. "Fuck fuck fuck, Jace..." He shook his head as he rushed toward Bri's house, trying to get buzzed into the gate.

"What the hell is going on, Hap?" Juice was standing on the other side of the gate when it finally opened. "Is everything ok?"

Happy shook his head, looking back at the front door as he watched Bri approach them. "Where's Jacey?"

"I honestly don't know, Happy. She came by earlier, said she was going on a trip. She said she wanted to see me before she left. Why? What's going on?" Bri crossed her arms over her chest.

The tattooed man shook his head, wiping a hand down his face. "Why the fuck would she be going on a trip? She's about to be seven months pregnant! She didn't say anything about the other day?"

"No? I'm sorry, Happy, but I can get Aleksandr and the guys to work some magic if you want..." Bri gave him a small smile, trying to keep him from going off the deep end.

Happy shrugged. "Yeah do it, please." He pulled his phone from his pocket, trying to call her. When he didn't get in touch with her, he tried calling again. "Come on, Jace."

"Hello?"

"Damn it, Jacey, where are you?"

"It's late, Hap... Go to sleep."

"No tell me where you are... Jacey, don't make this difficult."

"It's ok... I'm ok. The baby is ok. Bye Hap."

And the call ended, not even giving Happy a chance to argue. He shook his head. "She said she was ok..."

"You're gonna hate her, Happy." Bri walked back to the man and frowned. "She packed up all her stuff, along with Cupcake's stuff... Aleksandr is escorting her to a beach house in Sunset Beach, North Carolina. She told him this is what needed to happen." She handed him her phone with the address to the house. "She's gonna hate him for this but he's trying to do the right thing and she's just being crazy right now... She thinks you don't want her anymore and you hate her for going ballistic the other day."

* * *

**North Carolina**

"I vote that you go back to him and tell him how much you love him. He just wants to show his love and affection for not only you but your baby..." Elijah patted Jacey's shoulder as he walked past her on his way to her seat.

Jacey shrugged. "Well yeah, but he deserves more than some crazy hormonal girlfriend..."

"Jacey, do you love him?" Igor stared at the beautiful blonde. She nodded her head and Igor chuckled. "I figured, so go be with him. Stop fighting with him. Continue to love him."

The blonde nodded her head. "He hates him... I shouldn't have been so damn mean to him. It's just annoying, guys, you wouldn't understand."

"Try us, Mama Bear." Igor smiled at her, watching Aleksandr slip his phone back into his pocket. "Remember who we've all taken a hand at raising and taking care of."

Jacey nodded, shrugging. "The only thing Hap really comes to me for is to have sex. Otherwise I'm an oven cooking his daughter, his true love."

"It's because your hormones have you psycho. You are crazy as shit, blonde. Bri is afraid to even hang out with you because she thinks something bad will happen or something could be said that will ruin your friendship forever." Elijah frowned.

The blonde turned her attention to Aleksandr and frowned. "Is that true?"

"Yes. That's why she's been staying away." Aleksandr nodded with a sad look on his face. "Among other things but that's something you and Brianna need to discuss. Not us."

Late in the night

Loud knocking on the bedroom door sounded, waking the blonde up out of her sleep. She moved as fast as she could to unlock the door and open it, seeing a very annoyed Elijah standing in front of her, she cocked an eyebrow at him, confusion written all over her face. "What is it?"

"Come out here."

The blonde grabbed her shorts and pulled them on, following him out of the bedroom and down to the hall to the living room only to see Bri and Happy sitting there, facing away from her. "What the fuck, Elijah?" She whispered to him, glaring at him.

"You can blame Aleksandr for that one... Just remember what we told you. He loves you, he loves your baby and you know that." Elijah nodded his head as he pushed Jacey towards the couch and directed her around it to stand in front of her best friend and boyfriend. "Play nicely."

Jacey shrugged, her eyes meeting Bri before landing on Happy. "Hi..."

"Jacey, what the fuck?!"

* * *

**AN: Lalalala ;)**

**Let me know what ya thiiink (: **


	33. Chapter 33: Cupcake Conquers All

**Continued****...**

Happy stood and moved toward the blonde, his hands easily coming to rest on her hips as he pulled her to him. He checked her over twice before checking her baby bump. "What were you thinking? Are you crazy?"

"Yes! How could you just leave like that, Jacey? Especially without me! We are supposed to run away together if it comes down to having to run away!" Bri stood up, moving to stand beside Jacey.

The blonde shook her head, hiding her face with Bri's shoulder as she hugged Bri tightly. "I'm fucking going insane or something... I'm snapping at everyone, being mean everywhere... I'm such a bitch these days and he doesn't deserve any of this. He deserves so much better than all this." She whispered as tears rolled down her face. "He deserves a hell of a lot more than he's getting."

"No baby, you're just going through strange shit. Once you have Cupcake, everything will be ok and go back to normal." Bri stroked her best friend's back, holding her as close as the protruding belly would allow. "Don't you love him and care about him?"

Jacey slowly nodded and was quickly pulled from Bri's arms. "Then come home. Running isn't going to fix your hormones and it's not going to make the pregnancy go by faster." He spoke low, his lips grazing over her cheek. "I love you, Jace and I love our daughter. You're bat shit crazy and bitchy as hell these days but I'm getting through it just fine."

"I just want to have her already so she can stop trying to control me... She's so damn feisty and evil." Jacey laughed, shaking her head. "I'm sorry I've been crazy on you..." She gave her boyfriend a small smile before turning to her best friend. "And you! I love you so much and I don't want to lose you again!"

Happy pulled Jacey closer to him and kissed her lips. "Come on, Jace, I miss our bed." He frowned as she shook her head. "What?"

"This is all we've got for now... You'll have to do without for a day." Jacey moved away from her boyfriend only to move to Bri. "But I think I wanna sleep with Bri tonight..."

Bri smiled, sticking her tongue out at Happy. "Told you she loves me more.." She wrapped her arms around Jacey and laid her head down on her shoulder. "Cupcake won't kick me will she?"

"No... She's been sweet today. Really sweet actually. No kicking, no meanness... She's barely even moved around." Jacey shrugged, smiling.

* * *

**November 30, 2008**

Happy threw himself on the bed for the second time, making sure the bed bounced enough to get his girlfriend's attention and he chuckled when she slapped his arm. "Bout damn time."

"I'm trying to read to Cupcake... Go away." She laughed when he snatched the book away from her. "See when she gangs up on you, you're not gonna be all smirks and grins."

The man shrugged. "Partners don't gang up on each other." He started to rub her belly, feeling flutters on kicks and movements. "Looks like her little temper has calmed down a good bit..."

"She is just like her daddy so I'd leave that alone if I were you." The blonde smiled at she started to sit up. "Doctor said she could be so feisty and mean because she doesn't have enough space or she's just cranky."

Happy nodded, moving closer to the blonde before laying his head on her stomach. "She's mean like her momma... I have nothing to do with her meanness."

"I'm not mean, I'm just big as hell and she's trying to make me stretch more!" Jacey laughed as Happy started poking at her stomach. "Don't start with her, she's being all nice and cuddly against my organs." She slipped her hand down his shirt and started scratching his back. "I'm really tired of being pregnant. I just want to cuddle with my little Cupcake."

Happy grinned. "She needs to chill now... I don't want you all stretched out and shit." He leaned up to kiss her lips. "Hurry up and have her, I want someone to jump on the bed with."

"You're an ass, shut up." Jacey shook her head with a smile on her face. "She won't be jumping on the bed for a good two years, baby... Sorry."

The dark eyed man slowly moved around to get under the covers, pressing kisses to Jacey's face. "Well just have to see about that, now won't we?"

* * *

**December 10, 2008**

"Only about six weeks left, I'm as big as my house, my ass is starting to jiggle and I'm officially in a double d-cup." Jacey plopped down beside Bri. "Hi Nik!"

Bri laughed and she kissed her best friend's face. "Thank god for my little baby Cupcake!"

"How are you Jacey?" Nik smiled at the blonde, trying to be friendly.

Jacey shrugged. "I won't advise getting pregnant but I'm great. Grounded from working out now though..." She smiled back at Nik before turning to Bri. "I was thinking we all go shopping, maybe you could actually help me plan a party for Baby Blueberry, Nik?" Jacey's blue eyes fell on Nik again who nodded eagerly.

"No! Nuh uh, come on J!" Bri whined. "I don't want any parties or anything... Please?! Nikola! No!" Bri poked her bottom lip out and frowned. "I'm telling Aleksandr on both of you!"

Jacey shrugged. "That's fine, that just means he knows I finally brought this up to you." She smiled. "Come on, go get dressed, we're going shopping! Nik, let's go!"

"I think this is a good idea! We definitely need to get some shopping down and parties are a must, especially when you're not pregnant and fully capable to handling your own? YES!" Nik smiled widely as she stood up, adjusting her tight skirt.

"I'm definitely still pregnant, though." Jacey laughed. "So drinks are out... But I'll definitely have some type of fun." The blonde shrugged, pulling Bri up. "Come on, love, let's go spend money."

**SOA**

Happy moved through the clubhouse, following after his brothers straight for the chapel. It was time for the weekly church and Hap was already ready to go home to his girlfriend.

"We got some news on that attempt to kill me..." Clay took a drag from his cigar. "Hap, you wanna have some fun?"

Happy shrugged. "What ya got?"

"You're gonna love this." He slid the folder of information toward his Killer with a sly grin on his face.

Happy slowly opened the folder and slammed it back on the table. "Give me some time." His dark eyes looked around the table before stopping on a set of blue eyes that made him shake his head. "I'll call you about this later." He stood up and left the room, making his way through the clubhouse, out the door and to his beloved Dyna.

* * *

**Oakland**

"Where is my woman?" Happy asked Bri and Nik as he walked into the living room and sank down into the black leather recliner.

Nik pointed towards the kitchen. "She wanted ice cream."

"Are you being nice to my daughter?" Bri smirked at the man on the other side of the coffee table. "I'll get Aleksandr on you if not."

Happy grinned, rolling his eyes. "Why do you think that little girl is yours? You know good and well she's mine, always will be mine and you can't do a thing about it."

"Since you two seem to have a problem sharing, I'll take Cupcake off the table." Nik smiled, shrugging.

Happy stood up, making his way to the kitchen before turning around. "Claim her all you want, but remember who did the work for her."

"Pretty sure that pretty ass blonde in there handle the business for that one, my dear best friend." Bri flashed the man a wide smile before turning her attention back to the television.

Happy continued through the kitchen to find Jacey on the phone, a glare set on the blonde's gorgeous face. "What's wrong?" He mouthed, approaching her.

"I've got to go.., yeah well Happy just got home." Jacey shook her head. "Yeah, bye..."

The man closed the space between them as she place the phone on the counter behind her. "What's wrong?"

"Jax and Wendy are fighting over her moving back to Charming and I'm sick of them pulling me into their shit. It's old as hell."

Happy nodded his head and wrapped his arms around her. "I can barely get my arms around you these days, you gotta do something about that." He chuckled.

"I can't help it, blame her." Jacey shrugged, frowning. "I told her to stay little but she clearly said no."

Happy grinned, bending to kiss her belly. "I just still need to be able to cuddle with her and it'll all be ok on this front." He shrugged his shoulders before pulling away from her and grabbing her hand to lead her into the living room. "Are you still claiming my baby?" He slapped Bri's leg when he walked by her.

"Yes I am... She's my baby, she loves me more and we've already decided we are naming her Katarzyna Marie!" Bri smirked at the dark eyed man who was now sitting on the second couch beside Jacey.

He looked at everyone in the room two times over before his eyes landed on Bri again. "Camryn Aria sounds pretty fucking strange when you say it. Try again, Priss." He shook his head. "And she definitely doesn't love you more!"

"Baby Katarzyna will definitely love me way more. Especially once she finds out I'm her real dad!" Bri laughed as her gray eyes fell on Jacey who had her face covered, laughing.

Happy shook his head, trying not to laugh. "Tell me again what work you put in for that creation..."

"All the work... You weren't even there!" Bri smirked, shaking her head. "She's mine and so is Jacey!"

Jacey slowly stood up, bending to kiss Happy before moving to Bri. "Come on, stop arguing with him. You both can share the baby." Jacey held her hand out for Nik. "He actually needs to be upstairs, painting Cupcake's room." Jacey looked back at Happy and smiled before leading the women to the patio, leaving the man to do what he needed to do.

* * *

**AN: Let me go ahead and state that Jacey's meltdown and minor freak out isn't what's important. It was only added because it was necessary for her and Hap's storyline. **

**The story is right on track, Hap and J are supposed to be in a good place. Bri and J's friendship is still a little rocky, but they're working on it. **

**Let me know what ya think (:**


	34. Chapter 34: Sharing & Caring

**January 17, 2009**

Happy's birthday. Thirty-three. And the only thing he wanted was to bury himself deep inside his girlfriend. She had no problems with it, especially considering as she neared her due date, sex could push her into labor.

All in all, she was glad she actually liked thing a little rough, fast and hard... But today just wasn't their day of luck. Or maybe it was. Right as Happy was slipping his boxers off, the first of many contractions hit and Jacey easily moved away from her boyfriend.

"You're kidding, right?" Happy growled, readjusting his boxers.

Jacey shook her head. "These are a bitch... Maybe I'm not ready to have her yet." She watched her boyfriend kneel in front of her and she bent to kiss his head. "Will you hand me a sports bra, some shorts and a tank top, please?" Happy nodded, kissing her belt before moving toward their closet.

"What do we do now? Wait for your water to break or what?" He walked back into the room and handed her the desired items. "What if it doesn't break?"

Jacey smiled, pulling on the clothes. "Remember those bags we packed, go get them..." She slowly stood up, turning around to look at the wet stain on the bed. She shook her head as she slowly started to pull the sheets and comforter off the bed, only to stop at the sound of her boyfriend clearing his throat. "Call Bri... She'll kill us all if she's not there every step of the way."

"Did you wet the bed, blondie?" Happy grinned at his girlfriend, knowing exactly what this meant now. He allowed her to smack his chest and he laughed before pulling out his phone. "Who else do you want me to call, baby?"

Jacey shrugged. "I don't care. I just want you and Bri there." She stared at Happy as he helped her into the Range Rover.

"I can do that. I'll call your brother when we get there. Are we going to Highland?" He inquired, looking at the blonde in the passenger seat who nodded her head.

**SOA**

"Hi!" Bri smiled widely as she walked into the hospital room. "Where's my baby girl?"

Jacey pointed to her stomach and shrugged. "She's stubborn..."

"Well that's a given! Where's Hap?" Bri laid down beside Jacey as best she could without her belly getting in the way. "Lame stand in daddy..."

The blonde laughed, breathing in deeply. "Labor is a bitch... Remind me not to do this ever again." She shrugged. "He's talking to my brother. Apparently he had a job to do recently and he's been avoiding it."

"You'll forget all about this once you get Cupcake is your arms..." The brunette nodded, smiling. "She's worth it."

Jacey nodded, rubbing her belly. "I'm so ready to hold her and cuddle with her..." She eyed the door carefully as she heard it open but easily relaxed back against the bed when she saw it was Happy. "No news yet... She's just being a stubborn little monster."

"That's ok, we got time... We've only been here for five hours, baby, calm down." Happy kissed her head before kissing her belly. "Stubborn like her prissy ass aunt, I see."

Jacey shrugged. "One of you have sex with me so she'll hurry up and get here..." She laughed as Bri nodded. "I can't wait any longer... I need her in my arms. Hap wants her to cuddle with him too... We're all needy here."

The door opened again and Kozik, Tig, Chibs, Opie and Jax piled into the room with Juice and Monica following. "Aunt Jacey!" Monica moved around the men and ran to the bed, letting Happy pick her up and put her beside Jacey. "When is Cupcake getting here?"

"Hopefully soon, love." Jacey smiled at the young girl, pushing Monica's curls over her shoulder. "Are you ready for her to get here?"

Happy stood up and grabbed Monica, throwing her over her shoulder. "Yeah she is, she just thinks I'm gonna abandon her."

"How much longer, woman? We ain't got all day." Opie smirked at the blonde, his eyes falling on Bri for a moment before looking back up at Jacey.

Jax shook his head. "Oh you don't know? It's their kid, of course the little shit is taking her precious little time." He grinned down at his sister before kissing her head. "She's just like her stubborn hardheaded mom..."

"We're all fucked now!" Kozik groaned, a smile on his face. "Bet she's mean as a damn snake like Hap though... I see it now."

Jacey slapped Kozik's stomach and pointed at him. "Leave me and my babies alone... they're not mean, they just don't take anyone's shit." She grinned, rubbing Happy's arm as soon as he put his hand on her belly.

**SOA**

Ten hours in and the blonde was almost there, almost ready to start pushing. Happy was laying behind her, rubbing her stomach as he kissed her neck. "Ya gotta breath, woman... Do that for me, ok?"

"I promise we are never doing this again. One is enough!" Jacey shook her head. "This baby is so stubborn, why won't she come out already?"

Happy shrugged, chuckling. "Maybe she likes it in there, maybe she's all cozy and warm."

"Oh god... No, she can be cozy and warm right here in my arms." She groaned, gripping Happy's hand as another contraction hit her. "Shit... I just want this to be over." Jacey let another groan fall from her lips.

Happy sat up and moved out of the bed. "Let me go get that damn doctor. It might be time, baby... Hang on." He left the room, moving straight for the door and out of it before Jacey could even respond. He spotted Bri sitting beside Nik and Juice and moved to her. "Come on, she wants you." Bri nodded her head and Happy helped her up, leading her to the nurses desk and he asked for one to come to Jacey's room. "It might be time." He murmured as the nurse got the doctor and he led Bri into the hospital room.

"Oh my god... Where the hell did you go?!" Jacey glared at Happy until Bri walked around him and smiled widely. "Oh god, you brought her back! I love you so much for that!" She smiled up at her boyfriend despite the contracting ripping through her body.

Bri moved to Jacey and grinned. "Are you gonna have our little Cupcake anytime soon or should we just send the army home?" The brunette bent down and kissed Jacey's belly.

"Alright, Miss Teller, where are we now?" Doctor Grayson walked into the room with a smile on his face. "Hopefully this little girl is ready to go." He pulled the blanket off of the blonde's legs and helped her sit up a little. "Ok, let's see..." He squatted a little and checked her dilation. "Alright, Jacey, you're practically there and it's time to start pushing. Are they all you want in here?"

Jacey nodded as she watched Happy move to her side and he kissed her head. "I just want them." She whispered as Doctor Grayson nodded his head and he spread her legs further apart.

"Ok, Jacey, it's really time. Start pushing." The doctor nodded again.

The blonde looked up at Happy, with tears in her eyes, who simply shrugged. "Breath, Jace, stay calm and push." He knew she was freaking out, he knew she was scared but he pushed her anyway. "Breath, baby."

**SOA**

_Camryn Aria Lowman. _Six pounds, ten ounces, black hair and blue eyes. Tan skin, steely gaze, and dimples. Healthy, strong lungs and didn't stop crying until she was laying on Jacey's chest and her baby blue eyes landed on Happy.

She was a perfect mixture of her parents and the minute the nurses took her away from her mother, she freaked out and so did Happy.

"It's ok, baby, they'll bring her back." Jacey tried to pull him back, seeing his jaw clenching. "They're just running tests, making sure she is all healthy."

Happy eyed the door, not completely sure of what to do. "How long will it take?"

"Couple minutes, they're gonna get her footprints and birth certificate together too. She's fine, dad." Bri smiled at the man as she crawled back in the bed with Jacey. "You did amazing, J! She's so beautiful!"

Jacey nodded her head. "Thank you, Bri... Thank you for being here."

"Are you kidding? I wouldn't be anywhere else, babe." Bri smiled at her best friend as she started to stand up. "I'm going to show off the first pictures I got of her. Don't worry you get to take her first modeling shots." She kissed the blonde's forehead. "Do you want to see anyone in particular?"

Jacey nodded. "Jax and Koz! Once they leave, tell Nik to cuddle with me since they took my baby girl away."

"Oh I get it, just trade me in for my sister, that's fine... I don't care, I'll go find some other new mom to cuddle with. I'll rub her belly too... Since you lost your little soccer player." Bri stuck her tongue out and turned away, hearing an 'I love you bitch' from her best friend, making her laugh before she left the room.

**SOA**

Jacey finished feeding her newborn daughter and looked at her boyfriend who was staring at her in amazement. "You're fucking perfect."

"You're a perv..." She smirked at him, holding her hand out for him. "Here's your shot, take her from me while you can... I need to fix all this and I wanna use the bathroom." She waved a hand over her chest before passing her now sleeping daughter to her boyfriend. "I'll be back."

Happy nodded his head as he adjusted Camryn against his chest before sitting back down. "You're pretty perfect, ya know?" He whispered, slowly rubbing the baby girl's back. "Just like your mom. She's amazing, only took three pushes to get you here. Guess you can say she really wanted you here as fast as possible." He smiled down at the sleeping baby before he heard the bathroom door open and he looked up to see Jacey frowning. "What's wrong?"

"There's nothing there anymore... She's over there now. No hiccups, no one taking all my food and drinks, no kicking. It's fucking weird." Jacey laughed as she crawled back in the hospital bed. "Ironic... I complained about her abusive kicking all through the pregnancy and now that she's here, I kind of miss it. It's sad."

Happy chuckled, instantly stopping when he saw Camryn start to squirm. "Shit." He mumbled as he looked to Jacey for help.

"Bounce her a little... Make a shushing sound. She'll relax." Jacey nodded, smiling as she watched Happy do as she instructed. "She really is a daddy's girl." The blonde scoffed, watching the baby's small little hand inch closer to his neck. "You should consider taking your shirt off, that's what's wrong... She wants the warmth from your skin."

Happy looked up with confusion all over his face but nodded anyway. "That how she somehow buried her face in my neck and is now scratching at it." Jacey nodded her head as he stood up and passed Camryn to her. "I need a bed too, damn it... Scoot over." He pulled off his t-shirt and tossed it to the chair he vacated before kicking off his boots and laying down in the bed, kissing his girlfriend's lips. "Here, let me have her." He adjusted Camryn to be comfortable on his chest and have room for Jacey to curl into his side.

* * *

**AN: Well Baby Cupcake... she got bored and came early.. even ended up taking her daddy's birthday (:**

**Let me know what ya thought!**


	35. Chapter 35: Tiaras & Tempers

**January 26, 2009**

Almost ten days old and the newborn already had everyone wrapped around her little finger, especially Happy. Jacey was convinced that she knew it too. Her point was only proved tonight when she woke up to Happy's side of the bed empty and she groaned loudly, knowing he could really only be one place if he wasn't asleep beside her. So she got up, pulling her shorts back on and searched the house before making her way to the nursery.

"What are you doing, Hap? It's almost three AM." Jacey whispered, standing in the doorway of the nursery, seeing her boyfriend standing beside the crib, looking down at their daughter.

Happy looked up and held his index finger to lips. "I thought I heard the kid cry..."

"No you didn't... You know she's sleeping just fine." Jacey shook her head, moving closer to her boyfriend, as she pulled the sleeves to her long sleeve t-shirt down.

The man shrugged, shaking his head. "Definitely heard a whine, a whimper, it was definitely her. I swear." He looked away from Jacey to look back at Camryn.

"Or it was the new puppy you had to get. He does whimper, especially when you ignore him. But then again, in that case, it could've been me." Jacey rolled her eyes. "Come on, let's go back to bed."

Happy shook his head again, running a hand over the baby's small back. "It was my partner, she definitely made the sound." He started to pick her up, only to be slapped by Jacey.

"Leave her alone... She's peaceful, she's fine and she's actually sleeping through the night. That's quite a damn task to accomplish, especially since she's only nine days old. It takes months for that to happen so you're going to leave her be." Jacey started to pull the man away from the crib. "Leave her alone, Happy."

He groaned, shaking his head. "She's only sleeping like that because she knows I'm in here, she knows she's safe from nightmares and shit."

"You're full of shit, Happy... Go back to our room and go to sleep before she hears your raspy ass voice and wakes up thinking it's play time." Jacey pushed him toward the door, shaking her head. "Sleep, baby girl."

Happy turned back around, a sad look on his face. "Can she come with me?" He poked his bottom lip out and moved back toward the crib. "Ya know what? I'll just stay in here, I'm not even sleepy... in case she cries again."

"Happy Lowman! Go to your room!" The blonde growled, moving to stand directly in front of him.

He sighed, hanging his head. "Fine but if she has a bad dream, it's on you!"

"What kind of bad dream could she have? I run out of milk for her? Baby, come on, that's literally as bad as it can get in her world. You're being rather ridiculous." Jacey shook her head, wrapping her arms around him.

Happy groaned. "The idiot told me babies have bad dreams... You running out of milk? That's a serious nightmare, Jacey!"

"Happy Lowman, go away before you wake Cam up and I have to murder you right here and now. Don't be putting such thoughts in her head either just so you think you have a reason to come in here at night." The blonde rolled her eyes, shaking her head.

The heavily tattooed man shook his head, dropping his effort to bring their daughter to their room. "But she summoned me..." He walked out of the room with his head hanging low, hopefully headed for the bedroom he shared with the blonde.

Jacey followed after the man, leaving the bedroom door open. "You can sleep with her tomorrow night... She doesn't need to get used to sleeping with us. Give her some time, she'll attach herself to your hip eventually."

"You promise?" He pulled his sweatpants off and crawled into the bed, putting his arms behind his head. "How do you look like that when you just had her?"

Jacey looked down at her body, confusion on her face. "What are you talking about?"

"You look good as hell, baby. Where'd all the baby weight go?" He watched her check herself over and shake her head. "That's where you disappear to when Cam sleeps, isn't it?"

The blonde started shaking her head, trying to avoid looking at the man. "Nope, I just things done around the house."

"Bullshit, baby... You've been slaving in the gym." He grinned at her and watched her viciously shake her head. "Quit lying and come here."

Jacey shook her head, still trying not to look at the man. "Dunno what you're talking about..." She crawled into the bed, curling into a ball with her back to Hap.

"I bet you don't... don't push yourself though, you're still recovering, baby." Happy pulled his girlfriend to him, pressing a kiss to her neck. "Try to get some sleep, ill get up with Cam."

* * *

**February 15, 2008**

Happy picked up the balling baby from her car seat as soon as Jacey set it on the kitchen table. "What'd you do to her?"

"She's hungry... Give her to me then you can have her back." Jacey started to pull off her button down and set it on the table. "She's only gonna get louder and more upset, baby..."

Happy started to bounce and the baby slowly hushed. "Maybe she just wanted me." He smirked as he set her back in her car seat and pulled his t-shirt off right as Camryn scrunched up her face and started to make a whining noise. "Ay, no, cut it out. I'm not putting you down for good." Happy pointed at the baby.

"I hate you both... Go away." Jacey groaned, moving out of the room. "I'll be in the red room, developing those pictures since she doesn't need me." The blonde smiled at her boyfriend who was glaring at Cam.

Happy smirked, looking up at Jacey. "Jealousy is an ugly thing, mama..." He looked back at a seemingly mad Camryn. "Tell her, kid, jealousy is terrible." He turned his daughter around to face Jacey and chuckled. "Look at her face! She is pissed."

"You better go cuddle with her in bed... If she starts really crying, I'm not saving you." The blonde grinned, walking off toward the studio room.

Happy shook his head and started to move towards the living room to sit in his recliner. "Alright, Cam, let's see what's on TV... Worst case scenario, we'll find cartoons, k?" He sank into the chair and positioned Camryn to lay against his chest, facing the television. He watched the baby girl start to squirm and he smirked. "You want her, don't you?" He watched her face scrunch up and he nodded. "Don't start that... It's not gonna get you anywhere." He kicked the leg stand down and got up, going to the studio. "Jace!" Happy cradled the baby to his chest as he trudged through the studio and into the red room, seeing the blonde washing her hands. "She wants you."

"What's wrong?" The blonde turned, drying her hands before grabbing Camryn out of his hands. "Are you already tired of him?" She grinned at the baby. "Yeah, me too but he's nice so we gotta keep him."

Happy groaned, kissing her lips anyway. "Put her down for a nap then get some work in..."

"She's hungry, Hap... Once I feed her, take her back and lay down with her... No TV, no walks, no aggravating Bri... Lay down with her." Jacey pressed a kiss to Camryn's head.

The heavily tattooed man nodded, frowning. "Put her in your spot, mama." Happy watched her narrow her blue eyes at him and he grinned. "Don't worry, when she wakes up from a nightmare, I'll get her and you can sneak into the bed."

"She doesn't have nightmares, leave her alone about that shit..." Jacey kissed his lips before sucking his bottom lip in between her teeth and nibbling on it. She pulled back with a smile on her face. "I better go before she gets upset..."

Happy watched the blonde walk off and he could've sworn he wanted to hit something. He had to wait two more weeks til he could really get his hands on the blonde and ever since last night, she'd been all over him, teasing him every which way and he'd had enough. He wasn't strong enough to take it.

"See, why ya gotta be that way? Just wait til you're good to go... I'm gonna fuck you up, Jacey. You won't be walking for awhile, woman." He followed after her into the living room, creeping up on her and grabbing her hips. "Damn, greedy ass!" He peered over her shoulder, seeing Camryn already latched onto Jacey's breast. "Better save some for me, Camryn Lowman!" He kissed Jacey's neck before biting into it. "If not, that's fine I know of something even better I can suck on." He whispered, licking the bite mark he left on her before biting her bare shoulder as the doorbell rang.

Jacey rolled her eyes. "You have no affect on me, give me that blanket then go get the door." She pointed toward the black and white polka dotted blanket on the back of the recliner.

"We'll see about that later, baby..." He smirked as he handed her the blanket and walked off toward the foyer. He opened the door to see Jax standing in front of him, looking every bit of drunk and sad. "What'd ya do, man?"

Jax shook his head. "Wendy said she didn't want shit to do with me is and if I keep fucking up, she's taking Abel from me." He shook his head again. "J home?"

"Yeah, she's feeding the baby so try to keep your shit together for a little bit." Happy tilted his hand in the direction of the living room. "Don't disturb her, man, she's calmed down and it's good right now." The heavily tattooed man shut the door, walking back into the living room behind Jax.

Jax kissed Jacey's head. "How ya doin', J?" He sat down on the couch. "How's my niece doing?"

"Hi! I'm good, she's good... She's picking favorites like crazy though." Jacey shrugged, smiling. "I'm winning."

Happy thumped her head as he moved past her. "Like hell." He poked Cam's little butt as he told in front of the blondes so Jacey could situate herself and burp the tiny baby. "What's going on with you and Wendy?"

"She just doesn't want me around her or Abel." She shrugged, shaking his head. "It's just bullshit... I told her I was gonna take her ass to court if she tried to take him from me."

The heavily tattooed biker smirked, kicking his black sock covered feet up and propping them up on the coffee table. "That's gonna be ugly as hell..."

"I know he's your son and all but clearly you've pissed her off so why don't you just apologize for everything you've done and just let her have some space... I'll make sure she stays nearby, Abel stays safe and sound, and I'll try to talk to her about throwing court shit out..." Jacey smiled at her brother as she pulled the baby from under the blanket and set her against her chest to burp the beautiful baby.

Jax watched his baby sister mother her daughter and he couldn't help but smile at her. "You've really flipped your shit around, J... You're a mom now, got one cute ass thing all thanks to her handsome uncle..." He grinned. "... I'm proud of you. At least one of us finally has our shit in line. Let her know I love them both and I'm here if she needs anything."

"Thank you, I'm glad you've taken notice... Don't worry, everything will be fine. I mean, look at her. She's living proof that shit can look up and get better." The blonde smiled, simultaneously pulling her tank top into place. She pulled Camryn away from her shoulder and smiled at the baby who couldn't keep her eyes open for nothing but she was fighting off sleep to the best of her tiny ability. "Would you like to go lay down, baby?" She smirked at the baby and shook her head as she stood up, walking to Happy.

He looked up at his girlfriend, a smirk on his face. "I don't want her now... She's passed the fuck out, she's no fun now."

"Take your daughter before I shove a lamp up your ass... You both been whining for each other so go take a nap with her." The blonde rolled her eyes as Camryn started to squirm. "I know, Cami, he just doesn't like you anymore, babe. I'm sorry, sweets." She stuck her tongue out at her boyfriend before moving to her brother, bending to kiss his cheek. "Come by tomorrow, we'll have dinner... And try to work through your life problems."

Jax nodded, standing up and kissing his niece's head. "Count on it... See ya later, Lil' J." He shook Happy's hand before making his way back to the front door and he was gone.

Happy watched Jacey adjust Camryn to be laying against her chest. "Give her here." He rasped out, standing up in front of his girlfriend.

"Nope... You didn't want her a few minutes ago and ya don't want her now..." She kissed her cheek, then his lips. "We're gonna go take a nap together... We'll see you later, handsome."

He grabbed the blonde and pulled her back to him. "Let me go with you..." He faked a pout. "... Please."

"You don't have to ask, baby, you know you're always welcome as long as you don't try to curl up on my chest too." She kissed his lips once more before grabbing his hand.

He kissed her head and nodded. "She's not the only one that likes using them glorious puppies as a pillow... Plus they're mine anyway."

"You'll have to learn to share, they're hers now too..." Jacey smiled, pulling him by the front of his t-shirt to the stairs.

* * *

**February 25, 2009**

Happy walked into the clubhouse, carrying his month old daughter in his arms. He approached the bar and dropped the diaper bag on top of the bar top, he waved down the bartender, a glare set on his face as she asked him what he wanted to drink.

"Double shot of sky... It's been a long day and it's only getting longer." Happy growled, glaring hard at the blonde behind the bar. "Who the hell are you?"

She gave him the shot glass and filled it up. "New bartender... I'm Brandi." She smiled at him. "Yours?" She gestured to Camryn who was squirming in the biker's tattooed arms.

"Damn new bartender every week... Shit is getting ridiculous." Happy looked down at the baby, watching her tiny hands reach up and he shrugged. "Yeah... All mine."

Kozik popped up, clapping Happy on the shoulder. "Hey man, what the hell was Jacey thinking leaving you two alone together?" Kozik grinned at his brother before holding out his hands for the baby. "Let me see her, bro."

"She's somewhere around here, think she's with Jax talking to Gemma." Happy shook his head. "Nah, she's pissy today. Only wants me or Jacey." He glared down at the baby who was moving again.

Koz shrugged. "Give her here man." He slowly took Camryn out of Happy's arms and held her up on the air. "Damn you lucked in, she's a cute ass kid." He chuckled at the glares he received from both Happy and Camryn. "She looks like she wants to kill me, it's great man." He brought the baby back down and grinned at Brandi. "Cute kid, huh?"

"Definitely... Daddy did good." She purred, giving Happy a smile before passing Koz a beer. "And apparently so did she..." The blonde gestured to the Chapel doors where Jacey stood. "Those eyes are uncanny."

Happy looked back and smirked. "My woman." He turned around and moved toward her. "She's pissy as hell... Been that way since she woke up from her nap."

"I see that. That glare is something else." Jacey smirked as she watched Camryn start to squirm in Kozik's arms as her face scrunched up. "3... 2... - never mind there it is." The blonde's countdown to her daughter's outburst was cut short by the actual outburst itself. Jacey watched as Kozik looked up, fear in his eyes as he started to scan the room for her and Happy. "Would you like me to take her, Koz?"

He frantically nodded his head, passing the crying baby to Jacey. "What the hell is her problem?"

"She's sleepy, hungry and technically wants Happy." Jacey explained on a shrug, putting Camryn's pacifier back in her mouth. "Quit spitting it out, Camryn, hush, baby." The blonde shushed the baby.

Kozik started grinning at the blonde, looking around the barroom. "You gonna feed her here? Like right here?"

"No shithead, she ain't." Happy growled, gently pushing Jacey toward the dorms. "We'll be back in a little bit. Tell everyone we are dealing with Cam."

The blonde biker nodded, shaking his head. "I hate you man!" He turned around, sulking to the bar as the new parents disappeared to the back.

Happy opened the first door on the left for his girlfriend and guided her in the room. "Clean room, feed her."

"Aren't you just endearing?" The blonde handed the baby to Happy as she lowered the start of her dress. "She's killing me... This whole temper tantrum thing she's giving out is just uncanny..."

The man shrugged, with barely any attention on what Jacey was saying as she took Camryn back in her arms and put her nipple in the baby's mouth. "How much longer?"

"Another week or so, why? Are you getting a little antsy over there?" She looked up from watching Camryn to smile at her boyfriend. "I think you can handle it, baby... Just go take an extended shower." She grinned.

He growled, making Camryn's blue eyes open again and she started looking around the mysterious owner of the noise. "That's too much... You're never doing this shit again. She's our one and only."

"Don't be loud right now, she's drifting off... That's exactly what I need from her right now." Jacey glared at the man as she whispered to him. "She's apparently getting your annoying sense of being woken easily. That's fine with me, forty weeks is too long and labor is a bitch."

Hap smirked, moving close to her, his dark eyes connecting with a new set of blue eyes. "Don't look at me like that, she was mine first and that includes these glorious puppies." He glared at her, pressing on Camryn's cheek.

"You both have some serious jealousy issues when it comes to me, Hap... It's getting a little crazy with this competition you both seem to have started." Jacey shook her head, popping the man's finger away from poking her unoccupied breast. "Stop it, leave them alone, leave her alone and just wait like every other baby daddy that has to go through this shit."

Happy groaned. "I am not your baby daddy... That sounds so detached, woman." He shook his head. "And I don't have jealousy issues, I have possessive issues. She's touching my stuff and she expects me to be ok with it because she's all cute and shit."

"Alright when she kicks your ass for messing with her stuff, I'm not gonna say anything." She smirked as he poked the baby's cheek again before squeezing the breast that Camryn was sucking on. "Happy... Damn it, you're the reason she's so damn upset. Go away, I'll be out in a minute after I finish up and burp her."

The heavily tattooed man grinned, shaking his head. "Alright alright, I'm done, I'll leave her alone." He sat down against the headboard of the bed and spread his legs, pulling Jacey to him. "Weird to think just a month ago, we were sitting like this in the hospital and I was trying to get you to relax and breath... Now we're here."

"With her, giving us a run for our money..." Jacey smiled, looking down to see Camryn was now fast asleep. "And that, my sweet boyfriend, is how it's done. Take notes, baby." She smirked as she laid the baby down beside her as she pulled the straps of her dress back into place before picking Camryn up, settling her against her chest. "You up for a nap?" She looked back, kissing his cheek and the side of his neck, watching him eagerly nod his head.

* * *

**AN: I know I know, delay in update... My bad, that was so unintentional but it's finally here and I hope you guys enjoy it (:**

**Let me know what ya think (: **


	36. Chapter 36: Daddy Day Care

**April 17, 2009**

Placing the sleeping baby in the crib, Jacey pulled one of Camryn's monogrammed blankets over the baby. She ran a hand over the baby's head before backing away from the crib and walking out of the room.

Coming up on her and Hap's bedroom, she closed the door quietly, slowly disrobing as she made her way into the bathroom to take a shower when she saw Happy getting out of the shower and wrapping a towel around his body. She stopped herself from slipping off her panties and she crossed her arms over her chest.

"You're late." He looked back at her, a smirk on his handsome face.

The blonde shrugged, walking to him. "Was with Jax the whole time, Cam slept a good while too... She's in her crib now, sleeping again."

"Lazy little ass..." He turned around and pulled her to him. "How long ya think she'll be down?"

Jacey shrugged again, kissing his lips. "If you have something in mind then I suggest you take the opportunity." She watched him drop his towel and slowly pull her panties from her body. Happy looked up, dark eyes to blue eyes, a smirk on his face before it was quickly wiped clean. Emotionless, stoic and Jacey knew there was no game to be played right now. He wanted her and he was going to get whatever he wanted. His hands landed on her hips, rubbing roughly before jerking her forward. Happy turned them around so she was against the counter and he lifted her up onto the bathroom counter. "Smile and I'll let you do anything you want."

"I'll do anything I want anyway..." He shrugged, his hands squeezing her hips as he took his place between her legs. His mouth on her neck as he kissed and lightly nipped at it. He turned her around and pushed her down against the counter. He stroked his cock a few times before placing it at her entrance, guiding it through her slick folds. "Get a condom, Jace."

She leaned up a little and a pulled a condom out of the new box of the counter. She tore it open and handed it to him. Jacey looked back and smirked, wiggling her ass as she watched him roll the condom on before easing into her.

"Fuck, Jacey! You're fucking tight at hell!" He growled as he started a pace, shaking his head. He heard her moan and he smirked, his pace quickening. "Fuck, baby."

Jacey pushed her ass against him, her moans becoming more frequent as his pace picked up and his grip on her hips tightened. "Baby stop!" She reached back and slapped at his ass. "Baby!" She cried out, trying to push him away from her as she heard Camryn's cry get louder. "HAPPY, stop!" She growled at him, pushing him.

"What's the fucking problem?" He pulled all the way out of the blonde and pulled her up. "What?" He glared at her as she pushed him away from her.

Jacey grabbed the silk robe that was hanging on the hook by the glass encased shower and put it on. "If you'd shut up a minute, you'd be able to hear Camryn... We woke her up, apparently." The blonde rolled her eyes and walked away. "Goddamn, I just wanted to fuck him." She mumbled to herself as she made her way into the nursery. "Hi, my little demon... Thanks for that nice block you just pulled. You hate me don't you?"

**April 30, 2009**

With Jacey at Bri's house, getting ready to go out on a 'Baby-Free Day', Little Miss Camryn was left in the care of her father. And for whatever reason, Happy had told Kozik it was ok if he stopped by.

Now that Cam had been fed, changed, and had a nap, she was wired and ready to go. The sweet baby was ready for a day with her daddy. Too bad her mean Uncle Kozik was joining them...

Happy sat in his recliner, his feet kicked up and cartoons playing on the television. "Damn kid, nothing good is on now... We could start a movie if ya want though." Hap looked down at his daughter, making a face at her.

He slowly stood up with her in his arms when the doorbell went off. "If it's not your uncle Koz then we're hiding, ok?" He whispered as he walked through the foyer and to the front door, checking the peephole first before pulling the door open. "Come on. We got about thirty seconds before cops start swarming the place..."

"Damn, the kid is already hiding out." Kozik chuckled and looked at the little girl. "Hand her over! I need to bond with her."

Hap looked down to see his daughter hiding her face the best she could. "Ask her permission, douchebag... She doesn't like being told wassup."

"Permission?" Koz shook his head. "She's basically my child, she looks exactly like me… Isn't that right Cam?"

The men looked down at the baby scrunching up her face. "Oh yeah... She definitely likes you." Sarcasm dripped from Hap's lips as he grinned at his best friend. "She doesn't look like you, she looks like her pretty ass mama."

"That kid is the love child of me and Jacey!" The blonde biker chuckled. "She doesn't like me, she loves me. Now, come on Cam. Let Kozik hold you, I'll give you your first dollar."

Happy shook his head. "She's gonna freak, man... She loves me." He rolled his eyes. "I'd fuckin' kill you if you even smiled at my baby funny... She's mine, they both are."

"I'm starting to think that you're a little stingy." Kozik dropped onto the sofa and kicked his feet up. "That little girl, she's a lemonhead. She is going to be my partner, we're going to hustle everyone, I just need her to turn five."

Happy smirked. "Here then... Don't say I didn't tell you about her horrible cry. It once was cute but now? It's terrible. She scrunched up her face and grips on your hand. Death grip. She has a mean ass little death grip."

"Nope! Now you have me fearing for my life." He shook his head. "Keep your little spawn of satan… I wouldn't be surprised if you and Jacey go missing and she assembles a little group… You know, Children of the Corn? That's your future with that one right there."

Happy rolled his eyes. "I'm gonna tell her mama on you... She ain't evil, she just likes us and Bri." He shrugged. "Here, she's fine."

"Don't even bring up the Russian." Kozik shook his head again and accepted Camryn in his arms and smiled down at her. "She's gonna be trouble… She's so damn pretty. Don't tell Jacey I said that."

Happy shrugged. "Are you kidding? That's exactly why I didn't want a damn girl... I'll end up in max for life over her." He shook his head. "Why can't I tell Jacey?"

"Well, you better hope she's a lesbian or something." Kozik shrugged. "Because I don't want her knowing I dish out compliments, then she'll want one."

The heavily tattooed man shrugged. "She'll be whatever she wants, I don't give a damn." Hap smirked, his dark eyes on Cam. "What's wrong? Don't know him yet, do ya?"

"She's fine." Kozik shook his head and looked at the baby girl. "Man, I think she's about to cry…"

Happy shook his head. "She saw your rings, dumbass, give your hand back to her... She likes the warmth of your skin and something to play with..." He grinned down at the little baby. "Tell your dumbass uncle to get with it..."

"Man… This makes me nervous." He watched the baby grab a hold of his hand and smirked. "It also makes me wanna make like six of my own."

Happy chuckled. "Why? She's just holding your hand, stupid." He shook his head. "Don't do it man, pregnant women are psycho. Especially after they have the kid... But Jacey easily got better... She just wants her stomach to be super flat again, drives me crazy always in the gym."

"Because I'm a hand talker and now she has my only free hand." Kozik shrugged. "I'm gonna do it! I'm gonna reproduce… It'll never be super flat again, she's gonna need a little medical intervention. Don't even ask me how I know this, just know that I do…"

Happy shrugged. "Bonding... You said you wanted to bond, well there ya go. She's bonding." He smirked. "When was the last time you saw her? She looks good as hell... In all the right places too."

"I love that we're bonding. She's cute as hell." The blonde nodded. "Last time you were at the clubhouse together… Not saying she doesn't look good but she's not exactly my type anymore. So, here we are."

Hap shrugged. "She's mine, that's why she's so cute." He grinned, standing up from his recliner. "How'd that happen?"

"She's now mine. We're bonded." Kozik shook his head. "Because I have a thing for accents now… It's weird."

Happy flicked the leather his best friend was wearing. "She knows it... But if she starts crying, even though she's holding your hand, it's because she knows you're not me. She always knows me because I'll hold her to my chest when I'm shirtless... All about warmth, she loves it."

"That's so cute." Kozik grinned. "My best friend is a dad and he's loving every damn minute of it!"

Happy shrugged. "She's great... Plus she's mean as hell to everyone and it's funny." He pulled Kozik's hand from the baby and smirked. "Watch her glare... She's mean, man." He poked her cheek and grinned. "What's the matter Cam?"

"So, she's basically the mix of you and Jacey in a tiny little body." Kozik smiled. "That's pretty cool. Passing on the mean genes to her… That glare is all you."

Happy shrugged again. "Looks like Jace, acts like me. Perfect." He poked the baby's cheek again. "Don't get mad, kid..."

"Can you not rub it in?" Kozik scoffed. "Just wait, I'll be parading a kid around, give it nine to ten months… Stop poking at her too! She's my squishy meanie face and I don't want her to start crying."

"Who's kid is this? Mine or yours?" Happy kissed Cam's head, pulling back to see her reach her arms out. "See... She knows. My girl's smart."

"Way to betray me Cam. I thought us fair haired people were going to stick together." Kozik faked a pout. "You're mean to me just like your mom is."

Happy chuckled as he started to pick her up only for her to start crying. "What? What's your problem?" Hap stood upright, Camryn poking her lip out as little tears ran down her cheeks. "Put it up, kid, doesn't work..."

"Good going, you made squishy face cry." Koz shook his head. "Already has the puppy dog face on lock."

He watched the baby's blue eyes start searching around. "Here, take her... She wants you back." Hap rolled his eyes. "Hold her hand... She wasn't damn well done exploring your ugly ass."

"Ugly? You're calling me ugly?" Kozik took Camryn back and let her grab ahold of his hand. "She's forever my lil' homie… Uncle Koz is going to spoil you like crazy. You want a pony? I got you? Need a place to hook up when you're sixteen? I'll loan you my place…" He looked up at Happy and smirked.

Hap shook his head, ready to hit the man. "Yeah, I am... You're ugly, man." He growled, scowling at the pair. "You don't ever need a place to hook up, you're never hooking up. Hooking up is bad, Camryn, very bad."

"Don't listen to him… I'm not ugly." Kozik rolled his eyes. "Isn't she arranged to be married already? To Juice's kid? You better not be more than friends with Juice's kid Cam, otherwise we're going to have some problems."

The baby looked up at him and started poking her lip out, making Happy smirk. "Yeah kid, he threatened you... Beat him up. Just like I taught you. Go 'head, kid."

"No, no. No pouting… Do what you want! I will support you." He shook his head. "I didn't even know she could detect a threat… Really is a mini you cloaked in Jacey's looks."

Happy shrugged. "All in the tone of the voice... She's quick to pick up on shit. Doesn't like to hear me be mean to Bri... If Jacey is being mean, she'll freak out if Jacey tries to get her." He shrugged again. "She heard the way you said it and didn't like it.."

"So you like Bri kid? What else are you holding out on me? Huh? Next I'll find out that you are trying to take my bike or something? You should know right now, that I'm going to be your favorite uncle." Kozik ran a finger over Cam's nose and smiled. "We're good now."

"Suggest you don't make her smile... You're fucked if you do. She'll kill ya, I swear." Happy shook his head, flipping through channels on the TV.

"Can I Lion King your kid real quick?" Kozik looked at Happy. "Please?"

Happy shrugged. "Drop her and you'll be the one to tell Jacey." He shook his head. "Mama loves her baby."

"Yes!" Kozik stood up before lifting Camryn into the air. "This would be so much more fun if the music was actually playing and there were elephants and shit watching. She's so baby Simba right now. She's loving it, look at her!"

Happy looked up, chuckling. "I know, Cam... He's crazy." Hap grinned at her as she started smiling. "Airplane mode, kid, tell him you're Wonder Woman."

"Not crazy, I'm fun." He started moving around the room making airplane noises. "We need to make her a cape…"

"Get a bib and turn it around, dumbass." Hap shrugged. "She likes shit like that... Mostly because she needs to see everything, she's so nosy."

"Hey, no cussing in front of her… I'm not putting a bib on her as a cape. I'm gonna buy her one the next time I'm buying myself one." Kozik smirked. "She's a good Wonder Woman, I'd trust her with my life."

Happy groaned, shaking his head. "Look at that shit... Damn little Jacey look-alike. That grin is all Jace... Fuckin' fuck, I'm gonna be fucked." Hap watched Kozik pull the damn down, holding her to his chest.

"I told you no cussing." Kozik shook his head. "Cam Cam, Cam I am, cover your little ears while I lecture Happy on how the first word you'll be saying is the F-bomb if he keeps dropping them carelessly. You're corrupting the future of this country."

"Camryn, I'm about to beat the fuck out of your fucking uncle if he doesn't shut the fuck up telling me how to parent you." He grinned, watching his daughter.

"Well, excuse me for wanting to shelter my niece from that language until she's at least three." Kozik rolled his eyes. "I can't even handle her smile right now… Why are baby smiles so cute? They don't even have teeth yet."

Hap shrugged. "She's fine, barely understands. Not all babies are cute. I just hit the jackpot with mine. Look at that kid, cute ass."

"Well you did knock up a beauty queen." The man smiled. "I'm so entering you in a pageant Cam. We're going to win crowns and cash…"

Happy scrunched up his nose, sniffing the air before he fell into a fit of laughter. "Change her diaper, man... She's got a treasure in there."

"I don't think so." Kozik held Camryn away from his body. "Your kid, your diaper duty."

Happy shook his head. "Shit no.. You're holding her, you change her." He shrugged. "Or call Jace and tell her you're being a bad uncle."

"Fine, I'll change her. First time for everything. Where's the stuff at?" Kozik looked at Happy. "I'm gonna change you, you'll go back to smelling like baby shampoo and not rotten eggs."

Happy stood up, chuckling at the look on his daughter's face. "Way to go, bro, you hurt her feelings." He chuckled as he took the baby. "Tell 'em, Cam, say I don't smell like rotten eggs."

"She's lucky she's cute and can get away with this smell." He scrunched his face up. "It's okay, you're still so damn cute, stinky butt and all."

Happy smirked, laying the baby on the changing table. "Look... Wipes, diapers, that cool trash can thing for the old diapers. Once you wipe her up and shit, put some power on her then close the diaper up and put her onesie back together."

"I was hoping this would be a cool movie type moment, where there are no diapers and we have to make her one out of a bunch of towels and some duct tape." Kozik looked down at the baby before starting in on his mission. "Bear with me kid, this is my first time and I just hope you're loving me enough not to wiggle around like a maniac… I'll buy you a lollipop when you're old enough for one."

Happy smirked, watching Kozik change the diaper. "She's reaching for shit, man, pop her hands away those lotion bottles."

"She's a curious kid." He shrugged and moved her hands away from the bottles. "I'll let you hold one when he's not looking at ya Cam." He finished changing the diaper and fixed her outfit. "Well, that wasn't so bad."

Happy chuckled. "The best part comes next... She's gonna get hungry, guess what she's gonna want..." He shook his head, frowning.

"Well, I can't help there. I have no milk or boobs." Kozik smiled. "She likes bottles though right?"

Hap shook his head. "Not time for those yet... Doc won't let her have them yet. She's still using my fun bags... So call her mama."

"You have to call her." Kozik shrugged. "Share with her, there's one for the each of you."

Happy shook his head. "Who's holding her? You... So you call. Tell her that the stingy hungry hippo wants nourishment." He grinned.

"Fine." Kozik nodded. "I'll give Jace a call…" He pulled his burner from his pocket and searched through his contacts before hitting send.

"Hi, Koz, what's up?"

"I'm here with Cam, she's hungry and I'm calling to let you know, she needs your boobs." Kozik chuckled.

"Of all the ways to word that one... Is she crying yet?"

"She's not crying but I changed her and Hap said she'll wanna eat soon." He looked down at the little girl. "If I could give her milk, I would but my boobs aren't big enough…"

Jacey laughed. "Ok... Tell Camryn's dumb dumb father that I pumped some milk for her, it's in the new bottles she gets to start using. Check the fridge door. Have fun Kozy!" With that, the call ended and Jacey was off the phone.

"J said there are bottles in the fridge." Kozik looked at Happy. "She gets to bottle feed now… Cam is a big girl."

Happy shook his head. "Grab a bib then..." He grabbed the beautiful baby from Koz and left the room. "And she's not a big girl! Shut up!"

"She is too!" Kozik grabbed the first clean bib he saw and moved out of her room and towards the kitchen. "She's growing up so fast, feels like yesterday I was making fun of Jacey's basketball sized belly."

Happy looked back and chuckled. "And she punched you in the face for it." He looked down at the baby and grinned. "Your beloved uncle is not your Mama's favorite... Tell me you see why..."

"I'm here favorite!" Kozik sat down at the kitchen table and smiled. "Cam, don't listen to him! Sometimes your mom hits people she likes!"

Happy shook his head. "You're not gullible, kid, don't believe his shit." He passed the baby back to his brother and grabbed the bottle out of the fridge, popping it in the microwave for a minute. "I know it's not what you're used to, kid, but I'm following your mom's orders."

"It'll be nearly the same… Same milk different nipple." Kozik looked down at the baby and smirked. "If your mom ever allows it, I'm so taking you on a ride around the city… We'll eat ice cream and talk about important shit like candy and Elmo."

Happy shook his head. "Hell no. Fuck what Jacey has to say, I'm not allowing that shit. No bikes, no Sons, no damn boys!"

"Hey! We're Sons! That's a bit contradictory unless you plan to hide your kutte around the kid." Kozik rolled his eyes. "I'm her Funcle, I'm supposed to do cool stuff around her and for her."

Happy chuckled, shaking his head. "She can be around us but she's never dating one. I know how those fuckers are."

"You were the worst Son of all." He shook his head. "Tell her to fall in love with a nerd or some shit."

The heavily tattooed shook his head, glaring at his best friend. "Shut up, man, she can hear you... Don't say shit in front of her."

"My bad Cam, your daddy is the best guy ever." Kozik did his best baby voice. "Oh, yes he was!"

"Bull fucking shit..." Bri's voice sounded through the kitchen as she and Jacey walked into the big room.

"Watch the language!" Kozik looked at the women. "Don't corrupt my Cam Cam."

Jacey laughed, eyeing her boyfriend. "What the hell does he mean his Cam Cam?" She shook her head, looking at Kozik and her daughter. "She is not yours, Koz, that's just a no..."

"She's my Cam Cam… We've bonded, we've Lion Kinged, we've airplaned. We're so close, you can't even separate us." He shook his head. "Kozik and Cam Cam forever."

Jacey cocked an eyebrow at the man before looking at Happy. "Lion Kinged? You let him Lion King my baby? Oh my god..."

"You're a little out of your league, Kozik... I already called dibs on her. She's my baby!" Bri ran a finger over Camryn's head, smiling down at her.

Kozik pressed on Bri's stomach. "You can't take her! You already have like seventeen kids, Brianna." He shook his head. "This one is mine when Jacey and Hap wanna share her."

"Which is probably around never, you're not taking my baby!" Jacey shook her head, frowning. "She's my cuddle buddy, quit it!"

"Here, take her. I'm gonna go pout on my bike then maybe come back in and pout some more." Kozik stuck his bottom lip out and held Camryn out to Jacey. "Kid, your mom doesn't wanna share you with me… It's a true tragedy!"

Jacey shook her head. "You can't just stop feeding her... Finish the bottle, she's getting ready to cuddle... She just needs a full belly." She grinned at the man. "Finish the bottle then go lay down with her. She'll spread her magic sleep powder on you and you'll knock out with her..."

"I'll finish feeding her but if I cuddle with her, I can't promise that I will give her back." Kozik shrugged. "I'm a sucker for a good cuddler."

Happy smirked, shaking his head. "She'll come back on her own. She'll wake up halfway through the nap wanting her big fluffy cushions."

"Did you just call Jacey's tits fluffy cushions?" Bri looked at Happy. "Interesting."

He shrugged. "Big fluffy cushions... Big soft comfy fluffy pillows." He smirked, looking at Jacey. "Don't even... You know wassup."

"I called dibs on those!" Bri covered Jacey's chest. "They've been mine longer than they've been yours or Cam's… Been mine since the coffee shop incident."

Happy grinned. "Who treats them all good and shit? You or me? I'm pretty you ain't been taking care of her lately... That's me."

"How do you know that? We could have been having fun earlier…" Bri smirked. "I treat 'em so much better."

"If you guys were having fun earlier, why wasn't I invited?" Kozik looked up, joining in the conversation.

"Because you're still on a Bri ban from insulting her that one time." Jacey shrugged. "We'd invite Happy before we invited you."

Happy tapped the island and pulled Jacey to him. "Ok then where the hell was my phone call then?"

"Wait… You didn't get the call? We just thought you were ignoring us." Jacey smirked at her boyfriend.

He rolled his eyes. "That's cold, Jace, real fuckin' cold. Me and Cam are going to stay at Ma's for the weekend... We won't deal with this betrayal!"

"You're invited to our next meetup. In two days, in the garden." Bri smiled. "Just don't take Cam from my babe!"

The heavily tattooed man eyed his girlfriend for a moment before biting her jaw. "Better not meet up without me again..."

"Did you really just bite my jaw? Of all things to bite, you pick my jaw? That's kind of fucked up... I expected so much more out of you..." The blonde rolled her eyes. "This is why I've turned to Bri..." She smirked at him.

"I so don't know if we're joking anymore or being serious…" Bri looked at the couple and shrugged. "Either way, I'm down."

Jacey shrugged. "And this is why I love you!" She grinned at her best friend. "If we are serious, I'm so not taking the blame. Make Hap take it."

"Happy initiated this…" Bri smirked. "He better not end up all talk and no action."

Hap shrugged. "Definitely not but tell me, Priss, how would your boyfriend feel about this?" He smirked.

"Correction." The brunette lifted up her hand. "My betrothed would probably be upset but I get a free pass and congratulations, I'm gonna use it with you!"

Jacey laughed, shaking her head. "You're technically using us both so one of us is gonna be in trouble since you a single free pass, not two."

"No, no." Bri chuckled. "I don't need a pass to sleep with a woman, only a man. We had this whole long ass discussion about this one night when he was drunk. I'm not entirely sure that he remembers."

Happy shrugged. "I don't give a shit... Id be down for this. Just a one time thing or what?"

"That depends if it's enjoyable for all parties involved." Bri shrugged.

Jacey grinned. "I know I'll leave satisfied... Especially if you're anything like once upon a time..."

"I learned a new trick with my tongue." The brunette smiled. "It'll be mindblowing…"

Happy hit the counter again. "Well what the fuck are we waiting for? Kozik's got Cam, let's go!"

"We'll pay you for babysitting Koz." Jacey smirked at the man. "We'll try to be quick about it."

Happy started to pull Jacey out of the kitchen when he was stopped by her his girlfriend's hands trying to move down the front of his jeans. "You're either coming with us or you babysit the kid with Koz." He looked back at Bri for a moment before he turned back around.

Bri looked at the couple and shook her head. "I'm going to have to sit this round out… Hella pregnant and all. You two go have fun, I'll make sure he does good with babysitting the princess."

"And you thought Hap was all talk and no action? So disappointed, babe! Thought I was gonna get that new trick..." Jacey smirked, shaking her head.

"Next round! I just want happiness with Juice right now." The brunette shrugged. "Go have fun before we change our minds about babysitting and Cam decides that napping is lame!"

Happy looked back at Bri for a moment, his eyes scanning her body. "Give her your fluffy ass pillows, she'll love you for life." He lifted his girlfriend up and make his way to the bedroom, shutting the door before the brunette could respond.

"Would you really sleep with the both of them?" Kozik inquired, his eyes still closed as he laid on the couch with the baby on his chest.

"Yeah." Bri nodded. "That'd be an outrageous threesome…"

He chuckled. "Who are you tellin'? He's real possessive over her... It'd be crazy as shit, that's for sure."

"I wish Juice was possessive…" The brunette shrugged. "You having fun playing house with her? Dad is a good look on you."

Koz shrugged. "That's not something you teach, gotta just have it." The man nodded, opening his eyes to look at the baby. "She's fuckin' awesome... Cracks me up. Plus she's beautiful."

"Yeah I know." Bri shook her head. "She's gorgeous. I love her so much. I wanna dress her like a little Russian princess but Happy would kick my ass."

Kozik chuckled again, looking over at Bri. "Now I know... Hap and Jacey make pretty babies. They did good." He smiled. "You ever seen him with her? It's like nothing I could even imagine... Never thought I'd seen him all domestic with a baby and all but it's crazy epic."

She nodded. "Yeah, I have. It was one of the most beautiful things I've laid eyes on. He's amazing at being a dad. It suits it really well."

"Can't figure which was the best thing to ever happen to him. Jacey or Cam Cam..." Kozik shrugged, sitting up as he felt the baby girl start to stir. "There's no way she's already uncomfortable."

"I can't say, I've only known him since he's been with Jacey. But he's one of the best things that's happened to Jacey. I'm glad she's happy and has a kid. All she needs now is a ring." Bri looked at Cam and shrugged. "Maybe your tits aren't pillowy enough for her."

He shrugged. "Jacey's good for him... Cam's even better. He's a lot calmer with her snuggled up on his chest." Kozik chuckled, nodding. "Why do you say that? How was she before him? I never really knew her... Just knew she was the fine ass girl who was off limits to everyone. Here, you take her then. She might like you."

"She was just even more feisty and wild. Very wild, adventurous. She was just always up for fun. Then we had our little break and I came back and she was all domestic and whatnot and that sort of threw me off and then somehow I managed to fall in line right with her. I don't know but she was amazing before but even more amazing now." Bri nodded and positioned the baby on her chest.

Kozik nodded, watching Camryn hold her head up a little before laying back down. "How much do you think she knows? Like about us and them?"

"I think Cam knows enough to be able to tell everyone apart and make a good judge of character." The brunette smiled. "She's like her dad, always wants to observe and know what's going on. Good trait to have."

Kozik nodded, smiling as Cam reached out. "She definitely knows who Hap is... That's god to her."

"As it should be." Bri smiled. "I think she wants to hold your hand… When are you gonna start having kids?"

The blonde biker shrugged but start laughing when he heard a banging noise. "What do I need to have kids for when I've got them two up there? They'll have enough kids for the rest of us."

"Gotta love those two." She chuckled. "I think they'll end up with at least two more."

The man shook his head. "Nah, he's got all he needs now... His girls, guns and club... The damn man is good now."

Bri nodded. "Then, I hope they're using protection."

"Cam would probably kill the new baby anyway... She loves all the attention." Koz smirked as he grabbed the baby back from Bri. "Everyone fights over her... She loves it."

"She was a much needed breath of fresh air for all of us. She's sort of the glue that holds us all together now." She shrugged. "Love her."

Koz shook his head. "I'd much rather not think that she's the only reason we are all still friends. That's kind of saddening that we could all be that far apart." He bent and kissed Cam's head. "She is a good little thing though."

"I'm here for Jacey, Cam, and somehow Monica because she looks at Happy like he's a father figure or something." Bri shrugged again. "She is. I'm glad I am her aunt."

Kozik nodded, grinning. "What all kind of history do you two even have? I'm seriously curious!"

"We're just really close best friends." She looked over at him. "That's all there really is to know about us."

The blonde shrugged. "Don't buy it... Shit you were go upstairs with them."

"We had a couple of hookups. Nothing ever serious." Bri sighed. "Just best friends experimenting, I guess that's what you'd call it."

He chuckled, nodding. "Didn't know she rolled that way... That's pretty hot."

"I think it was just a small phase." Bri shrugged. "She loves dick way more."

He shrugged. "I could so see you two being lovers... I'd love to see that actually."

"Hey, why don't you hush and cuddle her before I take her from you." She shook her head. "The nonsense that comes from your mouth sometimes…"

He grinned, shaking his head. "Let me know if you guys ever hook up again, I wanna catch that show. Bet it'd be hot as hell... Especially since you're a freak. I can imagine how she is, especially if Hap wants to marry h- oh shit." He groaned. "You didn't hear that, Brianna!"

"Marry?" Bri sat up and smiled at Kozik. "Oh, do fill me in kind sir! I wanna know everything."

Koz shook his head frantically. "Nope, you didn't hear shit, Bri... Who's Mary? I don't know any Mary's!"

"Come on Herman!" She crossed her arms. "Tell me!"

He shook his head. "Nope. Your big mouth ass will tell her about it. He's trying to surprise her..."

Bri nodded. "I'm excited for that." She stood up slowly. "I hate to be abrupt about this but I should totally get going."

"She better say yes... Cam better say yes too." He grinned, shaking his head. "Better go tell Jacey bye first."

"Oh, she'll say yes. She wants a proposal." Bri shrugged. "Nah… Just tell her bye for me when she finally comes back in here to take her daughter… I'll see you later Kozik. Bye Cam."

He nodded. "See ya, Bri, be careful walking back, don't go into labor or anything."

"If only I were to be so lucky." The brunette shook her head. "Maybe I'll be kidnapped or something. I need excitement… Later Kozik. I'll see you in another six months."

Repositioning Camryn, Kozik stood up. "I'm so coming to visit you in like a week... Don't think I'm joking either..."

Bri nodded. "I'll see you in a week then Herman… Don't make her cry."

"I'm not gonna make her cry, she's my best friend!" He grinned, kissing the baby's head. "Bye Bri." Kozik shut the front door and walked back into the living room. "Kid, I'm hungry... Tell your mom to feed me."

* * *

**AN: Well Camryn is three months now, she's causing some hell like a true Lowman and she has practically everyone wrapped around her finger ;)**

**Let me go ahead and say this before all the Bri Haters pounce, the whole threesome was a clear joke... Bri's just going through her emotions so it may or may not have seemed like a serious idea. **

**K, loves, let me know what ya think!**


	37. Chapter 37: Losing Isn't An Option

**May 24, 2009**

_Four months old. _

Happy moved through the clubhouse, eyeing every inch of it like it was the first time he'd ever laid eyes on it. It'd been awhile since he last step foot in the homeland but now he was off his little leave of absence and ready to commit to whatever business the club had for him.

He had blatantly ignored the task to take out Esai Alvarez and it almost got his ass in some hot water but Jax pushed that kill for another day. Happy knew just as well as Jax did that Jacey would crumble at the news of her first love dying. No matter where Jacey was in life, her first love was still an important person in her life, an important factor rather.

The men of the club all filed into the chapel, taking a seat in their respected chairs. Happy stared at the man across from him and shrugged. He'd last him when Kozik came over and stayed around while Camryn was in Happy's care for the day. Happy slowly looked at each of his brothers, feeling so disconnected from them all. Fatherhood had taken quite the toll on him and he honestly didn't know how to feel about it. He loved his brothers, the club and of course he loved his daughter, being her father... It was apart of his life now, she was apart of his life now and he didn't mind it one bit.

"We've got some shit hitting us bad, boys... Some fuckin' dickheads trying to have a pissing contest is in town. Got a call from Alvarez earlier today. By the way, Hap? Consider that request cancelled, Alvarez recalled it." Clay shook his head, eyeing his Enforcer carefully. "Racist pricks apparently. They already tried sizing the Mayans up."

The men around the table nodded their heads before Jax hit the table with his knuckles. "We decided not to make any rash decisions until we actually need to. We won't do anything until necessary, but I do want to request that my sister be brought into Charming. Her being in Oakland concerns me." Jax looked pointedly at his brother at the end of the table. "I'd rather her be near us, that way we can protect her easier."

"I don't know why you're looking at me… She's hard-headed, plus she wants to be in Oakland. It's where she's happy. Why the hell does she even need to be here? It's not like I'm moving back into a dorm..." Happy shook his head. "We go on a lockdown then I'll bring her and Camryn here, otherwise no."

Juice nodded, knocking on the table. "He's right... Brianna isn't gonna wanna come here. Not even if it's for a lockdown."

"I don't really care how you get your old lady here but as Jacey's father, I suggest you get your ass in gear and have her and the baby here tonight." Clay pointed his finger at Happy, his other hand gripping the arm of his chair.

Happy chuckled, nodding his head. "Think about who you're talking to and what you're saying. If I don't want my old lady or child here then I won't bring them. If they don't want to be here then I won't bring them. Serious lockdown? No questions asked, we'll be under this roof but until then, I'm not dragging her out of Oakland." He shook his head, glaring at Clay. "What else is on the table?"

"She's still my damn daughter and if I won't her here then I'll get her here." Clay stood up, hitting the table with a ringed hand.

Happy nodded again. "I don't have time for this shit. I'm not going to argue about my goddamn old lady. Jax can give me a call when the club needs me."

"Hap! Sit down!" Jax stood up, clearing his throat. "Just take a seat brotha, there's something else... Involves Jacey." Jax watched Happy turn around slowly and eye him. "Or stand... That'll work." Jax nodded, pulling a Manila envelope from inside his kutte and handed it to Happy. "AB's interested... Especially considering Jacey is so important to the club."

Happy looked at the pictures carefully. The first of four pictures was of Jacey sitting at a table, holding Camryn. The second picture was of Jacey and Happy standing outside their house, he was standing by his Dyna and she was sitting on the bike. The third picture was of Hap and Jacey having sex in the pool. Then the last picture was of Camryn sleeping in her crib... Very in person, very close. Happy let out the breath his was holding in and shook his head before putting the pictures back in the envelope and walked out of the room, grabbing his phones out of the box on the pool table. He immediately dialed the number he had for Aleksandr, waiting for the man to answer.

_"Happy? To what do I owe the pleasure?" Aleksandr's deep voice filled the speaker._

Happy left the clubhouse. "Tell me you're in Oakland." He started a slow pace around the ring, rubbing his face slowly. "I need you to get Jacey and Camryn with you until I can get there. I can't have them alone. I need a set of eyes that I trust on her."

_"I'm at Bri's right now.. She and Baby Camryn are here too." Aleksandr cleared his throat. "Can I ask what's going on, Happy?"_

The heavily tattooed man shook his head. "Club enemy knows about her and her tight relationship with the club. They've been watching her." He started to move to his bike once he saw his brothers walking out of the clubhouse. "Give me those, Juice, come on." He watched the younger man and Kozik fall in step as did Jax. "Keep your eyes on her at all times, Aleksandr, please. They've been in the house... I'll be there shortly with Juice and some other brothers of ours."

_"My god... She's right here in my sight, plus Igor and Elijah are sitting with the girls, she's fine, Happy. We will keep her protected, her and Baby Camryn." Aleksandr assured the man, nodding his head as he watched Bri, Jacey, Elijah and Igor talk and laugh together. "Nothing will happen, I promise you that, Happy."_

Happy nodded. "I'm on my way." The man ended the call before anything else could be said and he mounted his Dyna, pulling out of the lot as fast as he could.

**SOA**

Happy immediately went to his and Jacey's house first with Jax &amp; Kozik following him. They all three checked the house a few times over before Happy started to pack their bags, he then moved in Camryn's nursery and packed her extra diaper bag before packing her bag full of her clothes and a few toys. He grabbed her pack-n-play and the Co-Sleeper they'd bought for her, allowing Kozik to take some of the stuff in his hands before they filed downstairs to kitchen and Happy started grabbing bottles, baby food and the baby spoons, stuffing them in a Jacey's bag.

At the sound of the alarm blaring, he slowly moved out of the kitchen to see Elijah and Igor walking into the house. "She doesn't know anything... Juice told Bri though. They're packing up to go to Charming now." Elijah nodded his head at Happy, before turning to Jax and forcing a half smile. "As the family's watchers, we will stay with Bri and the kids no matter what, we've also taken Jacey and Camryn onto the task log as well... So leaving them just in the care of your club, that's not an option. With that being said, we will be joining the lot of you to Charming."

"Where's Jacey and Camryn?" Happy eyed the man that he knew a little too well. "Where are my girls?"

Elijah pointed toward the front door. "Aleksandr and Frey are bringing them over here now. I will be driving Jacey's Range Rover to Charming, Igor and Aleksandr will be in one of our G-Class' and Frey will be driving Bri's Range Rover over there. You guys can figure out your escorting arrangements by yourself."

"What the hell is happening right now?" Jacey moved past the men to get to her boyfriend, she was holding Camryn tight against her chest, her blue eyes burning through the heavily tattooed man with confusion and surprise drowning is the ocean like orbs.

Happy slowly passed the picture to his girlfriend. "Give her to Koz..." She nodded her head and turned to Kozik, passing the baby girl to him. "AB got a hard on for ya... For her." He looked at the pictures with her. "Baby look at this shit... They were in the house! They were right there at her! Where were we to even allow this shit? Where was I?"

"What the hell is all this? Hap! Look how close they were to us, why the fuck are they that close to her? How- where- how'd they get passed the gate? How'd they get in here?! Everything keeps everything and anything without a code out!" Jacey growled, her angry was swimming through her veins rapidly. "Where are we going?"

Happy collected the pictures, putting them in the envelope before handing them to Elijah. "I know, Jace, I know! I don't have any answers except we are going on a lockdown. The guys are coming with us... They apparently can't leave Bri, you or the kids. We are not staying in the goddamn house though..." Happy shook his head, picking up all the bags. "Come on, let's load up, I hear Monica now."

He watched the Russian men follow behind Jacey as she remet Bri and the kids. "Goddamn... We're going to the clubhouse together... Who knew this is what it took to get you back there?" Jacey smiled as she hugged Bri, kissing the brunette's head. "I'll see you there. Love you."

"I know! Feels weird going there, always out of element." Bri smiled, holding Jacey close to her as she led them to Jacey's range rover. "Let's go..."

Happy stuffed their bags into the Rover and moved to pull her out of the passenger seat. "I love you, Jace... I love you and I love her and I'm going to do whatever it takes, ok?"

"I love you too, Hap. You know that." The blonde smiled up at him. "I know that... You don't have to tell me. Just get there with me, ok? No detours, no going to watch any houses, please... Just get to the clubhouse and be with us." Jacey smiled at him, kissing his lips before getting in the car and closing the door.

Happy walked around to the driver's side door where Elijah was standing, waiting to leave. "I'm leaving them in your care, don't make me regret it, man." He nodded his head before walking off to his Dyna.

**May 30, 2009**

"Happy, I'm tired of staying here... Why do we have to stay here if you killed the guys in our house and shit?" Jacey stood against the dresser drawers, arms crossed, glaring at her boyfriend. "I feel like a damn caged animal. I'm limited to everything. It's annoying."

Happy looked up from cleaning his gun and looked over to the pack-n-play at his sleeping daughter. "Keep it down a little bit, Jace, what's wrong? Why are you so snippy with me lately?"

"I'm not trying to be snippy, Hap, I'm just sick of the same walls, the same things happening. And my mother! My god that woman drives me crazy... I raise my daughter just fine, why does she feel the need to aggravate me?" Jacey shook her head. "I'm sorry, but I got out of here for a reason."

Happy slowly put his gun back together and nodded his head. "I'm sorry, I know you're going stir crazy and so is Cam but we need to make sure everything is clear and safe. Especially for you two to be living there." Happy stuck his Kimber in his holster before standing up and walking to his girlfriend. "Juice and Opie are over there now rewiring the system then they're doing his house. Why don't you and Cam go hang out with Bri and the kids? Maybe go shopping or something, I'll see if Koz wants to go on a damn field trip with you troublemakers, keep you in line."

"Rather be with you right now." She pulled him closer to her, her hands snaking up his shirt. "Been here a week... I miss you."

She watched him nod his head before grabbing her hands. "Lose the clothes." He murmured, unbuckling his belt before opening the drawer beside her to pull a condom out. "You better be quiet, Jace." He smirked at her, dropping his jeans to his knees.

"What are you gonna do if I'm not?" She grinned at him and shoved her thong in his face. "Why don't you just make me cum before your baby girl senses that we are actually doing something and wakes up."

Right as Happy lifted her onto the dresser and his lips landed on hers, a knock at the door pulled them apart and Happy groaned. "Damn it." Another knock and Jacey pushed him away, toward the bathroom.

"Go fix yourself." She laughed, pulling her thong back on and adjusting her maxi skirt. She pulled her cutoff jean jacket back on and checked herself in the mirror before going to the door and unlocking it, pulling it open. "Oh... Hey!" She smiled at the man, moving to hug him. "Is everything ok?"

The man nodded his head, giving her a small smile. "Don't mean to disturb you but I was hoping we could talk for a moment... Everything is fine."

"Yeah, we can go up to the roof, it's pretty isolated up there." Jacey nodded, looking back into the room. "Give me a second then I lead you up." She watched him nod his head before walking to the bathroom where Happy was undressing to take a shower. "Why don't you give her a bath? I think Bri needs me so I'm gonna go be with her..."

Happy slowly looked back before pulling his boxers on. "Didn't bring her little bath thing." He shook his head.

"Because I'll get in the tub with her and bathe her. Put some swim trunks on and take a shower with her... Bet she'd love that." The blonde smiled, kissing his head. "I'll be back in a little bit. Have some time with your girl." She turned around and left the room. "Alright, 'Lijah, come on let's go talk."

* * *

**AN: Shit's about to get so real, hope you guys are prepared ;)  
**

_**Let me know whatchaaa think !**_


	38. Chapter 38: The Past is Back

**May 30, 2009**

Jacey sat down on the air conditioning unit and sighed, looking back at Elijah after she pulled her long blonde hair up into a top knot, tucking her side-swept bangs behind her ear. Her hand lazily rubbing the fourth set of diamond studs in her ears as she watched the man sit down beside her. "I'm assuming you came up with an answer?" She ran her hands over her thighs, looking down at her dress.

Elijah nodded slowly. "Yes, I've come up with an answer." He looked at her. "I'm not usually allowed to watch anyone I'm not assigned to but since you're basically family, I will happily watch over Cam as I've done with Monica."

"You're not going to get in trouble with Aleksandr or anyone, are you? I don't want that if so…" The blonde shook her head.

"I don't actually answer to Aleksandr anymore." He shook his head. "Bri is technically my boss, so I doubt I'll get in trouble for watching over Camryn."

Jacey nodded slowly, her blue eyes landing on the man beside her again. "I appreciate this a lot. I just figured with all this crazy shit going on, the extra eye on her wouldn't hurt. Plus I figured there's some seriously loyal ties with you and the guys since you're staying in Charming, close to Bri and the kids."

"Don't mention it." Elijah shrugged slightly. "Charming isn't the most ideal place to bunker down so we like to stick around just in case. I'd die if anything ever happened to Bri and the kids, or you and Cam. It'd mean I failed at the one thing I've dedicated my life to."

The blonde slowly nodded her head. "I understand and I really really hate to put this on you now that you've informed me of that. There's no telling what could happen with this supremacist mess, these guys are bat-shit crazy… but I'm sure it'll be over soon and you won't have to worry about watching out for Camryn anymore."

"You don't understand. Once I agree to look after someone it becomes a lifetime thing. I won't ever stop watching after you or Bri, not until I die. I won't stop watching after your kids, until I die. That's how it works, I'm in it until one of us dies and hopefully I'll be going out before the lot of you because I am older." He smiled at her. "I'll always be watching out for your daughter now."

Jacey sighed, nodding. "Then I don't want you doing this, Elijah. I can't burden you with this…" She shook her head. "I won't."

"Too late, you asked, I accepted, I'm doing it." Elijah stood up and adjusted the cuffs of his white dress shirt. "End of story."

She rolled her eyes, leaning back on the unit to get a better look at the man in front of her. "Really, Elijah? You're being a little much here…" She smiled and shook her head as she started to tap her nails on the metal beneath her small hands. "I don't get any say-so, huh?"

He cracked his neck at the annoying sound she was currently making and shook his head slowly. "If you don't want me to watch her then I won't watch her. You can have all the say-so you want Miss Teller."

"I do want you to watch her but you really make me regret asking you because you'd feel like you failed if something happened to her, god forbid nothing does, but still. It'd break my heart if you blamed yourself." She momentarily stopped tapping her fingers before continuing. "You seriously just call me _Miss Teller_? Makes me sound like I'm fifty."

"Then I won't watch her if what I said makes you feel regretful." Elijah nodded. "Yes, I seriously called you Miss Teller. It's how I show my annoyance if you were Bri, I would be arguing with you right now in Russian."

The blonde rolled her eyes, looking away from the man. "Why are you annoyed with me, sweet Elijah? What have I done now?"

"You know I absolutely abhor the tapping Jacey." He shook his head. "It's annoying."

She shrugged her shoulders. "It's not annoying, you just have a seriously low tolerance for things you can't control." She cut her eyes to him briefly before shrugging again.

"It's annoying, it has nothing to do with control." Elijah rolled his eyes. "If we're done here, I have to handle some business with Bri."

The blonde scoffed. "Of course." She mumbled, moving to stand up. "Go for it. You know the way down."

"And exactly what is your problem?" He eyed her. "What have I done now?"

She shrugged. "I don't have a problem so I don't know what you're referring to…" She shook her head. "You haven't done a thing, you're absolutely perfect." She looked at him briefly before looking away from him.

Elijah scoffed. "You got all upset just now. I was just trying to appease you, give you your way. I didn't mean to upset you Jacey. You know I'm going to look after your daughter regardless of if you had asked me to or not. She's important to Bri and Monica, she's your daughter. It's a family thing."

"I did not get upset…" She shook her head. "Why? It's not a family thing… We're not family. Hell, me and Bri are barely friends anymore so why do you care so much?"

"You scoffed and mumbled." He shrugged. "If you want to look at it that way, then it's fine Jacey. Consider me out of your life and out of your daughter's life. Since we're not family and you and Bri are barely friends. There's nothing tying us to each other anymore. I'm sorry for trying to be a friend and looking out for you. I'm sorry for considering you important enough to deem family. It's my mistake since you obviously don't see us that way."

The blonde huffed and shook her head. "Are you kidding me right now, Elijah? That's not what I meant but ya know what? Have it your way!" She stepped away from the man, a glare clear on her gorgeous face.

Elijah shrugged. "You said what you meant. We're not family, so we shouldn't care about you then? We've known each other for how long now? You need to get out of your head and realize I care about you Jacey and you can push back and say that we're not family or friends but it won't change shit. I like you, I care about you. End of story. You can stomp away now, pitch a fit, glare at me. Do whatever."

"Oh my god, fuck you, Elijah!" She hissed at him, stepping back to him. "I'm not even going to discuss any of this with you. You care on your own terms!" Jacey shoved at his chest. "But only on your terms and when it's convenient for you."

"You've lost your mind. I've cared since the moment I met you and I still care now." He glared at her. "You're the one who needs to take a look in the mirror. I care in my own way, I show it by protecting and watching out for that person. I've been through how much shit with you? I don't know what makes you believe I only care when it's convenient for me because let's be honest here, none of this is entirely convenient for me. I showed up in Cali to look after Bri, not you but since I cared about you, I took you on when we all realized you were super important to Brianna."

Her hand touched her chest. "God, I am just lucky to have _you_… But tell me something, how were you protecting and watching out for me five years ago? Pretty sure that was a different ball game, huh? Don't think they teach that in bodyguard academy…" She rolled her eyes, shaking her head. "If watching out for me is such a difficult task for you then leave, walk away from me and never look back."

"Never went to any bodyguard academy." Elijah rolled his eyes. "It was a mutual physical attraction that could have potentially lead to more had the circumstances have been better… I'm not walking away because like I said this is a lifetime task… I also don't take too kindly to that awful tone of voice you're giving me right now."

Jacey scoffed, shaking her head slowly. "Who left who? Who walked away? Right." She rolled her eyes. "What are you going to do about it? Put me in time-out, spank me, ground me? What's the punishment here? What is Big, Bad, Scary Elijah gonna do?"

"Oh that is such bullshit Jacey. You know I didn't leave you, never walked away. I went away and did a job I was assigned to. It ran long and I let you know that it would go from a week to a month and I never received a call back from you." He shook his head. "I'm not going to do anything but leave this roof and this clubhouse. I'll have Igor come up here and continue to stay with Bri and the kids."

The blonde rolled her eyes again. "Yeah you did. I called you back and told you I'd be _here_, waiting for you. I told you it was fine. _You _never called back, _you_ ignored the message and moved on. It was just you wanting something to do since nothing big was happening around you." Jacey looked away from him again. "Perfect… run from this, go right ahead." She mumbled, moving back to the unit to sit down.

Elijah inhaled and closed his eyes before pinching the bridge of his nose and letting the breath out slowly. "Jacey, you're really going to say I moved on when I came back to town after being away I was greeted at your apartment door by Esai?" He shook his head. "You need to open your eyes and realize that I'm not the problem in this situation. I'm never going to be the problem in this situation. I don't even know why we're talking about this since you're practically married with a child… We can go back and forth about this all day but it all comes down to this, I care about you. That's all that matters in this situation."

"Did you ask for me? No. Did you even try to talk to me? No. Like I said you just wanted something to do while you were bored. Ya know what? You're right, I am practically married and I do have a child so what the fuck are you doing here? Why are you arguing with me?" She wiped at her eyes. "I'm apparently the problem in this, I'm the one with all the problems and shit so just walk away. Don't you have to call Igor to handle all this for you?" She shook her head, looking down at the ground. "Forget I even asked you to do anything, it's ok."

"I did ask for you, he said you were in the shower." He shrugged. "You're so delusional if you think you were something that I kept around for entertainment purposes when I got bored. Maybe I shouldn't have even stuck around. Foolish of me to think that you'd- Forget it, I'm done wasting my words and energy with you Jacey." Elijah moved towards the hatch. "Forget it all, I'm beginning to think that I should have stayed in Russia with Monica a little while longer. So far her and Bri are the only two that have shown any signs of being grateful to have me around. I don't even think we can call ourselves friends. I'm done here Jacey, when you decide to grow the fuck up, reach out to me and maybe we can be friends or something."

Jacey stood up and moved to the man, managing to move around him to stand on the door. "I'm ungrateful? Really now? I'm fucking ungrateful? Are you fucking shitting me, Elijah? Wow… And I'm apparently a child too? Good to fucking know, real good. You know what? Why am I even still here, trying to have a conversation with you? Oh but I guess that's because I care about you, you're important and no matter how much of a brick fucking wall you are to talk to, I actually like having you in my life and find you to be highly important." Jacey ran a hand down her face, pushing her bangs behind her ear again. "Ya know what? I'm sorry, really truly sorry… Why I ever even believed anything would come of us sleeping together, I don't know… But I'm sorry for everything… Sorry for always fucking you over."

He nodded slowly as he crossed his arms and stared at the blonde. "We went through all of that just to pull that out of you and I'm the brick wall? I would like to have you know that I'm perfectly open with expressing my feelings to those who are open to expressing theirs with me." He ran a hand over his face and sighed. "Something _could_ have come of that… I don't think you realize a important key factor in the equation. You never stay single for long. _Never_. You have nothing to apologize for but I am done with this conversation because nothing is going to come out of it because you're in a relationship and I'm a brick wall with poor communicational skills." He smirked at her before lifting her off of the hatch and setting her aside. "I'm done having this conversation here, if you ever want to talk in place that's actually private you know where my place is, you know where my room is at Bri's if I'm there. You know how to find me."

"Don't do that again, Elijah." She grabbed his arm, stopping him.

"Do what? Lift you out of my way?" He frowned at her. "Jacey, as much as I would like to stay up here with you, I just can't."

She shrugged. "Why? What so called business is there for you to handle?"

Elijah stared at her before shrugging his shoulders. "I have a date… I promised Monica I would have tea and sandwiches with her."

"Don't think she's too worried about that…" Jacey pointed toward the lined up Harleys."She found her best friends." She smiled before looking down at Happy. "And his Dyna."

He chuckled and shook his head. "One thing you need to know about the Hohrykova women, no matter who they call their best friend or who they date, they will always drop everything to keep their word with me. It's how we stay close and keep the loyalty." Elijah shrugged. "She may be his right now but she'll always be mine."

"Well aren't you just a possessive little bundle of fun…" She cocked an eyebrow at the man.

"Yes, yes I am." He smirked. "It makes for some interesting interactions."

The blonde nodded slowly. "Don't even... That just isn't ok."

"It's not my fault some women like the whole possessive thing." Elijah rolled up his sleeves and continued to smirk. "I really think we should head down though."

The blonde shrugged. "You know damn good and well… - Nevermind. Forget it." She stared at him. "Go ahead… I'm gonna stay and try not to wreck anymore shit."

"Just to clear something up, you and Bri are barely friends? Correct?" He looked at her as he opened the hatch and looked down. "You're aware you can wreck stuff just by avoiding it all, right?"

Jacey eyed him carefully. "If you fuck her please know that this is potentially the last time we will speak..." She nodded her head. "I'm just avoiding my daughter trading me for her father. Nothing more, nothing less."

"You think I'd actually fuck Bri? I'm asking to understand the friendship." Elijah shook his head. "She thinks you guys fixed things but you think there's barely a friendship… Cam will ultimately get with the program and realize you're better to hang out with."

She shrugged. "We're like a separated married couple... Still together because of our profound love and adoration but trying to figure out what happened along the way to drive us apart..." Jacey nodded, smiling. "He's her favorite and that's fine with me for now. She just needs to understand who she put through hell. It definitely wasn't him." She shook her head.

"You two need to get your act together." Elijah frowned. "Once upon a time you were inseparable. Kids don't realize what hell they caused their mom until they become parents."

Jacey shook her head. "You still want to fuck her though." She smiled. "I definitely love her but things just change. Do not speak of her becoming a mother... I just had her!"

"If I wanted to fuck her, I would have done so already." Elijah shook his head. "That's so sad. Alright, no speakin of Cam becoming a mom."

Jacey smiled, nodding. "Let's be honest here. It's Bri. Who wouldn't wanna fuck her? Hell, I'm sure even Hap wants to, he may feel indifferent towards her but he'd definitely fuck her." She grinned. "We'll find our way back..."

Elijah smirked and nodded his head. "I'll admit she's easy on the eyes." He shrugged. "I hope so, it'd suck to live next door to each other and not even talk or whatnot. I'm pretty sure you two see Monica more than you see Bri."

"Uh huh." Jacey shrugged. "I'm fully aware... That child has her own room at my house now. It used to be Bri that had her own room. She used to practically lived with me at the apartment. Those were the good days." She smiled. "We were always having fun, no worries ever."

"I'm gonna go stare at her now." He chuckled. "Oh those were some of my toughest days, having to keep track of where you two were going. Don't think I forgot about that drunken arrest where you two flashed the damn officers."

Jacey rolled her eyes. "Go for it." She looked back at the man she used to love so much and laughed. "I don't have any clue what you're talking about... We so didn't flash anyone, especially any cops."

Elijah nodded. "Don't sound so enthusiastic." He pulled his wallet from his pocket and pulled out two pictures. "I keep the mugshots on me at all times… Just in case I need to use them against you two." He held them up in front of her face. "You look gorgeous in yours."

"Well what was I supposed to say?" She shrugged, smiling at him. "Hey... I was looking good back then! I don't know what you expected from me..." She patted his cheek and shrugged again.

"Don't stare at her or something to that effect." Elijah shrugged and passed her the picture. "Keep it, maybe they'll tack it up on the wall of mugshots down there."

She smiled, shaking her head. "I don't have that authority..." She shook her head. "You keep it. Remind you of the greatest night of your life."

"That wasn't the greatest night of my life, memorable but not the greatest." He pocketed the picture and smiled. "Let me leave you to your thoughts now. I'll talk to you later Miss Teller."

"Whoa whoa no. What was the greatest night of your life if getting a call from some douchebag cop saying he got flashed by your favorite girls wasn't?" She grabbed his arm, stopping him. "And quit with that. I'm twenty five, not fifty-five."

"Meeting you." Elijah smiled. "Quit with what? I thought calling you Miss Teller was a term of respect that you could appreciate."

Jacey smiled. "You remember that? Respectful but it seems a little formal for us."

He nodded. "I remember it. It's more of a reminder to me so I don't cross the line."

"Why?" She shrugged. "What line could you possibly cross with my name?"

"It's a reminder to respect boundaries. There are certain ones that I can't cross with you Jacey." Elijah looked at her before shaking his head.

The blonde shrugged, looking down at herself. "Like what? I don't do anything, say anything, I'm just here." She shook her head. "Why do you remember the night you met me?"

"I can't do the things I do with Bri with you. I have to keep the respect and not take it to far. I can have the whole playful banter with her but not with you. Calling you Miss Teller pulls me out of the mindset I had when we were closer." He shrugged. "Because it was a good night, met a gorgeous, funny, spunky blonde that turned my life upside down because I was caught off guard."

Jacey cocked an eyebrow at him. "What things can you do with her but not me? What's wrong with me?" She looked down at herself before her blue eyes hit the ground as she pursed her lips. "I'm sorry... I didn't mean to."

"Oh, no, no. There is absolutely nothing wrong with you." He shook his head. "I just respect you and your relationship. It seems more serious than whatever it is Bri has with Juice. I don't want to disrespect you or Happy." He lifted her face up. "It's not a bad thing Jacey, I just never expected it all to happen. It was good for me even if it didn't end up how I thought it would."

The blonde nodded slowly. "I'm really sorry we got mixed up... I should've stayed on the proper side of the line. The respectful side." She backed away from the man, her eyes looking around them, trying to find something to focus on.

Elijah groaned and dragged a hand down his face. "Stop apologizing for something _we_ both wanted to happen. I have no regrets and I hope you don't either."

"I'm sorry, Elijah, I can't help it!" She shrugged. "We just didn't get a fighting chance."

He sighed, pulling the blonde into a hug. "It's alright, if we're supposed to happen, it'll happen. Don't stress over it. Alright?"

"You have things to tend to and invisible lines not to cross, Elijah. You should get to those things." She quickly recoiled, pulling back.

Elijah nodded. "Fine." He fixed his sleeves and moved closer to the opening. "Enjoy your alone time, _Miss Teller_." He lowered himself down the ladder, leaving the blonde alone to her thoughts and feelings.

**SOA**

"What happened to you? Said you were going to talk to Elijah hours ago..." Happy walked to his girlfriend and sat down beside her, squeezing her thigh.

She looked up and shrugged, moving to him and wrapping his arm around her. "We did talk and I just stayed up here..." She pressed a kiss to his cheek and sighed. "You been productive today or did you and Cam just lay around?"

"You finally wanna tell me about Elijah? We robbed a bank, shot up the QuikTrip and then played hide and seek in walmart with Bri, Monica and Javier. You missed out." He grinned at the look on her face. "Seriously, Jace, you know I'm not stupid so don't try to keep shit from me."

The blonde nodded. "I've never thought you were stupid... I just didn't want you to be upset with me over this shit." She sighed. "We were together a long time ago. At some point, me and Esai broke up and I swore we were gonna stay broken up so I started sleeping with Elijah, spending time with him and shit. But the that ended when he left for a while and me and Esai somehow ended up together again."

"Ok... But tell me something. Does your past with Elijah affect our present or future in any way possible?" Happy inquired, not letting his true emotions be seen in his dark brown eyes or on his handsome face.

* * *

**AN: Because of lack of feedback on this story, I've decided to slack on getting chapters up. I really hate wasting my time writing only to turn around and get no feedback in return. It sucks and makes me feel like I'm just wasting my time so if this chapter and Chap. 39 receive bad feedback, I will stop updating. **

**Sorry to sound like a bitch but it's honestly discouraging. **

**On a different note, me and Vaeh (Fairytellerxo - author of Fated who also helps me from time to time) decided to drop a little minor bomb... And I was even nice enough to cut this chapter short and let you lovely readers form your own answers over Happy's question to Jacey. Let me know what you think she's going to say... **


	39. Chapter 39: Echoes of Silence

**May 31, 2009**

Happy laid in bed beside the blonde, she seemed to be asleep, but he was wide awake. He hadn't slept all night. He just laid in that one position, his eyes scanning the room over and over again.

A pack n play was set up in his room, with toys and his bathroom was filled with female shit. Two years ago, this would've been too much for him but now he was ok with it. He was good with settling down, having a family... especially with the woman he loved but somehow this just wasn't the case. Happy felt like he had lost her, or more specifically, like he never had her.

He slowly turned his head and watched her. She was lying on her stomach, left arm under the pillow, right arm brought up to her chest. She looked remotely peaceful but he knew something was going on in her head.

"Jace." He whispered, rolling over onto his side and placing his hand on her lower back. "I'm gonna go..." He sighed, rubbing his face before he carefully move out of the bed and grabbed a clean pair of clothes and moved to the shower.

**June 2, 2009**

Two days, two long excruciating days without Happy. She'd woken up two days prior to an empty bed when Camryn woke her up crying. She checked the entire clubhouse while simultaneously feeding her daughter. She'd stayed to herself, not talking to anyone especially Bri once she realized Bri had left the town and went back to Oakland without even telling her.

The blonde slowly pulled out of the compound and headed toward Oakland. She was done staying in Charming, done staying at the clubhouse. She was going home, where she and Camryn belonged; whether her boyfriend was joining her not.

Hell, if Jacey was even being honest with herself, she figured Happy had left her. She didn't give him an answer the other night. She simply looked away from him and hid her face in her hands. She listened to him leave the roof but she definitely heard him leave the lot on his Dyna.

That night ended with Jacey falling asleep with Camryn on her chest but when she woke up the day, Camryn was in the pack n play and apparently upset.

Two days, a few unanswered phone calls and texts later... And here the blonde was, in her studio, looking through an album of pictures that she's taken back a few years ago. Elijah Nasonov. The album was pretty thick but she didn't look through the whole thing... She shook her head, she didn't want that anymore. Twenty year old Jacey was all over it but twenty-six year old Jacey looked up at the result of her love, affection, adoration and blatant attraction for Happy Lowman. She smiled and closed the album, putting it up on the shelf back in its place.

She moved to the swing and picked up the little baby that was smiling up at the blonde. "Hi, pretty girl." Jacey put the little blonde baby girl in her hip and left the room. "If I call your daddy, will you actually talk to him this time?" She put a pacifier in Camryn's mouth as she kissed the baby's blonde little head.

Pulling her phone from her back pocket, she quickly scrolled through the recently dialed list and called Happy's personal number, watching Camryn's little hands reach for the phone. "Hang on, baby, let him-."

"What is it, Jacey?" Jacey was cut off by the raspy voice through the speaker.

The blonde huffed. "Do you still live here or should I just pack up all your stuff and leave it in the foyer?"

"I don't have time for this right now. I'm busy, if this isn't about my kid then what's the call about?"

Jacey looked at her daughter before frowning. "She's missing you but I'll just let you go. I don't know where you ran to but I love you, she loves you and we'll both be glad when you come home." She quickly ended the call and slipped the phone back into her pocket. She kissed Camryn's cheek and smiled. "Sorry, pretty girl, he's busy... But he'll be home soon. I promise." She sighed, trying not to let her new mood radiate off of her.

**June 3, 2009 **

Happy watched the short brunette mood toward him as he sipped on his Budweiser. He'd been in Tacoma for three days and hadn't talked to many people except for Mac and Fuller but that conversation was very short.

The brunette stopped in front of him and smiled. "You look a little pissed... Can I do anything to fix that?"

"What made you think you could just walk up to me?" He growled. "Unless you're gonna get on your knees for me, turn around and get the fuck out of my face." He looked up to see Kozik and Jax looking at him, making him shake his head.

Kozik made his way toward the Killa, pushing the brunette away as he stood in front of Hap. "Go home to her."

"Get out of my business." Happy growled, shaking his head.

The blonde biker shook his head. "Go home, man... At least don't do this shit. I know you, brotha. You're looking for someone to kill your thoughts and make you stop worrying that she's with someone else..."

"I'm not looking for anything so chill." Happy took a swig of his beer before pulling his phone from his kutte pocket and checked the the time. "I know who she's with... My kid. Opie's keeping an eye on the house as well. I'm fucking going home. Get off my fucking case." He finished off his beer, passing the empty bottle to Kozik before sticking his phone back in his kutte pocket and grabbed his stuff from his room before leaving the compound to go home to Oakland.

**SOA**

Jacey hugged the black hoodie to her chest, watching Camryn sleeping in the co-sleeper beside her. The even breathing of the almost five month old baby seemed like the only thing keep her calm as stayed curled up on her side of the bed.

She looked at her phone as it lit up and started vibrating against the nightstand. She slowly reached up and silenced the phone, not even bothering to see who it was.

"I'm sorry I messed it up, Cami, I'm sorry he left us." Jacey whispered to the sleeping baby. "I'm sorry, baby... But you gotta know it's not your fault. It's mine... I just caught up on memories for a few minutes."

She sniffled, lifting a hand to her face and wiped her tears away from. "He loves you. More than any damn thing in the world. He loves you so so so so much, I know that much is absolutely true. I don't know about tomorrow but he'll come back, especially for you. I know how much he misses your cuddles and giggles... I'm just sorry I couldn't tell him how I truly felt sooner. I wasn't even thinking about much that'd affect you, baby."

She sniffled again before reaching her hand out to Camryn and holding her tiny hand in her own. Jacey slowly leaned closer to Camryn and kissed her head twice before pulling recoiling her hand and scoot closer to the co-sleeper. "I love you, my beautiful little baby girl."

* * *

**AN: Super short filler that I really really needed to get out before I did anymore work on my other story... (:**

**I appreciate all the reviews so very much especially the ones from my homeboy Steele (EVEN THOUGH HE YELLED AT ME... Lmfao. Vaeh, you better get him!)**

**Remember .. like I said in the previous chapter AN, if feedback is bad for this chapter, I'm going to stop the story...**


	40. Chapter 40: Missing That Love

**June 3, 2009**

The house was quiet, cold and felt empty as the man strolled through the front door, his brother behind him. He took his boots off and hung his kutte on the hook by the door, he emptied his pockets and put the keys, phones, and wallet onto the table in the middle of the foyer.

"Guest rooms are at the end of that hall right there, a few upstairs too." He spoke to Opie as he started to leave the foyer. "Thanks for keeping an eye on them. I appreciate it." Happy nodded his head before making his way upstairs and to his bedroom. He slowly walked in the room and shut the door.

He eyed her for a moment, seeing she was only wearing a pair of panties and a tank top before he stopped and watched the blonde ease closer to the co-sleeper, her hand holding Camryn's tiny hand. He sighed, he'd missed his girls so much even if he was annoyed with Jacey. He still missed her way too much. "Jace." He undressed quickly, dumping the clothes in the hamper. He looked at the blonde again as she started to wake up. "Hey..."

"You're back..." She breathed, sitting up to look at him, the black hoodie falling to his lap. "Are you here for good or... uh, are you leaving again?" She pulled the hoodie on her partially naked form.

He shrugged. "I want an answer, Jace. That's all I need here. Just tell me if your past with him has the power to jeopardize us." He motioned between them as he moved closer to her and their bed. "We've been through hell to make this work, baby, just tell me what the hell is going through your head."

"No." She shook her head. "I get in my head sometimes but that doesn't change the way I feel about you. It doesn't change the fact that I love you and I want to be with you." She slowly got out of the bed and moved the rest of the way to him. "I love you, Hap, nothing could stop that."

He leaned forward, kissing her lips as soon as he could. "I'm gonna put her in her crib then I'll be back and we're going to get some sleep."

"She's due to wake up soon... It's almost nine." She sighed, pulling him to her, relishing the feel of his warm, smooth skin as she buried her face in his tattoo covered chest.

Happy shrugged, wrapping his arms around her. "And I'll get up and get her and when she starts her tantrum..." The man shrugged and pulled away after he kissed her head and gently lifted his daughter up and held her to his chest. "You know I've been wondering something... Can she just lay on your tits? I mean look at them things, they're huge." He smirked, kissing her lips once more before leaving the room just to return a few minutes later to see his girlfriend pulled a pair of sleep shorts on. "What are you doing?"

Before she could say anything else, his lips were on hers and their bodies were molded together, he had her turned around and was pushing her against the door before lifting her up by the backs of her thighs and he was pressing his body hard against her. Their lips still connected, Jacey reached between them, moving her hands up his bare chest.

Happy turned them around and dropped her on the bed as he rid himself of his boots before stopping to yank his hoodie off her body and ridding her of her black and silver lace boyshorts. The man smirked as he grabbed a condom from her nightstand and tossed it beside her. He heard the blonde huff as his dark eyes connected with her much lighter eyes and without any hesitation, he crawled on the bed, his lips going to her mound.

"Hap no..." He looked up at the blonde, a bit of confusion written all over his face as he wrapped his arms around her thighs. Jacey knew he was questioning her so she just shook her head, laying her head back down on the pillows. "Don't fucking tease me..."

He spread her pussy lips and his mouth instantly landed on her clit, sucking and nibbling on it as he heard her moan loudly. "We're not alone, baby, Cam's sleeping." He murmured before he started trailing kisses up and down her inner thighs. He worked his way back to her pussy, lapping up the slickness of her folds before dipping his tongue inside her. Her moaning as he continued to lick her dry against the rhythm his mouth had going, the man was aching to be inside her at this point...

He was craving her, the warmth, the sweetness in being inside her, the peacefully calm serenity he was instantly floating in... He craved it, he longed for it and now that he was so close to getting his wish, he was struggling to take it slow and not just pound deep inside her.

"Fuck Hap, please! Please just fuck me already... I can't take this shit anymore!" She ground out, hitting the bed to add emphasis as she sat up a little to look at the man in between her long legs. Watching him eating her, he was slow and deliberate with every move as he worked her over, but Jacey watching him only turned her on more... She was surprised she hadn't grown whiney over the fact that he'd completely ignored her. "You're such a greedy asshole!" She growled at the man, trying to work through the waves of her orgasm that was quickly approaching.

Feeling her shake and shudder at the hands of the violent orgasm he put her through, he trailed kisses up her body, working upward toward her mouth. "I was hungry, shut up." He pressed a kiss to her lips before he rolled the condom on his achingly hard member and positioned himself at her entrance. "Lose that fucking tank top." He smirked as she nodded her head, doing as she did what she was told. "You don't even know how much I've missed you." He murmured as he pushed himself inside of her, quickly starting a pace.

"God..." She arched her back, pushing her body closer to his, squishing her tits against his chest forcing a moan to fall from his lips before he craned his neck a little to bite into the fleshy swell of her right tit. "Fuck, Hap." Jacey started to claw at his back as he continued to pound into her so hard, making the headboard started to hit the wall behind it. The blonde's mouth landed on his neck as she started to bite into the soft flesh, sucking on it.

Happy growled loudly, slowing his pace down as he felt his balls tighten. Their lips connected again as Jacey started to shudder with her own orgasm, forcing her moans to be stifled by the hungry, passionate kiss the couple was sharing in the moment they collided together for the first time in a long time. "Fuck that... That was amazing." He groaned as he buried his face in her hair.

**SOA**

Jacey woke up to an empty bed, she groaned as she kicked the blankets off of her and stretched, her back arching and a small satisfied moan escaped her lips. She twisted and dropped her feet to the floor. She picked up her tank top from the night before and quickly got a new pair of panties, pulling the article of clothing on. She left the room and walked down the long hall to the staircase and straight into the living room. "I thought you left again." She looked at the man on the couch.

"You thought wrong." Happy smirked, looking at the gorgeous woman in front of him. Her tank top barely covering her stomach as it had ridden up. "You sleep well?"

The blonde nodded and walked over to him, sitting down next to him. "Yeah, it was good. How did you sleep? Where's Cam?" She trailed her fingertips over the ink on his arms. She could get lost in the designs for hours. She pressed a soft kiss to his arm.

"Good, she's taking a nap." He pulled her onto his lap. His hands rubbing her thighs as he kissed her neck, stopping at certain spots to suck and nip at gently. "You look so damn good..." He slipped his hand underneath her tank top, his thumbs moving in circles over her hardening nipples.

Jacey let out a small moan at the sensation of his rough thumbs on her sensitive nipples. In response she started to move her hips slowly over his crotch, she could feel him getting aroused through his pair of sweatpants and her panties. He pulled the neck of the tank top down to free her perfect tits. "Mmm." She hummed as he licked over one nipple then the other, pausing to gently as he bit each bud gently.

The man stopped and yanked the tank top over Jacey's head, giving him easier access to them amazing tits she had. He sucked on one and massaged the other with a large hand. He dropped his hands to her ass, palming it as she feverishly moved back in forth over his aching erection. "Shit Jace."

Jacey backed off his lap, bending at the waist she caught his sweatpants and boxers in her hands and started to tug them down. "Up." She paused as Happy slightly lifted his hips, allowing her to get the sweatpants and boxers off and tossed to the side. She dropped to her knees and smiled up at him as she took his cock in her hands. She placed soft kisses to the shaft and ran the tip of her tongue over the head of his cock.

Happy watched her, brushing her hair out of the way as she wrapped her lips around the head. He let out a low growl as she sucked soft then harder. "Damn." He mumbled as she took him further into her mouth.

The blonde pulled her mouth off his dick. She pressed it against his stomach and licked a line from his balls to the head, before she wrapped her hand around and it and started to stroke it, her grip tightening with each pass. She swirled her tongue around his sensitive tip then took it into her mouth, moving her tongue around it as she sucked long and hard.

Happy thrust his hips forward and fed her more of his aching cock to her, as she sucked him into her mouth, her hand wrapped tightly around the base with a few inches to spare as his bumped against the back of her throat. "Fuck." He groaned as he looked into her eyes.

The blonde moaned around his cock, the vibrations shooting straight through him. She felt his hands fist her hair as he pushed his cock as far into her throat as he could go. She looked into his eyes as he fucked in and out of her mouth. Her hands gripping his muscular thighs as she sucked him hard as he thrust into her all too eager mouth.

The biker stopped thrusting, he pulled her head off of him. "I want to be inside you." He smiled as she crawled up his body. He circled her waist with his hands and positioned her over his erection. He lowered her down onto him slowly until he was completely inside of her.

Jacey was wrecked with lust, she started to roll her hips forward, her clit rubbing against his pubic bone with each movement. She tangled her hands into her hair as she picked up her pace, no longer wanting it slow. She braced her hands on his chest and lifted up, slamming herself down onto him. "Oh fuck." She moaned.

The man cupped her breasts as she rode him hard. He had seen her crave him but it was nothing like what she was showing him now. Her eyes were dark with lust and her movements hard and frantic as she continued to fuck him. "Jesus." He moaned and let his head fall back against the sofa, he watched her through half hooded eyes.

"Fuck me!" She growled and placed his hands on her hips. She leaned against him and bit his shoulder as he started to pound into her. "Shiiiit." She moved her hand between them and rubbed her clit as she inched closer to her climax. She could feel the ball of warmth build in her belly as he held her tighter to his body and slammed into her harder.

Happy kept up his powerful thrusts as he felt her walls tighten around his cock, making each of his thrusts require more energy. "That's right, cum for me Jacey." He slammed her down to meet his thrusts as she began to shudder in his arms. He found her mouth and kissed her roughly as she moaned into his mouth.

"Fuck." She panted as she regained her words. "Fuck...that was amazing." She slowly moved her hips in small circles, her pussy still throbbing from her orgasm.

He stood up and carried her back to their room. He dropped her on the bed and flipped her onto her stomach and pulled her to her hands and knees. He kneed her legs apart, so he had easy access. He pushed into her without warning.

"Fuck me hard Hap." Jacey moaned as she willed him to start moving inside of her.

Without any more direction, the man started to slam into her, causing the headboard to bang against the wall. He smiled as she arched her back, allowing him to slam even deeper into her. He grunted with every violent thrust, his fingers dug into her flesh, no doubt leaving bruises behind. "Shit."

He hooked an arm around her waist, pulling her to her knees as he rubbed her breasts. He pinched each nipple before rolling it between his knuckles. His hand moved further up her body, he wrapped his hand around her neck and applied pressure as she whispered his name.

"Hap." She gasped as she rested her head against his shoulder and felt him squeeze slightly harder as he continued to fuck her. She felt herself stretch around him and she was loving every moment of it.

He nuzzled his face into her hair. He kept one hand on her neck as the other slid down her body and found her clit, he rubbed his tumblr over the sensitive bundle of nerves and smiled as her moaning grew louder as he pleasured her.

"I'm gonna cum!" Jacey cried and reached back and dug her nails into his thighs before rubbing them up and down as her orgasm built up quickly. She felt him lick the side of her neck before biting down hard. She went stiff in his embrace, her orgasm shooting through her, from head to toes. She panted and gasped as it continued to run its course.

Happy eased up on her clit, allowing her time to relax. When her orgasm disappeared completely, he picked up his pace, his hands on her hips as he watched himself slide in and out of her. "I'm almost there." He picked up his pace, the sound of skin against skin filling the room as he worked up to his own release.

Jacey wriggled and moaned, her hand found her clit again and she rubbed it furiously, sending a small shuddering orgasm through her. Her mouth fell open and she buried her face into a pillow.

Happy welcomed the clenching of her walls around him. It gave him the necessary friction to work his own climax out of him. He rubbed his girlfriend's back as he stilled within her, his face twisting up in pleasure as he grunted, emptying his seed inside of her. He gave one last thrust before pulling out and collapsing on top of her in a sweaty mess. "Shit, that was..."

"Amazing." Jacey panted and let him stay on top of her. She was too spent and exhausted to try to get him off of her.

**June 5, 2009**

Happy was lounging in his recliner with a sleeping Camryn on his chest when he felt her jump at the same time the doorbell started ringing. He looked down at his baby girl, watching her scrunch her pretty little face up before a cry broke through and damn was she upset.

The man got up and start shushing the baby girl and bouncing her as the doorbell steadily went off. When he pulled the door open, his annoyance was bleeding to the surface. He was pissed. "Is Bri here?" Aleksandr inquired, shrugging his shoulders.

"No, she's not here." Happy looked at the two men on either side of Aleksandr before shaking his head.

Elijah stepped forward. "Any way we can speak with Jacey, see if she knows anything about where Bri went?" His brown eyes flickered to Camryn then back to Happy.

"You guys managed to lose her?" Happy shook his head and allowed the men to enter the house. "Jacey! The Russians are here!"

Jacey walked into the living room and her face instantly fell at the sight. "I was expecting Bri, Nik and Svet… Not you three, plus babe, Frey isn't Russian." She frowned at her boyfriend and upset daughter, quickly grabbing the baby girl and started whispering to her.

Elijah eyed the blonde. "We're looking for Bri and want to know if you have any idea where she left. Or if she's even contacted you. She hasn't been home in about three days."

"What?" The blonde crossed her arms and glared at the men. "Please tell me you're fucking with me right now Elijah."

He shook his head slowly. "She's gone and she took the kids with her. We're assuming she went to Russia but we're not entirely sure."

Jacey shook her head. "I refuse to believe she's left! You're all lying and Bri and the kids are probably off at her beach house, relaxing or some shit! She doesn't even have a reason to leave! She has a kid, she's engaged, she has a family!"

Aleksandr shook his head. "She's not happy." He looked at the tiny blonde. "I'm sorry my dear… We'll find her and do our best to bring her and the kids home but I'm not too sure it'll happen."

"No way! She's coming home! I need her here!" The blonde looked at Happy then back at Aleksandr. "She had to be happy, otherwise she would have told me… Right? _Right?_"

"I'm afraid not." Elijah frowned. "She's just become amazing at pretending to be happy."

"We need to go, she's got three days on us." Aleksandr looked at Jacey. "We'll keep you informed if we find anything… Although, I think you're going to need a better reason for her to come back besides the fact that _you_ need her."

The blonde shook her head. "Where could she have gone? We want to go with you wherever you have to go..." She wiped her face as she slowly swayed back and forth, Camryn finally calm. "It doesn't matter, we want to go. I have to." She sighed, knowing the look on Aleksandr and Elijah's faces. "Don't tell me no because I won't listen and you know I won't."

* * *

**AN: Amazing feedback these last two chapters and I hope you guys keep it up! **

**I love hearing from all of you and cant wait to see what you guys have to say about this new chapter (:**

**Chapter 41 should be here soon if the feedback is good on this chapter !**


	41. Chapter 41: Whiskey Lullaby

**June 5, 2009**

Bri nodded. "Because I don't like talking about my feelings and everyone needs me to be happy for them… I'm not allowed to take time to myself and be unhappy." Her eyes flitted to Frey then to Elijah before settling on Happy and a very unhappy looking Jacey. "Why'd you bring them?"

Aleksandr shrugged. "They wanted to come and talk to you… Be nice Katarzyna, remember how I raised you."

She shrugged. "I'm going inside, it's a cold day." She backed up the stairs and retreated inside of the house, finding herself a seat in the kitchen. "Man, I can't even run away by myself." She sighed, hearing heavy footsteps on the floor before Jacey and Happy entered the kitchen. "You guys didn't have to fly to Russia…" She lifted her head, her grey eyes instantly on Jacey who was gripping the handle of Camryn's stroller.

"My best friend and sister is in need... What the fuck else am I supposed to do, Bri?" Jacey moved away from the stroller and toward Bri.

"Let me be dramatic and live in Russia." The brunette shrugged.

Jacey shook her head. "Said we'd run away together if one of us ever needed to."

"That's before you had a family J." Bri sighed. "I could never ask you to just uproot yourself and move to Russia. You have Hap and Cam, Hap wouldn't move here and Cam wouldn't leave her dad, and you wouldn't leave her."

The blonde shook her head. "What the hell are you to me, Bri? You're my fucking best friend... My family." She looked back at her daughter and shook her head again. "We would do it for you, because we love you."

"I know we're family but I couldn't stay there Jacey." She shook her head and frowned. "I wasn't happy there. I needed to leave and see if I could find it elsewhere…"

Jacey scoffed, turning her back to the brunette. "You could've said something, could've came to me, could've talked to me..." She turned around again, the necklace Bri gave her in her hand. "... Could've fucking said goodbye." The blonde threw the necklace at Bri.

Bri looked at the necklace before setting it on the counter. "What would have talking about it done? Would we have penciled in the time to work on my shit between getting your life back together? I put working on myself on hold because you needed me Jacey." She crossed her arms and shrugged. "Why are you even upset? Did you not move out of the state without telling anyone? Or is this only a big deal when I do it?"

"I didn't even ask you to put your life on hold! I just told you I needed you on a message... You could've called back and talked to me. I didn't even expect to see you ever again, Bri!" The blonde shook her head, running her fingers through her hair. "You wanna be mad at me about that? You wanna yell at me for running on my boyfriend? For strongly assuming that my relationship with my boyfriend and my daughter's father was over? Yell at me, be mad about it, fuck Bri... What do you want here? You're hurt because I didn't come running the first go round, you're hurt because I came after you this time. Brought your goddamn niece over here to get you, to talk to you..."

"Well, when my friends need me, I drop everything to help them. I guess I learned my lesson about doing that shit." The brunette shrugged again. "I never expected you to come after me the first time, I didn't even expect you to come after me this time… I just want to be happy, that's all that I want Jacey."

Jacey reached out and slapped Bri's face. "I can't fucking help you if you don't fucking talk to me, Brianna!" She gripped Bri's chin in her hand, forcing the brunette to look at her. "Too fucking bad... I'm here now and I packed for days so I guess you're just fucking stuck with me. And you're stuck with her too."

Bri shoved Jacey away from her and shook her head. "That was very unnecessary… You're not the easiest person to talk to Jacey… I don't even know how that stupid conversation would have went, 'Hey, I think I just fucked up my whole life by getting back with Juice then getting knocked up because I'm pretty sure he's still being a cheater. Oh and by the way, I've been popping anti-depressants like tic tacs for the last five years but they haven't been working.'" She moved around the counter. "Just because we're in the same house, doesn't mean we have to see or talk to each other… We managed to have that dynamic in Oakland and we were neighbors."

Jacey nodded, shaking her head as she moved back to Bri. "I'm sorry, Bri, do you hear me? I'm fucking sorry... I got way too caught up in my own shit and I should've been there." The blonde rolled her eyes before her eyes landed on her now very awake daughter. "I'm not going to let you away from me, Bri, you're stuck with me and if you can't get on board with that then you better get used to her because she can just as easily attach herself to you and not back off."

"Yes, I hear you." The brunette nodded. "I came here to be alone though, well alone when the kids are sleeping."

The blonde shrugged. "Since when do I follow instructions anyway?"

"Never." Bri shook her head. "I'm serious though, I just want to work on fixing myself and having my shit together."

Jacey rolled her eyes. "Let me fucking help you... Jesus Bri." She looked back at the baby once she made a noise. "I don't want to leave you..."

"How are you going to help me?" The brunette eyed her best friend. "How?"

Jacey shrugged. "How are you going to help yourself? Whatever you need to do, I will be at your side, if that means we move to Igloo Castles in the South Pole then we will do it and we will freeze our asses off together..."

"I was hoping being around people who understand Russian, love furs, and overall the people who've raised me since I was still cooking in my mom's oven would help me reset and realize what I should be happy about." Bri shrugged. "I'd never live in an igloo… I wish I would have run away during the winter months."

Jacey nodded slowly, moving back to Cam's stroller. "Then we'll be on the next flight back to California." She sniffled and shook her head. "Ok."

"You guys can stay." The brunette nodded. "Maybe it'll be good to mix old and new… I just know I have to fix whatever is wrong with me and I'm willing to do about anything."

Jacey picked up her daughter, holding her to her chest. "No... You're right, you came here for a reason. I'll have Elijah take us to the airport..." The blonde looked back at her best friend. "You just get everything in order."

"Jacey you can fucking stay! Don't be so damn stubborn and difficult!" Bri shouted. " Stay! Explore Russia, explore the estate. Help me possibly pick out a new name for my son."

At the sound of Camryn's cry, Happy appeared in the kitchen again and grabbed the baby. "Don't fuckin' drag her into whatever bullshit you two got going on..." He quickly left the room and left the pair alone again.

"I'm not being stubborn and difficult. I'm trying to accommodate to you.." Jacey shook her head.

Bri rolled her eyes. "If that were true, you wouldn't have even come here… You can stay but if you don't want to then you are free to go back home."

"Excuse me for caring..." Jacey shrugged. "Love you too much to let you runaway without me..."

"Why do you care this time anyway?" The brunette dropped her gaze to the white granite countertops. "Happy would have hunted me down if I took his girls away from him."

Jacey shrugged. "I don't know... I guess because I love you and I always will and I always have." She shook her head. "I don't know, I think he'd let us have a little vacation with his favorite Russian..."

"I love you too." Bri smiled. "I'm surprised he is even in Russia… Thought it'd be too prissy for him."

The blonde laughed, shaking her head. "You upset his baby...he so didn't like that at all. Once the guys told me, I started freaking out and so did she."

"I didn't upset her on purpose… Well, I'm sorry. It was the only thing I knew to do." She shrugged. "Bet you five dollars Juice hasn't even noticed yet."

Jacey nodded. "We know but he couldn't calm her down for nothing. Normally she'll relax in his presence but she's ok now. Doesn't like seeing you upset though..." The blonde shrugged. "Then fuck him... You deserve better anyway. I'm sorry you got mixed up with that bullshit."

"My poor baby girl… I'm gonna have to love on her." Bri smiled and nodded. "It's alright, I guess. I love him but I don't think he's into it. It's like he checked out half way through the pregnancy… He even started going on runs again, even though he promised he'd lay off them."

Jacey shook her head. "She just wants some attention, who gives it to her the best..." She rolled her eyes, grabbing the necklace back off the counter. "Funny... Juice isn't technically needed on most of the recent runs. Hap is, but Jax told him to stay with us... Juice does shit except run software bullshit... The asshole."

"I'm totally taking her to get fitted for her first fur coat." The brunette frowned. "That's what I was asking him. He keeps feeding me the bullshit that he's one of the younger guys and has to still do bitch work with the prospect… Then when he's actually home he keeps weird hours, sometimes he'll claim it's club shit but sometimes he doesn't even take his kutte… I'm pretty sure he's been cheating or was cheating."

Jacey laughed, pulling Bri to her. "Take Hap to get a fur coat too, little fur might just do him some good. He loves time with her so technically you'd have to take him with you anyway." She shook her head. "Hap and Koz know all that goes on... Go ask Hap, he won't lie to you."

"I would love to see him in a fur." Bri smiled before shaking her head. "It'd be so embarrassing if Hap and Koz knew he was cheating or sneaking around before I did… I don't wanna ask but I really wanna know."

Jacey shrugged. "I'll make him wear just that... He would kill me." She laughed, shaking her head. "You want me to? I'll just say shit seems sketch."

"Oh my God." The brunette smirked. "That was quite a lovely image… Nah, I'll ask him, you just be there to hold my hand and catch me if I faint."

The blonde laughed. "You so weren't supposed to imagine that... Now he's gonna kill us both." She pulled Bri to her, kissing her head. "Was a pretty good image though, huh? I'll be there, we can do it now if you want... I'll be there whenever. Just make sure Cam doesn't hear our nonsense, she's been paying lots of attention to everything lately. Dunno why..."

Bri smirked. "Very amazing image… She's like her dad, wants to see and know everything about what's happening around her. I guess we can talk to him. Get it over with. I'm hoping that I'm wrong and am just being paranoid."

"The man looks good with anything... What the hell else are we supposed to expect?" She grinned. "I don't know, babe, maybe so but from what you've said, doesn't sound so good... Come on, lead the way."

"One man shouldn't be allowed to look that damn good though… He should be arrested." The brunette nodded and started towards the living room. "Tell me that I don't need all this furniture in my house… I'm tempted to have it packed up and shipped… I will die if Juice was unfaithful."

Jacey shrugged, nodding her head. "Did I luck in or what? And all those tattoos... They're everywhere... You have to see his newest one. Under his smiley faces, it's so cute and shit. Honestly didn't expect him to get anything, but he did. Even let dumbass Kozik do it." The blonde laughed, her blue eyes falling on Frey holding Camryn while Happy was laying on the floor letting Monica draw on his back. "Are we having fun?"

"Glad to see monkey has her best friend to draw on." Bri smiled. "It's like a ragtag family moment happening right now."

Happy looked up and shrugged. "We couldn't find any paper and Frey didn't want to be drawn on... I told her I needed more tattoos anyway. No big deal." He grinned at his girlfriend. "Your kid doesn't like this shit at all."

"She doesn't like Russia or she doesn't like Monica drawing on your back?" Jacey looked at Happy.

He pointed to Monica. "Monica getting my attention... Tried to get her to lay down beside but she wasn't having it. Seems to like Frey though." Happy shrugged.

"Everyone loves Frey." Bri sat down on the sofa. "When you're finished getting that Monica tattoo, I need to ask you a serious adult question Happy."

Happy twisted a little. "How adult, Brianna?" He looked back at her then looked at Jacey. "I don't wanna be apart of whatever mess you two are trying to make. Just leave me to get more tattoos."

"Baby... Please." Jacey sat down beside Frey and poked at Camryn's stomach. "Guess you're just gonna starve for the night, huh, Cam?"

"It's so adult Hap, I promise! It's not us trying to create a mess, it's sort of club and Juice related actually." Bri shook her head. "Is Cam Cam eating baby food now?"

Happy slowly nodded his head. "Hey, shortcake, how's that tattoo coming along?" He turned the opposite way and looked at his girlfriend. "She didn't like them damn bananas... Tried that Apple blueberry shit and she ate half of it. Guess you could say she's eating baby food."

"You do realize she's just writing her name and drawing hearts and stars?" Bri smiled. "I'll make her some yummy baby food… Cami you and I are gonna be eating some amazing food later."

Happy turned around, glaring at Bri. "I don't judge you on your art, don't judge me on mine... You're just jealous because I've got the best tattoo artist in the world..." He reached his arms back and picked up the six year old off his back. "Come on, I'm getting lightheaded, you're doing too much needlework, see if Frey will take you to go find some trouble." He grinned as he stood up. "Even trade, man... Trouble maker for a trouble maker."

Frey nodded and passed Camryn back to Happy before taking Monica. "Come on kid, let's see if we can't get the swords off the wall and start a fight."

"You better win, shortcake or I'm disowning you." Happy poked Monica's sides before moving toward the couch his girlfriend was sitting on and laid down, putting his head in her lap. "Alright, Bri, what's this shit about? You know I can't tell you any shit about the club unless it involves you."

"I know that… It's about Juice." Bri started. "He's always on runs, I don't think he actually needs to be on but for some reason he keeps telling me he's needed. I don't think his story is checking out and something else might be going on…"

Happy looked over at Bri and shrugged. "He goes on runs, hides out in a dorm room all damn night though." He looked at Jacey before looking back at Bri. "Seems to know our new bartender Gigi real well though... Actually no, she hasn't been around lately. Wasn't there the last time I was at the clubhouse, at least."

"I met Gigi once, she was nice very nosey though." The brunette scrunched up her face and sighed. "I'm just trying to find a reason as to why he doesn't wanna be home… I mean for fucks sake, he proposed to me."

Happy shrugged. "He deals with shit differently, Bri... Something may have happened on a run that's not sitting well with him. Thinks if he talks to you, he's putting his shit on you. Told you that kid was idiot. Anyone listen to me? Course not..." The man shrugged again. "What was the girl asking you about?"

"Yeah, well I always knew he was an idiot but I didn't think he was gonna shut himself off towards me. One minute he's all happy and into the family thing and the next minute he's distance and can't even call to check in." Bri groaned. "She was asking me about how I met Juice, congratulated me on the ring… I didn't even think anything about it really."

Jacey rolled her eyes. "Let me hunt her down and choke her out..."

"Whoa... No talking so violently around the baby. She's sensitive to your foul ass." Happy flicked the blonde's chin. "You ever stop him and talk to him about shit? Heard communication is healthy or some shit. But what do I know? I'm just a single dad, partying hard with my kid." He smirked at his girlfriend.

"I ask him about things and he'll tell me it's all fine and that if anything was ever wrong, he would talk to me about it." Bri sighed. "Pretty sure Cam belongs to Jacey and me… We're gonna take her shopping for fur coats before you guys leave to go home."

Happy chuckled, trying to scowl at Jacey but couldn't stop laughing. "Tell him you don't believe his bullshit and threaten him. Maybe it works the same for you guys like it does us... Pretty sure you're out of your mind. These are my girls." He shook his head. "What's she need a fur coat for? She doesn't even like clothes."

"I can't threaten him, it'll end up with him hanging upside down in the garage with Frey and Igor holding blow torches to his stomach because he won't tell me a thing… I'm not above having him tortured at this point but I got something else in mind… Something that'll hurt way worse than physical pain." The brunette flashed an evil grin. "Can you stop taking my girls from me? First Jacey, then Monica, now Cam… She needs a fur coat for the family photo."

Jacey laughed. "I'll be your best friend if you let me help..." She scratched Happy's head. "You know since I'm apparently single, guess I'll go cuddle up with Elijah tonight. He's a pretty good cuddler..." She grinned, looking up at Bri. "And Cam Cam loves him, all is good on that front."

"Oh, you and Elijah? I can see that. You'd be a gorgeous couple." Bri chuckled. "I'm thinking of giving Javier a traditional Russian name and giving him my last name…"

Happy sat up, his daughter now asleep on his chest. "That's fine... But you ain't keeping my girl... She's gonna sleep with me. Likes me more than you anyway." He cocked an eyebrow at Jacey before turning to Bri. "Go find me a Russian girlfriend... Cam will have a new mom." He turned back to Jacey and kissed her cheek. "Keep playing, Jace..."

"You wanna meet my sister? She's blonde and has blue eyes like Jacey." Bri shrugged. "You two can keep joking around but I think I need to go raid the liquor cabinet and become an alcoholic again."

Jacey shook her head. "I'd kill you, Happy Lowman!" She pulled Camryn out of her boyfriend's arms. "I'm going to set the pack n play and laying her down, then me and Bri are going to lay down... No where near liquor."

"You two still should meet her, she's a trip. She's like Nik but psycho." The brunette moved off the sofa. "There's probably liquor in the bedroom…"

Happy shrugged. "Blonde with blue eyes and psycho tendencies... Sounds like my type." He smirked at his girlfriend. "Let me keep her... I'll lay down with her."

"I don't know. I don't need you trying to introduce her to any strange women Hap." Jacey smirked and looked at her daughter. "If she cries, bring her to me."

The man shook his head. "If she cries, she cries. I'm gonna let her just cry it out. Odds are, she's gonna get upset because she's not comfortable anymore. She'll be alright." He kissed the blonde. "Stay out of trouble, woman. Both of you, ya hear me, Priss?"

"Yeah, loud and clear… No trouble but lots of fun." Bri nodded. "When you guys are ready to sleep or something, I'll have someone show you to the guest suite."

Jacey nodded. "Go ahead and show him so he can have the room set up for her... She's gonna wake up hungry soon and then she'll be down for the night." She smiled wide. "I'm so glad she sleeps through the night... You don't know how happy I am."

**June 15, 2009**

Back from Russia for a good few days and they'd been adjusting back to life in the states fine except Camryn wasn't sleeping as well as she had been before their trip. If she wasn't crying and fighting her sleep to the best of her little ability, she would only let Happy hold her. Jacey wasn't allowed to do it... She'd barely even get to hold her to feed her much less hold the baby girl for anything else.

Jacey watched Happy slowly lay down in their bed, bouncing Cam in his arms. "She ok?"

"Yeah... She took a bottle and a half, now she won't stop looking around." He whispered, lifting Camryn off his chest and leaning her against his legs when he brought them up. "What is she looking-?" He stopped when he saw Cam's blue eyes land on Jacey.

The blonde looked up from the laptop and looked at Camryn, who was smiling at her. "Hi pretty girl." She smiled at the baby before closing her laptop and setting it to the side before reaching out for Camryn. "Are you gonna cuddle with me tonight?"

"She's gonna have to... I'm about to pass out. I need some sleep even I want to even be partially functional." Happy grumbled as he watched Jacey grab Cam and Cam started grabbing at her mother's face. "Don't act like you haven't seen her in months. You avoided her, Camryn." He swung his legs over the side of the bed, removing his sweatpants before moving back in a comfortable position on his side, facing his girls.

Jacey looked down at Happy with a smirk on her face. "She knows who really loves her... Jealous ass." She ran a hand down Camryn's back, she grabbed the pink pacifier from Happy's hand and slipped it into Cam's mouth. She looked back over at Happy to see him asleep before she reached over and turned off the lamp on her side of the bed. "You couldn't have gotten a better daddy, babe... I'm glad I got him." The blonde whispered, kissing Cam's head before scooting down in the bed and getting comfortable under the covers.

**July 1, 2009**

Happy walked out of the shower and into the clean room. He looked around it before he quickly got dressed, once he got a black t-shirt on, he was walking toward to the stairs and headed for the kitchen. Half hungry, half looking for Jacey he instead finds the living room to be a mess, the kitchen is a mess and it looked like no one was keeping it tidy.

"Jacey?" He yelled through the house only for her to appear back in the kitchen from some door in it. "Where the hell did you just come from?"

Jacey looked back at the door and shrugged. "It's a damn wine cellar. I found the key for the door, nice stone staircase that leads to a big cellar. It's really nice."

"Where's the baby?" Happy moved around the kitchen as he started to clean it up, the clutter becoming too much for him. "Why is the house turning into a disaster?"

The blonde pointed to the ceiling. "Duct taped her to the wall... Figured the wall could babysit her while I try to clean up and you get some sleep." She shrugged, rolling her eyes at the look he gave her. "She's asleep... I've got the monitor. She's fine. It's not turning into a disaster... We haven't been getting any sleep, we've been trying to soothe Chucky up there. She's finally sleeping and eating and I can clean up two days worth of mess. What's with all the questions?"

"I'm sorry I slept through the appointment... What'd he say?" Happy quickly changed the subject, trying not to let his slight concern for everything around him show.

The blonde gave him a small smile. "It's fine, you needed the rest... Plus you have that run this weekend. You need the rest." She moved to his side and kissed his cheek. "Said she's fussy because she's teething, the no sleep thing is because of the time zone changed drastically back and forth, and the only wanting you is her separation anxiety from when you left for those days. She doesn't want you to disappear again. I didn't even think she'd notice that but he said she's getting at that age."

"Well what the fuck will we do about runs? I can't not go, Jace, She's going to have to relax and chill out... I can stay here twenty-four seven." He shook his head, backing away from the sink of dirty dishes, watching Jacey take over completely. "What do we do about the teething shit and the sleeping?"

Jacey pointed toward the bar where a bottle of Jim Beam was sitting. "Rub her gums with that and she'll also fall asleep. Since I mapped out a good sleep schedule for her, according to her eating habits and play time, she gets a little bit of whiskey three times a day. Which the doctor signed off on so don't get all bent out of shape. It's fine for her, way better than baby Tylenol or baby Benadryl."

"Did you talk to the doctor about switching to that shot instead of the pill?" He eyed her carefully. "I remember you saying something about it."

The blonde slowly nodded. "Yeah... I got it today after we left her appointment. It's gonna take a month to take affect so either no sex or you're gonna have to wrap it up eight hundred times to ensure we don't slip up. She's only five months and were not ready for another one. Maybe when she's five." She shrugged. "When are you leaving?"

"Good... We need to start wrapping shit up anyway." He moved to her, kissing her head. "Tonight... We'll be in Reno until Monday. Kozik is staying behind and he's going to stay here. Don't argue. I need someone keeping you two safe." Hap leaned down, capturing her lips in a quick kiss. "I'm going to give her some love then head out. We gotta take care of some shit first before we hit the road."

Jacey grabbed his arm as he started to leave and pulled him back to her, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Please be safe, baby... I love you." She leaned up and kissed his lips. "Try to avoid trouble."

"Don't take away my fun, woman. Gotta find something to do since I'll be away from you." He smirked, grabbing a handful of her ass before letting it go and slapping her on her ass. "I love you too."

* * *

**AN: Feedback has been great so I'm gifting everyone with this chapter, 42 comes when I see good things for this chapter.**


	42. Chapter 42: Teller Temper

**July 4, 2009**

Fourth of July, Independence Day. USA's biggest celebration of the year and of course Gemma Teller-Morrow was having a get together for the big family. Jacey would've preferred for her best friend to show up but after as of eleven this morning, Bri claimed Javi was in a foul mood and she couldn't take him out anywhere.

Now the blonde was down on her luck and numbers. No boyfriend, no best friend and no easy outs if she got sick of hearing her mother talk. "Whatever." She mumbled, looking down at her almost six month old daughter. "I've got your pretty little self and that's all I need... I don't need Daddy or Aunt Bri." She smiled at the tiny little blonde, kissing her head. "You're way better than them anyway."

"Too bad she doesn't love you as much as she loves me, huh?" The familiar raspy voice that Jacey loved so much effectively scared her as the man approached her from behind and the blonde nearly jumped out of her skin.

She turned and eyed her boyfriend. "What are you doing back? You're early!" Her smile said everything as she jumped up and buried herself and her daughter in his arms. "Baby!"

"We handled business, there was no reason we couldn't come home today." He couldn't help the smile that appeared on his handsome as the blonde kissed his lips before she passed his daughter to him. "How'd she do?"

Jacey smiled, shrugging her shoulders. "She didn't approve of the absence but she slept through the night." She watched Happy turn his attention onto their daughter who was touching his face. "Tell Daddy how much you missed him and how he's never allowed to leave you again, Cami."

"Did you miss me or did your mama miss me?" He smirked, trying to hold back a chuckle when he heard her giggle. "Come on, let's go get some food and blow off mama for a little bit..." He kissed Jacey's lips before walking off to the circle of Sons around the fire.

Jacey shook her head, watching the pair carefully before turning to walk back to her seat.

.

.

.

.

"She's not even six months old yet, Jacey... What is your secret?" Jacey looked up to see Wendy smiling at her as the dirty blonde sat down.

Jacey shrugged, taking a sip of her beer. "Gym, change in diet, sex..." She shrugged, her eyes landing on Juice who had his head in his hands. "I just have a lot of time on my hands. Cam's always in her little sanctuary so I go be a gym rat downstairs and Daddy keeps her very preoccupied so it's easy." The blonde shrugged again, her blue eyes easily finding her boyfriend. "What about you? You look pretty great... You and my brother doing ok?"

"If by ok you mean he stays in the guest room and stays out of my bed, then we are excellent. We only really talk when it's regarding Abel. I brought him over here for this party and to see Jax, he's spending the night with Gemma, too." Wendy smiled, watching the Jacey's attention fall onto Juice again. "You're not being crazy again, are you?"

Jacey furrowed her brow, looking back at Wendy. "What? No... I'm trying to figure why he's here and not with Bri. You remember her right? Best friend? Sister?" The blonde shook her head. "I'm happily with my boyfriend and the father of my baby. That's who I want, who I love." She stood up, smiling at Wendy briefly. "It was good seeing you though... We should get together soon. I miss seeing you all the time."

"Can I actually ask you for a favor?" Wendy stood up and stood in front of Jacey. "I have a date tomorrow night and I don't want your brother to know... Will you watch Abel for me?" She looked back to see if Jax was in earshot.

Jacey shrugged. "Sure, just don't put me in the middle of whatever shit that could backfire from you going on a date..." She nodded, seeing Happy walking toward her. "I'll watch him for you. Him and Cami need some cousin bonding time anyway."

"He won't know if you don't tell him." Wendy sighed, looking at her friend before looking back at Happy. "Don't even tell him, J, they've got that brother code... Hap would tell him."

Jacey shook her head. "Not necessarily." She smiled up at her boyfriend as he stood at her side. "I see someone finally separated you and Cami. Who took her from you?"

"Your brother." He kissed her head as he pulled her closer. "He's staying at the house tonight. Me and him got a prospect to train." Happy pointed toward where Jax was sitting by the fire pit, holding Cam and Abel talking to a dark haired man. "Ty... New as hell."

Jacey nodded. "Well thanks for telling me we were having guests tonight, none of you better keep me or Camryn up." The blonde kissed his lips after he pulled her into his arms. "Where's he from?"

"Santa Cruz." Happy shrugged, looking back at the kid. "Quiet as fuck but he seems to talk to me and Jax. Jax is sponsoring him though. He just wants me to teach how to fight better." He rested his chin on her head. "I don't want Camryn around the fireworks... They might freak her out plus she looks like she's done with the day anyway." He smirked, looking over at his daughter with her face scrunched up, her bottom lip starting to poke out and she was trying to cuddle with Jax.

Yeah, she was over the day.

"Come on, let's get her home, she'll probably pass out when the car starts moving anyway." Jacey nodded, moving away from Happy only to pull him toward the fire pit. "Newsflash, Uncle Jax, when your niece tries to cuddle with you, you let her..." Jacey flicked his chin before pulling Camryn out of his arms. "I'm taking her home. Either you two can follow me there or I'll see you guys there later. Your choice."

Jax nodded, standing up with Abel. "We'll go ahead and follow you there. Meet the new prospect, Ty. Hey man, this is my little sister Jacey." Jax clapped Ty on the shoulder, tipping his head at Jacey.

"How ya doin'?" Ty smiled at Jacey, his dark eyes staying locked on her. "I'm sorry, but you guys look like twins... Wow."

The blue eyed vixen laughed, shaking her head. "Hell no..." She looked to her brother and grinned at him. "He's ugly as hell. You're staying at my house, as well?" She watched Jax nod and she nodded back, smiling at the two men. "Great, lovely... I'm going to find my boyfriend and we're going home."

**July 5, 2009**

The biker stalked through the house, pissed as hell as he looked for Jacey. The gatekeeper, the one with the answers he needed. He slowly shook his head seeing her standing at the fridge.

"You knew, didn't you?" Jax inquired, his eyes dark with anger as he glared at his sister.

Jacey turned, Camryn in her arms. "Knew what? What are you talking about?" She held up her index finger to Jax, walking past him and setting Camryn in her swing in the living room. "Ok, go ahead, what's going on?"

"Wendy is on some fucking yuppie date with some prick lawyer." Jax growled, continuing to glare at Jacey. "That's why my son is here, isn't it?"

Jacey shrugged. "I don't know what you're talking about..." She shook her head as she crossed her arms over her chest. "She asked me to babysit and I said yeah... Figured the kids can spend some time together."

"You're fucking lying, Jacey! You knew she had some date!" He pushed her back into the kitchen. "What the fuck is wrong with you?"

Jacey shoved her brother back. "What the fuck is wrong with you? Don't put your hands on me!" The blonde grabbed the front of her brother's kutte and shoved him into the fridge. "You fucked up and lost her! That's all there is to it, Jax. She's moving on... Oh well." She shrugged, letting go of Jax's kutte and backing away from him. "You seemed to do that while you were still with her. It's done, she's trying to move forward as best she even can considering she's stuck with you for the rest of her life because of Abel." The blonde shrugged again. "Go spend some time with Abel... Relax, have a drink... Something." She shook her head, walking away from the man and back into the living room to pick up her daughter.

* * *

**AN: Welll... New prospect coming in. Keep an eye on him. He's gonna do some great things (;**

**Let me know what ya think about this chapter ... **


	43. Chapter 43: Unthinkable

**July 16, 2009**

"Elijah." Jacey slowly walked into the foyer, holding her daughter. "She's been changed, Bri, you can go swimming with her if you want. Her weird floats are outside in the pool house."

Bri moved towards Jacey and took Cam. "That's my baby in there… Don't break his heart too badly…"

"And you're holding mine. Don't drop her, drown her or make her cry." Jacey kissed Cam's head before kissing Bri's. "Have fun."

"Talk loudly so it carries to the backyard." The brunette smirked. "I'm serious as hell too."

Jacey laughed, watching Bri walk off. "Hi..." She gave him a small smile. "Kitchen or living room?"

"Living room, less chance of an item turning into a weapon." Elijah smiled back at the blonde. "So, I guess we're going to actually talk about things."

The blonde nodded. "Yeah... Guess so." She sat down in the recliner. "Why didn't you ever tell me?"

"My timing was always slightly off." He shook his head. "I've always wanted to say something but you were always invested in someone else."

She shrugged. "Thought you didn't want a thing to do with me unless it involves watching over me... Thought you just wanted to ignore the fact that we had any history together."

"I like you Jacey. I had the chance to leave you and Bri and watch over Nik but I chose to stay because I cared too much about you to not be in your life at all. I could never ignore our history, it's something that I'll always remember. I do regret not telling you about my feelings, part of me was almost relieved when Bri told me you and Happy were having problems. I thought that could have been my time to speak up but it just didn't work out that way." Elijah rubbed his chin and sighed. "It's all been difficult but for some reason I just can't tear myself away."

"Guess it makes sense now when I moved to North Carolina. You were good with staying with me and I couldn't figure out why..." She shook her head. "I'm sorry I always ran..."

"Yeah but we got you and Happy back on the same page, so it's good." He shrugged and smiled. "It's okay. I didn't think you were running, just thought you weren't that into me. The only actual time I felt like there was something between us besides the physical attraction was oddly in North Carolina."

She shrugged, looking down at her lap. "Why's that?"

"Because it was just the two of us for a moment, well and Camryn but it was finally us completely alone together in an emotional type setting but I just couldn't do anything but tell you it was going to work out with Happy." He shook his head. "I just thought it was what you wanted, to be happy with him."

The blonde stood up, grabbing his hand and pulling him up. "Follow me... I wanna show you something."

Elijah nodded and let himself be pulled out of the living room. "Alright."

"The whole reason I even started photography hardcore..." She pulled him into the studio and let his hand go. Grabbing an album off one of the shelves in the corner of the room. "Take a look." She passed the album of pictures full of them in their brief time together to the man on the other side of the table.

"I look good." He smiled as he flipped through the pictures. "You look gorgeous too… We actually look happy and good together. Bri was right this whole time." He looked up at her.

She laughed, nodding. "Wanted to take pictures of couples that looked as happy and good as we did in these. Became an inspiration... Wanted to do all this good shit with photography."

"What happened then?" Elijah looked back down at the pictures. "These are amazing Jacey."

She shrugged. "We didn't happen so it felt the happiness in the pictures was bullshit..."

"That was genuine happiness." He frowned and looked at her. "It's my fault, for not coming back sooner. I guess I should have been a dickhead and admitted my feelings to you regardless of the fact you were working shit out with Esai. I never liked him, he wasn't what you needed."

Jacey sat down and shrugged again. "What do I need then, Elijah?"

"I don't know anymore. I honestly thought you had all you needed with Happy." He shrugged as he flipped back through the pictures. "I just need you to be at your happiest Jacey. Then I'll be happy, hell maybe one day I'll be like you and try out the whole loving someone else thing. I can't push these feelings for you away until I know you're at your happiest. I don't want you settling though. I hate to say this but I don't want you to be like Bri. I want you to fight for what you need and who you love. If that's Happy then good if not then I suggest you don't drag it out, not even for your child."

Jacey ran her hands through her hair a few times. "Remember, Elijah. There's a fine line between who you're in love with and who you love. You can't ever forget that... Sometimes settling is your best best because things just refuse to go in your favor."

"Believe me, I'll never forget it." He nodded. "I don't want you or Bri settling though, no matter how much shit life throws at the both of you… You mean a lot to me Jacey. I just hope things don't become too complicated for us."

The blonde started to tap on the table, her nails hitting it in the most annoying way. "So what? It's either risk everything and tear Camryn from the most important person in her life and risk most of everything and tear me from you? That the plan? Those the options?" She kept her eyes trained on anything in the the room but the handsome man sitting across from her.

"I am not saying to tear her from her father. I'm saying I don't want you to settle but I do want you to do what's best for you and the situation at hand." Elijah stopped her fingers from tapping. "You know I hate that shit… I'm always going to be around and in your life, it may not be in a romantic sense but I'll be around. I could never ask you to throw this life you have away for me, that would be selfish. This is no longer about us, it's about what's best for your daughter. We've waited this long, I guess we can wait a little longer to see how things unfold…"

Jacey moved her hand out from under his much larger hand and shook her head. "For one damn minute, just one. Stop being selfless and just say what you want!" She started tapping her fingers again, looking at him.

He covered her hand again. "I want you." He stared at her and smirked. "Is that what you were trying to pull out of me?"

"Is the tapping bothering you or something, Elijah?" She started to glare at him. "What about me? What do you want from me?"

"It's annoying." Elijah rolled his eyes and tapped on the table to emphasize the point. "I want you. _All_ of you. I want you to be _mine_."

She shrugged, continuing to tap. "It doesn't bother me..." She cocked an eyebrow at the man and begun to smirk, watching him run a hand down his face. "What would you even know, 'Lijah? Been years since you've even had me..."

"You're really going to be that difficult?" He knocked her hand off the table. "Doesn't mean I haven't forgotten every little detail… I'm more interested in having your heart than I am about getting in your pants Jacey."

She shrugged. "It's intriguing watching you slowly become unnerved..." She nodded. "I gave it to someone once and that turned around and bit me in the ass so call me cautious."

"I'm trying my hardest to keep my composure here J. It's already low when I don't have my suit to fiddle with." Elijah nodded. "I've never given mine to anyone…"

Jacey shrugged, tapping on the table again. "Why? What do you honestly have to lose?" She leaned forward, running a hand down his cheek. "Why not? It's not as bad as people make it out to be... Some people are better at keeping theirs locked away because they know they'll get walked all over, in the worst ways."

He shrugged and moved back from the table and out of her reach. "No woman has been lucky enough to get it… I would have given it to you but things didn't work out." He sighed. "I don't think I'll be getting walked over, I just don't want to hand it over to just anyone. It wouldn't feel right."

"Look at that, 'Lijah, move resolve than you give yourself credit for." She stopped tapping on the table and ran her hands through her hair out of annoyance. "You and your heart would've been in good hands, I'm sure of that."

"I'm sure of it as well." Elijah shrugged. "It's not easy to talk about all of this with you… You're not Bri. You're actually difficult."

"How?" Jacey shook her head. "I'm not doing anything..."

"You're not all that open emotionally. You also tend to start clamming up all together." He shook his head. "You're stubborn."

The blonde looked up at him and shook her head. "What do you want to know? Ask anything and I'll answer... I don't mind." She shrugged. "Go ahead."

Elijah blinked at her. "Absolutely nothing Jacey." He moved further away from the table. "If you had anything more to say, it would have been laid out on the table with everything else."

"How easy do you think this is for me? You're the only person who's ever wanted to be this invested in me..." She stood and grabbed the album. "I'm not an open book with anyone... It's hard to trust anyone enough to give them all of me. I can't just do it. Do you know how much effort it took me to even try to push my feelings for you away? And they won't go away for nothing!"

He moved towards her, his hand falling to her hip while the other cupped her face. "You're an amazing woman Jacey Teller. Why wouldn't I want to be invested in you? Stubborn or not, I like the challenge you pose." He smiled at her. "Just tell me to leave and I'll leave. I won't be around to complicate things further."

"No..." She whispered, shaking her head. "I won't."

Elijah nodded. "I should get going. I have to pick up Monica from ballet." He frowned before pressing a kiss to her forehead. "I won't ever forget this conversation… I hope it'll work out for you one day, for us but if not I won't be upset as long as you're happy and Cam is happy."

"I don't want you to leave, Elijah. I don't want you to go anywhere." She shook her head, stepping away from him slowly. "I'm sorry..." She closed her eyes as she ran her hands through her hair. "I'm sorry."

He pulled her into a hug and rested his chin on her head. "I won't go if you need me to stay. I'll have Igor pick her up."

"I'm sorry I ran away from my feelings for you..." She shook her head. "That seemed so much better than drowning in the heartbreak."

"It's alright, I don't blame you." Elijah shook his head. "You've been through a lot."

Jacey shook her head. "You don't have to stay... Go get Monica, spend some time with her."

"She is my favorite out of the four of you." He smiled.

She laughed, shaking her head. "I'll pretend that wasn't just said." She ran her hands down his back before slowly pulling away. "You have to quit coming around... You always look handsome, no matter what you're wearing."

"It made you smile and laugh though." Elijah nodded. "So, I should just stay away? I'll keep to myself next door then. Annoy Bri with my suits."

She grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him back to her. "No... You better not!"

"You just told me to quit coming around." He shrugged. "I will be happy to oblige the request. Maybe I'll grow a full beard, look like the Viking."

Jacey rolled her eyes. "Stay away if you want to, your choice, Elijah." She shook her head. "Much more handsome like this..." She tapped her fingers on his jaw.

"I'm not staying away." Elijah shrugged. "In fact, I may just come over here more often to see Cam… See if she likes me better casual or suited up and clean cut."

The blonde hopped onto the table, crossing her arms. "You just use me for my daughter. I could cry over that."

"Will it make you feel better if I told you I use Bri for her daughter as well?" He laughed. "You're one of my favorite people over twenty, congratulations."

Jacey smiled, rolling her eyes. "You can't have Cam, I refuse. She's my baby... Go get your own." She put her weight on her hands as she leaned back on them, her nails tapping on the metal table. "You know we figured out nothing, right?"

"I'll hit up the nearest college campus and find me a senior to knock up." He shrugged. "We figured it out. You like me, I like you but since it's shitty timing we're going to continue to be friends and if we are fated to be then we will be. Maybe it's not meant to happen until after Cam is off to college or something." He poked her legs. "You're going to knock it off with that tapping Jacey…"

The blonde narrowed her eyes. "You didn't do that the first go-round, I don't expect you to do it now, smart ass." She nodded slowly, shrugging. "Maybe we'll get our chance sooner than that. Who knows..." She started to tap her nails against the table harder, making the noise louder. "Am I?"

"I didn't want to the first time around but now that I'm thinking about it maybe I wanna start having some kids before I'm too old." Elijah smirked. "You're absolutely trying to drive me mad. I don't know what to do with you." He rolled his eyes. "Your nail tapping is as annoying as Bri's hair braiding and hair tugging when she's nervous."

Jacey shook her head. "You better not knock up some random ass female..." She opened her legs and hooked her leg around his, pulling him close to her. "I'm not trying to do anything."

"She wouldn't be random… She'd be very carefully selected, maybe a blonde with bright blue eyes." He unhooked her legs from his and stepped back. "You're starting a dangerous game with that."

The blonde continued to tap on the table, a glare forming on her gorgeous face. "That's good, describe her down to a T so I know exactly who to murder..." She shrugged. "What am I even doing, Elijah?"

Elijah smirked at the blonde. "Do I sense a hint of jealousy?" He irked a brow at her. "You and Nik aren't close friends right?"

"Do you want to get hit?" Jacey growled, sitting up, glaring at the man.

"What about Bri's new little blonde friend? Natalia, you meet her yet?" He shrugged and crossed his arms. "I'm just trying to find a suitable distraction while I'm waiting for the woman I love to become available, _again_."

The blonde let her hands bunch into fists. "Do whatever you want to, Elijah." She growled through gritted teeth.

Moving towards her, Elijah rested his hands on her thighs and squeezed them. "No need for you to get jealous Jacey. No one will ever mean more to me than you do. If you don't want me to sleep around voice it now… I can be pure when I need to be."

"I'm. Not. Jealous." She unclenched her fists and started tapping on the table again. "Do what you need to, you're not mine to voice such a thing to."

He hooked his hands behind her knees and pulled her towards the edge of the table. "I should really head out now…" He smirked as he backed away from her. "Before I get too handsy."

"No one told you to stop..." She continued to aggravate him by her tapping fingers, watching him run a hand down his face. "You wouldn't do anything anyway..."

Elijah shook his head, feeling his annoyance rise even more as the blonde continued to tap her fingers. "What makes you so sure?" He stepped back towards her, cupping her face in his hands as he moved his face closer to her so their lips were barely touching. "I'll do what I want when I want to do it. As of right now, that tapping has literally annoyed me to death." He looked down at her and smirked. "You might be with Happy but you're still mine and I'll get you back…" He let go of her face and moved backwards.

"Yeah? You want to do something? Do it then... Or are you just scared?" She started tapping her nails slowly. "Big bad Elijah scared to make any moves?" She grinned, nodding her head. "I get it."

He scoffed and looked at her intently before moving back between her legs, his hands resting on her hips as he stared down at her. "You've got it all wrong. I'm not scared to make any moves. I don't want to be the reason your relationship falls apart. I don't want to turn you into a cheater. As odd as it may sound, I don't want to insert myself between you and Happy." He kissed her forehead. "Taunt me all you want, make fun of me all you want but I'm going to hold onto my honor as long as I can."

"Make a move, Elijah. It's like a chess game and it's your go." She shook her head. "Very noble, not that I want you to keep that together but it's definitely noble." She wrapped her legs around him tightly, locking him in place. "If you're not scared..."

"What exactly do I have to be afraid of?" Elijah looked down at her. "I'm definitely not afraid of Happy. I've met worse, I am worse."

She shrugged, her hands momentarily ceasing their movements before continuing her obnoxious game to unhinge the man. "You tell me..."

"Jacey, I love you too much to make a move this moment." He looked at her. "Do you really want to cheat on Happy? Do you really want to break up the relationship prematurely and risk putting Cam in that turmoil? As much as I'd love to fuck you in this studio, I'll have to hold off just a bit longer."

The blonde closed her eyes... He'd gotten to her. She stopped tapping her nails, unwinding her legs from around him. "No."

* * *

**July 17, 2009**

He wasn't going to say anything, he didn't want to be that boyfriend… But now the possibilities were weighing heavy on him. She'd cheated on him before. Just once but it still happened. Now he was actually feeling a little worried, what did she do? What was she doing? Happy stood up from the metal stool at the metal table and he closed the sketchbook he was drawing in. He put it back in it's place of his rack of sketchbooks before leaving the studio and walking outside to the substantial backyard where Jacey walking around in the shallow end of the pool, guiding Camryn around in her little float.

"You want to tell me what's going on or should I go get some answers from the Russians?" Hap pulled off his shirt and slowly walked down the set of stairs that led to the shallow end.

With confusion on the blonde's face, she stopped moving the float around and just stared at him. "What are you talking about?"

"Elijah was here yesterday, saw him leave when I was coming back from your brother's house… Why was he here? It wasn't for the Priss… She was asleep upstairs." He cocked an eyebrow at her before his composure dropped at the sound of Camryn gibbering to him. He looked down at the beautiful baby and started smirking. "What is it, Cam? What do you wanna say?"

Jacey smiled as she watched the father and daughter interact as if they could understand one another, hell as far as she was concerned they could. She shrugged her shoulders. "We talked, under Bri's ultimate wishes… She was swimming with Cam before she got sleepy so Bri took her upstairs and cuddled her to death. We were just discussing something the Family is thinking about doing… They wanted my opinion… that's it."

"What'd you do, Jace?" He kept his eyes on their daughter as he questioned her. "Should I have any fucking reason to not trust you?"

She shook her head. "There's absolutely nothing going on there, Happy. I put it on everything, absolutely nothing is happening. You want to know why?" She spun Cam's float around and lifted the baby out of it. "Because I'm absolutely in love with you and I have loved you since the first time we spoke. I've just been way too afraid to admit that though." She kissed Cam's head before passing her to Happy. "Because I want you and only you."

"She needs to eat." He stated calmly, moving out of the pool.

* * *

**July 29, 2009**

Jacey stood still as she felt her boyfriend's hands grip her hips and she was pushed against the wall. She wound her arms around his neck, laughing when he started to playfully nibble on her jaw. Her blue eyes moved around the bar room of the clubhouse as she watched Sons, sweetbutts, hang-arounds move around the room. Her eyes briefly connected with the new prospect and she gave him a small smile before her eyes fluttered shut as Happy bit into her neck, his hands now on her ass.

Happy squeezed her ass cheeks and chuckled when he heard a small moan escape the gorgeous blonde's mouth. He kissed her neck again before he slowly started to trail kisses down her neck and the front of her throat. One of his hands moved from her ass around to the front of her shirt and slowly started to snake up the inside of her shirt. "You want this here?" He murmured to her, pulling back to look at her face.

"No, especially not with that prospect watching us like his life depends on it." She whispered to him, her blue eyes never leaving his black as night orbs.

Happy looked back and shrugged. "Maybe he wants what I got, huh?" He smirked, turning his head to kiss Jacey's lips before he started pulling her toward the bar and grabbed a bottle of Jack. "Come on, let's see if he wants to watch." He kissed her lips again as he pulled her towards the couch where the prospect was sitting.

"Quit… Just take me to one of the unoccupied dorms." Jacey shook her head, her blue eyes connected with Ty's dark eyes before she looked away. "Hap… Come on. You're drunk, baby."

Happy sat down on the couch and pulled the blonde down on his lap. "How about you get drunk with me then?" He nodded his head as he leaned back against the cushion, watching his girlfriend straddle his lap. "You look good right now, baby. real real good."

"Good, I better." She mumbled to him as she started to kiss his neck, her face buried there.

Happy leaned his head up and looked at the source of the set of eyes looking at him. "You gotta problem prospect?" He kept his hands palming Jacey's ass as his dark gaze stayed on the young man on the other end of the couch.

"Nah man, just thinking about how great your life must be." Ty nodded his head slowly before he gestured toward Jacey. "How is Jax so calm about you and his little sister?"

Hap smirked and shrugged. "Because I told him to fuck off because she was mine no matter what." He turned his attention back to his girlfriend and squeezed her ass rough before his slapped both cheeks. "Come on." He stood up with her still wrapped around him and started toward the dorms, grabbing a handful of her hair and pulling her away from his neck and guided their mouths together. He pulled her away from him again and started smirking at her. "You want me, Jacey?" He pushed her up against the door of his old dorm room, his fingers skimming over her bare thighs as he pressed his lips to hers again.

* * *

**AN: If feedback is good on this chapter, Ch 44 will be up tomorrow night. Otherwise I will be stopping updates... There's really no use in me updating this story if it's not gonna get feedback. **

**But to those of you who do review, I do appreciate that a lot. _Thank you (:_**

**WARNING:**** After Chapter 45, time is jumping two years. So after Chapter 45 goes up, Chapter 46 will be jumping to 2011.**


	44. Chapter 44: Painful Truths

**February 2, 2009 - Flashback**

"_What are you doing now, Tyler?" The brunette looked at the dark haired young man carefully, shaking her head when he shrugged. She looked over his shoulder at the laptop in his lap. "Who is Jacey Teller?" _

_Ty looked back at the brunette and shrugged. "That's her. I looked at her criminal history and she's only been arrested for stupid shit like indecent exposure… She's got a baby." He clicked on the next tab and brought up the criminal history of Jax Teller. "This is her brother." _

"_Interesting… That's who you were talking about a few months about, isn't it? This is kind of cool. I can't believe that woman gave you these pictures here though…" Dana picked up the few pictures and flipped through them again, stopping on the picture of a sleeping baby. "Is this the baby you mentioned? Uh the girl's baby?" _

_Tyler nodded slowly, looking at the picture in Dana's hand. "Cute, huh?" He looked up at her face before shrugging. "There's this big club they're affiliated with. It's a motorcycle club…" _

"_Really? That's even more interesting. You love motorcycles, Ty. Are you gonna try to talk to them, get to know them or anything?" Dana cocked an eyebrow at her best friend before shrugging. "Do it… Just don't say anything about that woman, especially if you see her. Pretend like you don't know her until all is right in the world. Ya know?"_

* * *

**August 5, 2009**

After another talk with Elijah, one that was ending all of everything, Jacey was sitting on the edge of the pool watching Monica splash around and play with Bri. The blonde smiled at the pair before she stood up and walked toward the french doors. "I'm going to get a water and my baby girl. Do you two want anything?"

"Juice! Juice!" Monica yelled, slapping at the water, making splash up and hit Bri.

Bri rolled her eyes, thumping the water to make it splash Monica. "Water and Cam Cam cuddles! I need her badly." She smiled at the blonde as Jacey nodded her head and walked into the house. Bri looked back at Monica as she started to stalk towards her. "What's wrong, Monkey?"

"Nothing… I'm just sad for Elijah." She shrugged, crossing her arms over her chest. "Why is he leaving?"

Bri gave her daughter a sad smile, shrugging her shoulders. "I don't know babe, he and Igor are needed elsewhere right now. I'm sure he will be back as soon as he can." The older brunette felt extremely bad now, this entire riff was affecting everyone now. She moved through the water to her daughter that was spinning in the neon blue tube. "They're leaving tonight and they're gonna want a big hug from you, so don't be upset with them, ok my love?"

"Ok, juice for my one true love and a water for my ex-love." Jacey walked outside of the house, holding Camryn in her arms. The baby was smiling a very wide almost toothless grin and she was was holding onto Jacey's necklace tightly before she put it in her mouth to gnaw on. "Would you stop it? I'll give you your teether in a second." She kissed Camryn's head as she turned and walked toward the table, picking up the teething ring and passing it to Camryn. "Here, here, here, this is so much better."

Bri smiled, watching Camryn take the ring and quickly start gnawing on it. "She's hungry, huh?" She grabbed the baby float Javi was here and started to splash him a little, laughing at his face. "He might spend too much time with Happy with that glare he's forming." She rolled her eyes, smirking.

"Nope, she ate a second ago. I gave her some applesauce… She didn't really enjoy it but she took it like a little champ." Jacey slowly eased her shorts down her body with her free hand before she pulled an arm free from her t-shirt. With half of the shirt off of her, she shifted Cam to her other hip and pulled the shirt off the rest of the way. "But that's only because she'll only eat applesauce with Hap."

Happy, Jax and Ty slowly and quietly walked up to the French doors, his dark eyes connecting with Bri briefly and he held his index finger to his lips. He watched Jacey undress down to her bikini and his eyes lit up a little. "Damn woman… But that's because you're no fun with it…" Hap interrupted the conversation from his spot leaning against the doorjamb of the French doors beside Jax and Ty. He shrugged off his kutte and laid it on the table as he walked to it, he kicked off his boots and peeled his shirt off his body before he emptied the contents of his pockets. "Ty, come get Camryn." He smirked at his girlfriend.

Bri pulled Javi's float closer to her as she moved closer to the steps of the pool. She knew exactly what Hap was up to and she was going to laugh once Jacey figured it out. She watched Ty take Camryn out Jacey's hand and grinned. "Silly Auntie J." She mumbled to her children.

"Hap, no! Don't do it!" Jacey protested as he wrapped his arms around her before lifting her up and wrapping her legs around his waist. "Hap, I will hate you forever." She wrapped her arms around his neck anymore. "I seriously am putting you on the couch…" She mumbled as Happy walked them toward the pool and he dropped them both into the pool.

Bri rolled her eyes, smirking as the couple resurfaced and Happy instantly moved for Monica. "You're not stealing her away from me for long!" She slowly moved out of the pool and towards the table to set the bottle of water down. "You wanna put Cam in her float?"

"Yes!" Jacey nodded, swimming toward Happy was spinning Javi around in his float. "You look tired, chunk, you wanna take a nap with me?" She picked the baby boy up out and his float and held him to her chest as she moved out of the pool. She grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her body as she wrapped Javi's little towel around his tiny frame. "I got him, go have fun with Moni and Cam, we're just gonna be laying over here, getting a tan." She kissed Javi's head as he dropped onto one of the woven wicker chaise chairs with Javi on her chest.

Bri walked over to Jacey and passed her a bottle of water before she handed her Javi's pacifier. "Tell that prospect to stop checking me out… He's cute and all but no." She laughed as she bent down to kiss Javi's head.

"Who is that?" Ty whispered to Jax as he passed Cam to him.

Jax smirked, shaking his head. He started to take Camryn's teething ring away but immediately let it go when she started to glare at him. "Shit, alright, have it… Lil' Hap." He shook his head and looked up at Ty. "Who? Her? Oh that fine ass thing is Bri… she's Jacey's best friend."

"Is it just a thing for gorgeous women to be friends?" Ty shook his head. "You guys are surrounded by gorgeous women all the time, it's crazy." He smiled, his eyes falling back on Bri as she was stepping back into the pool.

Jax nodded slowly. "Oh I know… Her? She's fucking amazing, sexy as hell too." He smirked, eyeing Bri again. "I'm not saying shit about my sister though, that's fucking weird." Jax shook his head as he watched Bri dunk her head and moved her hair back.

"Hey, Jackie! Bring Cam to me, she's in need of some pool time with me." Bri smiled at the blonde biker as she leaned over the edge of the pool, staring at Jax.

Jax smirked at Ty. "I'm in need of some pool time with her." He mumbled to the younger man. "Here you can take Cam over there... I might do some unthinkable shit if I get too close to her."

* * *

**August 24, 2009**

With the strange conversation she'd had with Ty earlier, the blonde was completely fucked up in the head... Her thoughts were going crazy and she needed answers. Quick. She had questions, something needed to make sense. Something was off with the prospect, Jacey saw it from the first time she met him. There was just something familiar about him, something she couldn't explain but she knew Jax felt it too.

She'd call her mother, quickly making her way to the house she grew up in to start her interrogation with Gemma. She was done being curious, done trying figure out what the deal was with Ty.

She pulled the Range Rover into her mother's driveway and got her daughter out of the car seat before making her way to the side door with Camryn on her hip. "Come on, Princess, let's go play detective and get some answers." She kissed Camryn's cheek as she reached the door and opened it.

"Hi, baby!" Gemma turned around from the fridge, giving Jacey a smile before she stepped away from the fridge with the a pitcher of iced tea in her hand. "Are you gonna tell me what's going on? Is there something going on with Camryn?"

Jacey shrugged and shook her head. "No, nothing is wrong with Cam. She's healthy and perfect." She smiled at her daughter before looking back up at her mother. "I do have some questions for you."

"Well that's good to hear…" Gemma poured two glasses of iced tea before sitting down at the kitchen table and gesturing to the seat across from her. "Go ahead, I'll answer anything."

The blonde took the seat and nodded slowly as she trained her eyes on her mom. "What do you know about the new prospect? Ty? I keep getting this weird vibe from him and I wanted to know if you knew anything about his backstory. The guys always tend to talk to you like you're their mom."

"Sorry, baby… I don't know much. Jax said the same thing but I don't know. I haven't spent much time around him. I do know he seems familiar when I'm around him but that's it." Gemma shrugged her shoulders.

"Yeah, I'm trying to figure out why though." Jacey frowned. "Something about him is so familiar and I'm just struggling to pinpoint it. It's frustrating."

Gemma slowly nodded her head. "I don't know, baby, maybe it's just one of those things. Who knows. What's Happy say about him?"

"He hasn't said much because he doesn't know much either but he's getting a familiar vibe from him as well. It's driving me up the wall. I just need to know about this kid. I'm not going to stop until I figure out his backstory and why I feel like I should know who he is." Jacey shook her head and sighed.

Gemma scoffed, shaking her head. "Jacey, don't drive yourself insane. It just happens, ignore it… It's not a big deal, baby." She took a sip of her tea. "If your brother can trust him, you can too."

"That's the thing, I feel like I can trust him and it bugs me! It feels as if he's actually family and not just club family." She shrugged. "Maybe I'm putting too much thought into this but I don't know."

The older woman shook her head again. "But he's not family... He's just some kid that Jax pulled in from the streets."

"Yeah but doesn't he kind of remind you of dad? Just a little bit?" Jacey tapped on the table as she looked down at her daughter who was being thoroughly entertained by her keys.

Gemma scoffed, standing up from the table. "No. Not even a little bit. She reminds me more of your father than that prospect and she doesn't have a thing but Happy in her." She shook her head.

"I'm talking more about demeanor." She shook her head. "I guess I'm gonna have to run more theories about this by Jax."

Gemma shook her head. "Baby, just leave it alone... What do you think you're gonna get out of this? What answers do you think you'll get?"

"I just want to know who he is and where he comes from. I want to know why he seems so damn familiar." Jacey sighed. "I need know what you know. You always know more than anyone else!"

Gemma shook her head. "I don't know anything, Jacey. Just leave it alone."

"I can't just leave it alone… I'll just have Juice see if he can't find out where Ty at least came from." The blonde nodded. "If he finds nothing then I'll leave it alone."

The brunette turned and looked at her daughter. "Can't you just do what I ask?"

"No. What're you trying to keep hidden?" Jacey narrowed her eyes at the older woman. "If you didn't know anything you wouldn't be telling me to leave it alone."

Gemma shook her head. "You better not tell you brother a damn word of this, do you hear me? You better not even mention it to the Killa."

"Yes, I hear you." The blonde nodded. "I won't even tell Happy." She smiled.

Gemma ran a hand over her face and groaned. "He's here because of you and Jax. Mainly you."

"That makes no sense, why would he be here because of me or Jax?" Jacey furrowed her brow. "Keep going…"

Gemma nodded. "He's... Um." She shrugged. "That's your little brother."

The blonde coughed up her tea at the words her mom just spoke. "He's my what now!? Little brother? Since when do we keep siblings a secret! You have got to fucking be kidding me right now… He's not my brother, we would have known about him before kow if he were!"

"I gave him up when he was born... I wasn't ready for him yet... Wasn't ready to lose another baby. I was scared to death I'd lose you and Jax. Me having Tyler didn't make since." Gemma shook her head.

"You didn't fucking think to tell us this when he first turned up! How did you just give him up like that? Scared or not." Jacey shook her head. "Are you going to tell Jax? He deserves to know about his little brother."

Gemma shook her head. "I doubt you have any room to discuss this matter... You don't get it and you won't understand." She sighed. "No, he will not know and neither will that boyfriend of yours. I've already discussed that with you."

"What're you going to do if Ty tells him or something or Juice finds shit out. Does Ty even know? Have you two just come to some agreement that he won't say shit to Jax?" The blonde groaned and shook her head. "Don't you feel bad that you weren't part of his life?"

Gemma shook her head. "No, Jacey. Tyler won't say anything... Not until he's ready for Jax to know. We've already talked about it. I told him you'd be ready for this by far the fastest of anyone. It'll take Jackson the longest to be ready for this."

"This is so fucked up… The whole damn time I just thought it was the three of us but there was a whole other kid." She ran her hands through her hair and sighed.

The older woman scoffed, crossing her arms over her chest. "I told you to leave it alone, Jacey, now you're going to just ignore this conversation..." She shook her head. "Now please just pretend you don't know. I'll tell him that I told you when I go to the clubhouse again."

"You knew I wasn't going to leave it alone! You know me way better than that." Jacey shook her head. "I'll keep this little secret."

Gemma huffed, looking between Jacey and Camryn. "He found out the truth about his real family and he wanted nothing more than to meet his sister." She shook her head.

"Well he's gonna hightail it out of here once he realizes the crazy mess we are." She shrugged and looked at her daughter. "Looks like you have another uncle kid."

Gemma sighed. "No... He's apart the club now... That was to connect with Jackson and get closer to Happy, which would get him closer to you. He's here for you, Jacey, listen."

"Why not just come straight to me? If he's here for me, then why didn't he just find me? It's not that hard." Jacey shook her head. "I can't believe I have a baby brother, well a younger brother. I knew something was familiar about him, he felt like he was family."

The woman shook her head. "He knew you didn't know about him... So he tried to do it in a smart way. You wouldn't be so jumpy and curious if some prospect was interested in you, you're used to that." She shrugged.

"I'm just still processing everything." The blonde sighed. "I have another brother…"

"No you don't. Not until you three are ready for that." Gemma groaned, leaning on the counter.

Jacey nodded and rolled her eyes. "Alright, he's just a prospect and I won't go out of my way to build a relationship with him until we're all ready for one."

The woman nodded. "No red flags need to be thrown over this huge thing... So no going out of your way for him alone."

"I'm not going to do anything. I'm just going to keep living my life and taking care of my daughter and boyfriend." She smiled at her daughter. "Cam, make sure not to repeat this conversation to anyone."

Gemma rolled her eyes. "Don't be a smartass, Jacey." She moved toward her daughter and granddaughter. "Tell your mommy to quit being so sarcastic..." She kissed Cam's cheek. "So pretty, baby."

"Can I at least tell my best friend about this news?" Jacey looked at her mom. "I need to tell someone badly. This is all life changing."

Gemma frantically shook her head. "No. If you have to tell someone then it can be Happy."

"What's wrong with telling my best friend?" The blonde rolled her eyes. "Fine, fine. I'll tell Happy."

"I don't need her knowing our family's business..." Gemma shook her head.

Jacey nodded. "Fine, I'll just tell Happy and not her."

"It's enough you're trying to tell him, Jacey. This is a stretch here."

"I won't tell anyone then. I'll just keep it between us." The blonde shrugged her shoulders as she stared blankly at her mother. "I won't tell Hap."

Gemma shrugged. "Thank you... You should probably get her home, she doesn't look like she's gonna make to the end of driveway."

"It's her naptime… She needs to cuddle and sleep." Jacey stood up and smiled at her daughter before looking back at Gemma. "I'll see you later then. Thanks for telling me though."

The older woman smiled. "Did you just say she needs to cuddle? You've spoiled her absolutely rotten, haven't you?"

"Oh no, don't look at me. The cuddling is her dad's doing." She laughed and shook her head. "He's spoiled her."

Gemma shook her head. "You were the same way. Always wanted to be cuddling with Jackson though. You loved him so much."

"Cam's a little cuddle monster. She can't get enough, I love it when I'm in the mood to cuddle." Jacey smiled. "Jax is always cuddly feeling, like warm and cozy."

Gemma nodded, smiling. "Hand her over to Jax, they'll be inseparable... You know how much he loves it."

"He wouldn't cuddle with her the last time she tried it with him." She frowned and looked at Camryn who was rubbing her eyes. "I'll try it again though."

Gemma shrugged. "Get her home, she's clearly ready for a nap."

"We're going." Jacey nodded as she looked at her mom one last time before moving out of the house and towards her Range Rover. "You'll be home and able to nap comfortably in no time Cam." She strapped the child into the carseat before getting in the SUV herself.

* * *

**AN: K so a lot of you guys seemed really _upset _about the last chapter and I'm just going to respond in one way: **

**Elijah is gone... **

_**Interpret that how you wish... But like I'm sure I've said before: Hap &amp; Jacey are going to be fine.  
**_**They're going to be fine.**


	45. Chapter 45: Big Decision

**August 26, 2009**

As Happy walked into the living room, he was attacked by the tiny brunette that he just absolutely adored and loved. His little partner in crime, his girlfriend's niece, his niece, _his little girl_. He smirked as she screamed his name and jumped up and down excitedly.

He quickly picked her up and swung her around a little to position her on his shoulders. "What are you doing, kid?"

"Told Mommy and Jacey that I wanted to see you!" The little girl wrapped her arms around Happy's neck, hugging him tightly. "Mommy is in the kitchen with Jacey and the babies. They're gonna be best friends one day like mommy and Jacey!" She smiled widely, nodding her head. "Mommy said so."

Hap shrugged, moving back towards the studio. "You wanna help me draw a picture for your aunt?" He opened the door to the studio and shut it as soon as he got in the door. He set the little brunette on the metal table and grabbed his sketchbook, placing it beside her before grabbing her a large canvas. "Gonna have you paint me something to hang up in the living room… You good with that?

Monica nodded and smiled. "Yeah, I'm good with that. It's gonna be amazing!" She tapped a tiny finger on her chin as she eyed the canvas. "What're you gonna draw?"

"I don't know yet, I haven't decided." He shrugged his shoulders, handing her the palette with paint on it. "What do you have in mind?"

"I'm gonna paint your kutte." She smiled as she looked at the paint before picking up the brush.

Happy chuckled, handing her a paper towel. "Don't make a mess, ok? We'd both be in timeout if we messed up the studio, ya know?" He tapped on the canvas. "You want me to put a picture of my kutte in the living room?"

"I won't make a mess, I promise." Monica nodded and grinned. "Yes. It's important to you right? So you need a picture of it."

Happy shrugged. "Of course, that's a real good idea actually." He nodded his head and picked up his set of pencils. "Hope Jacey and Cam like it too though, remember they live here too, kid."

"Mom said that your leather is as important to you as Elijah's suits are to him." The brunette scrunched up her face as she looked at the colors. "Maybe I'll make a different design in case they don't like it."

Happy covered his face for a moment before uncovering his face and starting to draw on the blank page in his sketchbook. "It's up to you, kid, you're the artist."

"I'll paint a family portrait." She dipped her brush in the tan paint and started to paint Happy's face. "It's almost your color."

He looked over at the brunette and smirked. "You better get all the tattoos right, too or else I can't hang it up."

"Of course I'll get 'em right, you're one of my favorite people. You're in my top two of favorite people." Monica looked at him and smiled. "It's gonna be the best family portrait ever!"

The man shrugged. "You gonna give this to Jacey for her late birthday present?"

"Nope." She shook her head as she dipped the brush into a new color.

He looked up, his brows furrowed. "Why not?"

"'Cause I wanna give it to you." Monica shrugged as she briefly looked at Happy to examine his visible tattoos. "You can always give it to her after though."

Happy slowly shook his head. "No, it's mine. She can't have it..." He gave her a smile and stuck his tongue at her. "You miss him, don't you?"

The brunette laughed and stuck her tongue back at him. "You're so silly." She shrugged. "Yeah, just a little bit. He'll be back when he's done working, he always comes back." She looked back down at her canvas and started to paint again.

"I gotta tell you something, Monica." Happy slowly pushed his sketchbook away, looking solely at the little girl.

"Alright." Monica set the paintbrush down and looked up at Happy. "What do you wanna tell me?"

He nodded slowly. "Me and Jacey are gonna be moving in a few weeks... We're gonna be leaving California, kid." He kept his eyes on her, gauging her reaction, response, something.

"You're leaving me too?" The tiny brunette nodded. "I wanna go home now." She moved off the table and stared at Happy for a moment.

The man stood up, his face turning stoic. "I'm gonna be back all the time kid... I'm not leaving you. I've just gotta get other things done."

"Who's gonna look after me if both you and Elijah are gone?" Monica shook her head. "Don't say Juice either because he's a dumb dumb."

"Monica..." He shook his head. "I'm not leaving you for good. We just need to get out of here for a while. We'll be back in time for Cam's birthday party." Happy sighed, lifting her off the table and put her on his side. "Come on, I'll take you back home."

"But you're still leaving." She crossed her arms and glared at him. "I'm seven, I can walk myself home!"

Happy set her back on the table. "Kid, this shit has to be done. You're just gonna have to be mad at me... I can't do anything about it." He shook his head, glaring back at her. "If you can't accept my apologies then I don't know."

Monica nodded. "It's okay. I'm not mad." She blinked at him slowly, her expression softening. "I still wanna go home though."

"You don't want me to take you home so what's stopping you, kid?" He shook his head. "Try to remember that I know you and I know when you're lying, little girl."

The brunette moved back off the table and shrugged. "I'll see you around." She walked to the door and opened it before looking back at Happy. "I love you and I'll miss you." She smiled before moving out of the room and closing the door behind her.

"Son of a bitch." He mumbled to himself as he ran his hands over his face and moved out of the room, after her. He noticed his girlfriend and her best friend on the couch but he ignored them as he followed after Monica to the foyer. "Come here, kid."

"Yeah?" Monica turned around to face Happy.

He scooped her up, holding her tightly to him. "Don't think this is something I want to do... This talk was the one I was dreading the most. I don't wanna leave you."

She rubbed her eyes and nodded. "I don't want you to leave either."

"Hey, don't start that... You're gonna mess up that junk your mom put on your eyes." Hap shook his head. "If you don't want me to then I won't... I'll tell Jacey right now."

Monica shook her head and smiled. "I don't care if it messes up." She rested her hands on his face and frowned. "Won't you get in trouble if you don't go?"

"By who, kid? Jace? No, she's upset about leaving... She doesn't want to do it at all." Happy shook his head.

"No, by your club?" She furrowed her brow.

Happy shook his head. "No, it's my choice to do this. Seems like no one wants us to go... I'm sure your mom is upset too."

"Why do you wanna leave?" Monica poked at his cheeks. "Do you want a new start like mom got?"

Happy shrugged. "Something of the sort... But it's ok, I'll figure something else out. Just for you."

She shook her head. "If you want a new start then get it. Aleksandr and Elijah always told me that sometimes you gotta get away and reset. I still don't really understand that but it sounded like good words to say." She smiled and kissed his forehead.

"No, kid, things can be fixed right here..." Happy shook his head. "Your aunt wants to stay and I want her happy."

"Will you be happy staying?" Monica smiled. "What's broken anyway?"

He nodded. "I will... Very very happy, as long as I've got her." He slowly sat down on the floor against the front door. "Nothing you'd really understand, kid."

"Alright. Where were you gonna go?" She tapped on his head and smiled. "Were you gonna go to the moon? That'd be so cool!"

Happy laughed, shaking his head. "Tacoma, Washington... It's a cool place, used to be up there before I met Jacey." He shrugged. "Figured we could go up there for awhile to get things in order... For my club, for my family and for her but it's ok."

"You should go then." Monica nodded. "For your family."

Happy shrugged, looking down at the little girl. "You need to make up your mind on what you want me to do, kid." He smirked at her. "Come on, let's go see what they're doing."

"But it's not my decision to make really… I went over this with Elijah." She shrugged. "They're probably just talking about dumb shit."

Happy covered her mouth. "Whoa, no. You don't use that kind of language. Wait til you're about fifty." He smirked at her. "Tell me something, why did Elijah leave?"

"That's in forever!" Monica laughed. "He left because he had to go handle business in Russia but I think he left because he was annoyed with mommy and Jacey."

Happy shrugged. "No it's not, just forty-three years from now." He furrowed his brows, staring at her. "Why's that?"

"He doesn't like when they talk to him, he says they never shut up." She shook her head. "They talked him right on a plane!"

He chuckled. "Between you and me, kid, he was advised to leave... But that's you need to know."

"That's no fair." Monica crossed her arms. "Who told him that? Who's gonna get their booty kicked by me?"

Happy chuckled, shrugging. "He had a talk with your aunt then he met with Aleksandr. Aleksandr told him to take some time off."

"He is my best friend though." She shook her head. "Can you walk me home? I want to speak with my grandpa right now."

The man slowly stood up and started for the living room. "Why don't you talk to them first?"

"Because I'm sad." Monica shook her head again.

He nodded, looking at the blonde and brunette laying on the couch. "Both of you need to talk to her... Now."

"Why what's wrong?" Bri sat up on the couch. "Monkey, come sit and talk to me and Jacey. We'll cheer you up. Isn't that right J?"

The blonde nodded eagerly. "Come here, babe, talk to us."

"I want Elijah back home." Monica looked between her mom and Jacey. "I need him back here to take me to ballet classes and teach me how to play the piano."

Jacey nodded her head. "You can call him, Moni, anytime you want. You can tell him to come back if you'd like."

"I already told him to come back and he said he can't come back until he's finished with his business." The brunette shook her head. "Everyone keeps leaving me!"

Bri moved to her daughter and picked her up before rubbing the back of her head and whispering to her in Russian. "I'll go home and we'll call him together… Jacey, Happy, I think I should get her home and fix this."

"No, Bri, I can't let you take all this shit on by yourself. This one's mine, technically." The blonde shook her head. "We can call him, babe, well bribe him with ice cream."

"I don't want to talk to you." Monica looked away from Jacey. "I want to go home."

Jacey sighed. "Why? What'd I do to you?"

She turned her head slightly to look at the blonde before shrugging. "You made Elijah leave! That's what you did to me!" She crossed her arms and slid out of her mom's grasp. "I'm going home, I can walk there alone." She stomped her feet before trying to get out of the living room.

"Nope, talk to them." Hap scooped her up before swinging her around to position her on his shoulders. "Don't be mean either."

"I'm not being mean." Monica mumbled in Russian before shaking her head. "I just want my best friend back. I have my Happy, now I want my Elijah to complete my triangle."

Jacey shook her head as she stood up. "I'm going to check on the babies. I'll leave this to you two since I'm not any help here."

"As I said before, I'll take her home and deal with it there." Bri looked at Happy and Monica. "We can go visit Elijah if you want to see him Monica. We'll book a flight tonight."

Happy squeezed Monica's knees. "What do you wanna do kid?"

"I wanna go home." Monica rubbed her eyes. "I wanna go take a nap."

The man lifted her off of his shoulders and set her on the carpeted floor. "Fine but you need to know something... I made Elijah leave, not Jacey. So don't be upset with her, ok?" He stood up, towering over her.

She gave him a single nod before moving around him. "Ok." Monica left the living room, leaving the adults alone.

"Get him back for her. She shouldn't be suffering over this shit because I'm an ass and Jacey can't keep her shit to herself." Happy nodded his head.

Bri shrugged. "You don't think I've already tried to get him back here? I even offered to pack up and move across town if it meant he'd come back. He thinks it's best for everyone if he stays gone for a while."

"Well it's not... So give me his number and I'll do this myself." Happy growled, staring at the floor.

"I'm pretty sure it's too late for any of us to start thinking about her now." The brunette tossed her phone to Happy. "Fingers crossed that his phone is still on."

Happy shook his head. "What exactly would you like me to do here, Brianna? My goddamn girlfriend can't make up her mind."

"Don't do a damn thing. I can handle Monica, I can get her through this shit. I've been through this shit." Bri shook her head. "Just focus on fixing your relationship, alright? You and Jacey need to focus on that and Camryn. I'll get Moni through this, she's a resilient kid."

Happy shook his head again, now glaring at the brunette. "What relationship? What fucking relationship do I need to focus on fixing? The one where one night Jacey wants to be with me and wants to have this big future then the next night she can't figure out if she's about me or some fucking other prick?"

"You love her right? She loves you right? Focus on that aspect. There's no one she wants to be with other than you. If she wanted someone else she wouldn't be with you right now Happy. Yeah, she fucked up but all of us make mistakes. No matter how big or small they may be. If you love her, if you're in love with her you two will make it work." She sighed. "You've never had a moment of wondering if you should be with someone else? Or did you luck out and have Jacey be the only one you've ever fallen for?"

Happy shook his head, rubbing the back of his head. "She fucked up by getting involved with me knowing her head and heart weren't in the right place. Then she fucking got knocked up." He groaned. "Don't get me wrong at all, I love my kid so much but goddamn it, her mother is fucking ridiculous!"

"But guess what… She loves you the most, she's in love with _you_ because when you and her broke up or whatever it was when she fucked up the first time. She called crying, she's never done that in the whole time I've known her." Bri shook her head. "I can't tell you what to do but I can suggest that you give it one more shot before you call it quits for good. Just keep your daughter in the back of your mind and if it needs to end, then make sure you two end on friendly terms so you can be parents to Camryn."

Happy shrugged, looking up at Bri. "Why wouldn't I keep Camryn in my mind, period? She's the one that'll get the short end of the stick no matter what... This is why I didn't want this shit." He shook his head. "I love her, Brianna, that's it. That's all there is. I don't want to lose her but I can't change shit if she wants someone else... And from where I'm standing, she wants Elijah. She's here though because of my kid."

"She doesn't want Elijah." She shook her head. "She wants you, she wants the family with you, wants the happy ending and the ring all with you. They needed to talk or whatever, nothing ever good comes from holding on to toxic feelings, they should have both just let that shit go a long time ago. He's out of the picture because he doesn't hold a spot in her life anymore. You're endgame Happy." She ran her fingers through her hair. "Just get out of town and see if you can't make it work somewhere new."

Happy shook his head. "Listen to me... I know what I'm talking about... She never let it go. She never will let it go. She's stuck on him, she loves him and she wants all that shit with him."

Bri moved closer to Happy and grabbed his chin with her hand. "She's let that shit go. If she was set on having the happily ever after with him, she would have left you, regardless of Camryn or not. Jacey goes after what she wants when she wants it. She doesn't want him, that was college Jacey coming through for a moment. I put it on Monica that Elijah isn't the man that she wants, she wants you. If I'm wrong, may the Lord strike me down right now… Or better yet, if I'm wrong you can come back and I'll let you yell at me and call me a priss whenever you want again. I like you a lot Happy and I wouldn't stand here and lie to you."

"You wanna know what is the worst part of this shit?" He sat back down in his recliner. "If the roles were reversed, she would've threw a fit... She would've taken Camryn away from me, kicked my ass... She would've a raging bitch." He chuckled.

"Oh you mean like I did?" She smirked and shook her head. "You've just got a whole lot more resolve than she does… So, when are you guys leaving?"

Happy shrugged. "I don't know, Monica doesn't want us leaving. Or well, she didn't. I don't know how she feels now. I told her I wasn't gonna go since Jacey didn't want to and then Monica didn't want that..."

"Let me remind you that Monica is a seven year old girl, she just turned seven about three weeks ago… You can't sacrifice working on your relationship because she doesn't want you to leave. She'll get over it, she'll welcome you back with open arms." Bri smiled. "She will pitch a fit, she will cry and scream but she'll get over it."

Happy shrugged. "I'm trying to make everyone happy here... What is leaving really gonna do?"

"First of all, you gotta make yourself happy too." She shook her head. "Leaving is going to give you guys a chance to get closer, have fun, enjoy each other, fall more in love hopefully. I can't force you to leave but I think it'd be good for you three. At the end of the day you can't please everyone and sometimes a tough decision is required… Look at me, I sound like a fucking adult for once in my life."

Happy chuckled, shaking his head. "I guess we already know what I'm gonna choose right now..."

"Pikachu?" Bri smiled. "Whatever you choose right now, just know as your best friend in the entire world, you have my support."

Happy shook his head, rolling his eyes. "Who are you gonna give your support to if it's between me and her, huh?"

"I'll give it to whoever I feel is right." She shrugged her shoulders. "I should get going though, I need to make sure someone is actually home with Monica."

The man nodded, smirking. "Tell her I expect that canvas to be done by tomorrow night so she better be back over here tomorrow."

"You think she'll actually be back?" Bri looked at Happy before moving towards the stairs. "She has her father's mean streak… I will call you or Jacey if she decides to come over tomorrow."

Happy pointed toward the stairs. "You gonna talk to Jacey or just get the kid?"

"That depends on if she wants to talk or not." She shrugged as she started up the stairs and walked straight into Camryn's room. "He's not bugging you is he?"

Jacey looked up from her daughter and nephew, shrugging. "Why would he be? We're fine... Although I think our idea and marrying them off is a little far fetched. They've been cussing each other out."

"Sound like a married couple already." Bri laughed. "I was coming up to grab him and head home, I'm not entirely sure if Monica has someone there watching her… How are you doing though?"

Jacey shrugged again, giving the brunette a smile. "Feel like a bad person for taking Elijah from her and ultimately taking Hap from her. All of this is my fault..."

"Happy actually claimed the Elijah thing." The brunette frowned. "Don't feel bad, she's going to get over Happy being gone for a little while, Elijah will resurface eventually. No permanent issue has happened."

The blonde nodded her head, looking back down at the the babies. "Set her straight, Bri... I don't want him taking shit for this. Especially from her. He loves her..." She started to smile as she watched Camryn take Javi's pacifier out of his mouth. "That was such a Happy move..."

"I'll set her straight." Bri smiled. "He doesn't need that damn thing anyway, that was Juice's idea. Keep that binky Cam."

Jacey smirked as Camryn looked up and started smiling at her. "I didn't say anything to you, she did. You better flash that smile at her, pretty girl." Jacey shook her head. "You want another girl? I don't think I can handle this mess... She's like a mini Jax."

"Like I need a mini Jax in my life?" Bri shook her head and smiled as she picked up Javier. "I am hoping that Monica won't be too much like me… She already has the flight trait."

The blonde shrugged, leaning down to pick up her daughter after she stood up. "My child has that stupid smirk, grin whatever he does. I think I'm worse off than Monica wanting to run away from me..." She laughed. "I think we're gonna go to Tacoma after all... Might be good for Cam too."

"His infamous lopsided half-smirk, half-grin." The brunette smiled. "What? You know how many hours I spent staring at that? Too many, probably more than I should admit to. You three need to get out and relax and enjoy yourselves for a while."

Jacey nodded, slowly. "Maybe we'll just go to Malibu for a little bit... Get that house again and stay away for awhile. We'll be nearby too that way you can come visit anytime you want."

Bri nodded and grinned. "I think that could be a fun time for you guys."

"He needs a break from the club anyway... He needs a break from his brothers too. Even though I know Kozik will somehow end up at the house on the weekends." The blonde laughed. "I'll see about all this. You just take care of my future son in law." She smirked at the brunette.

"I'm about to go make him cuddle with his sister and make her feel better." Bri smiled. "I love you J and I'll see you later."

Jacey nodded. "Tell her I love her a lot." She gave her best friend a sad smile. "I love you too, call me if you need, I'll be there."

"I'll tell her." Bri nodded and smiled. "You'll get through this, it'll be better than ever."

* * *

**August 30, 2009**

Happy put the last of the luggage in the back of the Range Rover, making sure he had everything together before he looked back at his girlfriend who was standing by the garage door, watching him. "I just need to put her pack-n-play in here and we'll be ready to hit the road…" He nodded his head as he backed away from the SUV and moved toward her.

"I don't even own a heavier coat or jacket other than my hoodies… I don't even own jeans or pants, unless you count sweatpants or yoga pants." The blonde murmured, pulling Happy to her. "You're taking me up north… Are you aware of the climate change up there? Hap, it's actually cold during the winters!"

The man laughed, shrugging his shoulders. "Good then, maybe this means you won't try to tease me anymore by walking around naked and shit. Always driving me crazy with that shit!" He wrapped his arms around her, pressing a kiss to her lips. "You'll be fine without your constant heat and sunshine, I promise."

"And the house is already set up? I don't have to do anything but crawl in bed and die for a few hours?" She smiled up at him as she pulled him closer to her.

Happy nodded. "We should get into Tacoma around ten or so... Cam should just knock right out and we'll be free to anything." He smirked, kissing her lips again. "Why don't you go get her ready to go and I'll finish putting shit in the Rover..."

"That's fine with me but if she starts getting fussy, we're changing spots and you're driving the Rover..." She grinned at him, pulling away from her boyfriend and walking back inside to get Camryn, grab her purse, the diaper bag and the bag of snacks. She stood in front of her seven month old daughter and smirked as the little girl continued to bounce in her walker. "Are you ready, pretty girl?" She started shaking her head as the baby girl reached for her, grinning at her. "Yeah? Alright let's go love on Daddy before we go..." She picked Camryn up out of the walker and settling her on her hip before lifting the walker up and heading back to the garage to see Happy on the phone, she looked at her daughter and shook her head. "Get his attention, love."

Happy turned around and grinned. "Yeah well we're about to leave anyway... Good, yeah. I'll call you when we get to the house… Kozik should be here soon, too, then we'll hit the road. yeah, talk to you soon, bye man." Happy ended the call and shoved the phone into his pocket. "Alright, Camryn, you gotta be good for your mom… No fits until about four in the morning when you're cold and need her big comfy pillows to sleep on." He smirked, kissing the baby's head, earning a kick to the shin. "Ow! What? She's always gonna use them things, if she ain't suckin' on 'em, she's gonna be sleepin' on 'em."

"I hate you so much right now. Go get on your Harley and get ready to go or something. I'm putting her in the seat and then locking up the house." Jacey stuck her tongue out at her boyfriend, watching as he put Camryn's walker in the backseat before jogging to the garage door leading to the kitchen and closed it, locking it with his key. "Alright, baby, come on… Let's go." She smiled as she turned around from putting the baby in her car seat and closed the door, watching as he moved to her, kissing her lips as soon as he got his arms wrapped around her.

* * *

**AN: This is the _last_ chapter during 2009...**

**The next chapter (Chapter 46) will be set during 2011 . **

_**This story is not over, this story is not even close to it's ending. However, I'm won't be updating again if the feedback is bad..**_


	46. Chapter 46: Little Princess

**WARNING: THE 2 YEAR TIME JUMP STARTS WITH THIS CHAPTER.**

* * *

**October 22, 2011**

Happy walked through the house, checking it two times over looking for his kutte. He was due at the clubhouse in thirty minutes to hit the road for a run to Eugene, Oregon. However, if he didn't find his kutte and fast, he wouldn't be going anywhere. A lightbulb went off in Hap's head and he rolled his eyes. "Jace, I need my kutte... Just give it here."

The blonde came into their bedroom with confusion all over her face. "What are you talking about? I don't have your kutte, last time I saw it, it was laying on the couch." She grabbed his duffel bag and unzipped it, checking the contents again. "Do you have everything you need though?"

"Yeah, just need my kutte." He nodded his head as he sat down on the bed, pulling Jacey to stand in front of him. "You think you and Camryn can fit in the bag too?" He looked up at the gorgeous blonde.

Jacey rolled her eyes. "No, sir, we can't... Which is just as well, someone's gotta hold down the fort while you're gone. Who else is gonna do it other than Cam?" She smirked at the man, kissing his head. "Actually, go ask your little princess if she's seen your kutte..." She pulled away from her boyfriend and left the room to go downstairs.

"She wouldn't have seen my kutte, Jace..." Happy called after her as he slowly moved down the hallway to his daughter's room. He slowly opened the door all the way to see the two year old sitting on the floor, wearing his kutte, playing with her toys. "Hey, kid, whatcha doin'?"

Camryn looked at her dad before shrugging. "I'm playing with my dolls daddy."

"When'd you join the club?" He leaned against the doorjamb and crossed his arms over his chest after gesturing towards the kutte that seemed to swallow her whole.

"I joined when I was little." She smiled at him. "I'm the best member!"

He smirked at her, nodding his head. "Did you check with your momma about this first?"

"No." Camryn shook her head as she pushed her hair out of her face. "She will say no if I tell her I'm a member."

Happy shrugged his shoulders, moving further into the room. "Momma likes the Sons though... Why would she say no?"

"'Cause I'm a girl!" She smiled at him. "I'm a daughter not a son, I'm going to be the best member forever!" She clapped her hands together and turned her attention back to her dolls.

He slowly lowered himself to the floor, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her to him. "Shouldn't you have your own kutte then?"

"I want this one 'cause it's yours daddy, it's the best one." Camryn rubbed her tiny hands over the leather and smiled. "It already has words on it and everything."

Hap nodded his head, making himself comfortable in her presence. "That's because I worked hard... You gotta get your own and work hard to get your own words on it."

She nodded, rubbing her fingers over the patches. "What do they even say daddy?" She tilted her head back and looked up at him, her brows furrowed in curiosity.

"Come here, turn around." He stood her up and turned her around, so she was facing him. "These say Unholy One, Men of Mayhem and Redwood Original." He pointed to each one.

Camryn stared at him for a moment before nodding her head. "What work did you do to get them?"

"Working out all the time can be helpful, then there's doing things that uncle Jax needs my help with, it's my work, kid."

"What does unholy mean?" She tapped on the patch. "I want this one for myself, how many times to I have to help my Uncle to get it?"

Happy closed his eyes, trying to find a way to answer her question. "Means that I don't always use my manners... You can't have that one, you always use your manners." He shook his head. "A hundred times, can you count to a hundred?"

"What about this one, can I have the mayhem one daddy?" Camryn looked at the man sitting before her and smiled. "I can count to fifty, that's almost like a hundred!"

The man laughed, shaking his head. "I fell and scratched my knee when I was with Uncle Jax and Uncle Juice... That's how I got that one. You don't wanna fall and scrape your knee, do you?" She shrugged and Happy laughed.

"I'm never gonna get my own words!" She shook her head and crossed her arms over her chest. "Can I at least have a reaper?"

Happy laughed, pulling the mini version of his girlfriend back to him, slipping the kutte off of her tiny shoulders. "If you wanna get your own, you earn your own patches, Cam."

"I'm going to work hard and get the unholy patch 'cause it sounds so cool." She rested her hands on his face and smiled. "I'm not gonna say please or nothin' anymore!"

Happy shook his head as he wrapped an arm around Camryn's waist and stood up, pulling her along with him. "You better use your manners, little girl... Always use your manners."

"What are manners?" She shrugged her little shoulders and smirked at him. "I don't know what those are!"

He moved her around so she was sitting on his shoulders. "Things that get your little ass in trouble if you don't use them..."

"Do you get in trouble for not using yours?" Camryn sighed. "I just wanna be like you daddy! I want all the patches you have and a few more!"

He shook his head. "Your mom puts me in timeout all the time..." Hap walked down the stairs and walked through the living room to get to the kitchen. "Be like your mom, she's smart, nice and always uses her manners."

"No! Mommy yelled at someone at the store, it was funny." She giggled. "Can I be like auntie Bri?"

Happy smirked, squeezing his daughter's little knees. "Why'd she yell at someone at the store?" He inquired, placing the little blonde on the island counter. "No. No you cannot be like her."

"'Cause the person hit her on the butt with the cart." Camryn frowned. "Why not? She's pretty and she lets me hold the chinchillas!"

Hap laughed. "That's a good way to upset your momma..." He turned around to see Jacey sitting at their kitchen table. "You're a creepy thing, ya know that?"

"Nope." Jacey smiled at him. "What're you guys talking about? Cam are you telling on me?"

"Nooo mommy! I was telling him about the chinchillas." The little blonde smiled at her mother. "I want to have patches like daddy's but he told me I can't because I need to use my manners!" She stuck out her bottom lip and sighed.

Happy poked his finger at her bottom lip. "Put that back in, kid, it doesn't work on her, I've tried it."

"It doesn't work for you, but that sweet face? Come here, Cammie... Daddy's gotta get his stuff and go, he'll be back." She smiled, grabbing the two year old out of the tattooed arms that were secure around her.

"I don't want him to go." Camryn shook her head and pouted. "Put him in timeout so he can't go!"

Jacey looked to her boyfriend who just shook his head. "Well you heard her, go to your room, you're grounded." She pointed toward the stairs and pushed him out of the kitchen.

"Gwounded, daddy... You're not allowed to play with your toys!" The two year old crossed her arms and tried imitating the glare she'd seen him give people.

Jacey laughed, moving to the living room and setting Camryn down on the floor in front of the television. "Alright, baby, I've gotta get you some lunch so stay here and watch Nemo."

The blonde little girl nodded her head, watching her mother's every move as the older blonde turned on the tv and put in the Finding Nemo DVD. "Can I have those chickie french fries?"

"Of course, do you want oranges or apples with it?" Jacey stopped short of leaving the room and turned back around, when she got her answer, she went on her way to the kitchen. Jacey quickly got the little blonde's lunch ready and took it out to her, only to find the movie paused and Camryn was nowhere in sight. "Cam?"

She set the food down on the coffee table and turned her attention to the pitbull sitting in Happy's recliner. "Don't bother her food, Cato. I'll hang you by your collar from the ceiling fan and you need to be out of that chair!" She slowly walked up the stairs and into her bedroom to find Happy asleep on their perfectly made bed with Camryn asleep on his chest. So she pulled her cell phone out of her pocket, dialed the number she needed to dial.

"Hey, did he call you?" Jacey spoke into her cell phone.

_"No, why? What's up?" _Kozik's voice blared through the phone's speaker.

Jacey sighed, pulling the phone from her ear for a moment before putting it back in place. "He's asleep with Cami..."

_"Shit... Jacey, we need him on this run. Get 'em up, please." _Kozik groaned. _"We need to be riding together for it." _

The blonde stepped out of the room and started to pace up and down the hall. "I honestly think you woke up today and bumped your head... Koz, I can't wake them up. They're mean as fuck."

_"You're killing me here! Go get Hap up and get him on his bike. I don't care how ya do it." _Kozik chuckled, hearing the groan fall from Jacey's lips.

She shook her head, looking at her phone again before she peeked into the bedroom again. "I hate you so much, Koz. You're an ass... I should make you come wake them up."

_"You want me to come over there? I'll protect you from some Lowman wrath!" _He chuckled into the phone as he started to rustle around.

Jacey rolled her eyes, walking back into the bedroom to see Happy and Camryn still asleep. "Oh shut up. I'll see you soon."

.

.

.

.

"Damn it." Happy mumbled, sitting up slightly, holding his sleeping daughter to his chest. He looked around his bedroom and his dark eyes fell on the gorgeous blonde walking out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel. "Why didn't you wake me up?"

She shrugged, moving toward him as she slowly lifted the two year old off her boyfriend. "Because you're mean as well if you get woken up. You haven't been asleep that long though, just an hour. Kozik is on his way here. He was supposed to be here sooner but he and the guys had to go check on the bar." She situated Camryn in her arms and turned to walk away only to be stopped by Happy wrapping his arms around her, pulling her against him. "Don't wake her up." She whispered, turning her head to kiss his cheek.

"What happened with the run?" He inquired, his hand landing on the outside of her thigh and pushing the towel up her leg. "Tell me it got cancelled…"

She smirked, popping his hand with her free hand. "I'm gonna put her in her bed, get dressed and you're going to the clubhouse once Kozik gets here." The blonde looked back again, pressing her lips to his cheek again. "You need to be on that run, not stuck in bed with me…"

"Exactly, man! Fuck the girlfriend, your club is most important!" Kozik appeared in the doorway, smirking. "You guys should really think about locking the doors sometime."

Happy looked up and groaned. "No, you should really misplace that key we gave you." He shook his head before kissing Jacey's head and moved around her. "I'm going to make sure everything is good, you know that prospect Case is taking up residence on the couch until I get back, don't you?"

"Seriously?" The blonde scoffed, shaking her head. "No… I don't want some kid in my house for three days. Why does all the full patches have to go? Leave Koz behind or something, we have the perfect love/hate relationship and he gets along with your mean ass daughter."

Kozik started to laugh, shaking his head. "Me stay with you two evil demons? I don't think so, Jacey. Don't forget she's got some of your mean ass temper and when you two get all moody? Fuck that. No. Plus Cam has the forming glare and it's getting scary. No." He shook his head frantically.

"Wait a minute, are you saying you're afraid of my girlfriend and our kid?" Happy slapped Kozik's shoulder, smirking. "You don't know how to handle them?"

* * *

**October 26, 2011**

Camryn stayed in her spot on the couch, waiting for her mother to notice the all black pit bull on the couch beside her. She looked up at the woman as she walked into the living room and giggled a little before clamping a hand over her mouth and holding one of Cato's paws with her free hand. Her blues eyes connected with her mother's and she shrugged, watching as the older blonde shook her head. "Who are you on the phone with?"

"None of your business." Jacey grinned at the little girl before passing the cell phone to her. "Say hi, love."

Camryn took the phone and put it to her ear. "Who's this?"

_"Brianna. Who's this?" _

Camryn gasped before a giggle broke free, her blue eyes on Jacey. "Mommy, it's Aunt B! It's Aunt B!" She focused her attention back on the phone call, smiling. "Aunt B! It's me, Camryn Aria Lowman!"

_"Oh. Em. Gee! Love of my life! Where have you been all my life, you beautiful little princess!?" _

Cam shrugged. "I don't know... Tacamama with my mommy and daddy! Where have you been all my life?"

_"Well where in the world is that? I'm coming to see you and your mommy and daddy when your daddy gets home! I have to, I've missed you a whole bunch!"_

Camryn gasped again, her blue eyes wide as they focused in on Jacey. "Aunt B is coming to see me! Once when daddy gets home! Wait, Aunt B, Aunt B! Are you bringing Moni and Javi?"

"_Of course I am… and Igor too! Do you remember Igor?" _

The curly headed little girl started smiling widely. "He's my friend! He's coming too? Mommy, guess what! My friend Iggy is coming too!"

"Good, baby, that's all amazing but you need to be asking your aunt when exactly she'll be here, please and thank you." Jacey smiled down at her daughter, shaking her head as she took in the sight of Cato on the couch. "Cato, down! You know better."

Camryn sighed, nodding her head. "Mommy kicked my puppy off the couch, Aunt B… Just talk to her! I love you, B!"

"_I will, I'll make her let your puppy sit on the couch with you, babe. I love you too, gorgeous, I'll see you in a few days." _

The little blonde nodded her head as she passed the iPhone back to her mother. "When will daddy be back?"

"Tomorrow, baby, just one more day and you don't have to cuddle with your mean mommy." She smirked at the little blonde as she leaned down and kissed her head full of curly blonde ringlets. "I heard you tell Case that I was not a better cuddler than daddy and I'm not sure I'll be cuddling with you tonight." She grinned at her daughter.

Camryn sighed, shaking her head. "What's that R word daddy called you the other?" Camryn flashed Jacey a lopsided smirk and shrugged her shoulders. "That's what you are right now… and I'm telling him when he walks through that door." She stuck her tongue out at Jacey before hopping off the couch and giggling as she ran after Cato.

* * *

**AN: Feedback was amazing on the last chapter, hopefully this chapter gets the same amount of love!**


	47. Chapter 47: Queens, Princesses & Trouble

**October 27, 2011**

Jacey flicked her two year old daughter's curls and shook her head as she tried to do something with the little girl's hair. She looked at Cam's face through the mirror and sighed, seeing the little girl's beautiful icy blue eyes closed. "You like have your hair played with, huh?"

"Mm-hmm." The little girl hummed, leaning her little weight on her mother as she remained standing on the bathroom counter. "It makes me sleepy."

The older blonde nodded, pulling her hands away from Cam's head and scooping her up in her arms. "What do you say we go to the clubhouse to wait on Daddy to get back home? Then we can come home and nap away the afternoon… Hmm?"

"When is Aunt B coming?" The little girl wrapped her hands her mother's neck, lacing her fingers together as the blondes stared at each other. "Today? Tonight? Now!?"

Jacey slowly shook her head, kissing Camryn's forehead. "Sorry, little love, she won't be here until late tonight when you're fast asleep." Jacey shrugged. "But when you wake up tomorrow morning, you can jump on the bed and wake her up and make her eat french toast with you and drink orange juice, can that suffice?"

"What's sufface?" Camryn inquired, her eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

Jacey smiled, shaking her head. "No, babe, suffice. Say it like I am. Sah-fyce. It means adequate, will it be enough for you." She watched her daughter's mouth form an O and she smiled again. "I know that look… Word of the day, huh?"

"What's that R word daddy calls you? Teach me how to say that one." The little blonde nodded eagerly. "Please please."

The older blonde rolled her eyes, moving out of the bathroom and into her and Happy's bedroom, laying down on the large bed. "Ready?" She watched Cam nod her head and smiled. "Ree-dic-you-lus… Ridiculous. You try it."

"That's a big word… Can I call daddy and uncle Kozi's trip ridicu-whatever when I see them?" She smiled as she got comfortable on top of her mother. "You're not a bad cuddler, mommy… You're my favorite cuddle buddy." She kissed Jacey's cheek before laying her head on Jacey's chest.

The older blonde laughed, nodding her head. "Yes you may, be sure and tell your daddy just how you feel about his trips. I won't stop you whatsoever." She sighed, kissing the top of Cam's head. "Well thank you, little love, you're my favorite cuddle buddy too."

.

.

.

.

The pair of blondes stood by the garage at Case's side, waiting for all the motorcycles to park before she let Camryn free to run after her father. The little girl took off and Jacey shook her head, trying to hide her smile as she watched the two year old get lifted into the air and start giggling. Jacey looked back at Case and shook her head. "Hence why I'm the bad cuddler." She smiled.

"She always seems to come right back to you though… That's gotta count, right?" He offered her a smile, moving forward a little to stand at her side. "Plus she's entertaining as hell, so you can't really knock her."

Jacey nodded, her blue eyes watching Happy stop tossing their little girl and pull her tight against his chest. "She's very shaky about who her favorite is… Which is fine with me. I love their connection, he's head over heels for her, she's the same with me and it makes me very happy." She shook her head. "My child is a foolish mess that thinks your best friend, remember that…"

"I hope if I have a daughter, she's half as crazy over me as Cami is over Hap." Case smiled, nodding his head. "Really? I thought she strongly hated me… She doesn't even let me pet Cato."

The blonde laughed, nodding her head. "That sass is the sure sign she likes you plus she told me that you are her best friend and you're apparently have a tea party with her tonight. The Cato thing is because she's possessive, she thinks Cato is her dog and well she's in her 'mine' stage. Everything is hers, she doesn't share." Jacey watched Happy and Koz start walking towards her and Case so she stayed in her spot.

"You gonna bring your pretty ass over here and kiss me or keep talking to the prospect?" Happy smirked as he grabbed Jacey by an elbow and pulled her to him, kissing her lips. "You stay outta trouble while I was gone?"

Kozik scoffed, shaking his head. "Do you know who you're talking to? She's the queen of trouble, you know she and Cam convinced the prospect to help them rob some banks and burn down a city or three." He smirked, flicking Jacey's head.

"Would you shut up? Case wasn't supposed to tell you what we got into, damn it… Case!" Jacey turned around, looking at the prospect. "I'm firing you, you're so not allowed to be the getaway driver anymore, you fail as a secret keeper." She smirked at the young man as she wrapped her arms around her boyfriend's waist.

Case shrugged his shoulders, holding his hands upward. "I'm sorry, he threatened my life." He smiled at her. "I won't let it happen again! Don't fire me! I need this job!"

"Nah, there's no turning back now, Jace… He already betrayed you." Happy smirked, kissing Jacey's head. "We got church then me and you are going home." He started to lead her into the clubhouse, his eyes scanning the spacious room before turning his attention on Camryn. "Shit, she's falling asleep." He whispered, his dark eyes landing on his girlfriend. "Did she sleep last night?"

Jacey nodded her head once she turned around the look at the man. "Yeah, she knocked out about nine and slept til maybe seven… but she didn't take a nap at two, I made her stay up because you guys were supposed to be back at two-thirty." She shrugged. "It's probably a combination of you being back and her missing that nap. She missed you like crazy but Bri played the fill-in and distracted her all yesterday."

"Is Brianna here?" Happy inquired, eyeing the blonde.

Jacey shook her head. "No, not until tonight. She, Igor, Monica and Javi are still on the road." She moved closer to him, her hand reaching up to pull his face to hers. "Which means we've still got some time to ourselves… especially if she can stay asleep long enough." She kissed his lips, smirking at him. "Hurry up with church."

* * *

_"It's Jacey, not J but he's always called me that. You want a drink?" Her blue eyes sparkled and Happy could've sworn he actually started smiling back at her._

_He nodded his head. "Refer to me as one of the seven dwarfs and I'll shove that bottle of whiskey down your throat."_

_"Wow, don't you have a way with words…" She turned quickly, wanting to simply avoid the asshole she had just met._

_He cleared his throat in an effort to get her attention and it seemed to work as he watched her turn to face him. "Can I have a beer?"_

_"Yeah, sure, you gonna shove that down my throat instead?" She smirked at the man, popping the top off the bottle and passing it to him._

_He shrugged his shoulders. "Nah, you're good for now, little girl."_

_"Little girl? Ya kidding me? How old do you think I am exactly?" She crossed her arms on top of the bar, leaning on top of it._

_Happy couldn't help but look down at her glorious chest as Jacey leaned on the bar top. He got quite the view and he couldn't complain to save his life. "At least eighteen… If you're younger than that, I'm gonna kill myself."_

_"Try twenty-five, tough guy." She smirked, Jacey knew Happy was checking out her rack. As much as she wanted to care, she couldn't bring it in herself to find offence. It was flattering that he was checking her out, hell, Jacey was always flattered to be looked at the way some of the guys looked at her considering Jax and Clay both made a public service announcement that Jacey Teller was five-hundred percent off limits._

_Hap's mouth fell open at the words falling out of the blonde's mouth but he quickly closed it and adopted his usual stoic expression. "You look young as hell…" He took a swig of his beer before pulling a pack of cigarettes out of his cut pocket and lighting one before offering her one to which she rejected. "You a sweetbutt?"_

_"Nope. Just a bartender by night, sleeper by day." She shrugged her shoulders. "I'm unfortunately off limits…"_

_He laughed, he couldn't help it. She was a damn trip, really. "Why is that?"_

_"I see you've finally met the SAMCRO Princess…" Tig's slurred speech made the pair laugh and Jacey shrugged her shoulders, her blue eyes never leaving Hap's dark ones._

_He smirked, raising his eyebrows in question. "Is that so?"_

_"Hello to you too, Tigger... where's your bed buddy for the night?" Jacey smirked at the crazy blue-eyed man before looking back at Happy. "Jax is my brother, Gemma's my mom, and JT was my dad… No big deal or anything." The blonde smiled, trying not to roll her eyes. "You're not gonna start bowing at my feet, are you?"_

_He shrugged his shoulders. "I might, if ya give me a good reason to."_

* * *

**Later that night...**

Happy laid on his back, looking down at his girlfriend, he smirked, seeing her falling asleep against his chest. He pressed a kiss to her head as he pushed her shoulder length hair out of her face. He smirked, his mind replaying the first they met over and over again as he absentmindedly rubbed her bare back. "I love you, woman." A smile crossed his face briefly as he started poking her barely covered ass, knowing it'd wake her up and then he heard her groan so he pushed her down onto her back as he hovered over her. "What are you doing?"

"I was sleeping until some asshole decided to interrupt that... Ya know, the normal activity at midnight." She retorted, her hands going straight for his hips to pull him closer to her.

He chuckled, leaning down the bury his face in her neck as he pressed kissed to her skin, occasionally nipping at the skin until her legs widened and he could situate himself in between them. "Just wanted to talk to you, baby."

To say Jacey was annoyed would be an understatement. "Either let me sleep or fuck me, baby." She mumbled, pulling him close to her and grabbing ahold of his hardening cock. "Hard." She let go of the grasp she had on him and started to run her hands up his body, sending shivers down his spine as her nails began to scrape his skin. She smirked, pressed her lips to his jawline.

Happy settled between her thighs and placed himself at her entrance before he slowly started to push himself inside her, hearing her moan and feeling her fingers gripped into his back. His dark eyes connected with hers and she cocked an eyebrow at him. Hap placed his hands on either side of her face. "Roll over, baby."

Jacey pushed him away from her so she could roll over, but right as she got positioned, Hap was already slamming into her at an unforgivable pace. She moaned and cried out, his name easily falling from her lips each time he would thrust into her. His pace quickening each time, her moans becoming louder. While one rough hand was bruising the hell out of her hip, the other hand was rubbing furiously at her clit as he stopped thrusting into her. Her hand landed on his, stopping him from his ministrations only to direct his hand up her body and gripped onto her breast as her other hand went to her other breast. "Hap, goddamn it, please!" The blonde began to grind her ass on him.

.

.

.

.

Bri carried Javier while Monica was walking groggily next to her, they had made the long drive from Oakland to Tacoma and it had taken it's toll on the group. Well, everyone except Igor who had seemed to become more energized with every passing hour. "We'll be inside in no time and you can go to sleep, alright Moni?"

Monica yawned and nodded as they reached the door. "I just wanna sleep. I'm so sleepy mom." She watched her mom unlock the door and open it before she moved in ahead of her. "I could just fall asleep right here, right now."

The brunette shook her head. "No, no falling asleep in the foyer. Fall asleep on the sofa at least." She sighed as the lights flickered on. "Hey, hey. I know we're late but we had some issues with the princess." She smiled at the man and shrugged.

"It's fine, Jacey said you were leaving later than planned. The rooms are already set up for you guys, she's passed out though. Her and Cam both." Hap's eyes turned to Monica and shook his head. "Come on, shortcake, I'll carry you to your room." He nodded his head at Igor and reached his hand out to the man. "How ya been? You need an ambien or some alcohol to calm down a bit?" He grinned.

Igor smiled and shook his head. "No, no. I'm fine, I'm more of a night creature anyway."

"Alright, well just let us know if we get ya anything, other than that just help yourself...We got you in the guest room down here if that's ok with you?" Happy approached Bri and Monica, slowly pulling the nine year old to him and lifting her up. "You wanna sleep with your mom or what?"

Monica patted his cheek and yawned. "I wanna cuddle with you. That's what I want."

"What are we gonna do about your aunt though?" He chuckled, pulling her hair.

"Let her sleep." She shrugged. "I wanna sleep and cuddle."

Hap chuckled, nodding his head. "Alright, come on, let's show Igor his room before we head upstairs…" He led the man through the living room to the door off the short hallway. "All yours, man. Goodnight." He moved back to the foyer to see Bri slowly making her way upstairs with the bags. "Give me these and follow me before you somehow find yourself in my bed and I have to kill you."

Bri looked at Happy and shook her head. "Why would you kill me for being in your bed? Best friends share beds all the time."

"You and Jacey may share a bed but not when it's my bed in question, Priss." He smirked at her as he guided her to the room she was staying here. "You can put Javier in Cam's room, there's a pack-n-play set up or I'll put it in your room."

"Nope. Nope. I wanted to cuddle with you not Jacey." She smiled. "It's fine, he can cuddle with me for the night."

Happy laughed, shaking his head. "Maybe tomorrow, I'll put in an appointment in that busy schedule you and Jacey have set up for the time you'll be here, huh?" He leaned his head on Monica's.

"I'll clear my schedule just for you." Bri nodded. "You're pretty much screaming that you're a major cuddler. Be nice to my kid, she hated the drive here."

The man shrugged, looking down to see Monica asleep. "You've met Jacey and you've met Camryn… Do I look like I have time to not be a cuddler? They both demand serious cuddle sessions at all hours of the day."

"It's been forever since I've cuddled either so I don't even know." The brunette shrugged. "Have fun with Moni. I'm gonna pass out now."

He shook his head. "Goodnight, lazy." He turned and head to his own room, seeing Jacey still asleep as he moved to the bed, he slowly eased Monica under the covers. "Please don't wake up, please just stay asleep…" He watched her for a moment before moving toward the dresser drawers by the door, grabbing a t-shirt and a pair of panties for Jacey. He moved to her and poked her shoulder. "Jace, get dressed, Monica's in our bed."

"Shh, I'm sleep." Jacey shook her head and settled further into the bed. "I'm comfortable."

Happy shook his head. "You're butt-ass naked, Jacey, there's a nine year old that doesn't need to be any of what you got."

"Fine, fine." She sat up and accepted the shirt and panties before quickly pulling them on. "Are you satisfied? Now I gotta get comfortable all over again, lay down and cuddle with me."

The man chucked, shaking his head. "Gotta cuddle with her… You can be cuddled with later." He slowly pulled her out of the bed and crawled into the middle of the bed. "Come here, whiny."

"You can cuddle her later, she's sleep." Jacey cuddled up to Happy and yawned. "Is it just me or does she have longer hair?"

Hap shook his head. "No way, I can cuddle with you both.. Shush so you don't wake her up, she's sleepy." He slowly pulled Monica toward, trying not to wake her up as he wrapped an arm around her. He groaned as she started to stir. "Damn it… This is your fault."

"Says the man with a voice that could wake the dead." The blonde shook her head. "Just relax and she'll fall back asleep."

Happy shook his head. "She just kicked me… This is all your fault, just had to be naked, huh?"

"Shush." Monica grumbled. "I'm tryin' to sleep and cuddle right now."

He looked down at the little brunette and huffed. "Don't shush me, I'll shush you right back, tiny."

"Lemme get my eight hours in then you can shush me all you want." She poked at his side. "It's been forever since we cuddled, at least a million years."

Happy shook his head, looking at Jacey to see she was asleep again. "You're not even a million years old, goof."

"Yeah, I know. It feels like you've been gone for a millions years though." The brunette shrugged her slender shoulders.

Happy nodded his head. "I know, kid, I know... But it's nice up here. We like it. We miss you and your mama and Javi, too." He shrugged.

"It's good that you guys like it." Monica nodded her head slowly. "It's what really matters."

Happy smiled. "You were supposed to be here too, why'd you back out?"

"I didn't wanna leave my mom." She shrugged again. "I'd miss her a lot."

The man chuckled, nodding his head. "You're right, that's probably a good thing then... But visits are good, we just gotta convince your mom to come for a visit more often."

"She's got a hospital job, she's always busy from the time I go to sleep until the time I wake up to go to school." Monica yawned. "Igor takes me to school and ballet though, Javi is always with his dad when I'm at school unless mom is off then they're all together."

Happy yawned, nodded. "You like school? How's it going? How's ballet?" He poked her side.

"The teacher is stupid. I made a new friend his name is Grayson, we play foursquare together at recess. Ballet is good, I am the lead in swan lake." She poked him back. "I get to do a costume change and everything."

Happy smiled, nodding his head. "Hey no poking the bear. But that's good, kid, I'm proud of you." He looked down at the little girl and smiled. "I guess that mean I don't have to kidnap you now. Huh?"

"Thank you. You can still kidnap me during my holiday breaks. Except thanksgiving, Elijah is supposed to be home then." Monica laughed. "I thought it was ok to poke a bear but not ok to feed one."

Happy stuck his tongue out. "I don't wanna spend thanksgiving with you anyway." He chuckled as he slowly started to tickle her. "It's never ok."

"You can spend Christmas with me! I already know what I'm gonna get you, mom helped me find it." She giggled, trying to move his hands from her stomach. "Tickling is never ok! It's torture!"

The man shrugged. "Alright deal... But you gotta be here to help me decorate the house!" He eased up on tickling the little brunette and moved closer to Jacey. "Don't you start! I'll get my killer blondie on you."

"I'll be here! Mom says it snows a lot here and I'll be able to wear a fur." Monica laughed. "Which killer blondie? You have two!"

Happy chuckled, shaking his head. "Yes and I'm sure your mom has some furs for my own daughter." He shrugged. "Good point, I'm not telling!"

"I'm gonna look like a little _kukla_ in my furs. That means doll." She nodded. "Did you make a lot of friends here? Do you have a new Juice, Jax, and Kozik? Kozik is my boyfriend, I told him before he left home."

Happy chuckled. "You already look like a doll, kid. I have plenty of friends, but you know Kozik is here right? He moved with us..."

"The first time. He doesn't have any girlfriends does he? I'd be upset." She shrugged. "No, I don't. I look like mom and she doesn't look like a doll. Well, I guess she sorta does when she's all dressed up."

Happy shrugged. "You do though... And I'm not sure that Kozik has been staying faithful to you but I'll look into that for you."

"Oh hell no, lemme find out about him real quick… I learned that phrase from auntie Nik, she is a character." Monica nodded. "So, did you guys sell the house?"

Happy smirked, putting his hand over her mouth. "Would you hush? I'm gonna kill your aunt Nik when I see her again." He shook his head. "Nope, it's ours forever."

"Oh, shush." She covered her mouth and shook her head. "Oh, but you have this house too. Who takes care of the other one?"

Happy shrugged. "Jax's wife... When we come back to Oakland, this house is going up for rent so we can get money off of it." He poked her side again. "It's late, little girl, way past your bedtime."

"Mom says we might leave Oakland but shush, I'm not supposed to tell anyone but you're good at secrets." Monica nodded. "I'm not sleepy, I wanna eat pizza."

Happy furrowed his brows. "Where are you supposed to be going then?"

"Orange County, only if she gets the job." She shook her head. "I'll take you and your family with me though!"

Hap chuckled, shaking his head. "I don't know shortcake, I don't think I can fit in your suitcases."

"You can fit in my train case probably. I dunno, I just don't wanna move at all. I like my room, school, friends and ballet. Plus, if we move and you go back to Oakland we'll be separated again." She scrunched up her face and shook her head again. "It won't be fun."

Happy frowned, nodding his head. "We'll figure something out, kid, I promise..." He pressed a kiss to her head. "You need some sleep... You're gonna be dead tomorrow if you don't get any."

"I'll hold you to that promise… Goodnight, I love you Hap." Monica snuggled up to him. "Sweet dreams."

"Love you too, shortcake." He watched her close her eyes and he sighed.

* * *

**October 28, 2011**

Bri moved quietly toward the little blonde, seeing she sitting at the kitchen table. She smiled at Monica and put her index finger to lips, telling Monica to be quiet. The brunette slowly moved closer toward Camryn, reaching around the chair and poked the little blonde's sides, laughing when Camryn jumped before she started giggling. "Love of my life!"

"Aunt B! Aunt B!" She smiled, turning around in her chair to stand up before reaching for the brunette as she jumped up and down. "You're here! You're here!"

Bri laughed, lifting the two year old into her arms, hugging her tightly to her chest. "I know! I just couldn't stay away any longer, I missed you too much!"

"I missed you way more!" Camryn held Bri's face in her tiny hands, smiling widely at the woman. "Are you staying forever?"

Bri moved quietly toward the little blonde, seeing she sitting at the kitchen table. She smiled at Monica and put her index finger to lips, telling Monica to be quiet. The brunette slowly moved closer toward Camryn, reaching around the chair and poked the little blonde's sides, laughing when Camryn jumped before she started giggling. "Love of my life!"

"Aunt B! Aunt B!" She smiled, turning around in her chair to stand up before reaching for the brunette as she jumped up and down. "You're here! You're here!"

Bri laughed, lifting the two year old into her arms, hugging her tightly to her chest. "I know! I just couldn't stay away any longer, I missed you too much!"

"I missed you way more!" Camryn held Bri's face in her tiny hands, smiling widely at the woman. "Are you staying forever?"

"Not forever but for a few days." She smiled at the little girl. "I plan to hangout and cuddle with you while I'm here."

The blonde sighed, poking her bottom lip out. "Well ok… I guess a few days will just have to sufface." She shrugged. "Mommy taught me a new word… It means enough." Camryn flicked her blue eyes to Bri's lighter eyes and sighed again. "Cuddles and lots of love."

"I brought you a present though, for the winter time." The brunette smiled at her niece. "Yes of course, cuddles and loves for my favorite blonde. Do you like it here? Do you get to boss the guys around? I know Igor was looking for you earlier."

Camryn jumped up a little. "Presents?! I like presents! But I thought mommy was your favorite blonde!? Who are you lying to, Aunt B? It's gotta be one of us!" She shook her head. "Iggy came?! Nuh uh! I don't believe you!" She turned around slightly before looking back at Bri and smiling. "IGGY! IGGY! ARE YOU HERE?"

"Yes presents! You're my favorite blonde now, she's my old favorite." Bri laughed. "He's around here, I promise. He's probably sleeping in the downstairs guest room, he was up all night being a dumb dumb."

Cam patted Bri's cheeks. "Let's go find my Iggy! Please please please, B!? I'll be your bestestest friend?!"

"Alright, let's go find Igor." The brunette moved out of the kitchen and towards the guest bedroom. "You gonna ditch me for Igor when you see him?"

The little blonde shook her head. "I cleared my sched- sche… That big word that daddy uses! I have all the time in the world, I just have to see for myself that my Iggy is here then me and you can have go shopping and whatever else we can do!"

Bri smiled and nodded. "Schedule… That reminds me, he told me he'd cuddle with me!" She knocked on the bedroom door, hearing Igor grumble in Russian before she opened it. "See, it's a grumpy morning Igor. He's in his jam jams."

"IGGY!" The little girl shouted, sliding out of Bri's arms and running to the bed. "Hi Iggy! Whatcha doing?"

Igor picked Camryn up and smiled at her. "I am waking up, thinking about getting some coffee but I think I just changed my plans to hanging out with you."

"Where have you been? You're supposed to move in with us so we can always see you!" She smiled at the man, poking his cheeks and jaw. "I have plans with B.B then I'm free for you, my Iggy!"

"I've been taking care of Bri, Moni and Javi." He nodded and smiled at her. "Well, I'll be here whenever you're ready to hang out."

Cam shook her head, frowning. "I don't think that will be nece… necess." She huffed. "That's a big word, never mind."

"Necessary. I'm proud of you for trying to say it my love." Igor smiled at the young girl. "I want to hang out with you later though. Gotta make plans with my favorite blonde."

The little blonde smiled, shrugging her shoulders. "I'm everyone's favorite blonde, my mommy just doesn't stand a chance, huh?"

"Nope, no chance." He shook his head. "You're my favorite blonde, Moni is my favorite brunette." He grinned at her.

Camryn shook her head. "No no no, that's wrong, Iggy. I'm number one all around, Moni has that other one… He's got an accent like yours, you know." She shrugged. "She doesn't need you, you're mine!"

"Elijah?" Igor nodded. "I will just move in here and hangout with you all the time since she doesn't need me. Does that sound good to you my love?"

The little blonde shrugged. "I don't know his name… He's her best friend though. She was talking to him earlier." She shrugged again, nodding her head eagerly as she looked back at Bri. "Look Aunt B! Iggy's moving in with me!"

"His name is Elijah." He laughed. "We're gonna have to ask your dad about me moving in… He has to say yes or I'm gonna have to just camp out in the front yard."

Cam nodded her head. "Does he not like me? How come I've never met him?" She nodded her head. "Daddy will say yes, right B.B?"

"He used to visit you when you lived in Oakland, when you were still a little baby." He nodded and looked at Bri.

Bri smiled. "Yeah, he'll say yes. I'll make him."

"Well, that's not nice that he doesn't visit me anymore… I like friends!" Cam huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. "Daddy is your best friend, isn't he, Iggy?"

"You bit his finger and made him cry! He's afraid of you." Igor laughed as he lightly tugged on Camryn's hair. "Yes, he's my best friend. I like to watch sports with him and talk about tattoos."

Cami giggled, shaking her head. "Tell him i'm sorry! I won't do it again, I pinky promise." She held up her pinky and smiled. "I promise I promise I promise!" She smiled. "Daddy has tattoos for me on him. But I'm not too sure what tattoos are…"

"I will tell him." He hooked his pinky with hers and shook. "Tattoos are all the drawings on his skin that don't wash off."

Cam nodded. "Well, me and B.B have a tight- What's that word again?" She looked back at Bri and frowned. "Isn't there a smaller word to use?"

"We have a tight bond." Bri smiled at her. "You and I are gonna be together forever!"

Cam nodded, looking back at Igor and poking his cheeks. "I didn't mean that word… but don't tell her!" She whispered, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I'll be back for you later, Iggy, I promise…. I love you!"

"I won't tell her." He smiled and hugged her back. "I love you too. Have fun, spend all her money!"

The little blonde nodded, kissing his cheek before sliding off the bed and running for Bri. "Let's go, Aunt B!"

* * *

**AN: I love the feedback, I hope it continues as the story does... **

**I have to thank my boo Vaeh (like a hundred times) for helping me with this chapter, she's the greatest thing ever... No doubt. **

**Keep up with the feedback, I love it all so much. **


	48. Chapter 48: Tears, Stitches & Neverland

**October 30, 2011**

It was one thing to be woken up by Camryn's cries when she was younger or even now because of a bad dream but it was completely different now that the two year old was able to get out of her toddler bed, trot to her parents room and jump on the bed to wake them up. That was definitely how they were being woken up this morning. Little chants of 'Mommy' and 'Daddy', bouncing on the bed and managing the trip herself up on Happy's legs, falling down and hitting her head on Jacey's hip.

"What in the hell-?" Jacey jolted up, looking down at her now crying little girl. "Oh, babe! What'd you do?" She heard Happy groan and curse before sitting up too. Jacey pulled Camryn into her arms and sighed, checking her daughter over before she smiled, wiping the little blonde's tears away. "You're ok, baby, I promise… You're just fine." Jacey cradled the two year old to her chest, her blue eyes on Happy.

Hap's eyes moved from one set of blue eyes to another set and he shook his head, holding his hands out for the little girl. "Come here, kid. Lay down with us." He watched her move toward him just like he hoped she would and he laid back down, his back to Jacey as he held Camryn to his chest. "Come here, woman." He reached his upper arm back, holding his arm out for her.

"Check her head when you wake up, she hit the hell out of my hip." Jacey whispered to her boyfriend, taking his hand and allowing him to pull her against him before he pulled her arm over his waist, lacing their fingers together. "You're such a greedy cuddler, baby." She whispered, kissing his bare shoulder.

.

.

.

.

"Hit that big head pretty hard, huh, frog?" Happy poked Camryn's leg as she sat in his lap at the kitchen table. He kissed her curly head before reaching for his coffee mug. "Luckily you're still the prettiest little blonde I've ever seen and you're ok so we don't even have to talk about you bumping your head…"

The little girl looked up from playing with Happy's rings on his fingers and nodded her head. "Am I going to timeout?"

"No? Why would you go to timeout, blondie?" Happy patted his daughter's leg. "You're not in trouble, I'm just going to tell you that you need to be careful, ok?" He kissed her head again.

She nodded her head, looking at Javi across the table in his booster seat. "Ok, daddy, but can you put Javi in timeout? He keeps staring at me!"

"Probably because he knows you're the prettiest thing ever... He knows he'll never see anything prettier." Hap set his empty coffee mug down and lifted the little girl up. "You need to eat something, kid, how about some bacon and waffles?"

Camryn looked at the man and shook her head. "No... I don't wanna."

"Ya gotta so sit over there and I'll make you some breakfast." Hap turned his gaze onto Javi and cleared his throat. "Hey lil' man, you want some waffles and bacon?"

Javi smiled, nodding his head eagerly. "Yeah! Can I have peanut butter on my waffles too?" He slowly stood up in the chair, staring at Happy with a wide smile on his face.

"Hell, why not, you're already strange enough." Happy shrugged, setting Camryn on the floor. "You need to sit down in that chair though... I don't need you falling too."

Javi watched Happy move toward the stove and he shook his head. "I don't wanna."

"Do it anyway, shrimp." Happy whistled, pointing a finger at the little boy as the sound of a lone motorcycle came through the air. "Sit."

Camryn watched as Javi did what he was told before she started smiling, now hearing the motorcycle that was joined by another. She took off for the door, chanting Kozik's name as she moved for the front door, slipping on her little Nike slides. She reached for the door the same time it started to open but she was hit by the door and knocked the floor.

"Holy shit! Cam Cam!" Kozik reached for the squalling little girl but she rebuffed him, trying to stand up. "Come here, I'm sorry!"

"What the fuck happened?" Happy appeared in the foyer, stalking towards Kozik. He was stopped by the tiny arms wrapping around his leg and he looked down at the two year old that was crying uncontrollably. "Hey, hey, Cam, you're ok!" He bent down to lift her up when he saw the blood. "Holy shit..." He started glaring at Kozik. "JACE! Jacey!" Happy turned around, cradling Camryn to his chest as he speed-walked to the nearest bathroom. "Hey, look at me, baby, stop crying... Can you stop crying for me? Let me see where the blood is coming from..." He whispered to the little girl, slowly easing her to sit down on the bathroom counter.

Jacey and Bri appeared in the doorway of the bathroom, Kozik and Case behind them. "What in the hell happened?" Jacey growled, moving toward Camryn. She grabbed a washcloth, wetting it thoroughly before wringing it out. "Baby, look at me... Let me see." She wiped at the little blonde's cheeks, her thumbs wiping the tears away.

"Man, I'm sorry! I didn't know she was at the door... I didn't know." Kozik shook his head. "I'm sorry Cam Cam! Please don't hate me!"

Bri turned, putting her hand over Kozik's mouth. "Just shush... She's not listening to you. Jace, do you want me to look at her, make sure she's ok and shit or do you want to just take her to the ER?"

"I don't know... This is the second time she's hit her head and now she's gotta cut on her forehead." She growled the last part. "Maybe we should just take her to the ER..." The older blonde looked at Happy and shrugged. "I'll get Bri to go with me, you guys just stay here..."

Happy shook his head. "Hell no. I'm going with you! I don't give a shit about any of those assholes up there."

"Ok... Pretty sure you're no longer allowed to talk considering she repeats everything you say." Jacey shook her head as she turned back toward the two year old, wiping at the blood on her daughter's forehead. "Come here, my love." She set the washcloth down on the counter before lifting Camryn up and settling her on her hip.

Bri pushed the men away from the door and started moving toward the foyer. "Will you watch Monica and Javi so we can go with Cam?" Bri looked back at Happy and cocked an eyebrow at him.

.

.

.

.

No concussion, just a stitched up scratch that Cam did not appreciate one bit… She was currently asleep on Bri's chest as Bri laid in Jacey and Happy's bed beside the man. Jacey was in the shower and Happy was sketching in his notebook. He looked at the brunette briefly as he watched her start to stir. He focused on the drawing again, not wanting to disturb the peace of either Bri or Cam until he heard her ask where Jacey was.

"Still in the shower… you haven't been out long. Maybe a few minutes. Her sleepiness waring on you?" He gestured toward the two year old with his pencil.

Bri nodded slowly, craning her head to look at him. "She always put someone out if she falls asleep on them? I don't remember her having that power when she was a baby."

"She did.. the range just didn't expand past me but now it's everywhere." Happy smiled, continuing his drawing. "What's on your mind, priss?"

The brunette shrugged. "I don't want to bring it up… Just forget that you can read my facial expressions…" Bri shook her head before huffing. "Ok, I lied… I just want to know. Are you guys ever going to go back to Oakland?"

"Eventually… But not until we both know for sure that it's where we want to be." He shrugged. "But that's hard to determine considering we were there and we were bad together but now we're here and we worked everything out and now things are great for us. I just hate thinking about how they could be potentially ruined just by her stepping foot in that house or that town. I don't know, Bri. I trust her again, I don't see her messing shit up for us again but I just don't have the strength in me to fight for this relationship again if she even feels like stepping out of line."

Bri just shook her head. "I told you two years ago and I guess I'll have to tell you again. She loves you, you are her world, well part of it but you're only ever coming in second to Cam. No one stands a better chance than you do, her not walking away from this relationship when Elijah gave her the opportunity says it all. If she really loved him and wanted to be with him, she would've packed her bags and took off with him. She would've left you but she didn't, she moved twelve hours out of my way to get a fresh start with you." She sighed, looking down at the little blonde on her chest. "Do you know how much she loves you? if not, just look at your daughter. Her mere existence says everything. Jacey has never ever wanted children. She was partially opened to the idea with Esai but she wasn't sold, he continuously tried to talk her into it. But this little gorgeous thing popped up on a pregnancy test and she freaked out a little bit in my bathroom then freaked some more before I finally talked her into telling you and when she agreed to talk to you about it, that's when I knew… She was going to have the baby with or without your support, because she loves you and wanted to have this opportunity with you, because she's crazy, insanely in love with you."

Happy shrugged, looking between Bri and his baby girl. "She wanted Cam because she's my daughter?"

"Partially… She wanted the baby because it was a perfect mixture of you two, your love for each other and she was sure you two would make one pretty ass kid." She laughed, shaking her head. "Ok, the last part was all me but still… She knew that my little blondie was the result of one hell of a round." She smirked, shrugging her shoulders. "That was one of my reasons again, my bad... " She laughed. "But am I wrong? She's the perfect mix of you and J, then to top it all off, she may have been an uh-oh baby, she was still made out of pure love, adoration and hot fucking."

Hap rolled his eyes, shaking his head. "I honestly couldn't tell you when she was even conceived… Me and Jace were like rabbits at one point. Any and everywhere, no matter the time of day… We were messes." He grinned, shrugging his shoulders. "Damn, it's weird to think about our relationship before we found out about Cam. I thought the news of her and Esai was bad… damn I was pissed about that shit but then that relationship she had with Elijah." He shook his head. "That pissed me off, especially considering she was still close to him, they were often in close quarters together, by themselves. I don't know, I hated it… Killed me even more when she deliberately lied to me one time about him being there." Hap shrugged. "Something never fails to sneak into my head, making me just say no to ever going back because she might find her way to him again."

"Happy, no, stop there. First off, just because he visits doesn't mean he'll be visiting her. Just because she once had feelings for him, doesn't mean she still does. Lastly, she doesn't want to be with him. She wants you, to be with you and never ever lose you again." Bri shook her head before kissing Cam's curly head again. "I'm going back to sleep because if I have to repeat myself one more time, I'm taking away your sketchbooks and throwing them away." She laughed, shrugging her shoulders before her light eyes slowly started to flutter shut.

* * *

**October 31, 2011**

Happy shook his head as he watched Jacey pull a brush through Cam's curls in an effort to tame the ringlets. "It ain't gonna work, those curls ain't going anywhere." He shook his head again, leaning on the counter beside the blondes. "What trouble are you and Bri getting into?"

"Yeah well remind me not to have another girl with you just in case she wants to have these curls." She looked up at the man's handsome face with a smirk on hers. "No trouble, just gonna have our annual movie night like we used to. Minus the last three years but whatever." She smiled, shrugging. "Alright, Tinkerbell... You're ready to go." She tightened the green silk ribbon around Cam's little bun and kissed her daughter's temple.

Cam looked between her parents before sighing. "Do you think I look like Tink?"

"You're way prettier than Tink, Princess." Happy leaned down to level their faces out, he tapped his cheek and waited for Cam to kiss his cheek before picking her up. He grabbed Jacey's face and directed her to his face. "I love you." He mumbled before kissing her lips, chuckling when he heard Camryn yell 'Ewwww'.

Jacey slowly pulled away from the man and huffed. "You better get going." She kissed Hap's lips again before standing on her toes to kiss Cam's cheek. "You are absolutely beautiful, nothing can compare to you, my love." She moved her thumb over Cam's cheek before kissing the little girl's cheek again.

"Mommy's the prettiest, right Daddy?" The two year old looked at her father, grabbing his face in her hands to make him look at her. "Tell her she's the prettiest blondie ever."

Happy chuckled, nodding his head. "Your mommy is the prettiest blondie ever but you got your looks from her." He scrunched up his nose, making Cam laugh. "Come on, let's go find Peter Pan and Wendy." He left the bathroom, his free hand lacing together with Jacey's as he pulled her downstairs too. He walked into the living room, noticing Kozik and Javi glaring at each other as Monica sat on Bri's lap. "Are we ready to go or should I have Camryn put you two in timeout?"

"No no no! I wanna trick or treat with Cami!" Javi nodded his head eagerly as he tore his gaze away from Kozik and looked up at the little blonde. "Please?!"

Happy kissed Cam's cheek, getting her attention. "Can he still go with us or do you want to put him and Uncle Koz in timeout for five minutes?"

"No, I want Javi to go with us. That mean man can go in timeout for five-hundred minutes!" Camryn shook her head, turning her head away from Kozik as he sighed. "I don't want him to go with us."

Jacey started smirking at Bri before she moved to the little blonde, holding her arms out for her. "Uncle Koz has to go, Princess… He's dressing up with Daddy and Uncle Case. They've already picked out their costumes, babe… But Daddy will make sure that Uncle Koz doesn't talk to you, ok?"

"Fine but I'm not sharing my candy with him…" She shook her head, reaching out for Jacey. "Aunt B! Why aren't you and Mommy going with us?" She looked around her mother to see the brunette.

"I'm too old and I wanna be lazy and watch a movie. It's what we did when we were younger." Bri smiled at her niece. "You look gorgeous, I think you should be the next Tinkerbell though."

Cam slowly slid out her mother's and ran to Bri. "But B.B! Dumb dumb Uncle Koz is going and he's like two hundred… Is Iggy going?"

"I know! Some people need to learn when they're too old! Kozik's probably gonna steal candy from little kids. Igor is going, wait until you see his costume. He's dressed up like a biker." Bri chuckled.

The little blonde looked back at Kozik and shook her head. "You shouldn't let Javi hang out with him, he's a fruit loop. Warn Javi!" She gasped, smiling. "Really?! Where's he at? I have to see him!"

"I think Javi could beat him up." The brunette smiled. "I think he's outside on the phone, we'll go see him when you guys are heading out to get all the candy in the neighborhood."

Camryn nodded eagerly, smiling. "Can I cuddle with you when I get back?"

"Yeah, I'd love that." Bri kissed Camryn's forehead and smiled. "It'll be a fun time."

The little blonde nodded again, her blue eyes falling on Monica. "Is Moni still going with us? I don't want her to go if she doesn't feel good, that wouldn't be nice."

"I'm still going." Monica smiled at Camryn. "I feel better."

The little blonde started smiling at Monica before she was scooped up. "Yay! Now only if Mommy and Aunt B will come with us!" She turned sight to look at her father and covered his mouth with her small hand. "Unless you're here to tell your mean friend to go home, I can't listen to it!"

"It's time to go." Monica looked up at Cam. "I bet I can get more candy than you."

The blonde frowned, looking at Kozik. "I hope he gets none!" She shrugged, reaching out to wrap her arms around Jacey when the older blonde approached her. "I'll bring you all the chocolate you want, mommy! I love you!"

"I love you too babe." Jacey kissed her daughter as she took her into her arms. "Don't let your dad try to hog your candy either, watch him closely."

"Daddy! No candy! You're too fat!" Cam looked back at her father and shook her head. "Lose some weight!"

"Someone has lost her mind." Happy crossed his arms and shook his head. "I'm not fat at all."

The little blonde shook her head. "No candy, fatty!"

"I'm gonna sneak all the candy when you're asleep." He shrugged his shoulders. "What're you gonna do then? Huh?"

Cam gasped, looking at her mother briefly before looking back at Happy. "I'll never ever ever talk to you again!" She crossed her arms over her chest as a glare appeared on her pretty little face.

"I'm kidding kid! I don't want none of your candy, you can keep it all." Happy kissed her forehead. "You ready to go? Or do you need more time to say see ya later to your mom?"

She reached out for him, shaking her head. "I love you, mommy!" She waved at Jacey and Bri as Happy left the house, grabbing her candy basket shaped like a crown before locking up the house. "Javi, hold your sister's hand or I'll be forced to pick you up."

Javi grabbed Monica's hand and smiled. "I got her hand!"

"Daddy, can I walk with them? I'll hold Javi's hand!" Cam poked at Happy's cheek a few times. "Please, please!"

"Yeah, you can walk with them." Happy set his daughter on her feet. "If you get tired just let me know and I'll pick you back up."

Cam waved off the man's words as she walked toward Monica and Javi, grabbing Javi's hand. "I hope we get all the candy!"

Javi looked at the blonde and nodded. "We will get it all. I know we will Cam."

"I wanna give my mommy all the chocolate I get! She loves chocolate! Does Aunt B love chocolate?" Cam looked at the little boy and smiled at him.

He smiled and nodded. "She loves chocolate. She eats it too much! What candy do you like?"

"I like sour candy, I don't really like chocolate." She shook her head, making a face. "What's your favorite?"

"I love sour candy and fruity candy. I always give chocolate to my mom and Moni." Javi smiled at her. "You look pretty."

She smiled, looking down at her costume. "Thanks, Javi, mommy dressed me and did my hair." She poked her bun.

"I like it a lot." He nodded as they came to the first house. "You should do that to your hair again. It looks real nice."

She shrugged and smiled. "You don't like my curls?"

"Nope. I love your curls, they bounce so much." Javi laughed. "Your hair is pretty down or up."

She slowly nodded her head as she looked at the ground. "I can't help their bouncing..." She watched Monica ring the doorbell and she huffed. "I want gummy bears!"

"Trick or treat!" Javi shouted before looking at Camryn. "The bouncing is cute."

Cam smiled widely at the boy before looking at the woman at the door. "Trick or treat!" Her blue eyes scanning the house carefully.

"They're gonna get married." Monica looked back at Happy and smirked. "They're a little couple!"

Happy narrowed his eyes at the brunette and shook his head. "She's two... She just likes being called pretty."

"Uh huh, just wait and see. He's gonna be your son-in-law." Monica shrugged.

Happy shook his head again. "Nope... She's never getting married. Keep it up and neither are you, shortcake."

"I'm not getting married. I don't see myself married." The brunette shrugged.

The man shook his head. "You're nine. Go get the candy and let's move to the next house, smartass."

"I already got the candy." Monica shook her head. "I've been called a smartass four times today. I don't even see why."

Happy shook his head, pulling her to him. "Watch your mouth, kid."

"Sorry." She sighed. "Won't happen again."

"What's buggin' you?" He poked her side before wrapping his arm around her shoulders. "Don't say nothing either because I can tell when something's wrong with you."

"Just thinking about the fact that I have to go back home soon." Monica shrugged. "I'll be okay though."

Happy frowned, shaking his head. "I gotta another secret to tell you. You can't tell anyone though ok? Not even Igor."

"I promise I won't tell anyone." She looked up at him and smiled. "Not even Igor."

He nodded his head. "We're moving back to Oakland." He smiled at her. "Before Christmas..."

"Seriously!?" Monica smiled and hugged him. "I can't wait! This is so cool!"

He smiled at her again. "Yes, I'm being very serious. We're just waiting for our friend Case to become a full patch like me and Koz!"

"I cannot wait for that. It was getting kind of sad looking at the Bat Cave and not being able to go inside of it." She nodded. "Are you gonna bring Case with you or something?"

Hap shrugged. "I'm sorry, kid, I wish it didn't have to be like that for you. I didn't want to leave you. It had nothing to do with you... Me and Jacey needed some time away from there." He stopped walking, squatting to the ground. "You can go in there, Wendy, Jacey's sister-in-law has a key and we can give you one and you can go hang out in there all you want."

"It's ok, you and her seem happier than you were in Oakland." Monica nodded and frowned. "Wendy and mom don't like each other so mom told me not to go over there until you and Jacey move back in."

The man sighed, nodding his head. "As long as we have each other, our family and our friends then we are happy... We are in a good place, an amazing place." He laughed as Monica hugged him. "Yeah kid, I love you too."

"You think you'll be there to see me perform?" She grabbed his hand as he stood back up. "I gotta show you my art room, mom and Juice made me an art room. It's supposed to help me not be so hyper."

Happy nodded his head. "Just give me the date and time, we'll be there unless you still have your problems with Jacey. Then it'll be just me."

"I like Jacey. Why does everyone think I have problems with her?" The brunette shook her head.

He shrugged. "Because of Elijah and his departure from Oakland for a while. That was her doing... Her fault."

"He came back." Monica shrugged. "He takes walks with me every evening he's in town. I'm not mad at her or anything."

"Good, I'm glad... Because it was never her intention to hurt you." He kissed her head, his eyes watching Cam run with Javi toward another house. "Hey little blondie, slow down and be careful!"

"I know." She smiled. "Go catch her before they both bite it and we're carrying them back to Jacey and my mom. You know they'll flip out on us."

Happy looked down at Monica and shook his head. "You sound like your mom. Stop it." He groaned.

"I know! Someone told me my accent sounds like hers but I don't even have an accent…" Monica laughed.

He rolled his eyes before he picked Javi and Camryn. "I don't know what trouble you two are trying to get into... But no, just no." He put the toddlers on each hip.

"No trouble." Javi shook his head. "Just candy!"

The little blonde started smiling at her father and poked his dimple. "Don't take our candy!"

"I'll save your candy from Happy!" Javi reached out and grabbed Cam's hand. "I promise!"

Happy shook his head. "You're not tall enough to save anything from me." He poked Javi's side. "You both look like you're in need of sleep."

"Five more houses first." Javi laughed. "Then we will sleep."

Cam shook her head. "Ten more, daddy! That's not that many!" She offered him a smile, one the resembled the one that Jacey would give him.

"I just got a whole bag of candy." Igor popped up behind Happy and smiled at Camryn. "I will share it with you Princess Cam."

The blonde's mouth dropped open before she started grinning. "Daddy look! Iggy's the best!"

Happy turned around and examined Igor's costume before shaking his head and smirking. "He's something… Look at his costume though Cam, do we love it or what?"

"Yes!" She smiled widely, nodding her head. "He should be like you daddy!"

"You think he could earn a patch or two?" He smiled at Camryn. "Talk him into it kid, see if he listens to you."

The little blonde reached out for Igor and nodded her head. "Daddy, Iggy's moving in with us! I already decided! He's gonna take up that whole room he's sleeping in." She giggled as Igor took her and settled her on his hip. "Right, Iggy? RIGHT!"

"Yes! I'm moving in." Igor smiled at the blonde. "Can't be away from my most favorite blonde in the world."

Happy chuckled, shaking his head. "Well I'm glad you asked me about this, Camryn Lowman." He grabbed her candy basket and sighed. "Come on, kid, you've had enough... Plus it's almost nine and you need a bath. So come on."

* * *

**AN: I love you guys soooo much; leave me some more feedback so I know you guys are still enjoying the story and the chapters as I update and the story progresses. You guys don't know how much I appreciate it... (:**

**Special thanks to my love, Vaeh, for helping me with the Halloween escapade. **


	49. Chapter 49: It's Not Goodbye

**November 4, 2011**

Watching as Igor put the last of the luggage in the trunk of the white SUV, she kicked her little legs out as she moved closer off the porch. Her bottom lip poked out and her heart of her little sleeve, Camryn was the picture of heartbroken. She'd mostly ignored everyone since she figured out Bri was leaving in just a few hours, she'd gotten painfully quiet and hadn't said one single word since she declared Bri had to move in with them so they could never be apart again but when Jacey tried to interject that, Cam simply hopped off the couch and went running in a direction no one knew. To this very minute, no one actually knew that the two year old was on the porch, they had no idea what part of the house she was in. Happy even called Case over to try to get her out of her hiding spot but she wouldn't go to him either. She wouldn't emerge.

Igor looked up as he approached the porch and sighed, seeing the little girl sitting on the bottom step and he frowned, squatting to the ground in front of her. "They'll be back. I promise. They'll be bringing my stuff up here, she's even bringing Aleksandr and Frey with her. You remember them, don't you, love?"

Camryn just shook her head, her blue eyes trained on the concrete between her little Nikes and Igor's LaSalle Oxfords. She let her little shoulders drop and her curls started to fall in her face.

"I remember when your mom was upset like this one time... It was when we told her that Brianna had left town and she was just as upset as you are now. I don't think you're fully aware of how much your Aunt B loves you, Camryn... She can't stay away too long. But she has to get back and take care of her family at home. She will return, she loves you and your mom way too much not to return." He hooked a finger under her chin and tilted her head up to look into her eyes only to see she had closed them. "Camryn." He sighed, his thumb rubbing her cheek as he stared at the little girl that had such an uncanny resemblance to her mother. "Will you at least come inside with me? I don't want you out here by yourself."

She still didn't say anything, instead wrapping her tiny hands around his wrists and nodding her head. Igor pulled his hand away from her chin and lifted her up, settling her on his side and walked inside. He kissed her head and sighed, walking into the living to see Happy and Jacey lying together on one of the couches. "She's ok... She was just sitting outside." He whispered when he saw Jacey look up at him and jump up as her sight set on Camryn. He noticed Happy immediately stand up too and he just held his hand up, stopping the parents. "It took a lot of effort to get this much interaction put her. She still won't talk and she's gotten to the point where she has her eyes shut." He rubbed the little blonde's back in an effort to get her attention only for her to turn her head and bury her face in his neck.

"Cami, baby, come here." Jacey whispered as she approached the pair and rubbed the little girl's back. Igor moved back and he sighed. "What are you doing?"

He shook his head. "She doesn't like that, she just pinched me... I haven't been pinched since I was a child, Jacey, she seriously just pinched me." Igor stepped back again. "I think the best thing for her right is to let her get all the emotion out. She's hurting right now, she's clearly not ok with all this." He poked Camryn's side and pulled her away from him for a moment. "Go see your mom, Camryn, it's ok…"

"You're gonna miss all your time with B if you don't go see her." Jacey sighed, pushing Camryn's hair out of her face. "Come here, babe, let's go find her."

The blonde reached for Igor again, shaking her head when he did. She sighed before she started to squirm. "I just want Iggy." She mumbled, her blue eyes connecting with a set of dark eyes when she turned around. "I just want my Iggy."

* * *

After a long talk with Happy, Jacey, and Igor, it was finally brought to Brianna's attention that just like Monica's upset feelings towards leaving Happy, Camryn was upset that Bri was leaving and the little girl had spent more than half of the day either avoiding everyone or avoiding everyone but Igor. The brunette sighed, walking up the stairs and down the wall, she looked back at Jacey and she stuck her bottom lip out. "Do I have to? She's gonna break my heart if she starts crying… I don't want my baby crying."

"I don't know what else to do… Plus this will be good for her. We haven't told her we are going to Oakland yet." The blonde nodded her head. "She doesn't even remember Oakland but she knows that she wants to go there because you're there. SAMCRO is coming up here soon, according to Hap so Jax can be a good distraction so we can get the house packed up. But she's upset over _you_ leaving so go cuddle her to sleep or something."

Bri nodded her head and walked further down the hall to the end of it and eyed to the door before looking back and frowning briefly at her best friend. She walked into the room and up to two stairs to the toddler bed that Camryn was sitting on. She pushed her hair over her shoulder as she slowly approached the bed and sat down beside the little girl. "Hi, my Cam Cam."

The little girl looked up from her coloring book and gave the brunette a small wave. She didn't say anything, just looked back down at the coloring book. She didn't know what to say, she just knew her aunt was leaving soon and she wasn't ok with it. "Hi Brianna." She murmured, staring down at the turtle on the coloring book.

"Ouch, calling me Brianna are you?" The brunette frowned. "I came to see if you wanted to cuddle with me for a bit. I miss Cam cuddles."

The blonde shrugged. "That's your name isn't it?" She looked up at her aunt and shook her head. "You're leaving... Cuddling would mean staying."

"It's actually Katarzyna but I mean everyone calls me Brianna." She nodded. "I know I'm leaving, that's why I wanna cuddle a little bit before I head out. Love on you a little bit. I promise I'll be back for a visit soon."

Camryn shook her head, her blue eyes now on Bri. "I don't know what you just said but I guess cuddling will be ok, just don't break my bed."

"When I was born my name wasn't Brianna, I changed it to Brianna when I was fourteen." Bri smiled and looked at the bed. "I won't break your bed, I'm not that fat. I promise." She moved closer to Camryn. "I have a present for you though. I always like buying you presents." She handed the little girl a small box. "You can wear it now or you can wait until you're older."

Camryn looked at Bri before taking the box and setting it down in front of her. "You don't have to buy me presents and pretend to like me... It's ok."

"Camryn, I'm not pretending to like you. I love you so much." The brunette frowned. "I wanted to buy you that because it's like the one I got your mom."

The blonde closed the coloring book and nodded her head. "Then why are you leaving me? Did I do something wrong? I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!" She flicked her blue eyes to Bri and let out a shaky breath. "I'll be good!"

Bri scooped up her niece and held her tightly to her. "You didn't do anything wrong baby. I just have to get back to work. I really don't want to leave you at all. I wish I could take you with me, I wish I could work up here." She kissed the blonde's forehead and sighed. "I just have to work so I can take care of Javi and Monica. Don't ever think you did anything wrong to make me leave. I wanna stay and cuddle with you. I really do."

"Can't you take me too? I'll be good, I promise, it'll be like I'm not even there." The little blonde nodded her head at her aunt. "I promise."

"Won't you miss your mom and dad?" The brunette sat down on the bed and eyed the little girl carefully. "I'll ask if I can take you with me… If they say no, we'll have Igor tie them to a tree."

Camryn shook her head. "I don't think so..."

"You don't think you'll miss them? Or you don't think you want Igor tying them to a tree?" Bri smiled at her.

The little girl curled up against Bri and shrugged. "I don't know... Can't you just stay? You can be my doctor! Mommy said she needs to look for a new doctor too.. She told Daddy the other day! She said she was feeling sick..." Camryn nodded her head. "See we need you." She looked up at Bri.

"She's sick huh?" Bri nodded. "How much am I getting paid to stay here and be your doctor my love? I gotta feed Javi and Moni." She smiled as she played with the little girl's curly hair. "God, I love your hair."

Camryn shrugged, pushing her hair towards Bri. "I don't know, she told Daddy she was... She was probably just trying to get out of going to see uncle Koz and all those big guys." She nodded her head eagerly. "I'll pay you a million dollars, daddy said that's how much he has!"

Bri chuckled. "Maybe she has morning sickness… Ask her about it later and then let me know so I can fix her up. If I ask her, she might yell at me." She nodded. "A whole million dollars for me just to be your doctor!? Man, where do I sign? Are there any houses around her for sale? I'll move in immediately."

"What's morning sickness?" The little blonde sighed, starting to run her fingers through Bri's hair. "Mommy won't yell at you, she loves you! Just sign the coloring book and move in with me! I got room in here for you, B.B!"

"It's when you're sick in the morning time… Ask her if there's a bun in her oven?" She nodded and picked up a marker. "So, if I sign this I get to move in? Where are Javi and Moni gonna sleep?"

Camryn furrowed her brows and shrugged. "Is she cooking food?! I want some food!" She smiled and nodded. "Moni can sleep with my daddy and Javi can sleep with us!"

"Yeah, a bun that takes about ten months to finish cooking." Bri nodded as she smiled at Camryn. "Let's go tell your parents I'm moving in and soon as I get my first check I'll give you your first check up. I'll see if I can't get you some new eyeballs, you think you want grey eyes like mine? Or do you love those baby blues?"

Cam shook her head. "Whys it take so long? I'm hungry now!" She let Bri lift her up and she laid her head on her shoulder. "I don't think I need new eyeballs, I like these... I still don't understand why mommy is sick but she's cooking. She should be laying down!"

"Let's go ask her about that bun! If she says no then well, we can grab some pizza or something to eat." The brunette moved out of the bedroom. "I like your eyes too. They remind me of my little sister's eyes."

The little blonde nodded her head eagerly. "Mommy! Mommy!" She leaned up and pressed a kiss to Bri's cheek. "I love you, B.B."

"I love you too C.C." Bri kissed her forehead and smiled. "Jacey! Jacey! We have news for you!"

Jacey pulled Happy out of the studio, eyeing the pair walking towards her. "Would you both quit yelling please? Javi's finally asleep... By the way, he's a grumpy a-s-s thing when he needs sleep." She smiled at her daughter. "You look like you're in a better mood, my love."

"I know, he gets it from me." The brunette smiled. "Camryn here, she's pulled off the ultimate move… I'm moving in!" Bri nodded and looked at the couple. "She promised me a million dollar salary and plush sleeping accommodations."

The older blonde cocked an eyebrow at her best friend before looking at her daughter. "A million dollar salary, huh? Where'd you get that kind of money, babe?" She looked back at Happy who shrugged. "Well ok, where's her room?"

"Daddy is gonna give her the money." Camryn nodded and smiled. "Her and Javi are gonna sleep in my room and Moni can sleep with daddy. I planned it out."

Happy shook his head. "What? I'm paying her a million dollars for what?"

"She's my new doctor! She's also gonna help mommy with her morning sickness and that bun that takes too long to cook." The tiny blonde smiled at her dad. "Please give her the million!"

Jacey's jaw dropped before she covered her face as Happy cleared his throat. "Morning sickness and a bun that takes too long to cook. Where did you get all this from?" He looked between Bri and Camryn.

"Heard it on the playground." Camryn smiled. "So, is it true that you're cooking a bun? Why does it take so long? I'm hungry now!"

Jacey started to glare at Bri, shaking her head. "What playground? I haven't taken you to any playgrounds… You most certainly can go find Igor and see if he still wants to go to the pizza place you love so much."

"What flavor is the bun? Is it like that banana muffin I had for breakfast?" The tiny blonde frowned as she was set on her feet. "I'll ask Iggy but I'll be waiting for you B.B! Bring the marker so you can sign the paperwork."

Happy rubbed his forehead and shook his head, waiting for his daughter to get fully out of earshot before he looked up at Bri. "Really? Really?" He sighed, pulling Jacey to him by her hips. "You got something you need to tell me?"

"Yeah, Jacey! Tell us some good news. Is there another little Lowman on board or what?" Bri smiled at her best friend. "I need a new baby in my life and unlike Cam I can wait for the bun to finish baking."

The blonde shook her head. "Last time I checked, no there's _nothing_ cooking in this oven." She cocked an eyebrow at Bri and shook her head.

"Camryn mentioned you being sick so I just assumed." Bri shrugged. "Too bad… So Happy, about that million dollars. I take cash and I take official money orders."

Happy shook his head. "I'll pay you in monopoly money." He shrugged, leaning his head on Jacey's shoulder. "She said sick and you immediately jump to pregnant?"

"No, no. I don't take fake money." The brunette nodded. "Yeah because I mean when has Jacey ever been actually sick _sick_? I can't even remember if she's had a cold since I've met her. So, I assumed she was pregnant."

Jacey groaned, shrugging her shoulders. "What did Camryn tell you exactly?" She sighed, eyeing her best friend.

"Oh! Are you knocked up!?" Bri smiled widely. "She said that you told Happy you were feeling sick… She also said you might have lied to get out of going to the clubhouse or something of that sort."

Happy shook his head, sighing. "No babies… None whatsoever, shut your mouth, priss." He shook his head again.

"Come on Happy!" Bri poked at the man's face and smirked. "A baby would be super cute, you get a son this time around maybe. Ugh, I just gave myself baby fever." She sighed and shook her head. "Let me stop right now."

Jacey rolled her eyes, smirking. "If it's a boy, I'm selling him to you..."

"No! I want a girl!" The brunette shook her head. "You can sell him to Nik, she wants a son."

The blonde shook her head. "Just don't mention anything to anyone… We want it to stay a secret for a little while longer."

"I already texted Nik." Bri held up her phone and shrugged.

Happy rolled his eyes. "I'm going to kill you… Not your news to tell, Bri! She'll have it all over the damn nation before the sun goes down. Damn it."

"Don't get hostile with me. I won't have that at all, Happy!" She crossed her arms. "I don't even think you two are actually pregnant anyway. I do need to find Igor and Camryn, I'm trying to have a pizza date."

Happy shrugged. "Three tests and a doctor's appointment wouldn't exactly lie, would it?" He kissed Jacey's cheek before moving down the hall, leaving the women alone.

"I guess this calls for a congrats. So congrats J." Bri shrugged and smiled. "I gotta go hunt down baby Blondie and Iggy. I need some pizza."

She shrugged her shoulders. "It would if you actually sounded thrilled about it…" She nodded, taking in a deep breath before releasing. "You should probably let her know that you're not really staying and you do have to leave today."

"It's a good thing." The brunette nodded. "I'm happy that you're pregnant. I guess this means shit won't be all dramatic if you guys do actually come back to Oakland… Yeah, I'll let her know."

Jacey furrowed her brows. "What would be dramatic exactly? Nothing should be dramatic… We'd be coming home. What?" She shook her head. "Don't think I don't want you to stay… I do badly, but this is going to hurt her so it's best not to let her think that you're moving in. It's enough that she thinks Igor is staying."

"I'm talking about a certain suit… If you're knocked up, you _have_ to keep your distance from him." Bri ran her fingers through her hair and sighed. "Igor is staying. I told him he could, I mean Camryn is over the moon in love with him being around. I don't need him in Oakland. I have who I need there."

Jacey shook her head. "Speak your mind, Bri.. You never beat around the bush, please don't start now. Tell me how you really feel." She gave the brunette a faint smile, nodding her head. "If you need him, please tell us. She can go back to loving all over Case."

"I don't want you anywhere near Elijah when you guys come back. It should be easy, he doesn't live in the Fortress anymore, he has his own place downtown. I just got him and Monica back on track and I don't need any shit derailing that." Bri shook her head. "I don't need Igor at all, the suits don't even live with me anymore either."

The blonde cocked an eyebrow at the brunette and slowly nodded her head. "Why do you think I would find my way to him? Do you honestly think that _highly_ of me?" She crossed her arms over her chest. "That's great, I'm proud, I know how much you've been wanting to do that."

"It happened once, it could happen again. I know you and Happy are on amazing terms. I mean you're knocked up again. I just want you to keep Monica in mind. I'm tired of her having to deal with the repercussions of the adults' decisions." The brunette shrugged. "Yeah, thank you. It feel goods."

Jacey shrugged, shaking her head as she looked at Bri. "Don't worry Bri, I can keep my legs closed. It's not a fucking _problem_."

"Are you really getting upset right now Jacey?" Bri crossed her arms. "I'm just voicing my goddamn concerns and opinions. My bad though. Congratulations on the new baby. I'll see you when I see you."

Jacey scoffed, shaking her head. "No I'm not getting upset… I guess I'll call you when I knew the exact date we're coming back." She huffed, staring at her best friend.

"I'm sorry." Bri sighed. "Juice and I were trying to get pregnant and nothing is happening and I guess I took out my frustration on you. That wasn't fair and I'm sorry Jacey."

She nodded her head. "If you like blondes, I'll give you another cuddly girl." She pulled the brunette to her and kissed her head. "I'm sorry, baby."

"It's alright. It's just not meant to happen anytime soon." Bri shrugged. "I hope you guys have a boy though. A mean little Happy running around."

Jacey shook her head. "It'll happen, and if not then you can have Hap for a minute, he'll give you one or how many you want. I'll make him..."

"Nah, I don't think Juice is the problem." The brunette shrugged again. "Thanks for the offer though."

The blonde frowned, holding Bri tightly to her. "Maybe it's waiting for the perfect time to pop up... You know how stubborn our kids are." She kissed Bri's head.

Bri nodded, forcing a smile. "Yeah, maybe. We'll have to wait and see."

"I know that look… Stop it, you're gonna make me cry and shit." She sighed. "Come here. I'm sorry… I'm a horrible friend, I'll give you this baby since Cam is kind of already grown and knows I'm her mom and you're Aunt B…" She kissed her head again.

"You're not a horrible friend." Bri shook her head. "I'll have another one eventually… Enjoy your new bundle of joy."

Jacey sighed, looking down the hall to see Happy leaning against the wall. "You realize that I really really don't want you to leave me at all? Right?" She whispered to her best friend. "I mean look at what I have to cuddle with these days…" She laughed.

The brunette nodded. "I don't want to leave either but my little monster has school and I have a job that I need to quit… Among other boring responsibilities." She frowned. "Just come home with me, you and Cam can fit in the backseat."

"I'm not supposed to tell you…" Jacey shook her head, looking back down the hall to see her boyfriend now on the phone. "He wants to get back by the end of the month. My mom is doing some big thing and she wants us there but you know how I am…" She shook her head.

"When are you two gonna just get married?" Bri blurted out and smiled. "That's awesome. She'll be on your ass if you miss the big thing. Maybe it's a huge Thanksgiving dinner."

Jacey shrugged her shoulders. "The day after July 34th…" She rolled her eyes. "I really really don't think he wants to marry me so I have just decided to let it go and be happy that we're even together." She sighed.

"Do you know what I realized?" Bri furrowed her brow. "If Juice and I run off to get married in Vegas, you're all pregnant. Remember last time? It'll be like that but you'll be miserable in Vegas because you'll be all rounded out and waddling up the aisle with Nik and Svet."

The blonde groaned. "Wait til the baby is like four months old… You can do it, I swear. I need to be wild and drunk in Vegas, don't do this to me." She shook her head. "I have to admit, I'm glad Hap isn't about married life, that means I could possibly have to be pregnant in a wedding dress and that thought alone makes me wanna gag."

"I kinda wanna see you all pregnant in a bridesmaid dress though. Does that make me an evil friend?" Bri rolled her eyes. "Bet you an Audi that he'll pop the question within two years… I'll take a matte black Audi with white rims. Just keep that in your mind." She held her hand out. "Take the bet."

Jacey shook her head. "You'll never get it and you know much I hate to get your hopes up… We've already discussed and he all but said he doesn't wanna marry me. Maybe I'm just not wife material… Or because I'm a horrible person. Whatever…"

"Come on! I need a good high stakes bet!" The brunette nodded eagerly. "You're not a horrible person and if you cleaned a little more you'd be wife material." Bri stuck her tongue out at the blonde and smirked.

The blonde rolled her eyes, covering Bri's mouth with her hand. "Excuse me… I'm rather fucking perfect thank you very much. Who wouldn't want to marry me? Besides I've already decided I'm going to marry The Rock." She shrugged.

"So Happy is up for grabs?" Bri smiled and pulled out her phone. "I need to call Juice and let him know of this development."

Jacey shrugged. "Once I'm done with him, yes… But I just need get my fill of him and then you can take him." She smirked, shaking her head. "I have quite a way with words…"

"You know what's gonna be the toughest thing ever? Breaking the happy news to Cam and Monica." Bri grinned. "They're gonna have to share Happy even more."

Jacey laughed, shaking her head. "Cam won't have that shit… That's her daddy and no one else's." She shrugged her shoulders. "She does _not_ share one bit."

"True." The brunette smiled. "I should break the news to Cam because I have to head out soon… I liked it here though. Would I live here? Nope. But it's nice and reminds me of like a puzzle."

The blonde groaned and shook her head. "Just stay, until we move back down there. Give my child some peace of mind and my boyfriend something to be excited about since he hates not seeing his 'child' every day…" She rolled her eyes. "I wish you would've told me you guys had a kid together." She laughed.

"I can stay a few more days." Bri smiled. "If she was a bit more tan, I could see her being his biological child… Maybe she'll get more tan, I mean she did adopt his glare, next thing is the tan."

Jacey started laughing, looking back to find the hall empty. "Wait until she develops his creepy silent thing he does… Cam freaks me out when her clumsy little ass pulls it off. I expect the hear all this chaos and shit falling over but then she just pops up out of nowhere. Let's go get her some coconut oil and rub her down with it." She shrugged.

"A secret to a tan is motor oil, I know it sounds bad but slather it on and lay out and you'll be a few shades darker." Bri laughed. "I still don't know why they're so attached to each other. I always feel slightly bad about it."

Jacey laughed, shrugging her shoulders. "I don't know what it is about him that pulls her in and vice versa… I hate that I pulled them apart and I'm so glad it really hasn't affected their relationship though."

"You're blind." The brunette shook her head. "Monica is gonna cry the entire ride home, she'll cry a few more days when she gets to Oakland. She's gonna stare at the Bat Cave and then maybe just maybe readjust after she talks to Elijah or her therapist. Yeah, my nine year old has a damn therapist."

Jacey rolled her eyes. "She stares at the Bat Cave? Oh my god, come on… we're packing our shit right now. We are coming back, I can't handle knowing she's going to cry for twelve damn hours then fall into some sad depression ordeal. No!"

"She hasn't been in the damn house since the day you guys left." Bri shook her head. "The therapist isn't for anything serious, my princess' doctor said she has adhd but I don't want her on medicine so the therapist gives her activities and things to keep her calm. She's taken a liking to photography and architecture so far."

The blonde shook her head. "My poor baby, oh my god!" She sighed. "Come on, let's tell Hap… He needs to round up Case and Kozik's dumbass." Jacey stopped, staring at Bri. "Wait… did you say photography? My baby likes photography? Aww… My love!"

"Yeah, she got a camera and has been starting her own photo wall, like the one we used to have together." Bri shrugged and nodded. "You're bringing Case home? Moni will be excited for Koz, she thinks he's her boyfriend."

Jacey nodded, smiling. "Oh my god, we need another photo wall. I wish we could find the old one… I need it so much. Do you remember our horrible mugshots?" She laughed. "Elijah and Aleksandr spent the longest time trying to get those out of existence… Yeah, the boys have taken him under his wing since he was always sentenced to keeping an eye on me and Cam…"

"All the pictures from the old wall are in storage." The brunette smiled. "I loved my mugshot, I looked skinny and my cheekbones were everything… I looked like a drunken model fresh off the runway." Bri chuckled. "That was the first time they had to try super hard for something… That's cute, they have a little brother together."

Jacey sighed, nodding her head. "When my hair was long and curlishly wavy… That was life. And that outfit. I was all about taking my shirt off and flashing anybody though." She laughed, shaking her head. "We actually got grounded. They actually locked us in a room together and didn't give us anything except water and fucking toast. Toast. What the fuck…. Yeah, it's cute, they all cute and brotherly with him. A few more weeks and he's full patch and they're free to transfer together."

"I'm still all about taking my shirt off and wearing as little clothing as possible." Bri laughed and shook her head. "They didn't even give us butter, it was dry ass toast! Awe, that's too adorable."

The blonde nodded eagerly. "Do you know how much I love flashing Hap? He either gets real mad because he wants to touch or like jumps through the air to get to me…" She laughed. "He has the best reactions… Oh my god, I know… I shoved it at Elijah's mouth when you were whining to Aleksandr. I wish you could've seen his face."

"It's amazing how boobs make grown men revert back to being thirteen and handsy." Bri nodded. "Man, I'm always whining to my dad. It's insane, I'm gonna ask him to make me some toast when I get back."

Jacey rolled her eyes. "Do you know how bad he can get? No! He's a damn little boy… He loves boobs so much." She shook her head. "I miss him. Make him cuddle with us like he used to!"

"Juice like to motorboat boobs but at the end of the day he's more of an ass and hips kinda man." The brunette nodded. "He'll cuddle when you get back! He'll be nice to us!"

Jacey pulled Bri outside to see Happy and Kozik sitting at the table talking with Case. She let go of Bri and approached Happy, pushing his hands out of his lap to sit down and she grabbed his face in her small hands. "Hap! We need to get this move on the road!"

"I second that motion!" Bri smacked the table and smiled.

Happy looked between the women and shook his head. "What the hell are you two up to?"

"We're campaigning right now on the behalf of this gorgeous brunette." Bri grinned. "She needs her Happy home sooner."

Happy shook his head. "It's gotta wait, Case's year isn't up yet."

"Jacey… Flash him your boobs." The brunette whispered. "Persuade him, I'd do it but you know how he is."

Kozik knocked his knuckles on the table. "Yeah, J, flash him but make sure the whole table gets to see what he sees." He smirked as she turned to glare at him.

"Shut it Koz." Jacey shook her head and looked between Happy and Bri. "We were just trying to get you home sooner, for Moni. Also for me, I miss my sister."

The man shrugged. "I understand that and I'd agree to it if I wasn't leaving a man behind but I can't just leave the kid… I'm sorry, baby." He shook his head as the blonde started to pout. "Why doesn't Bri just leave my kid with me?"

"Wait I'm kind of confused… Did they have a kid together but then he moved to Jacey?" Case whispered to Kozik, knowing Happy would hear him. "What the hell is happening?"

"When I was nineteen, I had a one night stand with Happy and didn't show back up into his life until two years ago." Bri smiled at Case. "I can't leave her here, she has school…"

Happy rolled his eyes. "She can miss a couple of days…" He shrugged. "Not like they teach anything important anyway… She can be home schooled or something."

"No wait… How are you guys so close then? I don't think I've ever seen women so close before when they've shared a guy…" Case shook his head.

"Alright, she can stay if she agrees to missing school." The brunette looked at Case and shook her head. "I was being facetious… He has and always will be just Jacey's guy. He's not my type anyway."

Jacey scoffed. "Yeah ok, whatever…" She laughed, looking back at Happy and grinned. "Why can't you guys just patch him in early? He's a good kid, he's Cam's best friend too… That has to count for something."

"It doesn't work like that Jace." Happy shook his head. "We gotta ride out the rest of his first year."

The blonde rolled her eyes. "It can work like that… Jax did it. Come on, Happy…" She looked back at Bri and smiled. "Don't make me and Bri go up there. You know we will."

"Wait… How old is Case?" Bri looked at Happy and Jacey and smiled.

Jacey looked back at the brunette and shrugged. "Old enough to drink, he's an adorable little drunk." She smiled. "Why?"

"Because Nik would love him… Like stick a bow on his head and I'm taking him home to meet her." The brunette nodded. "Case, I'm gonna play matchmaker for you… Okay? Good!"

The man shook his head. "Is she at least pretty or something?"

"Brianna! Stop it… You're not a matchmaker and you can't just set him up with Nik! She's mine!" Jacey shook her head. "I've already stated that if me and Hap break up, I'm marrying her and we're gonna live happily ever after."

Bri shook her head and passed Case her phone. "See, she's pretty… Jacey, I don't remember agreeing to letting you marry my little sister! You think she's stepmom material? I can see it sorta though, three blondes all hanging out, you'll look like you've married your younger sister and are claiming that your even younger sister is your daughter. Yup."

"What the fuck did you just say?" Kozik shook his head, eyeing the brunette carefully. "I think you let me take a round with her… Then the prospect can have at it."

"I thought you already did…" The brunette shrugged. "I… Nevermind."

Kozik shook his head. "Nah, not yet… Tried with that one, me and you had some fun but you got with good ol' Juice and now it's the little sister's turn." He smirked, looking up at Happy. "What? She was all about your ugly ass."

"Hey, that's your fault that we only had _some _fun. I was legit gonna give you an actual chance." Bri rolled her eyes. "Oh, Jacey smack him, he just called your man ugly!"

The blonde smirked, shaking her head. "I've already told you so many times before… We don't entertain these hoes, Bri." She shrugged. "Besides, he's just mad because I never gave him a shot. Sorry Koz but you're not all tan and _perfect _like my baby is."

"That's fine. I got a thing for women with accents anyway." Kozik shrugged. "Gonna make a sister sandwich… I hear Russians are into that type of thing."

Jacey shook her head. "You're not allowed near either of my babies… They're mine. I'll get my sweet boyfriend to come after you if you try anything with either of them."

Before the man could respond, Camryn came running outside screaming for Bri. "Where have you been? You're supposed to be signing papers!"

Bri picked her up and smiled. "I was trying to see if I could get Case to date my sister! I'm so sorry, I'll sign those papers now. Where's my magic marker at huh?"

"What sister? Aunt Niki?! Where is she? She can't have him…" Cam shook her head, looking at Case. "I thought you were my best friend!" She poked her lip out.

"I'm still your best friend. You're the only blonde I need in my life." Case smiled at Camryn. "I'm not gonna date Nik. I promise!"

Kozik scoffed, shaking his head. "Oh really, Camryn? You just traded me in like that?"

"Yup." The blonde nodded. "Just like that!"

Jacey smirked, looking back at Happy. "You're gonna break his heart, Cami…" She looked at her daughter before her blue eyes settled on Bri. "We're raising a maneater."

"I'm proud." Bri shrugged. "Where's my Igor?"

Cam looked at the brunette and shrugged. "I don't know… He got a phone call from some man, his name started with an E or A or I don't know…"

"Aleksandr?" The brunette smiled. "Or Eli?"

The little blonde shrugged. "Well I don't know… Who are they?"

"Aleksandr is my dad and Eli is my best guy friend." Bri shrugged. "I'll ask Igor later."

The little blonde nodded her head. "Well why haven't I met them? Mommy, do you know Ale-whatever and El?"

"You've met my dad when you were a baby and Eli too. Now Eli is afraid of you… He has a fear of blondes with blue eyes. He hides in a corner when he sees Nik. That's why he only hangs out with Igor or Moni." Bri shook her head. "I'll introduce you to my dad again though, he's a big ol' man who laughs like Santa."

Camryn sighed and nodded her head. "So Eli won't be my friend? Well that's just ridicu- daddy, what's that word again?" She looked back at Happy and crossed her arms over her chest. "Will you make Eli be my friend, Daddy?"

"Ridiculous." Happy shook his head. "No. If he doesn't wanna be your friend then you shouldn't wanna be his. You really want someone who doesn't wanna hang out with you as a friend? I think you should hang out with Bri's dad though. He's a cool guy."

The little blonde sighed and started to glare at the man. "You're being ridicu-whatever."

"I'm not being ridiculous." He rubbed his forehead and looked to Jacey. "Tell her I'm not being ridiculous."

Jacey shook his head. "I'm not in this one... She's got that look on her face. You can have this fight."

"Your dad isn't ridiculous Cam." Bri smiled at the blonde. "Can we say Eli is dumb? I'll introduce you to my Viking Frey and show you my new puppies when you ever visit Juice at the fortress. You remember Juice right? He's got that funny haircut or were you too little last time you saw him?"

Camryn shook her head. "Why doesn't anyone want him to be my friend? Will Frey be my friend? Did you say Juice? I like Juice.. Apple and Orange, I like Pineapple too!"

"He's not a friendly person." The brunette nodded. "Frey will be your friend. He will tell you stories, take you to the art supply store, give you anything you want within reason. I did say Juice but I'm thinking that you don't remember my boyfriend Juice… I like Pineapple juice too, it's amazing, I can drink it all day."

Jacey stood up and tugged on Cam's shirt. "Come on, pretty, we need to go get you in your swimsuit so you and Aunt B can swim with Moni and Javi. Maybe if you sweet talk Case, he'll join you."

"Can I wear my new one?" Cam smiled at her mom. "The pink one with the polka dots?"

Happy stood up and pulled his daughter into his arms. "Since when do you like pink, blondie?"

"Since Aunt B bought me a pink suit… I'm only wearing it because she thinks it looks good on me." She smiled at him and nodded. "Let's get ready to swim!"

Hap shot Bri a look and shook his head as he smirked, walking off, back inside the house with Jacey and Bri behind him. "Tell Aunt B we don't do pink..."

"It's not pink, it's coral. It goes nicely with her little tan she has going on." Bri shrugged. "I get it, no girly pink colors ever again."

Cam looked over her father's shoulder and grinned. "I'm big tan, not little tan!"

"You heard her priss! She's big tan." Happy nodded. "I love your tan."

The little blonde looked at her aunt and mother, smiling. "Daddy said I'm perfect and Daddy never lies."

"That's right babe, you're perfect." Jacey smiled at her daughter. "Come on though, let's get you into your suit so we can splash around."

* * *

**November 5, 2011**

Jacey stood on the front porch, holding her two year old daughter in her arms as she watched Bri's white Range Rover pull out of the driveway, Igor standing beside her. Camryn had a tight hold on his finger while her other arm was wrapped around Jacey's neck as her face was buried in Jacey's neck, crying and crying as she knew her aunt was leaving. Jacey looked down to see the little blonde now sitting up, watching the SUV leave her sight and she let out a long sigh.

"You wanna know a secret?" Jacey raked her nails against Camryn's leggings softly to get her attention. The little girl shrugged, her blue eyes now connected with an identical pair. "You'll see her again in a few weeks. Just about three or so. I promise you."

The little blonde nodded her head. "Can I lay down with Daddy?"

"Yeah, you can." Jacey nodded her head She kissed Cam's forehead before turning to go back inside, Igor close behind her. "I'm not really sure what you do when nothing is going on but you know you're welcome to anything… except the studio. Hap has it locked." She looked back at Igor and smiled. "I'm sure it's a little awkward, if that's even the right word to use, for you to be here in my house but I guess the best way to look at it is that you're really here for her." She gave him a smile before leaving him at the bottom of the stairs.

* * *

**AN: Well Bri and the kids left, but as Camryn wished, Igor stayed! I'm not even going to speak on Jacey and Happy's news simply because I _know_ some people probably won't be happy... however, be open minded... ;)**

**Btw, I appreciate all the feedback, it's so wonderful and I love it!  
Let me know what ya thought about this one!**


	50. Chapter 50: Plans, Reunions, & Suits

**November 15, 2011**

Happy carried his daughter to the master bathroom, holding her on his back as he walked into the spacious room where Jacey was looking through a magazine waiting for the pair to appear. Cato was laid out in front of the bathtub, as if he was guarding it. Happy chuckled, looking at his girlfriend as she tossed the magazine toward the his and her counters. "Find something you don't like?"

"Yeah... Taylor Swift. She's so obnoxious and whiny. Literally every song is her whining about shit..." She rolled her eyes before standing up from the edge of the bathtub. "You two get lost coming up here?"

The two year old popped up from her task counting Happy's back tattoos and smiled at her mother. "Mommy! Did you know that Daddy has exactly two kazillion tattoos?"

"That I did not... That's a lot of tattoos, babe, you'd think he'd find a piece of paper to etch out all these drawing on by now..." She smirked as she noticed Happy was now glaring at her. "Get naked, baby, it's bath time!"

Happy looked at his girlfriend as he set his little girl on the counter from her spot on his back. "Later!" He smirked at her as she rolled her eyes before turning his attention back on his daughter as he started to pull her black t-shirt off her little body before he removed her Uggs and then her leggings. "Alright blondie, go see your mama." He lifted her off the counter and passed her to Jacey before kissing Jacey's head. "I'll be back, the boys are here and we got church. Hey curls, you be good for your mama."

"I love you, baldie!" Camryn giggled, trying to hide herself behind Jacey as she watched Happy stop in the doorway and turn around slowly. "What? It's true!"

Jacey smirked, swinging Camryn around to a cradling position and removed her pull-up. "Tell your daddy that you'll see him later, goofball." She slowly eased the two year old into the bathtub full of warm water and bubbles.

"Bye, baldie! I'll see you later!" Camryn giggled again, waving at the man as he tried to bite back his smile.

**Late that night **

After spending the day getting transfer papers in order, working on getting Case patched in early and calming Jacey down from her getting overwhelmed, Happy was tired, he wanted his bed and to just hide out for longer than six hours. That wasn't an option though, none of it was… Especially not with Jax Teller, Opie Winston, and Halfsack Epps showing up a day early on his doorstep, waiting for an invitation to come in. He led the men to the living room, walking into the kitchen to grab some boys and shooting a text to Kozik and Case, letting them know their departure from Tacoma was sooner than originally anticipated. He stuffed his phone back into the pocket of his black Nike sweatpants and grabbed the beers, moving back into the living room.

Happy felt his phone vibrate a few times and he sighed, passing a beer to Jax before getting three more out and handing two of them to Opie and Halfsack. He sat down with his own beer and shook his head. "No fucking shit... I don't believe that." He stated, continuing the conversation he and his brothers were having before he departed to get the beers.

"Oh trust me... I remember that fucker with his gun to me and Ope's heads. He and his stupid ass son were standing there with these dumbass smug looks on their faces." Jax shrugged, shaking his head. "Where's my sister?"

Opie cleared his throat, his eyes connecting with his brothers before looking at the staircase. "Hey Jacey-J, how ya been?" He raised his beer bottle to her and she accepted it as she walked by him with Camryn in her hip.

"Jacey." Happy tried but shook his head when he watched her hand the beer to Halfsack. "Why aren't you asleep yet, little girl?"

Camryn looked around at the men before reaching out for her uncle Jax with a wide smile on her face. "Uncle Jackie!" She yelled, effectively ignoring her father and his question. "Can I sleep with you tonight? I don't kick or hit when I sleep, I promise!"

"I might not sleep here tonight, kiddo, I'll have to see." Jax smiled at the little blonde and shook his head. "Hap, brotha, I'm not a hundred percent sure she's yours." He chuckled as he watched his sister ease the little girl to her feet.

Jacey scoffed, rolling her eyes. "Shut up... That mean streak, glare and attitude is all him. She's just got my looks and that's absolutely ok with me." She grinned as she passed her daughter to her brother. "You guys can stay here. There's two other guest rooms upstairs plus these couches are like soft little clouds so go ahead make her smile and cuddle her until she's had enough of your gross ugly ass."

"Hey! Wait a second… Don't you have one of them suits with you?" Jax inquired, looking up at Jacey as Camryn started to run her little fingers over his goatee. "Alright, you're gonna put me to sleep doing that."

Camryn giggled and shrugged. "His name is Iggy, say it with me, Uncle Jackie, Ig-ee!" She smiled, looking back at her mother. "Look mommy, I'm teaching Uncle Jackie!"

"I see, I see, you're doing excellent, babe. But yeah, Igor… Your niece wanted him to stay with her and he agreed, plus it keeps Hap and Kozik at ease when they have to go on runs and shit." She shrugged her shoulders, allowing Happy to grab her and pull her into his lap. "Wait til she falls asleep on top of you… you'll be out so fast."

Happy shook his head. "She ain't staying with you for long, she'll get mad because she's cold and she'll start crying like crazy until she finds her way to us or gets comfortable…" He took a swig of his beer.

"Well shit then, I guess I'll just have to keep her close all night long." Jax poked Cam's sides, smirking when she started giggling. "Never letting her out of my sight." He poked her a few more times before standing up with her so he could pass her to Opie. "Go see Uncle Ope, he's like a big bear you cuddle with for a second. Can we talk real quick?" He turned to Jacey, holding a hand out to her.

She nodded and stood up from her spot on Happy's lap, taking her brother's hand and letting him lead her into the foyer and out the front door. "What's up? What's going on?"

"Clay's getting ready to leave the throne… Redwood's been crazy these last couple of months. I don't even know how much Hap has told you but shit is crazy. Clay's either going or already gone off the deep end, he's trying to drive us straight into the ground. It's drugs and shit. We're runnin' coke." He shook his head. "Shit is crazy."

Jacey furrowed her brow, wrapping her arms around herself as a cold breeze set in. "So what's going to happen? You vote him out and take the gavel? What's that got to do with me or my daughter? I understand what it could mean with Hap but not us."

"If he doesn't step down by himself then I have a simple plan… I have a bit of knowledge about our lovely mother. If he doesn't step down, then that information will be all over Charming." Jax shrugged his shoulders. "It includes Ty..."

Jacey nodded her head and sighed. "Ok that sounds like a conversation for the table, Jax. I'm sure I could guess the knowledge you have. It's not hard to place. I just hope you know what you're doing by getting involved in that shitstorm. You know how Gemma is about shit." She shook her head, pulling her big brother into a hug. "It'd be one big chaotic mess, Jax, but you need to sleep on this shit… Finish that beer, get a bite to eat, get a shower then crash in the guest room upstairs."

* * *

**November 22, 2011**

With the house packed, the furniture covered and a bouncing Camryn, Jacey and Happy stood in the foyer making sure everything they needed was out of the house. They cleaned it out, straightened it up and now they were just checking once more. Igor was making sure everything was good in the Range Rover, securing the bags and luggage as the couple did their final run down. Happy kissed her head, smiling as she wrapped his arms around his waist and settling his hands on her stomach. She turned her head a little to kiss his cheek before she whispered that she loved him.

"Love you too, blondie." He whispered, one of his hands rubbing across her stomach before he squeezed her hips. "You ready to go or you wanna go reminisce in the living room again because Camryn first walked in there?" He smirked.

Jacey shook her head, popping his arm. "Shut up, these are sentimental memories we're leaving behind… Do we have absolutely everything?" She looked up at the man and smiled.

"Just gotta get the tiny dancer in the car and we'll be ready to go." Happy nodded his head, squeezing his girlfriend's hips again. "Hey little blondie, come on, we got to go, pretty." He smirked as he watched Camryn stop spinning and dancing around the foyer and start running toward him. He picked her up with ease and guided Jacey out of the house, he stopped to lock the door and close it before making his way to the Range Rover parked in front of the front door of the U-shaped driveway. "Alright, you be good for your mama, ok?" He kissed Camryn's head before he put her in her car seat. He closed the door and pulled his girlfriend to him. "It's almost eight, we'll miss your mom's dinner, ya know that?"

The blonde nodded slowly. "I told her when we were leaving and she decided she would hold the family off until tomorrow… So we're not missing a thing. I also get to make your gross chocolate pie and some pecan pie for you and the weirdo back there." She shrugged, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I asked Bri to set up an appointment with her old OB since she sees him all the time so I can get a check-up once we get back..."

"Hell yes, I knew I loved you for something." He smirked, kissing her head. "Alright, that's good… How far along did the dumbass up here say you were?" He moved his hands from her hips to her ass, pulling her closer to him.

Jacey rolled her eyes, flicking the man's chin. "Shut up, you love me because I'm wonderful… _Doctor _Jameson told me I was around five weeks, maybe six." She shrugged, kissing his cheek. "It's cold as hell, you'd think I'd be a little used to this by now but no, hell no."

"Wonderful at riding me, maybe, but that's about it…" He smirked, laughing when she slapped his chest. He looked up at the sound of two motorcycles approaching and shook his head. "Case is so damn excited about California, that boy hates the damn cold." He noticed Kozik and Case starting to get off their Harleys and shook his head. "No, stay on 'em. We're getting ready to go. I love you, let me know if you need to stop anywhere, ok?" He kissed her lips before pulling away and starting to head towards his Dyna before stopping and turning around, pointing his finger at her. "Stay between us too… Don't try to get all road ragey and pass everybody, you hear me?" He rolled his eyes, turning to head back toward his back.

**December 8, 2011**

Monica shook her head, flipping through her sketchbook as she listened to the faint sound of rain hitting her bedroom windows. She closed the white leather book and sat up slowly on her bed, looking out of it to see the BatCave, standing tall in all of its gloomy glory and frowned. She had had the most horrible day at school, when the teacher announced the upcoming father and daughter dance. "So stupid." She rolled off her bed and hit the fluffy white carpet with a soft thud as she looked up at the massive chandelier in the center of the ceiling.

"Monica!" Bri shouted before entering the bedroom. "Where are you babe?"

"On the floor, wallowing." The brunette raised her hand, letting her mom know where she was currently at. "I learned what wallow means, we got new vocabulary words at school."

"What're you wallowing for." Bri looked down at the little girl and furrowed her brow. "You're nine, you shouldn't need to be wallowing at all."

Monica sat up and pushed her wavy hair behind her ears and sighed. "There's a father and daughter dance coming up… I don't have a dad."

Bri frowned. "You have a dad… He's right next door."

"I don't know. I don't call him dad or anything. What if he just sees me as Monica, his little best friend and not like how he sees Camryn who's his actual daughter." She blinked at her mom before looking back out of the massive windows. "You think he'd say yes if I asked him if I could call him dad?"

"He sees you as a daughter Moni." Bri nodded. "I think he'd say yes, why don't you pull on a hoody and some uggs and head over there to ask him… Also, show him your sketchbook, you've been getting more amazing with art and I think he'd love to see it." She kissed the brunette and smiled. "Hug on him and ask for art advice before you ask him the question if you get nervous… I love you baby."

"I love you too mom." Monica hugged her mom before stepping into a pair of her favorite uggs and reaching for her hoody and sketchbook. "I'll be back. Wish me luck." She shrugged as she tied a red bandana around her head and made sure her hair was out of her face as she started out her room and slowly down the stairs. She tugged her hood on once she reached the front door and slowly walked next door, enjoying the rain and stomping through the puddles as she entered the gate code and let herself on the property before dragging her feet towards the front door and pressing the doorbell, rocking back and forth on her feet for Jacey or Happy to answer it.

The door slowly opened and Jacey appeared at it with Camryn on her hip. "Hi gorgeous, what are you doing out in this weather? It's getting real ugly out there." She pulled Monica to her, bending to kiss her head. "Come on, baby, let's get you a blanket and some warm clothes." She slowly led the nine year old into the living room. "Why do you look so sad, baby? What's wrong?"

"I came over to talk to Happy. Show him my sketchbook, I've been taking art class at school." Monica hugged her and shrugged. "Just wallowing."

Jacey nodded her head, slowly easing Camryn to the floor. "Go find your daddy, baby." She wiped at Monica's cheek and sighed. "Why are you wallowing, love? What's wrong?"

"There's a father/daughter dance and I don't have a father." The brunette shrugged.

The blonde shook her head. "He's somewhere around here, baby… Camryn just has to find him first." She kissed Monica's head as she led her up the stairs. "Come on, we'll get you in some warm leggings and a new hoodie and put these in the drier."

"Alright. I got all wet because I splashed in puddles. I kept my sketchbook dry though." Monica smiled as she held up her white sketchbook. "See, all dry and perfect."

Jacey turned slightly at the sound of giggling as she walked into Monica's room. "See, just had to give her time to find the crazy man." She turned Monica a little to point to Happy walking out his bedroom. "Hap, we're in here."

"He is bad at hide and seek and bad at hiding from Cam altogether." Monica smiled as she pulled her hoody off and set it near the hamper.

The blonde smiled, nodding her head as she watched Happy walk into the room. "That's very true. Look at how tall he is… Can't hide for nothing." She handed Monica new clothes before taking Camryn from Happy. "Go love on her, she's upset." She whispered to her boyfriend leaving the bedroom.

"Wait! What?" Happy turned, watching the blondes leave his sight before turning back around to look at Monica. "Why are you sad, shortcake? Who hurt your feelings?"

"The world hurt my feelings." Monica shrugged. "There's a father/daughter dance and I don't get to go because I don't have a dad and the girls in my class laughed at me but it's not my fault my first dad died and the second one died too…"

Happy sighed, nodding his head. "Well I'll kick the world's ass… I guess I know where this storm came from, huh?" He smiled at her as he squatted to the ground. "I'll kick those little girl's asses too." He shook his head. "You're going to that dance, your dad is taking you..." He nodded slowly.

"I'm only responsible for the thunder, not so much the rain." She smiled and nodded. "I'll help you… I had detention for smacking one." She stared at him a moment. "You're gonna be my dad and take me?" She grinned.

Happy smiled, shrugging. "I knew you had it in you, somewhere…" He nodded his head. "Monica, I am your dad. For every single intent and purpose, you're my kid and I'm your dad. I just tell people I liked the blonde more than her best friend." He chuckled.

"So I can call you dad?" Monica smiled and nodded. "I think you and mom would make a cute couple… But shhh, don't tell Jacey I said that!"

The man chuckled, nodding his head. "If you want to, you don't have to though. I'll be fine with whatever choice you make, kid." He shrugged. "I don't know… I kind of like how me and Jacey look together." He smirked at her.

"I want to. That's what I came over to ask you. I also brought my sketchbook to show you because I started art class. Mom says I'm doing good but she doesn't really know." She nodded. "You two look alright."

He nodded. "Then by all means, go for it. I don't mind, I know you're my kid either way… Your mom just needs to get on board with this nonsense." He smiled and lifted the little girl up. "Come on, we'll go down to the studio so you can show your work… What's wrong with us? We look good together."

"She's on board, she told me come over and talk to you about it." Monica nodded. "Nothing is wrong with you guys! You guys are a pretty couple but I just think brunettes are prettier, call me bias if you want."

Happy chuckled. "Where'd you learn that word? You're definitely biased… But you're lucky, I love you, kid… I'd never love you less because you're a silly little brunette." He smirked at her.

"I got put into a higher reading class and they give us harder vocabulary." The brunette nodded. "I love you too… I drew a cool picture of my camera for art class. Then all the lights went out and we had to go home early."

The man nodded as he walked into the studio and set her on top of the table. "That's good, kid, I'm proud of you. Let me see the picture, let's see how good you've gotten over the years."

She opened her sketchbook and flipped to the last picture in the book, the drawing of her camera. "I tried just doing it in charcoal. To challenge myself."

"Let me see it…" He slid the book toward him and nodded his head slowly. "Finish it up, Monica, it looks great just needs to be finished. Never start something you don't see yourself finishing. Then you've just dulled your utensils and marked up paper that could be used for something else. You wanna practice sketchbook? That's more for the ideas and unfinished work… It's just for mere practice." He smiled at her, passing the book back to her.

"I'm gonna finish it. I like this one a lot. It's my favorite one in this book." She nodded, a smile on her face. "I'd love a practice book. This sketchbook is the one the teacher gave to me. She said she noticed that I like white for my school supplies."

Happy nodded, standing up from the stool he was sitting on to go toward the counter top with his sketchbooks on it. "You can have my newest one. I only have one in there right now, but it's all yours." He passed the book toward the brunette. "And look at that, white and silver." He smiled at her.

"Thanks dad." Monica looked at the sketchbook for a moment and smiled. "It's a nice colorway… I learned that word from my doctor."

The man paused, hearing her call him _dad_. He smiled before grabbing his own sketchbook. "You're welcome, kid. How's that going? Bri hasn't said much about it to Jacey."

"It's alright. I mean, the doctor is weird. She says I gotta stay busy so I'll stay calm and relaxed but sometimes I just wanna be hyper and not do anything but front flips in the backyard." She smiled. "Mom says it's okay for me to have my hyper days though, says it'll keep me sane. Whatever that means."

Happy nodded his head, eyeing the little girl briefly. "You need a trampoline, we should go to walmart." He smiled.

"Really!? A trampoline!?" Monica smiled and nodded eagerly. "I'd love that so much! Plus, I really love walmart. I like the hunting and fishing aisle, mom says when I'm older she'll get me a cool airsoft rifle."

Happy shook his head. "We'll see about airsoft rifle… but a trampoline? Yes… We got a huge backyard, why not?"

"Will you jump on it with me?" The brunette grinned. "It'll be fun!"

He shrugged. "I'll jump on it with you… We'll have to get one with that fence thing around it first though, that way Cam can jump on it too. That clumsy damn thing will fall all over the place." He chuckled. "But you bet I'll be on it too."

"Cam is so clumsy, it's cute though. I'll show her how to do a front flip on the tramp." Monica nodded and giggled. "You can't let Kozik on it… He's too mean."

Happy shook his head. "She's a little mess… You better be careful with her, Jacey will put us both on restrictions if we get the little blonde hurt." He shrugged, smirking. "He been mean to you too? First he hits Cam with the door and now he's mean to you? I'm gonna have to kick his ass."

"I'll protect her like I protect Javi." Monica smiled. "Yup! He didn't even talk to me when I saw him on my walk the other day."

"You want me to beat him up for you?" Hap chuckled, lifting the nine year old into his arms and picking up their sketchbooks to put them on his table. "She loves you, ya know? You her favorite person."

"No. I will tell Nik not to talk to him." She smiled at him. "I love her too. She's up high on the list of my favorite blondes in my life."

Happy moved out of the studio and started toward the living room where he heard giggling. "Oh hell, it's still raining. We'll have to go when the raining clears up." He sat in the recliner, situating Monica on his lap, his dark eyes landing on the two blondes sitting on the floor. "Camryn, let your mama fold those clothes and come here."

"Did I tell you that Grayson invited me to his birthday party but I can't go because it's a sleepover and just for his boy friends." Monica smiled at Camryn as she walked towards the recliner. "Hi Cam!"

Happy shook his head. "And you're definitely not going, kid… Sorry 'bout it." He shook his head again, lifting Camryn onto his lap. "Why do you have to mess with those clothes? They're not yours." He poked her side.

"How come Moni's allowed in the studio? That's our studio!" Cam murmured, poking her bottom lip out.

"I was just showing him a picture I drew." Monica frowned at the little blonde. "Sorry…"

Happy groaned, shaking his head. "Put that lip up, blondie, be nice to Moni… She's allowed in there just like your Aunt B is." He poked Cam's side.

"Ok." Cam nodded. "Where's Aunt B?"

"Home… because it's a crazy mess outside." Jacey spoke softly, looking at the trio. "You can see her when the rain stops, babe."

"I think all the suits are over there because Frey got a GSW." Monica shrugged. "They had all rushed into her office."

Happy shook his head. "Well damn, sorry Camryn. No seeing Aunt B until tomorrow." He kissed her head, watching her turn her attention onto him and start pouting again. "What? I didn't shoot the man, you don't even know who Frey is, kid."

"Can I meet Frey tomorrow?" The blonde looked between her dad and mom. "Can I?"

Happy shrugged. "I don't know… He's pretty big, he might squish you. Especially if he hugs you and he likes hugs." He looked at Jacey and smirked. "Call Aunt B and ask her."

"I don't wanna be squished." Camryn shook her head. "I don't wanna meet him!"

Jacey sighed, shrugging her shoulders as she stared at Happy. "I guess we can tell Frey that you don't want to be his friend…"

"You'll like Frey, he kinda looks like your uncle Jax." Monica smiled at Camryn. "He has long hair though and has a funny accent."

Cam smiled and nodded her head. "You know my Uncle Jackie? I love Uncle Jackie!"

"Yes! He is my friend, we used to have tea parties." The brunette grinned. "He's pretty cool!"

The little blonde looked at her father before looking at her mother. "What's wrong with me? Uncle Jackie won't have tea parties with me… Does he not love me?"

"You gotta make him have a tea party." Monica nodded. "When he comes over to visit you, already have the tea and cookies ready and he won't be able to say no."

Camryn shook her head as she slid out of Happy's lap. "No! I don't want to be his friend anymore!" She moved around her father's boots and took off toward the stairs.

"Uh oh… You want me to talk to her?" Monica looked at Happy.

Jacey shook her head. "Nope, it's time for her nap anyway. I'll handle it, she's not good with being put second or third. It's first or forget about it." She shrugged. "Wonder where she learned that from."

"Her Aunt B." The brunette smiled.

Jacey nodded. "Why don't you two go get dinner started and I'm gonna put these up after I got put her down for a short nap." She smiled, kissing Monica's head. "She'll be fine. She just doesn't like how you seem to 'take everyone from her'."

"Jax _was_ my best friend. I don't ever see him unless Juice drags me to the clubhouse. I didn't take anyone else either..." Monica nodded. "We'll make a good dinner."

Jacey nodded. "I know the difference but the two year old doesn't, love. She's just trying to understand why you're always appearing first in cases." She sighed.

"Sorry." The brunette shrugged. "I feel bad for hurting her feelings."

Happy stood up, settling Monica on his side. "We know that… It's ok, Monica.. She probably knows that too, kid. Come on let's go make some steaks or chicken or something."

Monica nodded. "Steak and potatoes… It's my favorite now."

"You spend too much time with Happy." Jacey mumbled, smirking as she shook her head. "Come on, come on… Get out of here."

"Steak is the best though." The brunette shook her head as she looked at Happy. "I had chicken last night for dinner… Nik thinks she's a chef or something."

Putting Monica on the island, Happy opened the fridge and freezer doors to look in them before shaking his head. "You're right about that… Although Nik is a damn ridiculous mess."

"Not seeing anything you like?" Monica nodded. "She is but I like having her around again. She's sorta cool in a Nik way."

Happy shrugged. "We don't have anymore ice cream. One of the evil blondes ate it all." He sighed, shrugging. "I've never really had a conversation with her. They're always short and sweet."

"Get some from walmart!" She nodded. "She doesn't talk too much unless she's talking to mom or Juice… She will say what she has to then she stays quiet. Unless you catch her on a bad day, then she'll talk your ear off."

Happy shook his head. "We're not going to walmart while it's raining…" He nodded his head. "She's amusing when she does talk though so all is well."

"I know." The brunette shrugged. "I love the rain though… I sat in it for a whole hour earlier without getting in trouble."

He looked at her as he started to season the steaks. "You're gonna get a cold, kid. Don't do that."

"I won't do it anymore." She nodded and smiled. "I want some extra garlic seasoning on my steak."

"Thank you…" He looked back at her again and shook his head. "You are about as weird as they come, kid." He moved back to the spice rack and grabbed the garlic salt. "Why don't we see if your mom and brother want to come over too? Get her to bring Frey and Igor for that matter, Cam misses that damn suit."

"Is being weird a bad thing?" Monica looked at him and nodded. "I'll call and ask her about it… Igor is pretty cool to have around. Even though they all moved out and into their own house up a few blocks. Their house is called The Legion…"

Happy shook his head. "Not at all… Makes you unique, stand out." He flashed her a smile as he nodded his head. "She loves Igor, I don't know how even her meeting him came about. But that's really great. Glad your mom is shaping up."

"So when the girls at school say my accent is weird, I should take it as a compliment?" The brunette shrugged. "I don't know how she met him either. Yeah, she's all independent and what not."

Happy nodded his head. "Yes, they're just jealous of you because there's absolutely nothing spectacular about them. You are a one of a kind and they're mad because they don't stand out in a crowd like you do." He smiled at her.

"Thanks dad." Monica smiled back at him and nodded. "I'm keeping my accent forever then. I never wanna blend in!"

He smiled, nodding his head. "You won't… You're sure to stick out with these bright eyes and that little accent."

"I have the only green eyes in the class." She smiled as she rinsed off the vegetables. "I learned that where you're born has a huge impact on high color. Same goes with who you have babies with… I really love science class."

Happy dropped the potato he was rinsing off and looked at the brunette. "You know the whole baby thing?"

"Yeah, mom and Juice are trying to have a baby. According to science there baby is only going to have brown eyes because Juice isn't from Europe." Monica shrugged. "Isn't that cool? If Juice was Russian and had light eyes the baby would have light eyes too."

He nodded his head. "Ok then genuis, explain Camryn then. How come she's just like her mama?"

"Sometimes one parent's genes are stronger than the other. However, a daughter may start off looking like her mom then get her dad's features and sometimes a boy will look like his dad at birth but then take more after his mom. It's a lottery. Plus Jacey is blue eyed, those are the second most common eye color." Monica shrugged. "I mean, there are blondes with blue eyes everywhere! Look next door! There's like three of 'em."

Happy smirked, nodding his head. "I think Camryn will always take after Jacey and if we have a boy, he'll be all mine." He smiled at her. "But I don't know, I think I might just be stuck with girls all my life."

"A mini Happy? He can terrorize baby Juice!" She laughed. "Wait until I'm in college to have a mini Happy though! I don't know if I can handle Happy and Juice terrorizing me and Cam!"

The man shrugged. "I don't know about that, kid. Your aunt wants a baby now, I'm not too sure she'd prefer to wait any longer than two years." He shrugged again. "I think you need another Cami running around loving on you."

"I don't want another Cam. One is enough." Monica shrugged. "Then I guess you better give her what she wants! Otherwise J is gonna be sad."

Happy shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know, Monica… Two could be fun. Camryn is just Jacey in child form." He smiled. "She won't get sad, she knows everything takes time. And you're nine! Go color or something!"

"I don't think so." She shook her head and laughed. "What? I know all about the birds and the bees already! I know where babies come from."

Jacey's laughed got the pairs attention as she sat down on one of the stools at the island. "I'd love to hear this story." She shrugged.

"I know you already know how babies are made. You had Camryn." Monica scrunched up her face and shook her head. "Sex doesn't sound like it'll be too much fun at all."

Happy shrugged. "Enlighten us, kid… Tell us what you know."

"The man has a penis and the woman has a vagina, when the woman gets all excited she gets all wet and slippery so the man can stick his penis inside of her. If he doesn't wear a condom the girl will get pregnant if she's not on birth control and in about nine months or so a baby comes around. That part isn't too fun, mom described it as trying to push a watermelon out the hole about the size of a lemon." The brunette shrugged. "She also said the first time a girl has sex it may be painful and that protection should always be used. No letting the guy say he'll just pull out."

Jacey covered her face, slowly standing up. "Oh my god, I'm just going to leave you to this one, Hap. I've got to go check the plumbing or something." She bit back her laughter, shaking her head.

"That was some explanation, kid… Your mom teach you that?" Happy inquired as he kept his hands covering his face.

"Not really. Nik was talking to Koz about sex and I asked her about sex and her and Koz tried explaining it to me… Then mom came in and tried to clarify things." Monica shrugged again. "Koz told me to just eat pussy until I'm off at college."

Happy looked up, shaking his head. "Don't say that again, Monica… Go help your aunt real quick. I got to get these steaks going and make a phone call."

"Alright." She nodded and moved off of the counter. "Come on Aunt J, show me what you need my help with."

Happy easily pulled his phone from his jeans pocket and dialed Kozik's number. He demanded the man get his ass to the house before calling Bri and summoning her as well. He shook his head as he slipped his phone back into his pocket and started to put two of the steaks on the George Foreman grill. "Son of a bitch." He grumbled as he heard the doorbell ring. He lifted the lid of the grill and started for the foyer, he slowly pulled the door open and rolled his eyes. "You need to have your ass kicked… from one side of this town to the opposite. What were you thinking telling a nine year old about sex, _Brianna_?"

"I didn't start the talk with her Happy! Kozik and Nik did! I walked in and all I heard was Kozik telling her to eat pussy. I was just trying to undid what they said and tell her not to have sex and that we'd have the talk in a few more years." Bri crossed her arms. "I didn't even want to have that talk with her until she was at least _twelve_."

He shook his head, pulling her inside by her crossed arms. "Stop that look, I'm not mad at you. I'm mad at that idiot Kozik." He groaned. "She gave me and Jacey a lesson about sex. Even told me where Camryn came from."

"She used wet and slippery as a description? That alarmed me when she told me everything they said." The brunette shook her head. "I already yelled at both of those idiots because it wasn't their place to tell her shit… That was a decision for you and I to make."

He shook his head again. "As if there needs to be a damn wet sign on the floors or something. However, I appreciate thinking about including me in this conversation was it one that hadn't already happened."

"Yeah of course… You're her dad. Don't know how it actually came about but you're her dad nonetheless." Bri smiled.

He chuckled. "Certainly didn't come about the way she's apparently schooling everybody about and I'm so glad we're not having to explain that to her." He shrugged.

"I told her not to tell her friends any of that mess." The brunette shrugged. "I don't need her in trouble at school… You're welcome, I gave you a premade kid." She smirked at Happy and nodded.

Happy smiled, nodding his head. "Hey, I'm good with both sides of a kid. Make the damn thing then raising it. I mean look at the little blondie. She's fucking crazy." He shrugged.

"I know, I love her to pieces." Bri laughed. "I have her Igor next door if she wants him back."

The man nodded. "Yes, give him back to her now. She won't quit that god awful Jacey whine she does… I swear I need to kill that woman for teaching her that."

"She'll get him in rare form. Basketball shorts and a shirt. No suit at all." The brunette rolled her eyes. "God, help us all when the whine slips out."

Happy shrugged, going back in the kitchen. "From who? Jacey or Cam? They're both horrible."

"Both." Bri nodded. "So, when are we gonna have kid number two together?"

He shrugged, shaking his head. "You and me? You just call me and we'll orchestrate something together."

"Expect a call in the middle of next month." She smirked. "Can you just imagine the brilliance of that genetic combo?"

Hap chuckled, rolling his eyes. "Give me a boy and we'll be fine." He nodded. "I'm sure we'd have a cute kid, I mean look at me… I'm one handsome damn man."

"I'll give you boys." Bri smiled. "I cannot disagree with that, not one bit."

He nodded his head. "I knew you'd be ok with that." He chuckled. "Jacey's upstairs with Monica if you wanna go see her. Cam's getting out her tantrum."

"Nah. I only came over here because you demanded me to. I was at home being lazy and taking care of Frey." The brunette shrugged. "What's Cam tossing a tantrum for? Because Monica is over here?"

He shrugged. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you got yourself a little crush on me or something." He shook his head. "Because Jax apparently only has tea parties with Monica and never Cam."

"You're just now figuring that out?" Bri shook her head and smirked. "I mean, who can actually say no to Monica… You know how she was at six and seven. If she declared you her best friend, you were gonna have to hang out with her or color with her unless she was mad at you."

Happy chuckled, shrugging. "I've known for a while, I just choose not to say anything. Have you met Cam? She has to meet everyone, be friends with them then she'll go sweet on 'em. She's all nice and cuddly."

"I've met her. I've experience both her wrath and love." The brunette tapped on the counter and shrugged. "She still need to meet Frey and my dad."

He shrugged. "You've experienced her wrath? When?" He nodded, pulling the steaks off the grill before grabbing the cutting board and placing the steaks on it. "Aleksandr is going to love her…"

"When she was about six months old and I stole her binky and she popped me in the nose." Bri laughed. "I cried for a good five minutes because she had some force behind that hit… Yeah, I know. He's met her before just in baby form. He may try to kidnap her, he loves kids."

Happy started laughing, shaking his head. "Oh no, it gets better with age. She's got a damn temper on her. Once she crosses them arms and starts glaring, that's when she's done with your shit." He shrugged. "Hey, she loved to cuddle on him. That was her big pillow, liked him almost as much as she likes Jacey's pillows." He grinned.

"At least she indicates that she's mad. Monica is just silent treatment all the way. You won't even know she's mad until a few hours later." She nodded. "You think you can watch Monica for a few days? E is leaving town for a few days and I need her completely distracted."

Hap shook his head. "Trust me I know… She's just as bad as Jacey." He shrugged. "Yeah, it's fine… I'll keep the kid distracted."

"Thank you." Bri smiled. "We should totally be role models for co parenting parents everywhere. We're so fucking amazing at this shit."

He chuckled, nodding his head. "That's because we didn't actually sleep together, stupid."

"That's because you've rebuffed _every_ one of my advances like I'm a walking cootie!" She shook her head. "Thankfully I have Juan."

Happy shook his head. "You've never offered, shut up. Plus you've rebuffed me, hell I was even going to share my blonde with you but nope, you apparently got something against a threesome."

"I don't have anything against threesomes… Juice and I have 'em all the time. That's not even the point right now." She trailed her fingers through her hair and sighed. "I don't even know what the point of this conversation is anymore." She chuckled.

Happy shrugged, turning as he heard Jacey whispering. He saw she was holding both girls and he shook his head. "What are you doing?" He walked to the blonde and pulled Monica out of her arms. "How the hell did you get one to sleep but wake up the other one?"

"I don't know. It just happened." Jacey shook her head.

He nodded, kissing her head. "Watch the stove, I'll go put her in our bed…" He flicked Camryn's curls, smirking at her. "Hey blondie, you still mad?"

"I can take her home." Bri shrugged. "It's not a far walk at all."

He furrowed his brow, moving away from Bri. "Mind your business… I'm trying to take my kid to bed, shut up, _priss._" He left the room, leaving the women alone.

"Well, that took a turn." The brunette rolled her eyes. "Hey Cam, Jacey… What are my two loves up to tonight?"

Jacey turned, smiling at her best friend. "Trying a new thing called getting over jealousy… Your niece is very bad at this game." She walked to the brunette and kissed her head. "What are you doing here? Trying to force Hap to cuddle again? You get one session and now you're just married to him, huh?" She laughed.

"Nah, he called me over and wanted to talk about that whole birds and the bees thing Monica was taught by Nik and Kozik." Bri shook her head. "Cam can have a tea party with Anthony, he's a fresh suit and he hasn't even had tea with Moni. Or you can have Frey or Aleksandr have tea with you. Igor is coming over here soon though Cam. I told him you probably want to see him."

The little blonde shook her head. "Who's Anfony?"

"He's this handsome man. He hangs out with my dad sometimes." She smiled. "He is going on vacation soon though, so if you want a tea party with him, you're gonna have to have it soon babe."

The little blonde nodded her head. "Can I meet him?" She looked at Jacey and smiled. "Please, please, mommy?"

"Yes, Cam you can meet him." Jacey smiled at her daughter. "We'll invite him over tomorrow for brunch, does that sound good? You two can have tea and cookies then."

The blonde shook her head. "Why not now? He can have 'tatoes!'

"Yeah Jacey, he can have 'tatoes right now! Invite Afony over! He's pretty and Cam needs to meet her future bestie!" Bri nodded. "Invite him over now! I'll do it for you!"

Jacey nodded. "That's fine too, I just figured no one actually likes being out in this weather." She shrugged. "Why don't you go see your Aunt and see what other stuff you two can get into while we wait on the guys to get here."

"You remember Dr Banks?" The brunette looked at her friend and smiled. "He's moving into the neighborhood… I've invited Frey, Igor, Anfony, my dad and my two Juices."

Camryn looked back at Bri and smiled. "What about Javi? Where's Javi?"

"He's coming over too… He's one of the Juices." Bri smiled. "He's Lil' Juice and his dad is just Juice."

Jacey smirked, shaking her head. "Unless you've decided to m-a-r-r-y Dr. Banks, i'm not listening." She shrugged. "Cam, do you like Javi?"

"I've decided to go to Vegas for my birthday and marry my Juice." The brunette smiled. "Javi likes Cam."

The older blonde shook her head. "Oh, I need to talk to you about that ruffle in the Vegas feathers we were discussing up in Tacoma…" She smiled. "Well isn't that just adorable… Cami might just have herself a boyfriend." She start smiling at Bri but stopped when she heard the doorbell ring. "The boys are here… Come on, babe, let's go get Igor."

"I gotta warn you! They're not in suits right now." Bri smiled. "They actually look normal and less threatening."

Cam tried squirming out of Bri's arms to go running for the door only to be scooped up by Jacey. "I think we've learned our lesson about running toward doors that could possibly go flying open, my love. You'll get to see the guys, just breathe."

"I got the door." Bri opened up and stepped aside, watching as the men walked through, Javi following behind. "My baby boy!" She picked him up and kissed his face. "Jacey look, I got my baby boy!"

Cam started squirming again as her blue eyes landed on Igor. "Iggy! Iggy!" She reached out for him. "Iggy! Mommy look my Iggy!"

Igor accepted Cam and smiled at her. "Camryn, my dear. I missed you. How have you been? You been behaving?"

"Nope." Jacey shook her head, earning a glare from Camryn. "Don't even do it, kid… You can go to timeout if you keep it up." She smiled at the men. "Aleksandr! Please love on me, I've missed you!"

"Jacey my dear!" Aleksandr moved towards the blonde and enveloped her in a tight embrace. "How have you been? It's been too long."

Jacey smiled, relaxing in the man's embrace. "I've been wonderful, I know and I don't approve of this."

"Try not to move away anytime soon." He chuckled. "Excuse my rudeness… You know all the guys already but the new one, the one in the baseball cap, that's Anthony. He's Elijah's apprentice, or prospect if you prefer that term."

The blonde smiled at Anthony, watching her daughter turn her attention on the young man. "It's nice to meet you, Anthony. I'm not sure if you haven't met her but that little thing is Camryn, my daughter and my boyfriend is upstairs, laying down with Monica. You'll meet him soon."

Anthony smiled at Jacey. "It's cool to meet you too… I've heard good things from Bri and Monica about you." He turned to smile at Camryn. "Hi Camryn, I'm Anthony. Javi told me you were pretty but I think he was wrong. You're a gorgeous little princess, aren't you?"

"And she's sold…" Jacey whispered to Bri, smiling. "Javi better get him, trying to step up on his girl." She smirked.

Camryn shrugged. "Iggy said so, so I guess so." She smiled, nodding her head.

"Well, Igor is an honest man." Anthony grinned, his dimples showing. "Frey, look! I got a gorgeous princess as a friend now! We're friends right Camryn?"

The blonde nodded her head, smiling. "Iggy, look I made a new friend!" She poked Igor's cheeks. "He has dimples like Daddy too!"

Igor looked at Anthony and then at Cam and smiled. "You gonna keep him forever? What about the Viking Frey? You gonna make friends with him too?" He pointed to Frey who was standing with Jacey and Aleksandr. "Or are you me and Anthony just gonna be friends and start a club?"

"FREY!" The little blonde twisted and turned until her blue eyes found the man in question. "Will you be my friend?! Please!"

Frey smiled and moved towards the little blonde. "Will I be your friend? Of course I will be your friend." He nodded and grinned. "You look like a living doll."

"Your accent is pretty! Look Iggy! He's got a pretty accent!" She covered her face with her little hands before turning away from Frey and hiding her face in Igor's neck.

"Thanks." Frey poked Camryn's back and chuckled. "Why you hiding?"

Jacey shook her head. "You're making her blush... She'll get shy quick." She smiled.

"Ahh, I didn't know. It's true though, she looks like a living doll, more so now than she did when she was born." He smiled at Jacey. "You been behaving Jacey?"

The older blonde shrugged. "Of course not... I don't know how to keep myself out of trouble. Plus I got that little flirt on my hands... I'm simply screwed." She smirked.

"I think you've done pretty well, we didn't have any calls to come help you out." Frey nodded. "I think she likes Anthony and his dimples… She's just staring at him."

Jacey shrugged, poking Cam's back. "Igor's not gonna hold you forever love, besides pictures last longer. Just take one of Anthony and his dimples."

"Shh, mommy! He's gonna hear you." Camryn looked at her mom and shook her head. "Daddy has to meet my new friend!"

Jacey smirked, rolling her eyes. "Why don't you see if he'll hold you? Maybe he'll even cuddle with you after dinner."

"I'll hold you Camryn." Anthony smiled at the little girl. "Just gotta get out of this wet hoody really fast." He pulled the black hoody over his head and passed it to Frey before holding out his arms for the little blonde. "You ready?"

The little blonde sighed and looked between Jacey and Bri. "Will he really cuddle?!"

Bri nodded. "He is a cuddler. Don't let him tell you otherwise."

"Iggy! You won't be mad if I cuddle with him, will you?" Camryn eyed the man holding her. "I don't want you to be mad at me!"

"No my beauty, I will not be mad at you." Igor smiled at her. "You can cuddle with him. Have fun."

Camryn reached for Anthony after kissing Igor's nose. "I still love you, my Iggy!" She smiled at him as Anthony settled her on his side. "You'll cuddle with him, Anfony?"

"Yeah, I'll cuddle." Anthony nodded his head. "Don't look now but Javi is staring at you…"

She shook her head. "I don't think he likes me..." She slowly looked around until she spotted Javi. "He was mean last night when I saw him."

"He likes you." He smiled. "He told me so… That's why he's looking at you right now. He's trying to make sure you don't get a boyfriend."

Cam looked back at Anthony and shook her head. "Nuh uh… Are you sure? How do you know?"

"I'm so sure! He told me he hopes you don't get a boyfriend because he wants to be your boyfriend." He grinned. "Are you gonna be his girlfriend or do you already have a boyfriend?"

The little blonde shrugged. "I don't know… He was really mean to me the other night!" She laid her head on his shoulder.

"You want me to yell at him for you? Hang him upside down in a tree?" Anthony sighed. "Sometimes boys are just mean for no reason."

She poked her bottom lip out. "I don't want him to be mean to me though."

"I'll straighten him out, teach him how to treat a princess… That sound good?" He smiled at her. "No pouting, you're too gorgeous to pout over a boy. If he keeps being mean, just be mean back and stop talking to him. It'll drive him crazy and he'll wanna be nice."

Camryn smiled, letting her dimples show a little. "I don't think I can be mean... Mommy says if I can't say anything nice then I shouldn't say anything..."

"You don't have to say anything. You just give him the silent treatment." Anthony smirked. "He makes you sad, you just don't talk to him again until he says sorry. Believe me, a boy cannot handle a silent treatment! I got the silent treatment from Bri and nearly cried trying to get her to talk to me again." He laughed.

The little blonde smiled, looking around the living room for her aunt to find her holding Javi. "Don't cry.. She loves her suits, I promise!"

"Go talk to him. I know you want to." He smiled and nodded. "It won't hurt my feelings. I'm a big boy even if Bri makes me cry and puts me in timeouts."

Camryn huffed and shook her head. "Nope! I'm cuddling with my best friend!" She patted his chest and smiled. "Do you have drawings like Daddy?"

"Tattoos, blondie, they're called tattoos." Happy's raspy voice came to life beside Camryn, making her jump. "Who ya got with you now?"

"I do have tattoos." Anthony smiled before looking to Happy. "I'm Anthony." He held out a hand for Happy to shake and smiled.

Happy shook the man's hand and nodded. "Happy. I see you've met your newest best friend." He smirked, flicking Cam's curls before he bent to whisper something to her and she gasped. "Oh yeah, he said you get to keep him." Hap smiled at his daughter.

"Forever?" Cam looked at her dad and smiled.

Happy shrugged. "Ask him, not me, blondie... Remember you need to take a bathe after dinner so you better get your plate before all the suit eat all the food." He smirked, walking away from the pair.

"Anfony, can I keep you forever?" She smiled at him as she poked his dimples.

"Yes, you can keep me forever." Anthony nodded and smiled wider at her. "Best friends forever."

Camryn leaned up to stand on his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. "You can never ever leave either, ok?!"

"Does this mean I can't go see my mom?" He looked at her.

The little blonde gasped. "You have a mom?! Me too! She's that big pretty blonde!" She smiled as she pointed at Jacey. "Aunt B says she's cooking a bun but it'll take a long long time to cook. Hope you're not hungry..."

"I do have a mom! She's short and has brown hair." Anthony nodded. "Oh, is she now? I'm hungry but I don't think I can wait for her to finish cooking that bun… What if we eat some food that's ready now?"

Camryn smiled and nodded. "Really? Let me meet her! She has to know that we are best friends forever!" She shrugged. "I don't even know what it takes so long for... We have steak and tatoes!"

"I'll take you to meet her." He smiled. "Steak and potatoes? My favorite! Show me where it's all at, yeah princess?"

The little blonde shrugged, pointing to the kitchen. "Anfy, do you know why it's taking so long for the bun to cook? Aunt B called it a cupcake the other day! I want cupcakes!"

"Umm, you're gonna have to ask your Aunt B or better yet, ask Monica what a bun and cupcake means. She'll tell you because I don't really know." Anthony smiled at her as he started towards the kitchen. "Do you have any pets?"

The little blonde nodded her head and smiled widely. "I have a puppy named Cato, he's my favorite puppy ever but daddy doesn't let him sleep in bed with me…" She shook her head, turning around a few times until she spotted Jacey at the stove. "Right, mommy? Daddy's mean to Cato! Right?" She kept her attention on her mother, waiting for the older blonde to look at her.

* * *

**AN: Ok, my loves, here's another for you. Keep up the amazing feedback! It's highly motivating and makes me so happy!  
_Let me know what ya think about this one, (:_  
**


	51. Chapter 51: Weird Talks & Party City

**December 12, 2011**

Almost two weeks and Bri was just now getting around to looking into the whole adoption thing. When Happy had even mentioned giving Monica his last name, she wasn't even sure he'd have thought about the fact he would have to adopt her. Now staring at the screen in front of her, the whole thing was seeming like it was becoming a reality and less like an idea and that meant she had to approach her best friend about the situation. She needed to make sure that Jacey was one hundred percent comfortable with the whole setup already before adoption was even brought up. "Fuck my life!" She exited the browser as she watched Monica, Cali and Grayson enter the office. "What are you three up to?"

Monica smiled at her mom. "I was giving them the complete estate tour." She shrugged as she pointed to her area of the office. "See, I have a desk and computer just like my mom's."

"Who's here watching you three? Frey or your grandpa?" The brunette moved from behind her desk, slipping her phone into the waistband of her leggings. "I have to go next door and talk to Jacey for a little bit."

"Grandpa is watching us, he's out back grilling us some burgers." The nine year old nodded and smiled as she looked at her friends. "Can I take them over to meet my dad later?"

Bri shrugged. "I'll talk to him and see that's going to be good for him… If he's home that is. Behave for grandpa, I don't wanna hear about you guys giving him too much hell. I think you guys need to remind him that I have fresh baked cupcakes and cookies in the kitchen and that you three can have a couple after dessert." She kissed Monica's forehead and smiled. "I'm taking Javi, so you won't have to worry about him following you around."

"Good." Monica smiled. "We're gonna go outback and hangout in the treehouse until food is done… Bye mom."

"Bye babe… Bye Gray, Cali." The brunette smiled at the kids before moving out of her office and into the living room to find her son playing with his collection of dinosaurs. "Come on papa, we're gonna go next door and bug your Aunt J, you can hug her and see Cam." She held out a hand for him and smiled when he grabbed his large T-Rex before grabbing her hand.

"T-Rex, mama!" Javi held it up and smiled. "He's my favorite dino."

"I like the little fat one, the triceratops." Bri laughed as they walked out of the house, wishing she would have thought to put on a cover up and not just walk out in her workout gear. "I love the other one too, the stegosaurus."

He nodded enthusiastically. "Spinosaurus is cool too!"

"He's the mean looking on that's got the weird thing on his back yeah?" She smiled down at him as they walked through the open gate of the Bat Cave and up to the front door. "Make sure you're nice to Camryn today, she's gonna ignore you if you're mean."

"I'm gonna be nice Mama! Cam is my bestest friend." Javi jabbed at the doorbell with the tail of his dinosaur and shrugged his tiny shoulders. "I'm not gonna be mean to her, I promise."

"Good because I'd have to spank you if you were mean to her for no good reason." Bri looked down at him and furrowed her brow. "Me and your dad are raising you to be a gentleman, not to be a little unruly wildebeest." She sighed and pressed the doorbell again before checking her watch to make sure she wasn't interrupting Cam's naptime.

Happy pulled the door open and his other hand stayed on Cato's collar, holding him back. "Hey, what's up?"

"Hi. I'm here to talk to Jace about Moni." She smiled. "Javi is here to bug Cami if she's awake and you if she's asleep. He brought his dino and everything. Oh, I don't know if you know this but your gate is wide open."

Happy nodded. "She's by the pool, her and Cam are apparently tanning." He shrugged. "Yeah I know, I'm expecting Case and Koz, I refuse to give those idiots the code since they woke Camryn up and interrupted me and Jacey the other night."

"Cam doesn't even need a tan, she's the perfect color." The brunette moved inside of the house. "I know they had to get hell because of that."

He shrugged. "She's blocking the sun from Jacey, really." He shook his head. "From me or hormonal devil out there?" He pointed toward the French doors down the hall before lifting Javi up. "Who invited you here? Heard you been mean to Cam, that true, shrimp?"

Javi shook his head. "I was mean but not anymore… Ant and Elijah got mad at me for it. I'm nice to her now, she's my bestest friend."

"Ahhh, so you're gonna be nice to my Princess now? You better or you won't see your _bestest friend _anymore." He nodded his head as he smirked at the little boy. He lead Bri out to the pool and pointed towards where Jacey was laying on one of lounge chairs with Camryn straddling her and rubbing her protruding belly. "Have at 'em."

"Look at you, all pregnant and whatnot." Bri smiled down at her best friend. "Hey C.C, I brought you a friend to play with, he swears he's gonna be nice this time."

Jacey looked up and smirked. "Shut up... I'm just about fifteen weeks and she's just having a ball with my _fatness_..." She rolled her eyes. "Can you stop poking the baby and love on your aunt please?" Jacey started poking Camryn.

"I feel totally empty right now… I don't look like I've swallowed a bouncy ball." The brunette laughed as she lifted up her niece. "Well, aren't you just gorgeous in your swim suit."

Cam smiled at the brunette before kissing her nose. "You always look gor-yeah that!"

"Shush, you're making me blush babe." Bri laughed and smiled. "You wanna say hi to my little wildebeest Javi? He's trying to play shy and hide behind my legs with his T-Rex."

Jacey shook her head. "Oh no, that's my handsome little devil." She smirked, sitting up to reach around Bri's legs to grab the little boy. "My one true love!"

Javi smiled at Jacey before looking back at his mom then to the blonde again. "Hi Aunt JJ!"

"Why are you so handsome?" She kissed his face before setting him back on the ground. "Do you still wanna swim, babe? I'm sure Javi still has some trunks here." Jacey nodded her head, watching Bri set Camryn on the ground.

"Javi would love to swim, he's practically a fish." Bri poked at her son and smiled. "Rex can go into the water with you babe."

Camryn looked at Javi and smiled, holding her hand out to him. "Come on, Javi, let's go get toys from the pool house!" She nodded her head as he took her hand and they took off for the poolhouse.

"I can't wait for them to get older and be all lovey dovey." Jacey grinned, watching the pair closely. "Ok, I know you didn't come over here to poke at the belly, what's on your mind?"

She shook her head and sat down on the lounger next to the blonde. "I came over to talk about Monica… It's been a long time coming."

"What do you mean? What's going on with Monica?" Jacey looked up and eyed the brunette.

"Nothing besides the usual. She's got her little friends over at the house today, Cali and Grayson, so they're bugging my dad." Bri shrugged. "I just wanted to talk to you about Monica, like I've never asked you about it before but are you good with the whole relationship between her and Happy?"

Jacey nodded. "Yeah, I am… It's cute. The dad thing sometimes worries me for Cam's sake and the sake of any other children we have…" She shrugged her shoulders. "But, it's cute, I love how they are together."

"I'm just trying to feel it out here and make sure you're comfortable with the whole thing because I don't want you to be all uncomfortable but I was looking into the aspect of adoption, so Happy would have more rights and he'd be able to do what I do as a parent." Bri sighed. "I don't want to step over any lines or whatever and that's why I'm talking to you about it."

The blonde nodded her head. "He'd really be her father, huh?"

"Yeah, she'd even be a Lowman." She nodded. "I won't do anything if you're not completely comfortable with it. Think on it, sleep on it, take your time. I don't wanna make anything awkward for your kids either."

Jacey nodded. "What's Happy say?"

"We didn't really talk about it. I only ever mentioned that Monica has been trying out new last names and he said if he gives his to her she'd have to keep it forever." Bri shrugged. "This is more about if you're completely okay with it. I don't want awkwardness of your children asking about her, ya know?"

Jacey shook her head. "We would just tell our kids that Happy had her way before he met me… I don't know, we can make up something, babe." She shrugged.

"I never thought we'd be talking about this. I thought it was going to be a phase to be honest." Bri rubbed her forehead. "Yeah. I don't know, we'll just all take the time and think about it."

The blonde nodded her head. "That's fine, Bri, just let Monica know the plan. Even though Camryn knows the real truth… We can probably swing that."

"Alright." The brunette smiled. "I'll talk to Happy about it later… How's pregnancy treating you? My nephew still making you psycho?"

Jacey shook her head. "It hasn't been that bad, other than me threatening Kozik and Case. Their lives are hanging on by a thread, to be honest." She shrugged. "It's all been good so far, been easy, no real sickness. Just for those last few weeks in Tacoma."

"That's my boy." Bri smirked. "I can't wait to meet him."

The blonde rolled her eyes. "I'm gonna laugh in your face if this is another girl… Speaking of, we were thinking about doing another reveal party. We have no clue what's in here, your stupid doctor friend does though and she's all smiles and unicorns about it." She shook her head. "I'm in serious need of that knowledge."

"Nah, I'm pretty sure it's a baby boy." The brunette shrugged. "Because the last party was so much fun? I'll be waiting for my invite."

Jacey rolled her eyes again. "Well hell, nevermind then…" She trailed her fingers through her blonde hair. "I'll set up another appointment and just make the bitch tell us what's cooking."

"I'm all for another gender reveal, it'll give me a chance to come up with something cute for the baby." Bri smiled. "You know how much I love to go overboard with parties and such."

Jacey shook her head. "I love you so much but no, I know that you're going through some things and I don't want to put this on you. It was an idea that me and Hap discussed because we've been dying to know what this one is and we thought about you throwing another party. But I now I remember how bad of an idea that was, selfish really. I'm sorry, babe." She sighed.

"I'm throwing another party, so shut up." The brunette grinned. "I can't really dwell on my problems now can I?"

The blonde scoffed. "Fine, mom, jeez." She shrugged, pulling Bri into a tight embrace as she started to lay down. "You know what the problem is, don't you?"

"I'm definitely the mom in this setup." Bri shook her head. "What's the problem?"

Jacey shook her head. "I don't know the problem… I was asking if you actually knew."

"My problem? Or do you have a problem?" The brunette scrunched up her face.

The blonde groaned. "What the hell are we talking about right now? I'm so confused, what's happening?" She shook her head. "Oh hell, forget it. Get pregnant already. You're falling behind again."

"Oh. No, I can't get pregnant Jacey." Bri shook her head. "I'm pretty much in the same boat as Nik is now. Got word from the doctor a few days ago and I've just been simmering in it."

Jacey looked up at her best friend and sighed. "What? What the hell happened? Babe." She wrapped her arms around the brunette. "Is the doctor sure? Like 500% positive?"

Bri shrugged. "Not sure, I honestly zoned out when I got the news. Juice and Nik could tell you all the details but the doctor is sure. I mean, I sorta knew something was wrong after a year of trying and coming up with nothing but I don't know… It still sorta stings."

"I'm so sorry, babe, what can I do?" Jacey sighed, shaking her head as she wrapped Bri's arms around her. "I know I'm fat but you can still hug me, I'm not that big."

"There's nothing to do." Bri hugged Jacey and smiled. "I know you're not that big, I love your belly."

Jacey rolled her eyes. "I'll give you my eggs… After this one is born, you can have some." She smiled. "Glad one of us does, it's starting to get in the way of everything."

Bri shook her head. "Keep your eggs." She shrugged. "It's cute. Everything has to move out of your way now."

"You don't want little blondes like Cam?" She smirked. "Fine fine. Try having her cuddle on you when you're this size..."

"Nope. I wanted a cute little girl with her dad's smile… Oh well." Bri blinked at Jacey and shrugged. "I won't ever know the struggle!"

The blonde sighed. "I'm sorry baby, I'm so sorry..." She wiped at the stray tears that had fallen.

"It's alright. It really is." She nodded. "Two is enough."

Jacey shook her head. "No it's really not ok especially with me, here, all chunky and having a baby."

"It's alright, I'm fine Jacey." Bri smiled. "It's good to know one of us will continue to add to the population of Oakland." She laughed and shrugged.

Jacey nodded slowly. "This one is the last one... Hap declared Cam our one and only but he clearly forgot he said that. Son of a bitch."

The brunette grinned. "I say you'll have at least another one." Bri slowly stood up from the lounger and stretched her arms over her head. "I should be heading out, I gotta start planning a gender reveal party."

Jacey shook her head. "Don't put that voodoo on me, Brianna!"

"Hey! I'm putting a Russian voodoo spell on you as we speak! You'll have one more after this!" The brunette cackled before murmuring in Russian. "One girl, two boys. You're so welcome!"

The blonde groaned. "I hate you so much."

Bri shrugged. "Nope. You love me." She smiled. "Javier! It's time to go!"

"Let him stay with his girlfriend... I'll bring him back all dead to the world and hyped up..." Jacey smiled widely.

"You people just love taking my kids huh?" Brianna laughed and nodded. "I guess I'm gonna go hole up in my room and watch movies and ignore the nine year olds running around."

Jacey shook her head. "No you're staying. Go to my room. I'll make Hap get them."

"In your room but my bed is calling my name. It's where I've been the last few days, just all balled up and dead to the world… I honestly don't even know where Juice is." She shrugged. "But, fine I'll go to your room, _blonde mom_."

Jacey scoffed. "He knows?"

Bri nodded. "Juice does know… It sucks but I guess he's off dealing with it. I just hope he's keeping his dick in his pants."

"Hap can find him if you want... You two need to be together right now, baby." Jacey nodded her head, pulling the brunette in her arms. "We got a new bed, go lay down. It's huge." She smiled, pushing Bri to the French doors as she started for the pool but stopped short of her walk. "Stop hiding out and come get them. Dry them off and then put them both down for their nap, Happy."

Happy shrugged. "Not hiding out, was curious about what you and the Russian were talking about. It looked emotional and touchy." He smiled at her before moving closer to the pool. "Out of the pool, it's time to dry off and take a nap. All three of you, Cam, Javier and T-Rex."

"Be nice, at least call her Priss... It's grown on her now." She pulled him to her. "I really love you so so so much." She murmured, wrapping her arms around him. "Come on babies, no pouty faces, they break my heart."

"I'm nice to her." He kissed her and shrugged. "I love you too… What do you need me to do?" He smirked as he watched Cam and Javi move out of the pool only for Javi to go back in to grab his dinosaur. "I think he likes that damn thing more than he likes Cam."

Jacey smiled, shrugging. "Just love on me and the babies and Bri. Possibly try to locate Juice too?" She kissed his lips again before she heard a series of ews. "Ok ok no more, go with him, babies."

"What's wrong with the _priss_? Juice mess up again?" Happy furrowed his brow as he felt two little hands grab his. "Alright, alright, let's get you three dried off and down for naps. No protesting about it either."

Jacey shook her head. "I'll let you talk to her after while." She sighed.

"Daddy! We don't wanna nap!" Camryn tugged on the man's hand and poked her bottom lip out.

He nodded before looking down at his daughter. "You wanna put that lip up kid?" He poked at it and shook his head. "If you two nap, I'll let Javi sleep over. You want a sleep over Cam?"

"I'm sad!" She sighed, shaking her head as she wrapped her arms around Javi. "Yes!"

"Why are you sad?" Happy furrowed his brow as he looked at the two little kids as they walked into the house. "If you nap, you'll get to have a sleepover… Good deal huh?" He wrapped the large beach towel around them both and smiled as they laughed and wiggled around.

She stopped pointing back at Jacey as the blonde approached. "She was crying, Daddy!" She shrugged, wrapping her arms around Javi again. "I love Javi!"

"Who was crying? Your mama or Bri?" He shook his head. "Oh, you love Javi? I didn't know." He chuckled.

Javi smiled up at Happy before looking at Cam and kissing her cheek. "I love Cam! She's my girl."

Cam pointed at Jacey. "Her, daddy! Mommy!" She smiled up at Happy. "We're gonna be like you and mommy!"

"But why was she crying?" Happy shook his head. "Is that right? He's gonna get lots of tattoos and buy you a big house like this?" He smirked down at the pair.

Cam shrugged. "I don't know but she was sad!" She nodded her head. "Yep! We already decided, right Javi?!"

Javi nodded his head and smiled. "Yes! I'm gonna marry her, buy her a huge house and we're gonna be in love and happy." He looked at Camryn and smiled widely before kissing her cheek again. "I'll get my girl anything."

"Oh my god, my heart just exploded." Jacey murmured as she approached Happy and the kids. "Alright I'll be upstairs trying to get my love to take a peaceful nap, feel free to come love on either us if you get lonely or bored..." Jacey kissed Happy's cheek before bending to kiss the kid's heads. "Behave, loves."

"Jacey! You're gonna leave me with little Casanova?" Happy shook his head as he lifted both kids up. "Let's get you out of these wet clothes and into some dry ones. I think you got dry clothes in Moni's room Javi."

The blonde looked back and shrugged. "What? He's just warning you that that's his girl, don't mess with him." She smirked as she moved up the stairs. "Get them in her room then come into our room."

He nodded as he watched Jacey disappear into their room as he took a detour to Cam's room. "Let's get you all dried off first." He set Javi on the bed as he tucked his giggling daughter under his arm as he walked to the dresser. "Let's make this fast." He set her on the dresser and got her out of the swim suit before helping her into her dry clothes. "You want your hair tied up kid?"

"No..." She shook her head. "Wait yes!" She smiled up at him and shrugged. "I don't know anymore."

Happy laughed as he rubbed the towel over her hair before tying her hair back into a loose ponytail. "There, I left it loose so if you want it down, you can just pull off the elastic." He helped her off the dresser before turning to look at Javi who had already changed. "Well, damn kid. You're on it today huh?" He shook his head and watched them both lay in Camryn's bed. "You two behave, I don't wanna hear no laughing or fun coming out of this room until after naptime. You understand me?"

"You never let us have any fun, meanie!" Cam ducked her head under her black and white damask blanket and giggled. "Hide Javi!"

"I'm hiding!" Javi crawled under the blanket with Cam and laughed. "He can't see us now, he's gonna leave!"

Happy shook his head. "You two keep it up and I'll crawl under that blanket with you and separate you two little troublemakers."

"No!" Javi popped up from the blanket and shook his head. "We'll be good! I don't wanna be away from my blondie!"

The man nodded. "She's mine before she's yours, shrimp."

"You're interrupting our naptime daddy!" Cam smiled up at the man. "Go bug Aunt BB and mommy! We're trying to sleep in here!"

The man scoffed before making his way out of the room and to his own bedroom to see Jacey pulling leggings on with a tank top. "She alright?" He whispered as he closed the door. "She awake?"

"She's awake." Jacey whispered back. "Not doing that well though, even though she claims she is fine."

Happy nodded, kicking his boots off as he moved to the bed. "What's wrong?" He whispered to Jacey as he slowly pushed Bri further toward the middle of the bed before laying down beside her. "Come here Bri."

Bri turned her head to look at Happy and shrugged. "I found out that I can't have babies and Juice is now missing."

"He ain't missing... He's holed up on a run." He shook his head, pulling her to him. "Jax is trying to get him back home that's why everyone else just came back."

She nodded. "Well, I didn't even know he had gone on a run." She shrugged. "Glad he's not actually missing though."

"We didn't know what was going on but now Jax probably needs to know its family related." He shook his head. "I'm sorry, Bri."

"It's alright. I'm just relieved he didn't just run off." Bri shook her head. "I'm fine though, really I am."

Happy shook his head. "You can spout that shit to her but not me... I know you're hurting, Priss." He murmured, wrapping his arm around her. "Just go to sleep."

"She doesn't believe it either…" The brunette sighed. "I'll try to go to sleep."

He nodded slowly. "Because she knows you better than she knows herself, as for me, I know when you're upset. Hell, when I piss you off, I had to learn that demeanor." He smirked.

"I just wanted more babies." Bri mumbled. "I know… It's creepy that the two of you know me so damn well."

Happy sighed, looking down at the brunette curled into his side. "She's your sister, remember? She's persistent."

"Yeah, I know she's persistent." She nodded. "I love her for it…"

Happy looked down to see the brunette was now asleep against him and he sighed, shaking his head. "Shit." He mumbled, shaking his head head as Jacey walked into the room, an eyebrow cocked at him. "She's sleeping… Once I know she's out for sure, me and you will lay down in the media room and watch some movies." He nodded his head.

"That sounds like a good plan, baby." Jacey nodded her head, walking to him and bending to kiss his lips before she walked back into the bathroom to remove her makeup.

* * *

**December 15, 2011**

"Mommy! Why can't I go too?" The little blonde wrapped her arms around her mother's legs as Jacey finished applying her mascara to her long eyelashes. "Please! I wanna go with you and Aunt B!"

Jacey looked back at her boyfriend who was still in bed and shook her head. "Babe, go wake up your daddy, I've got to finish getting ready. Your aunt will be beating me up if I'm late." She pulled Camryn off of her legs and settled her on the counter in front of her. "Daddy needs your love to wake him up and I need to get dress." She pressed a kiss to her daughter's head before putting the girl on the floor again. "Run free, gorgeous."

Camryn took off for her parent's bed and pulled herself onto it, crawling to her father who was sleeping on his side, facing the bathroom door. "DADDY! DADDY!" She tried lifting his arm up to curl up to him, groaning when her mission failed. "You're heavy, daddy!" She murmured as she tried pushing it out of the way. "DADDY!" She tried to growl at him only to earn herself a loud groan coming from the man.

"Camryn, lay down." Happy mumbled, his eyes still closed as he pointed to the bed. "Be quiet and lay your tiny ass down."

Before the little girl could do or say anything, she was lifted off the bed by her mother and set on the floor. "How about you come with me anyway, Cami? You still wanna come with me and Aunt B?" She pressed a kissed to her daughter's cheek, catching a tear that rolled down the tiny blonde's cheek.

"No, I just wanna go to Aunt B's house and see Iggy and Anfy!" She mumbled, her bottom lip poking out as she buried her face in her mother's neck. "I don't wanna cuddle with Daddy anymore… he's mean."

Jacey sighed, nodding her head. "Ok well, how about you go with me and Aunt B then we'll go see Iggy and Anfy? We don't have to stay with daddy right now… We'll leave him alone, huh?" She rubbed her daughter's back slowly, walking out of the bedroom as she heard the the doorbell ring. She made her way to the front door, still rubbing her daughter's back, whispering to her. She pulled the front door open after she unlocked it and shrugged. "We're taking the baby with us… Hap's being an ass."

"Hello to you too. That's fine with me." Bri nodded and smiled. "How are two of my favorite people in the world?"

The older blonde smiled, pulling Bri into the house. "I'm sorry, I forgot I have to love on you." She kissed Bri's head. "I am fine, getting worn out by all of this baggage but fine. I don't know how she's doing now… she went silent on me."

"C C! Come here my dear. Let me see your gorgeous face." The brunette smiled. "You know you want some of my hugs."

Jacey started to push Camryn off of her only to earn a cry. "Ok ok, nevermind, we'll wait on the hugs. But you're gonna make B cry if you don't hug her and love on her." She kissed her daughter's head, feeling the little girl pull away. "Go see her so I can get your bag."

"No, no. It's fine. I'm gonna just sit here. Or I'll grab the bag for you." Bri smiled.

Camryn looked back at her aunt before looking back at her mother. "B's not mad at me too?" She whispered, holding her mother's face in her tiny hands.

"No, she's not mad at you." Jacey shook her head. "You can give her a hug later."

The little blonde nodded her head, starting to squirm to get out of Jacey's arms. "I wanna stay down here… I don't wanna see daddy." She looked back at Bri again, reaching out for her aunt. "B! B! B!"

"Come here." Bri smiled and accepted her niece into her arms. "You don't have to see him, we'll stay down here! I'll even show you a picture of a puppy I am buying."

Camryn smiled, nodding her head. "You're getting a puppy? Can I see? When are you getting him?"

"Yes. I'm getting him in a few days. I've named him Spartacus. He's a cute little chubby English Bulldog." Bri pulled up a picture of the dog on her phone and showed the tiny blonde. "See, he's so cute and chubby."

The little girl smiled, nodding her head eagerly. "He's so cute, B! Can you bring him over to play when you get him?" She started to lay against Bri, laying her head on Bri's chest. "He's the cutest puppy ever, beside Cato."

"Of course I'm gonna bring him over here. Him an Cato can be best friends." The brunette smiled. "Cato is a pretty cute puppy. Spartacus is gonna be short and chubby forever, he won't get big like your puppy."

Camryn smiled, shaking her head. "Cato's not big, he's the perfect size. But my mean daddy won't let him sleep on my bed or anything. It's really stressful!" She sighed.

"I'll let you have a sleepover with Spartacus, he's small enough to fit on your bed so that your daddy can't say no." Bri smiled. "I know how that is, my meanie face daddy won't let Igor sleep on my bed or anything. It's stressful! We need a spa day huh?"

The little blonde nodded eagerly. "Cato can fit on my bed, daddy is just mean and wants to make me cry." She shrugged. "You like sleeping with Iggy in your bed? Me too! He's the best cuddle buddy!" She smiled.

"I love when Igor braids my hair, it's relaxing." Bri smiled. "I'll tell you what if you ever sleepover at my place, you can bring Cato and he can share the bed with you."

Camryn smiled. "I don't have long hair like you… I just have all of this." She shrugged, tapping on her curly hair. "Really? Let's have a slumber party tomorrow and the next day!"

"Oh babe, we can always straighten your hair. I love your curly hair though, I want some myself." The brunette smiled and nodded. "Yes, really. We can have a slumber party, it'll be fun. You can bring Cota. Iggy and Anfy will be around too."

Before the little blonde could respond, Jacey was walking back in the living with Happy in tow and Bri was standing up. "I'm ready to go... You've got the little biker babe, are you ready?" Jacey's blue eyes stayed on her best friend. "You're gonna get ignored, so just go with it." She whispered to her boyfriend, patting his cheek.

"We're having a sleepover tomorrow." Bri smiled. "Me, Cam, Cato, Iggy and Anfy."

Happy shook his head. "I believe she needs to ask us about that first."

"Oh, well Miss Camryn, ask your parents." The brunette pressed a kiss to the tiny blonde's head. "I wanna have a sleepover."

The little blonde looked back at her mother and smiled at her. "Mommy can me and Cato have a sleepover at Aunt B's house tomorrow? Please!"

"You gotta ask your dad if you can go too." Jacey smiled and nodded. "If he says yes, then you both can go sleepover with Aunt B."

Camryn sighed before looking back at her aunt. "I can't have a sleepover, B.B... Sorry." She hung her head, crossing her arms over her chest.

"We'll figure it out later baby girl." Bri nodded and kissed Camryn's forehead. "Let's get going! Come on Juicy Jace!"

Jacey nodded, covering her face briefly before turning to Happy and shrugging. "You yelled and growled at her, she's never gotten that side of you. You scared the hell out of her so just I don't know..." She shrugged again. "We'll be back, Bri just needs to know what's going on in here." She kissed his lips before moving after Bri and Cam, leaving the house. "Wait you're driving?"

"You can drive." Bri shrugged as she spun Camryn around. "I'm so ready for this appointment…"

She shook her head. "Hell no, I'm excited you're driving... I hate trying to get behind a wheel."

"Everyone in the Bri-mobile!" The brunette nodded. "You get to sit in Javier's seat my dear. I promise it's comfortable." She pulled open her car door and strapped Camryn into the seat. "You wanna color with his crayons and book?"

The blonde shook her head. "No... That's like cheating, Aunt B!" She pushed her hair out of her face and shrugged. "I'm ready to go!"

"Cheating? On what? your crayons and coloring books?" Bri nodded. "Alright, let's go. Gonna find out what Jacey is having."

Jacey shook her head. "She doesn't like using any other coloring books, sketchbooks or anyone else's crayons or markers." She shrugged, her blue eyes on her best friend. "Loyal as hell, I suppose."

"That's weird but I get it." The brunette nodded. "I'm the same with my stethoscope."

The older blonde shrugged. "Leave my little fruit loop alone." She smirked, shaking her head. "She's particular... And apparently doesn't do mean at all."

Bri smiled. "I love her. She's precious." She pulled out of the driveway and started towards the doctor's office. "Off to see if the baby is a nephew or a niece."

"I wanna girl!" Camryn shouted from the backseat. "Can we have a girl?!"

"No, no. We're rooting for a boy. I want a nephew." Bri looked back at the little girl and smiled. "Yay! Another boy! You and Moni are the only girls that we need in the family."

Camryn shook her head, smiling at her aunt. "Nuh uh! We need more! There's too many suits!"

"Well, tell your mom and dad to start having more girls then!" The brunette smiled and nodded. "Jacey! More girls! Right now!"

Camryn furrowed her brows, staring at the woman. "How do you have babies?"

"You really wanna know?" Bri cocked an eyebrow at the little girl. "It involves needles and monsters…"

She shook her head. "Nuh uh! I don't believe you! What's daddy do then if it does?"

"Yes huh. I'll show you when we get out of the car where the stuck me with a needle! I got a bandaid on my stomach!" Bri shrugged. "Your dad doesn't do anything. He just lays there and let's it all happen. I'll tell you more about this when you're older and can spell my last name backwards."

Jacey laughed, shaking her head. "What are you gonna do if she can spell your name backwards?" She looked at Bri, her hands slowly rubbing her belly.

"Then I guess I'm gonna have to tell her about the deed!" Bri chuckled and shrugged. "She can't spell it backwards right? Can she even pronounce it? I'll die if she can say it but calls Anthony Anfy and Elijah Wijah."

Jacey looked back at her daughter and smiled. "Hey babe, what's B's last name?" She nodded her head. "Remember... We did this one."

"No. That's not fair Jacey!" The brunette shook her head. "I don't even care, I think it'd be cool to explain S-E-X to Hap's daughter."

Jacey shook her head. "What's not fair? _If_ she can say it then it counts because she stumbles on ridiculous. It's still _ridicu-whatever_..." She smirked. "Go ahead, babe, show B how you've been practicing her _ridiculous_ last name."

"Hokova." Camryn nodded and smiled before furrowing her brow. "Ho-rykova!"

Jacey smirked, looking at Bri. "Hit the nail on the head with that ho thing, huh?" She squ eyed Bri's hand. "Pay up... She gets a story."

"She forgot that second H but whatever… You sure you want me to tell her about pickles and hoohas?" Bri smiled. "Because I can."

Jacey shrugged. "I don't care... She can ask her father all about this mess later. Since he's the one who got us here." She smirked.

"Alright Cam, you really wanna know how babies are made?" The brunette glanced back at her niece. "Be prepared for some new words and never looking at boys the same."

The little blonde nodded. "I wanna know, tell me!" She smiled. "Please aunt B!"

"Well, you're a girl and you have a vagina. When you fall in love you'll- Wait, let me start with the basics." Bri nodded. "You have a vagina, a boy has a penis, when you're over eighteen and want a baby, the boy will stick his penis in your vagina and you'll be in a little pain followed by nine months of being fat and moody. Then when the baby is finished and ready to pop out, you'll be in a few hours of extreme pain and it'll feel like your body is being ripped apart." She looked back at her niece. "So, yeah, that's how a baby is made."

The blonde nodded her head. "Is that how mommy had me?"

"Yes it is." The brunette nodded. "Ask her about the pain…"

Jacey shook her head. "What pain?" She mumbled, instantly covering her mouth. "Ok I'm clearly out of this conversation." She turned and looked back at her daughter. "Hurt like hell, babe, never do it."

"Why would anyone do that if it hurts? Who came up with this?" Camryn looked between the woman.

"Boys came up with it. It feels good for them." Bri shrugged. "Also, only ever have sex if you wanna have babies otherwise come to me and I'll explain to you what's even better than sex!"

Camryn nodded her head slowly. "Wait! I have more questions! Does Javi have a penis?"

"He does because he's a boy. He also gets to stand up and pee." The brunette shook her head. "So not fair huh?"

The blonde gasped and shook her head. "I don't wanna be his friend anymore! He'll hurt me!"

"He's not gonna hurt you! He's not gonna hurt you babe." Bri shook her head. "He's gonna keep his penis in his pants where it belongs until he wants to have kids. Only girls can get pregnant by the way, I don't want any confusion about it."

Jacey covered her face, shaking her head. "Well you've topped the cake with this one, _aunt B_..." She smirked. "Do you have more questions, babe?"

"Um, you're the one that made me lose the bet…" The brunette pinched her best friend's cheek as she pulled into the parking lot. "If I go missing it's because Hap killed me over this…"

Camryn sighed. "What about my boyfriend Anfy?" She pushed her hair out of her face again.

"Anfy especially won't hurt you… You're too young for babies and sex Camryn." Bri shook her head as she turned off the car. "Got it?"

She shrugged. "Why's there an age limit?"

"Because you haven't gone through puberty. Your body can't even handle sex or a baby right now." The brunette helped the little girl out of the car and held her hand. "Just wait until you learn what puberty is. That is truly hell on earth."

Camryn shrugged. "What is that?" She looked back at her mother and smiled. "Why does she look like a penguin? Do you know what a penguin is, Aunt B? They're birds! But they can't fly!"

"Because every week for a month you're going to be in pain and just wanna sleep and eat chocolate." Bri nodded. "She's waddling like a penguin! Jacey you're a penguin! You can't fly and you _waddle_!"

The blonde rolled her eyes. "Shut up, _B_..." She shook her head. "Feel my hatred... I swear to god, I'm carrying Sasquatch." She shook her head again as she approached the front desk. "Teller. For a twelve o'clock appointment."

"Miss Teller. Dr. H." The receptionist smiled. "I have you all checked in, we'll call you back as soon as the room opens up."

Jacey nodded. "Daisies and unicorns." She mumbled, bending to scoop up Camryn. "I'm not even halfway there and I'm out of my mind tired, my life's a joke."

"I'll never know the feeling ever again… I guess I'm lucky." Bri poked at Jacey's belly. "The fact that she is being carried right now, is a bad thing. Let the girl walk, she's a big girl J."

The older blonde sighed. "Fine... You have to walk, babe." She shook her head. "I was just trying to get some cuddles." She poked Bri's breast and shook her head. "Nothing's bad about me carrying my baby."

"You're pregnant, you're gonna be having to carry around her and a newborn." The brunette shrugged. "I'm just trying to help you be a little less tired Jacey… I just wanna be helpful as fudge."

Jacey nodded, pulling Bri to her. "I know! You don't know how much I appreciate it either but there's only two ways to help me right now. One: make her stop being upset with her father and two: make him learn how to _share_ a king size bed."

"Hey Cam, you want to go buy new coloring books after this? I'll take you and buy you anything if you promise me something." Bri smiled at her niece.

The little blonde shrugged. "Maybe... But daddy told me to always watch out for promises. You like to trick people because you're a little priss." She smiled. "I don't know what that is but he calls you that a lot."

The brunette shook her head and briefly mumbled in Russian before shrugging. "Fine. Forget the promise." Bri rolled her eyes. "I'm so ignoring Happy for at least a month. I swear to God Jacey!"

Jacey shook her head. "Camryn... Don't call your B a priss... It's a mean word." She kissed Bri's head. "Does that include ignoring her? She doesn't know what it is... You just cussed at her in Russian..." Jacey shook her head again, sitting down in a chair before she pulled Camryn to her. "Don't listen to daddy when he says she's a priss. He just likes to see her get mad."

"I didn't cuss at her. I was cussing at Happy, I wish he were here to hear it." Bri crossed her arms. "I could never ignore Cam. She's my baby girl!"

Camryn looked between the woman before she reached out for Bri. "What's a priss?" She kissed Bri's cheek. "I'm sorry B.B... I didn't mean to make you mad!"

"It's a nicer word for saying I'm a major brat." Bri shrugged. "I'm not mad at you baby girl. I still love you and am happy we're here right now."

Camryn nodded her head slowly. "Are you mad at the meanie face?"

"I am mad at the meanie face." The brunette nodded. "I think we should give him the silent treatment for a whole day."

Jacey flicked her best friend's leg. "No." She mouthed.

"We're gonna forgive him and then ask him about a sleepover." Bri smiled at Camryn.

Camryn shook her head. "There's no use... He's mean. He won't let us do anything."

"He'll let us do it. Just gotta hug on him and smile." She nodded. "It'll work."

The little blonde looked back at her mother as the woman stood up. "Hang on! Where are you going mommy?!"

"I'm going to see what's taking so long." Jacey smiled at her daughter. "Just right there to the desk."

Camryn nodded, looking back at her aunt. "How did you and mommy meet?"

"In a coffee shop, she punched me in my face and broke my nose." Bri shrugged. "I spilled coffee on her."

The blonde gasped, covering her mouth. "Mommy?! My mommy? Nuh uh! She's not mean!"

"Yes." She grabbed Cam's hand and rubbed it down her nose. "You feel that little bump? It's from your mom punching me. She was mean when she was younger."

The tiny blonde frowned, shaking her head. "Why are my mommy and daddy mean?!" She let out a sigh and shrugged.

"She's nice now. We just got off on the wrong foot but we've been best friends and sisters since then." Bri smiled. "Your daddy isn't actually mean, he just gets grumpy sometimes. You know how you get grumpy when someone wakes you up from your nap? That's how he is."

Camryn slowly nodded her head. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure. I've known your parents long enough to know that they're both nice. They just have their grumpy moments just like you and me." She smiled. "Your dad is only a meanie face when he's grumpy. Isn't he always playing with you? Coloring with you? Making you smile and giggle?"

The little girl smiled, nodding her head. "He yelled at me... I wasn't doing anything wrong though."

"You guys ready to go? They just called me back when I was at the desk." Jacey walked up, giving her daughter a kiss on the head. "Come on babe, let's go get your aunt an answer."

"That's because he was grumpy from just waking up." Bri picked up Cam and hugged her. "Let's find out what that kid is!"

Jacey smiled, walking toward the nurse that was waiting on her. "Hey, only the brunette can know what I'm having... She's throwing a reveal party this weekend and I'm not allowed to know." She smiled, allowing the nurse to lead her to the examination room. Once in the room, she was told to wait for the technician so she sat down in a chair, letting Bri put Camryn on the table to draw on the paper. "Draw me and the baby something pretty, Cami."

"Put your feet in the stirrups Jacey." Bri smiled. "I can totally do this thing, let me just reach in and high five the kid first." She held up a speculum and smirked.

Jacey shook her head. "Just stick to making me pretty again after I don't snap back from this giant." She grinned.

"Yeah, your cervix is gonna be wrecked." The brunette pulled on a pair of exam gloves and a mask. "I can give you a labiaplasty, tummy tuck, breast lift, lipo and with the fat from the lipo, I can give you an ass like mine. You're welcome."

Jacey groaned, rolling her eyes. "What's wrong with my ass? Before I got pregnant, I was looking just fine." She shook her head. "I'm so over your daughter's father."

"Jacey, you were like a size nothing before pregnancy… Baby number two changes your body even more. You have to accommodate that fact. You'll never be the way you were before Cam and the Sasquatch you're carrying around." Bri shrugged. "I mean hello, look at my body. Two kids and I've turned into a girl from Juice's x-rated movies."

The blonde shook her head. "I was referring to after Cam and before this monster. I looked fine... Or at least I thought so." She shrugged, looking down at her body. "I wish she'd hurry up."

"Yeah, you looked like that blonde chick, Amber something or the other." She smiled. "We'll get you under my knife after you pop out baby number three… What? You're gonna have another uh oh Jacey."

Jacey shook her head. "Nope I'm letting myself go after the Sasquatch. No number three, two is enough. I'm already paying for hell if this baby does end up being a baby Hap."

"Fine. I'll be good with being the hot friend." Bri smirked. "It's been a life goal of mine to be the hot friend."

Jacey shrugged. "You've always been the hot friend." She shook her head. "Hope Hap is prepared for this lifestyle because I'm not watching what I eat anymore, I'm gonna be so unhealthy, no gym. No nothing."

"So, you're just gonna let Nik take over as the block's hot blonde?" The grey eyed beauty rummaged through the cabinets and sighed. "This doctor doesn't have anything fun to play with. Doesn't even have a hidden stash of liquor!"

Jacey rolled her eyes, scoffing. "Too late... She won that shit when she moved in with you." She shrugged. "Check that drawer over there."

"Well, I thought you were hotter but whatever. You really gonna let Jax be the hot one in the family?" Bri pulled open the drawer and shook her head. "Look it's a diagram of a vagina!"

The blonde laughed. "Jax will never be hotter than me. Watch your mouth... Besides I'm over your compliments. You were supposed to marry me." She shook her head. "No here I am in this relationship with some man..." She smirked, standing up to move to Camryn as she continued to draw. "Look at her... She's good. Really good."

"We can still get married… Edge out Juice and Happy. I'm serious about being married before thirty. After that, I'm not even gonna bother with marriage or weddings." Bri chuckled. "She's in the zone, just like how you get with photography and Happy gets with his drawing or gun cleaning. You all have laser focus."

Jacey shrugged, smirking. "I would love to be married by the time I turn thirty, am I though? No, not a chance in hell." She smiled, nodding her head. "She's good like him… That's what I mean. She's got his creativity and skill."

"J, you need to be married before I'm thirty… I'm older than you by a few months but like damn. I'm serious when I say I'm not gonna be a _bridesmaid_ when I'm thirty." Bri nodded and smiled. "Someone needs to give me their talent because I can't draw for shiitake mushrooms."

The blonde nodded her head. "Ok ok, let me order a husband. The man I take to bed every night clearly doesn't want what I do... " She turned at the door opening and smiled at the technician before she turned back to Camryn and lifted her up. "Alright, princess, go see if Bri will help you sit in that chair, babe."

"Come on C, we get to listen to the baby's heartbeat and everything." Bri helped Camryn into the chair and smiled. "That's my favorite part besides holding the baby, listening to the heartbeat."

Camryn nodded her head eagerly. "Mommy looks scared… Why?" She looked at her aunt after she got situated.

"Because she doesn't wanna have a Sasquatch in her belly." The brunette shook her head. "A Sasquatch is a tall creature thing."

The tiny blonde smiled, shaking her head. "Was I a Sasquatch?"

"Nope, you were a little Cupcake. That's what we called you up until the day your mom and dad picked out your name." Bri smiled.

She looked at her mother briefly and smiled. "I like cupcakes! Vanilla ones with pink frosting are my favorites!" She nodded. "And the red ones! Me and Daddy love those!"

"I wanna make cupcakes when I get home now." The brunette nodded. "You were my favorite cupcake though. I spoiled you before you were even here."

Camryn grinned, staring up at her aunt. "Nuh uh! Why?" She gasped as she heard the heartbeat of the baby fill the room and she reached out for Bri. "What is that? It's loud!"

"Because you were my first niece and I loved you before I met you… That's the baby's heartbeat. Isn't it cool?" Bri smiled. "Sounds weird but it's absolutely perfect."

She shook her head, covering her ears. "I don't know, I don't like it… It's scary!" Camryn stood up in the chair, looking at Jacey.

"Alright." Bri picked up Camryn and moved towards the exam table. "Stay right here and hold her hand. It's not gonna be scary while you're holding your mom's hand."

Jacey smiled at Camryn, before her eyes fell on Bri as she walked toward the ultrasound machine. "What's wrong, babe? It's just the baby, that's telling us that's the baby is healthy and everything's ok." She kissed Camryn's forehead as the little girl rested her head on Jacey's chest.

"It just sounds scary." Cam shook her head. "Is it a Sasquatch or Cupcake?"

The blonde shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know, babe, I can't know until this weekend. But I'm proud of you for saying Sasquatch by yourself. You did good." She smiled at her daughter. "The sound of the heartbeat can't determine what the baby is so we are just stuck with no answer until Saturday."

"Bri told me I was a Cupcake." The tiny blonde nodded. "Who's gonna tell us on Saturday?"

The blonde pointed to her best friend and Camryn's aunt. "She knows and she's going to get a present for the baby that will reveal what the baby is." She smiled, taking her daughter's hand in hers. "You excited to know?"

"Yes! I want a Sasquatch now." Camryn nodded and smiled. "What was my present when I had a party when I was a cupcake?"

Jacey smiled and shrugged. "We'll find out soon, my sweet love." She wrapped her arm around her daughter and kissed her head again. "A little kutte like daddy's."

"Oh, where's it at? Do I have patches on it?" The blonde smiled and nodded. "Why is Saturday so far away?"

The older blonde smiled. "We have it encased, it's in our closet right now since we were unsure if it should stay in our room or moved to your room." Jacey shrugged. "It does, you earned those patches, babe…. It's only two days away."

"Can I look at it when we get home?" Camryn nodded and smiled. "Aunt B looks happy looking at the pictures! She probably wants a Sasquatch too."

Jacey started to wipe her stomach off with the towel she was handed before she pushed her shirt down and pulled Camryn into her lap. "Of course you can, if you like it, we'll put it up in your room, huh?" She reached out, poking Bri in the ass. "Hey you, are you ready to go? Did you get your answer or is the baby not having it?"

"Yeah. I'm ready to go, I got an answer." Bri grinned. "It's going to be a fun party."

The older blonde shook her head, standing up from the table. "Come on, you gotta tell me… You know I'm dying… and that look, you have the juiciest information in the world when you have that look."

"Nooo." Bri shook her head. "It's a secret until the party!" She tucked the envelope and pictures into her back pocket and grinned. "You're gonna be happy."

Camryn covered her mother's mouth. "Let me try!" She grinned, before she turned her baby blue orbs on her aunt. "B.B! Please tell me, I can keep a secret!"

"It's a _mal'chik_." The brunette whispered into her niece's ear. "Don't tell anyone, alright?"

The tiny blonde furrowed her brow. "What the hell does that mean?" She shook her head.

"Watch your mouth." Bri shook her head. "Jacey do you absolutely wanna know what's cooking?"

Camryn looked away from Bri, burying her face in her mother's neck. "I didn't say anything!" She mumbled as against Jacey. "Why'd she look at me like that?"

"You said _hell_, you're too young to say it." Bri poked at Camryn and smiled. "Come on, let's get home. I gotta head to Party City for goodies."

Jacey shook her head. "Something tells me you're starting to spend too much time with your daddy and uncles, babe." She pulled Bri to her and kissed her head. "No, don't tell me… I don't want to know. Thank god I can't understand your Russian when you whisper it to her."

"I'm so excited for this party. I have two days to come up with a gift that was as amazing as Cam's kutte. Come on Blonde Squad, this brunette needs to go to all the party stores in the Bay Area." Bri nodded and clapped. "I need a coffee as well because I see an all nighter in my near future."

Jacey shook her head, smiling. "You seriously make me wanna cry sometimes, B!" She sighed, looping her arm through her best friend's, kissing her temple. "I love you so much."

"It's what sisters are for. I'm super excited about this. It's going to be epic." The brunette squeezed Jacey and nodded. "I love you too J. I'm glad I'm part of this amazing journey."

The blonde smiled, leaning her head on Bri's shoulder. "You're part of the reason I'm happy to be on this journey. Wouldn't even be here if you hadn't bathed me in your damn ridiculous coffee." She nodded her head.

"Um… I think you meant to say you bathed me in your coffee." Bri chuckled. "Never could find a rock to do my laundry on when I went home to Russia by the way!"

Jacey started laughing, covering her face. "I was a _culturist_ little brat huh?" She shook her head. "Good thing I broke your nose though… You got to see more of me after that. Saw me in a nice little welcome home party favor." She laughed.

"I mean, I'm not white if that's what you're getting at _again_." The brunette chuckled and shook her head. "I'm Eastern European." She nodded and rolled her eyes. "I'm super white!"

The blonde looked down at her daughter, finding her twirling Jacey's hair around her little fingers. "I know you are, princess, I know!" She smirked, shaking her head. "If I could go back, I wouldn't change a thing… Still would've broke your nose."

"It's an epic first meeting story, that's for sure." Bri shrugged. "Sad that I never got a lap dance as payment though… No, no. I am devastated that I never got a lap dance as payment."

Jacey shook her head. "Excuse me but I've tried on numerous occasions to get us both naked and get some things going here but you clearly aren't having it so shut up." She stuck her tongue out at Bri and rolled her eyes. "That's fine, I don't care… I'll just find another Russian."

"Um… I always wanna but then I start thinking about Juice!" Bri shook her head and smiled. "Oh! Another Russian!? Let me introduce you to some!"

Jacey rolled her eyes. "Um, H-O-E… Juice hasn't always been around, so try again. I'm over you… Finding me a new boo and she's gonna get all the lap dances."

"NO!" The brunette shook her head. "I almost was down that one time with gorgeous eyes but then he so backed out! I'm down to swing with you and your boyfriend. I think you, me and Iggy could have some fun though, let's be honest here have you seen the man's back, it's sexy as all hell."

The blonde shook her head. "Gorgeous eyes? Who? Oh my god, do not talk about this in front of her… I don't even wanna discuss the suits." She smirked, shaking her head. "Wait go back… His back? Is it too cold to get him to swim with the kids? No you've got me curious."

"Yes, his back…" Bri nodded. "Nope, he's Russian, this isn't cold to us J, this is summer."

Jacey gestured to her daughter. "My Californian born daughter is apart of the fish we're trying to put in the water, babe… She's only been to Russia once and she was unpleasant when she came home…" She shook her head.

"Throw Monica into the pool, duh." The brunette unlocked her car. "She's born and raised in Russia, she'll go laps with Iggy."

The blonde shrugged. "We need to make a big family trip soon, the babies need it and I won't mind a good vacation with the holidays coming up."

"Who's all invited?" Bri slid into her seat and smiled. "Where do you wanna go?"

Jacey shrugged again. "Let's see…" She hummed to Camryn as she eased the now sleeping little girl in the seat. "You, me, Hap, Juice, Cam, Moni, Javi, Iggy, Anfy, and…" She shrugged again. "I have no clue, who else?"

"Did you really forget Daddy Frey?" The brunette shook her head. "Kozik, Nikola, Dr Fine Ass Captain Swole, he's future family."

The blonde shook her head. "That man is gorgeous, I've seen him shirtless before and I'd love to- nevermind." She groaned. "Jesus, no. Nikola, yes… But these random folks, no." She laughed. "Unless you're marrying the doctor then NO!"

"The first time I met Frey, I yelled at him in Russian and he just looked at me and was like 'I'm a Viking'." Bri shrugged. "Why no Kozik and his little boyfriend Case?"

She laughed, shaking her head. "I think I creeped him out the first time I saw him! I was mesmerized." She shrugged. "All they do is cockblock… Are you kidding me right now? Look at me, I won't have their shit." She shook her head again.

"I mean, obviously they suck at their job because look at you." Bri smirked. "You're a cute little pregnant penguin!"

She shook her head. "Shut up.. I'm not a pregnant penguin. That's because they were on a run and I took advantage of Camryn's amazing sleep schedule." She shrugged.

"Camryn is the one who mentioned penguins first." Bri nodded. "Lucky ass bitch." She grinned and stuck her tongue out at her best friend.

Jacey rolled her eyes. "Gonna kill that damn kid, I swear. Too smart for her own good." She shrugged, looking at Bri with a smile on her face. "Hey, you could've had your chance a few times; pregnant with her, a few times after she was born. But nope, threesomes are not your thing either." She smirked.

"I was disgusting when you were pregnant with her and after she was born." The brunette shrugged. "I wasn't threesome ready."

Jacey shook her head. "And now? What if he proposed the idea to you?" She smirked again, eyeing Bri.

"If you are gonna sit on my face, I'm all for it." She smiled.

The blonde shrugged. "You want my big ass to sit on your face? Where the hell can this happen at then?" She nodded her head.

"You're not even that big. You're all belly Jace." Bri shrugged. "Who even knows? Can we like sneak off to some cabin in the woods and not be butchered to death by a killer?"

Jacey nodded eagerly. "Yes we can… Are we taking Hap, Igor, or Frey with us?" She smirked.

"You choose." She smiled. "I feel so bad, Juice is never in any of these scenarios… Poor kid."

The blonde laughed, shaking her head. "We've both been there… What do we need a threesome with him for?" She covered her mouth. "I say we pick all of them."

"True even though he's gotten a lot better. Learned not to be such a gentleman." Bri smirked. "Oh, an orgy?"

Jacey shrugged. "He wasn't a gentleman with me… He was rough as hell." She shook her head. "I'm ok with that or one after the other. Damn you, brat, now I want some dick."

Bri shook her head. "Well, fuck." She furrowed her brow as she pulled onto their street. "Go get you some dick from Hap, I can watch Cam. Give you guys some alone time."

"Hell no… He was mean as fuck this morning. Snapped at her too" Jacey shook her head. "If you could've seen her face when he did, you would've either died of broken heart or he would've died at your hands." The blonde looked back at the sleeping little girl and shrugged. "She was legit hurt."

"Don't get any dick then." Bri nodded. "You want me to annoy him with my prissiness?" She pulled into Jacey's driveway and smiled. "I can tell him he needs to come right now to get Monica and just take him to the party store with me. That'd be punishment."

Jacey shook her head, laughing. "I'm going to find some prostitute." She shrugged. "Go aggravate him, the boys are here… I'm gonna put her in her bed then I'll be down there to fuck with his emotions. Inform him of my newfound love and appreciation for Frey."

"By the way when are you even due because I'm thinking of a big formal wedding and not the whole Vegas thing in Feb." Bri shrugged as she stepped out of the car. "You need to see Frey's body now, it's better than it was before."

The blonde shrugged. "End of May, that's soooo far away. Why do I get myself into these types of predicaments? Make me stop."

"Javi is my May baby… I dunno but the wedding will be in June. So, you got a month to work on your snap back." Bri shrugged. "Fingers crossed Juice and I make it to the altar."

The blonde rolled her eyes. "Are you kidding me right now? No… Give me longer, or send me into early labor. One of the two, i don't care. I need longer than a month to snapback from this." She nodded. "Javi is my true love, most precious ass thing in the world. I love how he keeps telling Hap that Cam is his girl." She smiled.

"Well, yeah, I've picked out a dress." The brunette shrugged. "You have to see it, it's very Russian czarina. I'll tell you what, I'll give you until next fall. Javi is a douchebag, he's too much of a mini Juan Carlos and it annoys me half of the time."

Jacey shrugged. "August. I can do that… Clearly you didn't catch me a week after I had her. I wasn't have no shit. My tits could be as big as they wanted but the post-belly wasn't staying." She shrugged again, slowly moving into the house, Bri in front of her. "If he's mean to my daughter one more time, I'm gonna kick his ass though. He's gonna get his feelings hurt if he can't chill out."

"I'm gonna be you for a minute." Bri cleared her throat as she walked into the living room to see Happy staring at the tv. "Hap, is it cool if I let Cam sleepover at Bri's?" The brunette bit back a smile as she looked at her friend. "What? I know your voice perfectly…"

Happy looked up at the women and shook his head. "What the hell are you two trying to get into now? I know that look, Brianna…" He sighed. "Better yet, how much is it gonna cost me?"

"I dunno, are you offering to pay for the party right now? I got an envelope in my pocket that the tech gave me, now I need to decorate." Bri nodded."Don't call me Brianna though, it's too damn white."

Happy shook his head. "What's the party gonna cost me, _priss_?" He shrugged. "You're as white as they come, princess, get over it."

"Between five hundred and three thousand…" She shrugged. "I'm not white. I dunno what you're even talking about."

Happy cocked an eyebrow at the brunette and shook his head. "Just to tell us what we cooking? No… you got it." He rolled his eyes. "You're whiter than Kozik, Brianna. I was gonna say my kid over there but I realized she's only half white. Nevermind."

"Yes. I could do it on the cheap but I have this theme in my head." Bri shrugged. "I'm pretty sure Koz is whiter than me, he's German. Just give me cash or a credit or debit card and I'll bring it back later."

Jacey walked back down the stairs and shook her head. "What the hell are we talking about Kozik's whiteness for?" She sat down on the couch beside Case and patted his leg. "Your kid is well, good strong heartbeat. No worries." She smirked at him.

"He called me white, said I was more white than Kozik." Bri rolled her eyes. "I'm taking Case with me on this supply run… Don't argue with it either just let it happen. I promise I won't hurt him."

Happy groaned, pulling his wallet from his back pocket, his dark eyes on Case. "You're not going with her, I'm kicking your ass for knocking my girlfriend up." He shrugged, passing his wallet to the brunette beside him. "Pick the prettiest one you like, I suppose."

"I'm just gonna take this whole thing… Maybe stop in at Chanel, grab Jacey a push present or something." Bri shrugged. "I can't just pick one, they're all equally pretty and why can't I take Case? Who's gonna carry everything to the car?"

Jacey shrugged. "Go white, it's the richest one." She smirked, looking back at Case, she grabbed his chin, making him look at her. "I've got my eyes on you, don't be flirting or hitting on her. I'll cut the jewels off." She grinned, standing up. "Hope Case is good with secrets… I'll cry if I overhear shit. I want to be surprised." She moved to Happy.

"I think I am with the wrong Son." Bri shook her head as she passed Happy his wallet back. "Case better know how to keep a secret or he'll be meeting Aleksandr. Don't listen to her flirt all you want. Jacey, I'll text you later. I love you."

"Quit trying to take my boyfriend from me… I like him a lot, he's tons of fun, bitch." Jacey shook her head. "I'll give you Hap."

"Alright deal. Case you're out, Happy you're in, suit up and let's get this show on the road." Bri nodded. "I'll even let you pick out the cake flavor."

Jacey shook her head. "No no no, he can't know the gender. Case can be your errand boy but he's my boyfriend, you can have this mean thing as your boyfriend though. Be careful, he yells at babies." She shrugged, sending a glare to Happy.

"You're house is way too cold. It doesn't have to be as cold as a cave." Bri shook her head. "What? I mean, of course he can't know. He'd probably trick me into telling him. Come on Case, come hug me so I can see if you're a space heater or not."

Case slowly stood up, only to be yanked back down by Kozik. "Don't fall for her Russian voodoo man… She's fucking crazy, I promise."

Bri scoffed. "He wasn't calling me crazy when we were fucking in my office… He's just upset because I didn't pick him… Let's go now, or I'll get upset."

"Oh no… Now I'm scared." Kozik shook his head, rolling his eyes. "Trust me I'm not upset you didn't pick me… You're the one who got all upset because I told you to stop acting like a whore." He shrugged, looking up at Jacey to see her glaring at him. "What? It's true, you know it is, Jacey."

"You didn't tell me to stop acting like a whore, you called me a sweetbutt." The brunette rolled her eyes. "I fucked you, I fucked Jax. Get over it."

Jacey moved to Case pulling him up before pushing him toward Bri before smacking Kozik upside his head. "Shut up… Stop speaking, now." She growled at him before moving toward Bri. "Come on, let's go. Let me walk you out, babe."

"I hate Kozik so much." Bri shook her head as they walked outside. "He's so not on my friends list anymore."

Case shrugged, shaking his head. "If it makes you feel better, he was just joking with you… He's always being an ass like that to everyone at the clubhouse. Don't be upset."

She looked at the young man and nodded. "I'm not upset. You'd know if I was upset but thanks, I get it. He's a walking asshole. I'll make sure to keep my distance from here on out." She tossed him the keys. "You're driving."

Jacey shook her head. "Keep an eye out for her, Case. I'll kill you if she gets hurt, breaks that card or you start cheating on me. I had first dibs, you're mine." She smirked at him as she moved to Bri before she got in the SUV. "Smile, come home to me and be nice to him. He's a sweet little thing."

"I'm being nice to him. I'm letting him drive my Audi… I'm just in need of a coffee and fries from McDonalds." Bri smiled. "I love you Jacey… I'll stop by and give you a hug when I drop him off."

Jacey rolled her eyes. "Stay nice and feed him too, he's a growing boy." She grinned, pulling her best friend into a hug. "How about you stuff your face with cookies and ice cream and cake with me later? I wanna binge and I want to have a movie night. I'll have Hap go get the babies from Igor later and maybe your mean little boy will be nice to Cam. Huh?"

"I'm gonna be nice. I'll feed him food, I won't yell at him in English or Russian, I'll take good care of your boyfriend Jacey. No, no. Happy can't see Monica, she's grounded and I sent her off to Elijah. Javi is a little douche, I told you this. He's trying to live up to the whole terrible twos thing."

The blonde slowly nodded her head. "Wish I could have some nice, fine looking person take me in when I'm being a hellion and bad as hell." She rolled her eyes. "That was not supposed to come out of my mouth… He needs to shape up, let Hap kick his ass, I'm telling you. The man is mean."

"I think he did take you in when you were being a hellion." Bri shrugged and nodded. "Hap can have at him… Juan Carlos is off doing whatever it is that he does and I'm here, shit. Who let me and him be parents?"

Jacey rolled her eyes. "Didn't count, I was actually grounded half the time til I started hitting on him." She shrugged. "I'm over that fucking man doing you this way, I'm done with his shit and you need to be to. I know you love him but enough is enough, B. You are an amazing mother, that was a good call, giving you kids. Him, however, no!"

"Yeah, yeah. I know. I have to learn to walk away and just call it quits but you know sometimes I'm a hopeless romantic. I just gotta figure it all out." Bri nodded. "Let me get going. I don't wanna keep Case forever. I don't need you hunting me down."

The blonde sighed, nodding her head, pulling Bri into another hug. "I love you, B… If you need me, you know where to find me. Dealing with these assholes and making sure my child doesn't ever make the face she made this morning and break my heart." She kissed Bri's head.

"I love you too and make sure you give Hap hell for making Cam so upset." Bri smiled before getting into the Audi. "I'll bring back ice cream, text me if you need any goodies while we're out and about."

Jacey nodded, smiling. "Have fun, my loves. Keep her out of trouble Case! She attracts it easily." She shrugged before she started to retreat back into the house toward the living room. "I'm killing you both." She glared at the men, slapping Happy upside his head. "That's for hurting my daughter's feelings hardcore this morning…" She walked over to Kozik and slapped him upside his head. "And that's for breathing in my damn air, Kozik."

"What is it with you and hitting lately? Knock that shit off." Happy growled, pointing at her. "Come here, kiss me or something."

Jacey scoffed, shaking her head. "No, I'm going to take a nap with my child. Cuddle with her while I'm at it since that's all she's been wanting today and I certainly won't yell at her for that." She shrugged. "Why don't you just be asses to each other until it's out of your systems?" She stood up, walking to the stairs, easing her way up them before she slowly made her way to Camryn's room on the other side of the banister.

* * *

**AN: **_Sorry it's been awhile, guys, I've been swamped with work and going to some classes for work that I kept putting the update off. But here this is... _

_Let me know what ya think! Updating Ch. 52 depends on the feedback I receive on this chapter, so if you lovely readers want the gender reveal party and cute little Cam and Javi fluffiness while Hap watches them, give me some feedback! ;)_


	52. Chapter 52: Perfectly Together

**December 17, 2011**

Bri stood with her hands on her hips, admiring the set up before her. She had spent the better half of her Saturday morning perfecting the gender reveal party. She wanted it to be better than the one she threw for Camryn and she was confident that she succeeded with it. The gender neutral greens and yellows decorated the large open space of her formal dining room and family room. "Jacey is going to love this." She looked at Monica who was hovering at the dessert table, her green eyes on the cupcakes. "Don't touch any of those. I don't want you getting a stomachache babe."

Monica looked back at her mom and slowly nodded her head. "I'm not going to eat any just yet." She shrugged her shoulders before smiling. "I think Jacey and my dad are going to love this party. I can't wait to figure out what they're having."

"You see that big black box right there? That has the present that'll tell Jacey and Happy what they're having. It's a perfect gift and it'll be useful." The brunette nodded as she looked around the space once again, hoping that she hadn't forgotten anything. "Food, desserts, beer, presents and we're all good to go. The guests will start showing up in a hour or so. Are you going to wear that Moni? You look cute, you need some lipstick."

"What's in it?" Monica nodded as she looked down at her floral dress and scuffed up combat boots. "I don't want any lipstick. I look perfect right now."

"There's a kutte and a custom carseat." Bri smiled. "That's all I'm gonna tell you and you better not tell anyone. You are always perfect baby." She kissed her daughter's head and grinned. "Are you excited for this?"

"Not really." The nine year old shook her head. "I'm happy because they're happy but babies need lots of attention, so I'm gonna have to stop running next door all of the time."

"Well, he'll still be around for you Monica." She picked up her daughter and smiled. "I'm still here to spin you around and love on you. Elijah and everyone else is as well. Let's go see if we can't order you a few more of these dresses online because you are looking so perfect baby, like I can't even contain myself. This dress goes with your complexion and everything."

Monica nodded and smiled as she played with her mom's hair. "I'm excited for more dresses and cupcakes." She smiled as they walked into her mom's office. "They're gonna be excited for the presents!"

Bri nodded and smiled. "Yes, yes they are gonna be super excited and happy."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Alright, my little handsome man." Bri adjusted her son's bowtie and smiled. "You're so ready for this party. It's going to be fun, Cam is coming over. You're gonna be nice to her right? I don't have to get on you about being a little dickhead again?"

Javier shook his head. "I'm gonna be nice to my girl!" He flashed her a smiled and nodded. "I got her some crayons." He held up the box. "I'm gonna show her T-Rex and we're gonna color together."

She smiled and nodded. "Good, be nice to your girl otherwise she's gonna hit you and take your dinosaur." She ran her fingers through her hair before smoothing out her white bodycon skirt, hoping she didn't look too formal for such a fun event. She just needed a little extra boost of confidence. "They should be here soon."

"I like your shirt mom." He pointed at the light green shirt and smiled. "It's my favorite color! Green!"

Bri grinned as she squatted down to kiss her son's face. "Thank you baby. I'm glad you like my shirt. Green is my second favorite color. Do you like my heels? They're cute huh?"

He shrugged. "Yeah. They are cute."

"Now you're just playing into my ego." She stood up as the doorbell rang and moved towards it, checking the monitor briefly before pulling open the door slowly. "I don't remember inviting you but come on in." She eyed Kozik before stepping aside to allow him to walk past before she smiled at Case. "Hey best friend." She hugged him and grinned.

"Hey Bri." Case hugged her before smiling. "Jace, Hap and Cam are right behind us."

"Perfect, perfect. I see the other people she wanted here coming up the driveway as well. I'm glad you could make it. Check out the party area and admire the teamwork that went into picking out that dope color scheme." Bri nodded as she grabbed a pin from the basket by the door and awaited Jacey's arrival so she could tack it on the pregnant blonde's shirt.

"Camryn!" Javier ran towards the tiny blonde as soon as she came into his view. "Hi babe!"

Camryn shook her head and looked at the little boy before smiling. "Hi Javi!" She hugged him and grinned.

"I got you some crayons!" He passed her the box and nodded. "I know you don't have these. Mom says they're called ma-talick!"

The tiny blonde furrowed her brow as she examined the box before smiling. "I don't have these! Thanks Javi."

Javi nodded. "You're welcome! Do you like my shirt? Mom gave me a bow and everythin'. Huh mom? Come on Cam, let's go inside! I'll show you the party!" He laced his tiny fingers with Cam's and led her back into the house.

"I guess they're leaving us behind." Bri watched the tiny couple go into the house and disappear. "Jacey! Happy! I'm glad you guys are here and found your guests." She chuckled as she pulled her best friend into a hug. "I hope you guys love this party, Case and I worked hard on it." She pinned the ribbon to Jacey's belly and smirked. "I made it myself… 'Cupcake or Sasquatch?'." She read the ribbon and smiled. "I also got your favorite beer in there Happy. Made sure to not have any of the cheap shit around."

Jacey pulled her best friend into a hug, smiling at her. "Who the hell did you invite, woman? I feel like half of California is pulling into the driveway." She kissed Bri's head before she pulled back to adjust her snug dress. "You look absolutely amazing though."

"The people you told me to. Also, I invited Anfy, Frey and Iggy." Bri nodded and rubbed Jacey's belly. "The kid is trying to steal the show… Thanks, I was worried about my outfit but Javi said he liked my shirt and you say I look amazing. I trust you two."

The blonde nodded, looking back briefly to see Happy talking to Kozik and Case as Jax and Opie approaching them. "It's completely fine, I told you to have fun with the guest list. But who is that blonde with Opie?" She shook her head. "Oh god, give me Frey immediately, just tell Hap." She smirked, running a hand over her belly. "You do, the outfit is perfect. Javi has some good taste."

"I didn't invite Kozik but whatever." Bri shrugged and eye the blonde with Opie. "I don't know the blonde. I'll tell Hap right now… You're leaving him for the Viking. Did you see Javi's little bow tie?"

Jacey laughed, allowing Bri to pull her out of the foyer. "I don't know her either… What the hell?" She shrugged. "Don't tell him… I'll just avoid the fine specimen prancing around. I'll stay with my human sketchbook." Jacey grinned, looking around the room they walked into. "I didn't but now I need to. He didn't even speak to me, grabbed my baby and ran off with her. Probably eloping together now." She huffed, pulling Bri into another hug. "This is absolutely amazing, Brianna, what the hell did you spend on this? Had to be a fortune just to tell us the baby's gender. I love you so much for this!"

"Maybe she's some club hang around?" The brunette smiled. "He had to give his girl the box of metallic crayons he bought at the store. He saw them and had to give them to her. I wouldn't be surprised if they're in the playroom coloring right now." Bri grinned and hugged Jacey. "Not too much since I was using Hap's card but Case and I did splurge when it came to the gifts. He was a real help. I love you too. Thanks for letting me throw this for you Jacey. It's been so much fun again!"

The blonde shrugged her shoulders, looking around to see the Sons piling into the room as well as her mother and step-father. "Ok, that was a low blow. I thought we agreed no mother…." She groaned, shaking her head. "I'm absolutely in love with Javi and Cam, they're too precious since he's started being nice to her."

"I didn't invite her either…" Bri furrowed her brow and shook her head as she watched Javier and Camryn crawl from under the dessert table. "Look at them, already finding places to hide out and shit… Javi come here and show Jacey your outfit."

Jacey eased herself to the floor, watching her nephew walk towards her. "You're the most handsome little thing I've ever seen in my life… Do you just wake up more handsome each day?" She smiled as she eyed his outfit. "This is the cutest damn outfit, Bri, why is he always looking so damn adorable?"

"Do you like my bowtie? It's green! Auntie J, when's the baby gonna be here? I wanna hold the baby! It's gonna be family, I'm marrying Cam soon." Javi smiled at the blonde. "I gave her a ring pop. It's watermelon flavored, so I know she won't eat it!"

The blonde nodded her head eagerly. "I do, babe, but you're gonna have to wait until May for that. Can you wait that long?" She kissed his cheek. "Did you ask Uncle Happy for permission first though? You have to make sure he's ok with this…" She looked back, locating her boyfriend and pointing to him.

"Yeah, May's my birthday too." He nodded his head and looked towards Happy. "I'll go ask him if I can marry her! You look pretty J! I'll be right back."

Jacey laughed, smiling at the boy as she nodded her head. "I know babe, I know. Thanks, handsome." She stood up, watching him run off toward Happy, wrapping his arms around Happy's legs once he reached him. "Well, babe, we're becoming in-laws as we speak…"

"Let's hope he has better follow through than his dad." Bri smiled. "See that big ol' box over there… That holds the answer to Cupcake or Sasquatch."

Before the blonde could respond, she wrapped into a bear hug by her brother. "Let Cam open the damn thing…" Jax grinned, kissing Jacey's cheek. "What the hell are you carrying in there, J? it's huge."

"Only Bri knows the answer to that for now." Jacey chuckled. "No! I'm going to open up that box myself."

Jax shook his head. "Nah, I think the big sister should. I would've done it for you man." He chuckled, pulling Bri into a hug. "You look good, Bri, you doing ok?"

Bri smiled and hugged Jax back. "Thanks and yeah, I'm good. What about you?"

"I'm doing good, court's been ridiculous but I'm making it." He flashed her his infamous lop-sided grin before turning back to Jacey. "How's the pregnancy treating you this time around?"

Jacey shrugged. "It's fine, I feel like there's more than one baby in here but the doctor only locates one baby so I guess it's just heavy as hell." She gave him a small smiled before pointing to Opie and his blonde friend. "Who is she?"

"That is Lyla." Jax shrugged. "So, no dual pregnancies this time around? I thought you two would just have all of your kids in succession."

Jacey covered her face, sighing. "No.. Bri's over pregnancies, I didn't get that memo until last week and it's too late to go back to start now." She shrugged. "Tell Opie to come hug on me and stop ignoring the guest of honor."

"I'm gonna marry him." Bri mumbled as Jax walked off. "If Juice and I don't work out and Dr Fine Ass Captain Swole is taken…"

The blonde shrugged. "Please? Maybe you can kick his ass into shape… I'd love to see the dynamic anymore since you hid it from me the first go-round. _Bitch_." She stuck her tongue out at her best friend and shook her head.

"We had a good dynamic. It was relaxed and so not dramatic." The brunette smirked. "I won't hide it if it ever happens again. I dunno why but I'm nervous all of a sudden about the gift! Make me stop J."

Jacey shrugged, rolling her eyes. "Not like we have an option with the revelation, babe, we're stuck for life… Relax and think about my brother." She grinned. "Go sleep with him real quick or something."

"Need to think about something." Bri shrugged. "You gotta see the cupcakes, Case helped me and Monica decorate them. Which brings me to this next question, where's my daughter at?"

The blonde shook her head. "Yes, think about the asshole over there." She shrugged, smiling as she spotted Camryn sitting with Monica. "With mine… Probably giving each other good valuable life lessons." She smiled again, nodding her head.

"Monica is set in her little fashion mood today. I think she wears dresses when she's going through things." Bri smiled as she watched the two girls interact. "Baby Bri and Lil Jacey… It's happening."

Jacey laughed, shaking her head. "Goddamn, we are screwed. Who gave us these good ideas, Bri? Daughters like us then my daughter with your son. Shit." She shook her head again. "What could she be going through now?"

"We'll be getting a call that they were arrested for flashing the cops." Bri shook her head. "Her and Cali broke up. You know how that is, first heartbreak."

The blonde frowned, shaking her head. "I'm handing them off to our boys again, just like Aleksandr did. He gave us to Elijah and Igor and completely washed his hands of our bullshit." She laughed. "Oh my love! If I could them of any heartbreak, I would…"

"We'll be passing them off on Anfy and Iggy." She nodded. "I know. I guess she wasn't lesbian enough to Cali. Cali was upset because Moni likes boys is stupid because I mean, they are like nine and ten, so who even knows if Cali is a full lesbian and Moni can always change her mind… I'll be able to cuddle her all up later. "

Jacey looked at Bri. "Is Elijah no longer watching over the family anymore?" She cocked an eyebrow at her best friend. "Well it's that little brat's loss, my baby is perfection and always will be."

"Elijah is no longer watching the whole family. He's more so watching after Monica. He'll pick her up and drop her off at school. Gets on her about certain shit but other than that, he doesn't play a role to the rest of us." Bri nodded. "I know! I'm just happy she's still got her other friends to hang out with."

The blonde nodded slowly. "That my doing?" She smiled briefly, a hand running over her belly. "She doesn't need that little girl anyway."

"Nah, Aleksandr actually has him watching out for Nik." Bri shrugged. "I'm surprised Monica isn't attached to Happy right now."

Jacey pointed to Happy. "That's because your son is… he's all about his uncle right now." She shrugged again. "He'll gravitate toward her eventually… when he realizes it's not him she's been avoiding."

"Javi did talk about Happy for an hour straight last night." The brunette smiled. "It was pretty cute but Juice was over it."

Jacey rolled her eyes. "No one cares what Juice thinks… Dickhead."

"I know… He's dealing with some shit and as usual he doesn't wanna do anything but keep shit to himself. He acts like he can't tell me what's happening." Bri huffed and rolled her eyes. "I'm ready to throw in the towel. I've resigned to telling myself that I wasted time and money on a wedding dress and time and feelings on Juice."

Jacey jerked Bri to her, wrapping her arms tightly around her as she pulled her out of the room. "Not all your feelings and time was wasted on that idiot… He gave you Javier and that's the best thing he's ever done. So leave it at that. if you're ready to throw in the towel, then babe, do it."

"Yeah. I'm grateful as hell for Javi and I guess it was a blessing that I didn't end up pregnant again because everything is going south." Bri shook her head. "We're supposed to be having fun and celebrating you and Hap and the baby not talking about my shitty ass relationship."

The blonde shook her head. "We have five more months for that. I'm babying my number one baby right now… I don't care about any of those people out there, as long as Happy has our babies and they're perfectly good." She kissed Bri's head. "You and the babies are coming home with us tonight, we're binging on junk and movies all night long. Nothing else, then we'll come over here and pack up Juice's shit. You don't deserve this, at all… You or your kids. He was an idiot for becoming involved if he couldn't be ready for it."

"That sounds like a good time. We'll probably have tons of leftovers to take with us." The brunette nodded. "I just feel dumb for trying to keep hope alive. Ya know?"

Jacey nodded slowly. "Hey, don't… You thought he'd changed, hell he proposed to you, babe. Javi's in the picture. What in the hell would give you any reason to believe that he wasn't going to stick around through thick and thin?" She sighed, wiping at the stray tears that fell from Bri's grey eyes. "I'm sorry, babe, I hate this so much."

"I hate this too… I don't wanna be in this situation." Bri sighed as she rested her head on Jacey's shoulder. "I'm so giving up on relationships… I'm just gonna focus on my babies and myself for a little while… No Juice."

The blonde nodded. "I don't want you in it… I'd replace you if I could. You can be pregnant blonde mom if you want, I'll handle this shit for you." She pressed a few kisses to the side of Bri's face. "Come on, I'll give you a good dose of this drug I picked up."

"See, pregnancy is not for me." She chuckled. "Let's get this thing on a roll… I _need_ you two to see what's in the box."

Jacey led Bri back into the packed party room and sighed. "Shit, we're not even people persons, Bri… You went all out for this reveal, didn't you?" She shook her head, pointing to Jax as he talking to Opie and Lyla, holding Camryn. "There's that drug I was telling you about. Go get a hit of it."

"Yes! Because this is huge. I gotta top the last one, especially because of the little drama thing." Bri nodded. "Cam's the drug right?" She smiled.

Jacey rolled her eyes. "Oh whatever, not my fault my brother's ex-wife and bed buddy were in the same vicinity. Plus that bitch he brought with him." She smirked, nodding. "Nah, I was referring to the stick beside Opie."

"I'm not talking to that blonde." Bri shook her head. "I'm gonna go eat all the red velvet cookies and see how many it'll take until I start busting out of my skirt."

Jacey shook her head again. "Yeah, I mean the princess… Save all the cupcakes for that twig. she could use a few cupcakes or cookies." She shrugged. "Don't look at me like that, I've never been able to flash you my bones before. I've always had some type of weight to me. My child doesn't call my tits pillows in an effort to summon some." She shook her head again.

"Man, I love you." Bri chuckled. "I don't know what to do right now. I half wanna stuff her face with cookies. How is she so skinny? You think she's a stripper?"

The blonde shrugged. "Love you too, babe… Can I ask her?"

"Let's go ask her together." The brunette smiled. "Show her that real women don't need to be so pointy… I mean how does she not snap when they fuck…"

Jacey nodded, pulling Bri toward the group. "Let's find out, plan it on hormones and craziness." She shrugged, flicking Jax's head when she got near him. "Cami, baby, your daddy is looking for you... He said you might be receiving some presents!" She smiled, widely.

"Presents?" Camryn nodded. "I'll be back!" She wiggled out of Jax's grasp and went sprinting off to her dad.

"She does have a gift… I got her a gift." Bri nodded and smiled as her eyes scanned over Lyla. "You look familiar, do I know you from somewhere?"

Lyla looked up at the brunette and shrugged. "Um, maybe, I'm not sure. I live in Stockton."

"Can't say I've really been in Stockton. I've passed through it, the waterfront is gorgeous." Bri nodded and shrugged. "You look familiar though. I just can't put my finger on it."

Jacey nodded her head. "What's that strip club you and Nik went to the other night? Wait, are you stripper? That could be where, Bri."

The brunette eyed her best friend. "We went to the Dollhouse… Nik happens to own it but that's not where." She squeezed Jacey's hand before speaking to her in Russian. "I know where you're from! I know where she's from! I've seen you in Frey's little stash of dirty movies on his laptop…"

"Oooh that reminds me... I need to see Nik! I need her for a shoot." Jacey nodded. "Wait what? Frey has a stash!? I thought he deleted it... Oh wait, porn?! You're a porn star? Holy shit, that's new."

"Nik, she'll be down." Bri nodded. "He didn't delete it, he just moved it to a folder called 'rainy day vids'. I think it's for days he can't get the real thing."

Jacey waved her hand at Bri. "Go back... That's not the important part. Opie's with a porn star... She's skinny as fuck. How does she handle all the dick?"

"I'm upset because none of the guys seem to date anything but blondes." Bri rolled her eyes. "Have you seen his dingaling? Maybe he's 6'4 but 4 inches."

Jax put a hand over Bri's mouth before putting his hand on Jacey's mouth. "I swear to god, you two are horrible at parties! Hush, both of you."

"I'm all for women doing what they love. More power to you if you love doing what you do." Bri poked Jax's side. "Jacey and I aren't people persons… We have no filter. Lyla you're going to learn that really quickly. We just say whatever comes to our minds."

Jax shook his head. "Leave her alone… She already feels out of place in this damn house with people she doesn't know. Go aggravate Tig or someone, damn." He sighed. "Jacey, thank her for coming and find your baby daddy."

"Yeah Jacey, let's go find Happy." She shook her head. "Because God forbid…" Bri rolled her eyes as she lost her focus.

Jacey shrugged. "Yeah I know… Let me finish that for you. God forbid we be honest and point out the fact that she should break in half the minute he even touches her. By the way, skinny is not a thing. Triple zero is not a size, babe." She shook her head. "Wonder if she and Monica share sizes…" She looped her arm through Bri's as Bri led her away.

"I was gonna say God forbid if I try to figure out who she is and what she does. I mean she's in my house. I don't know her… Well, nothing against her being a porn star but shit, I'm pretty sure she knows all the club guys and if she moved away from Opie she'd know the handful of _strangers_." Bri rolled her eyes. "I'll fuck Jax up, he made it seem like we were being the mean girls to her. Do you want a strange woman at your party?"

Jacey shook her head. "Oh no, I was a mean girl to her. I should've told her to enjoy the cupcakes…" She shrugged. "We'll straighten his ass out later. Come on, I wanna kiss my boyfriend's face and he needs a dose of you in his day."

"Well, you can claim hormones." Bri laughed as they walked towards Happy. "Hey Lowman!"

Happy looked up from the pair of two year olds in front of him. "If you're here to tell me to gain some weight, I'm not listening…" He smirked at the pair of women, reaching out for Jacey and pulling her to him.

"Well she does need to gain some weight." Jacey smiled. "We think you're the perfect weight."

Happy shrugged. "Neither one of you know my weight, so whatever you want is not gonna be given to you through compliments." He kissed Jacey's lips briefly.

"You're what? 6'2?" Bri looked Happy over and shrugged. "You're about 160ish, 175 at the most if even that."

The man looked at Bri and shook his head. "No, Willy Wonka, I'm 6'4"... Quit worrying about my weight and height. Why don't you tell me what the next child I'm having is…"

"Why does it seem like you're not that much taller than me?" Bri nodded and pointed towards the box… "Open it up and you'll see what you two are having…" She grinned. "I made sure to include a useful gift this time. No fur."

Jacey shrugged. "Get everyone's attention and we'll open the box then enjoy some hot wings and cupcakes." She nodded eagerly, wrapping her arms around Happy's waist.

"HEY! IT'S TIME TO FIND OUT THE BABY'S GENDER! Cupcake or Sasquatch!" Bri whistled, grabbing everyone's attention as she pushed the box in front of Jacey and Happy. "I hope you guys are ready for this."

Happy started to pull the ribbon off the box before passing it to Jacey as he started to tear at the black wrapping. "I swear to god you're hiding the cure to cancer in here as well." Happy looked at Bri before pulling the top of the box up and opening the box up to a kutte. "Another member? That's not very helpful, Bri."

"Yeah but look at the color of the stitching…" The brunette tapped on the leather and smiled. "Open up the second part and it'll be more clear."

Happy lifted up the tiny kutte and passed it to his girlfriend, smirking when green confetti fell from inside of it. "Green's neutral, smartass." He shrugged, brushing confetti off another box and lifted it out of the box.

"It's a carseat…" Jacey cocked an eyebrow at Bri before looking back at the box. "Oh god, we're idiots. It is a _boy_!" She started to grin at Bri before she turned her blue eyes onto Happy. "Aw hell, it's a boy, babe!"

"I told you it was a useful gift!" Bri clapped and pointed at the embroidery on the carseat. "It says Lowman… That was Case's idea."

Happy looked between the women before grabbing Jacey and lifted her up in a tight embrace. "You make me so goddamn happy, Jace."

"We're having a boy!" Jacey nodded and smiled. "It's a Sasquatch!"

The man shook his head, smirking. "You two already calling him some shit?" He eased her back to her feet before he guided her closer to him. "I love you…" He kissed her lips before he was pulled away from Jacey, being engulfed with hugs from his brothers.

"Look at how ecstatic he is about the Sasquatch." Bri smiled at Jacey. "Congratulations J! You're getting a boy!"

Jacey pulled her best friend into a hug as tears started to fall from her eyes. "He's practically bouncing off the walls at this… Holy hell, it's a boy! Where is Cam? She told me she wanted a Sasquatch."

"She is right there with Javi." Bri turned her best friend around and pointed at the tiny blonde. "She's smiling and happy."

The blonde pulled completely away from Bri, still smiling as she wiped her tears away. "Definitely because she's with her Javi, she wasn't even paying attention." She laughed. "Lovestruck is no joke."

"I'm so happy for you guys. A gorgeous little girl and a handsome little boy on the way. It's perfect." Bri smiled. "They're cute together, that's for sure."

Jacey smiled, nodding her head. "Let's hope the baby looks like his father then huh? Otherwise, I can't promise a handsome boy." She shrugged her shoulders, leaning on Bri, watching the pair. "Look at them, look how they are together… I love it so much."

"A little tan mean mugging baby boy. Perfection!" THe brunette chuckled. "Those two give me life… That was just a magic timing we had when it came down to it. They'll be together forever most likely."

Jacey smiled, nodding her head. "Could you imagine Hap Jr? Oh god, he's going to be so perfect, I don't even have names picked out. Around this time with Cam, I had options but I've got nothing." She groaned. "That there is fate… From the timing of the conception to them clearly declaring they're each other's…"

"I can just see it now, Hap and Lil Hap answering the door when I come over and going 'Jacey the Russian is here!' or 'hey priss'." Bri chuckled and shook her head. "You gotta hear Javi call Cam _babe_."

Jacey smiled, shaking her head. "You said the same thing about her and you were wrong. That baby is all over you, she loves her aunt B. So will this baby." She nodded. "Oh my god, he calls her babe?!"

"Cam is my little love." Bri smiled. "My nephew better love on me forever! Yes he does! It's the best thing I've heard."

Jacey shrugged. "I think it's the other way around. I think you're her love." She smiled, moving toward the long table of food, picking up a plate and a few napkins before she started to load her plate with hot wings and a few cupcakes. "Ok get some medicine ready for this, my son clearly wants me to die of heartburn." She sighed, looking at the cupcakes. "They're so cute with the little L's on them... I need to hear him call her babe! Why haven't I heard this?"

"I have antacids on deck." Bri smirked and nodded. "You know I'm all about custom foods. I dunno, I think it's precious. He's like 'hey babe!'."

Jacey laughed, her blue eyes all over the room as she tried to locate her brother. "Tell me if you see Jax. I need him to finish this plate off if the kid decides he's over his own bullshit." She started to eat on the hot wings.

"He's right over there in the corner with Moni." The brunette pointed the pair out. "Haven't seen them talk to each other in _forever_."

Jacey looked back, locating the pair. "He asks about all the time... Bitch, that was his best friend. Then there was nothing. You both kicked him out and took off." She laughed, rolling her eyes. "I see my theatrics are still ever so present, kid can't fuck with that." She shrugged, as she scanned the room for her boyfriend. "Where the hell did Happy go? He better have Camryn with him because she's not with Javi anymore and he doesn't like that at all. Look at his face, my poor baby!" Jacey huffed.

"I didn't kick him out… I tried to be his friend but you know, it just didn't seem to work out for us." Bri shook her head and frowned. "Javier baby, come here. Come sit with me and J."

Jacey watched as Bri lifted up the little boy and shook her head. "I'd love on you but I'm covered in hot wings. What's wrong baby?"

"My babe left me to hang out with her dad." Javi shook his head as he buried his face in his mom's neck and started to stroke her hair.

Jacey looked at Bri and shrugged. "Javi, baby, she didn't leave you. I think she just wanted to spend some time with him for a few minutes. She'll come back, she loves her Javi. I promise."

"I know she's gonna come back but we were in the middle of coloring." He cocked his head to look at Jacey. "I have no one else to play with! Just Rex but he's sick today." He held up the dinosaur.

Jacey held her hands out for her nephew. "Come here, baby, we'll just go find them. Happy has plenty of other best friends here, he doesn't need yours." She nodded her head.

"No, no!" Javier shook his head. "I'm staying here with my mommy. I wanna cuddle her for a little bit."

Jacey nodded, dropping her hands. "Wow, talk about mama's boy... And I thought Jax was bad." She shrugged, picking up a cupcake. "Hey Javi, what if I wanna cuddle your mommy for a little bit?"

The little boy turned his dark gaze on his aunt and shook his head. "You gotta wait your turn unless you wanna cuddle us both."

"I just tried to get you in my arms and you turned me down... Fruit loop." She shook her head. "I had her first anyway, go wait your turn."

"I have to touch her hair. I love her hair." He blinked at Jacey before nodding. "You're gonna have a Squash to cuddle, let me have my mommy."

Jacey stuck her tongue out at the little boy. "She's mine over yours... The baby won't be here for another five months! Can you count that high? That's a long time!"

"1-2-3-4-5!" Javier nodded and stuck his tongue out at her in return. "You're gonna name him Squash?"

The blonde rolled her eyes. "That's a hundred and fifty days. Can you count that high?" She shook her head. "Nope but I don't know either."

"Yes I can, 10-20-30-40-50-60-70-80-90-100-110-120-130-140-150!" He smiled triumphantly. "Oh, name him Happy Jr!"

Jacey scoffed, shaking her head. "That's cheating... Try again!" She grabbed another cupcake. "No no no that's my original at all."

"I can count by ones too." He shrugged. "Name him Logan!"

The blonde shook her head. "Prove it, tough guy." She smiled, shrugging. "Maybe, I'll write that down."

"1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-10-11-12-13-14-15-16-17-18-19-20…" Javier yawned as he rested his head on his mom's shoulder. "21-22-23-24-25-26-27-28-29-30…"

Jacey smirked, shaking her head. "Figured it'd get him... Gets her all the time. Except the Happy in her has to argue back and forth for a few minutes before she takes up the counting." She shrugged. "Here, I'll take him, go find Frey and make him entertain us." She smiled at her best friend.

"I don't wanna find Frey." Bri sighed before passing her son to Jacey. "I'll be back. Don't drop my kid. He fidgets sometimes."

She shrugged. "I'll think about it... Maybe drop him right on his head."

The brunette shook her head and moved away from her best friend, her light eyes connecting with Frey's blue eyes. "Frey. Come here, Jacey wants entertainment." She reached out and grabbed the man's hand and smiled as she tugged him towards Jacey. "Jacey, look I got Frey for you."

"Frey!" Jacey grinned up at the handsome man. "How come you're the only one of the men that hasn't spent time with us?! Everyone else loves spending time with us?"

"I haven't been requested to spend time with you. Cam asks for Igor or Anthony but not me." Frey shook his head and shrugged. "I've resigned myself to the fact that I'm not good enough." He pouted.

The blonde shook her head. "Lies! We love you… Have you even been formally introduced to my lovely daughter? I'm sure she doesn't request you because you're big and scary and she's only seen you a few times. I love you though!" Jacey smiled, nodding her head.

"I met her but she didn't really like me." He shook his head. "I know you love me! I heard we were gonna sneak off to Vegas and have a little fun when you pop the boy out."

Jacey laughed, nodding her head. "Hell yes we are and I can't wait!" She shrugged. "Oh wait the night she met everyone... She was overwhelmed... Try today, she'd probably be all over you."

"Nah, I know when I'm not wanted." Frey chuckled. "I tried to get Bri to run off to Vegas with me and she wasn't having it, said you called dibs."

Jacey waved off the man, smirking. "My kid loves you... If she loves that idiot, then you're definitely on her list." She shrugged. "Oh yeah, you're definitely mine."

"Good because I like the tiny little fireball. She's always a blast to watch when she's over here with Javi and Monica." He nodded and smiled. "Who's telling Hap, me or you?"

The blonde smirked, shaking her head. "Word to the wise? She runs it." She shrugged her shoulders, rubbing her belly. "You got it... I don't have time for him to get all growls and scowls."

"Alright." Frey nodded as he slipped his watch off his wrist. "Jacey Teller, will you run off to Vegas with me after your son is born?" He held the Rolex out and smiled. "It's all real diamonds and stuff, only the best for my new partner and crime."

Jacey laughed, nodding her head. "Hell yes! I'm so down for this!" She accepted the watch. "Babe, look! He proposed to me, we're running off together when the baby is born."

"He did what now?" Happy popped up behind Frey and looked at Jacey. "You're doing what after the kid is born?"

Jacey turned, looking at her boyfriend. "Proposed to runaway together! We're going to Vegas though so we won't be far." She smiled at him. "See, Frey! Growls and scowls!"

Frey turned and looked eye to eye with Happy and smiled. "Hello Hap!" He nodded. "Jacey and I are running away to Vegas! We'll only be gone for a week or so depending on how long it'll take Jacey to miss her family."

"Don't mention the orgy were having!" Jacey smirked, looking up at her boyfriend. "If Frey plays his cards right, he just might became Cam's new best friend too. Isn't that great, babe?!"

He shook his head. "Nope. I didn't hear any of this nonsense you just spoke. I think you've been hanging out with Bri too long."

Bri shook her head. "Don't blame this on me… I'm not doing anything. I'm just here." She adjusted her skirt and shrugged.

"Me and Frey are gonna have fun, Bri might just come with us… So can you watch the kids for us please?" Jacey grinned at her boyfriend, shrugging.

"Who's gonna be helping me watch four kids?" Happy cocked an eyebrow at the blonde. "I'll be carrying around four kids at once."

Jacey shrugged. "I don't know, Igor? He'd easily take Cam and Javi off your hands, then you're stuck with the other two hellions…" She smiled at him. "Speaking of, where are the kids? I'm only accountable for one right now."

"Monica is locked in her room. Cam and Javi are in the playroom, they're coloring." He shrugged. "He called her _babe_ and asked for her hand in marriage."

The blonde stood up. "Why is Monica locked in her room? What happened?"

"I don't know, I went to check on her but she didn't want to let me in. Tried talking to her through the door but she just asked me to leave her alone so I left her alone." Happy nodded.

Jacey furrowed her brow before moving around the man. "Well I'll talk to her, Bri?"

Bri nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine with that. You can go talk to her. The key to unlock her door is on the door frame."

"Alright, thanks, babe." She nodded as she made her way to the foyer and up the stairs. Jacey made her way to her niece's bedroom and grabbed the key from the door frame before unlocking the door and sliding into the room. She noticed Monica sitting on her bed and she frowned. "I've been looking everywhere for you… Why are you locked up in here? There's a party with a bunch of cupcakes that me and the baby can't eat without your help." Jacey whispered, moving to the bed.

"I'm not in the mood for cupcakes or a party. Congratulations on the boy though." Monica smiled at Jacey. "I took some pictures before I called it quits and came up to my room."

Jacey pointed to the bed. "Can I sit down?" She bent to kiss Monica's head. "Maybe the baby will start kicking and you can finally feel it. I know you told your mom you hope this new baby will like you and I have a good source that says he will." She smiled down at the brunette.

"Yeah, you can sit down. You don't ever have to ask, you're always good to sit on the bed. It's really comfortable. Elijah bought it for me when him and I redid my room to look less pink and purple and more white and sophisticated." The brunette nodded. "How do you know he'll like me?"

The blonde nodded, smiling down at her niece. "Because I know him, we talk a lot… He told me that he wants you and him to be best friends once he gets here." She kicked her wedges off, laying down on the bed. "Let me see your hand…"

Monica nodded and let Jacey grab ahold of her hand. "That's cool. I hope we are close and stuff."

"He just has to get to know you, babe… Like Cam, she talks to him all the time. She tells him about you and Javi and all the guys." She smiled, placing Monica's hand on the last place the baby kicked. "You could give a go if you want, bet he'd love to hear you talk to him."

"That feels so weird! Is he trying to bust out?" Monica shook her head. "I dunno what to say to him. He's gonna be like my cousin right?"

Jacey nodded. "I think so… he's pretty uncomfortable in there." She smiled, shrugging. "What is Camryn to you?"

"I see her like she's my little sister because we always do stuff together." The brunette tucked her hair behind her ears and smiled.

The blonde nodded, giving the brunette a smile as she started sitting up. "Let's have a talk about this whole adoption thing, babe…" She nodded again. "Do you want Happy to adopt you and you have his last name and all of that?"

Monica furrowed her brow and shrugged. "I didn't really know about being adopted… I dunno. It'd be nice because he's my dad but I don't really think it's fair for me to take his last name or anything. I already feel so bad about wanting to spend time with him and taking that time away from Camryn."

"Hey, you don't have to worry… We can just talk about this and see where you sit with it." She smiled. "If you want him to adopt you, you can tell him and talk to your mom about. Camryn is very understanding, plus she's found some best friends that she loves dearly. Happy knows how to divide his time accordingly, needs versus wants, babe." She nodded. "If you don't want him to adopt you, you just have to tell your mom and Happy. Ok?"

"Alright. I just don't really know." Monica sighed. "Yeah, I'll talk to them about things as I process them."

Jacey nodded, pulling Monica into a hug. "Come here, babe… It's all ok, babe. It's just fine." She kissed her head. "But tell me, why are you not in the mood for a party or cupcakes? What's wrong, love?"

"Cali and I aren't friends anymore. It's ok because I still have Grayson but I don't know she was just my best friend." Monica shrugged.

The blonde nodded. "I'm sorry, baby, I wish I knew what to tell you other than if she doesn't want to be your friend then that's your loss because you're absolutely wondering."

"She was just the only girl that wanted to hangout and she never made fun of my accent." Monica shook her head. "I'll never have a girl friend to hang out with and do manicures with again."

Jacey shook her head. "You have a little sister that will always be your best friend and I know for a fact that there will be more friends that come into your life, babe. I promise."

"I know I have Cam." Monica nodded and smiled. "I just want a best girl friend at school just like all the rest of my class."

The blonde nodded her head. "I know baby, you just have to wait a little while, be patient… You still have Grayson, babe." She kissed Monica's head. "You're definitely not alone babe."

"I know, I know." Monica nodded and smiled once more. "I just wanna get along with girls… Mom says it's because they're all jealous. I had one friend in ballet but she went up to a higher level and now I'm in gymnastics because I'm too bouncy and hyper for ballet now."

Jacey nodded her head. "Listen, babe, you will have a ton of friends and completely forget about us one day. I swear. It's gonna break my heart but I guess I'll just have to let my biggest baby go, huh?" She kissed her niece's head.

"We will see." Monica smiled. "I still don't wanna go back down for the party… I'll eat cupcakes if there are leftovers. I appreciate you coming and talking to me, it made me feel better."

The blonde shrugged. "I really came up here because me and the baby hadn't seen you in like two days and we miss you a whole lot. He won't stop kicking me…" She smiled at her niece. "Now he seems happy…"

"I was hanging out with Elijah. He got a cool new tattoo, it says Monica." The brunette smiled and rubbed her aunt's belly. "You think the baby will take forever to say Monica or Moni?"

Jacey smiled, nodding her head. "He does love you a lot, babe. He's told me plenty of times." She moved Monica's hand around a little before pushing her hand a little. "That's a limb, babe, maybe you're high-fiving him…. I think your name will be the first word he says, babe."

"I know 'Lijah loves me. I have my own room at his house, we even painted glow in the dark constellations on the ceiling. I never even knew he could draw, it was cool. Get this! He didn't wear a suit the entire time." She laughed. "What're we naming the baby? Can we name him Pauly? It's a pretty cool name."

Jacey shrugged. "Ask him who taught him how to draw, babe… You'd be surprised." She smiled, kissing Monica's head. "Can I know why you didn't want Happy to come in here? I don't know, maybe… Me and Hap will put it on the board of name ideas, now that we know it's a boy."

"Because he would have tossed me over his shoulder and told me to stop pouting about stupid Cali." Monica nodded. "He's a meanie sometimes… That's cool, I hope he gets a really cool name like Pauly." She smirked.

Jacey laughed, nodding her head. "He is a meanie sometimes, ya know, there was a time when Happy was mean to me, but I was mean back." She shrugged, smiling at the little brunette. "All ya gotta do is show him the same attitude he's showing you… Unless you're Camryn, she pokes the lip out and he's changing his mind about his attitude."

"That doesn't work for me." Monica shook her head. "He says I'm too old to poke my bottom lip out."

The blonde shrugged. "So then be mean back, i'll protect ya otherwise, babe. Don't worry." She smiled, kissing her head again. "Just be mean, not sassy but mean. If he's being mean, do it back to him."

"What's the difference between sassy and mean?" The brunette sighed. "He'll just tell me to stop acting like my mama."

Jacey scoffed. "I'm gonna have to beat him up for you, baby… I'm over his meanness already." She shrugged. "I can't really describe the difference."

"Ok, so like sassy is rolling eyes and being condescending right? Mean is growling and grumbling?" Monica nodded.

Jacey nodded, smiling. "Yeah, kind of like me and your mom when we are arguing with Uncle Jax…"

"Oh! I talked to Jax today, he said I looked gorgeous like my mom then he kept asking all about her and Juice." Monica scrunched up her face. "I think he still likes her."

The blonde smiled, nodding her head. "He might, ya wanna go ask him with me?"

"Yes." She slid off her bed and held out a small hand for Jacey. "Let's ask him."

Jacey smiled, standing up and leaving the room as Monica led her down the hall and downstairs. "Jackie! Jackson!" She shouted, spotting Jax walking out the door with Opie. "Jackson Teller!"

"Yes, Jacey Teller?" Jax turned around and smirked at his sister. "What can I do for you?"

She rolled her eyes. "Shut up… Me and my cute life partner have a question for you!" She smiled up at Opie and stuck out her tongue. "Hi, Opeee!"

"What's the question?" Jax eyed his sister carefully before looking down at Monica. "Should I be afraid?"

Jacey shrugged. "Do you have a crush on Bri again? Me and Monica are curious!"

"Again?" He rubbed the back of his neck and shrugged. "I'm not aware that I ever stopped having a crush on her."

Jacey cocked an eyebrow at the blonde in front of her, smirking. "See Moni! We're geniuses! I knew he still had a thing for her! Go find Igor and tell him we were right, babe!" She grinned, watching Monica take off toward the family room. "You're such a dipshit… You were asking Monica about her and Juice?"

"What? It's not like I coulda asked Bri about shit." He shrugged again. "What? Don't look at me like that Jace."

She shook her head. "Could've asked me, I'm pretty smart on the facts!" She flicked his nose. "What'd you ask her, stupid?"

"I just asked if Bri and Juice were good and if he was coming home like he should." Jax shook his head. "What? Bad move?"

She rolled her eyes, shrugging. "You're so dumb, you're lucky she likes your stupid lop-sided grin. But don't feel special, she's used to it because of my pretty little princess." She shook her head.

"Whatever." He smirked as he rubbed his chin. "I'm just trying to figure out if I can get another chance or not. Do you have any information about that?"

Jacey shook her head. "No, divorcee… Worry about getting your shit together, stupid. Not trying to get some ass from my baby." She rolled her eyes. "I'll get you some lotion from Walmart when I go later." She smiled, nodding her head.

"I'm not trying to get ass from Bri… I actually wanna get to know her this time around. You know? A date." He rolled his eyes. "I don't need any lotion either J."

The blonde smirked, shaking her head. "Yeah right… everyone wants ass from Bri." She shrugged. "Good luck, traitor… That's your brother's fiancee."

Jax shrugged. "Already had it." He nodded. "That doesn't even matter… We all know that it's a matter of time before they're done for good because for some reason he can't keep his shit together and do what he needs to…"

"You need to wait for her to call shit off and not a damn moment sooner. So help me, Jackson, if you fuck shit up between them before she ends things, I will kill you… Right after I get out of the hospital from having the baby, i'll rip your heart out. Plain and simple." She poked at his chest, gritting her teeth.

"I'm not gonna do anything. Have I done anything yet? I'm keeping my distance, this is the first time I've really seen her and Monica in a long time in their own environment." He held his hands up. "Calm down killer. Not gonna hit on your best friend yet."

Jacey slowly nodded her head and smiled. "Good, leave shit alone until I tell you it's ok… I'll kill you otherwise, asshole. Better yet, I'll put Hap on you." She shrugged.

Jax nodded. "He'll be relieved to get her off his hands."

"He'd love to kick your ass too… He's said so, shithead." She grinned.

"Oh did he?" He shook his head and smiled. "I'll have to invite him into the ring soon then… We done here or do you have more warnings about me needing to stay away from Bri?"

Jacey grinned again, shrugging. "Let him invite you to his ring… He'll do it if you hurt Cam's feelings again, dickhead." She shook her head. "Are you leaving my party? I will cry right now!"

"I'm going outside to smoke." He flicked her nose. "I'm sticking around… Gotta see more of my future wife in her white skirt." He smirked.

Jacey reached out, popping his face. "My girlfriend is not your future wife, shut up."

"You don't even spoil her! She's not your girlfriend!" Jax shook his head. "You'll be throwing a bridal shower for her when she's on the path of becoming a Teller."

"No I won't because she's my Queen, not yours… Go away, dumbass." Jacey stuck her tongue out at her brother before turning and walking away, going back into the family room. She sat down in one of the chairs, her blue eyes landing on Frey and Happy as they talked to Chibs, Igor and Tig. "What in the hell…" She mumbled before standing up to go to the circle. "Where's Camryn?"

"She's in the media room with Javi and Nik." Igor smiled at Jacey.

Jacey shook her head, leaning against Happy. "She's gonna sleep good tonight though, I can't wait."

"Good, she'll go down easy so we can get some sleep at a decent time." Happy wrapped his arm around her and smiled. "Our hostess went missing. We should raid the fridge for more alcohol while she's not around."

Jacey shook her head. "Is eleven not a decent hour anymore? She's been good lately. Coloring is apparently tiresome these days." She smiled, shaking her head again. "Leave the alcohol alone, I need to find her anyway. We've got a hot date tonight."

"It's an alright time." He shrugged as he nodded his head slowly. "Am I being replaced by her tonight?"

Jacey shrugged. "I don't know, maybe, depends on how nice you are and whatnot. I'm going to find Bri… Finish your talk." She smiled.

Happy kissed her head and smiled. "Go find your best friend. See if she has anymore of those red velvet cookies too."

"Nope, nope, bake some yourself… We have the ingredients at home, baby. Maybe these lovely gentlemen will help you with that." She grinned up at him, kissing his lips.

"I'm just waiting for Hap to say he loves her cookies." Frey laughed and shook his head. "Come on! It was gonna end up with that statement!"

Jacey eyed the man and shook her head. "That's fine… Clearly he has a thing for mine too though." She smirked, she waved a hand over her belly.

"Oh what am I missing over here?" Bri smiled as she slipped her phone into the back pocket of her jeans. "I hadda change."

The blonde shrugged. "Frey thinks Hap likes your cookies…"

"Like my cookies or my _cookies_?" The brunette shrugged. "Happy better like my red velvet cookies, I seen him eat ten in one bite."

Jacey shrugged. "Apparently both… All of the above." She grinned, looking back at her boyfriend. "I can't say anything to him about that…"

"Oh, I'm so flattered." Bri smiled. "Although, I could've gone without this conversation. I actually wanna know if you guys will keep an eye on Javi and Monica. I need to go for a walk to clear my mind really fast."

Jacey nodded her head. "Everything ok?" She pulled Bri away from the circle, looking at her carefully.

"Yeah, I was just on the phone trying to figure out where Juice is. He said he'd be here but he's not here. He said he needed a few days." Bri shrugged. "I just need to clear my mind now."

The blonde nodded. "I'll get everyone sent home and the house cleaned up. Take your time, babe, just know I'm here if you need me, ok?"

"You don't have to worry about cleaning anything up. I like to clean when I'm upset." Bri ran her fingers through her hair and nodded. "Yeah, I know you're here for me J. I appreciate it."

Jacey nodded slowly. "Ok, I'll clear everyone out then me and Hap will take the kids home. I'll make sure the guys come with us too…" She moved away from Bri and back to Happy, sighing. "Will you guys clear everyone out? I'm getting tired, the kids are tired and Bri wants some air."

Happy nodded. "Yeah, I'll get everyone cleared out. The priss want me to kick his ass for her?"

"You'd have to ask her that, babe, not me… I don't know." She shrugged, leaning on him as he pulled her to him.

"I'll kick his ass anyway." He looked down at her and shrugged. "Are you trying to take everyone home or just the kids?"

Jacey shrugged again. "The suits are coming home with us, that way they won't try to clean up the house." She sighed, wrapping his arms around her as she leaned her back against him. "Igor, will you help me with the babies?"

"Yes, I will grab the babies." Igor nodded and smiled. "I will be right back. Anthony will carry the gifts over to your place."

Jacey nodded slowly. "Come on, Frey, why don't you walk me home?" She smiled at him, staying in her place as Happy started to rub her belly and hold her to him. "In a minute though."

"Just let me know. I gotta put in a call to Elijah and Aleksandr." Frey smiled before moving towards the doorway.

Happy kissed Jacey's temple and shrugged. "Go ahead and go home, I'll be there soon..." He turned her around and kissed her lips. "Don't give them any problems either, if you don't feel good then tell one of them, Jacey."

"I know, I will tell them if I don't feel good." Jacey nodded and smiled. "Don't go clearing out the red velvet cookies, leave Bri some."

He shook his head. "I'm going to LA. Don't worry, baby."

She smiled. "I'm not gonna worry. But what's there?"

"A friend." Happy shrugged, kissing her forehead. "I'll be home tonight, just gotta handle some shit... Jax is staying with you though."

Jacey nodded. "Alright, be safe. I love you Hap."

"Figured so, giving me a boy and such." He started to grin at her as he pulled her closer to him, rubbing her lower back. "You gonna save me some cookies?"

"Yes, I'll save you some cookies." Jacey smiled and rolled her eyes. "I'll gather up all the leftovers I can find, just for you."

He smirked, shaking his head. "Yeah get some of those cookies too... Can have 'em when I'm done dealing with you."

"I'm fine with that, as long as you don't drop crumbs in our bed." She shrugged. "Go to LA, see your _friend_."

Happy rolled his eyes. "You're the messy one here, not me." He shook his head. "What's that face, Jacey? What?"

"Tell Juice I said hello." The blonde smirked.

He shrugged. "Or I'll tell my friend you said hello..." He kissed her lips. "Ain't going to see Juice. Don't even know where the fucker is right now."

"Well, tell your friend hello and don't let Cam see you leave." Jacey nodded.

He shrugged again. "You're bossy as hell today... Just tell her I went to get her a present." He smiled, nodding his head. "I'll think about giving you any gifts on my way to LA."

"Pick up an LA Dodgers onesie for Pauly… Monica wants to name him that." The blonde smiled. "You better buy me a gift though, I need a hundred push presents."

Happy furrowed his brow, shaking his head. "No, no, no..." He started to rub her belly and shrugged. "You don't need anything."

Jacey shook her head and shrugged. "Go. Sooner you leave, the sooner you'll be back to cuddle me and rub my belly."

"You don't need that shit either. That's what you got Camryn for... She cuddles enough for the whole family." Happy shrugged, kissing her lips. "You make it hard to leave, you and the pillows look so comfy and sweet and shit."

"Go handle your business." She smiled. "Me and the pillows will still be here when you get back later."

* * *

**AN: I'm going to be _real_ honest here... I'm over the Bri hate. Completely over it. She's either a whore, a bitch, overdramatic, trying to steal Happy, etc. **

**1\. She's a whore before she's slept with more than one man in her life. Count me in the group then. **

**2\. She's honest and keeps it real. Guess I'll jump in that group too.**

**3\. When is ever being serious and acting even dramatically? I need actual proof, to be honest here.**

**4\. He consoled her, which is a far cry from where they started. Jacey isn't worried one bit about Bri trying anything with Happy. BRI WOULDN'T FUCK OVER JACEY TO SAVE HER OWN LIFE. **

**If you don't like one of my characters in my story then simply stop reading or get over it because Bri isn't going anywhere... **

**I'm sorry if I sound like a bitch but the Bri hate is old... And for the reviewer that thinks Bri stepped out of line by telling Camryn about sex - SHE ASKED JACEY BEFORE DOING ANYTHING AND JACEY SAID SHE WAS FINE WITH IT. IT WOULDN'T HAVE HAPPENED IF JACEY MINDED. As well as anything else that happens with the characters, Jacey is going to speak up if she's unhappy with something unless it's Happy then she's just going to question him... It's simple.**

**Again, I'm sorry for sounding like a ranting bitch but I wanted to get that out before I continue with the story... **

_**Regardless, I hope you guys enjoyed the new chapter, the reveal and I hope you guys are ready for Baby Hap coming to the story. **__**Let me know what ya think. **_


	53. Chapter 53: Naps and Hot Dates

**December 24, 2011**

Camryn Lowman was quiet and calm as she laid beside her sleeping mother in the media room and slowly rubbed her protruding belly. She pressed a kiss to her mother's belly before she laid her head on Jacey's chest and wrapped her small arm around Jacey's belly. She looked up at her mother's face and smiled before she pressed a kiss to Jacey's cheek. "I love you, mommy." She whispered before laying down again completely missing her father and Kozik walking into the room and leaning against the wall behind the large U-shaped couch until she heard someone sigh and she sat up, looking at the two men. "Shush, daddy, mommy and my brother are sleeping!" She whispered, a holding her tiny finger to her lips.

"Come here, kid, let's let her rest." He held his hand out for her before he started to walk toward the couch. "Come on."

Camryn shook her head, laying back down on Jacey's ample chest. "No, no, we're bumming together!" She started running her tiny fingers through her mother's hair as her breathing slowly started to even out and she fell asleep.

"Knew that shit would happen… She won't leave Jacey to save her life." Happy mumbled, moving toward the pair of blondes asleep on the couch. "Get Camryn, I'll get Jacey." He sighed, staring down at his girlfriend and daughter. "Get her to my bed, man, just make sure that damn dog doesn't get in the bed with her." He watched Kozik pick up the two year old before moving out of the room and Happy bent down, running a hand over Jacey's protruding belly. "Wake up, Jace, come on." He watched her stir for a few minutes before she rolled to her side. "Jacey, baby, wake up." He landed a hard smack to her ass, chuckling when she jumped awake.

The glare on the blonde's face made the man laugh more as he shrugged, watching her slowly sit up and push her hair out of her face. "What? It's my ass, I can slap it if I want." He shrugged his shoulders.

"What do you want, Happy? I'm napping!" She huffed, looking up at the man. "What do you need?" She looked down at her disheveled tank top and rolled her eyes. "You're annoying… I'm not sleeping with you right now. Where's Camryn?"

He tilted toward the door and shrugged again. "Kozik took her to our room...She told us you, her, and _her_ brother were sleeping then passed the hell out on top of your tits." He smirked, poking her breasts before he moved his hands to her belly. "I got something planned for us tonight, Jax is gonna watch Cam for us and I already asked Bri to keep an eye out for us just in case your brother fucks anything up. We'll be back in time for her to lay out her cookies for Santa and shit."

"She's been so sweet lately, I don't know what she's cooking up but I love her sweetness." She smiled briefly before nodding her head. "Yeah? What's on the agenda, Hap?"

The man shook his head. "Her stingy ass ain't taking my boy from me… He's my boy, not hers." He smirked, shrugging. "None of your business… Don't worry about it. Just know that you are on the agenda."

**Later that afternoon**

_Happy sat in the sand, a sketchbook in his lap as he drew out the design plaguing his mind. It was a sparrow, holding onto a scroll that read Hap's last name. The sparrow was perched on a rock, that had a smiley face on it with the letters HL on it. A snake was wrapped around the rock and it had its head resting against the rock. _

_He wanted to give it to Jacey but now with her pissed as hell at him, he wasn't sure that was a good idea. Not with her pissed and fuming in the beach house, she'd already kicked him out of the bed and told him to play tag with cars in oncoming traffic. Hap was thinking he shouldn't even bother her for a little while. _

_That was until he noticed her approaching him and sitting down beside him. He smiled a little, glad she was by his side now. "Hey gorgeous. Everything ok?"_

_Jacey shrugged and looked at him slowly. "I hope everything will be okay after we talk about some stuff right now Hap." _

_"What are you talking about, Jace?" He looked at her gorgeous face, trying to gauge her emotions. _

_The blonde let out a heavy sigh. "I have something serious to tell you... No, before you go there in that head of yours, I didn't cheat and I'm not breaking up with you." She searched his face before glancing at the water and back to him. "I think, I think I may be pregnant... I took a test but there's a chance it could have been a bad test."_

_"If you're not sure then why are you even bringing this shit up?" He closed his sketchbook and set it down beside his legs. _

_"I want total honesty between us, I don't want you thinking I'm keeping shit from you." Jacey combed her fingers through her hair. "So, here it is. This is me laying everything out and hoping for the best."_

_Happy shook his head. "I don't know what to say, Jacey... I don't know what you want me to say."_

_"Just tell me you don't hate me." She bit the inside of her cheek to keep from crying. "Please?"_

_He gripped her chin, forcing her to look at him. "Why would I hate you, Jace? I couldn't do that... Ever."_

_"Because, you don't want a kid, I don't want a kid and yet, I may just be pregnant... I'm sorry Happy." Jacey wiped at her face._

_He shrugged. "I don't want your prissy ass daughters, little girl." _

_"Yeah I know." She looked away, her blue eyes trained on the ocean. "So, let's find out if I am, then you can decide what you want from there."_

_He squeezed her thigh, smiling when he turned her head further away from him. "If you're pregnant, I'm here and we're gonna get a big house and everything. If you're not, then we can still get a big house if ya want it." He leaned over, kissing her temple. "I may not want a kid but I'm not gonna risk losing you just because I'm one of those guys that can't picture his life with any kids in it, J."_

_"Really?" She turned her head and smiled at her boyfriend. "I don't want to lose you either, I was so afraid to tell you this." _

_He nodded his head, shrugging. "What can I say? I love my woman... Can't be gettin' mad at her when it's technically my fault." He peeled his shirt off his body and balled it up, laying down in the sand and using it as a pillow. "Thought you were gonna tell me you cheated on me..."_

_"I love you too much to ever cheat on you at this point... I never want to lose you Happy. You mean the world to me babe." She smiled before resting her head on his chest. _

_The man laughed, shaking his head. "Listen to you, gettin' all soft and shit... What happened to my feisty ass Jacey?"_

_"I'm still feisty!" She pinched his side. "I just needed you to know how I felt."_

_Happy laughed, shaking his head. "Nah, I think you lost your touch, baby."_

_Jacey quickly straddled his legs, her hands hovering over his chest. "I'm feisty when I need to be... Don't make me give you purple nurples Hap." _

_"Don't make me drop your pretty ass in the ocean, J." He easily picked her up, standing with her. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and dropped it in the sand beside the sketchbook. _

_"You wouldn't dare." The blonde chuckled. "Just say I'm feisty and we can move away from the Pacific instead of closer..."_

_He laughed, shaking his head. "Oh no, mama, you threatened me first. This is only fair." He continued walked out into the ocean until he was in deep enough to toss the blonde into the ocean. "You know, you look good all wet and stuff." He laughed as he started to swim away from her. _

.

.

He walked with her, hand in hand, along the same beach they were sitting on when Jacey told him she was pregnant. He remembered everything about that day, everything they said to each other and all he could do was look at the woman at his side as she laced their fingers together with her left hand while her right hand absentmindedly rubbed her belly. He smiled briefly before shaking his head, remembering the discovery of her current pregnancy. "You remember this place?"

"Yeah, I do." Jacey looked up at her boyfriend and smiled. "Like it was yesterday… Do you know how nervous I was? I freaked out so bad with Bri. She practically had to drag me to you." She laughed, rolling her eyes. "What are we doing back though? You gonna buy me that beach house?"

Hap shrugged, looking out at the water as waves crashed against the shore. "I might, if you're nice…" He stopped walking and turned to look back at the blonde briefly as he let go of her hand to pat himself down as if he was looking for something. "Shit, babe, you see this white and black box anywhere? I think it fell out of my pocket somewhere." He started to look around them in the sand, his dark eyes cutting to her briefly as he watched her do the same thing he was until Jacey stopped and pulled away from him. "You find it, babe?" Thank god!" He sighed, smirking at she turned her back on him to walk toward the white and black box he was looking for.

"I think so… What is it?" She inquired, bending down as easily as possible, to pick up the box as she kept her back on Happy.

He shrugged, his hand dipping into his left front pocket and he balled up his fist once he pulled his hand out of his pocket and started to grin at Jacey's back, watching her stand upright again. "This box that means a shit ton to me, Jace, did ya get it?" He inquired, watching as she turned around to face him, passing him the box, her eyes finally flickering up to meet his dark orbs. "Damn, baby, i'm glad I got you." He smiled at her as he took the box from her and stuffed it in his back pocket before he slowly lowered himself to one knee and held his balled up fist out to Jacey.

"What are you doing, Hap?" She laughed, grabbing his fist to try to unclench it.

He unclenched his fist, letting her catch the small object in his hand as he shrugged, staring up at her. "You wanna do me a favor?" He sighed. "Just do me this favor and I won't ask for anything else… Ok? Jace, marry me. Make me the happiest damn man and marry me." He rolled his eyes. "Ignore the pun while you're at it…" Happy smiled up at her as he watched her jaw drop and he shrugged his broad shoulders.

* * *

**AN****: _Ok so this is extremely short, I KNOW. But hey, oh well, I wanted to cut it off before it got any further... _**

**_What do you think she's going to say?  
What do you want her to say?_**

**_Let me know your thoughts and answers! If feedback turns out great, expect Chapter 54/PART 2 later today!_**


	54. Chapter 54: Tired of Dreaming

_If there's a question of my heart, you've got it, it don't belong to anyone but you_

_If there's a question of my love, you've got it, baby don't worry, I've got plans for you_

**December 24, 2011**

**Oakland**

Jax started to panic as he checked the house over again for his two year old niece and her massive all black pitbull. "What the fuck man." He growled to himself, walking back through the living room from the kitchen and looked around the room once more, coming up empty once again. "Fuck." He groaned, pulling his phone out of pocket and dialed Bri's number. He didn't want to disturb her but he literally lost his niece. How he lost her, he couldn't figure out but the little girl was definitely good at hiding out and so was her massive ass dog.

"Bri, it's Jax… I need your help." He sighed into the phone upon hearing her answer the phone and greet him.

"_Ok, what's up? What can I do for you?" _Bri's voice flowed through the speaker as Jax slowly walked toward the couch.

He sighed and covered his eyes. "I lost Camryn, she was -."

"_What the hell do you mean you lost Camryn? Happy is going to kill you!" _Bri's voice got louder.

Jax groaned, nodding. "I know, I know! Will you help me find her please? They're supposed to be getting back soon and I have to find her before then!"

"_Hang on, hang on! I'm sending Frey over… She likes him, if she's hiding. She'll come to him. You may have just upset her and she's hiding from you." _She started rambling off in Russian before Jax heard her huff. "_Can't believe you lost Cam… Her mom and dad are gonna kill you if you don't find her before they get back."_

The man nodded, looking around the living room again before stopping as he heard the doorbell go off. "I'll talk to you later, Bri, I think your boy is here." Jax grumbled, hanging up the phone once he heard Bri rattle off more Russian. He walked into the foyer and toward the front door, checking the large room once more before he opened the door, his free hand grabbing his gun from the foyer table. Seeing the large man in front of him, he sighed. "Thank god, I hope you can get her out of hiding…"

Frey smiled and nodded. "I will get her out of hiding. It'll be no problem at all. The princess is really putting you through your paces huh?"

"She was just coloring in the living room, eating her chicken nuggets and such. Don't know why she ran off or where she went but I can't find her anywhere. Checked everywhere." Jax shook his head, backing up to allow the man inside the house.

"_Everywhere?_" Frey moved into the house and towards the stairs. "I think I know where she can be."

Jax nodded his head. "Yeah, everywhere. All the ones, except Hap and Jacey's… She wouldn't go in there unless they're in there." He shrugged, following after the man. "Where are you going, man?"

"You'll see." He looked back at him and shrugged as he stopped in front of the master suite before opening the door and peeking inside. "Have a look for yourself, man."

The blonde biker looked in the room and sighed. "What in the hell… I swear she's gonna give me a heart attack." He shook his head, staring at his niece as she continued to color in her book, laying on the bed beside her dog.

"Always in the last place you would think to look." Frey smiled. "Miss Camryn my dear, come and give me a hug!"

"Nope, we're busy!" She hummed, her eyes never landing on the men at the door. "I'm drawing King Cato!"

"Don't let me interrupt you by any means then." He nodded and smiled. "Keep on working on your artwork my dear."

The little blonde looked up briefly, pushing her hair out of her face. "Frey?! Wait, don't leave us! Wait for mommy and daddy to come home with us!" She sat up, sliding off the bed before she trotted towards Frey. "Don't leave yet, please!" She tugged on his pants.

Frey looked down at Camryn and nodded. "I won't leave you. I'll stay here until they get back." He smiled at her before lifting her up. "I'm here, I won't go anywhere princess."

"Now how come you're not nice like that towards me... I'm your uncle, kid." Jax poked Camryn's arm and shook his head. "You really scared me, Cami, you should've told me you wanted to come up here."

"I thought you'd know!" The tiny blonde shook her head and frowned. "Sorry for scaring you! I didn't mean to. I just wanted to color in here with my puppy!"

Jax shook his head, looking between Camryn and Cato. "Cam? That's not a puppy, that's a damn horse..." He shrugged. "Why'd you come in here?"

Cam looked at her puppy and shook her head. "He's a puppy! Aunt B said so too!" She pushed her luscious curls out of her face and shrugged. "I missed my mom and dad."

"Don't worry, blondie, they'll be back in time... Your mom has big plans for you and her to bake cookies and all that. You down for it?" Jax held his hands out. "Come on, let's let Frey get back to his family."

"No! Frey can't leave until they come back! He has to hang out with us!" Camryn shook her head as she jumped into her uncle's arms. "He's gonna stay, he always does when I ask!"

Jax looked up at Frey and shook his head. "But Cam, he's got his own family he should be with... He'll come back soon, I promise. Me and you can watch your Christmas movies and relax, I'll even risk my life and let Cato sit on the couch with us."

"I can stay with you both." Frey smiled. "Bri and the kids won't mind, they are over there decorating cookies with Igor, Anfy, Aleksandr, Elijah, Juice, and Nik."

Cam shook her head. "Iggy _and_ Anfy?! My best friends! I miss them so much!" She smiled. "How come their family is so big? I want a big one!"

"You want more family? You want my little brother?" Frey smiled at the pretty little blonde. "You can see Iggy and Anfy after you open presents and stuff tomorrow. I know they both have presents to give you when you stop by."

She nodded. "Yes! I want brothers and sisters. How do I get them?!"

"Well, your mom is having a boy right now. Then maybe she'll have another one! If not we can go to the store and buy you some." The man nodded and smiled.

The little blonde shook her head. "I don't think that's how it works, Frey! B and Mommy were talking about boys and girls doing stuff... I don't remember but I don't think that's where babies come from." She shrugged. "I know! He's my baby brother! Duh, Frey!" She knocked her little fist against his forehead.

"What!? I can't go to a store and buy babies!?" Frey shook his head. "What are you gonna name your little brother?"

She shrugged, looking between Frey and Jax. "Um um um... Iggy the second!" She smiled, nodding.

"Not even Jax the second?" Jax looked at his niece and shook his head. "I thought we were close Cami!"

She nodded. "We are but one Jax is enough, Uncle Jax!" She smiled at him. "We don't need two, you know?"

"I guess she set that straight." Frey chuckled and shook his head. "Two Iggys it is!"

Jax nodded, eyeing his niece. "Damn too smart for her own good, damn mini Jacey." He shrugged. "Although I'm glad she's having a boy this go-round, another Cam would be reckless."

"We're all glad it's a boy. One Camryn is all we need." Frey nodded. "Isn't that right Camryn? Don't you want to be the only princess in the family?"

Jax chuckled. "You mean only one kid telling you what to do, where to do it, when to do it then she's telling you how to do it..."

"I'm okay with her bossing me around, it's easier then dealing with her Aunt B, she's bossy." Frey shrugged.

The man shrugged, looking at his niece. "She's a sassy little thing, that's for sure. Gets it from Jacey, definitely."

"I'm not sassy!" Camryn shook her head. "I'm a strong willed, independent, young woman. Aunt B and mom said so!"

Jax shook his head. "You're all that but sassy, kid... Accept it, the rest of us do." He kissed her head.

"Nothing wrong with being sassy." She smiled at her uncle. "You gonna color with me?"

He nodded, looking back at Frey. "Thanks man, I owe ya... Cam, do you want Frey to stay or are you good with me?" He poked her side.

"He can go." Camryn nodded and smiled. "Frey! I'll see you later."

Jax chuckled. "You'll see him and everyone else tomorrow night for that big Christmas dinner your mom and Aunt B are having." He whistled, getting the dog's attention. "Come on, Cato, let's go before Happy gets back as puts you outside.. Thanks again, Frey."

Frey nodded and smiled. "No problem Jax. I'll see you guys both tomorrow night. Be good princess, don't go hiding from him again."

* * *

**Malibu**

Happy continued to stare up at the gorgeous as he watched her look between him and the ring in her hand a few times, her mouth still hanging open as the time ticked on. He held his hand out again, taking her hands in his much larger ones, taking the ring out of her hand. "I know it's big as hell but I needed something that could match your beauty and this was as good as it got. Nothing else in that store could compare."

"You just proposed…" She whispered, easing herself down to his level. "Holy shit, Hap… you proposed. I thought you were never going to do it." She laughed a little, her hands moving to his face, her thumbs moving back and forth over his cheeks. "Oh my god."

He shrugged again, his arms wrapping around her waist and his hands started rubbing her lower back. "I know, but I always planned on marrying you. I was gonna do this way sooner but you went off and got pregnant with the little fireball." He smiled at her. "Then I was gonna do it last year but you interrupted my plans to propose when you just had to get in the shower with me before I could get the ring from the jewelers."

"You had me thinking I was forever just gonna be your baby mama." Jacey laughed, kissing him briefly before she shrugged her shoulders. "You know my answer… You knew before you asked, baby."

Hap nodded his head, his hands squeezing her hips before he pulled her close to him. "I love you, Jace." He whispered as he pressed his lips to hers, chuckling when her belly connected with his body as he pulled her against him. "Tell him to move, he's getting in my way."

"I can't do anything with him... He's very comfortable right where he is." She smiled, shrugging. "He's way better than Cam, no kicking, no meanness, his jealousy only flares up when you come bothering me." She laughed as she rested her forehead against her boyfriend's. "Nothing would make me happier than marrying you... I love you so much, Hap, even though you never want to just let me cuddle and be lazy with Cam. You always have to take her from me and I'm over that shit." She smiled before kissing him again.

He pulled back, realizing her words. "What?" He cupped her face in his hands, kissing her face as she laughed. "Is that a yes? Aw baby!" Their lips met once more as his hands started moving up her red bodycon dress, pushing the dress upwards. Their lips moved perfectly together as her hands fell to the waistband of his jeans and she started unbuckling his belt before she started unbuttoning them and easing them down, along with his boxers as one of her small hands landed on his cock and she started to stroke him. "Shit, Jace." He mumbled as he ripped her panties from her body, easing her down to the sand. He ran his fingers through her wet folds, smirking as she whimpered before he pulled his hand away from her body and guided his cock to her entrance.

"Of course it's a yes!" She grinned up at him as she wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him closer by the front of his shirt. She propped herself up on her elbows and looked between them as he slowly pushed into her and she let a small moan escape her lips. "Shit, Hap." She mumbled, falling backwards as Happy picked up a steady pace, adjusting himself on top of her as he started the massage her breasts through her dress.

The man buried his face in his _fiancee's _neck, his lips attached to her skin within seconds as he continued to work in and out of her, his pace slowly picking up as Jacey's moans started to get louder. "Feels so good, baby." He whispered against her skin, sucking her neck.

* * *

**AN****: When I said they'd do better, they got really good... You guys just gotta be patient here. Not everything is unicorns and rainbows... (;**

_**Let me know how ya guys feel about this one! (;**_


	55. Chapter 55: Holiday Announcements

**December 25, 2011**

Bri adjusted her gold maxi skirt one last time as she looked around the spacious dining room and family room combo. A smile on her face as the sound of chatter and laughter flooded her ears, making her even more happy that she was sharing and making memories with her family on Christmas. The presents had been opened earlier, followed by a trip to the local ice rink, now they were being lazy, waiting for the arrival of the last guests so they could begin their little dinner party. "I'm excited for this."

Juice nodded and smiled at the brunette as he fooled with his watch. "This has been _the_ best Christmas ever babe."

"It really has been." She nodded and grinned. "I'm glad you're here with us. I'm thankful that you didn't need to be anywhere else." She hugged him, slipping her hands into his back pockets. "I can't wait until Jacey, Happy, Cam and Jax get here. They have presents under the tree that they need to open."

"I can't believe you bought Jax and Happy presents. What'd you get them anyways." He shook his head. "Huh?"

"I got Happy this dope custom sketchbook, a bottle of the best tequila and scotch I could locate and a box of lovely Cuban cigars." Bri shrugged. "I got Jax a bottle of Scotch and this cool flannel shirt that I saw. What? It reminded me of him."

Juice nodded. "How do you even know Jax's size?"

"Because he used to spend the night here. I also spent the night with him, I've also done his laundry." She shrugged. "It was during that whole wild child phase when we first saw each other again. Don't worry, I only have eyes for you."

"I believe you." He smiled at her, squeezing her hips as he caught her lips in a soft kiss, as the doorbell began to chime. "I think your guests are here."

"I believe so." Bri smiled and kissed the man one last time before pulling away from him and moving towards the door, pausing to check her reflection in the large mirror in the entry way. She tugged on the front of her tanktop, making sure she was showing enough of her cleavage and tattoos but was still appropriate. She reached forward and pulled open the door. "Hello other family!"

Jacey walked to Bri, wrapping her arms around the brunette as she kissed Bri's head. "Merry Christmas, my love! How has it been for you?" She smiled widely.

"Amazing! Did you see my present sitting in the driveway!? Not that I needed another car but who cares." Bri laughed. "How has your day been? I still have presents for you guys under the tree. You can open them now or after dinner."

The blonde looked back and smiled. "That's ok, for being pregnant with a boy, I got double the massive gifts this year." She laughed. "I wholeheartedly support whoever got it for you."

"It was a gift from Frey and Igor. You should see the interior, it's amazing, white leather. It's sexy as hell." Bri smiled. "Look at you Cam, you look gorgeous. You can grab your present from under the tree if you want. I think Moni and Javi are in there playing with this train set Aleksandr got them."

The tiny blonde shook her head, reaching out for Bri. "I wanna stay with you, B! I missed you so much! Where've you been?"

"I've been here, opening presents with the family." Bri lifted up her niece and smiled. "I won't let you out of my sights, not at all. It's B and C for the rest of the night. I'm not even gonna give you back to your parents, or your big headed uncle Jax!"

Jax flipped the brunette off. "You love my big head, shut up, Princess." He smirked at her, kissing her head. "Merry Christmas, Bri."

"Merry Christmas Jax." She smiled. "I do fancy your head, it's lovely."

Jacey shook her head, flicking Jax's head. "Shut up, you're gross. Come on, show me the snack table. Me and your next child are hungry again."

"It's right in the dining room. Elijah made his world famous chewy brownies and made some fudge balls as well." Bri smiled at her best friend. "Happy, you're not even gonna say hi or speak? Moni probably wants to see you. She got you a gift."

The man shrugged his shoulders. "Waiting for you to shush to greet you." He smirked, throwing his arm over her shoulders. "How ya been, priss?"

"I've been good. Better than a few weeks ago." Bri smiled up at him. "What about you?"

He smiled, nodding. "I'm amazing, thanks for asking… What'd you get me this year?"

"Things." She nodded. "I think you're gonna love 'em. They're not fur and they're pretty practical for you."

Happy rolled his eyes. "You so got me shit for her, didn't you?" He smirked, his dark eyes on Jacey as she hugged Aleksandr. "Ridiculous…. right Cam?"

"No. I got you items that are for _you_." Bri smiled. "They're practical for _you_, not her."

He nodded his head. "We've got all your gifts in the car… You can get them back after Jacey tells you everything she needs to tell you. Her words, not mine." He shrugged.

"I'm excited." Bri nodded as they walked into the dining room. "We'll be setting out dinner soon, don't let Jacey get full off of fudge."

Happy shook his head. "There is no getting full for her. She's just eating everything and doesn't care. I'm letting her binge on whatever she pleases. She'll probably go for seconds the moment she's done with her first plate. Mama loves food right now."

"Feeding that Sasquatch!" She smiled. "Ugh, she's gonna be all filled out after the baby, even more so than now. It'll be perfect."

Happy shrugged. "She's always perfect… love her all the same." He nodded his head, his dark eyes following Jacey as she found her way to the kitchen. "Go talk to her, I'm going to find my kid."

"Jacey." Bri poked her friend's belly and smiled. "How's the Sasquatch treating you? Besides wanting you to eat a lot."

The blonde shrugged. "We have a good time together, he's much better than Camryn. She's a feisty thing, he's so sweet and wonderful." She smiled.

"Mama's boy already! That's perfect." She nodded. "I'm glad you guys could come over for dinner. I love when the whole family interacts."

Jacey nodded, smiling widely. "I have to tell you something though…" She sighed. "It's super important and great and I've been dying to tell you."

"What is it!? Tell me, tell me!" Bri grinned and nodded. "Right now."

Jacey smiled, pulling Bri to her. "Remember those two presents I told you about?"

"Yeah, I remember." The brunette nodded slowly and smiled.

She smiled. "Ok, one of those presents is in the garage… the other, well, it's…" She held out her left hand, smiling at her best friend.

"Holy shit! He proposed! Oh. My. God! You're getting married!" Bri pulled her friend into a hug, mindful of the blonde's belly. "Congratulations babe! I told you it'd happen. I'm so happy for you right now!"

Jacey nodded eagerly, looking down at the gorgeous ring. "Took me to Malibu... That's what last night was about! It was so cute and perfect, my baby is so adorable and sweet!" She laughed. "We stayed on the beach for a little bit before we went back home, took a shower or three then me and Cam spent the rest of the night trying not to eat Santa's cookies. We almost failed." She laughed.

"It's gorgeous! I'm excited for you sis!" Bri smiled and hugged the blonde again. "I knew that man had it in him. I'm happy for you both, like .God. You're getting a last name change and the happily ever after you both deserve. This is just amazing Jacey!"

The blonde started laughing again. "B! Stop for a second... I'm engaged with babies! Enough said right there..." She shook her head. "You should've seen how cute he was... Oh my god, I can't help but smile like an idiot every time i see him."

Bri nodded. "I'm relaxed, I'm just happy and excited for you and your family."

"I can't even believe it... I'm getting married!" Jacey smiled again, nodding her head. "I was hate it so much if he never stepped up!"

"He's a great man Jacey. I knew he'd step up and marry your stubborn ass." Bri smiled. "So happy. What a memorable holiday season for you guys babe!"

She smiled, nodding again. "He's perfect and I'm so glad it's him. Listen to me!" She laughed. "Oh whatever, I love him a lot." She looked at her stomach. "I mean clearly, right?" She laughed at her sister. "How was your Christmas? How did the kids like everything?"

"It was good. The kids loved everything, the suits loved everything. It's been a successful holiday." Bri smiled and nodded. "Just hoping everything stays good."

Jacey smiled, nodding her head. "As long as Camryn doesn't leave Javi halfway through this to find a suit to lay all over and share stories with, I think we could be ok tonight." She shrugged.

"She has enough suits to choose from, that's for sure." The brunette nodded. "It'll be good."

The blonde shrugged. "My child loves her boys... What can I say?" She laughed.

"My child is pushing the suits away for some reason." Bri shook her head. "You know she started calling your fiance, Happy again?"

Jacey frowned. "Why? What's going on? Hope he doesn't hear that... That's his baby."

"She's working through her abandonment issues. She thinks if he leaves again, and she's not calling him dad that it'll hurt less… She had the most heartbreaking talk with Elijah, like he was heartbroken and almost cried. You know how it takes to make that man that emotional?" Bri shook her head. "We're getting her through it though."

The blonde sighed. "My poor love... You know this is technically on me right? They both left because of me." She covered her face. "I'm sorry B!"

Bri pulled Jacey into a hug and shook her head. "It's not your fault. I don't think any of us would have ever thought it'd affect her so much. We're working through it. I've been through it. Elijah, Igor and my dad went through it with me. So, it'll pass."

"She has to know we're not going anywhere again. She's stuck with that man for life now. You don't even want to know how bad off he was for the time we were in Tacoma. We were all bad off but we needed to stay so we did what we could. He missed her so much though, that's his baby... He's not leaving her again." Jacey whispered.

Bri nodded. "I hope she'll realize that you guys aren't going anywhere… I told her to talk to him if it keeps bugging her. Ya know? I'm so gonna hide half of these snacks."

"We're not going anywhere ever again. We only left to better ourselves and that was a little before she picked up on this dad thing but even more so, doesn't make it any better. I'm sorry, B..." She shook her head. "Wait what? No! Me and the baby love them!"

"I know that. I'm glad you guys took that time to work on yourselves and your family dynamic. You guys came back stronger than ever. I'm happy about it. I know she'll understand that eventually, she's nine. No matter how much our little Moni acts at least twice her age, she's just a confused kid the other ten percent of the time." Bri smiled. "You see the ones with suits, Audis and ties? Elijah decorated them. Next year your family is gonna join in on the decorating shenanigans."

Jacey nodded, smiling. "She's like our age and it's scary just how much she reminds me of us." She looked down at the cookies and laughed. "Oh my god... That man is a mess. But they're cute... Oh I'm sorry, don't you know? We're gonna be stuck together forever, no matter what. My _fiancé _is the father of your daughter and your son is in love with my baby." She grinned, wrapping her arms around her sister.

"Did you see her hair and nails? Manicure and colored extensions, Hap will probably freak but it made her feel better about the situation." Bri nodded. "I'm happy to be stuck with you forever. Wouldn't have it any other way but can you imagine the mess that'll happen when Cam and Monica are like 'we're sisters' then everyone is gonna think Javi is her brother. It's gonna be a shit storm."

Jacey rolled her eyes. "He can go fly a kite... If she's happy then he needs to be. Mean ass. Go back... Forget the whole Javi shit storm. Moni and Cam, sisters, together, in Oakland." She shook her head, smiling. "We are so fucked."

"Which one is gonna fuck us over and piss Happy off the most? I think it'll be Monica probably." The brunette smirked. "She'll probably take after me."

The blonde nodded. "Cam will be with Javi, probably on MTV." She laughed. "God I hope not... Monica's gonna be all over the world causing Hap strokes and heart attacks."

"16 &amp; pregnant?" Bri laughed and shook her head. "He better hide her passport."

Jacey nodded, laughing. "Yes! We're going to be grandmothers at like forty five." She nodded again. "He's gonna lock them both up in the basement."

"No. I don't wanna be a grandma that early. I'd bury them both." She shook her head. "No early pregnancies for them. I want them to be better than us."

The blonde shrugged, grabbing a cookie. "Wonder if they'll even end up together... They could be like those people that don't realize they love each other." She frowned. "I'd have to interfere."

"They'll end up together." Bri smiled. "If not by 18 then we'll step in."

Jacey nodded, smiling as Bri started pulling her into the family room. "I support that. Hap might not but he can just cry about it."

"Well, look at Moni and Hap, they look like they're enjoying themselves." Bri smiled. "Hap will warm up to the idea of Cam and Javi by the time they're forty."

Jacey smiled, cocking an eyebrow as her blue eyes landed on Cam bouncing on the couch beside Frey. "What drugs did they give her?" She laughed.

"He probably slipped her a cookie." Bri chuckled. "That icing hit her hard."

Jacey shrugged. "Look at her, she's so hyper... She's never been hyper. She's barely talkative." She shook her head. "Frey, love of mine, what'd you do to my child?!" She moved to the man, rubbing her belly.

Frey chuckled. "I did nothing. I told her hello and asked her how she was."

"Uh huh, no drugs, wait for her sixteenth birthday." She laughed, bending down to hug the man. "Merry Christmas. How was it for you?"

"I won't let her smoke anything until sixteen then." Frey smirked. "It was good, I enjoyed myself. I got this new watch from Bri. How's your day treating you?"

The blonde smiled, shaking her head. "That's great, it's great… Best Christmas ever, plus she's enjoying herself thoroughly. Everything she's asked for this entire year was under the tree for her." Jacey nodded her head. "It's been a good one."

"Well, that's great! The princess deserved it all." Frey smiled. "It's all perfect. I think Monica got everything on her list as well."

Jacey nodded, grabbing Camryn and settling her on her side. "Babe! You're making Frey sick, love on him and go aggravate your Iggy." She laughed.

"I wanna love on Monica!" Camryn smiled. "She is in a mood though! Javi said so!"

Jacey turned a little, her eyes looking for Monica, landing on the little girl as Happy pulled her into his lap, whispering to her. "She's just not feeling good, baby, your daddy is gonna fix her up though so you can either stay with me or find a suit, huh?"

"Where's Anfy?" The tiny blonde smiled. "I wanna see Anfy, then my Iggy!"

The blonde looked between her daughter and Frey. "I can't believe you're just trading me in for those guys. I'm heartbroken right now." She set Camryn on the floor. "Go get him, babe."

"It's alright, Javi does the same thing to me." Bri smiled at her best friend.

The blonde shrugged. "It's ok though, she can have them and they can have her. She's drugged out right now." She laughed.

"She's swapped energy levels with Javier." The brunette laughed. "Come on love, let me give you your present. I think you're gonna die. Think back to the first night you slept over at my place. That's your only hint… You saw it and loved it but it took me until now to find it."

Jacey rolled her eyes. "I swear if you got me that hoodie I loved and possibly threw up in, I'm killing you." She laughed, poking her belly as she walked with Bri. She looked back at Happy and smiled at him. "What's gonna happen when she's too big to fit in his lap like that?"

"I mean, that hoodie was everything." She chuckled. "I think she'll still find a way to be all over him like that. She probably won't be taller than me, so she's good."

The blonde smirked, shaking her head. "I want it back, right now!" She looked back again and shook her head. "She's gonna be so tiny and little, I'm gonna love it."

"It's in the bag with the other present." Bri smirked. "I'm gonna love it as well… My little baby girl. Ugh, she's such a daddy's girl, like never saw that coming."

Jacey shrugged. "I don't believe your shit right now, to be honest." She looked at Bri. "You should've, you clearly how attached she became to his mean ass the moment she saw him."

"I think you need to open the present… I know! I thought it was going to be a phase though, up until trying to get her to leave and she refused it until he agreed to walk her out." Bri sighed. "It's good though."

Jacey slowly opened the present and pulled the hoodie they were discussing out first. "Oh my god, you ass! You hid it from me!" She laughed before she pulled the brunette into her arms. "Aw, babe!"

"No! I didn't hide it. You know where I found it? In the storage at the townhouse I had when we first talked before this Fortress." Bri hugged her sister and smiled. "The hoodie was your life, like every time after a long night out, the next morning you'd be in that thing, drinking coffee."

The blonde smiled, nodding her head. "Coping mechanism with the crazy shit we did the night before." She laughed. "Your present is at home!"

"Open the rest of it! It's the other thing that you loved so much." Bri smiled and nodded. "I'm excited for my present!"

Jacey smiled, pulling a box out of the smaller bag and looked up at Bri. "You propose to me too?" She cocked an eyebrow at her sister.

"Oh, you know. I was gonna but happily Happy beat me to it." The brunette smirked. "Open it!"

Jacey rolled her eyes. "That ass! I was hoping you could beat him!" She opened the box and eyed the content. "Holy hell, babeeee! This is gorgeous!"

"I knew you'd love it! If I had known about that huge ass rock on your finger though, I would have gotten you something less flashy." Bri smiled.

The blonde shook her head. "It's so gorgeous, I do love it babe! Although I don't know if my gift even compares to yours!"

"I'm gonna love whatever you have for me." She smiled and nodded. "You always give me the best presents."

Jacey shrugged. "Well, it's not something you can wear, that's for sure."

"I'm even more intrigued now." Bri nodded. "Super intrigued."

The blonde smiled again. "We can go over after dinner and see what it is. Javi is going to _love_ his present, I'm not sure about Monica though." She shrugged.

"More dinos for Javi baby?" Bri smiled. "I'm sure she'll love it."

"And his own Benz." She shrugged. "I went beyond overboard for Christmas this year."

"My spending habits have finally rubbed off on you!" The brunette clapped her hands together. "Yay!"

Jacey smirked, nodding her head. "Javi has a power wheels Benz, not the real deal yet. Monica has a gym in the house, equipped for her gymnastics. He got a little out of hand, himself." She shrugged.

"So, you're just gonna steal my daughter from me? She's never gonna leave your house now." Bri laughed and shook her head. "I'm so corrupting you guys. It's precious."

She shrugged again. "That's so not my doing, that's your lover from that one night stand you had." She laughed, shaking her head. "He painted a giant ass M on one of the walls… He wanted to do her initials but was unsure what to do."

"Most amazing one night stand ever." Bri laughed and shook her head. "I think it'll be MEL, after they have that much needed talk."

Jacey nodded. "Oh trust me, I'm sure it was." She grinned, nodding her head. "I need them to do that, he's been so sad without his dose of Monica."

"I need them to talk too… I want her to realize he's not gonna leave her again." She sighed. "You ready for some actual food? We got a Christmas ham."

Jacey groaned. "We already decided when we confirmed the pregnancy that we wanted to be in Oakland for life." She nodded her head, smiling. "How many did you get? Because realistically, I want the whole thing. Me and the fatty want to tagteam it."

"For a moment, I was thinking of moving down to LA for like full time work, then I decided against it when we left Tacoma." Bri smiled. "We have two of them. One is never enough with those men in there."

The blonde nodded her head, catching Frey by the arm as he started to walk by her. "Future fiance, don't touch my ham! Me and Sasquatch called dibs!"

"I'm going in for the chicken and turkey. You can keep the ham." Frey smirked at the blonde. "I think someone already beat me to popping the question… That ring though." He winked at her and grinned. "Congratulations."

Jacey waved the man off. "There's still time, you could always interrupt the wedding!" She laughed, nodding her head, looking at the ring. "He did good, huh? Thanks, babe!"

"Yes, he did very good. I've also won a bet." Frey smiled. "I knew he was gonna pop the question before the year's end."

The blonde shook her head. "You guys are jerks… I was convinced I was forever just the baby mama." She laughed.

"We have to entertain ourselves around here somehow." He shrugged. "You two make that easy."

Jacey rolled her eyes. "Who was in on this? I thought my child was good enough to entertain you fools." She smirked up at the man.

"All of us." Frey smiled. "You should see how many bets we actually have going."

Jacey stuck her tongue out at the man. "Please, clue me in on what else you have going…"

"Oh, I cannot tell you until the next bet is over." He shrugged. "Sorry about it Jacey."

She shook her head. "And to think I was gonna run off to Vegas with you in June!" She groaned. "Bri, babe, just kick him out of dinner and send him to his room."

Bri laughed and shook her head. "They've got a running bet on if Juice and I will last… I know that much for sure. They're buttheads like that."

"Oh yeah I'm so over you guys... You're banned from the hospital room. Especially you, I thought we were getting engaged!" Jacey huffed playfully. "Go get in your own relationships and make bets, smartasses!"

"We're betting on ourselves too… Trying to figure out how long it'll be until Igor gets married or a mini Elijah comes along." Frey poked Jacey's belly. "I'll be in that delivery room… That's my new partner you're toting around."

Jacey shook her head. "Yeah right... Camryn will not put up with someone else coming along for Igor. Have you met that girl? Sharing doesn't happen." She smirked. "Fine, you'll have your chipper ass up by my face and _nowhere_ else."

"Igor better hear this. No girlfriend or wife for him." Frey smiled. "I'll be by your face, seeing childbirth isn't my thing."

The blonde shrugged. "She'll have a to be special anyway... To deal with this huge ass family." She smiled. "Good choice... I could never look at you the same if you saw me give birth."

"Most definitely." He nodded and smiled. "I'm gonna go grab some cookies, keep your eyes on Bri. I don't need her sneaking off… We still got a surprise for her."

Jacey shook her head, smirking at the man as she walked into the dining room and found her seat by Happy. "What'd you do with Camryn?" She kissed his cheek. "And you talk about my eating habits... Yeah whatever."

"I lost her to Igor." Happy shrugged. "I need to eat like this to maintain my energy."

The blonde rolled her eyes. "Yeah right... You've got plenty, babe." She shrugged, looking around the table for Igor and Camryn. "Is she actually eating ham? She hates ham."

"He probably bribed her." He shook his head. "She never does that for us… She usually refuses to try new things."

Jacey rolled her eyes. "Because you just give in... 'It's ok princess we don't have to eat it. Let's get some cookies and pop tarts.' Yeah, daddy, I know everything." She shook her head.

"Well, shit." He smirked and nodded. "It's good she's broadening her horizons here then. I would have given up after the first three attempts."

Jacey shook her head. "I need to get her to start eating the way she is right now. Her eating habits are basically whatever she thinks is pretty..." She looked to her side to see Frey and she scoffed. "Why didn't you fix my plate? Worst future fiancé ever."

"Bri is fixing you a plate." Frey smiled and nodded. "I told her to put some extra ham on it for the baby."

The blonde shrugged, smiling. "I can't help it… He likes food, it's his best friend." She looked up at the sound of Camryn giggling and smiled again. "When did she get so attached to him?" She pointed to Camryn, sitting with Aleksandr.

"The moment she found out that's her Aunt B's dad." He smiled before placing a plate of food in front of Jacey. "See, Bri hooked you and the kid up."

Jacey looked down at the plate and sighed. "Holy shit I'm feeding two, not twenty!" She laughed. "It looks so perfect though, oh my god."

"See, I can cook when I wanna." Bri smiled across the table at her sister. "I see my tiny blondie stole my dad from me. History repeating itself huh Jacey! First time you met him, you two were instantly all buddied up and I was the outcast." She laughed and shook her head.

Jacey shook her head. "I didn't cosign on this, I thought she was all about Igor and Anthony, not him too." She laughed. "That girl is a man stealer, that's for sure."

"I thought Anthony was her boyfriend… Even though he's dating the other blonde, who's around here somewhere." The brunette nodded. "Did Juice show you his bowtie? He and Javi made it, it lights up."

Camryn looked up, gasping. "WHAT?!" She furrowed her brow, looking at Bri. "I heard that, Aunt B! Where's Anfony!?"

"Yes! I knew I'd get her attention." Bri smirked. "He's in the kitchen with Kaia and Nik."

The little blonde poked her lip out and started crawling out of Aleksandr's lap, reaching out for Igor. "I don't like him anymore… I don't want to be friends with him anymore!"

"You don't like Aleksandr or you don't like Anthony?" Igor looked at the little girl.

Camryn wrapped her arms around herself and looked down at the floor. "Mean Anfony… He's not nice."

"Oh yeah, he's mean. Do you want me to beat him up for you my dear?" Igor hugged Camryn and sighed. "You want me to beat up the other blonde too? I'll shave her head."

The little blonde shook her head. "No, he gets no more of my 'tention." She shook her head again, looking up at Igor. "Is Niki the other blonde? Who's Kaia? Is she the other blonde?!"

"No, the other blonde is Petra, she doesn't mean too much to him. Kaia is not blonde, she's a brunette like Moni and B." Igor nodded. "Someone find Petra! Cam needs to beat that chick up. Huh Cam?"

Camryn shook her head. "Is Kaia B's sister too like Niki? Where's Niki? I want my Niki… She'll help me take the stupid blonde!" She huffed.

"If you say my name I shall appear." Nik walked into the dining room and smiled. "What's up Camryn? Who's the stupid blonde? You talking about the blonde Igor has a crush on? Kaia isn't B's sister, she's Elijah's girlfriend."

The little girl reached for Nik and huffed. "This house is just full of people that don't like me! I wanna go home, Niki… Plus Eli is here and he's the number one hater!" She whispered, resting her head on Nik's shoulder.

"What's this about me being the number one hater?" Elijah tapped Camryn's forehead and smiled. "I should just take this gift back to the store then yeah?"

The little blonde turned her head, her blue eyes on the man. "Iggy has told me all about the hate you have for me…" She poked her lip out. "I don't care though, my daddy said that I shouldn't be friends with anyone that doesn't want to be friends with me!"

"Well, I'll be…" Elijah shoved the gift into his pocket and shook his head. "First time in my life that I'm being treated as the villain." He shrugged before looking at Bri. "I'm gonna take Kaia home, I'll be back in a hour." He kissed Bri's head. "Enjoy your dinner guys."

Camryn poked at Nik's cheeks. "What's wrong with him? I just told him what I was told?" She shrugged, training her blue eyes on the man leaving the room.

"He needs some time to himself." Nik nodded. "He'll be back later."

Camryn shook her head. "But it's Christmas… you're supposed to be with family on Christmas." She kept her eyes on Elijah as best she could.

"He has to take Kaia home to her family then he'll be back here with this family." The blonde smiled.

Cam started to respond only to stop when she heard Happy clear his throat and she looked back at him. "Don't be rude, daddy, you're at the table…" She shook her head. "Mommy needs to teach you manners, huh?"

"Oh goodness." Nik shook her head. "What're manners?" She smiled at the tiny blonde in her arms. "Tell me!"

Cam shook her head, her blue eyes turning to look at Nik. "She hasn't taught you either? Oh no! Mommy! You're not doing your job... " She looked back at Happy and Jacey. "Why does daddy look mad? Is he gonna be a meanie face again?"

"You're not using your manners Cam." Jacey shook her head. "Gotta be nice to your dad."

The little girl shook her head. "I am so! I always use my manners. Iggy says no manners means meanie face!"

"That is true." igor nodded. "He'll use them."

Camryn poked Nik's cheeks again. "Niki, go beat up Poptart… Or whatever her name is."

"Petra?" Nikola smiled. "I'll go beat her butt, right now."

The tiny blonde nodded. "She stole my boyfriend... Mommy what's that name you and aunt B called Uncle Opie's new friend?!" She turned around, looking at her mother.

"Lyla." Jacey smiled at her daughter. "That's what we called her."

Happy covered his face. "Sounds similar to liar, huh?" He mumbled, shaking his head. "You two are gonna get her in so much trouble when she starts school, I swear."

"Don't look at me." Bri shook her head. "I'm an innocent bystander."

Camryn shook her head, looking at Nik. "She called her a word that starts with an S." She shrugged. "Daddy has that look on his face... I can't tell you what it is." She whispered.

"I think B and J are gonna get put in timeout by your dad." Nik shook her head. "You still wanna eat dinner or do you wanna come hang out in the kitchen with me and let me paint your nails babe?"

Jacey shook her head. "What's she got left on her plate?"

"Green beans." Nik smiled at Jacey. "I don't even eat the things."

Jacey nodded. "What all did you put on her plate, Igor?"

"Ham, chicken, some corn, carrots, potatoes, biscuit… Basically a little of everything that we have sitting out." Igor smiled. "She was my princess and ate it all like a big girl."

Happy smirked, nodding. "Go ahead then, Nik, she seems to have eaten good enough." He looked at Jacey and shrugged. "Just no dessert yet."

"Ahh yeahh, come on princess Camryn, it's manicure time." Nik smiled at the couple. "I'll bring her back when we're done. I promise." She nodded as she moved out of the dining room.

Jacey shook her head, looking at Bri. "I'm sorry, babe." She sighed, picking up her glass of water and taking a swig of it. "She's a damn little mess…"

Bri smiled and shrugged. "I love her so much… This has been the best Christmas dinner _ever_. She chased off Elijah, wants Nik to beat up a 'Petra', knows what we call Lyla, man, can this get any better? All I need now is my baby Monica to get into one of her cute little moods."

"Ok, first, I don't know how she chased him off… I'm going to beat Anthony up for making my child sad though." Jacey laughed. "We've got to learn to watch our words around that girl, she's such a little snitch to Hap… Where is Monica now? I haven't even gotten a hug out of her yet and that's making me horribly sad."

"I'm right here." Monica looked at her aunt as she popped up on the other side of the table. "I'm sad. 'Lijah left me."

Jacey turned her attention onto her niece and smiled. "Come here, love, help me and the baby to the bathroom." She stood up.

"I don't wanna help." Monica shook her head and rolled underneath the table. "I'm gonna be under here, contemplating my existence. Whatever that may mean!"

The blonde nodded her head slowly. "I'll be back, then I'm going to check on Camryn and Nik." She whispered to Happy before moving out of the room and toward the front door.

"Jacey lost her mind, the kitchen is the other way." The tiny brunette shouted. "The other way!"

Happy shook his head. "I think Jacey is getting some fresh air first, how about you get in your chair and eat your dinner?" He stood up, moving toward Bri. "I'll be back… Monica, if I come back in here and you're not eating your dinner like I said, you're gonna be in trouble."

"Oh, so you're leaving me too?" Monica rolled from under the table and took her seat. "I'm gonna eat this but not because you told me to but because I'm hungry."

He stopped and sighed. "I'm checking on Jacey, Monica… Can I do that?" He turned to look at the little girl. "Is it ok with you if I go check on her?"

"Yeah, you can do it." She nodded her head. "I'm just gonna be here eating dinner with my mommy."

Happy shook his head and moved away from the table. "Eat your dinner, Monica." He left the house and moved outside. "Come back in, Jace… It's ok."

Jacey looked at Happy and nodded. "Are you sure about that Hap?"

"Yeah, I'm positive. But if you want to leave then go tell Bri and I'll get Camryn." He nodded his head, pulling her to him. "Bri isn't gonna like this decision but I guess she'll have to get over it, huh?"

"She supports me, no matter how much she dislikes my decisions." The blonde nodded. "Let's go inside."

Happy rolled his eyes. "Not the point, Jacey, you and Monica need to figure something out. You're an adult, Jacey…"

"Where am I supposed to even begin with that?" Jacey sighed. "I don't know how to bring up that subject with her."

Hap shrugged. "I don't know, guess we shouldn't have come back after all, especially because of the shit from the past. I'll figure it out… I'll talk to Kozik and see where he's at with Redwood."

"We can't leave again… Have you talked to Bri about Monica's recent behavior?" She sighed and shook her head. "I just think my hormones are working over time."

The man shook his head. "Why not? Being in such close quarters to the past doesn't seem like a good idea anymore. It's more than just some mistake, Jacey. Monica is always on the outs with Camryn and Camryn refuses to be nice anymore, no matter what I say to her. She may not understand much but she can tell when she's not liked, Jacey, you know that."

"Because Monica is having some issues… You just have to talk to Bri and get details but she's saying your kid is dealing with abandonment issues." Jacey sighed. "We can pack up and leave but you're going to have to talk to Monica about it first."

Happy sighed. "Look, I know that's my fault but I have to think about everything in my life. That includes you and Camryn, what's best for you two and what's best for her. But I also can do anything for her if she refuses to talk to me or let me help her."

She nodded. "I know you're going to do what's best for us. I just ask that you tell Monica if you decide we're moving. You know I'm going to go with you, I support you when you set your mind on making our family stronger."

"Of course I'll tell her, Jacey, I'm not just going to take off and leave her, I'll talk to her." He nodded his head. "I don't want to leave, period, but damn if shit isn't difficult because of Monica and Camryn."

"I know it's difficult." Jacey shook her head. "Being a parent isn't easy, those two girls love to put everyone through their paces at times. We'll just sleep on this decision, alright? I like it here, despite the occasional run in with the past."

Happy shook his head. "I'm not worried about that one bit… I'm worried about the girls ripping themselves apart for their own personal gain to be important. When they should know that I'd die without them either way."

"I hope they can work through their problems. They're still young, they don't completely understand a damn thing yet. I know it's rough to watch them. I want them to be good together Hap." Jacey smiled. "I need them to be good with themselves."

The man nodded, pulling his pregnant fiancee to him. "Need to stick them in a room together… But I also need her to fix her issues with you because regardless of how she feels, you're going nowhere. You're here for good."

"I think Cam would hurt her." She chuckled and nodded. "You can always tell her just to be nice to me because I'm having a baby and I love her because I've known her since she was a baby."

Happy rolled his eyes. "Don't encourage Camryn's mean side, I like her nice right now…" He kissed her lips. "It wouldn't work… Me and Bri just need to sit her feisty ass down and tell her what's up."

"Not encouraging it. I just know it's there, she gets it from you." Jacey smiled and nodded. "Yeah, sit sassypants down and talk to her with Bri. You're smart, look at you being all dad-like."

The man scoffed, shaking his head. "Get your ass back inside and clear the dessert table before I kick it. If they ask just say you and the baby ate too much and you wanted some air." He opened the front door, leading her in the house.

"I'm back." Jacey smiled as she walked back into the dining room. "I ate too much and needed the air."

Bri looked up, smiling at her best friend. "Oh that's not bad, I was getting worried… Didn't know if I should call 9-1-1 or not." She shrugged.

"She's so dramatic." Frey shook his head as he was clearing off the dinner table. "I told her you were fine."

Happy approached Bri and gestured toward the family room. "We need to sit down and talk to Monica. I want her to open up now. At the very least, I need to know what's going on with her."

Bri nodded. "She's already in there… Are you sure you really wanna know what's going on in her mind? It may be a little hard to hear."

"I can handle it, Brianna, why don't we discuss it first then I'll consider talking to her now or not." Happy nodded his head.

"Alright. So, like you want a summary of what she's been telling me, right?" The brunette sighed as she trailed her hands through her hair. "It's not going to be easy to hear… She was so heartbroken, she like made a suit cry. Like she talked to him and made him cry and stuff."

Happy pointed toward Bri's office. "I want every single detail. Not a damn summary. What's going on with her?"

"Well." Bri sighed as she closed the office door behind her. "She's going through some issues. She's worried that Elijah will leave her again, she talked to him about it, they cried, talked, hugged it out, spent time together. It has improved." She sat on the edge of her desk and furrowed her brow. "The other day, I was talking to her, we were going to do hair nails, she called you Happy, which is the first I've heard from her in a long time, so, I asked her why she called you that and not dad and she basically told me it's because it'll be easier to handle if you decide to leave her again."

The man looked down at his boots and shook his head. "I'm not going anywhere… I'm not gonna leave her, no matter how much it may be necessary." He looked back up before he ran a hand down his face and grabbed the back of the leather chair in front of him. "Even if I were to leave again, she's got Elijah…"

"Yeah but Elijah isn't her dad. There's a difference between when he leaves and when you leave." She sighed again. "She's just dealing with abandonment issues, they'll pass eventually. Believe me…"

Happy shook his head. "And neither am I, Bri. What's got her so damn attached to me and the idea of me being her dad? She's had Elijah in her life longer, he's a damn suit, he's Russian… Where really lies the difference between him and whatever his name is that knocked you up?"

"I don't know why she's so attached to you! I don't know why she chose you over Elijah." Brianna shook her head. "If you don't want to be her dad anymore, let me know so I can be there for her… As far as her biological father, he was an abusive old man. That's the difference between him and Elijah."

Happy pushed the chair out of his way and stalked toward the brunette. "I never fucking said that and it'd be in your best interest to never imply some shit like that again." He growled at her. "I didn't fucking ask for this shit, I didn't ask for Camryn, I didn't ask for the new baby and I damn sure didn't want this life but now I got it and I'll be damned if anyone takes it away from me. _Especially you._"

"First of all, you're going to need to stop the growling and stalking. I'm not afraid of you Happy." The brunette crossed her arms and blinked at the man. "You didn't ask for it, you were blessed with it, you've been doing well to embrace it and the change. You may not have wanted it but it was something you needed. Also, I can't help with the whole Cam and new baby thing, you guys need to invest in better protection or something."

The man smirked, shaking his head. "You're right… Because I clearly look at them like they're fucking mistakes- unwanted, unloved, annoying ass mistakes." He backed away from the brunette. "Tell my fiancee that I went for a fucking ride."

"See, now you're making implications of your own." Bri scoffed and shook her head. "Tell her your own damn self. I got shit of my own to deal with right now Happy. You leave, you can tell her your own fucking self."

Happy turned around and started to glare at the brunette. "No, you fucking implied that _my_ kids are fucking mistakes.. That's fine, good luck informing your 'best friend' of your true feelings toward her children. I bet she'd love hearing that shit." He shook his head. "As a matter of fact, I believe we're all done here… Especially my daughter. I'd prefer if you never came near Camryn again."

"It was a fucking joke!" She rolled her eyes. "Have it your way Happy. I won't go near your daughter again. Whatever you want. You don't even have to worry about it." Bri shrugged. "Good with that?"

Happy nodded. "Yeah I am… Why don't you just go ahead and stay away from Jacey too. Have one of your beloved suits come pick up your fucking Christmas present tomorrow or something."

"Whatever the fuck you want." Bri sat down in her office chair and nodded her head. "Maybe I'll just see if I can find a new Fortress. It'll be easier on all of us."

The man held up a hand and shook his head. "Oh no, you're fine right where you are. We're going to Arizona. The transfer papers are going in tomorrow afternoon. You won't _ever_ have to worry me or my mistakes again."

"Make sure you tell Monica on your way out. Let her know you're going to Arizona and she was right to stop calling you dad." Bri shrugged. "Like I said before, I have my own shit to deal with, I'm not going to worry over you guys moving to Arizona. I got a failing relationship, I'm trying to hold onto, a daughter who is going through feelings no nine year old should and a son who's going to be just as damaged as his older sister. If you guys need to leave, then leave."

Happy shrugged. "Nah, i'm good… Why don't you have your boyfriend handle that? Then again, you gotta figure who that is nowadays, huh?" He shook his head. "You know what's funny about this whole thing? You won't fight shit, especially when it came down to you never seeing Jacey again… Why's that? Glad to be done with her?"

"I'll handle shit myself." The brunette shook her head. "I'm not fighting shit because I'm fucking tired as fuck. Tired of fighting with Juice. Tired of fighting with myself. Tired of bullshit. You really think I'd stay away from my _sister_ or my _Cam Cam_? Those two are my loves. I learned a long time ago, just to submit and give a man what he wants or at least what he wants to hear. I pick and choose my battles and this isn't one I want to fight back on. It's Christmas, I just wanted to have a nice time because we all know it's going to be shitty from here on out for me."

Happy opened the door, looking back at Bri. "I'm not babying your ass again, I told you time and time again what to do, Jacey's told you what to do and I know it's not easy but damn, Bri, where in that head of yours is it ok for anyone to treat you the way that dumbass does?" He shook his head. "But yeah, I do think you'd stay away from them. Whether you were joking or not, there was a piece of truth behind what you said about my kids. And that's where you overstepped and you actually fucking hurt me."

"I love him. That's my only rationale." She shook her head. "So what? They weren't planned, neither were mine. I'm sorry I hurt your feelings, it wasn't my intention. I promise."

Happy shook his head again, staring at the brunette. "She's my daughter, whether anyone has a problem or not. She's going to get locked in a room with my finacee and daughter, separately sooner or later because the riff between Camryn and Monica is officially the most annoying thing in my life alone with whatever Monica's feeling toward Jacey."

"Monica doesn't have a problem with Jacey or Cam." Bri sighed. "Her issues are with herself, not with the two of them."

He shrugged. "Jacey is constantly on the verge of tears, most of that may be her hormones but the other is her truly thinking that Monica hates her." He shook his head. "As for Camryn, Camryn doesn't like competition or conflict… So she just doesn't like being in any place that Monica is in because she feels like she's got to compete with her for attention."

"Moni doesn't hate Jacey. I've asked her before." The brunette shook her head. "Monica doesn't want it to be a struggle for attention. She's good with Camryn having the attention. She just likes being in the same vicinity with you guys. She's a simple kid."

He nodded, closing the door. "I want her to talk to _me_ about this shit, no one else." Shrugging, he moved the chair back into place. "Especially if our problems… I need to fix them for her, need to fix her as best I can. I'm never leaving her again, that's it."

"Alright, alright. Talk to her." Bri smiled. "Hopefully you can fix her and she won't turn into me… I need her to be better than me."

Hap shrugged. "Go get her then… I'll be waiting in here."

"Ok." Bri nodded and moved out of her office and back towards the family room, her grey eyes instantly finding her daughter in the corner of the family room. "_Monika_, come here my dear." She grabbed the brunette's hand and smiled down at her. "Your dad wants to talk to you." She lead her out of the room and back towards the office, opening the door and pushing the nine year old inside. "Have fun."

Happy looked up at the little girl and shook his head. "Get to talking, Monica. What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing is wrong with me today." Monica looked at him and shook her head. "I'm ok today."

Happy shrugged, shaking his head. "I'm not sure I can believe that."

"Are you gonna leave me again?" The brunette sighed and eyed the man carefully in front of her. "'Cause if you are, I'd like a heads up or something."

Happy shook his head, reaching out and pulling the brunette to him as soon as he squatted down in front of her. "Why do you think I'm going anywhere? Where would I go, Monica? I've got all I need right here." He pointed to her. "My daughters, Jacey and our new baby."

"Because everyone always leaves. Elijah left, then he came back and you left, then he kept leaving to and I had no one really to hang out with." Monica sighed as she rubbed her eyes. "My mom is fun and I love her but I just needed someone else at times."

Happy pulled her hands from her face and pulled her to him. "I made a mistake leaving you, Monica, I'm sorry I did it… I was just trying to make things with Jacey better and I thought us leaving Oakland for a little bit would get the job done. I was right because we are doing very well now but I didn't play in the way you would feel about and if I had, I wouldn't have gone. I'll never leave you again though. Maybe to go home and sleep but even then, you know you can come with me and either sleep in your room or we'll pile in my bed and make Jacey make room for us."

"I'm glad things are better with you guys." She nodded and rubbed her eyes again. "You promise that you won't leave me again?"

He nodded, pulling her into his arms. "Stop it, Monica, stop crying… I'm not going anywhere. Where could I go without you?" He kissed her head, holding her tightly to him. "I won't leave _you_ ever again."

"I can't just stop crying… I'm my mother's daughter." She smiled at him and nodded. "I believe you, dad."

He lifted her up as he stood up and walked toward the couch, sitting down with her on his lap. "I love you, Monica, I'm never going anywhere, I promise."

"I love you too." She grinned at him before wrapping her arms around him in a hug. "I think I wanna spend the night with you. Ok?"

Happy nodded his head. "Once we finish this conversation… You gotta tell me what's going on with you and Jacey, Monica…"

"Nothing is going on with Jacey." Monica shook her head. "I love her she's my aunt J. I don't like pregnant Jacey too much, she's moody. I already gotta deal with my mama!"

Happy chuckled, nodding his head. "She's been pretty good lately… She's been nice and friendly lately." He smiled at her. "She's just wanting time with you but thinks you don't like her."

"I like her, I love her. She's my Jacey." She smiled. "I'll hang out with her as long as she doesn't talk about the new baby."

The man cocked an eyebrow at his daughter. "Why not? What's wrong with my son?"

"Nothing is wrong with Pauly. I am just over all the baby talk. No one has even taken notice of my amazing work of art because everyone is obsessed with Pauly and he's not even born yet." Monica shook her head. "Well, I take it back, my mom has taken notice of my latest masterpiece."

Happy shook his head. "I'm not naming that boy Pauly, find a new one." He nodded. "Hey, I appreciate your new love for art. You and Camryn both are obsessed with drawing and coloring, I love it." He smiled at her as he stood up. "But you just gotta tell me about you and her now. What's wrong there?"

"I took up sculpting." The brunette shrugged. "I don't have any issues with Camryn either. She wants all the attention, so she can have it all. I just got mad earlier because she was kinda rude to Elijah but I know she didn't really understand everything."

Happy nodded his head, walking out of the office. "Camryn doesn't understand the value of her words, she thinks it's all honesty either way and we're trying to teach her about honesty." He shrugged. "When he comes back though, she'll be apologizing, mostly because she knows now that she hurt his feelings with her words. It's not that she wants all the attention, she just wants some attention. Camryn may not understand a lot, but she understands when she isn't liked and that's how she feels around you, so she has made it quite a point to not be in places you're in, like earlier. With Nik, she wanted to leave so she was very happy to be able to do so."

"I love Cam, she's my little sister. I don't want her to feel like I don't like her." Monica frowned. "I love her and I want us to be the sisters that are close and tell each other stuff. When I'm older, I'll tell her all the mistakes I made so she won't do the same. That's what mom does with Nik. Cam and I are Bri and Jacey, 2.0. That's what grandpa says."

Happy shrugged, walking back into the family room to see Elijah walking in from the foyer. "I don't know, kid, she just pitches fits to come over if you're here." He set her on the floor. "Go find your aunt, you should tell her how you feel. I gotta see a man about forgiveness."

"Alright. I'll be back." Monica smiled before skipping away from her father.

Happy nodded his head before moving toward Jacey and Camryn sitting in one of the chairs. "Come here, little blondie. We got some business to handle, you and me." He lifted her up and sighed, his eyes meeting Jacey's. "We'll be back, don't worry." He kissed her lips before turning around to locate Elijah, finding him by Igor and Frey, talking. "Now you're gonna be nice, ok? No sass, Camryn." He walked toward the men and sighed again as he patted Elijah's arm. "Can I have a word with you in Bri's office?"

Elijah nodded. "Yeah, of course we can talk." He flashed a brief smile before moving towards the office, once inside he settled on the edge of the large desk. His eyes bouncing between Camryn and Happy.

"Alright, blondie, remember what I told you." Happy whispered to his daughter. "On behalf of my child that understands much of nothing, including how harmful her words can be, she is sorry for the way behaved." He shook his head. "Me and Jacey both are sorry, we don't condone her behavior at all."

The man nodded. "It's quite alright. I don't have any hard feelings towards any of you. I know it's a weird situation."

"I think it's more so about her... She didn't mean any harm, she was just trying to understand and be honest. This isn't about what situation we were put in. It's in the past, to be honest. It happened, let's move on. My daughter has taken a liking to you and I'm positive it's mostly because she doesn't interact with you at all but nevertheless, Elijah, she's here to apologize for being mean." Happy shook his head, kissing Camryn's head. "Alright Cam..."

The little blonde trained her blue eyes on the man across from her and she sighed. "I didn't mean to be mean to you... I just was saying.." She shrugged. "Daddy says if someone doesn't wanna be your friend then leave them alone. You don't wanna be my friend so I leave you alone. I'm sorry, Eli..."

Elijah smiled and nodded. "I accept your apology. I do want to be friends with you. We may not end up being best friends like you and Igor but nonetheless, I'd like to be able to call you a friend of mine." He pulled a gift out of his pocket and passed it to her. "Please accept this gift as a token of our friendship."

"Really? I thought you hated me!" She took the gift and passed it to her father before reaching out for Elijah. "You got me a gift? What is it?"

He accepted Camryn and smiled. "I never hated you Camryn. I can't hate you, I don't really know you too much. I know that'll change." He shrugged. "I did get you a gift, it's something you can wear around your neck."

Happy smirked, shaking his head. "You messed up... She's yours now, she won't let you go now." He shrugged. "Can't save you now."

"I know. It's fine, I kind of knew from the start I'd end up with a Jacey and Camryn, in a new form." Elijah chuckled. "It'll be a fun time all over again."

Happy nodded slowly, smiling as Camryn started playing with Elijah's hair. "Her and Monica will be more hell for you than Jacey and Bri. Can't you already tell?"

"Yeah, I can tell. Monica has been nothing but trouble the past two years or so. It's proving hard to break her little habits. I am hopeful that they'll stop before she gets to middle school." Elijah shrugged. "All part of being in her life, you get the good and bad together."

Happy nodded. "When I say little Jacey, I mean it... She's the attitude, the sass, the sarcastic mean side, sweet and she's gonna be the absolute death of me." He chuckled.

"It'll drive Jacey insane too." Elijah looked down at Camryn and smiled. "Man, I'm not looking forward to their teen years, that's for sure."

The man shrugged. "Alright, Cam, I'm going back in here and sitting with your mom. You coming with me or staying with him?"

"I'm staying with him." Camryn nodded. "He's comfy like Iggy."

Happy shrugged again, smiling. "Alright, kid, bring her back if she starts driving you crazy. We'll be in the family room." He nodded his head at Elijah.

"Duly noted." Elijah smiled. "I think we'll be fine though. Go, enjoy your evening."

The man nodded, leaving the office to find his fiancée. Seeing her with Bri and Nik, he shook his head before he approached the trio and he wrapped his arms around her from behind. "I sold our child..."

"Did you get a good price?" Jacey smiled and tilted her head to look at her fiance. "I hope you did…"

He shrugged. "I don't know... I was just happy to see her off my hands." He smirked, kissing Jacey's cheek. "Bri, tell the suit of yours to pay up before the night's out."

Bri nodded. "I'll give him the invoice." The brunette deadpanned as she shrugged her shoulders, her hands tugging on the ends of her hair. "He's good for it."

"What's wrong with you now?" Happy cocked an eyebrow at the brunette, eyeing her."

"Nothing." She shrugged again. "I'm fine."

He nodded. "Once things settle down, we'll head to our house so you can get your gifts." He kissed Jacey's cheek again. "I'll be back, I'm going to check in with the club. Stay out of trouble I know what kind of shit Nik likes."

"I'm taking them to the strip club." Nik smirked. "Soon as the kids knock out."

Happy turned slightly and shook his head. "Don't get arrested, I don't have time to be coming out to get you three out of jail."

"I'm hoping that we do get arrested." The blonde shrugged. "My sister needs fun and Jacey needs a fun memory in her life. She can tell your son that he was in jail before he was even born."

Jacey laughed, nodding. "Hush, Hap, let us have our fun. We'll call you later, handsome." She pulled Nik to her and hugged her. "My love here is just trying to ensure that."

"Can't take her and get her drunk in Vegas, so the least I can do is take her to get a lapdance." Nik rubbed Jacey's belly. "It'll be a night of firsts for the Little Lowman in there."

Jacey shrugged. "I'm definitely ok with this plan, once I have him, then we'll head to Vegas for a good weekend. Leave all the kids with Happy." She shook her head. "How exciting!"

"Oh hell yeah." Nik nodded. "Kid free weekend, drinks, gambling, dancing and fun. I'm all for it."

The blonde nodded her head, looking at Bri. "Are you down for this or is it just a blonde thing?" She kissed Bri's head. "Where are you right now?"

Bri looked at the blondes and nodded. "I'm so fucking down for this. I need a few asses shaking in my face. I deserve it dammit!" She chuckled.

"I think we all do…" Jacey nodded, smirking at her sister. "Come on, I gotta give you guys and the babies the presents." She wrapped her arms around Bri, kissing her face. "You're gonna love yours so much."

"I know I will." Bri kissed Jacey's cheek and nodded. "This has been the best Christmas ever. Can't wait til next year."

The blonde nodded, pulling Bri toward the foyer, her free hand holding Nik's. "Come on, come on, I'm excited to see Nik's expression too." She led the pair out of the house and toward Happy who was on the phone. "Go get the kids, even the one you sold off to whoever." She kissed his head. "We're going to our house." The women walked off before Hap could respond.

* * *

**AN: Soooo this chapter is super long but oh well... **

_**These past two chapters didn't get much feedback so I was actually hesitant to update but here's a Christmas doc anyway, call me sweet ;)**_

_**Let me know what ya think, the next chapter is gonna be mostly Cam and Happy-centric. They're one of my top pairings for this story and I love writing them so give me some feedback and I'll get started on that chapter.**_


	56. Chapter 56: Trip to the Moon

**January 5, 2012**

As Jacey slowly eased down into the large bathtub full of a warm water and bubbles, she was already pulling her hair up into a top knot. She looked up to see Happy walking into the bathroom and she gave him a small smile. "Hi." She watched him start to push his sweatpants and boxers down, muttering under his breath. "What are you talking about over there?"

Happy turned and looked at the blonde as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. "What are you doing in there?" He moved toward the bathtub, dipping his hand in the water before he flicked the water at Jacey. "Lean up."

"Say please..." She cocked an eyebrow at him as she rubbed her belly. "All you have to do is be nice and you can have whatever you want." She smirked as she scooted forward after she leaned forward.

He shrugged, shaking his head as he stepped in the tub and sat down behind the blonde, flicking her hair. "Why's the water so hot? You wanna roast the kid?" He pulled her back against him and wrapped his tattooed arms around her. "How long was I asleep?"

"Whole day... I picked up Camryn at about seven and she is set on getting another puppy. We had tacos for dinner, the stuff to make your nachos is in the fridge. The meat is in the microwave. Just heat it up." She leaned her head against Happy's shoulder, as she moved his hands over her belly. "Did you get some rest or too much?"

Happy nodded his head, kissing her cheek. "Thanks mama. I got some rest, tell my girl to cuddle with me next time." He moved his hands out from under hers, moving his hands up her body to her breasts, squeezing them softly as he buried his face in her neck and started kissing Jacey's neck. "Where's she at now?"

"Not if you're gonna sleep all day while I'm gone… She can't do that yet, she wakes up and wants to get into shit." Jacey murmured, sighing as felt one of Hap's hands fall to her hip, squeezing it roughly before she guided his hand to her triangle. "She's asleep, it's almost midnight."

The man raked his teeth over Jacey's skin as his fingers moved through her folds. "You better not wake her up either." He whispered in her ear as he pushed a finger inside of her, shaking his head when he heard her moan softly. "I could never get tired of this, you know that?" He kissed her neck as he inserted another finger then a third finger. He heard her moan again and he smirked, biting into the skin on her neck. "Come on, baby, let's go to the bedroom, I'm fucking hungry as hell."

"No..." She sighed, shaking her head as she grabbed his wrist and started to move her hips against Happy's hand. "I want you." Jacey sighed again, feeling his fingers graze her g-spot as his thumb started circling her clit.

Happy slowly pulled his fingers from her body and pushed her forward a little before he stood up and stepped out of the large bathtub. "You'll get me... I promise." He held his hands out, waiting for his fiancée to grab them. "Come on."

"Let me clarify... I want your dick." Jacey looked up at the man and shrugged. "If I have to go another day without _you_, I'm gonna get violent." She took his hands and she was lifted up and out of the tub, being pulled toward their bed.

Happy turned around and pulled the blonde to him before he turned around again and pushed her to sit down on the bed. "Like I said, psychopath, you'll get me. I won't let you out of here until you're good." His lips found hers in a heated kiss before she pulled away and she started to move further onto the bed, Happy absentmindedly crawling after her until his face was at her center.

"Please baby." He looked up at the blonde, a bit of confusion on his face as he wrapped his arms around her thighs. Jacey shook her head, looking down at him as he pressed a kiss to her pussy lips.

He spread her pussy lips and his mouth instantly landed on her clit, sucking and nibbling on it as he heard her moan. "Told you not to wake her up." He murmured before he started trailing kisses up and down her inner thighs before he started working his way back to her pussy, lapping up the wetness before dipping his tongue inside her. She moaned as he continued to lick her dry against the rhythm his mouth had going, the man was aching to be inside her at this point...

"Fuck Hap, please! I can't take this shit anymore!" She ground out, fisting the sheets as she sat up a little to look at the man in between her long legs. Watching him eating her, he was slow and deliberate with every move as he worked her over, but with Jacey watching him, it only turned her on more... She was surprised she hadn't grown whiny over the fact that he'd completely ignored her. "You're so greedy!" She growled at the man, trying to work through the waves of her orgasm that was quickly approaching.

Feeling her shake and shudder at the hands of the violent orgasm he put her through, he trailed kisses up her body, working upward toward her mouth. "You taste so damn good." He pressed a kiss to her lips before positioned his hard member at her entrance. He smirked as she nodded her head. "You don't even know how much I've missed you." He murmured as he pushed himself inside of her, letting her adjust to his cock before he started a quick pace.

"God..." She arched her back, pushing her body closer to his as if there was any kind of space left between them. Jacey started to claw at his back as he pounded into her, one of his hands gripping the headboard as the other massaged her left breast. The blonde's mouth landed on his neck as she started to bite into the soft flesh, sucking on it.

Happy growled lowly, slowing his pace down as he felt his balls tighten. Their lips connected again as Jacey started to shudder with her own orgasm, forcing her moans to be stifled by the hungry, passionate kiss the couple was sharing in the moment they collided together. "Fuck." He groaned as he buried his face in her hair.

"Hand me that blanket." She spoke through a yawn as she tapped her fingers on his back and pointed towards the red blanket on the floor.

The man reached over and grabbed the blanket before laying back down and throwing the blanket over both of them. "You too lazy to pull down the sheets and comforter?" He inquired as she got comfortable against his chest.

"What do you care? You got laid and once I fall asleep, you can go fix your dinner…" She looked up at him and rolled her eyes. "As a matter of fact, why don't you go to that diner and grab some milkshakes? I'll stay with the little princess." She smiled up at him.

Happy shook his head. "Goodnight Jace, sleep tight, I love you…" He covered her mouth with his hand and shook his head again. "Don't make me start singing to you!"

"Nooooo!" She started laughing, shaking her head. "Have you heard your singing voice? You're not a pretty singer, baby!" She covered his mouth with her hands. "No no no!"

He poked out his bottom lip and sighed. "Alright fine, no singing today but I'll definitely be giving you a nice little wake up call bright and early in the morning." He pulled her face to his and kissed her lips, pulling her even closer to him.

* * *

**January 14, 2011**

Jacey rubbed her belly, moving out of the kitchen and slowly towards the front door, the ringing doorbell grating on her last nerve as she picked up her pace slightly, wanting to answer the door for the eager guest on the other side. "I'm almost there!" She shouted, rolling her eyes as she glanced at the security monitor briefly before unlocking and opening the front door. "I thought you were going to be Bri."

Kozik shrugged. "Don't look so disappointed J! I'm even better than Brianna." He smirked down at her before pulling her into a side hug. "I'm here to babysit so you and Happy can go to the appointment."

The blonde rolled her eyes. "I'm not disappointed… You being better is debatable." She turned on her heel and walked into the living room, her eyes landing on Camryn who was laying on the floor, her head resting on her dog's belly. "She's calm, she knows we're going to be back in a few hours. She says she'll behave for you."

He nodded, smiling down at his niece. "Hey little blondie. You ready to have fun with me today?"

Camryn looked up at her uncle and nodded. "No. My puppy is sad, we're just gonna watch movies Uncle Koz."

"Just go with it." Happy rasped as he walked into the living room. "You sure I can trust you with my kid and house?"

Kozik nodded. "Yeah, I'm not gonna lose your kid or ruin the house. I know the rules." He grinned as he dropped down onto the sofa and kicked off his heavy boots. "You two go ahead and handle your business. I have it covered here."

Jacey looked at Happy before looking at Kozik and shrugging. "He's in for a surprise, huh?" She smirked as she moved to her daughter. "Alright babe, give me a kiss and a hug."

"Hurry back." Camryn stood up and hugged her mom, giving her a kiss on the cheek. "I don't know how long I can look after him." She whispered to her mom and grinned. "He's a troublemaker."

Happy chuckled as he scooped his daughter up and kissed her. "Love you kid. Make sure he eats his veggies at lunchtime or no dessert, got it?"

She nodded and giggled. "I got it. He's in good hands!" She grinned as she was set back down on her feet. "I love you." She followed after her parents as they walked to the front door. "I'll take care of the house."

Jacey nodded, looking back down at her daughter and smiled. "Good. Put him in timeout if you need to babe." She laughed as she opened the front door, pausing as she saw Javier running up the driveway. "Damn, I forgot he was coming over for a playdate." She looked at Happy and furrowed her brow.

"Let him stay." Happy smirked. "It'll keep him on his toes… Let's go before he can put up a fight about it." He watched Javier move into the house and grinned. "Kozik is in for one hell of a day. Have fun you two."

"Bye Uncle Hap!" Javier waved at the man before watching the door shut tightly. "Hi Cam!" He smiled at her before hugging her. "I came to play."

Camryn smiled and nodded, taking Javier by his hand and leading him into the living room. "Uncle Koz! Look who came to play with me! Javi!"

"What?! Your parents didn't mention he was coming over too!" He shook his head. "How about you just sit on the floor and watch this show with me, huh?"

"We're having a tea party." Javier nodded and smiled. "My babe wants one, huh Cam?"

Kozik's jaw dropped and he shook his head. "_Babe_?! Nuh uh! No way! You're too young to be anyone's babe! Nope nope nope!"

"He's my boyfriend." Camryn nodded and smiled.

The blonde man shook his head. "No way Jose! No no no!"

"My name is Javier _not_ Jose. Don't be racist!" Javier wagged his finger at the man and smirked. "Come on Cam, let's get the tea set."

Camryn shook her head. "I didn't know you were racist, _Herman_!"

"His name is Herman?" Javi looked at the blonde and shook his head. "I didn't know that!"

The little blonde nodded her head eagerly. "Let's go, Javi, I don't want to talk to that meanie anymore." She stuck her tongue out at him. "We're over your shit..."

"Camryn, watch your mouth!" Kozik looked at her and shook his head. "You don't say bad words!"

She shrugged. "Aunt B says it all the time!"

"I'll kick your Aunt B's booty." He shook his head. "When you're old and wrinkled like her, then you can say all the bad words you want."

Camryn gasped, crossing her arms over her chest. "YOU DON'T TALK ABOUT MY AUNT B LIKE THAT, HERMAN!" She shook her head. "Stupid fatty! Come on Javi!"

"He's just mad 'cause she doesn't think he's cute!" Javi looked at Camryn and shook his head. "He's a hater huh babe?"

The little blonde nodded eagerly. "He's a big hater and we don't like haters, remember!?"

"We don't have time for them." He grabbed her hand and smiled. "What kind of tea are we having today?"

Camryn shrugged, pulling on Javi's arms to lead him upstairs. "What kind do you wanna have? I thought one day we could change it up and have coffee! Daddy drinks it all the time!"

"The berry kind. Coffee sounds good, my mom drinks it too! She puts in two sugars and a cream thing." Javi smiled at her. "We should have coffee, so we can be cool like your dad!"

The little blonde smiled, nodding her head as she walked into her playroom. "I wanna be just like my mommy when I grow up! She's the best mommy ever!"

"I wanna be like my mom but a boy." He shrugged. "Your mom is pretty cool!"

Camryn smiled nodding. "I love Aunt B! She's my favorite aunt! I love my mommy... She's the best!"

"Where's your puppy at?" Javi looked around the room. "My mom made me leave my puppy at home."

She shrugged. "Probably in the bathroom drinking some water." She frowned. "Probably so you wouldn't lose him..."

"Not gonna lose my puppy." He shook his head as he sat on the beanbag chair. "I like your hair a lot Cam!"

The little blonde looked back at the little boy and smiled. "Thanks Javi, me too… It's alway so pretty and curly."

"I like the curls. They look cool when we jump on the trampoline!" He nodded and stood back up and moved to her. "Can I touch your hair?"

Camryn shrugged. "I guess so, sure." She nodded her head as she stared at him. "Mommy says it's soft!"

"It is soft." He giggled and moved his hand away from her hair. "It's soft and pretty."

The little blonde started to blush, smiling at him all the while. "Thanks Javi, that's nice." She nodded her head as she sat down at her small table. "Are you ready for the tea party?"

"Yes I am." Javier sat down at the table across Camryn and smiled. "I should have brought my dinos."

Camryn pointed to her large bookshelf. "I have some over there. I play with them when you can't play!" She smiled.

"Cool! I didn't know you liked dinos too!" He flashed her a goofy smile. "What one's your favorite?"

The blonde pointed toward the gray and blue pterodactyl. "He's my favorite! He can fly and everything… I like them, they make me miss you sometimes though."

"I like the noises they make." Javi frowned. "I'll live with you! Then we can see each other all the time."

Camryn nodded eagerly. "Yeah! That's the best idea ever! Do you know to use a phone?"

"I know how to dial my mom's number, she taught me." He nodded. "You wanna call her?"

The blonde shook her head. "I wanted to call my dad! I have to tell him you're moving in with us!"

"Get Kozik to call your dad." Javi nodded. "Then you can talk to him."

Camryn shook her head again. "After the tea party… We're busy!" She smiled at the little boy.

"I'm sorry." He smiled. "I think we need to invite one of the suits next time. It'd be even more fun!"

She shook her head, smiling at him. "It's ok, who's your favorite suit?"

"My grandpa Aleksandr." Javi nodded. "Who's your favorite?"

Camryn shrugged. "I'm torn between Iggy, Frey and Eli! They're my best friends, after you!"

"They're cool! What about Anthony?" He tapped on his tea cup and shrugged.

The blonde shook her head, scoffing. "No! I don't like him anymore, we're not friends and he's a big fat mean liar!"

"Is it because he has a girlfriend?" Javi shook his head. "I'll beat him up for you."

She shook her head. "Who's his girlfriend now? Mommy and Aunt B called him a whore. I don't know what that is though."

"I dunno but he doesn't live with us anymore. 'lijah put him in big boy timeout." He shook his head. "Let's ask Kozik what a whore is later."

Camryn covered her eyes with one hand and her mouth with the other. "Oooooh... He gots in trouble! What'd he do? I got put in timeout one time the other day, I don't like broccoli so he popped me and put me in timeout. He said I was being too sassy." She shrugged.

"He wasn't listening to 'Lijah's rules. So he had to go to timeout til he learns how to listen better." Javi shook his head. "I like your sass! It's cute."

Cam shook her head. "Shame on him! Bad bad bad Anfony." She rolled her eyes. "I wasn't even being sassy to daddy!" She shook her head.

"He thinks everyone is sassy." He shook his head and shrugged.

The little blonde shook her head. "I think Monica is sassy a lot… He's right when he calls her sassy!"

"She's too sassy! She's in trouble right now! She got put in timeout for not listening." He shook his head. "She's so bad."

Camryn covered her mouth again as she gasped. "Nuh uh! What for? Who put her in timeout?"

"She got put in timeout for not listening to her mom." Javi nodded. "Mom yelled at her too. Then Frey put her in timeout."

Camryn shook her head. "Shame on her!" She stood up and moved toward her bed. "Let's have a sleepover!" She smiled, nodding. "Come on let's make Kozy call Daddy and tell him that we're having a party!"

* * *

**AN****: Ok I lied, I was going to make this chapter have lots and lots of Happy with his little Princess buuut I've decided to save that for the next one. Which will definitely be all about them ;)**

_**Let me know what ya think, feedback is soooo wonderful and lovely!**_


	57. Chapter 57: Quick Departures

**January 17, 2012**

Jacey looked into the bedroom to see her daughter asleep on her fiance's back, surrounding by candy wrappers and tons of toys. She rolled her eyes, looking down at her belly. "They're messes, huh?" She whispered, smiling as she received a series of flutters in response. She shook her head, walking further into the room and bending to pick her daughter up. She easily put the three year old in her bed and sighed as she pulled the covers over Camryn's tiny frame before she walked over to her fiance and slowly squatted to the floor, running her hand over Happy's head before she trailed her nails down his spine.

"Baby, get up." She whispered, poking his sides before standing back up, watching as he jolted slightly. She watched him rub the sleep out of his eyes before his dark gaze landed on her and she shrugged. "You're both sleeping the day away… What time did you get up with her?"

The man shrugged as he stood up and brushed his chest off. "About six… What time is it now?" He murmured, allowing Jacey to take his hand and pull him out of the bedroom. "Tell me we didn't sleep through her party…"

"It's only about eleven. So no, the party is still on. Two o'clock and I expect you both to be awake and alive." She squeezed his hand as she pulled him into their bedroom. "I actually had some time to get you a gift and no, I don't care that you said you don't want anything materialistic. Shut up."

Happy rolled his eyes, sitting down on the bed, pulling Jacey to him and between his legs before she could go to the closet. "I got what I want right here. What do you need to spend money for?"

"Because it's just one more thing you get to keep forever." She smiled, kissing the top of his head. "Quit whining… You'll get the gifts later, after the baby girl has passed out again." She shrugged as she slowly moved away from the man. "I'm gonna go check on things down here since I decided not to decorate shit or anything."

**SOA**

The house was completely covered in decorations for a three year old's birthday party and Jacey was already at her wit's end with her pregnancy for the day. She reluctantly sent her mother an invitation along with the rest of the club's invitation to Camryn's birthday party. She knew the club had other plans for Happy's birthday but she didn't give a damn as long as he was present for this party and only left after Camryn was out for the night.

She looked around the backyard once more, seeing the decorations in perfect condition and everything looked good, she smiled briefly before walking back inside and toward the kitchen where a close friend of hers was standing, staring at the large birthday cake and all its cupcakes. "Karlee…" She touched the brunette's elbow and smiled. "What are you staring at? They look amazing. It all looks amazing and these finger foods are even better. I'm so glad you made these little things. I love them."

Karlee nodded her head, smiling as she stepped away from the island and crossed her arms over her chest. "Thanks, Jacey, it means alot. I'm glad you invited me to the party even though I'm sure it was for my skills but whatever." She laughed.

"It was a two for one. You bring your ass to Oakland _and _bake for the party, you get to see my offspring." The blonde laughed, shrugging. "I understand Santa Monica is life but damn, you owe me-." She was stopped by the sound of screaming and the doorbell. "My god… I'll be back. You can go ahead and start taking this outside. I'm about to open the back gate for everyone to get through so no one is walking through my house. Bri should be here soon, you remember hearing about her, right?"

The brunette nodded, smiling. "Right, she's practically your better half, huh? That's fine, go see who's dying at the hands of Freddy or Jason." She shrugged. "Then again, could be Michael."

"Shut up! You know I hate Freddy!" Jacey laughed, moving out of the kitchen and heading for the stairs. "Shit, I need an elevator." She rolled her eyes as she slowly made her way up the stairs and to her bedroom where she caught a glimpse of her daughter and fiance glaring at each other. "What is it? What's the matter?" She walked into the bathroom to see Camryn in just her pull-up, her curly blonde hair pulled up. "Where are your clothes, Princess?"

Happy pointed toward the pink and white dress in a crumpled mess on the floor. "She said she's not wearing that S-H-I-T."

"Including that word or are you censoring your language now?" Jacey cocked an eyebrow at the man, shaking her head. "Camryn, my beautiful love, get dressed. That's the dress you're wearing." She moved toward the little blonde and picked her up, setting her on top of the his and her sinks.

Camryn slowly shook her head. "Nope, I rather be nakey than wear that." She crossed her arms over her chest and turned her head away from Jacey.

"See! I wanna kill her right now… That attitude is working my nerves, Jacey. Get your daughter." Happy huffed, shaking his head. "Get her!"

Jacey looked back at the man and shook her head. "That's your little Princess, you handle her. Camryn, you're not gonna be nakey. How about we settle for a cute top, some black leggings and some boots? Yes or no party?"

"Fine, but he's not allowed to pick it out." The little blonde shook her head as she held her arms out for her mother. "Who's- B! AUNT B! AUNT B! AUNT B!" She started jumping as she looked past her mother to see her aunt walking toward her with Javier.

"How's my birthday girl?" Bri smiled. "You ready for the day?"

Happy stood between Bri and Camryn, shaking his head. "No Aunt B until your little tiny ass is dressed and ready for the party, Camryn." He shrugged, looking at Bri. "Sorry Aunt B."

"I see your undies!" Javi giggled. "Happy birthday Cam! Happy birthday Happy!"

Camryn leaned on her father to see over him to wave at Javier, smiling at him. "Hi Javi! Whatcha doin'?!" She pushed a few fallen curls out of her face and sighed, staring at the little boy. "Thanks Javi!"

"I got you a present. It's down stairs." He nodded. "It's a good one too!"

The blonde started smiling a dimpled smile and nodded her head eagerly. "Really? You're the bestest best friend ever, Javi! I can't wait to see it!" She laid her head on her father's shoulder and sighed. "Let's go, Daddy, it's time to get dressed."

"Look at that. Whatcha gonna wear?" Bri smiled at her niece as she set Javier to the floor. "Something cute like I'm wearing or a dress?"

Jacey pointed to the disheveled dress on the bathroom floor and shook her head. "Leggings, top, and boots. She's going for a twinning look with some of us." She shrugged, pulling Camryn into her arms. "Come on, babe, let's go get dressed and stop flashing our undies to all the boys. There's time for that in the future." She mumbled the last part, smirking at the look on Happy's face.

"No no no, Javi can look! He's my boyfriend!" Camryn nodded eagerly as she looked between Jacey and her aunt. "Aunt B?! Are Iggy and Frey gonna be here? I hope so! I haven't seen them in two whole years!"

"Iggy and Frey are gonna turn up to your party for sure." Bri smiled. "I got you a present… well a lot of presents and I got your dad a present too."

Happy lifted Javier up and settled him on his hip. "Javi, tell your mama that she didn't have to do that." He smirked. "You can just strip for me later after the kids go down." He whispered, moving out of the bathroom toward the stairs. "We're going downstairs to see who all is here yet."

"I got Cam a bracelet." Javi whispered. "What is strip?"

The man looked at his nephew and shrugged. "Making cupcakes, kid, making cupcakes. It's your mama's favorite thing to do, her and aunt Jacey both." He shrugged. "A bracelet, huh? What kind of bracelet?"

"But cupcakes are babies!" Javier looked at the man. "A charm bracelet. It has her favorite things on it!"

Happy shook his head. "No, kid, not like Cam the Cupcake. Like the food cupcake… You know those red velvet cupcakes. Yeah, your mom loves red and well Aunt Jacey likes silver or black or red." He shrugged. "Like what? Crayons and cartoons and you?"

"I'm telling my mom that you wanna make cupcakes with her." Javi nodded and smiled. "It has a crayon, a C, a J, and some other stuff that I can't 'member."

Happy shrugged his shoulders. "If you can tell me how cupcakes are even baked then I'll back up your story." He nodded slowly. "A J, huh? What's that stand for? Javier? You dating my Camryn?"

"What cupcakes are we talking about now? Babies or red velvets?" He smirked. "I'm her boyfriend!"

The man shrugged his shoulders. "Which are you talking about? Do you know how babies are made and where they come from?" He chuckled, shaking his head. "And you still haven't asked my permission for that, boy."

"I know some _things_." Javier nodded. "Can I date Cam?"

Happy nodded his head again. "Yeah? What do you know? Tell me so I can know." He rubbed his chin as he walked outside to the backyard, seeing Jax, Opie, Chibs and Tig standing by the cake table. "I got two feisty ass women upstairs that will kill all of you if you been touching the cake or cupcakes." He looked back at Javier and shrugged. "Tell ya what… You give me two good reasons why I should say yes."

"Because I treat her like a princess and make her laugh." Javier smiled. "Can I get down now please?"

Happy set the boy on top of the long patio table and shrugged. "I need something more than that, shrimp."

"I like her a whole lot." He nodded and grinned. "More than I like dinos and my dad's 'computer."

The man chuckled, shaking his head. "Is that all you got? Alright, I'll let it slide this time but we gotta have this talk again when you're sixteen. Got it?" He poked at Javier's chest playfully. "Mark your calendar, shrimp. Don't touch the cake, cupcakes or get in the pool, ok? Your girlfriend will be down in a few minutes."

"Got it." Javier smiled. "I'm not touching anything. I promise."

Happy shook his head at the smile and sighed. "Look like your mama kid… It's crazy." He helped Javier off the table in time to see Jacey, Bri and Camryn walk out of the French doors. "Well, hell… You are the prettiest damn thing I've ever seen in my life." He smiled as his dark eyes landed on his three year old daughter.

"Camryn!" Javier smiled at the blonde. "You look so pretty! Hap, look at my girl, she's _super_ pretty."

Camryn smiled wide, running to Javier. "Javi! I thought you left! I was going to be so sad… Look, mama, he's still here!" She wrapped her arms around the toddler and sighed.

"I will never leave you!" He hugged her tightly. "Your birthday is pretty. Did you see the cupcakes!?"

Jacey lifted Javier up and eyed him for a moment. "Excuse me but did I just lose all hugs, kisses, and love? Huh? You know I am the one you have to be thanking for your girlfriend, Mr. Smooth?" She made a face at him for setting him down. "Bri, I lost my baby to my baby…"

Bri laughed. "You're about to lose me too… Look at your brother. He's looking good." She shrugged. "You went all out for this party huh?"

"Yeah, but I hate you… So it doesn't hurt as much." She shrugged, smirking at her best friend. "Yes, my baby girl deserves the best parties ever. She'll remember this one and the next five hundred that she has so now we have to start going all out." She smiled, pointing at Camryn as she ran to Jax. "Sorry, whore, he's with his one true love."

"But he's _mine_." Bri pouted. "How come you never go all out for my birthday?"

Jacey shook her head, looking up at the sight of Kozik and Case walking through the gate with some women. "Oh but I don't think so… I think he's all hers." She rolled her eyes. "Before I answer that… I just need to know why the guys take every invitation and pass it to the whores around the clubhouse." She shook her head again. "I try to go all out for your birthday but you pay me _no_ attention anymore. Is it because I'm fat? Ugly? Stupid? Not blonde enough? Huh, huh, huh?"

"No but you are pregnant and guess where we're going for my birthday again? Vegas!" The brunette smirked. "There won't be any of the guys but still."

The blonde rolled her eyes. "Doesn't mean you still appreciate me and shit. Next time, don't ask for more children to add to our big beautiful family." She huffed. "After the party and everyone leaves, run far away because I've highly considering tossing your ass in the pool and drowning you." She blew Bri a kiss. "You're gonna be like forty, quit trying to party it up with your wolfpack."

"_Forty?_" Bri rolled her eyes. "I appreciate you. I didn't ask for more kids… More kids isn't something that I- Nevermind. Can I have a few minutes? I'll be back."

Jacey watched Bri carefully before nodding. "Of course, go upstairs… But hey, I'm sorry. I completely forgot, babe." She frowned, moving aside before walking toward the patio table where Kozik and Jax were sitting.

"Chasing guests off?" Kozik poked at Jacey's belly. "You are very pregnant."

The blonde shook her head. "No, I'm not. Your ugly face is, you're almost bringing back morning sickness." She smirked. "I am barely pregnant, shut up, Koz!"

"I'm the second prettiest blonde at the party." He smiled. "I even beat out your brother here."

Jacey shook her head, looking at her brother briefly. "Me and my brother are the second and third prettiest. We already know that my baby is number one." She smiled, pointing toward the little blonde sitting on a lounge chair, beside Javier.

"It's a given that she is but sorry blondies. I'm number two and you are tied for three." He smiled. "I'm hungry. Can I just eat one cupcake?"

Jacey shook her head. "My daughter is three and she has a boyfriend… It's safe to say she's win ever beauty contest anyway." She shrugged. "I'm second though. You're like number 809. No, stay away from them until she gets hers."

"Did you not invite Bri's mini me or what? I don't see her moping around anywhere?" Kozik furrowed his brow. "Oh! You forgot her invite huh?" He chuckled and shook his head.

Jacey shook her head. "She's around here somewhere. Probably looking for my sweet other half." She pointed at Happy. "That or she's coming when in the suits get here."

"Jacey." Bri dropped down next to the blonde. "I missed you for that entire ten minutes I was gone."

The blonde turned, smiling at her best friend. "I missed you, my love. You scared me, thought you were leaving me all alone to deal with idiots like Koz."

"Nah, just needed to clear my head." Bri smiled. "Never gonna leave you alone to battle _that_ idiot."

Happy slapped the table, smirking as he saw Jacey jump. "Mama, I'm hungry as hell. I need those cupcakes."

"No one gets cupcakes until _after_ Cam has all she can handle." Jacey shook her head. "There is food that you can eat."

Kozik's mouth dropped. "You're gonna let him eat right here?" He started grinning. "Damn girl, them hormones don't play, do they?"

"Actual food." Bri smacked Kozik.

Jacey rolled her eyes. "I'm over you right now. Pretty sure you weren't even invited…" She stood up and started to move away from the table before turning around. "And my pregnancy is none of your business asshole. I'm not that fucking big!"

"Way to fucking go dude." Bri shook her head and moved towards Jacey. "He's an asshole. You want me to rough him up?"

The blonde shook her head, looking down at her belly. "I'm not fucking big." She looked back up at Bri and rolling her eyes. "I don't even look big, my tits aren't big, I have no ass… I fucking hate him!"

"He's just trying to get a rise out of you babe." The brunette nodded. "You're cute and pregnant. I love it."

Jacey shook her head. "I am a oddly-shaped whale." She rolled her eyes. "I'm weird, fuck Kozik. I'm going back to bed. I hate him so fucking much."

"Now those are pregnancy hormones." Bri smirked. "Calm down, ignore him. It's Cam's birthday party, it's all about her not how bad Kozik wants to piss you off Jacey. After the party, you can go to bed and I'll clean up the place, alright?"

Jacey shook her head as she looked back to see her mother walking through the gate. "I'm going to kiss on her gorgeous little face and make her- Holy fucking hell." She watched Wendy walk through the gate with Abel in tow. "No she fucking didn't invite Wendy to tag along."

"Ah shit." Bri shook her head. "I'm sorry but I think that's my cue to hop the fence and go home J."

The blonde shook her head again, pointing toward Happy. "Just ignore them both and go hide behind Happy… Or with him. He hates when that woman comes around."

"Fine, alright." She nodded. "I'll hide behind your husband."

Jacey rolled her eyes. "Don't make me call my daughter to deal with you." She kissed Bri's head before moving toward the table where Happy was standing with Jax, Kozik, and Opie. "Keep her busy and pre-occupied. Jax's mother is here."

"No, just hide me." Bri mumbled. "You're big enough for me to just stand behind all day."

Happy shook his head. "Go hide behind, Jax, not me. I gotta get Camryn away from her boyfriend and start stuffing her face with cupcakes." He tossed his arm over Bri's shoulders and pulled her into his side. "What's your problem? Huh?"

"Gemma and Wendy both hate me. I rather not have any drama at Cam's party." The brunette shrugged. "You distract Jacey and I'll make a break for it."

The man shook his head. "Why would you do that to your niece? She'd cry so much if her - what does she call you? - Whatever. Stay around, I'll protect ya from the crazies that seem to wander in." He nodded his head, giving Bri a rare smile.

"Aunt B, B, BB, priss when she's pissed off at me." Bri nodded and smiled back at him. "Thanks. I appreciate this."

Happy started laughing, covering his face. "Aw, no she doesn't! When has she ever called you a priss? I'm not believing it." He looked back to see Jacey talking to Gemma and he turned his body a little, shielding Bri from sight. "No problem, baby mama."

"Well, I stopped by one day and she was coloring and I asked her if I can color with her and she hit me with a 'no priss, can you even color'." The brunette shrugged and smiled. "It was cute but still offended me… _Baby mama_? You can only call me that when Monica is around but she's not around yet."

Happy smirked, shaking his head. "She was probably mad at the world for whatever reason." He shrugged. "Where is my kid at? I'll call you whatever I want… You don't tell me what to do. Not my mama."

"She's at home in her room." Bri shrugged. "I'm sorry, I will not do that again. Promise, but probably not really because I get bossy sometimes."

The man looked back again to see his daughter running toward him. "Why? Is she not coming?" He shook his head. "Save it for the bedroom."

"She's not." She shook her head as she smiled at Camryn. "Hey CC."

Camryn held her arms up to Bri. "Where have you been? Chibs took my Javi from me and won't give him back." She huffed, poking her bottom lip out. "What happened to mommy? Why's she getting yelled at?"

"I've been eyeing the cupcakes." Bri picked up the tiny blonde and kissed her forehead. "I'll get your Javi back from Chibs and I'll definitely find out why your mom is being yelled at."

The little blonde wrapped her arms around Bri's neck and kissed her cheeks. "Why do you look sad? Daddy, why's my B sad?" She pointed toward Gemma and Jacey. "Is it because Uncle Jax's mommy is mean?"

"I'm not sad because of Gemma." She shook her head. "I'm sad because only one of my princesses is here today. A Queen needs all her princesses and her prince to be in the same place to be happy."

Happy unwound his arm from around Bri and rolled his eyes. "Why isn't she coming, Bri?"

"She's not feeling well. She's not up for it." Bri looked at him. "She's not her usual self."

Happy sighed, nodding his head. "What happened now? Where's Elijah at?"

"She's like nine, she's just being petty." The brunette rolled her eyes. "Elijah is out of town with Kaya."

The man rolled his eyes. "Tell whatever suits who are coming to throw her over their shoulder and bring her over here. I'll talk to her." He sighed, poking at Camryn's head. "Hey you! Why don't you go see Kozik?"

"In case you've forgotten, no suits live in that house anymore." Bri shook her head. "I also don't have my phone so that's that. Yeah, go see Kozik and beat him up, he said he's the prettiest blonde at this party but we all know it's you who's the prettiest."

Camryn shook her head. "Nuh uh, Koz! Nuh uh! My mommy is the prettiest blonde _ever_… Duh, fathead." She waved to Bri. "I love you, Aunt B! Start smiling, it's pretty."

Kozik shook his head. "Nope. I'm the prettiest blonde _ever_."

"I can't talk to you right now, Koz, you're crazy!" She shook her head. "You're not very pretty…"

"Are you calling me ugly?" He pouted. "I'm gonna have to tell someone to come over and hug me because you made me sad."

Camryn shrugged her shoulders and smiled. "It's ok, you can be pretty. Just stop drinking that beer!"

"You want the rest of it? I won't tell your mom." Kozik set the can on the table and smiled. "So, you're finally three. What are you hoping you get as a gift today?"

The little blonde shrugged. "What's it taste like?" She smiled, poking at Kozik's cheeks. "I want a pretty drawing book like Daddy has with more markers and crayons."

"It tastes like old rootbeer." He nodded. "Oh, so more art supplies so you can be the best artist ever huh? Have you tried your hand at using paint yet?"

Camryn looked up, hearing her name being called. "Look it's mommy!" She smiled, laying her head on Kozik's shoulder. "I wanna drink some… Daddy said I can use paint when i'm this many." She held up five fingers and made a face.

"Hi mommy!" Kozik waved at Jacey. "I'll put some in a sippy cup for you when I go back into the house, alright? Is that right? You gotta wait a whole two years… Can't even use the finger paint right now?"

Jacey approached the pair and rolled her eyes. "I am not your mommy, Kozik." She held her hands out for Camryn. "Come on, my love, you and daddy are about to go to the presents table and count the presents while me and Bri arrange them. Kozik, where's Jax?"

"I believe he went inside." Kozik shrugged. "He'll be back out for the present opening."

The blonde shook her head. "Here, take her back then… I'll be back in a second." She passed her daughter back to the man. "Don't get into any trouble, either, Kozik." She shook her head again before moving into her house, going for the kitchen. "House is off limits, even to you." She watched her brother carefully. "What are you doing in here?"

"Avoiding Gemma and Wendy." Jax shrugged. "Can't I get a break and just stay in here for a little while longer?"

Jacey shrugged, sitting on the first bar stool. "I don't care… but don't you think you should be outside with your fuck buddy, shielding her from the bullshit wrath of Gemma?"

"Bri isn't my fuck buddy." He shook his head. "You know she's more than that."

She shook her head. "No, I don't… I don't know anything about what's going on with you two. She doesn't tell me a thing and I don't see you enough to even ask what the fuck you're doing." Jacey looked down at her nails briefly before looking back up at her older brother. "She's not your girlfriend, fiancee, wife… So, _fuck buddy_ it is."

"She's not just a fuck buddy." Jax tapped his ringed fingers on the countertop and nodded. "We're dating, it just hasn't moved to official labels just yet… I don't think she's ready for it."

Jacey scoffed, rolling her eyes. "Can she actually be single for a damn minute? Jesus Jax. You're stupid as fuck. Just because she and Juice broke up and she wants nothing to do with him doesn't mean you can just jump in because she's back single."

"Hey, I'm doing my best to keep my distance from her right now until she's ready and all that shit Jace. I'm not pressuring her into anything either." He shook his head. "I'm not talking about this shit anymore. I'll leave her alone, alright?"

The blonde rolled her eyes. "What is it about? Just tell me that, Jax. Is it just about getting laid or do you actually give a shit about _her_?" She glared at him. "Are you bored or do you really truly _want_ her?"

"It's not about getting laid. I care about her." He nodded. "I do want her and want something serious with her but I know it might take some time for that to happen."

She rolled her eyes again. "Why didn't you fight for her a long time ago then? Why'd you just let her go?" She stood up, making a face as she ran her hand over her belly. "Nevermind, I'm not in the mood for this shit. It's Cam's birthday, far more important than all of this bullshit with you, your annoying ass mother, your ex-wife."

"Then enjoy the party, your daughter. I can get Gemma and Wendy to leave." Jax stood up. "Just stop stressing and go enjoy it all, make some memories or some shit."

Jacey sucked in a gust of air before releasing it. "I think I need a drink or something… Go get Hap or see if Bri is busy, Jax." She made another pained face.

"What's wrong Jacey?" He moved to her. "You feeling a contraction? You need to sit down and relax, I'll grab Happy and Bri."

She waved him off. "No, I'm nowhere near my due date. I've still got three or four months." She sighed, starting to move out of the kitchen. "Fuck I hate pregnancies, they're not my niche!" She shook her head, stopping midstep.

"You're obviously in pain, now sit down Jacey." Jax pulled her back towards the kitchen and sat her down on the barstool. "Don't fucking move. I'm grabbing Hap and the doc." He looked at her before turning around and moving out of the house and straight for Happy. "Hap, something is up with Jacey… I think she may need to get checked out by a doctor."

Happy furrowed his brow. "What the hell are you talking about? She's around here somewhere, talking to people…" He looked around the massive backyard. "Fuck, what's going on with her, Jax?"

"We were talking and she got up and felt some sort of pain or something." Jax shook his head. "She's in the kitchen sitting down."

Happy moved around his brother, going toward Bri. "Come on, you know about pregnancies and shit." He guided her into the house toward the kitchen. "Jacey, what the fuck!"

"What? I didn't do anything, I'm trying to go back outside and enjoy the party." The blonde shrugged, looking at her fiance. "Blame your fucking son."

"You gotta relax for sure babe." Bri moved to her sister. "Is it just pain? No spotting? Nothing else…" She moved to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water. "Could be false contractions, if you drink water and they stop, the pain stops, you're good."

Jacey shook her head. "I don't know… It just started…" She shrugged, pushing the water away. "I'm fine, i'm just cramping or something. It's fine though."

"No the fuck you are not, Jacey so sit the fuck down and let Bri do what she can." Happy growled, pointing at the blonde.

"Drink some water, alright? I'm gonna have Frey bring the portable ultrasound machine over and I can do what I can but if the water doesn't help, I'm afraid we're gonna be making a trip to the hospital to make sure you and the baby are both fine." Bri rubbed the blonde's cheeks. "Just let us take care of you right now and try to relax as much as possible. Ok babe?"

Jacey shook her head. "B, no… It's not time for this shit." She whispered, looking down at her belly. "He's not ready for anything yet. It's just hiccups or something."

"Okay but we're gonna check you out and make sure everything is good." She set her phone on the counter and shrugged as she rummaged through her purse. "Two things I never leave home without. My stethoscope and my fetal stethoscope. Relax, I hold it to your belly and we can hear the baby's heartbeat outloud."

Jacey shook her head. "Do what you have to, I guess." She winced a little, her eyes shutting as she grabbed the edge of the counter. "Fuck."

"Alright, here Hap." Bri passed the man her stethoscope. "You listen to her heartbeat while I do this alright, unless you can count her pulse…"

Happy moved to the women, kissing Jacey's head before putting on the stethoscope. "I'll listen to her heartbeat… What are you gonna do?"

"Gonna listen to your son's heartbeat, make sure it's in the right stage, fast and strong." The brunette nodded. "If I have to I'll be a friend and check blondie's cervix. I have gloves in my purse too."

The man nodded slowly, looking at Jacey. "What's checking her cervix gonna do?"

"It'll tell me if she's going into early labor." Bri glanced at the couple before looking back down at Jacey's belly. "Here, Jacey listen. You can hear his heartbeat through these or I can switch over to the speaker."

The blonde shook her head. "No… I know that look on your face. What's wrong?" She tried to push away from the pair in front of her.

"It's a little slow. I think we should get you into the hospital." Bri nodded. "I'm sorry but I think it'd be best Jacey… I know it's not the most ideal time to go but you can't hold off on this."

* * *

**AN:**** _I'm not going to say much except it doesn't seem to be looking good :/_**

**_Give me some feedback, love hearing from you guys... (:_**


	58. Chapter 58: No Relaxation

**Continued…**

Happy dropped the stethoscope and grabbed Jacey. "Jax, send 'em home, take Camryn and Javier to Bri's." He lifted the blonde up in his arms. "Let's go, Bri, _now_."

"Look at you being all demanding." Bri shook her head as she followed behind Happy. "I'm calling ahead, letting them know we're on the way so we don't have to wait."

Happy looked down at Jacey and sighed, watching as she buried her face in his chest. "Now ain't the time for that shit, Jace… You gotta relax, baby." He opened the backdoor to the white Range Rover and helped his fiancee into the SUV before he got in the backseat with her. "Don't wreck, Brianna."

"Don't wreck, Brianna." The brunette mumbled to herself as she pulled out of the driveway. "You'll be seeing the best doctor there… It'll all be fine J."

Jacey shook her head. "What's gonna happen, Bri?" She mumbled, her eyes staying shut as she continued to wince every so often.

"You'll be checked in, you'll of course stay overnight but when you get there the doctor is gonna check you and the baby out thoroughly. If you are going into labor, you can deliver but it'll be high risk. If you don't go into labor, it's going to be bed rest for you here on out. I think if that's the case, you need to go somewhere quiet, away from your mom yelling at you and any other stress you may be dealing with." Bri looked back at her friend before looking to Happy. "Bed rest isn't all that bad, Happy gets to wait on you hand and foot, more than he already does."

Jacey shook her head. "I can't be on bed rest, Brianna, I just can't. I have to take care of my other child. I can't just be laying in the bed all the time either, I'd be bored as fuck." She jolted upward, a searing pain coursing through her. "Holy fuck, that's painful… Bri, do something! Please."

"You have all of us to help you out with Camryn." The brunette threw the SUV in park and hopped out of it and moved to the backseat. "We're here Jacey, I just need you to do everything the doctor tells you to, okay? This isn't the time to fight back. I'm going to be at your side _every_ step of the way through this. You and Happy Jr will be fine."

Jacey shook her head, opening her eyes to look at Happy. "He's too early, baby, he's way too-." She stopped, her mouth dropping open as she felt what felt like water gushing out of her. "Oh my fucking God."

"Oh shit!" Bri shook her head and looked up at Happy. "I guess he's showing up on his own terms."

Happy wiped his face, pulling Jacey into his arms. "And you're not having him in the back of your Rover. We're going inside and getting whatever help we can, Jacey. You keep saying he's not ready but you're gonna have to let the doctors do what they can." He cradled her to his chest as Bri lead the way inside. He kept his eyes on Jacey's stomach, watching it slowly rise and fall. "We didn't settle on a name, baby. We just got initials."

"Guys, this is Dr. Kurnikova, she's a specialist in early birth." Bri smiled at the couple. "You're in amazing hands with her. Your son is going to be good, he'll have to chill in the hospital for a while but he'll be good."

Jacey looked up, her eyes only on Bri. "You're not leaving are you?" She shook her head. "I'm not ready to do this. He's not ready yet. He's not done. It's Camryn's birthday for Christ's sake."

"No. I'm not leaving. I'd never leave you like this J." The brunette shook her head. "He's on his way, whether we're ready or not. He's gonna be good Jacey. I mean, we can always say his birthday is tomorrow if we must. It could take a while to deliver him as well… How many hours until midnight?"

Happy shook his head. "Can we get her in a fucking room and hooked up to all that shit before we fucking plan his first birthday and shit?!" He looked between the women. "Please, damn it."

"Right in that room." Bri pointed before walking towards the room and opening the door. "It's the best one I could get on short notice… Gotta love luxury labor suites. Set her on the bed so me and the Russian can get to work." She smiled at the doctor. "Jacey is my sister, if anything happens to her on your watch, I'm not above killing you in cold blood, just so we're clear here."

Happy slowly eased the blonde onto the bed, whispering to her before he kissed her head. "Do what you need to, Bri. Just help 'em."

Bri nodded as she washed her hands and gloved up. "I'm going to get you hooked up to the IVs and start doing diagnostic tests. She's gonna check you out and see how far along in labor you are. It'll be a little uncomfortable this time around."

"This one hurts so bad… Camryn was never this bad, Bri." She winced as she felt another contraction. "This isn't good. Something just isn't right, Bri."

"We're gonna do our best to hold off on labor." She nodded as she hooked Jacey up to a monitor. "It'll tell us if he's in any distress… Yeah, these contractions are gonna be a bitch for a while but we have to figure out if we can hold off on labor and just have you on bed rest or if we need you to deliver soon… How far along are you again?"

Before Jacey could respond, Happy stood up from the chair beside the bed and clamped a hand over his fiancee's mouth. "Hush, Jacey. Just breath. She's almost six months along. Maybe twenty-five weeks at most."

"That's not too risky." Dr. Kournikova finally spoke up, her blue eyes on Jacey as she allowed Bri to finish hooking the blonde up. "I'm going to check your cervix, we'll determine if you're in true labor or if you're just experiencing cramping, your water has broken correct?"

Jacey shook her head. "In the car, before we came in."

"I'm going to do all that I can for you and baby." The doctor nodded and flashed a brief smile. "Right now, it's pretty much a waiting game. The labor can potentially stop on it's own but we can also try to intervene but that comes with some risks."

Happy shrugged. "What's the risks if she gives birth today or tonight?"

"The risks aren't too bad for her. We're more worried about the baby. His organs, well his lungs aren't fully developed yet. We want to hold off on birth but if we can't we can deliver but he'll be in NICU for quite a while, getting all the help he needs until he's stable enough to breathe on his own." She nodded. "There are drugs that we can give that'll stop the labor possibly but there are going to be direct risks for Jacey and none towards the baby. I still need to check your cervix though, so we can discuss more after that."

He nodded, looking down at the blonde before sighing. "I'm gonna step out a minute… I'll be right back, baby." He kissed her head before moving out of the room.

"Jacey, I'll be right back. I'm gonna make sure he doesn't rip the heads off any of the staff." Bri kissed her best friend's head and smiled. "I love you, you're both in amazing hands." She walked out of the room and found Happy. "So, get it all out right now."

He looked up from the floor, lifting his head out of his hands and looked at the brunette. "What are you talking about, Bri? Go back in there with her."

"You're all pissed off." She shook her head. "I just want to make sure you're good too before I go back in there with her."

Happy shook his head, rubbing his forehead as he stared at the floor. "It's like i'm being told to choose between her and my kid. I can't fucking choose, Bri. I can't choose who to save, who to help. That's my girl. She's everything to me, Bri, absolutely everything. I can't lose her, but I can't lose him either. It's fucking stupid, Bri… I don't know that kid, I don't know who he is or what goes on with him. Only she knows him but I love him so fucking much. It's like with Camryn, I didn't know her at all. Didn't know who she was, didn't know the little girl I have today is the one that used to make Jacey so crazy, used to keep us both up at night because she'd give Jacey stupid ass cravings or be moving around a lot. I didn't- I can't choose, Bri. I can't do this. I'm not made for it, I don't know how to lose her." Happy shook his head again, his hands rubbing at his face. "I don't know that baby inside of her but I don't know how to lose him either. I can't do it."

Bri nodded and looked at the man before her. "This isn't going to end up like the way your mind is thinking it might. You'll get to keep them both. That's the best fucking doctor in that room with your woman and your son. She specializes in preterm births, she's delivered over a hundred little babies and hasn't lost a baby or the mom. Yeah, this is a fucking scary ass situation and I wish the two of you weren't in it right now but I promise, I promise you right now that when this is over, you'll be taking Jacey home and in a few months you'll get to take your son home as well. It's going to be tough as fuck but you have a wonderful support system. Hell, I'll watch Cam if you and Jacey want to move into the hospital to be closer to your son. We're going to save them both and I put that on everything I love and hold dear to my heart. Alright? You're not losing them. Not on my watch."

"She's early as fuck, Bri… He needs her and she won't survive this shit. Look at her, Bri. She's fucking losing her mind and I'm right there with her. She's killing me right now, I don't know how to help her, I don't know how to help the baby." He sighed, standing up from the white chair. "We don't have the name picked out yet. My son's nameless. I'm missing my daughter's birthday and my other kid is fucking going through whatever and I can't be there for her. I'm losing my mind."

"She'll work through this all. I know this is going to be a mental drain on you both but that's what family is here for right? We help each other out when things get tough and seem impossible to get through." Bri looked up at him. "You can name him when you see him and hold him… You can make it up to Camryn later. She's going to always remember this birthday. As for Monica, she's my mini me, she's _always_ going through something. Right now, I need you to do your best to keep your mind from jumping twenty miles ahead of the situation. You can name your son after me. Brian is a good name, Brian Lowman… Yeah, nevermind, that doesn't even flow together. I'm here for you though Happy, I'd give you a bear hug right now but I don't if you're ready for that yet."

He shook his head. "When can i fucking hold him? What's going to happen, Bri? I can't make this up to Camryn, do you know how much this day meant to her? She loves sharing her birthday with me. She thinks it's the best thing ever, but then again, guess it won't be too bad if her little brother is born tonight too." He shrugged. "As for Monica, she's upset about this shit anyway, the pregnancy I mean." He pulled Bri to him, hugging her. "Sometimes, just ask for a hug, _priss_. I know you love touching on me but let it rest today." He gave her a smile as he started to walk toward the room.

"Oh whatever." Bri rolled her eyes and moved into the room behind the man. "Jacey, my love. I'm back and ready to crawl into bed and cuddle you if you need me to."

Happy shook his head. "She's not cuddling with you, that's why we're together." He approached the blonde and kissed her head. "What's going on, huh? You having my son tonight or what?" He kissed her cheek, sitting down in the bed with the blonde.

"She's not dilated enough to even begin to push." Dr. Kournikova shook her head. "We've given her medicine for pain management but now it's just a waiting game. Could be a few hours, could be a day or so. We're monitoring her and the baby, they're both stable but if anything changes we're gonna have to do a cesarean."

The man nodded his head. "But she's actually in labor? How uh… open is she right now?" He wrapped an arm around the blonde, pulling her into his side. "Is there anything you can give her to get her to relax a little?"

"She's in labor but she isn't that dilated, only two centimeters." The doctor smiled. "I can find something that I can give her that'll be safe for her and the baby. It'll most likely put her to sleep though."

Happy looked down at Jacey and cocked an eyebrow at her. "Why you don't you take what she has to offer and i'll get your brother to bring Camryn up here? You wanna do that, baby?" He looked back up at the doctor. "Can you us a second? I think we wanna talk it over and then see what Brianna says."

"Yeah, I'll be at the nurse's station, if you need anything just press the button." Dr. Kournikova smiled before giving Bri a hug and speaking to her in Russian. "Take all the time you guys need."

Jacey looked up at Bri, her hands slowly moving around her belly. "What'd she say in Russian?" She took in a deep breath before grabbing Happy's hand and placing it on her belly. "What are you thinking?"

"You really wanna know what she said?" Bri shrugged. "It has nothing to do with you or the baby though."

The blonde nodded her head. "Yeah…" She shrugged, smiling a little. "What's just gonna happen? I wanna know."

"She told me that I look sexy." The brunette chuckled and shrugged. "We're gonna wait until you're in full fledged labor. You'll deliver like he's a term baby, you'll get to hold him for a little while before he's whisked off to the NICU and hooked up to some machines that'll help with his breathing while he finishes up developing." Bri sighed. "It sounds intense and I'm not gonna lie and say it's not because it is. You'll both survive this though. He's luckily not extremely early."

Happy looked at his girlfriend and kissed her temple, continuing to rub her belly. "it'll take awhile until he get him home, right?"

"A few months." Bri nodded. "Then he'll be able to go home with you guys. He'll need regular checkups. It may even take him a little longer to reach traditional milestones but that's to be expected."

Jacey shook her head. "What do I need to do to keep him safe?"

"Love on him and all that. It's not too different from taking care of Camryn. He's just gonna be more susceptible to getting sick. So if you take him out, make sure he's all covered and warm." Bri sighed. "He's going to be fine Jacey. His first two years will be the hardest but after that it'll be easier until he's a teen and you're threatening to beat his ass. The only time we need to worry is if he never hits a milestone, like if he's not talking by three, or walking by two but those are super rare occurrences."

Happy shrugged. "If he's anything like me then he won't be talking at three…" He pulled away from Jacey to shrug his kutte off and sighed. "How long do you think this will take?"

"He doesn't have to be talkative like Camryn, he just has to be able to communicate, speak in a few sentences, point to things, that type of shit. He can be as quiet and observant but he just needs to have the ability to talk when he wants to." Bri shrugged. "Not gonna lie, I have no clue but we're hoping he won't make an appearance until the day is done with. Hell, it'd be nice if we can just watch Jacey for a few days and the labor decides to hold off longer, then we can always stitch her cervix closed and hope the baby wants to stay in a little longer, the longer the better."

Jacey shook her head. "What if Hap's right? What if he comes tonight? NICU, not taking him home? How will he eat? I can't breastfeed him, right?" She rolled her eyes. "Shut up, whatever you're thinking, Happy, shut up."

"That's a delicate situation to talk about." Bri shook her head. "He'll be fed most likely through a tube because he'll be on a ventilator. He doesn't have the ability to latch and suck right now, that could take a few months. You can always pump and freeze your milk, he can drink it when he's ready."

Jacey nodded her head, making a face. "Won't be the same though, will it?" She looked down at her belly again and rolled her eyes. "Leave it to him to decide today's a good day to have some fun." She sat up a little bit and reached out for Bri. "Stop being the doctor and the nurse and be my Bri. Tell the doctor to give me whatever to put me out for a little bit. Have your boytoy bring the babies up here."

"As long as you pump, you'll always have milk and you can breastfeed him when he's ready." She smiled and nodded. "Jackson isn't my boytoy… I told Frey to look after Javier and Monica. I don't need those two up here. Javi will latch onto me and I won't be of any help to the doctor or to you but I'll have him bring Cam. Your medicine will be here soon, then you'll sleep peacefully until it's time to check you again."

The blonde nodded her head. "Does she have anything for her? I don't know how she's going to be in here… Especially after that last doctor's appointment." She sighed, looking at Happy. "Funny, Jax said she isn't his fuck buddy either. Huh. I don't know then, Hap… He won't tell me anything either."

"Don't talk to Jax about me. If you wanna know something, just ask." Bri smirked at Jacey. "Here, take it and sleep for a few solid hours dear."

Jacey rolled her eyes. "_Fuck_boy." She smirked, looking back at Bri. "You're so bossy right now, stop it and just love me. Your son's trying to be born. Damn brat." She pushed off of Happy and moved to Bri. "Let me lay on you, be a good mistress."

"Leave Jackson out of this." Bri settled onto the bed and let the blonde get comfortable. "It's a stressful situation but you're bringing another life into this world and it's amazing. A few stressful months for a lifetime of fun and amazing memories."

Happy rolled his head. "Stop before you get ahead of yourselves. Neither one of you _really_ know… And you're only gonna get annoyed with each other." He shook his head. "And that's not her son. He's mine!"

"Positive vibes only." The brunette sighed. "You're right, he's _yours_. I already have one."

Jacey poked at Bri's lips and scrunched up her face. "You're so touchy right now… What's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong. I just want everything to be good with you and Brian… I named him that out in the hall but I was trying to make it cute but it hasn't worked yet." The brunette shrugged. "This is new for me, I work at a clinic, I'm not in the whole baby saving business to be honest."

Jacey smiled, shaking her head. "Brian doesn't work, Brian Lowman? Not happening." She shook her head again. "K.B Lowman. I just don't know what the K and B stand for yet."

"I know, it was worth a try." Bri shrugged. "What about Brandon for his middle name and we'll work on the first name later?"

Happy lifted his head up from the pillow. "You said you liked Kane, Kol and Kade… Pick one." He poked at her belly. "So much for my birthday present…"

"Pick Kol!" Bri smiled. "Kol Lowman, it's amazing. So much for stuffing my face with a dozen cupcakes and passing out from a sugar coma."

Jacey shrugged. "Kol? Kol Branden?" She looked back at Happy and smiled. "What do ya think, baby?"

.

.

.

.

"You guys make me wanna barf." Bri groaned as she dropped into the chair.

Jacey groaned, rubbing her forehead. "Funny, that's how I feel when I look at you and my brother trying to hide your whatever." She stuck her tongue out at the brunette. "I'm hurting so bad right now… Feels like I'm being hit with a sledgehammer, straight in the stomach."

"Your brother and I don't hide anything." Bri moved to the sink. "Bend your knees. I'm gonna check you."

The blonde shook her head. "Yeah whatever, because Camryn loves sharing her B." She sat up, pulling her legs up. "Could at least take me to dinner or eat me out…. Not just use me." She rolled her eyes.

"He's my best friend and I am not rushing into anything though." Bri rolled on her stool towards Jacey. "Hey, I've shown your kitty some love in the past. Remember, you may feel slight pressure. I'm sorry."

Jacey shrugged. "I don't need an explanation, I just call dibs on being the maid of honor and you know I'm dying for nieces and nephew. I need more..." She winced, grabbing Happy's hand. "What the fuck are you doing? Be nice, not abusive."

"I can't have kids but maybe we'll adopt if it even reaches that place." She shook her head. "You're only at three. That was three fingers in your _opening_."

Jacey shook her head. "Sorry babe, but I don't buy that…" She rolled her eyes. "I'm in pain, fuck you…" She looked up at Happy. "Your asshole kid is playing fucking pranks on me. I don't like it, give me the sweet baby boy back."

"I don't know what you expect from me." Bri snapped her gloves on Jacey's thigh. "You want me to grab the doc? She can cut you open."

The blonde shrugged. "Uh, to be nice to my body. I'm nice to yours all the time, whore." She kicked at Bri's ass. "No, I wanna see what he does on his own. It's like he wants to come out but then he's like 'nah nevermind, i'm too lazy for that.' Lazy shit."

"Lies, you don't even slap my ass anymore. She feels neglected… I didn't tattoo Jacey on my left cheek for nothin'!" Bri smirked. "He's gonna be mean like his daddy."

Happy rolled his eyes. "I tell you to give me some memories between you two and you completely cut out the love you showed her _kitty_… Selfish damn ass." He shook his head. "Shut up, don't tell her that, then she's just gonna trade him in when she goes to that big ass nursery. Just wanted to call me daddy anyway." He murmured the last part, shaking his head.

"You asked for troublemaking memories not face sitting memories." Bri shrugged. "Sweet sweet memories! Oh _daddy_!" She poked at Happy's cheek. "What's wrong?"

Jacey smirked, shaking her head. "He's a jealous thing is what's wrong… He wants to walk down memory lane and some face sitting." She rolled her eyes. "Needy, needy man."

"Oh what about the 69 memory? That one's a good one." The brunette nodded. "We were terribly horny back then."

Happy groaned, shaking his head. "Share the fucking memory, come on, you damn tease. You owe me that much." He sat down on the bed, burying his face in Jacey's chest. "Baby!"

"Wait which of us is the tease?" Bri smiled.

Jacey pointed to Bri and shrugged. "What? You are… I always gave it up. I loved that shit." She smirked, rolling her eyes. "Go ahead, give him some face sitting memories. Our horny memories, go for it. I don't care."

"What?" Bri shook her head. "The only time I held out was when I got my piercing… Hmm, which is the best of the best."

Jacey shrugged. "Yeah whatever… Give him your favorite. He still thinks it's a joke." She shrugged again, grinning as she bent a little to kiss Happy's head. "You're whiny as hell."

"My favorite is when we were bored at home because we were on lockdown after getting arrested and grounded by my dad… We were watching that one French lesbian movie and we just shared a look…" Bri smiled and sighed. "Then the making out started and the hands were roaming and bam! I pushed you back onto the bed and tugged those stupid Superman boyshorts you always had to wear every other Sunday… Then I just went for it, full on French kissing her kitty… She kinda tastes like strawberries with a hint of vanilla but like damn, she was so wet and her moans were fucking intoxicating. I got caught up with pleasing her until she tapped out and couldn't handle it any longer. Vibrating tongue ring for the win, huh J?"

Jacey smirked, nodding her head. "Loved that shit so much… Oh god, do you remember almost getting caught by Igor?" She started laughing. "He's so seen the kitty before. Total accident."

"Lord, I hated that! No one interrupts my dessert!" The brunette laughed. "The time on the jet! Mile high club."

The blonde shook her head. "No, no, no Walmart." She started laughing, covering her face.

"That's why we love Walmart so much Hap." Bri smirked at the man. "Created a lot of memories in there."

Happy rolled his eyes. "I'm not even gonna pretend I'm upset about all of this." He smirked, leaning up to look at Jacey. "You're a damn slut you know that right? You both are…"

"I mean look at her." Bri smiled. "Couldn't help myself…"

Jacey shrugged, kissing Hap's head. "Don't be jealous… We only see each other twice a week to keep up our relationship." She smiled, nodding her head.

"Jax would die." Bri shook her head. "You feeling any better Jacey? Or do I need to play doctor some more?"

She shrugged, looking down at her belly. "I'm fine right now, I just want him to come on if he is ready now or if he's gonna stay put, then that's perfectly fine too."

"Good." Bri smiled. "He's being a butthead for sure."

Happy shook his head, popping the back of Bri's neck. "Don't talk about our boy like that… You're a butt head." He smirked at her. "And don't think I'm going to forget that you called me ugly earlier."

"My bad. Is my face puffy? I feel all puffy and red." Bri pulled her phone out and checked her face. "I'm so paging the doctor for an ice pack."

Jacey looked up at Happy and smiled. "Baby, will you go call Jax and find out where he and my baby are?" She sighed, kissing his lips.

"They're in the parking garage." Bri shrugged.

"Baby go get them." Jacey cocked an eyebrow at the man. She watched him nod his head and leave before she looked at Bri. "Now who needs to relax?"

"I'm relaxed." Bri nodded. "Not gonna lie, I spent the last thirty minutes of your nap crying like a baby in front of your man."

Jacey rolled her eyes. "I'll kill him if he was mean… What were you-" She stopped, gripping the rail of the bed, ducking her head as she groaned out.

"Shit." Bri jumped up and moved to the blonde's side. "I'm calling the doctor. Just breathe okay J? I'm right here." She rubbed Jacey's back.

The blonde shook her head, crying out once more. "Holy fuck!" She groaned, trying to keep calm and breath as she started leaning against Bri. "Make it stop, B, please."

"I'm trying to baby." The brunette furrowed her brow as she continued rubbing her friend's back. "She should be here any moment and we can see what's happening. The vitals are still stable so no getting cut open." She tried to smile.

Jacey tried to breath, the pain coursing through her was becoming too much. "What is he doing?" Jacey groaned, her voice barely audible as she gripped onto the railing harder, her knuckles turning white. "Oh god, please…"

"Alright." Bri nodded. "I think you're gonna have to get him out now. You ready for that Jacey?" She shook her head. "I'll be back! I need to get Happy." She moved from the bed and poked her head out of the door. "Happy! Jacey needs you!"

Happy looked up from the the little blonde in his arms. He passed her to Jax after he kissed her head and took off toward the room. "What the hell happened?! Jacey?" He looked her over a few times. "Baby, you're pale what happened?!"

"She's in pain." Bri shook her head as she watched a pair of doctors walk into the room.

Dr. Kournikova smiled as she washed her hands and pulled on some gloves. "Miss Jacey, we're gonna get you a epidural and calm down this pain and the nurse is going to check you and see how much more you've dilated if anything. If baby is in some sort of distress, I'll take you down to the OR."

"Just make sure he's ok, i don't give a damn about me. Please!" Jacey shook her head, rolling her eyes at her barely audible voice. "Happy…" She groaned again, holding a hand out for him.

"You're only at six centimeters." Dr. Kournikova shook her head. "He's gonna give you hell for the next few hours but Dr. Sharikova here is going to give you an epidural to get rid of the pain since the baby isn't in any distress. We can always induce you if you want that though."

Jacey shook her head. "The risks and dangers of this… What's gonna happen? I still have fourteen or thirteen weeks left."

"I don't think that matters anymore, baby… He's coming now." Happy shook his head, bending to kiss her head. "Your baby girl is here. You two hold off long enough and I'll bring her in here, ok?"

"Still the same risks. He's going to be on the ventilator." Dr. Kournikova nodded. "There's no serious risks though. He is going to make it but he'll just need some support to get through the next three months."

Jacey nodded her head slowly. "That's when I'll get to hold him and take him home? I have to sit by idly?" She ran her hands down her face before she shook her head. "Please just whatever will keep him safe and healthy."

"You can hold him before we take him but it'll only be for a short time." She sighed. "We have to get him set up as soon as we can."

Happy nodded, looking back at Jacey. "There's not many options baby… He's coming whether we're ready or not. Let's get the drugs and sit around. Make your brother come in here and lay around with you. Can she eat anything?"

"If she can handle food then yeah we can get her whatever she wants." Dr. Kournikova smiled and nodded.

Happy nodded. "Why don't you have a tri-tip? You need to fatten the baby up." He chuckled, kissing Jacey's head before looking at Bri. "What are you doing? Doctor or sister?"

"Sister. The doctors have this. I'll step in if Jacey needs me to." Bri smiled.

Jacey sighed, slowly breathing in and out in an effort to work through the pain. "I wanna see Cami once the medicine kicks in a little."

"I wanna step out and see if I can't get a hold of Monica and make sure she's not giving Frey or Igor hell." Bri smiled. "Gotta love my mini me."

Jacey nodded. "Give her my love. Give them all my love." She smiled, watching the doctors and nurses moving around her room. "Baby? Relax… We're gonna be fine. I'm just sorry I ruined your birthday and Cami's birthday."

* * *

**January 18, 2012  
****Around 1AM**

Happy paced the room silently, watching as Jacey stroked Camryn's back slowly. They were both staring at the mounted flat screen on the wall ahead of them and Jax was sitting in the red leather chair in the corner of the room, near the bed. He shook his head, watching the door open slightly, Bri and Igor walking through it. He gave Bri a smile and stopped to shake Igor's hand. "How ya doin', man?"

"I'll be ok, what about you? How's Jacey?" The man inquired, stepping to the side once he saw Happy moving away from the bed.

Happy shrugged, looking back at his fiancée. "She's calmed down again, Camryn's doing most of that for her but the doctor said she's getting extremely close to being ready. We've been here forever and I'm sick of this place." He shook his head. "Bri mentioned that you'd be watching Camryn for a little bit once the baby is born."

"Yes. Until you don't need me to. This is why I'm here for. I'm just glad she's taking such a liking to me." Igor smiled briefly before patting Happy's shoulder. "Just remain calm, Happy, she's going to be fine and so is the baby. Everyone has such high hopes for it. It'll be fine and soon enough, you'll be able to hold your son." He nodded, watching Happy do the same before he moved toward the hospital bed. "Well Miss Jacey, I believe you've taken the cake for most impatient mother." He smiled at her before leaning down to kiss her forehead. "How are you feeling? How's little miss Camryn?"

Jacey shrugged, smiling at the man a little. "A little uneasy, but I'm fine right now. Just waiting for the baby now." She looked down at the little blonde and shook her head. "Clingy, upset, and not having any bullshit whatsoever."

"That's because she sees you in here. She knows something's up and she doesn't like seeing her mom in this way." Igor shrugged turning his eyes onto Bri and Jax. "You've done quite a number on them over there. She's cried quite a few times before she finally changed and came back up here. I heard he's not taking this big mystery scene so well either."

The blonde looked over at the pair and sighed. "I didn't mean to… I just wanted a birthday party for Cami then his party." She shrugged. "Jax wouldn't take it very well if I scraped my elbow. He's a very scared little thing when it comes to me, he just likes to hide it most of the time." She smiled briefly. "He'd get upset if I was upset when we were kids. He's just a big-hearted big brother."

"Babe, it's time to be checked again. Give Camryn here." Happy approached the bed and started to lift up the toddler only to stop at the screech she left out. "Camryn, don't be like that. Come here, the doctor has to check on your mama."

Jacey shook her head, waving the man off. "It's ok, she can stay right here. She's not in the way, right?" She looked up at Dr. Kournikova. "Just a check-up, right?"

"Correct. She's fine right where she's at. She won't be exposed to anything except Jacey's wincing at the pinching feeling." The doctor smiled, nodding her head as she sat down on the stool and rolled to the foot of the bed. "Ok, Jacey, sit your legs up and just relax. I'm just checking how dilated you are. Easy and quick." She watched as Jacey did what she was told and nodded, checking the dilation before moving away from the bed and standing back up. "Almost, Jacey. He's getting very close. You're only at about eight. At nine, we can start working on breathing exercises but no pushing yet."

Happy huffed, shaking his head. "What the hell does this kid think he's doing?!" He helped Jacey cover her legs again. "Eight centimeters. He's got fucking jokes… Does he know he's not ready for this shit?"

"Daddy! Hush, you're gonna wake up my baby brother." Camryn shot a glare at her father. "Shhh!" She held her index finger to her lips.

The man turned his scowl onto his daughter and it immediately softened. "I'm sorry, Cam. I forgot." He gave her a small smile before he sank into the chair beside the bed and sighed.

"Be proud, baby, she's protective of her baby brother." Jacey whispered, giving the man a smile as she grabbed his hand. "You've rubbed off on her tremendously."

* * *

**Same day  
****Around 4:30 AM**

Happy watched Jax carry his daughter out of the room as his hand was gripped by his fiancée while she worked through a contraction. "Just breath, Jace." He whispered, leaning down to kiss her temple as he rested his head against hers. "Work through it, baby."

The blonde nodded her head slowly, trying her hardest not to freak out as the impending arrival of their son weighed down on her. She let out a shuttering breath as she watched Dr. Kournikova suit up and she shook her head. "I'm not ready for this. I need more time. He does too." She readjusted the grip she had on Happy's hand as she felt his free hand land on her belly.

"You are ready, baby and according to him, so let's do this. Just relax, he thinks he's ready so we're doing this... Just means we got one impatient ass kid on our hands." He kissed her cheek before he lifted the hand that was being held by her smaller one to turn her head to him. "Now kiss me and let's have another baby." He pressed his lips to her, chuckling as she pulled back to release a loud groan as another contraction hit her.

Dr. Kournikova grabbed her gloves and tapped on Jacey's closed legs before she tugged the gloves. "Ok, ok, breath and remain calm. That's just your baby working his way to the opening." She sighed, turning away from the couple for a moment to allow one of her nurses to take her white coat. "Ok, Jacey… It's time. This is it." She adjust her gloves as she sat down on the stool and moved Jacey's legs a little. "Ok, just give me a few pushes."

.

.

.

.

The blonde watched as her fiancé was handed their son, she smiled briefly, her eyes never coming off the pair as Happy started to walk to her.

He eased down beside her and waited for her to sit up before he slowly passed the small baby to her. Silence remained, surrounding the room as they stared down at the tan little baby. "Beautiful, huh?" Happy kissed her head before he dropped his head to her shoulder.

"Most beautiful little guy ever." She whispered, smiling down at the baby. "They need to get him hooked up to everything though, so I think we need to cut this short." She sighed, her blue eyes moving between the man and their son. "I'm fucking hungry. I think he literally took all my fat with him because he's a lot bigger than I expected."

Happy chuckled. "Two and a half pounds. Damn fatass." He bent and pressed his lips to the baby's head. "Fuck, he's tiny. I thought Camryn was tiny but she's got nothing on this. She was a giant compared to him."

"Hey, doc?" Jacey looked up at Dr. Kournikova. "I think you better take him before we decide to keep him." She smiled a little. "When do you think we'll be able to break him out?"

The brunette accepted the baby onto her arms and smiled down at him. "Maybe the end of March. He's a lot bigger than I anticipated and he seems to be ok so the end of March or beginning of April seems appropriate." She nodded her head before turning to leave the room, the two nurses behind her after they checked on Jacey once more.

"It'll be here in no time… Right?" Jacey stretched her legs out and sighed. "End of March. Why the fuck. What the fuck. Who can wait that long, Hap? I don't know what the hell I'm going to do." She shook her head.

Happy rolled his eyes. "You relax and remain calm, Jacey. That's what we both are going to do. It's actually fine… Compared to the risks and circumstances. The doctor thinks he's going to be just fine. She's sure of it." He sighed, kissing her cheek. "All I'm worried about right now is Camryn, she's too young to understand all the shit that is happening. So for now, let's just lay here and try to figure out this story because she hasn't even had the baby talk yet."

"Alright fine, I'll remain calm. Just quit raising your voice… Actually Bri gave her the run down and she seemed thoroughly grossed out about boys." She laughed a little. "Except her Javi, that's still her boyfriend… They seriously kill me. Love it so much."

Happy chuckled. "You know he asked me for permission to be her boyfriend…" He yawned, laying his head back down on Jacey's shoulder once she was comfortably laying down.

"Get some rest. You haven't slept since that power nap yesterday morning. Sleep a little." Jacey kissed his head, pulling on his arm to get him to wrap it around her.

* * *

**AN****: Alright soooo. Jacey had the baby. _Kol Branden Lowman._ He was fifteen weeks early. Scary shit. **

**Huge thanks to my love, Vaeh for writing this with me. We love putting Jacey, Happy, and Bri in chapters together. They're just huge messes. Even though there's a vast assortment of you readers that dislike Bri for no damn reason. But whatever. **

_**Let me know what ya think (: . All feedback is appreciated and welcome. **_


	59. Chapter 59: Manic Symptoms

**February 2, 2012**

Jacey sat down in the burgundy leather chair beside the incubator that held her two week old son, she smiled briefly at the tiny baby before shaking her head. She wiped at the tears that fell down her cheeks and sighed slowly. She looked up at the sound of the door opening and a nurse walked into the large room. Jacey gave the nurse a small smile before she gasped, seeing the man behind the nurse. She stood up, her blue eyes on the man before she looked down at the incubator again.

"What are you so surprised about?" He chuckled, wrapping his arms around the blonde. "You don't look like such a fatty anymore… I'm surprised. Figured you'd let yourself go now." He smirked at her.

Jacey rolled her eyes, slapping at his arm. "Shut up, asshole. I'm just surprised to see you in here." She took her seat in the leather chair again, shaking her head. "Thought me and Hap were the only ones that came in here."

"Yeah, well, what can I say? It's a lot harder to just come over there and aggravate you messes then swing up here and see him." He shrugged, sinking into Jacey's lap. "Man he's little as hell… That's scary."

Jacey groaned, nodding her head. "You're a fatass, Jax…" She sighed, wrapping an arm around his waist as he finally got situated. "I know he is… It's very scary but he's been giving good reports so far, he's progressing slowly."

"How are you holding up, huh? Talked to Hap the other day when I was leaving Bri's and he said you haven't been doing much talking." Jax sighed, turning to the side a little to see both Jacey and the baby. "Don't do that, J, please. Don't hole up and shut him out. Don't shut anyone out."

The blonde ran a hand down her face. "I don't want to hear this, either visit with him or get out and go back to Bri's and hole up with her." She shook her head as she started to maneuver around until she was out from under her brother. "I'm not shutting anyone out, especially Happy. Worry about your relationship with Bri and where that's going, not about my relationship, ok?"

"Jacey, now, damn it! That's not fair!" Jax stood up, a glare forming on his handsome face as he eyed his sister carefully. "You're still my damn sister and I have every right to be concerned about you!" He shook his head, running a ringed hand down his face before his attention fell on his nephew. "I'm going to ignore your retort about me and Bri because I know you're annoyed about _everything_ but stop before you get ahead."

Jacey scoffed, shaking her head. "Ignore whatever the fuck you want Jax but keep in mind that we haven't seen each other since he was even born and Bri fucking comes and goes at this point so what the fuck should I even care? Huh?" She ran her hand through her hair and turned around. "So really, why are you worried _now_? I am fucking fine, I am. I'm a little fucking impatient because all I want to do is hold him and be around him twenty-four fucking seven, all I want my daughter to do is understand that she can't see her brother for a long time because he's not equipped to be without all the tubes and machines. I want my boyfriend to stop thinking I blame him for any of this goddamn shit because I don't! I don't blame him for anything except for eating all the damn bacon in the house… I don't blame myself, I don't blame him, or Camryn, or Bri, or you, or the doctors or anyone!" She shook her head again. "I just want to speed up time so I can be close to him." She wiped at her face and sighed. "Is that ok, Jackson? Can I be impatient? Can I not have a certain care for your love life this week? Because I don't care that you're with Bri… I just pray that _you_ don't hurt her, don't fucking fuck her over, don't lead her on! Don't, ok? Just fucking don't."

"Hey… Hey, listen to me, hey, J!" He moved to her, enveloping her in his strong arms. "Jacey, listen to me, J… I have been worried about you since I was old enough to understand that I had this annoying ass little brat of a sister." He kissed her head. "I'm not gonna hurt Bri. I care about her a lot, a hell of a lot." He whispered as he moved them toward the incubator. "Do me a favor, J, look at that… He may be little and innocent and shit but do you see that little scowl? Man, he is so pissed about being away from you." He chuckled, resting his head against Jacey's. "Damn, are you sure about bringing that glaring little Hap Jr. home with you?"

The gorgeous blonde laughed a little before nodding her head eagerly. "Yeah, yeah I'm sure. He's so damn perfect and precious. The fact that he's even scowling right now." Jacey sighed, laying her head on her big brother's shoulder. "It makes me a little happy that he's favoring Hap so much. Bet there won't be a hint of me anywhere on him." She smiled.

* * *

**February 14, 2012**

Jacey walked through the house, making her way upstairs with her fiance close on her heels as she held on tightly to his hand, pulling him with her. She let out a squeal when she felt the man's strong arms wrap tightly around her waist after he let her hand go. Happy started laughing as they started to fall on the stairs as he turned the blonde around so they were facing each other. "Son of a bitch." Happy reached out, grabbing a hold of the railing to try to catch them from falling as his free hand held her tightly to him.

"Baby, what are you doing?" She laughed, keeping her arms wrapped around the man's neck as they dropped on the stairs. "You ass!" She started laughing again as she started hearing him laugh.

The man started to stand up before he pulled her to her feet. "Damn heavy ass… Told you to stop eating so much damn food." He chuckled, lifting her up before tightly wrapping her legs around his waist before moving up the stairs and toward their bedroom. "I swear, baby, I missed you so damn much." He kissed her lips before moving to her neck. "No more runs for the next two months or so and I'm so glad."

"Oh really?!" She laughed, tilting her head a little to give him more access. "Oh, Hap! That's so great, that's really great, baby. Your mean ass daughter did not like you being gone whatsoever, she was so sassy. Timeout, three times. Spanked her once and damn if that didn't wake up her inner Happy temper. She was terribly vicious." She shook her head. "She was just feisty and sassy and -." She stopped talking at the feeling of Happy's teeth sinking into her skin at the same time Camryn's cries started erupting from the other side of the house. "Speak of the little devil…"

Happy groaned, shaking his head. "That girl… She knows everything. When we're frustrated, when we're mad, sad, damn her sometimes." He chuckled, easing Jacey to the floor before he ran a hand down his face. "Flip for it?" He looked back, hearing the cry get louder. "Nevermind, I want my baby blondie and you can't have her."

"Just go lay down with her, baby… She's been doing well with sleeping in her own bed. So just lay with her in there until she falls back asleep." Jacey nodded her head, kissing his lips before she started pushing him out of their bedroom. She smirked as she started pushing her skinny jeans down her legs before she kicked them away.

* * *

**February 18, 2012**

Happy ran his large tan hand over the top of the incubator, sighing at his dark eyes took in the sight of the tiny baby boy. He shook his head, his eyes scanning the baby a few times. It's been a month. A month since he was born, a month since Happy had held him and damn, his hands were itching to touch his son.

"Damn kid… They got you hooked up to so much shit." Happy murmured, his raspy voice seemed to make the small boy flinch a little. "Sorry, kid, sorry."

When he was born, he only weighed two and a half pounds and now, a month later, he was weighing five pounds. Clearly he was trying to hold down everything he was fed but the doctors and nurses didn't seem to be concerned, they kept saying Kol was just fine. He was starting to look fine. It'd still be another month though, the baby boy couldn't survive on his own yet. He still needed help breathing.

"Looks like you." The soft voice made him jump and he growled at his demeanor for dropping even an ounce. Hell it didn't matter how much it dropped, he was still startled by the voice that seemed to belong to the blonde walking toward him. "Scowls and glares to prove he's your son."

Happy looked up and smiled, nodding his head. "Couldn't deny that boy if I wanted to. Doesn't look like his mama at all…"

"That's ok, you're gonna give me hell with him and all his girlfriends but I got a pretty little blonde at home with her uncles and damn, she's a neck breaker." Jacey smirked, moving dangerously close to the man. "We evened out, baby."

"Oh great, you're both here!" Dr. Kournikova appeared at the door of the NICU room and smiled, watching the couple look at her. "I'm glad… I'd love to have a word with you." She walked in, closing the door. "His progress is well, he seems to be having the same problem you two have when it comes to him; staying away from each other. It's actually pretty beautiful how upset he gets when you leave his side. I was actually going to request you spend the night one of these nights. You might finally get to see his resemblance to Jacey too."

Happy cocked an eyebrow at the woman, wrapping his arm tightly around his fiancée. "What do you mean?"

"He's opened his eyes, just a few times and well… They're not dark, they're not even light brown. They're blue, icy blue. Much like Jacey's and little miss Camryn's. He's tan and got dark roots but his eyes are not Happy's." She smiled, nodding her head. "He's quite a beautiful little baby."

Jacey looked back at her fiancé and started grinning. "You're never gonna win, baby." She pulled him to her and kissed his cheek as he shook his head. "The bright side is he could grow out of that dark hair too. Camryn did. She was all dark hair and blue eyes up until he was about two months old so bask in the dark haired glory…" She laughed.

"I'm done having kids with you. Ya couldn't just let me have the boy…" He groaned, shaking his head. "You took over the girl and now him. You better not." The man kissed her lips before looking up to doctor. "Ok, what else? How's he eating? How's he progressing?"

Dr. Kournikova smiled, nodding her head. "You two are a refreshing, I love how much you both love each other… It's good to see, especially in this kind of situation." She sighed. "He's eating well, he doesn't really approve of our selection of food supplies and milk but he accepts it and he's gaining weight like he need him too. We are trying to get him up to about eight and a half pounds, pushing nine. I'm almost that's how much he would've weighed if we went to at least thirty-seven weeks." She shrugged her shoulders, her blue eyes falling on Kol. "He's quiet though, doesn't do too much. His lungs are forming well, everything is looking great in the X-rays and tests. But I need to ask you both something…"

"Ok? Go ahead, what would you like to ask us?" Jacey cocked an eyebrow at the doctor, nodding her head.

Dr. Kournikova smiled briefly before nodding her head. "How big are your appetites? How big was Camryn's when she was a baby? I'm sure she's grown rather picky now."

"Um, I don't know…" Jacey shrugged. "Hap would probably eat is out of home and house if I let him, Camryn liked eating as a baby… But her big problem was switching to a bottle. She didn't approve of that transition at all." The blonde looked back at Happy and nodded her head. "She'd eat a lot too, why?"

The doctor sighed. "I'm guessing your appetite comes and goes, huh? That's ok, I can prescribe something for the nausea. It's just a stress induced problem. It'll go away when you know in your soul everything is ok." She nodded her head. "He eats a lot. He likes to eat. I honestly can't figure out why he's not bigger though… The circle of life, I suppose. But other than that, he's amazing, I don't want to get your hopes up but I'm hoping to be able to have him out by the first of April. Possibly getting him in your arms in the middle of March." She smiled at the couple before backing away from them once she was done looking the baby boy over. "You guys enjoy the rest of your day."

Jacey turned around, facing the man. "Baby! This is all good news! Your son is gonna be the size of Camryn when we bust him out." She laughed, wrapping her arms around his neck.

* * *

**AN****: It dawned on me recently that I _never_ have Jax and Jacey together... So i'm working on changing that, also to pair with the fact that Jax was there through the middle of the labor and he was there for her until she got out of the hospital. Jax is definitely going to be around more. **

**Alsooo, Kol is progressing and getting better. **

**So let me know what ya think; all the feedback is so appreciated! **


	60. Chapter 60: Surprise Visits & Progress

**March 3, 2012**

Happy walked toward the couch, seeing his daughter curled up on the furthest end and her all black pitbull resting his head on Camryn's legs. He sighed, not wanting to upset the toddler but the rules were still standing. Just because he and Jacey were a little discombobulated from all the recent wreckage, didn't mean he was neglecting his baby girl. He missed her more than ever and he felt like it'd been weeks since he'd even seen the little blonde. The man patted a ringed on Cato's side, quietly telling to the dog to get off the couch before he bent to lift up the sleeping three year old and settled her against his chest as he moved toward the recliner.

He sat down, pulling the leg rest up and getting comfortable before tossing a blanket over him and his baby girl. He leaned back further in the chair and sighed, smiling a little when he felt Camryn stretch out a little before her face was buried in his neck. He heard the front door open and close before hearing Jax and Kozik arguing back and forth. He tilted his head a little to eye the pair. "Shut the fuck up… Camryn's fucking sleeping. Jacey's in the studio. For the first time since before Camryn's party. Shut up."

"Tell his ugly ass that the fucking Yankees suck then." Jax whispered, shaking his head as he slowly walked toward the recliner. "Damn she's out… Poor kid, you should've seen her at Bri's the other day. She was a crying little mess. Bri was so upset over her."

Happy shrugged his shoulders. "She's not liking the whole bouncing between us lately. Past couple of days, we've both been at the hospital trying to stay with Kol and she's with you or Koz or Bri."

"I can't actively say if she's a daddy's girl or a mommy's girl. I really can't. She just takes to both of you." Jax nodded his head. "Must be doing something right though, huh? Especially Jay… She can't stand Gemma… So it must say a shit ton if her daughter is attached at the hip to her."

Happy nodded. "Yeah it does… But that's just how it is. Jacey's air for Camryn. Camryn doesn't do well without her. Especially if she's upset, then Camryn gets upset." He shrugged. "Go see her though… You need to be here for her right now, Jax. Don't visit because it's convenient for you to just drop by _next door_." He watched Jax nod and leave the spacious living room, his dark eyes falling on Kozik. "I'll kill you if you disturb her."

* * *

**March 25, 2012**

Nik Hohrykova looked between her phone and the current dancer on stage in front of her. Her mind a million miles away as she tried to process the thread of texts she had gotten from her older sister Bri. Jacey had given birth to her son, a few months early. The news was heartbreaking to the blonde because she knew how excited Happy and Jacey were about the pregnancy. "I gotta go. Reach out." She rubbed the back of her boyfriend's neck.

Anthony nodded as he kissed the gorgeous blonde. "I think that's a good idea. They need friends and family around." He cupped her face as he rested his forehead against hers and smiled. "I can hold down the fort and finish with amateur night auditions."

She nodded as she chuckled. "I'm so making you sleep alone tonight if you get any ideas of letting the talent seduce you… I know you Ant. Those girls are gonna rub against you and purr to get hired. Don't let that shit happen. I don't like cheaters." She kissed him and smiled. "I gotta grab some bottles to take with me."

"I'm not gonna let the dancers touch my magic stick." Anthony smacked the blonde's ass and smirked. "You're the only dancer I need babe."

"Yeah, yeah." Nik smiled and waved the man off as she moved away from him and behind the bar, her blue eyes scanning the shelves of liquor before she grabbed the most expensive bottles. "Nothing says friendship like free liquor and kind words."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Nik pulled her shirt down, regretting her choice not to change into something more conservative. She shook her head, giving up as she felt the cool California breeze hit her exposed skin. "Fuck it." She gripped the bottles of liquor tighter as she started up the walkway to the batcave and rolled her shoulders back as she pressed the doorbell, smiling at the sound of the chimes as she waited for an answer.

Happy walked to the door and pulled it open, he looked down at the blonde, watching her closely. "What can I do for you?"

"I'm here to, offer my friendship." She smiled. "I just finally got around to relaxing and checking my phone and I saw some messages from Bri. She told me about your son, so I'm here to say I'm sorry and I'm here if you or Jacey need anything. Even if it is just babysitting services for Cam so you two can spend time with your son." She nodded. "Oh, I also brought this. Not sure if it's an appropriate gift but whatever. Who doesn't like a good tequila?"

Happy nodded his head. "I appreciate that, Nik." He stepped aside, allowing the blonde into the house. "I don't know how Camryn would feel about that, but I'll definitely let Jacey to reach out again. She's been so scattered with shit."

"I'm thinking I can make it up to the tiny blonde. Apologize for the Anfy thing if she's still upset about that." The blonde chuckled lightly and nodded. "I can't even begin to imagine what you guys are going through but I know you'll get through it. You're both strong as fuck and have each other at the end of the day. She's probably trying to wrap her head around shit, trying to figure out where she went wrong or something even though none of it is her fault."

Happy nodded again, taking a seat in his recliner. "I think she's happily _married _to Javier these days." He chuckled. "Jacey's just working on trying to deal with not being with him whenever _she _wants."

"Oh, I know. Did you know he's calling his friends to invite to their wedding?" Nik nodded and smiled. "She'll have him home in no time and she'll be happier than ever to cuddle with her family all together."

The man rolled his eyes. "Still confused on when I gave him permission to marry my baby blondie." He shrugged. "She's got separation anxiety, ya know? Can't hold him but she's not pregnant so they're not together. When she was pregnant, she was ok with it because she'd feel him with her. This way? It's killing her."

"I dunno but it's fucking adorable when he calls her babe." She nodded slowly. "I have no idea what that is like but I'm assuming it's something powerful. Like they've created this unbreakable bond from the jump and now they're apart… Yeah, that must be kinda unbearable."

He sighed. "I've settled with the fact that they're gonna be together no matter what," he chuckled. "As he progresses, she does. She feeds off him. Doc thinks we'll be able to hold him soon."

"They are. It's nauseating." Nik wrinkled up her face. "It's like fate rearing her ugly head all over again. I just want them to have the happily ever after without having to go through any tough shit together… That's awesome. I wouldn't have had the patience to wait, I would have busted the kid out of the little incubator thingy already."

Happy chuckled again. "If only life could be as easy as they make it seem. But then again they're three. Shit hasn't gotten real for them yet." He shrugged. "Don't tell Jacey but I tried. Almost got arrested for it… Wanna hold my kid. Can't even blame me."

"Wait until they're teens and they start getting tempted by their peers." Nik nodded. "Should've called the good doctor and had her keep guard. She would have helped out a lot."

Happy scoffed. "Watch yourself… She better stay far away from temptations and peer pressure. Shit, one of the kids is gonna end up with a kid on the way… I know it."

"Yeah. Cam and Javi." She shrugged. "Cute little teen parents."

Happy shook his head. "Do not jinx me like that. She's staying a damn virgin forever."

"Yeah, right." Nik shook her head. "Or a virgin until he's married or something. That way if they have a kid, it'll be alright."

Happy shook his head. "Nope, she's not getting into it. I refuse."

"Just gotta keep her busy then." The blonde shrugged. "Or maybe she'll be the type that just wants to hold off for a long time."

Happy smirked, shaking his head. "I don't know. Camryn's already showing her signs of being like Jacey though… What about you? Anything new with you?"

"Not really. Just been busy opening up a new strip club with Anthony and trying not to murder the dancers when they try to push up on him." Nik rolled her eyes. "I'm just enjoying life, ya know? Staying out of drama, having fun, making money, all the good shit."

He nodded slowly. "I'd tell you to kidnap me because that seems like such a better idea than all this shit right now but that makes me sound like a dick."

"Feel free to check out the club one night. I'll put you on the list, got some pretty talent but if it's not your scene anymore. You are free to just stop by my place for a poker night. Those are some lively ass games." Nik smiled and shrugged. "I think you both deserve little escapes from this, a little relaxation and escape from reality."

Happy shook his head. "We were thinking about a vacation before she had the baby but I guess not. She's not going to tear herself away until he's old enough to leave with a babysitter."

"So, when he's about three?" The blonde smiled and nodded. "Hey, at least you guys will have him home soon. Then there's the whole wedding to think about and plan. You guys are just gonna be busy, busy. You can always do a cute family vacation though."

The man shook his head. "Regardless of her opinion. He'll be at least six months old before we take off. I just need to plan that trip better and figure out who's gonna watch the kids." He shrugged. "She'd be happy to know you're reaching out though, you should give her a call or go see her. Take her some cheeseburgers or something. She hasn't been eating that much…"

Nik nodded. "Let Brianna watch the kids." She set the bottle of tequila on the coffee table and stood up slowly. "I will take the hint and get out of your hair. Take Jacey some food and sit with her for awhile."

"I don't mean to be rude or anything but Cam's gonna be up soon from her nap and I don't know how she's going to behave toward any guests unless it's Jax." He shrugged. "But deflect her meanness if she says anything. She didn't sleep at all last night and she's not eating."

The blonde shrugged. "I get it. Not taking any offense to it." She nodded as she started towards the entry way. "Of course. If I can handle my sister, I'm sure I can handle Jacey as well. I'll see you around Happy. Enjoy the rest of your day."

"Thanks." He stood up and pulled Nik into a hug. "I appreciate this and I know she will too."

Nik nodded as she quickly hugged Happy back. "Yeah, no problem. That's what friends are for. I'm gonna try my best to get her to eat but we'll see."

"I'll see ya around. Maybe you and Camryn can be friends again and I'll call you to babysit her." He chuckled, nodding his head. "I'd say threaten her but she's a fearless damn thing."

She shook her head. "I value my face and my life. I'm not trying to piss Jacey off in any type of way." Nik laughed. "Now, if you don't mind. I got some bacon cheeseburgers to pick up and deliver to your lady. Byee."

"Good, thank you for that. I appreciate it." Happy nodded again. "Hey, make sure there's mustard and pickles on them though."

"Yeah, I know. She eats her burgers just like Bri does." Nik smiled. "Those two are two of a kind for real."

Happy nodded, shrugging. "What can I do with them? They're messes."

"Gotta love 'em though." She pulled her keys from her front pocket and smiled. "You need me to bring you and Camryn anything before I head to Jacey?"

He shook his head. "Nah, thanks, we're good. Go see her."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"I brought you food." Nik dropped the bag of burgers and fries into Jacey's lap before dropping down next to her. "You look like you could use a big greasy bacon cheeseburger right about now. There was a milkshake but I got a case of road rage on the way over and chucked it out the car window at a biker… Not the Sons kind but an actual idiot on a regular bike."

Jacey looked up at the blonde before her eyes fell on the bag in her lap. "Shit… How many are there?" She shrugged. "I hate those idiots but I love if I'm being escorted somewhere and those idiots come out of nowhere…"

"There are four in there. I don't expect you to eat them all but I thought better be safe." Nik smiled. "There's also a lot of fries, curly and regular. If you're anything like me, you like a mix of them both."

The older blonde nodded, giving Nik a small smile. "Right, well thank you. But um, I'm not that hungry. I'm not really hungry at all. But I really appreciate this, Nik."

"Yeah but you need to eat." Nik shrugged. "Gonna need to start storing up energy for when he gets out and is making you jog up and down the stairs for bottles or what not. Or ya know, makes you pop out a boob and feed him. I'm not exactly sure which method you'll be using." She smiled.

Jacey shook her head. "I'm fine, just trying to remain patient." She gave the blonde another smile before gesturing toward the incubator. "If he keeps up the way he is, he'll be fat enough to roll down the stairs himself." She nodded.

"I love chunky babies." The blonde nodded. "Okay, you don't have to eat. I'll just eat it all myself. I get reminded all the time that I'm a three hundred pound cow trapped in this body." She took the bag and smiled. "So, are we gonna talk about how you sorta named your son after me. Kol, Ni_kol_a." She chuckled.

Jacey laughed a little. "How about I take some fries off your hand and you tell Happy I ate the whole bag?" She nodded, shrugging. "Well, I had to honor you somehow and I couldn't name him Nikola so Kol had to do."

"He'd know I was lying. I left him a bottle of tequila but you, he said you needed to eat because you're not eating." Nik nodded as she passed Jacey the bag back. "Have some fries, I already piled some on this burger… I mean you could've, Nikola is unisex. Kol is a awesome name though."

She rolled her eyes. "You just smile and nod, I'll do the lying." She smiled, looking up at the door opening. "Damn, I thought that was him for a second there… I couldn't expand your ego that much." She ate a few fries. "He's doing great right now, the doctor wants to take him off the tubes out for a couple minutes to test him… I'm not ready for that, i don't want to do that yet. That's basically playing with his life or something but the doctor thinks he's ready."

"You can decline that until you feel ready, until you trust him." Nik nodded and smiled. "I know they won't put him in any danger but it is important that you and Hap are really ready for it."

Jacey nodded, running a hand through her hair. "I don't think that matters when it comes to his homecoming or him even being be able to get out that shit." She shook her head. "Hap's ready, he thinks I'm just being crazy and worrying."

"He's gonna be like crazy mean." She pointed towards Kol and nodded. "You are being worried but it's understandable. I would be if I were in your position Jacey. But sometimes, you gotta keep the faith that all will be right in the world. Just gotta let the bad vibes out and the good ones in to take over."

The blonde shook her head slowly. "No, I don't think so, Camryn makes him look like an angel. I don't know where he came from, he just seems so perfect. Regardless of that damn Happy glare." She rolled her eyes. "She was a smiley baby but mean as hell. Him, it's definitely opposite. Maybe he'll wake up for you and you get to actually see his handsome little face. He's beautiful."

"He's gonna be the cute and cuddly one." Nik smiled as she stood up and walked towards the little boy and looked down at him. "I kinda wanna bust him out of here right now and hold him. He looks so handsome… I love him already."

She laughed, nodding. "His sister was and still is, she's just having a hard time with this. I assume you're both still on the outs?" She shrugged. "Press that blue button. We've held it twice since he was born. When i first had him then a few days ago."

"We are. I've been keeping my distance while working my ass off on business stuff." Nik shook her head. "I don't press buttons… Something always goes wrong when I press buttons in a hospital. So, I'll leave it to you."

Jacey rolled her eyes. "Bet she'd love to see you… She's getting married." She smirked. "The blue one right there, Nik, just press it once. You'll be fine."

"Oh, I heard. I got a call from my nephew, he invited me to be the flower girl but we're not supposed to tell Monica about it." Nik nodded and pressed the button. "What's it do, anyway?"

The blonde shrugged. "Monica didn't go to Camryn's party and it upset her. As well as Monica always doing things that Camryn doesn't like, so we'll all waiting for that to simmer." She smiled. "Calls the nurse's station and tells them I need a nurse in here. I'll see if he's up to cuddle and meet you. Just don't tell Brianna, she's yet to visit him so she hasn't met him yet…"

"Monica is a mess." The younger blonde smiled and nodded. "That's awesome. He better be up to cuddle his Auntie Nik."

She laughed, looking back at the door as a nurse walked through the doors. "Hi, I was wondering if I could possibly hold him."

"She's hot." Nik mumbled. "Anfy would love it if I brought her home."

The brunette nurse nodded, smiling at the pair of blondes. "Sure, just give me a second to wash my hands then we will see what he's up for."

"Great, thanks. My sister's also wanting to get her hands on him." Jacey nodded, smiling at the nurse.

The brunette nodded again, finishing up washing her hands. "I figured you were sisters, you're both really gorgeous." She smiled, moving toward the incubator and slowly opening the top of it. "Before I hand him over, I just ask you both wash your hands as well…"

"I can do that." Nik moved towards the sink and smiled. "Don't wanna pass any germs to the Prince."

Jacey followed suit before she moved back toward the nurse and the incubator. "You think you could weigh him too?"

"He's chunky and handsome." Nik smiled. "I want him for myself."

The nurse nodded. "He's pretty chunky…" She smiled, walking toward the scale to weigh the infant. "Almost seven and a half pounds, he's gonna be a big one. He'd be really big if you had went to term. I'm thinking a ten pounder." She smiled again, carrying Kol back to the women.

"Shiiiit, he would have did some major damage." Nik gasped and shook her head. "Look at you though, you little meanie face scowler… Looking kinda like your daddy."

Jacey groaned, shaking her head. "I kept telling Hap I would've been fucked up after his birth but he'd never listen to me." She smiled at the baby as he started to fidget. "Go ahead, Nik, cuddle."

Nik nodded as she accepted the baby and cuddled him to her chest. "He's so cuddly. I am gonna kidnap him when you guys aren't looking… Gonna be me and you Kol. Partners in crime. Thick as thieves."

"You're gonna have to take that up with his father, he kind of likes the little chunk." She smiled, watching Nik with the baby. "He likes you, though, babe, especially now that he's done moving."

"I think he likes the pillows." The blonde chuckled as she smiled down at the baby. "Okay, maybe I won't kidnap him but I'll definitely visit with him every time I'm in town."

Jacey nodded, smiling. "He's a fan of them. He's so Happy." She sat down in her chair again, sighing as she looked down at her phone. "How long are you in town for?"

"I am in town for the next few weeks. Anthony got us a place." Nik looked up at Jacey and shrugged. "He's trying to prove that he's serious or what not. He got this dope ass loft and I'm in love with it. Between you and me, I'm so gonna move back to Oakland when I'm finished opening a club down in Santa Cruz."

The older blonde smiled, looking up at the younger blonde. "Really? That's great, stick around for awhile. You got a new nephew that is going to keep you around too. Even if his sister is possibly trying to hate on you still." She laughed a little. "Another club? We have to get together and you take me to some of the clubs one night."

"I'll fight Cam if she's still mad at me." Nik nodded and smiled. "Yeah, another one. I left Anthony in charge of hiring dancers… Yeah, it was a lapse of judgement, because I mean you've seen the man. Yeah, for sure. I'm down to take you to some of the clubs. It'll all be fun."

Jacey laughed. "Leave the baby girl alone, you broke her heart. Supposed to let her finish him off before taking him." She nodded. "He's a handsome man, so you're making me feel a little special right now." She shrugged.

"I thought she was done with him." The blonde chuckled. "He's probably feeling all neglected. He's a needy little thing but I had to come to visit you and this little guy as soon as I turned my phone on and saw all of Bri's texts."

The blonde nodded. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you personally… I've been racked with shit." She sighed. "You're in love, aren't you? His cuddles are already my favorite thing."

"No, I get it." Nik nodded and smiled. "Yeah, I'm in love with your kid. My little nephew. My prince. He's perfect."

Jacey nodded again, running a hand through her long hair. "I'll let you babysit some time… In like seven years." She laughed a little.

"That's fine with me. Anthony would kick my ass out of the window if I bring home a baby." Nik laughed and shook her head. "Dealt with a bout of baby fever a few weeks ago… It was horrendous."

The older blonde shook her head. "Not if you brought home another Lowman, he seems to like those babies." She laughed. "Ya know, Nik, it could happen for you… You can't ever give up on the idea. It might slap you in the face."

"I gave up on the idea when I found out I couldn't have kids, then again when one of my ovaries was removed." Nik shrugged. "You hold out hope for me because I'm done. I'm just gonna love everyone else's kids like they're my own."

Jacey shook her head. "How about we not discuss this? I can't imagine the feelings you have towards it. I'm sorry." She gestured toward her son. "I think he's gonna one upset little guy when you decide to leave today."

"It's alright." Nik nodded. "He won't know the difference when I pass him off to you. We're about the same size."

The blonde shook her head again. "I'd hope he'd know the difference between _me_ and the rest of population of the world…" She murmured, looking away from the blonde.

"I didn't mean it in a rude way. I'm sorry." Nik sighed as she passed Kol to his mom. "I'm gonna head out. I'll tell Happy you ate a burger if I run into him." She stood up and grabbed the bag of food. "Enjoy the prince and congratulations on having such a handsome son."

Jacey looked up from the baby boy in her arms. "Hey, will you leave it? I'm actually starting to get really hungry." She smiled as she got comfortable in the chair. "Thank you for coming by, I appreciate it so much. Thanks… Let me know if you need anything, Nik. I'll be there."

"Yeah." Nik nodded as she set the bag in the chair beside the blonde and smiled. "Yeah, no problem at all. It's what family is for. Be good and try not to worry so much. He's a strong little fighter. He'll pass whatever test the doctor has for him."

Jacey nodded, smiling a little. "Family? Yeah, yeah, you're right. I'll see ya around, babe. Let me know if you wanna come see him again."

"Oh yeah. Big sis." Nik smirked. "Later gators…"

* * *

**AN****: Camryn is taking this mess hard as her parents kind of rack themselves with the worry about Kol. But they're learning so bare with them.**

**Then my favorite Hohrykova pays the family a visit... Some of you are probably confused about what Camryn would be upset with Nik about buuuut to sum it up, Camryn had grown quite fond of one of the new suits Nik and Anthony or _Anfy _as she calls him, separately but on Thanksgiving, it came to Camryn's attention that Nik and Anthony were together and that hurt her feelings so there's that small explanation. **

**Feedback is amazing, I appreciate it so much so leave me some, let me know what ya think about this one (:**


	61. Chapter 61: Half Empty Hearts

**April 9, 2012**

Jacey sat in the middle of the room on the floor, looking around it carefully as she examined each wall. She looked down at her flat stomach and sighed before she slowly stood up, looking around the room again. The walls were a royal blue color with white accent around it. She loved it- almost as much as she loved the neon purple with a silver accent that Camryn's walls were painted. Happy painted them both, also painting their names above Camryn's small bed and Kol's crib.

The blonde slowly trailed a hand along the railing of the white painted oak wood crib and smiled a little. She and Bri had picked it out after the gender reveal party, they immediately picked a theme for the nursery and started buying the furniture for it. There wasn't a traditional theme for it though, they didn't like most the ideas they saw on _Pinterest_ or in magazines. It had a touch of a nautical theme to it. More like just the colors, stripes and anchors, but then there was a few of monogrammed blue and white anchor throws and a monogrammed diaper bag that had a large ship wheel on the front with Kol's name stitched out beside it. Jacey loved the whole thing, but there was something missing. Something she knew no money could buy…

_Kol_.

She shook her head as tears started to run down her cheeks as she continued to stare down at the gray and white anchored crib sheet and blanket set. She heard him before she even registered who it was. The heavy footsteps should've been a dead giveaway or the way the smell in the air changed from sea island cotton febreze to _Polo_ _Black_ cologne, leather and his _Polo Black _body wash but she wasn't really paying attention to much of anything except drying up her tears and appearing as ok as possible to whoever the person behind her was.

"Are you ready to go, J?" The gravelly voice was music to her heart and soul as she stopped trying to fix herself and she turned around, looking at the man before her. "Baby… Why are you upset? Why are you crying? Stop, Jacey." He stepped to her, wrapping his arms around her before she could even take another breath.

She shrugged, her frame looking incredibly small compared to the man as she was enveloped in his large, strong, heavily tattooed arms. "Yeah, I'm ready…" She whispered, keeping herself buried against him as she took in the familiar scent. "I don't know, I just came in here to make sure everything was ok and ready for him but when I looked at his crib, looked inside it, I just started crying. He should be in it now, Hap."

"Alright, listen to me… And don't try to lie either because I know you, baby." He pulled away from her a little bit, his dark eyes on the gorgeous blonde. "We're going to get him and bring him _home_. He ain't even gonna use that damn expensive thing because you're never gonna give him the opportunity." He grinned a little, bending to her level to kiss her lips. "Plus, I want to leave a little early so I can eat. I'm hungry and you're gonna be hungry… Even if I have to stuff food down your throat. You're getting tiny on me and it's making me worried about you. You gotta get some serious energy and an appetite, ok?"

Jacey nodded her head. "I know, I know but I don't know why I really even started crying. I just want him here, he belongs at home with us." She shrugged, wiping at her face again. "You don't have to force feed. I'm already hungry. That breakfast wasn't enough this morning."

"I know he does and we're going to get him now. Let's just get his bag and his outfit and let's go. We'll go eat after we leave the hospital, ok?" He smirked, kissing her lips briefly. "I was glad to see you eating… I don't know how you're so hungry now though, you had as much as I did." He shook his head, kissing her once more before he pulled away from her and held out his hands for her. "Come on. We got a boy to go get."

The blonde nodded her head, taking his hands and she slowly pulled him back to her, wrapping his arms around her small frame. "Did you get the carseat hooked up and everything? Did you talk to Nik about watching Camryn or are we just gonna take her with us? The diaper bag and his outfit are in the black Rover."

"Yeah, it's already in the white Rover. We're taking the white one. I'll get the other stuff and put it in there while you put your kid in her seat. I never talked to anybody about watching her since Jax, Koz, Case and Quinn will be with us. Camryn's yet to meet Quinn and I really want to see what she makes of him."

Jacey nodded her head. "Say please and I'll get her while you get everything ready…" She smirked, pulling him out of the nursery and toward the opposite side of the second level to get their daughter. "She's a man magnet, she's gonna love him just as much as she loves Igor, Frey, her uncles, Anthony, oh and Aleksandr… She loves him. They'll cuddle and eat cookies together." She laughed, nodding again.

"She's downstairs now, babe. Telling Jax and Case all about her plans to spend the day with _her_ baby tomorrow." He shrugged, smirking a little. "She's excited as hell."

The blonde cocked an eyebrow at her fiance, shaking her head. "_Her_ baby? I don't know about that now. I might share him occasionally but he's mine."

"Yeah I know. I keep telling her that he's mine but her mine phrase is getting crazy… _Her_ Jax, _her_ house, _her_ mama. Kis is crazy, thinking this is her house. She can have the other shit though. _My _house though." He smirked at the blonde, slowly nodding his head.

.

.

.

.

Happy slowly eased his son out of the car seat, cradling him to his chest as Hap moved toward his recliner. He smirked, his eyes landing on his daughter as she trotted into the room in front of Case and Quinn. She shot Happy a mean glare before crossing her arms over her chest. _Jealousy_ \- the end all, be all for Camryn Lowman. The only emotion that could easily explain the tiny blonde. Starting three hours ago when the family went to pick up the baby boy from the hospital and went to have a late lunch together.

"Find mama, let her help you wash your little hands and you can hold him, ok?" He smirked again, watching her take off out of the room. "Glad you assholes are getting a kick out of this. One's trying to sleep on me and the other wants to bash my skull in because she now has to share me."

Case shook his head. "Don't blame us, you're the one who knew better. No sharing, not in this household." He smirked. "Man, she's got a glare on her though. Scary shit, scary as hell." He chuckled before he sat on the couch. "Is Jacey doing better now or appear to be?"

"Yeah, she's good, especially now that he's in her reach. She cried earlier because he wasn't in his crib, cried again when they turned off that incubator shit and handed him to her. She's just a crying mess right now." He shrugged. "She's been re-washing his clothes and blankets since last night, so whatever… Where'd Jax and Kozik go?"

Quinn shook his head, sitting down on the second couch. "Let the woman be a little confused, man. As long as she's got you, guiding her and shit, and helping her too…" He scoffed. "She just wants her family together, nothing wrong with that."

"See, Hap, told you I love Quinn. He's always been my number one Nomad." Jacey walked into the room, her daughter on her hip as she grinned at her fiance. "She's pouted to me about her baby taking her daddy from her and she's pouted about Quinn." She shrugged, easing Camryn onto Happy's lap. "You be nice, my love."

Quinn stared at the toddler before looking up at Jacey, watching her as she walked to the couch he was sitting on and sat down beside him. "What's she pouting about me for? What did I do?"

"You've barely said much to her." Jacey laughed a little, her blue eyes staying on Happy and Camryn as he helped her hold Kol. "She likes making friends and talking to people but she's a little tossed back by the baby being here now."

Happy cleared his throat. "Jacey come here, come get her. He's starting to stir and get upset."

"Does he not like me?" The toddler inquired, crossing her arms over her chest. "No mommy! I wanna sit with _my_ daddy… He's mine, not the baby's!"

Jacey shook her head, lifting the little girl up, into her arms. "Daddy is yours and your brother's. Right now, daddy's trying to make sure your baby brother stays asleep until it's time for him to eat. Babylove, you have to be patient and wait to cuddle with daddy until Kol is comfortable again, ok?" She started walking up the stairs, whispering to the toddler.

* * *

**April 13, 2012**

Brianna Hohrykova slowly walked through the quiet house, checking the entire first level of the house before making her way upstairs to the second level. She looked around at the closed doors, knowing which room belonged to who except the partially opened door. She wasn't so sure why that door was even opened.

Jacey and Happy normally kept the doors closed, especially all the doors to the guest rooms. She looked down a short hall, where the master suite was and shrugged her shoulders slightly. She started down the hall, smiling as she spotted Camryn laying on top of Happy's chest, both of them passed out. She saw movement in the open bathroom door and smiled wider, knowing it had to be her sister and hopefully her nephew.

"Ok, no… then I'll figure it out. Just make sure you know what you're doing before you go down this road. Ok?" Jacey spoke into her phone, pacing back and forth in her master bathroom, she stopped briefly, looking in the large mirror at her appearance and she smiled a little. She was starting to get her figure back, gaining weight again and she was actually feeling good, she looked good again. "And don't bring anyone into this shit until you're a good five hundred percent positive you can even trust them."

Bri tapped on the door with her long perfectly manicured, white painted nails and smiled, looking at Jacey as the blonde started pacing again. "Hey, I wanted to visit with everyone, I guess I should've called first though."

"Hang on, hang on." Jacey spoke into the phone again, stopping her pacing to look at the brunette by the door. "Hey babe, no, come in… I'm just finishing up this call then I'm good." She moved to Bri, kissing her forehead. "Alright, I'm back. Remember what I said. We'll get together tonight when you head this way. Actually no, just meet me here. I've got some things to do around the house. Just call me when you're nearby so I can get Hap away from the kids too." She ended the phone and slid the phone into the pocket of her white joggers. "Hey, hi, how are you?" She hugged Bri, trying to ignore the confused look on the brunette's face.

The brunette shrugged. "I'm doing good, I've missed all of you and I'm been dying to get my hands on baby Kol!" She smiled, nodding her head eagerly. "Where is he? Sleeping? Please say no."

"We've missed you, too, babe…" Jacey laughed a little, pulling her out of the bathroom and bedroom before she started down the hallway and toward the hexagon shape that was the second level and toward the open bedroom door. "Let's find out, he may just be checking out his friends in the crib with him. This elephant Jax got him and there's this teddy bear that I couldn't resist on." She smiled, approaching the crib with Bri. "Nope, he's trying to lift up his head and give me slight heart attacks."

Bri started grinning. "Look at my little baby love! He's trying to be such a big boy." She sighed, running a hand over his back slowly. "Kol, my little meanie face, come here and let me love on you."

"Pick him up, I'll get his bottle for you." Jacey nodded, smiling. "Kiss on him, love on him, let him get used to you a little." She bent down to press a kiss to the baby's head before she made her way to the door. "I'm glad you came by, I've really missed having you here."

* * *

**AN: He's home! Which... I don't know about the rest of you but I'm so excited about! Much like Camryn, he's going to be a fun one to write as he gets older. I'm really excited for what's to come now.**

**I'm slowly bringing Quinn into the fold of Sons, Jax is coming back and he's changed a lot, like I mentioned before. **

**And for the club, LOTS of changes are about to take place and I'm preparing the story to explore those, more so because I'm going to making a lot of changes in the story as far as the club goes. Clearly I'm not following the show's storyline- Which I never really do with my stories, I'm not too fond of that. However, leadership in the club will shift and change, there will some deaths and I hope all of you _amazing_ readers stick with me on this (:**

**I also noticed the lack of feedback lately and that's kind of saddening because I _love_ hearing from all you guys, it means so much. Especially knowing my readers are enjoying the story as much as I am. So leave some feedback, let me know how you're liking the story. It helps with motivational purposes, helps me know that I should keep going with the story, because honestly, the story is nowhere near over. There's still so much to be covered and explored. **


	62. Chapter 62: Leaving Marks & Hiding Away

**April 15, 2012 **

Eleven members. Eleven seats filled and not one single sound was made as the men took in the sight of the full table. No one was missing, no one was absent and no vote needed to be proxied. This was important and everyone was choosing to be there… Including Happy, even though his son just got out of the hospital and was finally home for good. He was still happy, even after four days. Granted, Jacey had set up the co-sleeper and was basically at Kol's side no matter what.

He looked around the table, shaking his head at some of the looks on the faces of his brothers before he looked down at his lap, looking at the rings on his tan fingers. He'd known this vote was coming but he had also kept his fiancee out of the loop of the recent club business. He knew she'd be upset when this was brought to _their_ table but she'd just have to get over it. That was all he could tell her…

"You've all had time to think about this." Clay stated plainly, his eyes on the table in front of him. "Yea or nay: We get in business with the Galindo cartel…" He didn't move an inch and neither did his eyes. "Yea."

Tig sighed, looking at his President before the man even casted his vote. "Yea…"

"I don't trust them. No." Chibs drawled, making Clay close his eyes at the answer.

Opie looked at Clay before his eyes settled on his best friend and he watched the VP clench and unclench his fist. "Yea." He turned his head to look at the Son beside him.

"I'm a yea." Miles stated, leaning forward in the chair, his eyes on the table.

Piney's glare was settled on Clay, across from him as his gravelly voice came to life. "Nay."

"Sorry, but no." Case shook his head, his blue-gray eyes on Kozik as he casted his vote.

Juice kept his gaze on the table briefly. "Nay." He looked up, his dark eyes looking at Opie for a second before dropping again.

"I'm sorry, I'm a no." Happy turned his dark eyes on Clay for a moment before looking over at Jax.

Kozik nodded firmly, his blue eyes glancing at Case then Happy before nodding again. "Backin' my Prez and VP. Yea." He turned his gaze onto Jax.

"Yea." Jax looked over at Kozik, nodding a little before he dropped his gaze on the Redwood for a quick second before slowly looking at Clay.

Clay took in the information, his gray eyes on the table as his hand reached for the gavel. "Six-five. It passes." He hit the table with the gavel, signalling Church was over and the men were free to leave.

.

.

.

.

Happy sat on top of the picnic table, nursing a beer after the vote, his eyes glanced up from the ground as he heard a car pull onto the lot. He recognized the SUV as his fiancee's and watched her park it before getting out of it, quickly grabbing the carseat out of the backseat before moving around the black Range Rover and helping her three year old daughter out of her seat. Happy stood up, stepping out of Clay's way as the man started to head toward him. He shook his head, setting the half-empty beer bottle down beside Kozik on the bench of the table.

"Hap. I want a word with you." Clay stated, making the man stop as he started for his family. Clay watched the man turn around. "Chapel."

Happy nodded his head, looking back at the gorgeous blonde. "Give me a second." He moved into the clubhouse before Camryn could really set her blue eyes on him, knowing just how she'd act. He entered the chapel and shut the doors, leaning against them instead of taking his seat at the table. "What's up, Prez?"

"Just wanna know why you voted no… Besides Jacey and the kids." Clay shrugged, his gray eyes settling on Happy.

The man nodded. "Don't support it. Never been a drug man after I pulled my best friend out of his induced shit. My woman and my kids are the number one reason though."

"How's the boy doing?" Clay took a hit from his cigar, looking down at the table. "It's under my knowledge that Jacey has stated that she wants the kids to have nothing to do with Gemma, right?"

Happy shrugged. "Wouldn't know what rules Jacey's enforced… I'm not surprised if she has though. Had Gemma just attended the birthday party for Camryn and left well enough alone since Jax's personal life is not really her concern, Jacey wouldn't have gotten so upset and worked up and gone into early labor." He shook his head. "I don't get involved in my women's shit unless it's a harm to her or our family."

"Well alright then. I hope this gets lifted, loved to see the kids. I've heard quite the stories about Camryn… Heard she's a funny little one." Clay nodded his head. "I saw she was here, go be with her. Just wanted to find out why ya voted against this."

Happy shrugged. "Just don't support it, Clay. Much like everyone one else that voted against this shit. It's not a good move, sorry about it." He turned, pulled the doors open and walked out the chapel, seeing his fiancee and kids by the pool table with Kozik, Tig and Chibs. He slowly walked to the blonde, wrapping his arms around her from behind. "Come here, let's go talk." He whispered, kissing her neck. "Kozik watch them with your life."

"What's the look, Hap? What's with this mood in here?" Jacey was led to Happy's old dorm room and watched him close and lock the door before he turned around to face her. "It's about this drug and cartel shit, isn't it?"

He looked up at her from the dark carpeted floor with furrowed brows and confusion etched on his handsome face. "What? Who told you that?"

"Not you, that's for damn sure." She shook her head, crossing her arms over her chest. "You think this is vital to our relationship? You think this isn't vital to our family, our kids? This shit is fucking dangerous. Club doesn't fucking do drugs, Happy!" She growled, turning a glare on her fiance.

He shook his head, slowly approaching the blonde, his own glare forming as he continued to look at Jacey. "You're just a fucking old lady, Jacey. I don't _have_ to tell you a goddamn thing. I choose to. Keep your nose out of club shit." He growled at her.

"Fuck you, Happy. You and I sat down, we discussed if we were gonna tell each other everything or nothing at all. We both agreed on everything so that means you fucking tell me when me and my fucking kids could be in danger. Clear?" Jacey pushed at his chest, trying to create pace as he slowly made his way closer and closer to her.

He immediately saw red, a hand reaching out and he grabbed a hold of her throat. He applied pressure to his grip on her neck before shoving her toward the bed behind her. "Keep your nose out of club shit, Jacey. Take your ass home and take care of my fucking kids, stop trying to run something you have no power over." He dropped his hand and quickly left the room, slamming the door so hard, the walls shook.

* * *

**Oakland**

She did as she was told, quickly grabbing her children and leaving the clubhouse before a prospect or any Son for that matter could follow after her. She reached the driveway of her large house in record time but when she pulled up to the gate, she just couldn't put in the code to open the gate. She ran her hand over her neck, tears now dried on her face as she finally stopped halfway on her way to Oakland.

She shook her head slowly, wiping at the new tears that slowly rolled down her red cheeks. She looked in the rear view mirror to check on her three year old and sighed, noticing Camryn was asleep. She was suddenly thankful for that excellent sleeping habit the baby girl had, she slept more than the dead and she was definitely glad for it in that moment.

Jacey back out of the driveway and traveled the two seconds and fifty foot distance to the Fortress - Bri's house and she entered the code to get the gate to slowly slide open before she pulled up to the large house. Before she got out of the still running car, she turned the air on a little higher before she unlocked all the doors and exited the car. She walked up to the front door, pulling her hair out of the messy bun it was in and tried to fix her hair so it was hiding the angry red handprint that was clear as day on her neck. She rang the doorbell and sighed, waiting for someone to open the door.

"Hello." Bri smiled as she appeared at the front door. "What brings you and my loves here today J? You guys miss us? Or did you guys miss only me?"

The blonde shrugged a little. "Missed you a lot. They're both asleep and I didn't want to disturb them if you didn't open the door or you were busy." She trained her blue eyes on the brunette.

"What happened?" Bri stepped aside and let the blonde enter the home. "We can put them both in your room."

Jacey tried adjusting her hair again. "Nothing, um, I was at the clubhouse and I think it's just a bad day or something. I didn't want to go home though." She walked into the house and sighed. "I'll get them, just give me a second to catch my breath and shit."

"What's that on your neck?" Bri nodded. "Let me get them or at least let Igor bring the monsters inside and up to the room."

The blonde shook her head. "My neck? Nothing… Probably just a rash or I'm breaking out with something." She shrugged. "Ok, sure, that's fine."

"We don't have to talk about what's going on then." Bri shrugged as she watched Igor take Kol and Camryn. "You want anything to drink? Some food? Some cuddles?"

Jacey looked back at Bri, studying the brunette's face before she shook her head as tears formed in her eyes again. "It was him… He did it." She shook her head. "I don't know, Bri."

"Son of a bitch." The brunette shook her head. "Come here." Bri pulled her best friend into a tight hug and kissed her head. "Stay here with me, for as long as you want, okay? I'll help you with the monsters."

She shook her head, wiping at her tears before wrapping her arms around the brunette. "I can't ask that of you, Bri, you have your own things to worry about and deal with, plus Monica and Javier to take care of." She whispered, slightly jolting at the sound of a motorcycle near the house.

"You're staying here. I don't even care. I'll take off work, I banked so many sick hours." Bri pulled back and studied her sister's face. "You and them, all three of you are staying here with us. I don't want you going back there until you're ready. You know I'll call in the big guns J, get dad out here to cuddle you and protect you."

Jacey shook her head again. "No! No, Brianna, you hear me? Aleksandr will fuck the entire coast up if you call him. No." She pulled Bri back to her, laying her head on her shoulder. "I can't keep Camryn and Kol from him anyway, they have to see him."

"Fine, I won't call him." Bri trailed her fingers through Jacey's golden locks and nodded. "You can let him see them. You don't have to see him. You can make some sort of agreement up, then have him sign it and if you guys can't do it civilly we can always call the family lawyer."

The blonde shook her head. "As much as we like to say we're family, Bri, that lawyer isn't my lawyer. I'm not a Hohrykova. I'm a Teller… Which means my lawyer is in the same firm as the club's lawyer." She shook her head. "I can't do this anyway, Bri, he told me to go home and take care of the kids. I should go, I don't want to further piss him off."

"It's not the last name that matters Jacey. You're family, he's an amazing lawyer, he'd help you so damn much." Bri furrowed her brow and shook her head. "No, you're staying here. The kids are staying here. He laid a hand on you and that's not acceptable. I don't give a fuck how pissed off he was… You're all staying here."

Jacey sighed, shaking her head. "I did it, it was my fault. Not his. It was me, he's just going to get more pissed." She moved away from Bri and moved toward the stairs, working her way up them before she stopped, her eyes landing on a pair of black dress shoes.

"What was your fault?" Igor eyed the blonde. "I put them in your room. Don't go disturbing them either Jacey."

She looked up at the man's face, shaking her head as she started fixing her hair. "Nothing, nothing. I was just gonna get them and take them home. I should get back over there before Happy gets home."

"You're lying but I'll let you go if you must." He stepped out of her way. "Maybe you can talk to me when you're ready to be honest. We're only here to help you out Jacey. We love you, you're family. Family protects one another."

She stared at the man before she turned to look back at Brianna. "Unless your family includes suits whose sole mission is protect you with their life, no matter the cost." She shook her head. "I don't want any lawyers, no actions being taken. A conversation just got heated fast."

"Fine." Brianna nodded slowly. "That's the purpose of the guys, they protect the family at any cost… I can't force you to stay Jacey, I can't lock you in your room with your children. I do know what it's like. Just make sure you know that it's not your fault. It's all on him."

The blonde nodded her head, looking back at Igor. "I don't know what to do here, ok? I don't have a fucking clue. I've never been in this position before. Jax has hit me before but never someone I'm with." She shrugged her shoulders. "It is my fault though, I antagonized him, I pushed him and I was involving myself in shit that is _none_ of my business."

"It doesn't fucking matter. A man should never lay his hand on a woman he loves, no matter how fucking pissed off he is." Bri sighed. "You stay here, you take some time. He'll show up here if anything. You don't have to leave with him if he does Jacey. You know either of the suits here will lay their life on the line to protect you from him."

She slowly lowered herself to a sitting position, her chin resting on her knees as she brought them up to her chest. "The club… They're hooking up with the cartel." She murmured, her blue eyes on the marble floor.

* * *

**AN: Remember I said more club shit was coming this way and here it is. I normally _never_ follow the show, maybe bits and pieces of little scenes are tossed in a part of a chapter but normally it's nothing major like the club voting in the cartel. But with my outline, things are only in perfect place so stick with me ;)**

**All the feedback last chapter was amazing! I love you guys all so much for it. Please keep it up, it's great! **

**For _SamanthaMarie0930_, I haven't revealed that yet and it won't be revealed until the next chapter. But I can definitely assure you and anyone else, it's noone that can bring trouble to her and Happy's relationship. It's someone that's starting to keep a good amount of secrets from EVERYONE around them ;) **

**_Let me know what you guys think about this new one (; . {Notice I'm not speaking on anything that happened, I'm simply going to see what all the feedback says before I say anything about the content in this chapter and what happened for the story.} Feel free to PM me if you have any questions, I'll happily answer them (:_ **


	63. Chapter 63: Losing The Game

**April 14, 2012**

Brianna Hohrykova was on a mission, to give her best friend's fiance a piece of her mind. After sleeping on the whole situation, she just couldn't let the fact that Happy had laid a hand on Jacey go. No, she had to let him know just how pissed off she was, just how disappointed she was in him. She had to let him know that she'd try her damndest to put a bullet between his eyes if he ever did such a thing again.

She shook her head as she walked up the stone pathway to the front door of the Bat Cave, her hands trailing through her hair as she pulled it back into a ponytail. She had no idea if he'd even answer the door but she hoped he would. "Come on Happy." She pressed the doorbell repeatedly, knowing that it would annoy him like it had dozens of times before. "Open the damn door! I'm not leaving! So, open it!"

The door swung open and the man glared down at the brunette. "What the fuck do you want? I'm fucking busy, Brianna."

"I want to fucking talk." She pushed past him and into the house. "I'm sure you can spare five fucking minutes for me Happy."

He shrugged, gesturing toward her. "Then fucking talk."

"I saw what you fucking did to Jacey." Bri looked up at him and shook her head. "Can't miss a big ass handprint on her fucking neck Happy! You know, that's not even the fucking worse part. She's blaming that shit on herself!"

He shook his head. "If you're here to lecture me or to make some ridiculous threats and shit then get on with it. I'm sure there's nothing to say or do that could make shit any worse so get the fuck on with it."

"I'm not here to lecture you Happy." She shook her head and sighed. "I'm here to sorta do this…" She raised her hand and landed a firm smack to Happy's face. "I'm not here to make any ridiculous threats either. You were supposed to be better… You broke my little sister. I just hope you find a fucking way to make her realize that she isn't the one to blame."

He shrugged. "Ya know? It's none of your fucking business, Brianna so get out of this shit." He rubbed his cheek and scoffed. "Tell her to fucking bring my kids home now." He started to shut the door.

"It's my business if she comes to me and starts blaming herself for _your_ behavior." Bri shrugged. "She's gonna bring them home. All she cares about is you and the kids being together and not apart…"

He shook his head. "It's _none_ of your goddamn concern. Stay the fuck out of this shit. It's between me and _my_ fiancée."

"What the fuck ever Happy." She shook her head. "I'll stay the fuck out of it… _For now_."

The man rolled his eyes, still glaring at the brunette. "Don't put your fucking hands on me again either. I'll be there later to get my kids."

"Don't worry, I won't. This is pretty much the last time I'm gonna be dealing with you for a long ass time." Bri shrugged. "Do whatever but I'll always try my best to make sure she's happy, ya know."

He shrugged. "Can't please 'em all… Bet you don't even know the real truth. You're too stuck up your own ass to even pay much attention to anything else so why the fuck do you care now?" He rolled his eyes. "You wanna start caring now? Go ahead, Brianna, be sure and have every fucking fact. She didn't deserved to be grabbed and I know that. I regret thoroughly but the conversation went a step too far when she started talking her shit and pushing on me."

"I've always cared. I never stopped caring despite the fact that I was concerned with making myself happy and doing what I needed to, to get back on the right track for myself." The brunette shook her head. "Maybe I don't have all the facts about what the conversation was about but I'm just here to let you know I was pissed off about the mark on her and the fact that she's blaming herself for the whole shit… Just forget it, I shouldn't even have shown up here."

He nodded. "I'm fucking pissed off about it. I shouldn't have touched her, that was a huge fucking mistake and whether she blames herself or not, she's not gonna fucking forgive me for it. You think I want that? You think I want to lose her?" He shook his head. "Yeah, that's good, just get out of here."

"She'll forgive you." Bri huffed. "It's written in the fucking stars, as corny as that may seem. You two will get through it, may take some time but it'll happen and all will be right." She trailed her fingers through her ponytail and shrugged. "I'll head out. I gotta make sure Monica and Javier aren't annoying Camryn

again."

He shrugged his shoulders, running a hand down his face. "Tell 'em I love 'em."

"Tell them yourself Hap. Just go over and get your family back." She smiled and shrugged again. "If you're not ready though, I will tell them for you."

The man shook his head. "She won't answer the phone, ya think she's just going to come back? She would've done it by now."

"Between you and me? I've been keeping her hostage with cuddles. I know it sounds selfish but I missed her so damn much and I like laying around the house with her and just talking about shit." Bri sighed. "The moment she stepped into the house, she wanted to run back home."

He shrugged. "Keep her a little while. Gives me time to try to figure out something to try to get her back…"

"How about an apology and a lot of kisses or something?" Bri shrugged. "Something from the heart…"

Happy looked back into the house and shook his head. "It's gonna take more than that. Not like I told her her outfit looked bad or something."

"You'd be surprised at what it takes for a woman to forgive a man." She nodded. "It's not too much, but that could just be me. I mean, I forgave you for calling me a priss, I forgave Juice for being an idiot on multiple occasions, forgave Kozik for calling me a sweetbutt or slut or whatever the fuck it was. I forgave my husband for laying his hands on me multiple times. I know it seems like this is the end of the world but give it a little bit longer and an apology from you will be accepted by Jacey. You can just do some romantic gesture. Like, recreate your best date. You guys went on dates right?"

Happy shook his head. "It's Jacey, try again. And nah, not really."

"I mean, I know it's difficult and she's stubborn as fuck but we'll come up with something." Bri grinned. "Okay, then damn. Have you at least went on like five dates? Or have you guys just freewheeled it all?"

He chuckled, shaking his head. "No. We started sleeping together, I didn't like the thought of sharing her with anybody and thus the fighting began until we got on a good solid same page then she turns up pregnant." He shrugged his shoulders again.

"Shit." Bri chuckled and shook her head. "Then plan a date. I'll watch the babies if you guys can stand to be apart."

Happy rolled his eyes. "She doesn't want a damn date. She wants some fairytale shit that I can't give her."

"If Jax can take me on a date, you can take Jacey on one." She poked Happy's chin. "She doesn't want a fairytale either, that shit is too generic for Jacey to want. What she wants is for you two to last. She knows there will be ups and downs but she loves you and loves the family you two have together. It'll all work out."

He chuckled. "She better love the family we have. That's what she's stuck with. A daughter that's sassier than she could ever be and a son that is too damn quiet." He shrugged. "Love my boy though, he likes to sit and watch Miami Ink with me."

"That explains why Miami Ink has been playing on the TV at all hours of the day and night." Bri shook her head and smiled. "Cam's sass is perfect as fuck. I love her to death."

He started smirking and shrugged. "Can't ask me… Boy likes ink though." He chuckled. "Camryn is a smartass little thing, can't help but love it though."

"Just wait until she's a teen and her sarcasm spikes." Bri grinned. "I really have to go though. I know you guys will work through this. I have faith. If you need anything, you know where to find us."

The man nodded his head. "Just give 'em my love, Bri, especially _her_." He stepped back into the house, closing the door and locking it back up.

* * *

**April 23, 2012**

They'd been apart for ten days, hadn't spoken once. Happy had been to Bri's, seeing the kids under Bri and Igor's supervision but Jacey was nowhere in sight each time. He hated it, he hated how upset she was but he hated himself more for even laying his hands on her. He marked her in a way that wasn't acceptable. He was still pissed at himself and he wouldn't doubt it if the way she blamed herself days before had turned into anger against him, too.

Thankfully, Jax had him busy with trying to scare the living shit out of the prospects for the missing brick of coke that had went missing at some point during the night before. His mind was elsewhere, worried about he the thief was in the club, who of his _brothers_ was the one who stole from the club. He shook his head, watching Juice and Chibs converse back and forth privately as Jax, Tig and Kozik carried on a conversation. The only person missing was Case but that's because Case was taking a call from Opie who was on his way out to the warehouse from TM.

"Alright Hap, you're up, brother. Miles and the prospects are in there now." Jax turned around, facing the heavily tattooed man. He looked up at the open doors to see Case sheepishly walking toward him. "What? What the fuck did you do?"

Case shook his head, a hand rubbing the back of his neck. "It's not what _I_ did, perse. More like who I just spotted pulling up." He shrugged his shoulders and sighed. "You guys aren't gonna like-." He was interrupted by the sound of a door slamming.

"Where the fuck is he at?" Jacey Teller was heard before she was seen, storming into the warehouse, her blue eyes scanning the Sons before she found the handsome man she was looking for. "You don't know how to answer a fucking phone now?" She growled at him.

Happy shook his head. "What the fuck are you doing here? This ain't fucking right, Jacey." He reached her, his hands immediately on her hips as he guided her back out of the warehouse. "What are you doing here? What phone calls did I miss?"

She shook her head. "Because you weren't answering my calls and you had me fucking worried." She rolled her eyes, stepping away from him to get out of his reach. "Personal and the burners."

"What's wrong, Jacey?" He backed away from her a little, trying to figure out how close he could be to her. He missed her but she still hadn't come home yet and he had to admit, seeing her in front of him - whether they were at one of the warehouses or not - he was kind of content with the possibility of something being wrong just so they could be in the same place and he could see her and talk to her. "What happened?" He inquired, pulling himself out of the deep hole he'd let himself fall in.

She shook her head slowly. "Your daughter. She is absolutely distraught and I want you to go to her. She's no longer sleeping, she's not eating anything except a few bites then pushing her food away. She is upset and misses you." She crossed her arms over her chest after she fixed her strapless black dress and the red cardigan. "She needs you, Happy, she hasn't seen you since Friday. So stop playing cowboys and indians, go get her and fix this shit."

"Fix what shit, Jacey? You haven't talked to me in almost two fucking weeks! I can't fix this and our shit if you won't talk!" Happy shook his head, a scowl starting to form on his face as his dark eyes dropped to the grass.

The blonde rolled her eyes, backing away from the man. She started to rotate her engagement ring around her finger as she moved back more. "You're right, I'm sorry, i don't know what I was thinking coming out here. This is club shit going on and I'm interrupting it. I'm sorry." She shook her head before she turned and started for her SUV, she ran a hand through her hair before she got in it and drove off, not waiting for the man to get another word in.

* * *

**April 30, 2012**

She shook her head, her eyes on the gorgeous ring as she slid it off her finger. She held it between her fingers for a few minutes before she slowly opened the front door of her and Happy's house. She hadn't been in it in almost three weeks, her heart ached at the smell in the air. Sea island cotton, Happy's cologne and coffee. He was awake and probably in the kitchen so she made her way in there.

The blonde slowly walked into the massive kitchen and smiled softly as the sight of the man stirring his coffee around in the black mug with a purple smiley on it. She stepped out of her pumps and pushed them aside before continuing on into the spacious kitchen. "Hap."

"Jace." He murmured, not looking back at the sight of the gorgeous blonde. He didn't even have to see her to know she probably looked incredible. He sighed as he stopped stirring the black coffee, lifting the mug to his lips before he finally turned around as slowly as possible. "You coming home?"

Jacey shook her head, looking down at her hand before looking back at the man. "I just wanted to give you something… It's yours." She walked a little closer before she grabbed his free hand and dropped the engagement ring in his palm before closing his fist and removing her hand from his. She backed away a few steps before she turned and walked back to where she'd taken off her nude pumps.

"What the hell is this?" He stared down at the ring in his hand, his dark eyes solely on the gorgeous piece of jewelry. "You're giving it back?"

She slipped her pumps on again and nodded. "You know what it is, yeah…" She sighed, looking at the handsome man. "We'll work out an arrangement for the kids, I'm also looking at houses a couple subdivisions over. They're nice." She nodded a little. "I'll see you around, Hap."

"Jacey, what the fuck? You can't be serious right now! You're leaving me?" He shook his head, setting the mug down. He moved towards her. "Work out an arrangement? No, Jacey.. what? Fuck no, I'm not accepting this, we can work this shit out. We were mad and we let our anger just build. You know I'm sorry, you know I'm fucking dying away with regret, baby. Don't do this."

Jacey shook her head, backing away from the man. "Stop. Please don't come any closer…" She held a hand up between them. "Please just stay there." She shook her head, creating more space between them. "I'll be in touch with a court date." She turned, leaving the house, trying to ignore the sounds of things breaking behind her.

* * *

**May 7, 2012**

Monica flipped through her white sketchbook, a gift from her dad Happy a few years ago. It was completely filled. It had taken her some time but she had managed to cover every single empty space in the book. She had even covered most of the back cover of the book, leaving the front cover pretty much bare, save for her initials. "I wanna give this to him." Monica looked at Elijah and smiled. "Will you walk me over there 'Lijah?"

Elijah nodded and smiled. "I'll walk with you over there. I'll have to leave you when you get to the gate." He passed her back her new sketchbook and smiled. "Keep up the amazing work kid. I know you'll go far with your art."

"Thanks." She smiled back at him before pushing her hair out of her face, even though she had caved to her grandpa's wishes of her having shorter hair, it still managed to fall into her face whenever she made a quick move." She pushed her shoulder length hair behind her shoulders and sighed. "I gotta talk to him."

"I know." He lifted her off the table and looked down at her before tying his pocket square in her hair. "It's to keep your hair out of your face. It brings out the color of your eyes as well."

"Thanks." She tucked her books under one arm as she grabbed Elijah's hand with hers. "I love you 'Lijah, I'm glad you're back home."

He grinned and nodded. "I'm glad that I'm back home too. I missed being around you all the time Menchies. It isn't the same without you and your antics."

Monica nodded as they walked out of the house. "I missed you so much. You're my bestest friend. No one else would play ballerina with me 'Lijah. It was terrible." She smirked up at him as she squeezed his hand. "You're gonna come to my spring recital right? It's gonna be amazing! I got the lead again."

"I'll be there." Elijah lifted her off her feet, carrying her the rest of the way to the Bat Cave. "I wouldn't miss your recital for the world." He kissed her forehead and smiled before setting her down to her feet. "You have your phone, call me if you're going to be staying and call me if you need me to come get you. Or you need me to bring you anything. Okay?"

"Okay." She smiled up at him. "I know the rules. I'll call you later." She nodded. "I love you Elijah!" She shouted before rushing towards the front door and pressing the doorbell rapidly, an action that she had gotten from her mom. "Hello!"

The door was pulled open and the man sighed, looking down at the little girl. "Hey, kid, what's up?"

"I came to talk." Monica nodded as she entered the house. "You up for it?"

His head followed her as she invited herself in. "Sure, of course…" He nodded his head, shutting the door. "What would you like to talk about?"

"A few things." She looked up at him before passing him the finished sketchbook. "I filled it all up. You can have it. I want you to have it. I also want to apologize."

Happy accepted the sketchbook, looking down at it before tucking it under his arm. "Why don't you keep it, though? You're gonna need it if you continue this in the future when you're older. You can use it an inspiration." He shrugged. "Apologize for what? What'd ya do?"

"Because I want you to have it because you're the one who got me into drawing really." She shrugged. "I've been being a big ol' bratty green monster and I'm sorry about not being around and being mean and stuff to you, Jacey and Camryn."

He nodded slowly. "Well, alright, I'll put it up in studio. You finally got a spot on that completed shelf we have." He took a deep breath, hearing the apology and seeing the way she was looking at him. "I can forgive you, Monica. It's ok, we'll put it past us, kid."

"No but I really am sorry dad." She nodded. "I didn't mean to be jealous and to stop talking to everyone. It just happened and I feel bad about it all."

He nodded. "No what?" He gestured toward the living room and started for it. "It's ok, kid, I forgive you. I can forgive you."

Monica followed after him and sat down on the plush couch. "I dunno. It's good that you forgive me though."

"Yeah, yeah… You should probably apologize to your aunt and the kid though too." He shrugged before he nodded his head. "How do you like living with them?"

"I wanted to apologize to you first. I really miss you." She shrugged. "It's alright. Javi and Cam are in the heat of planning a wedding. All Kol does is sleep and watch Miami Ink. Jacey just hogs my mom from me but it's alright she needs her more than I do right now. How are you? Why haven't you moved in with us?"

He nodded. "Miss ya too. Well, that's nice, I hope they're enjoying themselves. That's my boy, he likes it a lot, huh?" He gave her a faint smile. "I'm fine, just working a lot. Because me and your aunt aren't on good terms right now and I don't think your mom wants me to move in so I'm just staying here."

"He looks like you." Monica furrowed her brow. "Is she mad at you because you're working a lot? You can move in. You can share my room with me. Are you sure you're okay? You look like someone pushed your bike over."

He nodded, smiling a little. "No, we had a fight and it didn't end very well so she's staying there until we can make up… I don't think I'm really invited over there, kid but thanks." He nodded again, standing up from the recliner. "I'm sure, I'm just tired, but I gotta get going soon. Got to get to Tacoma."

"Oh." She nodded as she stood up from the couch. "Okay. I'll see you when you get back then."

Happy nodded his head. "It won't be long, kid, I promise.. A couple more weeks at most, ok?"

Monica nodded. "Alright. A couple weeks."

"Maybe not even that much, ya know? I could be back in like two days, yeah? Just know that you can call me or if ya don't want to, that's ok too. Just get Elijah to get the number. I heard he's back." Happy sighed.

"I'll have him get it." She shook her head. "He's back, my grandpa is back, Ant, Frey, Igor, a few new suits too." She looked at him and smiled. "Cam hasn't met the new ones yet, so I hope I can keep them to myself. I hope you have fun in Tacoma."

Hap nodded again. "That's good, the whole family's together. Learn how to share, I'm sure if you ask then she's open to the idea. She just likes them, the accents are her favorite." He bent to lift the little brunette off the floor. "I'll try, you know I love you a lot, yeah?"

"I like their accents too, they're like mine but thicker." Monica nodded as she let her new sketchbook hit the floor as she wrapped her arms around the man's neck. "I know you do. I love you a lot too."

The man swallowed around the lump in his throat. "Good, good, I need you to always remember that, ok?" He kissed her forehead. "I gotta get going though, gotta grab my bag and head to Charming." He hugged the girl to his chest tightly before he eased her to the floor. "Don't forget your book."

She nodded as she grabbed her book. "Be careful, okay?"

"Promise…" He nodded, watching her leave.

* * *

**AN****: Feedback has been _amazing_, I seriously can't wait to see what I get back for this chapter. I'm sure a lot of you lovelies are not going to be too thrilled with this but never fear, there's always another chapter. Remember the story is nowhere near over. (;**

**_Let me know what ya think, babies!_**


	64. Chapter 64: Inquisitions & Revelations

**May 14, 2012**

Jax sat at the picnic table outside of the clubhouse trying to work through what Happy and Jacey were going through. She wouldn't tell him nothing, Bri wouldn't tell him anything. All he knew was Jacey and the kids were staying at Bri's house now and Hap nearly bounced at the notion to go to Tacoma to help out the charter with some runs while the charter worked through the adjustment phase of an in-house arrest.

He exhaled the smoke from his nostrils, watching it move through the air. He'd called Kozik and Case to come to the clubhouse, he just knew they would have answers about what happened. He needed answers. He watched as a black sedan pulled onto the lot and up close to the garage as Lt. Eli Roosevelt's bronco pulled up behind it. Jax put the cigarette out in the black and white ashtray beside him before he stood up and moved toward the sheriff, his blue eyes taking in the man and woman getting out of the black Chevrolet Cruz.

"What can I do for ya, Teddy?" He adjusted his SAMCRO hat on his head, staring at the man through his sunglasses. "If you're here to bust anymore walls up, you'll have to wait til we're done fixing all the messes that were made from our last tea party."

Eli shook his head, a smug smile on his face. "No, no, Mr. Teller, no tea and cookies today. Already had lunch, but thanks. I'm actually looking for someone very close to you. I can't see to get a hold of her anywhere. A Jacey Teller? Who's that? Ex-wife? Cousin? How is it you bikers do it?"

"Oh, Jacey? Huh… My little sister. I have to say, she's kind pretty but I'm not into that whole backwoods inbred shit I believe you're referring to." He shrugged, looking back briefly at the sound on a lone motorcycle coming onto the lot. He recognized Happy immediately and sighed. Answers were closer than they appeared. "If she's not at her home in Oakland then I honestly have no idea where she is. What do you need with her anyway? If you're trying to get us back inside on any type of charges, well, don't look there. Jacey isn't a member of the club so she knows nothing that goes on."

The sheriff shook his head, eyeing Happy as he eased the Dyna in his spot before he turned it off and dismounted the bike. "What about him? That's Sleepy… Or Grumpy, isn't it?"

"I believe that is Dopey. He's basically mute. But maybe he can tell you about my little sister… Doubt he knows anything though, Jacey's not a fan of the club or its members though." Jax flashed the man a smile before he shrugged. He looked back at Happy and waved him over. "Ay man, come here, Teddy wants to talk real quick."

Happy took his helmet off and slowly shook his head. He pulled his kutte and black jacket off, setting it on the seat of the motorcycle before he walked over to the men. "Talk."

"Oh so you can speak, lovely." Eli nodded, smiling as he held out his hand for Happy to shake. "I'm Lt. Eli Roosevelt, I'm the new sheriff of this town."

Happy shrugged, pulling his sunglasses off his face as he started to glare at the sheriff. "Do you need something from me or what?"

"I was wondering if you would possibly know the whereabouts of a Jacey Teller. We have a few questions for her." Eli sighed, pulling his hand back.

The heavily tattooed biker shook his head. "Nah, don't have a clue. Haven't seen her in years."

"Well that's interesting because I'd say that you're both lying right now and that is definitely grounds to take you into custody for interfering with a police investigation." Eli turned and accepted a file from the man in the suit, he opened it and took out a few pictures. "I'd say that you've seen her rather recently, wouldn't you? This is your fiancee and your kids, right? Tell me that's definitely your baby boy. Looks identical to you, brother."

Happy stared at the pictures and shook his head, his fists bunching up tightly. "What the fuck do you want with Jacey?" His voice got tight and low, the gravel in it becoming more apparent.

"Like I said, a few questions. We believe she could be of great assistance to a case we have going…" The sheriff shrugged his shoulders. "Ya know, I'd hate to see these beautiful end up in foster care because you're in prison for interference and she's in prison for resisting."

Jax shook his head. "Don't threaten anyone now, sheriff. That could get you a nice restraining order or _worse_." He flashed a grin at the cop before started pushing Happy away from the man. "I'll give her a call and let her know she's needed in Charming. Now you're giving us bad business, please escort your friends off the property." He turned, walking away as Happy stayed, glaring at Eli.

"Stay the fuck away from my damn kids." He growled before going to his Dyna, pulling the jacket back on before he slipped his kutte on. He mounted the bike, putting the helmet and his sunglasses on as Jax started mounting his Dyna. They both rode out of the lot before anything else was said.

* * *

**Oakland**

Jacey continued to pace the living room, her son asleep in her arms as Camryn laid in Happy's recliner, a white fleece blanket with purple smiley faces on it covering her small body as she watched her cartoons. Jacey looked down at the curly haired blonde and smiled. She knew the toddler was going to be over the moon excited to see her father after not seeing him for almost a week, hell Jacey was getting antsy waiting for his arrival. She looked down at her ringless left hand and shook her head. She hated how naked she felt without her engagement ring, she hated how plain her hand looked without it. It was like they perfect a fit together but Jacey couldn't do anything about it anymore, she'd given it back and they broke up. Now it was just about co-parenting. They had to succeed in that, even if they failed at a relationship.

She heard the motorcycle pull up before she heard another one. She sighed, shaking her head slowly as she looked back at Camryn to see the toddler was still enthralled by her favorite cartoons so she eased her son in the bassinet before she took off for the front door. She quickly pulled the door open, watching the men dismount the Dynas before she noticed the bronco pulling into the still open gate. She ignored it and the light bar on top of the bronco and the awful color scheme it had as she ran to Happy, jumping in his arms.

The man stumbled back a little, surprised by the action but he wrapped his arms around her waist anyway, instinctively burying his face in her neck. "Jace?" He whispered against her soft skin, trying to keep her in place. He missed the contact, he missed simply being near her, forget about even getting to hold her. He looked at Jax and shrugged.

"Why the hell didn't you at least tell me that you were fucking leaving?" She pulled back, looking at the handsome man's face.

Happy shrugged, easing the blonde back to her feet. "You gave it back, Jace, I didn't know what the hell was even going on. I took the job and got the hell out of her. I was fucked up over this shit with us and I still am…" He kept his hands on her hips, his dark eyes studying her carefully.

"Well well, Ms. Teller, how nice to finally be able to see you and get the opportunity to meet you." Eli Roosevelt's voice came from behind Happy, making Jacey lean around him to look at Eli.

She shrugged, staring at the man in the uniform. "Who the hell are you?" She cocked an eyebrow at the sheriff before looking back at Happy and rolling her eyes. "What the hell did you two geniuses do now?" She growled in a hushed whisper, knowing Eli wouldn't be able to hear her. She was about to look back at Eli and ask him another question when she heard a gasp and looked back to see her three year old beauty standing at the threshold.

"DADDY!" Camryn screamed, running toward the couple, curving past Jacey and latched onto Happy's legs. "Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Up, up, up!" She unwound her arms from around his legs and held them upward.

He scooped her up with ease, holding her tightly to his chest. "Camryn, Camryn, Camryn! What are you doing? Huh? Huh?" He grinned at her, peppering her face with kisses as she giggled. "Where's your brother, huh?" He looked down at Jacey before looking at Jax. "Stay with her." He murmured.

"That was a lovely moment. Daddy of the year, huh? Killer and outlaw by day, daddy by night? I like it. It's inspiring." Roosevelt smiled, nodding his head. "Ms. Teller, I have a few questions for you. Would you like to come down to the station and get this over with?"

Jacey shook her head. "We go down to the station and I'm calling my lawyer. Or you can plant some inquisitions in my head then get the hell off my property."

"Oh no, no, no. I was just wondering if you knew anything about the club's activities or if you knew the whereabouts of Clay Morrow. Step-father, right?"

The blonde laughed a little, shaking her head. "Yeah, I suppose we can call him that. I don't have a relationship with him or his wife so I can't say much about where he'd possibly be. You should check with her though, she's a crazy bitch. There. You can go now."

"And what does the club like to do for fun? What hobbies do they have? Can you enlighten me there?"

Jacey shrugged. "Are you planning on prospecting? You should probably ask my brother, I'm not the one wearing a kutte. I'm just a family member…"

"Right but you have to know a little more than most, right? I mean you're brother is a club legacy I've heard and your what? _Baby daddy_? He seems to be a honorary member." Eli nodded slowly, his eyes solely on Jacey.

The blonde shrugged again, looking at Jax briefly. "Well, I do know that every yea, they'll all get together and knit a few sweaters, make a few toys, sing songs and dance around this huge pine tree together. They'll drink hot cocoa and eat peppermint.. it's a _jolly _good time, I'm sure." She smiled at the sheriff before she nodded her head. "Do I look like I fucking know what they do when they're not working on cars or their Harleys? I'm a fucking mother, cop, I have a three year old that's quite the handful and newborn that's grubby on attention. I don't have the patience or nor strength to give a damn about what my children's father does when he's not here. Same goes for my brother." She grabbed Jax's hand, squeezing it before she turned and walked off.

"Well, I think she's done helping you out, sheriff, you know your way out, correct?" Jax smiled, backing up toward the front door. He entered the house and walked into the living room to see Happy holding both of his kids as Jacey sat on the stairs, watching the trio. He walked to her, sitting down beside her. "You just refer to the club as Santa's little helpers?"

Jacey shrugged, leaning forward on her knees, her hands covering her mouth. "It was either that or something resembling _The Sandlot_." She looked back, shrugging her shoulders again.

"Where's your head at? Why have you been over there, _living_?" Jax tapped his fingers on her back. "What's been up with you two and where that glacier you used to sport go?"

She shifted her eyes to Happy for a moment. "We got into a bad fight about this whole Cartel thing. Ended with me giving the ring back. We're no longer together… This is what co-parenting will be like. Except I'm moving out of the house, got something being set up for me a few subdivisions down from this one."

"Hell no, Jace, no… You're not gonna let that shit tear you and him apart. You love him, what the hell were you thinking? He loves you… What about the kids?" Jax went from zero to a hundred then down to five, he couldn't believe the vote for the cartel was going this deep. He knew it could affect his own relationship with Brianna but he didn't think it would rip apart his sister's relationship with her own family. "Don't let this shit do this. It's just to get Clay out of the seat, out of the kutte and the club. You know that. I told you this plenty of times."

Jacey shook her head. "I told you to be careful when you went down this road, Jax. I told you to know what you're doing and you're not properly covering your tracks. Where _is_ Clay, huh? What even happened? You're not keeping me in the loop anymore and that's scary because I can't be not in this. I'm apart of it too."

"There's a method to my madness, Jace, I promise you. I just have to get _all_ my ducks in a row. Including the little shooter Clay trusted so much. Please, Jacey, don't do this shit. If you have to actually tell him what's going on then do so but damn it, don't push him away." Jax shook his head, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

The gorgeous blonde just shook her head. "I didn't break up with him because of the cartel. I broke up with him because he put his hands on me." She covered his mouth when one hands and shook her head again. "Hush. If you have to play scary big brother then wait until my kids are _nowhere_ in earshot. They don't know, Camryn doesn't know that shit got hectic. She just thinks Daddy was working a lot."

"I will fucking hurt him. Did he hurt you? Are you ok? What happened?" Jax bounced from question to question as if Jacey was even going to answer half of it.

She rolled her eyes. "I'm fine, _now_. But we are still broken up… he shouldn't have put his hands on me and I need him to know that. It wasn't ok then and it's not ok now. This is what a learning experience can look like. He needs to learn to repercussions. He wants to hurt me or even try to then he happily be alone, single, by himself and only see them a few hours a day. It may not be fair but oh well."

"Just work shit out, Jacey, you know in your heart he didn't fucking mean it. He's an asshole but he'd never purposely want to lay a hand on you or them. You guys are the world to him. You and I both know he's paying for that shit and he always will."

The blonde stood up, looking down at her brother and she nodded, she did know but she was still mostly scared to get close to him, afraid she might see the same deathly look in his eyes she saw that day. She looked over at the man as he started to stand up to bring her a crying Kol. She met him halfway before she simply grabbed his hand and pulled him into the kitchen.

He passed the upset baby into her arms and watched her adjust him in her arms before she pushed her cardigan off her shoulder and pulled her tank top down a little. "He's getting big as hell, he been eating good?"

"Surprised there's even anything left for me to give him." Jacey shrugged as she guided Kol to her breast. "He's always eating. That or sleeping. Unless Miami Ink is on." She laughed a little, nodding. "Him and that damn needle, he just loves it. Starts grinning at the TV once someone starts the needle."

Happy chuckled, running a hand down his face as he moved to sit on one of the bar stools. "You're welcome for that. I know how much you love my habits falling on the kids. Now my man's gonna be obsessed with ink and she's obsessed with naps." He smiled a little before he started digging in his pocket and slowly pulled out the ring she gave him. "I don't feel right with it… It's yours, not mine. Even if you don't wear it, put it in your jewelry box or something." He held it out to the gorgeous blonde.

"I can't do that, keep it. Maybe we'll find our way back together and you can give it back when the time's right or maybe you'll find someone else to give it to." Jacey slowly shook her head as she swayed her hips slowly back and forth. "Just - I don't know, Hap."

He stood up, walking to the blonde slowly. He bent to her level and kissed her forehead. "You're out of your mind if you think there's anyone other than you that I would marry. Couldn't ever get you off my mind long enough to even want anybody else." He murmured, a hand tangling in her long tresses as he stared down at her. "I love you, Jace, just accept it."

"Like I said, there's a possibility that we'll find our way back to each other. We'll just have to wait and see though." She shrugged, her blue eyes trained on the man in front of her. "I know you do and I do accept it, my feelings haven't changed about you, I love you now just as much as I did six months ago. I'm just working through my own shit, ok?" She kissed his cheek before she moved around him, leaving the kitchen to go upstairs to Kol's nursery.

* * *

**AN****: Hey look another one because my muse is out of control and is all over this story right now :)**

**Feedback's amazing even though all of you are wanting Jacey and Happy to get back together - unfortunately like most other times, it won't happen in a chapter after their break up. This one may take a little more time for them. **

**It'll get there, I promise... but bare with me and well, Jacey too. She's still trying to figure out how to work through him laying his hands on her. **

_**Let me know what ya think about this new one (;**_


	65. Chapter 65: Desperate Needs

**May 28, 2012**

Watching the man ease the toddler into her tiny bed, she smiled a little as she leaned against the doorjamb, cradling Kol in her arms. She watched him kiss the toddler's head before he stood upright again and walked to her. Once their eyes connecting, he eased the infant out of her arms before he kissed her cheek. He lingered there, inhaling her scent, fighting the urge to move to her lips, fighting the urge to make any other moves. "You wanna just stay here tonight?" He murmured, his face still inches from hers.

"I want to but I don't think it's such a good idea." She cupped his face in her hands once she stepped back. "I'll stay for a while though… Can probably finish getting my stuff out of the bedroom."

Happy sighed, nodding his head. "I'm gonna put him down." He kissed her cheek again before he started for Kol's nursery on the other side of the hexagon. He eased the baby into the kid after he kissed his head and whispered his love for the baby before he left the room and made his way to the master bedroom where Jacey was laying on the perfectly made up bed, kicking her heels off. "What are you doing?"

"Enjoying." She got situated on his side of the bed, her blue eyes on him. "What are you doing?" She smirked, watching the man kick off his boots. "I didn't invite you into the bed."

He shrugged, moving to the bed to lay down beside her. "Don't care, it's mine - I bought it." He turned his head to look at her and gave her a smirk. "Who invited you in my bed though?"

"You did, just a few minutes ago actually." She shrugged her shoulders before she rolled onto her side, propping herself up on her elbow as she looked at him. "Besides, I don't need a damn invitation, I compliment this bed perfectly. We're a good match."

The man nodded his head, rolling onto his side to face her. He put his hand on her hip, slowly easing her closer to him. "Stay the night, Jacey."

"Bed getting too cold for you?" She cocked an eyebrow at him, a playful smirk on her face. She rolled her eyes when he nodded his head. "Turn the heat on, fool."

Happy shook his head, pulling her even closer to him. "Stay." He moved his hand to her back and leaned forward, kissing her lips. He felt her hand land on his chest and her lips part before she wrenched his shirt up in her fist and tried to pull him closer to her as he snaked his tongue into her mouth. The man rolled them over, hovering on her as he continued the kiss before he finally pulled away, resting his forehead against hers. "Shit, Jace."

"That your way of trying to get me to stay?" She let go of his shirt and sighed, covering her face as she shook her head. "Fuck, Hap, what the fuck is even going on right now?" She murmured, looking back up at the man.

He nodded his head, leaning down to kiss her again. "If I could get you to just come back then I would do whatever it took but for now, I'll settle for a damn sleepover like I'm fucking twelve."

"You acted like _this_ when you were twelve?" She rolled her eyes, trying not to smile at him. "I'll kill you if my boy is anything like your ridiculous ass. We already know he's Happy 2.0… I don't even know why you would do this to me. Ya ass."

Happy shook his head, kissing the blonde's neck once he got comfortable with his face buried comfortably. "He'll be a good kid for a year then he'll be all over the place." He pulled back, staring at her. "You gonna stay or are you still undecided?"

"If I stay, will you have breakfast and coffee made in the morning when I get up?" She cocked an eyebrow at the man, smirking. "If that's a no then I don't know if I can just spend the night like this… It's kind of spur of the moment too. Nothing to wear and such, ya know?" She shrugged her shoulders.

Before Happy could even respond, a cry was heard through the baby monitor and he shook his head. "That little hungry ass shit. I'm taking his damn toys away, I swear." He got off the blonde and shook his head. "Come on, come on. Let's go feed the greedy brat."

"Don't be mean, he's just hungry." Jacey shook her head, sitting up and getting off the bed. "Let's? As if this is a group effort? I'm feeding him, straight from the source. _Let's_… whatever."

He grabbed her hand, pulling her in front of him before he dropped both hands to her hips and guided her down the hall to the nursery, smirking as his son's cries got louder. "Damn kid, got some damn lungs on ya, huh?" He shook his head, dropping his hands from Jacey's hips when she started moving away from him to pick up the distraught baby. "Could just go ahead and start stripping now, you know you'll end up sleeping naked anyway."

"Shut up." She rolled her eyes as she started unbuttoning the flannel and she passed it to him before she pushed her right bra strap of her shoulder, easing her right breast out of the cup before she picked Kol up. She situated him before she guided her nipple into his mouth, watching his eyes open. "My love, why did you get so upset? I was on my way to you, I promise." She whispered, moving toward to the gray Axis loveseat and sat down, looking up only to see Happy following suit.

The man laid down, putting his head on her legs once she was sitting with her legs partially under her and he stretched his long legs out, over the armrest. "Ya know… I'm starting to think that boy is obsessed with you or something. He's always wanting your damn attention."

"That's because I'm his mama and he loves his mama." She murmured, nodding her head as she kept her blue eyes connecting with her son's much lighter eyes. "Me and him, we were thick as thieves unless he got mad and wanted to leave." She smiled, running a finger over the baby's nose, watching as he closed his eyes for a moment. "You, my handsome love, are sleepy and so is your daddy. I don't know why either of you are even fighting it."

Happy opened his eyes again and shrugged. "Don't wanna miss any opportunities with you. We've got a serious attachment to you." He sat up, kissing her lips. "We just love you, that's all. He's my kid, can't deny that shit for nothing." He murmured against her lips, chuckling when he heard Kol start to whimper. "Jealous little brat."

"Back off his mama then." She smirked, kissing him one more time before she pushed him away from her. "Should've known this is how it'd go down, Camryn was jealous over me being lovey on you and he's ready to kick your ass for kissing on me."

The man shrugged again, laying back down on her legs. "Your boy better learn that you're mine, no matter what." He scoffed, grabbing her few hand and laying it over his heart. "Little damn mama's boy."

* * *

**June 14, 2012**

After spending one single night together, he hoped things would just go back to normal. Minus the main fact that she hadn't distinctly declared that they were back together and she definitely hadn't put the engagement ring back on. Happy laid in just his boxers, his dark eyes on the ceiling fan as it spun at the fastest speed it had, his mind was going a mile a minute. He was trying to be patient with the blonde, but damn he missed her, he wanted her back for good. He couldn't stand this mystery of not knowing if she was going to come back to him or not. He just wanted her back, that's it.

He heard the bedroom door close and he sat up, watching the push her sleep shorts down her body before she crawled under the covers. He watched her carefully, her eyes drooping at she fought to stay awake. "He get his fill for the night?"

"Yeah, he's been fighting that sleep so much that he doesn't know what he's waking up for, gets upset because I'm trying to feed him." She mumbled as she situated and rolled around in an effort to get comfortable. She finally just stopped moving and pulled her tank top over her head, dropping it between their bodies and positioned herself on her side, facing the man. Her eyes were closed and she let out a sigh. "Stop looking at me and my tits. It's hot and I can't get fucking comfortable."

Happy rolled his eyes, laying back down before he pulled her to him and pushed her onto her back. "Go to sleep, you grumpy ass thing."

"I love you." She opened her eyes, looking up at him. She reached up, grabbing his face in her hands. "You know that?"

He nodded, knocking her hands away as he leaned down to kissed her lips. "I was starting to have some doubts but I'm glad you're clearing that up for me, baby." His hands dropped to her hips and he kissed her again. "What are you gonna do about that new place? Because I'm not letting you go back."

"Don't… I love you a lot. A hell of a lot. I just got a little fucked up." She shook her head, wrapping her legs around his waist. "Put it up for rent, make some money off of it. Or I can simply just sell it." Jacey grabbed the silver chain around his neck and pulled his face closer to hers. "Don't work yourself up though, I'm only coming home for this bed. I miss it. Your heated ass is just a little bonus."

The man started to rub the outside of her left thigh before he kissed her lips, savoring the delicious taste as his free hand reached for the night stand drawer, pulling it open. He pushed his tongue pasted her parting lips at the same time his index and middle finger fished a condom out of the drawer and he set it down on the pillow beside her head. He felt her nails rake over his his shoulders as the hand rubbing her thigh moving between her legs and rubbed her panty-covered pussy a few times before he stopped, growling in her mouth as he felt how wet she was. "Damn, Jace." He shook his head before simply ripping the panties from her body. "Fucking ruined them." Happy shrugged, smirking at her before he trailed two fingers through her soaked folds, grinning as she moaned.

"It's your fault, asshole." She shook her head, rolling her eyes. "it's just a game to you tonight, isn't it?" She reached down, her hand landing on his wrist as he continued to rub her pussy, his thumb circling her sensitive bundle of nerves in tight circles. Jacey shouldn't help the moan that fell from her lips until she moaned louder as Happy pushed two fingers into her.

Happy grinned again, taking in how wet and warm she was. He fucking loved it. Loved how her first started to twist up in pleasure as he started a steady pace and the soft moans that continued to fill the air. His mouth found her neck, sucking and biting on her soft skin, working his fingers in and out of her. His pace was picking up quickly and her moans were getting louder as he felt and heard her breathing changing. Happy pulled away from her neck to look at her face only to find her eyes now a darker shade, filled with lust.

"Damn it." She mumbled, feeling her orgasmn getting closer and closer as Happy picked the pace again, his thumb still rubbing tight circles on her clit. She felt the heat pool before her walls clenched around his fingers tightly, her back was arching off the bed. Breathy moans as a single arm was wrapped around his shoulder and the blonde clung to him as she tried to work through the orgasm coursing through her.

He pulled his fingers out of her and she grabbed his hand, bringing his fingers to her mouth and she sucked his fingers into her mouth, one after the other sucking them clean of her juices. He watched her with dark onyx, lust-filled eyes. "Goddamn." He shook his head, grabbing the forgotten condom, pushing his boxers down and quickly tearing through the wrapper before he rolled it onto his now aching member, he trailed it through her still soaked folds before pushing into her and stilling for a minute to relish in the perfection that was clenching around his hard cock. "So fucking good, baby."

"Missed this." She moaned out, trying not to be as loud as she'd just been - after all, they were not alone in that house. Not one damn bit. Their children were grade A cockblockers and they knew just when a perfect time to interrupt would be. Happy's pace picked up substantially and the blonde just couldn't stop the moan that dropped from her mouth or the way her nails raked painfully over his perfectly tattooed skin. "Holy fuck." She mumbled, her legs no longer wrapped around the man's waist but lazily draped over his legs as he moved to his knees and started to pound into her.

Happy wanted to take it slow, he really did. He wanted the first time they were together after so much time to be nice or as seemingly _nice_ as it could be considering they liked hard, rough, mad sex. He couldn't help it, he was lustfully driven into a whole other mindset; her moans, the way her hips moved with his or the way her nails left behind the angriest of marks. He couldn't place what it was about being inside of her. He fucking loved it though. He fucking loved her. "Feels so good."

"Mommy? Daddy?" The soft voice, the current bane of the couple's existence, came from the now open bedroom door. "What are you doing?"

Jacey shook her head. "You've got to be kidding me right now." She rolled her eyes, a quiet groan came from her mouth as Happy just shook his head, slowly pulling out of her. "What's wrong, Camryn? You're supposed to be asleep, baby."

"I couldn't sleep, I had a bad dream! It was scary, mommy, you were a dino like the kind Javi baby has!" She shook her head frantically. "What are you doing?"

Happy pulled his boxers on before Jacey could find any clothes. He eased off the blonde and rolled onto his side, staring at his daughter. "We were trying to go to sleep and get some rest. I was just trying to rock us to sleep like your mama does with Kol."

"Oh, well, ok... Can I sleep with you? Please, daddy! I'm super scared!" She ran to his side of the bed, a pouty lip out as she reached out her arms, hoping he'd let her sleep in there. Without fail, Happy reached out and picked her up, settling her under the covers with her gorgeous little face buried in his chest. "I love you, daddy."

* * *

**AN****: Well, whatever. They're back together! (:**

_**Let me know what ya lovely readers think ;)**_


	66. Chapter 66: Brokenhearted

**June 16, 2012**

Camryn stomped her way into the kitchen, her father following close behind. She crossed her arms over her chest and rolled her eyes at the sight of Jacey holding Kol. "MOMMY!"

"Hush, baby, I just got your brother to sleep." Jacey turned her attention onto the three year old little girl that seemed to be getting more and more sassy as time dragged on. "What's the problem?" She inquired, looking up at the man behind Camryn.

The little blonde huffed, turning to run out of the kitchen only the get closer to Happy and he closed his legs, preventing her from going through them as he stared down at his daughter. "Move daddy!" She started pushing at his legs in an effort to get him to move only to be yanked up quickly and settling on his side. "No! Stop daddy, I don't want you!" She started pushing at his chest and face to get away from him.

"Knock it off now, Camryn." He growled in a low voice, glaring at her as he stilled her swinging arms with one hand before he popped her soundly on her bare thigh. "Stop it."

Jacey sighed, watching the toddler push at Happy again, her bottom lip poking out as she started to cry. "She wants me, here." She murmured, approaching the pair as Happy popped the three year old again when she shoved at his face. "Give her to me and take the baby."

"No, she's not getting what she wants just because she pitched a fit. She's going to sit over there on the counter." He kept his dark eyes on his daughter as she continued to try to get away from the man. "Camryn Lowman, knock it the hell off, _now_."

Jacey saw the look in his eyes and heard the growl in his voice, she watched Camryn lift her foot up and try to kick at Happy's stomach to get away from him as she cried uncontrollably. Jacey just shook her head. "Happy! Take Kol and give me Camryn. Now."

"No. She's not going to you, she can get the hell over it." He growled, he popped her bare thigh again, harder. The sound of the skin to skin contact could have echoed off the walls, the now forming handprint on the toddler's leg only pissed Jacey off, making her set her son in the bassinet by the end of the wrap around counters before she grabbed her daughter out of Happy's arms. "Jacey, I said no!"

She wiped at the little girl's tears, shushing her as Camryn wrapped herself around Jacey. "I don't care, you left your handprint on her. That had to hurt her bad, Happy. Jesus." She started rubbing Camryn's back as she glared up at the man. "It didn't call for all of that, all she wants is me." She started out of the kitchen, going outside to the backyard. She sat down in one of the lounge chairs, holding Camryn tightly against her. "Baby, stop crying… Cami, my baby, stop crying for me." She whispered, pressing a few gentle kisses to her head before she pulled back a little to her red tear stained face. She started wiping at the toddler's face, her heart breaking at the sight of the little girl so upset. She'd never been this upset before and it was killing Jacey. "Will you do that for me? Will you stop crying?" Camryn poked her lip out again, falling down on Jacey's chest.

"Here." Happy mumbled, appearing beside her and handing her a cold wet washcloth.

Jacey looked up at the man, shaking her head as she accepted the washcloth. "You know you'll be making up for this for the longest right? You probably just broke the very bond you two share, she's not gonna wanna be in the same room as you, Happy."

"I'll fix it." He nodded slowly, running a hand down his face. "I gotta head to the clubhouse. Case is here to stay with you. I'll be back in time for dinner. Kozik will probably be with me." He bent down, kissing Jacey's forehead. "Tell her I love her." He stood upright again and pulled the baby monitor out of his back pocket.

The blonde shook her head. "I will not. You tell her yourself, fix it now before you go. The club is _not_ more important than your daughter. Or your son, for that matter."

"Give her here then." Happy nodded his head.

Jacey just shook her head again, slowly lifting Camryn off her chest again. "My baby, stop it, let daddy love on you and apologize… Let him say sorry and give you love before he goes to work."

"I need some Camryn love to have a good day, baby, come here please." Happy squatted down, holding his large hands out to the beautiful little blonde. "I don't have good days without you, baby." He watched her shake her head slowly, her light blue eyes on Jacey. "Please, Cam, pretty please."

Jacey nodded her head. "Go see him, baby, he's not mad at you, I promise. Give him some love so he can have a good day." She leaned up a little, wiping at the toddler's face with the washcloth. "Go ahead, my baby."

"Please come here." He pleaded with the little girl, momentarily wiping at his eyes as he started to tear up. His daughter was scared of him, she probably hated him now. He couldn't bare this one, it was bad enough having the silent treatment from Jacey for nearly two months, but now he'd fucked up with his daughter, his baby, he was crushed. "Please, baby." He murmured, watching her slowly grab his hands and he sighed, slowly and gently pulling her into his arms. He felt her wrap herself around him and bury her face in his neck. He sighed again, a slight rush of relief falling around him. He sat down on the stone paved ground, keeping the toddler against, burying his face in her tiny shoulder, closing his eyes.

* * *

**June 17, 2012**

Jacey walked into the house, looking around the dirty living room before shaking her head, she knew it was all the result of Camryn, Javi, Happy, Kozik, Jax and Case spending the day together and now they were nowhere to be found. Go figure. She and Kol had spent the day shopping at the mall and she was sure the baby boy was done with her shit now.

She called her best friend on her way home, wanting to see her and spend some time with her, possibly work some good advice out of the gorgeous brunette but mostly, she wanted to spend time with Bri. So now that she was home, pulling Kol out of his car seat and starting Miami Ink for him while he was in his swing, she was going to watch it with him. Maybe get something out of the show, maybe get ideas for a few new tattoos that she was wanting to add to the dream catcher on her left side and the tribute tattoo she had got for Camryn when the baby girl was a year old.

"Stay here and help mommy get some ideas, your aunt B is here, little man." The blonde rolled her eyes at the excessive ringing of the doorbell as she sat up and got off the couch, moving toward the front door. She pulled it open and shook her head. "I love you but I'm going to break your fingers."

"Sorry! Usually Happy is home and I like to annoy him with it." Bri smiled at the blonde. "I love you too."

Jacey rolled her eyes. "I'm honestly considering ripping it out so I don't have to hear him bitch anymore, but I assume he's home. The bikes are here. The house is a mess of blankets and pillows and forts but there's no toddlers, no adults. Just me and my Kol." She smiled, pulling Bri into her arms. "We need to plan our wedding, I miss you and I'm sure Kol told me he misses you too."

The brunette squeezed the blonde and smiled. "I don't remember you putting a ring on it Jacey." She held up her left hand and smirked. "See, no ring. No wedding plans… Oh, Kol misses me?"

"Way to ruin the proposal…" She groaned, shaking her head. "Had a ring and dinner plans all set too. Shit no, he doesn't… He's getting more tattoo ideas for himself. His goal is to beat Hap." She shrugged.

"Let me watch TV with him. I need cover my whole body." Bri smirked. "I didn't ruin any proposal. I already told you, that when I turned thirty, I was giving up being in a wedding and all that type of shit that goes along with it."

Jacey shook her head. "He's in his swing, kicking around." She smiled, pointing toward the living room. "Well I hope I don't ever get fucking married then because I won't be content if you're not my maid of honor." She rolled her eyes, walking into the living room. "I gotta tell ya something."

"Uh oh, whaddya do now?" Bri dropped onto the floor in front of her nephew and smiled at him before rubbing her finger over his feet. "You got cute little feet man."

Jacey looked at Bri and shrugged. "You're gonna ground me." She laid down on the couch, looking between Kol and Bri. "He's just cute all over. Wait til he gives ya a smile, I nearly die every time."

"Jesus Christ, did you and Happy fuck and get back together?" The brunette looked at her best friend. "But his feet are just so damn adorable. Cute little baby boy feet. This is the cutest that they'll ever be."

Jacey scoffed, shaking her head frantically. "Uh no… Not at all." She shrugged. "Surprised they're not already size thirties." She smiled, turning the swing off. "He's liable to fall asleep if I keep it up. Kol, baby, tell her what we did today."

"Lies." Bri shook her head. "What'd your mom make you do today? Huh? Huh Kol?"

Jacey shook her head. "Noooo. I'm telling the truth. We didn't fuck." She grinned, sitting up on the couch. "We kind of maybe, possibly purchased a beach house. We've been all over today. He hates me."

"Oh, well that's fun. I'm glad my radical spending habits have rubbed off on you." Bri smiled and shrugged.

She nodded. "And we're setting up a beach trip, me and my man. Trying to get away from all the crazy and relax a little." She smiled, her blue eyes falling to the floor. "Camryn woke up from a bad dream and interrupted us."

"Ha." Bri scoffed. "Little cockblocker. That's my girl."

Jacey rolled her eyes, nodding her head. "Well I think that answers all the lingering questions I had… I was hoping you would say you and the kids, probably my brother too would join us when I get more details set up about the trip."

"Ohhh. I thought you were hinting at me watching the babies while you and Happy left town for a little while." Bri shrugged. "We'll go but I don't know about Jax. I haven't seen him in a week."

She shook her head. "No, a vacation for us. The family. The kids, Camryn needs some beach in her life, so does Kol. She and Javi can take cute little beach pictures and I also want to do some cute siblings shots."

"So, you and Happy are back together and working stuff out? I am happy for you two." Bri smiled as she trailed her fingers through her hair. "You know I'm always down for a beach trip. Gotta show off my body while I still got it."

Jacey shook her head. "I don't really want to talk about it, Brianna." She adjusted her skirt of her dress. "Good, let's just pick a good date and start planning perfectly."

"Okay, I respect that." Bri nodded. "Any day before or after Nik's birthday but July would or the end of this month would work for me. It's not like I work or anything."

The blonde shrugged. "We can talk about this sometime after Happy resurfaces and lets me know what's going on with the club. Jax is supposed to be here too so we'll discuss that more." She nodded. "Sorry, I don't mean to sound rude but you don't seem too pleased with it so let's just leave it alone."

"I'm pleased with a vacation Jacey." Bri nodded again. "I'm just drained so my usual enthusiasm isn't consistent as normal."

Jacey shook her head. "I meant about the whole me and Hap thing. Not the vacation… You need it."

"You know I'm happy if you two are happy together. I was just being nosey." The brunette shrugged. "I'm glad you guys are working shit out Jacey."

The blonde shook her head, her eyes on her son, watching as he stared at Bri. "It's fine, Bri, I know you're still upset about what happened. We really need to discuss the amount of time Camryn spends with Javi… Her bad dream was about me being a dino."

"I'm not upset about it. I talked about shit with Happy one day." Bri nodded. "Okay, so we can limit it." She smirked. "What kind of dino were you?"

Jacey shrugged. "What? When? I asked you not to do anything, Brianna…" She shook her head. "I did not ask, I was too annoyed with being interrupted, besides she curled up with Hap and passed back out."

"Like a few days after you guys moved in with me. I had to say my piece alright." She shook her head. "I'm sorry if I overstepped some line but I just couldn't let it go. You should lock the door next time." She smirked.

The blonde shook her head. "It's fine, you didn't overstep or anything. I guess I should've expected you to be much more dramatic about shit but a talk is just fine. I didn't tell you but I gave the ring back."

"Oh, I smacked him." Bri shrugged. "That's a huge step. Giving it back and everything. I'm sorry to hear that J."

She shrugged. "I was sitting at your house looking at it forever, just crying. Kol woke up and started screaming his head off so I stopped, fixed his problems and came over here. I gave it back and he pitched a fit and I left." She shook her head. "Spent about two hours in your driveway crying some more."

"Well that sucks." Bri furrowed her brow. "You can totally now for real propose to me." She reached out and poked her cheek. "We can pick out a ring online right now."

The blonde shrugged. "I told him if we got back together and things were right again then he could propose again or give it to someone else if things turned out that way."

"Look at you two, you'll end up being happily married and I'll be at the wedding clapping and stuffing my fat face with cake." The brunette smiled and nodded. "I love you Jacey Nicole."

The blonde wiped at her face, nodding her head. "I wish I could say I agree but it's just these feelings I've been having and shit…" She shook her head. "What's wrong with me lately? I love you too, babylove."

"Nothing is wrong with you." Bri moved closer to the blonde and pulled her onto her lap. "Feelings are good. Feelings are natural. You just need to take everything a day at a time. If something doesn't feel right, you just take a step back and make sure your next move will make you happy and your kids happy."

Jacey slowly nodded her head. "He's looking at us like we're dumbasses, you should've just picked him up when he started his staring contest." She laughed a little. "This is just a hard situation and shit because they are so close to him so I couldn't leave again. Just feels like something's gonna fuck up again."

"Um, he can smile at me and then I'll pick him up." The brunette smiled. "Normal feelings Jacey. You're a little bit freaked out because of the cartel thing and then the break up with Happy. It's just your mind working through it all. If you are unsure, you gotta talk to him about it and whatnot."

The blonde looked down at her son and shook her head. "I told you she's needy, probably needier than your sister, babe. Show her them gums." She grinned at the baby. "I'm kind of sad we aren't all cuddled up anymore, we had some fun the last month or so."

"It was nice living together." Bri nodded. "It was even more nice to have those cuddles and the baby cuddles." She rubbed Jacey's back and smiled. "I so need to make my babies at home cuddle with me. Well, my one baby because your daughter stole my youngest."

Jacey started laughing, gesturing to a grinning Kol. "He liked the cuddles too, apparently." She shrugged. "That or he likes the ink…"

"He likes the ink." Bri scooped up her nephew and smiled down at him. "You're a handsome little man. I need like four more of you in my life. Your parents make some cute offspring."

The blonde laughed, watching him smile wider. "Just wait, I'm telling… It gets better. He is Happy made over." She poked at her son's fat thighs. "Fuckin' eats everything but he's I guess it's expected, he's a fat ass."

"My little chubby Kol." Bri murmured. "I think I'm getting emotional right now. Slap me Jacey."

Jacey huffed, shaking her head. "Fuck my life, I'm so slow. I forgot that I'm supposed to be keeping you from my house. The boys are helping the dumbass with something." She kissed Bri's head. "Stop being a basket case, you're going to get more Kol's, I promise."

"It's not nice to call Happy a dumbass Jacey." Bri smiled. "I know. You two are gonna pop out at least six more of these chubby little cuties for me to dote on."

The blonde rolled her eyes. "Jackson not my giant cry baby." She shook her head. "The hell you say. No. I'm not, eight kids is too much."

"Oh, Jax." Bri nodded. "Eight kids is perfect! You'll have your own little gang."

Jacey shook her head. "Fine, I have eight and you have four more."

"I'll have three more. If God allows." Bri smiled. "Deal?"

The blonde laughed, shaking her head. "Four… But that means you gotta quit holding back and fully let the stupid dumb dumb in." She shrugged her shoulders. "I think I believe any of your dumbass doctors, but that's just me."

"I'm letting him in. I promise." Bri grinned. "We'll just see what happens in the kids department." She shrugged. "Doctors just play a big giant guessing game most of the time, to be honest."

Jacey shook her head. "I think it was some type of message to you since you kept trying to have another baby with Juice." She shrugged. "We'll see what happens once he's got his shit in order. You gonna be the Queen of the club and all?" She smirked.

"Could you have imagined the horror if I would've gotten knocked up by Juice again?" Bri shook her head. "Queen of the club? Maybe not. I'll be by his side though. I already know that the club isn't gonna be too thrilled with the Russian entering their territory."

The blonde rolled her eyes. "Fuck them. They don't have any say-so…" She shook her head. "Do you really think he's going to care what they have to say when it comes to his relationship? Hell no. However, once he takes the gavel, you're gonna be in charge of all the dumb bitches over there." She smirked.

"I'll just cast off all the ones who annoy me." Bri shrugged. "I don't have time for more than two dumb bitches at a time."

Jacey poked at Kol's chubby cheeks and smiled. "You're just like your sister, fawning over her. She's not that amazing, baby." She laughed.

"It's the voice." Bri shrugged again. "They like hearing different voices and what not. He probably thinks mine is the weirdest sounding one in his little world."

The blonde shook her head. "You are the best thing ever to him right now, he's just kicking away over this." She laughed.

"Well, I'm gonna cherish these moments. Sooner or later he'll be calling me a priss." Bri laughed as she admired her nephew. "I'll still love you to death though Coca Kol_a_."

"B! B! B! B! B!" Camryn shouted, coming to a stop in front of the couch. She started smiling before she huffed and pushed her hair out of her face. "What are you doing here? I didn't know you were moving in!"

"I'm not moving in just yet. I am here to visit and talk. I looked in the fridge for you but I didn't find you. Where were you!? I thought I'd find my little pudding in the kitchen." She poked at Camryn. "You're my little pudding pop now… But tell me, where'd all that hair come from huh?"

The little blonde shrugged, smiling at the brunette. "I've been teaching Uncle Jax and Uncle Case how to swim. Did you know that daddy couldn't swim either? Javi baby is teaching him right now!" She shook her head. "I don't know, I think I have hair like mommy because daddy's bald!"

"You taught them both? That's so amazing." Bri smiled. "Your dad used to have hair! Haven't you seen the pictures?"

Jacey shook her head, pinching Bri's side. "Where have you seen pictures?" She whispered. "Where's your uncles now, babe? Go make sure they dry off."

"Places." Bri shrugged. "What?"

The blonde shook her head. "Nothing, just starting to think you know the man better than I do…" She stood up, grabbing Kol's pacifier out of the swing and passed it to Bri. "You keep bouncing your leg like that and one of us is passing out. I prefer it to be him though, that or he's gonna force me to feed him."

"Oh no. I just did a background check on him when I came back stateside." Bri shook her head. "How about I put both of you down for a nap. Have you eaten? I can make you some dinner, the whole bunch."

Jacey shook her head. "I'm not tired, I'm just saying. He doesn't need a nap either but that whole bouncing thing is becoming his new favorite thing." She smiled, kissing Bri's head. "Where's Monica?"

"She is currently with my dad, they're having a bonding day." Bri smiled. "I'll still make dinner."

The blonde scoffed. "I will not stand for this at all. He's supposed to be coming to see me about twice a week!" She smirked, rolling her eyes. "Fine, fine, I won't fight you on it. Tell my future husband, Frey to come over too."

"She's been hogging him. The little brat." Bri chuckled. "Yeah, I'll invite him. You have anything special you want?"

Jacey shook her head. "Brat. Sick of her. As bad as that little maneater Camryn." She laughed a little, shrugging. "I'm good with whatever you cook as long as you're sporting some Dita Von Teese look with some apron, too." She laughed again.

"Shit… Let me get topless and toss an apron on." Bri smirked. "That's how I like to cook when I'm home alone."

The blonde started laughing. "Fuck yes, now we're talking…" She stood up, looking back at the hall at the sound of crying. "Who is that? Camryn or Javier?" She moved toward the hallway.

"I think that's your girl." Bri cradled Kol to her as she followed behind Jacey. "Whose ass are we kicking right now?"

Jacey reached the toddler and lifted her up. "I don't know but I'm pretty sure everyone's gonna get their asses kicked for this." She cradled Camryn to her chest, trying to shush her and calm her down. "What happened, baby?" She kicked the French door opened, a glare set on her face as she found the men sitting around the table.

"Oh you guys are in trouble." Javi shook his head. "Look, it's both moms."

The blonde shook her head. "Why's she crying and why were the damn doors closed?" She growled.

"Told her no more swimming, time to dry off and relax." Happy looked at the pair of blondes. "It was a simple request Jace."

Jacey shook her head. "Doors were shut and she's crying on the floor… I doubt she's upset over this request. She was just inside talking to us."

"I don't know then Jacey." He shook his head. "I didn't do anything but ask her to dry off and relax."

The blonde shrugged. "Well one of you upset her and it wasn't over drying off and relaxing. I told her to tell everyone to make sure they were dry. You also need to figure out who the hell will be here for dinner, Bri's cooking."

"I'll cheer you up babe!" Javier walked towards Jacey and Camryn. "Alright Aunt J? I'm gonna cheer her up."

Jacey shifted Camryn to one side before lifting up Javier and settling him on the opposite side. "You are the best boyfriend she could ever have, my love." She gave him a smile before her eyes fell on Happy. "Figure it out now, we'll be in the kitchen."

"Cam don't cry." Javier rubbed the tiny blonde's cheek. "I'll let you borrow my favorite dino if it makes ya feel better."

The little blonde shook her head. "No, no, you keep him."

"But it'll make you feel better. He's a good cuddler too." He flashed her a toothy grin and nodded. "You use him tonight and I'll get him back tomorrow."

Jacey looked back at Bri and smiled. "Come on and don't let any of them get the baby."

"I'm keeping this baby all to myself until I start cooking." Bri smiled. "I swear, Javi and Cam are so cheesy."

Happy stood up, moving between the women. "Give me my kid… You are not keeping either of them. You only get one."

"I'm keeping Kol, she's keeping Cam." Bri nodded. "It's fair."

Happy shook his head. "Nah, you already Javier. We need one of them."

"How about you guys go get Monica and we'll call it even?" The brunette smiled. "She should be home now."

Happy shook his head. "No, she's always in one of three moods: sad, mad, or mute. I'm not dealing with it."

"Fine." Bri shrugged. "Take Kol. I'll take Javier. I love when he cooks with me anyway."

Jacey scoffed. "Uh no, they get no kids… They're not nice to them. We're keeping the kids, you guys can go back to whatever you were doing to push Camryn away and lock her in the house." She shook her head.

"Okay." Bri sighed. "I just want to start on dinner… Let's go."

Jacey shook her head. "I guess put him in his swing… I'll give you Javier and get her to calm down." She shrugged. "Or we can switch boys. You can take him first then hand me Kol."

"We can switch." Bri smiled. "Just set Javier's big behind on his feet."

The blonde nodded, easing to the floor to ease Javier to his feet. "Don't worry, handsome, you two will be at each other's sides again when dinner's done." She smiled at the toddler before she stood back up. "You're gonna make him so sad…"

"He'll be fine as long as he has eyes on her… Unless you're talking about this chunky baby boy. I hope he's not too sad when I hand him over." Bri sighed as she looked down at Kol. "I promise that I'll cuddle you when dinner is done. I'll even sneak ya some mashed potatoes."

Jacey flicked Bri's hand and shook her head. "No. No you will not, Brianna. Don't make me put your ass in timeout too." She shook her head. "I meant both of them. He doesn't look too happy to leave Camryn and he doesn't look too happy to be leaving his aunt."

"I'll just rub some on his gums." Bri smirked. "They'll be fine. They won't be separated for too long."

Camryn held her head up and shook her head. "Why are you taking my Javi Baby away?"

"I'm not taking him away." The brunette shook her head. "I'm just gonna have him cook with me."

She sighed, laying her head back down on Jacey's shoulder. "Tell her she can take mean daddy away."

"I don't want him." Bri scrunched up her face. "I already got a meanie! Her name is Monica!"

Camryn rolled her eyes. "I don't wanna talk about it anymore… I don't like her." She turned her head away from Bri and sighed again.

* * *

**AN****: This chapter is definitely one of those _To Be Continued_ chapters. Because 20,000+ words is unacceptable (;  
However, that just means Ch. 67 will be quick work on getting on the site, huh? **

**Yeah, one can hope... If feedback continues to be amazing like it has been. They're still back together, trying to pick up the pieces. It's a work in progress for them, separately and together. Happy, especially. **

_**Let me know what ya think! (;**_


	67. Chapter 67: Truths, Problems, & Fights

**Continued**

"Why's she crying? Why are you crying?" Jax inquired, stopping in front of Bri.

"A moment of complete honesty between us." Bri shrugged as she blinked up at Jax. "She's going to take a shower."

Happy shook his head, his eyes on Bri. "What happened?"

"I just said that we had a moment of complete honesty. She told me the problem she has with me." Bri shook her head. "She's gonna take a shower, I'm gonna make dinner. Then I'm gonna go home and shower."

He looked at Kol's swing and nodded. "If you're just gonna make dinner and not stay around for awhile then don't bother doing that… I'm sure that wasn't the point of you getting in the kitchen instead of trying to steal my kids." He shook his head. "You know where you really need to be, Brianna, don't even know why you're down here."

"I have to finish." Bri wiped her face on her sleeve and nodded. "I don't know what to say to her if I go up there."

He shrugged. "Well i can promise you that she ain't taking a goddamn shower, Brianna. You know that, you're down here crying, odds are, she didn't listen to you at all." He pointed to the stairs. "Don't need a damn speech prepared."

"I swear to God that I hate you." Bri sighed as she moved past Happy. "Don't let the food burn." She walked out into the hall and swiftly up the stairs and into the master suite. "Jacey…"

The blonde moved out of the large closet, staring at the brunette. "What's wrong? Something with the kids?"

"Nothing with the kids." Bri shook her head. "Wanted to make sure you were actually taking a shower but I can see that you're not."

She shrugged. "I don't listen very well, you know that." She shook her head, walking closer to the brunette, wiping at her tears. "Stop it, why are you crying? I just spent ten whole minutes complimenting your ass… Don't cry."

"Yeah but like. I feel so upset because I never knew you felt that way Jacey. It just breaks my fucking heart." She wiped viciously at her face and shook her head. "I'm just so sorry and I wish I would've known sooner. I don't know what I would've done because I don't even know what to do now."

Jacey shook her head, pulling Bri into her arms, kissing her forehead. "It only started after I found out I was pregnant with Kol and you came to Tacoma for that visit… Camryn was distraught over you leaving and there was this one time while you were there." She rolled her eyes. "I just noticed the way Happy was looking at you."

"Your daughter is a normal kid. She's my niece, I spoil that little girl rotten. I give in to every single request she has to cuddle. I think that's why she never wants me to leave because I just let her be the cuddle monster she is." Bri smirked. "I am gonna safely say that Happy was probably trying to figure out how many animals were killed to make my fur getups I was wearing in Tacoma."

The blonde shrugged, nodding her head slowly. "Probably… I'm just overreacting and I was just being stupid." She kissed Bri's head again. "Stop crying, ok? Tape your heart back together, babe, it's ok."

"Hey, hey." Bri shrugged. "Don't invalidate your feelings and whatnot. We'll work through this, we always do. I will be making some jokes about Happy looking at me. We both know half the time he looks at me, it's with that 'I want to kill you' glare or the 'Will you stop talking priss' eyes."

Jacey nodded. "I know the looks he gives and the way he looked at you was how he's looked at me before. It's definitely not with some 'Will you stop talking priss' eyes either." She sighed. "Then we got back to Oakland and you went to an appointment with me. It was just some things you said to me. Made me feel so… I don't know."

"Maybe it's because you and I are practically twins, minus the obvious darker traits I have." Bri rested her hands on Jacey's hips and nodded. "What dumb shit did I say to you? It was the jealousy eating at me, had to be. Since we're being honest here Jacey. I'm very jealous of you and your life. Sometimes I'll just be like, '_why can't I have that?'_ It's just this constant inner battle I have with myself."

The blonde shrugged. "Just comments about me and how I look." She shook her head. "You don't have to be jealous of me. I promise I'm not living some fantastic shit. I mean, honestly, my life is practically yours right now…" She kissed Bri's forehead.

"I'm sorry babe." Bri nodded. "I just want it ya know. The happy ending. Shit, I'm willing to go through some rough patches but to know that at the end of the day, that I'm gonna have someone who loves me just as much as much as I love them waiting for me when I get home. I'd kill for that. I'd also kill to go back and only have one baby daddy but whatever." She smirked and shrugged. "My life is a clusterfuck."

Jacey shrugged. "Ok." She nodded. "Who even said that a happy ending meant being married or in a relationship? B, Brianna… Do you know how close my life is to being identical to yours, minus the whole born into Russian royalty?" She laughed a little. "I couldn't had two baby daddies and been married twice if I marry Hap. I could be right there on the small block as you."

"I know that now." Bri nodded and shrugged. "That the whole happy ending has to be something I want and not some different ideal. I think you could've had three baby daddies if you and Elijah would've worked out."

Jacey shook her head. "You and Jax, you're going to end up married and happy and having little blondies. I promise." She rolled her eyes. "I eloped with Esai at one point, never told you that though. Sorry. I wanted to end up with Elijah so bad, but he kept leaving and it fucking hurt so much. Miscarried a baby with Esai, wanted to die after it too." Jacey sighed, nodding her head. "Now you know why this whole mess with Kol ate me up so bad, couldn't bare the thought of losing him. Now Hap… When I met him, I swear I thought I was going to die over the need to touch him. I finally got him in my bed at the apartment and he nearly killed me, nothing that I ever had and I loved it. I don't even know how I feel in love with him. One day I just woke up and my heart ached at the empty bed, but I fucked up, I called you and when you got back into the states, fucking Elijah was knocking on my goddamn door and all the unfinished business, unspoken feelings, they all came back but I honestly thought he was all about you. I thought I just filled some void that you wouldn't fill for him." She laughed. "I can't even place a happy ending for me. You on the other hand, you have a man that's trying desperately to speed up time so you'll be ready for him and two amazing kids and a huge ass family that love you more than anything." She shrugged her shoulders.

"I can't believe I wasn't invited to that!" Bri smiled and shook her head. "Oh no. I wanted Elijah, would've done anything for him but he was all about his Jacey. _Miss Teller._ I just look at it like this, you weren't meant to end up with Esai or Elijah. Your happy ending is with Happy. Because if it wasn't, you guys wouldn't fight for this so much. You would've given up but you didn't. You guys got through one of the toughest things ever, Kol being born early. All of this shit will right itself, it'll take time and dedication but I know you'll make it through. You guys are fated. As for Jax, I'm ready for him. Been ready for a little bit. The huge ass family, I love all of you guys to death. I wouldn't make it through half my shit if it weren't for all of you and your love for me."

Jacey shrugged. "Remember that chain he used to wear with that ring around it? We kept the wedding a secret. It was just us, we were in Napa. It was great, we wanted it like that. I grew to hate Elijah for a while because I thought he was just playing me. And Hap… I don't even know where to begin with how much I love him. But he's so hard headed and doesn't listen and doesn't take no for an answer." She shook her head. "Just fucking marry the idiot already. Piss my mom too. That's what I'm waiting for."

"I used to bug him about the chain. He'd tell me it was love and that's why no harm ever came to him when he was out with his club." Bri nodded. "Nah, Elijah is straightforward about shit but he's a suit and he's going to handle his business. Yeah, I know Happy is. You realize he's just your male counterpart? You described yourself." She smirked. "I'm too old for a wedding but I would change my last name for him. Maybe toss a hyphen in there to annoy everyone."

The blonde shrugged again, smiling at the brunette. "That damn shithead, he used to bullshit with Marcus and Dia about it. Shut up, no I didn't. I didn't describe myself, kiss my ass." She rolled her eyes. "Yes please, I used to say I was gonna do when we announced the marriage to everyone to just piss _everyone_ off. Technically my last name isn't even Teller anymore…"

"I hate Esai. Won't even give his almost sister the time of day anymore." Bri shrugged. "Technically? You're, ya know divorced and whatnot right?"

The blonde shook her head. "That whole best friend shit." She shrugged. "Well…"

"Jacey." Bri shook her head. "You gotta handle it if you're not. Can't get married again unless he dies. Plus, it's all _public_ record. Someone could use it against you… A club enemy can run a background, bring it up to meanie face."

Jacey shook her head. "Bri… My fucking license says it."

"Well." Bri shrugged. "What're you gonna do huh?"

She shrugged. "Not let Happy know, that's for damn sure. Could you imagine? Oh my god, he'd kill me."

"He'd kill him." The brunette shook her head. "You need to handle this J. For real, for real."

She nodded her head. "He won't handle it… Never signed the papers."

"I don't even know what to say right now and usually I have a lot to say." Bri sighed. "Alright."

Jacey rolled her eyes. "Won't sign them so I just left it alone… Didn't think it'd matter really."

"I can send a suit." Bri smiled and nodded. "What? You know dad would go over and handle it."

* * *

**June 19, 2012**

Bri looked at the email for the hundredth time in the last hour. It was an email from her ex-girlfriend Daniela, reaching out. She didn't give any details, no real reason behind the spontaneous invite. It just blatantly invited her to stop by and catch up. The brunette groaned and rolled her eyes as she slammed her laptop closed and pushed it off her desk. "Can I not catch a break? Are all my exes psychos?"

"Not all of them." Nik walked into the office and picked up the laptop and set it back on the glass desk. "What did Juice do now?"

"Nothing." She shook her head as she stood up and adjusted her white bodycon dress. "It was fucking Daniela, sending me an email, inviting me to come over and catch up." She rolled her eyes and shook her head. "She's acting like we're friends or some shit."

The blonde scoffed and shook her head. "You're letting her get you all worked over nothing. You're with Jax, you've moved on. You got an actually stable relationship going Bri. Least you can do is make the bitch miss you. Show face and let her see how well you're doing for yourself."

Bri nodded as she moved towards her sister. "You're coming with me… Let's go grab dad and the babies, we're going to the Bat Cave and taking Jacey with us. If anything happens, you and Jacey can block anyone from stopping the ass beating I'll hand out to Daniela."

"Look at you, you wanna be thug." Nik laughed as she shook her head and let herself be lead out of the office. "I can support you fighting though. You don't do much of it."

"Shut up." The brunette smirked and shook her head as she took the stairs one at a time, her heels clicking against the new marble. "Taking the carpet off the staircase was the best thing that I've done to this place. Dad!"

"Brianna!" Aleksandr responded as he appeared at the bottom of the stairs, Javier in his arms. "What do you need?"

"I need you to play babysitter. I got some business to handle in the form of seeing why my ex girlfriend is inviting me over." Bri shrugged as she pressed a kiss to her son's forehead. "Can you look after Moni, Javi, Cam and Kol?"

He nodded. "Yeah, I can look after them." He smiled at the brunette. "Don't go over there getting arrested either."

"I won't." She shook her head as she looked at her daughter. "Monica, get some shoes on, we're going next door, your grandpa is gonna watch you while me Nik and Jacey go see an old friend."

"Okay." Monica nodded as she moved towards the foyer and shoved her feet into a pair of boots before reappearing. "I got some boots."

"Good." Bri kissed the tiny brunette and smiled. "Behave, when you're over there, get along with your sister okay?"

"I will behave." The nine year old nodded. "I will be good. I promise."

"Good." She smiled as she took her hand. "Let's go before I back out of this hangout." She grabbed her keys and moved towards the door. "I'll let Jacey drive us there." She mumbled to Nik as they walked out of the house and down the driveway.

"Acting on impulse is good sometimes B." Nik rubbed her sister's bare lower back and smiled. "If I look as good as you do at thirty, I'll be happy as hell." She laughed as they waited for Jacey's heavy black gate to open enough for them to walk in side by side by side. "I haven't been in Mayans territory in forever."

"Same." Bri nodded as she pressed the doorbell once, refraining from her usual multiple presses. "She probably thinks it's someone other than me."

The door was pulled open and there stood Camryn in all her Lowman glaring glory. "Aunt B! Aunt B! Save me fast ok, daddy's being a meanie."

"You want my dad to go beat him up?" Bri bent down and lifted her niece up. "You're safe now. What's he being a meanie for?"

Camryn shrugged. "Because mommy won't let him see my baby! He's so whiny, B!" She shook her head before her eyes fell on Javier. "Javi baby! I missed you so so much!"

"Hi babe!" Javier smiled at the blonde. "I missed you too! This is my grandpa! He's big like a dino!"

The little blonde grinned before her blue eyes fell on Aleksandr. "Ale! I 'member you!" She smiled widely, reaching for him. "Look B, it's Ale!"

"Hello my dear." Aleksandr smiled as she accepted Camryn into his arms. "How have you been?"

Before she could answer, she heard her name being shouted and she covered her eyes. "Uh oh! Mommy! She sounds mad… Ale, save me!"

"I'll save you." He nodded as he held Camryn against him. "Jacey Nicole!" He boomed as he walked further into the house. "Jacey!"

The older blonde groaned loudly from the kitchen. "Camryn Aria Lowman! I swear if you called that man on me, I'm putting your ass in timeout for a whole twenty minutes." She shook her head, watching Aleksandr come into sight. "Don't you look cozy in his arms…"

"It's lovely to see you too Jacey." Aleksandr smiled at her. "I'm here to babysit."

Jacey moved to the man, pulling Camryn out of his arms before she turned to pass Camryn to Bri. "Hi gorgeous…" She turned back around, jumping into Aleksandr's arms. "I've missed you!"

He hugged her tightly and nodded. "I missed you too. How ya been? Where's my grandson? Future son-in-law or is that still on hiatus for the moment being?" He kissed her forehead. "I do have something for you though Jacey."

"I've been fine, but you know all so I don't know why you ask… He's in his swing, right there. Getting ready for the new episode of Miami Ink. That's his shit. He loves it. You're so funny - Ha ha ha. See Bri, this is what no secrets looks like. Even the E one… Gets on my nerves." She shook her head. "I can't wait to see what you have for me though."

"I ask because I don't want to seem like I don't give you privacy because I do." He shrugged as he moved towards Kol. "Look at him, he's like a baby version of Happy. It's insane." He looked up at Jacey. "You're in for hell, he's gonna give you hell. Always gonna have the suits on their toes."

Jacey waved the man off. "He's an angel, always hungry but an angel. He just likes his Ink." She grinned, looking back at Bri and Nik. "What are you up to? Why do you Aleksandr to watch my kids? I'm right here…"

"Um because some skank a- Daniela sent me an email inviting me over and I need you and Nik there, plus we'd be able to handle some other stuff while I'm biting her head off." Bri smiled at Jacey. "Come on, I need your moral support, _sis_."

Jacey nodded her head, glaring at Aleksandr's back. "Why's he gotta babysit? We need him to keep us out of trouble today... " She shook her head. "I guess I'll go. I wasn't really in the mood for leaving the house but ok."

"Because we got another one that can keep us out of trouble." The brunette nodded. "I'm sorry but I need you with me. Just toss on whatever, show off the boobs and that booty you have now. You're so juicy but in a good way."

The blonde shook her head. "No I will not… I'm not going to get any dick, you ridiculous thing. Who's keeping us out of trouble? My future husband and baby daddy, Frey?"

"Me neither but hey, got it flaunt it." Bri did a twist and laughed. "Yup, the Viking and his little prospect are watching out for us."

Jacey rolled her eyes. "What prospect? Ew… No, no prospects." She moved to Nik, wrapping her arms around her. "Why haven't you been by lately? I missed your gorgeous little face."

"A hot ass prospect." Nik smiled as she hugged Jacey. "I've been going through some adoption paperwork and all the legal jargon that goes with it. But shh, you don't know that I'm adopting until Anfy announces it to everyone."

Jacey started grinning, wrapping her arms around Nik tightly, kissing her face. "Baby! Oh my god, that's so excited! I'm so happy for you, my love!"

"Thank you." The blonde grinned. "We're hoping the birth mom is having a little girl because we both want a little princess in our lives."

Jacey pointed to the little blonde attached to Aleksandr's legs. "I'll sell her to you. Cheap price, two million. Comes with your own Pitbull too." She smirked.

"I think Happy would kill us all if you sold his little princess." Nik chuckled. "I do love me some Camryn in my life though."

The blonde shook her head, smirking again. "Wait, where's Elijah? I need to talk to him and Aleksandr…"

"Elijah is at the Fortress." Bri shrugged as she finished braiding Monica's hair back. "Feel free to talk to them both."

Jacey nodded. "Aleksandr, remind me that you, me, and Elijah need to sit down and have a talk when I get back from whatever adventure I'm being dragged on." She smiled at Bri. "Come on, let's go find something to wear. I need shit to be over with."

"You gonna enlist them to handle it?" Bri whispered to Jacey as they walked up the stairs. "You gotta let me dress you. Club hoe chic as Jax called it this morning."

The blonde nodded her head. "I want to know what Elijah knows but yes, I'm just going to mention the papers today if I see him." She rolled her blue eyes. "Go ahead."

"Here." Bri pulled her ring off her finger and passed it to Jacey. "Keep it safe for me, alright. By the way, Elijah probably knows _everything_." She trailed her fingers through Jacey's hair and started teasing it. "I love when you have the, 'I just came from the beach and just let my hair dry naturally' look going. Beach boho." She shrugged.

Jacey shook her head. "What is this for? Don't say I'm keeping it safe." She sighed, nodding her head. "Great, just great… I was hoping he wasn't turning into Aleksandr. I need to cut it again, I liked my cute little sophisticated haircut."

"Put it on dingdong." Bri smiled. "I think Elijah only finds shit out because he still looks out for you. I liked your little hair cut too but boho J is like taking me back to our college days when we'd camp out at the beach and skinny dip."

Jacey rolled her eyes. "Wish I knew why…" She put the ring on and shrugged. "There, I'm all yours. Oh god, don't remind me of the good days. It makes me so sad."

"Look at that, I finally put a ring on it." She kissed Jacey's forehead and laughed. "Good days, college, parties, size two jeans. The glory days."

She shook her head. "You're a damn mess. Come on, come on.. Dress me up and stop thinking about the glory days. We were reckless little whores. Drunk whores." She laughed.

"I'm surprised we didn't get in more trouble." Bri walked into Jacey's closet and looked around for a moment before coming back out with an outfit. "I thought I would keep it in your style and not make you a whore like me. You're welcome."

Jacey pushed at Bri's hand and shook her head. "I can't fit that anymore. Either my boobs or my ass won't appreciate the new cramped style."

"Jesus." Bri smirked. "Do you want jeans and a tshirt? You always rocked that, I know your ass will be thankful when the denim hugs it just right."

The blonde rolled her eyes. "I don't care anymore… Do what you _want_, princess." She smirked at the brunette. "Don't Jesus me either, I'm liable to cry."

"Jeans, boots, tee, jacket." Bri shook her head. "Nevermind it's fucking summer. Maxi dress." She moved to Jacey's closet and grabbed the first maxi dress that caught her eyes. "Put this on, stick your feet in some sandals. There, you're my bohemian goddess."

Jacey started laughing as she started tugging her leggings down her body before she pulled her tanktop over her body. "Say please, I don't like it when you're so demanding in front of other people…" She smirked, pulling on the maxi dress.

"Please." The brunette smiled. "You look gorgeous."

The blonde rolled her eyes. "My boobs are trying to fall out right now, make them stop." She shook her head, pulling Bri to her and groaning. "Let's go."

"I can always make them smaller for ya." Bri kissed Jacey's head and smiled. "You wanna drive or do you want me to?"

Jacey turned around, shaking her head. "Nope, just leave them. I think Kol would murder you, so would Happy." She smirked, shaking her head again. "You drive."

"I'll drive then." She nodded. "I'm gonna be honest, I'm torn between socking Dani in the face when I see her and ripping her heart out. Which one would you recommend?"

The blonde started laughing before she shook her head. "How would you feel if someone took you from Javier and Monica?"

"I would feel like shit and super guilty." Bri sighed. "I don't even know why I'm doing this. This is where you're supposed to talk me out of this because you know firsthand that nothing good happens when she and I are in the same vicinity."

Jacey nodded her head. "Just don't be reckless… I understand we have weaknesses for an Alvarez but no… I'll be there the whole time. Ok?" She kissed Bri's head and moved out of the bedroom. "Come on, I need to go work on a settlement."

"You want me to hold your hand through it?" Bri followed behind Jacey and grabbed Nik from the kitchen. "I need to know why she invited me over. Hey, maybe she's gonna tell me that she's engaged to a _woman_. Wouldn't that be some shit?"

The blonde shook her head, moving toward Kol and Aleksandr. "Be good, stay out of trouble and no making messes." She smiled, kissing Kol's head. "We'll be back soon, call me if anything comes up."

"I'm a phone call away if you three need me." Aleksandr smiled at the women. "You all may be grown but there's no shame in calling dad to bail you out."

Jacey nodded, kissing the man's cheek. "Don't worry, I'll keep up clear on any trouble unless I see your favorite person ever." She flashed him a smirk.

"Give the whole family my regards." He shrugged. "It's been a while."

The blonde shook her head. "Uh no, you crazy man." She kissed his cheek again and smiled. "We'll see you later. Camryn Aria, you behave or I will have to beat your little ass. Understand?" She kissed the tiny blonde's face before walking off.

"I can't believe this." Nik shook her head as she climbed into the SUV. "We're going to go see Dani. I've always wanted to smack the shit out of her too."

Jacey laughed, nodding her head. "No smacking, either of you. This is just a friendly visit until it needs to turn ugly. Ok?"

"Look at you being the adult in the situation." Nik smirked. "I won't smack her. I don't need to catch a case before I get my baby anyway. I can't be a mom from inside a jail cell."

The blonde shrugged. "It's cute huh? I hate it… I'm supposed to be cheering this one." She rolled her eyes.

"It's something." Nik nodded. "Adult suits you."

Jacey shook her head. "It doesn't… it's terrible."

"I'm the oldest one. I'm the adult here." Bri snickered and shook her head. "I'm ridiculous. Don't believe that lie."

Jacey scoffed, shaking her head. "The air is more adult than any of us… We can barely adult long enough to stay out of trouble." She laughed a little.

"Oh well." The brunette shrugged. "I'm so over it. Adulting I mean. I'll just do it for my babies."

Jacey nodded her head eagerly. "Other than that, nope, fuck it. I'm still eighteen." She laughed, shrugging her shoulders.

"Hell yeah!" Bri honked the horn. "Eighteen forever!"

Jacey started laughing, shaking her head. "Come on, pass these idiots. Let's go. I wanna see stupid people and I definitely wanna see Marcus, I miss him so much."

"Marcus is daddy." Nik mumbled to herself. "I also wanna see Esai, I miss him."

Jacey looked back at Nik before looking at Bri. "How much can she actually be trusted with shit, Bri?" She whispered leaning on the brunette. "I wanna just throw it in her face to make myself feel better about her fucking him."

"She can keep a secret." Bri nodded. "She's pretty amazing with secrets."

Jacey grinned, nodding her head. "Nikola, my beautiful loveeee." She turned around. "Did you say something about Esai, seeing him?"

"Yeah, I haven't seen him in awhile." Nik shrugged as she looked up at Jacey and smiled. "Why?"

She shrugged. "Would he be the only married man you've fucked or what?" She smiled at Nik, cocking an eyebrow at her. "I'm actually very curious about your list, me and Bri literally know everyone on our lists, I just wanted to try to pull you in closer, I feel like you don't like being both of us because you feel like a third wheel most of the time."

"Esai's married? But no, he's not the only married man I've been with." Nik looked at the blonde and shrugged. "I know everyone on my list. Esai, Case, Anthony, a couple others you don't know. I almost hooked up with Elijah once but he got called away on business." She blinked at Jacey and shrugged. "I don't mind being around you guys together. We just hardly ever have anything in common to talk about…"

Jacey nodded her head. "Yeah, hell yeah. Almost ten years." She laughed, shaking her head. "I meant I know everyone she adds to her and vice versa. Although he took a while for her to find out about Happy since she was away." She nodded. "You fucked Case? My Case? My little baby Case? I swear I should punch you in the throat, why? When the hell did you even meet him? He was with us in Tacoma for those two years and then we came back you were already all over - Holy fucking shit. You're shitting me!" She covered her mouth, turning around to look at Bri. "Tell me you're fucking around with me right now." She shook her head. "Wait, what? You almost fucked Elijah? When?"

"Chill, I didn't fuck Case. I just wanted to annoy you. He's cute but I barely even know him." Nik shrugged. "After you chased him out of Oakland. We crossed paths when I was visiting Russia."

The blonde shook her head. "Brianna Hohrykova…. tell me Case is just a Son." She rolled her eyes. "Of course you did…" She murmured.

"Case is just a Son." Bri nodded and shrugged. "I think you two need to relax and bond over the fact that you have the same taste in men and they have the same taste in women. I couldn't even get to the point of almost fucking Elijah, like god damn. Hate blondes so much right now."

Jacey groaned loudly. "You fucking touched your nose, you damn brat! He's not just a goddamn Son. Who's idea was it? Nevermind, fucking had to be Aleksandr." She shook her head. "Let me guess, Nik, you got some attraction to Happy too huh?"

"The only tattooed Latin man that I'm attracted to is Anthony." Nik smiled. "So, was your wedding with Esai everything you imagined it'd be?"

Jacey looked back at the blonde. "Who said it was me?"

"You wouldn't have mentioned him being married if it wasn't to you. It'd be pointless." Nik shrugged.

The blonde shook her head. "Not necessarily, maybe I was just curious about your conscience. Figured you might feel a little guilty about it if you'd ever fucked a married man."

"Hey, he didn't tell me he was married, so until now, I had no clue." Nik nodded. "He initiated shit with me, I was young, I was horny so I was down for it. So, whoever his wife is, if she's still with him, she deserves so much better than him."

Jacey laughed a little. "He's not a cheater, he's a good guy. Don't worry, my love." She shook her head. "He wouldn't ever sign the papers so I just said fuck it and left."

"Well, shit." Nik shook her head. "Happy doesn't know does he?"

The blonde shrugged. "My answer determine if you call him up?"

"No. It's not my place to tell him." She shrugged. "It's your news to tell him."

She nodded. "Then no, I never told him. Probably because I figured I could deal with this shit if it became a problem but Esai's not the easiest to talk to sometimes. Never was."

"We're here." Bri looked at the blondes. "You two kiss and make up yet?"

Jacey shook her head. "No, she said I'm not her type so she won't kiss me. I tried though." She smirked.

"Well that's because she's mainly all about dick." Bri shrugged as she got out of the SUV. "Do I look too slutty for this?"

The blonde rolled her eyes, looking at Nik. "It's ok, babe, you're still my one true love. Apart from your sister." She smirked, pulling the blonde to her. She kissed her forehead and smiled. "I love you, you know that… Named my boy after you, remember?" She smirked.

"We should tell her that she's usually dressed too slutty for most things." Nik smirked and nodded. "Yeah I know, I love you too… I'm sorry about the Esai thing. I honestly did regret it after it happened. I just don't like when you and Bri give me shit or joke around about stuff, so I just try to dish it back to you guys."

Jacey laughed, shaking her head. "I like to let her express herself. She normally gets it out of her system after the first go-round." She nodded. "It hurt at the time because I don't know how to let shit go when I need to, clearly. But it's ok, because technically I'm an adulterer. With my two kids from another man that's not my husband." She laughed.

"I'm just amazed she still fits into all of that shit." The blonde laughed and shook her head. "Yeah. I know but still. I'm sorry it happened."

Jacey kissed the younger woman's forehead. "I'm just glad you and Elijah didn't actually fuck. That would've broke my heart." She nodded her head. "Come on, my Queen, let's go."

"So you loved Elijah more than Esai?" Nik nodded. "Lead the way guys."

She shrugged. "When me and Esai started to fall apart, Elijah somehow became everything to me. He was always around after a fight, I fell for him and we started hooking up but he left so I figured it was just something he did to pass the time and I was misreading things the entire time." She shrugged again, eyeing Bri. "Come on, relax and breath."

"I'm breathing." Bri nodded as she pulled open the clubhouse door and looked back at Jacey. "Tell me this isn't a dumb idea."

Jacey rolled her eyes. "Oh move, I'm down for this. They're probably going to think this is drug related anyway." She shrugged, putting Bri's hands on her hips as she started to walk through the clubhouse, smirking at the looks they were getting. "I'm right here the entire time. Relax. Nik's behind you, it's fine, baby."

"Oh God." The brunette shook her head. "There she is…"

Jacey felt Bri's grip get tighter on her hips and she shook her head. "Do I need to kick your ass right here to get you to calm down? Hush, relax, I'll let you grope me later, quit this." She rolled her eyes, moving toward the bar where Daniela was standing with a few Mayans and Marcus. "Marcus! Love me right now, me and this fool behind me. We've missed you so much!"

Marcus smiled at the blonde before pulling her tightly into a hug. "How you been Jacey? It's been a long time?"

"Yeah, yeah, I know. I missed my favorite biker though so I needed to come see you." She smiled, laying her head on his shoulder. "I know you remember my little psychopath but have you actually met Nik? She's our little baby."

"Hello." Nik smiled at Marcus.

Jacey grinned, nodding her head. "She's perfection, isn't she?"

Marcus nodded as he smiled at the trio. "She is. A little young to be in this place though." He winked at Nik before looking back at Jacey. "So, what brings you here, I know it can't be because you missed me."

"And why the hell not? I love you, you're like _a daddy_ to me." She shrugged. "Where's your annoying kids or or or where's my Dia at? I need her way more than anything."

"One is right behind you, the other just wandered down the hall and Dia is somewhere with Tessa at the moment. Shopping." Marcus smiled. "You're gonna have to hang out with me or with Daniela or Esai."

Jacey shrugged. "How about I go destroy your son's life for a minute then I'll come back and you can tell about my little baby Tessa…" She smiled, nodding. "Bri? Would you like to go with me or what?"

"Yeah, I'll go with you. I always enjoyed giving E some hell." The brunette smiled. "Lead the way J."

Jacey nodded. "Alright, Nik, what are you doing?"

"I'm following you guys." Nik smiled.

The blonde nodded. "We'll be back then…" She grinned at Marcus before she moved down the hall where a few rooms were located as well as a gym. All the doors to the rooms were open so she lead Bri and Nik to the gym. "Aw, he's fucking half-naked. This isn't fair at all."

"Hey E." Nik beamed at Esai. "How ya been?"

Jacey rolled her eyes. "This bitch…" She shook her head as she walked further into the gym. "Hello sunshine!"

Esai turned around and looked at the women before flashing a brief smile. "Jacey, Bri, Nik. What brings you guys here?" He set down his weights before moving towards them. "Not that it's not nice to see the Three Muskateers."

"Eh, we missed you. We were thinking about creating a club of women you've fucked but then we realized Bri wouldn't be able to apart of that." She shrugged.

He chuckled and shook his head. "So, Bri's feeling a little left out is what you're saying?"

"You fuck her too and I'll kill you." Jacey grinned at the man. "We need to talk… They came to see your sister and father, maybe if Dia makes it back in time, we'll visit with her and my love Tessa."

"You never let me fuck anyone fun." Bri pouted at Jacey. "We'll leave you two alone. We got a Daniela to grill anyway."

Jacey shook her head. "I'm sorry, I just like to keep all the pretty ones to myself." She smirked, watching the pair leave before she shut the doors and looked back at Esai. "E."

"What's up J?" He looked at her intently. "What are you really here for?"

She rolled her eyes. "What? I can't miss my _husband_?"

"Not when you've clearly moved on. You have two kids with your future husband." Esai shrugged. "How's that gonna work out if the courthouse pulls your name up and you're still Jacey Alvarez?"

The blonde shrugged. "Why won't you sign the damn papers? Just sign them and you can be done with me one and for all."

"Do you have the papers with you?" He looked at her. "Do you?"

She rolled her eyes. "What happened the copy I mailed you? Shred 'em, burn 'em? Or were you classy like the first time I gave them to you and you used it for blunts." She shook her head. "Fuck happened here, Esai? Are you that much an asshole? Hate me that much?"

"They're not on me Jacey. I don't carry fucking divorce papers with me. They're probably still in the envelope in my dorm." He shook his head. "I don't fucking hate you Jacey. I was immature, I didn't wanna fucking lose you but I ended up losing you anyway. Shit, I just want to see you happy. So if you want me to sign the papers, I'll sign the papers. You just gotta do me one favor in return. Stay out of the clubhouse, never come back here again."

She shook her head. "Why? Why can't I ever come back?"

"I want to move on, move forward." Esai rubbed his forehead. "I can't have you just showing up out of the blue. It always knocks me a few steps back from the progress I make."

Jacey nodded her head. "Move on? Like with Nikola or like when you started spending time at Bri's for whatever reason. Trust me, I get the fucking predicament. I never fucking got involved with you or married you and think this is where we'd fucking go, Esai."

"I messed around with Nik because she had blonde hair and blue eyes. She was fun, she reminded me of you a little bit. I spent time at Bri's because I was going through some shit and I asked her for some help. The suits taught me some shit, made me a better Mayan." He shrugged. "I thought we were going to last, it just wasn't in the cards for us. Look, I'm sorry that I was an asshole when you asked me to sign the papers. I just wasn't ready to let it or you go. A part of me was thinking that we'd be apart for a while then we'd end up working through shit."

The blonde shrugged. "Still waiting on your annoying ass to apologize and come back but then I realize that was a lifetime ago and we're headed down different paths. How'd you know Hap _was_ my fiance?"

"Very different paths." Esai shrugged. "I got a niece with a big mouth." He smirked and shrugged. "I'm sorry that it didn't work out with him."

Jacey cocked an eyebrow at him. "Niece?" She shrugged. "Clearly I only fuck assholes."

"Monica." He shrugged again. "Well, that's a habit that you really should look into getting rid of."

Jacey shrugged, shaking her head. "Keeps shit interesting… You know me, hard to please and whatnot." She shrugged again. "Plus you weren't an asshole, you were a good guy, just tried to switch it up after you let your stupid ass friends talk to you."

"I regret letting my friends talk in my ear." Esai nodded. "Live and you learn."

The blonde shrugged her shoulders. "Me too, we were a good match. Haven't been to any of those restaurants we used to go to since I decided divorce was where this had to go. Loved those places, all full of amazing memories."

"Yeah, we were." He nodded slowly. "Just don't let anything petty come between you and Happy. I can't believe I just said that shit but I'm serious, if you love him, you're happy with him, then do what you got to, to work it all out. Alright?"

Jacey started to laugh, nodding her head. "I'm more concerned about my children right now, not a man. My kids are more important than anything else. I don't know if you're aware of this but the divorce settlement will be ugly."

"Why is the divorce settlement going to be ugly?" He looked at her. "We didn't even buy stuff together or anything."

She nodded. "I got engaged to someone else, I have two kids by someone else. We weren't divorced before they were born. Are you following?"

"Nope. I'm sorta lost here Jacey." He shook his head.

She shook her head. "I'd have to pay alimony."

"I don't want your money." He shook his head. "Keep it."

Jacey rolled her eyes. "You don't listen… I would _have_ to. Court damn orders. Not saying I want to!" She groaned, shaking her head. "In the court's eyes, I committed adultery."

"Well, send a check and I'll mark return to sender." He shrugged. "Or pick the check back up, or I'll cash it and you can pick up the cash from Dia's."

She rolled her eyes again. "Esai… I fucking hate you! You're such a cold hearted asshole. I shouldn't have even come here trying to be friendly and fucking nice and properly ask about this." She shook her head, pulling the door open and walking out.

"Jesus." He shook his head as he followed her out of the gym. "I'm not trying to be cold hearted Jacey. I'm just trying to find a fucking solution for this shit. I don't want alimony, I don't want this to be an ugly thing. I should've just signed it the first time around but I didn't, so I'm not trying to make shit difficult on you. There's not a way to settle this between just our lawyers or something?"

The blonde stopped walking and shook her head. "No, there's not. You lost that opportunity for simple and easy nine years ago!" She looked back at the man and rolled her eyes. "Just get the paper out of the dorm, sign it and not even show up to court. I'll figure everything else out."

Esai nodded as he walked past her and into his dorm, rummaging through his top drawer before pulling out an envelope. "There you go." He shook his head. "It's signed. If I don't show up, they'll just award you the divorce and you won't have to pay shit."

* * *

**AN****: Soooo, bet you guys just _love_ me right about now. Lmfao. Go ahead and freak out because Jacey's technically (still) married to Esai. But chill, doesn't mean anything is going to jeopardize her and Happy. They're fine... As long as he doesn't find out. Which she's keeping from him because we all know the man would kill. **

**Next chapter will be Happy surprising Jacey, plus a beach trip where some good talks happen and Happy and Jacey finally start to really move forward.**

_**Let me know what ya know think (;**_


	68. Chapter 68: Out of Town

**June 20, 2012**

Jacey finished putting the bags in the back of the black Range Rover, completely ignoring Happy as she moved in and out of the house to pack the SUV up. She picked up Kol from the swing and rolled her eyes as Happy started folding up the swing so she could pack up. She gave him a smile before taking the swing and passing him Kol. She quickly took the swing to the SUV before coming back into the house, seeing her baby girl walking toward her, Case behind the toddler.

"She's done with Igor, said he can color by himself if he doesn't like her work." Case smirked, shrugging his shoulders as Camryn was scooped up by Jacey. "I tried to get her to say sorry but she's not too keen on apologies today."

Jacey rolled her eyes. "Are you being mean to Igor, Camryn Aria? That's not very nice, baby. You better apologize to him before he starts crying and runs away…" She kissed the blonde's head. "Come on, you go apologize while I get your snacks for the car ride?"

"Car ride where? I want to see Javi Baby again, I wasn't done cuddling with him!" Camryn crossed her arms over her chest and sighed. "Is daddy going with us? Nevermind, yes he is, we love daddy."

Jacey rolled her eyes, setting the tiny blonde to her feet. "Case is going to apologize with you. Now go." She turned around to look at Happy who was wearing a shit eating grin on his handsome face as he held Kol outward to show Jacey his glare. "Shut up, smartass."

"I'm going with you and there's nothing you do to change that." He shrugged his shoulders, looking down at the baby in his arms. "He's either pissed because he now has competition or because you were trying to keep us apart."

The blonde shook her head, approaching the man. "Just because you're going, doesn't mean I have to sleep with you or fuck you." She smirked, kissing his lips before she bit into his bottom lip. She pulled back and took Kol from the man. "Take note, my sweet baby, your father can't win for shit."

.

.

.

.

The car was loaded up, the house was locked up, Case was on his Dyna ready to follow to couple while Igor and Frey sat patiently, waiting in the white Audi R8. Happy shook his head, pouting in the driver's seat as he tapped his rings on the steering wheel, making Jacey laugh at the sight before she reached over and squeezed his thigh.

The man scoffed, sticking his tongue out at her before turning away from her again. "Don't talk to me right now, you've upset me tremendously."

"Don't sass me, Happy. I will have to pop you and put you timeout if you do it again." She murmured to him, a smirk on her face as she squeezed his thigh again. She heard her phone go off with a new text message and she picked it up. "They're ready to pull out of the driveway, let's go." She looked back at her daughter and gave the toddler a smile. "Did you know you are the most beautiful little girl I've ever laid eyes on?"

Happy looked in the rearview mirror at the little girl and smiled at the sight of her smiling. "Most gorgeous creation." He murmured, nodding his head. "Camryn, who loves you more than all the hot wings in the world?" He smirked at Jacey.

"You do." The toddler grinned, nodding her head. "You love me more than hot wings, coffee, guns and tattoos! You said so yourself."

Jacey looked back at Happy and shook her head. "Talk about wrapped around someone's finger." She smirked, looking back at Camryn again. "Baby what's your brother doing?"

"Staring at me… Why's he do that?" Camryn inquired, putting her hand on Kol's tiny long legs. "Koly, hold my hand, i'm your bestest friend in the whole wide world and no one can ever change it, ok?" She leaned over in her seat, laying her head down on the end of the carseat.

.

.

.

.

The black Range Rover pulled up to the gate first, before the white Range Rover, Case's Dyna and the white Audi. Happy put in the code to the gate and watched the gate open up to a long driveway. He looked at Jacey and smirked. This was her first time coming to _this_ house and he knew she didn't knew this purchase happened. He was pretty damn excited for her to be seeing the estate now.

He started down the driveway before pulling the SUV around a large fountain and put it in park, looking at the blonde again. "Happy early birthday, baby." He smirked, shrugging his shoulders as he leaned over to kiss her cheek, ignoring his door opening as Jacey wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"And I'm told I spend a lot of money." Bri poked at Happy's head. "Don't kiss my sister. I don't need her getting your icky cooties."

Happy swung his arm back in an effort to get Bri to leave him alone. "Stop woman, I'm busy." He grinned at Jacey. "It's a birthday present for her, she deserves whatever she wants so shut up."

"I don't want to hear you give me any more shit about my spending habits because I think you're right up there with me right now Lowman but can you let me in the house? I have to pee." The brunette poked the man one last time. "Hurry up!"

The man pulled the keys from the ignition and pass them to Bri. "Go use the garage bathroom, I want her to see everything first… Cockblockin' ass."

"I still don't like you right now, so watch it." Bri shook her head. "Pretty sure one of the little Lowmans in the backseat would have cockblocked anyway."

Happy shrugged. "What'd I do this time, my poor little princess?" He eyed her carefully before shaking his head. "They understand the pain of being cockblocked, I could forgive them. You do and you still proceed to keep me from getting it in."

"Figure it out." Bri shrugged. "Proceed to make me another niece or nephew… I'm going to tinkle in this garage bathroom you speak of."

Happy rolled his eyes. "Be safe, watch out for the pet tiger. Love you, princess!" He smirked, looking at Jacey. "Do you pay her to aggravate me? She does it so damn well." He kissed her lips before it got out of the SUV and opened the back door, pulling Camryn out of her seat. He watched Case smirk at him and he shrugged. "Come here and get Camryn so I can get all this out of the back."

"How are we getting in? She has the key, Hap." Jacey moved around the SUV, holding Kol's carseat. She watched him point to Igor and smiled at her. "Igor knew about this?"

"Igor knows everything." Monica shrugged. "Duh Aunt Jacey."

Jacey looked at the little girl and stuck her tongue out. "Lapse in judgment, I forgot who we were even talking about. He does know everything." She nodded her head. "Case, give Camryn to Frey so you can help Happy."

"I don't even know how I ended up here." Frey shook his head as he accepted Camryn. "I think this sleeping beauty right here talked me into it. Promised she'd help me build my very first sand castle."

The blonde shrugged. "She requested _her_ Frey… So sue me for letting her have whatever she wants." She smiled, followed after Igor. "I need to speak with both of you alone very, very soon."

"What for? What're we in trouble for now?" Igor looked at Jacey. "I swear whatever we did, Bri made us do it. She's our boss, we follow her orders!"

Jacey shrugged again. "Worry about this when we discuss it, without ears that have a good running mouth too." She nodded, patting Igor on the back. "I doubt this one is on Bri…"

"I dunno, she is a mastermind." Frey chuckled. "I can't believe Happy bought you a beach house for your birthday. Bri really did rub off on him over the years."

The blonde nodded her head, smiling as she looked around the beautiful foyer. "Would you rather have a beach house on your birthday or your baby mama go into labor? I mean, I can think of way better gifts for one on their birthday…"

"I don't know. I never really celebrated my birthday before." Frey shrugged. "I also don't have any baby mamas. So, there goes that hypothetical."

Jacey shrugged, setting Kol's carseat on the white couch in the large living room. "Damn this is really nice." She mumbled, easing the baby boy out of the carseat. "I don't wanna hear that, I told you we were running away to Vegas? Did you follow instructions? Nope."

"I cherish my life and I wasn't going to get killed because I ran off with you to Vegas. You were out of commission anyways. You didn't even partake in any shenanigans up until Kol came home. Understandable though." Frey poked Jacey's forehead. "You guys keep looking around. I'm going to go make sure Bri didn't flush herself."

The blonde cleared her throat, rolling her eyes. "Still need to have that talk, so don't forget about it." She turned to look at Igor and she smirked. "Does your big bad boss know you're becoming friends with Happy?"

"Elijah doesn't care who I'm friends with. This isn't high school." Igor shook his head before looking around the house. "Plus, he's not technically my boss. He's my best friend."

Jacey nodded her head. "A simple _no_ would've sufficed, glad he doesn't care though. Makes things easier, huh?"

"It does make things easier." Igor nodded. "Although, I never expected to become friends with Happy. That's for sure."

The blonde looked around the living room before her eyes fell on her son. "I expected the suits to back off, away from me after everything that happened between Elijah and I." She shrugged. "I expected to move to Tacoma and never hear from any Russian again, including Brianna."

"You expected wrong. We're loyal." He shrugged. "We wouldn't be petty and desert you because of what went on with you and Elijah. Especially not Brianna. The only Russian that was bitter bout that was Monica and she barely even understood what was going on. We care for you and your family Jacey, always will."

She nodded her head, smiling as Kol started to wake up. "I see that… I just mean I figured none of you would want to be assigned to me. The Tacoma thing was more so decided upon him leaving me like he'd done before and I just wanted to be done with everything relating to him if that makes any sense." She shrugged, looking up at Igor as she followed where Kol was looking. "Think you're his favorite too.. No one gets smiles from him."

"None of us are assigned to you." Igor shook his head. "We choose to be around you and your family. I don't need any explanation of why you did what you did." He smiled back at Kol. "I think he's gonna have to fight his sister. She's protective over her suits."

Jacey nodded her head. "Don't even test him, he'd probably do it. He's showing more signs of being like Happy than anything. I'm just waiting for him to get a little older and him throwing a tantrum." She laughed a little. "I'm sure I've never said anything before but you're really good with her, I know it practically takes nothing but she takes to you so well. I always keep that Tacoma thing when Bri was leaving in my mind and I'm just glad she latched onto you."

"I don't know why she picked me but I'm glad she did. She's my little partner." He smiled. "I've grown very fond of her."

Jacey nodded her head, looking back at the sound of Happy and Case setting everything down. "She's definitely glad she has you. She always goes on and on about seeing her Iggy or missing you. Girl is crazy about you." She smiled, moving toward Happy as Brianna and Frey walked back in the house. "Where's Jax, Camryn and Javier?"

"They are out in the fountain." Bri smiled and shrugged. "This is a nice beach house. I couldn't help but change into my suit after I tinkled."

Jacey cocked an eyebrow at the brunette and nodded slowly. "_In_ the fountain? Ok then, that confirms that fact that she's a fish." She shook her head. "What for? Come here, help me find a room to set Kol up in."

"We're at the beach. I needed to get out of jeans and into my swimsuit." Bri nodded. "Yes, let's find him a room… But yes, your child is in the fountain, as well as mine and Jax is just enjoying watching them."

The blonde shrugged. "I didn't mean it like that, hush." She started for the staircase in the foyer. "You boys have fun unpacking… I don't want to even put on a suit, shit is probably all unfitting and whatnot."

"Just toss on a top and keep those shorts on. You'll look beachy and cute." Bri smiled. "I'm glad I don't have to unpack. I'm leaving it all up to Jax."

Jacey rolled her eyes. "When I said unfitting, I meant my suits are for little pre- Kol body. The fatass added onto my body, I'll be glad to one damn boob covered by the whole top." She shook her head. "I thought you said Jax was just watching... " She pointed out the window to the fountain.

"You can borrow one of my tops." Bri nodded. "I didn't mean he's gonna unpack right now J… Where'd he go?"

The blonde started laughing. "No, no, no. He's playing with them." She tapped on the window with a long red nail. "He's such a child, oh my god."

"I love that man." The brunette smiled as she looked out the window. "He's my future husband. Just so you know."

Jacey smiled, nodding her head. "He needs a kid… A girl. Give him a girl." She turned kissing Bri's head. "Camryn will probably kick her ass but still."

"Are you trying to kill me? Another girl? A Teller girl?" Bri shook her head. "I don't know, maybe. I wouldn't mind a tiny little blonde daughter."

The blonde smirked. "You'd have me as a daughter. Oh my god, yes! You'd die, Jax would die… He was in hell with me." She started laughing before she moved away from the window. "Monica will probably be your only girl. You're gonna a ton of Teller boys though. God help you."

"I think I'd be okay with her being my only daughter." She nodded. "Jax is good with her. It's cute. I'll give him three Teller boys but that's my limit."

Jacey scoffed, shaking her head. "Five kids? Fuck that noise." She shook her head, looking down at Kol as he grinned. "See? Kol agrees… him and Camryn are enough. Right, handsome?"

"You're hilarious." Bri shook her head. "You'll slip up two more times and bless me with more little Lowmans to spoil the hell out of."

Jacey looked down again at the grinning baby as he stared at Bri. "Uh huh, like this jealous little handsome mama's boy lets me get it in anyway. I haven't had sex since the night before I went into labor. How's that for _dry spell_?"

"Seriously? I had sex like six times since Jax came over yesterday night." Bri smirked. "You better give me Kol and go get it in. Before I get sassy and decide to annoy Happy again."

The blonde shrugged. "I told you, I checked out after Kol was born. He came home and we stayed in the nursery with him then a couple days later, we broke up and when we finally worked it out and got back together, Camryn cockblocked." She shrugged. "She's still cockblocking… What's your problem with him? Huh?"

"You guys have a bathroom, go into it and lock the door. You need like what? Fifteen minutes?" Bri shrugged. "I don't like him anymore. I thought you picked up on that since I've been behaving and not just popping in at your house."

Jacey shook her head. "I don't want to… Ok? I'm still fucking scared to really even be touched by him, ok?" She shrugged. "Yeah I noticed, that's why I just asked. _What's your problem with him_… Not if you had a problem with him."

"I understand that." Bri nodded. "I only have the problem I had with him when you came to my house with a handprint on your neck. That's my problem with him."

The blonde shook her head. "Let it go, Bri, please… Let's just find this room and maybe I'll work a dimpled smile out of my baby."

"Whatever, fine. I'll let it go." She nodded. "Lead the way. It is your beach house after all J."

Jacey rolled her eyes. "Seriously, Bri? Forget it, I'll go find a room… You can just go explore or whatever. It's fine, really."

"What did I even do now?" Bri sighed. "I said I'd follow you up to find a room."

She shook her head, walking off down the long hallway. "Nothing Brianna, nothing at all. It's fine, I'll find it. Go enjoy the beach and the water."

"Whatever." Bri shook her head as she walked the opposite way of the blonde. "Someone please remind me to shoot myself in the head later."

"I'll set a fucking timer for you. Does seven work?" Jacey rolled her eyes.

"I haven't done shit to you today Jacey. I don't get why you're lashing out towards me!" Bri looked back at Jacey. "This is supposed to be a fun relaxing trip. We're not supposed to be getting upset with each other. I came so we could have fun together and watch the kids play together."

The blonde stopped walking and turned around to look at Bri. "It's going to be really fucking hard to do so when you're just going to be bitchy towards Happy. He did a shitty thing and I know that, I know it more than you! It's fucking with me hard, ok… I'm scared of him half the time, when - when in all the time that we've been together have I ever been scared of anything?! He left his handprint then a bruise on my daughter. He's fucking heartbroken on both actions and I'm trying to get through this and work shit out."

"I just said I was going to drop the shit. I wasn't going to continue to annoy Happy." Bri shook her head. "You can't forget that I've been where you are. Instead of a handprint that could fade, I ended up with some bullshit mark of ownership from my husband. He didn't believe in hitting hard enough to leave prints though. We can go back and forth about this shit all day… I know what you're going through. I hate that you're going through it but I hope you can get through it and lose the fear. I really do."

Jacey nodded her head slowly and sighed. "I just want to get him away from this shit, whatever has got him so fucking angry and lashing out the way he is. I can't fucking do anything, Do you even know how useless I feel? I'm scared of him so I won't have sex with him, I don't know what's going on in his life so I can't help him or be there for him. I'm fucking useless."

"He has to work through that shit himself. Believe me, you won't know what's going on until he tells you." Bri shook her head again and looked down at her feet. "All you can do is be there for him, let him know you're around if he ever wants to get anything off his chest."

The blonde nodded again. "Do you know how many times I've even cycled through that train of thought? So many times. Which led me to him talking to someone else, him probably cheating on me, him finding someone that isn't afraid, that will listen. It's just where my head is these days and I'm sorry I'm taking it out on you." She turned around and started walking off, back down the hall.

"You two find a room for Kol?" Happy appeared at Bri's side, looking down the hall. "What are you looking at? Think you see a ghost?"

Bri shook her head. "Nothing. I was just watching Jacey disappear."

"What's going on with you?" He looked down at her and sighed. "I know you're still pissed about what happened between me and her but I thought we worked out your shit with me since she shouldn't work shit out."

"I'm fine. I let it go Happy." Bri looked up at him and shrugged. "I'm just in my head. Nothing new." She shook her head and force a small smile.

The man nodded slowly. "Maybe one day, I'll believe that fake smile of yours, Bri. _Maybe_." He nodded again. "You gonna tell me what you two were talking about?"

"She's scared, she feels useless. All she wants to do is help you work through whatever it is that you're going through." She sighed. "She even thinks you might look elsewhere and cheat on her… She's just going through some shit."

Happy ran a hand down his face before nodding again. "What? You're joking, right? Tell me she didn't do anything stupid, Bri. Please." He looked back down the hall and shook his head. "Fuck."

"No, she didn't do anything stupid." Bri shook her head. "She's afraid of you… She wants to help you so bad but she thinks you're going to look elsewhere because she's not fucking you. She's trying to work through everything though Happy. She just needs some help on your part. Tell her why you're so angry."

He ran a hand down his face and shook his head. "Afraid of me? For what happened? You're kidding… Fuck, fuck." He started down the hall before stopping. "Will you come get Kol and watch him for a few minutes?"

"Of course." The brunette nodded. "I'm the babysitter remember."

He shook his head. "No, you're the fucking smart one here." He sighed, nodding before he moved down the hall, past each room. "Which one is she in?"

"I don't know." Bri shook her head. "I didn't follow her down into the hall, the furthest we made it was to the large window where we could see Jax, Cam and Javi playing in the fountain. Maybe she's in the master suite."

He sighed, nodding slowly. "Jace?" He walked into the last room on the left, seeing the blonde on the large bed smiling at Kol as he made noises. "Jacey, what are you doing up here? Let's go down to the beach." He leaned against the door and sighed again.

"Teaching him how to talk, he's working on it." Jacey looked up at the man before her eyes fell on Bri. "Why don't you take him down there and I'll meet you down there after I find a suit?"

"Come on Kol_a_." Bri smiled at her nephew. "Like I said before, if you want to you can borrow one of my suit tops J."

Jacey shook her head. "Happy, take Kol… You and me find a suit."

"No, I want to be with you right now. Why don't Bri get you that suit before she heads down to the beach with the kids?"

"I'll be right back with a suit for you Jacey. I know the perfect one already." Bri smiled. "Come on Kol, let's go get your mama a swim suit."

Jacey eyed Happy before shaking her head. "What's that look for? What's wrong?"

"She told me." Happy looked at the blonde. "I'm sorry Jace." He sighed and rubbed his forehead. "I'm sorry that I made you afraid of me."

The blonde shook her head again. "She needs to learn this whole quiet trait that Kol has… I'm not sure what to say right now, Happy." She stood up from the bed and shrugged her shoulders.

"You know that'll never happen." He shrugged.. "You don't have to say anything. I just want to apologize for everything. Being angry, difficult, distant, worse of all letting my anger be misguided at you and our daughter. I'm so fucking sorry Jacey. I don't want you to be scared. I don't want Camryn to be scared either. I just want to fucking fix us."

Jacey nodded slowly, her blue eyes landing on the man again. "Alright, Happy. Ok." She looked at the floor. "I'm sure she's forgotten what happened, she's all over you again."

"Yeah but you haven't." He shook his head. "I'm never going to forgive myself for what I did to the both of you."

She shrugged, staring at him for a moment before she nodded her head. "I'm alright, I'll be fine. I'm far more worried about her and Kol… and you."

"What're you worried about me for?" Happy took a step closer to her before pausing. "What do you want to know exactly?"

Jacey shook her head. "Because you're fucking losing your shit, slowly but surely. You put her hands on Camryn, you don't sleep - you think I don't know but I do. You drink more. I'm fucking worried." She shrugged her shoulders. "Why is that even a question? You agreed that you'd tell me everything that could even remotely concern me or hurt me or hurt our family." She shook her head again.

"It was the shit with the club and the cartel." He looked at her. "It just had me so on edge because all I could think about was blowback. What if the wrong call was made and the next thing that happened was I was coming home to you three being gone and not just gone next door. It fucking scared me Jacey. It still fucking scares me and I'm never scared. I was angry because I shouldn't have to be in a position where I'm in a constant state of worry and fear. The club is supposed to protect the families not put them in danger. I lashed out at the wrong people and I'm sorry."

She stared at him and sighed, pulling him to her. "Jax is putting together a plan, he's try-" She looked up at the door to see Bri walking through it. "What'd you find?"

"Me and Kol managed to find this red suit. We think it'll fit you nicely." Bri passed the suit to Jacey and smiled. "Don't let us interrupt. We're about to put some sunscreen on and wonder out to the patio."

Jacey nodded her head. "Thanks, my love. We'll be done there in a minute." She smiled as she started to pull her black and white plaid button down off before she pulled her white tank top off. "He has swim trunks in his bag, the sun screen is in his diaper bag. I'll be down there with the cameras soon. No beach until I'm down there." She smiled.

"Alright." Bri smiled. "Frey, Igor, Case and Monica didn't get the memo. They're already on the beach acting like fools."

She smiled as she started pushing her skinny jeans down and rolled her eyes. "Both of you could turn around, shitheads." She shook her head. "Where's my baby girl?"

"She's with her Jackie and Javi Baby on the patio." The brunette shrugged. "I'll be outside. I'll let you two finish up your conversation."

Jacey nodded, watching the brunette leave the room before she took off her bra and panties, putting the bikini on before she looked back at Happy. "We - me and Jax - are working on something. Trying to rid the club of some inner demons. Ok?"

"Ok." Happy nodded. "You're being safe right?"

She nodded her head. "Yeah I am, gotta come home to your annoying ass and bother you." She adjusted the bikini top before she moved to the man and grabbed the hem of his shirt. "We're done discussing all of this shit. We're on a vacation, Hap, so lose the kutte and clothes and go teach your daughter how to surf." She pushed the kutte off his shoulders, watching it fall to the floor before she tugged on his shirt again.

"You're not giving that swimsuit back." He shook his head as he pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it towards the bed. "It looks amazing on you."

Jacey shook her head. "She probably picked it on purpose." She shrugged, unbuttoning his jeans before she started pushing them off his hips. "You need to put on your swim trunks. You and Kol can match in the black and silver ones I found for him."

"I can't get mad at her. Red looks pretty damn amazing on you." He nodded. "I think you're just trying to get me naked right now Jacey."

She shook her head. "Nope, I'm just helping you out so you can put on your swim trunks and we can get down to the patio and see how Kol likes the water." She smiled.

Happy smiled as he moved to his duffel bag and pulled out his trunks. "Let's just toss him in and see if he floats."

"How about I toss your fatass in and see if you float?" She shook her head again, snatching his trunks from him. "You gonna keep the boxers on too?"

"No, I'm not keeping them on." He shook his head and slipped out of his boxers before snatching his trunks back. "How about I toss you in and see if your bikini stays on?"

Jacey smirked at him, slowly shaking her head. "Can you even still pick me up? _Old man_." She grabbed her sunglasses off the dresser drawers and started out of the room. "Speed it up, no one likes slow people."

"_Old man?_" Happy scoffed as he followed behind the blonde and easily closed the gap between them. "I think you need to watch it."

She turned around and started laughing. "Nah, I think I've got it right. You're getting pretty damn old." She shrugged, backing away from him and moved closer to the stairs. "Good thing you're still handsome. Probably just the body though, it's still nice."

"I'm not that much older than you." He smirked at her. "I am beginning to think you only keep me around for my body and that hurts." He moved past her down the stairs. "Wait until I tell the kids you only want me because of my looks."

She moved after him, wrapping her arms around him once she got close to him. "You got five years on me, handsome." She smirked, pressing a kiss to the tattoo of Camryn's birthyear in roman numerals he had on his back. "I don't just keep you around for your looks, from what I remember, you're pretty great in bed too." She laughed a little before she pulled away and grabbed her camera bag.

"There it is. You only want me for my dick." Happy shook his head as he followed after her. "I wonder what life would be like if your little priss of a friend was actually quiet like Kol? You think life would be boring if she was?"

Jacey looked back and licked her lips. "I won't say much but I definitely like your dick." She smirked before shaking her head. "Yes it would be. Don't start that priss shit again, you've been doing well."

"I thought that since she wanted to start back up with annoying me that I'd return the favor and call her a priss. For old times sake." He shrugged. "It could be fun."

The blonde shook her head, stepping out onto the spacious patio. "This is gorgeous… Holy shit, it's gorgeous." She smiled, looking back at the man. "You did good, baby." She nodded before she moved toward Bri and Kol. "See, I knew she'd pick this one. You both are so adorable."

"You can have your meanie faced baby back." Bri passed Kol to Jacey. "I've been dying to go run on the beach since we got out here."

Jacey slowly took her son back, noticing his red face. "What happened? Why is a meanie face right now?"

"I think he thought I was gonna feed him because the way I was cradling him and when I sat him up on my lap, he was letting me have it until I got him to relax." Bri chuckled. "You should probably try to feed him."

The blonde frowned, nodding her head. "He did not!" She looked down at her glaring son." Ok, yeah he did. That's that 'Mama I'm pissed at you' face… I'm sorry, babe, I'll give him back when he gets all smiley and sweet again."

"He's cute when he's all pissed." Bri stood up and poked at Kol's cheeks. "He's just giving me flashbacks when he's all pissy with me… I'm still waiting for him to call me a priss in baby babble."

Jacey laughed, shaking her head. "He's just hungry and thought because you picked him up and you have big tits that he was getting ready to eat." She rolled her eyes. "I told you he's a fatass, you never listen." She shook her head again, taking the pacifier out of Kol's mouth before she adjusted her bikini top and guided Kol's mouth to her nipple. "There, you mean ass thing."

"Don't get me wrong, I would've fed him if he were related to me by blood." Bri shrugged. "And if i didn't have accessories in today… You gonna kick my ass if I grab my babies and rush to the ocean?"

The blonde shrugged her shoulders. "I would've been a little upset if you had, to be honest." She shook her head. "No, go ahead. I'll probably grab a cover-up and come down there in a little bit."

"I know that's why I didn't. He's not mine to feed." She shook her head. "A cover-up for what? You look good in your bikini Blondie."

Jacey gestured to her son. "Because I'm feeding him and my shit is out, I would like to cover myself up and keep Happy out of jail." She shrugged. "Yeah I've gathered, Happy won't stop drooling."

"Ignore me. I'm stupid today." The brunette nodded. "I'll see you guys when you get to the water. Have fun."

Happy moved toward Jacey and shook his head, watching Kol's hand reaching for Jacey's face as he ate. "Greedy ass, he gets on my nerves, rubbing that in my face."

"Don't talk about him like that…" Jacey turned her head, looking back at the heavily tattooed man. "I need to talk to you about something serious." She gestured to the patio table and gave him a small smile. "I don't want you freaking out either, at least not with the kids around, ok?"

He eyed the blonde carefully before he nodded his head. "What's going on?"

"The other day, we went to the Mayans clubhouse…" She stopped for a second, looking up from Kol and she shook her head at the glare forming on Happy's face. "Stop, it's not going where you think it is. When I was with Esai, we always talked about marriage and kids and being together forever but it never worked out that way. We got married. I had a miscarriage and the other day, I finally got the divorce papers signed." She shrugged her shoulders, watching him carefully. "He wouldn't ever sign them once I got them. But now… he has, I met with the lawyers, court date is next Tuesday."

Happy stood up, shaking his head as he stared at the blonde and his son. "I thought you were going to say some real stupid shit right then… I guess it's not as bad as it could be. I'm not mad exactly, Jace, but it does upset me that you never fucking told me about this shit." He sighed, looking down at her. "Don't keep shit from me, Jacey. Especially something that could fucking hurt us."

* * *

**June 22, 2012**

Happy stared at the blonde through the mirror as she started to undress. He sighed as he watched the black tank top drop to the gray tiled floor, before he turned around and crossed his arms over his chest as he leaned against the long marble top bathroom counter. She turned around and picked up the articles of clothing she had removed and dropped them in the hamper before she stepped into the glass encased shower.

He moved toward the shower before removing the sweatpants and boxers he had on. He slowly pulled the door open and stepped inside the shower, watching her run her hands over her wet hair before she opened her eyes to grab her shampoo. "What are-." She stopped as her eyes landed on the man before her.

"Trying to save water… I've become very pro-green for the world." He started to smirk at her as he moved closer to her. "Besides, I can't bring myself to stop looking at your pretty ass." He brought his arms up to rest on her shoulders as he got close to her.

She rested her hands on his sides as she moved closer to him and nodded her head slowly. "You're not that pro-green and you've been avoiding me for a day now so what's up now?"

"Can't shit change around? Can't I want to shower with you, be near you?" He cocked an eyebrow at her, watching her face carefully. "You've been sleeping in that chair and I wanna know why."

Jacey shrugged, hoping to push his hands off her shoulders. "You can, I don't mind that…" She reached for her shampoo and squirted it in her hand before she brought her hand to her head and started to lather her long blonde with the coconut scented shampoo. She quickly washed the soap out of her head before she shrugged again, pushing at his chest. "Step back, Hap, Jesus."

"What's in that head of yours? What happened?" He inquired, stepping back a little.

She shook her head, looking at the man for a minute before she shrugged a shoulder and turned around to let the water hit her face. "I've been doing exactly what you want, Hap… Giving you a little space to let shit sink in." She looked back at the man and shrugged. "I'm sick of it though. I was married, big deal… Doesn't mean shit anymore, it did back then but now, I'm much more concerned with my children and their father. Far more worried about _you_."

"Yeah? What are you worried about me for?" He cocked an eyebrow at her as he closed the space between them, his hands landing on her hips and he squeezed them. "I'm not doing anything." He bent to kiss the side of her neck, one hand leaving her hip to travel up her body and he grabbed her breast, rolling her nipple between his fingers as his tongue trailed over her soft skin.

Jacey sighed, resting her weight against him before her head lolled to the side. "Because you're _my_ man. I can be worried if I want." She mumbled, one hand landing on the hand he had on her hip. "Don't play around with me tonight, Hap…"

"Oh I'm not." He shook his head as he moved his hand out from under hers and started to slowly move it down her body, to her triangle. He smirked, his dark eyes taking in the look on her face before he ran his fingers through her folds a few times. He smirked again before he bit into her neck and inserted two fingers inside of her, squeezing her breast roughly when she gasped. "You're getting fucked tonight…" He murmured, licking to dark red mark he'd left of her neck.

She nodded her head slowly as she turned her head to kiss him. She felt his fingers start to leave her body only for her to pop her hand and push his hand back between her legs as her other hand flew up, resting on the back of his head to hold him in place as she slowly started to move her hips against his hand. "Missed this." She murmured against his lips before she bit down on his bottom lip.

Neither of the couple heard Bri as she walked into the room and started to talk. "Ja- Oh. Oh shit." She stopped herself from walking in the bathroom and started to back up when she saw Happy pull his hand from between Jacey's legs and he turned her around before slamming her against the shower door. "Oh damn." She grinned as she watched Happy's hands land on Jacey's ass before the blonde was lifted up and pushed back against the shower door. "Sluts…" She backed out of the room.

"Fuck." Jacey moaned loudly as Happy pushed into her and his mouth landed on her chest. She raked her nails over the back of his head and down the back of his neck. "Baby." She moaned in his ear, her hips moving against him as she tried to match his thrusts. It'd been way too long and she was aching for him, she needed this… Needed _him._

Happy picked up the pace, smirking as he kissed on her skin. Her moans were motivation, he loved just how loud she would get. He slowly pulled her away from the wall and moved them under the water as he picked up the pace again, thrusting roughly into her. "You feel so damn good, baby." He growled against her throat.

"Damn it." Jacey's head tilted back and she moaned out as the hot water hit her body and she raked her nails over her boyfriend's tattooed skin. "So damn good." She started to move her hips again, picking up the pace Happy set as he continued thrusting into her roughly. "Shit, Hap, I can't…" She shook her head as she felt her orgasm burning through her as her walls clenched tightly around his cock, slowing him down substantially. "Fuck."

He squeezed her hips before he moved his large hands to her ass and squeezed her cheeks roughly. "Goddamn, Jacey." He grunted out, his pace slowing down as he tried to work himself over. "Baby, you're gonna kill me." He heard her moan his name mixed with a few obscenities before she was cumming and he started to drill into her as his lips landed on hers and his tongue invaded her mouth as he thrust in her roughly until he felt his balls tighten harshly, knowing his release was near, and he pulled out of her, much to her disapproval. "No rubber, sorry baby." He murmured against her lips before she pulled away and unwound her legs from his body before she dropped to her knees and took his aching cock in her hand.

"You're going to start stocking them _everywhere_." She growled, stroking his cock slowly before she licked the tip of his cock. She continued to stroke him before she wrapped her lips round the head of the man's hard cock, grinning when she felt his hand land on her head, tangling his fingers in her wet hair. She heard him groan and grunt before her hand moved to his thigh and she sucked him into her mouth, twirling her tongue along his cock before she started to pull him out and bob her head. "Love this shit." She murmured, not even bothering to take his cock out of her mouth before she started to massage his balls as sucked him back into her mouth as far as she could take him, her blue eyes flicking up to see Happy staring down at her in awe. She dug her nails into his thigh with a smirk on her face as she moved her hand from his thigh back to his cock and started stroking him again as she bobbed her mouth. She watched his adam's apple bob and his eyes shut for a minute and Jacey pulled back, licking at the precum before she felt his cum on her tongue and she swallowed it.

Happy shook his head before he looked down at the blonde and smirked. "I love you, ya know that?" He pulled her up and kissed her lips. "So fucking much, baby."

"Can I finish showering now?" She chuckled, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I'm a mess right now."

He nodded. "Oh fuck yeah, you go right ahead." He kissed her again before grabbing his body wash and her black loofa that was perched on the shower hook.

* * *

**AN****: Feedback was just amazing, all though one kind of annoyed me because NOWHERE was Jacey questioning her own wants or even her relationship with Happy. SHE DOESN'T WANT ESAI OR ELIJAH OR ANYONE ELSE FOR THAT MATTER. Why would she be trying to get with someone else if she's taking the next step to being able to marry Happy? Yeah, she didn't take the ring back yet but either way, she can't marry him until she's divorced. So she finally got the papers signed and now she's working on herself so she can be with Happy again. HENCE THIS TRIP TO MALIBU. **

**She and Bri got into it a little, but they're fine. Jacey was honest with Happy about the marriage to Esai and now she's awaiting to court date to finalize the divorce. He's not as mad as everyone thought, he trusts her (which isn't a mistake because she's not up to no good)... **

**_Give me some feedback on this long chapter. Hope ya guys all enjoyed, PM for any questions! I'll be glad to answer anything... (:_**


	69. Chapter 69: Easy Goodbye

**December 12, 2009**

_Elijah looked between the two young men before him and sighed. He hadn't thought his plan through until this morning. He was going to keep eyes on Camryn and Jacey but he couldn't do it himself, he had to put someone in Happy and Jacey's path that not only could win over Jacey's trust but Happy's as well. Now that he was face to face with his top two candidates he knew one of them was perfect for the job. "Well, Case, Anthony, you both look good in your suits but I'm afraid that I only need one for this Tacoma trip. Anthony, you're going to stay local in Oakland. You are going to get along better with Bri and Monica." _

_Anthony stood up and nodded as he straightened out his suit jacket. "That sounds good." He smiled at the older man before turning to his best friend. "Good luck in Tacoma man." _

_Elijah watched Anthony disappear upstairs before he looked back at Case. "You're prepared to fulfill your obligation to this family? To this organization, correct." He watched the young man nod. "Good, this is your mark." He opened a folder and set it in the middle of the table. "Jacey Teller, Camryn Lowman and Happy Lowman. I was tasked with watching Jacey a few years ago when she was in college and inseparable from Bri. A few weeks ago, she and Happy moved to Tacoma. I can't have contact with her because of a relationship her and I had. That's where you come in. You're going to be my eyes and ears, report back to me when necessary and if for any reason something starts going horribly wrong, you call me immediately and let me know. Any questions?"_

"_No, I guess not…" Case shook his head slowly, his blue eyes on the folder in front of him. "How do you expect me to get close with them? If you're not to have contact with Jacey, they're not going to let me near them if they know you hired me."_

"_They won't know I hired you if you're good at your job." Elijah shook his head. "You're going to switch out the suit for a kutte. Are you down to patch in a prospect for the Sons of Anarchy? It'll be a dedicated two years at least. One to develop bonds with the men, then the second will be your prospect year."_

_Case nodded slowly, opening the folder to look at the pictures. "Sons of Anarchy? A biker gang? No way, man…" He picked up the few pictures of Camryn and looked them over. "She looks a lot like Jacey, it's uncanny…" He picked up the pictures of Jacey and shook his head. "She's gorgeous, no wonder you had a relationship with her." He looked up at Elijah and shrugged. "Sorry… I guess I'll have to become a biker. How much time do I have until I need to be up there?"_

"_Camryn is gorgeous just like her mom." The man nodded. "Two weeks. I'd say get up there within the next few days but you need a little while to adjust to wearing street clothes all of the time. Do you even know how to ride a bike?"_

_The blue eyed man shrugged. "I see that… I would've kept her if I were you." He nodded. "I guess I'll get a job as something… I don't know, Elijah. I thought this would be easier than having to join a biker gang and shit."_

"_Believe me, I tried to keep Jacey. The better man just won out." Elijah nodded. "If you're not into this, you don't have to do it Case. I can find someone else if you're uncomfortable."_

_The man nodded his head. "She his daughter?" He turned the picture around to show Elijah. "I'm doing it… I want it, just tell me more about the club real quick. Is it different from the family or something? Do I have to prospect?"_

"_Camryn is Happy's daughter. Jacey's genes just won out over his." Elijah nodded. "The Sons are like the Family just not as organized or connected. You'll be prospecting for a full year. If they think you're club material, you'll become a full member. They don't see too much action up in Tacoma. Maybe some occasional moving guns from up there to back down here to the Charming charter."_

* * *

**June 24, 2012**

The blonde looked down at her sleeping son and sighed, she knew the house was clear and empty save for the two Russian suits that were supposed to be awaiting her arrival as she requested. She hoped Kol would sleep through the meeting or at least until the very end of it, she pressed the doorbell, rocking slowly to keep the baby boy in his slumber or at least she hoped so. Grumpy Kol was not on her favorites list, he was downright mean. Would barely sleep, barely eat and did not want to be put down.

Jacey just hoped how irritable she was didn't shine through when she got in the same room as the men. They had a way to either further annoy her or worry at a ridiculous rate. "Come on, come on." She mumbled to herself, ringing the doorbell again as she dropped her blue eyes to her sleeping son again. "You better be on your best behavior, Kol Lowman."

"Hello." Aleksandr smiled at Jacey as he opened the door fully. "Come on in."

The blonde smiled, nodding her head at him. "Hey, thanks for meeting with me. I need to talk to you and Elijah, both, about some arrangements…" She walked into the Fortress, sighing at the feeling of air hitting her. "Bri has got to stop letting you two stay here and run the house."

"What's wrong with the way we run the house? Too cold?" He shook his head as he turned the air off. "It'll warm back up for you soon. I forget you Californians aren't equipped for the cold."

She shook her head. "Neither is my California born son. Thank you very much." She smiled at him, looking around in an effort to locate Elijah. "How about we go outside to the heat… You penguins are killing me."

"He's out back, if you're looking for him." Aleksandr smirked down at the blonde. "Come on, let's get you two in some sun before you freeze to death."

Jacey nodded, looking down at the baby boy as he started to move. "See, look what you've done. He's gonna be so damn mean too." She moved for the backyard, easily spotting Elijah and she rolled her eyes. "You know it's about a hundred degrees out and you're both in suits…"

"Miss Teller." Elijah smiled at the blonde. "The suit is part of the men we are… Let's sit in the shade of the garden. Bri did a lovely job this season with the shade trees."

The blonde groaned, shaking her head. "Do not start that. I will sic my babylove on you." She smiled at him, approaching him to hug him. "How are you?"

"I'm quite lovely." He nodded as he sat down. "What about you?"

She smiled, nodding her head. "That's great. I'm good, tired, no not tired- exhausted." She shrugged. "Kol's mastered the art of not sleeping."

"I'm sorry to hear that but I'm sure the little guy will be sleeping better soon and you'll start getting some of your energy back." Elijah smiled at the blonde. "So, what did you need to speak with us about? Something serious since you've never called a meeting with us before."

Jacey nodded her head. "The divorce. I _finally_ got Esai to sign the papers but I know it's going to be ugly either way. I need you both closeby. I don't feel safe right now… This was a meeting about forcing him to sign the papers but when I left the Mayans clubhouse the other day, something didn't feel right." She looked down at Kol and sighed. "Hasn't felt right since… I don't know, I sound crazy right now but something's off."

Elijah nodded. "We'll stay close by." He looked at Jacey for a long moment. "Maybe it has to do with the activity the Sons got involved it, it isn't sitting right with Marcus and his club." He shook his head. "We'll be around Jacey, you don't need to worry about that. One of us will be on guard, we'll take shifts."

"I don't know. If something was gonna blow back on the families then it would have but… I don't know. Something's been off. It's not lack of sleep or lack of real conversation." She sighed, looking up at Aleksandr. "I haven't told Happy about the marriage either…"

"Jacey, we're going to take care of this alright? We'll make sure shit doesn't get messy." Aleksandr smiled at the blonde. "You won't have to tell him anything unless you absolutely want to. You're my daughter, I'm going to take care of you. Nothing will happen to you, Cam, Kol or to Happy. Trust your gut though, if the feelings get more off than they are right now, you let me know right away."

She nodded slowly. "I have another request…"

"What's the request?" Elijah looked at Jacey.

She shrugged, her blue eyes landing on the baby boy in her arms. "I want you both with me when I go to court, I'd also like a suit to stay at the house until at least Happy comes home. If not, then that's ok, I can go stay in Charming."

"That's no problem at all." Elijah nodded. "We'll happily escort you to court and have Frey and Igor stay at your home."

Jacey looked up and nodded her head. "I hate to ask for all of this. I really don't want to but I'm just worried about anything happening to Camryn and Kol…"

"We understand." Aleksandr nodded. "We're here to protect you all with our lives. This is no trouble at all. Never hesitate to ask us for anything, alright?"

The blonde nodded again, standing up. "You know how I am… Trying to keep the space as much as possible. I really don't like asking for things, taking you away from anyone here. It's enough that Camryn has latched on to Igor and Frey."

"You're not taking us away from anyone here." Aleksandr shook his head. "It's a good thing that she's picked her favorite suits. They'll be watching her until she has kids of her own and then they'll watch her kids. We're a family. We have each others' backs."

Jacey nodded her head and shifted Kol around so he was against her chest. "Yeah, I get it… But ya know. It's not like me to do this kind of stuff. Normally I handle things on my own… I think I better go. I'll be touch about the court date. Thanks guys."

Elijah nodded. "We know you do. We'll be looking forward to the call." He smiled at Jacey. "Enjoy the rest of your day. I'm a phone call away if you need anything."

"I think it's safer if you're the last person on the call list, Elijah." She nodded her head, turning to walk off. "I'll see ya guys." She nodded again, leaning her head against her son's.

"Goodbye Jacey." Aleksandr shook his head as he watched Jacey walk away. "Don't be a stranger. Come back over if you just need a nap. I'll watch Kol."

The blonde turned around and shrugged. "You'd probably return him after a minute of being alone, he's a strong mama's boy. You'd probably have to have me near. He's no Camryn, she loves anyone that'll cuddle." She smiled at the time, avoiding looking at Elijah.

"You can nap in the media room. I'll watch Miami Ink with him while you get some type of nap." Aleksandr smiled. "You need some rest Jacey, you look worn out."

Jacey shook her head. "No, I'm fine. I've got to get Camryn from Kozik and Case anyway. By the way, who the hell's idea was it to put Case in the damn club?"

"What ever do you mean?" He cocked an eyebrow at Jacey.

Jacey shook her head. "Don't even try that shit, Aleksandr. Whose idea was it?"

"It was my idea." Elijah stepped forward. "Aleksandr had no idea about it until you guys moved back to Oakland and he saw Case and Bri interacting as if they were old friends."

The blonde turned her icy eyes onto the man that was standing in front of her. "Why?"

"It wasn't like you were going to let a suit in. You were in a bad place and I wanted to make sure you were okay." Elijah nodded. "He is by all means more of a Son than he is a suit."

* * *

**June 26, 2012**

Court. Family court. She sat on the brown bench outside of the courtroom for what seemed like hours, probably even days but she didn't care, she just wanted to wrap her head around what the hell was happening. She'd taken in the last five years of her life and she couldn't help the tears that seemed to steadily fall as she tried to remember what series of events led to this moment. The moment of her being a divorced twenty-nine year old mother of two. She didn't love that man anymore, by any means. She would care for Esai but her heart was definitely in another place than it was in 2007.

Back then, she was a heartbroken, angry _mess_. Her heart still desired the Mayan VP, her mind was still strongly wrapped around all the ideas and plans that they made together but now? Now, she in a different place, now she was deeply and madly in love with someone. It took her a long time to realize it, accept it, and embrace it. But she'd done it. Learning to enjoy being in love again was hard for her, but she couldn't really be blamed. She'd been let down and burned so many times, her actions seemed more and more like cries for help than an immature act of stupidity.

Jacey looked down at the hand that once wore a three karat Princess cut, double halo wedding ring with a diamond encrusted wedding band. It was only for a day but it looked good on her hand before she slid it onto the chain Esai had given her. She smiled at the memory before she pushed her memories forward and started to reminisce on the night the love of her life proposed to her. On the same beach she told him she was pregnant with their daughter, the same spot by the boardwalk, she remembered the long shower they both took together hours later after they spent more than half the rest of the evening getting sand in some extremely uncomfortable places. She let out a small laugh at how bad Happy had griped and moaned and groaned about the drive home that night.

Now, her hand was jewelry-free. She shrugged her shoulders slightly before standing up at the sight of Aleksandr and Elijah walking toward her. She noticed Elijah rolling his sleeves down and she rolled her eyes. He'd definitely been up to absolutely no damn good. That was a sure thing. She watched the smirk spread across his face when his brown eyes landed on her and she shook her head.

"Miss Teller." He grinned at her as he and Aleksandr came to a stop in front of her at the same time. "Are you ready?"

Jacey rolled her eyes again, nodding her head slowly. "Should I be worried about anything you two might have done?"

"No." They both spoke at the same time, making the blonde that much more uneasy of where they had just come from. "Everything's fine."

She looked between the men, raising her eyebrows at them. "You're both liars. You also talk in unison when you're lying and Elijah tries to keep his eyes on me but just can't seem to do it when he's lying."

"Nothing happened, it's all fine." Aleksandr assured the blonde, nodding his head as he rested his hands on Jacey's shoulders. "Let's go, shall we? I would love to see Camryn and Kol."

The blonde shrugged. "Are you two done _handling business_?" She patted their chests and rolled her eyes before walking passed them toward the exit. She looked back briefly, smirking at the men before she pushed the doors open and walked out of them. She started down the stairs only to stop at the sight of Esai leaning against her black Range Rover.

"Just wanted to talk real fast without the judge, lawyers or your nice bodyguards…" He held his hands up and nodded. "Please J."

She slowly nodded before making her way to him. "What? What do you want to say now?"

"Wanted to apologize one last time… It was always my mission to give you _everything_ you ever desired, making you happy was so important to me but I got selfish when you said you wanted a divorce. You said you didn't want to be with me and that night became the worst thing I'd ever gone through." Esai shrugged, placing a hand on her shoulder. "You were everything to me, muneca. But seeing you now, seeing you the other day. I hope he's treating you like you deserve, I hope you're being treated like a Queen. I just need to make sure that you don't run into the same thing that you did with me. I want you happy and I always will." He nodded slowly, looking up from the asphalt to see Aleksandr and Elijah approaching them. "That's my cue, J."

Jacey looked back at the two Russians and nodded her head. "I appreciate the concern, it's nice and all but I will be fine. The bodyguards got my back, remember?" She gave him a small smile before looking back again and cocking an eyebrow at the men. "I'm sure we'll see each other again, I heard your club is working together with the Sons about the whole drug shit."

"Yeah, yeah, I hope they're taking care of you too." Esai nodded his head. "How do you know anything about that? You're nothing to either club unless the Enforcer is giving you information?" He looked at Aleksandr and Elijah. "Or have the oh so honorable Russians gone dirty and are trying to be apart of bigger shit?"

Jacey shrugged her shoulders. "You should know I always have information coming in from somewhere, Esai. Whether it's my boyfriend or my brother, ya know the VP." She stepped back a little, closer to Aleksandr. "We better go, I have to get to the other side of town and finish running some errands." She looked at Elijah to see him glaring at Esai and she rolled her eyes. "Guys, are we ready?"

"Yes, we are, right Elijah? We're ready…" Aleksandr nodded his head, one hand resting on Jacey's shoulder as the other reached out for Elijah. "Esai. Nice to see you again, I'm sorry it has to be under such circumstances."

The man nodded slowly, his glare still present. "Yes, we're ready now that Miss Teller is done with all this _bullshit_." He moved from under Aleksandr's hands and gently grabbed Jacey's elbow, guiding her to the other side of the Range Rover. "Aleksandr will take you home, take care, Miss Teller."

* * *

**AN****: Well two chapters of Jacey's book finally closed, so to speak, and she's moving on like she wants to. She finally has no ties to Esai anymore and Elijah is _only_ apart of her life as the suit that watches over her, her children, Bri and Bri's children. **

**Oh oh, and a secret was released, regarding one of my _new _favorite characters :)**

_**Let me know what ya think about this new chapter (;**_


	70. Chapter 70: A Dad's Princesses

**June 27, 2012**

Happy walked through the quiet house, shedding his clothes, article by article. He scoped out the first level, making sure everything was locked up and all the lights were off before he made his way upstairs. He went to Kol's nursery first, checking on the baby boy before making his way into his daughter's room to check on her. Seeing everything was good with both of his kids, he made his way to the master suite, finding his girlfriend still awake.

He couldn't help but start to smile at the sight of her until he got closer to the large bed to see she was busy, flipping through pictures on her favorite camera. He shook his head as he dropped his kutte on the bottom left bedpost before sitting down on the bed to start untying the laces to his boots. He slipped his feet out of them before he stood up, pushing his jeans down, letting them fall to the floor. He turned around and his eyes landed on the gorgeous blonde.

"What are you looking at?" She murmured, never tearing her eyes from the camera.

Happy shrugged his shoulders, pulling the blankets back on his side of the bed and laid down, moving close to Jacey. He placed his head on her chest and sighed. "My blondie. Why? Ya gotta problem with me checking her out?"

"No, no, go ahead. How was today?" Jacey bent down, kissing the top of the man's head as she turned the camera off before she set it on her nightstand. "Camryn's gained a new sleeping buddy, lately." She smiled.

The man lifted his head up and stared at the blonde. "Do what? Who? Tell me so I can beat them up." He shook his head. "It was fine. Jax is getting even more angry with the Cartel. He's trying to find a way out of their bullshit that Clay got us in but he's been coming up short. I told him he needs to get with Alvarez about where they stand." He shrugged.

"You're not gonna beat up the baby boy. She and Kol have started to cuddle and it's so precious." Jacey shrugged, smiling at the man. "When he went Russian, he should've went all the way. If you catch my drift."

Happy nodded his head. "Yes I will. He's trying to take my blondies from me and I ain't having that shit, baby. I'll take his food away…" He smirked at her. "Speaking of Alvarez, how'd court go? What happened? Why don't you plant that idea in his head? That or give me Aleksandr's number… Me and Aleksandr are nice little friends."

"You are so whiny, wow…" She started smirking as she leaned down to kiss his lips. "I'll see what I can do for you, handsome. It was ridiculous… After Esai pitched a fit about me having to pay four thousand a month for alimony, I'm paying nothing. Elijah and Aleksandr got into some trouble, as well. I don't even know what the hell was going on after shit actually got finalized."

The man sighed, nodding his head. "Your name legally go back to Teller or what?" He inquired, kissing her lips briefly. "I'm so damn tired, I want a twenty hour hibernation period."

"Yeah. I'm Jacey Teller legally again." She smiled, laughing as he moved on top of her. "What are you going to do with the other four hours?"

Happy shrugged, kissing her lips. "Gonna spend it inside of you." His hands landed on her hips as he situated himself between her legs. "Three hours and forty-five minutes, the last fifteen goes to a shower." He nodded.

* * *

**July 1, 2012**

Six months old and all he did was glare, scowl and watch. He'd watch TV or his surroundings, he was nosy, always wanted to know what was going on around him… _unless_ he was tired. If he was tired, game over, he was out and there was no stopping him. He saved his smiles for Jacey and Camryn. As he got more attention from his big sister, the more he pitched a fit if he was taken from her vicinity. He didn't like not seeing his sister, definitely didn't like being away from Jacey but that was a given. Kol Lowman was a mama's boy, through and through. From the moment she held him, the moment they met. He was hooked. _Just like his father._

Happy loved it but hated it, loved how much both of his kids loved their mother but hated sharing her more than most of all. He picked up the baby boy from the crib as Kol screamed his head off for attention. Happy shook his head, cradling the upset baby to his chest as he carried him to the changing table and laid Kol down, growling as the baby got louder. "Son, stop.. You're mad for no damn reason." He murmured, watching the baby boy slowly stop as he heard Happy's gravelly voice.

The man quickly changed to soiled diaper and dressed the boy in a black onesie and a pair of dark jeans. "Sucks for you anyway… Your mama ain't here. She went to get your sister from your prissy ass aunt Bri." He smirked as Kol started to glare at him. "Glare and scowl all you want, ya cry baby ass mama's boy, but she ain't worried about you. She's spending time with her favorite baby."

"Are you seriously talking shit to him?" Case inquired, chuckling as he sat up from the couch, rubbing his face. "He doesn't understand you, Hap, ya know that right?"

Happy flipped the younger man off. "Shut the fuck up, he knows exactly what I'm saying. That's why he's being a little mad ass cry baby right now." He shrugged, sitting down in his recliner and turned Kol around so he was facing the TV. "He thought Jacey would get him and change him and give him a tit to suck on. But nah, little stingy shithead is stuck with me."

"You're so messed up, man, he's a baby… He likes her. She's his mom, dumbass." Case shook his head, standing up to grab Kol. "He doesn't even like you. You're his biggest competition when it comes to Jacey and Cam. He doesn't fuck with you man, at all."

Happy rolled his eyes. "I ain't competition. They're mine. Ya hear me, cry baby? Ya mama and sister are _mine_. You came to the game late, kid. I called dibs and everything." He started to smirk at the baby as Kol started to scrunch up his face and whine. "Jesus, son, what's your issue? You can't be _that_ hungry." Happy stood up, taking the baby from his brother. "She's got bottles for your fat ass so cheer up. Come on, let's go get it then turn on some Ink and chill until your pretty mama comes back."

"What's wrong? Why's he so upset?" Jacey appeared behind Happy, walking with their three year old daughter. She watched Happy turn around and she smiled, kissing the man's cheek before took Kol out of the man's arms. "What'd your daddy do, handsome? Was he talking his shit to you again?"

Happy shook his head frantically, moving to pick up his toddler. "Hey beautiful, I missed you so much!" He peppered her face with kisses until Camryn started giggling and laughing. "What are you so quiet about?"

"She got woken up by Monster, Jax put her in timeout for not eating her breakfast too. Now she's upset at Jax, she wants her daddy to lay with her and she never wants to talk to her uncle." Jacey shrugged. "She got popped too. She got sassy with Igor when he got her from timeout. Baby girl is irritable and unhappy."

Happy shook his head, kissing Camryn's forehead. "You better clean up your sassy little attitude, Camryn Lowman. I'm serious, you can't be acting this way, ok?" He sighed, rubbing the toddler's back. "I'll get her down but later she's going to make shit right. She loves Igor too much to be mad at him, especially when he properly punishes her when she deserves it."

"She's a spoiled little daddy's princess, what do you expect?" Jacey shrugged her shoulders. "Here, take her juice. She'll sip on it before she falls out. Don't forget her blanket either, Bri said she crawled into bed with them last night, looking for proper warmth." She smiled, guiding Kol's mouth to her nipple before draping her cover up over her.

The man shrugged, looking down at his daughter. "She's so damn picky about shit, damn…" He held onto the sippy cup as he left the room.

* * *

**July 19, 2012**

"My birthday is next month." Monica smiled up at Jax as she watched him hang up the last picture on her steadily growing picture wall. "I was gonna ask my mom if she'd take me to the beach. I want more beach pictures." She rested her chin on her hand and nodded slowly. "What do you think about that?"

Jax looked down at the brunette and smiled. "Well, I think that's a good idea." He lifted her off the ground and settled her on his side. "You're gonna be ten right? That's almost too old for me to be carrying you around like this. Sad huh?"

She nodded and grinned. "I'm gonna be ten. That's practically a teenager Jax. I'm getting so old!"

"My God, you sound like your mom!" He chuckled and shook her head. "You're still young. You ready to go over to Hap's?"

"Mom is just a dramatic little thing." Monica shrugged as she was set back onto her feet and grabbed her backpack. "I am ready. I made them a photo book from the beach trip we took. It has pictures of stuff that Jacey didn't see. Like behind the scenes pictures, candids."

"You sound like my sister. Are you sure you're not actually her daughter and not Bri's?" Jax flipped through the book and smirked. "I don't think Hap's gonna be too fond of this one. Where he's groping Jacey."

"What is groping?" She scrunched up her face. "He's just touching her butt!" She giggled as she shook her head and grabbed Jax's hand. "You're gonna take care of my mom and Javi when I'm away for the weekend right?"

He nodded. "Of course I'm gonna take care of them. I will always take care of them." He moved out of the bedroom behind the brunette and smiled. "I'm always gonna take care of you too. You're my baby girl."

The nine year old looked back at the man and smiled. "I know. I know. Don't go getting all mushy on me now man! It's not the time." She winked at him once they cleared the stairs. "I'm gonna miss you, I will be back Sunday afternoon, in time for our Sunday dinner. I'm making pasta with mom."

Jax nodded as he watched her slip into her white Nikes and smiled. "I know darlin'. I'm looking forward to the dinner." He pulled open the front door and walked out behind the brunette, his eyes on his rings the entire two minute walk. "Behave though, don't give Hap or Jacey any lip, get along with Camryn and if they ask you to get a diaper for Kol, then do it, alright?" He pressed the doorbell and waited. "Be on your best behavior."

"I will be on my best behavior." Monica nodded as she turned around and hugged Jax. "I promise I'll be on my best behavior."

The door was opened by Jacey, she smiled at the pair before she stepped aside. "Quit trying to take her from me, she's mine, Jackson." She accepted a hug from her older brother before taking Monica's bag and hugging her as well. "Hey babe, your dad's in the living room. Go ahead in there, I'm in the middle of making dinner."

"That's my baby girl Jacey. We can share her, I manage to share her with Bri." Jax smirked as he poked his sister's forehead. "Why didn't I get a dinner invite? You don't want to feed me anymore or what?"

The blonde shrugged her shoulders. "Yeah, ok, whatever you say." She followed behind the man as he walked into the living room. "Because you always eat all the food before I can even finish feeding Kol so I've decided to stop inviting you until you can get your shit together." She flicked the back of his head.

"You know what, I'm not even gonna stay for dinner now." He shook his head as he looked at Monica. "I'm gonna give _my_ baby girl one more hug then I'm out of your hair and you can eat all the food yourself J."

Happy stood up from the recliner, kissing Monica's cheek. "Hey kid, missed you." He whispered before moving to Jax. "What'd you just say?"

"That Jacey can eat all the food herself." Jax looked at Happy and shrugged. "I also said I wanna give my baby girl a hug before I go."

Happy shook his head. "Your baby girl? Who? Jacey? Go ahead…" He stared at the man before shaking his head again. "Jacey, hug your brother so he can go."

"I was talking about Monica." Jax nodded. "I just need one more hug before I go home."

The man shook his head. "You were not referring to my kid as your baby girl… Try a-fucking-gain, shithead." He looked back at Monica and gave her smile. "Go get your own daughter, I'm not sharing mine."

"We cannot do this right now but she's my baby girl." He smiled. "I'm not trying to take her from you or anything Hap."

Happy shook his head again. "I don't think so. She's not your baby girl at all. Jacey, get your damn brother before I have to kill his ass."

"Okay, my bad, my bad." Jax shook his head. "She's my little darlin'."

The man nodded his head, his dark eyes moving to Jacey. "Here, let me have her stuff. I'll put it up in a minute." He looked back at Jax and rolled his eyes. "Can't wait to tell Camryn what you just said."

"Are you seriously going to be a tattletale?" Jax crossed his arms and shook his head. "What's so wrong with me wanting to bond with Monica? Huh?"

Happy shrugged his shoulders. "Nothing, man. Bond with my kid. I don't care… Have your fun." He moved back to Monica and bent to kiss her head. "We're going to do some work in the studio in a little bit, ok?"

"I'm not cutting into your time with her Happy. I'll see her on Sunday evening for dinner. I'll bond with her then." Jax shrugged. "Plus, she has been talking nonstop about spending the weekend with you. I'll see you later Monica. Remember, behave."

The man looked back at Jax and shook his head. "I know you're not cutting into my time with her. She's my damn kid and you need to remember that. Bond with her, have a good ass relationship with her but remember your place. Oh and let her mama know I need to speak with her about some shit as soon as possible."

"Apple Jax!" Monica hugged Jax and smiled up at him. "Remember, feed my fishies, mom and Javi. Also, remember, you're supposed to walk Monster after dinner… Dad, I swear he's so forgetful." She turned and looked at Happy. "Also, what does groping mean? I would google it but I don't have my laptop."

Jacey started laughing. "Stop teaching her this type of shit, Jax, god…" She shook her head, moving to lift Monica up. "Do you know what fondling is, babe?"

"Yeah, it means to touch and stuff. I took a picture of you and dad and Jax said he wouldn't like it because he's groping you in the picture… I'm gonna assume groping is like fondling." Monica nodded. "It's in the photo book I made for you and my dad."

Happy groaned, shaking his head. "It is like fondling. You need to give us that, I really can't wait to see it, kid." He took his daughter from the blonde's arms. "Go to the studio, ok? We're gonna try to finish that painting." He kissed her head before setting her on the floor.

"Alright. Bye Jax! I'll see you for dinner." Monica nodded and smiled before walked away from the trio.

"I miss her already." Jax furrowed his brow and shook his head. "My partner in crime."

Jacey shook her head, eyeing her brother carefully. "You are an annoying mess, Jax, it amazes me." She kissed her brother's cheek before leaving the living room to go down to the studio.

"Remember what I said. Let Bri know I need to talk to her as soon as possible." Happy nodded his head.

"I'll let her know as soon as I get back over there." Jax nodded. "Can you just make sure Monica sleeps only using one pillow and not three, or two kinda flat ones but no big fluffy ones?"

Happy started to glare at the man. "You know I don't know what my fucking kid likes and prefers, Jax?"

"I'm not saying you don't know how she likes to sleep… Ever since she broke her nose, she's been breathing funny and Bri makes sure she only sleeps with one pillow." Jax shook his head. "I'm not trying to overstep any boundaries here Happy. I promise."

The man cocked an eyebrow at the blonde, crossing his arms over his chest. "What are you talking about?"

"She was kicked in the face a while back and it broke her nose and she wouldn't let Bri reset it so now she just breathes a little funny when she sleeps." Jax shook his head again.

Happy cocked his head to the side before he scoffed, shaking his head. "Where the fuck is Bri?"

"She's at the house. I think she's holed up in her office doing some paperwork for Nik and Anthony." He nodded. "Don't go over there disturbing her."

Happy nodded his head, walking off to the foyer. "Shut the fuck up, this shit doesn't concern you."

"My mistake." Jax rolled his eyes as he followed after Happy. "I'm just gonna stay out of this, unless you disrespect Bri, then I'll have to make it my concern."

Happy moved quickly out of his house and toward the Fortress, he walked into the house and quickly made his way to the office that Bri was supposed to be in. "Brianna?"

"I know that voice!" Bri popped up behind Happy. "What's wrong? What did I do now?"

The man turned around, glaring at the brunette. "Could've been nice to know to my goddamn kid, or well excuse me, your fucking kid got her face kicked in. Broken fucking nose? Are you serious right now, Brianna?"

"It didn't seem important at the time." She shook her head. "You and Jacey were in and out of the hospital with Kol, so I just let it go and she wasn't too upset about it."

Happy shook his head. "It's always important, if it involves any of those kids. It's fucking important, Brianna. Monica or Javier, I expect to know what's fucking going on."

"She got kicked in the face at recess. They sent her home, I was pissed. She took it like a champ up until I told her I had to reset her nose and then she shut it down. Look, I'm sorry that I didn't tell you about it but I just didn't need you leaving Jacey or Kol to tend to Monica." Bri sighed. "I'm sorry, that I'm getting worse with the co-parenting thing these days. I'm just trying to handle some things on my own and not run to anyone for help."

The man slowly nodded his head. "This shit isn't fucking co-parenting, Brianna… Seems like your new boyfriend is more her fucking dad than me. I guess that's my fault though. I checked out a little when the kid was born and I'm sorry she was fucking subject to that shit. Guess this is what I get. Forget about it. I'll bring her home Sunday." He moved out of the room, making his way to the foyer.

"Happy wait." Bri followed after him. "He's not taking over as her dad… He's just trying to be there for her. Yeah, you checked out but I don't blame you, what you went through was fucking tough. You just gotta work past that, I'm pretty sure that Monica has."

Happy stopped, shaking his head. "Sure as fuck seems like it. I'm not ok with that but what other choice do I even have anymore? It's fine though. Have shit your way. She's really yours, you choose shit that happens." He shrugged his shoulders, staring at the brunette. "Work through what? Leaving my kid like she was nothing? Sure, Bri, I'll get right on that."

"You're her dad, you have plenty of choices here Happy." The brunette shook her head. "Don't ever think that you don't and I'm sorry if I ever make you feel like you don't have a say when it comes down to her because you do. He's never going to take your spot as her dad and you should know that. You didn't just up and leave her. You had things you needed to handle. You had to be there for Jacey and Kol."

The man nodded slowly. "What are we going to do about that whole adoption shit? Are we going through with it or not?"

"We can go through with it. As long as Jacey's on board with it." Bri nodded. "Just have to sign paperwork and all that lovely shit."

The man rolled his eyes. "Why do you doubt her?"

"I don't doubt her. I just want to make sure she's comfortable with it. It's not everyday that her best friend's daughter is being adopted by the man she's in love with. You see where I'm going with this?" Bri sighed. "I just have to know she's a hundred percent on board."

Happy nodded his head. "Funny… She's more worried about how you and Jax are going to feel when it comes to this shit."

"Why? Jax doesn't have a problem with it. I don't have any issues with it either." Bri shook her head. "If we're all good and on the same page, then let's move forward and make this happen."

The man nodded, moving closer to the front door. "She thinks you may change your mind and Jax may want to start claiming her and shit." He shrugged. "It's a habit for her to always put you first, Brianna, you should be used to it."

"He wouldn't do that." She sighed. "You're Monica's dad, embrace it. Embrace the dramatic mess that is your daughter and go love on her or something. I don't know what you two do anymore."

Happy chuckled, nodding his head. "If she's not asleep in my damn chair, we're in the studio working on some art. Unless she's with Jacey in the dark room."

"I think she's more of your guys' kid than mine because the artsy gene skipped my ass." Bri shook her head. "It's ridiculous."

He chuckled again, nodding. "She practiced it. But I'm more concerned about the work Camryn will come up with. That kid loves her some painting and drawing."

"Yeah, she really is a natural talent. I'll be looking forward to Cam's art galleries." She smiled and nodded. "Go, be with your family. I got paperwork to handle before I go wake my baby boy from his nap."

Happy rolled his eyes. "Oh you mean my supposed son-in-law… Fucking thief."

"Leave my boy alone. He's in love and is going to make an amazing husband to Cam." Bri smirked. "You two can deal with this shit when he's eighteen and can fight you legally."

The man chuckled, shaking his head. "I'll kick his little ass… She's my Cam! Not his." He sighed. "I don't wanna have to beat him up but she's mine. I called dibs!"

"He's going to take the ass beating, ya know? Just to show you that he'd fight for her." The brunette smiled. "My kid is going to be an idiotic, hopeless romantic when it comes down to his Camryn."

The man shrugged. "Ya know? Who says they'll even end up together when they're older? They're liable to grow apart and hate each other… who knows."

"You're right." Bri nodded. "They can become complete strangers in the future. We really don't know what'll happen. Hey, you and I could be at each other's throats in the future. It'd be kinda sad not to be besties anymore but life has a weird way of working out."

Happy shook his head. "That'd be sad to see." He shrugged. "I couldn't ever not be your bestie… You annoying ass thing." He smirked at her.

"You're totally gonna be the best man at my future wedding." Bri smirked. "Also, stay away from my sister. She's trying to say you're her bestie but you're only allowed to have one Hohrykova bestie."

He started laughing. "You mean the little blonde? Oh she's my wife if me and Jacey fail. Let her know."

"I'm so offended!" The brunette scoffed and shook her head. "I can't even deal with you and your shit right now."

He shrugged. "Why?! I tried to marry you but all you wanted was a kid! Not my fault…" He huffed. "I should be offended. Not you."

"I'm sure you're not entitled to be offended." Bri rolled her eyes. "I think you and I would've been divorced after a week if we got married. I would've blown through all your money."

Happy chuckled. "I would've killed you, not divorced you."

"Hey, now that you're adopting my kid, do you wanna go half on her birthday present for next month?" The brunette smirked. "Taking her to the ballet in New York."

He shook his head. "Thanks for even asking me about it… Damn annoying little ass."

"I'm telling you about it now. I haven't bought tickets for it or anything yet. You wanna tag along?" Bri poked at his face. "It'll be a fun time."

The man shrugged, staring down at the woman. "Could you imagine what Camryn would do if I just disappeared for a day or two? I'd go if she wouldn't have a coronary."

"I had to ask." The brunette smiled and shrugged. "But as a heads up, Monica will be gone the week before and the week of her birthday. My dad is taking her home to Russia for a week, to immerse her into the Russian ballet. Then I'm taking her to New York for ballet. Gotta embrace her passion for dance while she still has it because art is quickly taking over her life."

The man shook his head. "You could've asked if I was ok with all of this first, Bri. Maybe I want to do shit with her!" He growled, starting I glare at her. "I know it's been a couple of years since I've been with her for her birthday but I mean, seriously?" He turned, walking out of the front door and making his way back home.

Bri huffed as she walked out of her house and behind Happy. "It's not like we actually talk Happy! We rarely interact and I'm just trying to figure out how to go about shit with Monica. I'm sorry, alright? I just thought you wouldn't want to do anything with her because of Camryn and that was wrong to assume."

"It's fine, you already have all these plans for her. I'll just try to get her when you get back." He nodded his head before he walked to the front door and pushed it open.

"Alright. I'll try to get her back home early." Bri nodded. "Have a good one Happy."

* * *

**AN****: Yayyy! A long chapter, full of Jacey, Happy, their babies and some Monica for those Moni-lovers! (:**

_**Feedback was kind of short last chapter and it so made me sad so let me know what you guys think, I love hearing from you lovely and wonderful readers! (;**_


	71. Chapter 71: Kill or Be Killed

**July 27, 2012**

Jacey paced the foyer, her hands shaking as she waited patiently for the door to open and her brother would walk in with his results, answers, something. She shook her head, running her hands through her blonde hair as she stopped pacing and just stared at the door. Maybe it would open and her boyfriend would walk through it, with their daughter. She could use some of the toddler's hugs and sweet words to calm herself down. But no such luck… Especially with her now crying son in the living room.

Jacey moved out of the foyer and started the playlist over again on her phone as she stood beside the pack n play. "Go back to sleep, baby." She murmured, running her hand over Kol's back before she bent down to kiss the side of his face, watching the baby boy stop crying and close his eyes. "You're fine, I'm fine, baby. Everything's just ok, sweet love." She kissed his face again before moving back to the foyer, sitting down on the bench by the front door. She looked at the security camera on the wall by the archway to the living room and jumped up, seeing two Harley's at the closed gate. She watched the gate slowly open and she sighed, opening the front door. She saw the blood on the usually white Nikes and took off toward the now parked Harley her brother was dismounting. "What the fuck happened, Jax? Are you ok?"

"Yeah, yeah!" He shouted over the engine, taking off his helmet before he turned the beast off. "Yeah, I'm good, J. Relax. Shit got bloody… I got the information I needed though. I didn't get as nasty as your man can get but still." He shrugged his shoulders. "Roy Echols is no longer with us. Bastard."

Jacey unzipped her brother black jacket and shook her head. "Holy fuck. What did you do to him, Jax?" She looked at Opie Winston and shook her head again. "What's that look for? I can panic a little, Opie! Shut up."

"Didn't say anything, Princess. Calm down a little though… You're panicking for no reason. None of that blood is his." Opie nodded his head, flashing a quick grin at the woman he looked to as a little sister. "Where's them kids at?"

Jax waved off Opie's inquisitions and shook his head. "Everything's fine, Jacey. _Relax_. We're all whole… Excluding the little fuck I gutted. He had answers to my questions, he just wouldn't answer them so I got a little upset." He shrugged.

Jacey moved toward Jax and cupped his face in her small hands. "I am relaxed… Just go upstairs and find some hot water and soap." She looked at Opie. "One is with her father, convincing him to buy the city for her to run and the other is napping. He's getting sick, he's dealing with some drastic home temperature change." She shrugged.

"What do you mean _drastic temperature change_?" Jax inquired, a look of concern crossed his handsome face. "What's going on with the little man?"

Jacey shook her head. "Now who needs to relax? Hot summer and his father doesn't always give him a blanket when they're around the house. It's a low fever, I already took him to the doctor and everything." She rolled her eyes. "I'm his mother, Jax, I know how to take care of him."

"Well I'm wanting to see my nephew since that talkative little Jacey junior isn't around to entertain me." Opie grinned at the gorgeous blonde. "I'll give him a blanket, I swear."

* * *

**August 1, 2012**

Happy paced the studio, trying to come up with an answer to the questions in his head. He couldn't do it, he couldn't figure out a damn thing. He couldn't draw, he couldn't focus, he couldn't draw a straight damn line. He was so far gone, he was over the bullshit, he was fed up. He wanted his girlfriend back, he wanted the woman he met five years ago, the woman that shoved him around and got snippy with him for kissing her for the very first time. The gorgeous escapism; no matter how jaded or trite. He wanted Jacey back.

He needed her; he just couldn't figure out how shit got _here_. He thought they were fine again, he thought they were _happy_. Why was she unhappy? Why was she hurting? What was going on? He couldn't figure it out. He couldn't understand what was even wrong… Was it just _her_, in her head about shit? Was it _him_, was he doing something wrong- had he done something wrong? What was _it_? He knew it was just them in the house; he knew there kids were at Bri's house… He knew he needed to get down to business. _They_ needed to get down to business.

He continued to slowly pace the room as he clenched and unclenched his fists. He stopped at the sound of nails tapping on the stainless steel table and he looked up to see the blonde, his beautiful girlfriend, his _everything_. He stared at her, watching her move around the table, closer to him and he cocked an eyebrow at her. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I was wondering if you wanted anything for dinner." The blonde shrugged her shoulders, hopping up onto the top of the table. "If not, I think I'm just going to warm up that Chinese and watch movies in the media room."

He nodded his head. "Why don't me and you get in there together? Cook something and take it to media room." He moved a little closer to her. "Just dinner and a movie… Two people who just so happen to love each other and care about each other."

"Ok, what do you wanna cook?" She dropped her hands from running through her tresses and rested them on her thighs. "I'm not dressed for dinner and a movie." She shrugged her shoulders as her eyes briefly fell to her bare legs.

Happy shrugged his shoulders, moving closer to her. "I don't know yet, let's see what's in there when we get in there." He looked at her tight blue and white polka dot sleep shorts and her matching blue tank top that seemed to bare more of cleavage than he hadn't noticed until _now_. "I think you look fine, you should show up on our little date like that." He smiled at her. "You don't need to dress up, do your makeup or anything. You're beautiful like this. With the makeup and shit."

"You think so, Hap?" Jacey looked down at her attire before her icy blue eyes fell on the man.

He nodded his head, wrapping his arms around her waist as he sat down on the stool. He laid his head on her thighs, nodding again. "Yeah, yeah I do. I think you're absolutely stunning and I can't stop looking at you half the time you're in the same room as me."

"I'm not your personal pillow, Hap." She laughed a little, placing her hand on his cleanly shaven head and started to rub his smooth skin. "You're going to fall asleep, Hap… come on, let's go get dinner started then you can go to bed."

Happy shook his head. "Bed? Hell no… It's date night: dinner and a movie. I'm treating my woman to a good night, she need one." He lifted his head up and kissed her thigh. "Come on, we gotta make dinner."

"Well let's go, lead the way." She gently pushed him away from her and eased off the table before she adjusted the tank top and held her hand out for the man. "Come on, I'm starving."

He smiled at her, bending to kiss the blonde's cheek before he grabbed her hand and started to lead Jacey out of the studio and to the kitchen. "What about some Chef Boyardee Ravioli? Or some spaghetti o's and meatballs?" He smirked, opening up the pantry and walking inside of it. "How about we just eat all of Camryn's fruit roll-ups?"

"How you try to keep us alive?" The blonde laughed, shrugging her shoulders as she picked up the box of velveeta macaroni and cheese. "Let's bake some chicken, cook this and I've got some fresh vegetables in the fridge?"

Happy looked back at the blonde and nodded. "Well shit, babe, that sounds way better than the Ravioli." He smirked at her as he shrugged. "Tell ya what, I'll make them garlic potatoes you like so much but you get call my mom and thank her the idea."

"Shut up… Ravioli was never an option, none of the Chef Boyardee meals were." She laughed, slowly nodding her head as she held out her hand. "Give me your phone I'll call her now."

The man pulled his phone out of his front pocket and passed it to her. "I'm gonna get that chicken thawed, you have some a nice chat. Don't forget to include the two grandchildren you keep from here…" He smirked.

"Hey! She called me a whore, not the other way around. I'm always nice and civil. Mother Theresa on the other head…" She smirked at him and shrugged. "What? Did she get a name change?"

Happy rolled his eyes. "She didn't call you a whore. She said she didn't think I'd knock you up again." He shrugged his shoulders. "Not my fault you're so easy to knock up… I just try to get off." He chuckled, dodging a slap. "Call her and maybe offer a visit so she can see the kids, Coco."

"I am not a stripper! Shut up asshole!" She laughed leaving the pantry and moving to one of the bar stools to call Happy's mother, Isabel.

.

.

.

.

Kitchen clean, house clean, babies home and in bed… Happy and Jacey laid on the L-shaped couch with their legs and feet resting on the matching ottomans that had been pushed up to the couch. Jacey was curled into his side as they both watched _Four Brothers_.

It was almost over when the Happy leaned down and kissed her head. "Go to sleep, baby, quit trying to stay up." He murmured in his low, raspy voice.

"No, no, I'm fine. I swear." She mumbled, wrapping her arm around the man tightly. "We're finishing up this movie, babe."

Happy kissed her head again, pulling her closer. "Alright alright, we'll finish the movie then start the next one." He smirked, turning his eyes back on the tv.

"That's not happening… You don't need to make it through another movie and I'm not sure I can make it through another movie." Jacey shook her head. "Come on, movie ends, let's go to bed."

The man shrugged. "You awake enough for a talk?" She nodded her head and sighed so he nodded his head and kissed her forehead. "I wanna know what you're keeping from me; what are you and your brother up to, Jacey?"

"I'm not awake enough for _this_ talk…" Jacey shook her head. "Just don't worry, ok? It's all fine."

He shook his head. "Full disclosure, remember? I tell you everything, you do the same. I've let it slide for months now… I want to know." He squeezed her hip before she pulled away and sat up.

"Yeah I remember… I was honestly hoping you wouldn't notice shit. But I guess not." Jacey shrugged her shoulders as she watched the man sit up and nod. "Jax is planning on killing Clay and Gemma. Gonna make it look some crazy ass thing between each other, take the club back and steer it in the right direction." She shrugged again. "I'm going to help him."

Happy nodded his head. "Why? Why is he _really _killing them and why the hell are you helping him?"

"Relax a little, Cujo." She shook her head, running a hand through her blonde hair. "Jax wants Clay dead because he found out some truths behind our dad's death. He didn't fucking commit suicide, Hap… Clay fucked with shit that didn't concern him. Gemma helped him but also Jax is very upset the way Gemma's been acting, as well as the whole bringing on my labor thing. He blames her strongly for me going into labor early." She shrugged. "I don't expect you to understand this shit, Hap, just get behind me. This is about our dad, about your son's struggles trying to stay alive before he was ready to even be brought in the world, it's about the club and the club family's safety. Jax is getting the club away from drugs, to hell with anyone who stands in the way."

The man nodded, looking back at the black and white baby monitor on the end table. He sighed, his dark eyes adverted but his hands reached out, pulling her to him. "I'm behind you, baby. I'll do whatever you need me to, alright?" He pulled her onto his lap, resting his hands on her hips. "But now.. Now, I need to know what's in your head. About us. I thought we were fine when we came home from the beach house."

"Yeah? Well good, I was hoping you would be." Jacey nodded her head. "I'm still just worried, Hap, I do not want anything jeopardizes our family. _This_ is our home, _those_ are our children… I don't want our bad days, the club's bad days, anything jeopardizes us or them. I need you to check in here, ok? I'm not _unhappy_, I'm just worried that something bad is going to happen. It already has since the club signed off on drugs. We were apart for two months, _not ok_. You had been so fucked up, so sleep-deprived, so upset with the outcome and result of a run that you hurt Camryn… You scared the hell out of her, you let a month long mark on her. You can't fucking do that again, do you understand that?" She shook her head before she started resting her head against his. "We're going to be fine, right?"

The man nodded again, pressing his lips to hers briefly before he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her as close to him as he could get her. "Yeah, baby, we're going to be fine. We'll be perfectly fine. I promise."

* * *

**August 8, 2012**

Jacey sat on the couch of her mother's house, her hands clasped together as she waited for her brother to show his face after he called her to the house. She looked around before looking down at the house she was sitting on. She rolled her eyes, thinking about the last time she was actually near the damn thing.

_"Ya know... I tried to get her to burn those pictures of us but that woman is a hundred shades of hard-headed." _

_Happy turned around and smirked, seeing her sitting in the recliner. "You're not trying to have a quickie in your old room again, are you?" _

_"Not unless you're willing and able." She smirked at him, watching him closely. _

_The biker walked closer to her, holding his hand out to her. "For you? Always."_

_"I didn't ask to meet you in here for a quickie... I mean, I wouldn't mind one since I've apparently cut off but I wanted to know the deal. What's happening here?" _

_Happy laughed, nodding his head. "I'll come back to the apartment whenever you're ready for me to come home." _

_"What if I say we skip this bullshit and go home?" Jacey stood up, finally taking his hand. "Start our own Memorial Day tradition." _

_The man nodded his head, his hands slowly snaking up the backsides of her thighs before he lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. "Your mom would wring my damn neck... You know that, baby." _

_"Tell me, Hap... Who are you more afraid of, me or my mom?" Jacey whispered against his neck as she placed kisses to the area. "Choose wisely, lover." _

_He tilted his head to the side a little, allowing her more access to nibble and suck at his neck. "That's not fair... You're both equally bat shit crazy." He mumbled, slowly moving backwards toward the couch to sit down. She switched sides, her hips slowly started to move against him. "You're making this so hard for me to say no to you right now." _

_"That's the point, baby... It's apart of my big scheme to get you back in my bed." Jacey pulled away from his neck and quickly made her way onto the floor. She sat on her knees, her hands rubbing at his jeans covered thighs. "I need to know something though... Are you still packin' major heat?" Her blue eyes tore away from dark orbs only to land on his groin. _

_Happy unbuckled his belt then unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans, sliding the articles of clothing down his body a little ways as Jacey's eyes stayed glued on his hard cock. "You tell me, baby." He watched her hand move up his thigh to his cock as she started stroking him. Their eyes connected once more and she smirked up at him as he placed a hand on the back of her head, in an effort to guide her to take his cock into her mouth. _

"_You sure you know what you're doing?" She laughed before her mouth wrapped around his dick and she slowly started to bob her head up and down, taking him and out of her mouth. At the third time that she removed her mouth from his raging hard-on, she flicked out her tongue and started to lick her way up and down Hap's dick before pushing it up to lick the bottom side. Her blue eyes flickered up to meet his ever so black orbs and she smirked at him again before she started to place kisses down his shaft, making her way to his balls. She placed a few soft kisses to his balls before she licked her way back to the tip of his dick and started to suck on it. Happy groaned, feeling the pleasure right down to his toes as his balls tightened and he felt the orgasm spread through him like wildfire, effectively spilling his warm seed in her mouth. he watched the blonde sit back and she swallowed every drop of his cum with a smile of her face. "I guess you do…" She stood up and leaned forward to kiss his lips. "Come on, I want a hamburger and some cupcakes." _

She was pulled out of the revelry and sighed, _old days_. Pre- Camryn or… During the pregnancy. "Explains the constant cravings of cupcakes." She mumbled to herself as she picked up her phone to check the time before shaking her head. "What the fuck, Jax?" She mumbled again.

"What'd I do now?" He chuckled, watching her jump. "Sorry, I was in the garage, come on… I got something for you."

Jacey slowly stood up, rolling her eyes. "Out of the garage? I don't want anything of the sort." She shook her head as she wrapped her arm around his waist and he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "What are we even doing here?"

"You'll see, brat, you'll see." He flicked her jaw and shrugged, leading her into the garage where Opie stood against the wall, watching Clay carefully. The man was tied to the garage opener by his wrists. "Merry Christmas."

The blonde rolled her eyes, taking in the sight of the shirtless man. Blood was everywhere. "Is he dead, Jax?"

"Not yet, Opie's about to leave to go get Gemma then _you_ get to kill him. Anyway you want." Jax shrugged, flashing her a smirk before he gestured to the table behind her that had a vast assortment of weapons.

Opie nodded his head, moving to Jacey. "Stay out of the crossfire and be careful, you understand?" Jacey nodded her head. "I'll see you guys in a little bit." He left through the door that entered the kitchen, leaving the siblings alone with their step-father.

"Do you need him anymore?" Jacey inquired, looking over all the weapons. She looked back at her brother and watched him shake his head so she nodded before looking back at the weapons and picked up Jax's Kabar. She moved to Clay's limp and kicked at him. "Wake up, Clay… It's Jacey." She murmured, watching the man flinch a little. "Hurts, huh? I imagine… Looks pretty good though, Jax did good. But it's not as bad as the pain that ten year old kid and fourteen year old kid felt when they got their asses beat for _no_ reason." She scanned over the injuries and shook her head. "This isn't enough pain for you, though." She murmured before directing the knife to Clay's throat. "For hurting me and him, for putting my family in danger by the drug shit and by my brothers and my boyfriend in danger." She slid the knife across Clay's skin, watching the blood pour out of the man and she stepped back, dropping the knife.

"Why don't you go get a drink, Jace? Go wash your hands and shit." Jax grabbed her, pulling her into his arms. "Go ahead. I'll be right there after I get the knife cleaned up and his body in the bed of the truck."

Jacey nodded her head and slowly moved back into the house, grabbing the bottle of Jameson that Jax left on the kitchen counter. She pulled her phone out of her back pocket and dialed the number she knew by heart. She waited and waited, hoping the damn call would get answered. She heard the voice and sighed. "I need you, I'm at my mom's house in Charming."

* * *

**AN****: Heyyy guys (; **

**Been a few days and I apologize for that. I have no good reasons except I got blocked. However, here's the new chapter... It was interesting to write, I always love Hap &amp; Jacey banter/fluff though so I delivered some... :)**

_**Let me know what ya think about this new one (; **_


	72. Chapter 72: The Pyro & A Mother

**August 8, 2012**

Brianna pulled herself out of her sleep as soon as she heard her best friend's voice come through her phone. She didn't even ask any questions, she didn't need to know why Jacey was in Charming and not next door, asleep like she should've been. All she knew was that her friend needed her and she had to get there as quickly as possible. She turned on her bedroom lights and picked up the first pair of joggers she saw and pulled them on. "Shit." She mumbled as she bumped her arm into the wall. "Fuck, fuck. Ow."

She shook her head as she grabbed Jax's white shirt from atop of her dresser and pulled it on before tossing on a hoodie. Moving as fast as she could, she jammed her feet into a pair of Uggs and stumbled out of her bedroom. Moving to her dad's room, she knocked lightly on the door before walking inside, seeing him sitting at his desk. "Jacey called, she sounded like she needs me there quickly. She's in Charming, at her mom's. That's all I know. Can you watch Monica and Javier until I get back later?"

Aleksandr turned and looked at the brunette and nodded. "Yeah, go see what she needs. If you two need anything, call me and I'll be there. Be safe, be careful."

"I will be dad." She nodded as she moved quickly out of the room and jogged down the stairs. She grabbed her keys from the dish by the door and walked out of the house and to her Audi. "Jacey, you better be whole right now or I swear." She got into the luxury sedan and sped out of her driveway and towards Charming. Her mind wandering a mile a minute as she gripped the leather steering wheel tightly. "Fuck, I hope it's not Jax." She sped up, easily turning the thirty minute trip into a fifteen minute one as she pulled up to Gemma's house and cut the engine.

"Legs, move faster." Bri mumbled as she jogged to the front door and started to knock loudly on it before pressing the doorbell. "Open, open, open."

The door opened up to Jacey glaring at the brunette, leaning uselessly against the door before it moved away from her as her weight was set on it and the blonde stumbled a little. "Shit… Shush, all that racket is not necessarily, Kitty Kat."

"You called me in the wee hour of the night and told me to get to Charming. What's going on?" She moved into the home. "Are you okay? You're not hurt are you Jacey?"

The blonde shrugged, slamming the door shut. "Oh yeah, oh yeah… I forgot. Not yet." She shook her head, moving to Bri and dropping her head to Bri's shoulder. "You look so cute when you're worried… But guess what?! Jackie is here!"

"You're on the verge of being drunk J." Bri nodded and patted the blonde's shoulder. "Is Jax okay?"

Jacey shook her head frantically. "Liar, I am not. I had a few bottles of water. That's it. Final." She poked at Bri's cheekbones. "You're so so so cute and pretty, like a barbie doll." She sighed. "We killed this old man."

"Drunk Jacey, sounds like cute sober Camryn." Bri nodded slowly. "Oh, Killer Siblings now? Take me to Jax and this old man… Or do I need to give you some more water babe?"

The blonde rolled her eyes. "You sound like dad… Why sober up? Let's get completely shitfaced and go streaking down Main Street." She giggled, nodding her head. "Jackie, Jackie! What the hell is a Jax… Ew."

"Jacey, you know I gave up drinking a long time ago." The brunette shook her head as she looked at Jacey before looking up at Jax. "I thought she was in trouble when she called. I sped the entire way here."

The man shrugged his shoulders. "Oh no, she's just found my favorite bottles. I told her to take a minute, she killed Clay." He nodded, kissing Bri's forehead before pulling his sister to him. "I'm sorry she woke you up."

"Oh, that old man." Bri shrugged. "It's alright. I'm always there for when she needs me. Even if it's this early in the morning."

Jacey rolled her eyes. "When are you two going to shut up and get together? You're acting like kids…" She poked at Jax's long hair. "Cut this shit off, Jackie."

"We're together already and leave his hair alone." Bri swatted Jacey's hand away from Jax's hair. "I like his hair."

Jax shook his head. "Jacey, you need to sober the hell up and fast. You shouldn't be drinking at all. I still need you once Opie gets back."

"You look so good right now Jax… I kinda feel bad that I look like a bum right now." Bri sighed. "I should've put on one of my own shirts."

Jacey made gagging noises. "I think I just died. Ew, ew, ew… Ewwww!" She covered her face and hid in Jax's chest. "I can't be sober right now, I don't wanna be."

"Was that your first kill or something?" Bri trailed her fingers through Jacey's hair. "Try to channel Elijah."

Jax shook his head. "No it wasn't."

"Elijah? Let's call him! He'll watch cartoons with me!" Jacey looked at Bri and smiled, nodding her head. "Please please B!"

"Elijah isn't stateside right now." The brunette shrugged. "He's in Serbia, doing hoodrat shit with his suit friends. How about you let me fry you up some bacon and make you some toast so you can be sober. You don't still feed Kol from the source right?"

Jacey shook her head. "Well we can Facetime and watch cartoons, I know so!" She frowned before nodding her head. "I do, I do!"

"You can't be this drunk and feed him, he'll get drunk too. Gotta sober up quickly or pump and test." Bri furrowed her brow. "I haven't been around drunk you since we were like still in college."

Jacey shook her head. "He's not here, Kat! He's with _daddy_." She grinned, shaking her head. "He has a bottle or two… I'll be fine in six days."

"Please do not call me Kat." Bri shook her head. "Katarzyna or Brianna, maybe even Bri but not Kat."

Jacey frowned, sticking her tongue out at the brunette. "Katarzyna." She murmured in her best Russian accent before she shook her head. "Brianna." She tried as she rolled her r's. "Put your claws away, Kitty."

"I don't have claws, I have talons." The brunette smirked. "So, what exactly are we waiting for now? Do I have time to call my dad and tell him it wasn't an actual emergency? That his little blonde daughter is just drunk and up to no good?"

Jax shook his head. "I may just have to ask you to take her place, you'd enjoy it too. She was supposed to kill _Mommy Dearest_ with me." He shrugged his shoulders. "But clearly, big Camryn needs a babysitter."

"I"m down." Bri smiled and nodded. "So down."

Jax rolled his blue eyes. "To babysit or kill?"

"KIll." She shrugged. "I am too chill to babysit Jacey."

Jacey pinched Bri's cheeks and stuck her tongue out, licking Bri's nose. "Call my baby Frey! I love him so so so much."

"Frey is busy, he's cuddling with Monica." Bri poked back at Jacey's face. "Come on, let's go put you in the living room."

The blonde huffed, rolling her eyes. "You better not call dad, he'll put me in timeout! Don't call him, please please please." She sighed, shaking her head. "I'll touch your ass!"

"That escalated so quickly." Bri laughed. "I'm not calling dad. He's busy listening out for the babies, in case Javi wakes up or Monica is over Frey."

Jacey huffed. "She's over Frey so give me Frey! Or no way Jose, give me Iggy! He'll watch cartoons with me!"

"Iggy is out of town too." She shrugged. "You're just gonna have to watch cartoons alone until Frey can pry Monica off him."

She pouted, shaking her head. "Jose, Jack, or Captain Morgan can watch cartoons with me! They like cartoons too."

"That's fine, go watch cartoons with them." Bri smiled and nodded. "I think you being drunk was even more fun when I was drunk and dumb too."

Jax shook his head. "Lay down, Jacey! You're not getting any more liquor. Brianna… Stop! Come on and help me get the needed shit together."

" .GOD. He said Brianna." Bri frowned as she moved towards her boyfriend. "I'm sorry babe. I'm focused on the task at hand now."

He smirked at her. "Don't let her have anymore liquor. Ya hear me, Jacey? I'll call Aleksandr right now if you don't stay put."

"I'm not gonna give her any more. She doesn't need it." Bri pulled her hair back into a ponytail and smiled. "She needs bread and water."

Jax shook his head. "Don't do it, she's a sassy drunk right now. She'd probably stuff the bread in your face." He chuckled. "You should know how her sides."

"Between you and me, I've never been sober while Jacey's been drunk. Usually I'm drunk with her." The brunette shrugged. "This has been a new experience."

The man nodded his head. "Well there's slutty Jacey that doesn't like her clothes, never been around for that one but I've heard she's a mess and there's sassy Jacey but the best one is angry Jacey." He kissed her head. "Ope will be here soon but he can't stay. He's gotta get home to Lyla."

"I've been around for the slutty one. We got arrested together for flashing the cops." Bri nodded. "Why? Lyla is grown, she can be alone for one damn night."

Jax rolled his eyes. "Should've guessed that one." He chuckled. "That's his fiancee, he hasn't seen her in two days. I'm sure they miss each other."

"One time I didn't see you for like two weeks, you didn't see me crying did you?" Bri shrugged. "Then again you weren't around, so you wouldn't have saw it even if I were crying."

He chuckled again, shaking his head. "Are you comparing yourself and our relationship to theirs? I'm sure it's a very different relationship…"

"Yeah because obviously ours is better." The brunette smiled.

Jax nodded his head. "Also we are not engaged, Bri so it's not exactly on the same level." He shrugged, moving into the garage. "Sounds like he's pulling up."

"I'm also- Nevermind." Bri followed after him. "Let's get this show on the road."

He looked back at her. "What? Say it, babe."

"Nothing, it doesn't matter right now." She shrugged. "It's a topic for another time."

The man nodded his head, pulling his black SAMCRO hat off before he pulled the hair tie off Bri's wrist. "I'll return it." He winked at her before he pulled his hair back into a bun. "You sure you wanna kill your future mother-in-law?" He smirked.

"Look at you being all sexy and stuff." Bri nodded. "Oh, who says I'm gonna marry ya?" She winked at him. "But yes, I'm sure I want to kill my future _mother-in-law_."

Jax shrugged, smirking at her. "Because you can't say no to me." He shrugged his shoulders. "You better enjoy it, I'm doing this for my dad and Jacey."

"I'm sure I'll enjoy it. I know this is gonna sound really weird and shit but I really want to scalp your mother." She shrugged. "It seems like it'd be really enjoyable, peeling the skin away from the skull."

The man eyed the brunette before slowly nodding his head. "Don't make me send you in there with the bigger version of my Camryn." He looked back at the door from the kitchen, nodding. He kissed Bri's lips before he pushed her behind him. "Everything go ok, Ope?"

Opie nodded. "Yeah man, everything went well. I got her here, she was a little hesitant and spooked though."

"What did you tell her?" Jax inquired, a cocked eyebrow at the man. "Jacey found her favorite man, _Jameson_. She's basically useless."

"That you were at her place and wanted to talk to her, that it was urgent." He shrugged. "Didn't tell her anything else."

Jax nodded his head. "Where's she at now? Hopefully not with the damn sass queen in there…"

"She's in the kitchen, said she needed some coffee." Opie shook his head. "She's really going to lose her shit when she sees Brianna here. Might think you brought her here to tell her you knocked Brianna up."

Jax shook his head. "She's not going to see Bri until she's all tied up." He nodded slowly. "You can hide her, I'll go get Gemma." He turned to Bri, giving her a smile. "Hide, I'll be back."

"I'm just gonna fade right into the background." Bri nodded as she smiled at Opie. "I won't make a single sound."

Jax moved into the kitchen, nodding his head. "Hey Ma, I'm glad you came… I couldn't get you on the phone at all. You wanna go in the garage with me? There's something I want to show you."

Gemma took a generous sip of her coffee before setting it onto the large kitchen table and nodding. "What is it Jackson? What's so urgent?" She moved towards him and studied him carefully. "What's going on?"

"Why does something have to be going on? Maybe I'm trying to surprise my mother with a present…" He shook his head, following in step behind the woman, slowly pulling his gun out of the waistband of his jeans, pointing it at his mother. "Just stop asking questions and go into the garage."

She nodded slowly, not even bothering to turn around to look at her son as she moved closer to the open door that lead to the garage. "Alright, fair enough. No more questions." She entered the cold place slowly before stopping and looking around.

"Sit down in that chair and put your arms on the armrests." Jax nodded his head, his eyes scanning the garage for Bri briefly before he looked back at the back of his mother's head. "Now."

Gemma nodded as she glanced back at her son before taking a seat in the chair and resting her arms on the rests. "I don't know what you're going to do but you don't need to do it."

"I didn't ask for you to talk, Gemma. Bri, baby, come here." Jax shook his head, picking up the rope and duct tape.

Bri moved out of her hiding spot and towards Jax. "You need help with that babe?"

"Yeah. If you try anything, Gemma, I'll let her do exactly what she wants to do." He growled at his mother, looking back at the closed kitchen door. "Ope, please go check on the damn blonde in there."

Opie nodded his head. "Yeah, sure… Enjoy yourself a little, Bri." He patted her on the shoulder as he walked by her.

"Oh, I'm gonna enjoy myself a whole lot." Bri smirked as she eyed Gemma. "I want her to try something slick."

Gemma spit on Bri. "Get the fuck away from me, you stupid little whore."

The brunette cocked her arm back and landed a loud smack to Gemma's face. "I didn't fucking appreciate that. I also think you could do way better with the name calling."

"Don't fucking say another word to her, Gemma." Jax growled, watching as Bri got her completely tied up. "I'm curious though, why do you think this is happening?"

"Because that little Russian has turned you against your family." Gemma nodded. "You don't have to do this Jackson."

He laughed, nodding his head. "And what about Jacey? Why was Jacey in on this?" He shrugged. "I'll tell ya one thing, this doesn't have a thing to with Brianna."

She looked at her son carefully, her gaze faltering only momentarily as she tried to figure out what she could've done to earn her fate. "Does this have to do with Clay?"

"Close. But how about JT? How about your constant abuse on Jacey? You know, I know she doesn't let you in her life anymore and you don't know a thing about either of her kids. But did you know why Hap took a leave from the club?" He shook his head. "You put her into early labor, Gemma, she really could've lost her kid. I think losing you is such a better idea than her losing either of her children."

Gemma swallowed hard as she listened to her son's words before letting them sink in. "I had no hand in what happened to your father. I will own up to being a shit mom to Jacey. I really didn't know that I had put her into early labor though."

"I don't really care for your shitty ass excuses. You helped Clay, you almost killed my little sister and nephew, you're going to pay." Jax shook his head before he tapped on Bri's back. "Go ahead, babe."

"Don't mind if I do." Bri flashed Gemma a devious smile before holding up the knife. "Knives are my favorite things in the world. So many uses." She took a step forward and tapped the knife against her chin. "You've caused a lot of pain for my sister. Since she can't be here, I'm going to do my best to make sure you suffer as much as possibly while we're here together." She tilted Gemma's head back and slowly dragged the knife from her ear to the visible scar on her chest, watching the skin split open and blood begin to seep out. "It's all about control…"

Jax shook his head. "Don't kill her, Bri. I'm going to find my sister." He moved to the brunette, kissing her cheek before he turned her face to kiss her lips. "I'll be back." He murmured against her lips before he disappeared into the house.

"Man, you're so lucky he said I can't kill you." Bri crossed her arms and shook her head. "Jacey gets to have the honor of doing that. I can't wait to see how she does it."

Gemma shook her head. "Do what you want, but she won't do it. She won't kill me, she doesn't have the guts and she loves me."

"I have faith in her that she'll get it handled, if not Jax will." Bri nodded. "She can handle this."

Gemma laughed, nodding her head. "You're just as stupid as I guessed you to be. Little cunt." She huffed.

"Did you just call me a _cunt_?" The brunette shook her head as she plunged the knife through Gemma's hand. "It's not wrong for me to have faith in Jacey. If she doesn't end up killing you then you should be blessed to know that your daughter still loves you regardless of the shit you put her through. That's a powerful thing."

Gemma screamed before nodding her head. "I did because that's exactly what you are. A stupid little slutty cunt, you're just a distraction to my son. Just a little piece of ass. You might as well quit because he leaves you just like Juice did." She flashed a smug smirk at Bri.

"That's funny, Jax was just hinting at marriage before you got here. Called you my future mother-in-law." Bri wiggled the knife around a little bit before pulling it out. "I think you need something for that nasty wound." She looked around her before smirking. "Oh, look it's some bleach. That shouldn't hurt too bad."

The older woman laughed, nodding her head. "I'm sure he's telling that to that little blonde he's been seeing too." She scoffed. "What is it about you that makes a man want to cheat on you then leave you?"

"Let's see, where do we even begin? Could be the high maintenance personality, the accent, my lack of a filter, my habit to talk too much or maybe it's the feeling thing. I do blurt out my feelings first all the time." Bri shrugged as she began drizzling bleach over Gemma's hand. "Could all come down to me just not being blonde. We can go through this all day but you're not going to shake me Gemma."

Gemma screamed again, shaking her head. "You stupid bitch." She growled before she tried kicking at Bri. "Don't get too attached to my son, bitch… He's not staying for long. He just wants to get his dick wet."

"I'll remember that." The brunette smiled. "Too bad you didn't have any acid laying around here. That would have been way more fun."

"Good, bitch. You should." She growled, trying to kick Bri again. "Let me the fuck out of here! Now!"

"Maybe Jax and Jacey will come in and rescue you." Bri smiled and nodded. "Maybe they'll cut you loose and spare your life if you can make it out of the garage without being killed."

"Not a fucking chance." Jacey's voice came from the kitchen door before the blonde walked into the garage and to the table of weapons, grabbing Jax's KABAR. "I wouldn't save you if it was going to save my own life."

Bri flashed a grin at the blonde. "I knew you'd feel that way… See Gemma, it pays to have faith in Jacey."

"You know there's some battery acid over there, right?" Jacey shook her head before she came to stand beside Bri and raised her hand, backhanding her mother. "Don't ever fucking disrespect my sister again."

"I didn't even see that." The brunette furrowed her brow. "That was a nice hit though. A lot of oomph in it."

Jacey nodded, pointed to the shelf beside the door. "Big blue bottle, nice and pretty, B." She backhanded Gemma again before she cut the rope and tape from Gemma's right hand, passing Bri the KABAR and taking Bri's knife. "You see that gas can and water bottle? Bring it here."

Bri nodded as she moved towards the gas can and water bottle. "Man, I really wish I would have seen that sooner." She walked back to Jacey and handed her the items.

"Hold them for a second." She passed the back to the brunette and held up Gemma's arm, slowly and carefuly, Jacey started carving her late brother's name into Gemma's skin. "You couldn't have cared less about my brother dying, but me and Jax cared. We care a lot." She murmured before she finished the carving and started carving her own name. She quickly finished her name and turned to Bri, taking the gas can from her. "Don't worry, Gemma, I'm not fucking done with my pretty art work yet." She flashed the woman a grin before she started drizzling the gasoline over the carvings. "Shut up, it doesn't hurt that bad, don't be a bitch." She growled at the now screaming woman. "Bri, fish the lighter out of her pocket."

Bri nodded as she moved towards Gemma, mindful of the woman's free hand and fished the lighter out before passing it to the blonde. "Here ya go sis."

"She's not stupid, she won't do anything…" Jacey shook her head as she directed the lighter to Gemma's arm and lit it on fire. "Whoa, who knew you were flammable? That's weird." She grabbed the water from her sister and poured it on the fire, extinguishing it. "You ready for the other arm?" She inquired, tying her arm back to the rest.

Gemma glared at her daughter, her teeth gritted as she nodded. "Give it your best sweetheart."

"Oh with your inspiring words? I think I can get the job done now, _mommy_." She feigned excitement before grabbing the KABAR from Bri and swiped it across Gemma's face from her right ear to the corner of her mouth. "I'm getting very close to cutting your goddamn tongue out, bitch, don't fucking push me."

The older woman winced in pain momentarily before stilling her expression. "I still don't think you have it in you to kill me… I think you still love me Jacey."

"I never have loved you, Gemma. I tolerated you." She shook her head. "I don't want anything more than to watch you die." She took Bri's knife and started carving Jax's name in the woman's chest before she started on Ty's name. "I think you're confusing me with that bitch Tara and I hate to break it to you, bitch, but I'm nowhere near ever even caring about you." She grabbed the gas can and poured the gas on Gemma's chest before she lit Gemma's chest on fire.

"Stop it! Stop!" Gemma shook her head frantically, the pain starting to overwhelm her system and send her into shock. "Please Jacey, make it stop?"

Jacey looked at Bri and shrugged. "Since you said please… I'll give Bri the chance. If she doesn't want to stop it then I guess I'll proceed."

"Nah. I may have shown a bit of mercy if she hadn't called me a dumb cunt but ya know, I think you should continue on." Bri nodded. "She doesn't deserve any mercy."

The blonde shrugged again. "Well there's that." She grabbed the KABAR again and plunged it into Gemma's left shoulder. "Don't move so much." She moved toward the table again, picking up the machete. "Do you know how many times you've smacked around me in my thirty years?"

Gemma shook her head slowly. "No, I don't. I didn't keep count." She murmured as she winced through the pain, trying to keep herself from blacking out. "I do not."

Jacey shrugged her shoulders. "You know how many you pushed me around, called me stupid, or useless or a waste?" Jacey dropped the machete and grabbed the KABAR. "I do. Enough times to make me believe it." She leaned closer to Gemma and smirked. "I was a foolish little girl, but you can be proud. I'm not anymore." Jacey put the knife to Gemma's throat and slid it across her skin, watching blood pour from her body.

Bri looked at her sister and smiled briefly. "I'm so proud of you for conquering that Jacey."

"I'm mad I lost my shit for a split second and got drunk. What'd I do or say?" Jacey shook her head. "For a moment I felt sorry that I killed Clay, but then I realized he was the last person that served as a father figure to me. I have a dad and he's the best damn person."

"Let's just say, you were a giant Camryn." The brunette smirked. "All you wanted was a suit to hang out with and watch cartoons."

Jacey smiled a little. "Aww I was a cute drunk!" She shook her head. "We just killed someone together…"

"Bonded eternally." Bri smiled and nodded. "Oh, I also don't appreciate your drunk ass trying to get my Jax to cut his hair… I also learned that Gemma is kinda brutal when she knows personal shit. Or is it common knowledge that all my exes have cheated on me then dumped me?"

Jacey shook her head. "Gemma is no a longer around to be hurtful… Fuck what she said. You're happy where you are, don't let _her_ take that from you." She dropped the KABAR on the table and sighed. "As for Jax and a haircut, I don't know what you're talking about."

"I'm a sensitive bitch Jacey." Bri shook her head. "Yeah, you poked at his hair and said it had to go but I was like no I like it and you were all ew! Like a three year old but you were cute. I'll give you that."

The blonde laughed, nodding her head slowly. "Since when do I act like a child? What'd I drink?" She leaned on Bri. "Let's get out of here, Jax has a huge mess to clean up."

"Jameson, apparently." Bri shrugged. "Your eyes lit up like Christmas lights when I brought up Elijah though."

Jacey rolled her eyes. "That's not funny… Shut up."

"You're right. I'm terrible." She nodded. "I need me a capri sun."

Jacey shook her head, pulling Bri into the kitchen. "You should've called him, though. I would've behaved." She laughed. "There's no Capri Suns here, we'll have to raid our own fridges."

"Like I said before, Elijah isn't stateside right now." Bri frowned. "I gotta drive all the way home to get me some capri suns… Jax, he should go get me a surplus of capri suns when he's finished."

The blonde cocked an eyebrow at her sister. "Like you said before? Oh you mean to the drunk ass that was apparently telling her brother to cut his hair? Blah. Shut up." She shook her head. "Jackson Nathaniel Teller! Where are you, ugly?"

"Don't call him ugly. It hurts my soul." The brunette shrugged. "It does…"

Jacey rolled her eyes. "You're annoying the shit out of me right now when this shit with him…" She shook her head. "It's done, I think I'm going home, I smell like burnt hair and liquor." She looked back at her sister. "You staying with him or going?"

"I'm going." Bri shrugged again. "I wanna shower then crawl back into bed for a few more hours."

Jacey nodded turning back around to hug her brother. "Just come by if you need me, if I'm asleep just wake up, Jax." She nodded. "Come on, Bri, let's get some capri suns and your shower."

"Yes, let's." Bri smiled. "I'm gonna drink some in the shower."

Jax chuckled. "You're so strange, babe…" He kissed Bri's forehead. "Let me know when you both get in the house. I'm not sure if I'm coming over or not, ok?"

"Alright, we will let you know." The brunette nodded. "That's fine, you have a mess to take care of. I'll see ya when I see ya babe."

The man nodded. "Tomorrow. I promise. Or well.. later today. I'll probably end up staying at Jacey's anyway."

"You know where I live." She smiled. "I'll probably just be laying around all day with my monsters."

Jax kissed her lips. "Be safe, babe, I'll see ya in a little while." He watched her walk out of the house and get in her car before he shut the door and went to the garage to clean up.

* * *

**Oakland**

Happy Lowman sat in the glider in Kol's room, the baby boy asleep on the man's bare chest and Camryn was curled up in his lap. He gently rocked back and forth as he tried to keep himself calm. He knew what the night was, he knew that Jacey was somewhere with her brother - handling a business that he honestly didn't want the blonde to be dealing with but he didn't know what else to do about it. He knew she needed to be there, at the very least. He was fine with her being there, he was more concerned with her not coming back.

He sighed, opening his eyes as he heard the alarm start blaring before it was disarmed and armed again. He looked down at the toddler before his dark eyes fell on the baby boy that was currently squirming a little as he tried to be comfortable under the black fleece baby blanket he was wrapped in. He heard her clear her throat from her spot at the door and sighed again.

"Hi." She whispered, slowly walking into the room, she got to his side and bent down, kissing his lips. "You need some help or you wanna just wait til I get out of the shower?"

Happy shook his head. "I'll wait, just don't take forever." He tapped his lips again, watching her lean down to kiss him again, making him smile. "You taste like a snickers bar… Since when do you even like chocolate?"

"I don't know… I was craving one so I stopped at the shell and got a king sized bar." She shrugged her shoulders, backing away from the man. "I'll be back to help you in a second. I smell like burnt hair and that's not that great." She grinned, leaving the room to go take a shower.

.

.

.

.

With both babies in their beds, Happy was laying on Jacey as she rubbed his bare back with one hand while her other hand was laced with his as he rubbed her knuckles and tried to pop them. He felt her press a kiss to his head and he sighed, closing his eyes as he moved his head directly over her heart.

"Comfortable?" She whispered, raking her nails over the back of his head. He nodded his head and she smiled. "Good, you're lucky I'm somehow comfortable with you all over me. Otherwise I'd kick you off of me."

Happy shook his head. "You wouldn't dare. You know I love sleeping right here." He started to run his free hand through her hair. "Don't play like that, I'll cry."

"You're so whiny…" She laughed a little before she kissed his head again. "I've been thinking and I know it's a little far away but I want to go somewhere great for Christmas. Colorado or something that will be gorgeous." She poked at his back.

The man nodded his head. "You want to rent a house out there? Are we gonna drive out there or what?" He squeezed her hand, grinding her knuckles together.

"Yeah, let's rent something for the whole week of Christmas and maybe stay through the new year. Sounds good but I don't know about driving." She shook her head. "What about Bri and the kids? It could be a whole family thing. Plus you know how Monica is with holidays… She'd be so upset if you guys couldn't be together, Hap."

He chuckled, nodding his head. "I was about to ask if you were planning on inviting the whole family on this vacation." He leaned up, kissing her lips. "I like the idea, it sounds good. Why don't you talk it over with Bri and see what she says?" He yawned as he laid back down. "Damn, you wore me the hell out."

"I will, I will…" She laughed, rolling her eyes. "Get some sleep, baby, I'll still be under you in the morning. Promise." Jacey kissed his head after she let out a yawn.

* * *

**AN****: Soooo , wow. Yeah. Clay and Gemma are dead... **

**You guys got to meet Drunk Jacey then Killer Jacey. Let me know how you lovely readers feel about all of that (: - **


	73. Chapter 73: Happy Love & Babysitting

**August 11, 2012**

The man was rubbing the outside of her left thigh before he kissed her lips, savoring the perfect taste as his free hand reached for the nightstand drawer, pulling it open. He pushed his tongue past her parting lips at the same time he fished a condom out of the drawer and he set it down on the pillow beside her head. He felt her nails rake over his shoulders as the hand rubbing her thigh moving between her legs and rubbed her pussy a few times before he stopped, growling in her mouth as he felt how wet she was. "Damn, Jace." Happy shrugged, smirking at her before he trailed two fingers through her soaked folds, grinning as she moaned.

"I want you so much." She nodded her head slowly, her hands raking through her hair. "Don't play with me tonight, baby, come on." She whined a little before she reached down, her hand landing on his wrist as he continued to rub her pussy, his thumb circling her sensitive bundle of nerves in tight circles. Jacey shouldn't help the moan that fell from her lips until she moaned louder as Happy pushed two fingers into her.

Happy grinned again, taking in how wet and warm she was. He fucking loved it so much, she was always so wet for him. Loved how her face started to twist up in pleasure as he started a steady pace and the soft moans that continued to fill the air. His mouth landed on her left breast, sucking and biting on her soft skin as he worked his fingers in and out of her. His pace picked up quickly and her moans continued to get louder as he felt and heard her breathing change. Happy pulled away from her breast to look at her face only to find her eyes now a darker shade, filled with lust before he dropped his mouth to her right breast.

"Ahhh." She gasped, feeling her orgasm getting closer and closer as Happy picked the pace again. His thumb was still rubbing tight circles on her clit; she felt the destructive waves of perfect bliss before her pussy clenched around his fingers tightly, her back arching off the bed a little effectively feeding him more of her breast. Breathy moans filled the air as a single arm wrapped around his shoulder and the blonde clung to him as she tried to work through the orgasm coursing through her.

He pulled his fingers out of her and she grabbed his hand, bringing his fingers to her mouth and she sucked his fingers into her mouth, one after the other sucking them clean of her juices. He watched her with dark onyx, lust-filled eyes. "Well damn." He smirked, grabbing the forgotten condom and quickly tearing through the wrapper before he rolled it onto his now aching member. He trailed it through her dripping folds before pushing into her. "So fucking perfect, baby."

"Shit." She murmured, draping her legs over his thighs as he started a quick and rough pace. Her hands dug into the middle of his back as he pounded into her, her face twisting up in pleasure. "Hap, fuck." She moaned, a hand dropping off his sweaty body to the sheets under them as she fisted it tightly in her hands. She moved her hips perfectly, making sure to meet each of Happy's thrusts as the other hand still on his back started to break the skin.

Happy hissed loudly, trying to ignore the sting as the sweat and blood blended together. He picked up the pace, starting to drill into the gorgeous blonde. "I love you, baby." He leaned down, catching her pink lips in a heated kiss before he moved his hand from her hips, one landing on the headboard to stop it from hitting the wall and the other moving up her side a little bit.

"Fuck, Hap." She groaned, feeling another, much more intense orgasm hit her as she moved her hips against him in perfect rhythm. She moaned out his name as she worked through the orgasm. Coming down from the high, she pulled him down to her, kissing his lips as he continued to drill into her. "I love you." She murmured against his lips as he lingered there, his own release reaching him abruptly.

His pace slowed down a little as she pressed kisses to his lips, her nails raking over the back of his head. "Happy birthday, beautiful." He murmured as he felt the orgasm hit head on before he emptied his seed into the condom. He dropped his head to her shoulder, both of his large hands now rubbing her sides gently.

"Don't remind me… Fucking thirty." She rolled her eyes as she let out a laugh. "You messed up my perfectly made up bed." She shook her head as she gestured to the bottom of the bed where the sheets were coming off the mattress.

He shrugged. "You're still fuckable, who cares…" He smirked at her, slowly pulling out of her before he moved off the bed. "Come on, you smell like a porn studio." He chuckled as he pulled the condom off his member and flushed it before he moved to the shower and tugged the glass door open to turn the shower on.

"Shut up… you smell like pussy and vanilla cake." She popped the back of his head as she walked past him to go to the his and her sinks. "Oh did you catch your fat ass boy on the floor earlier?" She set the baby monitor on the counter, turning the sound up a little. "He's rocking a little when he sits up like he wants to move."

Happy chuckled again, shaking his head. "You're such an ass sometimes, get in the damn shower, smartass." He walked up behind her, slapping her ass. "Yeah I did see that. He almost gave me a damn heart attack when I saw him sitting up… Little shit."

* * *

**Charming - T&amp;M  
****Later in the day**

Jax slowly sat down at the head of the Redwood, his eyes on the Reaper in the middle of the table as he heard the doors open up. He slowly looked up at the open doors and he gave the two men a smile. He nodded his head at Chibs and Tig before putting his hands up, stopping them from sitting in their usual chairs. Happy, Kozik, and Case appeared at the door next, nodding their heads at the blonde biker. He nodded his head in return and watched them walk in the room, standing at the end of the table near the safes.

"Where's Juice, Opie and Piney?" He inquired, looking between the five men. "And Quinn?"

They all shrugged before Tig cleared his throat, pointing to the doors. "Walking in now… Juice was working, Quinn just got back into town."

"Alright good. That's good." He watched the last four members walk into the room and Juice set the door. "Under my leadership, guys, I'm changing a lot of shit. It's starting with this table." He picked up the gavel and hit the table before he pointed to the chair to his left. "Ope. It's yours." He pointed to the chair to his right. "Hap. I want you here. Beside Hap is Koz then Case." He pointed to the chair beside Opie's chair and looked back at Chibs. "Yours, brotha." He gave the man a smile.

Chibs nodded, moving to the chair and slowly sitting down. "Aye." He looked at Jax and nodded his head again.

"Juice, you're beside him. Quinn, at Juice's left." He pointed at the empty chair beside Case and waved the gavel in the air at Tig. "All you, man." Jax's blue eyes connected with Piney's and he gave the man a smile. "Yours, old man, all yours." He hit the table again and nodded. "I'm getting us out of drugs, I promise you that shit."

Kozik knocked on the table, getting Jax's attention. "We can't just run guns, man… You gotta admit, the cash from the drugs was nice and I know I voted it out before but the money's nice."

"I'm seeing into a more legit business… I'm checking it out legitimately before I do anything else. It may just involve us going to Oakland though. Like I said, though, I'm working on the details." He shrugged his shoulders. "I also want to get away from the Irish fucks… I know a better gun salesman."

Happy chuckled, shaking his head. "You do, do you?"

"I just might. Not the point. This drug shit has got to go though, I don't care about the weight of my wallet. I care about time and more legit shit." Jax shook his head. "I don't about you guys but I got a woman I don't want to spend time away from, I got a sister that's letting me back around and my niece and nephew." He shrugged.

Happy nodded his head, knocking on the table. "He's right. I refuse to leave my woman or my kids. Get on board with this shit. Jacey would probably kill me if I got locked up anyway… Let's not even mention my daughter. She'd flip her little shit all over the place if she didn't see me." He shook his head. "I say we look into these other ventures. Get the heat off us. I'm with ya, brotha." He nodded at Jax.

* * *

**October 2, 2012**

Jacey picked up the toddler from Happy's chair and hugged her to her chest. She felt her daughter wrap her arms tightly around Jacey's neck, making the older blonde smile lightly as she picked up the black and white chevron fleece blanket. She looked back at the almost seven month old baby and smiled as she noticed he was still asleep through Happy leaving to go to Charming and Camryn's crying.

She moved to the studio easily, restarting the playlist she had playing a few hours ago when she was working in the darkroom. She knew Camryn was most at ease in the studio, music playing and letting her feelings out. She was just like her father. Jacey swayed back and forth, letting the music flow through the room as the toddler started to calm down and play with Jacey's hair.

Jacey sat down on the stool, leaning against the countertop behind her as she continued to rock back and forth in her effort to ease Camryn back into a calming state of mind before she gave the toddler her coloring books. She heard the doorbell but chose to ignore it as she pressed a few kisses to the little blonde's head. "I love you, Cami." She whispered before she stood up from the stool and walked back up to the front of the house. She entered the foyer after she checked on her sleeping son and checked the security monitors. "Damn." She murmured, pulling the door open to the sight of Opie and his pornstar of a _fiancee_ standing before her. "Ope, what's up?"

"How are you, J?" He gave her a smile as he moved toward her and hugged her, careful of Camryn. "Where's little man at?"

Jacey tilted her head up a little to look at the man. "I'm good...How are you?" She inquired, shifting Camryn a little before she shrugged. "Asleep in the living room. What's going on, Opie?"

"I'm good, Lyla's good. Getting closer to the wedding, you'll have the kids there right?" He smiled, poking at Camryn's side. "What's wrong with her? She sleeping too?"

The blonde looked between the large man and the pornstar. "Yeah, I suppose I will. What's going on, Opie? You don't make house calls, especially with the entertainment."

"Alright, alright, Jacey, fine. There's this crazy ass producer that's trying to scare the girls. It's just her and the other leading actress-."

Jacey shook her head, interrupting the man. "Pornstar, not actress. Pornstar."

"Jacey, don't be mean. Can they stay here with you? Jax actually kind of offered you up for this. It's Lyla and her close friend Ima." Opie shook his head, looking back at Lyla as Ima came into view. "Please, Jacey, be nice."

The blonde huffed, rolling her eyes. "Yeah, I guess fucking so, Opie. Tell my brother I'll light his ass on fire if he does something like this again. Same goes for Hap." She stepped back a little bit. "You gonna leave Skippy the prospect too? I don't need a damn watchcrew."

"No, Princess, I'm not. Be nice, Jacey. No mean girl shit and no mean kid shit." He smirked at her. "I'm serious. I'm taking _Ratboy_ with me."

Jacey scoffed, rolling her eyes. "My kids aren't mean… They just sense good and bad, if they sense bad, they don't tolerate it. If they sense the good then whatever." She shrugged innocently. "Come on, you both can sit in the living room and wait for the dumbasses to quit playing cowboys and indians."

"Um, thanks." Lyla murmured, stepping inside the house before Ima. She looked back to see Opie walking away before she jumped at the sound of the door slamming. "Shit… Sorry."

Jacey shrugged again. "Living room is in there. All the remote controls are on the coffee table, I'll be back in a minute. Try not to disturb my son." She grumbled, moving back toward the studio as the two women sat down on the couch awkwardly. She shut the studio door and pulled Camryn away from her, setting her on the table. "Do you feel better now?"

"Why doesn't daddy ever just spend time with me? Does he not like me anymore?" Camryn flicked her blue eyes onto her mother's face, her bottom lip poking out. "What'd I do, mommy?"

The older blonde shook her head frantically. "No, ma'am.. Absolutely not. Daddy loves you, baby. He loves spending with you, he loves being around you." Jacey wiped at her tears. "Daddy thinks you're the best little blondie ever and he loves you more than he loves tattoos and art and-."

"Hot wings!" Camryn shouted, a smile slowly appearing on her gorgeous face as she bounced a little. "Daddy loves me more than hot wings, mommy!"

Jacey laughed, nodding her head. "Exactly, beautiful! Now come on, let's go make some wings and facetime Aunt B!" She picked up the toddler and turned off the music before moving out of the studio to the living room. She noticed the pair of blondes talking together on the couch and she rolled her eyes. She eased Camryn into Happy's chair and kissed her head. "If you two aren't watching anything, Camryn's going to watch cartoons." She grabbed the remote controls off the coffee table and turned on the TV before she turned on Netflix. "Here, babe, take your blanket too." She passed the black and white chevron blanket to the toddler before moving toward the swing to pick her now awake son.

"He looks so much like Happy." Lyla murmured, gesturing to Kol.

Jacey nodded her head. "It's uncanny sometimes…"

* * *

**AN: Jacey's birthday! Jax picking positions and already starting to turn shit around for the club! Jacey having to babysit (;**

**Ok, I know I jumped to October, I'm fully aware of the timejump but go ahead and start yelling at me - After Chapter 75, after time progresses again, I'm jumping 11 months ahead. So Chapter 76 with start in November 2013.**

**I've noticed feedback has declined a little and that's upsetting considering I checked the stats and the amount of feedback I got when J&amp;H were broken up is more than when they're together which doesn't make sense at all considering all the reviewers were asking for the couple to get back together... !**

**I hope feedback increases again because I love hearing from you guys and I love to know how you guys are feeling about an update. No feedback just takes some of the fun out of writing this story...**

**And one last thing... Monica is _not_ my own character, I didn't create her, I don't write her and she's not a main character in this story. She's more of a supporting character. I don't write her ever! _Fairytellerxo_ does, she created her and she writes her. Monica is not going to be in every chapter, every other chapter, etc. She comes up when the chapter calls for her. Like when the entire family goes to Colorado? She will be there, along with all of _Fairytellerxo_'s characters from Inevitable. **

_**So, please let me know what ya think!**_


	74. Chapter 74: Quick Chats & Charmingly Fun

**October 10, 2012**

"Why are the pornstars still here?" Happy growled as he dropped onto the bed, not even bothering to shut the bedroom door as he peeled his shirt off and tossed it over his shoulder. "i want them out."

Jacey looked up from Kol as she changed his diaper. "Then kick them the hell out. Call Jax's stupid ass and tell him to get these fucking hoes out of my house. I'm not some babysitter." She shook her head. "Don't get me started on either of them. I don't want them here anymore than you do…"

"Where's Camryn?" He nodded his head as he looked up briefly at the sound of his son's giggles. "Hey kid, I missed you." He moved further onto the bed so his head was beside Kol's and pressed a kiss to the baby's chubby cheek. "What'd you do today?"

Jacey finished up the task and pressed a kiss to Kol's bare stomach before picking up the soiled diaper. "Watch him, he rolls…" Jacey murmured, moving into the bathroom and she dropped the diaper in the trashcan before she grabbed her makeup remover pads. "Camryn's in her bed, passed out. She spent her day running around with Case."

"Well good." Happy nodded again, grinning at his son as the baby boy stared at him. "Here take this, give it to your mama." He pulled the engagement ring from his pocket and placed it in Kol's fist. "Don't eat it either, fatass."

Jacey walked back into the bedroom and eyed the pair carefully. "What are you whispering about?"

"None of your business. It's a man's business." He smirked at her as she started to pick up their son. "Kol, tell her to mind her business."

The blonde shook her head. "Then what are you doing involved?" She grinned at him as she situated Kol on her hip. She looked down at the grinning baby as he toyed with what was in his hand. "What've you got? Huh?"

"What is it?" Happy sat up a little and started to smirk at the blonde. "What's he got?"

The blonde ignored Kol as he started to whine when she pulled the ring out of his tiny hand. "Where'd you get this, huh? You're not- Happy."

"Jacey." He moved off the bed to stand in front of her, taking Kol out of her arms.

She stared down at the engagement ring before closing her eyes. "Hap."

"Jace… Just say yes, baby." He stepped closer to her, chuckling as Kol started slapping his bare chest. "Son, this is serious, I can't laugh."

The blonde smiled at them and shook her head. "You're never getting this back, ya know that?" She slid the ring onto her finger. "So I hope you don't have some profound attachment to it."

"I mean yeah, I do… It's my favorite ring to wear but I mean I guess it's looks alright on you." He smirked at her, grabbing her hand and jerking her to him before his lips caught hers as he leaned down.

At the sound of Kol starting to whine, they slowly pulled apart. "You need to learn to share, I'm not just yours, ya know?" Jacey shook her head, smiling at the baby. "Come here, let's go lay down, huh?"

"Oh you're welcome." Happy smacked her ass as she walked by before he turned to follow her. "Wait come here, let me do that again, I like the way your ass jiggles." He chuckled as he dodged a smack upside his head.

* * *

**November 18, 2012**

Jacey was sitting in the bathtub with Camryn and Kol as Happy laid on the floor, half asleep. She poked Camryn's poke telling her to sit down as she bathed Kol, listening to Camryn tell her a story as Kol started to blubber and blabber. Jacey smirked as picked up the small cup of warm water and dumped it on the baby boy's head gently, being careful not to get soap in his eyes. "Camryn, sit down, baby." Jacey lightly popped the toddler's leg. "Down."

"Camryn." Happy mumbled, from his spot on the white tiled floor.

The toddler turned around and looked at her father. "Daddy, go to bed, you're being lazy." She shook her head as she sat down in front of Jacey and Kol. "Koly, you're not actually saying words, ya know?"

"You just think you run this house, huh?" Jacey murmured to her daughter. "He doesn't have to be speaking coherently. He's working out the words. You used to do it too." She flicked water onto the little blonde. "Hap, get Kol so I can finish bathing Cam." She looked at the man and rolled her eyes. "Happy! Get your son… He needs to be dried completely off and given a diaper."

Camryn nodded her head. "Can we just skip this and all get out together?" She made a face. "Come on, mama. Please."

"Nah, it's bath time. Do what your mama says." Happy stood up and moved to the large tub, picking up the blubbering baby boy. "What are you talking about, son?" He grabbed the black hooded towel and wrapped it around the smiling baby before he settled the baby in his arms and turned around, leaning against the his and her sinks.

Kol's blue eyes fell on Jacey and he started grinning at her, making Jacey laugh as she looked up from pulling Camryn's hair out of the bun it was in. "What, handsome?"

"You done talking to her?" Happy smirked, lifting the baby up and turning him around to look at him. "Huh?"

Kol reached his hands up, touching Happy's face. "Da-da-da-da-da-da." He rattled more incoherent babbles as he smacked his tiny slobber covered hand on Happy's cheek, making Jacey just laugh. "Da-da-da-da-da-da!"

"What are you talking about, huh?" He chuckled, settling the baby against his chest before leaving the bathroom to go get Kol dressed and ready for a bottle and bed. "You said my name! Kid, that's the best shit ever!"

* * *

**November 27, 2012**

Jacey dropped onto the large bean bag chair and groaned loudly, earning a strange look from her three year old nephew. She shook her head, holding a hand out for the grumpy little boy and sighed. "Come here, meanie, we'll whine about life together, handsome." She watched the toddler move towards her, plopping down on the big chair beside Jacey. "What's wrong, sweet love? Why are you so frowny?"

"I lost my dino." Javier looked up at the blonde and shook his head. "It was a tiny one and I lost him."

Jacey nodded her head. "Well darn… Did you look everywhere for him? Maybe your wife has him?"

"I looked _everywhere_." He huffed and shook his head. "I think I lost him when I was playing in the sandbox with my other friend."

The blonde looked up at the front door opening. "My future husband!" She smiled before looking back at her nephew. "I'll tell ya what, handsome. When I come back, me and you are marching over to your friend's house with the boys and demanding to search the house for your dino." She kissed his head.

"So you're trading me for him?" Javier shook his head. "I'll 'member that."

Jacey shook her head, wrapping her arms around the three year old tightly. "Excuse me? No! I couldn't trade you for anything, baby. I love you. You are my favorite three year old little boy in the entire world." She smiled, kissing his face. "I just need to go to Charming for a little bit with your mama."

"Oh! So you're trading me in for my mama?" He shrugged. "My dad lives in Charming."

The blonde sighed. "Are you kidding me, handsome? _Nothing_ in the world compares to you, handsome." She smiled, poking his sides. "You're not replaceable, baby. I know, but I think he's out of town for a couple of days."

Javier smiled and nodded. "You're pretty. I know, he's on a run. He runs a lot."

"Me? Oh no, I'm a little average. But you, my handsome nephew. You are absolutely perfect." She smiled at him. "Yeah, I know, he likes to stay in shape." She looked back, hearing her sister's voice. "Hey! Are you finally ready?"

"Yes, I'm ready." Bri smiled and nodded. "You been keeping Javi Baby company. He's a grumpy face today." She lifted her son up and kissed his face. "I found your tiny dino. It was in my purse baby boy… I swear, he loses this thing every five minutes."

Jacey stood up, taking Javier from the brunette. "Do not take him from me! We're cuddling, you meanie." She smirked at Bri. "Give me lots of love and cuddles real quick. I need all the love in the world from you right now."

Javier laughed before moving back to the blonde and hugging her. "Cuddles and love for you auntie J."

"Oh my god! This is so wonderful!" Jacey laughed, kissing his face. "Ok, handsome, I feel so much better now, let's get you to your Frey!" She kissed his face again. "I'm coming back for you, handsome and I'm kidnapping you."

"Yay! Mama! Auntie J is gonna kidnap me later!" The three year old smiled before kissing the blonde's face. "I love you so much Auntie J!"

Jacey grinned at the toddler and shrugged. "I love you more, my little love." She peppered his face with kisses, smiling back at Bri briefly. "We have to go though."

Bri nodded as she watched Frey take Javier from Jacey. "I love you Javi, be good for Frey… Come on Jacey, let's go handle this." She smiled at the blonde. "Is it wrong for me to be excited about a clubhouse visit?"

"I love you, baby! I love you, too, Frey!" She smirked, rolling her eyes. "I swear that man needs to understand how much I love him." She shook her head. "No, it's not. You need to get that stupid ass crow tattoo so everybody knows you run shit around there." She laughed.

"I'm not getting a crow tattooed on me. I will get something different for Jax but not a crow." She shook her head. "Even though I think the Jax nameplate necklace I'm wearing should be good enough for now."

Jacey rolled her eyes. "You're a fucking fifteen year old, Bri. Dear god."

"Um, your brother got this for me. For our anniversary." Bri smirked as she touched the necklace. "I thought it was a cute gesture."

The blonde rolled her eyes. "What anniversary? You- nevermind. You're both acting like little kids right now. It's a little much." She shrugged. "I bet my mother just enjoys this so much, right from the hole she's in."

"Our six month anniversary." She shrugged. "It's young love. It's amazing. Good I'm glad... She'd probably try to get us apart if she was still alive anyway..."

Jacey rolled her eyes again. "What do you mean? Like forcing Wendy in the same room as the man and pretending that they have something going on?" She smirked.

Bri scoffed as they got into her car. "I'd die if that bitch was there."

"Are you not ever wondering if you're moving a little fucking fast, Bri? Jesus… You just got with him." She shook her head. "That's not even the point… Please be careful, I'm sure you're just ignoring what I'm saying anyway."

"I know we're moving too fast Jacey." The brunette looked over at her friend. "I kinda think about all of that shit when I have downtime. Like in the back of my mind, I just keep thinking that I'm gonna get fucked over again… Do you know how scary that is? So I kinda just try not to think about it."

The blonde shrugged. "Then slow down. He's already living with you? Taking up a voice of reason for the kids? Bri, please keep in mind that he was such a horrible person to Wendy, his wife that he claimed to love more than anything. He got his son taken from him, Bri." She shook her head. "He cheated on Wendy, thoroughly. With that stupid bitch Tara. For months. He even was afraid that he knocked Tara up, Bri. Please, _please_ slow it down. I don't want you hurt again. I never want you to be in that place again, ok?"

"I don't even know how it all happened. I'll slow it down though Jacey. I don't want me in that place again either. I don't know if I could survive that shit again." Bri shook her head and sighed. "I'm so fucking stupid with it comes to guys and feelings. I just go with the best feeling and ignore the others. He's probably gonna end up ripping me to shreds, huh?"

Jacey shook her head. "Not if Hap has anything to do with it… Jax has been threatened so many times, I'm surprised he's even still alive." She shrugged, grabbing Bri's hand. "No. Listen to me, just because I'm scared for you, doesn't mean you have start looking negatively at it. Just be aware of everything, baby, ok?"

"I just wanna be in love and happy." Bri wiped at her eyes. "Like I'm happy, I took the time to work on myself and get to the point where I stopped blaming myself for Juice's shit. I just want a happy love life."

The blonde shook her head. "And you can be happy and in love, you can have a happy love life without rushing into the first thing that pops up- like me talking you into sleeping with my brother to put a smile on your face since you needed it." She laughed.

"You know how I took some time apart from Jax? Before you and I cried up in your room when the guys were downstairs cooking? I totally slept with Dr Fine Ass Captain Swole." Bri shook her head. "I'm such a slut Jacey."

Jacey shook her head. "No? Wait, i'm confused!"

"I slept with Lucius." The brunette sighed. "I stopped talking to and seeing Jax for a little bit and during that time I ended up sleeping with the doctor."

The blonde nodded. "Yes I got that, you fucked my man… When though? Like how recent?"

"Like a few days before Jax and I became official." Bri nodded. "Judge me right now Jacey."

The blonde shook her head. "For what? I can't fucking judge you. I'm the last one who can. I'll call my son and tell him to judge, he can do it. I have been in an official relationship and fucked someone else. I'm not gonna judge you, Bri, you had no real ties to Jax."

"I felt bad about it afterwards." Bri sighed. "Like I know I wasn't with Jax officially but it still messed with my head afterwards."

Jacey shrugged her shoulders. "Why'd you do it?"

"Because I was in the moment and I was like, I'm single, I should try the casual fuck buddy thing again." Bri shook her head. "I thought it'd be like when I came back to the states and I just slept around but it wasn't."

The blonde shook her head, squeezing Bri's hand. "Why'd you feel bad?"

"Because I love Jax. I just didn't wanna jump into it and afterward it just felt like I cheated on him and I know that sounds fucking stupid but it's how I felt." She sighed again as she pulled onto the lot. "It's just horrible. I need to go back to being a cold hearted bitch."

Jacey shrugged her shoulders. "It's good that you have feelings and a heart, babe. Not that you're all in love with that idiot brother of mine so quickly. Relax a little, babe."

"I know. I'm _that_ girl." Bri chuckled and shook her head. "I'm the girl that falls in love over and over again. Too fast and reckless. Man… I gotta lay off."

Jacey shook her head. "Just don't go off getting engaged and shit. If you're even considering eloping, I'll fucking murder you, too."

"He did suggest that we go to Vegas for a weekend. You know I'm a sucker for Vegas." Bri shook her head. "I won't be going off to get married though. I promise."

Jacey watched Bri pull onto the lot and park the Audi. "Especially if you don't invite me to the damn thing!"

"I'm thinking that I need to remind you that you never call or text me anymore! Let's go to Vegas after this. Who's watching the babies again? They can watch them for two days while we go live it up in Vegas."

The blonde rolled her eyes. "Let me remind you that you hate my boyfriend enough to not even show up at my wedding if I were to ever have one." She shrugged, getting out of the car. "Come on, let's go lay out on the Redwood and interrupt church."

"I don't hate your boyfriend Jacey." Bri shook her head as she followed after Jacey. "I don't ever come around too often because I want to give you and your family space. I kinda realized I was overstepping boundaries by always showing up without asking first."

Jacey shook her head. "We aren't bothered? We love seeing you, even Hap. But especially me and the babies. Kol's a smiley fool when he sees you." She shrugged her shoulders.

"Hap is lying. He judges my parenting so hard." She shrugged. "I don't know. I just like feel weird just sliding through your house like I live there. I even got rid of the spare key."

The blonde groaned loudly. "Hap thinks he's a shitty parent, he doesn't judge your parenting. I would know… He only whines to me. I trust my own knowledge, Brianna."

"I trust your knowledge. Let's go inside before I go running back to the Audi." Bri smiled at the blonde.

She shook her head. "You better not. But hey, look, your future mother-in-law is here with her bestest friend Wendy." She smirked, shrugging her shoulders. "Good luck with that."

"Time to put on the bitch face." Bri trailed her fingers through her hair before adjusting her top. "Do I look like a biker Queen yet?"

Jacey shook her head. "No… We both look like fish out of water." She shrugged her shoulders, kissing Bri's forehead. "Come on, come on. Let's go interrupt their bullshit pissing contests!"

"Too prissy?" The brunette furrowed her brow. "I guess I need to invest in a leather bodycon skirt or some shit." She nodded. "I'm all for a good interruption."

The blonde shrugged. "I'll take you shopping for some cute leather outfits… Let's go." Jacey pushed the door open and looped her arm through the brunette's, tugging her toward the chapel doors. "You're fine."

"I heard you guys needed more members." Bri smiled at Jax. "We're here to pick up our kuttes."

Jax stood up, shaking his head. "What's wrong? You know better than to come in here, both of you do."

"We came to say hi." The brunette shrugged. "Are we interrupting something important?"

Chibs stood up from his seat, glaring at the women. "It's fucking church, it's always important. Doors were closed, means we are clearly busy!"

Bri eyed the man carefully before crossing her arms over her chest. "Excuse me, Scotsman?"

"You all need to chill the fuck out, they didn't mean anything by it." Happy stood up, moving toward the women. "Come on, out, take a walk with me." He guided them out of the room and toward the back. "What are you two doing here? Is everything ok?"

"No." Bri shook her head. "Everything is not okay. I will kill that Scotsman." She dropped her arms to her sides.

Happy shook his head. "No ya won't, Brianna. You need to relax." He nodded. "Can you calm down? You didn't cause any harm, they just take shit to the head too much. Where's all the kids?"

"I hate Scots more than I hate the French." She huffed. "They're with Frey and Aleksandr."

Happy looked down at the blonde that was tucked in his side. "What about you? You wanna kill anyone?" He kissed her forehead. "You gotta relax, Bri. Ya hear me?"

"I am relaxed." Bri nodded. "We just came to bug you guys. I haven't been here in forever."

He shrugged his shoulders. "Well come on… I'll even let ya sit in my seat, as long as you play nice. You can sit in between Kozik and Case. Come on." He kissed Jacey's cheek. "You come to cause hell with the world?"

"I did not come to cause any hell." Jacey shook her head. "The future Queen wanted to see her stomping grounds and I wanted to come as support in case my mother decided to lash out."

The man nodded his head. "Come on, you can either sit with Bri or stand behind her with me." He shrugged slowly. "Lead the way, Brianna."

"I think I'd be a better president. I have leadership skills." Bri mumbled as she walked into the chapel. "I promise I won't hit him too hard if you'll just let me hit him Hap." She turned her head slightly as she whispered.

The man shook his head. "No, now sit down." He murmured, tapping her lower back with his free hand. "They want to be in here, indulge then. One's his sister, one's his old lady. Get over it. Somebody close the doors and let's back to business."

"I love it when you do the tapping thing." Bri tilted her head up and smiled at Happy.

Jacey rolled her eyes. "Go sit down, hoe." She smirked at the brunette.

"I'm just saying…" She shrugged before taking the empty seat at the table.

The blonde bent down, kissing Bri's head. "You said no to that opportunity, bitch, broke my heart but whatever." She smirked, tugging on Bri's hair before stepping back toward her boyfriend.

"I was fat as fuck and pregnant." She shook her head as she rested her hands on the table and smiled at Jax before looking to her left and rolling her eyes at the sight of Kozik.

Jacey shrugged. "He would've appreciated every inch of you, too." She smirked, shrugging her shoulders.

"That offer should still be good by the way." The brunette shrugged. "So, President. What business do we get to vote on today?"

Jax kept his icy gaze on the brunette before running his hands over his goatee. "If we go after the Cartel." He shrugged his shoulders. "And the rat we have at our table."

"So drugs and Juice?" Bri sighed. "Alright."

Jax covered his face, shaking his head. "I wasn't aware Juice was the rat, Brianna. What the hell are you going on about?"

"She's just running her mouth, Jax.. She's mad about him cancelling on Javier." Jacey shook her head, moving to Bri. "Come on, I've gotta pee, I think I could be pregnant again." She grabbed Bri.

"Oh, well." Bri nodded and let the blonde pull her out of the chapel. "Fuck. I thought he knew…"

Jacey shook her head. "He does, Bri! He's trying to help Juice and the club isn't supposed to know!" She covered her face. "He's trying to keep shit from them. Like- come on, let's go to the roof."

* * *

**AN****: Feedback was _amazing_ last chapter, you guys make me soooo happy. Please keep it up! **

**Jacey and Hap are engaged again! Yay! Kol said his first word! Jacey and Bri are being fools, as usual (:**

_**Let me know what ya think ! (:**_


	75. Chapter 75: Bags Packed & Crazy News

**Warning: I originally said after this chapter, the story would jump to November 2013... However this chapter has to be continued over onto Chapter 76 and possibly 77. However, when I do make a timejump it will warn you guys again. **

* * *

**December 26, 2012**

The bags were packed and loaded into the caravan of Range Rovers that filled the driveway of the Fortress. All they were missing now were the people. Bri shook her head and looked around at the various family members that were going on the trip before she looked back at the SUVs. "We need to get this show on the road." She adjusted her fur jacket before making sure her matching headband was on straight. "We have a check in time to make you guys." She huffed as she smacked Frey's back with the clipboard.

"Relax." Frey shook his head as he turned to eye the brunette. "You look ridiculous. We're going to Colorado not Russia Brianna."

"And?" The brunette rolled her eyes as she moved around the man and towards her dad and daughter. "Can you guys please like start moving towards the cars?"

Aleksandr shook his head. "Relax Brianna, we can be a little late to the hotel. We'll call ahead and let them now." He pulled on the front of her fur jacket. "I don't think you realize where we're heading to."

Bri smacked his hand and rolled her eyes. "I am aware of where we're going. Leave my attire alone." She shook her head as she started towards the gate. "I can't believe Happy, Jacey and the kids aren't here right now." She moved out of the gate and towards the Bat Cave, her boots hitting the ground with soft thuds as she finished the trip to the front door. "Jacey!" She pressed the doorbell repeatedly. "Happy! Cam! Kol! Jacey! Hello!"

The door flew open and Jacey rolled her eyes, holding Kol out to her sister. "Take him now. He cried all night and now he's just gnawing on his fist and talking like he's got stories to tell."

"Hey handsome man." Bri accepted Kol and smiled at him. "Who's my little teething baby boy? I think it's you. Mmhm, it's you for sure."

Jacey rolled her eyes. "He thinks he's funny… Jerk. He won't stop calling for Hap either."

"He's perfect." She smiled and nodded. "You need more time to get ready? Since he kept you guys up all night?"

The blonde shook her head. "Nope, not _guys_. Me. He kept me up. Hap got a full night's rest. He made sure everything was packed too."

"Da-da-da-da-da-da!" Kol blubbered, laying on Bri's shoulders as he giggled.

"Oh my god, I think I just died a little." Bri grinned as she rubbed Kol's back. "I don't even care that he's drooling on the fur either. Can I keep him now?"

The blonde nodded. "He's been doing it for awhile now. Just blubbers it all over the place and giggles like everything's funny." She shrugged. "How about I pack up his stuff when we get back and we'll move him in?" She rolled her eyes at the giggling boy. "See? He thinks he's funny! Happy damn Junior."

"Sounds perfect to me." Bri nodded. "I need one of him in my life right now, like forever." She held Kol out in front of her and smiled at him. "I can't wait until you can say Bri!"

Happy walked into the foyer and dropped the bags on the floor before he moved to the women. "You hear him talkin'? He's running his mouth all over the place, it's great."

"Yes. I'm keeping him." The brunette nodded and smiled. "Jacey said she'll give him to me! He's too handsome and I love him."

The man shook his head. "Whoa, what? Nah… I'm not letting you have him, he's mine. He's saying my name and everything." He furrowed his brow. "No, no, no… She's kidding, he's mine."

"Shush, she can have his non-sleeping ass. I don't care, she can go back to sleepless nights with no naps and no food. I'm hungry, no I'm starving." Jacey rolled her eyes. "Keep playing, you can go with her."

"He likes me and he loves this jacket, he's trying to yank it like it's hair." Bri smiled. "Gonna take him sledding with me, gonna zip him right up in the jacket. Jacey can get her sleep and I can get in my bonding time with Kol."

Jacey cocked an eyebrow at Bri and Kol. "Yeah, you'll be thinking that when it's covered in his slobber because he has no concept of self control." She huffed, moving out of the foyer. "Cam! Let's go, it's time to go, Camryn."

"It's alright, this is a cheap fur. The good fur is with Jax." Bri shrugged. "We have to make our flight time and I need to make Jax stop for me some food because I haven't eaten breakfast yet because I've been up being a crazy person with last minute nonsense."

Happy nodded his head, picking up the large black duffel bags that were full of Jacey's shoes and all the bathroom products. "You did get his carseat, right?"

"There's one in the Rover already!" Bri nodded. "I'm prepared and organized when I need to be."

He nodded. "Great. Make sure to get the devil out of here before she passes out on the couch. She's a ridiculous thing right now."

"Nope." Bri shook her head. "Jacey can get her. I'm just taking this sweet little giggling thing with me. I wanna keep him forever."

Happy shook his head. "Jacey, not Camryn. She's being very nice and sweet. Excited to see you… But I'll let her know you traded her in for her brother." He smirked, walking out of the house.

"Ha! Got her!" Jacey started walking back into the foyer. "Look, Cam, Aunt B's here."

"I'd never trade her." Bri shook her head. "Hey blondie, your husband is waiting for you next door. You wanna ride in the car with him?"

Jacey rolled her eyes. "I got them sitting beside each other, she's nervous about her plane ride." She smiled, kissing Camryn's head. "Trade. Give me him, he needs his benadryl before he gets fussy."

"Aww." Bri nodded. "Here ya go Kol. I'll get you back later."

Jacey shook her head. "Here then, you give it to him." She shrugged. "I just figured you'd want to see her and love on her." The blonde passed the medicine to her sister and grabbed the black luggage handle.

"I do wanna hug and love on her." Bri smiled. "I was saying aww to Cam and Javi sitting next to each other and her being nervous about the plane. I'd never pass up Cam cuddles and hugs."

Jacey waved it off. "It's fine, Bri, I've got her. You can try to get her when we get to the airport. I just want him to get the benadryl before we get on the plane so he can sleep the whole way there."

She sighed as she gave Kol his medicine. "Well, he takes medicine easier than I do, that's for sure." Bri smiled. "I just have really bad baby fever still Jacey. I gotta get my fix for the day."

"Will you make sure the house is locked up?" She pulled the luggage out of the house and sighed. "Camryn, your aunt needs to give you a cousin, huh?"

"Shush." Bri shook her head. "Come on let's go. I don't see why we couldn't have just used a private jet. It's only forty thousand. I could've charged it to my dad's card."

Jacey shrugged her shoulders. "You didn't offer! And he's my dad too! Don't hog him." She stuck her tongue out and shook her head. "Why am I shushing? You need to give me a blonde nephew, so get to work."

"Your blonde nephew is cooking right now. Let's get moving." Bri turned and started to walk down the driveway. "I like to be early not on time!"

Jacey stopped, her eyes on her sister. "WHAT?! WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?" She shook her head, following after Bri. "Say that again! Try another language, WHAT?"

"I'm pregnant. Now let's get going." Bri looked back at Jacey. "Don't look at me like that, it's not a big deal Jacey."

The blonde huffed. "Fine. Not a big deal that you're fucking pregnant!" She shook her head. "Congratulations! Glad we could have such a cute and sweet moment." She moved toward the second Range Rover to give Happy the luggage. "Is her seat in there too?"

"It's not a big deal because the doctor said it may not even make it to the second trimester." Bri mumbled as she walked up behind Jacey. "She told us not to get too excited, not to go off and pick out names or build a nursery. It's high risk and I may lose the baby. So I can't make a big deal about it or I'll end up in some dark place if I actually lose the baby."

Jacey looked back and shrugged. "You didn't want me to know, you didn't want to tell me and you're trying to listen to the doctor's orders so I'm not gonna give you a response." She shrugged. "You don't wanna talk about it so we're not going to."

"Alright." Bri nodded as she passed Kol to Jacey. "I'll see you when we get to the airport."

The blonde shook her head, walking around the SUV to put Camryn in her seat, leaving Bri standing there with Kol before she got in the passenger seat. "You're gonna be fine, babe, it's just a plane ride. Me and daddy will there."

"Here, Happy. Take your son. I need to get my kids in the front Rover." Bri rolled her eyes. "Hate to give him up but I gotta. I'll see ya when we make it to Colorado Kol."

Happy nodded his head, taking the eleventh month baby. "Sorry she's being like this… I don't want to say congratulations because of the circumstances. But I - ya know?" He gave her a small smile.

"Yeah, thanks." Bri flashed him a smile. "I'm just gonna get them in the Rover and have Jax pull out of the driveway then you and everyone can start heading to the airport."

Happy shook his head. "You're not staying back, get in the damn car, Bri. You're not taking that shit. Get in the Rover with Jax and the kids.."

"I'm not staying behind. I just don't want to hold up the others and plus I'm making Jax take me by In n Out on the way there." She shrugged. "You think I'd actually skip out on being in a place that'll make me feel like I'm back in Russia? Not a chance because I didn't bust out the fur for nothing Happy. I didn't dress Monica in a matching outfit for nothing either."

He sighed. "Remember that talk we had a while back when we were in the hospital with her? If this is how shit is going to go for you two, then I don't want taking that shit and I don't want her to take any shit if you dish it out unfairly. She's a bitch right now because she's hungry and tired. She also figured you weren't gonna be able to have kids but now you're pregnant and I guess she expected to be apart of that."

"This shit came as a fucking surprise to me Happy." Bri shrugged and shook her head. "I was excited until the doctor told me all that shit. Now, it's just a waiting game. Like that's not how I wanted to tell her. Not at all. You're the only other two people who know besides me, Jax and the doctor."

He shrugged. "I'll pretend I know nothing… I'm good at that. Don't worry. Just get in the car… We'll all go together. I need her rude ass anyway." He sighed. "When she apologizes though, don't forgive her."

"In the car with you guys?" She looked at him. "This kills my plan of crying all the way to the airport then fixing my makeup before getting out of the car."

He shook his head. "I don't care what car you get into, get in one and let's go. We got a flight to catch."

"I'm going." Bri shook her head as she walked to the front suv. "I told Jacey about the bun in the oven Jax."

The man looked at his girlfriend with a smile on his face. "Yeah? How'd she take it? She excited?"

"Nope." She shook her head. "I didn't get it out the way it should've been announced. I kinda blurted it out and walked off. Then I tried to explain to her what the doctor said and she was just checked out. I guess it was because of how I told her mixed with the fact she was up all night with her son."

His smile fell and he nodded slowly. "Yeah? That sucks, babe, I'm sorry." He sighed. "I'll talk to her later tonight, ok?"

"It's fine. I'm still kinda super excited despite what the doctor said. I guess I should've told her earlier." Bri smiled. "We're still stopping for food though, me and the kid are hungry."

He smiled, leaning over to kiss her. "I can't help it, I'm real excited about this." He nodded eagerly. "In N Out or you want something different?"

"So am I." She grinned as she rubbed her stomach. "We're close enough to the second trimester. I think it'll be ok if we tell people now. Let them in on our journey."

Jax nodded his head, holding his hand out for her. "That's a good idea, I like it. I can't wait to tell the guys and the kids." He flashed her his infamous lop-sided grin as he pulled up to In N Out. "We gotta make this snappy, darlin'."

Bri took his hand and smiled. "I think everyone will be super excited to be welcoming a Teller baby into their lives." She nodded. "I just want a burger, fries and lemonade. That's it for the time being."

"Yeah, no… You never want just a burger, fries, and a lemonade." He shook his head.

"I'm trying to eat light, ya know. For the mini Teller." Bri smirked. "Well, make it two burgers."

He chuckled. "Eating light won't make it weigh less if that's what you're aiming for, babe." He shook his head as he ordered her food. "What about the kids?"

"I'm trying to get his weight up but eat somewhat light and healthy." The brunette smiled. "Just get them fries to share. Monica will sleep most of the flight and I'm not sure how Javi and his stomach will react to a flight."

Jax nodded and finished the order before looking back to see his sister walking in the restaurant. "Light and healthy for everybody then. I don't want little man to get sick or anything."

"Fuck my life." Bri shook her head. "Don't let me drink more than half of the lemonade, otherwise I'll be getting up every ten minutes to tinkle."

He shook his head. "If you don't want to talk, then don't. She's probably just going to get her food and leave anyway." He sighed, rubbing his forehead. "It'll be ok. I'll be on lemonade duty." He smiled at her.

"I don't but I also want to get out of this jacket. I think I've been in Cali too long." Bri shook her head as she pulled off her jacket. "Thanks babe. How much time do we have until we need to be in the car? I wanna go to the restroom and splash water on my face really fast."

Jax gestured to where Jacey was headed. "You want to run in with her?"

"I'll use the men's room." The brunette shrugged. "Forget it, I'll wipe my face when we get back into the car. I have face wipes in my purse."

He nodded slowly, sighing before he turned around to get there food. "Here, babe, eat. Let's go ahead and get back to the car. I'm starving now that I'm smelling all this food." He chuckled.

"You know Jacey and I will patch shit up Jax, don't even worry." Bri wrapped her arms around him and smiled. "We always do."

The man shook his head. "Yeah I guess so… But don't you think there's a limit somewhere?" He sighed again as he kissed her head. "I just want you both to stop being so damn thirteen years old about _everything_."

"Yeah, I think one day we'll get into it and there won't be any solution to the problem so we'll just never talk again. I apologized though Jax. I knew how I handled it was the wrong way and I apologized and explained the situation." Bri furrowed her brow. "It's best to just give her the space right now."

Jax nodded his head. "I fear that day and the days after it. No matter what, you guys are practically married to each other." He chuckled. "No it's not, that's her problem. People pulling away and out of her life."

"She's the stubborn husband that doesn't talk about his feelings and I'm the wife who goes on and on about her feelings and things that aren't actually important." She laughed and shook her head. "Who's pulling away? Am I supposed to go back to always popping up at her house? I mean, I have no problem with doing that again. I liked being over there nearly everyday and bugging her and her family."

Jax tapped on her forehead. "That's part of the problem. It's not _her_ family. You're sisters, right? That's your family. You guys created this weird dysfunctional thing together. It started with you and her, you brought in the suits aspect, she brought in Happy, Kozik, Case and now me. You each have kids and you guys created this family. You don't have separate families, babe."

"I know, I know. It's just that she had brought up something about jealousy and I thought it'd be best if I kept my distance but I think I just made shit worse." Bri sighed. "I'll fix it. Why aren't Kozik and Case on this trip? Since they're part of our big dysfunctional family?"

The man nodded his head. "If you haven't figured it out already, Jacey's got separation anxiety. She's so distrusting about shit because she's stuck on the idea of _people always leaving_. She's honestly just waiting for Hap to do it, waiting for you and well I never leave unless I have her packed in my bags with me." He shrugged. "They're on a run."

"I only left twice, one time it didn't really phase her until two years passed and the other time she came and got me which was pretty fucking awesome but I get what you're saying. I'm never gonna just leave Jacey. That's my little sister." Bri smiled. "Only way I'll leave her life for good is if I'm being carried out in a body bag."

He shook his head. "Nah, babe, it's not because you've left before. It's just in her head that she's gonna lose everything." He shrugged. "I don't know…"

"Well, that's a sucky ass mindset to have. I gotta fix my sister." Bri sighed. "Let's go though. I'm gonna need the entire plane ride to come up with some idea."

Jax kissed her head. "Go ahead, I'm gonna wait on her, make sure she's ok and get her back to the cars." He kissed her lips as he pulled her closer to him.

"Mmm, see now I don't want you to leave. I need some more sugar." She chuckled. "But yeah, go love on your sister."

He chuckled. "You're so needy." He kissed her lips again. "I know you were hanging out with Kol, go cuddle on him or something. Try to give him some of your burger. Just don't eat my food."

"He just makes me really eager to hold our kid." Bri smiled. "I'll give him some of my fries but I'm not sharing the burger. That's for tiny Teller."

Jax chuckled, nodding his head. "You're not getting a dark haired, tan tiny Teller so don't get too attached." He grinned at her. "The blue eyes though? Definitely. You're either getting a me or a Jacey." He shrugged.

"I'm hoping for a little mini Jackson." She rubbed her belly. "Blonde, blue eyes, a whole lot of gorgeous smiles."

He held the door open for her. "Stop kissing my ass and go to the cars." He chuckled, kissing her lips again. "I'll be right there. Feed the tiny Teller."

"You two are nauseating." Jacey shook her head as she glanced at her older brother. "No one wants to see that when they're trying to eat."

Jax smirked as he pulled back from his girlfriend. "Oh good, babe, she's feeling better." He looked back at his sister and shook his head. "You done being an ass?"

"Depends, are you two done sucking face?" The blonde shrugged as the flashed the pair a smirk. "There are children around."

He shrugged. "They gotta learn how it's done somehow." He shook his head. "Quit being an ass to my woman."

"I'm not being an ass Jax." Jacey shook her head. "I was caught off guard."

He kissed Bri's forehead before she walked away and he moved to his sister. "Because she's pregnant, period?" He inquired. "Don't keep this shit up and ruin the damn vacation."

"I just thought she would've have told me from the moment she found out about it. It was something she always talked nonstop about and the moment it happens she doesn't tell me about it. I was hurt." She shook her head again. "It also didn't help that when she told me, it was in the most absurd way. She announced it and then just walked away like it wasn't a big deal that she just told me she's pregnant."

Jax nodded his head. "Yeah, I get it, Jace but still. You guys are so damn overdramatic."

"I may have been a bitch but in my defense I'm running on no sleep and I'm starving." Jacey sighed. "You could have at least told me you were going to be a dad again."

The man shrugged his shoulders. "She didn't wanna tell people yet. I'm sorry…"

"I get that." She nodded slowly. "You're gonna be a dad _again_. Are you excited? I know you're probably hoping for a son."

Jax shook his head. "Feels like the first time all over again. I didn't and don't really get the opportunity to be with Abel." He shrugged.

"Well, don't fuck up." Jacey smiled. "I need this little blonde haired baby in my life."

He shrugged again. "Don't start again, Jacey. I'm not gonna fuck things up with Bri. I have you, her, fuck I got Hap to worry about…" He shook his head.

"I'm not starting anything." She shook her head. "Just keep me in the loop next time. Don't you two go off and get married then hide it from the rest of the family for months! You hear me Jackson?"

He rolled his eyes. "Yes, Jacey, I hear you. Are you gonna beat me up now?" He smirked at her as he watched her order. "Come on, Jace, get your food and come on. We only got twenty minutes."

"I may kick your ass." Jacey nodded. "I'm getting my food, I can't make them cook any faster."

He shrugged. "You could if you hadn't fallen asleep in the bathroom." He chuckled.

"I didn't fall asleep. I was trying to wake myself up with cold water." She rolled her eyes. "You gonna freak out when Bri sees snow and dives head first into it?"

Jax chuckled, shaking his head. "I might, shit. Why are you so tired anyway? Don't be getting knocked up again, slow down. Let little man learn how to blink first." He smirked.

"He kept me up all night." Jacey groaned. "He was crying and Cam and Hap slept through it while I was up trying to calm him down and this morning he was giggling and calling for his dad. I would close my eyes and he'd wake me up and giggle. He's a jerk."

The man started laughing. "He's such an asshole, damn." He shook his head. "I can't believe he's talking, man… Damn that's crazy."

"Only wants to talk to Hap, or he'll talk to me and be calling for his dad." The blonde grabbed her food and shrugged. "Let's head out, I don't want to hear your woman fussing because we're late to the airport."

Jax chuckled. "Figures though. Spends all his time with you so you talk about Hap a lot and make Kol wanna know everything and be around him." He shrugged, walking out of the restaurant with his sister. "She'll be ok."

"He's obsessed with his dad and his dad is loving every moment of it." Jacey smiled. "I know I'm gonna be in for hell when Kol is older and can follow everything Hap does."

The man shrugged his shoulders. "Got myself a new member in training, I'm excited as hell."

"In a year you'll have your own kid as a member in training too." She nodded. "Now go drive, I need to finish eating before we get there and security tries to make me throw it away."

Jax shook his head. "You're ridiculous… Always bossing me around." He flicked her nose. "I'm older ya know."

"Yeah but everyone knows that the better looking sibling is actually the boss." She smirked at him and shrugged. "Deal with it."

* * *

**AN****: Feedback's been amazing, leave some more for me (: **

**Let me know what you think about this (:**


	76. Chapter 76: All Hail The Crazy

**(Continued…)**

The family reached the airport in a timely manner and everything went smoothly, with the exception that Jacey still hadn't slept but now she was standing with Kol in her arms as he whined and Happy and Jax were standing at the car rental desk trying to get some cars.

Jacey turned around, her blues eyes landing on Camryn sitting on Aleksandr's lap, talking to him. She smiled and moved toward the circle of suits, Bri, and the kids. She stopped beside Bri and let out a sigh. "They're not getting anywhere with the car rentals."

"I reserved cars under the name Hohrykova." Bri turned and smiled at the blonde. "Neither of them were listening to me when I said it. I reserved three big SUVs."

Jacey nodded her head, running her hand over her son's back. "I'll go help them understand then."

"Just go up to the desk and say reservation for Hohrykova and smirk when you get handed the keys and Hap and Jax are just standing there with their dicks in their hands." The brunette chuckled. "You so need to get some sleep though babe. I'll babysit him and Cam when we get to the hotel if you want to get in a nap."

The blonde shook her head. "No, it's ok. He's being a mess right now. I'm not putting his upset little attitude on anyone else." She turned and started for the desk.

"We're still not having any luck with cars Jace." Jax shook his head. "It's like we're speaking a different language here."

Jacey shook her head. "Here, take him." She turned her attention onto the man behind the desk. "There's a reservation under Hohrykova. H-o-h-r-y-k-o-v-a. Should be three huge SUVs." She cocked an eyebrow at the man.

"Right, right. Miss Hohrykova." The man nodded as he typed before pausing to pass the blonde a three keys. "Here's the information on where they are parked. So sorry about the confusion."

Jacey nodded her head, accepting the keys. "Thanks." She turned around and took her son from her brother. "Have an SUV, you geniuses can ride together and compare levels of stupid."

"That explains what the priss was going on about earlier." Happy shook his head. "Come on lets get the luggage loaded."

The blonde rolled her eyes. "Why are you calling her a priss again? You're not coming into my room with that shit." She growled, moving toward Aleksandr. "An SUV for you, dad." She smiled at him.

"Thanks my dear." Aleksandr smiled at Jacey. "You gonna get any sleep today?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "Nope, probably not but at least they will and they're gonna be good." She nodded.

"Sleep when they go to sleep." He nodded. "You need at least an hour or so."

Jacey waved the man off. "No, I'm fine… I'm unpacking and setting up the pack n play, the co-sleeper...I'll be just fine. I promise, dad." She nodded her head. "Just ask Bri."

"As far as I'm concerned both of you need to relax and cuddle together when we get to the hotel." Aleksandr shrugged. "You really need a nap and she's getting somewhat grumpy so she needs one as well. The unpacking can wait or Happy can do it for you. Or I can set up the pack n play and the co-sleeper."

The blonde shook her head. "Dad, I am fine. I don't know about her but I'm fine. Besides, Kol's not happy and he's not sleepy so I have to be up." She shrugged. "I can do it all, I'm fine."

"Kol has a dad that can watch him for an hour while you take care of yourself. It's final Jacey." He shook his head. "You're not a single mom, you can let Happy step in and watch Kol while you make sure you don't stroke out from a lack of sleep."

She groaned loudly, shaking her head. "Fine, I'll leave him for the jerk. They're besties anyway." She poked her lip out and sighed. "Fine."

"I just want what's best for you. There's no way you're going to enjoy a trip you planned if you're falling asleep." Aleksandr smiled. "I'm waiting for Monica and Bri to go frolic in the snow."

Jacey nodded, looping her arm through his. "I know, I know… But he's saying da-da and they don't spend time together like that. The brat."

"Gotta love being a mom." He chuckled. "Bri's first word was mama but she was mostly attached to me the entire time. It's just a toss up with kids."

The blonde rolled her eyes. "He thinks he's funny. He better start spitting out mama before I cry and _we all_ don't want that." She shook her head as she rested her head against the man's arm as they walked to the SUVs. "He's not fucking funny."

"You get in the SUV with me, just climb right into the backseat, grab the blanket and pillow from Frey and just relax." Aleksandr smiled at his daughter. "It'll be a nice nap, I'll even carry you to your room if you fall asleep."

Jacey closed her eyes as she stayed at the man's side and slowly nodded her head. "K." She mumbled as she adjusted her now sleeping son and nodded again. "Whatever you say, dad." She rattled off.

"Just pass him to me." He smirked as he took Kol out of her arms and rested him against his chest as he watched Frey help Jacey into the SUV before he moved forward and fastened Kol into the carseat. "At least Bri was smart and requested safety seats for the children." He murmured. "Sweet dreams my darling Jacey."

.

.

.

.

Happy looked around before spotting Aleksandr about to get in the third SUV. "Where's Jacey and Kol? I can't find 'em."

"They're in the backseat, fast asleep." Aleksandr smiled and nodded. "It's a beautiful thing."

Happy furrowed his brow. "She's asleep too?"

"Yeah." He opened the SUV door. "Poor thing was falling asleep on the walk out here."

Hap sighed, nodding. "Thank god, I guess you'll stay with her? I'll get Kol up to the room when we get there."

"Yeah, I'll stay with her. I will carry her up to the room when we do get there." Aleksandr smiled. "Jacey just needed sleep so she can fully enjoy the trip."

Happy nodded. "What about Camryn? I thought you had her."

"Igor has her." He nodded. "She can't get enough of her Iggy."

The man nodded his head. "Well thanks, I'm glad they've got all of you when I'm losing my damn head." He smiled briefly before moving to the second SUV.

"Hi Uncle Hap!" Javier smiled at the man. "Are you gonna sit with us?"

The man smiled at his nephew and nodded his head. "I am, kid, I am. Is that ok with you?"

"Yes!" He nodded. "You want some fruit snacks with me and Cam? My mom gave them to us out of her big ol' purse."

Happy chuckled, nodding his head. "I do, I'm practically starving."

"Here, you can have your own pouch." Javier passed a pouch to Happy. "You need crackers and a capri sun too?"

The man nodded his head. "Yeah, I think so. I like the crackers and Capri Suns. They're the best."

"There you go." He smiled as he handed a baggy to Happy. "I love when my mama packs snacks. You can have some of my sandwich if you're still hungry after that. I gave my wife a bite but then she fell asleep on me." He pointed a tiny finger at Camryn. "She's pretty when she sleeps huh?"

Happy nodded his head again. "Thanks man, you're the best." He smiled at his nephew before he started nodding again. "Oh yeah, she's beautiful all the time…"

"What's wrong with you huh? You're not being a meanie face and saying that she's all yours today." Javier huffed. "Did you get a ear ache from the plane too?"

The man shrugged. "I'm tired, man. Do you want me to be mean to you?"

"No." Javier shook his head. "I just wanted to make sure you were alright."

Happy chuckled a little, nodding his head. "Yeah, I'm ok, I'm just tired and I'm worried about your aunt."

"Which aunt?" He sighed. "I have two of 'em here."

Happy shrugged. "Your Aunt J. She's not been sleeping at all."

"Oh." Javi nodded slowly. "You want me to put her to sleep with my cuddles?"

The man nodded his head. "Yes, she would just love that. She's with her dad right now, he said she was sleeping."

"I will cuddle her." He smiled. "Grandpa probably made her go to sleep. He's serious about naps."

Happy shrugged. "Probably threatened time out on her if she didn't take it."

"Are you gonna snowboard?" Javier looked at the man before turning his attention to the window as they passed mountains. "I wanna build a snowman."

The man chuckled, nodding his head. "Yes I am. You wanna snowboard with me?" He poked at his nephew's legs. "I'll help, I like snowmen."

"Yes! I wanna snowboard with you!" He nodded eagerly and smiled. "My mom said she was little like me once but I don't believe her! She said she used to build snowmen too."

The man shrugged his shoulders. "Alright but you gotta make sure your mom knows you're with me, kid." He chuckled. "Your mom is pretty little now, she's close to your size."

"I'll tell her." Javier grinned. "She's short and chunky!" He covered his face and giggled as he shook his head.

Happy started laughing. "Your mom is not chunky."

"Then what is she?" He looked up at Happy. "Just short?"

Happy shrugged, watching as the car pulled up to the hotel. "Yep, short. Short and tiny."

"Look at all the snow Hap!" Javier smiled widely. "It's awesome!"

The man got out of the SUV and got the toddler out of his seat. "Alright, man, let's go run around this huge hotel Aunt Jacey picked out." He smirked, nodding his head. "It is awesome, huh? We gotta make Camryn like it too."

"Snow! Snow!" Javier nodded. "She'll like it after she gets used to the cold." He pointed towards his sister and shook his head. "Look at Mo! She's already in it!"

Happy chuckled, nodding his head. "She loves the snow, huh?" He turned to locate Aleksandr, smiling at sight of Frey carrying a sleeping Jacey. "Come on, we gotta get Kol too."

"You better get him before my mama steals him Hap." The three year old sighed and shook his head. "She's always taking babies!"

He laughed, nodding his head again as he approached Aleksandr. "She got him, didn't she?"

"No but Nik did." Aleksandr smiled. "She saw him, he babbled, she had to scoop him up."

Happy sighed, nodding his head. "He didn't sleep at long then. Damn flirt. Ålways gotta be with a damn woman." He chuckled.

"Dad!" Monica shouted as she launched a snowball at the man, laughing when it hit him right in the chest. "Catch!"

Happy looked at his chest and smirked. "Kid, don't get buried in the snow." He moved to her and lifted her up. "Come on, we gotta get to the rooms."

"But the snow… I love it, it's powdery and fresh." The brunette laughed. "I can't wait to bust out my Burton."

He laughed, shaking his head. "It'll be here when we've checked in and got settled in." He nodded, kissing her head.

"Blah." Monica shook her head. "I wanna just sit out in the snow all day. I'm all settled in already."

The man shook his head. "Not by yourself, Monica. When the family gets settled in, you and an adult can back out here."

"Ok." She nodded. "That sounds fine to me."

Happy nodded his head. "Thank you, you need to take a nap anyway. You haven't slept since yesterday…" He stated, shaking his head. "You don't need to start doing that."

"I think I got insomnia." Monica shrugged. "I'm gonna order room service."

The man shook his head. "Can ya ask first, Monica?" He moved toward the elevator behind Nik and smirked as he noticed his son saying his name. "You turn into his dad while I was gone?"

"No but I was looking for you." Nik turned around and smiled at Happy. "I kinda don't wanna give him back but he's asking for you."

Happy shook his head again. "Whining it or giggling about everything?"

"Giggling about everything." She grinned. "He's so perfect."

The man shrugged. "Then you don't have to give him back. He's fine, just talking and that's the only word he's got now."

"Good because Ant is hogging my daughter and I really am suffering from baby cuddle withdrawals." Nik smirked. "He's gonna be a talker, I can tell."

Happy shrugged his shoulders again. "He's getting it all out now so he has nothing else to say when he gets actual words in his system." He nodded. "How's parenthood treating you two?"

"He better say Nik when he's older. I love when Cam calls me Niki and Javi calls me Nik Nik." The blonde chuckled. "It's treating us really well. Ant hogs her, gets up with her before I can even open one of my eyes. He's all about his princess. It's amazing to watch."

The man chuckled. "He'd probably be the one with his own nickname for you." He nodded, smiling. "I'll be honest, when Camryn got home from the hospital, I was trying to get in the crib with her. She was just- I don't know what it was but I don't like her being away from me, out of my sight, not completely wrapped up in getting my attention."

"Anthony wouldn't let her sleep in her crib the first week we got her. She slept on his chest." Nik shook her head. "The bond between a father and daughter is the most amazing thing to witness. I always like watching you and Cam interact, you two feed off each other intensely."

He chuckled, nodding. "Jacey wouldn't allow it but I got her damn ducks in a row for her. Camryn could sleep wherever she wanted and she chose our bed." He grinned. "Yeah, it's a crazy connection, love my baby blondie. Even if she does get moody when I do."

"I didn't mind it, I'd fall asleep with Kai holding my fingers." Nik smiled. "I think your baby blondie is up in your room asleep with Jacey."

Happy watched the elevator stop and the doors open up. "Love it huh?" He tapped on Monica's leg. "Nap with me and your aunt?"

"Yeah, I'll nap with you dad." Monica nodded and smiled. "I do need a nap, just like you said."

The man shrugged. "What about you?" He poked Javier. "You wanna see if Camryn will cuddle with you?"

"I'll take a nap with my babe." Javier nodded and smiled. "I got her bag of snacks with me still."

Happy nodded his head. "Come on Nik, you can't keep him forever. He's gonna want Jacey sooner or later."

"Here, take him." Nik smiled as she passed Kol to Happy. "I have to go check on my sister and then my husband."

Before Hap took his son, he eased Monica to the floor. "Tell her I stole her kid, he's my new partner." He smirked. "We'll see you guys for dinner."

"I will tell her." Nik smiled. "Have a nice nap guys."

.

.

.

.

"What's got you running off?"

"He's being difficult." Monica huffed as she continued to press the elevator buttons. "I didn't mean to call him Happy, it just slipped out."

Jacey shrugged. "Press the button all you want, babe, but I'm not gonna just leave you alone. He's not being difficult, that's just how he is when the walls go up."

"I can find my way to my mom on my own." The brunette sighed. "Alright, well that's good to know."

Jacey nodded. "Fine, Monica, have it your way. I'll let it go." She ran a hand through her hair. "But don't be surprised if he gives up, because he's not going to just let you keep ripping his heart out. You will lose him if you don't crawl out of that hole you're burying yourself in."

"I just don't know how to heal this heartbreak." Monica mumbled as she watched the elevator open up before closing again. "It's been a year since you guys moved back and it just feels like yesterday you guys left."

Jacey nodded her head. "Whether you like it or not, baby, you met him and you love him and he's the person you care _too_ much about. He left, yes, that was to better a lot of relationships. But he never in his life meant to hurt you or taint your relationship. He loves you, babe, you're half of his world. You're still his baby… He always will love you, he'd kill for you and he'd die for you."

"I love him too, a whole lot. I think I messed up with him though." The brunette sighed. "I gotta figure out how to fix things."

The blonde shrugged. "Let him back in, apologize and don't you ever do it again."

"I will." Monica nodded. "I don't ever wanna go through this again."

Jacey nodded her head. "Go through what? Losing him or pushing him away and losing him? Either way you lost him."

"Losing him and pushing him away." She rubbed her eyes. "It just seemed easier to keep him out, ya know, in case he left again. It would've hurt a little less. I was horribly wrong."

Jacey lifted her niece up and sighed. "Hurts either way, baby. Your heart still aches because he's still absent."

"It hurts too much." Monica wrapped her arms tightly around Jacey. "I'm sorry that I've been a brat to you too. I really do love you Jacey. As much as I love my mom."

The blonde nodded. "I know that feeling, babe, it's painful." She kissed her head. "I'll forgive you this time only because you're my favorite little Russian but don't you think I'm just let you out of my life. I'm far too attached to you." She smiled, kissing Monica's head again.

"Thank you." Monica smiled. "I won't do it again."

Jacey nodded. "You're welcome my love. Now come on, I got to see the bigger version of you."

"I think she's in the penthouse suite." Monica smiled. "She's over the top."

The blonde shrugged. "You know me, I'm happy with my cute little presidential suite." She smiled, nodded her head. "You're ten, Monica Elizaveta, and you still get carried around like you're Kol's age or size."

"I know, you've got reasonable tastes." The brunette grinned and nodded. "Hey, I'm not gonna complain, if you guys wanna keep picking me up, I'm gonna enjoy it as much as I can."

She laughed. "You my love are quite a mess." Jacey looked up as the doors opened, she smiled at the couple that was standing there before moving around them and toward the Penthouse suite. She knocked on the door before she kissed Monica's head. "I love you, more than most anything, you know that right?"

"I know that." Monica nodded as she kissed Jacey's cheek. "I love you a whole lot too. Like more than I love ballet."

The blonde laughed, knocking on the room door again. "I didn't know that… But it makes me feel so good to know that." She kissed Monica's head, watching as the door slowly opened. "I got something of yours…"

"Monkey!" Bri smiled at the pair before taking her daughter. "What are you two beauties up to? You come to keep me company? Aleksandr stole Jax from me."

Jacey shrugged. "You won't hate me if I accidentally fall asleep, will you? She's started her mess of playing with my hair…" She smiled. "That's ok, I think Javi moved in with us though. He was curled on me before I passed him to Hap."

"I won't hate you at all." The brunette pointed to the sitting area. "I already started making it comfortable, collected all the blankets and pillows I could find, the fire is going. The TV is playing some rerun of Saved By the Bell. We can cuddle up and she can keep playing with your hair until you're fast asleep."

The blonde smiled and nodded her head, moving into the room. "God I should marry you… You always have all the perfect necessities." She adjusted Monica before sitting down. "I guess we are all just tired and worn out."

"Yeah, you should marry me." Bri chuckled. "We're worn out from travelling, it was a short trip but it was still tiring. We'll sleep today and some of tomorrow before the energy picks back up and we are all out in the snow acting like children."

Jacey shrugged. "Yeah but Hap.. He's pretty great. Mean as hell but great." She laughed, sighing as she looked at the fire. "I'm sorry…"

"Yeah I know, I'm willing to let go of our whole marriage thing since I know Happy is better for you than I am." The brunette nodded. "It's alright, I'm sorry too."

Jacey shook her head and sighed. "About earlier, not the marriage."

"That's alright too. I should've told you in a much better way. I'm sorry about it as well." Bri trailed her fingers through Jacey's hair. "I should have told you as soon as I found out."

The blonde shook her head again. "No that's not necessary it. I guess it just hurt because I felt left out." She sighed again.

"I didn't mean to make you feel left out." Bri shook her head. "It was kinda like I didn't know exactly how to explain it all. Like I'm pregnant but it wasn't this big giant joyous celebration about it because the doctor was like it may not stick. I didn't wanna get everyone excited and then have it not work out."

Jacey nodded her head slowly, her blue eyes on Bri's face. "I'm sorry… I'm so sorry."

"I'm glad that you know now though." She nodded and flashed a small smile. "I need you so much right now Jacey. I'm terrified and I'm just trying to do everything that I can to stay positive and keep my mind off it."

The blonde nodded her head, standing. "Hang on, ok? Igor is in his room right now." She moved out of the penthouse and and next door to Igor and Frey's rooms. "Boys… Are you guys Facetiming someone?" She murmured the last part as she moved closer to the pair, noticing Elijah was on the phone. "I'm sorry, I just need you guys to watch her… Me and Bri are going for a walk and need to talk."

"We will watch her. Hand the monkey over." Frey smiled at the blonde before taking the brunette. "Take your time, I needed MoMo cuddles anyway."

Jacey smiled, nodding her head. "Don't get too attached, i'm coming back for my love. She started playing with my hair and it was the best thing ever." She passed the girl to Frey with ease and smiled again. "Send him my best, Igor. Thanks guys." She left the room and moved back to Bri's room. "Bri?"

"I'm over here, look at this gift basket they gave us. I just want the chocolate out of it." Bri smiled at the blonde. "You want anything?"

Jacey shook her head. "Not now…." She eyed the basket for a few moments before groaning. "Give me whatever you don't want, think you want or my baby isn't craving."

"Take everything but the chocolate. I got it all anyway. Maybe you and Happy can enjoy that bottle of scotch in there. Jax already took the other bottle." The brunette shrugged. "I so wanna build a snow fort Jacey."

The blonde shook her head. "Oh! I need you tomorrow night… Or rather need your assistance tomorrow then again tomorrow night." She smiled, nodding. "That scotch could come in handy."

"Alright, I can assist." Bri nodded as she bit into a candy bar. "Anything for you."

Jacey smiled. "Yeah? Really?" She crawled across the floor to Bri. "That makes me so happy… I'm trying to have just a lovely night with me and Hap. Kid free, babe, and no, I'm not gonna get pregnant, bitch." She smirked.

"Yup." The brunette smiled and nodded. "I don't mind taking the kids. Get you some alone time with your man and give me a baby oops."

The blonde rolled her eyes. "Nope, I've turned on this new rule that happens to be _no pussy without a condom_." She smiled. "No baby but lots of love… I remember you whining about us not having many dates on our track record so we're gonna have like three in one night."

"Baby Oops!" Bri clapped her hands. "I know you're gonna give me one sooner or later… Yeah, you guys need more dates. Jax and I have been on over two dozen dates already Jacey."

Jacey rolled her eyes. "So? You guys think you're sixteen again… I didn't care for dates, we'd spend a lot of time together in the apartment. Trust me, we enjoyed ourselves." She nodded eagerly. "Baby Oops? Are the other two not enough? Like my Cupcake Surprise or the super surprise Oops that you like to steal from me?" She smirked at the brunette.

"Most of our dates involve Jax making the family room into a giant pillow and blanket fort." Bri smirked. "No! They're not enough. Give me Baby Oops and Baby Uh Oh!"

The blonde covered her face, shaking her head. "And you getting laid. Shut up." She laughed a little. "No! No! You can just make Hap Junior and the Second enough for you. By the way, when they're older and understand, I'm so telling them you don't think they're enough." She shook her head.

"They won't believe you." Bri shook her head and smiled. "They're more than enough, I just want more nieces and nephews to spoil."

Jacey shook her head. "And you think me and Hap will supply you with them?" She smirked, shrugging. "I'll see what I can do about another boy for you. Girls are not needed here. Monica and Camryn are enough."

"Well yeah, you're the only two that can actually have babies around this joint." Bri smirked. "No offense to little Jackson." She rubbed her stomach. "He's a sensitive kid right now."

Jacey shook her head again. "That's a mini me! All blonde hair, blue eyes, sass for days… I'm excited, you should be too. Even if something ever happens to me, you've got Jacey 2.0 to keep you going." She smiled.

"I already named him, so this kid better hurry up and finish cooking." The brunette nodded. "The only thing that'll happen to you is if you piss Elijah off bad enough with your tapping and he just breaks ya neck."

The blonde shrugged. "No, that's not true… I could catch him rolling up them sleeves with a pretty look on his face and just die of happiness." She laughed.

"Have you seen him in his suit with his daughter strapped to his chest?" Bri laughed. "It's the most beautiful thing ever. I swear to God."

Jacey shook her head, groaning. "NO! Why doesn't he get the concept of best friends? We are best friends. He brings me his miniature version and I love on her for hours!" She huffed. "He can take that thing that seriously owns sass…"

"Like he just walks around with her. It's like cute and she gums on his tie." The brunette sighed. "I'll invite you over the next time he's there. You can see it and die from the cuteness."

The blonde huffed. "Why didn't he come with us? He's family too, he can go play with the boys and leave Baby E to us."

"He's doing something family related. Like with his brothers or something, they came stateside to visit." Bri shrugged. "Baby Lumi!"

Jacey smiled, nodding her head. "Brothers? As in one of those brothers being Roman?" She started laughing. "Oh god… Stop it now. Nah, she's so Baby E since Elijah isn't a girl's name and she looks just like him."

"Did I not tell you about their big ass fight?" The brunette shook her head. "He could've still named her Elijah. Just like with an A."

The blonde furrowed her brow, shaking her head. "No… What fight? Tell me everything!" She nodded, shrugging. "That's true, they are cute though. I gotta facetime him later so I can see her cute face."

"Roman stupidly asked Elijah if he knew a Jacey because Jacey never called him and he really thought they hit it off on Javier's birthday. Elijah was like small world, I know a Jacey too and then it all clicked and he sent his fist into Roman's face." Bri sighed. "Roman had no idea that Elijah had been in a relationship with you. He was just hoping to see you again."

Jacey covered her face. "Oh god, Bri! At least Elijah hasn't murdered me yet… I'm sure he's planning something big." She shook her head. "Poor Roman, I blame you… You wouldn't let me call him. I wanted a hot date."

"Um I introduced you two so you would call him and fuck the shit out of him." Bri scoffed. "You failed hard as fuck on the rebound Jacey. I would have mounted that man a dozen times if I had the chance."

The blonde rolled her eyes. "And I was in the middle of dialing of his damn number when you stopped. I wanted to fuck him bad, that whole smirk he kept giving me. God…" She shook her head. "Cockblocking hoe."

"When did I stop you?" Bri shook her head. "He probably would've tossed your ass all over his room too."

Jacey groaned, shaking her head. "He can do whatever he wants. He can gladly get it anyday." She rolled her eyes. "You snatched my phone from me, said no and ran off."

"Because it would've been a big mistake. Even if it would've been a fun fuck." Bri shrugged. "I love you Jacey Boo."

The blonde shook her head. "How do ya figure? I wouldn't have regretted it one bit." She shrugged her shoulders, pulling Bri to her. "I love you too… Bitch."

"I dunno. I mean, you wouldn't have liked it if Hap hooked up and he wouldn't have liked it if you hooked up. I was just trying to prevent possible drama. I really need to learn how to keep my nose out of people's business huh?" Bri chuckled. "I want a glass of wine right now."

Jacey shrugged, running a hand through her long hair. "He wouldn't have known if I didn't anything with anyone else while we were broken up. I assume the same goes for me. Hell, he could've fucked one or maybe more of those nasty sluts that hang around the clubhouse." She shook her head. "You and me both."

"Let's order you a bottle of wine. You can drink for me." Bri smiled. "Order any bottle you want and charge it to the room. Merry Holidays."

Jacey shook her head. "Oh I can't… I'm not drinking."

"Still feeding from the source? Or are you already knocked up? Plan to go snowboarding later? Need to keep your head so you don't go streaking through the snow?" Bri smirked. "If this were a regular pregnancy I would maybe consider breaking my rules again and drink some wine."

The blonde shook her head. "No and no, I don't think so. Shut up." She shook her head again. "I've been feeling sick so no, no wine." Jacey rolled her eyes. "Dug that hole deeper didn't I?"

"OH YOU'RE KNOCKED UP!" Bri moved away from the blonde and picked up the phone on the dresser. "I'm calling the concierge, you're getting a pregnancy test right now."

Jacey rolled her eyes, shaking her head. "I am not… That's not possible. Shut up, bitch. I'm not pregnant."

"It'll be here in like ten minutes." The brunette smirked. "I hope you are, it'd be cool to have back to back babies again!"

* * *

**AN****: Like I said in the previous chapter... This is a continuation of the last chapter. Chapter 77 is a continuation as well.**

_**Let me know what ya think!**_


	77. Chapter 77: Not So Alone

**(Continued...)**

The blonde rolled her eyes. "It's not possible, Bri. I'm not pregnant. The baby factory is closed… Maybe I'll open it up again in three years."

"Indulge me and pee on the stick." Bri smiled. "You gonna do the polar bear plunge with the suits before we leave to go back home?"

Jacey groaned, nodding her head. "Sure, why not… If it comes back positive, it's because you're wishing for it. Not because Happy's a shithead and knocked me up again." She nodded. "Hell yeah, even if Dad grounds me for it."

"If it comes back positive, you're naming the kid after me." The brunette moved towards the door and shrugged as she opened it to accept the pregnancy test from the concierge before passing him a tip. "So Jacey, I hope you can pee on command. I need to know _now_. Dad isn't gonna ground you for it, he wants to do the polar bear plunge too. On the plane Monica asked him if he was still a real Russian and he got offended."

The blonde groaned. "I hate you… Do you get that? Why am I peeing on this? I'm not pregnant. I know that for sure."

"Because you're entertaining me." Bri smiled. "You don't hate me, you love me."

Jacey rolled her eyes. "You're trying to instill baby fever in me right now so I'll go get knocked up… You bitch." She shook her head as she pulled the brunette into the bathroom. "Lock that, I do not need a Jax or a dad walking in here and catching this shit." She groaned, pushing her leggings and panties down before she sat down on the toilet.

"No I'm not." The brunette shook her head as she stood against the door. "Why the hell are you just wearing leggings anyway? Are you not up to date on snow attire or were those your travel pants?"

The blonde shook her head. "Yes you are. You want me to have another baby… Lie to me again." She rolled her eyes as she started to pee on the test. "Travel attire… I wasn't too cold when we got here anyway. It feels good."

"I knew you were Russian…" Bri smirked. "If it were up to me, I'd be walking around in a bikini and snow boots."

Jacey passed the test to Bri and stood, adjusting her panties and leggings. "You and I have been together too long for me not to adapt to you and your ways." She shrugged. "I'm not pregnant, if I was I'd be crying hardcore."

"I wonder what life would be like if we weren't neighbors anymore. Would we cry every day until we got back to each other again?" The brunette sighed as she looked at the test. "Yay for rapid tests. Congratulations, you're not with child! Let's frame this, this is never gonna happen again."

Jacey scoffed. "You move and I swear I will die." She shook her head, washing her hands quickly before pulling Bri to her. "Told you I wasn't pregnant, Hap would kill me. Once in my life, I've taken a test and it's come back negative."

"I was tossing around the idea of moving to Charming to be more supportive of Jax and his club." Bri sighed again as she hugged the blonde tightly. "I'm proud that you're not pregnant right now. At least you can watch your little booger Kol grow up more then pop out a brother for him. Or you can get married and I can be the flower girl."

Jacey started laughing. "He's not a little booger. He's a teething meanie face. He's so ornery too. Won't take any medicine, spits up if I rub whiskey on his gums. He's just wanting to be held, cuddled and held. Little smartass." She shrugged, looking down before her blue eyes fell on the brunette. "I'm going to hate being so far away from you but if it's something you think is best then do it, B. I promise I'll get behind this."

"I call him my little booger all the time." Bri laughed as she pulled Jacey back into a hug. "I'm gonna hate it too but I wanna try living in Charming for Jax plus it could be fun, maybe I can join the PTA, put Monica in Girl Scouts, become a true soccer mom." She shook her head. "Man, will you shut me up right now? Let's go back to the pillows and cuddle each other to death. All I wanna do is relax with my sister on this lovely vacation she planned."

Jacey shrugged. "Yeah and I can get a real big girl job, stop babying my daughter and get back to San Francisco. But that's not gonna happen, Babycakes. I'm staying in Oakland with my sassy ass baby, away from the real world and missing my sister." She smiled at Bri, kissing her head. "You know Cam's gonna kill you for taking her man away. You better not take Igor and Frey." She laughed.

"You can get a big girl job." Bri smirked. "Javi will be back on weekends to visit, he can spend some weeks there in the summer. I'm not taking _any_ suits with us. No, no. No suits. This is gonna be a suit free zone, they can visit but they cannot stay. Not enough room anyway, I've seen the houses there. There aren't any Fortresses or Bat Caves."

Jacey shook her head. "I like being a photographer… It's all I am, Bri. I don't want some other standin job. That's my life." She shrugged her shoulders. "You're really gonna do this? Who's gonna move into the Fortress? I hate that you're gonna leave but I'm happy if that's what you want."

"That's what I'm talking about Jacey. You getting a big girl job as a photographer. Opening up your own studio/gallery." Bri nodded and grinned. "It'll be a good thing, you'll be able to take the babies there with you when you have to work. You can put Monica to work when she's old enough, boss her around, make her your unpaid intern." She shrugged. "Yeah, I am. It's going to be empty unless the suits wanna stay there. It's what I want. I want this new start with Jax. It just feels right. You're gonna come and have sleepovers with me right?"

The blonde shrugged. "You know I'll probably be at your house all the damn time. I'm too attached to Javi to be away for more than an hour." She smirked at the brunette. "We're thirty and planning sleepovers." She laughed, rolling her eyes. "I think we'll finally act thirty when Monica is thirty… God help us."

"Javi is gonna lose his shit. Monica too, she'll probably try to move in with you guys." She shook her head. "We always had the best sleepovers. I miss those days Jacey. Tequila, vodka, trips to Walmart to pick up high schoolers and go to homecoming with them. It was the life." Bri laughed. "Man, it was the fucking life."

Jacey started laughing. "Oh my god! That kid! Who was he? Alex! He was great… Teaching him how to shoot and getting him drunk off his ass. Elijah used to tell me all the time how he was gonna kill us if we got in trouble for hanging out with Alex." She laughed.

"Ugh. My little boo Alex." Bri sighed. "I'm kinda sad it didn't work out between us! He was supposed to be my little suited up business man. I wonder what he's doing these days. Maybe I'll have Igor dig up some information on him."

The blonde laughed. "My god! I miss our younger days so much. We had so much fun, Bri. When the hell did we grow up?"

"Grew up during our heartbreaks." Bri shrugged. "Then I grew up a little more recently. You promise that we'll still be close as fuck when I make the move? I couldn't be happy if we somehow drifted apart because of this."

Jacey looked at the brunette for a few minutes before nodding her head. "Bri, you know I can't make a promise like that. You could get caught up in Biker Queen life or I could get transferred. You never know with Hap. He's always trying to be a good Son and brother." She shrugged. "I promise to always come running if you need me, I'll always be there if you need me but who knows what could happen? Our lives are in such different places, babe."

"But you're supposed to make the promise." Bri sighed. "I get where you're coming from though."

The blonde shrugged. "And then get murdered because I couldn't keep my promise to you? I'm ok… I like being alive and well."

"Who would murder you?" She sighed as she wrapped her arms around herself. "Nevermind. It's not important."

Jacey pulled the brunette to her and kissed her head. "Whoever's offended by me hurting you and your feelings." She sighed, tilting her head up as she felt the tears. "I never even thought you'd show up at my apartment with the doctor's bill, ya know that? I thought I'd never see your ass again. You were just some bitch who spilt her coffee on me." She laughed. "Didn't expect this… Guess we have a funny way about finding our way back to each other, huh?"

"Of course I was gonna show up with the bill, doctor visits are expensive as fuck especially a cosmetic surgeon bill." Bri chuckled as she wiped at her face. "I can't believe where we're at either. It's unusual but it works for us."

The blonde nodded her head. "I'd be so lost and confused without you… Do you know that?" She sighed again. "But this oddly feels like we're slipping apart."

"It really feels like you're dumping me right now Jacey." Bri shook her head. "It fucking sucks."

Jacey shook her head. "I couldn't dump you if I tried, Bri… Even if I ever got stupid and got fed up with you, my kids are insanely in love with you and so is my fiance."

"You and Hap got engaged again?" Bri nodded. "Congrats." She wiped at her face. "But this still feels like a stupid break up."

She shrugged. "Yeah, thanks…" She shook her head. "It's not, babe, stop."

"It's a happy moment, my sister and my bestie are getting married." Bri sniffled. "Why aren't we jumping up and down and picking out your wedding dress right now Jacey?"

The blonde shrugged again. "Because I'm a bitchy person…"

"Why? What makes you say that?" She shook her head. "Huh?"

She shrugged once more, eyeing the ring. "Ring is different. He got a new one… I guess because he thought I'd say yes easier."

"It's a gorgeous ring." Bri smiled. "Get excited, this is exciting. I'm happy for you Jacey."

The blonde nodded her head. "Oh yeah, definitely.. It's absolutely stunning and it's expensive as hell. Do you even know how much that man makes? Because I keep getting thrown off. I think he secretly own the world or something." She shook her head. "I want to be excited but I just feel like he deserves more and better."

"As a super snoop, I know he makes some millions a year…" Bri shrugged. "What's better and more than you?"

jacey rolled her eyes. "What all do you know?" She shrugged. "Anything else… Prettier, smarter, deserving, he deserves it."

"Do you want the file we have on him?" The brunette shook her head. "Um, okay but who's prettier or smarter than the woman he's madly in love with? You're what he wants. He wouldn't have proposed if you weren't absolutely perfect for him."

The blonde shook her head. "Just give me a run down… What all do you have and know?" She sighed. "I think he's just settling… He can't have what he really wants so he's settling."

"I'd slap you if I didn't know you hit back without second thought." Bri blew out an exaggerating breath. "The basics, where he grew up, his parents' names, past arrest records, managed to get our hands on sealed juvenile records. Aleksandr knows more about him than I do. All I cared about was him not having any domestic abuse charges and him having money."

She shrugged. "Why? I'm being honest, Bri…" She cocked an eyebrow at the brunette. "Well call dad… I wanna know all of it." She sighed. "Wait… Does dad know about that shit from earlier this year?"

"You're downplaying your worth. I'm not onboard with that shit Jacey. What happened to my little college coed that used to walk around with her ass hanging out and her nose in the air because she knew she was the baddest in town? I hated those damn cut off jeans you always used to wear, they made me jealous, you had legs for days." Bri shook her head. "He doesn't know if you or Happy haven't told him. I didn't tell him."

Jacey rolled her eyes. "Yeah, Bri… Pre- Camryn and pre- Fatass Kol." She shook her head. "Before I started realizing just how ridiculous I was and how I'm not as great as I made out to be."

"You look better now than I did before my kids." Bri sighed. "We'd be in a fist fight right now if I weren't pregnant. Do you wanna order donuts with me? Fuck, nevermind. I can't be fat as fuck in your wedding."

The blonde shook her head. "I've gained weight like crazy. You'd be on the floor, I'd be in a fist fight." She shrugged her shoulders. "Call dad… I want the rundown of what he knows."

"Still looking better than I did." The brunette shrugged. "I'll call him. You're gonna wait until my body gets back in shape before you get married right?"

Jacey shook her head. "November… You have four months bitch. We have about nine months to find a dress that will fit my ass and tits in one setting… Keep that mind."

"You're the worst friend ever to me. I was gonna work my possibly Vegas wedding with Juice around you when you were pregnant, remember that?" Bri shook her head. "Four months. I'll still be emotional and flabby as fuck."

Jacey rolled her eyes. "Oh yeah, when I'm pregnant, unable to drink, get naked or get high… You're a true friend." She scoffed, smirking at the brunette. "You'd only get an extension of about two to three months"

"Hey, I loved you so much I postponed it and got dumped." Bri laughed. "Yeah, get married in like 2015. Please."

The blonde shook her head. "Or November. Don't even try that. I'll elope in Niagara."

"November 2015." Bri smiled and nodded. "See, I'm looking out for you boo. You're so very welcome."

Jacey started laughing, shaking her head. "No, Katarzyna, November 2013. Eleven months from now, I'd rather lock _that_ man down as soon as possible." She smiled.

"But Jacey!" Bri whined as she dropped to the floor. "I'm gonna be all flabby and round in the face! I'm not gonna be in any pictures."

Jacey grabbed Bri's chin and made a face at her before she growled at her in Russian. "Stop it, you're too damn perfect. You'll be in more pictures than me."

"I can't believe you just growled in Russian. I'm kinda proud and kinda scared at the same time." Bri shook her head. "Fine, I'll stop being a whiny bitch. I promise. It's not about me anyway. it's about you and Happy becoming one and you looking fly as fuck in white."

Jacey shrugged her shoulders. "Well you need to stop your shit and stop thinking you could be anything less than stunningly, ridiculously gorgeous… Bitch."

"I'll stop if you stop." Bri smiled. "We'll both stop our shit."

The blonde mumbled in Russian again, smirking at the brunette. "What shit am I carrying on with?"

"You thinking that you're not everything Happy deserves and more." Bri shook her head. "Also, don't tell dad that I'm pregnant. He doesn't know yet unless he's figured it out with his all knowing ass."

She shrugged. "Not my news to tell… I'll call him if I end up pregnant again. Which, Brianna Hohrykova, we do not hope for!" She shook her head.

"He'd kick your ass." Bri laughed. "You sure you wanna know everything that dad dug up on Happy?"

Jacey shook her head. "Bullshit, he loves babies… Especially mine. Him and Kol are best friends." She smiled before she nodded. "Yes, I do…"

"He only likes Kol because he hasn't met baby Jackson yet." Bri stuck her tongue out at the blonde. "You just stole my dad from me. Like he's now got so many grandkids he actually goes into Toys R Us now. He called me the other day and was like does Camryn play with Barbies and is Kol too young for a walker."

The blonde started laughing. "Yeah, whatever bitch… Kol is the king of dad's world. He loves his meanie face. They nap so much together." She grinned. "Awww, he knows she hates Barbies as much as she hates the smell of coffee. I wish you could've heard that conversation. She told him he couldn't drink again. Ever again."

"You just straight up jacked my dad when I wasn't looking huh!?" Bri laughed. "He's now having coffee with Cam? That's too cute. I would've loved to hear her tell him no more coffee. That's his drug." She chuckled. "I think it's cute though, they love that man so much. He's a big ol' bear."

* * *

**December 28, 2012**

With Camryn and Kol down the hall with Frey and Igor, Happy as taking so much advantage of having the blonde to himself. He couldn't be more happy for the peace and quiet, as much as he loved his kids and how talkative they seemed to be, he needed quiet sometimes. He laid down on the bed careful not to disturb his blonde fiancee beside him. He turned over onto his side and pulled her to him, pressing a kiss to her forehead. "Love you, baby."

"Love you too." She murmured, keeping her eyes closed as she curled into his tight embrace. "You look like you've had an interesting day, huh?"

He nodded his head as he stared down at the beautiful blonde. "Me and Monica finally talked, that's one fucked up kid." He shook his head. "I don't know who said it was ever ok to just hurt her the way they did but I hate the parts I've played in it. She's just so messed up over everything… I don't even know how to help her."

"She's not used to constants, Hap… Nothing is constant to her. Not even Bri is… Monica harbors a lot of unresolved issues with everything and everyone. You, for going to Tacoma without her. You walked out of her life, willingly - regardless of you intentionally meaning to hurt or not. Bri gave her up when she was a baby so she could continue her dreams, however Bri came back when she was six and as mature and smart as Monica is, she doesn't quite understand." Jacey shrugged her shoulders. "Elijah leaves a lot to handle business, not a constant. Her problems with me are taking Bri from her, taking Elijah from her, taking you from her… But I constantly remind Monica how much seeing her hurt is hurting me because I love her so much."

Happy nodded his head, leaning down to press a kiss to Jacey's lips. "Sometimes I wonder how I even got roped into this crazy life with you…" He chuckled lightly before he shrugged. "Running around with Russians, got kids and now we're getting married." He shook his head. "How do you do it?"

"Do what?" She cocked an eyebrow at him and shrugged. "What?"

He pushed his hand up her shirt a little, resting it against her warm smooth skin. "Make people love you. Draw them to you?"

"I don't know, Hap, I don't notice that I do it. Do you wish I hadn't drawn you in?" Jacey shook her head, sitting up. "If we're being honest here, I tried to jump off your radar… You're the one who walked into my apartment."

Happy shook his head. "I didn't say that, Jacey… I just wanna know how you do it. People can flock to you easily. See your pretty ass face and just run for you." He kissed her cheek, moving his hand further up her body. "I'm glad I got you… Through all the shit, everything we been through; two kids later, I think we've improved greatly."

"You know what has been the best part of all of this?" She inquired, smiling up at him. "Those two kids… Cami is too damn smart for her own good and she's utter perfection; that sass, that devilish grin, those sweet cuddles… We did good. And Kol? I don't even wanna start on him. He's such a damn troublemaker… You think he's all cute and quiet? Hell no." The blonde grabbed the hem of the man's shirt, pulling it from his body before tossing it to the floor. "I made some decisions about the wedding too. Let's take the family to the estate, close family and the club. Aleksandr is walking me down the aisle, too. I just haven't told him yet…" She smiled as she watched the man move on top of her and push her legs apart before he settled between them.

Hap nodded his head as he quickly removed Jacey's shirt. "Come on, you know the courthouse is as good a place as any." He smirked at his fiancee as one of his hands dropped to the waistband of her sleep shorts and yanked at them before he slid his hand into the shorts while the other hand held him up over the blonde.

* * *

**SUPER IMPORTANT AN: _This is the last chapter of 2012. The next chapter (78) will be set in November of 2013. _**

**_Give me feedback guys, I have 78 almost done and ready to go so as soon as I wake up tomorrow (I live on the East Coast so probably around 6PM - I work night shift, lmfao... I'm not lazy.) 78 will go up. But it honestly depends on feedback. Nothing is more annoying than working hard on my stories and getting practically nothing in return. So give me substantial feedback, I love hearing from you guys! (:_**


	78. Chapter 78: Confusion and Adjustments

**WARNING: TIME JUMP.. WE'RE NOW IN LATER 2013.**

* * *

**November 17, 2013**

He stared at the concrete under his feet carefully as if it was gonna change or swift. He couldn't figure out what drove him to _this_ but here he was. He loaded everything up into the van before chancing a look at the prospect and he shrugged his shoulders. Happy moved toward his Dyna and put his helmet on. "That's everything." He mumbled before he mounted the bike and started it. He was leaving her, just like he left her in Malibu.

_White dress, make up done to perfection and she was gorgeous. She looked down at her dress and smiled, her day was finally here and she wasn't nervous anymore but happy, excited and ready to see Happy. She wanted everything to be perfect and it was. _

_She looked up at Aleksandr and smiled at him as he held his arm out for her. "It's time, my dear." He nodded his head, watching as Jacey looped her arm through his. _

"_How does he look? I know you know." The blonde nodded her head, smiling up at the man. "Tell me… Please." _

_Aleksandr shook his head. "I cannot, it's a surprise. You'll see soon, I promise." He shrugged as they started to walk out the French doors, down the path of white rose petals. "Just cool it, Jacey." _

"_The nerves may be flipping around again. Is everyone here?" She sighed, resting her head against his arm briefly. "I'm so going ballistic, make me stop." _

_The man shook his head. "Would you calm down? Everything's ok, it's your big day, my dear. Everything is perfect for you and everyone you wanted is here. I made sure myself." _

"_Ok ok, I'm calm, I swear." She sighed again, nodding her head before she looked up to see the chairs and her wedding party come into view. It was a small group, just a best man and a maid of honor; Kozik and Bri. Jacey's bright blue eyes landed on Happy before they darted to Bri and she smiled. _

_Aleksandr patted her hand that was resting in the crook of his arm and smiled down at her once her attention turned on him. "I'm very proud of you, my dear. Very happy as well." They came to a stop with the music and Aleksandr leaned down to kiss the blonde's cheek, whispering to her in Russian before handing her off to Happy and he took his seat. _

_The vows started and they were stated, but there was something off. Something was wrong, someone was missing or something was. Jacey couldn't place it whatsoever but as looked up at the man in front of her, his eyes were anywhere else but on her. "What?" She whispered to him during the last part of the vows. _

"_Can't do it." Happy finally looked up before he pulled his hands from hers. "Can't do this, I'm sorry Jacey." He stepped back before his eyes found his daughter being held by Igor and he shook his head. "I'm sorry for the inconvenience…" And he was gone, walking down the aisle and away from Jacey. _

He looked up, the sound of the van starting pulling him out of his revelry and he sighed, pulling out of the driveway and he headed toward Charming. _Leaving_.

**November 21, 2013**

Jacey shook her head as she looked at the reflection in the mirror, she hadn't slept in five days. She drifted in and out throughout the hours but it wasn't good enough to constitute as sleep. She sighed, slowly applying some lotion to her face before she started to do her makeup. Jacey Teller was a zombie. She didn't talk, she didn't make any noises, she just sat around the beach house or cleaned it. The blonde was done with the silence though, she wasn't sure she could handle it much longer.

She stared at her now made up face. Her hair was a mess of waves and curls, she didn't care that much but she needed to appear ok and good so she could head to Charming. She needed to get her kids, she needed to pick herself up and move on. In the most literal of forms, she was left. The worst part was, she couldn't figure out why… She thought things were good. She thought everything was great… She clearly thought wrong.

She got her stuff and put it in the back of the black Range Rover before she climbed into the driver's seat. Instantly, she was hit with _his_ strong scent; leather, polo black and mint. She covered her face with one hand as she felt her tears ease down her cheeks and she sighed before she wiped them away and she started the SUV.

.

.

.

.

She pulled up to the house, her eyes on the Harley's in the driveway. She recognized them all and that was her big problem, _he_ was there. Jacey sighed as she opened the car door and got out of the SUV before she made her way to the front door and pushed it open, quickly shutting it before she started for the living room.

Jacey quickly discovered all the people in the room and she just moved back out of the living room, going up the stairs. The blonde moved into the master suite and laid down, her eyes closing instantly.

"You just wanna stay here for a few days?" Bri slowly walked into the room, shutting the door. "You need sleep bad and I don't mind having the babies here with me." She nodded her head.

The blonde shook her head. "I'm fine, we need to get to the house and I need to start packing up all of my stuff along with theirs."

"Why? Where are you going?" Bri sat down at Jacey's side, grabbing a hold of the blonde's hand. "You can't leave, J."

Jacey slowly shook her head. "New house? The house we've lived in is no longer an option."

"Why not? He gave it to you. The house, it's yours." The brunette shrugged. "He told me so."

The blonde nodded. "Don't want it, I'll find something else that's not related to him." She shrugged her shoulders as she closed her eyes. "I just want to cut the ties and set up an agreement for visitation."

"J, you love that house. Don't give it up." Bri shook her head, her gray eyes on her sister. "You'll never be able to fully cut ties with him."

Jacey shrugged again as she squeezed Bri's hand. "I may love it but I don't want the memories from it anymore. I know, unless they don't want anything to do with him too." She shook her head. "Best news ever? I'm late."

**November 22, 2013**

Happy Lowman was a drunken mess lately, more so to ignore the fact that he was now alone. He was supposed to be married now, living with Jacey and their two kids. He wasn't supposed to obliterated to no damn return and being led to one of the back dorm rooms. But here he was…

He kept his eyes on the skinny blonde, shaking his head as he began to compare every single little things to Jacey. He couldn't help it, he wanted the blonde that had been constantly plaguing his mind since he first met her but he knew it was over and he was stupid man.

"What's on your mind, baby?" The blonde purred in his ear as she peppered his neck with kisses and was pushing her hands up his shirt.

Happy started looking around and noticed he was laying on a bed and the croweater was on top of him. He cleared his throat, the alcohol still fogging his mind as he smiled up at the blonde. It didn't dawn on him that he was laying under Jacey, but Ashley. _His newest admirer_. He shook his head, Jacey's face disappeared out of his head and he was finally in the present time. _Reality_. A reality where Jacey was now wanting nothing to do with him and the last time he did see her face, her brows were stitched in confusion and her lips were slightly parted. Six days ago. _Their wedding day. _"Quit." He fished a condom out of his jeans pocket and passed it to her. "Go find someone that's interested, I'm definitely not." He pushed her off of him and quickly left the room.

**November 30, 2013**

Jacey laid the sleeping baby boy down in his crib, watching him closely as she slowly eased his blue and black pacifier out of his mouth and backed away from the crib. After having yet another talk with Bri, Jacey decided to just stay in the house. It dawned on her that by uprooting her kids from the only home they'd really known just so she didn't have to get bombarded by the memories she and her ex-fiancée shared in the large house wasn't actually fair.

She left the door cracked and moved toward her daughter's bedroom, she saw that the bed was still empty and she smiled a little as she walked further into the room. "What are you doing, baby girl?" She sat down on the floor beside her daughter.

"I wanna sleep with daddy tonight. I miss his cuddles." She murmured, not even chancing a glance at her mother. "Please, please, I know he's a meanie to you but I can't sleep without his big hugs."

Jacey sighed, staring at her daughter for a moment before she pulled the four year old into her lap. "My love, you don't have to feel the way I do about your daddy. If you want daddy's cuddles the I'll call him. Ok? All you have to do is let me know that you want him with you and I'll call him."

"Promise you won't be mad at me?" Camryn looked up at Jacey. "I don't want you to be mad at me, mommy."

The older blonde shook her head. "I promise you I won't be mad. I could never be mad at you, babe, daddy is your favorite cuddle buddy." She smiled, pressing a kiss to the toddler. "Alright, I'm gonna go call your daddy… You start putting your toys away."

.

.

.

.

Happy stood at the front door, staring at it as he waited for someone to come to it. He was hoping he'd get a chance to actually be around Jacey too but he knew he was hoping for too much, Jacey didn't want him anywhere near her anymore. His fault, however, so now he had to deal with passing her by, only speaking with the blonde if it regards their children. Nothing more, nothing less.

He looked up at the sounds of the locks clicking and he sighed, waiting for the door to open up as he crossed his arms over his chest. Jacey slowly pulled the door open and stepped out of his way. He started to kiss her head as he walked in but the level of inappropriate that move would've been on would have busted through the roof. "She ok?" He chanced a conversation.

"Yeah, she's fine. Just misses you… I refuse to be that type of mother that tears her kids away from their father." The blonde shrugged, shutting the front door. "She's in her room… Should be crawling under her covers."

Happy looked around the foyer before his dark eyes landed on Jacey's gorgeous face. "What about Kol? Where's he at?"

"Asleep until about three when he realizes I'm no longer holding him like usual." The blonde nodded her head "It's almost ten-thirty, can you get her asleep or do I need to call in my dad or Igor?"

His face hardened at the mention of someone taking his place. He shook his head, choosing not to respond, he just left the foyer and headed upstairs to Camryn's room. He smiled as he walked in the room and saw her slowly poke her head out from under the covers. "Hey blondie." He whispered, closing the door.

"Daddy!" Camryn jumped up, running toward her father. She giggled as he caught her as she jumped out of her bed. "I missed you so much! It's been two whole days… I counted."

He chuckled as he caught her, kicking his boots before he laid down in the bed. "You counted all forty-eight hours? Did it take a while?" He pulled her blankets over them as best he could before he adjusted her on his chest. "I missed you way more, I promise ya." He looked down to see the little blonde asleep and he sighed, his friend wiping at the involuntary tears that started to roll down his cheeks. "I love you, Camryn." He whispered, pressing a kiss to her head.

* * *

**AN****: 2013 - yaaaay! Feedback was actually scarce which is normally weird but whatever, here's chapter 78. **

**Hope ya enjoyed it, let me know what ya think. Seriously feedback continues to be scarce, my updates are gonna become scarce. I'm not going to waste my time... It's really obnoxious and kills the motivation of updating and writing this story. **


	79. Chapter 79: Changing Minds

**December 2, 2013**

Jacey looked down at her stomach as she laid in her bed, alone. She shook her head as she took in a deep breath. Last night, she took four pregnancy tests and all of them came back negative but she still wanted to be sure so she had set up an appointment at Bri's clinic for eight. She had to be sure that the tests were correct. Another pregnancy? No. That was a bad idea. She couldn't do another pregnancy, not while she was alone. Two kids with Happy Lowman was quite enough, she was exceeding the limit at this point.

She turned her attention onto the sleeping four year old beside her before her blue eyes found the almost two year old boy curled into her side, his tiny hand gripping her tank top. "Cami, baby, it's time to get up, my love." She reached over and ran her fingers through the little blonde's curly tresses.

"Nope, I'm still sleeping." Camryn shook her head. "How come this side doesn't smell like daddy? Normally it does." She turned and looked back at her mother before sighing. "How come daddy doesn't live here anymore?"

Jacey rubbed her forehead before she sighed. "Because this a new bed set that your dad hasn't laid on. It's just new, baby." She covered her face for a moment before sighing again. "Because he moved out…"

"Does he not like our house anymore?" She inquired, rolling over to crawl to her mother. "That's sad, we love this house. It's the bestest house ever."

The older blonde shook her head as she stared down at her daughter. "No, baby, that's not the case at all. He just didn't want to be with _me_ anymore. He still loves you and Kol though, you both are his favorite people in the world. I promise you, my love."

"Mama, hungry." Kol mumbled, his blue eyes opening before he slowly sat up. "Hungry, hungry, hungry."

Jacey smiled, nodding her head. "Ok, babe, how about bacon and grits for breakfast? We're gonna go see Aunt B then go to studio.?"

"But why doesn't daddy wanna be with you? You're bestest friends, mama." Camryn poked at Jacey's collarbone. "Is he mad at you?"

The older blonde shook her head again. "Sometimes people just change their minds. Like you know how you sometimes want orange juice for breakfast and sometimes you want milk? It's like that baby. You just change your mind. Daddy changed his mind."

* * *

**December 9, 2013**

It'd been a couple of weeks, not many but she was getting through the shit just fine. As long as she maintained some type of routine to keep herself busy. She didn't want to think too much, it meant her mind would go straight to the haywire she didn't want to associate herself with any longer. She was home alone, Camryn and Kol with Bri in Charming as Jacey tried to focus in the studio, aiming to develop the photos she had taken during the rehearsal dinner.

Her head was everywhere else though… And now she was going crazy. That or there was actually an intruder. She couldn't figure it out and she didn't care to stop and differentiate between her level of crazy and possible intruder. She walked to the kitchen to get her phone, she responded to Bri's random texts before she navigated to her contact list.

And here Jacey was overthinking again… She didn't know how good of an idea it could be to actually make the call but she just wanted to be sure and she damn sure wasn't to grab a butcher knife and go prancing around the house and the outside of the house to check. She shook her head as she pressed on the screen and put the call in. The blonde quickly explained the situation and the caller on the other end agreed to come over.

.

.

.

.

She sat on the floor by the fridge, mildly sipping a glass of wine as she waited for the man to show up. It clearly didn't take long and she was glad for it but now she had a half full wine glass and she'd made an empty promise to her sister to stop drinking so much. "Damn it." She mumbled as she heard a knock at the front door, not the doorbell though. It was almost like a light tap.

Jacey stood up and moved into the foyer after she poured out the wine, grabbed a piece of spearmint bubble gum and popped the strip into her mouth. She pulled the front door open slowly after she saw it was who she was expecting. "I know I'm a fool for even calling but I just keep hearing this strange rustling around or something, I don't know." She murmured, her blue eyes landing on his face.

"I'll take a look around." Elijah nodded. "Sound coming from a specific point of the house? Can you hear it better from one room than from another?"

She shrugged. "Heard it best in the studio. When I went into the kitchen, it wasn't as loud but I could still hear it."

"I'll take a look outside, just stay here alright?" He looked at her. "Are you okay though? You look out of it."

She nodded her head slowly, running a hand through her hair. "Yeah, I've just been working in the studio."

"You know you can't lie to me, so spill it." He nodded. "You going to be fine, if I do a lap around the house, or are you going to come with me?"

Jacey shook her head. "Just worried that all this shit going on is going to affect my kids." She shrugged. "I don't know, I'll come with you if that's ok."

"What stuff?" He looked back at her as he pulled off his leather gloves. "What exactly is going on in your life right now Jace?"

The blonde shrugged her shoulders. "Hap not being in the same place as the kids… They're used to always being together and now that's over with. I just don't want them hurt from any of this." She shook her head.

"Ah, understandable." He nodded as he walked out of the side door. "I think it's safe to say that they won't be hurt over this. I don't think he'd just abandon them."

Jacey nodded. "I'd kill him if he did. They don't deserve any bullshit."

"No they don't." Elijah flashed a brief smile. "They're innocent, they deserve to be kept out of the grown folks' business."

She wrapped her arms around herself and nodded again. "And I'm going to keep this as far away from them as I can…"

"Good." He nodded as he started to check the bushes. "You still have your guns? Have you changed all your security codes lately?"

Jacey shook her head. "No and no."

"You can have mine." He reached into his jacket and unholstered his gun before passing it to her. "It's just to help you sleep easier. I really don't see anything suspicious. However, I did find this furry little thing." He held up a cat and smirked. "Making a home in your flower beds."

The blonde shook her head. "No, that's ok. I'm trying this new thing where I'm not so violent, plus Camryn is good at finding shit and I don't need that, especially. I'll just get another Pit." She shook her head again. "No, that wouldn't work, he'd turn into a softy like Camryn's dog. A cat? Really? That's what's making me so uneasy?"

"I'll keep it then." He nodded. "Yeah, this little furry cat is putting you on edge. He's like a pet Brianna would have. White and prissy." He smirked at her. "You want me to call animal control to pick him up?"

She sighed, nodding her head. "I feel stupid for calling you. I'm really sorry, Elijah." She ran her hand over the cat's head before shaking her head. "No, I'll take him to the vet tomorrow, get him all checked up then give him to the kids. Let's just hope Kol doesn't terrorize him." She smiled a little.

"It's fine. I'm glad you called to have me check it out." Elijah smiled. "Please name him something cool, nothing like Fluffy or Kitty Boo Boo or just plain old Kitty."

Jacey nodded her head, moving back towards the front door. "Yeah but I'm sure you were busy so again, I apologize." She took the cat from Elijah and shrugged. "Hey, don't knock Fluffy… We got that gerbil and named him Fluffy. He was the best."

"I was just doing some shopping with Aurelia." He shrugged. "What happened to the gerbil? Huh?"

She nodded. "Elijah! Why'd you come over here? You could've told me no and to call Igor or Frey." She shrugged her shoulders. "He went on vacation?" She laughed a little.

"It's fine. It wasn't a bother." He shook his head. "You neglected to feed him, so he died!"

She started laughing. "Shut up, that's bullshit… You didn't give him more water." She shook her head, setting the cat on the floor. "I need a cage or kennel or something until I can take him to the vet."

"I always made sure the water bottle was filled." He rolled his eyes. "You killed the gerbil. You can turn a playpen over and use that as a cage."

Jacey shook her head. "Do not blame me, you forgot to give him some water. You killed him, not me. Jerk." She shrugged. "I have only one now… Kol doesn't go for them like Camryn did. But he's a very wildly active monsters and she wasn't."

"I did not." He shook his head. "Tape him to the door. It's what I used to do to my youngest brother." He smirked. "He turned out pretty well."

Jacey shook her head. "No, Elijah! I'm not taping the baby boy to the door. He'd find a way down." She smiled. "Ya think so?" She turned and started for the kitchen.

"Yes." He nodded. "Kol turned out well. I may let him hang out with Aurelia soon."

The blonde picked up her wine glass from the sink and rinsed it out before she moved toward the bottle of wine on the island and poured herself a full glass. She looked at Elijah and shrugged. "He'd like that, he's still a flirt though."

"Well, my daughter isn't any better. She tries to flirt with Creed but gets upset when he doesn't flirt back. She doesn't understand that he's too young to know what she's saying." He chuckled. "She's a mess Jacey."

She started laughing before she shook her head. "Aw the baby girl. You should see Kol when he sees Kajsa. He's a wreck over her. That's his little best friend." She nodded before she finished off the entire glass of wine and started to pour another. "Where is the little beauty?"

"I heard her call him Ko' the other day." Elijah shook his head. "Kajsa and Aurelia are best friends. It's absolutely perfect. They remind me of you and Bri. Blondie and Brownie. She's out in the car. I felt it was time that she took care of herself." He smirked. "Don't worry, she's babysitting Yevgeny."

Jacey nodded her head, running a hand through her hair. "I can't wait for all the kids to grow up, they're all bound to be entertaining." She looked at the bottle of wine. "Well, I guess you should get going. I appreciate you checking the house."

"Kol and Kajsa are gonna get married at fifteen and have four kids by twenty-five." He laughed. "You should ease up on the drinking, I would hate to have to ship you to rehab like we did with Brianna."

She nodded her head. "I see that, I'm so not ready for that at all." She finished off her glass and poured another one. "I'm fine, I promise."

"Alcoholic." Elijah shook his head as he grabbed the nearly empty bottle. "You're not going to find any answers at the bottom of this thing."

Jacey shook her head. "I'm not looking for any answers, I don't have any questions, Elijah."

"What're you drinking to numb then?" He tapped on the counter. "The pain? The confusion? Everything?"

She shook her head. "Nothing, I just like that bottle." She took a swig of the wine and sighed. "It's good, try it."

He waved her off. "You know I haven't had a drink in over seven years."

Jacey held out the glass and smiled. "Try it, it was a gift from… I don't know. It was on the gift table though." She poked at Elijah's lips. "Try it."

"No thank you." He shook his head. "Thanks for the offer though."

She shrugged, holding her hand out to him. "Ya think if I drink every bottle of wine in here, just in the kitchen, would all the confusion go away?" She shook her head. "I'm curious, I just want to stop wondering why the fuck one wastes so much money on these gorgeous rings and to waste so much time in some joke of a relationship… I didn't even get that answer yet."

"I think if you drink every bottle, you'll be in the hospital with a stomach full of charcoal because of alcohol poisoning." Elijah sighed. "He's not a man. I think that's answer enough. No way in hell should he have kept it going that long if his all wasn't in it."

Jacey nodded her head. "I'm more upset about being left because that dress was expensive and perfect and I loved it." She shrugged. "I feel so much weight was lifted off my shoulders though, that's the worse part. I hate that those kids are involved, that's the worst."

"You didn't want it either?" He shook his head. "I hate that they're involved too."

She shook her head. "As I keep thinking about what could've made him decide to leave, I noticed how distant we'd become. I never really knew that man either. Bri knows him better than I do…" She shrugged her shoulders. "I guess I thought after the wedding, we'd be ok again but it's really been a long time coming. How fucking sad and terrible."

"To her credit, she did do a background check and she did force the man to talk to her every single time she saw him." Elijah sighed. "It's sad that it took you two nearly getting married to realize how distant you actually are. I think it's best that you two are apart, I think there was some more discovering that needed to happen."

Jacey shook her head. "I'm not going to give our relationship another chance. It's done, I don't want to be with him again." She shrugged. "We can be parents together and raise the kids but the ship sailed. Sorry."

"I know you two can be successful and coparent." He nodded and smiled. "I mean, it nearly worked for him and Brianna. I think since you're both the biological parents then it should be way easier."

The blonde nodded her head. "I'd hope so. But as of now, I'm not ready to be friends with him. All I wanna do is punch him in the throat or set him on fire." She shrugged. "Why are you listening my nonsense? Your baby girl in waiting on you, go spend time with her. I'll be fine. Me and the wine and whatever movies I find." She smiled.

"Use the wine to light him up." Elijah smirked as he set the baby monitor on the counter. "They're both fine. He's reading her a story."

She shrugged. "Elijah, my love, you don't like him, do you? You genuinely don't like Happy…" She smiled, shaking her head. "You're such a perfect human, she's so lucky to have you and you, her."

"I like Happy. I do not like some of the choices he makes though." He shrugged. "I'm absolutely in love with her. She's made my life better. Given me a reason to slow down and start to enjoy life and all that it has to offer. I love when she wants to take a nap but won't do so until I'm laying with her or how she will put up a fuss when I'm trying to feed her veggies. It's just life and I love every moment I have with her."

Jacey started to shake her head. "Well that makes one of us… Parenthood, amazing isn't it?" She nodded eagerly. "I love being a mom, I love them. They're my favorite damn things in the world. Just don't tell Bri or yourself." She giggled a little.

"It truly is amazing." He nodded as he listened to the monitor. "She's trying to sing… She keeps getting better with every moment. She's a little copycat. I won't tell Bri or myself. I promise." He smiled at her.

Jacey sighed. "Elijah, my love, I'm stealing her. I have to, she's too damn precious." She smiled up at the handsome man and shook her head. "I miss you, 'Lijah, a lot."

"I can go get her if you want me to." He smiled back at her. "I haven't been gone Jacey…"

She nodded her head. "She's moving in with me though, so hand her over and go get all of her belongings. She's mine now." She shook her head. "You have though. Especially when I was gone and when I came back to California, you weren't here anymore."

"She can visit with you." He shook his head. "I was gone because I had business to attend to and when you came back, I felt it best that my presence was scarce."

Jacey shook her head. "No, no, sunshine. I'm kidnapping her." She shrugged, setting her wine glass down. "Yeah and I didn't say anything because I couldn't do that to you." She nodded slowly, looking up at him. "But I still miss you." She hopped onto the counter.

"Well, I'd die without her so I cannot let that happen." He shook his head again. "I think you could've said something if you had wanted to." He nodded. "Like I said, I am never far, just a phone call away Jacey."

The blonde sighed, rolling her eyes. "Can we split her? You get her half of Thursday, Friday, Saturday and Sunday… I'll get her Monday through Wednesday and the other half of Thursday." She smiled, shaking her head. "I need you in my life, Elijah. You take the bad shit away, you're the only person that's always just there." She nodded. "Besides, you're a mess and a trip."

"So, you're suggesting we coparent and have already set up a custody agreement?" He chuckled and nodded. "I'll see if I can part with her for that long with being a ten minute drive from her." He smiled. "Jacey, I'm in your life. Like I said, I'm just a phone call away when you need me."

She started laughing, nodding her head. "You're gonna gain separation anxiety… She's definitely mine. I'm calling it." She shrugged. "Good because you're not allowed to leave ever again."

"I don't plan to leave. I kinda like the idea of staying in one place long enough to raise my daughter." Elijah smiled and nodded. "It feels good to give her stability."

Jacey grabbed the front of his suit and pulled him to her so she could wrap her arms around his neck. "Thanks for listening to my nonsense… You're the best, 'Lijah."

"You're welcome." He hugged her and smiled. "I should get going but I'm serious, if you need anything else, just give me another call. Aurelia and I will come and hangout with you until you feel better or something."

She shook her head. "No, no, no, stay!" She smiled up at him. "Give me my new baby and go play cops and robbers."

"You know what. I'll get her and we'll hang out with you. I'll see if she likes the cat." He smirked. "I was thinking about getting a dog. It'd be fun to have a dog when I go for walks in the park with Aurelia."

Jacey smiled, shaking her head. "No, forget the cat, she needs to cuddle with me." She poked his lips. "Stop that smirk, get a dog, make sure he's best friend with my girl first though."

"Come on, let's go get her. You can properly meet Yevgeny, Brianna's surrogate baby brother apparently." He shook his head. "If I get a dog, I want to get her an English Bulldog, a nice mild mannered dog that'll let her play and cuddle up with him. She has a stuffed bulldog that she likes to have everywhere."

She smiled, nodding. "Ok, lead the way…" She shrugged. "If she doesn't snuggle then no dog. Do you know how many dogs we went through before we settled with Cato? Cam hated everything except for that damn dog." She smiled.

He nodded as he lead her out of the house and towards his SUV. "I had to upgrade vehicles. The Audi is for business only." He chuckled as he opened the back door and smiled at his daughter. "Aurelia, my love. Jacey wants to cuddle." He lifted the baby girl out of her seat and passed her to Jacey. "Knock yourselves out, she's a cuddle monster."

"Hi gorgeous." She smiled at the baby girl as she kissed Aurelia's forehead. "Elijah, bring him in. Bulk him up or something, he's just a baby." She turned, her free hand reaching for Elijah's hand and she pulled him back inside the house. "Aren't you the most gorgeous little brown eyed baby ever?"

"I can't force him to bulk up. We're not actually sure if he's hit puberty just yet." Elijah smirked. "Don't feed her too many compliments or her head will get bigger."

* * *

**AN****: Lmfao, you guys... I'm sorry you're all so confused about the last chapter. I can't even promise you'll get answers right away either. **

**He so left, it's real.. He packed everything, left, lives at the clubhouse. Slowly the answers will start to pour in. Everything will make sense eventually. **

**All the feedback was amazing. If ya want, send me a PM on here or on my tumblr - outlawqueenfanfics . I answer all questions and messages. **

**Leave me some feedback for this chapter, tonight Chapter 80 should be finished and ready to post as well. (:**


	80. Chapter 80: Fights & Anger

**(Continued...)**

Jacey rolled her eyes. "Leave the baby suit alone. He's adorable…" She looked back. "Yevgeny, let's go. I'm fattening you up." She smiled, squeezing Elijah's hand. "I will compliment her as much as I want. Shut up."

Yevgeny nodded as he followed after the trio. "Your house is pretty awesome." He flashed a small smile. "She loves to smile when she knows she's being complimented."

"Thank you… You're welcome to most anything. Except the room down that hall, it's the last one on the left. Don't smoke in my house and don't leave any messes." She smiled at Aurelia. "Is that why you're smiling so hard at me? Because you know I just can't stop complimenting you?" She kissed the baby's forehead.

"Da-da!" Aurelia cooed as she pointed a tiny finger at Elijah. "Da-da! Da-da!"

Jacey smiled, nodding her head as her eyes fell on Elijah. "Yeah, he's all yours, babe." She ran a hand through Aurelia's hair. "Do you want some juice? What about you, 'Lijah? Coffee, water?"

"Juice!" The tiny brunette nodded and clapped her hands. "Juice da-da!"

The blonde smiled, pressing a kiss to the baby's head. "What's your favorite kind of juice?"

"It's grape but she doesn't quite have the word down yet so she just says juice." Elijah chuckled. "I'm glad she likes you. She's not around women unless it's Nik, Bri and now you. She's got a lot of uncles though."

Jacey let go of Elijah's hand and started for the kitchen. "Grape, huh? Well babe, you're in luck… Kol loves grape juice, too." She nodded."Me too, it kind of would've hurt my feelings if she didn't like me."

"I'm dreading the day when she learns the 'M' word. I won't even know what to do." He shook his head and smiled. "She likes you, her hands are slowly migrating to your hair."

Jacey shrugged. "I'm sorry, I wish I had answers…" She gave him a sad smile. "I'm keeping her if she starts playing with my hair. I decided it with Monica, baby girl will be mine too."

"Hair!" Aurelia smiled as she ran her hands through Jacey's blonde hair. "Hair!"

The blonde sighed. "Do you wanna live with me? I don't know if I can give you back, love." She smiled.

"I think she's infatuated by you." Elijah shook his head and smirked. "She probably won't wanna leave here either."

Jacey smiled, kissing the baby's cheek. "Good, I don't know about you, Elijah but she's staying and you can't separate us." She nodded.

"I'll let you keep her for a while." He smiled. "Me and Yevgeny will have a sleepover and eat everything you have in the fridge and pantry."

The blonde nodded. "I'll show you both to the guest rooms." She smiled, resting her head against the baby's. "Don't eat any of Cam's snacks and Kol won't try to attack you over his gummy snacks."

"Sounds good. Kid's snacks are off limits." Elijah nodded. "I'll have to grab her bag from the car in a moment."

Jacey nodded, quickly fixing a sippy cup of grape juice. "Alright gorgeous, have at it." She held the cup out to Aurelia. "Oh don't eat all the bacon. I'm fixing breakfast in the morning."

"Mmm juice." Aurelia smiled as she took a sip of her juice. "Good juice!"

The blonde smiled, trying not to laugh. "You've got good taste, huh?" She poked Aurelia's thigh. "Can you say Jacey?"

"Jay!" Aurelia nodded. "Jay! Da-da! Jay! Da-da! Jay!"

"Close enough." Elijah chuckled. "Huh Jay?"

Jacey started smiling, slowly nodding her head. "You're pretty good. You wanna try grape now?" She sat down on one of the stools at the island and set Aurelia on the island in front of her. "If you try it, I'll give you some cookies."

"Cookie!" Aurelia smiled. "Juice!"

Jacey shook her head. "No, no, baby. Grape. Try it." She ran her fingers through the baby's soft curls. "Hey, Elijah?" She looked back and around the kitchen. "Well where'd he go, love?" She looked back at the baby to see her drinking her juice and rubbing her ear. "You're getting so sleepy huh? Are you gonna cuddle up with me or your daddy?"

"Da-da, bye bye." Aurelia looked at Jacey and smiled. "Jay! Juice, here!" She held out the cup to Jacey. "Juice, Jay!"

The blonde stood up and picked up Aurelia, settling her on her hip. "Just a little more, ok? You don't need to be wired." She poured more grape juice into the cup before handing it back to the baby girl. "Huh… Let's go lay down upstairs, I don't know where your daddy went but we're going to lock up then cuddle. That sound good to you?"

"I went out to the car to get her things." Elijah smiled at the pair. "She sweet talk you into giving her more juice yet?"

Jacey looked up as she entered the foyer. "Oh.. Well…" She shook her head. " 'Course not… This is just air. She likes it." She shrugged her shoulders as she smirked at him. "Where's the boy?"

"You couldn't resist her Nasonov charm, huh?" He chuckled. "He's out back wandering around."

She scoffed, rolling her eyes, trying to hide her smile. "Shut up, there is no charm. She's just precious and I'm allowed to spoil her." Jacey shrugged. "Yeah… that's not creepy at all. She started rubbing her ear and sipping on her juice so we're gonna lay down. Do you want her in your guest room with you?"

"Her tell-tell sign of being sleepy." He shook his head as he pressed a kiss to his daughter's forehead. "You can keep her with you. Everything is in her bag, if she gets too fussy just let me know."

Jacey smiled, nodding her head. "Figured so, Camryn used to do it. Except she'd be crying while doing it because she's just a sleep lover and wanted to be cuddled." She shrugged. "Alright, well come on real quick. I'll show you your room then you can take her for a minute so I can change into something comfortable."

"She's not much of a crier." He nodded as he followed behind her. "She's more of a whimper kind of girl."

Jacey nodded her head again before she rested it against Aurelia's. "Does she move a lot in her sleep? I'll set up the baby gates and stuff but I'm just making sure I don't wake up to her trying to suffocate me or anything." She laughed a little. "So snuggly, if you keep playing with my hair like that, I may pass out on the way to your dad's room then he'll have to carry us both to bed. I don't think he wants to do that."

"She doesn't move a lot. I usually spoil her and let her sleep on my chest." Elijah smiled. "She's a somewhat heavy sleeper."

Jacey nodded again, walking up to the first closed door and pushed the door open. "You can stay in here, will this work?" She turned the lights on and looked back at the handsome man standing at the door. "Bed's comfortable, hasn't been slept in since Kozik stopped staying here. Clean sheets and everything too, actually they're new."

"It works for me." He nodded as he walked into the room. "You can pass her here and change into something comfortable. I'll have her all ready for bed by the time you get back."

Jacey passed the baby over and frowned. "Damn she's warm… This whole side of me is cold now." She shook her head. "You're not getting her back once I get her again." She smiled before she left the room, going to change out of her jeans and t-shirt, pulling on a pair of sleep shorts and a tank top. She took off her make-up and sighed, looking at her reflection for a moment before shaking her head and leaving her bedroom and going back to the guest room. "Alright, hand her over. Say your goodbyes." She flashed him a small smile.

"She's ready as well. I got her in her favorite nightgown." He smiled as he steadied his daughter on his knees. "She likes playing with the lace on the bottom. She still is ever so fascinated by her feet."

The blonde smiled, walking further into the room. "She's so damn pretty, too. Huh, baby love?" She leaned down, pressing a kiss to Aurelia's head. "Are you ready to lay down in my big bed?"

"She's absolutely stunning." Elijah kissed his daughter's forehead and smiled. "Goodnight my love. I will see you when you wake up. Behave for Jay, make sure you give her your best cuddling. She deserves it."

Jacey ran her hand through her blonde hair, part of her hoping Elijah would ignore the action and she forced a smile. "Give him a big messy kiss and tell him he can get ya back in twenty years."

"What's wrong?" He studied Jacey carefully. "Do you want to lay down in here with her for a while Jacey?"

She shook her head as her eyes finally connected with his. "Nothing, I'm fine…" She eased the baby out of Elijah's hands and settled Aurelia on her hip. "Come on, gorgeous." She started to leave the room.

"Jace, you can stay in here. If you two fall asleep, I'll carry you to your room. The both of you." Elijah shrugged. "I know you still have so much on your mind."

The blonde turned with a smile on her face. "I know you love cuddling with me but I'm fine, I promise. The only thing on my mind right now, other than cuddling with Aurelia, is having to go to Charming to get my kids tomorrow."

"Have Brianna and Jax bring them to you." Elijah shrugged again before slipping out of his suit jacket and draping it over the chair in the corner. "Enjoy her cuddles. If she gets fussy, just shout over the monitor and I'll come get her."

Jacey shrugged. "Where the hell is this monitor at? Our end I mean." She shook her head, resting her head against Aurelia's head. "I can quiet her back down if she gets fussy… I'm a little expert at this point." She smirked.

"It's right here." He passed her the monitor and nodded. "You can quiet her down by all means. I know you're an expert."

The blonde rubbed her forehead before she ran her hand through her hair again. "Don't flatter me, I might do something crazy like be super nice to you." She smiled before she grabbed the monitor and took the batteries out of it. "Daddy's day off… Relax a little, she's in very capable hands. I won't drag her into any trouble either. Just a mild arrest, nothing big." She smirked.

"Daddy has a day off?" Elijah smirked as he pulled his shirt off. "I may just take full advantage of that. Go for a run or something. I haven't gotten to do that in awhile."

She covered her face for a minute, shaking her head. "Go away, Elijah…" She groaned before walking out of the room. "You're so rude, oh my god."

"How am I rude?" He walked out of the room behind her. "Because I removed my shirt? Nothing you haven't seen. Well, besides Aurelia's name but that's about it."

She looked back at the man and shook her head. "That with that smirk and all of this." She scoffed. "I'm gonna pretend you're ugly…"

"Pretend all you want." He nodded as he closed the distance between them and pressed another kiss to his daughter's head. "Goodnight my sleeping beauties." He winked at Jacey and smirked. "I'll see you both in the morning."

She rolled her eyes. "You can be so cocky, it's crazy… You're so lucky, sunshine." She stuck her tongue out at the man before she turned around and shook her head. "Your daddy is a mess, I promise you."

"Bye da-da." Aurelia cooed as she rested her head on Jacey's shoulders, her tiny hands trailing through Jacey's hair.

The blonde looked back and smirked at the man. "Yeah, bye daddy." She blew him a kiss before she walked into the master suite and slowly laid down in the bed. "Where'd your juice go, baby?"

"Juice? Bye bye." The little girl nodded. "Bye bye juice!"

Jacey nodded her head. "Did your daddy take it from you or did you finish it?" She started to rub Aurelia's back.

"No." Aurelia shook her head. "Da-da juice."

The blonde gasped. "He did? Oh no, that mean thief. Do you wanna go get it, my love?" She shook her head. "We'll go get it if you still want some _grape_ juice."

"G-g-g." She scrunched up her face. "Juice."

Jacey nodded, smiling at the baby girl. "You're trying it and that's good enough for me, my baby." She sat up and pushed her hair back before she stood up and made her way toward the guest room Elijah was in. "Say grape, babe, you can do it."

"G-g-g-grape." Aurelia smiled. "Jay." She giggled as she rubbed Jacey's cheeks.

The blonde walked into the room. "Don't even flatter yourself, meanie, we came for the juice…" She kissed Aurelia's cheek. "She said grape by the way… Which I'm very proud of her." She smiled.

"I drank the _grape _juice." Elijah turned his head slightly to look at the pair. "She can have milk or water though."

Jacey shook her head. "Aw, you jerk… How mean of you." She pinched his side. "Daddy drank your juice, babe. You want some milk?"

"Daddy drank the juice because I don't want my princess to get a tummy ache." He moved to the edge of the bed and poked at Aurelia's thighs. "She's my little chunkamonk."

The blonde looked at the baby girl and smiled at the grin on her face. "Well pretty girl, we have to settle for water or milk because daddy is a sweet meanie thief." She shook her head. "Come on, you still want to be around her. Or is that daddy's day off going well?"

"I want to be around her always." He nodded. "She's chewing on your hair by the way. I'm not quite sure why she does that though."

Jacey shrugged her shoulders. "Who wouldn't wanna be around her? She's wonderful." She looked down and shook her head. "Do you like strawberries? That's what it normally smells like." She smiled, holding her hand out to Elijah. "Come on, you can check on your new friend _Fluffy_ and the boy."

"Geny!" Aurelia clapped her hands. "Da-da!" She held her arms out. "Da-da!"

Jacey smiled, passing the baby girl to Elijah. "I'm utterly crushed right now, but you love on him. He missed you so much."

"Jay!" The tiny brunette looked at the blonde and poked her bottom lip out. "Jay!"

The blonde poked at the baby's lip. "What's that about, huh? What are you pouting for, my love? I'm right here."

"She has the same sense I do, she can tell when something is bugging you and she's only been around you for a few hours today." Elijah smirked as he settled against the pillows, resting Aurelia on his chest. "She just needs to know you're ok."

Jacey sat down on the bed beside the man. "How long are you going to make me wait before you pass along some words of wisdom?" She leaned down, pressing a kiss to the baby girl's cheek. "I'm fine, baby love, don't worry."

"As soon as she learns some more words." Elijah nodded. "She really likes you, she can't stop staring at you."

The blonde rolled her eyes. "You, not her. She has already given me some words of wisdom, thank you. She talks a lot when you're not around." She smiled at the man, shrugging. "I don't know what to say to that... "

"What do you need wisdom about Jacey?" He looked at her. "I'm here as a listening ear and a friend. I'm here to try to put your mind at ease, even if it's for a little while. So, lay down and we can talk about something."

She shrugged. "I always expect you to have something to pass along." Jacey shook her head before she laid down. "I need to figure out a visitation agreement but the b-i-t-c-h side of me doesn't want him to have the opportunity. He left and walked off.. He didn't just do that to me, them too. I don't know, Elijah." She shook her head.

"Jacey, I can relate to you. Kaia may not have left me the way Hap left you but she still walked out of my life without as much as a valid explanation. She also walked out of this little girl's life. It fucked with my head so much because I was trying to figure out if it was something _I _did." He sighed. "It was all on her. I know he walked out but he's not the type to just abandon his children all together. Take some time, think it over. You can use the same lawyer that Bri did with Juice, if you want it legally binding."

She nodded her head. "I just don't want them to be abandoned by him. They don't know life without him. He's been there with them through everything and that's how it needs to stay." She shook her head. "You and Aurelia deserve way better. Kaia was never good enough… And you're both lucky you don't have to deal her stupidity anymore. I'm sorry I didn't warn about her better." She ran her finger down Aurelia's face. "Goodnight beautiful."

"I knew I deserved better. I just wanted a warm body. Never thought it would get serious, never thought I'd became a single father from it." Elijah shook his head. "I'm lucky that she's gone but I wish she would've been woman enough to try for her daughter. After all, she intentionally got pregnant. I ignored all her character flaws because I didn't want to be alone and I didn't want to put forth much effort into finding someone who would be best suited for me. Don't apologize, this shit show is all on me. You know he won't abandon them, not at all."

Jacey shook her head. "I'm sorry I abandoned you. We made plans and we had ideas and my confusion fucked us both over." She shrugged. "Well even though it was a huge shit show, just like my own relationship, we got good things out of it. Three gorgeous little kids that are pretty damn amazing."

"It's alright, I don't hold anything against you. I just keep Bri's mindset in the whole world of love, if it's meant to be then fate will allow it." Elijah smiled at the blonde. "We did. I wouldn't change anything for the world. I love this little beauty. She's made me an even better and more cautious man. Even got me to slow down on flying all over the world to attend to business."

The blonde smiled, grabbing his hand. "I seriously missed having you around. I'm glad you're here…" She nodded. "I believe that. Whatever fate has in store… Clearly the universe has a soft spot for us sometimes." She smiled again. "She's everything…"

"It keeps giving us chances, maybe one day we'll actually take advantage of that." He smiled. "She really is."

Jacey shrugged. "We're it's favorite _what if_." She smiled at him before leaning over and pressing a kiss to Aurelia's cheek. "She's got a soft spot for you so much."

"I love when her tiny little hand holds on to my chain for dear life when she sleeps. She never wants me to leave her." Elijah chuckled. "My little girl. My second chance. I always saw Monica as my first chance to step up but I wasn't quite ready for that. I was there but it was the minimum."

Jacey nodded her head. "I love this whole thing, seeing you with her. Can I ask you something though?" She looked at him.

"Ask me anything you want." He nodded as he turned his attention on her. "I'm a pretty open book."

The blonde nodded. "Why didn't you _really_ hand over the watch duty to your brother or Frey or whoever? You said before that it's because my family ices people out but you know that's not true. I always like being around the suits, they're funny. Camryn loves all of them, especially her Iggy and Kol is a wreck over Frey. They love their suits."

"Because I care about you, didn't trust anyone else with watching over you and your family." He shrugged. "I really was going to have Roman do it but then he started saying some stuff and I nearly choked him out."

She rolled her eyes. "And what was said to make you so _upset_?"

"First of all the fact that he even gave you his number. Then when he found out you and I had history, he did his little stupid smirk and was talking about going to see you, see if he could give you a better Nasonov experience." Elijah shrugged. "Not to mention I was a little iffed at Bri for even introducing the two of you."

Jacey shook her head. "It was during the time I had left Happy for all that shit he'd done, she was thinking I could use the distraction but I never used the number. Didn't want to, there's really only one Nasonov I'll ever want." She shrugged her shoulders. "Sorry, 'Lijah."

"Apparently you hurt his feelings by not using it." He shook his head. "It's alright. You're entitled to get involved with whoever you want to."

She shrugged. "If we're being honest with each other, I may have been hoping you wouldn't say something like that." She nodded. "Get some sleep, Elijah. You probably need it. I'm gonna go check on the kid and get another drink."

"What? You should already know my stance? What'd I tell you before Jacey? You're mine and you'll always be mine, no matter who you get involved with." He flashed her a brief smile. "You get some sleep too. Yev is probably going to be in the kitchen, cooking. He's a late night eater."

She shook her head, trying not to smile. "You should already know I won't get any sleep. My mind always goes a mile a minute." She shrugged. "I know how possessive you can be so why do you let other people have what's yours?"

"Because I know you're mine. I'm the one you always look for when shit starts going bad." He shrugged. "I also don't just _let_ them have you. I left, you found Esai. I left again and you found Happy. Both men seemed to make you happy so who was I to turn around and ruin it for you. I figured that if it didn't work, then we'd wind up back together but that wasn't what happened was it? We both ended up getting fucked over in our relationships."

Jacey shrugged her shoulders. "Karma… Telling us to stop our shit." She sat up, easing Aurelia out of the man's hold. "I've got a co-sleeper that's calling her name. You sleep."

"Goodnight Jacey." Elijah smiled. "I hope you manage to get some sleep tonight as well."

* * *

**December 10, 2013**

He was leaning against his Dyna outside the black iron gate, his sunglasses covering his onyx eyes as he watched the front door open and Jacey walked out of the house, his son pulling her behind him as she carried a baby girl. He shook his head, he knew who the baby belonged to. Of course she was entertaining the Russian he'd always be competing with and she was doing it dirty; playing mother to the baby. He scoffed as he watched her carefully, the smile on her face wasn't as full of life as it used to be. _He did that_.

He crossed his arms over his chest, watching his grinning son stop and turn to her. Words were exchanged between the blonde and his boy before he watched Jacey bend down and pick up the boy as the gate started to open. He stiffened a little, his eyes moving toward the SUV coming down the street and turning into his driveway. He watched as the SUV parked and a suit got out of the driver's seat before he spotted Elijah Nasonov.

Happy watched Elijah approach Jacey, taking the baby girl out of her arms before he hugged the blonde. He shook his head again before he straightened his kutte out and mounted the Dyna.

.

.

.

.

Happy pulled up to his president's house, his house on the SUVs in the driveway. He saw the new queen of SAMCRO step outside and he rolled his eyes before he cut the engine and dismounted the Dyna. He started for Brianna and shook his head as she met him halfway.

"What's up? Jax isn't here, Happy." She stated, her gray orbs eyeing him carefully. "Neither are the kids, you know I'd call."

He waved off her words. "What's Elijah doing at the house with her and my kids?"

"I wouldn't know anything about that, honestly. Unless she was watching Lumi for him… She offered to watch her if he ever needed someone to do so." Bri shrugged her shoulders, crossing her arms. "What's it matter anyway?"

Happy ran a hand down his face. "Don't do that… Don't say shit like that. You honestly don't know?" He sighed. "You know it fucking matters."

"Yeah it might but you can't take back what you did. Did you know that I've barely even seen her? I watched Cam and Kol the other night and that was it. She thanked me a million times then left." Bri shook her head. "I've never seen her so disconnected, Happy. I don't know why you did what you did and I don't think you really know either but I do know that I miss her and I just want her to talk to me. I don't know anything about Elijah being over there, seriously. I just know that this is all utter bullshit."

He nodded his head. "I guess I'll have to find out for myself. I don't want him there."

"Honestly, that's not your place. You left, you can't tell her what to do. You can't control her anymore and if her and Elijah get together again then they do, leave it alone. Leave them alone. Leave _her_ alone. You will have Cam and Kol but you don't need to worry about what she does or rather, _who_ she does."

* * *

**December 14, 2013**

"Ok, Kol Lowman." Jacey popped the toddler's hand as she saw him reaching for the jar of lollipops again. "You've had two and that's enough, handsome." She kissed his head as she walked around the counter and picked him up. "Don't glare at me. Just follow instructions. I said only two and you already ate them both." She sat down on the stool, settling the almost two year old on her lap.

"Mama, sucker!" He looked back at her and poked his bottom lip out. "Please mama."

Jacey looked up at the sound of someone walking in the door and she rolled her eyes before she looked down, poking Kol's bottom lip. "Nope, you've had your two. No more." She looked back up at the man walking toward her and she shook her head. "Thought I asked you to meet me at the house _later_."

"Too damn bad, I wanna see them." Happy stated plainly. "Hey man, what won't she give you?"

Jacey stood up and placed Kol on the floor. "Go find Frey, baby, maybe he'll slip you a sucker." She looked back at Happy. "Respect my damn request and get the hell out. That's the least you could damn well do, Happy."

"What? I can come by my studio and see my kid?" He crossed his arms, his face turning into a hard glare.

She scoffed, nodding her head. "Your studio? _Yours_?" She rounded the front counter and picked up her purse and keys, her hand already fiddling with the keys. "Keep it! I don't want the damn thing if you're seriously going to act like this towards me. Oh and seeing either of the kids, fuck you. You can do without. You won't get to see them." She shoved her set of keys at the man before she turned, walking off down a hall. "Frey?! Will you grab Kol's things? Let's go." She looked back at Happy and shook her head. "I'll be back for my equipment, you fuck with it and I will fucking come after you."

.

.

.

.

Jacey slammed the front door shut, her anger flaring favorably as she slammed her keys and purse on the table in the middle of the foyer. She shook her head, her mind replaying to scene over and over again. She was at her wits end now. She took off her leather jacket and slipped out of her pumps before she left the foyer, headed for the kitchen to grab a glass of wine.

She was over the bullshit now. She was pissed and she was going to show it. The blonde eyed the empty glass before she rolled her eyes and just picked up the bottle of wine, taking a generous swig of it. She looked up to see Frey walking into the kitchen and he smirked at her. "Kol's asleep in his room and you need to put that down."

"Nope, what I need is something stronger to calm me down." She shrugged as she held the bottle of win out toward the man. "Want some? I'll be happy to share."

Frey chuckled, shaking his head as he sat down on one of the stools. "I'm good, I'm not a wine drinker unless it's a good day. What's got you so upset anyway? Can't just be Happy and his attempt to annoy you."

"Nope, I gave him the studio though. He thinks it's his because he bought it and he thinks he doesn't have to respect my requests so he can have it, I'll just pick up the business and move it elsewhere." Jacey shook her head as she settled her blue eyes on the man across from her. "It annoys me, he walked off not me. The least he could do is respect my damn wishes when I ask him not to come by the studio, not to just stop by here. Jesus."

He smirked, shrugging. "He's doing all of that because he knows you and Elijah are friends again. He knows you and Elijah are getting _together_."

"What are you talking about, Frey?" Jacey cocked an eyebrow at the man. "Seriously…"

Frey shrugged again. "Exactly what was heard. You and Elijah are finally getting together. And I gotta tell you, it's about damn time. I thought you two were never going to pull your heads out of your asses." He grinned at her. "Sad it took so long."

"I'd argue this one but something tells me you just wouldn't listen." She shook her head. "I'm single by the way, no reservations anywhere. If we continue a friendship and feelings resurface then I'd like to think we'd get our chance but we're not getting back together, as far as I know at least. He didn't say anything about what happened the other night when he spent the night." She flashed the man a smirk.

Frey raised his eyebrows, his jaw dropping slightly. "What?! And you didn't tell me? I'm utterly appalled." He started grinning. "Oh wait til I tell Igor and Anthony. They're just gonna love that!"

"Oh shut up, smartass. Nothing happened. He stayed in the guest room, Yevgeny was down the hall in the other guest room. Aurelia was in my bed with me… Shut up." She shook her head. "You should've seen your face, Frey, that was great. I'm going to take a nap with my baby boy. Wake me up when Nik gets here with Camryn."

* * *

**AN****: Ok as promised since I'm a nice person... Chapter 80. Elijah and Jacey continued on. Happy spotting Elijah and some Frey and Jacey nonsense. **

**Like I said, answers won't just flood to you. Ya gotta search a little. Pay close attention to some things in the chapters, clues are everywhere. I always leave them around... (And no. Happy didn't leave her because of Elijah or any other suit. I will tell you that much)**

**_So leave me some feedback, leave me questions, I'll try to answer them to best of my ability. _**


	81. Chapter 81: Second Chances

**December 19, 2013**

_Court._ Happy never went to court, he never ever stepped foot near any government buildings until he _had_ to. But here he was, summoned to court by the blonde vixen he was forever casted out by. He didn't want to be there, he didn't want to have to do this. Jacey was going hardcore with everything and he was getting hell. He pulled up to the courthouse, spotting a white Mercedes SLK Roadster and he just knew. It was hers.

Happy shook his head as the pristine car as he walked by it, looking back to see Kozik walking behind him. They were sure as hell in for it. They were nearly two minutes from being late but Hap didn't give a damn, he was dealing with other shit. He didn't care about some rules that some judge tried to give him. He could see his kids whenever he wanted, no one - not even Jacey Teller - could stop him from seeing the kids.

The pair walked through the metal detectors, both of them looking around for a sign that said family court before a hand grabbed at Happy's arm and he was jerked around. His dark eyes instantly fell on the owner of the hand and he was already drawn back. He stared down at the blonde for a moment before he lowered his arm to his side.

"Thank you for missing this one single thing… You ended up granting me full custody of my children. Just thought I'd stick around to share the great news." She stated plainly, shrugging. "And to let you know that you will not be seeing them whatsoever. As far as you should be concerned, you only have one child. But then again, she's not really yours, is she? Jax seems to be more of a father to her than you so good luck with that clusterfuck." She flashed a smile before she started walking off.

He caught her, jerking her back to him. "Fuck are you talking about, Jacey? I didn't grant you shit."

"The time of the hearing was nine. It's almost nine thirty. That's a thirty minute time gap… You have fifteen minutes to show up after nine and when you didn't show up, I was granted full custody. It's fitting, to be honest. I originally wasn't going to be so kind, I was just going to tell you to stay the fuck away them. _This _is so much better. It's not a civil problem, I've got paperwork on this. So if you try to take this without my written consent, that's called kidnapping and I could have you arrested."

Happy shook his head, a glare forming on his face. "Nah, that's not right. You can't do that shit, Jacey. They're mine!"

"Oh but I can. _I _showed up, Happy. You didn't…" She nodded, smiling up at him. "You know how it felt so good to walk away from me during our wedding? This, right now, what I'm feeling, is without a doubt the best feeling ever. The look on your face is absolutely priceless and I fucking love it." She spat at him. "I'm sure though, it doesn't beat the confusion and the surprise that covered my face that day… Sorry I can't do better for you. However I can bet that the mere fact of you never being able to see the kids you helped create again, that's a much greater feeling. Yeah, it feels good to me." She turned, walking off toward to exit doors.

Happy turned, watching her leave and he shook his head once she disappeared out of sight. He looked at Kozik briefly before he sighed. "What the fuck just happened?"

"I honestly don't fucking know man but damn is she pissed…" The blonde biker shook his head. "You finally gonna give everybody what we _all_ been wondering for a month?"

Happy shook his head. "Nope… Mind your business, tell that to anyone that asks. I'm going after her…" He huffed, following after the blonde as she walked to her Mercedes. "Hey, you." He touched her arm to get her attention. "You want answers then shut up and listen."

"Oh go to hell, Happy. Leave me the fuck alone. I don't care… you got out and I gave you everything you wanted… I don't need answers." She turned, staring up at the man. "Let's just cut all ties here. You wanted out of the relationship, you let me at the alter. You can't be there for my kids, I took your rights away. You are no longer suffering under the burden of some life you don't desire. Go throw a damn party, have some fun." She shrugged. "I don't really care."

He stared at her for a few minutes, shaking his head again. "No. I'm not gonna leave you alone, not going to fucking go throw some damn party because I _lost_ you." He pushed the driver door shut. "What is this? Where's one of the Rovers? What's with the moving trucks at the house, huh?"

"_You_ walked away, not me. You're the one who _can't do this_…" She murmured, looking back briefly at the car. "New car. I decided to reward myself for not burning your Panhead that I noticed was still in the garage. The new hair because I can. The Rovers are elsewhere. The house isn't mine, I didn't buy it. It's yours so feel free to move in any time after Christmas Eve."

Happy shook his head. "What do you want me to say, Jacey? This is fucking ridiculous." He looked down at the concrete before looking at her. "You know in your damn heart that I love you and our kids but sometimes things just aren't supposed to happen how we want them."

"And you chose to fucking walk away? On the day of the wedding? Because _this _isn't for you anymore?" She scoffed. "The rescheduled date is January 5, you don't show up at _nine oh-fucking-clock_ then you will lose Camryn and Kol. I don't care if you don't want to be with me anymore, you leave them and I will kill you myself. I don't need anyone to do it for me."

* * *

**December 22, 2013**

Jacey needed her best friend more than anything in the world. She missed her but her problem was dealing with the possibility that she'd lose Bri too. She was losing a lot lately, maybe she's lose her sister too. She didn't want that, she just wanted to be able to deal with the shit in her life without any real problems or issues.

She entered the foyer, her son asleep in her arms as she picked up the mail and started to look through it as she moved out of the foyer and down the hall to the studio only to stop as she heard the alarm start blaring and she turned to see who was intruding in her house.

The alarm was disarmed before the stranger walked out of the foyer and stopped at the sight of the blonde. "Glad you didn't wake up my baby or anything. What are you doing here?" Jacey inquired, moving toward the stranger.

"Visiting. What else?" Bri shrugged and smiled. "Can't visit or what?"

Jacey shrugged her shoulders as she moved toward the brunette. "Wasn't expecting anyone. Of course you can, figured you'd show up if the kids would be up so your trip isn't for nothing."

"I came to love on you and talk to you." The brunette pulled the blonde into a gentle embrace. "I missed you and your face. A lot."

The blonde laughed a little. "I'm right here or at the studio. You can always see me anytime you want plus we have phones, we can always text and talk." She pulled back a little and kissed Bri's head.

"I know but Creed has been taking all my time. I made his daddy take him for the day." Bri smiled. "God, I need like Jacey time badly."

Jacey shrugged her shoulders. "We had some time together the other day ago when I came to the clinic although that was more to make sure I wasn't actually pregnant." She sighed. "Come on, let me put him down then we'll sit down and relax. Hopefully Baby E hasn't completely made his crib smell like her little cute smell. He'll get upset if so."

"That didn't count. It wasn't enough." The brunette shook her head. "I don't know why it's so difficult for me this time around. It's just not the same as it was with Javier or Monica. It feels like I don't have time for myself or anything. Shit, that sounded selfish."

Jacey started laughing. "It's the Teller. So demanding and needy. But it's also the Jax in him… Mama's boy hardcore." She shook her head, moving up the stairs with the brunette at her side. "It's not selfish, babe. He needs to latch onto someone, like one of our lovely suits or a Son. Jax latched onto Chibs from the time he could walk." She smiled.

"He's at his grabby phase, I could barely pry his little hands off my shirt and when I get them off my shirt, he goes for my hair or whatever else he can grab." Bri chuckled and shook her head. "He is a fan of Roman but that man only is around sometimes and he likes Monica's dad quite a lot but he really only ever wants me or Jax. He's just picky."

Jacey shrugged. "My poor baby, give him to me now. He needs to spend some time with me. I need some baby love right now." She smiled, easing Kol into the crib before she looked back at Brianna. "Should keep him away from that dumbass… Oh I forgot to tell you. No more studio."

"I'll bring him over to you tomorrow." Bri nodded slowly. "Monica keeps inviting him over for dinner. Says she feels bad for him because he is stuck in a pool of his own stupidity. Her words, exactly." She shook her head. "Why not? You need me to help you look for a new and better location babe?"

Jacey shrugged. "He's not stuck. He put himself in it anyway. He can get over it. And you could say no. Fuck him." She shook her head. "He wants to act like he can do what he wants. So I'm looking at listings too. He bought these things and I don't want them if that's how he's gonna be. All new cars, new everything. Whatever he paid for. He's not gonna hold shit over my damn head."

"She knows he did. Jax got on her because she was like 'he knows he fucked up he's just too prideful and stupid to admit it'." The brunette nodded. "I support that. Be your own independent bitch and buy your own shit. I'm behind you on this with everything. I'm proud of you Jacey, I hope you know that."

The blonde rolled her eyes. "I'm honestly over Jackson too. By the way, I'm fine.. Let my _brother_ know so." She shook her head. "I don't want to be in the place I was in again. I just want to be an amazing mother to my kids and get through Kol's terrible twos."

"I'll let him know." Bri sighed. "I'm sorry about all of this but at least you have your babies and that's the best blessing in the world."

Jacey shrugged. "I'm not. I'm glad it happened… At least I'm no longer blind. Thinking I was in a loving and happy relationship… I'm glad it's over and he showed his true colors." She shook her head. "By the way, I need to set up a meeting with the lawyers."

"You need to be single for awhile. I mean, don't take any cues from me." Bri nodded. "I'll give you their numbers. They are available to meet whenever and wherever. They're the best damn lawyers ever."

The blonde nodded. "Go ahead, speak your mind. What are you heard from the Gossip Girls?" She rolled her eyes. "Will you judge me if I ask you to go with me?"

"Well according to Frey, you and Elijah have rekindled the romance." Bri shrugged. "Which is amazing because you know Happy is jealous as fuck about it? He came to the house, asking me why Elijah was at your house and I honestly didn't even know about it and I was like I dunno but it's none of your business anymore Happy and he did the eye roll thing like he didn't believe me then he ended up believing me. Yeah, so he's just jealous right now. Nope, I'll happily go with you Jacey."

Jacey started laughing. "Frey is a fucking fool, I swear. We're just spending time together, I'm in love with Baby E. She's brought back _Jay_ too. It's great." She smiled. "Good, fuck him… He can kiss my ass. Stupid piece of shit. According to Case, he's got himself a nice little cum dumpster hanging on his arm." She shrugged. "You know this is really going to end with everyone picking sides, right? I already know where Jax stands, the Sons and Koz, Case too. When it comes down to it, B, I love you but you know where you'll be standing too. So after the paperwork is all said and done, when I get the house out of my way, I'm going down south."

"You're leaving me?" Bri nodded slowly. "I mean, if that's what'll be good for you Jacey."

The blonde shook her head. "Why do you do look at it as me leaving you? You're going to be on the other side of this anyway. If we're looking at it like that, then why is my brother leaving me? You don't have any answers, Bri. It's not about what's good for me anyway, it never will be. It's about what's good for my kids and they need to be as far away from this shit hole as they can be. Including Happy."

"That's fair." Bri nodded as she fiddled with the bangle on her wrist. "I'm sorry, it was selfish of me to look at it like that. Just do what you need to do for them."

Jacey shook her head, sitting down on the top step. "I assume somehow word will get out about this now? You have to stay loyal to confidant, huh? Ya know this type of shit never even dawned on me until I got into Charming after the ceremony and Happy was in your house." She sighed. "Never even thought about the major blowback that a breakup could have, honestly didn't think I'd be left on the odd side of things either."

"I'm not going to say anything about this Jacey." Bri shook her head. "You know I have your fucking back with everything. I'm not on that side."

The blonde nodded her head. "Yeah and where's the nosy intrusive Bri that would rather break a window or eight trying to get inside than just stand by and watch the destruction? I'm not fucking hurt over him walking out on him… I'm hurt because he did that shit on the day of the wedding, in the middle of it. Half ass stated his vows then just walked off. Is it that hard to get through to me? Am I that goddamn stubborn? Like fuck, he looked at _my_ fucking daughter before he walked off." She scoffed. "Like he was contemplating on staying for Camryn or not staying. Fuck him, he's a piece of shit and if I was just a little smarter, he would remained a simple one night fucking stand and I would've just hunted you down. That's my level right now, Brianna. I _wasted_ time with that sorry ass person, I wasted six years of my life, I fucked up relationships, I was an idiot and I still am because I'm just full of all this annoyance and anger."

"She's around." Bri sighed. "You're pretty stubborn but not that much." She shook her head. "You can't look at it that way completely, you got two gorgeous kids out of that mess. It may be something you regret keeping on with now but at the time you didn't see it that way. You had some solid moments. I'm just sorry that I couldn't prevent this hurt. I'm sorry that I let the wedding happen. I feel like a horrible sister."

She nodded her head. "I'm hurt because of them. What the fuck did they do wrong to deserve this abandonment? They're amazing, Kol's him All scowls and glares and that slight goofy side that Happy could have. It pisses me off. Camryn and her attitude, it's him too. I'm fucking brokenhearted for my kids. She asks me what's going on and I don't have answers. I'm a shitty mom! I'm over this shit. Did you know? Other than that conversation when we went to steal Alex away from his life. Did you know?"

"They didn't do a damn thing." The brunette shook her head again. "No, I didn't know besides that conversation. If I would've known before then, I would have told you everything. I just shouldn't have let the wedding happen after that stupid conversation. I should've protected you and your kids from this type of shit. It's not easy to deal with."

Jacey nodded her head, leaning on Bri. "I'm sorry I've been disconnected from you. I just thought you were on his side of this shit. I don't want to leave you, lose you or lose my babies. You're my damn heart, ya know. This is _our_ family, not his. He shouldn't dictate how shit goes."

"No, I'm not on his side. Like fuck that bullshit Jacey. It just sucks how it all went down. I just want you to be good and the babies to be good. They're my loves, you're my love. I agree, he shouldn't dictate a damn thing." Bri shook her head. "We're the Queens, we run shit. The men are just there as a buffer. I'll help you with anything and everything."

The blonde nodded her head. "If I stay here, I still want a new house and those kids nowhere near Happy. I'm not going to let him corrupt them. He doesn't deserve them anymore. He wrecked that shit." She sighed. "I hate how much shit has been trying to rip us up and how shit we've almost let in the door."

"We'll go house shopping. We can move you guys out of this development all together." Bri nodded as she laced her fingers through Jacey's. "We're strong though. We're going to get through this together. I promise."

She laughed. "I've gotta figure out how to unlatch your little lemonhead first." She sighed, kissing Bri's temple. "I'm starting to think I'm just meant for you and that's it."

"You and I can get married!" Bri smirked. "It'll be perfect. You wear the dress and I'll wear a suit because you know I love my skirt suits." She nodded. "It can be in Vegas because I've wanted a Vegas wedding for a long time. We do not need men, we just need each other."

Jacey started laughing again. "What are you going to do about that shithead you live with though?" She smirked, squeezing Bri's hand. "Our babies and each other. Plus the Gossip Girls."

"I'm sure he'll understand, it's not like he put a ring on it or anything." She chuckled and shrugged. "Yes, cannot forget our little loves and the suits. We would die without the suits entertaining us."

The blonde nodded. "He's lame anyway. You got what you needed from him." She smirked. "Fucking Frey… telling everybody that me and Elijah are rekindling the romance. Oh my god. I have to tell him later when he comes by."

"Everything but the ring." She shook her head. "Oh, Elijah is coming over later? Giving Frey more ammo I see."

Jacey rolled her eyes. "I'm giving you a ring, you don't need some gumball machine heart shaped gem from him." She smirked. "When are you going to quit beating around the bush and speak your mind? I know you wanna say stuff."

"I'm taking your last name." She nodded. "We're gonna be married sisters. How white trash is that? It's amazing. I have nothing to say about you and Elijah hanging out and being friends again Jacey. I think it's good for you both."

She nodded. "We are now qualified for _Jerry Springer_." She shrugged her shoulders. "And if something more happens? You gonna be speechless then too? I know you, babycakes. You're full of opinions."

"Jerry would kick us off." Bri shrugged. "Jacey, I don't have anything to say. I mean, if it happens, it just happens. If you guys are gonna be happy together in the future, then I'm all for it. I just don't want you to rush into things, ok? I mean, you've seen the aftermath of rushing into shit. You've seen me crash and burn. I just don't want that for you. If you and Elijah are headed on the path of getting together, I just want you to take your time and have fun with it, have fun being friends and rediscovering each other."

Jacey nodded. "Jerry would sue us, Bri!" She laughed a little. "We haven't done anything, we just talk and hang out. Movie nights, he tries to empty my liquor collection, we're just enjoying each other's company. He makes the annoyance go away, he's helping me out with it." She shrugged.

"Good. That's what you need, I mean if I can't help you through it, I'm glad he is." Bri smiled. "You two little alcoholics."

She smiled. "I don't want our time together to be all about fixing this mess and I try to make the time me and Elijah have together about us and enjoying ourselves." She nodded. "Oh no, not by drinking it. He pours it down the sink. The drinks are slowly disappearing."

"Good Jacey." Bri grinned. "Good, you don't need liquor. You don't want to wind up in Ibiza trying to figure out how you even got there. Too much absinthe will fuck you up."

She scrunched up her face. "I am not going to do it… Let's just say, I'm shaping up." She smiled, kissing Bri's cheek. "I've missed you so much."

"I'm glad you're shaping up." Bri nodded. "I've missed you too. It feels good to be hanging out again and talking, laughing, bonding."

Jacey pulled away, standing up. "Come on, let's go check on the princess. She's been coloring and throwing away everything. She's a mess." She laughed a little. "How's she been for you?"

"She's been good for me. I got her to draw me a picture to frame for my office." Bri smiled. "Also, Monica bought her this paint set and she seems to like using it when she comes over. She's admittedly a little more hard on herself these days. I told her not to be but she doesn't listen. It reminds me of another blonde I know."

Jacey shook her head. "She thinks she was a bad girl and that's why he doesn't live here anymore. No matter what I tell her." She sighed. "My baby girl. I need your expertise on what to do."

"Tell her that it has nothing to do with her and that he's always going to be around for her." Bri sighed. "I had to explain that to Javi recently. I told him when he wants to see his dad, I'll give him a call and make it happen. It also helps if you let them like facetime or whatever. Works wonders when putting Javi to sleep. Juice always finds the time for it and I know Hap will too."

The blonde shrugged. "Do you still hate Juice or does that pass?" She sighed. "My baby girl always want to curl up with me and you know I don't tell her no."

"It passes. I mean, there are moments when I want to just off him because he goes out of his way to intentionally be a dick to me." Bri shook her head. "Like those dick moments are _always_ more memorable to me than the good ones because sometimes we're best of friends and other times we are just going at it."

She nodded slowly. "I never want to be _friends_ with Happy. Just civil. I don't know about the future but I don't want anything to do with him. If Cam asks for him, I call him though."

"You don't have to be friends with him." The brunette shook her head again. "Just civil enough so that there isn't too much tension between you two that the kids pick up on it and start taking sides. You know your kids will be protective over you."

Jacey shook her head. "I don't know about that, babe… Camryn's a daddy's girl through and through."

"Yeah and Javi is all about his dad but when he saw us mad at each other he put himself right in the middle and told his dad to stop being mean to me." Bri smiled. "I think it'll be the same if they were ever around you and Happy being mad at each other."

The blonde shrugged. "I can speak for Kol. He doesn't like _anyone_ being mean to me. Frey called me a fathead the other day and Kol popped his hand." She smiled. "They're my favorite things ever too. Don't even get me started. Fatasses."

"I guess Kol picked his suit." Bri chuckled. "That's so cute. He got himself a Frey forever."

Jacey smiled, nodding. "Speaking of, where the hell is Igor? He hasn't been around since the wedding. What's happening?"

"He's handling shit for Elijah, he'll be back tomorrow." Bri smiled. "I know Cam has to be missing her suit."

The blonde nodded, walking into her daughter's room. "Horribly, I can't wait for him to surprise her." She smiled. "Hey, babe! How's it coming?"

"Not now, mama… I'm trying to finish my drawing!" She looked back at the women before jumping up and running to Bri. "B! I missed you but I can't come over, I'm gonna have a slumber party with Mama, Kol, Baby E and Eli!"

"I missed you too!" Bri smiled as she lifted up her niece. "Whoa? Eli and Baby E!? That's going to be super fun! I'm glad you and Elijah are friends now. Do you like him?"

Camryn nodded eagerly. "He's my new friend, he's nice and really pretty!" She smiled, nodding. "But Iggy's still my bestest friend in the whole world."

"He is pretty but I think Igor is prettier." Bri smirked. "But you know I want you to come over whenever you have free time ok? I would never take you away from an awesome sleepover."

Jacey smirked, shaking her head. "Mama raised the girl right." She mumbled, nodding. "Tell Aunt B about your big idea. Go ahead babe. You've been dying for it."

"I wanna go to Russia! Mama was telling me stories and I don't remember going, let's go! Please, B?!" Camryn poked at Bri's lips before her fingers moved to Bri's cheekbones. "Please please! Let's go to the motherland!"

"Well, I can't say no to that idea." Bri smiled. "We can go to Russia! I'll show you where I grew up! It'll be fun!"

Camryn smiled widely, her dimples appearing as she wrapped her tiny arms around Bri's neck. "Can we play hide and seek in your big house too? Mama said you guys used to do that when you'd go there."

"Of course! Who do you wanna take? The usual suspects and your new friend Eli and Baby E?" Bri kissed the blonde's forehead. "I love your smile so much."

She started nodded her head. "Yeah but can we go over the list again before I sign off on it?"

"Well of course." Bri nodded. "You think we can convince your uncle Jax to come with us?"

Camryn shook her head. "Nope, he's a jerk."

"Oh! What did he do now?" The brunette looked at her niece. "He was mean again?"

She nodded. "Called me a mean Jacey junior. What's that mean?" She shook her head. "And he wouldn't give me more cheese sticks."

"Means you're like your mama." Bri shook her head. "I'm sorry that he was mean to you. I'm gonna spank him when I get home. How dare he not give you more cheese sticks! He needs a timeout for that."

Jacey rolled her eyes. "Nothing is wrong with that either, gorgeous." She shook her head. "Oh yeah, I'm sure he'll love that." She mumbled in Russian.

"Nope. Your mom is perfect and so are you." The brunette nodded before looking at her sister. "He might just love it…"

Camryn looked between the blonde and brunette. "What'd she say to you? I don't understand that language."

"You don't understand Russian!?" Bri shook her head. "You're gonna have to learn it. I'll teach you. She told me that I need to use a big belt when I spank Jax so he'll start crying like a little crybaby!"

* * *

**AN****: Well , lmao. They've talked and Jacey's still mad, of course. **

**Bri and Jacey are coming back again - and Camryn is trying to plan a trip across the globe (; **

**Next chapter is a good bit of my love, Kol so get excited for that. Let me know what ya think (:**


	82. Chapter 82: Dad, Parole and Kol

**(Continued…)**

Jacey nodded her head. "Then we'll get back to that… But you do know that you're still perfection, right? I'd still bang you." She smirked, kissing Bri's head. "Still my number one boo."

"Shush, don't make me blush." The brunette smiled. "I love you for saying that… It's lovely to hear."

The blonde shrugged. "Oh shut up, I can compliment you all I want." She nodded her head as she absentmindedly ran a hand through her hair. "I love you too, brat. Just never forget it."

"It'll make my head bigger." Bri laughed. "I won't forget it. Never. Life wouldn't be the same without you in it. You always manage to make things better."

Jacey eyed the brunette before shrugging. "I try not to seem annoying so I try to leave ya alone…" She looked back at the foyer at the sound of the door opening. "Who is just walking in my house?"

"You hardly ever annoy me. I was only ever annoyed when I was pregnant and over sensitive." Bri shook her head. "No clue, grab your gun and shoot."

Jacey stood up and grabbed her black tote, pulling her gun out of it. "Hope it's noone we like. Maybe it's my sperm donor."

"Shoot if it is." Bri nodded. "I'll help you move the body."

The blonde nodded. "Yeah because it's not heavy or anything." She rolled her eyes before she trained the gun on the entryway. "You've seen the man, he's huge. We'll need a damn forklift."

"Chop him into pieces." Bri shrugged as she followed after Jacey. "I mean, it seems like an appropriate ending."

Jacey shushed her sister as she felt Bri grab ahold of her shirt. "Just hush, I'm not trying to get my hopes up." She shook her head before groaning as she spotted their dad on the phone. "DAD! Jesus."

Aleksandr smiled at the blonde. "Nice to see you too Jacey."

"Yeah, yeah." She lowered the gun and looked back. "So much for us getting to murder someone tonight…"

"So sorry to have killed your fun." He smiled as he slipped his phone into his pocket. "What trouble are the two of you cooking up?"

The blonde shrugged. "Nothing, just talking about shit."

"Ah, that's not fun." He shook his head. "I actually came to talk to you though Jacey."

The blonde nodded her head. "We're having oodles and doodles of fun. Do you need to talk to me privately or what?"

"We can talk privately or in front of Brianna. We both know that she'll eavesdrop." Aleksandr nodded. "Your call."

Jacey shrugged. "I don't care, I guess Bri could go check on the baby giant." She looked back at the brunette. "Try to cuddle with him?"

"Yeah." Bri nodded. "I'll cuddle my baby. You two have some fun."

The blonde smiled. "Yeah, yeah." She looked up at the man before she moved into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water. "What's wrong? What would you like to talk about?"

Aleksandr shrugged as he sat down on the stool at the island. "Came to talk about our lack of communication over the last six months or so."

"You told me to get out, so I did." She shrugged her shoulders as she stood across from him. "Said we wouldn't be in touch unless it was an absolute emergency."

"You were being a brat." He shook his head. "I admit that how I handled the situation was entirely wrong though and for that I do apologize."

She nodded. "Alright… Figured this was over with, you were there for the wedding nonsense and things seemed ok."

"Still wish I could have shot the bastard in cold blood." He shrugged. "Your sister wouldn't let me though. How are you holding up?"

Jacey shook her head. "What would it have done? It's ok, people get left at the alter all the time. It's normal." She shrugged. "I'm fine."

"I don't know. I was angry, I didn't like seeing you that way." He shook his head. "I actually left and followed him for awhile. I just wanted to get answers. He hurt you. I was also a terrible dad because I didn't seek you out and offer you comfort."

She shrugged again. "Did you get answers?" She shook her head. "You're not a terrible dad, I would've told you to go away anyway, I didn't want anyone near me. I didn't want company or comfort."

"No, I didn't get any. I stopped following him after a little bit." Aleksandr nodded slowly. "You know, I love you Jacey. I wish I could've prevented that pain. Not in a million years did I ever think something like that would happen."

She shook her head. "Good, we can sit in the same boat, huh?" She rounded the island, hugging him. "You're telling that to the wrong ones… I don't care that he left, but he walked out on my son and daughter. Two kids I know wouldn't be here if it wasn't for his stupid ass. I'd still be kid-less if I hadn't gotten with him."

He wrapped his arms around her and nodded. "I can't even imagine the questions you're probably getting from Cam." He shook his head. "I feel for her so much."

"There honestly not as bad as they could be. It's saddening though. She doesn't sleep in her room anymore and she's not one for being away from me for too long either." Jacey sighed. "She lost the most important person to her. That's her favorite person and I just don't know what to do."

"Does he show up if you call him and say she needs him?" Aleksandr sighed. "You should get a plan in place, maybe he comes over a few hours during the weekend, maybe even spend a single night with them both. You don't have to be here, I'll supervise visits if you need me to."

Jacey nodded her head. "Yeah, normally. He didn't the other night though, said he was busy." She shrugged. "I don't want him in whatever house I get next."

"Keep this house, for his visits. We can move you into a whole new spot, new start, it's what you deserve." He nodded. "He doesn't even have to know where you move to if you don't want him to."

The blonde shook her head. "I don't want him to be anywhere near me, I don't want to see him anymore unless I absolutely have to. I don't want any Sons near me, unless it's Case. He's the only one that's not taken sides like the rest of them. I want out of here, new house, new cars, new furniture, new everything. He even have the studio now because he's an asshole and clearly wants to take everything from me."

"I think you deserve the fresh start." Aleksandr smiled. "I think he's trying to insert himself into your life because he fucked up but he doesn't deserve to be part of it. He walked out, you didn't kick him out. I think when the time comes, you need to let me know and I'll help you look at houses and cars. Alright my dear? I'm here for you and the kids."

The blonde shrugged her shoulders. "Don't care, he can go fuck himself because I'm down with his shit." She nodded. "I don't wanna be an adult anymore, I clearly fucking suck at it."

"You and Brianna both suck at being adults." He smirked. "This however isn't your fault Jacey. You didn't do any of this, he did. He's the one who sucks. You're being strong, you're holding it together for your children. That's far from being a failure or sucking at being an adult because you're making sure that your kids are good."

She shrugged. "I still just want to fucking know why he walked out on me. Like what happened? What made him wait til the middle of the goddamn vows on my goddamn wedding day in front of every-fucking-person I care about to walk away from me and everything we had stupidly built?" She shook her head. "I hope he does feel like an idiot and feels like he fucked up… Hope he feels like hell too."

"Maybe you'll get those answers soon." He nodded. "He's probably kicking himself over it all. He's probably trying to figure out how to numb all the pain he's caused himself. He probably knows he has lost you forever."

Jacey shrugged. "Good, glad he knows where things stand."

"Just always stay strong." Aleksandr smiled. "I love you my dear."

The blonde nodded. "No other damn options, I don't want to appear weak or like I'm hurt by this. Truth of the matter is, I should've known. But of course, it was just some huge surprise to me. I knew something felt off though."

"You can have your moments of weakness and hurt. It's natural for you to have those moments." He nodded. "I didn't feel like anything was off. I feel like I let my guard down too much with him and if I hadn't, I would have been able to pick up on something."

She shook her head. "You told me to give him another chance. You told me to talk to him and I did… I wish I hadn't." She shrugged. "I'm sorry you feel like this, it's not your fault though, I promise. He's a stupid man that apparently thinks it's ok to hurt me and my kids in anyway possible."

"I know. I wish I hadn't told you to talk to him." He shook his head. "I hope he suffers for as long as possible with his decision. He should've handled everything differently. He shouldn't have went forward with anything if he wasn't really sure about it all."

Jacey hugged the man again, sighing. "I had a pregnancy scare, right after the joke of a wedding…"

"Ohhh. You wanna hear some hot gossip? It may make you smile and give you a reason to snoop." He smirked down at the blonde. "Are you relieved that it was just a scare?"

She nodded, smiling at her dad. "Yes… Tell me now." She shrugged. "Yeah but if I had been pregnant, I'd be ok with it because I've been having a terrible case of baby fever. He wouldn't have been apart of the baby's life either."

"Well, Roman told Frey, who told Igor, who then told Elijah who decided to include myself and Anthony in on a secret finally; Brianna may be pregnant." He nodded. "They think that's why she's been having trouble shedding baby weight because she's with child once more."

Jacey rolled her eyes. "My god, you men and your gossip! Frey has told everyone that me and Elijah are together… The bastard." She shook her head. "Bri's not pregnant, she's not crazy."

"Frey is the Queen of gossip." He chuckled. "He also started a rumor that you were going to skip off back to North Carolina but it never took root but this pregnancy thing, it's taken roots. Roman did call Bri fat but don't tell her I told you he said that. I had to slap him."

She nodded. "I know he is… Wouldn't surprise him what he comes up with now." She rolled her eyes again. "I've considered it but I won't leave Bri. Not unless she's going with me."

"Who even knows with that man." He shook his head. "I think if you want to leave, you should. Bri would understand, she'd be sad about it but she'd be supportive if it were something that would make you happy."

Jacey shook her head. "I'm not taking _everything_ from my kids. The suits, the family, Bri? They're everything to Camryn and Kol. Kol's set on marrying Nikola and he won't deny it." She sighed. "Besides, we're good here. I can happily rub my happiness in the sperm donor's face." She smiled.

"That's true." Aleksandr chuckled. "I hope it continues to just get better and better for you three. Let him see all that he walked out on. It'll serve him right."

The blonde nodded. "Besides, Kol would run away to come back his damn favorite person ever." She poked his chest. "Oh, your favorite blonde wants to go to Russia."

"My Camryn wants to come to Russia?" He smiled. "I'll take her. Kol too, treat him to some Russian snacks."

Jacey nodded. "We're going to Russia, dad…"

"Let's get to packing." Aleksandr smiled. "I'll have the plane gassed up and ready for us if you guys are ready to go today, tomorrow or the next day."

* * *

**December 30, 2013**

Jacey laid down on the couch, covering her face as she listened to her daughter get scolded by the burly Russian that had taken over guard duty for the time being. She groaned lightly as the sound the doorbell going off but she stood up anyway. She looked into the kitchen to see Igor standing in front of the little blonde with his arms crossed and she rolled her eyes at the mean glare of Camryn's face.

The older blonde shook her head and cleared her throat. "There's a guest, try to make it sound like you're verbally abusing her, Igor." She flashed him a small smile before she walked off and toward the foyer to answer the front door as another bell chimed. She slowly pulled the door open, ignoring the monitor to her right and she eyed her uest carefully before she smiled.

"Miss Teller." He flashed her a brief smile as he stood in front of the gorgeous blonde.

She rolled her eyes, grabbing his hand and pulling him to her. "You've been gone awhile." She shut the door after she wrapped her arms around the man, hugging him tightly.

"Just a few days and I promised you I'd be back." He nodded slowly, staring down at her as he stood before her. "How was your Christmas?"

The blonde shrugged. "An interesting mess… We had presents and a nice breakfast here. Just me and the kids, Igor and Frey dropped in right before we all went to Bri's. That was the most awkward experience ever but I stayed at Frey's side and he got me through it. What about you, how's my favorite little baby Russian?"

"I'm sorry I couldn't have been there for you myself." He nodded again, giving her a smile before he reached into his suit jacket pocket and pulled out a long black box. "For you. It was great, we went to Russia again, she loves it there. She's well, by the way, she's with her uncle right now though." Elijah smiled again.

Jacey accepted the box and stared at it for a few minutes before she looked up at the man and smiled. "It's fine, I don't hold it against you. Frey was running his mouth the whole time, I was thoroughly entertained." She nodded, slowly opening the box to see a diamond encrusted single row bracelet and she smiled. "This is gorgeous, Elijah, wha-."

"Mommy, _Igor_ said I have to go to timeout. Is that true?" Camryn stomped her way into the foyer, her arms crossed over her chest as she stared at the older blonde and Elijah. "Hi Eli! Whatcha doin' here?!"

The older blonde looked between Elijah and her daughter. "Why wouldn't it be true, Camryn? If Igor said it then I guess you need be in timeout, not in here." She smirked, looking up at Igor as he stood behind Camryn. "Go ahead, baby. How long is she in lock up for?" Jacey looked back at Elijah briefly and smiled. "Wait a second, I've got you something as well, it's upstairs."

"Forty-five minutes." He stated calmly, nodding his head. "Screaming fit in Walmart, she slapped my hand and now there's this running away and trying to hide." Igor shook his head as he scooped the toddler up and settled her on his side. "Say bye to Elijah and your mom."

Camryn shook her head frantically. "Help! Help! I'm not a bad girl, I promise!" She whined a little before she placed her head against his shoulder and sighed heavily. "Mommy's best friends with Eli, they have slumber parties together."

"You're not a bad girl, no but you've been behaving badly and that's no good, my dear." Igor shook his head. "Is that so? Well I'm jealous now, I know where he's at when he ditches my slumber parties." He flashed the blonde a grin as he shook his head before he walked into the media room and set Camryn down on the large white U-shaped couch. "Forty-five whole minutes, do you think you can handle it?"

The little blonde shook her head. "Nope, that feels like a lifetime. I'll be mommy's age when I get out of here." She sighed, crossing her arms and legs. "Do I have to stay the whole time? Can't I get out on parole or something?"

"Oh you're exaggerating, you sound like your aunt right now." He chuckled, shaking his head. "Nope, I didn't offer parole this time. No getting out early, all forty-five minutes. I'll be right here with you the whole time."

**(- Flashback: May 23, 2013)**

_The blonde shook her head. "November something… I'm getting knocked up, are you prepared?" She smirked, sighing. "Why am I planning a wedding and opening a studio at the same time, Bri? Why? Stop giving me all this permission to do shit, damn it."_

_"Planning a wedding, pregnancy and a business opening. Look at you bitch, you're going places." Bri nodded. "Welcome to Adulting 101."_

_Jacey shook her head. "Kol or no Kol? I am trying, not doing so hot. I just miss a warm full bed to be honest." She shrugged. "That's all."_

_"Why is your bed cold and empty?" Bri shrugged. "Leave him with Frey. I think they'll end up napping anyway."_

_The blonde shrugged. "Dunno… call Hap and ask him why he's not coming home and we both could have answers." She dropped the diaper bag and moved toward the foyer. "Come on, come on… Before I get a call from Case and have to go fix his messes."_

_"I'll call him." Bri pulled her phone from her pocket. "Right now. I will call him right now. Oh, by the way did he tell you what happened when I came over the other day? He thought I was you trying to wake him up. He wants another boy by the way."_

_Jacey shrugged again. "He'd have to sleep with me for another boy. That's how babies work right? Sex?" She shook her head. "Yeah he told me… Apparently he thinks I have huge ass tits and I'm pregnant." She smiled._

_"No… You can just suck him off, hold the nut in your mouth then when he's not looking just self inseminate yourself." Bri laughed. "That was absolutely terrible of me to say… But it could work."_

_Jacey slowly shook her head. "My god… I think I'm done conversing with you." She got in the driver's seat of her Range Rover and covered her face. "The level of ridiculous you have reached… I'm over it already."_

_"I know but like sperm can live like a day outside…" Bri shrugged as she looked up from her phone. "Happy just told me to mind my own business… I just asked what he was up to. He's such a bad texter."_

_She shrugged, passing her phone to her sister. "Text him from my phone. Tell him something stupid. I'm pregnant or I ran away or something. See what happens. If he's still acts stupid then just use my phone to ask him what he's up to."_

_"I don't wanna text the asshole. He hurt my hormonal feelings." Bri sighed. "I just want to eat burgers with Alex, just like old times."_

_Jacey shrugged again. "He's an asshole, what'd you expect?" She shook her head. "Like your ass needs it." She flashed a smirk at her sister._

_"Yeah but we had a decent conversation yesterday." Bri shrugged. "I will get a turkey burger, that'll be healthier."_

_Jacey made a face. "Just text him and get inside his head. Bri, focus." She shook her head. "Your panties want your ass to have a salad." She smirked again._

_"Juicy Jacey secret… Call me later." Bri texted. "There, now he'll be eager to figure out what secret I have about you. It'll bug him all day… I am not wearing panties, I am wearing a thong."_

_The blonde rolled her eyes as her sister's phone started ringing. "You knew that man wouldn't wait." She laughed before shrugging. "Be sure and include the whole thong thing in conversation. It'd make him jealous." She nodded._

_"I know. It's my go to tactic." She answered her phone and put it on speaker. "Hello?"_

**"What are you going on about, Brianna?"**

_"Damn, can't even say hello?" Bri shook her head. "When's the last time you and Jacey did the deed? I found a positive pregnancy test in my downstairs bathroom… It's not mine, Nik says it's not hers and there's only two others it could be and I'm hoping it's Jacey's but it may just be Natalie's." She looked at Jacey and shrugged._

**"Hello, my favorite little prissy princess. I've missed you so much, I love you as well. It's been a few days, maybe weeks. I don't know… It could be hers, who knows? She's easy to knock up."**

_"When are you coming back? You owe me dinner." She shook her head. "That'll explain why she's all horny. She totally got handsy and nearly ripped my thong off me."_

**"I don't know yet, tomorrow or Saturday… You talked to Blondie today? She's a rough slut. Just let her have her fun, I guess. I don't know what you want me to do about her."**

_"I talked to her for awhile earlier today. She was all excited about the studio. Then Kol traded us both to eat sandwiches and cookies with Frey." Bri poked at Jacey's face. "I know she's rough. She's left handprints on my ass before. Um, come home and staunch the flames."_

**"Good. She's been going crazy about it. Where's she at now? Surprised she's not trying to hunt me down if she is pregnant. Nah, I'm not messing with any flames… She'd probably kidnap me for ten days."**

_"She's at the house, cuddling with Monica. Said she needed cuddles and a warm bed." Bri sighed again. "I'm thinking that I'm gonna kidnap her for a while and force her to cuddle with me and play with my hair."_

**"I will come back home when you're tired of her then… Maybe I'll be over my shit by then, huh?"**

_"I thought for sure you were gonna offer to join us." She chuckled softly. "What shit? What's going on with you Hap?"_

**"Nope, you two would be hell. Nothing, nothing, Bri. It's just this wedding shit."**

_"Nerves? The budget? Just the whole thing or what?" She rubbed her belly and sighed. "Come home and I'll rub your head and you can talk to me about everything."_

**"No, no, no. Money's not the problem. It's the whole damn thing. I don't know if it's what I want anymore. Don't say anything to Jacey either, ya hear me? I'll shave your head."**

_"I won't just promise me if you keep feeling like this that you'll tell her." Bri nodded. "I have to go. I got a little jerk kicking at my bladder. Be safe Hap. See you when you get home."_

**"I'll see ya."**

_Jacey shook her head. "Say nothing." She mumbled._

_"I really need to tinkle." Bri murmured as she looked at her phone before looking at Jacey. "I'm sorry."_

_She nodded her head. "Me too."_

_"We don't have to go… We can go home and lay around in silence." The brunette furrowed her brow. "Like old times."_

_Jacey shook her head. "Why? Do you not wanna go? I'm excited about seeing Alex." She looked at Bri and smiled, despite the tears rolling down her cheeks. "I wanna see our best friend."_

_"I do wanna go." Bri reached over and wiped the tears away. "I'm just sorry about the phone call… I just wanna hug and love on you right now Jacey."_

_The blonde shook her head again, waving off Bri's hands. "I'm fine, babe, I don't need any hugs and love. I have to be fine, ok?"_

_"You don't have to be fine, well I mean. Well, until he tells you but ok. I'll lay off, no hugs." Bri nodded slowly. "I love you."_

_Jacey shrugged. "What do I do now? I'm not sure." She rolled her eyes. "And here I was talking about wanting another baby in the future… I'm fucking stupid." She pulled up to the gate of their destination. "Should've never fucking got so deep." She mumbled._

* * *

**January 11, 2014**

Kol flashed his mother a grin as she watched her stand up from her place on the opposite couch to go into the kitchen and he slowly stood up on the cushion and started to jump up and down. He giggled as he continued his fun and stopping every few minutes to check for his mother before he was suddenly lifted off the couch and popped on his butt. "OW!"

"Oh that did not hurt…" She shook her head. "Kol Branden Lowman, what did I say about jumping on the couch?" Jacey shook her head. "I'm going to have to tie you to my side so you'll stay out of trouble." She kissed his cheek. "Sit down and watch your show… No jumping."

Kol rolled his eyes, shaking his head as he flashed her a dimpled grin. "Yes jumping, mama! I wanna jump." He nodded eagerly as he started to squirm out of her arms. "I'm gonna jump, mama."

"You go right ahead then, Kol, just don't come crying to me when you fall and hurt yourself." She kissed her baby boy's head. "No jumping on the couch, you little monkey. I will call your grandpa on you."

The little boy started shaking his head as he started squirming again. "No, no, no, no, no! No Grandpa! No, no, no, no, no!"

"Oh yes, let's just go ahead and give him a call, huh?" She smirked as she set him on his feet before she looked up to see Frey walking into the living room from the foyer. "Sure, Frey, come on in." She rolled her eyes.

Kol stared up at Frey for a few minutes before shaking his head and he covered his face. "No, no, no, no! No Frey, mama."

"Excuse me? No Frey?!" Frey gasped as he approached the toddler and lifted him up. "No Frey? I'm so heartbroken right now, I came over here just to see my favorite guy in the whole world and this is what I get? Oh I'm hurting." He smirked, his blue eyes on Jacey. "I should just move in, huh? I'll take the guest room that you and Elijah haven't reproduced in."

The blonde scoffed, shaking her head. "Go away Frey and shut up about that. Nothing happened, you ass." She flicked his nose as she walked by him on her way to the kitchen. "No jumping on the couch, Kol Lowman. Goes for you too."

"So is that a yes to moving in and a no to a positive pregnancy test?" He smirked as he shook his head, taking a seat on the couch. "Alright, my man, what are we watching today?"

* * *

**AN****: Okkkk, flashback #1 is in this chapter. I'm going to start giving you guys flashbacks of the 2013 year to help guide you to the answers of why Happy left Jacey. **

**A Russia trip is in the works, Elijah and Jacey's friendship is getting better, Cam's acting out a bit and Kol is well... He's Kol. Cam's supposed to be the quiet, collect one and Kol's supposed to be the rambunctious little troublemaker so there's no acting out with Kol. He was born to give Jacey utter hell and he's doing well with it ;)**

_**Let me know what you guys think about this new one... Chapter 83 should be up in a few days and it's going to be mainly about Happy and Jacey trying to co-parent, Happy dealing with some club problem then Hap and his kids.**_


	83. Chapter 83: Kisses & School Visits

**(Flashback - August 5, 2013)**

"_I don't know about that." Happy shook his head as he dropped his jeans, bending to pick them up and he tossed them to the clothes hamper by the closet doors. "How about I just leave all of this to you, Jace?" He grabbed a clean pair of boxers and moved into the bathroom, following after her. _

_Jacey nodded, looking at Happy through the mirror. "I want you to be involved, Hap." She pulled open the drawer on the end and pulled out her makeup remover wipes. "It'd be nice to have to do some of this shit alone, at least act like you care." _

"_Jacey, you know that I'll like whatever you choose. Whatever cake, whatever food, whatever music. I'll like it and I will still marry your pretty ass."_

* * *

**January 13, 2014**

The blonde sat on the edge of the pool, her legs dangling into the water as she sipped on her wine. She stared at the water, her mind going everywhere as she reminisced on the past year. She shook her head at the current memory looping through her head. "Liar." She mumbled as turned her blue eyes onto the glass in her hand.

"Thought you were quitting." The voice made her jump as she lifted the glass to her lips but she ended up spilling the wine on herself when she heard a throat being cleared. "Guess that makes you a liar too, eh?"

Jacey slowly turned around to see her guard standing by the large table and she shrugged her shoulders. "I was thirsty… I really just wanted to enjoy the glass and the quiet night. I have two babies upstairs asleep, a silent monitor and I was just thinking about last year."

"What's going on in your pretty little head?" The man walked to her, squatting down beside her to press a kiss to her head. "You can talk to me, Jacey."

The blonde nodded her head, her blue eyes staying on his brown eyes. "Just thinking about the requests I have, the settlements, all of that… Thinking about how Hap was. I don't want him to get the kids any time he's got serious shit going on with the club or there's personal problems happening."

"Give me the glass." He held his hand out for the almost empty wine glass, finishing it off once it was passed off to him. "Now come on, I'm going to draw you a bath, let you relax a little while I order some pizza and we're going to start some movies." Elijah helped the blonde to her feet, watching her shake her head. "I wasn't asking Jacey."

The blonde sighed, nodding her head. "We're not twenty anymore." She started to push his suit jacket off his shoulders, watching the man tense up a little before he relaxed and she pulled the jacket off of him. "Are you going to spend the night?"

"I'm aware. It's almost been twelve years but that doesn't matter." Elijah nodded his head slowly as he started rolling up his sleeves, watching the gorgeous blonde drape the jacket over her arm. "Do you want me to?"

Jacey nodded again, running a hand through her hair before she held her hand out to the man. "I'm not going to answer something you already know the answer to." She watched him take her hand and she started leading him into the house, only stopping when he closed and locked the French doors. "Where's Aurelia?"

"She's having a sleepover with little Miss Kajsa, they had a play date earlier that turned into them both getting very ill when the play date was over." The man smiled, wrapping his arms around Jacey from behind. "Take the glass to the kitchen then we will go upstairs."

She turned her a little, pressing a kiss to his neck before she pulled his face to hers and pressed her lips to his. Jacey felt his hands grip her hips before she was turned around without breaking the kiss and she wrapped her arms around his neck. She felt his hands squeeze her hips before she pulled back, her blue eyes immediately connecting with his brown eyes. "Damn."

"Jacey, maybe we should have a talk." Elijah murmured, his hands dropping to his side and he took a step back from her. "Why don't we sit down?"

The blonde nodded, looking down at the floor briefly before she moved toward the kitchen. She opened the freezer and pulled out the almost full Vodka bottle out, setting it on the counter. "Alright. Let's talk."

"Without this." He grabbed the Vodka and put it up. "That right there is one thing, stop drinking. You're not in a place where you can't stop _yet_. A glass of wine here and there is fine but Jacey, you're starting to do it every day. Wine, whiskey, vodka, whatever you can get your hands on and at this point, I just can't figure out why." He shook his head. "I don't care what anyone says, you're not hurting, you're not upset over the whole wedding debacle, you're mad about it. The waste of time, money and space. So why are you drinking?"

Jacey shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know, Elijah. I really don't, just grab a drink or two then I get things done around here." She sat down on the first barstool and sighed. "What's it matter? Not like I have a problem, you said so yourself."

"And I don't want you getting one, Jacey." He shook his head. "I also don't want to rush into anything, ok? If something happens here, it does but rushing into things clearly hasn't been a strong suit of ours before."

The blonde stood up from the stool and grabbed her phone from the charger. "I'm gonna go take a shower… I'm sorry I kissed you." She turned, walking out of the kitchen as she made her way to the stairs.

"Jacey." The man moved after her, grabbing a hold of her arm to stop her from going upstairs. "I didn't mean it in that way… I just don't want to rush into anything. Ok? The kiss was great, just like every time we've kissed but I do not want to rush into something that one or both of us is not ready for." He pressed a kiss to her forehead.

The blonde nodded her head, keeping him close as her arms slowly wrapped around his neck. "I understand, I get it. I'm not sorry I kissed you, I am sorry that I did it just then."

* * *

**January 30, 2014**

Happy looked between the pair that was staring back at him. He smirked, shaking his head. "You two don't stand a chance." He picked his son up quickly, flipping him upside down once he stood up from the couch. "Where is your mama?"

"Outside!" Kol shouted, giggling as he wrapped an arm around his father's leg. "She's sitting by the pool, dad!"

Happy nodded his head as he bent to press a kiss to his daughter's head. "I'll be back, beautiful, I gotta talk to your mama." He righted Kol and set the two year old on his feet before moving outside to the backyard. He spotted Jacey on the opposite side of the pool with her favorite camera in her hands. They exchanged a glance before Jacey shrugged her shoulders, giving him a small smile. "Can we talk?"

"Yeah sure, where's the monsters?" Jacey set the camera down and turned her attention fully onto the man rounding the pool and walking toward her. "Gave you hell, I see." She pointed to the red mark on his arm.

The man chuckled, nodding his head as his eyes landed on the red mark. "Yeah, boy's gotta good swing on him." He smirked. "I'm going to take the house back once you find something…"

"Yeah? That's a good idea, the kids don't have to lose it and I'm not too fond of them staying in the clubhouse with you unless I'm there." Jacey shook her head as she looked at the man. "I'll let you know about places when I actually start seeing them."

Happy nodded. "I want to take them this weekend. Head out to the Malibu house and spend some time with them." He reached over Jacey and picked up the camera, starting to look through it. "You can go too if you want… Family trip."

"This weekend? Happy, it's Thursday, that's short notice as hell." Jacey shook her head as she watched him carefully. "I don't think so, maybe next week… That's your weekend any-."

She was stopped by him groaning and rolling his eyes. "What the hell? You got him around them now?" He shoved the camera in her face to show her the picture of Elijah and Camryn.

"He's always been around, Happy. She used to fight with you about him being one of her suits too… It's not a big deal, he checks on everyone. I babysit Aurelia so he can get things done." Jacey shook her head. "What do you care for?"

Happy shook his head. "I don't… I apparently have no right to actually care that you're sleeping with him again." He stood up, running a hand down his face. "I do fucking care, Jacey. You're with him again and it's ridiculous. Why him?"

The blonde stood up. "I'm not sleeping with Elijah. We hang out, we spend time together but we aren't fucking." She shook her head. "But that doesn't mean that you can hold out hope. I'm not getting with you ever again, you fucked that. Our shit is over. I don't care to be with you ever again, you left me on our wedding day, you broke my damn heart all year long. You had so many times to call it off, say you needed time, say you couldn't do it but you chose the day of our wedding, the day that should've been a very important day to us. In front of our family, our friends, our children? Really? Of all things?" She shook her head again. "I will be kind to you, I will work with you on our kids but I can never be with you again. Our relationship was a joke, our relationship was a mess and I'm more upset about it for Camryn and Kol… Now they have to have _those _parents."

* * *

**February 10, 2014**

_The Cabin_. The only place that both Teller children could still go to without any questions being asked, they didn't have to see each other or ask each other for permission to be there. They owned it together and even though Jacey had been staying out of Charming unless absolutely necessary, she needed something that still tied her to the person she once was and the life she once lived as the princess of SAMCRO.

The blonde walked up to the front door of the cabin and unlocked it, looking back as she heard the roar of a lone motorcycle. She sighed, noticing it was her brother and stopped from opening the front door to wait on him. She watched him park beside her black SLK Roadster and he took off his helmet, hanging it on the handlebars before he started toward her and the front door. Jacey pushed her sunglasses up on top of her head as Jackson came to stand in front of her and she gave him a small smile as they stared at each other.

"Hi Jackie." She murmured before she grabbed his kutte and pulled him to her, wrapping her arms around his neck. Jacey felt his arms wrap around her tightly and he sighed. "You're gonna break me, ya know."

Jax released his little sister from the tight embrace and nodded. "I'm sorry." He leaned down, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. "I don't know where we went… But I'm sorry we weren't together."

"I'm sorry, too. I'm sorry I shoved you away when everything went down. If anyone should be apologizing, it's me." The gorgeous blonde turned around and opened the door, walking inside. "I remember growing up and being here, heels on this floor were death and yet here I am, in heels and I'm obnoxiously walking on this floor." She shook her head. "We settled out of court, we have a good system so far. If you were wondering."

The man nodded his head, dropping onto the couch and kicking his feet up on the coffee table. "You were in a bad place and I shouldn't have listened to you when you told me to go away but I just wanted to give you what you wanted. I didn't want to actually leave you in that house alone, I was almost scared to do so."

"Why? I'm not stupid… I wouldn't have done anything stupid. Maybe burnt the house down but I just laid in bed the rest of the day until Monday hit, then I was cleaning it out. I got my stuff out, Camryn and Kol's stuff… I just took everything that wasn't his." She shrugged her shoulders. "Cleaned up the wedding stuff then finally came back, got my babies and we kept back on the routine. I got my girl prepared for this new semester of school after the holidays and she's in school right now, probably teaching the class since she apparently hates the way the teachers do it."

Jax started laughing as he listened to the blonde. "Wait a damn second… Cam's _that_ kid? She's that too smart for everyone kid? Jesus, Jace, we hated those kids growing up." He shook his head. "Oh man, you're kidding me. I'm still sorry I didn't stay with you… You're my sister, you come before everything else, ya know that."

"Trust me, I know. My kid is the one I used to push down because they wouldn't shut up and Kol is a damn flirt, he just strolls into daycare like he owns it." She shook her head as she sat down and set her phone on the coffee table. "I'm going to have ugly white hair before I'm even fifty."

Jax pointed to Jacey's phone beside his feet. "You're vibrating, J. Who's that? They're interrupting our nice time together." He leaned up, picking up the phone and passing it to his sister. "No name."

"I don't know… Answer it." She passed him the phone. "Do it, you're older."

The man sighed, rolling his eyes as he answered the phone. "Hello?"

"_Yes, I was trying to reach Ms. Teller." _

Jax looked at Jacey and shook his head. "Who's this?"

"_Katherine Fairbanks, I'm the principal at Head-Royce. Do I have the wrong number? This is the one on file, I can try the other numbers." _

Jax kept his eyes on his sister as he listened to the woman. "No, you've got the right number. Hang on a second." He passed the phone to Jacey and groaned. "What the hell is Head-Royce?"

Jacey rolled her eyes. "The damn school your niece goes to, dumbass. Why?" She watched Jax point to the phone and nodded her head. "Hello?"

"_Ms. Teller, this is Katherine Fairbanks at Head-Royce. I'm sorry to bother you but I'm afraid you'll have to come pick up Camryn."_

Jacey cocked an eyebrow at Jax. "What's wrong? Is she ok?"

"_She's fine but she's been suspending for a few days. I can explain everything when you get here." _

Jacey nodded, rolling her eyes. "Ok, did you call her father?"

.

.

.

.

Jacey walked into the front office of the lower school's building and covered her face, seeing two girls and their parents before her eyes landed on her daughter. She looked back at Jax and shook her head. "Shut up, you love this, I know it." She mumbled as she continued on her path to Camryn. "What did you get yourself into, Camryn?"

"Nothing… I didn't do anything wrong, mama." The little blonde shrugged her shoulders before her icy blue eyes landed on Jax. "Hi Uncle Jackie." She grinned at him.

Jacey looked up and shoved Jax toward the only empty couch. "Quit grinning at her like you're proud." She picked Camryn up and moved to the couch where Jax was sitting and sat down beside him. "You wanna explain what happened?"

"Your child is a troublemaker, that's what happened." The brunette across the office growled as she stared at Jacey. "She just thinks she can do and say whatever she wants."

Jacey looked at her brother before she shook her head. "I'm sure I wasn't speaking to you so I'm going to choose to ignore your rude outburst." She nodded her head. "_Camryn_, what happened?"

"Hey, blondie, come here." Jax pulled his niece into his lap. "Who'd you go all Rocky on?" He smirked at her as he stood her up.

Camryn pointed to the two girls behind her and shrugged. "Clara and some other girl. They were being mean… You and daddy always say to stand up for myself."

"Jackson!" Jacey growled, covering her face again as she looked away from her brother and daughter. "You, daddy and Uncle Jackie need a timeout or something."

"Ok, parents, if we could come into this room right here with the children." The principal smiled at the group as she stepped out of a door. "Let's just discuss what happened and the rules." She watched the the group file into the conference room and take the seats. Principal Fairbanks took the seat at the head of the table and set out three files. "I've already spoke to the three teachers that were in the classroom when this happened and they all say the same thing; Camryn essentially started the fight."

Camryn rolled her eyes as she looked at her mother and shook her head. "That's a lie, mama."

"Hush, let her talk, Cam." Jacey whispered, holding her hand out to Camryn for her to take.

Principal Fairbanks nodded. "Now let's just clear this up. Clara and Stephanie did approach Camryn when she was working on her assignment and started disturbing her. What I've noticed is Camryn's not as social as the other students, she's very quiet and she does as she's told. She's a very good listener." The woman nodded her head. "But Camryn did throw a punch first."

"They're mean, so? I didn't bother them, they started with me, ma'am." Camryn shrugged her shoulders. "They're always mean to me, they always say mean things to me."

Jacey put her hand over Camryn's mouth. "I'm sorry, but they're always mean to her? How is that? You just said so yourself, you've noticed she doesn't talk so why is anyone mean to her? I know my daughter and I know she's not a mean kid, she doesn't bother people, she doesn't disturb them so why are the other kids giving her hell?"

"Because I'm me… They think they're so wonderful and perfect, well they're not." Camryn shook her head.

Jacey put her hand over Camryn's mouth again. "Enough, Camryn, hush. You mentioned suspension, but the code of conduct states a '_No tolerance for bullying_'? This is bullying… She's quiet and does her own thing so they are mean. They better be getting suspended too."

"Yes, all three girls will be getting suspended… Until Friday. Hopefully this is a lesson that violence and bullying will not ensue."

"I don't agree, I'm sorry, Mrs. Fairbanks. Clara didn't do anything wrong. How do we know she was really mean to Carmen?" The brunette scoffed as she stood up from her chair.

Jacey started to laugh. "How many times has my daughter's name been said in the last ten minutes? Camryn. Cam-Ryn. You'd think with all that money you spend on plastic surgery, you would've been able to pay for an education." She stood up. "_Camryn_ will back in class on Monday. She's got plans for Friday. Let's go, Jackson." She made it to the door before turning around. "Oh and if my daughter is bullied one more time, I'm not going to be so nice about this. For the next face lift, you should just put the money towards etiquette courses. For the both of you."

* * *

**AN****: Hopefully feedback is amazing enough to motivate me to start working on Chapter 84 (; **

**Let me know what ya think... **


	84. Chapter 84: Wake Up Calls

**February 16, 2014 **

"Would you stop making all this noise?" She growled lowly as she glared at the man standing in the middle of her kitchen. She noticed his half naked form and she shook her head. "Where's your shirt?"

He turned around and shrugged his shoulders carelessly as he took in the sight of the gorgeous blonde in just a t-shirt, holding a glock. "I'm making some breakfast, I was hungry. Ya gonna shoot me?" He smirked, pointing to the glock in her hand with the spatula in his.

"Shut up." Jacey rolled her eyes, switching the safety back on before she set the glock on the island. "Why are you here? You can't just pop up whenever you want, Happy." She crossed her arms over her chest before looking down to see the shirt had risen so she uncrossed her arms and tried tugging on the hem of the shirt. "How'd you get in?"

Happy shrugged his shoulders again, smirking at the blonde. "I was hungry, figured you'd be up and I wanted to make some breakfast. You know you're not really hiding shit from me, I watched you give birth… _twice_." He turned back around to flip the French toast that was in the pan. "You hungry?"

"How'd you get in, Happy?" She shook her head as she moved to him and pushed him away from the stove. "Move and let me do it, you're gonna burn the bacon and the French toast." Jacey shook her head. "No I'm not hungry, I was in the dark room and I'd like to go back to my task." She flipped the toast again before reaching up and grabbing a plate out of the shelf to put the French toast on. Jacey turned off that burner and dropped the spatula in the sink behind her before moving to the side, her hand reaching out to push him out of her way once her hand landed on his hip. "Oh and shut up. You don't get to see anything anymore… Your fault though, not mine."

The man shook his head, a sad smile on his face. "It's almost three in the morning, Jace, why aren't you asleep?" He nodded. "Yeah, yeah, what makes you think I won't get you back?"

"Because at three-thirty, I'm going to get attacked by a two year old little boy that wants nothing more than to be cuddled." The blonde shrugged. "And because my _ex-fiance_ is in my kitchen wanting breakfast. You won't get me back, we are finished. We did our dance, you walked away. I'm not dealing with that again."

Happy watched the blonde point to the island and the bar stools. "You didn't know I was going to show up here." He smirked at her as he squeezed her hip before going to sit at the island. "You don't mean that, Jace, we love each other. You know just as well as I do, you love me and I love you. You're mine."

"Let me guess… I'm yours and you're mine? No. _No_. I don't want to be with you anymore. I'm happy where I'm at." Jacey looked back at the man and shrugged. "You left and whereas I can forgive you for it, I'm _not ever_ taking you back. The quicker you get that through your thick ass skull, the better off we will be."

Happy stood up silently, moving behind the blonde once she has turned around again to finish frying the bacon. He closed the space between them, his hands landing on her hips and he leaned down, placing his chin on her shoulder. "I don't believe that, Jace. If I can get you to forgive then we will be together again, I just gotta get you to forgive me and away from that fucking suit." He whispered against her next. "Come on Jace, I had a good reason for walking away but all this time without you, without being with you all the time… It's killing me."

"As much fun as this must seem to you, I don't have the patience… I don't have it in me to deal with your shit anymore. To be honest, I don't know how I ever did it. You wreck my nerves, you piss me off and for whatever reason, you get a kick out of it." Jacey shook her head. "I never, in my life, expected you just to _walk away_ from me during our wedding. Do you know how fucking bad it hurt? All last year, Hap, I was planning the wedding and getting everything set up while you were trying to find reasons to stick around. I don't care if you're having a hard time, I had a hard time too. I was convinced I wouldn't crawl out of the hole you shoved me in… Did you care? No you ran off. Were you there for our children? No. You ran to the shelter of the clubhouse and drowned yourself in whatever bottles you could get your hands on, probably grabbed a whore or three and took them off to share some STDs."

Happy shook his head, resting his forehead against Jacey's shoulder. "Stop now. First off, I haven't fucked with any damn body, I may have drank but no pussy. Haven't fucked anybody since November. I think you know who I was with then too." He pressed his lips to the crook of her neck. "Only woman I've been with in six years, Jace. Can I even say the same for you?"

"Excuse me?" She turned and shoved him away from her. "Fuck you! The only time I _cheated_ on you was six years ago. Never cheated on you after that." She reached up and slapped his face. "Get the fuck out… See, you almost fucking had me! But you're an asshole. I swear to God, I'm fucking stupid. I almost gave you another fucking pass." She growled, shoving at his chest. "Get out, Happy! I don't want to be near you anymore."

The man shook his head, grabbing her wrists and pulling her to him. "Stop. Jacey, stop. I'm sorry, hey!" He growled, watching the glare on her face falter. "I shouldn't have said that shit to you, I'm sorry. Ya hear me? I'm sorry, Jace, calm the hell down." He draped his arms over her shoulders as he leaned down to rest his forehead against hers. "We had a good run, you and me. We had an interesting run… We got two kids out of it and that's amazing." He nodded slowly, sighing as he felt her hands land on his hips. "Jace, I love you, you know that. You're always going to be the greatest damn thing I ever had, you and those kids but you and I both know this wasn't meant to be. We were not meant to be. I don't know about me but you deserve way more than this, you deserve the damn world on a silver platter."

"I'm so glad you chose our wedding damn to figure that out, I'm glad you figured that out at all, Happy. I don't even know where this shit came from. When did this shit start up? How can you just walk away? No fight, no arguments, just leave me standing there by myself in front of God and everyone that cares about us and our family." She pulled away from him and shook her head. "Suffer this shit. I did, I felt like utter hell and now I don't give a damn to have a relationship with you again. The only thing that needs to exist between us is a civil relationship for the sake of our children."

Happy nodded his head slowly. "I'm sorry I put you through that, I'm sorry I hurt you, Jace. If it could work, please know I wouldn't have walked away. I love you, I always will." He moved to her, kissing her head. "If he makes you happy, Jace, be with him. I know you don't need my permission but I know he'll take care of you and he'll take care of the kids when I'm not around. I may hate that I almost lost you to him but he's a good guy, he'll treat you like you deserve, he'll give you everything you deserve." The man sighed, kissing her cheek. "We just weren't meant to be together after all and I hate that fact so much but there's no sense in being in an unhappy place just because we want it to work out."

"Ya know, Hap, honestly… We weren't un-fucking-happy. You got inside your own head and imagined some damn unhappiness. In reality, we were amazing." She shook her head. "But you believe whatever the fuck you want."

* * *

**February 19, 2014**

"Grounded huh?" Happy inquired as he sat beside his daughter in the studio, watching her draw. "I'm sorry I couldn't see mama go off on the other mom. I was some business to attend to with Case, I was in Tacoma."

Camryn stopped drawing and looked up at the man. "Yep, grounded, until tomorrow. Ten whole days, daddy. Mama said it's only because I got suspended. When are you gonna come back home?"

"I won't be living with you, mama and Kol anymore, blondie. I told you that. I'll be living in a different house." He nodded his head, hoping the five year old would get the situation and find something new to discuss. "How's this coming along? You got your brother into art yet?"

The little blonde nodded her head. "I hoped your answer changed… I miss sleeping with you in the big bed." She smiled, tapping her pencil on Happy's arm. "It's good, I like drawing. Kol's a troublemaker. He jumps on everything and makes messes. He was adopted, huh?"

"Nah kid, he wasn't adopted… How do you know what adopted is?" Happy shook his head, chuckling. "You've been hanging out with Monica, huh?" He poked her side. "I miss sleeping in the big bed with you too, blondie. Trust me."

Camryn started to respond only to be interrupted by Jacey walking into the studio, tapping on the door. "Camryn, Igor's here. He's got your boyfriend with him." She smiled, approaching the five year old. "This looks amazing, babe, you're doing amazing."

"I'll go out there in a minute, I'm talking to daddy." The little blonde responded, leaning against her mother as Jacey stood behind her. "Thanks mama, it was daddy's idea to continue it."

Jacey looked at Happy and smiled, mouthing '_Thank you_' before she pressed a kiss to Camryn's head. "Daddy had a good idea then huh? I'll go tell Javier that you're still with your daddy…" She sighed, kissing Camryn's cheek before leaving the room.

"She's the best, huh?" The little blonde looked at her father and smiled. "I love mama, she's my favorite person. No offense daddy."

Happy nodded his head slowly, smiling at his daughter. "Mama is the absolute damn best. Don't worry, I'm not offended. I understand. She's pretty damn wonderful." He tapped on the paper. "You're almost finished, blondie, finish it off and we'll start working on the shading."

"How come you don't love her anymore then?" Camryn inquired, turning her attention back onto the sketchbook in front of her. "I just wanna know stuff, I don't like not knowing, daddy."

The man leaned toward Camryn, kissing her temple. "I still love her, very much. I always will, forever." He smiled at her before looking back at the sound of tapping at the door again. "Hey."

"Sorry to interrupt again but parent-teacher conferences are coming up… Hers is scheduled for next Tuesday at one-thirty. I figured you could meet me here and we'll ride together." Jacey nodded her head, her blue eyes moving between her ex and her daughter. "Can that work or what?"

Happy gave her a smile and nodded his head. "Yeah it can, sounds good. I'll be here at twelve forty-five. How'd things go these last couple of days?" He poked Camryn's side. "You been beating anyone else up, Rocky?"

"No! Everybody leaves me alone like I want… I'm very pleased with school now." She smiled, nodding her head eagerly. "Except, I wish Javier went there… I miss him a lot. He'd beat people up too." She shrugged.

Jacey shook her head. "She's gonna be that very antisocial child that doesn't want to be messed with. I talked to her art teacher today after school and he said she's doing well. She's pretty social in there. Huh, Cami?"

"Yes! I like art class, music class and math class." Camryn started grinning at her parents, nodding eagerly. "Art's my favorite but then I like math too… I have a friend in math class!"

Jacey shook her head again, moving toward the pair. "You like math because you're good at it like your daddy…" She lifted her daughter up, standing her up on the stool. "You like art because you're amazing at it and you're like your daddy." She kissed the little blonde's nose. "Go see your boyfriend or husband."

"Hug me again." Camryn demanded, a dimpled grin on her face. "And another kiss."

The blonde laughed a little before nodding her head as she peppered the little blonde's face with kisses. "I love you so so so much, my gorgeous little baby." She lifted Camryn up, hugging her tightly before she unhooked Camryn's legs from her waist and set her on the floor. She watched the five year old leave the studio before she looked back at Happy. "She's doing good, Hap."

"I know she is. She's amazing." He nodded his head, closing the sketchbook before standing up to put it up. "I better get going, where's Kol?"

Jacey nodded her head. "Yeah, that she is. He's in the media room with Frey watching some Ink show." She shrugged briefly, watching Happy nod his head and he kissed her head before he left the room.

* * *

**AN****: Loooootsss of Jacey and Happy for you guys (; **

**Let me know what ya think!**


	85. Chapter 85: Important Conversations

**February 25, 2014**

Jacey looked between the road and Happy several times before rolling her eyes. "I wanna make sense of something with you."

"Ok what's going on?" He nodded his head and looked at the gorgeous blonde. "I can try to help you as best I can, Jace."

She nodded her head as she let out a sigh. "The other night when you were in the kitchen… You mentioned getting me back then you jumped that train and started preaching about us not meant to be together. I just need to understand." She looked at him and shrugged.

"I would if it was a good move and idea. I would get you back but we're just not meant for each other. Maybe just a friend's thing not a relationship, not a marriage." Happy shook his head. "I do love you. I always will, Jace. You're only person I've ever loved so hard." He reached over and grabbed her hand, squeezing it. "But you and me? Don't belong together so I choose to let you find your happiness, go be with him."

Jacey rolled her eyes. "You're so damn indecisive… I will be with him. I want to, not because you said so. I really want to be with me so stop coming around with bullshit, Happy. You're here for your kids, _our_ kids. Ok?" She nodded her head. "None of this shit anymore."

"I understand. I hope the best for you." He squeezed her hand again before he let it go and put his hand back on the steering wheel, pulling into the lower school's parking lot. "Damn this shit is a land in and of itself."

The blonde nodded herself, watching as Happy parked the Range Rover in the first available parking space they spotted and she got out of the car. "Get your son." She closed the door and started for the front doors.

"Listen to me real quick." He stared at the blonde carefully. "I love you with my whole damn heart, I always will and I may regret my decision because I love you so much and I miss you but you deserve to be happy and that's all I want for you."

Jacey nodded her head slowly. "I'm aware of your 'reasonings'... Doesn't mean you get make all these damn decisions for me. We're not discussing this anymore. I'm done with this, Happy. Let's go to this conference and get my girl."

* * *

**March 13, 2014**

With Camryn asleep in her bed and Kol in the recliner watching Miami Ink, Jacey sat on the floor between the couch and coffee table making a grocery list and keeping her eye on her very troublesome son. She looked up from her notepad and smirked, seeing the little boy rubbing his head as he fought to keep his icy blue eyes open. "Babylove, do you lay down?"

"Nope, no way, I'm watching Ink!" Kol sat up, shaking his head frantically as he smiled at his mother. "What are you writing, mama?"

Jacey nodded her head, looking back down at the list. "A shopping list. We have to go grocery shopping when your sister wakes up from her nap." She shrugged. "Unless Igor comes home early."

Kol started to respond to the blonde but stopped when he heard the doorbell go off. "Who's that, mama?" He slid out of the chair and took off for the foyer, leaving Jacey in the living room. "Who is it? Who is it?!" He reached the front door and smiled. "Mama! Come on, you gotta answer the door."

"Yes sir, I'm on my way." Jacey called out, her blue eyes on the security monitors before she bent to lift her son up. "One day, my love, you won't get to be held because you're huge." She kissed his head as she opened the front door, smiling at the pair in front of her. "Hi, what brings you here?"

Kol gasped, a grin on his face as he looked at the guests before he covered his face with his hands. "Mama, look!"

"I've come to talk to you and to hopefully get my daughter to stop screaming Kol every thirty seconds." Nik smiled at the blonde. "Look Kajsa, it's your _boyfriend_."

Jacey laughed a little nodding her head. "Ok, well come in. Is she interested in Miami Ink? he loves it and was watching it." She eased Kol to the floor and shook her head. "I don't know which of you two does it but you bring out a shyness in him I didn't know he had."

"Hi Kol!" Kajsa smiled at the boy once she was in front of him. "Whatcha doin'?"

Kol shrugged, his blue eyes landing on Kajsa. "Watching Ink with my mama. What're you doing? You wanna watch Ink with me? I share my teddy grahams with ya." He flashed her a dimpled smile.

"Lookin' at you." She smirked. "I'll watch it with you. I have some candy in my purse." She held up her puppy shaped handbag and smiled. "I named it Fluffy."

Kol grabbed her hand and ran off toward the living room with her, making Jacey step aside before she closed the front door. "Well I hope you ready for those to plan a wedding." She smiled at Nik.

"Speaking of wedding plans." Nik grinned at the blonde. "I'm here to formally ask you if you'd do me the honor of being a bridesmaid?"

Jacey looked at Nik for a few moments before she smiled, nodding her head. "Of course I would! That sounds exciting, I'm honored you'd ask!" She pulled Nik into a hug. "I figured you'd just want your sisters."

"I know that I don't always treat you like one but I do see you as an older sister most of the time Jacey." Nik hugged the blonde tightly. "Plus, I can't just have Bri as a bridesmaid, lord knows what shenanigans she'd get into, also Anthony told me I can't have a bridal party that is comprised of more than half of my stripper friends. So, I really want you and Bri to be my bridesmaids."

Jacey smiled, nodding her head. "This really makes me happy. I'm so excited."

"Wait until you see Kajsa's outfit." Nik smiled. "I'm happy that you're excited though. It makes me ecstatic."

The blonde shrugged. "You're definitely going to give my child a heart attack." She laughed a little. "He's a mess over her."

"I had to listen to her talk about him the car ride here." Nik shook her head. "She's basically in love with him already. It's precious."

Jacey nodded her head, pulling Nik into the living room. "I think in love is an understatement. Everything he does, he'll stop and ask '_Do you think this is ok with Kajsa?' _He always wants to wear Kajsa-approved outfits and eat Kajsa-approved things. He's a _wreck_." She smiled.

"Look, they're perfect though." Nik nodded. "He's even sharing his snacks. What a little gent."

The blonde shook her head. "Yeah, because she's Kajsa. Otherwise, he's a mean ass little thing. That is Happy made over, minus the sweet and cute shit."

"I want to know what drew them together though. They just have been all about each other since they met." Nik shook her head. "It's just a mystery but a brilliant one."

Jacey shrugged her shoulders as she walked into the kitchen. "I have no idea. I think he grinned and she got pulled in. I don't know what is it for him, he's a natural born flirt."

"You think they'll end up together when they're teenagers? Or will Kol find a different cutie to flirt with?" Nik sat at the island and set her phone down. "Ant is still hoping his little girl will become a nun or something."

Jacey shrugged as she opened the fridge and pulled out two bottles of water, passing one to Nik. "It's like with Camryn and Javi. They're been basically together since they were in the womb, she is _all_ about him. That's her Javi and no one else's. They've been at it for five years now, crazy to think. Kol's not going anywhere. That's his love, I feel it."

"I dunno." Nik shrugged. "Lumi seems to have a crush on Kol."

The blonde shrugged her shoulders. "Elijah just _enjoys_ that, too." She smiled. "I have no worries about those two in there, we'll be sitting across from each other in twenty years, at their wedding." She smiled.

"I don't trust Lumi." Nik shook her head. "She's just off to me. I know that sounds terrible but I had this conversation with Bri and Bri just looked at me like I was the dumbest person in the world."

Jacey nodded her head. "What do you mean, Nik? She's a little baby."

"Like she seems like she's gonna be just icky. I don't know maybe I don't care too much for her because she doesn't like me." Nik scoffed. "Look at me being petty as fuck over a toddler."

The blonde started laughing. "I see, I see. She doesn't not like you, I'm sure of it. Maybe she just isn't around you enough. I don't know. She's a sweetheart, I love her. She's adorable too… then again maybe I have a soft spot. Who knows."

"That's because you're basically her mom." Nik shook her head. "She doesn't like me or Bri anymore. It's fucked up."

Jacey started shaking her head. "Mom? No… She doesn't see you guys that much." She shrugged. "This entire family needs to go to therapy. Right now. I'm serious. We all need to improve ourselves."

"I know because you and Elijah hog her." Nik smiled. "I don't need therapy. You and Bri need therapy though. Have you two tried couple's counseling?"

The blonde shook her head. "That I can't help. We seem to block the world out and I'm starting to realize how bad we are at it." She shrugged again. "No, ya think we should? It could improve the marriage tremendously." She smirked at Nik. "We probably need to though seriously."

"I know. You two have your little family going on over here in Oakland while the rest of us are over in Charming babying Brianna through her little crisis." Nik shook her head. "I think you two should try it out. Maybe it'll get down to some serious problems you guys have. Like why you two nearly break up every damn time you fight."

Jacey shrugged her shoulders. "I believe you may be onto something here. I'm going to text her about therapy, we're doing it." She nodded her head before shrugging. "I also got yelled at about turning my phone off so if I'm needed, I'm always available."

"Oh, don't even get me started on the phone thing." The blonde shook her head. "Do you know I had to listen to my sister basically say she doesn't feel like we love her as much as she loves us? If she weren't pregnant, I would've laid hands on her."

Jacey nodded her head again. "I'm going to kill her ass, I swear to God." She rolled her eyes. "I've been subtly hearing that since she came back to states. It makes me feel like complete shit but I don't know how to make her see my love for her."

"This is how Brianna functions. She dropped her life for you, now you have to do the same for her. Except, she's not going to actually reach out because of course, she doesn't really need anyone's help, she just occasionally wants it and expects all of us to be a mind reader and pick up on it." Nik rolled her eyes. "Like when she texts '_hey'_ you know something is wrong and you should hightail it to Charming because when does Bri ever text without using at least ten emojis?"

Jacey shook her head. "Nik, let's be honest here. I can't read her goddamn mind. It's like reading Arabic. She tells _everyone_ she doesn't need me so I'm just sorry that I need her. I'm sorry that's how it is. I'll stop asking for her so much if it'll make her feel better and stop saying no one loves her." She shrugged her shoulders. "Ten? That's your minimum? I always get at least fifteen. Anything less, I'm calling her six hundred times until she answers."

"That's just her way of rationalizing shit. So, if any of us don't actually help her she can be like 'well I didn't need them anyway'." Nik shook her head. "She's rather annoying and childish like that. She was never like that before. Like before she was married and got pregnant with Monica. She was pretty damn independent and confident. Now, it's this fake front and it's kinda nice to see her cry because you get a glimpse at who she is."

The blonde nodded. "I'm just tired of us fighting, you know? We never used to be like this, ever. We were amazing, I don't even know what happened…"

"I honestly can't even figure out what happened. Unless… I don't know." Nik shook her head. "I honestly think therapy would do you two some good. A third party outsider who will lay shit all out in front of you both."

Jacey nodded her head. "Unless? Unless what, Nik?" She shrugged her shoulders. "I would be down for therapy. Get her ass on this level though."

"Nothing, it's just a stupid thought." The blonde shook her head. "Brianna likes therapy, it's a place where she can spend a full hour talking about herself nonstop."

Jacey shrugged once more. "No, tell me, please." She nodded, smiling at the blonde. "Figures, selfish little thing."

"I don't know, maybe she's still jealous of you for landing Elijah." Nik shrugged. "See, it's a stupid thought."

Jacey shook her head. "What? Why? I mean I know they're best friends but so? Is she upset over me and him being together? Be honest with me, Nik."

"No, like you know how they were supposed to be married off to each other and blah blah blah but he was like no. So, they ended up just being best friends instead, so maybe she has this internalized jealousy that she's not even aware of. Like it only comes out when you two fight and shit just goes south really quickly." Nik shook her head. "No, she's not upset that you two are together right now. She was upset when it first happened but you already knew that. She didn't like it but then she supported it."

Jacey sighed, nodding her head. "I guess so… No I didn't know she didn't like it. Thought she was happy for us or me or whatever."

"She didn't like it. Mostly because she was forgotten by her two bestest friends but she got over it when she realized you two made each other happy." Nik shrugged. "I don't know what else is up with her though, besides her just faking it through life."

The blonde sighed, shaking her head. "Well that's awful. I feel like a terrible person. I need to get her to talk to me." She nodded. "I've gotta go check on my baby blondie. Make yourself at home though, I'm sure the babies will let you watch Ink with them." She smiled.

"Don't feel like a terrible person. She's a difficult person." Nik nodded. "Bring the blondie out here. I haven't gotten any hugs from her in forever. I need to see if she'll be part of my wedding. I need all the cuties I can recruit."

Jacey shook her head briefly. "She may be a little more cuddler than normal if she's waking up. She's been feeling sick so she's been sleeping the day away." She shrugged. "But you can have her if you need the hardcore cuddles she'll deliver."

"Bring her to me. My little baby Cam." Nik furrowed her brow. "Sick? Does she need me to play Dr. Hohrykova because I still can for a few more months."

Jacey started laughing. "No, no doctors. I told her so because yesterday morning when I took her, she pitched a damn fit. No doctors, Nik, maybe just an aunt that wants to love on her." She disappeared upstairs, leaving Nik downstairs with Kol and Kajsa.

"What're you two doing?" Nik looked down at Kol and Kajsa. "Can I join you?"

Kol covered his mouth as he looked at Nik and shook his head. "Nothing! I swear, Aunt Nika!" He nodded. "Yeah but you can't sit here."

"I'll just sit over here then." The blonde nodded as she sat down on the opposite couch. "Just pretend I'm not even here. I'm just watching TV."

The little boy shook his head. "Ignore her, Kajsa, she's not there." He smiled at the blonde beside him.

Kajsa nodded as she kissed Kol's cheek. "Are you gonna get ink when you grow up?"

"Yep! Just like my dad!" He grinned, nodding his head. "Is that ok with you, Kajsa?"

"Yes, my love it's perfect." She nodded and smiled. "My daddy has ink too. Not as much as yours though. Your dad is cool."

Kol smiled at the little girl and nodded his head. "I like my dad a lot, he's my favorite person besides you and Cami." He shrugged. "Are you gonna get ink?"

"Yes, I am." She pointed to her arm. "I'm gonna get some right here like how my mom has."

Kol gasped, his blue eyes turning to Nik and he started smiling. "Aunt Nika!"

"Yes baby?" Nik looked at her nephew and smiled. "What can I do for you?"

The little boy gasped, covering his face for a moment. "You have ink and you never told me? Why not? Are you hiding it from me? I like ink, _Nikola_!"

"Did you just hit me with my full first name? Well half of it anyway." The blonde shook her head as she rolled up the sleeve of her sweatshirt and held her arm up. "I have ink. I have my sister's eyes, Kajsa's eyes and some sunflowers because I'm basic at heart."

Kol nodded eagerly. "What's your full name? Tell me, I'll tell you my government name but you have to be quiet about it. My dad said the feds are always lurkin'... Whatever that means." He smiled. "I like your ink, it's pretty. I like Kajsa's eyes, they're pretty!"

"It's a mouthful." Nik nodded. "Nikola Ksyenia Viktorovna Hohrykova. I prefer Nik or Nicole though." She smiled. "Lurkin' means watching. So the feds are always watching. Kajsa's eyes are super pretty, it's why I have them. She's my gorgeous baby girl."

Kol rolled his eyes. "I'll stick to Nika. My government name is Kol Branden Lowman!" He smiled, shrugging his shoulders. "She's not yours… She's mine. Kajsa's mine, I'm keeping her."

"I love your name." She smiled. "You can keep her, just promise that you'll let me visit her."

He shrugged. "Why do you always wanna visit everyone else in the damn country? I'm here too, I like hanging out with you!"

"Kol when you were born, I tried to steal you away for myself." She smiled. "I was like, look at that handsome baby. I want to take him and keep him. But also, don't say damn. I come to visit you but you always want to run off with Kajsa. I remember when you used to hug on me and drool all down my neck."

The little boy shook his head. "I don't believe that, you would've stole me if that was true." He rolled his eyes. "I don't always run off with Kajsa, you run off with mama. Damn's a fun word, my dad says it. He says shit too… What's shit mean? What's fuck mean, Nika?" He smiled at his aunt and nodded. "I don't drool, take that back, don't embarrass me in front of my girl."

"I tried but your dad kept finding me and taking you back." Nik shook her head. "Don't say any of those words. They're all bad and if you keep saying them, you won't keep your girl. She doesn't like bad words Kol." She nodded. "My mistake. It was Creed who drooled all over me. You just used to give me hugs and kisses."

Kol huffed, covering his face with his hands. "Damn it, I can't say nothing!" He sighed heavily. "Just tell me what they mean so I can tell my dad that I don't like it either. I'm gonna be a changed man, for my woman!"

"Shit is what comes out of your butt Kol." Nik smirked. "Fuck is what you say when you're mad and so is damn. They just express feelings but they're still bad words."

Jacey cleared her throat, smirking at Nik when she looked at her. "How's Ink?"

"It was alright. Apparently Kol is offended because he's never seen my ink before." Nik nodded. "The show made me want to go to the shop and come out looking like Bri."

The blonde nodded her head. "And the rest? I'm guessing it's history?" She smirked again. "I've got you a little girl that is pitifully excited about you being here." She walked to Nik, easing Camryn into Nik's arms. "And her juice."

"He asked and I was just telling." Nik looked down at Camryn. "Hey gorgeous, how you feeling?"

Jacey shrugged her shoulders. "As long as he doesn't repeat it then that's fine. As long as you're having fun too." She smiled before dropping onto the other couch.

"Niki, I miss you." Camryn murmured, curling up to Nik.

"I miss you too baby." Nik kissed Camryn's forehead. "I wanna ask you something. I wanna know if you'll be part of my wedding?"

The blonde nodding her head. "Then come around more! You and B are invisible lately." She sighed a little. "Ok sure."

"I will come around more since I'm taking time off work to just focus on family." Nik sighed. "B is invisible huh? I'm gonna have to kick her butt once she has her babies."

Camryn rolled her eyes. "No one told her she could have more babies! Our family is big enough, Niki."

"Oh, you sound like your uncle Jax." Nik shook her head. "I think Bri is gonna give these babies away to a new mommy though. So, the family will just stay this size forever." She rolled her eyes. "Maybe she'll ask for permission next time she wants to have a baby."

The little blonde shook her head. "She will not, she likes babies. They make her happy, that's why she dumped me."

"She didn't dump you." Nik shook her head. "You guys just aren't neighbors anymore so you don't see each other all the time like before… She could never dump you. You're her favorite niece over the age of two."

Camryn rolled her eyes. "Nice try, Nikola… I don't buy it." She shook her head. "What am I doing in your wedding?! Am I singing? Hope not, I can't sing that good."

"Ohhh, you have jokes just like your dad." The blonde chuckled and shook her head. "You my dear, are my littlest bridesmaid." She smiled. "I think you need to tag along with your mom and B to therapy though. You can yell at B there and she can't say anything back."

Jacey started shaking her head. "Oh no, she's spot on with her feelings. She doesn't see Bri at all, no communication whatsoever."

"I was talking about the singing thing. I invited him to the wedding and he was like 'I hope you don't want me to be the wedding singer'." Nik nodded. "Well, I don't know what to say about my sister just falling off the face of the Earth and not coming to Oakland. I guess I don't have any reasoning for it besides her emotional issues."

Jacey nodded. "Oh yeah, they're one in the same there. I mean regarding therapy. My entire statement was about you therapy comment." She smiled shrugging her shoulders. "Who knows, she'll see when she decides to check in again. I'm sure it's the same way for me and her children."

"I made him my best friend the other day and he just looked at me like 'no, just no'." Nik shook her head. "Like I said, I can't make any excuses for my sister. She's grown and capable of reaching out when she wants to. I'm just here to have fun and recruit people for the wedding."

Camryn put a hand over Nik's mouth. "You and daddy are best friends? That's fun! Daddy's silly huh?" She smiled at the blonde. "I love daddy, he's the bestest ever. Besides mama and you and Igor and Eli!"

"Yes, we're best friends. I made him take me for a ride on his Dyna." Nik nodded. "He's very silly! Oh! My dad didn't even make the list and neither did Anfy or Frey? You like Igor and Eli more than Frey and Anfy? Oh man, oh man Cam. I can't believe this." She laughed. "Igor and Eli, better than Aleksandr?"

Camryn shrugged. "Grandpa dumped me too! For that girl!" She shook her head. "Anfy is a fool and Frey is a whore… He's a fruit loop too." She nodded. "Anfy likes Frey more than me!"

"Did you just call my soon to be husband a fool? He's just a little silly." Nik nodded. "Grandpa never dumps anyone. He's been building a castle and a business. Why am I even vouching for these people? Forget it. Frey is a Viking, they like women. Anfy doesn't even talk to Frey, he's too busy recruiting suits…"

Camryn shrugged. "It's true! Anfy is a silly fool but he's one of my bestestest friends and that's that." She shrugged again, her blue eyes on Nik's face. "Grandpa needs to get his priorities in order. Frey needs to stop bringing different women home, I'm losing track of their names!"

"He is silly." She nodded. "Ok. I will tell him."

The little blonde nodded her head, pushing her curls out of her face. "Good plan, I'll let you know if he brings a new woman home. How come you don't sleepover? Iggy moved in, Frey did too and Eli sleeps over all the time. Why don't you? You're my number one best friend! Outside of Javi but he's my husband so daddy said no sleep overs, until I'm fifty."

"I will sleepover. Iggy moved in to what? Here? Frey moved in too? How come you guys have all the suits huh? Us Russians don't even have suits. Anfy doesn't count since he's marrying me. Elijah sleeps over all the time huh? Elijah and I don't get along too well. I called him a monotone idiot with no sense of self and he shook his head, rolled up his sleeves and said 'Well, Nikola, I'm sorry you feel that way, I truly am'." Nik laughed. "Did I get his voice right or do I need to practice some more?"

Camryn nodded her head. "Yes they did… Well take them back, Nik. I don't know about any of that." She shrugged. "I don't think I'm old enough to know about that so talk to my mama."

"I don't want them back. I have a Son that babysits me. He's annoying as hell, goes by the name Kozik." Nik rolled her eyes. "I mean, Elijah is a good guy, so I understand him sleeping over all the time. Do you like having Aurelia around?"

Camryn shook her head before she gasped. "You took my Kozik?! Nik! He's my favorite! I want him back, I'm telling daddy that you stole my uncle." She rolled her eyes. "Can we not talk about her? She's a thief!"

"I took him and his little sidekick Case." Nik nodded before frowning. "No! Don't tell Happy! He'll be mad at me." She nodded. "We can just ignore her. That's what I do." She smirked. "I'm so petty, Camryn stop me. I wanna take you dress shopping though. Do you get along with Monica? Or is she still being a mega meanie weenie?"

Jacey covered her face. "Which one of you is the five year old again? I lost track." She smirked at the pair. "Camryn, tell your aunt how much you miss Koz, maybe she'll just hand him back over. You can talk to your uncle Jackie while you're at it."

"Don't be petty, Niki! It's not cute." She smiled at her aunt. "Nope, she's annoying now. She thinks she's so cool because she's almost twelve. So?! She's not cool… She's a fathead."

"But I'm still cute right?" Nik smirked at the blonde. "I think she gets the fathead from her mama because that's how Bri was when she was younger, thought she was so cool but she really wasn't. I was more cool because I just was. You wanna come with me to bug Kozik and Jax?"

Jacey nodded her head. "Yes. Take her and grab her juice. I'll keep Bonnie and Clyde." She stood up. "Cami, baby, go beat up your uncles. Jackson needs to be beat up."

"Well ok, let's go. You can't beat up Case though. He's my friend." Camryn nodded her head.

"I'm not gonna beat up Case. He's a little cutie." Nik smiled and nodded. "I'll bring her back when she gets tired of me. Who else should we beat up today? You wanna help me beat up the girl at Mac who messed up my eyebrows one day?"

Camryn nodded her head. "Yeah I know. How about uncle Jackie? Daddy? Grandpa? Oh and your sister!" She smiled. "All of them. Fatheads."

"You can beat them all up except for Bri because she's pregnant. You have to wait until she has the baby to beat her up." Nik stood up, keeping the blonde close to her. "Everyone else is fair game. Give Grandpa a good ol' punch to the nose."

Jacey rolled her eyes. "Don't get in trouble, either of you. Have fun." She kissed Camryn's forehead. "Call me if I have to bail you both out."

"Can't I just smack _Brianna_ around?" Camryn inquired. "Bye mama! I love you!"

"I'll tell you what, you can smack her around." Nik nodded. "Love you Jacey! If you have to bail us out, please do not yell at us."

Jacey smiled. "Love you both too. I won't yell, I'll put you both in the timeout chairs and let you think about what you've both done."

"Oh lord. Do not let Anthony hear you say timeout chairs, he won't let you live it down. He doesn't believe in timeouts, he believes in a belt to the behind and throwing his house shoes. I've got smacked in the back by them so many times." Nik shook her head. "He's so abusive when I get in trouble."

The blonde shrugged. "I'm the good guy, Happy's the bad one. He uses hands, belts and this look. Seems to do wonders for Satan in there. She's not bad, she minds her business and does as she's told. Satan on the hand is the exact opposite."

"Just give him here, I could use a son." Nik smiled. "Bri won't give me one of her new ones. She's being a hog. Come on Cam, let's go smack Aunt B around for being mean and invisible. We don't deserve this."

Camryn nodded her head. "You don't want Koly, he's wild." She shrugged. "If she starts crying, ignore it!"

"I will find my own son. Maybe they sell them in Walmart." Nik laughed. "I will ignore her crying. She makes an ugly face anyway."

The blonde shrugged. "I'll smack that look off her face." She smiled at her aunt. "Mama says sons are crazy, so be careful."

"I can see and hear the resemblance between you and your mama. She likes to smack Bri too." Nik nodded. "Come on, let's go raise some hell."

Camryn shook her head. "No one ever says that… They say I look like my mama but I'm more like my daddy." She shrugged. "Let's go tattoos too. I want some!"

"I mean, do they not know how many times your mom has smacked Bri?" Nik nodded. "Well you're not old enough for real tattoos but I'm sure if we stop by Walmart and pick up some skin safe pens, that your dad will give us matching fake ones. He's the one that actually did Kajsa's eyes on my arm."

The blonde shrugged. "I don't know. I didn't ask. Daddy did mama's new tattoos. They're not really friends anymore but don't tell anyone." She smiled. "I like your tattoos except the sunflowers, bad move, Niki!"

"Oh. But your mom has Elijah as her new friend though. So it's not too sad of a situation." Nik nodded. "I was sixteen when I got those sunflowers. Your dad said he hates them and offered to cover them up when they fade a little more. I loved sunflowers when I was sixteen, we had a garden and sunflowers would bloom every spring. They were taller than Aleksandr and I just loved them."

Camryn shook her head. "How come daddy isn't friends with mama anymore? They used to bestest friends." She smiled. "I agree with daddy."

"Sometimes you just grow apart and need to take breaks from your friends. It's like how you and Anthony used to be friends but then you kind of grew apart and your new friend became Iggy. Sometimes you need to find a friend who will be better for you. Like, yeah Anthony was a good friend but Iggy is a better friend." Nik smiled. "I'll let you help him when they get covered up."

The blonde nodded her head. "I guess so. They'll be best friends again right?" She smiled at her aunt. "I can't wait!"

"Only time will tell." Nik kissed Camryn's forehead. "I trust that you and your dad will make my ink look amazing. You're both amazing artists. I really do love you Camryn and I'm sorry I haven't been coming around more often but I plan to change it because I want our whole giant family to get along and I do miss you and your little personality."

Camryn shrugged. "I'm not patient… I'm gonna go crazy." She nodded. "I love you too Niki. You're my second favorite aunt… That little brat _Brianna_ is still my first favorite because she won't move from the number one spot." She rolled her eyes. "I won't hold you to that, I'm sure you mean it."

"I mean, I can deal with that. I'm always second favorite or third favorite. Except to Anthony, I'm his first favorite person." Nik shrugged. "I will come over more. I moved like ten blocks away in the gated community."

The blonde pressed a kiss to her aunt's nose. "I love you most though… You're my bestest friend, don't forget that." She wrapped her arms Nik's neck and sighed. "We're moving!"

"I won't forget it." Nik nodded. "Yeah, where?"

Camryn shrugged. "I don't know. Ask mama. She knows everything."

"I'll ask her later." Nik shrugged. "Right now, it's about you and me going to kick some booty. You need to learn how to drive, so I can let you drive me around."

* * *

**AN****: Heyyy, look, new chapter. Yay. Sorry it's been a few days, I've been annoyed with the outline so I've been trying to adjust it around. **

**However, more Hap and Jacey - ;) **

**Nik pops up, Kol's girlfriend pays him a visit ;) &amp; Camryn's back too so let me know what ya think about this (:**


	86. Chapter 86: Hurricane Teller

**March 15, 2014**

Jacey moved toward the man quickly, jumping into his arms as soon as he got the door closed and she wrapped her arms around his neck. She wrapped her legs around his waist and took a deep breath. She missed him, she didn't want him to just up and leave the way he did again. It was a quick call to Canada and a quick visit to handle some business with his brother but that didn't mean anything, she missed him. She wanted him _home_.

She pressed a kiss to the man's jaw as she felt his vibrate with laughter and his arms wrap around her waist. "You're home." She breathed in his ear, smiling as she kissed his neck. The blonde moved her hips against him a few times before the clatter of her pumps dropping to floor filled the room briefly before she pulled back to look at him. His face in her small hands, Jacey watched a smile appear on his face. "Hi."

"Hi Miss Teller." He started walking toward the table in the middle of the room, placing her on it and stepping back a little to look at the blonde. "Is this one of my shirts?" His fingertips brushed the hem of the white button down before he moved his hands to the back of her knees and pulled her forward, closer to the edge. "I don't remember giving you permission to wear these shirts."

Jacey stared at him for a few minutes before she started smirking and she reached up, unbuttoning the few buttons before she took it off and held it out to him. "You're right… Just put it in the hamper when you get upstairs and I'll wash it tomorrow."

"Of course, I'll do that." He nodded slowly as his eyes started to roam her body, taking in every bare detail before he flashed her a smile as he pushed her legs apart and moved to stand between them. "I missed you."

The blonde nodded her head, her hands reaching up to undo his tie. "I missed you too, 'Lijah." She dropped his tie to the floor quickly as her other hand started unbuttoning his white shirt. Jacey stopped midway and dropped her hands to his belt, unbuckling it before she pulled it from his slacks. "I'm glad you're back, baby."

"Are you just going to litter the floor with all of my clothes?" He smirked at her as he rubbed her bare thighs absentmindedly.

She shrugged, looking up into his brown eyes as she slowly undid his slacks and started to push them down his legs before her hands went back to unbuttoning his shirt until she pushed the shirt off his broad shoulders. Jacey wrapped her legs around his and smiled as she traced his abs. "I just want you to fuck me." She cocked an eyebrow at him, her hands dropping to the table.

"Is that so?" Elijah stepped out of his shoes and pants before taking her into his arms and carrying her into the living room, laying her down on the couch. He rid her of her panties before he dropped his boxers, settling himself between her legs. "It'd be my pleasure."

She pulled his face to hers and pressed her lips to his as one of her hands found his semi-hard cock and started to slowly stroke him. "Yes, that's so. I need you." She murmured, her blue eyes on his brown eyes as she continued to stroke his member slowly.

Elijah smirked against her lips before he started sucking on her bottom lip, then moving to her neck and sucking on it softly. "Anything for you, my love." He moved down her body, his lips lightly grazing over the inside of her thighs before moving to her triangle. "It's mutual." He spread her folds and found her clit, running his tongue across it slowly as he wrapped his arms around her legs and secured her in place, making sure she couldn't wiggle free as he continued his ministrations.

"Oh god." She moaned, her hand landing on his head and she tried to hold him in place as he started to move. "Elijah! Please..." She murmured, trying to wiggle her hips against his face. "I said fuck me, not fuck with me." She groaned.

"No moving." He tightened his grip around her legs as he sucked her clit and pushed two fingers inside of her, smirking at the feeling of her arching her back off the sofa. "You taste so damn good." He moved her slightly against his mouth as he continued to slowly move his fingers in and out of her as little moans fell from the blonde's lips.

Jacey tried to move against him again, her free hand going to one of his hand's in an effort to pull his tight grip free that he had on her thigh. "Didn't anyone ever tell you not to play with your food?" She moaned, shaking her head. She lifted up a little to watch the man's actions, their eyes connecting. "I need more of you."

Elijah pulled his mouth away from her and nodded as he withdrew his fingers. "More?" He smirked down at her as he opened the condom and rolled his on his member before situating himself between her legs and pushing inside of her with one forceful motion. "This enough for you, love?" He rubbed her thighs as he began a fast and steady pace.

"Shit." She shook her head, pulling his face to hers as their lips connected. "Damn it. I missed you." She mumbled against his lips as she wrapped her legs around his waist tightly, trying not to be loud as the man continued to thrust into her.

He pulled his face away from hers, brushing her hair out of her face as he stared down at her briefly before his lips found their way to her neck. Planting small kisses before sucking on each spot gently as he slammed into her, willing her to give into the pleasure and be as loud as she desired. "I missed you too, Jacey. I missed this…" He kissed her lips, sucking on her bottom lip before releasing it. "You feel so damn good."

* * *

**March 20, 2014**

Jacey Teller reached forward, snatching the set of keys out of the man's hands. They stared at each other for a few minutes before she sighed, rolling her eyes. "Thank you." She murmured, her blue eyes never shifted away from him.

"Never mine to begin with." He murmured, looking at the front entrance of the studio, smiling briefly at the closed sign before looking back at the blonde. "Consider it an early mother's day gift, huh?"

Jacey nodded her head slowly, her eyes dropping to the keys in her hand before she smiled and looked back up at Happy. "Like I said, thank you. It was a wonderful gift a year ago and it's even better now that you're not being _that_ type of man." She smiled at him and shrugged. "Kol's gonna love being back here. There's so much shit for him to get into."

"You're welcome, Jace, just want ya happy." He leaned forward, kissing her forehead. He smiled as he felt her hand land on his chest and he sighed. "Jace." He groaned, shaking his head as he stepped away from the blonde. "Fuck, Jacey, I miss you, ok? I miss you so damn much."

The blonde backed away from the man, her eyebrows drawn together in confusion. "What are you talking about, Happy?"

"I'm stupid, alright? I walked away and it was the most ridiculous decision I ever made. I fucking miss you." He sighed, nodding his head. "I'm sorry, Jace, it was stupid. I shouldn't have left you."

The blonde shook her head slowly. "I'm sorry but stop. Stop talking. I'm not hearing this. You had a lot of time to do this… You know I'm happy where I'm at, I'm happy with building a relationship with Elijah." She ran a hand through her hair and shrugged. "I'm sorry, Happy… You could've fixed this a long time ago but now I'm very happy, he makes me happy."

.

.

.

.

Jacey moved into the backyard, rolling her eyes at the sight of Frey laying on one of the chaise lounge chairs and a blonde straddling him. She shook her head before her eyes moved across the backyard to Kol in the pool.

"Frey!" Jacey growled as she started for the pool, stopping at the edge. "Hi baby, come on. Let's get you dried off." She pulled Kol out of the float and set him on the ground before she got Camryn and Javier out of the pool. "Go inside, my loves." She followed the children toward the house before she set the French doors and she turned to see both Frey and his blonde friend staring at her. "Who the fuck are you?" Jacey pointed to the blonde.

Frey lifted his friend up before standing up. "Now Jacey…" He held up his hand. "I don't know why you're mad…"

"Do fucking not, Frey!" She growled, slowly approaching the man. "Who the fuck is she and why is she on my goddamn bikini? No no no, better question is why were my children and nephew in that goddamn pool _unattended_?" Jacey came to stop in front of the man.

He shook his head. "They weren't unattended, I'm right here!" Frey shrugged. "What are you so on edge about?"

"I don't share clothes with _anyone_, I don't fucking allow you around my children for fucking pickup games on these hoes, and I damn sure don't fucking appreciate you letting some stranger in my house and around my children."

Frey sighed, running a hand down his face. "Fine, Jacey, fine. Take her upstairs so she can get her clothes out of your room before you kick her out."

"Excuse me?" Jacey growled at the man. "Why the fuck are her clothes in my bedroom, Frey? Ya know what? Keep the fucking swimsuit. Frey, get out! Get the hell out and do not come back unless Elijah says so."

.

.

.

.

Elijah stopped short of the studio, loosening his tie a little before he took in a deep breath and continued into the studio where he found the darkroom door cracked and he took in another deep breath before letting it go. He shoved his left hand into his pocket and shut the studio door, slowly moving toward the darkroom.

"Don't wanna talk about it." Jacey murmured from her spot in the corner of the studio, in the large beanbag chair.

Elijah turned around, an eyebrow cocked as he took in the sight of his girlfriend. "You kicked him out, Jacey." He sat down at the stainless table, his brown eyes solely on the blonde. "He's upstairs, I brought him back. You have to talk to me about what happened though, Jacey."

"He had some stranger in my house, around my children, Elijah." Jacey stated plainly, looking at her boyfriend as she started running her fingers through her blonde tresses. "She was in my favorite bikini, Elijah, her clothes were in my room. Why did you bring him back? I don't want him in my house or near my son until he can learn how to respect people."

The man sighed, looking at the closed door before he looked at the gorgeous blonde and he chuckled. "Stop making that face, _Miss Teller_."

"Shut up." She huffed as she shot him a glare and stood up, pushing her hair over her shoulder. "You know how bad I hate when you call me that. I'm going for a drive… You and your friend can leave. Igor has the kids."

* * *

**Charming**

Jacey pulled up to the house, her blue eyes scanning the entire property before she got out of the Range Rover and approached the house. She stopped, noticing Happy's Dyna at the street when she looked back. "Son of a bitch." She shook her head but continued on her way to the front door. She started to knock on the door only to jump away from it when she heard her brother clear his throat. "Fucking hell, Jackson!" She growled, her blue eyes meeting his.

"Nice to see you too, Jace." He took another puff of the cigarette before holding it out to the blonde. "What are you doing all the way out here?"

Jacey shook her head. "Yeah, yeah. Looking for a gorgeous brunette, you seen one around here?" She cocked an eyebrow at the man, taking the cigarette from him and flicking it out into the yard. "She's pretty nice to look at, adorable and she's an absolute sweetheart. I might take her home with me, that is if I find her."

"Speak your mind, Jacey, I've been waiting for this shit." He murmured, looking up at his little sister. "We need to talk about all our shit anyway."

The blonde sat down on the swing next to her brother and sighed, leaning her head on his shoulder. "You love her so can you please explain to me what the fuck you're even doing? Why are you always walking away when shit gets tough?" She watched as he grabbed her hand and squeezed it.

"I do love her, I love her so much. I love my son and our family more than anything. But pregnant again? Jacey, come on." Jax shook his head. "We aren't ready for this yet. We can barely keep Creed out of trouble."

Jacey shook her head. "Well, sunshine, I hate to break it to you but this one is definitely your fault. _You_ knocked her up, _you_ didn't wrap shit up like you both swore on, _you_ then left her to deal with shit by herself. Now she's a little further along, her emotions are the best of her right now and she's never going to admit how much she needs you. Apologize and pick up the pieces, Jax. Don't be stubborn."

"What about you? You ever gonna forgive that mean bastard?" He inquired as he rested his head against Jacey's head. "Ya know he loves you, ya know he made a mistake too."

Jacey shook her head. "I've moved on. I forgave him for what he did but I'm done there." She smiled briefly. "I'm with Elijah now and I'm happy with it."

"Just like that? Jace, don't do anything stupid, ya hear me? Don't start some war here… Ya know sometimes I still wish you would've just listened to me and stayed the hell away from Hap. I don't know why it was such a difficult concept for you." He shook his head. "You only make messes out of shit."

The gorgeous blonde moved away from her brother, looking at him in disbelief. "Are you serious? I only make messes out of shit?" She stood up, nodding her head. "Yeah? Explain this shitstorm you've created… Stay the fuck away from Brianna then. You fucking destroyed her in only a matter of ten damn minutes. That's all it took for you. You should've never touched Bri if you couldn't handle the shit that came with her; like possible children."

"Don't even go there, Jace!" Jax huffed, standing up and towering over the blonde. "You don't know shit about what's going on here."

Jacey scoffed, nodding her head. "Oh I don't? So you didn't knock her up again, she came to you with that information and you basically spew some bullshit at her before walking away? You barely even see her now. You don't see Creed either but honestly, why is this surprising to anyone? You don't even know your first son so why would anyone think you would stick around for any other kids you have? Either fix shit with her and make things better or get your shit and get out, stay away from her." She shook her head as she started for her black Range Rover.

* * *

**AN****: Here's another chapter for you guys. Hopefully feedback isn't scarce...  
If it is, however, I'm going to pull away from updates and start focusing on other work. I've said it multiple times and I guess I have to repeat myself once more. _I don't like wasting my time on a story if it's not going to get feedback and it's not enjoyed. _It's plain and simple, it's discouraging to receive no feedback on a chapter. It doesn't exactly encourage _anyone_ to want to continue or write. **

**I love this story, I don't want to step away from it but if I can't get feedback on it, then there's no purpose in wasting my time to update. **

**Hopefully you guys will let me know what ya think (:**


	87. Chapter 87: Professional Help

**WARNING: The past is brought up heavily! *Enjoy ;)**

* * *

**April 2, 2014**

Brianna shook her head as she stood beside her pristine pearl white Land Rover and checked her watch again. It as growing closer and closer to the appointment time and there was still no sight of her younger sister Jacey. She knew therapy was something they both needed but still, she was unsure of whether it'd work or make things worse between the two of them. She sighed as her hands dropped to her belly. She had been thinking a lot over the past few weeks and still couldn't figure out what exactly their problem was.

"If it starts going south, I give you two permission to make me cramp. I rather be in the emergency room than fighting with your aunt." The brunette mumbled as she glanced down at her watch again. The minutes steadily ticking away before she shrugged and started to unlock the SUV again. "We should just go home, obviously Jacey isn't going to show up." She fiddled with the key fob before dropping the keys to the ground. "Fuck my life."

The very pregnant brunette bent at her waist, one hand on her back while the other maneuvered around to grab the keys before she straightened back up. Her grey eyes falling onto a Benz as it slowly pulled into the spot in front of her. "Of course she drives that God awful thing. I tried it once but it was a no go." She shook her head as she slipped her keys into her Louis Vuitton that was perched on the hood of her Land Rover. "It's nice of you to finally join me Jacey. I was getting ready to go across the street and stuff my face."

"Blame your nephew. He fought with me out of the damn driveway. Frey finally got his attention elsewhere long enough for me to leave. I'm sorry." She locked the car and shook her head. "How are you feeling?"

"I am feeling very pregnant and hungry but I'm good. You?" Bri smiled at the blonde. "How are you?"

Jacey shrugged, adjusting her purse in the crook of her arm. "Other than studio trouble, excellent. I miss you." She wrapped her arms around the brunette, kissing Bri's head.

"I miss you too." The brunette nodded as she hugged Jacey back. "Look at us, going to couples therapy. I'm about to tell the doctor that I cheated on you with a man and ended up knocked up with twins. Just to see the look on her face."

The blonde started laughing. "Let me start crying so we can seal the deal." She kissed Bri's forehead before pulling back to look at her sister. "Therapy. We're actually going to therapy."

"Dad will get a kick out of this shit." Bri chuckled. "How'd we end up in this place? I still can't figure it out."

Jacey shook her head. "We mustn't tell him! He's going to hang it over our heads forever." She smirked. "I don't know, babe. I don't know what happened to us."

"He probably already knows." Bri nodded. "Me either but I guess it's time we find out huh? Let all of our feelings out and stuff. I hope she has kleenex."

The blonde shook her head again. "We're not gonna cry. Just gonna hash our entire history." She shrugged. "Let's go. I'm ready, are you?"

"I'm ready." Bri nodded. "I know the drill. I see the regular therapist here every week."

Jacey shrugged again. "I'm glad one of us does. Lead the way." She grabbed Bri's hand and laced their fingers together. "Let's go."

"I'm working on getting Jax into therapy. I managed to trick Monica into coming to one of my sessions. She hated it." Bri laughed as she led Jacey into the building and straight towards the office. "I hear this one's nice, she's intense." She opened the door to the office and sighed before looking at Jacey. "We can always just leave and go to the In n Out across the street."

Jacey smiled, nodding her head. "This is one is _for_ us. We have to get through it." She shrugged. "We can handle intense. All the men in our life are intense."

"I know it is. I really want to get down to the bottom of everything. I just wanna know what our problem is. I am also afraid that she'll try to tell us that we're bad for each other and that we need to be apart." Bri shook her head as she walked to the receptionist window and signed it. "The waiting begins."

Jacey shook her head. "I'm positive we don't have to listen. But if she does say that, she's agreeing with Dad. Dad thinks we need time apart but last time we had time apart, it put more space between us."

"Well, we have to lay it all out and see how it ends up. Promise me that you won't hold anything back? I want you to be brutally honest in there. You know I can handle it Jacey." Bri smiled and nodded. "This is what we need. This is going to help us get on the path to being better. I know it's going to help."

Jacey nodded her head. "Sure, I'll do that for you."

"Lord, J." Bri shook her head. "Do it for us because I plan on being completely honest in there."

The blonde nodded her head. "I know and I will. I have to be very honest if I want to fix us. We need to help us, not further destroy us."

"Look at us, on the same page." Bri smirked. "I love you and don't forget that. Ok?"

Jacey kissed Bri's nose and smiled. "I love you too princess." She started rubbing Bri's belly. "Hurry up and have them so I can have sweet little baby cuddles."

"I know you do." Bri nodded. "I'm trying, I have a few more months but the doctors tell me that they're going to be some handsome ass boys. They were caught holding hands on sonogram."

The blonde smiled, looking up at the sound of Bri's name being called. "Come on. I'll put you labor later. I have babies to meet. I'm growing too impatient."

"Oh, here we go." Bri smiled. "I know I'll end up crying." She stood up and grabbed a box of kleenex from the coffee table. "Can never have too many."

Jacey groaned a little before she stood to follow after Bri. "I already feel nostalgic and sad."

"Hello ladies, just follow me right on back. I'm Dr. Dallas." The brunette smiled at the pair. "How are you two doing today?"

Jacey looked at her sister, grabbing Bri's hand before shrugging. "We're fine."

"Alright, come in. Have a seat." Dr. Dallas smiled at the pair. "In your own words, tell me why you believe you're here today. Jacey, correct?" She looked at the blonde. "I know Bri a bit already."

The blonde shrugged her shoulders as she sat down. "I suppose because our relationship is starting to get insane. We fight, argue and almost break up all the time. We never used to be like this."

"What usually triggers the fights and arguments?" She looked between the women as she pulled out a notepad. "Is there one topic that sends you both into just a pissy attitude?"

Jacey looked at Bri and shrugged. "I really don't know."

"Ok, can you remember anything big that may have affected your relationship?" The woman looked up from her notepad. "An event, argument, miscommunication?"

The blonde nodded her head. "Bri moved to Sweden for two years and a couple years later, I moved to Washington for two years. That's all I can think of that would be effective. Before she moved, we were fine."

"Now, we're getting somewhere." Dr. Dallas smiled. "Ok, Jacey, when Bri moved how did that make you feel? Did you feel sad, mad angry? I'll get her side of things after you've laid your feelings all out."

Jacey looked at her hands before shrugging. "Abandoned. Sad, hurt, left."

"Did you reach out when she left? Let her know what you were feeling?" She studied the blonde carefully. "It's a safe place, you can speak your mind freely. It's how we'll be able to get the tools that'll help rebuild this relationship."

Jacey shook her head. "Not until two years later, after I realized how bad I needed her." She shrugged. "I thought of calling sooner but I knew she left for a reason and I knew I had to be apart of that reason so I kept to myself."

"You weren't a part of that reason Jacey." Bri looked at the sister and shook her head. "I left for myself. I couldn't handle being in Oakland anymore, I just needed an escape from the heartbreak and I left."

The blonde nodded her head. "I see now."

"I never planned to stay away that long." Bri shook her head again. "It was supposed to be a quick vacation. I was supposed to be drunk during most of it then come home and continue on with life. I really am sorry that I left that long. I didn't think you'd feel abandoned, when I left you were still with Esai and working on things."

Jacey nodded her head again. "Me and Esai broke up like two months later and fought the rest of the time. We got into so many fights and I had nowhere else to go. I was alone, it scared me, Bri. I was scared as hell."

"Why didn't you call me? I would've had dad help you." Bri furrowed her brow. "I'm so sorry Jacey. I didn't know. I didn't think it was bad. I'm so, so sorry."

The blonde shrugged. "I didn't either. I thought it was just the shit we had going on that was just eating away at him. I didn't think I'd be here! I thought we would get over it and move on, Brianna."

"I know this is serious when you call me Brianna." Bri shook her head. "I didn't think we'd end up here either. I thought we'd catch up, swap stories of the two years we weren't together. I didn't think me leaving would rip us apart and put us in a place that prevented us to be the way we were before Jacey. If I had known, if I had any idea, I would've never left. I would've stayed in Oakland and dealt with that pain there."

Jacey shook her head. "I'm not doing this, Brianna. None of this is your fault, you deserve to leave whenever you want. You shouldn't have to check with me. I'm sorry." She wiped at her face. "You're not to blame…"

"I know I don't _have_ to check in on you." Bri nodded. "I should check in on you though. You're my little sister, even if it is only by a few months. I shouldn't have been selfish. I should've at least made sure you were good before I left."

The blonde nodded. "I wasn't good. I had Esai that going ballistic half the time and I just wanted to run away. I was just wanting peace at mind sometimes, I missed you. I needed you but I didn't want to burden you with _my_ shit because you had your own shit going on."

"But Jacey, that's what I do. I help you through your shit." Bri sighed before grabbing the blonde's hand. "I don't want you to ever think that you can't come to me with your shit because you can. I'll always do my best to help you through shit."

Jacey sighed, slowly nodding her head as her blue eyes dropped to her black skirt. "We need to move on to the next point in our life."

"Ok, obviously that makes you uncomfortable." Dr. Dallas nodded. "Why did you move Jacey? What prompted that?"

Jacey looked up and shrugged. "My daughter's father was transferring up there for work. I didn't want to separate them…" She murmured.

"So, it wasn't something you wanted to do, it was something you felt the need to do for the sake of your daughter's relationship with her father?" She nodded slowly. "So, it's safe to assume that you and the father weren't together at the time?"

The blonde shrugged. "I don't like the cold, doc. Of course I didn't want to go. But Cam's really close with her dad, there's some unspoken bond there. It's amazing though. We weren't together, no. We broke up a while before the move, we just shared our house. I was restarting a relationship but he left too so a few days later, I just decided to take the move."

"What was the time range between the break up and the new relationship starting?" Dr. Dallas studied the blonde carefully. "A year or so?"

Jacey shook her head, laughing a little. "That's cute. No, about two months."

"Ahh, so you're like Bri. Just jumping into new relationships too soon." She nodded. "So, Brianna, how'd you feel when Jacey moved away?"

"Um, honestly?" Bri looked at her sister. "I was pissed the fuck off."

Jacey looked at Bri. "Why?"

"Because you weren't staying true to yourself. I knew you didn't really want to go but you were making the sacrifice for Cam and Happy. A sacrifice that you shouldn't have had to make in the first place if he would've thought about you for a split second." Bri sighed. "I wanted the independent, fighter Jacey to pop up in that moment and shut that idea down. Or at least throw a punch."

Jacey nodded her head. "I'm sorry I didn't. I just wanted to keep my baby girl happy…"

"I know you did. I don't knock you for that. I just wanted to see some of the old feisty Jacey. The Jacey I met in the coffee shop that punched me square in the nose then told me to bring you the doctor bill." Bri smiled. "I miss that part of you a whole bunch Jacey. The strong, confident, independent bitch. I use the word bitch lovingly."

The blonde nodded again. "I miss it too. It's who I used to be. I don't know how to get her back though. I'm so gone."

"It's like we sorta kinda flipped personalities. You became the quiet, pushover and I became a slight independent bitch." Bri shook her head. "I just want you to find yourself again and I honestly think I've been terrible about all of this is because I don't know how to help you get her back and I feel like a terrible sister because I'm pretty useless. I just want you happy, healthy and confident. Even when you were pregnant with Camryn, you still had it. You said 'fuck this, I'm moving to North Carolina and dad, you're buying me a fucking beach house'." Bri chuckled. "I need that boss back Jacey. I'm sorry I don't know how to help you find that again."

The blonde shook her head. "I guess it was beat out of me." She shrugged. "I don't know."

"Who besides meanie face has laid hands on you?" Bri stood up. "I will fuck someone up right now. I mean, not me because I'm pregnant with twins but I'll have my dad do it. I'll have Elijah and the guys do it."

Jacey shook her head. "No one, Brianna."

"Are you sure because I'm already standing?" The brunette sighed before sitting back down. "We need to get to the bottom of our problem though Doc."

"I understand that. Jacey what's the one thing that annoys you the most about Brianna?" Dr. Dallas looked at the blonde. "Be up front and completely honest."

The blonde shrugged. "How sensitive she can be."

"Oh, that's a given." Bri nodded. "I do have a hair trigger emotional response and I do shut down when I get sensitive and I do turn into a monster and I usually try to run away."

Jacey nodded. "There's no in between. She's either on the verge of crying out Niagara Falls or trying to rip the earth apart with her bare hands." She shrugged. "It's twenty times worse when she's pregnant."

"Now, what's one thing you admire about her?" The woman smiled. "Then we'll get on to her thoughts."

The blonde shrugged. "Her strength."

"Well, Jacey's new found indecisiveness annoys me. I look at her and just feel like she's still teetering between meanie face and new guy." Bri shook her head. "I admire the way she take continuous hits to make sure the ones she loves are good."

Jacey smirked, shaking her head. "Ok, I am not teetering. Hap is the father of my children, he has to be in my life. I chose to have Elijah in my life… I'm not teetering. Yes I miss Hap sometimes because… I don't know."

"Is this Elijah the same Elijah that you've mentioned before Brianna?" Dr. Dallas looked up from her notebook. "This is interesting. Jacey, how long have you and Elijah been together?"

Jacey looked at Bri before shrugging. "Couple months. I guess. We're not _together_. We're in the early - shit I don't know. We're not together."

"I thought you two were official." Bri looked at Jacey and shook her head. "It seems like you two are basically a married couple."

The blonde shook her head. "Nope, sorry to disappoint…"

"Damn, I swore up and down that you two were a couple." Bri smiled and shook her head. "I gotta eat my words now."

Jacey shrugged. "It'd bother if we were anyway so odds are, that's never going to be happen." She wiped at her face. "Next question, doc."

"No, not next question. Explain. Remember Jacey, total honesty here." Bri looked at the blonde. "Speak up right now."

The blonde groaned. "I know you have some issues with me and Elijah as a couple. I don't know why exactly but I assume it's because we disappear from the world when we're together and I honestly didn't realize it happens until you pointed it out."

"My only real issue with you two as a couple is that you two do disappear. You guys put on blinders and it's only the two of you and your little world." Bri shook her head. "Other than that, I don't have any issues with you two being together. Plus, I keep telling you if he makes you happy and you make him happy, then I'm all about you two being together."

Jacey nodded her head. "Alright. Can we move on now?" She grabbed Bri's hand and squeezed it. "I'm sorry we do that to you."

"No. Why do you think I have a problem with you two being together Jacey?" Bri sighed. "You know what, nevermind." She shook her head as she looked forward at the doctor. "Let's just move on."

Jacey shook her head. "No. We're apparently not done. I didn't know you needed other answers… I thought that because it seemed as so. You don't seem to 'there' when I actually want to talk about him."

"I had a problem when you two first started up but you both knew that or at least I thought you two did. I got over it though once I saw that you made each other happy." Bri nodded. "Jacey, I'm always listening and there when you talk about anything that's important to you, even if it looks like I'm checked out, I'm still listening and taking everything in. If I had any issue with you two, I would have said something. You're my sister, he's my best friend. I want you two happy."

Jacey nodded her head. "Ok, I have a question for you. If I told you that we are together and possibly getting married or having a baby, how would you react?" She cocked an eyebrow at her sister.

"What!? Jacey! Are you being hypothetical right now, because I may pee my pants right now." Bri looked at the blonde. "Another Nasonov baby and a wedding? I'm excited."

Jacey started laughing, shaking her head. "I'm being hypothetical! You're a mess, no! I'm not even dating the man!"

"Damn it Jacey. I thought that was your way of breaking the news to me." Bri shook her head. "Jesus."

The blonde rolled her eyes. "No! I'm sorry but no! What do I need _another _child for?! I basically have three, including Aurelia."

"Oh yeah. I don't like you because you stole Lumi from me." Bri crossed her arms over her chest and huffed. "Niece stealer."

Jacey shrugged. "Um, when you finally decide you wanna see Camryn Aria and Satan then you can happily show up at the house or the studio and see all three."

"Why do I always have to be the one to go to you guys? Why can't you guys ever come to me?" Bri shook her head. "Why can't there be effort on both sides? I know you hate where I live but still Jacey."

The blonde shrugged. "Because I never know what's going on! I'm sorry… I'll start just coming by."

"Jacey, it's called a phone, you can shoot me a text." Bri huffed. "No, no it's fine. You don't have to come around if you don't want to. I understand you wanting to distance yourself from the shit show that is my life."

Jacey groaned. "Don't start that shit, _Katarzyna_." She shook her head. "It's not that! I just stay away because I don't want to fucking burden you! I want to be around… I always want to be around. I miss my niece and my nephews, I want Creed to know me like Javi and Monica does!"

"Why do you think that you're going to be a burden to me?" She turned to look at the blonde. "Huh!? I love you Jacey, so fucking much. You'll never be a burden to me."

The blonde shrugged. "I don't fucking know, ok?! I feel like I disturb you! I feel like I disturb everyone ok?"

"Bitch, you couldn't disturb me even if you tried your hardest. If we weren't meant to be friends, sisters, in each other's lives. I wouldn't have shown up to your apartment with that damn doctor's bill and you wouldn't have tried to pay me off with a lapdance." Bri smirked. "You could never disturb me and I hope you understand that Jacey."

The blonde started laughing. "I was just trying to shake my ass. Clearly you were down."

"Too bad Esai got all jealous and shut it down." Bri smiled. "Fucking idiot. Killing our fun."

Jacey shrugged. "Move on now, she's gonna work herself up." She smirked at Bri before looking at the doctor. "Next."

"I have to ask, while you two were talking and I was observing, I sensed some change in body language. Has there ever been any jealousy issues between the two of you?" Dr. Dallas looked at the pair, her pen poised to jot down notes.

The blonde shook her head. "Yes."

"Please explain." She smiled.

Jacey shrugged. "She's grown rather _close_ with Happy. It's bothered me before."

"Why exactly has it bothered you? Was it for fear of him leaving you for her?" Dr. Dallas furrowed her brow. "Did you talk to each other about it?"

Jacey waved a hand over Bri. "You're not blind, yes it was. I know the different looks he gives people, including the looks he gives me." She shrugged. "No."

"Do you wish you would've talked about it?" Dr. Dallas shook her head. "She's easy on the eyes, yes but there was something about you that Happy cherished and which kept you two together."

The blonde shook her head. "It wouldn't have done anything except annoy Happy and make her cry." She shrugged. "Not bad enough." She mumbled.

"For the record, I wouldn't have cried." Bri shook her head. "You know, I would've kept my distance out of respect for you. I would have also prevented Monica from getting as close to him as she is Jacey. I'm sorry."

Jacey shrugged again. "It's fine, really. I'm not upset about it anymore."

"Well, I know but still. I would've never let any of it happen." Bri sighed. "I feel like that messed us up too. Happy and Monica."

The blonde shook her head. "Why?! It really has nothing to do with _us_. It irritates me when he chooses her over Camryn and Kol… They're not his backup plans when Monica's not up for his shit."

"Because he was just only supposed to be the father of your kids, not take on my brat as well. I honestly feel so bad that Cam and Kol have to share him with Monica because she's not an easy kid and she wants a lot of his attention." The brunette sighed. "I just honestly always thought Elijah would step up and be the father figure to Monica. I had no idea when I came back to Cali that your boyfriend would end up in that role."

Jacey shook her head. "It's ok, Brianna. I just want him to be about mine like he is yours." She shrugged. "Shall we move on?"

"Is this a common thing? You get uncomfortable with a topic and you just choose to move on instead of hash it out?" Dr. Dallas shook her head. "I think you both have issues with confrontation and that's why when you two do fight, it seems like it's ten times more intense then it should actually be."

"That's a fair assumption. It didn't always used to be like that though. She'd press on and I'd be the one trying to run away from the conversation." Bri nodded. "It's like we went from being complementary opposites to sort of being two of the same personality types."

Jacey rolled her eyes. "Ok fine. I promised honesty so let's be honest. I don't like how close Brianna and Happy are. It unnerves me. I don't like how Brianna closes me out then blames it on me. I don't like that my brother treats her the way he does and she's yet to fight anyone about it. I don't like that they're together because they're not right! She deserves the absolute best and he's a dumbass. I love him but he's the last person that deserves her heart! I don't like how separate we are, I don't like that we threaten each other, I don't want to be apart from her. I don't want to be out of her life, I don't want to be out of her kids' life. I don't want her out of my kids' life. I don't fucking like the way I've become, I don't like my attitude, my new personality is disturbing. I want to punch Happy in the fucking throat for what he did to me, I want to beat my brother for leaving me. And her? I could punch her too… She listened to me when I told her to leave me in Malibu, she _never_ fucking listens to me!"

"Why didn't you just tell me this shit? I know I'm a sensitive person but I could've handled it all Jacey. You don't have to spare my feelings, I'm grown. I wouldn't have tried to be friends with Happy. I reached out because that was the man you were in love with! I thought if he's in your life and you love him, then the least I can do is try to be friends with him. Just like I tried to be friends with Esai. I'm sorry that I blame you for my shit. I'm sorry that I put it on you when I decide to check out from life because I can't fucking handle it. For the record, your brother and I aren't together, we live together but that's about it and my fucking bitch of an older sister is refusing me to let me back into _my house_." Bri shook her head as she looked at Jacey. "I don't want to be out of your life or your kids' life either. I don't want you out of my life or my kids' lives either. I agree, the new personality is disturbing. Punch me, I deserve it. I agree, I shouldn't have left you. My reaction though was to go after Happy and I fucking tried to do that. I just wanted to know why he fucking hurt my sister in front of our family."

Jacey shook her head slowly. "I'm not punching your pregnant ass, I'll beat your stupid sister's ass. Call my baby Nik for that too. Let her get her hits in too." She shrugged. "Why are we here? I want to know. Get back to your damn questions, doc."

"You're here because you have an obvious problem. You two just started to open up but now the subject is changing." Dr. Dallas shook her head. "You two seem to only hear parts that you choose to hear."

Jacey shook her head again. "What are we choosing to hear?"

"You could've acknowledged Bri's honesty of just wanting to be friends with the guys you have in your life. Instead, you chose to only hear the ending of what she said. The agreeing that she deserved to be punched and how her older sister stole her house. Bri just basically heard everything but worded her statements in a way she knew would placate you and be what you needed to hear. Bri is trying her hardest to be what you need, something you approve of and you are trying your hardest not to annoy or burden her." The woman shrugged. "It's as if you two don't feel like you deserve the other."

Jacey shook her head. "I listen and hear everything she says. I just didn't have a response for most of it." She nodded. "Maybe that is our problem. Maybe we just think there's a huge problem."

"I personally don't believe you two have a serious problem. You guys have your fair share of small issues but most of it is considered normal. Jealousy being the main factor across the board." She nodded slowly. "I think that if you two are feeling inadequate that you try to remember that the other loves you no matter what. That the love you two have for each other isn't conditional. It's very much unconditional, you two just need to realize it. You will love the other regardless of any flaws, it's those flaws that makes the other drawn to you."

Jacey looked at her sister and sighed. "See… we're perfect. Like I always told you."

"You're so conceited Jacey." Bri smirked. "I guess we kinda figured out the basis of our problem. An insecurity."

The blonde shook her head. "Get on my level then." She pulled Bri into a hug and sighed again. "We're just stupid, we let the shit in our other relationships carry to _our_ relationship."

"We gotta stop that shit." Bri nodded. "Gotta keep things separate unless we're just asking for advice or something."

"I just think we need to pull out shit together and stop this shit we've been doing. We're not being good role models for all the brats we didn't to have." She smirked

"I know. Apparently my neurotic behavior has been passed on to my baby Monica." Bri shook her head. "We need to do better. We have to do better for us and the kids."

Jacey shook her head. "_Apparently_… Ha." She rolled her eyes. "Monica is you and Camryn is me… Can you make sense of that now? Of their annoyances? Camryn is annoyed constantly…"

"Well fuck." Bri shook her head again and smiled. "They're gonna need therapy. Poor things."

The blonde shrugged. "Camryn just doesn't like how Monica became so artsy all of a sudden and she noticed how Happy responds to it. It's not a him and her thing."

"You can tell Camryn that Monica has quit art altogether." Bri nodded. "She's given up on it. She rather write nowadays."

Jacey nodded. "You can tell her, maybe get her to take you back too."

"I'll tell her." Bri smiled. "Gladly."

* * *

**AN****: 5,000+ words full of Bri and Jacey, who doesn't need that in their lives? Lmfao. **

**I decided to go ahead and post this since it's ready and it's necessary to the story so I can get things moving again. **

**A couple things I wanted to say first. My last AN or any AN that mentions feedback or lack of feedback - It's not meant to come across as a threat. However since it's coming across that way, I'll apologize. I'm not aiming to sound like a bitch about this issue, however unless you're a writer, you don't quite understand where my ANs come from. **

**I started this story as a request from someone, I ended up continuing it because I started to really enjoy the story and the characters I'd created out of the story. Like my main OC, Jacey, I love her to death, she's one of my babies. Much like all my OCs. Writing this story is amazing, it's been a journey through the last year and few months since I started it. I like having muse to write chapters for it, I like having motivation but motivation doesn't just come from an idea that popped up or going through my notebook I have for _Trite_ and sparking some fuse. Motivation also comes from knowing that I'm not the only person enjoying this story, receiving feedback is amazing. Especially from the readers who had stood by me with this story since day one. I could list them off but that's useless, it's irrelevant too. I love my readers, I love the highly loyal ones that constantly read chapter upon chapter and review every time I update, I love the random reviewers that only reviewer every so often. **

**The next thing that clearly needs to be discussed is the future of this story... Let me state this plainly. HAPPY &amp; JACEY ARE _NOT_ GETTING BACK TOGETHER. They may build a friendship over time but they will never date/fuck/marry.. They co-parent together and that's it. They had their dance, he left her. Jacey's character, this person I've created has been altered too many times for the sake of a relationship. THAT IS _NOT_ THE CHARACTER I CREATED WHEN I STARTED THIS. **

**Again, I apologize for sounding like a bitch... Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Let me know what ya think (: **

**(Huge thanks to my love, my boo Vaeh [fairytellerxo] for allowing her own OCs to join TE, we've had so much fun with our stories together. Check out her stories, too... They're absolutely amazing!)**


	88. Chapter 88: Old Desire, Same Hunger

**April 13, 2014**

The blonde pulled up to the garage, her eyes scanning the lot as she looked in the mirror, checking her appearance before she turned off the SUV and got out of it. She spotted her ex and sighed, she thought something bad happened after Kozik called and asked her to come to the clubhouse. She hesitated at first but then ultimately grabbed her purse, leaving Igor with her children and made her way to the clubhouse.

Jacey's mind was going a mile a minute and she couldn't stop wondering if he was hurt or injured. Saying she didn't care was a lie, saying she now hated the man… Well it's a partial lie. She still cares very much about Happy, loves him even. But with everything he put her through, the heartbreak he'd caused had closed her off to him. She didn't want to be close with him, she didn't want to even forgive him but some things went without saying, she had to accept some things. They _had_ to be civil, they had to see eye to eye.

None of their issues stopped Jacey from caring about the man, none of it stopped her from worrying about him or even loving him for that matter. She just needed to keep him within arms reach, she needed him to remain safe and unharmed. The blonde sighed again, moving toward the office where Happy had migrated with Case and Tig. She saw the blood drenched white t-shirt and shook her head, they made eye contact and that's when she noticed the scrapes and scratches on his face and arms.

Jacey dropped the black Michael Kors tote and took off toward him, her brow furrowed in worry and confusion. She reached him quickly and he caught her with one arm as the other arm shot out to grab ahold of Tig so he didn't fall backwards. He felt the blonde bury her face in his neck and he sighed heavily. Nothing compared to this. Her in his arms… It was by far the most amazing feeling he could have. "Jace." He murmured, holding her tightly against him as he felt her breathing start to slow down. "Baby?" He let go of Tig's arm and lifted Jacey off her feet, leaving the office and moving toward the back of the lot. "Talk to me, what's wrong?"

"You fucking gave me a heart attack." She stated once she was set on her feet again and Happy had her cornered and trapped against the building. "What's all this shit, Happy? What happened?"

He rested his forehead against hers and sighed, his dark eyes settling on her cleavage. He watched her chest rise and fall for a few minutes before he shrugged. "Got into a fight. Most of this shit is just sweat. It's hot as fuck today." He murmured, training his eyes on her small hands as she reached up, holding his face. "I'm fine, I promise. I just got a nicked a little."

"Are you ok?" She inquired as she watched him pull away from her before their eyes met again. "Who's your opponent?"

Happy nodded slowly, a hand reaching out to wipe the sweat he left on Jacey's forehead before looked down at the asphalt. "I'm fine, Jace, I swear. You should see the other guy, he looks like shit." He chuckled before shaking his head. "No one you know, baby."

"Don't ever do that to me again, I thought something bad happened then I get here and see you all bloody and shit." She shoved at his chest only to have the man move back to her, grabbing her hips and pulling her flush against. "What are you doing, Hap?"

He shrugged his shoulders, resting his forehead against hers again. "Didn't think you would care so much. It's nice to know my girl is still somewhere in there." He sighed as he tried to reign himself in, all he wanted was to stay in this moment; with her, so close to her. "I miss you so much, baby, you know that right?"

"You have to back up, Happy." She murmured as she rested her hands on his chest. "I'm not your girl anymore, you know that." Jacey pushed him away only for him to grab her arm and pull her to him.

He bent, catching her lips with his as his hands landed on her ass and he lifted her up, securing her legs around his waist. Happy moved back to the wall they were standing against, never tearing his lips from hers as she finally quit fighting him and started the move her mouth with his. "I love you, Jace." He murmured against her lips as he started to catch his breath.

"That never needs to happen again, Happy." Jacey mumbled, easing herself to her feet and moving away from the man. "I'm not doing this shit, I'm with someone else. Does that matter to you at all? Do you have that much disrespect for my relationship?"

Happy stared at her for a few minutes before he slipped a toothpick between his lips and shook his head. "Are you seriously going to tell me that you didn't enjoy that? I wish you could pull your head out of your ass and open your damn eyes. That shit is just wishful thinking, Jacey. He's not going to stay with you, you're just unfinished business for him. That's it."

"Let me fucking worry about that then, huh? Let me fix my own shit if that's all my relationship means to him. But until then, have some fucking respect. Can you do that? You damn sure didn't appreciate another man trying to fuck with me when we were together? Don't be the other man fucking with someone's relationship." Jacey shook her head slowly as she ran a hand over her head.

* * *

**April 19, 2014**

Happy stood up from his spot at the bar and shook his head, grabbing the bottle of tequila from the blonde's hand before he started for the door that lead outside. He pushed passed Jax and growled. "Watch where you're going, _prez_." He shot Jax a glare before he continued on his way outside and he made his way to the ring, rolling inside of it before he laid on his back and stared up. He heard the door slam but didn't bother to look up until he heard a throat being cleared. He leaned up, looking at the man and chuckled. "What do you want?"

"What's going on with you, brotha? You just bumped into Jax and told him to watch himself." Case shook his head. "Look at you, laying in the ring, coddling a bottle of Jose. Hap, you've gotta stop all this shit man. One more bottle and you'll need your stomach pumped, man."

The older man chuckled, taking a generous swig of the tequila before nodding his head. "Are you going to stop me, kid?" He shook his head slowly, mouthing '_No._'. "Nope, you're not. I can drink my way into a grave if I want to. Nothing anyone can do to stop me, kid. So just get the hell out of here and leave me alone."

"Fine, I'll just call Jacey. If anyone can stop you, it's her." Case shrugged his shoulders. "Do you really want her to see you like this? Is she still mad at you about the other day?" He shook his head slowly. "You should've never walked away from her, Hap, you love her and she loves you. Nothing else should've mattered. Nothing else should matter."

Happy slowly got to his feet, taking another heavy swig of the liquor before stumbled toward the edge of the ring, leaning on the ropes a little as he stared down at Case. "Call her, it won't do a damn thing. She's probably with her little boyfriend as we speak."

"Fine. You want her here then I'll get her here. You just lay back down and wait. You think she doesn't care about you but she came running for you the other day. She'll come running now. Boyfriend or not." The younger man shrugged his shoulders again as he fished his phone out of his pocket and dialed Jacey's number.

.

.

.

.

She rolled her eyes as she pulled onto the lot and into a parking spot before backing up and throwing the SUV into park before she got out of the Range Rover and slowly made her way toward the picnic table where Case sat with Kozik. She gave them a small smile before looking past them. "Where is he at now?"

"Oh he's in the ring, he asked for a blanket though so now he's hiding under it. He's drunker than fuck." Kozik shook his head. "You missed his concert he had after we called you. He thinks we're playing hide n seek."

Jacey rolled her eyes. "Ya kidding me right now? What the hell am I supposed to do with that? He can't go home like that. I can't let the kids see him like that…" She shook her head, eyeing Kozik for a few minutes before sighing. "I am _not_ spending my night taking care of him here either. Get it out of your system, Kozik."

"Jacey, just take him home. It's late, the kids should be asleep. Put him in an empty guest and I'll follow you home to help you out with him. Come on, please. He needs _you_." Case nodded slowly. "Please."

The blonde sighed, rolling her eyes again. "Alright fine, Jesus. I'll go talk him out of hiding then you both can put him in the car with me." She huffed before walking around the picnic table to the boxing ring. "Hap? Hey, come here." She hit the floor and groaned. "Happy, come here."

"No, no, no, hush. I'm hiding right now." The man mumbled, shaking his head as he uncovered his face. He started smiling at the blonde and sighed heavily. "Hello beautiful… What's your name?"

Jacey turned her head away from him and smiled before she looked back. "You already know my name. I'm Jacey, we used to be engaged and we have two kids together so come on."

"WHAT?! Two kids together? I hit that? Damn, I'm good. I don't remember that one at all… Who's our kids? I found a few pictures in this pocket right here, are these our kids? I named her Roxy and him Cujo."

The blonde laughed a little before shaking her head. "Yeah, you hit that plenty of times. They're ours but I named her Camryn and him Kol. She's five, you two share a birthday. He's two, his birthday is a day after yours. Roxy and Cujo are dog names, Hap, not our babies names."

"Yeah? You want go for a round or five? I could do with hitting that. Come on." He grinned at her, nodding eagerly. "How come I couldn't name them?"

Jacey laughed again, shaking her head slowly. "No sir, no more rounds for us. You did name them. You gave Camryn her middle name and Kol his first name. You even told me how we had to spell Kol. K-O-L, not C-O-L-E. You said that was lame, plain and boring." She smiled, slowly reaching out for the man. "Come on, let me take you home."

"Just one more? No?" He poked out his bottom lip, slowly moving toward the gorgeous blonde. "Please, please, I can't pass up a nice opportunity to watch that ass bounce like this. I'll give you a cookie." He flashed her a grin as he climbed out of the ring and wrapped an arm around Jacey. "I'll give you two cookies."

The blonde rolled her eyes, laughing a little as she shook her head. "Sorry, handsome, no can do. I'm not up for drunken sex." She shook her head again as she wrapped her arm around his waist. "Are you bribing me with food right now? That's kind of working but you're still not getting in my leggings."

"You're one tough cookie to crack, I like you a lot." He smiled and pulled her closer to him. "I like cuddling, you wanna cuddle me when we get in bed?"

She shook her head, smiling. "Nope, I have your son to cuddle with. He's a sweet little thing when he wants to be. You're going to cuddle with a bunch of pillows and probably a trash can." She led him toward the picnic table. "Come on, boys, let's go."

"Isn't your boyfriend there?" Kozik inquired as he stood up and started following the pair. "Bet he's going to love this."

Jacey looked back, shaking her head. "No, he's not. Elijah's out of town for a few days, taking care of some things. Igor is there though and he just enjoys having to keep his eye out for Happy tonight." She smirked. "So you two geniuses are keeping him in the guest room down stairs and I'm keeping my children in my bedroom."

"I think this is a nice type toward the future. It's exciting, honestly." Happy nodded early, pressing a wet kiss to Jacey's forehead. "I love you, you're just the most wonderful woman ever."

She shook her head. "I'm glad he and Jose are becoming rather close. He seems to not remember a break up, I don't know what he thinks but he's probably inaccurate." She approached the Range Rover and slipped away from Happy, letting Case and Kozik help the man into the SUV. "Let's get back, I don't want Kol waking up before I get back."

* * *

**AN: Short chapter, I know but here it is... Hope you guys enjoyed it. I wanted a lot of Jacey and Happy in it now that I've told all of you that they're not getting back together. However, you can decipher how accurate that statement was. No clues or pointers for that one. Only I know what the rest of the story is looking like ;) However, feel free to send me your ideas or what you wanna see happen... I love seeing where you guys think things are going. **

**Let me know what ya think (: **


	89. Chapter 89: Worst Behavior

**April 19, 2014**

As the light really started to beam through, Happy found himself trying to keep the light out as he hid his face in his pillow. He scrunched up his face before a scowl appeared on his handsome face. The smell. There was a perfect scent, familiar and welcoming. He was in his old house… The one he once shared with the love of his life. He slowly lifted his head up and opened his eyes. "Holy shit." He mumbled as he recognized the headboard, he moved his arms out from under the array of pillows and stretched a little before he stopped at the sound of a snicker.

He turned his head to the left to try to see anyone but got nothing, he heard something shifting around before he rolled over, his dark eyes taking in the gorgeous blonde in the arm chair by the window. He gave her a smile, slowly sitting up. "What am I doing here?"

"I got a call last night telling me you were drunk off your ass shitfaced." She shrugged, her blue eyes on the man the entire time. "I had Igor stay with the kids then I came to get you from the clubhouse."

Happy covered his face for a minute before he looked back at the blonde. "The kids catch sight of that?"

"No. They were asleep in my bed when I got back. I aimed for that, hence why I left them with Igor. He knows how to put them sleep when you and I or even Bri isn't around." Jacey shook her head. "First a street brawl that almost gets you in the hospital when you and whoever get thrown into the middle of oncoming traffic, now drowning in bottles of Jose." She covered her face, rubbing her forehead soothingly. "Get yourself killed and I will never fucking forgive you, Happy. I'll inform your children when they're both old enough to understand just why you're not around too."

Happy started to move out of the bed only to stop at the sight of mouse traps littering the entire floor, they were everywhere except for a small path for Jacey to enter and exit the room. "What the hell is all of this, Jacey?" He gestured to the traps.

"Welcome home, honey. Enjoy your day off and try to get some rest." She stood up from the chair, a smile on her gorgeous face. "I'm going to that pretty studio I was so graciously given. I have some things to do there then I'll be going to see my sister. You, my love, have a lovely afternoon." She turned to exited the room only to stop and turn back around. "Oh and don't try to get out of here. Igor has set up plenty of traps now that the kids are with their grandfather. Kol loves my dad, they watch a lot of movies and Cami? Oh, baby girl loves to color with him. Have a good day, honey."

He jumped up, going to get off the bed only to stop. "What are you fucking up to, Jacey? Going to send in Elijah to scare me like Brianna did to Koz?" He glared at the blonde.

"Excuse me?" Jacey cocked an eyebrow at the man. "Now, if I was going to do anything to you, I damn sure wouldn't call my man to do the job for me. Maybe if I considered his desire to hurt you even a little bit, then I could turn it into some couple's game. But fortunately for you, babe, this isn't going there. Keep your ass in bed, I'll be back in a few hours. Maybe I'll clear out some of the traps and let you get a shower. I put some of your things in the drawers and bathroom."

He kept his dark eyes on the blonde, continuing to glare at her. "Jacey, clear this shit out _now_."

"Kiss my ass, Happy. You're staying here until you can '_pull your head out of your ass and open your eyes.'_." She flashed him a smirk. "As much as I love seeing you all worked up and even shirtless, Hap, I must get going."

He rubbed his face vigorously before he stopped, dropped his hands and looked at her again. "I will fucking get out of here, Jacey, why don't you _know_ that by now? Maybe that's why I left you… You just don't fucking think."

"Fuck you, Happy. Get out of here, go right a-fucking-head. I fucking hope you do get out of here, go find some more tequila. _Please_. Do me a fucking favor, please. Drink yourself into a grave." She spat at him, slowly walking closer to the bed, kicking the traps out of the way - creating a path for the man. "Nothing would make me happier than you six feet under."

He slowly stepped on the carpeted floor, closing the space between him and the blonde easily, staring down at her. "Make up your mind, Jacey. You either love me and you hate me. Can't truly be both though."

"I lean more towards hate, babe, hate to break that to you." She stated plainly, her face stoic as she kept her attention solely on him. "The only reason I even tolerate you _now_ is because you're _unfortunately _the father of my children. If I could change that fucking biological fact, I would. _In a heartbeat_." She backed up a little before turning to leave the room, slamming the door shut and moved down the hall toward the living room only to spot her boyfriend starting to sit down on the black couch as she watched Frey sit on the white couch. "I don't know what he's doing… He's a pissy asshole though." She murmured as she got to the black couch, dropping onto beside Elijah. "I'm so glad you're back."

The man wrapped his arm around the blonde, pulling into his side before he pressed a kiss to her temple. "I missed you too, my love." He gave her a small smile before he gesture to Frey. "He wants to talk to you and I said he could give it a try. Just listen to him, ok?"

"Talk Frey. Do it while I'm in a lovely mood and my son can't sense your presence." She kept her eyes on Elijah as she spoke calmly. She made a face at him before she started smiling as he did. "What do you miss more, jerk? Ink with Kol or grating my every nerve?"

Frey turned her head from the large TV and looked at the couple on the opposite couch. "Ink with Kol. Most definitely. You have Elijah and Igor to grate your nerves now, you don't need my help in that. Apparently the baby daddy has moved back in to aid in aggravating you too." He smirked at the couple as both of them shot him a glare.

"Shut up. Are you going to even apologize for having some whore in my house, room, bikini?" The blonde shook her head. "Nope, probably not because you're an asshole. Just like '_the baby daddy_'..."

Frey scoffed, rolling his eyes. "I'm not like your baby daddy, Jacey. I'm around your kids more than him. I could easily be mistaken as your baby daddy. You know we were supposed to run off together." He chuckled.

"Oh shut up." Jacey laughed a little as she laid her head against Elijah's chest. "Come on, we need to go. Leave the idiot alone to miss Kol in peace." She pressed a kiss to her boyfriend's cheek before she kissed his lips. "We're going to Charming, or well no. I'm going to Charming. Your favorite boy will be home in a few hours." She stood, pulling Elijah up and wrapping his arms around her waist.

Elijah kissed the blonde's head before flashing a smirk at Frey. "Don't get yourself caught in any of the traps she set up." He guided Jacey to the foyer and out of the front door toward his Audi. "Stay out of trouble, Jacey. No trouble, you understand?"

"What are you going to do if I do get in trouble?" She turned, wrapping her arms around the man's neck, smiling up at him as she closed all space between them. "Hmm? What will you do?"

He stared down at his girlfriend for a few minutes before he placed his hands on her hips and started to push her towards the Audi until the blonde was against it. "I will have to punish you, my dear."

"Yeah? Gonna put me in timeout? Ground me?" Jacey cocked an eyebrow at the man, a smirk slowly appearing on her face as her blue eyes stayed on Elijah. "Oh no, baby, I don't wanna be punished." She leaned up, kissing the man's lips.

Elijah moved his hands to Jacey's ass as he deepened the kiss before he lifted her up. "You don't need to know what I'm going to do, beautiful, continue on with your day. Give them my love." He kissed her again before he eased Jacey to her feet. "I'll see you later."

"That's not funny. You're so not funny, Elijah." Jacey shook her head slowly. "You can't just do shit like that, I'm so hurt by this." She groaned, pulling him back to her. " 'Lijah…" She whined.

He chuckled, kissing her lips again before he pulled back. "We both need to go, Jacey. I'll be home tonight and I'll see you then. Why don't you try to pry Aurelia and Kajsa apart long enough to spend some time with her and let her see her aunt."

* * *

**Charming**

Jacey looked back briefly at the toddler in the carseat, smiling as she got a smile back. She pulled into the long driveway of the house. She looked down at her phone, seeing a text from her sister telling her to go straight for the backyard when she got there. She parked the SUV and sighed, getting out of the driver's seat before she moved to get the toddler out of the backseat.

"Ok, babe, are you excited?" She smiled and kissed the toddler's head before she moved to the trunk and opened it to pull out a gift bag. "Well let's go, I've got a sister to see and you've got an aunt to see, my love." Jacey kissed her baby's head again before she made her way to the front door and walked in the house. She adjust Aurelia on her hip before she continued through the house to the backyard. "Baby mama?!" She grinned, seeing her sister sitting on the edge of the pool.

"Hello, hello." Bri looked back and smiled at Jacey. "What's up?"

The blonde shrugged, easing the toddler to her feet. "I just wanna see you. Give you this too." She held up the gift bag. "Me and this pretty little thing picked this out then there's a few other things in the truck I didn't bring in. I'll need some muscle behind those things."

"Oh, you brought the little traitor with you huh?" Bri chuckled as she looked at Aurelia. "She's lucky I love her still. Baby Elijah. What's in the bag, huh? Is it edible?"

Jacey smirked, rolling her eyes. "Here, babe, take this to Bri then we'll hand over the gifts." She handed the toddler an In N Out bag from the gift bag before passing Aurelia the gift bag.

"Yes! Food! I knew I was loved." Bri nodded and smiled. "You guys are the best. Feeding my fat ass."

The blonde nodded her head. "Give her the lemonade too, babe." Jacey sat down beside her sister, kicking off her heels and sticking her feet in the pool. "You're always loved, ya big brat. We just had to go to the studio, babies r us then get your snack."

"It's appreciated. I dunno why I'm so much hungrier today than normal." She shook her head. "It's a bit ridiculous."

Jacey nodded her head. "It's called you and two boys eating." She smiled, moving her hands out of Aurelia's way as the toddler crawled into her lap. "I've got a little boy asking about you too, I was gonna bring him but dad got him first. Sorry."

"They're making me gain weight like crazy." Bri sighed. "I miss him. Happy better stop hogging him."

Jacey shook her head. "Happy? No, Happy never has him. Dad. Our dad, Brianna. He's got him and Camryn." She shrugged. "Happy is actually supposed to locked up in the downstairs guest room at the house. Igor and Frey are babysitting." She smiled.

"Ohhh. I'll kick dad's ass then." Bri shook her head. "What did Happy do to get locked downstairs?"

The blonde shrugged her shoulders again, resting her head against the toddler's before she leaned up, feeling the little girl move only to spot her reaching for Bri's fries. "He's been stealing them from me. Leaves texts for me saying he's not giving them back. The damn thief." She smirked. "He was completely shitfaced last night at the clubhouse, Case told me to come get him. So now he's locked in the guest room. Mouse traps are everywhere in the room."

"Oh, now you're taking my fries from me Aurelia?" Bri smiled. "I guess I can share since you're so damn adorable. Ha, Happy drunk. I would've loved to see that!"

The blonde smirked at the pair. "I already got you food, babe, you didn't want all of it, remember?" She shook her head. "He was insanely goofy and foolish. Flirted like crazy too."

"Shush, she can eat with me." She nodded. "Oh, I bet you enjoyed every minute of that."

Jacey rolled her eyes. "A goofy Hap? Sure, he's never goofy anymore. He's just mean or trying to fuck around with me. I didn't tell you about the other day did I? He got in some crazy ass fight with a some guy at that bar on Main street." She shook her head. "Almost got hit by a car when they got outside. I don't know what to do about this shit. It's like he's got some dumbass death wish."

"Talk some sense into his ass. He's no good to his kids if he's dead." Bri sighed. "I guess it's his way of coping with all the shit he's caused himself."

The blonde shook her head. "I told him to put himself in an early grave… Said I'd definitely tell the kids the truth." She shrugged. "I'm not helping him out of that shit. He did it to himself, let him find his own way out. Talk to me about your relationship or these little fatties. I'll tell you what 'Lijah told me the other day."

"You two just need to stay separated for good." Bri shrugged. "I dunno what to say. Jax and I are working on things. The twins are giving me hell. It's the same ol' shit just a new day."

Jacey nodded. "I didn't say anything about considering his damn drunk or post-street brawl advances, Bri. I'm happy where I am and who I'm with." She shrugged. "Really? That's good… I'm glad you are. Not glad they're still giving you hell though."

"Yeah, he even agreed to move back to Oakland once I evict Raisa." The brunette shrugged again as she played with the ends of her hair. "They're terrible to me. My doctor is thinking that I'll be on bed rest by June at this rate."

Jacey pulled Aurelia back onto her lap. "Enough, baby, you've eaten enough of her fries." She whispered before her eyes fell on Bri again. "I wonder why it's such a tough pregnancy though. It's concerning."

"She's been hanging out with Kol too much. She's a little fatty just like him." Bri smiled. "My body wasn't fully prepared to carry a baby, let alone two at once. It's high risk of course but that's besides the point because most multiples are high risk. It's just this physical toll on me and I'm sitting here like baffled because I know my body can handle the weight easily."

The blonde smiled. "She spends time with Frey, he's grown on her. But she still doesn't have much to say unless you're a topic." Jacey shrugged. "Baby girl loves you, whether you wanna believe it or not." Jacey reached over, rubbing Bri's belly. "I'm sorry."

"She's not doing much talking right now." Bri poked at Aurelia's cheeks. "Have you gone mute on me Lumi? I know Kol and Frey talk a lot so you couldn't have picked up the mute thing from either of them. It's alright, I'm still happy to be having twin boys."

Jacey shrugged her shoulders. "She and Camryn are my mute little things. Kol runs that mouth til the end of his energy." She laughed a little. "She also likes her hair to be played with, that might get her talking a little."

"She's too much." Bri shook her head and chuckled. "I like my hair played with but it usually makes me shut up."

The blonde shrugged. "She'll go silent if you stop. Otherwise, she's trying to tell you everything. She wants to tell a story or something." Jacey nodded. "Trust me I know. I hate it, I'm just trying to spoil you but you never wanna talk." She laughed.

"What do you wanna talk about huh?" Bri poked at Jacey's face. "What do you want me to open up about my love?"

Jacey shrugged. "I don't know. Anything. I just don't want our relationship only being pleasant when we have a damn doctor asking us questions. We're better than that." She scrunched up her face before shrugging again. "We used to never be able to shut up when we got together. Now we're talking about things that happen in our _separate_ lives."

"I drove past Daisy's the other day." Bri nodded. "Brought back a ton of memories."

The blonde laughed a little, covering her face. "Really? I haven't been there in a while. I always love seeing it though. You know we still own it right?"

"Yeah. I plan on taking Monica there soon, she's on about having more dresses." Bri smiled. "Do we? Then why haven't we given it some dope ass weird name?"

Jacey kicked her feet through water, watching the toddler move out of her lap and toward her sister. "It's a great idea, I'd love to go back there and maybe give it a makeover… I don't know, I just figured you tied off your half of it."

"It was your engagement gift to me. I'll cherish that store forever." She laughed as she trailed her fingers through Aurelia's hair. "Yes, give it a makeover. Hang up some of your prints as the artwork."

The blonde eyed Aurelia, shaking her head. "Are you going to stay here tonight? You'll have to play with her hair too, ya know. She's like you, babe, loves to have her hair played with." She smirked. "I'm not redoing it with you by my side, so how about we make this a christmas present to you."

"It's been a long time since Jax has seen her." Bri nodded. "Yes, make it a present to me. I cannot wait."

Jacey shook her head. "Do you like uncle Jax? He's fun, huh?" She poked the toddler's cheek. "You have to tell your daddy you're not coming home with me though. I will, my love, I will. I still have to renew your engagement ring anyway." She smirked.

"No, no." Bri shook her head. "No rings. Those days are long gone J."

The blonde rolled her eyes. "It wasn't a question, sunshine. You're still mine, get over it." She sighed before she reached for the gift bag Aurelia abandoned. "Have some fun."

"Nuh uh." The brunette shook her head. "Not yours. You did end up getting married but not to me." Bri poked her bottom lip out. "So heartbreaking Jacey! We were supposed to end up married in Vegas or some weird place on a drunken girl's night." She laughed and shook her head. "Then we would've had to explain ourselves to dad and Elijah."

Jacey started laughing, shaking her head. "Shut up right now, you are so still mine. I only got married because you hurt my heart." She smirked, shrugging her shoulders. "Eh, they'd just have to get over. They rather have us happy than not. Right, pretty?" She poked the toddler.

"Nope. I don't recall ever doing anything to hurt your heart. I was loyal through and through." Bri nodded. "I was an amazing bride to be. That's the story I'm sticking to."

"Yep!" Aurelia nodded her head, looking up at Bri. " 'Mazin'."

Jacey covered her face, shaking her head. "I'm not hearing either of you… Can't believe this."

"Tell her baby girl." Bri nodded and smiled. "Us brunettes stick together. Blondie, you can't deny that I was 'mazin."

The blonde shook her head. "I swear, Aurelia, you are going to stay here. I'm not taking you home with me at all."

"Nuh uh." The toddler shook her head, resting her head against Bri's belly. "Babies! My babies."

"You're gonna have to fight Javi over them. He claims they're his babies." Bri chuckled. "Practically had a heartattack when I let Creed stand on my belly the other night."

Aurelia furrowed her brow before shaking her head with a smile on her face. "Noooo, my babies. I'm staying right here forever." She nodded as her brown eyes landed on Jacey. "Right? Tell daddy."

"Yeah Jacey, tell daddy." Bri nodded as she ran her hands over Aurelia's back. "You can have the babies. I'll break the news to Javi."

The blonde nodded her head. "I sure will, he might cry a little though. Are you going to call him and tell him goodnight first?" She smiled at Bri. "You sure you're up for another baby in the house?"

"That's not her name." The toddler shook her head, looking up at Bri briefly before laid her head back on Bri's belly, her tiny hand rubbing Bri's belly as her other hand stayed wrapped around Bri.

"Yes, I am up for it. It's just for the night plus, Jax will be thrilled. He loved her little cuddles when she was a baby." Bri smiled. "She can also cuddle with Monica if she wants to."

Jacey nodded her head. "Alright, but you're calling your best friend and telling him." She shrugged. "Do not even try to get out of this either, bet he'd love to hear from you." She leaned over kissing Bri's head. "Besides you just stole my girl."

"What?" Bri looked at her sister. "I just called him a few nights ago. Sent him on a little job…"

Jacey nodded her head again. "I heard about that. Was accused of having him trying to scare Hap since he's locked at the house." She shrugged. "Also explains why he got home later… It's weird, I was actually ok with it."

"He did a good job. Him and dad." Bri chuckled. "I would've loved to have seen the look on Herman's face when those two showed up in his room."

Jacey nodded her head eagerly. "Shit yes, you remember when they used to pop up out of nowhere, scaring the hell out of us after we did stupid shit." She shook her head. "Remember when we got arrested for trying to spray paint those cop cars? Oh god."

"I still have heart problems from all those scares." Bri shook her head. "I still have _nightmares_ about that shit."

The blonde shook her head. "Bri… I live with that damn fucker. He constantly sneaks up on me and scares the shit out of me. Doesn't even mention that he'll coming over and pops out." She rolled her eyes. "I forever sleep with an eye open, making sure him and dad aren't going to pop up and kick my ass."

"I'd love to see them scare you again." Bri laughed. "I'm a terrible sister for saying that. I am sorry. The twins made me do it."

Jacey gasped, shaking her head slowly. "See, just for that. I'm going home to remind Elijah how much you just _love_ clowns and rats." She kissed Bri's head again. "Kiss my ass, bitch."

"I mean, why would you do that?" Bri shook her head. "That's just mean J. I can't believe it." She chuckled. "I'm so damn sore right now. I think they broke my back."

The blonde reached for the now sleeping toddler. "Come on, let's go lay down. I'm going to get you one of those massages you used to love so much. Come on. You need it."

"Stealing her back already I see." Bri rose slowly to her feet. "I'm serious. I'm never doing this pregnancy shit again. I'm really getting my tubes tied, for real this time."

Jacey nodded her head. "Because I can't help you if you've got her in your side. Unless she was awake and wanted to play with your hair. But you knocked her out." She shrugged her shoulders. "Come on, I'll support that if you truly want it."

"My favorite past time is putting babies to sleep." Bri smiled and nodded. "It is. I wanted a little blonde daughter but after this experience. Nope, not happening."

The blonde shrugged. "I tried to give you Camryn multiple times when I was pregnant with her but you didn't want her so I gave up." She smirked. "You're never getting rid of her. I promise you that, unless it's her daddy."

"The lies that fall from your lips, I swear. I tried to kidnap her but noooo, you and Happy had to be selfish." Bri dropped to the sofa and sighed. "I hate the stairs. They're my worst enemies right now."

Jacey shook her head. "Lie again, bitch. I wanted that kid gone." She laughed. "What's underneath? Lose the clothes and lay down. Me and those mean ass brats you're cooking are also going to have a long talk about how they've been treating you." She set Aurelia in the recliner and covered her up before moving to Bri and pulling the shirt off the brunette. "My god, Brianna. Do you get bras custom made? What the hell."

"Mason and Noah. They have names and I use them when I get upset." The brunette looked down at her chest before up at her sister. "Are you being mean about my tits? They're sensitive things. I hate them so much."

The blonde smirked. "Mason and Noah's ark. That's cute. Normal but cute." She shrugged, poking at Bri's tits. "What the fuck do you feed them? Damn… No, I'm being mean, they're one of your best features." She squeezed her left tit. "What the hell." She shook her head.

"I thought I'd tone it down after Creed and all." Bri shrugged. "Nothing. I don't feed them, they just keep getting bigger and killing my back. It's a damn shame. I'm betting on having to breastfeed for three years to even get them down to normal. It's annoying."

Jacey shrugged. "Seriously… what is the cup size? Like you've made up your own haven't you?" She moved her hand to Bri's belly. "I love how round you are, it's precious. It makes me happy. I think you need a reduction or something, babe."

"F. F cup." Bri sighed. "I love the belly but not the tits. I probably will need a reduction, tummy tuck and some lipo. Yup. I'm gonna have to call Dr. Fine Ass Captain Swole."

The blonde shrugged again. "You're still gorgeous as fuck so stop getting inside your own head. You understand?" She pressed on Bri's belly and smirked. "Let me know so I can be single for that. Me and that man need to get together."

"Heeey, no. No. He's not fair game." Bri shook her head. "He's off limits to you."

Jacey groaned, shaking her head. "That is not fair, bitch. You had your turn, you're pregnant now. Shush." She pressed on Bri's stomach again. "I would get my ass kicked anyway. I have a crazy Russian on my hands."

"I know I had my turn and that's why I'm keeping him to myself." Bri smiled. "We don't trade off men Jacey. You have all two hundred of yours and I have one of mine." She smirked. "Also, stop making them kickbox."

The blonde scoffed. "Two hundred? Two hundred? Damn, way to make me sound like a damn prostitute. I have one man and one man only…. I'll keep him too." She smiled, nodding her head. "Alright, alright… I'm sorry babies!" She pressed a few kissed to Bri's belly. "I love you babies."

"That's because I'm dramatic and like to exaggerate." Bri shrugged. "One likes to keep his head at the front of the belly, so when he kicks, he kicks into my back basically."

Jacey shrugged. "I know bitch, I know. But I only want my madman. So hush hoe." She frowned, shaking her head. "How much longer? They need to get the hell out now."

"What's today's date?" The brunette sighed. "When are you and the madman gonna just run off and get married?"

The blonde shrugged. "Maybe we already have. Who knows?" She smirked. "It's the nineteenth, my dear. Now hush, I'm going to get a chair from the kitchen, you're going to sit in it and I'm massaging your back." She left the room before quickly returning with a chair. "Come on."

"Seriously?" Bri shook her head as she sat in the chair. "I wouldn't put it past you two to get hitched and not tell anyone."

* * *

**AN****: Heeeyyyy, you guys ;) . Drunk Happy may be all fun and unicorns but hungover Happy is a damn douchebag. But never fear, there's always some silver lining. **

_**let me know what ya think, (; **_

**_Chapter 90 is in the works now so maybe it'll be up before Monday. _**


	90. Chapter 90: Apologies & Departures

**April 30, 2014**

Happy stood against his Dyna, his arms crossed over his chest as he watched a florist delivery truck pull up to the gate of his ex-girlfriend's house before the gate started to open and the truck pulled into the driveway. He watched carefully as his ex-girlfriend stepped out the front door, his son on her hip as she walked toward the driver of the delivery truck. He watched them exchange words and she shook her head a few times before three more men got out of the truck carrying vases of red roses.

The man watched as the men went in the house with vases four more times before they got in the truck and left before his sunglasses covered eyes turned back onto Jacey to see her looking at him so he slid his sunglasses off and shrugged his shoulders before he started toward the gate. He quickly put in the code and started for the blonde and their son as soon as the gate opened.

"You did this?" She inquired as she stared up at the man, her blue eyes briefly dropping to look at her son as he buried his face in her neck. "Why?"

Happy slowly took Kol from Jacey, holding the boy close to him as he kept his dark eyes solely on the blonde. He shrugged again, a faint smile appearing on his face as he felt Kol's small arms wrap around his neck tightly. "I'm sorry."

"For what, exactly?" She crossed her arms over her chest after she ran a hand over her head.

The man shrugged again before the hand that wasn't holding Kol to him reached out, landing on her shoulder as he slowly guided her to him. "Everything I've put you through, Jace." He mumbled, bending to press a kiss to her head as he wrapped his free arm tightly around her as she wrapped an arm around his waist. "I was a stupid son of a bitch."

* * *

**May 1, 2014**

_"Try twenty-five, tough guy." She smirked, Jacey knew Happy was checking out her rack. As much as she wanted to care, she couldn't bring it in herself to find offence. It was flattering that he was checking her out, hell, Jacey was always flattered to be looked at the way some of the guys looked at her considering Jax and Clay both made a public service announcement that Jacey Teller was five-hundred percent off limits._

_Hap's mouth fell open at the words falling out of the blonde's mouth but he quickly closed it and adopted his usual stoic expression. "You look young as hell…" He took a swig of his beer before pulling a pack of cigarettes out of his cut pocket and lighting one before offering her one to which she rejected. "You a sweetbutt?"_

_"Nope. Just a bartender by night, sleeper by day." She shrugged her shoulders. "I'm unfortunately off limits…"_

_He laughed, he couldn't help it. She was a damn trip, really. "Why is that?"_

_"I see you've finally met the SAMCRO Princess…" Tig's slurred speech made the pair laugh and Jacey shrugged her shoulders, her blue eyes never leaving Hap's dark ones._

_He smirked, raising his eyebrows in question. "Is that so?"_

_"Hello to you too, Tigger... where's your bed buddy for the night?" Jacey smirked at the crazy blue-eyed man before looking back at Happy. "Jax is my brother, Gemma's my mom, and JT was my dad… No big deal or anything." The blonde smiled, trying not to roll her eyes. "You're not gonna start bowing at my feet, are you?"_

_He shrugged his shoulders. "I might, if ya give me a good reason to."_

.

.

.

.

Happy looked around the yard, grinning as he spotted Javier's basketball on the ground by the front porch so he moved toward it and picked it up, balancing the bottle of Jose in his hand. He looked between the front door and the basketball before his eyes moved to the front window and he started grinning again before he finished off the rest of his tequila and dropped the bottle on the grass and started to sloppily bounce to basketball, smiling widely at the noise the ball made against the stone path he was standing on.

He looked up at the front door again as he continued to bounce to basketball before he stepped up onto the porch and started throwing the basketball at the front door. He chuckled at the noise it made, looking back briefly when he heard a car coming up the street before he saw it. He held up his middle finger and chuckled. "Muthafuckas!" He chuckled before going back to the task at hand; _seeing his best friend. _He started throwing the basketball at the front door again before he saw the porch light turn on and he gasped, a laugh escaping his lips.

"What is going on!?" Bri pulled open the front door, standing with her arms crossed over her chest as she watched Happy carefully before finally opening the screen door. "What are you doing Happy?"

He started grinning as he dropped the basketball. "Baby! I missed you!" He started to move toward her before he stopped. "What are you doing awake?! It's so late!"

"I missed you too." She smiled. "I'm pregnant. I was hungry, I was in the kitchen making a grilled cheese sandwich. You want one?"

He shrugged his shoulders before he gasped, covering his mouth. "Pregnant? By me! Oh shit!" He started grinning again. "I hit that too?! Oh damn, I'm amazing."

She shook her head as she pulled him inside and shut the doors. "No, you cannot take credit for this. You haven't hit this."

"I don't think you're being real honest right now! I want a kid… I want a fat little baby, yeah! Where can I find one of those?" He shook his head frantically. "I hit that, you just want to admit it. It's ok, I know I'm pretty damn nice to look at… This blonde I saw the other day said so. I think she wants me, it's ok though I still love you!"

"I have a little fat baby sleeping in his bed upstairs." Bri shook her head. "Oh! Jacey said you're nice to look at huh?"

The man shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. She's blonde, these scary blue eyes and a nice ass." He nodded eagerly, grinning at Bri. "Mmmm she was nice to look at. What's her name!? I need to find her!" He moved to Bri, wrapping his arms around her shoulder before trying to lift up one of his legs to wrap around her waist. "Hold me, I'm sleepy!"

"Yeah, that's Jacey. You described her really well." She chuckled. "Oh, you wanna cuddle? We can do that. Come on let's go lay down."

He shook his head. "Nooo noooo no! I wanna go see that blonde again, I need more of her. Come on baby!" He slapped her ass and started tugging her toward the foyer. "Woooooo! Road trip! Road trip! Let's go see my future wife! I'm gonna marry her, since you don't wanna marry me." He huffed.

"Future wife huh? You know you almost married her once right?" Bri shook her head and smiled. "We can't go on a road trip right now. There's no one home to watch the kids."

Happy groaned loudly. "But Trixie! I wanna see that girl." He sighed. "What? I married her? Well what happened? Let's go see her, where's the ring at?" He pointed to his finger. "DID I LOSE IT? Oh no!"

"Trixie?" She rolled her eyes. "No, you _almost_ married her. You changed your mind at the last minute. That's why you don't have a ring on your finger."

The man scoffed. "That big booty girl? Nope I wouldn't do that. I like looking at her!" He nodded. "Are you friends with her or something, Trix? Come on let's go see her!"

"You did do it." Bri nodded. "She's my sister. The big booty blonde is my younger sister."

Happy shrugged. "You won't be mad if i fuck her right?" He grinned at the brunette. "Come on Trix! It's love at first sight!"

"You fucked her already and have two kids with her." Bri shrugged. "Your hers. You and I are just best friends who happen to have a daughter together. You do remember Monica right?"

He shook his head. "Why won't you take me to see her big booty?! I miss her scary eyes!" He shrugged. "We have a daughter? Oooh I knew I hit that!"

"Because she's sleeping and you need to just lay in bed and be cuddled. I'll take you to see her in later though." Bri started tugging him towards the guest room. "She's twelve. She's your biggest fan."

Happy shook his head again, his hand continuously slapping and swatting at Bri's ass. "She'd wake up for me. Bet it was love at first sight for her too, she doesn't have some stupid fucker does she? I'll kill him!"

"She'd wake up, slap you a few times for waking her up for no good reason. Jacey loves her sleep." Bri pushed him into the guest room and shrugged. "You can't kill her little friend. It'd make her sad and she wouldn't want to talk to you."

Happy gasped before he poked out his bottom lip and dropped to the floor. "But I wanna see her! No little friends! I'll be her friend, I'll be her best friend… Who is he? I'll rip his heart out!"

"Did you just pout and drop to the floor like a toddler?" Bri shook her head and smirked. "His name is Elijah. You've met him before."

Happy shook his head. "Nooooo! I'm not pouting! I'm mad, I don't wanna go to sleep!" He rolled his eyes. "_Elijah_! Sounds like a dumbass… Ha! I bet he's ugly and stupid."

"You don't have to go to sleep." She shook her head as she looked down at him. "Sit on the bed and let me help you out of the boots. Then you can be mad all you want. I'll put in a good word for you with Jacey though. Tell her you're trying to marry her and touch her booty."

The man shook his head again. "You just wanna see my ass! Damn… Always wanna touch on me." He huffed. "Tell her I got a big dick, it's nice!"

"I said out of the boots." She kicked at his feet. "She knows what you're packing! You two have kids together. Camryn and Kol. She knows all about what you got." She rolled her eyes. "What else do you want me to tell her?"

Happy shook his head, covering his face. "YOU KICKED ME! APOLOGIZE." He groaned. "You broke my foot, I'm calling 9-1-1, you won't get away with this." He poked at Bri's belly and rolled his eyes. "I don't have kids, I can't have any, I'm not equipped. They told me so when I was twenty!"

"Guess what? I'm a doctor!" Bri poked at his head and chuckled. "They lied to your ass. You have a gorgeous daughter and a handsome son."

Happy rolled his eyes, looking at the brunette. "Nuh uh! Run 'em, they're not mine. She's a liar, I'm no dad, I want to have kids but I'm broken." He shrugged. "Oh well."

"Hush." She shook her head as she pulled on his hand. "Stand up like a big boy and I'll get you a red velvet cookie."

The man shook his head. "It's truuuuuee! I'm telling you, let's go ask her. Is that fucker with you? That why you won't let me see her?" He groaned before he made a whining sound. "I love you, you love me… Wait that's that stupid dinosaur song. Creepy fucker." He started to sing a different song, looking away from the brunette.

"I won't let you see her because you're drunk. She will be annoyed. If you want to win her back, you have to do it sober, when you can remember shit." Bri smiled. "Barney is the homie. You watched it with the kids before you turned them all into Miami Ink fans."

Happy scoffed. "I'm sober! I'm as sober as a taco!" He nodded, jumping up. "If I have kids, just let me see them!"

"No, tacos are what you eat when you're drunk." Bri laughed. "Not right now, they're sleeping and in Oakland with their mom. The only one in Charming is Monica but she's sleeping."

He furrowed his brow. "Am I not allowed to see Roxy and Tank?"

"You're allowed to see them." Bri nodded. "I'll take you to see them after breakfast."

Happy started grinning, nodding eagerly. "Let's go now! I'll even pick us up some Jose! Everybody loves Jose!"

"No, no. No more Jose." She shook her head as she backed him up against the bed. "Boots off, _now_. You're going to lay in bed, you don't have to go to sleep but you do need to lay down and relax. After we have breakfast, I'll take you to see Roxy, Tank and the big booty blonde."

Happy huffed, crossing his arms over his chest. "TRIXIE! NO MORE MISTER NICE GUY, let's go see Candy and those kids. Tell her I'll be her best friend if she gets some tacos to serve to us."

"No more Mrs. Nice Guy." Bri pushed the man backwards onto the bed, sitting on his legs as she pulled off his boots. "I can't believe you made me treat you the way I treat my four year old when he tosses a tantrum."

Happy started grinning. "Trix! You gotta big booty too, you wanna give me a dance first. Where's Candy?! Tell her to come here, let's get the party started! WOOOOOO!"

* * *

**May 5, 2014**

Elijah Nasonov paced back and forth through his closet at his house as he started to take in the now empty room. He knew what he was doing was terrible, he knew he really shouldn't even be doing it but his job was very important. He had to do what was needed and unfortunately, going to Russia was needed to be done. He had to leave the state to attend to business in his home country.

He checked his watch, he knew Jacey was normally on time but he figured she was still wrangling Kol up from Nik Hohrykova's house. Who knew. Jacey as normally very punctual unless she was held up at the expense of someone else. But luckily, right as he was exiting the closet to put his all-time favorite watch in his bag with the rest of his favorite watches, Jacey was walking into the bedroom.

"Bags?" She inquired as she set her phone and keys on the bed before she moved to the man and kissed his cheek. "Tell me we're going on a vacation." She pulled him to her a little before she wrapped her arms around Elijah's neck.

The man slowly shook his head, his hands landing on her hips. "Yes, bags but they're not for a vacation." He kept his eyes on her for a few minutes. "I have to go to Russia."

"Ah." She nodded her head, her arms dropping to her sides. "For how long? Couple weeks, days, what?" The blonde turned her head and looked at the bags on the bed, counting them over and over; two large black bags and a smaller white bag. _Aurelia's_. "You're taking a lot of stuff, huh?"

Elijah slowly nodded his head. "I'm not sure how long but yes, Jacey, I'm taking a lot of stuff. As well as my daughter." He reached out, hooking a finger under the blonde's chin to turn her head. "I don't know when I'll be back, Jacey."

"You keep saying my name like that… What is it Elijah? Just tell me what you're trying to get at here." The blonde looked up, her eyes locking on his brown eyes.

He leaned forward, pressing his lips to her forehead before he sighed. "I don't know when I'll be back so…" He trailed off, backing away from the beautiful blonde.

"So? No wonder you always just took off without a single word. You don't know how to look me in the fucking eye and break up with me." She moved away from the man. "Fun while it lasted, huh?" Jacey grabbed her phone and keys, moving back out of the room.

Elijah ran his hands up and down his face before he followed after the blonde. "Jacey, please, don't just storm off. Let me explain, please." The man closed the space between them and grabbed her arm, turning her around. "Stop walking away from me and let me explain."

"What is there to explain, Elijah? This isn't difficult. You don't have to do this, you're choosing to. You think you have to leave me behind." She shook her head. "You don't. You could just as easily talk to me about this trip, about this entire debacle and we could've done this together. As a whole, Elijah." Jacey shook her head slowly, pushing him away from her. "Have a safe trip, give Aurelia my love." She quickly made her way downstairs and out of the house, wiping the steadily falling tears.

* * *

**AN****: And here's another one for you lovely readers ;) **

_**Let me know what ya think!**_


	91. Chapter 91: Moving In

**May 7, 2014**

He stood against the doorjamb of the kitchen entrance, staring at the blonde sitting at the island in the middle of the room. Her attention was on the book in front of her, looking through the sketches that filled the book that he had handed to her once she gave him a cup of coffee. He smiled a little when she looked back at him, he knew she'd found the sketches from two years ago, sketches of her.

"These are all amazing." She murmured, nodding her head slowly as she reached the back cover of the sketchbook. She closed the book and pushed it forward on the island a little. "It's really amazing, Hap."

He nodded his head, moving to the coffee pot across the room by the stove. "Thanks, Jace. I appreciate it." He filled his coffee mug up again before he moved to stand beside her. "How ya been doing?"

"I'm good, Hap. You don't have to check up on me. It was just unfinished business, remember?" She shrugged her shoulders, looking up at the man briefly. "I'm still looking at houses though. Something smaller than this. Just need a three bedroom or something. Don't really need a media room or anything. I'm also going to give the studio back, you can give it to Monica or something when she's older." She nodded. "I don't need it. I don't have a reason for it anymore."

Happy scoffed, shaking his head. "Nah, get out of that place, Jacey. You're going to drive us both insane if you give up like that. You're not getting out of here either. This is your home, along with the kids. You need to get out of your head, baby." He leaned over, kissing her head. "Stop it."

"Just remember something for me. Always keep in mind that you're saying all of this now. There's no telling what you'll be saying to me when you're pissed and hungover." She shrugged her shoulders, standing up from the stool to go to the coffee pot. "There's an end of the year party thing for the school. Cami's really excited about it, she's excited for first grade. Her teachers and the principal or whatever wants to meet with us too."

The man nodded his head. "When is it? I'll be there." He turned to watch the blonde, his eyes briefly dropping to her ass before his dark eyes moved back up her body slowly. "I want to ask for something, Jace. I'm being dead serious too, alright?"

"Ok, go for it, Hap." Jacey slowly turned around to look up at the man as she took a bite of the chocolate glazed donut. "Ask me anything you want."

He chuckled lightly as he watched her quickly finish the donut before she picked up another one. "You might have a slight problem." He shook his head, dropping his head for a few minutes before he looked back up at her. "I was wondering if you'd be ok with if I started living here again. It makes me feel better knowing that I'm close to the kids and you but I also fucking hate staying at the clubhouse. It's cool if it's necessary for a lockdown or something but I'm not on lockdown there, I'm just hated by you." He shrugged.

"You're an idiot, Hap. Jesus." Jacey shook her head. "I don't hate you. I don't dislike you, I'm not upset with you, I'm not mad with or at you either. I like the idea, you need to be with them more. Camryn needs her daddy, she misses seeing you every damn waking hour and Kol's getting to the point that he needs you bad. He whines a lot for no reason and I know it's because he wants you." She nodded slowly. "Move back in, take the guest room by the studio."

Hap sighed, trying to avoid the blonde's gaze for a few minutes before he nodded his head. "Igor and Frey still stay here?"

"Yes, of course. The kids love it. They're around a lot but they can step back whenever you want to spend time with them." Jacey nodded slowly. "Just gotta let them know… Igor is picking them both up later when they get out of school, they're going to pick up some food for Bri and take it to her. Cam's missing her aunt bad, she and Nikola have long talks about it apparently."

The man nodded his head again, reaching out to pull the blonde to him, taking her coffee out of her hand. "I swear you put the most space between us and I can't stand it." He set her coffee on the countertop behind him before he dropping his arms on her shoulders. "I'm back, I'm not leaving them. I love them far too damn much, baby."

"What are you doing?" The blonde looked at the small space between them before looking up at the man. "I told you nothing's going to happen here again. I love you, I do, I care about you so much too but no, this - you and me? It ran its course… We weren't meant for forever and it's fine. I'm finally ok with that fact. It still hurts, yes, because I wanted to marry you and be with you forever because damn, Hap, I fucking loved you so hard." She shook her head slowly. "But we weren't meant to be happily ever after."

Happy shook his head before he closed the space between them as he leaned down to press his lips to hers. "You're just going to have to live with the fact that I'm going to do everything in the world to win you and our family back. I don't care what it takes, Jacey. I watched you have your damn fun but it's over now, I'm going to fix what I did and we're going to find our way back together because I love you and I've loved you since we stood in this similar position in the kitchen of your apartment eight years ago fighting about your ass going to the clubhouse with me." He smirked at her, slowly shaking his head as he watched a smile appear on the gorgeous blonde's face before quickly disappearing. "I know I fucked up, I get reminded of the shitstorm I created every day I wake up. Just give me a damn chance to fix it."

"I'll think about it, Hap. Ok? That's all I can do for you right now… I'm not going to plan and mark my calendar for some arbitrary rectification party." She nodded her head slowly as she reached up and squeezed his forearms. "That's all I've got right now. You broke my damn heart and it hurt like hell so you just have to bare with me on this."

Happy leaned down, kissing her again before he kissed her forehead. He tangled his hands in her hair, resting his forehead against hers. "What about the suit?" He sighed.

"I said I'll think about it, not anything more. Elijah's very important to me, Happy. But so are you. I don't know what's going on anywhere anymore so I can't answer any of that. He's gone to Russia, that's all there is. No one knows when he's coming back, no one knows if he is coming back." Jacey shrugged her shoulders as she maneuvered out of the man's hold. "Not your concern, it's no one's concern except my dad's."

* * *

**May 10, 2014**

The blonde continued to rock her two year old, trying to soothe the toddler as he continued to cry, it was nonstop. From the time she entered the room at the sound of him sobbing. She stayed in the chair for a few minutes before she slowly stood, keeping Kol against her chest as she slowly swayed back and forth, while she hummed to him.

He wrapped his legs around her tighter as his cries started to come to a stop but he buried his face in her neck as his hand found its way into her hair. "Mama." He murmured, trailing his tiny fingers through his mother's hair.

"My love." She whispered to him as she started a slow pace, rubbing his back slowly as she pressed a few kisses to his head full of dark brown hair. She stopped pacing at the sound of the doorbell, making her roll her eyes. She knew the house was empty and she'd have to get the door. That was not anything near what she wanted. She just wanted to be with her babies. "We have to go get the door, baby, we have a visitor." She nodded slowly as she left the toddler's bedroom and moved down the stairs. She groaned at the sound of the doorbell going off again as she reached the foyer, not bothering to look at the security camera as she pulled the door open. "Please lose your fingers."

"Hello to you too sunshine." Bri smiled at her sister before her brows furrowed. "What's wrong? What're my loves going through?"

Jacey shook her head. "Camryn's laying in my bed with Cato. She was talking to her daddy earlier but who knows. He is upset with Frey, Hap and me so…" She shrugged. "Cami's sleepy, but you could probably swipe her away from her puppy."

"No, no." She shook her head. "What's wrong with you Jacey? I may steal both babies before I leave but now, I'm focused on you."

The blonde shrugged again. "I'm fine, babe, I'm just sad for my baby boy. He's been crying on and off since Happy left earlier."

"Kol my love, do you want a cupcake?" Bri held up a container. "I was in a baking mood now that I'm one step closer to the arms store being done."

Jacey shook her head. "He's not going to talk, he's in his silent mode. Out of the three hours, all I've gotten is _mama_." She shrugged as she ran a hand through her hair. "Those look amazing though, you're a cute little Martha Stewart." She smiled, pulling Bri inside the house. "Come on, let me sit down before I break my back or something with him."

"Aw, my baby." Bri shook her head. "Thank you. I made it all from scratch, even the sprinkles. I don't think I told you about Happy visiting the house a week or so ago? Did he tell you about that eventful visit?"

The blonde slowly shook her head. "Nope. Haven't heard anything. I've been cleaning out the house again and rearranging things. Hap's living here though."

"Hap is living here?" Bri nodded. "Where have I been for all of these changes? I swear, I can no longer keep track of your life. Well, he showed up _drunk_. It was the best and worst experience at the same time. He called you the blonde with the big booty, then he renamed you to Candy."

Jacey nodded. "The room by the studio. It's his. It just happened a few days ago… I thought we were still fighting so I just didn't tell you." She shrugged her shoulders. "My god. He needs his ass beat severely. I really don't even have words for that shit."

"He kept trying to get me to bring you over there, he wanted to see you, Roxy and Tank." Bri chuckled as she sat down. "He also told me he wants to marry you. I told him I'd put in a good word for him."

The blonde shook her head. "Me and Elijah broke up."

"What?" She eyed the blonde carefully. "I'll fucking beat his ass. Hold my cupcakes Jacey!"

Jacey rolled her eyes, settling Kol on her side. "What for? It's what he wanted, he's happy so let's just be happy that he's much happier single and in Russia." She shrugged. "Besides if I hold the cupcakes, I'm going to eat them all."

"Excuse me? Russia?" Bri shook her head. "I feel so out of the loop. I didn't even know he was going to Russia… Eat them all. I baked them for you guys over here. Some vanilla, some chocolate, red velvet and dulce de leche."

Jacey nodded. "He didn't even say the words. He was packing his belongings as well as Aurelia's from the house and said he didn't know when he'd be back." She rubbed her forehead. "At least he had the decency to say he was going to Russia this time."

"He's so fucked up." Bri sighed. "I'm sorry J. I really am. I should've never let you guys meet! I'll kill him. As soon as these babies slither on out."

She shook her head. "No you won't. If you love Aurelia, you won't take him from her. He's everything to her, Brianna. As appealing as the idea may seem, because I know just how it feels to need him, don't do it."

"He's so stupid. I hate him." Bri shook her head. "He didn't even say goodbye to Monica, not that she was talking to him anyway but she still loves the man to death."

Jacey just shook her head. "I'm going to put him in my bed, you can come with me if you want." She stood up slowly.

"Can't. Once I sit down, I'm usually stuck in this position until I need to pee." Bri shrugged. "I know, I'm a mess."

She nodded. "It's fine, stay there… I'll be right back." She moved up the stairs and to the master suite, laying her son down before she walking into the bathroom, cleaning her makeup off her face as she tried to soak up her tears. She tried her best before she slowly made her way back downstairs and to the recliner. "You're not a mess, you're just dealing with little fatasses."

"Come here." Bri held out her arms. "Let me hug you as best I can right now."

Jacey looked at her sister and rolled her eyes. "Don't tell me the twins make you insanely cuddly…"

"They do. I even cuddled drunk Happy as he blabbered on about marrying the blonde with the big ol' booty." Bri chuckled. "I'm a cuddle monster J!"

The blonde shook her head. "I'm not marrying drunk Happy, sober Happy, any damn body. I'm not right for it and I'm much better off with the little monsters upstairs and that fucking dog."

"No, remember we're still engaged, you can marry me. I'll treat you like a Queen, duh." Bri smiled. "Mrs. Hohrykova."

Jacey wiped at her face. "I can't marry you. You love Jackson and I don't know how to treat you the way you deserve." She shook her head. "Besides, you're too damn good for all of this shit."

"Yeah but you were the first Teller that I've ever loved." Bri smiled. "Jacey, you know I'll go through anything and everything with you. I love you. You're my heart basically. We had our issues but you know, I'll always make sure you're good. It's what I do. I hate when you're upset and stuff. I always like to look back over all the pictures we took when we were younger and just playback all those damn memories we made."

She shrugged her shoulders, her blue eyes dropping to her bare legs. "I hate when I'm upset too. But I'm not a good best friend, I'm not a good sister, I'm not good at anything. I'm a half ass photographer, I'm a horrible mother. I'm over it all at this point. I'm done with everything, B. These last months have put so much into perspective; being left, the time with Elijah, the constant fighting with Happy… I'm ready for all of this shit to just end."

"You're not a horrible mother. You are an amazing mom to both of your monsters." Bri nodded. "I think it's time for you to focus on yourself and the babies. Don't entertain Happy and his shit. Remember, life is about you, Cam and Kol. No one else. You want keys to the Tahoe house? You three need a vacation."

Jacey shook her head, her hands running through her hair. "You know my heart can't close you off. You or our family. I just want to be left alone… I want Happy to leave me alone, I want all of them. The entire fucking population of the world to start believing I exist, I just want to stopped being fucked with and played a fool of." She rolled her eyes. "I want Elijah to never come back stateside but at the same time I do because I miss him and I miss that stupid look he gives me when he's over my shit or how he just gets lazy and wants to hang all over me when he's exhausted and stupidly tired." She sighed. "I want my sister back, I want Happy to fucking be there with his son because God forbid Kol actually need someone that's not Frey or dad. Oh my god and dad, I just want to stop feeling like I'm failing him."

"Take the babies to Tahoe and be closed off for a week or so Jacey. You deserve it and I won't tell anyone where you've gone." Bri shrugged. "I know you must be hurting right now over stupid Elijah but look at it this way, you gave it another shot, a final chance and you can be happy about it because you tried it again, you put yourself out there. You were strong, brave, perfect." She poked at Jacey's chest. "I'm here, I'm never going anywhere, you have me forever Jacey. I'll have dad scare some sense into Happy and you're not a disappointment or failure to dad. He loves you through anything and everything."

The blonde sighed, looking up at her sister. "Why does he leave me? What will it take to get him to stay, Bri? Am I not enough?" She shook her head. "He kissed me a few times and I didn't really know how to react. I wish I truly believed that."

"Ok, ok. Stop that shit Jacey. It's not your fault, him leaving isn't on you. That's all on him. You're more than enough. You're more than he actually deserves. Happy kissed you? Should've slapped him. I'm serious though, you're not a failure or disappointment to dad. He loves you. It's unconditional and you know he supports us through everything even if he doesn't always agree with our choices."

The blonde wiped at her face again. "I came close to hitting Elijah but I didn't. I refrained. Happy caught me off guard, I wasn't expecting it any of the times he's kissed me recently."

"I'll have someone in Russia hit him." Bri smiled. "I'm not leaving you alone tonight. We're having a movie night. Movies and snacks, the babies and the dog can join us. I'm not leaving you Jacey. I'm here for you my love."

The blonde shook her head. "As fun as that sounds. You have three kids at home that need you far more than my whiny ass." She kissed Bri's head. "Don't do anything to Elijah. Or Happy."

"Nooo. Monica is with Nik and Anfy for a bit, she wants to use them as models for some photo project she has going on. Javi is with dad and Jax can handle Creed, if not he knows where to find me." Bri nodded. "Movie night! I'm not gonna do anything to Elijah. You know I won't do anything to Happy. He's my other best friend."

Jacey laughed for a moment. "I'm sorry. I don't mean to laugh but I just realized that I spent the better half of ten years in love with your two best friends." She shook her head. "Talk about a slutty sister."

"Well, technically you were in love with Happy before I made him my best friend but he doesn't think I'm his best friend, nope. That title goes to Kozik, drunken Happy said so but I'm his Prissy Best Friend." Bri laughed and shrugged. "Ehh, you weren't slutty. You just like who you like."

The blonde rolled her eyes. "According to the man who doesn't know we were almost married and calls me Candy, the big booty blonde? Jesus."

"I told him you two almost got married and he was like no, I would never leave her." Bri shook her head. "I listened for him blab about you for two hours before he fell asleep Jacey. That man is still in love with you. It's a trip."

Jacey scoffed. "And you know my nosy ass wants to know what all the dumbass said. Call me stupid but I care for whatever reason."

"I can't call you stupid. You're not stupid J." Bri sighed. "Stupid was when I gave Juice one too many chances. Stupid is also me getting pregnant again." She chuckled. "He went on and on about how he needs you in his life, that he wants to marry you because he loves you and I told him he left you and he was just so shocked that he could ever do that to you. I swear a few times I felt like he was going to cry but damn, he's so in love with you still that I teared up like an idiot. You know it has to hit me deep if I promised to put in a good word for him with you. He probably doesn't even remember any of it."

The blonde smiled briefly before shaking her head. "I miss that goofy ass idiot. He'd rarely get drunk when we were together but the few times he did, he makes me think of Kol. Wild, silly, and just crazy." She sighed. "You are not stupid, you held out hope for a person that you loved oh so much."

"You know how he got my attention? He was throwing Javi's basketball at the screen door and laughing like a fool." Bri laughed. "He was Kol, I told him we couldn't see you and he dropped to the floor and pouted. It was ridiculous Jacey."

The blonde started laughing. "You're shitting me. He didn't…" She shook her head. "I swear I love that dumbass, he's so stupid."

"He did." Bri nodded. "He's an idiot but it was precious."

Jacey rolled her eyes again. "Well I think part of his reason for moving in was to get away from the drinking. He said he misses the kids and he hates being at the clubhouse so I agreed. Hence your nephew's tantrum… Daddy isn't supposed to leave."

"Well at least he's giving up the drinking and being here more for the little loves. They deserve it." Bri smiled. "Make sure Happy cuddles the hell out of Kol when he gets back."

Jacey nodded. "He will. Kol attacks Happy when he walks in, besides Cami is sick. Baby has a stomachbug."

"I'll fix her right now." Bri lifted up her purse. "I never leave home without a prescription pad. I'll give her something to ease any pain and nausea."

The blonde smirked, shaking her head slowly. "You already wrote her one." She shrugged. "Jax got the pad earlier and I faked it, you know I was always pretty good at forging your handwriting."

"Well, shit." Bri laughed as she dropped her purse to the side before gasping. "That reminds me. I got you something."

Jacey rolled her eyes. "I really love you but stop getting me things, just go into labor and give me my sister back. That's what I want for my birthday." She smiled.

"No." Bri shook her head. "I didn't buy it. I found it while going through some old things." She passed Jacey a strip of photos. "It's from that arcade we tried winning each other bears at but failed miserably. I thought I lost them but I didn't."

The blonde grabbed the photos and gasped. "Oh my fucking hell! These pictures! Awww look at us! I love us so much." She sighed. "Awww we're such little babies! Look at us, this is precious! Look at this one, now I know where Cam gets that damn glare from!"

"I know! I was also thinking that maybe we can get the two girls together and have them do a recreation of this photo strip. I think it could be really cute." Bri smiled. "That glare is just the perfect family trait."

Jacey started to laugh. "I'm in love with us, we're amazing. That's a good idea… Let's do it. Make sure Camryn isn't in her Happy meanie face mood."

"Keep that. I already made a million copies and set it as my phone's lockscreen." Bri chuckled. "Nope, she had to be in baby Jacey mode all the way. I need that Jacey glare and the little jaw clench thing that you do when you're about to let someone have it."

The blonde gasped. "Babe! Kol! He does it so much, I get that clenched jaw glare just about every day. My sweet baby boy…" She sighed. "Happy says I give him that glare all the time. I don't even know I'm doing it…"

"You always do it, as soon as someone pisses you off, the jaw is clenched and you start pointing your finger in someone's face." Bri laughed. "It's deadlier when you don't know you're doing it."

Jacey shook her head. "I don't point. I just start swinging." She laughed a little. "Shut up, I'm not even scary. I'm just tiny little me."

"You're scary." Bri nodded. "Trust me. I've been on the receiving end of a few of your blows."

The blonde shook her head again. "I'm sorry, I always tried to control the blows when it came to your pretty ass."

"My favorite had to be when I was pregnant with Javier and you slapped me." Bri chuckled. "I mean, I don't think I deserved it but whatever."

The blonde shrugged. "You hurt Camryn's feelings. Or Cupcake as we used to call my little baby girl." She sighed. "I miss her being a tiny little baby that would only sleep at night on Happy's chest."

"I'm pretty sure I went to your house to tell you I was pregnant and you smacked me." Bri shook her head. "You're so abusive to me. I don't think I've ever hit you."

Jacey scoffed. "You hurt the baby blondie's feelings. You being pregnant meant you couldn't be with her…" She laughed a little. "Fetus knowledge, irrational."

"I never meant to hurt her feelings." Bri shook her head and smiled. "Sensitive little fetus she was."

The blonde shrugged. "Remember those kicks she would dish out to you and the bump when we tried to get her to communicate with my Javi Baby?" She laughed. "Dangerous ass."

"Kickboxing ass" Bri laughed. "She was letting him know that she is the boss and if he doesn't listen to her then he'll get his ass kicked. It's like you and Happy."

Jacey laughed a little. "Now she just loves on him more than Kol loves on me. Little shit… I'm already getting traded in for the girlfriend." She scoffed. "I thought I'd at least have ten or so more years with my baby, nope!"

* * *

**AN****: Sorry it's been a few days. I'm literally working _every_ day... So as an little bit of a warning, for the entire month of April (All 30 days)- I only have 7 days off. But I'm still going to working on the stories as much as I can. **

**I also wanted to go back and try to help some of you guys understand Jacey and Elijah's break-up; because of the negative feedback and in some cases, losing readers, for Happy leaving Jacey on their wedding day. That was honestly saddening for me. I stated previously that Happy and Jacey wouldn't get back together but because of the negative feedback and losing my readers, I'm having to reevaluate the storyline again. (Because yes, this is my story but half the fun of writing this is all you wonderful readers that have stuck with me and the story since Chapter 1 was posted.)**

**Also, to my guest reviewer on the last chapter, _Jordan_, I just wanted to clear some things up as well as hopefully understand some things you stated... **

**1\. I need to know what you're confused about. What's confusing you?  
2\. The reason Happy walked off from the altar was because he was scared and thought Jacey deserved better than him.  
3\. Creed = Jackson Creed Teller (Jax &amp; Bri's first son) ?  
4\. Yes, Bri is around 4 months pregnant in April?  
5\. Juice and Monica are in _their_ story, SECOND CHANCE. They're not my characters, they're not even my main characters. Monica occasionally appears in my story when she is needed in my story.  
6\. As for the 'new characters', the only new characters that have recently been added would be CREED, who isn't even a main character of my story. Other than that, I'm unsure of who you're talking about.  
7\. As for your dislike/hatred for Jacey, I'm not sure where you even get that she's whiny. Selfish, yes I can understand _a little_ because she has selfish tendencies but if you have disliked her since Chapter 15, I'm not honestly sure why you even continued reading this story considering she is the MAIN character. But ok.  
8\. Lmfao, I enjoyed reading the part of your review where you stated your hatred for Camryn. Considering I am the ONLY person who writes the FIVE YEAR OLD KID, I'm not sure I've ever written her to be selfish or whiny. Maybe I wrote an UPSET baby or toddler Camryn but since Chapter 78, Camryn hasn't been in the story that much... But again, ok. Camryn's been in the story since Chapter 35 so again, why you continued reading, I'm unsure of.  
9\. As for Camryn speaking, how does she speak exactly? She's not a toddler anymore. She's five. But maybe you're referring to the plain way I write her. I do _not_ write in child talk. (Example: I wuv you | Pwease) Yeah, that unnerves me so I don't do it and I never will. Sorry if you were looking for that.  
10\. Monica doesn't have a single problem with Jacey or Camryn. It's been stated plenty of times. It's Camryn that doesn't like Monica... Which is funny because the reasons you dislike my two main characters is the precise reason why Camryn doesn't like Monica. Monica loves Jacey, just as she always has.  
11\. I wish I hated to break this fact to you but Jacey is NOT the reason Elijah or Happy left. Elijah left in 2009 because he had to take care of business in Russia. Happy left for Tacoma because he and Kozik were requested to leave, Jacey went with him... Because Jacey and Camryn are a package deal (So in that detail, wherever Jacey goes, Camryn goes &amp; if you haven't picked it up by now, Happy and Camryn are very close.) Elijah left in the previous chapter because he was once again dealing with business for the Hohrykova family. Happy left Jacey at the altar for HIS OWN reasons.  
12\. BRIANNA HOHRYKOVA IS NOT MY CHARACTER AND I DIDN'T WRITE _A Jaded Fantasy_ (THE HAPPY AND BRI STORY), DEAR, BUT I APPRECIATE YOUR LOVE FOR MY WIFE'S STORY. **

**With all of that being said, I apologize to anyone who support Jacey and Elijah but at the end of the day, I try really hard to please all my readers within each story. I understand thoroughly that I cannot please everyone, but I'll be damned if I don't try. **

**If you guys have questions, seriously, ask. You can PM me on here, my tumblr is oqueenff. I can only say that so much. I always answer my messages. I may answer a little late but I always answer. **

**By the way, this chapter is not finished. It'll be continued on to Chapter 92. **


	92. Chapter 92: Too Late

**(Continued - Also warning , this isn't picking up precisely where it left off. But same day, same visit between the sister.)**

She shook her head. "I don't want to talk _to_ him." She dropped her head to her hands. "Come on, let's go see dad."

"Grab your babies." Bri shrugged. "Can't forget those things."

The blonde groaned. "I completely forgot about their quiet asses… I can't go over there with them."

"I'll text Happy and have him over here in like five minutes. I'll tell him it's an emergency." Bri nodded as she pulled her phone from her bra. "It'll work."

The blonde shook her head. "No, it's ok. Don't summon him… It's not your job anyway. I'll go another time." She sighed, moving to the couch and laying down.

"Then you summon him. That's what co parenting is about Jacey. You two being there for the kids, him being here when you need someone to watch them while you go tend to your errands." Bri sighed. "Man, I need some onion rings."

Jacey looked at her sister and shook her head again. "I don't need to summon him, I'm here with the kids. It's fine. I'll just go when they're in - fuck, nevermind they're going to be getting out for summer break soon."

"Just ignore me and my advice." Bri nodded. "It's not like I don't literally have three baby daddies or anything." She smirked. "It's none of my business anyway. You do it the way you see fit."

The blonde groaned. "Jesus Brianna… I don't want to see him, is that alright? I don't _have_ to call him away from the club and that's actually a good thing. Pissed off Happy is not a fan of me, remember?"

"Fine! Forget I even said anything." Bri shook her head as she slipped her phone back into her bra and slowly stood up. "I'm going to head out. I've worn out my welcome. I'll stop by in a few days. I love you J."

Jacey rolled her eyes. "Jesus… Why? What are you going to stop by for?" She sat up, shaking her head. "We're going to find something new to get upset about so let's just blow that date off while we're ahead."

"Forget it." Bri nodded. "I was going to stop by in a few days so Javi can hang out for a little while because his birthday is in a few days. Just forget I brought it up." She tightened her ponytail and shrugged. "You're right though, let's just blow off the date, let's just stop trying, we suck at this. You said it yourself, we went our separate ways." She grabbed her purse and started for the foyer. "Goodbye Jacey." The brunette glanced back before shaking her head and opened the door and walked out, closing it softly behind her.

Jacey groaned, shaking her head again as she stood up, she followed after her sister. "You have a two kids upstairs that seem to think you hung the moon so while you on this goodbye kick, take your ass up there and tell them goodbye too."

"I don't think so." Bri dug through her purse before pulling her keys out. "The goodbye is for you not them Jacey. I'm over this bullshit. I'm over the back and forth we're always doing."

The blonde laughed a little. "Let me make it simple for you then. Let's just continue on our separate ways. Maybe you'll catch a glimpse of me and my kids if there's a lockdown at the clubhouse and I have to attend it or maybe we'll run into each other somewhere in town." She walked back into the house, shutting the door.

"And I'm the emotional one." Bri shook her head as she walked back to the house, letting herself in. "Jacey! I don't see why you have to be such a little brat!"

Jacey rolled her eyes before walking back into the foyer. "Sure Bri, come in. You're very welcome here… Stop fucking yelling before I rip your throat out, Brianna. My son is asleep and I need it to stay that fucking way." She growled. "Why do you do this? You get up and leave but then come back for what? To argue with me? Do you want me to get on my knees and beg you to not leave me? What's the difference at this point? You can walk out just like everyone else. I don't care anymore…"

"Because I care." Bri crossed her arms. "You're a bitch, you're selfish, you're bratty and you think that you never do anything wrong unless it comes to being broken up with." She shook her head. "You're annoying Jacey but I care. I love you, you're my sister. I leave, then I come back because as much as it would be easier to walk out and keep on walking and never look back, that's not what I fucking want. You may be able to just leave or close yourself off without a second thought but that's not who I am. We can fight, threaten to leave each other's life forever but I'll still try to make shit right between us. I just need to learn that I need to keep my opinions to myself and to just listen to you."

The blonde shook her head. "No, sweetheart, you need to learn when to leave and stay away. I don't care if you listen to me anymore, I don't give a fuck… I'm over this shit, do what you want, Brianna. You wanna stay, go for it. You wanna leave, go for it. Just another person to cut myself off from. It's becoming so much easier to do too."

"Look me in the eyes and tell me you want me out of your life Jacey." Bri shrugged as she looked at the blonde. "Tell me that and I'll leave and never come back. We won't even have to see each other _ever_ again."

Jacey smirked, nodding her head as she closed the space between them. "I. Don't. Give. A. Fuck. Do whatever you want."

"No. Tell me what _you_ want." Bri looked at her and shrugged. "Don't just give me a 'I don't give a fuck'."

The blonde shrugged. "What's the difference between the two? My wants don't matter." She turned, moving out of the foyer. "Get off your feet, princess, you're only hurting yourself more." She made her way to the studio and slammed the dark room door shut.

Bri rolled her eyes as she followed after the blonde, only stopping when she reached the dark room's door. "Your wants matter to me Jacey. So if you want me out of your life fucking say so and don't just treat me like I'm some random bitch."

"At this point, who the fuck are you, Bri?" Jacey pulled the door open, glaring at the brunette. "You're not the bitch I met in that coffee shop, you're not the bitch that came back to the states for me. And you say I've changed. I was run the fuck down, what's your excuse?"

"You don't think I've been run down. You don't think that I've been through some shit? You're the only one who's had it tough? The man I was in love with for years broke my heart, not once, not twice, not three different times but multiple times. That was the first break. I kept my shit together because I brought a child into this world with him." Bri shook her head. "Then there's Jax. I don't even know what is happening with that man, sometimes we're perfect, sometimes we're broken as fuck. I hold out hope because we have a son together and two on the way. I'm just here trying to find myself again. I'm not a doctor anymore, I'm not some dutiful girlfriend either. I'm a mother first. That's who I am. I'm a mom who's trying to do the best for her children because that's my sole purpose in life right now. To make sure the ones I love are taken care of. You were run the fuck down, take that pain and fucking grow Jacey. Don't let that shit wrap itself around you and find some anchor. Yeah, it fucking sucks but you can learn from it or let it consume you."

The blonde scoffed. "Did I say that, Brianna? I never fucking said I was the only one. Jesus. You should've listened to me, I told you Jax was fucking trouble. He's an idiot, Brianna. Did you listen to that? No! I tried to save you from that one but you ignored me. I don't know how to fix you from that shit anymore." She shook her head. "Now you wanna toss me some advice? Now you want to talk about my pain? I'm past it."

"No! I didn't listen because again, I let my heart lead the way. I'm dealing with my shit on my own because I got myself into this shit with him." Bri looked at Jacey. "You know I'm always around for you to vent to, for you to talk to, for you to just sit in absolute silence with. I'm _always_ here when you need me."

Jacey rolled her eyes. "I have nothing to say, I have nothing to vent about." She flipped the light switch, turning the lights in the room off before slamming the door shut.

"Jacey, jesus fucking christ." Bri shook her head. "Why do you have to be this difficult? Why can't you just fucking vent to me instead of holding everything in!?"

The blonde shook her head as she turned away the door and started emptying the trays. "What am I holding in? Jesus, Brianna, there's nothing. I've said it all, I've done it all."

"Everything." Bri shrugged. "Just like you always fucking do Jacey. God, just open up and stop acting like you're ok when you're not. I'm your sister, I'm here for you."

The blonde rolled her eyes. "I don't have a fucking thing to open up. What do you want from me? Oh I've got it, I forgot to tell about Camryn telling me I'm terrible. No, that's not good enough… What else has happened that I'm keeping locked inside? Oh, you could've had another niece or nephew last year…" She shrugged. "I think that's all I got."

"Well, that's a start." Bri nodded. "What happened Jacey? I don't get why you didn't tell me any of that shit. What happened to you being open and telling me _everything_?"

She shook her head. "My daughter hates me, I was pregnant before the wedding and you're the only person that knows."

"Ehh, she doesn't hate you. Girls are little bitches, especially to their moms." Bri sighed and shook her head. "Why didn't you tell me everything?"

The blonde shrugged. "I have no real reason, Brianna. I just didn't tell anyone."

"Yeah but I'm your sister. I could've, no I should've been there at your side. You didn't need to deal with that alone." Bri shook her head.

Jacey shrugged again. "No you shouldn't have been there, I didn't want anyone there. That's why I didn't tell anyone. Not even the idiot knows… Unless he secretly found out and that's really why he left me. I don't know, I don't care… I didn't want to tell anyone." She nodded her head.

"Well, you're entitled to your privacy, so." Bri shrugged. "Sorry."

The blonde nodded again. "Besides what were you going to do? Cry with me then go home to your family? I don't know why I ended up with the two kids I have now but I'd like to know what it was about the two I lost that didn't grant them a fair fucking chance. What was it about Kol who almost lost his fighting chance?" She shook her head. "That's what I concern myself with, nothing else."

"No. I would've fucking stayed with you. Yeah, I would've cried but I also would've just held you." Bri nodded. "I don't know why they didn't have a chance. I also don't know why Kol went through what he did. It sucks. I'm sorry on all three accounts because you'll never get a solid, concise answer about any of them. You also can't beat yourself up constantly about it Jacey."

The blonde shrugged her shoulders. "I was due on Javier's birthday…" She ran a hand through her hair. "And I was excited about that so much."

"I'm so sorry." Bri sighed. "I don't even know the pain you're going through."

Jacey shook her head. "You don't need to. It's fine, though, I've done this before and I was just fine before. I miscarried, it's ok."

"You weren't fine before." Bri shook her head. "I mean, you just like to fake that you're fine when you're actually going through some shit."

The blonde sighed, nodding her head. "I was fine before, you weren't even around for that one. I'm fine now, ok? It's all fine." She flashed her sister a smile. "I lost one, not all. I still have two upstairs that are every bit my world."

"That's because I didn't know and had I known, I would've came home and stayed by your side through it. I could've put the Daniela shit on the back burner while I helped you through." Bri sighed. "None of what I go through is ever more important than you."

Jacey rolled her eyes. "Oh fuck you, Brianna. That's such bullshit." She shook her head. "I'm not fucking helpless, I know how to pick myself up. You had your own shit, I didn't want to be around me."

"You don't think I would've given up everything to be at your side through that?" Bri shook her head. "Fuck me right? Because I'm such a shitty sister? I always have my own shit because I'm a fucking mess but I pull myself together to be there for you, for Nik, for anyone else that fucking needs me. Fuck you Jacey. I never said you didn't know how to pick yourself up or handle your own. Don't fucking believe me but you're always going to be more important than anything I deal with."

Jacey clenched her fists, a glare forming on her gorgeous face. "I never fucking said that I didn't believe you. I'm tired of you thinking that you have to put your shit on hold for me. Newsflash, Brianna. I'm not more important than anything in your life."

"Hit me. Go ahead, it wouldn't be the first time you hit me while I was pregnant." Bri shrugged. "You know I love you just as much as I love my children. You're everything to me just like they are."

The blonde shook her head. "Get out. Now." She moved away from the brunette and turned on the lights. "Get out."

"No." Bri shook her head. "You want me out, then physically get me out Jacey."

Jacey turned around, shaking her head. "Get the fuck out, you're not fucking wanted here. Unless Happy's come back to the house and I haven't realized it yet, no one wants you here."

"That's all you had to say." Bri shook her head as she moved out of the room. "I'm out of your life. Later."

Jacey pointed toward the stairs. "Tell them goodbye, Brianna. I doubt you want the last time you saw your nephew to be him ignoring you…"

"I will tell them goodbye." Bri nodded as she fiddled with her keyring before setting three keys on the table. "The house, the store, your beach house. Goodbye Jacey. I'm sorry shit has ended this way."

The blonde slid them back to the brunette. "Keep 'em. It doesn't matter. I won't be here much longer to object to you being anywhere near things I once owned."

"Don't want them." Bri shook her head as she started out of the room. "I'll make my goodbyes quick."

Jacey nodded her head, picking up the keys and dropping them in the trash. "If they're asleep then just leave them be."

"Of course." The brunette nodded as she walked out of the room. "Bye."

The blonde rolled her eyes. "Try to refrain from running off to your dad about this too."

"I'm not trying to put dad in the hospital with this." Bri shook her head. "I'm a big girl, I can deal with this without running to him."

Jacey shook her head. "This should make him very happy, he doesn't need to get worked up. We're doing exactly what's needed." She nodded. "Goodbye." She walked back into the studio, slamming the door shut.

Bri rolled her shoulders back, wiping at her face as she started towards the stairs, pausing as she looked back down the long hallway before shaking her head and moving up the stairs and into her niece's room. "Hey little blondie."

Camryn looked back from the easel and smiled at her aunt. "Hey Brownie. Whatcha up to?"

"Just came to say bye because I have to leave. You feeling better? Your mom said you weren't feeling well." Bri smiled at the girl.

The little blonde smiled, nodding her head. "Yep, I wanted to paint… Why are you saying bye? You just got here." She furrowed her brow. "You never hang out with me anymore.. Why?"

"I've been downstairs for a few hours. I thought you were up here asleep." Bri sighed. "I know I don't. I've been terrible to you. These icky babies have me being mean. I'll hangout with you more. You can come over to my house and watch some movies, decorate some cupcakes, then help me annoy Javi."

Camryn smiled again, nodding eagerly. "That sounds fun, I can't wait!" She shrugged. "I can't help you annoy Javi though… I don't like to bother him, I get sad when he's frustrated."

"Understandable." Bri nodded. "Maybe your dad will bring you over this weekend so you can have cake and ice cream for Javi's birthday."

The blonde shook her head. "Nope, mama said we have to shop for the best birthday present ever then we're coming over because I have to get him the best present ever."

"Oh, is that so?" Bri smiled. "Javier is going to be happy with whatever present you surprise him with."

Camryn nodded eagerly. "I'm getting him lots of presents. Mama said he's going to love all my ideas. I'm excited to see him."

"He's excited too. He has a new dinosaur he wants to show you." She smiled and nodded. "I do have to get going. I have to say bye to your brother before I leave. So let me get a hug and a kiss and I'll let you get back to your painting and I'll talk to your dad about when I can steal you away for a while."

The little blonde jumped up, moving toward Bri quickly. "I love you, B! I'll see you in three whole days, ok? Don't look so sad."

"I love you too." Bri hugged the tiny blonde. "I'm gonna miss you these whole three days. I'll stop looking sad. I promise." She kissed Cam's head and smiled.

Camryn pressed a kiss to the brunette's nose. "You're too pretty to not smile, B, remember? Show me the cheekbones!" She grinned as she rubbed her aunt's cheeks.

"I'll remember." Bri nodded as she grinned. "I got a little chubby in the face because of the babies but I think you can see my cheekbones right now."

The blonde shrugged. "I think you're beautiful. No wonder you and mama are sisters!" She kissed Bri's cheeks and smiled. "Tell Kola to come here when you're done, I wanna cuddle with him. He's the best cuddler."

"I think he still might be sleeping but if he's awake I will tell him." Bri smiled. "I love you Camryn." She sighed as she moved out of the room and towards the master suite, entering quietly to see her nephew still asleep. "I love you Kol, I'll see you later." She backed out of the room and moved down the stairs quickly, walking into the foyer before looking back before she opened the door and walked out, letting it close softly behind her. "Goodbye."

Jacey hopped off the hood of Bri's Land Rover and shook her head. "Don't you just suck at goodbyes? Promising my kid playdates and shit." She rolled her eyes. "You left the photo strips and your phone on the table in the living room. I figured I'd return both items instead of burning them. I know how much you love this damn phone."

"I don't want the photo strips." Bri shook her head as she accepted her phone and unlocked her SUV. "I have copies already. Burn it, do whatever you please." She climbed into the SUV and shut the door before rolling the windows down. "Goodbye Jacey."

The blonde shook her head slowly. "Take the damn strips, Brianna. Trust me. I have plenty of albums stock full of our memories." She dropped the strips into the window.

"Ok." Bri nodded. "Later." She started the SUV and started to pull out of the driveway.

* * *

**May 15, 2014**

Jacey laid in the bed, her eyes trained on her gray painted nails and she sighed. She felt like hell. She'd been throwing up left and right, her head was pounding and she couldn't keep a damn thing down. She tried to take some nausea medicine but it wouldn't stay down. She was going _through it_.

Happy offered to call Bri, completely unaware of the falling out they had but Jacey just shook her head and coldly offered up the idea of it being morning sickness just to get him off her case, he hadn't really spoken to her since then but now he was slowly entering the room and stripping out of his kutte, t-shirt, and boots before he laid down on the bed beside her.

"You don't have to check on me." She murmured, smiling a little as the man pulled her against him anyway. She looked back and nodded slowly. "What do you want for dinner?"

The man shook his head. "Not your concern, your concern is getting better. I'll fix dinner for me and the kids." He whispered as his hand landed on her taut stomach. "Have you slept any?"

"That's ok, Hap, I can fix dinner. It's ok." Jacey murmured as she looked back a little. "I'm not pregnant… Never was. I just said that so you didn't know the truth." She nodded. "Me and Bri … we _broke up_, I guess that's that right term."

Happy nodded his head. "Then make it right, Jace. If it's making you feel like _this_, if you're that upset then fix it. Apology for your part, baby." He kissed her head and nodded. "You're sick, baby, you're throwing up and can't keep shit down, the cure is your sister so go fix it."

"I'll get over it. I've done it before." She nodded slowly, rolling over before she draped her leg over his hip. "I just want to sleep for a little bit, are the kids ok?"

The man nodded his head. "Yeah, they're fine, baby. Just take a nap." He sighed as he pulled her even closer to him. "I'll be here when you wake up, I'm not going anywhere. You might even have the kids cuddled up to you, too." He kissed her head before he settled against her."

* * *

**AN****: Well , there's that... ;) **

**Let me know what ya guys think (:**


	93. Chapter 93: Back To Good

**May 24, 2014**

Kol Lowman looked between the three men before he started shaking his head, slowly standing up and pulling his hoodie off. "Where's mama?" He inquired as his light blue eyes found his father's dark eyes. "She's supposed to be bringing me a big cookie for being a good boy this week!"

"She's still at Walmart, kid. Just relax, she's coming back. With a big cookie." Happy nodded his head as he watched his son do the same before the toddler took off back to the sandbox that was on the far end of the large backyard. "Wish she'd give me her big cookie." He grumbled as he took a swig of his beer.

Kozik smirked at the man as he shook his head. "She still hates you, dumbass. Get over it." He looked back at Kol and nodded. "You're only living here because of him and that quiet thing in there."

"Shut up, she doesn't hate me. She's just in a bad mood." Happy shook his head. "What do you know? Shut up."

Case started laughing. "Why's she in a bad mood? You try to sneak into her room one night?"

"Both of ya shut the fuck up and mind your business. I happily stay in my own room." Happy shrugged his shoulders before he dropped his head to the glass table and scoffed. "I hate it so fucking much too."

Case rolled his eyes. "Then why'd ya leave her? You know you love her, no no - everyone knows that. You didn't have to leave her. You could've talked to her about your shit."

"DAD! DAD!" Kol shouted, running back toward the table. "Look at my castle! Isn't it cool? I made it just for my love!" He grinned at the man. "I love her so much!"

Kozik gestured to the toddler and smirked. "He built his girl a castle, what are you gonna do for yours?" He stood up and started for the sandbox. "Come on, Kol, give me a tour of the castle. I gotta see this."

* * *

**(Flashback)**

_**October 16, 2003**_

_Two long hours in her Modern Art Appreciation class and she was ready for a blueberry muffin and Caramel Frappe to get her through the next two hours of her history of art class. So here the blonde was, Hendershots Coffee Shop, picking up her much needed coffee and pastry before heading back to campus for two hours. She had already stood in line for fifteen minutes waiting to place her order, which only put her in an even worse mood. Now she had to wait ten more minutes for her order to come up. _

_Jacey heard the door chime and she rolled her eyes. "Great, more people to crowd the place." She didn't even bother turning around to survey the new customers. _

_"Jacey?" The barista called out and the blonde stepped to the counter to grab her order, muttering a 'thank you' as she started to back away from the counter only to blindly run into someone behind her. _

_"Oh my god! Watch where you're going!" Jacey growled, turning to see who the hell collided with her. _

_"You should watch where you're going! This is designer!" The angry brunette gestured to her shirt. "Coffee is a bitch to get out... Expect a bill for dry cleaning." _

_Jacey laughed, clearly unamused with the girl in front of her. "Designer what? Trash? It's looks like you sewed that together yourself. I'm not paying for shit, consider that a favor." _

_"I will have you know this is vintage Chanel." The brunette tossed her hair over her shoulder. "Make the check out to Brianna Hohrykova... You will have this cleaned." _

_The blonde cocked an incredulous eyebrow at the girl in front of her, shock written all over the place. "Vintage Chanel, my ass." Jacey shoved the half empty cup of her coffee in the brunette's hands. "I'll pay for the dry cleaning bill when hell freezes over."_

_Brianna dropped the cup on the nearest table and eyed the blonde. "I don't think you're understanding me, this needs to be cleaned like five minutes ago." She started removing the top in the middle of the shop, not giving a damn about the audience. "You're going to pay for this." She shoved the top into the blonde's arms. _

_Jacey let the shirt fall to the ground. "Maybe if you stopped trying to chew gum and walk at the same time, sweetheart, you wouldn't run into people and hurt your fucking head..." Jacey looked around the coffee shop to see the entire place watching her and the brunette. "... I see you're having a problem comprehending me and what I'm saying but I am not paying for that rag to be cleaned. Go back to the old country and beat it on a rock." _

_"Wow, way to be racist..." The brunette picked her top up. "You're the one who walked into me and now you're insulting me and my clothing... Classy." She crossed her arms and glared down at the short woman. _

_Jacey's eyes grew wide before she started laughing. "Culturalist. Not racist. You're still white, hun." She started to move past the brunette before turning back around and smirking. "Hope you get to enjoy your coffee, since you're wearing mine." _

_"Eastern European... Not white." Brianna chuckled. "How about I make it up to you?" She grabbed her lukewarm coffee and tossed it at the blonde. "Now you're wearing mine." She tilted her head and smiled. _

_Jacey ripped her cropped hoodie off, now just standing in her bra and moved closer to the brunette, shoving her backwards. "I should fucking rip your throat out right here!" _

_"I'd really like to see you try to." The young woman pushed Jacey back by her forehead. "It wouldn't come close to being a fair fight hun."_

_Jacey dropped her oversized coach purse to the floor and shoved the brunette backwards before drawing her fist back and sending it into the brunette's face, watching her stumble backwards. "Ya better catch your train back home, bitch." _

_"I think you just broke my nose!" Brianna covered her face and looked at the blonde who had just hit her. "Why would you even do that? Are you trying to give me all your money?!" She dropped her hands and let the blood drip down to the floor. "You're really twisted up about paying ten bucks for dry cleaning." She picked up the blonde's hoody and held it to her face to stop the bleeding._

_Jacey just shook her head, laughing. "No, bitch, you keep fucking pushing me and pissing me off. I would've payed for the dry cleaning but you were a bitch about it!" Jacey picked up her purse and pulled a piece of paper out of it, along with a pen. She scribbled something on it before handing it to the brunette. "I assume we'll be in touch about the doctor's bill." The blonde snatched her hoodie out of the woman's hand. "Napkins are right there, bitch. Get your shit together, Jesus."_

_"All I said was pay for my dry cleaning... You decided to tell me to go to my home country and find a rock. Russia is not that fucking poor. We have washing machines and dryers." She pocketed the piece of paper and stared at the blonde. "You're the bitch in this situation, you break my nose and expect me to use those rough napkins to clean up." _

_Jacey pointed over Brianna's shoulder. "Meet the bathrooms. They do exist." The blonde rolled her eyes. "You provoked me... I was just defending myself so quit your fucking whining." _

_"My default setting is to whine about shit... So sue me Jacey." She grabbed her bag off the table and pushed past the blonde, heading towards the ladies room. _

_Jacey just rolled her eyes, reluctantly following after the brunette. "Jesus, let me at least help you and reset it." _

_"I can do it myself." Brianna waved off her help. "I go to school for this..." She grabbed her nose and popped it back in place. "It's good... I'm fine." She turned on the water and wet a handful of paper towels and started to clean her face and chest._

_The blonde cocked an eyebrow at the brunette. "Don't say I didn't try to be nice about it." _

_"I appreciate the offer to help but I got it... So thanks for the wake up call with the punch, I look forward to the bruising I'll have for the next few weeks." The brunette tossed away the bloody towels and started to fix her hair. "Here, to pay for whatever that cold crap was." She held out a five dollar bill. _

_Jacey pushed Brianna's hand back to her and shook her head. "You're paying for wearing my coffee with the nose. You have my number, contact me about the doctor bill." The blonde started to move out of the bathroom, still without a top._

_"You have a nice rack..." Brianna blurted out after the blonde. "And I will be in contact very soon." _

_Jacey laughed and turned around. "You're not too bad yourself, but my days on that team are a little over, hun..." She nodded her head, shrugging. "For the bill or are you trying to check me out more?" _

_"A little bit of both." She smirked. "Can't blame me though, right?" _

_The blonde laughed, shrugging her shoulders. "No, I'm pretty fuckin' hot."_

_"Finally we're agreeing on something!" Bri chuckled and pulled the coffee stained top back on. "No but for real, I'll be in touch soon with the bill." _

_Jacey smirked, nodding her head. "You just killed my boyfriend's dreams." Laughing as she started to leave again. "Don't call before ten unless you wanna get cussed out..." She looked back, her blue eyes shining. "Nice meeting you, Russia."_

_"Right back at you." The brunette smiled and went back to primping in the mirror. _

_Jacey pulled her black aviators on her face and tried her best to ignore the crazy looks she received as she walked out of the coffee shop and head back to the campus, praying she wasn't going to be late for her boring class._

**June 11, 2014**

Jacey sat up slowly, running her hands through her hair as she stared down at the black comforter covering her legs. It was the second dream she'd had about her sister in the last week. She had yet to actually sleep straight through a night since the day she and Bri had their big fight. The blonde sighed, rubbing her eyes before she kicked the covers back as she got out of the bed and moved to dresser drawers across from the king-sized bed.

She picked her phone up and sighed as she saw no missed notifications. She knew she was going to have anything from her sister but it still stung that she and Bri still hadn't talked. She missed her sister so much. "Just go back to sleep." She mumbled to herself as she set her phone down and shook her head.

The blonde sighed again before moving out of the bedroom to check on her daughter before she checked her son's room, finding them both sound asleep she moved down the stairs slowly to go to the kitchen and grab a bottle of water. She stopped from reaching for the bottle and looked back at the archway as she heard soft music playing.

Jacey furrowed her brow as she grabbed the water and closed the fridge door, moving down the long hallway to try to locate where the music was coming from. Easily finding it as she stopped at the open studio door to see Happy at the stainless steel table, his full attention strictly on the sketchbook in front of him as his hand moved effortlessly around the paper, a small smile graced her delicate features .

"What are you doing up?" The man murmured, never looking away from his sketchbook as he inquired to her. "Everything ok?"

Jacey nodded her head and moved into the room, standing beside him as her blue eyes landed on the sketchbook. She rolled her eyes as she realized the sketch was her. "Ya know someone could think you have an obsession with me…" She murmured as she set the water on the table beside the sketchbook. "It's good, Hap, I like it but why are _you_ up?"

"Another dream?" He inquired as he finally tore his eyes from the sketch and looked up at the blonde.

The blonde nodded her head slowly. "When we met. This is probably just my guilt getting at me for being mean to her… I was in a bad mood and that doesn't excuse shit but still. It's probably guilt."

"Why don't you just go lay down in my bed? I'll be in there in a second." Happy nodded as he closed the book and turned to set it on the shelf behind him. "Stop worrying, ok? You two will talk when you go to Creed's birthday party."

Jacey shook her head, grabbing the man's hand to pull him up. "Come on, let's go to bed." She murmured as her other hand grabbed the bottle of water and she pulled him out of the studio. They entered the room and Happy closed the door, his eyes staying on the blonde as he watched her let go of his hand. "You sure you even want me to stay in here?"

"Jacey, I want you to sleep beside me every damn night. I'm working to that luxury though." He shrugged his shoulders as he pulled his sweatpants off and sighed. "I know you hate me but I'm going to fix that, change it, I'm going to fix everything. Ok?"

She laid down and nodded her head. "I hear you and I'm just trying to get through what we went through, ok? I need us in a good place, Hap. For ourselves and the kids. They don't deserve all this fighting and negativity. That's why I let you move back in." She rolled onto her side, watching him lay down with his back to her. Jacey moved to the man, draping an arm over his side and placing her hand over his heart. "And because I miss you."

"I'll fix shit for us, Jace." He whispered as his left hand reached back to squeeze her hip before he moved it back to it's original resting place and his other hand landed on the hand the blonde had on his chest, hooking his index and middle fingers under the palm of her hand. "Go to sleep, baby."

* * *

**AN****: Heeeyyy, thanks for all the lovely feedback. You guys always make me smile (:  
Here's some lovely Kol. I enclosed the day and moment Bri and Jacey met back when they were 21... As well dished out some more of Happy and Jacey. **

_**Let me know what ya think (:**_


	94. Chapter 94: Big Promises

**June 23, 2014**

Jacey Teller paced slowly back and forth as she waited for the phone to ring, she entered the large formal dining room and groaned, looking around the room at the different pieces of art that littered the spacious room. She'd put her favorite cameras to use while she took the kids to the beach house for a few days. The result was amazing and now, she was submitted the photographs to SFAI's charity art auction.

She just needed the call back to tell her which photos were selected, if any at all. But the call she received earlier in the day was still plaguing her, she didn't answer it. She didn't mean to miss the call but she had a daughter that needed to be fed and a son that needed to be woken up so the ringing phone didn't mean too much to her until she got to her phone thirty minutes later and noticed the call wasn't just _any_ missed call. It was her dad.

Jacey shook her head. "Fuck it." She fished her phone out of her skirt pocket and clicked on her dad's contact information to call him back. She got his voicemail and she shrugged her shoulders as she left the dining room and went for the media room where Happy, Kozik, Case, Quinn and two prospects were sprawled out around the room with Camryn laying with Case and Kol laying on Happy's chest.

The blonde laughed a little. "Are you guys seriously watching Frozen right now?" Her blue eyes scanned the room again before she walked further into the media room, to Happy's recliner and she leaned down, kissing her son's head and cheeks. "I'm going to see my dad." She whispered to Happy. "Call me if you need me." Her blue orbs connected with Happy's much darker orbs and she smiled before she leaned forward to kiss his lips. "Stay out of trouble, guys."

.

.

.

.

Jacey pulled up to the large house and cut the engine, she noticed her father's cars before she spotted a red BMW and shook her head. "Who the fuck." She mumbled before getting out of her black Range Rover and started for the door. She rang the doorbell once before she stepped back to wait for Aleksandr Ivanov to answer the door.

"Don't you have keys?" Aleksandr inquired as he let the door swing fully open. "How are you my dear?"

The blonde shook her head. "Not on me, I don't. I have them on my key ring that Happy currently has right now." She shrugged her shoulders as she looked up at the man. "I'm good, how are you?"

"I'm good. Just getting done with paperwork from the store." He stepped aside and smiled. "Come on in. I was just getting ready to order some take out."

Jacey nodded her head as she moved toward the man and inside the house. "I'm sorry I missed your call earlier, I thought it was Kozik calling again for whatever reason when I was trying to get the kids some lunch."

"It's fine. I was calling to check in on you." He entered the spacious living room and sat down. "Anything new with you?"

The blonde nodded again, smiling at the man as she sat down. "Oh, I'm fine, just dealing with a house full of Sons and prospects. Plus two kids that are just loving it." She shrugged. "Not much, working at the studio again. We went to Malibu a few days ago and I got some great shots of the kids and I submitted them to the art institute's art auction."

"Congratulations on the submission Jacey. I'm proud of you." He smiled. "Why are all the Sons and prospects in your home?"

She beamed and nodded. "Thanks, I'm glad I can make you proud. I'm pretty excited about it even though I haven't gotten a call back about it. I feel like I'm seventeen again, applying for the school." She shrugged. "Happy moved back in and while Kozik and Case occasionally stay there, the rest of the guys spend time there during the day if nothing's going on. It's not that bad unless they're all being loud and rambunctious. But Camryn and Kol got them on a tight leash now."

"It's good to be excited about something. You're renewing your passion for photography and that's amazing." He nodded. "For the record, I'm always proud of you. So, basically your house is the clubhouse away from the clubhouse?"

Jacey nodded her head and smiled. "I missed it and it feels good to have it back." She shrugged. "Yes, minus Jax and his little band of whatever they are. I don't talk to Jax."

"Keep up with it." He smiled. "What'd Jax do now?"

The blonde shook her head. "Nothing, I don't think. I haven't talked to him in months, there's nothing for us to really discuss. He needs to worry about the club and his responsibilities. I have the photography and my kids to worry about."

"So, you're siblings, you can just talk about how blue the sky is." He shrugged. "It's saddening to see you two growing apart. I hope you and him can figure out what to talk about soon. Even if it's who's Nikes are whiter."

Jacey waved the man off. "I'm not too concerned with it… Jax always finds me when he _needs_ something. He'll be around to get me to do something for him eventually." She shrugged. "What's going on with you? How are you, dad?"

"I'm good." He shrugged. "Keeping my high blood pressure in check."

Jacey smiled, nodding her head. "That's good, I'm glad to hear that. I need to drop the kids off with you for a month so they stop trying to kick my ass about seeing you."

"Bring them to me. I'd love to have them for a month. I'll put Kol in a tiny suit and Cam in one as well if she feels like wearing one." He chuckled. "I love those two. I miss them."

The blonde started shaking her head. "Camryn's gone mute on us, she's just a silent little painter. Doesn't say much, still cuddles like it's going out of style." She smiled. "Kol though, my god, he loves Kajsa so much. All he does is talk about her."

"That's fine. You've done the same a few times." Aleksandr smirked at the blonde. "He can talk about her nonstop. I just saw her this morning. She blessed me with a flower and some cuddles. Love that little thing."

Jacey shook her head. "I always started talking again but Cami, she's just not talking. Hap tries to talk to her and she doesn't say a word." She shrugged. "Hasn't said anything since - I don't know, nevermind." She shook her head again. "Kol loves seeing her, he gets so chipper and giddy. Don't even mention the cuddling. He will force himself to be sleepy just to cuddle with her."

"She'll start talking again when she wants to." He nodded. "It's cute. He's in love."

The blonde shrugged her shoulders. "I know but maybe spending some time away from all this nonsense and more time with you could help her." She nodded. "He is and it's very precious. Love that she's such a sweetheart."

"I'll get her talking." Aleksandr smiled. "Take her to this new store I'm working on opening. Maybe she'll get excited about it. It's getting established now but I plan to gift it to her in the future. It's a cute little art supply store in the city. I couldn't stop myself from getting it. I feel like Bri's impulse buying trait has rubbed off on me."

Jacey nodded her head. "Nice to know your need to spoil the women in your life is still so strong." She smiled at the man. "You'll have to get with Happy about that though, he loves to blow money on his daughters."

"I mean, I'd spoil you more if you'd let me." He smirked. "I know I bought you that house in whatever Carolina it was but now I need to buy you something else."

The blonde rolled her eyes. "I do not need to be spoiled, dad. I am just fine with everything. I have _all_ I need." She gave him a smile. "Unless you just wanna to go out and buy me a house in Florida or New York…" She shrugged her shoulders. "North… _North _Carolina. They have nice beaches and cute, quiet towns."

"I'll buy you a penthouse in New York." He smiled. "Or a cute little house if we can find one big enough in the city." He nodded. "North Carolina. Beaches and quiet towns. I may have to remember that for retirement purposes."

Jacey nodded her head. "As long as there is room for us to move in with you when we're tired of California then we'll go off and find you an amazing little beach house or cottage." She smiled at him. "I'm ok with a wonderful penthouse. It'll be a great escape."

"Going to buy the biggest house I can find. It wouldn't be retirement if I didn't have my family with me." He smiled. "Then we'll take a trip and look at penthouses. You just need one with three rooms and maybe a guest suite."

The blonde nodded her head. "What's the guest suite for? You? I don't think so, you're not a guest. You get your own room too, so four rooms and a guest suite." She smiled as she ran a hand through her hair. "I want to make sure that you visit whenever you want."

"I'd visit even if I had to sleep on the sofa. I spent years in New York. I have a small apartment there." He nodded. "It's all about being with family, doesn't matter about having a room or not. I grew up poor, so it makes me happy that I'm able to buy my family whatever they want and not have to worry about a thing."

Jacey shook her head. "Well, you always have a room in any of my houses. It's a given, because I love you and you're always welcome." She nodded. "I never let you spoil me like _you_ want because you spoil just enough by always being here for me, that's all I want. You here, in my life."

"I love you too Jacey." He smiled at her. "You're one of the most important people in my life. I'll drop everything for you."

The blonde shrugged her shoulders. "I appreciate that so much. It's so amazing how you're always around when I need you, I love you so much for it." She nodded. "But now, I just want you to do that for Camryn and Kol."

"I'll be here for them." He nodded. "They're the new generation and I'll always be around when they need me and even when they don't. I've gone to their school a few times, just to observe."

Jacey nodded her head. "I assume you got to witness Cami in her own world throughout her art classes or even mean ass Kol who doesn't let anyone touch his legos or blocks?"

"I did." He smiled. "I love watching Cam do her craft and I found it relaxing to watch Kol be stingy. Neither of them had any idea that I was watching them. I liked it that way."

The blonde slowly shook her head. "You're wrong, dad… She may not know but she feels you near, she always tells me that's why she misses you so much. Kol, he has no damn clue but I get a fit a week about no sleepovers with Grandpa." She smiled. "However, I've been keeping Kol away because he's the spawn of hell. He's fucking evil and mean. Especially if he misses his nap so I'm not even going to put that on you."

"No, no. Bring me both of the babies. I need them in my life." Aleksandr nodded. "I'll come by and pick them up in a few days. Give you some you time while I get cuddles and whatnot."

Jacey shook her head. "You can follow me to the house and get them now. They're probably napping though. They had all the guys watching Frozen when I left though." She laughed. "You can have them as long as you want. As long as you don't tell your other daughter you have them."

"Woah. I'm not getting in that." He shook his head. "I'm staying out of it. I just want the kids and I'll take them and not speak a word of it."

The blonde nodded. "I'm not asking you to. There's nothing to get into, nothing there. I just don't want her and my kids in the same vicinity." She shrugged. "I do want to discuss something with you, whether you want to have this discussion or not. Happy… I know you have your own issues with him but I need you to separate that from everything else when it comes to the kids. He's improved so much… He's doing amazing."

"That's so petty." Aleksandr rolled his eyes. "But I respect your wishes. No having the kids over if she's here and no letting her come over when they're here. I can follow those instructions." He shrugged. "I don't like him but I'm not going to make some big scene of it. As long as he's doing what he's supposed to, I can be cordial with him."

Jacey shook her head. "No it's not, I'm separating myself and my family from her. Just how it needs to be. I have no control over Happy because he's now Monica's dad but I have control over my kids. There is no Bri and Jacey anymore, it's over…" She sighed, rubbing her forehead. "Do you dislike every man that has hurt me?"

"I think it's petty, it's not doing anything but putting distance between the kids." He shrugged. "Yes I do. I don't like Esai, I don't like Elijah, I don't like Happy and I'm on the very edge of disliking Jax as well. We'll see how those chips fall very soon."

Jacey rolled her eyes. "What kids? Monica has a new problem every week and locks herself in her room any time she can. I can't even remember the last time I even _saw_ her, let alone spoke to her. Javier and Camryn don't say much to each other either, but that started because Camryn started this vow of silence or whatever. Creed doesn't speak period and Kol isn't phased by not seeing them… As long as he still sees Frey everyday. He's two, it doesn't take much for him, dad." She shook her head. "Let me guess though, you're on her side… Go fucking figure. Well those are nonfactors, I just don't want the kids around anymore negativity when it comes to Happy. It was started to effect Kol."

"For the record, Monica has gotten better. She doesn't have any problems besides being bullied at school for being white trash but that's not the point." He shook his head. "I'm also not taking Brianna's side. You two broke up, or whatever it was and I choose to stay neutral in the matter. I'll respect and honor whatever rules you have. That's all."

Jacey nodded her head. "That doesn't really matter anymore. White trash? Probably has to do with the affiliation to the club." She shrugged her shoulders. "Thank you, dad, I appreciate you doing so."

"You're welcome." He shrugged. "It'll be easy. Keeping everyone separate. Since you live in two different cities."

The blonde shrugged her shoulders. "I know you're not involved but I also know that you're the all-knowing truth speaker. I haven't been sleeping whatsoever… When I try to sleep, I just have dreams, but they're more like memories."

"Guilt?" He looked at her and sighed. "I don't know what else it could be. I just know that you need some sleep. You are more than welcome to pile into bed with me and the kids. I'll cuddle you. Make sure you get a few hours of decent sleep."

Jacey shook her head. "That's what I'm saying, I don't sleep. I can't without having the dreams…"

"Well, I'll cuddle you." He nodded. "I think they'll pass with times. Maybe it's your mind just purging you of all the memories."

She shrugged. "Happy thinks it's because I miss her."

"I think if you missed her, you'd reach out to her." He shrugged. "I know it's weird but maybe this is a good thing. Maybe you'll meet a new friend. Maybe you'll meet her at this charity art auction. You have to look at the positives of each and every situation."

Jacey shook her head. "She's not a friend. She's my sister… That's not replaceable. I can have a million friends but that doesn't compare to her."

"Then quit trying to ride her off like she's just a friend that you can cut out of your life for good. You two started and built this family. Don't let it fall to pieces. Take the time you need and be apart but when you two finally decide to make up, make sure you'll come back stronger than ever." He nodded. "You hear me?"

Jacey shook her head. "I'm not riding her off as anything. She is the one that left me, she's the one that started this entire fucking family. I never asked for all of this. I just wanted her out of it, when we're just alcoholic best friends. I didn't want anything else. _We_ didn't start a family. I accidentally got knocked up by an asshole, she just did the same one too many times and now she's with my brother." She rolled her eyes. "I can miss her and I can love her but I'm not doing whatever with her anymore, our days are over. We got too damn far apart."

"Maybe that's the problem. The fact it wasn't the both of you who started this family." He shook his head and sighed. "She's just digging herself deeper and deeper into some hole that she's looking to fill and we get lucky enough to have first row seats to her foolishness… I guess you're even luckier that you no longer have to witness all of this. I guess it would've been simpler to had she just kept you as simply a best friend and never started to see you as a sister."

Jacey nodded her head. "I don't want to be apart of something where we constantly fight and argue, we get angry with one another and stop talking for a few days. I'm done with it." She shrugged. "She shouldn't have come back when I called her."

"Then leave it be as it stands. Separate families. The only real connection you have to her now is me but I will keep everything separate." Aleksandr smiled. "I'm a neutral party."

The blonde shook her head. "You know it'll never work."

"I think it'll work if you both want it enough." He shrugged. "I'm just here to play dad and grandpa."

Jacey nodded, moving to wrap her arms around the man. "I know and I love you dearly for it. Now come on, let's go get the demons and you can spend some time with them." She smiled.

* * *

**June 30, 2014**

Camryn sat on top of the island, her blue eyes on the marble countertop as she waiting for her parents to walk back into the kitchen. She knew they had to be upset, she _accidentally_ broke the new easel that Jacey had just bought her and she knew they were just going to ground her or worse. She looked up briefly, furrowing her brow when she spotted her dad walking toward her as Jacey shook her head.

Happy stopped in front of his daughter, poking her sides to get her attention before he kissed her forehead. "Am I in trouble?" Camryn murmured as she looked up at the man.

"No, baby, you're not." Jacey shook her head as she walked into the kitchen. "But it's so nice to actually hear your pretty voice. Are you upset, baby? Did you not like the painting?"

Camryn leaped into Jacey's arms, shaking her head as she buried her face in the older blonde's neck. "I miss you!" She murmured as she wrapped her legs tightly around the blonde's waist. "I just want to be with you…"

"Baby? Cami, baby, I'm right here… I'm not going anywhere, I'm never going anywhere." Jacey whispered, looking at the man beside her. "Camryn, baby, listen to me, my love. I'm never leaving you. I don't know why you would think that but baby, you and I could never be separated."

The little blonde nodded her head slowly. "Promise you'll never leave. Promise, mama." She whispered as she leaned up to look at Jacey.

"Camryn, I promise." Jacey nodded her head. "I promise I'll never leave you, my baby."

Happy kissed Camryn's head. "I've gotta get to Charming, we got church… I'll be back in a few hours." He murmured as he kissed Jacey's temple.

* * *

**AN****: Sorry for the delay... I haven't been off work that much these last two weeks. **

**But here's a little Papa A and one of his bratty ass daughters then some Camryn (:**

**Let me know what ya think ;)**


	95. Chapter 95: Another Round

**July 8, 2014**

Happy Lowman dropped his son on the large bed, grinning at the toddler as the little boy started giggling more. He looked up briefly to see Jacey standing in the master bathroom, stepping out of the shower and wrapping a towel around her body before she moved to the his and her's sinks. He looked back at Kol and lifted the boy up, kissing his head before he started for the bathroom, only stopping as Kol started squirming for Jacey.

"Hey…" Jacey murmured as her blue eyes landed on Happy and Kol through the mirror. "What are you guys doing?" She gave the man a smile before she turned around to take her son from the man. "Are you ready for a nap, handsome?"

Happy shook his head. "Nah, no naps… Just gonna watch some cartoons and draw for a little bit." He flashed her a grin before he took Kol back. "Go get the snacks ready, little man." He set the toddler on the floor, grinning as Kol bolted out of the room before he turned his attention back on Jacey. "What's on your agenda book?"

"He's gonna get ill if he skips his nap, you know that. He's you in tiny form." She nodded her head as she turned around to face him again. "Do you not believe in shirts anymore?" Jacey gestured to his bare chest and shook her head. "Fishing for compliments is beneath you, Happy."

He started smiling at the blonde as he slowly nodded his head. "I'm not fishing for anything… I know you love my appearance. Doesn't take much to know that, you love my body." He smirked at her as he shrugged his shoulders. "I'll keep your secret, Jace."

"Shut up… what are you doing in here?" She shook her head. "I need to get dressed and get ready to go. I've got some things to pick up, plus there was some art supplies accidentally delivered to the house in Charming." She started blow drying her hair quickly as she watched Happy closely.

He groaned, shaking his head. "I know what's under that towel…" He watched her turn the dryer off and he grabbed her hips, pulling her against him. "Do you try to forget that I've spent the most part of the last seven years _inside of you_?"

"Don't start." She shook her head. "I'm not up to fight you off and I don't care to think about the past." Jacey sighed, reluctantly relaxing against the man. "Just go find your kids."

Happy shook his head. "Then don't fight me off, Jacey. You weren't fighting me off the other night." He pushed her hair away from her neck and started to press kisses to her soft skin.

"That shouldn't have happened, I was -." Jacey stopped at the feeling of him undoing the towel. "I'm not in the mood to be fucking you right now. I don't have the energy you so require to keep up with your paces." She turned her head, pressing a kiss to his neck as she felt the towel leave her body and his large hands landed on her hips.

* * *

_**October 19, 2003**_

_Three days and two doctor appointments later and Brianna was pulling in front of the apartment complex Jacey had given her the address to. She flipped down the visor and ran her fingers through her hair before checking her make up. It couldn't hurt to look presentable, even if she was there to deliver a doctor's bill. _

_She got out of the car and adjusted her white skirt and looked at her reflection in the car's window. "Perfect." She muttered to herself as she unbuttoned another button on her already low cut blouse. With one last look she walked briskly to the apartment and knocked softly on the door, the bill clutched on her hands as she waited for an answer._

_Hearing the knock on the door, Esai Alvarez stood up from his comfortable seat on his girlfriend's couch and walked to the door, unlocked it and pulled it open. His gun trained on the short woman at the door, he cocked an eyebrow at her. "Who are you?" _

_"Brianna Hohrykova." She eyed the man before reaching her hand out and lowering his gun. "You're going to have to try a whole lot harder than that to scare me off... I'm here to see Jacey, I have a bill for her." She held it up to his face and smiled. _

_He put his gun back in its place in his waistband. "Come on in, she's in the back of the apartment. I'll get her for you." _

_The brunette followed him inside and looked around the apartment before taking a seat on the plush couch and crossing her long legs. "Nice place." _

_"Jay! Some damn girl is here, she's pretty fuckin' hot too!" Esai yelled through the hallway, before walking back into the living room. "Thanks. So what's the bill for? You that girl she decked in the face?"_

_"That'd be me... She hits really hard." She laughed and set the bill off to the side. "Luckily the bill isn't too bad, just a copay and all that nonsense." _

_Jacey walked into the room, wearing a tight white strapless corset, skin tight black skinny jeans and her blonde tresses were pulled up in a ponytail. "Hey Russia! That was a quick doctor's visit... Everything come back good?" _

_Bri let her eyes roam over the blonde's body before settling back on her gorgeous face. "Yeah everything is fine, it pays to be a medical student sometimes." She handed Jacey the bill and smiled. "I see you were thinking of me when you got dressed this morning." She winked. _

_"Oh 'course... Gotta look good for you, baby." Jacey smirked, taking the paper out of Bri's hand. "That's Esai, the darling boyfriend that you killed dreams for..." Jacey laughed. _

_The brunette smiled at the handsome man. "I do love white on a woman... Very dominatrix." She turned her focus back on Jacey. "No hurry on paying that though, if you pay it now... I may never have the chance to check you out again." _

_"If I give you a lap dance, can we call it even?" Jacey laughed, sitting down beside the brunette. _

_Bri shook her head and chuckled. "Depends, what song are you going to dance to? Will this be a clothed lap dance or will you strip?" She turned slightly to face the blonde, ignoring Esai all together._

_"You choose the song and if it's good, I might show some skin." Jacey winked at her, her blue eyes landed on Esai and she laughed at the look on his face._

_"How long do I have to pick a song?" Bri smiled at the blonde, her grey eyes dark with lust. "Because I can probably come up with a medley for you to dance to." She laughed and looked at Esai. "You won't mind if I borrow her for like a few minutes?"_

_Jacey laughed, "You have about 5 minutes before the offer comes off the table." Smirking at her boyfriend, she shook her head. "He won't mind at all, I'm saving his money." _

_"Then, I'm choosing the always classy hit, Anywhere by 112." Bri laughed and looked at Esai. "I'm all about saving money." _

_Esai stood up and pulled his girlfriend to her feet before she could do anymore damage to his ego or their relationship. "It's not happening... I don't care what you're doing but you're not stripping for someone else, Jacey!"_

_"It was a joke." Bri spoke up before Jacey had the chance to. "You really think I'd let her give me a lap dance right here? Right now? When she has a boyfriend who's not willing to turn it into something else?" She laughed and stood up. "I should go, I have to get back to work anyways." _

_Jacey pushed away from her boyfriend and grabbed Bri's hand, pulling her out of the apartment, closing the door. "Ignore him, he's an ass when he doesn't get any." The blonde laughed. "Let's hang out sometime... Party or something, maybe go to his dad's club and have some drinks. I'll give you the money for the bill then, too." The blonde shrugged her shoulders. _

_"Understandable." She chuckled. "Yeah, that sounds good. Just call me and we can set that up." She smiled and tucked her hair behind her ears. "I do have to get back though, see you around Jacey."_

_Jacey nodded, smiling. "See ya, Russia."_

* * *

**Charming**

Jacey pulled into the driveway of the house she hadn't been to in a long time but she stopped herself from getting out of the SUV as she stared at the house. She started tearing up as she continued to stare at the house, wiping at the tears as they rolled down her cheeks involuntarily before she started to get out.

She slowly made her way to the front door of her sister's house before she stopped halfway to the front door and she sighed. "Fuck it." She shook her head and turned around, going back to the black Range Rover and she got in the driver's seat. Jacey quickly pulled out of the driveway and made her way to the clubhouse, ignoring her speed limit entirely as she tried to add distance to her and Bri's house. "Fuck." She mumbled as she pulled onto the lot and parked the Range Rover near the garage.

"Can't say I'm not surprised right now, J." Jax pulled the driver's door open, leaning on the frame. "What are you doing here? I thought you hated all of us and everything relating to your man."

Jacey turned, her blue eyes staring at her big brother. "I've been spending plenty of time with _Happy_ and some of his brothers. I just don't spend time with you." She shrugged her shoulders. "I went to Gemma's old house because some art supplies were sent there but someone apparently picked them up and brought them here. Know anything about that?"

"Nope, can't say I do. I miss you, J. Where ya been?" He tried, poking his lip out. "Why do you keep leaving my life? Damn it, you're my sister, you're not supposed to leave too."

The blonde shrugged her shoulders and looked away. "I've been taking care of my children and getting my career back in place. Can't say I feel the same. You continue to worry about the baby mama, Jax, I'm just fine without you." She pushed him out of the way and got out of the SUV, going into the office.

"That's fucked up! You're seriously going to let whatever is going on with you and Bri affect us Jacey?" Jax followed after his sister, slamming the doors shut once he got in the office. "You're so fucked up!"

Jacey turned around, a hard glare on her gorgeous. "I'm not doing a damn thing! You decided to continuously choose your girl over your sister. Always spewing shit about nothing's ever coming between us and whatnot… Yep, you did a fine job of always staying by my fucking side." She growled at her brother before she turned back around to pick up her packages. "Fuck off with that bullshit, Jackson. Whatever goes on between me and Brianna is _our _business. Remember that please. I don't have a relationship with you anymore because you make an effort to steer clear of me." She shrugged her shoulders as she left to office, getting in her Rover and leaving to go back to Oakland.

* * *

**AN****: Yayyy! Another chapter for you wonderful readers ;) **

**Hap &amp; Jacey nonsense, another flashback of Bri and Jacey and Jax decided to speak to Jacey finally ;) **

_**Let me know what you think...**_


	96. Chapter 96: Another Chance

**July 20, 2014**

Happy sat at his table in the studio, his dark eyes on the little gorgeous blonde across from him as he watched her sketch out the finishing pieces of her drawing. _The Batcave_. He watched how careful her tiny hand held the pencil and how effortlessly it moved across the paper. He smiled; her focus was amazing, her art was perfection then it dawned on him. Camryn was becoming better than him. She was on his level and he couldn't figure out how that happened. His baby girl was growing up and _fast_.

He tapped on the table, watching the blonde look up at him and he gave her a smile. "You're doing good, Cam. Who taught you how to draw like that?"

"You did." She murmured to him before looking back down at the sketch. "I'm done." She passed it to her dad and started smiling. "I'm done with the drawing, daddy. It's my best drawing yet."

Happy scanned the picture carefully, nodding his head. "This is really good, Cam, it's amazing. How are you so amazing?" He set the sketchbook down and sighed. "You wanna show mama before she leaves?"

"Yeah!" She moved onto the table, sitting in front of the man. "You think she'll like it?" Camryn inquired as she was lifted up by the man.

Hap settled his daughter on his side before picking up the sketchbook and moving out of the studio, going toward the backyard where he heard his son shouting. He stepped out of the French doors to see Kol jumping into the pool as Jacey sat on the edge of the pool with her feet dangling in the water, watching him as he splashed around. "Thought you were taking him to LA with you."

"Oh I was… Until he stripped down and jumped into the pool." The blonde looked up at the man and shrugged. "I told him to change his shirt and he proceeded to change his entire outfit. He tossed his clothes in the pool as he took them off."

Camryn gasped. "Uh oh." She murmured as she laid her head on Happy's shoulder. "Kola's gonna get in trouble." She shook her head.

"Yes he is." Happy nodded as he eased his daughter to her feet. "Go seat at the table, baby." He kissed her head, passing the sketchbook to her before she took off for the large glass table. "Get him out."

Jacey rolled her eyes as she pulled her white dress off and stepped into the pool, moving through the water slowly before she reached out for her son. "Your daddy wants you, Satan."

"No, no, no, no. I don't want him." Kol poked his lip out as he shook his head frantically. "No, mama, I'm swimmin'!"

Happy yanked his son into his arms once Jacey reached the edge of the pool. "Thank you." He murmured to the blonde, securing Kol on his side. "Boy, you better stop moving." He growled at his son as he started for the house, his free hand undoing his belt.

* * *

**August 2, 2014**

"She's getting better." Happy murmured as he walked up behind the blonde, watching her run her fingers through her hair. "I mean, she's amazing as hell."

Jacey looked at Happy through the mirror, nodding her head. "Gets it from you. Although you weren't on that level when you were five, her focus is perfect. She relies on art ridiculously."

"I love it a lot, Jace. You saw her sketch of the house, how intricate it was. Then the sketch of you in the kitchen. She's an artistic genius, Jacey… "

The blonde nodded her head slowly. "Yeah I know, Hap. I've seen plenty of her work, she's fantastic. I don't know how she became so amazing but I'm utterly in love with how phenomenal she is. She's been the focus of the camera for five years, utter inspiration and muse for me."

"You wanna just tell me what's really going on with you?" He inquired as he grabbed her by her hips and pulled her against him. "Talk. To. Me" He murmured as he dropped his head to her shoulder.

Jacey turned her head, pressing a kiss to the man's cheek. "Honestly… You wouldn't know what to do if I did talk to you about what's going on inside my head." She moved out of his embrace and away from the man. "You gonna sleep in here tonight or what?"

"Just talk to me, Jace. I'm practically begging here." Happy turned, grabbing her arm and pulling her to him. "Yeah I'm sleeping in here."

The blonde stared at Happy for a few minutes before slowly nodding her head as she grabbed his face, pulling him down to her level before pressing her lips to his. She wrapped her arms around the man's neck as she felt his large hands squeeze her hips. "That's what's going on with me." She mumbled as she slowly pulled away from him.

"I don't think I've ever been damn confused, Jacey." He stared at her, waiting for her to do something.

She nodded her head. "I want you. I want to be with you again… I miss being with you, spending time with you. You attacking me with these monster ass hugs, making me feel so damn loved and wanted and important. I miss _you_." She shrugged her shoulders as she moved toward the bed and sat down on the edge of her side, taking off the oversized tshirt before she peeled off her bra. "These last few weeks with you have put a ton of shit into perspective for me. For instance, curling up next to you at the end of the day is the second best thing about my day."

"You wanna get back together?" He inquired as he slowly started moving to her. "You expect me to fight you on this or something?"

Jacey shook her head slowly, crawling under the covers. "Yeah I do, I'm sorry if you've changed your mind. I understand." She rolled onto her side, facing away from the man. "I don't expect anything."

"Whoa… Hey, what? Ya kidding me? I've been waiting for this shit since I pulled my damn head out of my ass and came back to you." He moved around the bed and laid down on top of the covers, tossing his upper leg over her hips as he pulled her close. "We're going to work on our shit, work on being together again… Work on our family." He kissed her lips with a smile on his face. "I'm not going any damn where, Jace."

* * *

_**June 26, 2008**_

_Jacey was laying out on the beach beside her best friend as they both tanned. Bri was laying on her back and Jacey was on her stomach, their sunglasses shielding their eyes as they watched people walk by. "Damn!" Two guys walked by the gorgeous girls, stopping when they noticed they caught the girls' attention. "Lookin' good as hell, ladies." The tanned, toned brunette stated as he removed his sunglasses._

_Jacey smirked, her eyes shielded as she rolled them. "We always do." Her attention flickered onto Bri who was covering her face with a towel, trying not to laugh._

_Bri sat up slowly, her face turning slightly towards Jacey as she mumbled something in Russian. "Thanks." She shrugged before laying back down._

_"You can continue walking now..." Jacey gestured to the ocean._

_"They were kinda cute." Bri laughed as she dropped the towel next to her. "In a frat boy type of way, they're Trojans hands down."_

_Jacey laughed, "Do you think one of them would want to play house with me? Be a step dad?"_

_"Nope, they don't appear to be that type... Plus, the baby doesn't need a step dad, she has a perfectly fine meanie faced dad." The brunette adjusted her bikini top. "I already called dibs to be the daddy if Happy runs away."_

_The blonde rolled her eyes, a wide smile on her face. "She's not gonna have a meanie faced dad if she really is a she." The blonde shrugged, nodding her head. "In Italy!" She laughed._

_"You see him with Monica! That man needs a daughter, a princess, a partner in crime." Bri smiled. "I'm down to dad, wherever! Buy me a #1 dad mug right now J."_

_Jacey laughed again, rolling over onto her back. Her blue eyes on her flat stomach. "I don't even know what he'd do with a daughter..." She shook her head. "Where's the nearest walmart?"_

_"He'd do cute shit with her." Bri nodded. "The nearest one is in Thousand Oaks, I'm so serious about the mug, I'd use it at work all the time."_

_Jacey closed her eyes as she smiled. "Could you imagine him playing with her? Tea parties, dress up? I could die at the thought." She laughed. "You up for a walmart trip?"_

_"Happy going to her recitals and games. Him as a team dad... I'd kill to see that shit." Bri nodded. "I'm always up for a Walmart run... I'm secretly addicted to that place."_

_The blonde slowly stood up, dusting sand off her ass. "I can't see him as a team dad or some shit like that but going to gym meets and pulling a gun on anyone who says shit about her." Jacey laughed. "Let's go then, and that's so not a secret."_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_"No!" Jacey shook her head and laughed as she watched Bri climb into the blue shopping cart. "You're going to get us kicked out before we even get in the damn place B!"_

_"Just push!" Bri laughed and snapped a picture of her and Jacey. "I need that mug damn it!"_

_The blonde pushed the cart slowly, navigating the aisles. They may have been in an entirely different city but the layout of the store was the exact same as the one back home. "Oh, look Bri, they have bikinis."_

_The brunette looked at the racks of colorful material. "I need them... Oh! Let's get Monica her first bikini! She's old enough to wear one now, her one pieces are so last year." She stood up in the cart and hopped out without a second thought._

_"You need to be careful." Jacey shook her head and followed the brunette to the little girls bikinis. "I think coral would look amazing on her."_

_"Yes! Or even this white one." Bri held it up. "Marilyn Monroe, 2.0. Little Monica is going to be the talk of the town… Her hair all curly."_

_"This is Walmart Bri, not Macy's, let's not forget that." She dropped the bikini into the cart. "Grab all the cute ones for the princess."_

_"Soon, you'll be playing dress up with your own princess J. Who would have thought you would have gotten pregnant before me." Bri chuckled and moved towards the cover ups. "Let's get them all, I haven't even used my credit card this week, it's feeling neglected."_

_The blonde shrugged, this time climbing into the cart as Bri dropped flip flops and other summer items on her. "Let's find the mug!"_

_"I will cry if we don't find it." Bri pushed the cart, narrowly escaping impact with a few displays as she led them towards the novelty section. "If they don't have one, grab a plain white mug and thick sharpie, we will make one for me."_

_"You're a dork." Jacey rolled her eyes as Bri pushed the cart and let go, sending her crashing into a display of sunscreen. "Bitch!"_

_"I found it!" The brunette jumped in the air and clapped her hands. "Jacey, why are you over there?"_

_The blonde climbed out of the cart. "Seriously?"_

_"They have a mom mug for you." She plucked the mug from the shelf and passed it to the blonde. "You think Juice would like this mug?" The brunette grabbed a mug with a gun as a handle. "Or is this more of a Kozik thing?"_

_"Neither, it's more of a Tig thing." Jacey took the mug from Bri. "I'm gonna practice my mom skills on you and Moni... Brianna, why are your pants so low? I can see your cervix."_

_"Oh, you have the mom tone down." Bri laughed and set all the gun mugs into the cart. "I just started collecting mugs, don't judge me."_

_"Money doesn't grow on trees!" The blonde chuckled as she watched her friend clear off all the shelves of novelty mugs. "I swear, you spend like you have a never ending cash flow... Just buy a whole damn Walmart."_

_"You may think one could just buy a walmart but you can't... I've tried." Bri shrugged and leaned on the shopping cart. "Want to look at the baby aisles? See what your near future looks like?"_

_Jacey fiercely shook her head. "No, no I don't. I'd love to just put this off for a little bit. Especially with us not even being a hundred percent sure that I'm actually pregnant. My mother is going to lose her marbles if I am though... Christ that talk is gonna drain my entire flow of energy. I can already feel it now."_

_"I've never met your mom... Shouldn't I meet her?" Bri irked a brow at her best friend. "You're gonna set that up right love?"_

_"Nope." Jacey frowned. "My mom, she's the last person you want to meet. Especially after you messed with Jax, meeting her is the quickest way to end up in the ground."_

_"Oh, yeah." Bri shrugged. "I don't want to end up in the ground. I will keep my distance from her then." She pushed the cart towards the register, knocking things down as she went._

_"I hope you drive better than you push a damn cart." The blonde watched the brunette load the stuff on the conveyor belt._

_"Can I drive us back?" Bri paused as she looked at the blue eyed vixen. "Please?"_

_"Nope... I cherish my life too much to let you drive us back." Jacey crossed her arms. "I will watch you drive, when we go home though." She poked the brunette before dropping candy onto the belt with the mugs and bikinis, her eyes darting behind her as she read the Baby sign. One day she'd venture over there but that one day wouldn't be any time soon._

* * *

**AN****: Hey guys, sorry it's been awhile but here's another chapter for you -**

**J&amp;H are back together! Yay (:**

**But unfortunately, I'm cutting back from updating. It really sucks because I love writing this story but feedback is scarce again and that sucks. This is _not_ a damn threat so don't get carried away. It's simply a warning that a slight hiatus is popping up. I just don't wanna feel like I'm wasting my time writing this story when it's no longer being enjoyed or liked.**

_**Let me know what ya thought of this new chapter though. **_

_**Also, to my very loyal readers... You guys know who you are, the ones always reviewing and leaving me feedback - Thank you for your continuous and wonderful support, I love you guys for it. **_


	97. Chapter 97: Reunited

**August 6, 2014**

As the little blonde sat on the couch beside her very large pitbull, Cato, she looked at her hands carefully. She was eyeing her nail polish, it was red just like her mom's and she loved it. Her blue eyes moved to her tan legs as she swung them back and forth before she finally turned her attention on the her mom. Jacey was asleep in the recliner, a black fleece blanket wrapped around her tightly and it only made Camryn frown briefly before she got off the couch and moved toward the recliner.

The five year old crawled onto the leg rest before slowly yanking on the blanket a little so she could crawl under it and curl up to Jacey. Once situated, the blonde started running her tiny fingers through her mother's long blonde hair as her free hand started to trace her eyebrows over and over again. "Love you mama." She murmured before placing a kiss on Jacey's cheek.

"Love you more." The older blonde mumbled, wrapping her arms around the toddler the best she could. She pressed a kiss to Camryn's forehead, smiling as she felt the little girl only move closer to her.

The pair of blondes completely missed the light eyed toddler running for the recliner, Happy following close behind before he scooped up his naked son. He settled Kol on his side, pressing a kiss to the toddler's head as he approached the recliner. "Baby, you got room for the other monster?"

"Yeah, give him here." Jacey murmured, pushing the blanket down a little as she looked up at the man. "Come here, handsome, take a nap with me."

Kol started shaking his head frantically, laying his head on Happy's shoulder as he clung to the man. "No, no, no, i'm staying with my daddy." He maneuvered a little until he was wrapped around Happy comfortably, his face buried in the man's neck.

"How do I compete with daddy?" Jacey shook her head. "Just lay down with him, he clearly wants to cuddle with you." She gave the man a small smile as she adjusted Camryn to be on top of her. "The vomiting stopped, by the way."

Happy nodded his head as he moved to the couch, dropping to it beside Cato. "You can't compete with me… I'm the best." He flashed her a smirk. "That's good, I don't need you getting sick or anything. You got the show coming up."

"Daddy! Guess what? Mama's taking me with her." Camryn sat up, looking at the man with a dimpled smiled on her gorgeous face. "We're going to have a girl's weekend, just me and her!"

The man's jaw dropped open before he closed his mouth, shaking his head. "Nuh uh, no way. You can't just leave me like that, Cam, I'm going to be a wreck without you." He watched Kol lean up and start glaring at him. "What? You're quiet, kid, she actually talks to me."

"You're my daddy and that's final." Kol gave the man a firm nod before laying back against him, his legs curling up under him.

Jacey started laughing as she rolled over, her back to the pair. "I'm not getting involved, you should just be glad he's not mad at you for all the belt action he's been catching." She nodded. "Me and Cami are leaving in the morning though so it's you and the little man for two days."

"Why can't I go?" Kol shot up off of Happy, a hard glare of his handsome little face. "Mama! I wanna go with you on a girls trip too!"

Jacey shook her head. "No baby, not this time. You get to stay here and tell all the guys what to do. Hold up the castle for me." She looked down at her daughter briefly and smiled. "Hap, trade. She's asleep, give me my baby."

* * *

**Later That Night**

He grabbed ahold of her long, curly blonde hair, jerking her back against him as he slammed into her. He smirked as he listened to the soft moans she continued to echo the room with. He was drowning in the pleasure, the perfect way she moved her hips against him and the way she was saying his name. Damn his missed fucking her.

Happy drilled into her, picking up the pace even more as he watched the blonde's bark arch and with his free hand, he reached around to start rubbing her clit. Jacey felt perfect, velvety and tight as he continued to fuck her as if it was the last time he'd have the chance to be inside of her.

"Fuck." She murmured, her voice barely audible as her left hand landed on the back of the man's neck, her long nails digging into his smooth skin. Jacey moaned his name again, her voice a little stronger as she felt Happy's hand move away from her clit and land on her hip, gripping it tightly. "Oh god."

The man nodded his head, his lips moving all over whatever parts of her skin he could kiss. His tongue trailed over her neck before he not into her skin. "Cum, Jacey." The blonde nodded and he yanked on her hair again, smirking as she cried out. "I said cum…"

"Fuck!" She cried out again, her body tensing up slightly as she felt her orgasm get closer and closer, feeling the warmth pool in the pit of her stomach. "Feels so good." She murmured as she stopped trying to match his movements when she felt her orgasm hit her.

Jacey's walls tightened up sharply around the man's thick cock, her nails found a new spot as he felt the sharp pain of her breaking skin. He groaned out, his pace being cut a little short as Jacey tried to work through the numbing orgasm. "Goddamn Jace." He stopped completely and pulled out of her before turning her around and he lifted her into his arms, securing her legs tightly around him. "I know, I know. I'm an asshole." He growled in her ear as he heard her groan and she started glaring at him.

"I hate you." She grumbled before she caught his full lips in a rough and heated kiss, moaning in his mouth as Happy entire her again. "It's so fucking good, Hap." She mumbled against his lips as he started another quick pace.

He nodded once more before he started laying her down, his lips on her collarbone as he started to slow down his pace. "Love you too, baby." He leaned up, kissing her lips as he felt her hands rubbing his shoulders and her legs slowly unwinding from his waist.

* * *

**August 14, 2014**

The gorgeous blonde finished straightening her hair as she kept her blue eyes on the heavily tattooed man as he applied lotion to his newest tattoo on his left rib cage. She unplugged the straightener and put it up before turning around to face him.

"What?" He mumbled, his eyes staying on the calligraphy going across his skin. "If I knew you'd grin like that, I would've gotten your name on me years ago." He looked up briefly and rolled his eyes. "You want another tattoo, don't you?"

Jacey nodded slowly, reaching out and sticking her fingers in the waistband of his jeans and tugging him toward her. "Maybe. I want tattoos for my babies." She leaned up, pressing a kiss to the man's jaw. "I need to go. You've got the kids, I'm going to see my sister." Jacey turned his head a little before kissing Happy's lips.

.

.

.

.

Jacey pulled up to the beautiful house and checked her appearance a few times before she got out of the SUV, she looked around and smiled briefly at the sight of no Harley's. _No Jax._ She walked up to the front door, her finger on the doorbell, ringing it obnoxiously just as Bri would do before she dropped her hand.

"Oh. my. God." Monica shook her head as she pulled open the front door, pausing as she looked at the blonde who stood before her before she pushed open the screen door. "I thought you were the jerk up the street playing that stupid ding dong ditch game _again_." She smiled. "Hello Aunt J."

Jacey shrugged. "I don't run but maybe I'll come back later." She smiled at the brunette. "Hey babe, how are you?"

"I'm good." Monica nodded as she stepped aside. "How are you? You haven't been here in a while."

The blonde nodded her head. "I'm great, I know. It's been a few months." She smiled. "Is your twin around?"

"She's in the nursery." Monica smiled. "She's doing something or the other with baby clothes from Creed, Javi and me. She's quilting like an old Russian grandma."

Jacey rolled her eyes. "Why is so such a weirdo?" She stepped into the house. "I'll come find you when I'm done with her, ok?" She moved up the stairs and slowly made her way to the nursery. "Hey Nana, you wanna make me one when you're done with that?" She smirked at the brunette as she leaned against the door.

"I don't think you have enough children or clothes to make one Jacey." Bri looked up from the quilt and at the blonde. "I'm going to let the Nana thing slide since I have to be stress free and this is amazing."

The blonde shrugged. "You're adorable, I really appreciate you letting it slide." She nodded. "Don't need you kicking my ass."

"Wouldn't dare try to fight you." Bri chuckled. "I do have common sense."

Jacey nodded her head. "You got time to talk?"

"I have all the time in the world." The brunette nodded. "I'm on official bed rest."

The blonde smiled. "I wanted to apologize. For literally everything. From calling you home from Sweden to the back and forth shit we've had going on. I don't have a reason for any of it." She sighed. "You don't deserve it though. I'm sorry."

"I forgive you." Bri smiled. "You're my sister. You don't have to apologize for the Sweden thing though. I probably would've found myself here anyway."

She nodded. "Yeah but you left for yourself and it wasn't my place to just call you back home." She shrugged her shoulders. "I'm sorry I got vicious with you back in May, I was just upset and hurt. But that's not an excuse."

"Yeah, I know I left for myself." Bri nodded slowly. "It's ok. I forgive you Jacey. It's water under the Golden Gate Bridge, alright? Let's just say that I'm sorry too and that it should've never escalated to the point it did."

Jacey nodded again as she crossed her arms. "Yeah, alright. Thanks for hearing me out. I'm gonna go give Monica her birthday present and get back home." She ran a hand through her hair. "See ya." She gave the brunette a smile before she left the doorway, headed to locate her niece.

"You don't have to leave." Bri shouted out behind the blonde. "Come back and help me quilt _bitch_!"

Jacey stopped, turning around. "This bitch." She mumbled as she moved back to the nursery. "I am not quilting. I'm leaving to go save my poor children from their psychotic father."

"Pull up a few squares, sew 'em together." Bri smirked. "I'm pretty sure you'd have to go save your psychotic future husband from your children. They've probably duct taped him to his recliner already."

Jacey shook her head. "_Future husband_? My what?" She rolled her eyes. "You're as bad as Gretchen trying to make fetch happen."

"Yup." She nodded. "Wanna make a bet?"

Jacey shrugged her shoulders. "What kinda bet you wanna make?"

"You owe me a brand new Audi if you and Hap end up married." Bri smiled. "If not then I'll shave my head."

The blonde rolled her eyes. "He told you didn't he?!"

"He didn't tell me anything but now you have to spill the beans bitch." The brunette smirked. "Dish!"

Jacey slowly shook her head. "We got back together, few days ago."

"Oh!" Bri covered her face. "I told that man that would happen!"

She shrugged. "He got my name tattooed on him and that's all I'm telling you."

"Ha." Bri chuckled. "On the path to the altar already. Hey _Mrs. Lowman_."

She rolled her eyes. "You love this don't you?"

"I do." Bri nodded eagerly. "It's pretty amazing."

Jacey nodded her head, looking up at her sister. "I'm happy about it. Even more happy that I can actually be with you."

"Good, I'm glad you're happy J. You deserve it." The brunette smiled back at her sister. "I'm glad we're no longer broken up."

The blonde shook her head. "And no you nosy bitch, I'm not pregnant. The Red Sea is due tomorrow."

"Or so you think." Bri smirked. "You never know. It only takes one time with Happy, you said so yourself."

Jacey rolled her eyes. "Maybe my tubes are tied… You never know what I could've done." She flashed a smirk at the brunette. "Don't jinx. No kids. I finally got my baby off his jealousy shit."

"I'd be offended if you let another doctor other than one at my clinic tie your tubes." Bri chuckled. "Fine, no jinx. I'm sorry!"

The blonde shook her head. "Don't worry, my love. I'm still aiming high for six more kids. All boys just to make myself happy." She smirked. "Maybe I'll have another girl for good measure and piss both our daughters off."

"I don't think Monica would mind having another girl in the family, she's complaining about all the testosterone." Bri scoffed. "I think Cam may be upset at first but she'd embrace it and make a kick ass older sister."

Jacey shook her head. "Camryn would be furious. She only wants brothers… Clearly has no concern for my body or the hell I could endure for birthing out a big giant Happy junior." She shrugged. "For your information, I want another one."

"Have all you want." Bri smiled. "I'm shutting this down when the twins are born. I'm not doing this again and I don't want any more children. I have more than enough."

Jacey nodded. "You have a soccer team, you're more than covered. I just have two and as scary as it is for me, I want to try to have more."

"Yeah, well I'll be at your side through it so go get knocked up before the red sea shows up tomorrow." Bri nodded. "I support this decision."

She started laughing. "No! It's too soon, we just got back together, Brianna." She squatted, rubbing Bri's belly. "Why haven't they kicked your ass and taken over yet?"

"I'm on bed rest, they've kicked my ass and made my life solely about them." Bri smiled. "They keep causing me so much discomfort. I'm delivering them on the thirtieth."

Jacey rolled her eyes. "You couldn't find a way to deliver them on the eleventh? Selfish bitch."

"I wanted to cook them as long as possible." Bri shrugged. "If it makes you happy, I was put on bed rest on the eleventh."

The blonde shrugged. "I didn't do anything but get laid." Jacey laughed a little. "I'm also pretty sure my kid is the best little painter ever."

"Whore." Bri rolled her eyes. "Is she? She get her own gallery yet?"

Jacey shook her head. "I didn't expect it but he took me to dinner too. Left my poor babies in the care of Kozik, Quinn and Case." She smiled. "She is, I love my baby."

"Look at him being romantic with you, that's too adorable." Bri smiled as she folded her finished quilt. "I need to see all of her work."

The blonde shook her head. "He's being great, Bri. I only saw this side of him a few times in Tacoma but I like it a lot." She smiled. "She's got a very huge stack on canvas for you."

"That's good." She nodded eagerly. "I'm glad he's being great to you."

Jacey shook her head. "What about you? Where's your relationship at? Are you happy?"

"I'm happy." Bri held up her left hand and grinned. "He's been amazing, present, perceptive, loving, supportive. Complete difference from where we were at when I found out I was pregnant."

The blonde screamed. "Shit, sorry!" She covered her mouth, her blue eyes on the ring. "Brianna Hohrykova! What the hell is that? Other than absolutely gorgeous and perfect!"

"An engagement ring." Bri grinned harder. "The one next to it is the original promise ring he gave me. I never saw this coming. Given up on the idea completely."

Jacey rolled her eyes. "Bitch I did and you always brushed it off." She shook her head. "I'm happy for you, babe. It's amazing."

"I believed you when you said it, it just got harder to believe when we drifted." Bri sighed. "Thank you. I'm over the moon about this to be honest."

The blonde shook her head. "If it makes you feel any better, your ass was still in my life." She shrugged. "Every single night, a new dream about the glory days."

"It does." Bri smiled. "I dreamt of the time we met a few weeks back. Except it was weird because you were the one with the accent."

Jacey laughed. "At the time, I guess I did… We both did. Yours was just more amazing and made me just love you."

"At the time, I didn't have an accent, you did." Bri chuckled. "I sound super American." She rolled her eyes. "It's almost gone now though."

The blonde shrugged her shoulders. "You had a cute ass little accent, I was totally in love." She laughed as she laid her head in Bri's lap. "Trust me, I know… It's saddening."

"I want it back." Bri sighed. "I've been trying to speak in more Russian but only Monica speaks it back to me."

Jacey shook her head. "Why don't we teach the babies some Russian? We taught Cami… She loves it." She shrugged. "She loves it more when she doesn't know what's being said. Teach her."

"That's a good idea. I'll make her my little Russian buddy." Bri smiled. "She'll be as fluent as me and dad."

The blonde shook her head. "Don't get me started on that man! Him and Kol have completely wrecked my nerves."

"He spent the night here last week. I woke up to him and Creed on the couch. Dad was fast asleep and Creed was on his chest just stroking his face and babbling himself to sleep." Bri laughed. "He can finally say PaPa now."

Jacey groaned. "My babylove! I miss him so much. Your father on the other hand has decided to give my baby boy tons of suits. They are always twinning now." She laughed a little. "They're goofs."

"He's probably asleep in his room. He looks nothing like me, everything like you." Bri shook her head and smirked. "You could take him and people would think you gave birth to him. I know! Dad's shown me so many pictures of him and Kol in suits! Did he show you the one where Kol is on his lap and they're sitting in the Audi? I love that one so much."

Jacey started laughing. "Just tell people he's mine and I donated him to you. He's my favorite thing ever. My handsome little baby." She stood up. "Oh yeah, their pictures are in my living room. Over the mantle is no longer that picture I had of my babies but dad put him and Kol up there." She shrugged.

"Conceited little fuckers." Bri laughed. "What are you going to do with those two?"

Jacey shrugged her shoulders. "Beat them? Run away and hide?" She smirked. "They drive me insane."

"Take all the suits and force dad into street clothes." The brunette nodded. "It'll be fun."

She started laughing. "No, he'd beat me stupid."

"I'd stand in front of you. He wouldn't hit a pregnant woman." Bri nodded eagerly. "You can take all the suits then blame it on me!"

Jacey shook her head. "Babe, you do not need to get yelled at. You've gotten enough of that. Let's go visit the old man, he's got your boy too."

"I guess we can pay him a visit. I'm technically supposed to stay as close to home as possible but whatever." Bri stood up and smiled. "They'll come when they want to, regardless of where I'm at."

Jacey nodded her head. "I'll be with you babe, I won't let anything happen. If you just so happen to go into labor on the way there then we'll reroute to the hospital." She smiled. "Now let's go grab my love, Creed. Him and Kol are basically married if Kol's not tripping up over Kajsa and her gorgeous little ass."

"But my doctor is out of town until Monday." The brunette shook her head as she rubbed her lower back. "Creed and his lovely man bun. It's everything and people keep mistaking him for a girl but he's like no, I'm a boy!"

Jacey started laughing. "I'd totally deliver the babies. I'm experienced, a little." She shook her head. "Ok that's bullshit, the walls even know that but I'd try!"

"You're a mess. I love you." Bri pulled Jacey into Creed's room and smiled. "Look at your _son_ he's a handsome blue eyed devil."

The blonde looked around the room briefly before her blue eyes landed on her nephew and she smiled. "My handsome little love! What are you doing?!"

"Jumpin'." Creed laughed as he bounced on his bed. "Hi!"

Jacey walked to the bed, scooping her nephew into her arms. "Hi, my love! I've missed you so much." She looked back at the brunette. "I feel like I'm looking in a mirror."

"I told you, he's what Kol would've been if Happy's genes hadn't taken over everywhere except the eyes." Bri laughed. "I'll sell him to ya, his last name is already Teller."

The blonde shook her head. "He's perfect, him and all his Teller glory." She smiled as she shook her head again. "Oh no, remember? Hap's going to marry me, my last name is gonna change to Lowman."

"Look at you. Jacey Lowman." Bri smirked. "Hehe."

Jacey rolled her eyes. "Jacey Teller Lowman. Jacey Lowman sounds strange as fuck." She shook her head. "I don't like it at all."

"I'm still calling you Jacey Teller, regardless of the tacked on last name." The brunette smiled. "Here, put these shoes on his little feet. I don't want him getting sick."

The blonde shook her head. "Kol told me the other day that I have to share his last name because he doesn't like Teller." She laughed a little.

"Well fuck Kol." Bri grinned. "I'm gonna hate to break it to him that Creed's last name is Teller!"

Jacey looked back. "I'll fight you, take it back right now. He's my baby." She shook her head. "He told me that Creed has no last name, it's just Creed."

"I take it back." She shook her head. "Oh, so he's like Cher? Just a first name even though Creed is his actual middle name. Not that anyone will ever realize that until they see his papers or ID."

Jacey started laughing. "Yes. Just like that… Kol is a damn mess. He's a demanding little shit unless he's with his girlfriend. He loves her, it's great."

"I believe it. He demanded cuddles from me then proceeded to fall asleep. Without me." Bri chuckled as she grabbed her purse. "Alright, let's go see dad."

The blonde started laughing. "He's an ass. Happy in toddler form and he's not afraid to show it. Dad loves it too, says he's a trip." She shrugged. "And we thought Camryn was bad."

"Cam is my little sweetheart with a mean streak." Bri nodded. "That's all I see with her. She's amazing."

Jacey shrugged. "I'm starting to think I have nothing to do with that child or her personality… She is someone else's personality, just has my hair and eyes."

"She has her own unique personality." The brunette smiled. "It's perfect. I couldn't even picture her any differently either. I tell you who has the weirdest mix of personalities. Your niece Monica. She's getting more and more like her father, I'm talking about Max."

The blonde furrowed her brow. "How so? What's she doing?"

"Apparently she threatened your brother with bodily harm." Bri shrugged. "Threatened to have a suit to hunt him down and break his neck if he ever hurt me. She's just getting his meaningless mean streak and I hate it so much."

Jacey shook her head slowly. "Kick her ass, Brianna. She needs to get a damn grip, she can't say and do whatever she wants. Teach her that or Hap will do it. He doesn't like her attitude, at all."

"I did. I also took everything I possibly could from her." Bri shook her head. "It's out of control and I can't even do anything else because she's fucking unphased by punishment. It's like she's a fucking robot with no humanity. She's an emotionless robot with a mean streak."

The blonde shrugged. "I don't know, maybe stop appearing to care. I'm a shit mom, don't ask me any questions or for any advice."

"I care. She's my liddo baby." She sighed. "Even dad wants to strangle her little ass though. So you know her attitude needs a real readjustment."

Jacey nodded her head. "Yeah? Why don't you send her to live with him for a few months? She'll be begging to come home."

"I don't know. Everyone always saw her as Elijah's responsibility. He would've worn her ass out plenty of times already if he were here to hear her mouth." Bri shook her head. "Dad offered to take her, I just need to talk it over with Happy."

The blonde nodded her head. "I'll let him know he needs to come deal with her." She shrugged. "Happy won't mind. Send her ass to Dad's."

"I will." Bri smiled. "I really wish I could eat some cheesy fries right about now." She sighed. "I'm starving J."

Jacey shrugged. "I'm sure the old man has good food at the house. Come on."

"He better." Bri waddled after the blonde. "Never have twins Jacey. Well, I hope you get knocked up with twins to be honest because that'd be amazing!"

The blonde shook her head. "No fucking thank you. Lowmans are assholes and I would get my ass kicked."

"Twins for Jacey." Bri nodded eagerly. "I'm all for this."

Jacey shook her head, getting in the driver's seat of the Rover after she put her nephew in his seat. "Fuck you… Don't put that on me. I'd be horrible."

"I'd enjoy it." The brunette fastened her seatbelt as best as she could. "This could be your future. This big ass baby bump and discomfort with every position you sit in!"

She shrugged. "I'd hate myself… I'd probably run away to Jamaica and be pregnant by myself." She nodded her head.

"Nah, Hap would eat it up!" Bri smiled. "He was excited for me having twins. Maybe that's because it was me and not you. That fucker." She chuckled. "Let's hope for just one baby for you."

Jacey rolled her eyes. "Who would've thought that man loved kids and babies as much as he does? He's good with two children, he's said so." She smiled at the brunette. "So I'll be just fine, with my soccer team of nephews and one single niece."

"Give him more so he can stop trying to steal mine." Bri shook her head. "He already tried to change Creed's last name to Lowman, same with the twins. Kol tried to move Creed into the house too."

She started laughing. "What is it about my blonde haired devil that my boys love so much?" She shook her head. "Hell no, he doesn't want more. I'd know."

"You know nothing." The brunette shook her head. "I don't know but I told Kol he could take the twins but he said no. He likes blondies. That explains why he didn't want me to move in, the pickle thing was an obvious cop out."

"I know plenty. Bitch. My boo wants no more babies." She smiled. "He didn't want you to move in because of Hap. He thinks you like him more than Kol."

"Did you just call him your boo?" Bri snickered. "Ok _hoodrat_. I do not like Hap more than I like Kol. Kol is like my son. He's right in between Javi and Creed. He's the middle of the sandwich. I love him to pieces."

* * *

**AN****: Heeeyyy , so I totally went against myself and decided to give you guys this chapter (;  
The smut everyone wanted AND Jacey and Bri are back together!**

_**Let me know what ya think about this one (;**_


	98. Chapter 98: Sisters & Lessons

**August 31, 2014**

The man paced the floor back and forth as he debated on calling his girlfriend's sisters. He didn't know what else to do or who else to turn to than the two people that knew Jacey the best… Well, Nikola paid enough attention to have general ideas of her surroundings. Brianna knew _everything_ about Jacey so he figured that turning to them for help about Jacey could work.

He quickly called the women and dropped into his recliner, his pacing ceasing for the time being as he waited for them to show up. He just hoped they could get to the Batcave and talk before Jacey finished up her shoot at the studio across town. He sat there, his hands absentmindedly fidgeting with the ring on his right hand as he watched the rerun of Miami Ink.

He heard a car door and shook his head as he slowly rose from the chair and ran a hand down his face. It was a stretch even going to them about this nonsense because of the past but he had to… The goal was important, he had to get some type of help. Happy walked to the foyer, his eyes on the security cameras as he watched the pair approach the front door, carrying a carseat each and a tiny little girl following close behind.

"I want to ring the doorbell." Bri smirked as she rapidly pressed the button. "One day this is going to just break."

Happy yanked the front door open and flicked Bri's nose. "It's coming out first thing in the morning, you psychotic little troll." He grumbled as he took the carseats from the women. "Come on, you can bring that tiny little thing too."

"_Psychotic little troll_." The brunette shook her head. "Someone is in a grumpy mood."

He shook his head. "Oh no, I'm just driving myself insane. It's my own fault but still." Happy set the carseats on the coffee table and easily took the babies out one by one. "Fuck did you feed these things? Damn. Nevermind, explains why you've lost a ton of weight… Plus your - nevermind." He shook his head again.

"No go on finish your sentence." Nik looked at Happy as her and Kajsa settled into the sofa. "I want to hear what you were going to say about my sister."

He shrugged his shoulders. "Your tits aren't as big as they were when you were pregnant with these fat fuckers." He nodded as he sat down in the recliner. "Nice to see you, Nik."

"Yeah, it's been a long time." The blonde smiled. "You guys know I love keeping to myself."

The man nodded his head. "What the hell is beside you? When'd she grow up?" He furrowed his brow. "I thought she was forever five months old or some shit."

"She's nearly two." Nik held Kajsa up and smiled. "She's a big girl, well a slightly bigger girl. She's still way under her normal height but whatever, she's absolutely perfect."

Happy shook his head. "Kajsa! You're nearly two, what?" He sighed. "I don't believe that… Where'd the hell her blonde hair come from? She doesn't look like she'd be blonde." He chuckled.

"Honestly?" Nik looked at her daughter. "We have no clue where it came from. We thought she'd have some dark hair like her aunt but she decided to be blonde. I'm tempted to dye it though."

He shook his head again. "Leave it, she's a cute kid. I didn't ask you two to come here for idle chit chat, damn. How do you two always distract me?" He rolled his eyes. "It's about your sister."

"What's wrong with Jacey?" Bri looked up at Happy. "Is she sick? Dying? Oh. My. God. Has she been committed!?"

He started laughing. "No, you dumbass. She's closing up again."

"Why?" Bri irked an eyebrow at the man. "You two get in a fight or something?"

Happy slowly shook his head. "No, she was going through her jewelry boxes, looking for some fucking ring and she came across the rings I gave her. She tried to give them back but I wouldn't take them." He shrugged. "Now she's closed up and I don't know what to do. She's _never_ been this silent and standoffish."

"Did she find the ring she was looking for?" Nik studied Happy carefully. "Maybe she's just in her feelings because of the rings you gave her. They could've brought back old memories."

He nodded his head. "Some familiar ass ring I used to see on her hand all the time. I don't where it came from but she's always had it. Why?" He sighed. "She could talk to me about that or at least one of you."

"Maybe it was the ring Bri gave her." The blonde shrugged. "She probably doesn't wanna talk about it. She will probably feel better after throwing herself into her work. How long has she been closed off?"

Happy nodded again. "Something nice. I don't know." He looked between the women before rolling his eyes. "A week now… Back to not sleeping too. She doesn't know I've noticed though."

"Maybe you knocked her up." Bri tossed a pillow at Happy. "Explains the insomnia and sudden mood change. Then again, I just need more babies."

He shook his head. "Nah, there's no way… She'd tell me if I did."

"Not if she thinks you wouldn't be up for another baby." Nik interjected. "I don't know, I just am throwing out everything. Bri is always going on a pregnancy tangent. She just wants people to pop out babies like tic tacs."

Happy shook his head. "She knows I wouldn't care if she got pregnant again. Brianna needs to pay attention to the niece and nephew she has now before she gains anymore."

"I hate when you all call me Brianna, I just feel like I'm being scorned." Bri shook her head. "I'm just saying. She could be pregnant, I asked her while I was still pregnant and she looked like she wanted to sock me for asking a dumb question."

The man shook his head. "Probably because she hates everything to do with pregnancy… I don't know. She's forever closed off from the idea of more kids." He shrugged. "It's rare but when she gets excited and started talking a lot. Her silence is nothing I enjoy anymore."

"I don't think so." Nik shook her head. "It may just seem that way. Maybe she's just going off your behavior and thoughts."

Happy shook his head. "Any bright ideas on what to do?"

"Yeah, ask her if she's pregnant and if she isn't, prepare yourself to get ignored." Nik shrugged. "All you can do is let her know that you're here for her and will be at her side until she's ready to open back up and talk. If she hasn't found the ring, maybe look for it for her."

Happy nodded his head. "She found the ring, she's got it with her." He looked at Bri briefly and shook his head. "I know one of you knows something."

"Don't look at me, I don't know anything." Bri shook her head. "If I did, I would've blabbed it already, just by seeing your face and how sad you look about your girl being closed off."

The man nodded his head. "I don't mean to but damn her. One day she's fucking happy and now she won't sleep and won't talk unless it's to the damn kids. What the hell did I do?" He grumbled. "Hate it."

"Knocked her up." Nik mumbled as she shrugged her shoulders. "You didn't hear it from me though. I promised to keep it a secret but I can't do this whole sad look you have going on right now. It makes me uncomfortable. No offense."

Happy shook his head. "I did what?" He twisted his face up in confusion. "Nah, no, hell no… She'd better not be. Have you even met her when she's pregnant? She's fucking mean." He looked down at the babies in his arms. "She's pregnant…"

"Happy, you're good with this right?" Nik looked at him carefully. "Because if you're not, I'm going to have to ask you to put the babies down so we can have a yelling match."

The man rolled his eyes. "Yelling match? What the hell do you possibly have to yell at me about?" He stood up, walking to Bri to hand her the babies. "You wanna go in a separate room too? I've got plenty of them."

"Nope but I just need to know that this is good with you. That you'll be happy about it when Jacey tell you." The blonde shrugged. "I'm just looking out for my sister, alright?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know how I feel about it… It's not really something to jump around about, Nik. With what happened with Kol and -." He shook his head, stopping himself from going any further. "I don't know."

"I cannot believe that Nik knew this before me. Like I wanna be there for Jacey. I know this is going to be scary as fuck for her." Bri shook her head. "I'm so selfish, excuse me while I try to go find Jesus."

"Christ, she's a drama queen when she finds shit out last." Nik shook her head. "Anyways, now that she's out of our hair. If you make it into your second trimester, things should be ok. I know Kol was really scary but that doesn't happen too often. She just needs a solid team of doctors who specialize in high risk pregnancies."

Happy nodded his head. "Brianna, bring me my fatasses back!" He growled at her in Spanish before turning back to Nik. "How far is she? When did she find out? Why won't she tell me?"

"I'm not too sure how far she is." Nik shook her head again. "Don't freak out but I found out two months ago. The day when her and Bri patched their mess up. She doesn't think you want it. She's excited but nervous though."

The man groaned. "I swear I'm gonna kill her… She can't just fucking tell me shit." He moved back to the recliner and dropped into it. "I want it. I want another kid with her, I wanna get married to her and shit. I fucked up but damn, sue me if I ever get scared. She can apparently do it all the time." He grumbled.

"Good, then be happy when she tells you. Maybe bring up the subject in a slick way." Nik smirked. "As for the marriage thing, go for it again when you two are in an even better place. She may just agree to it once again."

Happy nodded his head, looking up at the blonde. "How'd you get her so silent? She's not mine, is she?" He looked at Kajsa and smirked.

"I think kids by two of the three sisters is enough." Nik laughed. "She's silent because her daddy left for a trip and she vowed she wouldn't talk until he came back."

The man shrugged, his dark eyes staying on the toddler. "It's a trend, apparently. Having a Lowman. I don't know why, all my kids are lazy shits." He chuckled. "Kajsa, you don't mean that. I heard you have a boyfriend that lives around here, it's not _Kol_ is it?"

Kajsa nodded as she looked at Happy and smiled. "Yes, he is mine. Not yours!"

"Oh you can have him… I don't want that _ugly_ little brat." Happy smirked at the blonde as he stood up and moved to the couch, squatting in front of her. "You wanna just move him into your house? I'll even help ya pack his stuff."

"Yes." She nodded eagerly. "I'll take him with me. He can come right now."

Happy nodding his head. "I don't know let's ask his mama when she gets back. She loves Kol." He smiled. "What do ya wanna take him home for?"

"I wanna feed him snacks and play with him." Kajsa smiled. "He's my boyfriend and best friend! Mama said so." She pointed to Nik's face and nodded. "That's my mama."

He gasped. "No shit, that's my girlfriend's sister… I'll tell ya what. Kol's with his mama right now but if your mama says it's ok, you can spend the night here with him. We're having spaghetti for dinner. You down for that?"

"No, she's not." She shook her head. "She's B's sister! I will stay, I like 'ghetti."

"She doesn't get how sisters work just yet." Nik shook her head. "Jacey is my big sister too. I've explained this to you three times baby girl."

Happy held up his hands out for the toddler. "How do you know Bri's not my girlfriend? I could have two of them… Your aunt does call me a whore from time to time." He smirked at Nik. "You're welcome, I just stole your kid too."

"What's a whore?" Kajsa looked up at Happy. "Am I a whore?"

The man shook his head. "A very bad word that describes your aunts perfectly. No, you're not. I don't think so."

"Thanks for teaching her a new word." Nik shook her head. "I will sock you in the neck if you teach her anymore."

Happy lifted the little blonde up and shrugged his shoulders. "It's cute that you think I'm scared of your short ass. I'm more scared of my five year old." He flashed her a dimpled grin as he moved toward Nik. "Where'd the brat go?"

"You should be a little scared." Nik smirked. "Let's keep the cussing to a minimum. I know it's hard for you. I just don't need her popping off all the bad words when she starts going to daycare." She shrugged. "Probably in the kitchen feeding the twins."

The man shook his head. "I don't cuss that much. It's a minimum amount of cussing… Not much. Her boyfriend is worse than me." He nodded slowly, moving toward the kitchen. He grabbed Kajsa's hand and put it over his eyes. "Is she naked, tiny?"

Kajsa giggled. "No, she's not naked."

"Oh good. Brianna! I got another kid… Isn't she something?" He grinned at the brunette as he gestured to Kajsa. "Huh?"

"She's gorgeous and amazing." Bri smiled as she shifted her sons in her arms. "You missed the feeding. I don't know why you're bugging us during burp time."

Happy groaned. "Damn it! I'm always missing the good stuff… How disappointing." He rolled his eyes. "I wanted you to meet my new kid. Wonder what the blonde devil will think."

"She'll be pissed off at you for taking in yet another kid that isn't hers." Bri shrugged. "I don't think Anthony will be excited about you taking his little princess." She smiled.

The man rolled his eyes again. "No she won't… She's not dishing out any so I gotta steal them."

"You're as dumb as you are tall." She rolled her eyes. "It's ok, I forgive you though."

Happy scoffed, shaking his head slowly. "I am not dumb, not at all." He shrugged. "Kajsa, you wanna know a secret about your aunt there? She _loves_ me. So so much, I'm her bestest friend ever."

Bri scoffed. "The lies that just came out of your mouth should send your ass to jail." She shook her head. "We're not bestest friends anymore. Nope."

"What?!" He gasped. "Well fine, leave… I don't wanna be your bestest friend anymore anyway." He shook his head as he left the kitchen. "Come on, kid, I'll let you draw with me."

"You never even claimed me anyway!" Bri yelled after Happy. "Kajsa smack him and come back to me babe!"

Happy turned around and started to glare at the brunette. "Is this a serious conversation? Are you being serious right now? If so, leave Tiny out of it and we'll talk about this like fucking adults, Brianna."

"Ok, let's talk." Bri nodded. "I'll leave her out of it."

He nodded his head, easing Kajsa to her feet. "I'll be right back, Tiny." He kissed her head before he stood upright, looking at Brianna. "What's your problem this week?"

"I don't have a problem actually." She shook her head. "I'm just upset that I didn't know about Jacey. I'm just feeling all types of selfish right now and you happened to be the first person in my line of fire. I have nothing against you and no problem with you. You're my best friend, you get to be on the receiving end of my bullshit. I'm sorry."

He shook his head. "What are you so upset about? Because you didn't know? Join the goddamn club! She's pregnant with my kid and I didn't know." He moved to the island, sitting down on the first barstool. "Go to the studio and tell her!"

"Nope." Bri shook her head again. "Obviously she didn't want me to know so I'm keeping my nose out of this shit." She shrugged. "Do you want a hug? I'll let you hug Mason."

He shook his head again. "Maybe she didn't know how to tell you… If you haven't noticed, Brianna, she survives on _you_. She just… I don't fucking know why she didn't tell you. I don't have answers. For once, once in your life, you're not the first to know what's going on with her… For once, she's not running to you for answers, help or a shoulder to cry on. Shouldn't you be proud that she's finally letting go?"

"Yeah but it's a baby and babies make me happy, especially when it's you guys. I don't know it just stung a bit." Bri shrugged her shoulder again. "Yeah, I'm proud of her. I'd be more proud if she had told you and was leaning on you for some support and not just doing everything on her own. She's probably already had an appointment or two."

"Who told you two about this?" Jacey appeared behind Happy, crossing her arms once she adjusted the camera bag strap on her shoulder.

"Who told whom about what?" Bri smiled at the blonde. "Don't even know what is going on. I was just leaving."

Jacey nodded her head. "I believe your words were '_It's a baby and babies make me happy._' Pretty sure Hap's not pregnant and there's no damn way _you're_ pregnant so _who_ told you?" She eyed her sister. "Why are you leaving? _Both_ my sisters are here and the minute I walk in, they're leaving? Well that fucking sucks."

"I told them." Nik walked into the kitchen. "Mostly because Happy looked like he was on the verge of tears and he was just trying to figure out what he could do to make you happy and not closed off to him. I'm sorry that I broke my promise to you and I'll completely understand if you hate me for it, just don't punch me. I need my face to make money."

Jacey rolled her eyes, looking at Nik. "Seriously?" She shook her head. "I am _not_ unhappy, I'm very fucking happy. I have everything I want right now." She looked between the women. "I didn't tell you, because you would've thrown '_I told you so_' in my face in about four different languages. I didn't tell you, Hap, because I didn't want to get your damn hopes up and something go wrong. I'm sorry I kept this from you… I didn't tell Nikola because I trust her more or something stupid. I thought she'd keep this to herself until I was ready for the rest of the family to know."

"It's fine." Bri nodded. "You're entitled to keep things to yourself. I don't have to know everything. I was being selfish about it. I'm sorry."

The blonde nodded her head. "Right. Boundaries and borderlines. I gotta put this stuff up, Kol found Kajsa and Camryn's passed out on the couch if you guys wanna see them before you leave." She kissed Happy before leaving the kitchen.

.

.

Happy nodded his head. "Bye Nik." He left the living room, going straight for the studio. He walked in and rolled his eyes. "What the hell are you idiots doing?"

"I'm not an idiot." Brianna stated as she wiped Noah's foot. "I did their foot prints."

Jacey shook her head. "Neither am I… I'm just here as a photographer. They're perfect little models too."

"My little perfect fatties." Bri smiled down at Noah. "Even my grump let me do his prints. I love him so much. You wanna take him back Happy? I'm up for sharing him since he's awake and can have a staring match with you."

He shook his head. "Nah I got Camryn… I'll steal them another time. I just wanted to let Jacey know that Kol and Kajsa are outside in the backyard. I'm gonna go lay down with her. Nik left, by the way."

"Swear to God?" Bri shook her head as she stood up. "That bitch was my ride home. I hate her so much."

Happy nodded. "Yeah she left a minute ago after we talked for a few minutes." He looked at Jacey before nodding his head again and leaving the studio.

"What is even going on?" Jacey mumbled as she hopped onto the table. "You know anything?"

"For the first time in a long ass time I am not clued in at all." Bri shrugged. "No one tells me shit anymore. Let me call for a ride."

Jacey nodded her head. "Sorry… Just take one of the Rovers. It'll come back, I have no doubts." She shrugged as she kissed Bri's head before she moved into the dark room and shut the door. "See ya later."

"I wasn't leaving now. Damn, rude ass bitch you are." Bri shook her head. "Noah, Mason tell your aunt how rude she is."

The blonde shrugged her shoulders. "Sorry, I didn't mean to be rude. You said you were gonna call a car so I assumed that meant you were leaving now." She put her cameras up and shook her head. "I'm sorry."

"Bitch did I say goodbye?" Bri shook her head and smiled. "I did no such thing. I also know that calling for a ride would've taken a while too. So me and the twins are here until you tire of us."

Jacey shook her head. "Jesus, I'm sorry… I wasn't even thinking about a goodbye. You just said you were gonna call a car so I assumed. I'm sorry." She sat down on her black and white stool. "I'm not tired of anything, tired of craving hotwings maybe."

"Gotta love pregnancy cravings." Bri looked up from her sons and grinned. "They're either hit and miss."

The blonde shook her head again. "I've had over fifty wings in the last two days because the hungry hippo here likes them. Oh and don't forget to dip them in ranch, spicy mustard and more hot sauce."

"Ew, gross." She shook her head as her face scrunched up instantly. "That can't be a good mix at all."

Jacey nodded her head. "You're fucking telling me… Tell Evel here." She shook her head. "Bitch is a little daredevil shit."

"Ha. I bet it's a girl." Bri smirked. "Torturing you already."

Jacey shook her head. "No, hush, I don't think so. She wouldn't be all over hot wings… But I'm just basing that off Camryn's pregnancy. She was just a mean little kicker."

"No baby is the same." Bri shrugged. "I know these two weren't."

The blonde shrugged. "Maybe just maybe this baby is another Kol. Let's just hope it's not attached to me and eager to fucking hatch." She nodded her head. "I'll rip my hair out if it is."

"Well, you just gotta wait and see what the doctor tells you." Bri smiled and nodded. "That should be a fun time for you and Happy."

Jacey rolled her eyes, looking down at her small forming bump. "I want to keep the Russian doctors on standby in case anything happens, ok? Otherwise I'm keeping this guy I have. Hap's gonna love it."

"You have their information, just call their office and let them know." Bri shrugged. "Happy will blow a gasket."

She shook her head. "I'm more concerned with if my child is going to let me enjoy spaghetti or not. I'm excited, but if my stomach does anymore flips, I'm going to bed and making the baby do without." She rolled her eyes. "Listen to me, I'm a jerk."

"It's normal. I'd keep them from their cravings and they still grew big as fuck." Bri shook her head as she kept her eyes on her sons. "My little Hohrykova babies."

Jacey started laughing. "Yeah, little is the right word." She moved to Bri and wrapped her arms around the brunette. "I love you so much, Brianna, you _know_ that right?"

"I love their size." Bri nodded. "Yes, I know you love me. I love you too."

The blonde nodded. "They're perfect. Little fat Bri's. I love it." She smiled. "So you couldn't possibly get mad at me when I tell you this…"

"Yes, with mushy jawlines for days." Bri nodded as she kept her eyes on the boys. "Of course not."

Jacey nodded slowly. "I've entered you in the upcoming show. You're gonna be my model." She smiled at the brunette. "You can't argue with me either."

"Ok." Bri smiled. "I'll do it."

The blonde's jaw dropped. "Seriously? Really? That's so perfect… I'm not excited I don't have to drag you by your hair. "You have to talk Nik into it though. I was originally gonna have you and your babies as this subject but I think I want a sisters shoot."

"No, I'm not talking to her right now for leaving me." Bri shook her head. "Plus, she's leaving when Ant comes home. They're jetting off to Russia for a few months."

Jacey nodded her head. "Well you in all your naked glory with the babies then. It's a much better idea. Perfect too." She smiled.

"I'm surprised you didn't know that already. Ant is going out to help Elijah." Bri shook her head again. "Naked?"

Jacey nodded. "Why would I? Me and Nik aren't on any real level." She shrugged. "Yes, naked. Maybe a nude suit, who knows?"

"Because you talk to Elijah." Bri scoffed. "What the fuck is a nude suit?"

The blonde shook her head. "How do you know? It's a body suit that's nude… Skin tight, perfect, makes everything all lovely."

"Because you said so in the past." Bri shrugged. "Nah because it'd cover up all my pretty ink."

She rolled her eyes. "I'll have you know I got cussed out in three different languages for our break up. Then no suit, all naked and tatted and perfect with all your babies."

"Why did you get yelled at?" Bri shook her head. "Yes, with my handsome babies. Jax is trying to figure out how they aren't blond like Creed."

Jacey shrugged her shoulders before smiling at the brunette. "Because we broke up and I was mean. He's annoying."

"I'm an idiot, I was thinking about your breakup not our breakup." Bri smirked. "That he is."

The blonde shook her head. "No, dumbass. We discussed our breakup as well all this stuff with Happy and he's being pretty good about it all. I'm glad for it." She nodded. "Jax, not Elijah."

"Oh, Jax is being good?" Bri nodded. "That's good."

Jacey furrowed her brow. "You're confusing me… Jax is annoying, not being good. I still don't talk to the fucker."

"Elijah is good." Bri nodded. "Jax is annoying. I'm so lost."

The blonde shook her head. "I am too. Oh my god." She sighed as she rested her head against the table. "I need to go check on my child and his love. Trick them into a nap so I can go lay down with my boyfriend and baby girl."

"They're probably asleep already. They like sleeping outside. It's a Kajsa thing." Bri shrugged. "I'll also take that as a hint that you want me to leave."

Jacey shook her head. "No I don't, actually. I won't stay down for long. I can actually get started on the shoot since the twins are here."

"Then we'll stick around. I'll be lounging with my potatoes." Bri smiled. "My hot little potatoes."

The blonde nodded her head. "I'm just gonna start to slowly strip outta all of this… I'm burning the hell up right now." She sighed. "I don't know why it's so hot."

"It's your hormones." Bri smirked. "Gotta love 'em."

Jacey shook her head. "Remind me how much I hate my boyfriend when I think about having sex with him again." She rolled her eyes as she pulled her hair up into a top knot.

"I don't wanna hear it. You went on this tangent with Kol." Bri shook her head. "Be like me, get your factory shut down for good. I don't even have to deal with horrid shark weeks anymore. I'm so happy about that shit."

The blonde rolled her eyes. "I like sex with him, shut up. I don't always know he's not putting a condom on, shut up." She shook her head. "Why do I get pregnant with asshole kids? I don't understand."

"Yeah that's not an excuse, you could put one on for him." She smirked. "Because your boyfriend is an asshole."

Jacey shook her head. "Nah, I'm always more worried about _other things_." She shrugged. "He is but that does not mean that the kids have to take after him. I'll happily take a carbon copy of him if it means they're nice and sweet to me."

"The kids are assholes like you." Bri chuckled. "That's exactly what it is."

Jacey gasped, shaking her head frantically. "I am an angel!"

"Yeah, the fallen angel. Also known as Lucifer." Bri smirked at her sister and shrugged. "Don't deny it."

Jacey shook her head again, trying to bite back a smile. "Fuck you. I'm the good daughter in the family. Ahhh! I forgot to tell you… Dad's doing a Papa and his babies session."

"Nik is the good one." Bri shook her head. "Noah doesn't like dad this week. Dad straight up stole him while he was drinking from the source and Noah let out the loudest screech in the whole wide world."

The blonde started laughing. "He's gonna have to get over it, all the children are doing a shoot with him." She shrugged. "Oh I forgot to tell you, I finished editing the twins pictures, they're so perfect. I'll give them to you later."

"Look, he's got a glare just hearing us bring up dad." Bri laughed. "He's gonna be my troublemaker."

Jacey picked up the baby and shook her head. "You better leave my dad alone, you little chubby tater tot." She kissed his head. "You overly handsome little shit."

"Look at the gorgeous eyes. He's forever looking around when he should be asleep." Bri rolled her eyes. "If dad let's him hold onto his fingers, he'll be a happy tater tot again."

Jacey sighed heavily. "I see I'm dealing with baby jealousy inside me…" She moved to sit down on the stool. "He's a handsome devil, him and his other half."

"They used to kick the shit out of me when I would hold and baby Creed." Bri laughed. "Noah still gets upset when I baby Creed."

The blonde shrugged her shoulders. "Jealousy runs deep in our family. Right handsome?"

"Mase is reaching for his brother." Bri shook her head. "You need to see him cling to Monica like she's his mama. The face thing throws him off." She laughed. "He'll just look between us before realizing I'm his actual mom."

Jacey smiled as she took Mason into her arms. "You love this jerk huh? They're precious, oh my god. I'm dying."

"They still hold hands, I love them." The brunette sighed. "My babies."

Jacey shook her head. "I'm keeping them forever. Oh god, they're so damn adorable."

"No, I'd cry." Bri shrugged. "You need to see the way they give Jax hell together. It's amazing."

The blonde shrugged. "I can't wait for them to get older and start unleashing their hell on Hap. Him and Kol clash so hard.."

"Your Creed, he started sassing Jax. It's the most amazing thing in the world." Bri smirked. "It's like watching you sass Jax."

Jacey started laughing. "That's my baby boy. Makes me proud. Your _sweet_ Kol has been disobeying Hap and damn if he isn't scared of a belt… He pokes his lip out and runs off hiding. He's a fearless little devil, that's for sure." She shrugged. "Looks like Creed and Kol really are cut from the same Jacey Teller sass cloth."

"Creed is your son." Bri laughed. "You have two boys and a girl."

She shook her head, smiling. "Oh no, Creed crawled out of your shit. Not mine. I'd remember that big head." She smirked at her sister. "I've got my sweet baby girl and her devilish brother."

"I remember it vividly. I also remember Elijah doing that stupid thing he does. _Brianna, calm down for me, screaming isn't doing anything but giving me a migraine_." Bri shook her head. "I also remember Kol practically making out with Nik during the labor."

Jacey started laughing, nodding her head. "My boy is his daddy. A slutty little blonde loving hoe. He loves his Nik, doesn't even remember that."

"Show him pictures, I have pictures." Bri laughed. "He was just loving Nik's face so much. She was just covered in Kol drool."

Jacey shook her head. "He can't deny his Nik. That's still his wife." She smirked.

* * *

**September 6, 2014**

The blonde rolled her eyes at the men taking up her living room as she came home from Walmart. She'd been gone for two hours, Kol had given her hell and she was tired of running around after him. Groceries were littering her trunk, Kol was passed out in his seat and Jacey just left everything right where it was. It was hotter than hell, she was drained and she was pissed at Happy for ignoring her calls.

She stared at the four men carefully, watching their moves as they all kept their attention on the flat screen. She scoffed and shook her head. "Go get the groceries out of the car." She growled as she approached her boyfriend, only to get pulled into his lap. "Quit. Go get the groceries, I have to get Kol. He's asleep."

"And you left him in the car? Wow, great parenting." Kozik rolled his eyes. "You get the kid then the groceries."

Happy threw one of the remote controls at his best friend and shook his head. "Shut the fuck up talking to her like that. We'll get everything for you."

"For your fucking information, the car is still on. He's not just sitting in the heat." Jacey growled before she left the living room, going out to her black Range Rover to get her sleeping son before she turned the SUV off and shoved the keys into her dress pocket before she moved into the house. "I'm taking him upstairs, I suggest that stupid son of a bitch is out of my house when I get downstairs."

Happy nodded his head, kissing the blonde's cheek. "He'll help empty the car then leave. You find that ring yet?"

"No, not yet. I think it might be in the other jewelry box in the bathroom. Hopefully." She nodded her head. "How about you kick everyone out of here when you're done putting everything up?"

He chuckled, nodding his head. "I think you're just trying to get laid then take a nap." Happy kissed her lips as he started leading the blonde toward the stairs. "Am I right?"

"Partially… I just want a nap, I want you to nap with me and all can right with the world again. It's a simple request, babe." She smiled at him as he slowly took the sleeping toddler out of her arms.

Happy nodded again before he kissed her lips. "Alright, that'll work. Camryn's still at Nik's, right?"

"Yes. She's there until tomorrow night." She shrugged her shoulders. "I'm thinking about going to Malibu for a couple days. Why don't you check out for a little while and come with me and the kids?"

The man shrugged his shoulders. "I'll think about it. Depends on if you continue to be nice to me, like this." He kissed her lips again and smiled. "You stopped for In N Out, didn't you?"

"I'm always nice to you until you start playing and trying to keep food from me." She shrugged again, wiping her lipstick off of her boyfriend's lips. "Or dick. That's not ok either… How the fuck do you know that?"

Happy nodded his head. "Trust me, I know. Come on, I'll put you two in bed." He pulled her closer to him with his free hand, started leading her through the living room, and up the stairs. "You taste like strawberry lemonade, you only get that from In N Out. Your fingers smell like animal fries and hot sauce."

"I don't doubt that at all… Six years teaches people _many_ things." She smiled as she buried her face in Happy's chest, slipping her hand under his shirt to settle against his tan, warm skin. "I don't know what you're going on about… We went to Walmart."

The man chuckled, nodding his head. "Kol has a little honey mustard on his shirt, along with some hot sauce stains too." He tugged on Jacey's hair, pulling her away from him a little so their eyes could meet. "The first thing I learned about your feisty little ass was that you didn't like to played with… The second thing I learned was your love for food. We both know some things, baby." He kissed her once more before gently pushing her towards their bed. "Go take a nap, I'll be back in a few minutes." He laid Kol down in the middle of the bed, kissing his head before leaving the room.

* * *

**AN****: Heyyyy ;) . Another chapter, some Bri and Nik for good measure. Bri and Jacey, plus some good Jacey and Hap because I know how much I deprive you _amazing_ readers of this couple.**

**_Let me know what ya thought about this chapter! ;)_  
**


	99. Chapter 99: Rumors & Inquisitions

**September 14, 2014**

Jacey pulled up to her house, checking her mirror as she watched a Harley pull through the gate behind her. She recognized it easily, she'd known who it was from the moment she pulled out of the studio's parking lot. She rolled her eyes, running a hand through her long hair as she stayed in the driver's seat, watching the man dismount the Dyna and take off his helmet to hang on the handlebars before he started walking toward the white Range Rover.

"Fucking hell." Jacey shook her head slowly as she pulled her sunglasses from her face and watched through the mirror as Jax Teller got closer and closer to the driver's side door. She opened the door after turning off the engine and she got out of the SUV, standing in front of the man. "Happy's not here."

Jax nodded his head as he took off his sunglasses and stuck them in the front pocket of his kutte before his bright blue eyes landed on his sister. "I know. Came to talk to you, saw you leaving the studio so I followed you here. Are the kids here?"

"Yeah they are, with Case. Awaiting the arrival of their suits." She shrugged her shoulders. "Look, we talked. Don't come around here again, Jax."

The man shook his head, grabbing Jacey's hand as she started to walk away from him. "Jacey, goddamn it, please…" He trailed off when he noticed the look on her face. "Please, Jacey. Five minutes, a talk with your brother."

"I don't have a fucking brother so let me go." She yanked her arm from his grasp. "My brothers are dead and the youngest one disappeared after he made his existence known."

Jax grabbed her again, pulling her to him. "Stop! You are so fucked up, Jacey. I am not dead, I didn't leave you, I didn't choose anything or anyone over you. I need you to understand that, I need you to understand how fucking much I love you and I miss you in my fucking life." He nodded his head. "You have come before everything in this world, before the club, before my family… Before _everything_. I have a lot going on, Jacey. I have twins on the way, I have the love of my life who wants to wring my neck most days and I have a one year old son that is oddly your twin, in every way. Including his little tempers he can throw, Jacey. I won't lose all of that, I love Bri and I love our kids… Please just stop fucking hating me and wanting nothing to do with me because of that."

"You're as stupid as you are blonde." Jacey scoffed as she shook her head. "I do not fucking hate you for that, for any of that. I hate you for leaving me to stand by the man that left me on our wedding day, to stand by his side through his _tough time_. What about _my _tough time? What about me, Jackson?! I get it, I get it better than anyone that this is your _job_, your life. He's your brother, they're your family. But I am your sister, blood sister. You and me. We're practically twins, we've gone through everything together. We've killed together, Jax but come on. You didn't even text me asking how I was doing. You didn't come by. You didn't even ask _the love of your life _\- my best friend." She rubbed her forehead, shaking her head again. "I hate you for hurting Bri, I hate you for walking away from her when she found out she was pregnant again, I hate you for not being apart of my children's lives…"

Jax nodded slowly. "I am sorry. I am so fucking sorry that I wasn't there… I'm sorry I haven't fucking been there for a lot of shit." He pulled her to him, wrapping his arms tightly around his sister. "I know who you are, you're my J. My fucking annoying ass, mean baby sister and I'm sorry I left you."

"Stop, please stop now." She murmured, slowly pushing him away from her. "Your cologne is making me so nauseous." Jacey shook her head. "You smell like cigarette smoke too and it's even more nauseating."

The man brought the collar of his t-shirt up to his nose to smell it and shrugged as he fixed his shirt in place. "I smell good, Jace. You normally love my cologne, you used to steal my bottle from me… What are you talking- Holy fuck, please tell me you're not-."

"Pregnant? Yes, close to three months along." She shrugged her shoulders. "Yeah… I totally don't want to admit that one out loud because it just proves how much of a dumb whore I am but whatever."

Jax shook his head slowly. "You're not dumb, maybe a whore but you didn't hear that from me. I also needed to discuss something else with you. It's about Hap."

"I don't know what you'd need to discuss with me about Hap." Jacey shrugged her shoulders as she pulled her cardigan off. "Come on, I'm sure Case and the kids are passed out in the media room. We can talk inside, it's too damn hot outside to be dealing with your disgusting ass scents and this heat."

He chuckled, nodding. "Jace, just stop for a second. There's some 'eater claiming that she's pregnant. She just had to talk to me about my friend and how he needed to stop denying her." He sighed as he watched the blonde slowly start shaking her head. "She wants to be with him. She wants to be a family like they talked about."

"Excuse me?" Jacey cocked an eyebrow at her brother. "Hap knocked up a croweater? You're fucking joking." She furrowed her brow as her eyes dropped to her stomach, her slowly protruding stomach. "Well that's fucking awesome, maybe we could meet and become friends, I'll share tips and we can even let the kids play together." She growled as she started for the front door.

* * *

**September 25, 2014**

Happy Lowman slowly eased off his Dyna, hanging his helmet on his handlebars as he looked around the yard carefully. It'd been awhile since he'd been to the house, far before the first time he and Jacey Teller were supposed to get married. He wanted to be respectful, wanted to try to maintain a pleasant _relationship_ with Aleksandr Ivanov as best he could; especially considering who the man was and what the man meant to Jacey.

He made his way to the front door, pocketing his keys as he adjusted his kutte. Happy sighed before he knocked on the front door, his nerves were on edge. He knew there's a seventy percent chance that Aleksandr would disagree with Happy's request, turn it down, say no and he hated the thought of that but he wanted to ask anyway. He took a step back, waiting for the door to be answered as he kept his sunglasses-covered eyes on the front door.

"What can I do for you Happy?" Aleksandr inquired once the door was fully open. "If you're here to see Monica, she's taking a nap. Poor thing isn't feeling too hot."

The man shook his head. "No I'm here to speak with you… An important matter." He nodded his head as he eyed the man. "I didn't know, she told me she wanted to come to the house this weekend."

"What's more important than your child?" He stepped aside to let Happy in before closing the door behind him. "We can talk in the lounge."

Happy looked at Aleksandr and shook his head. "I didn't say this was more important than my child. I said it's an important matter."

"Lord, are Jacey and Brianna at it again?" He shook his head as he sat down in his favorite recliner and sighed. "I swear, they're the reason I have high blood pressure."

The man shook his head again. "No. They're fine, they're breaking banks in LA now, with the kids." He sighed, looking around the room before his dark gaze settled on Aleksandr again. "I came to talk to you about Jacey."

Aleksandr nodded. "Alright, what about Jacey?"

"I'd like to ask for your blessing again. I know I fucked shit up last year, I know I hurt her and broke your trust but I'm working on that." Happy nodded slowly. "I want to ask her to marry me…"

"Seriously?" He shook his head. "I'm going to be honest with you right now Happy. I only deal with you because of what you mean to the rest of my family. I don't think it's time for you to be asking for my blessing, why are you rushing into a marriage, you two haven't been back together that long?"

The man nodded again, crossing his arms over his chest. "Because I want to marry her, I love her."

"Alright, you have my blessing. You fuck it up this time, then I'm going to put you in the ground. Kids or no kids." Aleksandr shrugged. "You got it?"

Happy shook his head. "I'm not going to fuck it up."

"I still think it's way too soon but then again what do I know?" Aleksandr stood up slowly and shrugged his broad shoulders. "If you'll excuse me, I got a brother that I need to rant about this too. You all just love making my blood pressure rise huh?"

Happy shook his head again, his arms dropping to his sides. "If you don't approve then why are you giving me your blessing? Seems a little pointless… By the way, she's pregnant again."

"Because I want Jacey to be happy and if marrying you is what will make her continue to be happy then I'm going to give my blessing." Aleksandr shook his head. "Of course she is."

The man shrugged his shoulders. "She doesn't know I'm proposing again… But thank you for the blessing. She's only a few weeks along."

"Yeah don't even mention it." He waved Happy off. "I got a sick grandchild to care for. So later and congratulations on another kid."

The man nodded. "Jacey or myself will be here Friday to pick her up." He moved back into the foyer and left the house.

* * *

**September 30, 2014**

Happy dropped the blue bag on the kitchen counter and picked up a few of the cookies on the plate only to drop them when he felt a hand land on his ass. He looked back, smirking as he spotted his girlfriend. He turned completely around and wrapped his arms around the blonde, pulling her flush against him. "What's under that towel?"

"None of your business." She smirked at him as she wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing his lips briefly. "Are you just getting in?"

He nodded slowly, his hands moving to her ass before moving to the hem of the towel. "It's all my business, I'm very concerned with what's going on under here." He murmured, kissing her lips. "Yeah. Had an errand to run before I came home. We were talking to the Mayans all day."

"Oh is that so? Interesting." She murmured as she started pushing his kutte off, letting it drop to the floor before her hands dropped to his belt and started to unbuckle it before she was unbuttoning his jeans and unzipping them to push them down. "I have to be honest right now, I'm only concerned with what your hands are doing."

Happy chuckled as he moved his hands from her ass to her hips and squeezed them roughly before he picked her up and set her on the counter. "It's very so." He pulled the towel apart and pushed her wet hair over her shoulders. "I got you something while I was out, you might like it."

"I can tell you right now, baby, I love it." She nodded her head as she slipped her hand into his black boxers and started to stroke his member. "A lot, actually." She leaned forward, kissing his lips as she pulled him to her a little more. She continued to stroke him as she moved to his neck, licking and biting any part of him. "But ya know what, babe?" She pulled her hand from his boxers and pushed him away before she wrapped the towel around her body again. "Go get your new baby mama to fuck you in her kitchen!" She shoved him away from her and slid off the counter, grabbing the blue gift bag from the counter. "I don't wanna talk to you for the rest of the night but if you don't come upstairs with me and massage my back like you promised then I'm locking you out."

The man groaned, shaking his head as he fixed his pants before grabbing her. "Fuck are you talking about? New baby mama? What are you going on about, Jacey?"

"Your new baby mama, that blonde bitch at the clubhouse. Maria, Katie, whatever her name is. She's pregnant with your kid." She poked his forehead. "You're an idiot… You fucked some whore that's probably been with every single Son in the state and now you have two babies on the way. Are you trying to break some record here?"

Happy shook his head again. "I didn't sleep with any fucking croweater. You're the only person I've fucked since 2008. You hear that? Six years. If I wasn't fucking you, I had to use my damn hand like some fucking kid." He squeezed her hips. "I didn't get anyone pregnant but you. You, Jace, you're the only woman I've ever knocked up. _Ever_."

"Well that's nice, I feel like a slut." She shook her head as she set the gift bag on the island to her left as she stared up at her boyfriend. "Is that a Tiffany's bag? You went to Tiffany's?" She cocked an eyebrow at the man.

He chuckled, shaking his head. "You were in a different relationship, Jace. It's fine. I was an alcoholic. The past is just that." He nodded his head. "It's a Tiffany's bag, but no I didn't go. I had someone else go." He smiled.

"Who went to Tiffany's for you?" She inquired as she adjusted the towel around her body. "Your other baby mama?"

The man rolled his eyes. "No, my daughter went. She rewarded herself with some cuff thing she told me she wanted and in return, she picked up what I ordered for your pretty ass."

"You just wanna spend your money and have a seemingly nice excuse, huh? That's fine, baby. I'll happily be your excuse to blow your money. That's fine, I enjoy being spoiled by you." She kissed his lips, clutching his shirt in her hands as her tongue invaded his mouth, deepening the kiss.

Happy slowly pulled away, nodding his head. "You're cutting me off, aren't you?" He questioned as he wrapped his arms around her. "Jacey, don't do it. Babe."

"Your new girlfriend wants to be with you and have a nice little family with you." She smiled at him as she nodded her head slowly. "I'm going to bed, love you."

He rolled his eyes. "Look in that damn bag right now. I don't care for some lying bitch and her wants. I care for my family, my kids and my woman. You're my woman, you're my baby mama." He smirked at her as he nodded his head. "Open the damn bag and accept your gift."

"Alright fine. Don't yell about it." She smiled as she grabbed the bag and pulled all the tissue paper out. "What's with the paper?" Happy shrugged as he caught the paper and chuckled as she groaned. "Is this serious just a bag full of tis-." She stopped as she spotted the ring at the bottom of the bag.

He dropped the paper, knowing by the look on her gorgeous face that she'd found the ring. "What do you think? You wanna go again?" He kissed her forehead. "One more time. Agree to marry me, baby. I put it on everything I won't let you down this time. I won't."

* * *

**AN****: ;) ;) ;) You guys know how much I love you amazing readers so here's another chapter for you all. Hope you enjoyed it!**


	100. Chapter 100: Promises & Dances

**October 25, 2014  
Malibu - The Lowman Estate**

Jacey Teller continued to apply her makeup as she looked back every so often to make Camryn was still ok in the bathtub. She grinned at the little girl as she continued to play with the bubbles and her toys. Jacey turned back around, working on her top eyeliner, winging it a little before she applied her mascara. She took a deep breath and reached for her candy apple red lipstick, applying it to her lips with ease before she turned around to look at the gorgeous three year old in the the large round bathtub.

"Alright, babe, honest opinion, how do I look?" Jacey started to pin half of her curly hair up, leaving the other half in curls going down her back. "Tell me the truth, now."

Camryn looked up at her mother and smiled, nodding her head eagerly. "Mama! You look beautiful!" She stood up, holding her arms out for Jacey. "Let me get a closer look."

"Hang on, baby, I'll have to get Bri to get you out." She smiled at the little blonde before she moved into the bedroom, spotting the brunette on the bed beside Cato as she applied the finishing touches to her makeup. "Can you get Camryn out of the bathtub and dry her off?"

Bri looked up from the medium sized square mirror and nodded her head. "Shit, you're a knockout, J." She started smiling as she slowly got off the bed and approached the blonde. "You're hair looks amazing… You're just so perfect, especially this lipstick. I take it back, I wanna marry you!" She grinned.

"You're too late, you broke my heart with your rejection so I'm trying to move on as best I can." Jacey laughed, pulling the brunette into a tight hug. "Thank you for doing this… I know you guys are all on the outs of this but thank you being here."

The brunette shrugged her shoulders. "I couldn't imagine sitting this out… I'm just glad it's finally happening. Even though me and him have our ups and downs, I'm really happy that you are two are really doing this." She gave Jacey another smile before moving into the bathroom to grab a big black towel and picked the little girl up, kissing her cheeks. "Hey CC!" She smiled as she wrapped the towel tightly around the blonde and set her on the counter. "Are we doing your makeup too?"

"B! Yes, I want some pretty red lipstick and glittery red eye shadow like you and mommy." She grinned at the brunette, nodding her head eagerly. "Can my hair stay just like this? All curly and pretty? Javi Baby likes my hair like this."

.

.

.

.

Jacey watched as Bri and Camryn left the room before she turned her attention to the window she was closest to. She looked down at the decorations, the chairs and she sighed. "Here we go again." She murmured, adjusting the necklace around her neck. She heard the door shut and looked back, smiling at the man that leaned against it. "Hi." She turned to face her dad.

"Hello my dear, you look lovely." Aleksandr smiled at the blonde. "I didn't think I'd be at another one of my daughters' wedding so soon."

She laughed a little, nodding. "Yeah me neither. You look so handsome, I can only imagine what my son looks like." She looked back out the window, watching her family. "There's a small part of me that questions this, I just feel like something bad could happen again. I've done well to be excited about this until now."

"You're about to marry the man you love." He nodded. "It's ok for you to have that thought in your head given the last time."

Jacey looked back at the man and shrugged. "It's just like last year… I was almost pregnant on my wedding day then too though. This year I actually am pregnant and you know what I'm really concerned with? Food. I want that cake so bad. The whole thing."

"You're a mess." He chuckled and shook his head. "Eat the whole cake, it's your day no one can complain if you do."

The blonde shrugged as she slowly made her way to the man and sighed. "That took a lot of energy. This dress is dramatic, I don't know why you continue to support my ideas." She smiled as she pulled her phone from her dress. "I also need one single favor in the next week or so… It's a small one but the content is a little ridiculous."

"What can I do for you?" Aleksandr smiled down at her. "Huh?"

Jacey shrugged. "Aside from being a friendly person for the remainder of the night, I need all the information you can gather about an ugly little kutte fucking whore named Brooke."

"When am I never friendly?" He shook his head. "Alright I can do that."

The blonde rolled her eyes. "Bri's texting me so it's time to go down there." She smiled. "You can be a rude man, don't even try that. She's apparently pregnant with Happy's child."

"I'm rude to those who are rude to me first." Aleksandr shrugged. "That's none of my business. I'll get all the information for you that I can."

Jacey shook her head. "I will starve you if you don't get annoyed with me, dad. As my father, you have to be annoyed too. I told Jax to tell her we could be best friends and I'll share tips on pregnancy with her." She huffed. "Bitch. She's not pregnant with his baby. Happy isn't that stupid, dad."

"I'll starve you if you starve me." He shook his head. "I know he's not _that_ stupid. I'm just saying you didn't need to tell me why you need the information on this Brooke girl. With our luck, Jax or Juice is the father. That's how it'll work out."

Jacey shook her head slowly. "You'd be starving your unborn grandchild, go for it." She poked his cheeks. "You either want to murder the bitch like I do for being a stupid bitch or a part of you believes her. I told you that piece of information so you could try to figure out who fathered the child. Jackson knows he'd die at my hand if he did something so stupid, like cheat on Brianna."

"I can't believe I am gonna have another grandchild." He smirked. "I don't believe her. I know Happy would never do shit like that. He's not an idiot." He shook his head. "I don't think your brother is as smart or loyal as you like to think he is. This is why he's yet to marry Brianna."

The blonde shrugged. "She's not pregnant with SAMCRO's baby. It's a feeling I have. Besides Case said she just showed up in the middle of August. She's due around the same time as me. I did a little research but Case only knew so much. Happy's only seen her a few times when he showed up for church. I don't think he's very smart at all… Brianna has to learn on her own, no more doing searches on Jax. No more anything on him. Just wait and observe." She nodded her head. "Mm, do you smell that? Steak. Oh god, why am I starving? Oh by the way? I know you just brushed off this pregnancy. '_Of course I'm pregnant again_'..." She nodded her head.

"Just out of the blue?" He shook his head again and shrugged. "I did brush it off. You and Brianna stay pregnant. There's nothing for me to get excited about anymore until the kid is actually here. I won't be shocked if Brianna finds some way to end up pregnant even though her tubes are tied."

Jacey nodded. "Out of the blue. Just showed up here. Oh that's because your blood pressure keeps you grounded. I may be able to help you out there though. Kol threw his Legos at his teach the other day, Camryn punched another girl for trying to steal her coloring book and I'm sure my children are close to getting kicked out of this school."

"I'm going to need a heart transplant from all this nonsense." Aleksandr rolled his eyes. "Just pull them out of the school. If they get kicked out, it'll hurt their chances at going to a better school."

Jacey stopped at the French doors and shook her head. "One of these days your eyes are gonna get stuck that, old man." She flashed him a grin. "I'll see what I can do without Kol getting his ass beat for his rebellious ass attitude."

"I'll get eye transplants too then." He shrugged. "Kol needs to get his little ass beat. I have a spiked belt with his name on it. Send him my way. He can ask Bri and Monica how it feels to be popped with it."

The blonde slapped his chest. "No! You're not beating his ass, period. Spiked belt, bare hand, nothing. You're an abusive human. No." She shook her head. "You've used that shit on me!"

"I will beat his little ass." He smirked. "Apparently I didn't use it enough since you think it's ok to smack your father."

She shrugged her shoulders. "I'm grown, you can't do shit to me now. Finally being an adult had its perks. You will not, you're just like me… Hate seeing that lip pop out. He works that sad face well too." She smiled.

"Oh yes I can." Aleksandr shrugged. "You're never too old to get a belt to the ass."

Jacey rolled her eyes again. "Yes I am, do not make me run. You know I will right now." She blew him a kiss, grinning at him. "You love me way too much to beat me too, besides I'm pregnant and it's my wedding day."

"I can wait until you have the kid." He smirked at her. "Don't try me Jacey. You know I'm mean when I need to be."

The blonde shook her head slowly. "See… This is why I run from you. This is why I hide from your evil ass." She gestured to the backyard. "Think you could explain why my child is slowly undressing, piece by piece."

"Wrong suit." Aleksandr shrugged. "Kol!"

Jacey laughed a little. "I'll run from any of you fuckers. You're all scary shitheads." She shook her head. "My God, I love him."

"Your wedding, I say let him run around naked. You did the photos beforehand right?" He shook his head. "Soon as this is over, I'm getting out of this tux and back into a suit."

The blonde shook her head. "No. No naked boys running around. Please get him, bring him here. He can walk with us then sit with you." She rolled her eyes. "You better not, I'll hang you from the chandelier."

"What's wrong with me changing into a suit?" He shook his head and chuckled as he stalked towards his grandson. "Suit stays on Kol. Until later." He picked up the discarded clothing before lifting up Kol. "Your mama wants you to be clothed."

Kol groaned loudly as he shoved his bow tie in his grandfather's mouth. "No clothes, Papa!"

"You want me to spank you or do you want to wear your clothes for this wedding?" Aleksandr shook his head. "I want you to be in your tux, you'll look cool like me."

Jacey shook her head. "Walk with me, Kol. I promise you if you do not keep those clothes on, daddy's going to be holding you and probably taking you to another room. Then you won't even be able to have cake with Kajsa."

"Fine but no bow tie, mama." Kol nodded his head. "Papa's glaring at me, tell him to stop."

The blonde sighed heavily. "Dad. Stop."

"I'm stopping." Aleksandr smiled. "He's the one who stuffed the bowtie in my mouth. I didn't appreciate it."

The blonde shrugged her shoulders. "He's crazy, I've told you this. I believe it's time to finally give me away, so you and your other half can pull your heads out of your asses, do this and you both can get out of your tuxes, stuff your fat faces then go home to sleep. Sound good?"

"I love him though." Aleksandr nodded as he set Kol down and grabbed his hand before holding his arm out for Jacey. "Let's give you away to your soon to be husband. Come on Jacey, it's the day you've waited for a while."

The blonde hooked her arm with her dad's and sighed. "Yes, give me away. Just like last year." She nodded. "I am fucking worried."

"Don't be." Aleksandr kissed Jacey's forehead and smiled. "Nothing is going to go wrong, on the off chance that it does. I have a gunman on standby. He can be here in three minutes."

Jacey sighed again, nodding her head. "That's such a great thing to tell me in front of my son." She murmured as her eyes connecting with Bri's gray orbs. "She's doing it too, she's worried."

"He helped me pick the gunman out." He chuckled. "I'm joking. I'm joking. She's always worried about you. It's her default setting Jacey. Even when you're happy she still worries."

The blonde nodded slowly. "I feel like I'm gonna puke, I could do without these feelings right now. Dad."

He squeezed her hand and nodded slowly. "If you have to puke, just aim for the shoes." He chuckled. "I'm just trying to make you laugh here Jacey. This is going to be amazing. You're getting married right now. We're at your wedding and almost to Happy. Look at him, smiling like a fool."

"He's a jerk, he knows I want to puke right now. This is nerve wracking. why do you let me do shit like this?" She shook her head. "I don't even know if I'm referring to this wedding or allowing me to be with that asshole."

"I've learned over the years to not even bother coming between what you and your sister want." Aleksandr shrugged. "Whatever makes you happy, makes you happy and I can't really bump against that now can I?" He shook his head. "You're knocked up, your nerves are working over time, of course you need to puke. It'll all be over soon though. He looks like an idiot. I'll smack the smile off of his face right now, just give me the OK."

Jacey shook her head slowly. "Quit threatening to harm him, Jesus. Go to sleep with that shit, dad. Who's that man?" She mumbled before looking down at her son. "I'm so glad he's a rebel, he's going to keep life so interesting…"

He shook his head. "I'm dropping it." He shrugged. "I don't know."

"Yes you do… He's not officiating me, dad. I didn't sign off on that." She shook her head. "Ok let's make a deal, you'll kidnap me in ten seconds."

"No, I really don't know who he is Jacey." Aleksandr shook his head again. "If you don't want him to officiate, then send him off when we get there. I can do it, I still think I have my license."

She shook her head. "No it's fine, one of us making a scene is enough. Kol!" She growled lowly. "Thank you for doing this… I love you, dad." She smiled as she looked up at the man as they came to a stop.

"I love you too." He kissed her head and smiled. "I'm happy for you and super proud of you."

.

.

_Words, meaningful words upon the piano that was playing softly as Jacey and Happy stared at each other. Everything around them was just space, nothing, they were in their own world. He was blissfully happy, he was in awe. Jacey smiled at him, her teeth raking over her bottom lip as she looked past him to look at her brother before her blue eyes found Happy again. _

"_It's been brought to my attention that you have prepared your own vows…" The officiant, Charlie Horse, nodded his head slowly as he wrapped Happy's chain around Happy and Jacey's hand. "This, the bind that will represent your marriage, this and your vows, your love and adoration for one another." He looked at Happy, nodding again. "Please, your vows." _

_Happy nodded slowly, his dark landing on his son in Aleksandr's arms before they moved to his daughter being held by Igor. "I could list a million things that make me love you, blondie, but I'm pretty sure half of them would get me killed." He looked at her, smirking as he moved his free hand to her protruding belly briefly. "I could start with how you're the mother of my children or something equally obvious or I could start out smaller. Like the way you always kick the hell out of me when you're half asleep and want me to cuddle you, the way you always tell me you love me right before you kick my ass for something. It's the way you glare at me when you're mad, the way your jaw twitches, you clench your fist a few times before your thumbs start rubbing your fourth fingers. It's the way you hate coffee but always drink it. You're mean as hell and always have some smartass comment to throw when you're irritable." He chuckled. "I love the way you and Camryn always seem to team up against me to get your ways. I love that you always have to have four hair ties on your wrist, I love how the only you fall asleep is by tracing my tattoos. I love you, Jace. You're absolutely everything, from the blonde devil to my damn best friend." _

"_Jacey." Charlie nodded his head at the blonde. "Your turn, dear." _

_The blonde nodded her head. "Don't make me emotional, my makeup looks good. Damn it." She smiled up at the man. "It's easy to list a bunch of reasons why I love you, Hap, but I don't want to take the easy way out. You just made everyone here think I'm the needy one but you're worse…" She laughed a little. "With the way you always have to kiss me six times before you leave me. I love how you will only take naps with your boy these days, the way your day isn't complete unless you have a large dose of your daughter. I love how you use my belly as a pillow every time I'm pregnant, no matter how much me and the baby protest. I'm absolutely in love with the glaring contest you and Kol always have when it comes to anything… I'm in love with you. Crazy, insanely and happily in love with you." _

"_Now for the rings, the symbol of your unity and love. The symbol of the infinite bond you share with one another." Charlie smiled, nodding briefly. _

_The couple turned their attention onto Camryn before she could turn to hide within Igor's grasp on her. "Cami has the rings." Jacey murmured as her blue eyes connected with Igor. "Come here, babe." _

"_Iggy." The little girl murmured before turned back around and was eased to her feet by the burly man. "Here ya go." She approached her parents and passed the rings to Jacey before she took off back to Igor. _

_Charlie unwound the chain from Happy and Jacey's hands before taking the rings from the gorgeous. "These rings, they represent the vows, the love and the bond that Happy and Jacey have for each other. They represent the endlessness of their feelings, their adoration and this untouched magic between them." He passed Happy's black wedding band to Jacey and her diamond encrusted wedding band to Happy. "Now, Happy, repeat after me. With this ring, I vow to honor, cherish, protect and love you." _

"_With this ring, I vow to honor, cherish, protect and love you, Jace." Happy slid the band onto Jacey's fourth finger and smiled. _

_Charlie nodded his head. "Now Jacey. With this ring, I vow to honor, cherish, protect and love you." Jacey repeated the vows as she slid Happy's band onto his finger after moving his other two rings to his right hand. "I now pronounce you, husband and wife. You may kiss her now." _

"_Damn right." Happy smirked as he leaned down to her level, pressing his lips to hers as his large hands held her face. _

.

.

"Smack your dad." Bri shook her head. "Kol and Happy are adorable. I already know, Happy is never talking to me again. So, let me break that news to your niece while feeding her steak since you just wanna go off and trade me for Aleksandr."

The blonde shook her head. "He's not upset with you, Bri. You'd know if he was. You were standing up for me, he's proud." She smiled. "Did you just call him Aleksandr? Rude bitch. I'll be back." She walked off toward the table her father was sitting at with Igor. "You caught all that, huh?"

"I did." Aleksandr nodded. "Sit down, have a taco."

Jacey shook her head slowly. "I don' t want any right now."

"What's wrong? You were hungry earlier." He shook his head. "Come on, bring it in for some hugs."

The blonde moved to her dad's side, hugging him tightly. "I just kicked Hap's mom out of our reception party, dinner, whatever." She shook her head. "The baby's kicking endlessly and I'm just getting tired."

"Eh, she wasn't a good person anyways." He shrugged. "It's just time for you to cuddle and take a nap." He wrapped his arms around her and smiled. "You need to just sit here and I'll baby you until it's all over."

Jacey sighed as she started rubbing her belly. "She called me a dumb little girl. Bri's upset because Happy was being a little mute bitch, as she so sweetly worded it." She shook her head. "It's his mom though and I'd probably beat Kol's ass if he tried to disrespect me but I'm - I just don't know where my thoughts are trying to go."

"So, Bri did what Happy should've and spoke up for you?" He shook his head. "Everyone handles it differently. He's stuck between a rock and a hard place. Who does he want to piss off more, the new wife or his mom… I'm not saying it's right but you know he just always stays out of drama. You just wanted his mom to love you because you know how important she is to Happy."

The blonde nodded her head. "I just want peace, damn it. I want everyone happy and I want some fucking quiet once. Just for twelve hours, if it's possible. No fighting, no yelling, no arguing, nothing." She took the fork full of cake from Igor and ate the cake before passing the fork back to him. "You didn't need that piece."

"That can happen." Aleksandr nodded. "Peace and quiet. You're going on a honeymoon Jacey. You can relax for a bit, put all of what happened with Isabel aside. You won't be dealing with her anymore."

Jacey took Igor's fork again, eating the cake off of it before she set it down. "Sorry, sorry. I'm done now, I swear." She shook her head. "We're only having tonight and tomorrow night. I'm not burdening you with Kol Lowman and Bri with Cami."

"Bullshit, take longer than that." He shook his head. "You need a proper honeymoon with your husband. We can handle Kol and Cam. Don't worry, I don't plan on using the spiked belt. You have my word."

The blonde shook her head again, her hand finding the man's chain to fiddle with it. "No, are you joking? We don't need a proper honeymoon. Two nights is fine, I'm already pregnant, what else do you think we're going to do? I'm literally making him lay around and be lazy with me. By the pool, on the sand, anywhere."

"Be lazy for a week straight." He smirked. "Explore."

Jacey laughed a little. "No, dad. I'm not going to wake up at two in the morning to you calling me about my demon child. He's still my baby, he doesn't like sleeping without me. Just ask Frey. He loves to wake up Frey in the middle of the night." She nodded her head. "But as long as Igor puts Cami to sleep, she'll be fine, right, Satan?"

"Right." Igor nodded slowly. "I'll put her to sleep if Bri can't get it done."

She smiled. "I just think Kol will have the problems. He can fall asleep fine but he still wakes up during the night and wants me." She shrugged her shoulders. "I'm not risking your sleep, dad. You're an ass when you're sleep deprived. Right, Igor?"

"She's correct." He shrugged his shoulders. "Plus neither of them will last long away from the kids. They're too attached. They're going to miss them as soon as they leave here."

Jacey scoffed, shaking her head. "Igor, shush. You're sharing too much." She shrugged her shoulders. "It's time to hire some more suits, boys… The hungry hippo is going to need his own when he gets here."

"You're having a girl." Anthony flicked Jacey's ear. "Bri calls the shots when it comes to hiring new suits these days. After Yevgeny, she's wanted to be more _involved_."

Jacey tilted her head up to look at the man and scrunched up her nose. "I'm having a boy, I'm certain." She smiled as she nodded her head. "Look now, you can't just abuse me. I don't take your shit anymore, not since you got dumped for cheating on my baby."

"Girl." He shrugged his shoulders. "I didn't cheat. I fell in love with Nik. Plus, Camryn has moved on. She has Javier."

The blonde rolled her eyes. "You were committed to Camryn first though." She smirked.

"I'm leaving." Anthony shook his head. "I can't even be bothered to continue this situation. I'm grabbing Kajsa and on the marriage."

Jacey shook her head. "Give me my angelface before you take her back to Oakland. And relax a little, it's a damn joke." She hugged Aleksandr tighter to her.

"He's stressed out." Aleksandr shook his head. "He's basically taken over for Elijah and he's still adjusting to not only being in charge of his suits but Elijah's too."

The blonde shook her head. "Well he doesn't have to worry about that for long." She shrugged. "Word on the street is Elijah is coming back in January."

"He'd still be in charge." He shrugged. "Way of the land these days."

Jacey nodded her head. "You don't exactly that to stand in place, do you?" She shrugged. "I will probably be spending my money on my baby _boy_." She smiled as she rubbed her belly again. "Kicking ass little shit."

"Pretty sure you're having a girl." Igor poked at Jacey's belly. "She's giving you hell already."

The blonde shook her head slowly. "Why is everyone so sure about me having a girl? Dad, what do you think?" She looked between the men before her eyes fell on her belly. "He's so vicious."

"Girl." Aleksandr nodded. "Only because Bri's little witchy friend said so."

Jacey rolled her eyes. "Fucking crystal ball reading bitch better quit lying." She shrugged as she leaned up to turn around to look at Happy across the room. "I love that Kol is just cuddling him… Naked or not, he never passes up the chance to cuddle."

"Kol is going to end up with as many kids as Bri. I can tell that simply because of the way he likes to be naked all the time." Aleksandr laughed and shook his head. "It's going to be terrible and amazing at the same time."

The blonde nodded her head. "And you're just thrilled that you'll probably be getting your first great grandchild in twelve years…" She smirked. "I think Camryn's going to have like three kids."

"Very thrilled." He smirked back at her. "Three just like her mom."

Jacey shook her head. "That's ok because we all know Happy and Igor are gonna have heart attacks when she even graduates."

"I'll cry." Igor nodded. "I'll own up to it. I'll be emotional as fuck when she's all grown up." He shook his head. "That's my little girl. I don't want her to grow up."

Jacey sighed heavily and smiled. "And here I was thinking all this time that you were a little heartless. Kicking me and Bri's asses all the time." She smirked.

"I kicked your asses because I love you two. It wasn't just for fun." Igor smiled. "That little girl though, she has my heart. She makes me so proud. Also, if you ever blab about this, I'll be prone to kick your ass the moment you push this new kid out."

The blonde rolled her eyes. "That why you did it so much? You two would just stand around while that other shithead would chase us." She laughed before shrugging. "She's my baby, she's perfect. Also I'm so not scared of you anymore… I'm a big kid now, you can't just kick my ass anymore."

"Yes." Igor smiled as he finished off his cake. "Cam already knows my feelings so, that's what matters in life. I'll treat her just like Aleksandr treated you and Brianna, minus the ass beatings. She never does anything bad in my eyes." He chuckled. "I'm not trying to overstep or overshadow Happy in anyway. So, I hope he knows I have the utmost respect for him but I do see Camryn as mine because I've been around her for so long and she's even taught me how to draw the perfect flower. I'll however, still kick your ass, grown or not."

The blonde shook her head slowly. "Camryn loves you, even you used put her sassy ass in timeout. Oh I remember all those fights. It doesn't feel like that was almost four years ago. Scary. Sounds like you should talk to him one day. He knows you love her and care for her, he knows and understands it all. On the plus side, she told him one day that you are her Iggy and no one else's so he doesn't mess with the relationship." She scoffed. "Oh ok so both of you just think that you can just beat my ass anytime you want? Fucked up."

"Shush, we don't talk about those fights." He shook his head frantically. "I put her in timeout because I wanted to respect you and Happy." He smirked at her. "I'll talk to him one day, take him out to the shooting range. We can bond while we have a nice chat." He nodded. "She's a possessive little thing. No not anytime, just when you do something foolish, which is most of the time."

She laughed, patting his cheek. "Don't wanna discuss the sass she threw at you? Sucks huh? Welcome to my world. I have _two_ children that have my sass and attitude, I'm constantly getting it. Especially from my future porn star over there…" She shrugged her shoulders. "Take him to the family one, I bought him a range, just some land about twenty minutes from the house. It's a secret though… He'll discover it Monday." She smiled at the man before looking at her dad. "Don't play, I will run and hide from you both. You know how much I like to run."

"Such a redneck." Igor shook his head. "I'm taking him to Bri's store. I like the range she and Alex have built in that god awful white building." He shrugged. "Both of us? We'll get Elijah and Frey in on the fun too. Where will you run then, huh?"

She rolled her eyes. "He likes guns, shooting and now he has his own range. He can also go out there to relax because the land has a cabin on it. Fuck you, stupid." She stuck her tongue out at the man. "Ok seriously Igor, stop playing. I will run. Elijah's not as fast as he used to be." She smiled.

"He'll just relax by torturing someone in the cabin. I know him." Igor laughed. "He'd still outpace you. It's physics or some shit. Your short little legs can't move fast enough Jacey."

The blonde shook her head. "Negative, my little sunshine. I'll fucking one and hide. Besides you guys hate when I'm pregnant, you all hide. Except Frey. Frey gets flirted with and he loves that." She shrugged.

"It's the tits." Frey smirked at Jacey. "I'm a tit man and you get a nice rack just like your sister."

The blonde rolled her eyes. "It's always about my tits. Shut up, you were supposed to run away with me. This was supposed to be us, asshole." She smirked back.

"I hate to break it to you blondie, you probably don't hear this often." Frey smiled at her. "You're gorgeous but just not my type. I need me a trashy little college coed that wants to piss her dad off by sleeping with an older man. It's the best no strings attached sex ever."

Jacey rolled her eyes again. "I don't even wanna talk to you anymore. You just ruined all my dreams." She shook her head. "Damn we should've met when I was in college… I loved pissing this jerk off."

"You act like I'm this old ass man. I'm younger than Elijah." Frey shook his head. "He is my homie." He reached over and poked Jacey's tits and smirked. "You would've gotten me killed by Aleksandr."

The blonde rolled her eyes once more. "You're older than me. Elijah's older than me. Shut up… What are you these days? Thirty five? Three more years than me, baby." She smiled. "He wouldn't have killed you, he didn't kill Elijah." She leaned closer to Frey. "And he almost walked in on us so many times…"

"Almost?" Aleksandr scoffed. "One time I succeeded. It was terrible. I had to break out the imported vodka."

Frey laughed and shook his head. "He didn't kill Elijah because he knew you two would wind up in a relationship. You and I however, we would've been fuck buddies. I tried to make Brianna my fuck buddy but she was too annoyed with me killing people in her garage to give me the time of day."

"You did not. You had too many almosts… Frey, I would've given you a run for your money." She smirked at him. "You know, I'm starting to think it's a suit thing because I so used to have a crush on Iggy, over there. I started favoring him over the other assholes, that's why I tried to calm down a little but nah, had to send Elijah running after me all the time."

"Why is it that you and Nik like to make my life hell by getting involved with a suit?" Aleksandr shook his head. "Couldn't just find normal men. Nik married one, you almost married another. You liked having that man chase you around. Don't play victim."

Jacey shook her head. "Because we clearly like having men as abusive and crazy as our dad… Duh." She smiled and shook her head again. "I did not… He fucking kicked my ass worse than you two."

"I'm not abusive, I'm loving." He smiled. "He's the dad of the suits. Like you think it'd be me but he's way more dad like in situations."

The blonde shrugged. "Potato. You're all abusive and love to carry a damn belt. Oh I know. He's a rude asshole… He hates it when I run."

"He dadded me once. _Mr_. _Eriksson_." Frey shook his head. "You know he's about to beat some ass when he whips out the surname."

Jacey rolled her eyes. "Nothing pisses me off more than _Miss Teller_… I could kill him." She shook her head. "No no, Frey, dad saying _Jacey Nicole_… Fuck that shit. I'm going to a different damn continent."

"I've had the pleasure of getting the first and last name from him too." Frey shuddered. "I thought surely he was going to take my head."

Jacey shook her head slowly. "Not everyone is fortunate enough to not get any government names pulled out on them like Igor." She stuck her tongue out at the man. "Not much longer and the day will be over and I can sleep peacefully."

"The DJ asked me out on a date and now you're brother is doing that weird thing with his mouth." Bri sat down on Jacey's lap and sighed. "I missed you! You were away from me forever!"

The blonde furrowed her brow. "Did you blow him under the booth? Ha, whore. Nothing like having slutty wedding sex, right dad?" She smirked before shaking her head. "Frey, let's go somewhere real quick."

Frey shook his head as he stood up. "I'm all for helping a wife cheat on her new husband." He held out his hand for Jacey. "Come on. I know a empty spot."

"Slut. I think Hap would kill you." Jacey smirked as she started rubbing her belly again. "I'm having slutty wedding sex again with my new husband after you all leave. How many of my waitresses have you taken to that empty spot, whore?"

"None. None of them are trashy coeds." Frey shrugged as he sat down and pulled Bri onto his lap. "You just worked me up and then rejected me when I was going to happily help you on this lovely day." He shook his head. "Bri, be my human shield. Hide me from that blonde _tease_."

Jacey rolled her eyes. "See there was only a few times where I would've happily taken your hand and let you lead me wherever _but_ we weren't on the same page, my love." She smiled as she blew the man a kiss. "Don't take my Bri from me either."

"You know he's gonna follow Cam off to college, claim he's a weird English professor and just sleep with all the coeds he can before he gets caught up for fraud." Bri smirked at Jacey. "Did you ever get your steak? I put a steak wrap in my purse. It's so bomb."

The blonde rolled her eyes again. "I'm waiting for the phone call from the jail." She shrugged. "No I didn't. Dad was cuddling me then I got to talking with Iggy then my secret boyfriend you're sitting on."

"You need to have some. Do you want me to get you some?" Bri stood up. "I gotta pass by the food table to go coddle your crybaby ass brother anyways."

Jacey shook her head. "No, no, no. I'm fine right now. I'm great actually… Don't call him that. It unnerves me. His name is Jax. Just go by that. He's lucky he's even here, tell him to quit bitching."

"Look at you hating your sister's boyfriend." Frey smirked at Jacey as Bri walked away. "I love it so much. It's an interesting dynamic to witness."

"Bri knows I hate that fucker. He's not my brother anymore… There is no dynamic, although I do enjoy how happy she is. So whatever." Jacey shrugged, reaching over to flick the man's nose. "Stop trying to hunt down drama, Igor junior."

"I'm not trying to hunt down drama." Frey shook his head. "I'm just pointing out the obvious. I was talking about your dynamic with Bri when it comes down to you two mentioning Jackson, or her bringing it up."

Jacey nodded her head. "Oh yeah. It turns awkward because I hate him and well…" She sighed. "Everything is fucking awkward. I just want to hide in my bathtub and never be bothered anymore."

Aleksandr rattled off in Swedish to Frey before shaking his head. "Ignore him, he's stupid. It's not his place to speak on any dynamic you have with your sister." He squeezed his daughter's hand. "Just take a deep breath, it's your wedding and we want this to be fun again. So will you entertain me with a dance? I don't do it often but I am light on my feet."

"Oh now you want that dad and daughter dance?" She flicked Frey again before standing up, holding her hand out for her dad. "Tell me what you said to him and I'll stop asking for things for at least three years."

"I've wanted one earlier but Monica had me learning some weird dance then I wandered off for a bit." He chuckled. "I told him to quit being an idiot because it's not his place to speak on who you like and dislike. You can still ask me for things. I don't mind, you know this."

The blonde shrugged, mumbling to herself as she wiggled her fingers. "Did she teach you how to twerk?" She smirked. "Tell the DJ to play a good song and dance with your favorite daughter."

"She tried to teach me." He laughed. "I don't want to dance with Nik though. I want to dance with you." He winked at her. "I'll have him play a good song, we can waltz. I'm pretty good with that dance. I had to learn it for Brianna's sixteenth birthday."

Jacey scoffed. "Yeah whatever, I'm your favorite. I gave birth to your best friend."

She smiled at him as she looped her arm with his, letting him lead her to the dance floor. "You're not gonna clear the floor, are you?"

"My rebellious best friend." Aleksandr shrugged. "I may make everyone clear the dance floor and I may have slipped the DJ a tip to turn the spotlight on you and me. You'll just have to wait and see about it, huh?"

The blonde laughed a little as she shook her head. "You wouldn't. You know I'll turn redder than hell and try to hide." She sighed, looking around the room for Happy before she looked at Aleksandr. "You didn't have to tip him, just tell Bri to flash him. He loves her."

"I'm old school. I love to tip." He shrugged as he watched the dance floor clear out. "Oh but I did. There's no hiding either. All eyes are on us." He smiled down at her as the music started. "Do me the honor of dancing with me. It'll make me a very happy dad, happier than I already am."

Jacey started to smile and nodded her head. "I think torturing me is your favorite hobby." She eyed him carefully. "What is this song?"

"This song is the song I heard in the car on my way to meet you for the first time." Aleksandr smiled. "It's trivial but it's something I remembered from the day Brianna introduced us to each other. I had no idea it would lead to me having another daughter I care so much for but I'm happy that I did. I want you to know that you always make me proud, even when you frustrate me during some moments. I love you Jacey. I'm proud to call you my daughter."

The blonde laughed a little. "Don't make me cry, you know I'm already emotional enough…" She smiled as the man started to lead her around the floor. "Tell me that story. The day you met me… Please."

"All Bri had told me that day was she had someone she wanted me to meet. I was nervous because come on it's Brianna we're talking about. I expected her to introduce me to some random dude she had gotten knocked up by." He chuckled and shook his head as they started to dance. "Instead though, she's introducing me to you. Who I only knew because of the whole coffee shop story she had told me. We met though and I knew you were going to be in the family for life. Bri never brings in anyone she doesn't think will last. When I left though, she had called me and we talked a good thirty minutes about how you were her best friend and how much fun she had going on adventures and getting into shit with you. I don't even think you knew what it meant to me to have Bri actually be close to someone and actually enjoy life again. So, I loved and respected you for that. Then somehow we ended up building this amazing father daughter relationship. It's been nothing but amazing from then. I know I give you both shit but I wouldn't trade either of you away."

The blonde sighed, smiling a little as she nodded her head. "You're going to make me cry so much." She looked up at his face. "Do you remember that day you just appeared in my apartment after being away for awhile? I remember being so upset because you took my damn keys and my Jeep."

"I remember it." He chuckled. "You didn't need the keys or the Jeep. I think you and your little partners in crime tried to steal it back from me though."

She shook her head. "Nope, not me and my partners. You set a lot of things in motion with that visit, ya know that right?" She smiled. "Even though you sold me out in North Carolina."

"I did not sell you out in North Carolina." He shook his head. "I just needed you to know that living on your own wasn't your only option." He smiled down at her. "I know you were going to have a suit but for some reason, I knew it'd be better if you were with Happy."

She shook her head, smiling at the man. "Sold me out. I think you and my daughter have been teamed up since I told you I was pregnant." She laughed. "Always giving me headaches."

"I'm the baby whisperer." He laughed. "Whatever happened to that ugly ass Jeep anyways?"

She gasped. "Shut up… My baby wasn't ugly. She was beautiful. She's currently parked in the garage." She smiled. "We put her up here because I refuse to part ways."

"She was ugly. With your little initials on the back." He shook his head. "I'm surprised to you traded in a Jeep for a Rover. I expected you to get a family sized jeep."

The blonde scoffed, shaking her head. "You're ugly, shush. My girl is beautiful." She nodded. "Just like all my Rovers."

"She's alright." He laughed. "Your son is watching us, he probably wants to join in on the dance. At least he has his bowtie on. Nothing else but whatever. Maybe he's going to be a stripper in the future too."

Jacey turned her head, looking back to see her son and she smiled. "Well thanks to you, everyone is watching us. Why is he naked? I do not understand."

"I only get to do this once with the each of you, I'm going to make it as dramatic as possible." Aleksandr nodded. "Kol, come here." He shrugged. "He just likes being free. Just be happy he isn't playing with himself like other little boys tend to do."

The blonde laughed. "You're right. He just wants freedom and he's good. Jealous little thing, my little love." She smiled as she watched Kol start running towards her and Aleksandr. "I love that his socks are still on."

"It speaks volumes." He chuckled. "He's going to do amazing things when he's older." He looked down at Kol and smiled. "What's wrong? Don't want me dancing with your mama?"

Kol shook his head. "I'm sleepy! I want cuddles." He moved one hand to his head, scratching his head before he shrugged. "Cuddles."

Aleksandr lifted him up and rested him against his chest. "Do you want to put on clothes? Or do you want my shirt? Or are we just gonna sit down and cuddle?"

Kol shook his head. "Shirt. Big shirt." He buried his face in the man's neck. "No, let's go walk."

"Hold him for a minute." He passed Kol to Jacey before shrugging out of his jacket to remove his shirt. "Alright Kol, one big shirt coming up." He slipped his shirt over Kol's head and laughed. "It just swallows you up." He took his grandson back. "Let's go for a walk. Jacey, go love on your husband. I got a Kol to baby."

The blonde nodded her head. "You're both nuts." She smiled as she moved toward the table she recently vacated. "I just got dumped for my son."

"I lost all my sons." Bri smirked at Jacey. "So, have some steak babe."

Jacey shook her head. "No steak, I'm fine right now. When you were pregnant, did you have urges to just get completely naked and lay down somewhere comfortable and rub your belly?" She sighed. "Just don't look like at me like I'm crazy."

"I'm not." Bri shook her head. "Yeah but usually I'd end up in a bubble bath just rubbing my belly and talking to Creed and the twins. It's different for everyone but clothes were not my friends."

The blonde nodded her head. "I know it's different but for the last hour or so, I've wanted to just lay down naked and rub my belly." She smiled. "I like talking to this baby, he talks back. The other two were shitheads."

"Go, sneak away be naked and rub that belly." Bri smiled. "We all won't mind this ending early so you can be comfortable. I totally bawled when you and Dad were dancing though. That's why I'm eating again. You know I eat my emotions."

The blonde shook her head. "Why were you bawling, babe?"

"Because you and dad were all precious out there, smiling, dancing, probably talking about emotional stuff." Bri wiped at her face and sighed. "It just made me bawl like a baby. It was like watching a romantic movie, where the dad and daughter bond and everyone just watches on in awe because it's so gorgeous. Then to top it off, naked Kol ran out to the floor and just topped it all off."

Jacey started laughing. "We were talking about why he chose that song and the time he came back to the states for me. Fucker stole my Jeep so I wouldn't run." She shrugged. "My poor baby was beat, he wanted cuddles and to be loved on."

"I'm gonna cry, he put thought into the song." Bri wiped at her eyes. "You think Kol is beat? Look at Creed, he's passed out on Monica."

Jacey started laughing. "You're so emotional. It's the song that was playing when he was on his way to meet me. Dad's the best thing ever, he had me tearing up on the floor." She shook her head. "The babies. Where's my angelface? Her best friend and boyfriend just passed out on her."

"I can't help it. I'm just so happy for you guys." She smiled. "The kids are just dropping one by one. I can't wait to get home and just curl up and sleep until the fatties wanna eat. Sometimes I just fall asleep feeding them."

The blonde started laughing again, pulling Bri to her. "Babe, quit. I think it's time to call it a night… When you get Cami home, just get her in her pajamas and let her curl up with either you or Jax. She'll need the cuddling before she passes out. Play some music too, soft shit. She'll only wake up during the night if she's cold. Just like when she was a baby."

"Pajamas, cuddles, smooth jazz and a blanket for baby Blondie." Bri smiled as she hugged Jacey. "I got this. We're going to have fun together."

* * *

**AN****: Ok, sooooo... Here it is. Chapter 100.**

**You guys! I love you all so much for all the amazing support and love, we made it to 100 chapters and that's so amazing. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, (:**

_**Let me know what ya think (;**_


	101. Chapter 101: Child-free & A Little Happy

**October 26, 2014  
****Malibu**

With the house clean again and the couple done being bothered, they laid side by side on the black float in the pool. Their hands were laced together and Jacey was rubbing the man's knuckles as they listened to the music Jacey's phone played. They'd been up all night and now they were enjoying the sunrise.

Jacey's hormones were only kicking in right on time for things, too. She was giving the man a run for his money and he was worn out. She somehow wasn't and that kind of made the man a little worried considering the amount of times they'd went rounds in the last five hours was enough to put him in a coma but somehow he was wide awake and basking in the glory of finally marrying Jacey Teller.

"You're falling asleep…" The blonde murmured as she stopped rubbing his knuckles and poked his neck. "Baby. Hap. Haaap." She sighed as she slowly leaned over to kiss his cheek. "I'll just go cuddle up with that fine ass DJ."

Happy squeezed his wife's hand and shook his head. "I'll kick your ass and chain your pretty ass to the bed." He mumbled as he let go of Jacey's hand and rolled over so he was partially laying on top of her. "You think my ass can get any tanner?"

"Oooh, kinky. I'm so down for that… Just help me out of the pool first." She laughed a little as she started to rub the man's back. "Yes I do. Are you trying to work on your tan, baby? I'll give you some coconut oil if you want, it works wonders." She pressed a kiss to his temple.

The man shrugged his shoulders as he leaned up to look at the blonde. "Did you just suggest coconut oil? Is that what you use?" He licked her cheek and nodded. "Are you wearing it now?"

"You just- did you really just lick my face to try and taste coconut oil?" Jacey rolled her eyes and shook her head. "No, I'm not wearing it now." She kissed his lips.

Happy rolled his eyes. "So I can lick your tits and pussy but your face is just off limits?" He shook his head. "That's so messed up, just because we're married now doesn't mean you can control my tongue." He smirked at her.

"That's exactly what that means, baby." She smiled and nodded as she grabbed his tongue. "I control you and this and everything else." She let go of his tongue before pressing her lips to his, her tongue quickly invading Happy's mouth.

He pulled away from her, shaking his head. "No woman, you're going to kill me. Aren't we supposed to be watching the sunrise like you wanted?" He mumbled as he dropped his head to her chest.

"No, not anymore. How about a big fruit tray? That sounds so amazing right now." Jacey smiled, nodding her head eagerly. "Super hot wings for dinner too. I want some chili cheese fries, babe."

Happy leaned up again to look at Jacey and nodded. "Chili cheese fries, super hot wings and a fruit tray? That's the weirdest kid your pregnant with, you know that?" He kissed her lips and sighed. "I'll see what I can do about your desires… Under one condition."

"What?" She furrowed her brow, her icy gaze on the man. "Tell me."

He nodded again as he kissed her lips again. "No, I mean absolutely _no_ damn watermelon. It made you sick as fuck the other day." He reached back and popped her hand. "Quit groping my ass too!"

"But I love watermelon! It's my favorite… Hap! Don't do this to me, the baby just wasn't feeling it the other day. We love watermelon." She groaned. "It's soft and perfect and squishy, let me just touch on me."

The man chuckled, shaking his head. "You're ridiculous. Who's more upset? You or the baby?" He cocked an eyebrow at her.

"Which one is gonna get what we want?" She inquired as she ran her fingers over his eyebrows. "You need to clean these up, they're looking rough." She kissed his lips and smiled. "You're pretty damn nice to look at. Handsome, perfect and all sexy. Mmmm. Me being pregnant again makes so much sense… The dick is so good."

Happy started laughing again. "You need to stop, Jace. I'm starting to think you're obsessed with sex."

"That's a good assumption. It's probably true… I hit on Bri all the time." She shrugged. "Oh and the secret boyfriend… Since he's back in town. But don't you worry, you get the most of my addiction."

The man started laughing. "God, baby, you make me feel so special. You treat me so well." He put his hand on her belly and sighed. "You want more after this one, Jace?"

"I do, I know. I'm so sweet to you, it's only because you're my big fucking baby. Big Kol." She cocked an eyebrow at him as he looked up at her face. "Drunk Happy transform into Big Kol and I can't lie, it's glorious, baby." She smiled at him as she shrugged. "I don't know… Sometimes, sometimes not. Everyone thinks I'm pregnant with a girl."

Happy shook his head. "I don't believe you… Record it. There's no way drunk me has transformed from a fighting asshole to my two year old boy." He kissed her belly as he started to rub it. "You tell me when you're ready to stop… I'm alright with another girl. Apparently my girls are pretty fucking great." He smiled.

"No no no, Hap, you like fighting everyone and fucking any pussy that walked near you." She laughed at the look on his face. "It's true! I don't know how I even got on your radar…"

The man shrugged his shoulders. "The first thing I noticed was a glare on your face and your eyes were locked on that damn prospect. Your tits were practically hanging out of that shirt you had on and those shorts were covering enough of your ass." He nodded his head. "I was all about trying to see you all the time, especially if you always gonna be dressed like that."

"You're a whore, I was not dressed like that!" Jacey laughed a little as she tugged on his arm. "I distinctly remember you constantly staring at me though. That first night we met… Did I give you any reasons to start bowing at my feet?"

Happy leaned up before he slid off of the float and helped his wife off the float. "Oh you were… you love to tease me. It's your favorite damn thing to do." He nodded his head slowly and sighed. "Yeah a few. I'm not telling you anything else though, you might expect it all the time."

* * *

**(Flashback - January 2009)**

_Almost ten days old and the newborn already had everyone wrapped around her little finger, especially Happy. Jacey was convinced that she knew it too. Her point was only proved tonight when she woke up to Happy's side of the bed empty and she groaned loudly, knowing he could really only be one place if he wasn't asleep beside her. So she got up, pulling her shorts back on and searched the house before making her way to the nursery._

_"What are you doing, Hap? It's almost three AM." Jacey whispered, standing in the doorway of the nursery, seeing her boyfriend standing beside the crib, looking down at their daughter._

_Happy looked up and held his index finger to lips. "I thought I heard the kid cry..."_

_"No you didn't... You know she's sleeping just fine." Jacey shook her head, moving closer to her boyfriend, as she pulled the sleeves to her long sleeve t-shirt down._

_The man shrugged, shaking his head. "Definitely heard a whine, a whimper, it was definitely her. I swear." He looked away from Jacey to look back at Camryn._

_"Or it was the new puppy you had to get. He does whimper, especially when you ignore him. But then again, in that case, it could've been me." Jacey rolled her eyes. "Come on, let's go back to bed."_

_Happy shook his head again, running a hand over the baby's small back. "It was my partner, she definitely made the sound." He started to pick her up, only to be slapped by Jacey._

_"Leave her alone... She's peaceful, she's fine and she's actually sleeping through the night. That's quite a damn task to accomplish, especially since she's only nine days old. It takes months for that to happen so you're going to leave her be." Jacey started to pull the man away from the crib. "Leave her alone, Happy."_

_He groaned, shaking his head. "She's only sleeping like that because she knows I'm in here, she knows she's safe from nightmares and shit."_

_"You're full of shit, Happy... Go back to our room and go to sleep before she hears your raspy ass voice and wakes up thinking it's play time." Jacey pushed him toward the door, shaking her head. "Sleep, baby girl."_

_Happy turned back around, a sad look on his face. "Can she come with me?" He poked his bottom lip out and moved back toward the crib. "Ya know what? I'll just stay in here, I'm not even sleepy... in case she cries again."_

_"Happy Lowman! Go to your room!" The blonde growled, moving to stand directly in front of him._

_He sighed, hanging his head. "Fine but if she has a bad dream, it's on you!"_

_"What kind of bad dream could she have? I run out of milk for her? Baby, come on, that's literally as bad as it can get in her world. You're being rather ridiculous." Jacey shook her head, wrapping her arms around him._

_Happy groaned. "The idiot told me babies have bad dreams... You running out of milk? That's a serious nightmare, Jacey!"_

_"Happy Lowman, go away before you wake Cam up and I have to murder you right here and now. Don't be putting such thoughts in her head either just so you think you have a reason to come in here at night." The blonde rolled her eyes, shaking her head._

_The heavily tattooed man shook his head, dropping his effort to bring their daughter to their room. "But she summoned me..." He walked out of the room with his head hanging low, hopefully headed for the bedroom he shared with the blonde._

_Jacey followed after the man, leaving the bedroom door open. "You can sleep with her tomorrow night... She doesn't need to get used to sleeping with us. Give her some time, she'll attach herself to your hip eventually."_

**(Flashback - April 2012)**

_Jacey sat in the middle of the room on the floor, looking around it carefully as she examined each wall. She looked down at her flat stomach and sighed before she slowly stood up, looking around the room again. The walls were a royal blue color with white accent around it. She loved it- almost as much as she loved the neon purple with a silver accent that Camryn's walls were painted. Happy painted them both, also painting their names above Camryn's small bed and Kol's crib._

_The blonde slowly trailed a hand along the railing of the white painted oak wood crib and smiled a little. She and Bri had picked it out after the gender reveal party, they immediately picked a theme for the nursery and started buying the furniture for it. There wasn't a traditional theme for it though, they didn't like most the ideas they saw on Pinterest or in magazines. It had a touch of a nautical theme to it. More like just the colors, stripes and anchors, but then there was a few of monogrammed blue and white anchor throws and a monogrammed diaper bag that had a large ship wheel on the front with Kol's name stitched out beside it. Jacey loved the whole thing, but there was something missing. Something she knew no money could buy…_

_Kol._

_She shook her head as tears started to run down her cheeks as she continued to stare down at the gray and white anchored crib sheet and blanket set. She heard him before she even registered who it was. The heavy footsteps should've been a dead giveaway or the way the smell in the air changed from sea island cotton febreze to PoloBlack cologne, leather and his Polo Black body wash but she wasn't really paying attention to much of anything except drying up her tears and appearing as ok as possible to whoever the person behind her was._

_"Are you ready to go, J?" The gravelly voice was music to her heart and soul as she stopped trying to fix herself and she turned around, looking at the man before her. "Baby… Why are you upset? Why are you crying? Stop, Jacey." He stepped to her, wrapping his arms around her before she could even take another breath._

_She shrugged, her frame looking incredibly small compared to the man as she was enveloped in his large, strong, heavily tattooed arms. "Yeah, I'm ready…" She whispered, keeping herself buried against him as she took in the familiar scent. "I don't know, I just came in here to make sure everything was ok and ready for him but when I looked at his crib, looked inside it, I just started crying. He should be in it now, Hap."_

_"Alright, listen to me… And don't try to lie either because I know you, baby." He pulled away from her a little bit, his dark eyes on the gorgeous blonde. "We're going to get him and bring him home. He ain't even gonna use that damn expensive thing because you're never gonna give him the opportunity." He grinned a little, bending to her level to kiss her lips. "Plus, I want to leave a little early so I can eat. I'm hungry and you're gonna be hungry… Even if I have to stuff food down your throat. You're getting tiny on me and it's making me worried about you. You gotta get some serious energy and an appetite, ok?"_

_Jacey nodded her head. "I know, I know but I don't know why I really even started crying. I just want him here, he belongs at home with us." She shrugged, wiping at her face again. "You don't have to force feed. I'm already hungry. That breakfast wasn't enough this morning."_

_"I know he does and we're going to get him now. Let's just get his bag and his outfit and let's go. We'll go eat after we leave the hospital, ok?" He smirked, kissing her lips briefly. "I was glad to see you eating… I don't know how you're so hungry now though, you had as much as I did." He shook his head, kissing her once more before he pulled away from her and held out his hands for her. "Come on. We got a boy to go get."_

.

.

.

.

**October 27, 2014  
****Malibu**

Jacey looked down at her protruding belly, shaking her head as she cupped her breasts as best her small hands could before her icy gaze looked up at her reflection. She rolled her eyes before turning to the side, taking note of her growing belly. She was only seventeen weeks along but she looked like she was close to twenty-two weeks pregnant. She couldn't help that though. Jacey was always hungry and she always wanted food.

Her eyes stayed on her belly as she turned from side to side, examining her body closely as if there was really any differences. She completely missed her husband entering the bathroom behind her. "The hell are you doing?" He inquired as he leaned against the his and her sinks.

"I'm huge, Hap." She shook her head as she turned around to look at the man. "I wasn't this big when I was pregnant with Cami, or big ass Kol Lowman." She rolled her eyes as she noticed the man's dark eyes on her covered breasts. "Oh for God's sake." She dropped her hands to grab his and placed his large hands on her breasts. "They're the same ones you had your mouth all over earlier…"

He shrugged as he squeezed her breasts and leaned up. "Nah, you can't prove that, Jace. These fucking things are glorious." He pressed a kiss to her lips before he shook his head. "You're pregnant, what's the big deal? You get bigger as the months go on. I think you're fucking perfect either way."

"I think you have a serious obsession with tits. I'd love to know what you think of Bri." She shook her head again as she knocked his hands away from her and started to leave the bathroom. "Come on, we need to start getting ready to leave, baby."

The man moved after her, scooping her up gently and carrying her the rest of the way to the King sized bed. "I do have an obsession. Not with tits though, it's with you. So goddamn perfect and gorgeous. I don't want to talk about Bri…" He dropped her to the bed before he crawled between her legs, tugging her panties down her legs before he situated himself comfortably.

"What the hell are you doing?" She murmured as she watched Happy start to kiss his way up her left leg before he switched to her right leg. "Are you really trying to get laid again?"

He nodded as he reached her center, trailing his tongue through her slick folds before he glanced up at the blonde, their eyes connecting momentarily before his attention fell back on the task at hand. He pressed a few kisses to her clit before he raked his teeth over the sensitive bundle of nerves, earning a few soft moans from his wife. "Only takes a few hours to get home, Jace, what are we in a hurry for?"

"No, no, don't stop Hap." Jacey groaned a little as she leaned up again to look at the man. "Go back, start that again."

He chuckled as he kissed her clit a few more times before he started to suck on it roughly as he slipped a finger inside of her. "So good, Jace." He muttered as he wrapped an arm around her thigh and pulled her tightly against him. He smirked as he felt her hand land on his shoulder before her nails sank into his tan skin and he added a finger. "So damn wet."

"Oh god, Hap. Just don't stop." Jacey moaned as she dragged her teeth over her bottom lip and moved her hips slightly against the man. "You're gonna fucking be the death of me, Hap. Jesus."

The man nodded as he add another finger and picked up the pace a little as his free hand reached up, grabbing ahold of her left breast and squeezing it roughly before he started to move away from her. His dark eyes were locked on her as he kicked his sweatpants off before he moved back between her legs. "You want me to continue?"

"Yes, please." She nodded as she leaned up a little to watch as Happy guided his hardening member to her entrance and pushed into her. She dropped back onto the bed as her hands landed on her breasts, squeezing them roughly. "Oh god, that's so good."

He squeezed her hips harshly as he started a rough pace, his dark eyes moving between her icy blue eyes and watching his cock slide in and out of the blonde's pussy. "Ya feel so fucking good." He picked up the pace as one of his hands dropped to her clit, rubbing it vigorously.

"I love you so much." She moaned as one hand moved to his forearm, gripping it roughly as the other hand ran through her long hair a few times. "Damn I love this." She takes her teeth over her bottom lip again as she felt her orgasm start to hit her.

He nodded as he watched her breathing pick up as he felt her clench around his member, making him slow down his pace. "Shit, Jace." He leaned down, pressing his lips to hers as he continued the pace, picking it up again as he started to feel his body tense up. "You're perfect." He mumbled against her lips before kissing her again, deepening the kiss as his tongue invaded her mouth.

* * *

**AN****: Heyyy ;) . I'm so sorry to anyone who thought the story was over... It's not (:**

**Thanks for all the amazing reviews and helping me hit 600!  
_Let me know what ya think (;_  
**


	102. Chapter 102: Shocking Revelations

**October 29, 2014**

Jacey Teller Lowman finished dressing herself, a white camisole, a black maxi skirt and a gray cardigan. Her hair was a mess of waves and curls and she barely had any makeup on. Lunch and a doctor's appointment granted her just the opportunity to look cute without even having to do much for it. She pulled on her sandals before moving out of the large closet to find her husband on the bed, watching her every move.

"Who are you all dressed up for?" He smirked at her as stretched out, resting his arms behind his head. "What are you doing up so early anyway?"

The blonde shrugged her shoulders. "My boyfriend, he loves it when I wear skirts. Easy access and all." She moved to his side, leaning down to kiss his lips. "Doctor's appointment, remember? Finding out what I'm cooking. Camryn's going to spend her time with her boyfriend and Kol is going with me and Bri."

"Ah, that's cool. Be sure and let him know how sore you still are." He kissed her lips. "He better be careful with my precious cargo."

Jacey started laughing and nodded her head. "I'll let him know, babe. You want me to bring you anything from the restaurant?" She sighed as she pulled on Happy's arm before placing his large hand on her protruding belly. "Do you feel that? It's safe to say, I'm having another asshole. Gender doesn't even matter."

"Nah, the baby isn't an asshole, he just likes kicking shit around. Quit being mean to him." He slowly started to rub her belly as he sat up and pulled the blonde between his legs. "You look tired, Jace, you sure you don't just wanna lay down?" He pulled her skirt down a little so he could pull her tank up, now rubbing her bare belly.

Jacey started to respond only to stop at the sound of Kol's giggles coming closer to the master suite. "Is Frey here? I didn't know he came home last night…" She shook her head. "That's going to put me to sleep, Hap. You know that."

"Knock, knock! Who's there? It's Frey!" Frey knocked rapidly on the bedroom door. "I'm being attacked by the Kol monster! He's tickling me to death! Help! Help!"

Jacey rolled her eyes, stepping away from her husband, pushing her tanktop down before she adjusted her skirt. "Hang on." She moved to the cracked door and pulled it open. "What'd you do with Kol?"

"I dunno." Frey shrugged before lifting Kol up. "Where did he go? Do you see him? I don't, he's supposedly got an invisible shield around him so I can't tickle him anymore." He smirked. "Kol where are you at man!? Reveal yourself!"

Kol maneuvered around so he was sitting on Frey's shoulders, shaking his head. "I'm right here, Frey! You're going blind." He giggled. "Hi mama, I invited Frey to go with us! He's hungry too, mama."

"Oh hell yes I am." Frey looked up at Kol. "I want to tag along. I will drive." He held up a pair of keys. "Guess who got a big boy suit _whip_?" He laughed. "Monica and Bri taught me that word. For the longest I just thought about it as a kink and a punishment."

Jacey nodded her head slowly. "Oh goodie, I'm thrilled. In my damn book, that's the only meanings it has." She shrugged, looking back at Happy. "We're going, have fun at the clubhouse with your baby mama." She smirked before pushing Frey away from the door. "Come on, we're taking Camryn too. She's got a hot date with her husband."

"My friend Happy isn't coming?" Frey faked a pout. "Sad, sad day. I don't think he likes me very much. Luckily though I got my bestest friend in the _world_. Kol! I told him when he turns six, we can get matching tattoos."

The blonde rolled her eyes, shaking her head. "No, he has business to attend to. He likes you just fine, he doesn't like when you smack my ass and shit." She shrugged her shoulders. "It better be a heart that says _I love Mom_. I'll be ok with that."

"I haven't done that in forever. I'm more handsy with Brianna. Between you and me, I fear for my life when Happy starts to glare." Frey laughed. "Of course! It so wasn't going to be a naked lady or anything."

Jacey nodded. "He likes you just fine, sunshine. You think we could get me a tattoo too?" He poked at Frey's face. "I also am getting a huge mountain dew, I don't care what anyone cares."

"You can get one too." He nodded as he pointed to his car. "Isn't it gorgeous. I love it so much. Kol, I even managed to put in a seat. J, you forgot your daughter! Terrible!"

The blonde shook her head, pointing to her Range Rover. "As gorgeous as it is, honey, it's not big enough for three adults and two carseats." She smiled. "Creed's joining us too. He and Kol are missing each other."

"But, but. Look, my name is on the plates and everything." Frey sighed. "Fine, fine. Rover it is."

Jacey laughed a little. "I'm sorry, my love, but it's not big enough. I'll tell ya what that. If you want, you can take your bestest friend for a ride around the state later." She nodded her head. "Just make sure you give him some juice."

"I'm gonna let him drive it." Frey smiled. "Never too young to learn how to drive a car. It's just like- nevermind."

Jacey popped the man's head. "You better close your mouth immediately." She shook her head, passing her keys to the man. "Strap the baby in and let's go. Picking up Bri and Creed then to the doctor's office."

"Don't worry, I won't be inappropriate _yet_. However, when he hits twelve, I'm buying him a shit load of johnnies for his willy." He smirked as he strapped Kol in. "Do you know what I've noticed with you and Brianna?"

Jacey covered her face as she settled into the passenger seat. "Jesus Christ, I don't know how you two even got on each other's radars. I think I'm going to be a grandmother in ten years. Jesus." She shook her head. "What have you noticed, sunshine?"

"Man, he better not have kids until after high school and his twenty first birthday man." Frey shook his head. "That when you're pregnant, she gets super hot and when she's pregnant you get super hot. It's like you two are in this battle you're unaware of."

The blonde looked at the man, furrowing her brow. "Are you telling me I'm not hot? I'm ugly? Oh ok." She nodded her head. "My sister is always hot, gorgeous and absolutely perfect, by the way."

"No, that's not what I'm telling you." He shook his head again. "It came out wrong. You both just seems to get more hot when the other is pregnant. Like it's not a bad thing. I appreciate it thoroughly. Especially when you get into those little jean shorts and the cut up shirts. Yes, ma'am. I will gladly walk behind you. Then I die when Bri squeezes into those sausage casings she calls dresses and it just hugs everything… I need to find the Lord."

Jacey rolled her eyes, shaking her head. "Cut up shirts? I don't wear cut up shirts… Are you talking about those crop tops? They're too small nowadays. You're a mess, Frey, an absolute mess." She laughed a little.

"Is that what they're called? Crop tops. Yes, those things." He nodded. "It's not my fault. I wasn't a mess until I got here."

The blonde shrugged her shoulders. "You can buy me more in my size for Christmas, that way I can wear them when the baby gets here. They're be easily to breastfeed in." She nodded her head. "Good thinking, you're the best."

"Deal." He smiled. "Kol, what're you gonna buy me for Christmas?"

Kol shook his head. "The Lord. I'll find him for you." He smiled at the man. "And more lemonade. You don't have enough."

"Oh yeah? You're gonna find the Lord for me?" Frey smiled back at Kol. "Can you throw in a few coeds too? I'm gonna need someone to drink lemonade with when you're taking a nap."

Jacey covered her face and shook her head. "You lost him… Thanks for the naps too." She looked at Frey and smirked. "Way to go."

"No! No! No coeds… What's a coed?" Kol shook his head.

"A girl." Frey shrugged. "A girl who is in college."

Kol rolled his eyes. "I don't need a girl, I have my love. Kajsa! She's my love, I love her. She gives me kisses." He smiled.

"I don't have a girl." Frey pouted. "I want a love of my own!"

Jacey scoffed, shaking her head. "Shush, I don't wanna hear that. We were supposed to run away together after I hatched him. Fathead."

"I don't recall that." He shook his head. "We can run off after this new kid though."

The blonde rolled her eyes as she watched him pull up to her sister's house. "That didn't even sound sincere. I'll need a cuter proposal."

"Jacey, will you run away with me after you have this new baby?" Frey smiled at her. "I'll make you a Swedish Queen."

She started laughing. "That was cute, I like that. I'll think about it. Depends on if I get to bring my babies, I love them…"

"Of course you get to bring the babies." He nodded. "Now go get your biggest baby, Brianna."

Jacey shook her head. "I texted her. If I were to go inside, I'd find a comfy bean bag and fall asleep. That's not allowed right now. Here she comes though." She smiled as she pointed to the brunette. "Look at my baby… She's so perfect."

"Jacey!" Bri shouted as she waved excitedly at the blonde before getting into the SUV. "Hiiiii!"

The blonde looked back at her sister and smiled. "Hi, babe. Why are you so excited and loud?"

"Hey B!" Kol flashed a dimpled grin at the brunette as his small hand landed on her arm. "I'm gonna find the Lord for Frey, do you wanna help me?"

"Because today is amazing." Bri trailed her fingers through her hair and smiled. "Oh yes, I want to help you Kol!" She nodded eagerly. "Frey really needs the lord in his life."

Jacey smirked, looking at the man beside her before shaking her head. "Frey was informing me of his favorite qualities between the two of us and all Kol heard was that Frey needs to find the Lord."

"Frey needs to get on his knees in front of me, I'll really help him find the lord then." Bri chuckled as she pulled on Frey's hair. "Kol, you and I are gonna for sure find him the Lord. You look to the left and I'll look to the right."

Kol furrowed his brow. "But you don't know the Lord, you can't just help him." He shook his head. "Don't pull his hair, that's mean."

"The Lord is right there." Bri pointed to the cross hanging around her neck. "I take him everywhere with me. I can give Frey the lord but this chain won't fit around his thick ass neck."

Jacey covered her face. "I am so lucky to have you in my life. Kol, babe, just stick to the plan. Find Frey the lord." She nodded. "He needs it."

"I do need it." Frey nodded eagerly. "Find me the Lord, please Kol!"

Jacey looked back at her son and sighed. "Finally, he found my iPad. Both of you quit. You with your slutty thoughts and you with your efforts to bring Frey to his knees." She shook her head. "Frey's mine anyway, I called dibs."

"You just take all the suits for yourself Jacey." Bri shook her head. "I'd tell dad but you took him too! So selfish." She chuckled. "I'm gonna get my own suits, they're gonna be so much better too."

The blonde smirked as she looked back at her sister. "You stole my children, it's only fair. I need little kids to play with too. You have enough." She shrugged.

"I did no such thing." Bri shook her head. "I stole nothing."

Jacey nodded slowly. "Uh huh, and who's holding your hand right now… Rubbing your knuckles and relaxing you?" She smiled. "Don't make him go for the hair. You know he'll have you passed out."

"He can play with my hair. It's freshly washed and blown out." Bri smirked. "Kol is my bestest friend. At each other's side forever."

Jacey sighed as she turned around. "He better be that loving towards me later when it's nap time. I will cry otherwise."

"Nah, he's going to give you hell." Bri smiled. "Only I get the cuddles today."

The blonde shrugged her shoulders. "That's fine, I got my secret boyfriend anyway. He's pretty nice." She poked Frey's cheek and smiled. "He'll cuddle me too."

"You're on the road to divorce boo." Bri shook her head. "You can't have a secret boyfriend anymore."

Jacey nodded her head. "I can, Hap knows about him. He doesn't care, so long as Frey only keeps his hands to himself." She laughed a little. "I'm just gonna shut up and enjoy this ride to the doctor's office."

"I want to be like I told you so." Bri chuckled. "Let's bring in my crystal ball loving witch friend."

Jacey looked back at her sister and furrowed her brow. "About me getting a divorce? What the fuck would make you happy about that?"

"No bitch, me being right about you having a girl." Bri smiled. "I don't wish you divorce. Never would wish that on you."

The blonde nodded her head as she turned around, her hands rubbing her belly again. "If I'm pregnant with a girl, I will quit life. Do you know how troublesome that will be? As if one of my daughters isn't bad enough… She's mean, quiet but can be mean. Even though, she's my little baby."

"You'll get a girl with your exact attitude." Frey nodded eagerly. "I will be retired by then, only a suit to Kol. So, I won't be handling another Jacey! That's for sure!"

The blonde shook her head. "Yeah fucking right, do you honestly believe that's what the world needs? A little Jacey, mixed with Happy? Jesus. That's worse than the love child me and Bri would make…"

"That's why I'll be happily retired." He chuckled. "Just gonna keep myself attached to Kol and Cam when she gives me the time of day. I don't see why Igor is her favorite. I'm so much prettier than him."

Jacey shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know, she's loves that man though. She will hang all over him, ignore art for him and she actually talks to him. I don't even know how he got on her radar… Bri, do you know?" She looked back and shrugged again. "I don't. I just know you got Kol because he spotted me hugging you and you were also stuffing your fat face. He knew you were just good people."

"I have no clue. It just seemed to happen." bri smiled. "Igor is amazing with children though, so it's no surprise that him and Cam are so so close."

Jacey nodded her head. "I wanna say because he was there the times you always left Tacoma so she'd curl up with me and just cry her heart out." She shrugged. "That girl loves your ass so much, even though she doesn't talk to you anymore. Don't take it personal. She doesn't talk to the person that brought her into this world either."

"Every girl needs a suit to cuddle up to and be best friends with." Bri laughed. "I'm not taking it personal. Not at all."

Jacey laughed a little. "Bitch you better not be referring to my secret boyfriend. Pregnant or not, I'll fight you." She shook her head. "I want a pie. A huge chocolate pie and some double chocolate cookies and a red velvet cake."

"I don't want to cuddle any of _your_ suits. Keep them all." Bri shrugged. "I have a new squad of suits. Super suits. _The Mercenaries_."

The blonde rolled her eyes. "I'm not even worried about you right now. Me and my _boy_ are thinking about a huge plate of ribs, hot wings, a plate of French fries and pizza. Pepperoni, bacon, jalapeños, and sausage."

"It's a girl." Frey scoffed. "They like hot stuff. Well the feisty ones do anyways."

Jacey groaned. "That's all I eat is hot stuff. Super hot wings, everything has hot sauce on it. I fucking carry a bottle in my purse, for god's sake." She shook her head. "I'm having a girl, that's so fucked up. Why a girl? They're mean as fuck… Just look at my sister. At least she's cuddly."

"I'm not mean." Bri shook her head. "I'm super nice. I'm only mean when the time calls for me to be."

.

.

Jacey started to frown as she looked at Frey. "Step your swimmers up. One is not enough, we need more babies." She shook her head. "I want lots of babies, a whole football team!"

"She's lost her sense." Frey shook his head. "I have one kid, he's more than enough for me." He pointed to Kol. "This one is all that I need."

Jacey shook her head. "But we make beautiful babies, let's do it again." She smiled as she laid her head against his arm. "Kat! Make him give me more babies."

"That's not even his biological child." Bri shook her head. "One at a time. Did someone slip you some happy drugs Jacey?"

The blonde stood up when she heard her name, shaking her head. "Nope, no drugs. Just some medicine for my headache." She sighed. "Let's go Joe! Time to go." She smiled at Bri.

"That explains it. What did you take exactly?" Bri looked at her sister as she followed after her. "I need to know so I can get the same kind."

Jacey shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know, I took two of them like the box says. _For ages twelve and up, take two_. It's in the drug cabinet in the kitchen. You can borrow some." She smiled and nodded. "I don't like her scrubs. I want a puppy. Kol Lowman needs a puppy… Coca Kola! Do you want a puppy, my perfectly handsome little King?"

"Mama's drunk." Kol whispered to Frey and shook his head. "Mama's never drunk… But she's goofy."

"Who let her drink?" Frey whispered back to Kol. "She is really goofy. I think we should take her up on the puppy offer though. Wouldn't it be fun to have a puppy?"

Kol shrugged his shoulders. "Only if it's a big fluffy puppy… No exceptions." He reached forward, tugging on Bri's hair before he jumped back in place.

"We'll get you a big fluffy one. We'll look for one tomorrow, ok?" Frey smiled at him before copying his action and pulling on Bri's hair. "She's gonna be looking evil if she turns around."

Kol pulled Bri's hair again and giggled. "She's gonna beat my butt like daddy does." He shook his head. "You better protect us, Frey!"

Bri turned around slowly her light gaze landing on her nephew. "You pulling my hair kid? You wanna fight me huh?" She smiled as she reached back and tugged on his hair. "You like that?"

"No no no, I don't wanna beat you up." He smirked at her as he leaped into her arms. "Hi my B!" He kissed her cheek and sighed. "I love you."

"I love you too." Bri kissed his forehead. "You're my favorite Kol in the whole wide world. I'm gonna keep hugging on you forever. Even when you're married and have kids, I'm still gonna find you and cuddle you up."

He shook his head slowly. "I'm gonna marry my Kajsa, we're gonna have twenty kids. Ok?" He smiled as he kissed her cheek again. "What's that screen thing?" He pointed at the ultrasound monitor as they walked into the room.

"I'm going to support you when you marry K and have babies." Bri smiled down at him. "That's where we get to see the baby. It'll tell us if your mom is having a boy or a girl. Do you want a brother or a sister?"

Kol shrugged his shoulders. "Neither. I don't want anyone taking my mama from me."

"The baby won't take her away. You'll get someone to boss around though." Bri smirked. "That's my favorite part of being a big sister is getting to boss your mom and Nik around."

Jacey scoffed. "You do not boss me around, I'm my own person… I do what I want." She nodded as she laid back on the table and sighed. "I hate being fat."

"She's lying." Bri whispered. "I boss her around all the time. I was like 'J, have babies' and look she's given me two with one more on the way. I'm such a boss."

Jacey shook her head. "She's lying, baby… She didn't even know I was gonna have babies until she meddled a little." She smirked at Bri. "I think my best memory is when I found out I was pregnant with Cami."

"I am not. I'd never lie to my Kol." Bri shook her head. "My best memory was when I found out your mom and dad were having you because I really wanted them to give me a perfect little nephew to spoil to death."

Jacey smiled, nodding her head. "You didn't know we were having a boy until that doctor's visit with Cam." She shook her head. "Remember her freaking out?"

"Yes." Bri chuckled. "It was cute though. The perfect little princess."

The blonde shook her head. "I miss her being my little baby. Now she's growing up all fast and shit." She sighed. "I don't want my babies growing up, I need them."

"They'll be babies forever. I mean look at Monica, she still gets carried around." Bri shook her head. "Ugh. Time is flying."

Jacey frowned, shaking her head. "Just wait… Soon enough, he'll be too big to carry. He'll be carrying us! My little baby Kola."

"I'll still carry him, what are you talking about?" Bri laughed as she poked at Kol's cheeks. "Even when you're taller than your daddy, I'll still be carrying you around."

Kol nodded his head before his eyes fell on the nurse talking to Frey. "Who's he talking to? Hey! Don't talk to my best friend, he's mine!" He shook his head as he started glaring at the nurse.

"I am so sorry." The nurse backed away from Frey. "I will stop talking to him now."

Jacey covered her face. "I'm sorry, he's a little possessive." She shook her head. "Are you gonna tell me what I'm having?"

"Um, he, he told me not to tell you, to put it in an envelope." The nurse pointed to Frey and smiled. "I can tell you right now though. Just give me a minute."

The blonde looked at Frey and furrowed her brow. "Why? There's no party this time."

"Because I have a surprise. We gotta stop at the bakery on the way home. You like cupcakes anyways. So deal with me." Frey smirked at the blonde. "Lovely."

Jacey looked at Bri and shook her head. "What are you two up to? No parties remember? You said so. You said you didn't wanna do it."

"What? When did I say that?" Bri shrugged. "What? Noo. Shush."

Jacey shook her head. "Malibu. During the reception when I brought up a party. You said no. Are you doing a damn party?"

"To be honest with you Jacey, I was drunk at the reception." Bri shook her head. "It's not a huge party. It's a surprise one. That's all. See now it's not a surprise anymore, damn it."

The blonde shook her head again. "Ok first that's not my fault. I came in here expecting to find out what I'm having right now… I didn't know I'd be waiting." She shrugged. "And why do you expect me to believe you were drunk? You can't drink!"

"You're going to be waiting another hour or so." Bri shrugged. "I can drink. I can drink three hours before the next time I need to pump or feed."

Jacey shrugged her shoulders. "Oh whatever… I'm used to not knowing a damn thing. I just wanna know if the baby is doing good, give them the envelope."

"The baby is looking and sounding healthy." The nurse smiled as she turned the volume up. "Strong heartbeat. Gets faster when you start talking though."

The blonde looked at the screen and furrowed her brow. "Why? Is that bad?"

"Not bad at all." She shook her head. "Excited little baby you have."

Jacey nodded her head, looking at her sister. "He should be excited, he's always getting whatever he pleases."

"_She_." Bri smirked. "She's being spoiled as hell."

The blonde shook her head. "Boy. It's a boy. I'm having a boy and he's spoiled so he should be very excited." She smiled. "What else can you tell me about the baby?"

"Fat little thing." The nurse chuckled. "The baby is above the normal weight for development but that's not a bad thing."

Jacey furrowed her brow. "You mean to tell me that I'm carrying another fatass? How much does he weigh?" She rolled her eyes. "Never mind you can't detect that… How many babies are in there? I'm not entirely convinced there's only one."

"About eight ounces, nearly double the size at this point of pregnancy." She smiled. "Just one lovely, healthy baby. Keep doing what you're doing."

The blonde shook her head. "_Eight_ ounces?! What the hell is wrong with that thing?" She looked at Bri. "I swear if he's early like Kol, I will be selling him to you."

"That thing is ugly!" Kol shook his head slowly, covering his eyes. "Looks like a sea monkey!"

"You looked like that at one point too Kol." Bri chuckled. "But then you came out all handsome and fat."

Kol shook his head. "No no, I've always been handsome. I'm handsome, right Frey?!" He poked Bri's cheek. "You're just jealous, B."

"Yes you have been." Frey nodded and smiled. "Bri stop being _jealous_. It's an ugly trait. Huh Kol?"

Jacey smirked and shook her head. "Any possible chance you have anymore information before we leave and I go to whatever surprise she planned?"

"Yes, next exam will be a little more in depth. So, you may not want to bring those two lovely best friends along." The nurse smiled. "Other than that both you and baby are good."

The blonde furrowed her brow. "More in depth? What do you have in mind? I can't promise I'll be alone. I may have my husband with me." She nodded. "Good… Thank you."

"That's fine. We just need to do the routine vaginal exam." The nurse smiled. "You're welcome. I'll have your next appointment information for you up front with the receptionist."

Jacey groaned, shaking her head. "Open my legs one damn time and get knocked up, now everyone thinks I'm just going to keep them open." She slid off the table and adjusted her tank top. "Where are we going for lunch?"

"I like how she said one time." Frey laughed. "_One time_. Ha!"

Jacey threw her heel at the man. "Shut up… I'm not a whore like you."

"Hey, I own up to my need for carnal relations." Frey shrugged. "I love coeds and I'm going to bang that nurse tonight and tomorrow morning before I leave her to return to my duty of being a suit."

**.**

**.**

The blonde looked up as the SUV came to a stop. "What's this? This the place? This is nice, I like it."

"Yes, yes it is." Frey smiled. "You ready?"

She nodded her head. "Yes and no. I kind of want to not know but then I do." She shrugged. "Let's go, B, are you ready?"

"Yeah, let me just finish sending this picture to Jax." Bri smiled. "He finally caved and started carrying around an actual smartphone."

The blonde started laughing. "Do you and Hap still snapchat together? Or did you break up for good?" She got out of the Range Rover. "Don't give Kol your phone, he loves snapchat."

"We broke up for good." Bri shrugged. "He hasn't sent me a snap in forever." She shook her head as she adjusted the waistband of her skirt. "I need him to snapchat me, Kol that is. I need that cute face and lots of adorable filters."

Jacey rolled her eyes. "I don't know why. Because of the reception? He's not even upset or anything, never was." She shrugged. "He makes the cutest faces, I love my handsome little baby."

"I dunno, we just haven't talked more than exchanging a few words about Monica." She shrugged. "I need Kol snaps in my life now."

The blonde shook her head. "Oh, oh, I know why! He thinks you hate him so he just doesn't engage. You know him, he's quiet." She shrugged. "Wait til he's up, stuffed his little face and is good for pictures."

"I don't hate him." Bri shook her head. "I need me some Camryn pictures too. You think she loves me enough to take a picture with me?"

Jacey nodded her head as she looped her arm with Frey's. "Yeah, Camryn loves you more than she loves watermelon. That girl eats it more than she paints." She shook her head. "Just go love on her, she just needs love to make her open up again."

"I'll love on her and feed her watermelon." Bri sighed. "Let's get to you finding out what color you have to paint your nursery."

The blonde nodded her head. "Camryn said she and _her_ daddy were painting it something I couldn't know. She told me she'd put me in timeout if I even peeked. My child threatened me…"

"She is you." Bri laughed and shook her head. "That's cute though."

Jacey rolled her eyes. "No she is not. She is her ugly dad." She shrugged, looking around as they walked in. "Oh this is cute. Who's here? What have you really been up to?"

"It's just small." Bri shook her head. "Just the family."

Jacey pulled the brunette to her and kissed her cheek. "I love you so much, ok? Thank you for putting this together. I love when you surprise me like this."

"I know you do Jacey." Bri smiled and nodded. "I love you too."

The blonde kissed Bri's cheek again. "You look so adorable with red lips on your cheek." She laughed a little. "Lead the way, I can't wait to see everything."

"All these years and you still don't have red lipstick that stays on your own lips." Bri laughed and nodded as she walked further into the party. "See, it's small and quaint." She shrugged. "I didn't go entirely overboard. I think I'm getting better with age about the whole over the top thing."

Jacey shrugged her shoulders. "Oh well, at least it looks good on us both." She shrugged before her blue eyes fell on her daughter grabbing cupcakes. "This is great, babe. I love it so much."

"I'm happy you love it." Bri smiled. "I think your daughter has Frey's sweet tooth."

The blonde shrugged her shoulders. "I think Frey has hired my daughter to get him things, look at that. He's eating those cupcakes." She shook her head as they walked toward their dad. "Where's Nikola?"

"Must've promised her a trip to the art supply store or something." Bri laughed. "She is right over there, at the little drink set up. No doubt getting Miss Kajsa some apple juice."

Jacey groaned. "Do no let Kol see that gorgeous little thing, he's never going to let her out of his sight. He was so upset while they were gone."

"Look at her, she's taking off her shoes." Bri shook her head as she pointed to Kajsa who was pulling on her laces. "She's really our hippy baby."

The blonde shook her head. "I love her so damn much. She's my love." She sighed as she walked over to the toddler and slowly lowered herself to the floor beside Kajsa. "Hi, babe. What are you doing?"

"No shoes." Kajsa smiled at the blonde. "Hi Jay!"

Jacey held her hands out for the toddler. "Hi gorgeous.. You want me to take those? I'll tell Uncle Hap to watch them for you, babe."

"Yes, please." She passed the shoes to Jacey before giggling. "You're pretty!"

The blonde leaned forward, kissing Kajsa's forehead. "I get it from you babe. You wanna go get some fruit with me? We'll take this to Uncle Hap and see if we can't find my friend Case."

"Yes!" Kajsa nodded as she stood up. "I want grapes please."

Jacey nodded as she stood up and held her free hand out to Kajsa. "Grapes? Oh, do you like the green or the purple ones?" She inquired as she started for her husband sitting with Case and Kozik. "Hey, Hap… Miss Kajsa needs you to keep an eye on her shoes so noone like Kozik tries to steal them."

"Green." Kajsa stated as she looked up at Kozik, narrowing her eyes at him. "I got my eyes on you Kozy!"

The blonde grinned as she looked at Kozik. "I told her about your problem stealing shoes."

"I won't steal your shoes, short stack. They're not my style, I like Camryn's right now." Kozik nodded his head slowly.

"No!" Kajsa wagged a tiny finger up at the man. "Leave my Cam alone."

Happy gasped. "Your Cam? Says who?"

"Me." She raised her hand and giggled as she started to point at everyone. "All _mine_!"

He nodded his head as he leaned down to pick her up and set her on his lap. "That's not fair, now. I don't get anyone. Is Jacey yours too or can I keep her?"

"My Jacey." Kajsa pointed at the blonde. "I share with you ok?"

Happy covered his face and sighed heavily. "Aw no. That doesn't sound all too good. Maybe we could talk this out. She's mine, only mine and you can have everyone else."

"Hmm." She tapped a finger on her lips and nodded before pointing to Bri and Nik. "Mine! Mommy and Auntie!"

Jacey shook her head slowly. "I don't think so. Auntie's mine. I called dibs, babe. But for you, I'll share her. You get her for four days and I'll take the other three." She handed the toddler a plate of grapes and smiled. "There are your grapes, your highness."

"Oh, she's obsessed with grapes." Nik shook her head. "Ever since we got back home, it's all she wanted. She won't drink grape juice but she'll go through a pound of grapes in two days."

Jacey nodded her head. "Just wait till her boyfriend discovers this grape obsession, he'll kill her obsession. He hates grapes and grape juice."

"Kol, where's my Kol?" Kajsa looked around. "Kol!"

Jacey turned, pointing to Frey. "He's sleeping babe. He's been tired."

"Oh no." Bri shook her head. "Happy, cheer her up, her little lip is starting to quiver."

Happy furrowed his brow as he looked down at the toddler. "Hey, what're you sad for? It's just a nap, it won't last long. He'll be up in no time." He lifted the little girl up, setting her on the table. "Don't make that face, kid. You're too cute for that."

"My Kol." Kajsa sighed and shook her head as she ate another grape. "I love grapes."

Happy nodded his head. "Yeah, that's your Kol. You stole him from us… He's just napping. He'll sniff you out eventually."

"Alright, Happy and Jacey. We can do the reveal now if you want to or we can wait until you've devoured some more hot wings J." Bri smiled at the pair. "Also, Miss Kajsa, is probably going to stay attached to you Happy, until Kol is up."

Jacey nodded her head. "That's fine. I'm done with wings right now. I want to find out what the hippo is." She smiled. "Kajsa loves _Big Kol_."

"I'm going to remind this child in ten years that you referred to them as a hippo." Bri lifted up a box and set it on the table. "Right there, in that box is a custom gift that will let you know exactly what you're having. It's got a bit of a sentimental value so like, you better cherish it forever. A lot of work has gone into it. I had to learn a new hobby to get it done."

Jacey started laughing. "I don't care, I'll kick his ass." She shrugged. "Sentimental? To who? Us? Or me? Hap?" She poked at the box. "What'd you do?"

"To me." Bri smirked. "Nah, pretty much to all of the family. They all contributed to the project. Even Kol and Camryn. It'll be similar to Cam's reveal, the stitching on the patch in the middle of the gift will either be a dark blue or a red. I know you don't like pink for girls too often. So, I figured if you're having a girl a red would be a better option than neon pink."

Happy looked up at the brunette. "Another kutte?" He inquired as he pulled his knife from its place on his hip. "Come here, Kajsa. Sit in my lap again so I can cut this open."

"No, something different but just as useful." Bri nodded. "I already know it's going to make Jacey cry, so here J. Have some kleenex."

The blonde furrowed her brow. "What'd you do, B?" She leaned on Happy, resting her head against his. "Pull it out, Hap. What is it?"

"Be patient, woman." He shook his head as he passed his knife to her and he slowly pulled a large quilt out of it. "Holy shit. I could cover the house with this thing." He chuckled.

Jacey gasped. "Red! Wait red?! How'd you know? You just found out, Brianna…" She ran her fingers over the stitching. "This is amazing, I love it."

"I did not just find out." Bri shook her head. "I knew before this ultrasound. I still have doctor friends." She smirked. "It's a large quilt because you have a large family that has so many fond memories with you two and your kids. That center panel is from dad's Armani suit that he wore the day he first met Jacey. That striped panel is from Igor, it's the shirt he was wearing the first time he met you, that weird looking polka dot panel is oddly enough the lining of the bomber jacket Frey was wearing the first time he held Kol, you got a few pieces from the babies because they love you. I also managed to snag some of Kol and Cam's baby clothes to throw in there. Just lots of love and if you turn it over, you can find Kol and Cam's handprints. I just thought, I'd give you and the _hippo_ something useful. It's that big because you'll all be able to fit underneath during a movie night or a night when all of the kids climb in bed with you two."

Happy nodded his head. "It's amazing, Bri. Thank you." He looked at the brunette. "I'm just surprised there's no fur."

"It is amazing, babe. I love it so much." Jacey nodded eagerly, wiping at her tears as she moved toward her sister. "Thank you!"

"Jax advised against it." Bri chuckled as she hugged Jacey. "Otherwise there would've been a whole lot of it."

Jacey shook her head. "I love fur, so do the babies. I wouldn't doubt the hippo's love for it either." She smiled. "A fucking girl. Mini Bri."

"Yeah but we haven't made too many memories while I've been wearing fur." Bri laughed. "I'll make sure to gift Baby Bri with a fur blanket on her first birthday though."

Jacey nodded her head. "She's probably going to hate it." She sighed. "This is amazing, I'm in love."

"Yeah, probably." Bri smiled. "I'm glad that you love it. You can always have all of your family with you at any given time. Do you know how hard it was to get the Suits to cut up suits? I thought Ant was going to cry when I asked him for a shirt or jacket."

She started laughing as she looked over the quilt again. "What's this one with this cheetah print mess?" She inquired as she ran her fingers over the patch.

"That is the bodycon dress I was wearing the day I got your voicemail to come home." Bri smiled. "Yes, I still had it. You know I hate getting rid of anything that stretches."

Happy pointed to the patch beside it. "And this?"

"Top I was wearing the first time I met you." Bri shrugged. "The patch above it was what Monica was wearing the first time she went to the apartment."

He nodded his head. "This is really great. You outdid yourself."

"What were you wearing when you first met me?" Camryn inquired, wrapping one of her tan arms around Bri's leg as she leaned on her.

"The first time I met you?" Bri pointed to a white patch. "I thought I was cool as ice and was wearing my doctor's jacket." She shook her head. "But you see that weird palm tree print? I was wearing that on your first trip to the beach. Your mom was still cooking you though."

Jacey shook her head. "Is that my favorite red dress? How'd you get that?"

"I have friends, Igor, Frey." She smiled. "Don't worry, I didn't take all of it, just the lining."

The blonde nodded. "Why? What happened during a time I was wearing it?"

"Amazing things apparently." Bri smiled. "I just really love when you wear red."

Jacey laughed, shaking her head. "This is amazing, I love it and you so much." She hugged the brunette again. "Sorry, my hugs are shitty because of the hippo."

"I'm glad you love it." Bri grinned. "I love you too. I'm going to let you two be cutesy. I got a call I need to make."

The blonde nodded her head. "I'm not talking to him right now. He won't kiss me." She laughed. "Go make your call, I've got to see a man about a little boy."

* * *

**AN****: Hi guysss, sorry for the late update. I've been drowning in work again. But here's 102, it's all about Jacey, the new baby on the way &amp; a small little gender reveal party. I hope you guys enjoy this new chapter, leave some feedback (:**

***Next chapter will have some Happy and Jacey, some Camryn and Jacey. A v_ery _Lowman chapter (;**


	103. Chapter 103: Visitors & Lockdowns

**November 18, 2014**

Jacey Teller Lowman walked slowly behind Case as he lead her into the dark house. She was holding her son and Frey was following behind her, holding Camryn. He reached forward, wrapping his free arm around her waist and he pulled her back towards him a little. Their blue eyes connected and he shook his head. Frey unwound his arm from her waist and guided her free hand to the gun he had in the back of his waistband, nodding his head slowly as their eyes stayed connected.

The blonde pulled the gun from Frey's waistband slowly and held it at her side as she stayed at his side. Her eyes shifted from Frey's face to her sleeping daughter and Frey nodded his head, taking his gun from her hand before passing Camryn to the blonde. "Stay here, Jacey." He murmured as he followed after Case into the living room before he started laughing. "What the hell."

"Frey." Jacey murmured, almost stepping forward to go after the man but stopping herself. "Frey." She repeated before stepping toward the entryway to the living room. The blonde stopped as she watched Frey come back into view. "What?" She stared up at him in confusion. She allowed him to take her daughter back into his arms and he shrugged his shoulders. "Frey, what?"

The man shrugged his shoulders as he tilted his head toward the entryway and started smirking as he stepped away from her. "Go look for yourself. Trust me, you'll enjoy this." He nodded his head eagerly.

"Well ok." She adjusted Kol in her arms before he was whisked away by Frey. "Quit taking away all my favorite things, Frey. Damn it." She moved slowly out of the foyer and into the living room, her blue eyes connecting with a very familiar set of brown eyes and she started smiling. "Hi."

The man nodded his head in acknowledgment, the smile never leaving his handsome face. "It's been months and all I get is a _hi_." He stood up from the couch and started to move toward Jacey, easily pulling her into a hug before they pulled apart as he gestured to her protruding belly. "We talk at least twice a week, where was the announcement of a new baby?"

"Yes that's all you get." She shrugged her shoulders as she grabbed his hand and placed it on her belly. "Baby meet the worst asshole in the world. Asshole, meet baby. She's due in late April… Will we make it that far? Probably not." She started to smirk at him. "Where's my baby girl at?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "She is with her aunt Brianna. I couldn't seem to separate them so me and my good friend there just came over here anyway." He pressed on her belly. "She, eh? Well congratulations, Jacey. I'm very happy for you. I also heard you and Happy got married, congratulations again."

"Yes, we did." The gravelly voice came from behind the pair, making Jacey turn to look at her husband as he suddenly appeared behind her, Kozik at his side. "Who invited you in my house, Elijah?"

Elijah gave Happy a firm nod. "Congratulations, Happy. The Son you put in charge of watching her invited me in, I apologize if I crossed some lines." He moved around the blonde to hold his hand out to Happy. "Congratulations on the new baby as well."

"You let him in my damn house, Case?" Happy growled, his onyx eyes staying on the man in front of him.

Jacey rolled her eyes, her hands easily finding her stomach to rub it as she felt her baby move around. "You all annoy me greatly. Quit your scowling and growling, Hap. Use your big boy manners and be nice." She sighed as she watched the man shoot her a glare before he shook Elijah's hand and thanked him. She turned around, eyeing the man on her couch. "And who the fuck are you?"

"Jacey, that's Dmitri Markov. A new recruit that will also be going through extra training with Igor and Frey to make sure he can get along just fine with you, then Happy, then the kids." Elijah turned around to face the blonde. "Dmitri, this is Happy and Jacey. He's a member of Sons of Anarchy, like I told you. This is Kozik, his best friend."

The younger man stood from the couch and moved toward Jacey, holding his hand out to the blonde as he gave her a smile. "Very nice to finally meet you."

"_Finally_? Oh. Nice to meet you, too. Elijah, as much fun as this all has been…" Jacey shrugged her shoulders. "I'm exhausted, Camryn and Kol are already passed out. Let's continue this tomorrow. I assume since me and my children have our own suits, he will be left the new baby once she's born or is he for Bri and the monsters?"

Elijah nodded his head and gave the blonde a smile. "Of course, we can pick this up tomorrow. Happy, are you available for lunch tomorrow? It'd be good if you both got to know Dmitri."

"Yeah, that'll be fine. Jacey's been craving Italian food so let's go somewhere she'll approve of." Happy nodded his head, leading Elijah and Dmitri to the foyer as Frey moved through the living room to go upstairs after he exchanged pleasantries with both Elijah and Dmitri. "Is that why you left the states, Elijah? To recruit?"

The man nodded his head. "Family business needed to be handled and I couldn't ask Jacey to pack up her life and children to come with me. I had to make a sacrifice. I'm very sorry that I was put in that position but nonetheless, Happy, I'm very happy for you two. Her happiness has always been far more important, as long as she is happy then so am I." He checked his watch and nodded. "Lunch at twelve-thirty, will that be fine?"

"Thank you. Yeah, that'll work. See ya tomorrow." Happy watched the men leave the house before he turned around to see Kozik and Case standing in the entryway. "I'll kill you if you ever do some shit like that again."

Case rolled his eyes. "It's good that things maintain such a friendly level, Hap. For this whole crazy ass family. They have history, big deal. You didn't see him getting mad and shit when she brought you here while they were dating. Quit being mad, she's blissfully happy here. What's there to be worried about?"

"Go find a hole to bury yourself in, shithead. Shut the fuck up. I can be aggravated if I want to." Happy flipped the men off as they started laughing.

"Yes, Big Kol, you can." Jacey shoved Kozik out of her way before she walked through the archway and toward Happy. "You're such a child. Be nice. You know that he and I are friends once again, there is no bad blood between our family and Elijah, get over it. The kids love him, his daughter loves me. She's bound to be here anytime she wants to. Quit being such a possessive little shit and you'd see that he's actually a good man and you both could potentially have a lot in common."

Happy rolled his eyes. "Go to bed or something, you're exhausted remember?"

"Not yet, I'm not. I want a nice bubble bath, sex and a plate of hot wings. So come on." She grabbed his hands and started tugging him towards her. "Do not play right now, I will take my happy ass upstairs and get out that silver bullet. I don't even need you. I have plenty of vibrators that can do what I need." She shrugged as she dropped his hands. "The catch is though, if I have to use one right now then you will be replaced for the next week."

He scoffed, shaking his head. "That's not even funny, Jacey. That's a cruel joke. Let's go."

"I just need to know something though… How big are your tits these days?" Kozik smirked at the blonde as he leaned up from the foyer table. "Really. We all know your ass just keeps getting bigger and bigger. But hey, I can't complain. I love watching you walk away."

Jacey looked back at Kozik and rolled her eyes. "I can't fucking stand you… I'm pregnant, asshole. I fucking expand to make room to other life I'm growing inside of me. Fuck you."

"Would you fucking not?" Happy picked up one Jacey's pumps and threw it at his brother. "You always cockblock me, now I'm gonna have to spend two hours consoling her and telling her that she's not fat."

* * *

**Later That Night**

Jacey laid on her side of the bed, finger-brushing her hair as she watched her husband try to stay awake as her free hand rubbed his back and he rubbed her belly. She started laughing as she felt the baby kick a little, making Happy jump up. "What!?" He checked the blonde over a few times before he checked himself.

"Nothing, fool. You were rubbing my belly making her kick. The way she's laying, she's elbowing me too." Jacey shook her head as she sat up a little, grabbing one of her husband's hands and placing it on her stomach where the baby was moving the most. "She's enjoying herself. She got her hot wings, got some juice and now she's getting loved on. It's 2008 all over again… She's happy, her elbowing me feels weird though."

Happy nodded slowly, his dark eyes on Jacey's protruding belly. "Feels weird. She seems good though. You just scared me, are you good?"

"Yes, baby, I'm fine. We're fine. Lay back down, quit fighting your sleep, _Kol_." Jacey smirked at him as she grabbed her body pillow and situated it before rolling onto her side. "Hopefully we can have the bed to ourselves tonight."

He nodded as he moved to her, laying on his side behind her. He kissed her shoulder before pulling her against him a little, burying his face in her neck. "I'll kick him off the bed if he tries to crawl up here." He murmured as he kissed her neck.

"No you will not. You will leave my poor baby alone. He just wants to cuddle you…" She shook her head. "You realize he comes in here for you? He wants your cuddles, not mine. He's always enjoyed your cuddles over mine."

Happy shook his head slowly. "Yeah? You know, I have noticed he crawls in bed and gets mad if he can't get to me." He shrugged. "Love my boy. He's the greatest little fucker ever."

"I know, I know. Cami's our sweet, little artistic genius. Kol Lowman's our sweet, little fat jellyroll and now we have created Satan. I just hope she is as sweet to me when she's born as she is nowadays." Jacey shrugged her shoulders as she started rubbing her belly. "We did good, huh? Gorgeous, sweet little babies. You can't lie either, no one can. Our babies are beautiful. They say beautiful -."

Jacey was stopped by knocking at their closed bedroom door, making Happy sit up and look at the door. "We're sleeping." Happy grumbled as the knocking started again so he got out of the bed and pulled the door open. "Fuck do you want?"

"We gotta problem." Kozik murmured as he stared at his best friend. "The warehouse was attacked. The prospects are dead."

Happy furrowed his brow before his face turn stoic, his emotions disappearing from his handsome face. "Where's everyone at?"

"Clubhouse. I'm calling Jax right now. We're going on lockdown, man." Kozik nodded his head. "Wake her up, pack some shit and let's go."

Jacey sat up as she heard Kozik's last sentences, shaking her head. "No lockdowns, Hap. No. I'll stay here with the kids. With Frey and Igor, call Elijah. He'll bring that new kid and things will be fine." She started to get out of the bed, watching Kozik walk away and Happy slammed the door shut before he slowly turned around to look at his wife. "What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"You're going to get dressed, pack some bags for us and the kids then put them in the fucking car. You're going to go to the clubhouse and be on lockdown there like Sons family. Do not fucking argue with me." He stated plainly as he stared at the blonde.

She rolled her eyes, shaking her head again as she moved toward the closet to pull on a pair of leggings and a hoodie. She pulled her overnight bag down from the shelf before she started to pack it full with hers and Happy's clothes. She slipped on a pair of Nikes before moving out of the closet, tossing the bag onto the bed as she moved into the master bathroom. "Asshole." She mumbled as she grabbed her makeup bag and their toothbrushes.

"What?" He inquired as he finished getting dressed and turned to look at the blonde. "What'd you say, Jacey?"

The blonde looked at the man and shook her head. "Nothing, I just grumbled to my unborn child about her kicking. Next time, I'll ask before I breath." She tied her hair up into a top knot before she grabbed the bags and left the bedroom. She walked to the foot of the stairs and threw the bags to the bottom of it before she turned around to go to her son's room.

.

.

.

.

Jacey looked at the man in her driver's seat and shook her head. "Once you guys drop me off at the clubhouse, call my dad and tell him to fucking kidnap me. Me and the kids. I don't wanna be here." She mumbled as she shook her head again. "It's not fair. Looks like the idiots in kuttes are the ones on someone's shit list, not me, my children or the motherfucking Russians."

"I know you're mad that you have to go to the clubhouse right now, but you gotta lower your voice a little, Jacey." Frey murmured as he reached over, patting her leg. "Relax a little, ok? We won't leave you… We won't leave the kids. We have duties to you and them. We'll stay with you."

The blonde nodded her head as she looked back at her two sleeping children. "I appreciate that a lot. I do but you and I need to discuss something _very_ important." She looked at the man.

"And that is?" Frey looked at the blonde as he pulled onto the lot and parked the Range Rover beside Igor's Audi. "You cheated on me, huh? The baby isn't really mine, huh?"

Jacey started laughing. "Nope, baby's not yours. She is that stupid ass biker's." She shrugged. "Nope, much more serious than my cheating ways. You _stole_ my hot sauce and I want it back. You took every bottle I have."

"I did not. I don't know what you're talking about." He smirked at her as he got out of the SUV and opened the back door, easing Kol out of his carseat. "Shush, be quiet. Babies are asleep, woman." He smirked at Jacey as he stopped in front of her. "Maybe Igor knows."

* * *

**Oakland, CA**

Kozik paced back and forth as he continued to try to reach his President. Calling each number he had for the man only for the phone to ring a few times before it went to voicemail. He looked back at the staircase as he heard two voices, only to see Jacey and Igor coming down the stairs. They were going back and forth in Russian and Kozik couldn't understand a single damn word they were exchanging back and forth.

He shook his head as he turned completely around to look at the pair. "I'm going over there. Jax isn't answering any of his phones. He's gotta know what's going on and get to the clubhouse for lockdown."

"Go right ahead. Take Case with you or something." Jacey nodded her head. "Be careful, both of you. I know it's right there but a lot can happen in a second." She shrugged. "I mean, I'm pregnant right now. A lot can happen."

Kozik rolled his eyes. "Wow, thank you for that. That helped me feel so much better about there being two dead prospects on the club's plate." He shook his head as he moved to the kitchen. "Come on, let's go next door."

.

.

Kozik and Case stood at the front door of the Fortress, staring at it like it was going to magically open before Case started knocking on the door again. "What the fuck man. What's going on?" He rang the doorbell a few times before he stepped back from the door and turned around. "This is stupid. How does he ignore six phones and the obnoxious ass doorbell? I don't understand."

"Oh lord, to what do I owe this most lovely visit?" Bri inquired as she walked out of the garage. "Herman and Case… I'm a terrible person. I dunno if Case is your actual first name or last name." She smiled and shrugged.

Case looked to his left and rolled his eyes. "We missed you? I don't know. No, it's my first name." He shook his head. "We need to see Jax, it's pretty important."

"Nope." Bri shook her head. "He's asleep with his boys and I want it to stay that way."

Case shook his head again. "I'm afraid he's going to have to wake up. It's really important, Bri. Jacey and the kids are already on their way to the clubhouse. With Frey, Igor's following them. Hap's waiting for us."

"Did someone important die? Is the world going to end if Jax lets his VP take the reins for this one?" Bri shrugged. "Also, I'm not going to the clubhouse and neither are my children."

Case shook his head once more. "You're not listening and now I get why it's frustrating talking to you. Two of our three prospects died tonight, our warehouse was blown up after all our guns were taken from it. That's none of your business but you just don't listen and let us talk to Jax."

"_Prospects_?" Bri rolled her eyes. "Those are replaceable and so are guns." She walked into the house. "It's my business. I am not frustrating to talk to but go on ahead, go wake up the President and his boys."

He nodded his head. "Yes, prospects. They're still people, they're still his family. I'm sorry some of us have hearts." Case moved around Bri and started for the master suite, trying to be as quiet as possible. "Jax." He nudged the man's shoulder. "Jax, wake up man."

"Shh." Creed looked at Case. "Shh!"

Case smiled, nodding his head. "Sorry, kid. Jax. Ya gotta wake up man, it's important. Jax." He nudged the man again.

"I'm up." Jax mumbled as he rubbed his eyes, slowly sitting up in bed. "What's wrong? Why are you in my room?"

The man shrugged. "I was hoping we could have a sleepover… You don't answer any of your damn phones. Warehouse was broken into, the guns were stolen, the warehouse was blown to pieces and we lost two guys."

"They're downstairs." He shook his head. "What? Who blew it up?" Jax slid off the bed, adjusting his sweats as he gestured towards the hall. "You guys already started the lockdown right?"

Case nodded his head. "Yes, Tig said he and Chibs went to check on them and found everything like it was. We don't know yet, we're thinking Mayans but yes, Hap already has Jacey and the kids going to the clubhouse. Everyone's at the clubhouse except you, me, Kozik and Hap."

"Fuck." Jax huffed as he nodded his head. "Let me throw my clothes on and I'll meet you downstairs and we can head to the clubhouse. No one rides alone. No exceptions."

He nodded again. "You also have the problem of Bri. She says she's not going to the clubhouse. Do you want me, Hap and Kozik to escort her with you or me and Kozik can go ahead and go?"

"I will talk to her, you can round up the kids. You love kids right? You gotta get all five of them. I'd start with the oldest then work down to Mase and Noah who should still be asleep." Jax smiled. "Bri's difficult. She hates that the clubhouse isn't white, pristine and smoke free."

Case furrowed his brow. "I like them, they can be alright. I'm more used to the two I'm around the most but sure. I'll find your kids." He nodded as he left the bedroom and looked around the halls. "Five kids. Five whole kids." He mumbled to himself. "No wonder Bri's crazy…" He mumbled again as he started down the hall and opened the first door he came up on. "Uhhh, kid number one?"

"Never been called that before." Monica shook her head as she looked over at Case. "Oh, look who's here. Elijah's little friend."

The man rolled his eyes. "Oh, it's Happy's first kid. Thrilled to be in your presence. We are going on lockdown, so get dressed and let's go find number two."

"Javier is right there, he's napping in my bed." Monica nodded. "I'm already dressed as well. Killed two birds with one stone. At least you're in charge of wrangling us kids and not Kozik."

Case nodded his head. "Wonderful, the other three are in there. Great." He shrugged. "Let's go."

"Alright." Monica moved to the bed and picked up Javier. "If we wake him up, he'll be moody like our mom is. Someone woke her up from her nap and now she's on a warpath."

He nodded. "Can you carry him to the car without waking him? What's with all the _naps_? It's almost two AM, what are you even doing up?"

.

.

He shrugged as he reached the bottom of the stairs, seeing Kozik and Jax standing in front of him. "I wrangled up your kids… You should think about cutting back, Jax. You have a basketball team right now."

"Are we going or not?" Happy walked into the foyer, a glare on his face. "What are we waiting on?" He walked to his daughter and pulled her into his arms. "Where's your mom kid?"

"I think she's probably already in the garage." Monica smiled up at Happy. "How long is lockdown?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "Come on, Case. Bring the twins out here. Creed, come here." He looked at Jax and nodded. "I got this and Brianna. It's all good. I don't know kid, I guess until Jax says."

"This means I'll probably miss going to the movies with my youth group huh?" Monica shook her head as she followed the men towards the garage. "I hope Jax says it's over in like a day. You know mom and Aunt J will go crazy stuck in the clubhouse."

Happy shook his head as he led them into the garage. "Yes." He approached Bri's SUV, leaning into the driver's side window. "You pissed?"

"Royally." Bri looked at the man and shook her head. "This is so stupid. Like how does Jax manage to piss someone off so bad that they just decide to kill prospects and blow shit up?"

He shrugged his shoulders as he stared at the brunette. "Yeah, me too. I could've gotten laid tonight." He chuckled lightly. "You know it doesn't even have to be someone getting pissed off. It could be anything going down. I want you to pull out of the garage once the kids are loaded up, you wait until Jax and I are in front of you. Ok?"

"No, how about Jax rides behind me so I won't be tempted to run him off the road?" Bri shrugged. "I just want my own bed with all my babies and lots of sleep. Not a clubhouse cot and sticky leather sofa."

He chuckled again. "How about you have some self control? You won't be on a cot or couch anyway, Bri. You're apparently big shit around here… You got a whole big room to yourself, _my Queen_." He smirked at her. "Your favorite pregnant asshole will be there too. Don't worry, you can be pissy together. Maybe you can plan a runaway scheme so you can all get to your own little clubhouse."

"Why can't we just bring our favorite Sons to the Fortress and host lockdown here?" Bri smiled. "Oh, I'm looking forward to being around Jacey… And the other ones, that just love me so much. Sweetbutts or whatever they're called. Maybe they'll befriend me and J tonight."

Happy smirked, shaking his head. "You want all the Sons and whores in here? Neither do I. She's pissy, mean and I yelled at her so she's got that going for her too. You have with her." He nodded his head before looking back at Case. "Load them up. Monica, come here."

"I'm here." Monica moved towards Happy and smiled. "Do I have to put Javi down?"

He shook his head. "No but I do want you to stop pestering my brother. He's just a Son kid." He flashed her a smile before looking at Bri. "Just a Son."

"I'm not pestering him." She shook her head. "Can I have him though? To replace the suit I lost? He can take me to all my practices and such."

Happy shook his head. "Nope, he's got other obligations. You however can get the pick of the litter at the clubhouse… We will patching in some new members."

"Nah." Monica shook her head again. "I only want that one or no one at all. So, I'll pass on the new members."

"Monkey, get in. Let's not prolong things." Bri looked at the pair. "You don't need a Son or a Suit. Let's get going. I need to force Jacey to coddle me."

Happy shook his head. "I'll stop keeping my eye on you then too, huh?" He watched his daughter get in the passenger seat. "Take care of my girl, I'll see you in a few minutes. Rub Jacey's belly and she'll cuddle you."

"You're the only Son that should be keeping an eye on her. She doesn't need another one." Bri shook her head. "She can have a peace of mind, knowing that I'm looking over her as well. I'll rub J's belly. I love when she's round and pregnant."

Happy shrugged. "Her fat ass is probably eating again anyway." He rolled his eyes. "That was mean, I love her. I swear." He shook his head slowly. "Remember, self control and smile."

"I know you love her. I support her eating everything in sight, means I'll get a baby fatty to cuddle." Bri smiled. "What is this self control you speak of? I dunno what that is or how to obtain it."

The man shook his head. "You'll have self control if you want to go anywhere near my child when she's born, huh?"

"Oh, is that a threat?" Bri shook her head. "I'll see you at the clubhouse Happy." She rolled up the windows before beginning to back out of the garage.

Happy rolled his eyes as he opened the garage door and pulled Case to him. "She likes you, keep an eye on her during this shit. As well as Jacey and the kids. She doesn't want any other Son…" He shrugged, following the SUV out of the garage. "Ride with Kozik in the back, keep an eye on the way she drives."

"You got it. I'll watch Monica too. _Number One_." Case chuckled as he approached the row of Dynas. "Let's go before those two get into a fist fight."

* * *

**AN****: Hey hey ! **

**Here's chapter 103, I know I said it'd be Happy and Jacey then Jacey and Camryn but I had to change it up. I'm sorry for those who wanted that content. **

_**Let me know what ya think though (:**_


	104. Chapter 104: XoXo

**November 19, 2014**

Pulling onto the lot beside Jax, Happy broke off and parked his Dyna in its spot. He dismounted the bike and moved towards the SUV once it was parked. "Go check on Jacey, Case." He approached the SUV and started getting the twins and Creed out. "You just gonna climb all over me, boy?"

"Yes." Creed nodded as he wrapped himself around Happy the best he could. "Hi Happy!"

He chuckled. "Hey kid. You better hang on tight, I can't catch you if you start slipping." He held the car seats in each hand as he started walking towards the clubhouse door. "Look for your aunt, we gotta find her."

"There!" Creed smiled as he pointed towards Jacey. "Blondie!"

Happy turned and looked back at Bri as she followed him. "There is the whale. Enjoy." He started walking towards the pool table Jacey was sitting on, with Frey. "Where's the kids?"

"In our room with Igor. Where's Brianna?" Jacey inquired, not even bothering to look at the man as she continued to file her nails.

"Outside." Creed jumped away from Happy and onto the table. "Mom's outside."

Jacey pulled the boy onto her lap after she set down the file. "Who are you, stranger? You're pretty damn handsome, I might just keep you to myself." She kissed his forehead. "The whores are setting up arrangements in here for everyone. Bri has her own room with the kids and you are unfortunately stuck with me, Happy." She closed her eyes and leaned against Creed.

"Blondie." Creed kissed Jacey's forehead and smiled. "Love you."

Jacey smiled, kissing Creed's nose. "You know you have the same color hair I do, right? I love you more, my baby." She looked at Frey and shrugged her shoulders. "Locate Brianna and Monica. Javier has probably found his father but keep an eye out for him too."

"I will be right back. See ya, Creed." Frey grinned at the toddler as he hopped off the table and started walking out of the clubhouse.

"Whores!" Creed shouted as he pointed to Frey's back. "Whores!"

Jacey smirked, covering the toddler's mouth. "No, no, no, baby. Frey's not a whore. Frey's a slut, the whores are in the kitchen."

"Jacey!" Happy growled at the blonde. "Knock it off."

The blonde looked up at her husband and rolled her eyes. "Oh did I offend your girls? Sleep with one of them then." She got off the pool table and carried Creed outside to the boxing ring. "You didn't wanna stay inside with him, did you babe?"

"No one in their right mind wants to be inside." Bri smiled as she approached the pair of blondes. "What are you beauties up to?"

Jacey nodded her head. "Trust me, I know. Hate this place and all those stupid kutte wearing assholes." She turned around to look at her sister. "Hi, babe."

"I do not wanna be here." Bri shook her head as she sat down next to Jacey. "I'm starting to think that this club is actually more dangerous than a legit cartel… Just due to poor people skills."

The blonde nodded her head. "I know the feeling, if we have to be on lockdown, why can't we go to dad's? He'd never let anything hurt us." She shrugged. "I got one of Hap's pre-pays. We're calling Daddy Marcus later."

"It's like come on Jax, be smarter about shit. He has way more at stake these days and I don't know if that's completely sunken into that thick skull of his." Bri nodded. "Oh, I bet Marcus would love to hear from us."

Jacey shook her head. "It hasn't but I'll have a talk with him. He needs to get smart asap. Heard Chibs talking when I got here and apparently this was a Mayan thing."

"First we had the Niners shooting up the house, now we have Mayans blowing up a warehouse and stealing guns?" Bri scoffed. "Who's next? How many enemies are these men going to make? Pretty soon they won't even be able to call a truce because everyone will just be over the Sons."

Jacey shook her head slowly. "Hence why _we_ are fixing this shit… Jax has a ton of shit going on in his head. Brianna, look at him. He's got a lot going on. I don't know about the Niners but the Mayans stealing the guns was probably the result of that meeting going wrong."

"I know Jax has a lot going on in that head of his. That's why I was pissed when Case and Kozik showed up. He needed that down time. I dunno he always seems to think a bit better after cuddling with the boys." Bri sighed. "Let's fix this mess. If it wasn't for Jax or Happy, I'd say let the club burn to the ground."

Jacey nodded her head. "You're telling me… Oh and my little Case. Love that idiot. He's funny, don't even try to hate on him." She smiled at her sister. "I'll talk to him, I'll get him to take me for a ride. Wait, nevermind, I'm pregnant. No rides. We'll go to that diner we used to go to all the time."

"I don't hate on him. I just give him a bit of a hard time and he's irritated by me. I think he's been around Happy too long." Bri shrugged. "You can get into a sidecar. That's a thing I believe."

Jacey started laughing. "Fuck Happy. I can't stand him anymore." She shook her head. "Nope, I'll let him drive the Rover. We need to fix our own shit too… Maybe he'll make time for me one of these days." She mumbled the last part.

"Ehh, you two will get better." Bri smiled. "Every couple has their issues at some point in time."

The blonde shook her head. "Yeah, they fight. One doesn't just fucking yell at the other." She rolled her eyes. "I don't even care, he was mean to me."

"Kick him in the dick when he's sleeping." Bri laughed. "Shit, put a Carolina Reaper chili in his food. Just get him back."

Jacey shook her head. "Nope, I'm not going near him. I want to be cuddled and loved on, he won't be doing that. Plus he was defending those nasty whores inside."

"Whores." Creed laughed. "Whores. Whores. Whores. Whores!"

The blonde smirked at her sister. "You are so welcome."

"He's going to be a pleasure to take out in public now." Bri shook her head. "Thank you."

Jacey started laughing. "Hey, he's a Teller. Charming loves Tellers." She kissed Creed's head. "Don't say whores, babe. It's a bad word."

"Slut." Creed nodded as he smirked at Jacey. "Frey. Slut!"

Frey looked back, pulling his phone from his ear. "Did you just call me a slut?" He shook his head. "Or were you calling that Blondie a slut?"

"Fuck you." Jacey shook her head. "I'm divorcing you when this shit is over, Frey!"

"Lord, stop corrupting my child." Bri shook her head. "I don't need him using those words for a few more years."

Jacey kissed Creed's forehead. "Don't say any bad words, it makes mama nervous." She smirked as she set the boy on the floor of the ring in front of her. "I don't think the baby likes you sitting on her igloo anymore."

"I'm sleeping out here. I don't wanna go inside. Frey, I need you to grab pillows and sheets. Maybe some blankets. I wanna make a fort type deal out of this boxing ring." Bri smiled. "I can't be in there with the smoke. It makes me feel like I've gotten cancer. So bring the babies out and let's get this fort going."

Jacey locked eyes with Frey and shook her head. "Do it and I stab you. There's no smoking. I told them to put the shit out hours ago when I got here. I told them that I light them and the clubhouse on fire if anyone was smoking, told them I'd use the light they used to light the cigarette." She shrugged. "I set up your room with the kids. It's beside mine. It's one of the new ones they just put in. Unused, smoke free."

"Oh look atchu, just bossing Frey around and taking my fort away from me before it's even constructed. I will remember this J." Bri shook her head. "Fun killer."

Jacey leaned over, kissing Bri's temple. "Love you too, my love. Let's go… I want a snack. Where'd your children go? I know Javier's with his Juicy Fruit. Happy brought the twins in, I've got my twin. Where's your twin?"

"She is wandering around, taking pictures." Bri smiled. "It's her creative time. She's turned into a night owl."

The blonde rolled her eyes. "You mean to tell me, you're raising me now? You're very welcome for that. Just wait til she starts just avoiding sleep all the time." She shrugged as she climbed out of the boxing ring and sighed. "I'm too big for that shit. Hey, guess what! I'm at the halfway mark… You're welcome for that too."

"Apparently. I mean, she is your stepdaughter basically." Bri poked at Jacey's belly. "I'm blessed that you're at the halfway mark."

Jacey nodded her head. "Unless I sell that stupid bastard I married, then she's back to being my niece. I embrace my stepdaughter. She's my little protege." She smiled. "I'm loving how big I'm getting. She's gonna be a little chunk."

"Till death do you part." Bri smirked. "See, this is why a long engagement is a thing Jacey. It's expensive to get rid of a husband. Trust me. I know these things. Brianna Jr, is going to be chunky as hell."

Jacey shook her head. "Engagement has nothing to do with this, fathead. We were engaged long enough. He shouldn't be mean to me, I wouldn't wanna sell him. He can get hit if he does it again." She rubbed her belly, smiling as she walked into the clubhouse. "Creed, my love? Tell your mama that we are not naming the baby _Brianna Jr_."

"Yeah, well until you pick a name for the baby, Brianna Jr is the nickname." Bri shrugged as her eyes scanned the clubhouse and she sighed. "I don't wanna be here. I also wish they wouldn't think so highly of these little sweetbutts… Like why are they considered _family_?"

Jacey shrugged, stopping at she spotted a blonde talking to her husband. "I don't know but who the fuck is that? Why's she talking to my man? He's mine, I called dibs. He's _mine_." She huffed as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Khloe. With a K. Maybe I don't know. I want something cute and just for her."

"Do not call her Khloe with a K." Bri shook her head and started towards Happy before stopping. "I'm not pregnant. Let me get in a fight around here. I need to work out my anger Jacey."

The blonde shook her head. "I was totally just making something up. I want to name her something unique. I don't know. Not unique for cute and fitting." She rolled her eyes. "I wanna fight them both." She pulled her hair up into a top knot and started taking out her earrings. "The fuck. Hold these."

"I said let me fight but here you are gearing up for battle." Bri shook her head as she accepted Jacey's earrings wit ha small smile. "I assume you're gonna go for Happy and I'll tackle the blonde. Yeah? Teamwork makes the dream work."

Jacey shook her head. "Nope. All mine. Fight Jax or anyone that tries to pull me away." She started for her husband and the blonde he was talking to. "The fuck are you doing?" She growled at him.

"Having a conversation." Happy shook his head as he looked at Jacey. "Just a simple conversation."

The blonde nodded. "There's plenty of people for you to converse with… Who the fuck is this? Don't be rude, introduce me."

"This is Nicki, she's Juice's _friend_." He shrugged. "Nicki, this is my wife Jacey."

The blonde shook her head. "Go find your children. One's basking in her camera." She growled, glaring at Happy.

"I'm going." Happy held up his hands as he started moving away from the blondes. "Remember you're pregnant. Don't do anything dumb Jacey."

Jacey noticed the way the blonde was looking at her and rolled her eyes. "Don't go near my husband again, bitch." Jacey threw her fist into the girl's face, knocking the blonde to the floor before she walked away, back to the brunette by the door. "Come on, let's go. I want to change rooms. Put my babies in your room."

"I'm following you love." Bri smiled at the blonde. "Nice punch though. Brings back memories."

"He is getting his ass handed to him later. Just wait. _Don't do anything dumb_, fuck him. I'm not stupid." She shook her head, her blue eyes landed on Frey and she shrugged. "Make sure _all_ my bags and shit are in Bri's room please."

"You already did do something dumb… You slept with an asshole." Bri smirked. "Ok, ok. Bad joke on my part. I'm sorry."

Jacey shrugged her shoulders. "I'm gonna hurt his fucking feelings if he keeps up this shitty attitude towards me. Having a fucking _simple conversation_… Don't be talking to these hoes. You have me to talk to."

Bri laughed and shook her head. "That's Juice's hoe." She shrugged. "I suppose I should introduce myself but I can't even be bothered to do so as long as she keeps herself away from my Javier."

"Don't give a fuck. She's a bleeding hoe now." She shrugged. "Heard a crack, something broke. I'm going to end up divorced before the week is over, I swear. Whether he does it or me. I'm gonna hit him."

"I'll support you." Bri wrapped her arms around the blonde. "I love you and your fierceness."

Jacey shrugged as she walked into the kitchen full of croweaters. "If you don't wanna get cut today, get the fuck out now." She growled at the women and sat down on one of the stools. "I love you more." She reached around and pulled a glock out of the back of her waistband and set it on the counter in front of her. "Do not make me tell any of you bitches again. Get. The. Fuck. Out."

"You brought yours too?" Bri smirked as she set her gun on the counter. "Look at us. Sisters In Arms." She chuckled as she lifted herself onto the counter. "I know some of the guys are lonely and whatnot but I still don't think this is a family environment for the children. I don't want my daughter thinking this is an ok thing and I don't want my boys thinking it's acceptable to use and pass around women."

Jacey nodded her head. "Yes I did. I grabbed it when your brother-in-law wasn't looking. He's a jerk." She shrugged. "Camryn knows. She asked Igor why they didn't have clothes on. She called them ugly." She smiled. "Proud mama moment."

"I'm just here because I didn't want to seem like a priss. I already got called irritating so I just rolled over on this. I am tempted to call in the Russians." Bri tapped on the counter and sighed. "I'm proud of Cam too."

The blonde shrugged her shoulders. "He yelled at me so I just said fuck it, no black eyes or anything." She mumbled the last part. "I just want to go back three hours ago when we were laying in bed and he was asleep on my stomach. Why does he have to turn into such an asshole?" She shook her head slowly. "I'm sorry you have to be here."

"I don't know maybe it's his way of getting you to just listen without having an argument? Who even knows with that man. I can't figure him out and I can't even begin to try." She shook her head. "I'm just waiting for them to stop being fucking stupid and to stop putting their families in harm's way. If I wanted to fear for my life, I would go home to Russia and rub elbows with the Mikhails."

Jacey rolled her eyes. "How about they just pull the club from the streets? Quit the club. They're getting shitty at this outlaw thing. They're dumb too. All of them." She rubbed her eyebrows. "I really wish we could just go to Cancun or something. Ten years ago though. I want to be little, without a Hungry Hippo and without a boyfriend or husband. Does that make me sound bad? I just don't feel like being abused this week."

"They don't need to be outlaws. It's just embarrassing." Bri nodded. "Cancun is fun. I don't think that's bad for you to want that at all. I do think you need to take some time for yourself when the baby pops out. Go take pictures at our favorite spot at the beach. Dad and I could babysit for a day for you to treat yourself. I think that's what your missing in life. Treat yourself like a Queen. I do and it feels fucking amazing. This bracelet? Bought it for myself for not getting frustrated over Creed and his bullshit doctor's appointment. The earrings I bought for not crying when my milk ducts decided to clog up. You know that pain or no?"

.

.

.

.

The blonde started laughing. "He's hooking up with our Doctor? What a fucking slut! He has such horrible slutty tendencies." She wiped at her face again. "Why do I now have this image of you running into my house, naked as fuck?"

"They're casually hooking up and dating." Bri laughed and nodded. "Because it'd happen. I'd run to your house naked but I'd remember to put on my heels first. Just to class it up."

Jacey shrugged. "He's a slut. When's he gonna tell me about this nonsense?" She nodded her head. "Ya know, I walked in on Igor the other day." She covered her face. "Such a nice ass."

"The doctor told me about it thinking he had told me but I was like nah." Bri laughed. "Igor has a lovely back."

"Thank you." Igor smiled at the women as he leaned against the entryway. "Thought I'd inform you two that there's some announcements about to take place, you should go out to that main room."

"No Iggy." Bri shook her head. "Unless it's an announcement that we can go home. I'm staying in here."

The man shook his head. "You might want to go stand by Jax for show anyway, Brianna. You two can come back in here once it's all over and done with, continue your conversation…" He nodded his head. "Or maybe you'd like to move on to Frey or Anthony."

"Anfy is here?" Bri slid off the counter and looked at Jacey. "It's time for me to be a trophy. I gotta go stand next to the King."

The blonde nodded her head. "Have fun, Queen Bri." She smiled as she laid her head down and sighed.

"Oh no. You're coming out with me." Bri tugged on Jacey's hand. "Come on Princess."

She shook her head, sitting up. "Only if you will rub my belly." She cocked an eyebrow at the brunette. "You know how nice those are…"

"I will rub your belly." The brunette smiled. "Come on. Sisters. We have to stand together."

Jacey rolled her eyes. "You are too chipper right now. I'm being kicked and you wanna bounce around like Tinkerbell." She laughed a little. "Let me go stand by my ugly ass husband and be a nice wife." She walked out into the barroom and navigated through the huge crowd of people with Bri and Igor. "I will break that bitch's neck for hugging him. The fuck. He's mine, only me and you hug him."

"Relax right now J. Get her and him later…" Bri whispered as she came to a stop next to Jax. "I'll even hold her or him down…"

Jacey shook her head slowly as her blue eyes connected with Happy's dark eyes as she grabbed ahold of the croweater by her hair and yanked her backwards. "I'm going to gut you like a fucking fish if you keep this shit up, Happy." She mumbled through gritted teeth as she stopped beside him.

"There is going to be a murder tonight." Bri shook her head. "Just get on with the announcement. I'm becoming anxious and I need to keep my sister from cutting open Happy in front of an audience. Igor make sure J doesn't have any knives on her right now."

Igor shook his head slowly. "She doesn't. It's going to be fine. She's also free of her gun."

"I just want to let everyone know that things are being worked out as we speak, this shouldn't go on any longer than tomorrow night. I know it's cramped and there's a lot going on so just bare with me." Jax nodded his head as he spoke to everyone in the room. "Sleeping arrangements have already been arranged, let me or Happy know if there's any problems. Poor should be back a little later so let him know if you need anything as well." He looked at Bri and sighed. "You guys can go back to whatever you're doing. Remember no one leaves the lot. Especially old ladies and kids. What's going on with Jace?" He murmured the last part.

"Happy pissed her off and her anger with him is just building and building." Bri sighed. "He also keeps talking to the croweaters which she doesn't appreciate."

He nodded his head, leaning down to kiss her cheek. "Try to calm her down, please. I'm trying to get you and the kids out of here as soon as possible."

"I had her calm." Bri poked at Jax's face. "Then we walked out and he was all next to a sweetbutt."

Jacey approached the pair and shook her head slowly. "And hugging her. Don't forget that part. The stupid fugly bastard."

"Love you too." Happy growled as he walked past Jacey towards the bar. "Go to bed or something."

The blonde cocked an eyebrow at the man. "Oh really? I choose or something. Fall off a cliff, asshole. I'm getting out of here. Me and _my_ kids."

"Don't be an asshole to Jacey." Bri followed after Happy. "Stop your shit. You hurt her feelings and she thinks you married her and can just ignore her now. She thinks you feel like you own her and can treat her however you please to."

Happy shook his head. "I didn't even do shit to her, she started this shit with me. She's being an asshole not me."

"You hurt her feelings when you yelled at her earlier." Bri sat down and sighed. "She wants sweet you that lays on her belly and hangs out with her… She just wants to feel all of the love right now and none of the brillo padness you have."

He nodded his head slowly. "Jesus… I don't know what to do with that shit. I'm going to the roof. Let her leave if she wants to. She's got the suits." He sighed.

"Nope. Go fix shit with her." Bri nodded. "Distancing yourself is only going to make her feel worse. You should have her figured out by now Happy."

Happy shook his head. "Fine. But I'm only going because I don't wanna go to sleep alone, not because you said anything." He shook his head again, following after his wife toward the dorms.

"Don't even fucking dare." Jacey mumbled as she started to walk past the man to go to the kitchen again. "Go away. I'm getting a water then me, the kids and the suits are leaving."

He shook his head once more, stopping in front of the blonde. "No."

"No what? I'm leaving, get out of my way, Happy. I don't want to be here, I don't want to be near you and I don't want my kids near you." Jacey shoved at his chest. "You're such an asshole to me."

The man grabbed ahold of his wife's wrists and pulled her to him. "Stop fighting me, Jace. Let me apologize." He dropped her wrists and grabbed her face, dropping his head to hers. "I'm sorry I yelled at you, I'm sorry I was mean to you." He murmured to her. "I'm sorry, Jace."

"Get off of me." She mumbled, her hands fisting his black t-shirt as if to push him away but she pulled him closer to her. "I can't stand you."

He nodded his head a few times, wrapping his strong arms around his wife as she continued to pull him closer. "I know, I know. I can't stand me either. I love you though." He pressed his lips to her forehead as he felt her hands on his back. "You can't leave me though, babe. I'll cry if I can't go to bed with your mean ass."

"You get on my nerves, asshole." Jacey mumbled as she burrowed in his warm embrace. "Can we please go to sleep? It's almost five."

Happy nodded his head as he kept his arms around the blonde and started walking her toward the room they were staying in. "Bed. Lose those clothes and lay down, we're gonna get some sleep. You're going to forgive me because you love me and I'm kind of your favorite person. Please baby."

"Don't think I'm always going to forgive you just because you start hugging on me and telling me you love me." Jacey shook her head. "You're lucky the baby likes belly rubs." She laughed a little as she pulled her hoodie off and dropped it the floor before she removed her leggings.

* * *

**AN****: Continuation of Ch. 103.. Hope you guys enjoyed it.  
Feedback was seriously scarce last chapter and that's disappointing as hell  
but leave me some feedback on this chapter. **

**Ch. 105 will be mainly about Jacey and the new baby, along with a good amount of Kol. **


	105. Chapter 105: A For Effort

**November 24, 2014**

Lockdown was over, nothing came of the attack except Jacey and Bri getting in contact with Marcus Alvarez. It wasn't a Mayan hit. It was an Irish hit and that was enough to drive Jax Teller further away wanting to even deal with the Irish. Everyone was back home and Jacey was in a hell of a lot better mood than the one she left him.

She was downstairs in the studio, the dark room door was open so she could listen to whatever Kol and Camryn told their father. She liked hearing their exchanges, it was as if the two kids teamed up and made up stories to tell Happy together. She loved it. She loved his responses and reactions. The trio was good together; good fit, good vibes and it helped more than anything that the three were all practically one in the same.

Jacey poked her head out of the dark room, her blue eyes instantly on her son as he sat on Happy's shoulders while Happy sketched something into the newest book he'd opened up. Camryn sat on top of the table, her blue eyes on the book as she followed Happy's pencil carefully.

"Go back into your hole, woman." Happy murmured, never looking back once as a smile started to appear on his handsome face. "We're not accepting requests."

Jacey rolled her eyes as she leaned back into the room to turn the lights on and she walked over to the trays where she had a few pictures in. She took the pictures out, one by one and hung them up before she exited the dark room. "I'm just seeing what you three are up to now. Are you not going to meet with the Mayans?"

"Yeah, we're meeting at three. When's your appointment?" He looked up from the book and smirked at the blonde. "You sure it's only one in there?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "It's almost two so why don't you wind them down, we'll have lunch then you can leave? Let's go somewhere." She smiled at him. "December 10. Yes, I'm positive, only one girl. One small, little hungry baby girl."

"Where do you want to go, blondie?" He nodded his head. "Alright, alright. I get it, you're starving. Let's go to that pizza place the kids like." He smirked at her. "Been craving other things lately but pizza can do."

Jacey sighed, nodding her head eagerly as she moved to Happy, kissing his lips. "You're so damn good to me. I've been craving pizza all day." She lifted Kol off of Happy's shoulders and kissed his face. "Put the books up and I'll put them in the car."

"Yes ma'am." He helped Camryn off the table before watching the five year old run to Jacey and he watched Jacey walk out of the room, his eyes on her ass until he couldn't see her anymore. He put the books up on the shelf behind him before putting his pencils up and he left the studio, locking it before he started for the foyer only stopping at the sight of Frey walking out of the kitchen with Dmitri. "Who the hell are you?"

Dmitri looked up at Happy then looked at Frey. "I'm Dmitri… Elijah put me here. For your kids." He looked at Happy again. "We met the other night."

"Right, right. Yeah, are you staying here now or just dropping in?" Happy inquired as he grabbed his boots from beside his recliner and started pulling them on. "Oh you." He pointed to Frey. "Give her damn hot sauce back… Give her sriracha sauce back too."

Frey started smirking as he shook his head. "I don't have them. I didn't take them."

"Hot sauce?" Dmitri chuckled. "You hid hot sauce from the blonde?"

Frey covered his face, trying not to laugh. "She has terrible obsessions with hot sauce, she puts it on everything. I'll return the sauces… If she returns my laptop."

"She took your laptop? What?" Dmitri laughed again, shaking his head. "You guys are ridiculous."

Frey nodded his head, his blue eyes landing on Happy again. "She did. She knows I have lots of great things on my laptop and she took it from me. She gives me the laptop back and I'll give her the sauce back."

"I'll inform her that you're trying to make a trade off. Answer my question, have you moved in?" Happy cocked an eyebrow at Dmitri. "Yes, no? Jacey move you in?"

Dmitri shook his head. "No, I have not. Elijah wants to make sure that I make a perfect fit here with all of you before I actually move in. Family outing?"

"HAPPY! Let's go! I'm hungry and Kol is starting to get antsy." Jacey groaned as she walked back into the living room. "Oh hi, baby suit. Bring him, we can get to know him a little more since that lunch date with him and Elijah couldn't happen." She smiled as she moved to the younger man and grabbed his hand, pulling him out of the living room with her. "HAPPY LOWMAN! LET'S GO!"

.

.

.

.

"So you're fully Russian?" Jacey inquired as she poured hot sauce on her pepperoni and bacon pizza. "How did you meet Elijah?"

Dmitri watched Jacey as she drenched the pizza in hot sauce before looking up at her gorgeous face. "Yes, I am. I met him back in May when he first showed up in Russia. I was still in training for the Family. He guided me through the end of my training then brought up the idea of me coming to the states to be with one of the lovely daughters of Aleksandr. "It was either take on a set of twins or slowly ease into the family."

"And you chose us? What the hell for?" Happy inquired, reaching across the table to take Jacey's bottle of hot sauce. "Would you back off the hot sauce? That's too much. You and the baby don't need that much."

Jacey groaned, passing a pepperoni slice to her son after rubbing it in a puddle of hot sauce. "He doesn't mean that so harshly. It's more of a question of why not go to Bri and her family. We already have Frey and Igor."

"Hot, mama." Kol shook his head as he took another pepperoni slice off of her pizza. "Here, mama. Give it to the baby."

The blonde took the pepperoni slice and ate it, smiling at her son. "Thank you, my love. You're so sweet." She started cutting up his slice of pizza before taking the fork and knife off of his plate and handing the utensils to her husband. "Or are you for the baby when she's born?"

"I picked easing into the family. I figured it would be nice to get to know everyone before just picking my assignment." Dmitri nodded his head. "Elijah thinks that if I'm with you guys a lot, I'll also get time in with Brianna."

Jacey nodded her head. "I see, that seems smart. How old are you?" She smiled as she looked at the younger man before looking at Happy. "You need to reunite with your best friend too… I don't like you two being on the outs. It's weird."

"I'm almost twenty-six. My birthday is January 18, I have one brother and my parents died a few years ago." Dmitri nodded his head. "No kids, no girlfriend or wife, and little babies scare me."

Happy furrowed his brow. "Scare you? Why?"

"They're very tiny and I feel like I'm going to break them if I hold them." He shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know, I don't spend much time around little babies anyway so that could be a problem too."

"My birthday is January 18! That's my birthday! Mama tell him, tell him!" Kol shouted, grinning at Dmitri as he stood up in his chair. "I'm gonna be this many!" He held up three fingers and nodded.

Dmitri chuckled as he smiled at Kol. "Really? That's pretty cool. You wanna have a party together?" He looked between Jacey and Happy. "I believe Elijah's going to put me with your baby anyway though."

"Well that will be a train wreck if you're scared of babies. She'll be born a tiny baby, honey. Not a toddler." Jacey shrugged her shoulders. "You should think about working in a nursery at a hospital or something before you come near my baby."

Happy started smirking. "Don't take any offense… She's getting close to the third trimester. It's the meanest trimester." He nodded. "When she turns into a vicious ass _mama bear_, that's what the doctor told us a few weeks ago. Explains her sass." He nodded his head. "She's very protective of the kids too so good luck getting your hands on the new baby."

"None taken. I was warned about her." Dmitri nodded his head. "I'll be very careful with your kids, you can trust that."

Jacey shrugged. "We'll see about that. You have plenty of tests to pass in the meantime. Like getting passed Camryn and Kol." She leaned over, kissing her daughter's head. "You wanna go see Papa later, babe?"

"No. I wanna see B." Camryn murmured as she looked between her parents. "I miss her so let's see her."

Happy nodded. "Kol stays with me. You two go hunt down Bri and spend time with her. You two need some time together."

* * *

**November 30, 2014**

Jacey leaned against the counter as she watched her husband finish the sketch he'd spent the last few hours working on. She smiled at him, fighting the urge to rip the book away from him and jump his bones right there. She pulled back a little, her blue eyes landing on the piece of paper in front of her. A list of baby names for their newest child.

Girl names. She hated basic names, she wanted something that was a little rare to the ear. She wanted to spell it differently and she _hated_ picking names. She rounded up the names she liked the most and was ready to exchange her list with Happy's to see what he came up with.

"Stop eyefucking me, Jacey. I'm not fucking you right now. I'm finishing this up so you can tell me what you think then we're discussing names." Happy shook his head. "Find your vibrator and you can have as much fun as you want until I'm finished up here."

She started glaring at the man as she reached over and flicked his nose before crossing her arms over chest. "Be ugly then. I can't help myself, you're sexy. Especially when you're all focused and trying to concentrate." She licked her lips. "I hate you, you know what you do to me."

"We are not fucking right now. Get over it." He looked up briefly at the blonde and shook his head. "I'm busy and you need to find something to do until I'm done."

Jacey groaned. "I'm getting too round to handle my own issues. Come on, please, baby." She poked her bottom lip out, moving around the counter to Happy. "Baby."

"You're building yourself up, aren't you? No, now quit rubbing your tits on me and sit down. I'm not fucking you right now." Happy shook his head again, looking up at his wife briefly. "Doesn't mean you can start some game to tease yourself either in an effort to fuck with me."

The blonde groaned again, shaking her head slowly. "I think you're gay… I'm so done with you right now." She adjusted her shirt. "And here I am trying to get some dick. You started playing for my team, you won't be giving me dick anymore. I'm so depressed. You have such amazing dick."

"You just call me gay, Jacey?" He looked up at the blonde before he turned around on the stool and pulled his wife to him. "I'm not gay, never have been and never will be gay. I love pussy. I'm too tired to fuck you right now… Kol is still sick, I let you have the night off so you could get some sleep." He kissed her lips. "Now, I'm finished with this drawing. Let's discuss names."

Jacey shook her head. "You make me feel like such a terrible person sometimes." She pulled away from the man. "Let's do this another time. Go get some sleep, baby."

"Oh no, come here." He stood up, following the blonde into the living room. "You're not going to hide because your hormones are twisting shit up. Come here, Jace." He wrapped his arms around her from behind. "I didn't mean to make you feel terrible, I just meant that I'm tired and don't have the energy to fulfill your needs right now."

She leaned back against him and sighed. "Don't have to fuck me. I just want time with you… I love you. I just like being with you." She murmured as she laced their fingers together. "Let me cuddle you or something."

"Let's go lay down in the media room, I've got another kid to name." He kissed her neck as he started walking down the hall. "Stop pouting, blondie."

The blonde nodded her slowly as turned her head enough to catch his lips in a soft kiss. "You have one? She's mine though. You have the other two. I need one for myself, baby." She kissed him again. "What's you do with the other two?"

"Kol's asleep upstairs with Frey and Camryn is with your dad. She insisted on spending the weekend with him and who the fuck am I to deny my girl?" He smirked at the blonde as he guided them into the media room and toward the U-shaped couch. "Sit down."

* * *

**AN****: Heeeyyyy, here's a new chapter for you wonderful readers. Let me know what ya think. **


	106. Chapter 106: Truths & Repairs

**December 3, 2014**

Monica tossed her last duffel bag onto the porch just outside of the front door. It was moving day. She was moving into the Bat Cave, so spend time with her dad and his family. She was a bit nervous and worried. Not sure if she was going to be able to keep her mind and body in check. She looked around the Fortress and let out a sigh. She knew she was just going next door but it still was a daunting experience. "Mom!"

"Yeah baby?" Bri looked at her daughter before pulling her into a tight hug. "I can't believe you're leaving me babe!"

"I know." The brunette nodded as she looked up at her mom. "You'll come get me if I have an anxiety attack or something?"

"Yes of course." Bri nodded. "I will get you if anything baby girl." She kissed her daughter's head before lacing their fingers together. "Babe. I will drop everything to rush next door and get you. Don't worry though, you can trust your dad, he'll do what he needs to do to make sure you're good."

Monica nodded as they walked out of the house, picking up her duffel bags. "Ok. I trust you." She smiled as they started the short walk to the house next door. "I'm just nervous. I don't wanna find out these new triggers but I know I have to because I wanna spend more time with him."

"You'll do good, if it becomes overwhelming you let Happy know." Bri squeezed Monica's hand as they reached the front door. "You ring it because they're bound to ignore me if I press the button."

She chuckled as she pressed the doorbell once. "I'll still babysit. Just bring them over here and I'll be over there anyways. I probably forgot some camera equipment or something." She shook her head as she looked at the door, waiting for it to open up.

The door opened up to Jacey eating a chunk of pineapple and she started smiling. "You know… I was just thinking about you two. Maybe the baby's magical. What's up?"

"Well, I want some pineapple." Bri poked at Jacey's stomach. "It's the big day. The day that Monica moves out of the Fortress and into the Bat Cave. Congratulations. You've got yourself a preteen."

Jacey started laughing. "Real cute. She's not being serious right?" She looked at her niece. "Moving in? Here?"

"I'm moving in." Monica nodded as she shifted her weight. "I talked to my dad about it already."

The blonde shook her head slowly. "Alright then. I knew nothing about this… Probably because I apparently get scary. Whatever. Come on, I'll feed you watermelon and pineapple."

"I can save this for another day." Bri looked at her sister. "Give you and Happy time to talk it over."

Jacey shook her head. "Oh no it's fine. I don't need a talk, I'm fine with this."

"I feel like I haven't been here in forever." Monica shook her head. "It smells like the produce section of the store."

The blonde shrugged her shoulders. "I am not to blame at all… Blame that new suit. He's a fruit maniac."

"It's nice." The brunette nodded. "I'm gonna put my stuff in the guest room. I'll be back."

Jacey nodded her head. "There's no guest room, Monica. You already have your room that's behind the nursery. Last room on that whole circle shit." She smiled at her sister. "Hi!"

"Hey." Bri smiled. "You're gonna be living with a mini Brianna. Isn't that exciting?"

The blonde shrugged her shoulders. "I imagine not much will be said to me so sure, it's thrilling." She smiled as she moved into the kitchen, picking up a chunk of watermelon. "How's she doing? I don't get clued much about her these days so I assume she's good…"

"She's doing good. She has her moments but other than that she's really good." Bri shrugged. "She'll speak to you. I'm sure she's gonna wanna show off her latest photography and her newest lens or something. You two will end up geeking out over it all."

Jacey shrugged her shoulders. "I doubt that, sunshine. She doesn't really share her love of photography with me that much." She poked at Bri's face. "I wonder if she'd want to do a favor for me though."

"You and Elijah are the reasons she even discovered her love of photography." Bri shrugged. "Just ask. She's a completely different kid than she was a few months ago."

The blonde furrowed her brow. "Me? Elijah doesn't even do anything with photography." She shrugged. "I want pregnancy photos, if she's not up for it then it's fine. I'll call my friend, Carla but I figured I'd ask her first since she's been amazing at her own free work."

"Yeah. I know Elijah doesn't but he put the cameras in her hands." Bri nodded. "She'll do them. She has a little junior amateur showcase coming up. It's in Santa Cruz. She was picked to represent Oakland. She's on her way to doing big things like you J."

Jacey started smiling. "That makes me so damn proud. I'm insanely proud of her. I wanna go to the showcase, of course if she invites me." She sighed. "I do not do big things. Hey, I'm putting her in the studio."

"She'll invite you. She's waiting for the official invites to be given to her." Bri nodded. "It's amazing. I've only seen 4 of her 12 pieces but J, she has real talent. She will probably love being in the studio."

"Alright, I put my things away." Monica walked into the kitchen, setting her camera bag on the counter before pulling her camera out. "Remain natural, I want some candids of you guys."

Jacey shrugged her shoulders. "Rub my belly so she'll stop kicking me. I think she's thinking she'll get your attention." She smiled at her sister. "I really think I'm going to put her in the studio. She just makes me think of the golden days."

Bri nodded as she rubbed her sister's belly and smiled. "You know, I love when your baby kicks. She can have all of my attention that she wants. You should put her in there. She's a natural with the film camera she's been using."

"Monica, do you want to come work in the studio with me?" She smirked at Bri as she moved Bri's hands around her belly. "I love how she looks with a camera, she's so natural."

"Seriously?" Monica looked up from her camera and smiled. "Yes! I would love that so much!"

The blonde looked at her niece and nodded her head. "Yes, seriously. Had I known you'd be so excited, I would've done this when I first opened the studio. But there's a catch."

"What's the catch?" She nodded as she set her camera down and picked up another one. "Does it involve grades? Because I am already top of my class right now."

Jacey laughed a little. "I wasn't even thinking about grades. I'm a bad adult. I was thinking that you don't do any sessions by yourself… No matter the venue."

"That works for me Aunt J." Monica smiled. "I'm so excited! Thank you, you're the best." She bumped her mom out of the way and hugged Jacey.

The blonde gasped before she started laughing as she hugged Monica tightly to her. "You're welcome, babe. I think i should be thanking you though." She nodded. "I can't wait to see who your first client is."

"Yeah, me either." Monica nodded. "It'll be fun though. I'm too excited. I need to gather up all my cameras."

Jacey nodded her head. "I'll give you a set of keys, but you have to take very good care of them. Ok?" She pulled away from her niece and smiled. "I was thinking about asking you to be my photographer for my pregnancy pictures. I want to do them around week thirty-five."

"I can do that." Monica smiled. "It'll be an honor to do that for you J."

The blonde smiled and nodded her head. "Sounds good, how about we start working on Monday." She sighed. "I'm getting kicks like crazy. I think I'm gonna lay down."

* * *

**December 4, 2014**

Jacey Teller was far from where she truly wanted to be. She'd finished up at the studio early and while she was packing up her cameras, she received a call from her dad asking her to come see him as soon as she could. She agreed before she started to clean up her office and grab her large order of fries she has just been brought by her newest little shadow, Dmitri. Jacey groaned as she climbed behind the wheel of her white Range Rover, she did not appreciate the response her unborn child as her stomach continued to bump against the steering as she tried to situate herself.

"Jesus." She mumbled as she started the SUV and pulled out of the parking lot, headed straight for her dad's house. She finished off her fries before she started to sip on her lemonade slowly as she made her way through the late afternoon traffic before she pulled up to the gated subdivision Aleksandr Ivanov lived in. She finished off her lemonade and made a face before setting the empty cup down in the cupholder as she made her way through the subdivision until she was pulling into her dad's gated driveway before putting in the gate code and waiting for it to open.

Jacey watched the gate open completely before pulling up to the house and she parked the SUV. "Ok, Princess, be good and I'll treat you to some hot wings and mozzarella sticks for dinner." She whispered as she got out of the Range Rover and moved to the front door, trying to open the door only to notice it was locked so she rang the doorbell before she stepped back and turned to see what cars were in the driveway.

"You have keys you know." Aleksandr shook his head as he smiled at his daughter. "Admiring the new fleet of cars?"

Jacey turned around, smiling at the man. "No, I always leave them at home. Never bring them with me." She shrugged. "Who's here?"

"Why don't you put the key on your fob with the Rover key and the studio key?" He shrugged. "No one is here. I mean, Dr. Kournikova is asleep upstairs but those cars are special ordered by your older sister Brianna."

Jacey stuck her tongue out. "Because that's too smart for me… Oh you've been slutting it up, huh?" She flashed him a smirk before she started smiling at him. "So what's going on? You said you needed me here and I doubt it's to showcase my doctor as your bed buddy."

"Just wanted to catch up, see how you and the baby are." He closed the door behind them. "I haven't been slutting it up either. We're a couple, I guess."

The blonde cocked an eyebrow at the man as she turned around to look at him. "You guess? Well that doesn't sound so concrete. We saw each other last week, there's nothing to catch up on. Me and the mean Hippo are good, she only kicks and punches me when people touch my belly. She's fairly calm and collect." She smiled. "You mentioned information?"

"We are officially together but I told her to watch out for you and Brianna because you two get all up in arms when I get serious." Aleksandr nodded. "I have information. It's in that envelope on the coffee table over there."

Jacey nodded her head. "Yeah because when you 'get serious', you disappear. It's a stupid reason but we can't help it." She shrugged, moving to the couch and sat down, one hand reaching for the envelope as the other rubbed her belly. "Have you already read what's in here? You look a little… I don't know, agitated."

"Don't start that shit." He shook his head. "I didn't get upset when you and Bri disappeared when getting serious. Half the time you two only talked to me when you needed something from me." He shrugged. "I read some but not all. I always look agitated."

The blonde rolled her eyes, picking up the envelope and standing up from the couch. "Right. Thank you for looking into this." She moved out of the family room. "I'll see you later, dad."

"Quickest visit ever." Aleksandr nodded. "You're welcome. I hope it gives you the answers that you're looking for Jacey."

The blonde groaned. "Because I'm apparently only here because I needed something. Fuck you, _Aleksandr_. How can you say some shit like that?" She shook her head slowly. "I swear."

"Oh, I'm back to being Aleksandr now?" He shook his head. "Because that's how it made me feel. You two would get so wrapped up in your lives that it only seemed like you popped up in mine when something was going wrong. It's how I felt. I didn't say it was something that was happening right now."

Jacey started glaring at the man as she nodded her head. "This is ridiculous. I'm not doing this… That is not true." She shoved the envelope at the man and shook her head. "Take this, I don't want to lead you to believe that's the only thing you could give me right now." She growled at him before she started moving toward the front door, pulling the heavy door before she slipped out of it.

Aleksandr rolled his eyes as he moved after the blonde. "So, you're gonna waste my time?" He dropped the envelope to the ground. "Not his kid. She's a little gold digging college dropout. She's out here reaching for shit. She has some hoodrat boyfriend holed up in a motel outside of Charming."

"I'm sorry I'm a waste of your time." Jacey shook her head, looking back at the man. She leaned down picking up the envelope before she moved toward her car. "I'll have Case or Igor handle it from here. Thank you for looking into like I requested, I appreciate it."

"You're taking this harder than I meant for you to take it Jacey." Aleksandr shook his head. "Actually took it harder than when I gave Brianna the same talk. I didn't mean it to upset or offend you. I just wanted you guys to see shit from my point of view. Yeah, I know you two come around even when you don't need a damn thing but sometimes it just felt as if you two just remembered you had a dad when it was convenient."

Jacey shook her head. "I'm not going any further into this, Aleksandr. I'm not going to argue with you or continue to waste your time. I have to go pickup my children from school." She pulled the door open and tossed the envelope in the car. "I'll see you later."

"Ok." He nodded as he moved back towards his home. "Have it your way Jacey." He walked into the house, closing and locking the door behind him.

The blonde huffed, staring at the front door as tears streamed down her face involuntarily. "My God." She got out of the Range Rover after she grabbed her large white Michael Kors purse, moving toward the front door before she started knocking on the door. "Stubborn ass."

"He's in his room." The brunette smiled as she pushed the door open fully. "Just knock, he's changing into a suit."

Jacey nodded her head and stepped inside. "Thanks doc." She smiled briefly before moving up the stairs and straight for the master suite, knocking on the door softly as her other hand rubbed her belly.

"Not now Sariya, I'm not in the mood to talk." Aleksandr shook his head as he began fixing his tie. "But have you seen my favorite black tie?"

Jacey knocked on the door again, not allowing herself to say anything as she pulled a black envelope out of her purse. She'd been meaning to get the contents of the envelope to the man but forgetting about it.

"Come in." He mumbled as he turned around to look at the door. "I found the tie."

The blonde nodded her head. "Good, I'm glad. I just came to bring you these. From the wedding, I finally did what I wanted with them. It's of you and the kids. Also included some sonograms in there since you got some from Kol's pregnancy too." She placed the envelope on his dresser drawers. "I kept forgetting to give that to you until just now."

"An album." He nodded as he accepted the envelope. "Thank you. I always cherish pictures of the kids."

Jacey looked up briefly and nodded her head again. "Plastic covers, no prints on them. The pictures of us are in there too. You're welcome." She ran a hand through her hair as she stepped back toward the door. "I'll see ya." She turned, leaving the room.

"You really came all the way back in here to give me this." Aleksandr followed after her. "I appreciate this. I'm also sorry for earlier. I didn't mean to upset you at all."

Jacey looked back and nodded her head. "Yes I did… Walking isn't foreign to me, I can handle it. I saw the envelope in my bag when I got in the car and I remembered that it was for you. So I brought it in here to you."

"Thank you." He shrugged. "If you have to go, don't let me keep you from doing so my dear."

The blonde shrugged her shoulders. "I lied, I didn't have to pick the kids up today. Igor is doing it, taking them for pizza because Hap made plans for me and him later on." She shook her head. "I'm sorry I yelled at you." She wiped at her face before she started back toward the stairs.

"Come here." He held his arms open. "Bring it in for a hug. I love you. Stop your crying or I may just get misty eyed."

She moved toward her dad, burying herself in his embrace. "I can't stop, I didn't mean to be mean!" She mumbled, her tears continuing to stream down her face. "I love you."

"Relax, relax." He rubbed her back slowly and nodded. "I love you too. I don't think you were that mean. That was probably my granddaughter wanting some attention from me too. She knows that I can't resist when you get sassy."

Jacey shook her head. "I don't know, she normally doesn't throw her power around… She's lazy." She sighed heavily. "You better be ready when she's born, she could be hungrier for your attention than Kol."

"I'm ready for her." He smiled. "I need more baby cuddles."

The blonde nodded her head and sighed. "I could compare her to Cami but you weren't really around for her so it'd be a little difficult to do." She shrugged. "This one doesn't kick unless her space is invaded, that and when Happy starts rubbing my belly. She hates that, makes me nauseous too."

"I've always regretted not being around for Camryn." He nodded. "So she may end up being attached to you and not so much attached to him."

Jacey shrugged. "Don't, she loves you… She hates not being with you. I don't know, I hope you're right. I need a baby to myself."

"If you don't get this one to yourself, I'll buy you a puppy." He chuckled. "Cutest puppy money can buy."

The blonde laughed and nodded her head. "Puppies are not good enough in comparison to a baby. Babies are adorable, precious and they'll talk even though my children talking would be a bad idea. I apparently have a smartass mouth."

"I have no babies of my own. So I have to get puppies." he smiled. "There should be one running around here somewhere."

Jacey shrugged and gestured to her belly. "See, you see this as me just getting knocked up again but I'm doing this for you. More babies for you to spoil and snack with me. You know you like a little spice in your life. She'll be perfect for you." She smiled.

"I do appreciate another baby in the family. I think it's perfect." He rubbed her belly and smiled. "I need more."

Jacey shrugged her shoulders. "Uh huh, I'm sure. Ugh, she's gross and hurtful." She moved his hand to a different position, shaking her head. "That's her head, her feet are at my spine."

"She's difficult like Noah. They'll be best friends. Brianna used to act like she wasn't in pain and as soon as I looked at her, she'd start crying because the big headed bastard was kicking her spine." He shook his head. "You're handling this better than her. I'm proud."

The blonde nodded. "They will be but their difference is, she doesn't kick, she just stretches out and makes herself comfortable. She's cramped though, she likes to bunch up when I lay down but when I'm up and moving, she's stretching her little legs out."

* * *

**AN****: Heeeyyyy, sorry for the delay. I've been trying to get the chapters together as well as working on a new addition to the story ;) **

_**Let me know what your thoughts are; also a huge thanks to all you wonderful readers for sticking with me this far (:**_


	107. Chapter 107: Plans & Interruptions

**December 4, 2014**

After speaking with her father and finding out the truth behind the young woman that seemed to have a Happy obsession, Jacey found herself at the clubhouse to see her husband and his best friends. She wanted to go about things to right way, not wanting to do anything wrong before talking with Happy first.

Jacey paced the office as she tried to rally her thoughts while waiting for Church to end. Camryn was sitting at the desk, doing her math homework while Kol continued to move around on the couch as he avoided following Jacey's simple instructions. The boy was looking for trouble and with the blonde's patience running low and her mind in overdrive, something definitely was going to come to a head soon.

The blonde stopped at the sound of the office door opening and she furrowed her brow at the sight of Lyla walking through. She eyed the skinny blonde before she plastered a smile on her face. "Can I help you?"

"Oh, uh no. I don't guess so. Jax and Ope asked me to go see was holed up in here." Lyla nodded her head slowly. "I'll let Happy know it's you and your kids."

Jacey nodded. "He already knows it's his wife and children in here, thanks though." She sat down in the first chair by the door slowly, a hand rubbing her belly.

"J?!" The gruff voice that made Jacey jump a little before she heard her son gasp. "What brings you guys here?"

Kol hopped off the couch and darted past Lyla straight to Jax. "Uncle J! Uncle J!"

"Kol!" Jax smiled as he lifted up his nephew. "You come to patch in already? You're a few years too early but I can see what I can do for ya kid."

The toddler shook his head "Nope, I'm already patched in, I'm going straight for the President's seat. He gets to look good while his Vp does everything." He smiled at his uncle as he wrapped his arms around the man's neck.

"Kol Lowman!" Jacey growled before shaking her head. "You're too much today, stop that."

"I mean that's true, I barely even do anything." The man chuckled. "Hey Jacey, how are you today?"

The blonde shrugged her shoulders. "Hungry, tired, and really ready to go home to my bed and nap." She stood up and moved to the desk. "Go find your daddy, baby. Take Kol with you. What would you like to discuss today, Jackson? You look like you have plenty to say…"

"I just want to see how you are." He shook his head. "I'm trying here J, I really want to make things between us better."

Jacey nodded her head slowly. "I just told you how I am. Hungry, tired, feeling a little lazy. Kind of want a huge plate of lemon pepper wings, with tons of hot sauce. Sounds so good. Trying what, Jax? I wasn't aware things were bad… I'm not trying to burn the clubhouse down or run your Dyna off a cliff anymore. I think we've improved."

"I know you did." He sighed. "I just want to be part of your life again. I want us to be close again Jacey."

The blonde laughed, shaking her head slowly. "Ha, no. I'm not getting _close_ with you again… You always let me down. By the way, in case you didn't know… I'm pregnant, it's a girl. She has no name yet, she's lazy and I'm due at the end of April. Good job keeping up."

"I keep up." He rolled his eyes. "I always ask Happy and Bri about you. I'm tired of that though. I just want to be able to come straight to you and develop a bond again. I know I fucked up Jacey, I regret not being at your side, I really do."

The blonde rolled her eyes as she leaned against the desk. "You still refuse to see the big fucking picture and that's why I won't give you _another _chance… Do some soul searching then we can possibly have a talk. I'll bring the booze. By the time you even get your first clue, I'm sure I'll be giving birth to number 3."

"I thought the big picture was me not being there for you when you needed me the most." He rubbed his hands up and down his face. "That you saw it as me taking Happy's side but it wasn't even like that. I was just a shitty ass brother and it should've been completely different."

Jacey shook her head. "Partially, but no. I didn't see it as you taking Happy's side when he fucking left me, you _did_. You didn't stay in Malibu, you didn't try to be there, you didn't try to come to Oakland and check on me or my fucking kids. You took his side."

"I didn't take his side." He shook his head. "I really didn't. I'm sorry that I didn't stay with you. Like I said, I regret it Jacey. I really do."

The blonde nodded. "Then what the fuck do you call it? I can't do this right now… You're a spoiled fucking child, you think because you spew some apologies that everything will be ok. You think that just because you came to tell me one of you club whores is in some delusion that my husband is her child's father that I'm good with you again, do you want to lure her into the old house and kill her together in the garage?" She raised her eyebrows at him. "No."

"No! I know it's going to take more than a few apologies Jacey. That's what I'm trying to tell you. I'm ready to work for it. I know it'll never be the same but I do want a relationship with you!" He groaned. "If you can forgive everyone else and fix relationships with them, why can't you do the same with me huh?"

She laughed. "Who do I forgive and fix the relationship with? The father of my children? My sister?" She rolled her eyes. "That's it. I'm so very sorry that I'm not forgiving to you! You're the one who fucked up, you're the one who made all these promises about how you'd never ever leave my side and all that good shit."

"You act like you've never fucked up before Jacey! Like you haven't done shit to warrant never to be forgiven but yet you were forgiven." He shrugged his shoulders. "You think I didn't have to hear about how you shattered Bri's heart when you guys had your little falling out? I don't think I would've forgiven you if I were in her place but she loves you. Saw the good times and none of the bad times. We have our faults… I'm not saying I wasn't fucked up for not sticking by my word because I was but I still deserve another chance."

Jacey shook her head. "What have I done to _you_ that I shouldn't have been forgiven? If you don't want Bri to forgive me for that shit, let her know. She'll take your word and run with it… Go for it." She leaned off the desk and crossed her arms over her chest. "Why do you think you deserve another chance?"

"I'd never tell her shit like that. You mean the world to her." He shook his head. "You've never fucked me over Jacey. I can easily say that. I want another chance because I'm your brother and despite what you may think I have done a whole lot of growing up. I want us to be on good terms because I miss you. I also know it'd be a bonus for Bri. She'd love it if we were on the path to being close again."

The blonde rolled her eyes. "No, I haven't because unlike you, I know how to be there for somebody when they fucking need it. I know how to stay at someone's side. Don't even try that shit, you haven't grown up _any_. You're still a pitiful little _emotional_ ass child… Handle your shit, Jackson. No amount of time away from you could take away my ability to tell when something's going on with you, home life is good for you so what's left? Club life. Have you handled the blowbacks of shooting us your family's house? Or the warehouse being blown to fucking hell.. Nope, my husband comes home every night so _nothing_ has been done."

"Home life is fucking perfect actually. I'm marrying Brianna soon." Jax shook his head. "I didn't get to handle the shooting. The suits got to them before I did. I was fine with that since they shot Aleksandr." He nodded. "I'm handling everything as quickly as I can. It's not as simple as it used to be with the club. I'm digging us out of a hole Clay put us in and I'm trying to not to bury us deeper. I know who blew up the warehouse and a truce has been called. I'm being smart about it all. I don't want any more violence to happen."

Jacey nodded her head. "Duh, dumbshit. She told me, she was late about it but I know. Why has a truce been called? They killed two of your fucking members…" She shook her head. "Not my place, don't give a fuck as long as Happy comes home to me. I think you have bigger fish to fry."

"To avoid any more members being killed! It's not the best solution but it was better than going to war and risking more guys." He shook his head. "I already have Brianna giving her two cents about how I should run things, so you can add to it Jacey."

Jacey shook her head slowly. "I don't give a shit, I just said that. Make sure Happy comes home and we'll be just fine. You should visit with Camryn and Kol before I leave. You and I having a truce is unlikely, dangerous and not in the cards."

"Ok." He shrugged his shoulders. "I will visit with them. I hear you loud and clear though. You and I are never going to be good or close again. I'll break the news to my soon to be wife. I tried and I failed. At least I can say I reached out again."

The blonde shook her head again. "You're fucking pitiful, my God… When'd you get so fucking dramatic?" She scoffed. "Fuck it, Jax. One last chance, but I'm not doing this for you. It's for my kids and Bri. Don't fuck me over."

"I don't know, Brianna rubbed off on me. I think it had to do with the therapist as well." He smirked at her. "Yeah? You're the best. You won't regret this. I promise Jacey."

Jacey rolled her eyes. "I think you need to spend a little time away from Bri since she's making you so damn dramatic." She nodded. "Yeah. Under one condition though…"

"I've been trying but she just pulls me in." He nodded. "What's the condition?"

Jacey shrugged her shoulders. "She's good like that, don't ever forget it. She's the greatest thing that ever happened to you, you're very welcome. It's me who brought you two together." She nodded. "Actually, no, two things. One being he needs this weekend free of club bullshit and any calls. Second being a family dinner. It'll be good for all the kids to be together, also be good for Bri to see that we're all trying to make an effort. She needs to relax a little, she's too on edge."

"I know she is, that's why I'm trying not to fuck it all up with her." Jax nodded. "Thank you for bringing us together. I know you had your doubts but I hope I'm starting to prove you wrong. I really will do anything for her. I don't deserve her but I'm happy that I have her and the kids. Deal, no club shit for Happy. I'll also be good with a huge family dinner. She's not going to relax Jacey. She's stressed about the wedding and making it perfect even though she did break down and hire a planner."

The blonde shook her head. "She'll relax, trust me… I'm really doing this for Camryn and Javier, I need them in the same place. Her wedding dilemma will ease out, promise."

"Finally Javier can get his girl back for real." He chuckled and nodded. "Good because your sister is driving me insane. One minute she wants some huge double wedding and the next she's trying to throw it all away for some quick wedding in Vegas."

Jacey groaned loudly. "I'm going to hurt her if she doesn't give up on Vegas. Jesus, it's gross and annoying. A wedding in Vegas is just stupid… Besides she wants her big cathedral, dramatic wedding."

"Please knock some sense into her." He smiled. "She wants a cathedral, snow, fur and a twenty-one gun salute. She's ridiculous but I love her for it."

Jacey shook her head. "My God, she's gotten more dramatic. How the fuck does that even happen? She makes my blood pressure rise." She rolled her eyes. "Come on, I have to find my kids. There's no telling where Kol is."

"That's not even the worst part J. She wants all the Russian media to cover the event. The Hohrykova sisters and their double wedding to their prince charmings." He rolled his eyes. "Kol is probably sitting in the chapel at the head of the table."

Jacey looked back at her brother briefly before nodding her head. "No comment." She sighed as she reached the door and pushed it open, walking into the clubhouse. "Cami's taken over the pool table and you know my spawn too well."

"Cam needs to take everyone's money." Jax nodded. "I wouldn't be opposed to seeing a Lowman as president."

Jacey shook her head. "I would be. I'd hurt him myself if he even tried to go for the gavel, I'm not entirely sure I want him at the table. I see what it does to Happy sometimes." She shrugged. "It's enough that he goes through hell."

"Bri's made it clear that she doesn't want any of the boys at the table but she said she'd support them if they wanted to patch. I'm sure that only Creed will want to. It'd be a proud moment for me but sometimes I don't want this shit for him." Jax shook his head. "It hasn't done our family any favors at all."

Jacey laughed a little. "Oh what, you don't want to run your Dyna into a damn semi? Oh come on, it'll be fun." She shook her head. "Change it, because odds are Kol and Creed both are going to team up together and do this."

"Not particularly." He shook his head and nodded. "I'm trying to make it better. Move away from the Irish and guns and into more legal ventures. I want it to be safe so if they do patch in, they don't have to worry about risking their lives over some bullshit."

Jacey nodded her head. "Hey, strip clubs are legal. Everyone loves pussy too, just ask my sister about that. Could be like the Italian and go into food." She shrugged her shoulders.

"Do you know how hard it was to convince Nik to give us a chance with being partners of one of her clubs?" Jax chuckled. "It was like pulling a tooth with that one. I thought she was the nice one of the three of you."

* * *

**December 6, 2014  
****Malibu, CA**

Happy Lowman floated along the water on the all white float, he had his son laying on his chest and a beer in hand. He was highly content with his life right now especially since his wife was laying in one of the chaise lounge chairs by the pool and his daughters were floating on their own floats.

He leaned up as he heard a lot of splashing around before he watched his eldest child start walking out of the pool, her hand linked with Camryn's. He laid back again and got comfortable only to hear the French doors get pushed open and Camryn shouting his best friend's name.

"Damn it, why are you here?" Jacey growled as she sat up, pushing her sunglasses to the top of her head. "No club shit, Jax agreed."

Case waved off the blonde as he sat down beside Jacey in another lounge chair. "Shush, it's not club shit. It's family shit. It's about Hap's baby mama, Brooke. I got a good amount of information on her, did your dad get back to you about what he could find?"

"Yes, I saw him the other day. Gave me an envelope on her history. Copies of texts he had gotten ahold of, she has a Facebook." Jacey nodded her head as she looked between Happy and Case. "What do you have?"

The man shrugged and smiled. "You go first."

"Really? You three year old… She was in school at Stockton community college, been arrested once or twice for obstruction, she's about twenty-three. Deadbeat dad, mom is some waitress and she stays outside of Charming with her hoodrat boyfriend." Jacey shrugged her shoulders. "Oh, she's a Gemini, her blood type is AB positive, she has a younger sister who is that skinny little slut that I almost backhanded the other night for spilling her drink on me. _Tanya_."

Case groaned and rolled his eyes. "Kid isn't yours, Hap. We already knew that but the test is helpful. She's trying to get free checks, thinking Miss Daisies and Unicorns here is too dumb for her own good." He chuckled. "And I quote, because it's my favorite… _That stupid bitch is now pregnant so it's gonna it's be a little harder to swing this but they were still broken up so it works._ Damn you, Hap, knocking Jacey up while this girl is trying to put a kid on you." He smirked.

"You're an idiot." Happy shook his head. "Test wasn't needed, I knew that kid wasn't mine. Before I moved back into the house in May, I hadn't even had my dick touched since November."

Jacey rolled her eyes. "No one disagreed with you, the test is a precaution in case she tries to be stupid and take this further than pushing your buttons around the clubhouse." She stood up and walked toward the edge of the pool, sitting down and sticking her feet and legs in the water. "What are we gonna do about this girl?"

"Kill her for all I care." Happy shrugged as he looked at his wife. "I'll kill her and the boyfriend then go back and kill that bitch Tanya."

* * *

**December 7, 2014**

Happy dropped his boxers before he followed his wife into the large shower, watching the blonde immediately move under the water and he started grinning. He pulled the shower door shut before closing the space between him and his wife. His hands landed on her hips before he leaned down, catching her lips in a heated kiss.

Jacey raised her eyebrows, surprised by the move before she wound her arms around the man's neck and pushed her tongue into his mouth as Happy's hands moved to her ass, massaging it slowly. She moaned into his mouth as she started to push him away. "No playing."

"I'm not playing." He grumbled as he moved back to the blonde, kissing her lips briefly before he pulled back and turned the blonde around. Happy leaned down, pressing his lips to the side of Jacey's neck a few times. "Wanna fuck you."

The blonde tilted her head to the side a little as she pushed back against him. "What are you waiting for?" She dropped her hands on top of Happy's as she felt him grip her hips harshly and guided his left hand up to her right breast as she guided his right hand down her body. "Get what you want."

"So fucking soaked." He mumbled against her soft skin as he started rubbing her pussy. Happy pushed two fingers into the blonde and started smirking as she whimpered. "Love your wet pussy, Jace. You're so damn perfect." He whispered to her before he bit into her delicate flesh as he inserted another finger, feeling Jacey stretch around his fingers.

Jacey moaned out as she gripped his right forearm, trying not to dig her nails into his tan and tattooed skin. "You do this to me." She said in a low tone, almost a whisper. "Jesus, Hap please." The blonde felt her husband's stiff member against her ass and sighed, feeling his fingers start to graze her g-spot.

"Please what, Jace? What do you want, baby?" The man raked his teeth over the blonde's skin as his thumb pressed into her clit, smirking as she moaned out louder than previously. "Tell me what you want, Jacey." He chuckled as he felt her push back against him again, Happy shook his head slowly. "You just wanna grind your ass on me?" His left hand dropped from her breast and moved to her ass, squeezing her left cheek roughly.

She sighed again, feeling an all too familiar warmth pool in the pit of her stomach at the time her body started to tense up and she felt the nauseating flutters from her unborn daughter. "No! Please, Hap, fuck me. I don't want your fingers, I want your dick, baby." She huffed as she dug her black painted nails into his arm at the same time she tilted her head back on his shoulder. "Damn you, just fuck me."

"Right here? Right now?" He growled as he pulled his fingers from her body and his hands moved to her breasts, squeezing them roughly as he massaged them before one hand dropped from Jacey's breast and he guided her to bend over in front of him. "Whatever you want, baby." Happy guided his member to her center, pushing into her with one fluid forceful thrust before he started a steady pace.

Neither of the couple noticed the bathroom door or the intruder walking toward the large glass encased shower until they were called to stop what they were doing at the sound of knocking on the shower door. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! We gotta go back home!"

"Why?" Happy pulled out of his wife as she started to stand upright and wrapped an arm around Jacey in an attempt cover her breasts as she reached forward to turn the shower off. "What the fuck happened?" He pushed the shower door open.

Case shrugged his shoulders as his light eyes moved between the couple. "We have business to attend to in Stockton."

"I'm trying to fuck my wife right now… I don't give a fuck about business." Happy shook his head. "Go call her brother back and tell him that shit too."

Jacey shook her head slowly. "What's the business, Case? It all depends on importance to strike a fancy for him." She pointed to the towel rack behind Case. "Get me a towel or get me a robe while you decide if this _business_ is relevant enough to fuck around with my hormones."

"No, absolutely not. We're busy, I have zero business I need to attend to in Stockton. I got business right here." Happy shook his head as he turned himself and Jacey a little to watch Case grab Jacey's black robe from the hook by the door. "Don't care, I'm busy."

Case shook his head as he walked back to the shower, holding the robe out as his blue eyes landed on Happy. "I mean, I get it but it's really important."

"Fine, what's this business that is so important, Case? Jesus." Jacey took the robe and slipped it on. "What's the big problem?"

Case shrugged his shoulders. "Found the boyfriend, or baby daddy… Koz and Tig got him, they're taking him to the Oakland warehouse." He gestured to Jacey and shook his head. "You can't go though, so don't even think about it."

"You interrupt me from getting good dick _and_ now you're telling me what to do?" Jacey rolled her eyes. "You've clearly lost your damn marbles, even assuming you were born with them to begin with."

Happy nodded his head. "I agree! You get out, you can't tell us what to do." He reached forward, popping Case upside his head.

"This relationship has jumped to such higher levels… Do you stare at me this much on a normal occasion?" Jacey shook her head. "I want some sushi. I'm going to the store when we get back to Oakland. The kids love Walmart, especially since they get more snacks. Move, shithead. I need clothes then I'm going home."

Happy groaned as he watched his wife leave the bathroom. "I fucking hate you, shithead. I'm going to kill you later." He shook his head. "You should understand how real blue balls is, you fucking asshole." He snatched a towel off the rack and wrapped it around his waist as he left the bathroom.

* * *

**AN****: Here's another for you guys, hope ya enjoy it. Let me know what ya think (:**


	108. Chapter 108: Bad Words & Apologies

**December 10, 2014**

With Igor watching the kids, Jacey set it in motion for Happy to join her at her doctor's appointment and he was fighting tooth and nail to even go with her. Not because he didn't care or didn't want to be apart of the new baby but after the miscarriage they had last year, he was still nervous about the current pregnancy.

It ate Happy alive when he found out they lost their baby, he was glad for a new baby though. When Nikola Hohrykova-Robles even told him Jacey was pregnant a few months back, he could choose between excitement or being terrified of the news… But he summed it up, sometimes he was scared and sometimes he was just trying to look past the fact that Jacey was almost six months along.

He was pulled from his current train of thoughts when he heard Jacey's voice as his dark eyes landed on the clear pitcher of juice and Happy realized he was standing in front of the open refrigerator. He looked back to see the blonde standing behind him, her arms crossed over her chest. "Huh?"

"Huh? Are you ok? Baby, are you sick or something?" Jacey furrowed her brow as her arms fell to her sides and she stepped closer to him. "Are you trying to cool down? I didn't think it was that hot in here…"

Happy shook his head slowly. "No, I'm fine. I was just thinking about what I wanted to eat." He stepped back and closed the refrigerator door. "I'm alright, Jace, don't worry."

"Are you sure?" She caught his arm and pulled him to her. "You look spooked, you're sweating… Go lay down. I'll go to the appointment then I'll get you something to relax you. Igor can still watch the kids, just go lay down."

He shook his head again. "It's ok, Jace. I'll go with you. I know you want me to." He leaned down and kissed her forehead before he pulled back and gave her a smile. "Let me just get dressed, I'll take a quick shower."

"You just got out of the shower, we both did. It's not that I want you to go… I figured you'd want to check in on our daughter for yourself. If you don't want to go, then don't. I'm more worried about your health anyway. Go get some rest, it's ok."

He rolled his eyes. "Goddamn it, Jacey! Fuck it, I won't fucking go!" He growled at her. "I don't want the kid anyway!" He shook his head as he stormed out of the kitchen, leaving his wife standing by the island.

.

.

.

Jacey watched from Igor's bedroom window as Happy pulled out of the driveway and took off, probably to Charming. She didn't know. She looked back as she heard a door shut and she smiled briefly. "Why don't you take them to my dad's? You mentioned that you needed to speak with him anyway."

"I can do that. Are you still going to your appointment?" Igor inquired as stepped away from his closet doors and toward the blonde. "Come on, you got to reclean my room since you couldn't do so to your own room, you need to check on the baby. Take Dmitri with you, he needs to start getting used to her, he's only got a few more months."

Jacey shook her head slowly. "Please don't mention this to my dad, Igor. I'm just being bitchy again. It's ok, it'll all be ok." She nodded as she moved around the man and out of the bedroom, going straight downstairs to the living room. "Frey, where's Dmitri?"

"In his room. He just got back from a run. Why? What the hell is going on, J?" Frey looked up from the flat screen to look at the blonde. "Hap was slamming shit around before he left then you're closed off in Igor's room."

The blonde nodded her head. "Thank you. Have fun at dad's with Igor and the kids." She murmured as she turned, going down the hallway toward the last door beside the studio. She knocked on the door before stepping back, her hands going to belly.

"Come in." The younger man's voice traveled through the air before he walked to the door as he buckled his black leather belt before slowly pulling the door open, spotting the blonde. "Hi Jacey, what can I do for you?"

Jacey looked up and shrugged. "I cancelled my appointment and rescheduled it for next week. I want to go to my sister's house. Join me so the big boys think you're useful."

"Of course. Which sister would you like to see?" He inquired as stepped out of the room and closed the door. "They don't think I'm useful?"

She smiled, gesturing to the French doors. "We'll go the back way to Bri's house. They're just bored right now because I'm still pregnant and they don't get see you under pressure and in live action."

"Ah I see. Well between you and me, it still concerns me that I'll be watching a tiny baby." Dmitri shrugged his shoulders. "I just don't want to hurt her or mess up anything."

Jacey nodded her head. "You won't hurt her, you won't mess anything up. Girls are naturally more interesting… Spoiled, sassy, know it all princesses. They're just that, princesses. Girls like to argue and be right and have their way." She smiled. "You're just lucky you're getting one that will probably put you through your paces. She'll probably scare you, demand attention and want your love. Like every other little girl."

"So basically I should just accept that my life now revolves around a little princess?" Dmitri chuckled and nodded. "Understood. I can handle that."

Jacey nodded again. "Basically. It'll be easy though. Until she's walking and talking, that's where the hard parts come in. Sorry but if she's anything like me, your hands are full." She laughed a little as she led the man through the gate to Bri's house and looked back. "You haven't met her yet, have you? Let's just say she's the best thing you'll ever see and she will be your best friend whether you accept it or not." She linked her arm with his and shrugged as they walked around the house to the front door. Jacey knocked on the front door and sighed. "You might get to meet her angry '_I need to protect my sister and hate her husband_' side."

"What's up buttercup?" Bri smiled as she opened the front door. "You're just in time, I just finished baking your favorite things."

The blonde moved toward Bri, wrapping her arms tightly around her sister. "Please just hide me for the rest of time."

"I will." The brunette nodded as she squeezed Jacey. "What's wrong?"

Jacey shook her head. "Find him something to do, I'll tell you what happened and why I'm not at my damn appointment."

"The kids are out back. There's a new swing set and sandbox out there. It's fun for everyone." Bri smiled. "The Sons invaded earlier so I cooked and baked for them."

Jacey looked back at Dmitri and shrugged. "You can go back to the house, I'm fine here." She nodded. "Hap doesn't want the baby, Bri."

"Yevgeny! Grab my gun! I got a motherfucker to kill! Jacey, I'm killing him. I'm killing him. I don't care. I'm killing him. I will find Cam and Kol a new dad and you a new husband. I am killing that fucker." Bri shouted as she shook her head. "Dmitri can go outside and play on the swingset. Dad is back there enjoying his life."

Jacey shook her head slowly. "No! No you are not. I'm not telling you for that and I'm not telling you because I believe him. He was being seriously weird this morning. He was pale, he was zoned on and standing at the fridge." She shrugged.

"Is he on drugs?" Bri shook her head as she pulled her sister towards her office and closed the door. "Maybe he's just being a dick… That doesn't explain the pale thing. Sick? That could be it. I've never seen the man sick though… I think it's drugs."

The blonde shook her head. "I don't know, Bri. He's not the drugs type, weed here and there… He quit smoking cigarettes. Drugs? No. You've never seen him sick because he hides from the world. He's whiny and needy and he's just a big fucking Kol."

"There's no other explanation. He wouldn't just not want the baby." Bri sighed as she rubbed her hands up and down her face. "Bad club shit maybe? He talks to you about that shit though, huh?"

Jacey nodded her head slowly. "Every detail. Brianna, I know him. It's not drugs, he used to kick Kozik's ass when he'd slip up." She shrugged. "I think he's just mad at me… I don't know why."

"Don't call me Brianna it makes me feel like I'm in trouble these days." Bri sighed. "I can go talk to him… See if I can pull anything out of him. I promise I won't go into psycho big sister mode Jacey. I just don't think you could've done anything to piss him off. He usually will tell you if he's mad."

The blonde rolled her eyes. "You are not getting in trouble. Relax. No one is getting in trouble… I'm just overthinking I guess." She shrugged. "Thinking maybe he hasn't told me something going out with the club, though I'd see what Jax tells you."

"When Jax gets annoyed with me he hits me with a _Brianna_ you sounded like him." Bri shook her head and shrugged. "Jax started to tell me everything since he finally figured out I actually need to know everything to protect the family because the club is shit at doing so save for Happy."

Jacey nodded. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to." She pulled the brunette to her. "So what? What's going on lately?"

"It's alright. It's fine." She shook her head. "Jax is making moves to move away from illegal shit, still pissing off people in the process. He needs to just doing it quickly. Like ripping off a bandaid. He's got some weird Irish dude mad at him. He's off on a meeting. Maybe the fucker threatened a family and Jax wouldn't let Hap just end him? That could be something. I'm waiting for an update."

The blonde shook her head. "I don't know. He just worried me, B. I've never seen him look so spooked. I told him to stay home and just rest. He got fucking pissed, told me he didn't even want the baby then stormed off." She sighed.

"Maybe something from his past spooked him? I don't know." Bri furrowed her brow. "Midlife crisis? I dunno. I'm out of ideas right now. I just hope he gets better J."

Jacey shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know… I really don't. I guess I'll just wait for him to come home and see if he'll talk to me." She wiped at her face. "Thanks for talking to me."

"Oh come here." Bri pulled Jacey back into a hug and kissed her forehead. "Stay here and we can watch the security cameras for him to get back. I wanna baby you my love."

The blonde shook her head. "No I can't do that, I'm already interrupting whatever you were already doing. I'll just go home and make my children love on me and stop giving Igor and Frey the time of day."

"We're not doing anything but being lazy." Bri shook her head. "All of you need to come here and join in on the fun."

Jacey nodded. "You said dad was here? Don't say anything to him… He already wants to kill Happy." She sighed. "I'll stay, I'll text Igor and tell him to bring them over."

"I'm not telling that man anything." Bri shook her head and shrugged. "Dad is a grown ass kid. He was more excited about the sandbox and swings than Creed was."

The blonde started laughing. "He's a damn mess, Bri. Ridiculous ass mess. If Kol comes over, it'll only be worse." She shook her head. "Kol misses him…"

"Then let's get Kol over here." Bri smiled. "They can be messes together. I don't know why Kol is so obsessed with that man. The twins just like to stare up at him and Creed is indifferent. It's like Kol and dad just have this whole other level of chemistry."

Jacey shrugged. "I have zero clues. That boy has loved dad since the beginning. I remember when dad would show up at the hospital and spend so much time with my tiny baby." She smiled.

"Yeah, dad needed his Kol time." Bri grinned and nodded. "They're precious though. I'm jealous though because dad just stole my bestie, my baby Happy. Luckily I still have my Cam Star."

The blonde laughed as she nodded. "Kol still makes your time giving birth memorable though. Making out with Nik during one then helping give birth to the twins."

"I will not forget the makeout or the help." Bri laughed and shook her head. "That's my little memory maker. I need him to grow up. I know he's gonna be a fucking tower. I can't wait for him to carry me around for a change."

Jacey shook her head. "Hell no. He needs to be a year old again. I miss that tiny thing, now he's growing like it's going out of style."

"But like just think how cute it'll be, Kol's tower sized ass standing next to Kajsa who's only gonna be the size of preschooler when she's sixteen." Bri smirked. "Hate to see the size of their children."

The blonde scoffed. "I'm not worried about that unless I start thinking about how she'll feel giving birth to a ten pound Kol baby."

"What if they just have all girls?" Bri smiled and nodded eagerly. "Like what if they get cursed with that? Just popping out girls left and right until they end with a boy. I wanted girls but I was destined to just have Monica."

Jacey shook her head. "Don't wish that on them… Kol needs boys." She smiled. "He's got three sisters. He needs some sons."

"I will bet you a new Range Rover and a new handbag that their first two kids will be girls." Bri held out her hand. "You know I love a good bet J."

The blonde rolled her eyes. "No. You know I hate that fucking _let's predict the future_ shit. Shut up please."

"Oh come on! You love the witch!" Bri smirked. "Fine, no bets. I won't consult the healer. I promise."

Jacey shook her head. "No I don't. I hate her and I hate how she tells you everything and you just call it out." She shrugged. "I hear Kol."

"Well I won't say anything anymore. I'll keep everything to myself." Bri nodded. "Promise." She smiled and nodded. "He's going to freak when he sees dad."

The blonde nodded and smirked. "I got scolded for not taking dad to Malibu with us this past weekend by Kol Lowman. That little monster." She sighed. "I miss my bed. I'm so lazy… Come on, let's see how Kol reacts."

"Lead the way. I wanna see what your butt looks like anyways." Bri laughed. "I'm such a perv."

Jacey shook her head. "You're a whore, it's ok though. Totally acceptable, especially if you get a little handsy." She laughed as she started walking out of the office.

"Oh well in that case." Bri reached forward and squeezed Jacey's ass. "Most action I've gotten all week. Thanks for the permission."

The blonde laughed. "I got some last night but I could cry over it. I hate being so fucking huge." She shook her head. "Love it when you get grabby."

"I'm so jealous!" Bri laughed and shook her head. "I even pulled out my favorite white lingerie set last night and got a 'not now Brianna'."

Jacey rolled her eyes. "How fucking rude… You could've came over. I probably would've melted in your hands." She laughed a little. "My poor baby, _not now_… Ew."

* * *

**December 19, 2014**

Camryn Lowman heard the front door open and she slid off the couch, running into the foyer only to stop halfway there to see it wasn't who she wanted to see at all. She sighed and turned around, slowly making her way back into the living room to take her spot curled up beside Igor.

"Not him?" Igor inquired as he wrapped his arm around the little blonde tightly, his heart feeling a slight twinge at the look on Camryn's face. "I'm sorry, my dear."

Jacey walked into the living room from the kitchen and moved to her daughter, completely ignoring Dmitri as he walked into the room from the foyer. "Come on, baby. Come here."

"Can I just stay with Iggy?" The little blonde murmured, not even bothering to look back at her mother. "Please."

Jacey rounded the couch and lowered herself slowly into a squatting position in front of the little girl. "I know you miss him, baby. He's coming home today, I promise. I talked to him a few minutes ago, he told me he'd be home soon." She reached forward and pushed Camryn's curly hair out of her face. "Stay with Iggy, as long as you two stay out of trouble."

"We're just gonna be hanging out here. It's Lazy Friday." Igor smiled at the older blonde. "We'll be here, Jacey, don't worry." He nodded.

Jacey nodded slowly as she rose to her feet and gave her daughter a smile. "I'll let you know immediately when your daddy gets home, ok?" She leaned down and pressed a kiss to Camryn's cheek. "I love you gorgeous."

"I love you more, mama." Camryn smiled up at Jacey and nodded her head. "What's the baby doing?"

The blonde looked down at her belly and shrugged. "Moving around, I guess she's working out, huh?" She smiled. "Finish your movie, babe. I'll let you feel the baby's kicks later."

.

.

.

"You change the locks?" Happy Lowman inquired as he came up on the glass table by the pool where his wife was sitting. He examined her before sitting down across from her. "Huh?"

Jacey looked up and shook her head slowly. "Nope, that's a waste of my time. You decide you want our child?" She cocked an eyebrow at him as she sat back and crossed her arms over her chest.

"You don't play fair. You don't see me walking around half naked." He shook his head, leaning on the table. "Cover those up then we'll continue this."

The blonde rolled her eyes and she shook her head. "You're fucking stupid. You owe me a damn apology for the way you acted, the shit you said and leaving for over a week." She sighed. "I'm not playing it. This is not a fucking joke, Happy! Do you even get that? You told me you don't want the baby I'm pregnant with? A little late in the game huh?"

"Hey! Don't fucking start that." He growled at her. "I am sorry for being a dick to you, I'm very sorry. I realized that night that you weren't trying to be mean or crazy. I'm sorry I told you I didn't want the baby… I'm just dealing with shit. I'm also sorry I even left the house, I went to Case's but then we went on the run to Eugene."

Jacey rolled her eyes. "Drugs? Hap, are you using?" She leaned forward, grabbing his hands. "If you are then tell me so I can help you. If it's not fucking drugs then _talk_ to me. Please. I don't even know why I have to ask you to talk to me."

"Drugs? Are you fucking serious, Jacey? Do I look like I'm a junkie? No tracks, baby, I haven't lost weight. I'm not fucking frantic or all over the place. The last _drug_ I took was aspirin. I haven't smoked a joint since Monday, haven't have a cigarette since 2010 and haven't had any type of sex in over a week when my wife threatened to kick my ass if I didn't _give her some good dick_." He shrugged his shoulders. "She's a fun one."

She shrugged her shoulders as she squeezed his hands. "Ok, get your wife under control. She sounds like a whore." She flashed him a smirk before shaking her head. "Why did you look so damn _sick_ the other day?"

"Just been thinking about how close you are to the due date and I've been thinking about the baby last year." He shrugged again. "It was just freaking me out a little, especially with Kol being so damn early then the miscarriage. Baby, I don't want anything to happen with this baby. Don't even want her sitting in that nursery. That's all."

* * *

**AN****: Heeyyy! Thanks for all the wonderful feedback, here's another chapter for you beauties (:  
_Let me know what ya think!_  
**

**WARNING: Next chapter introduces a new character as well as pushes the chapter into 2015. **


	109. Chapter 109: Little Trust, Lots Of Lust

**December 29, 2014**

Jacey and Happy sat across from each other at Jacey's desk in her office. He smirked briefly as he reached forward and grabbed her left breast before his hand was popped. Happy shook his head as she stood up and rounded the desk, flicking Happy's head as she reached to the door and stepped out of it, looking up at the man that stood against the dark room door across from the office. "Good afternoon."

"Good evening." He flashed her a grin before shrugging his shoulders, he pointed down the hall to the lobby and nodded slowly. "You have a client, customer, whatever."

Jacey rolled her eyes as she looked down at the black dress she was wearing, the deep low-cut neckline was exposing her cleavage perfectly and she shook her head, attempting to adjust her before she walked off. She moved behind the desk, looking down at the black iPad that lit up, showing her the appointment. "Damn. Interviews." She mumbled to herself as she pulled up her Google Docs app and opened the Interviews spreadsheet. "Eva Cruz, Kara Gilbert, and Michael Parrish. Shit."

"Hi." A blonde appeared in front of Jacey, smiling as her hands rubbed the sides of her skirt. "I'm here for the two o'clock interview with a Jacey Lowman?"

Jacey looked up from the iPad and nodded as she started to smile. "Name?"

"Kara. Kara Gilbert. Are you an assistant or something?" The blonde held her hand out to Jacey for her to shake.

Jacey shook her head as she shook Kara's hand. "No. I'm Jacey. It's nice to meet you… If you want to follow me, we can go to my office and start the interview." She picked up the iPad and unplugged it from the charger before she started leading the blonde down the hall back to her office. "Goodbye, Case. Take my husband with you." Jacey murmured as she pushed her office door open and walked inside. "I'll see you both later, I've got interviews."

"Alright already, fine. We'll be back later. Have fun." Happy smirked as he stood up, he moved to his wife and kissed her lips before he moved around her. "Let's go outside, dipshit."

Jacey shook her head as she gestured to the chair Happy vacated. "Have a seat." She smiled as Kara followed instructions before she shut the door. "I apologize for that. Like I said, I'm Jacey. I own and manage the studio, I do all sessions, but I've been wanting to hire more photographers to join my team."

.

.

.

Happy walked into the clubhouse, Case following behind him as they checked out the barroom and he shook his head, croweaters were scattered throughout the entire room. He looked back at Case before he turned back around at the sound of the chapel doors opening and he saw Kozik standing in the doorway.

"Late as hell, man." Kozik shook his head. "We've been here for thirty minutes."

Happy shrugged his shoulders as he fished his phones out of his pockets and dropped them on the pool table. "That's nice, I was in Oakland, with my wife and kids." He and Case walked into the chapel, sitting down in their seats. "What's up?"

"Nothing much, just got some big shitstorm brewing." Jax shrugged his shoulders as he looked at Happy. "The Irish are coming to town. Seems they're a little upset at our decisions to go legit."

Happy nodded his head. "Let me guess, you want a lockdown? I can think of two people who hate this place as much as we hate the fucking Irish." He shrugged. "No lockdowns, not until _something_ calls for it. It's useless, too many bodies in here anyway. Unless it's absolutely necessary…"

"Alright, fine. Unless it's necessary. No lockdowns yet. Definitely be on high alert, guys. I'm so serious." Jax nodded his head slowly. "As far as I'm concerned, the New Year's Eve party is still happening… So hopefully you're all there."

Chibs nodded his head. "Ay, we'll definitely be there. We all need a good party to kick off the shit the Irish are trying to stir."

"I'll be in Oakland. Jacey is not going to come to a damn party." Happy shook his head slowly. "She's too pregnant for it."

Tig started laughing, shaking his head. "How the hell did she get knocked up _again_? How many kids are there now? Ten?"

"Two, one on the damn way. We had a nice fourth of July, that's all I'm telling you assholes." Happy shrugged his shoulders as he looked at Tig. "And she's too damn pregnant for a party. Besides, she won't be able to drink. She hates smoke and she hates half of you assholes."

Opie rolled his eyes. "We love her though. She's the best thing in our lives." He chuckled as he nodded. "Is this the last kid or are you two geniuses gonna fuck up five more times?"

"I don't know yet. Maybe just one more time. Who knows?" Happy shrugged his shoulders again. "You all annoy her so she doesn't come around. That and because she doesn't care to come around."

.

.

.

Jacey walked out into the lobby, rubbing her forehead as she looked at the long list of names that she still had to interview for the week. She was over it already and she'd only interviewed two people. She shook her head as her blue eyes landed on the brunette sitting on the black upholstered couch and she plaster a smile on her face. "Eva?"

"Yes?" The brunette looked up and started smiling at Jacey before standing up and moving toward the pregnant blonde. "Yes. I'm Eva, Eva Cruz."

Jacey nodded her head. "Nice to meet you, I'm Jacey." She turned and gestured toward her open office door, allowing the brunette to start walking ahead of her as she followed behind Eva as the brunette moved straight into the office. "You can take a seat. Give me just a minute to get my son from his godfather."

"Ok, thank you. No problem." Eva nodded her head as she sat down.

Jacey stepped out of the office and moved back to the lobby as Frey sat down at the desk. "Thank you for keeping him. Come on, baby, we have to interview our last person before we go home. Will you be at the house for dinner?"

"I will. You're welcome… You know I don't mind it. I love spending time with my favorite person in the world." Frey grinned and nodded his head as he set the little boy on the floor. "Who's this new one?"

Jacey shrugged her shoulders. "Don't know, her name is Eva. She's gorgeous and definitely nice to look at." She flashed the man a smirk. "Stay away. Especially if she gets hired. Come on, baby, tell Frey you'll see him later."

"Bye man! See ya later." Kol grinned back at Frey before he took off running toward Jacey's office. He walked in and slowly made his way behind Jacey's desk before crawling into her chair and his blue eyes landed on Eva. "Who are you?"

Eva laughed a little before she started smiling at Kol. "My name is Eva, what's yours?"

"Kol. Kol Branden Lowman. I was born on January 18 and my favorite color is red." He smiled widely at the brunette. "My favorite animal is a cheetah because they can run fast like me."

Eva nodded. "Well it's nice to meet you, Kol Branden Lowman. My birthday is November 3, my favorite color is purple and my favorite animal is a penguin."

"Oh! I don't know anyone with a 'vember birthday." Kol shrugged his shoulders. "I have two sisters! Mo and Cami. Mo's favorite color is coral, it's really peach and her favorite animal is a lion." He smiled at Eva. "Cami's favorite color is silver and her favorite animal is an elephant."

Eva nodded again, smiling at Kol. "That's pretty cool, do you have any brothers?"

"I know, that's why I told ya!" He crawled on top of the desk and crossed his legs. "You have nice, big pillows!"

"Kol!" Jacey groaned as she covered her face, standing against the doorjamb. "I'm so so sorry, Eva. My child is practicing honesty, I'm sorry." She moved into the office and to her desk, picking Kol up and setting him on the floor. "Apologize and go finish your drawing that you abandoned earlier."

Eva laughed a little. "It's ok, really. He has such an interesting way with words." She nodded her head. "It's ok, Kol. I know you didn't mean harm."

"I'm still sorry. He's not normally so forward." Jacey shook her head. "I've gone over your resume and application a few times, I like it all. It's pretty good. You're a good candidate for a job opening here. I have three total openings so what I learn about you now could define things."

Eva nodded her head and looked down briefly before looking back up at Jacey. "Like my application says, I really want this job because I love photography. I love the whole capturing of such a beautiful and solid moment. I love wedding shoots, I've only done one since I started this. It was fun and beautiful." She shrugged. "I know you do all kinds of shoots so I'm honestly open to anything."

"Ok. Alright." Jacey nodded and smiled as she started to read the application again. "Why'd you move from San Diego?"

Eva shrugged again. "Boyfriend. He wanted to live in San Francisco, go to school there so we moved together."

"That's not a bad reason. Hopefully you both got to follow your dreams, right?" Jacey cocked an eyebrow at the brunette. "What made you get into photography?"

Eva smiled and shrugged once more. "I changed my mind a lot. First it was pastry chef then I wanted to be an obstetrician. Finally, photography." She laughed a little. "I was all over the place before settling into photography… I like how pictures turn out and how captivating they can be."

"Sounds familiar. How are you with kids?" Jacey inquired, her blue eyes finally settling on Eva again.

The brunette ran a hand through her hair as she turned to look back. "I'm pretty great with them. I love kids, babies especially."

"That's good. I have two kids, plus a stepdaughter and this one on the way. The kids are here a lot. My stepdaughter is into photography so she'll definitely be here." Jacey smiled as she looked back down at the paperwork. "How about you bring in some of your work tomorrow morning? I'll be here at nine o'clock so anytime after that will be fine."

Eva nodded her head. "That sounds fun, how old is your stepdaughter? Will noon work for you? I have an appointment at ten-thirty." She frowned. "It's just a dentist appointment, I can reschedule if you need me to come by sooner."

"She's twelve. She's extremely mature though so maybe she's lying about her age." She laughed a little before she started shaking her head. "Oh no, no, no. Noon is fine. Don't reschedule the appointment. It's completely fine." Jacey closed the portfolio and looked up at Eva. "I just need to know about boyfriend, husband, kids, anything that could hinder you."

Eva shook her head. "No, no boyfriends, no girlfriends, no husband or wife or kids. I'm completely free for everything." She smiled. "Put me on call if ya want."

"I didn't mean to sound rude with that. I just meant is there anything that could potentially stop you from showing up to any sessions." Jacey nodded. "But that's good, we don't have an on call list but I'll keep that in mind." She smiled at the brunette. "Come by tomorrow and we'll see how it goes. Hopefully my son relocates his manners… Right Kol?"

Eva started laughing. "Oh it's fine, really. He had an interesting way of putting it so I'll accept any apologies. Thank you, I'll see you tomorrow." She stood up as Jacey did. "Wow, I didn't even notice how big you were ear- Oh my god, that was so rude. I am so sorry! Oh my god… I can't believe I just-."

"Eva! Whoa, you just went from a level two to a level ten." Jacey laughed as she stopped the brunette from her rambling. "I'm almost seven months pregnant. I'm having a girl. My doctor thinks I'm due in April but I'm completely against that." She nodded her head. "Relax, I'm not offended at all. I realized I was huge a few months ago. I'm ok with it now."

The brunette nodded. "I'm still sorry, I didn't mean you were like fat or -. Oh my god. I need to get out of her before I say anything that could really get me on your bad side. I'm sorry!"

"Eva, apologize again and I'm going to punch you in your esophagus. It's totally fine, the only thing I'm not fine with is if you just start touching my stomach without permission." Jacey nodded. "I'll see you tomorrow."

* * *

**December 31, 2014**

Happy walked out of the bathroom and smirked as he saw Jacey bent over his side of the bed, reaching for her water bottle on the nightstand on her side of the bed. He leaned against the doorjamb and shook his head as he heard her curse before standing upright and turning to walk around the bed when she stopped at the eye of him.

Jacey rolled her eyes. "You're an ass… You could have helped me. You saw my big ass struggling." She flipped him off as she rounded the large bed and snatched her water bottle off the night stand. "Stop grinning at me and go away."

"I was distracted, sue me for you having a nice ass." He shrugged his shoulders as he moved to her, taking the empty bottle out of her hand. "How about you try it again? I'll help you this time, I swear."

The blonde rolled her eyes again. "You're just trying to check me out, asshole. Newsflash, I'm fat and ugly, go take a cold shower." She started for the door only to get stopped by Happy grabbing her arm and pulling her to him. "I want nothing you have to offer…"

"You don't want to get bent over the bed and fucked?" He inquired as he moved his hands inside her panties, squeezing her asscheeks as he leaned down to capture her lips in a hot kiss. "You sure about that?" He mumbled before kissing her again, pushing his tongue past her parting lips as she was winding her arms around her husband's neck. He felt her nails rake over his shoulders as he pushed her panties down her legs and moved a hand between her legs and rubbed her pussy a few times before he stopped, growling in her mouth as he felt how wet she was. "Shit, Jace." Happy shrugged, smirking at her before he trailed two fingers through her soaked folds, grinning as she moaned.

"Your fault." She shrugged her shoulders as her hands raked over Happy's shoulders again. "Don't play with me, Hap." She whined a little before she reached down, her hand landing on his wrist as he continued to rub her pussy, his thumb circling her sensitive bundle of nerves in tight circles. Jacey couldn't help the moan that fell from her lips as Happy pushed two fingers into her.

Happy grinned again, taking in how wet the blonde was, before he started guiding her toward the bed. He pushed her onto the bed after he pulled his fingers from her and he smirked, watching her move further onto the bed. He followed suit, laying down beside the gorgeous blonde before his mouth landed on her left breast, sucking and biting on her soft skin as he helped her roll onto her side and he pushed his fingers into her again, working them in and out of her at a steady pace. His pace picked up quickly and her moans continued to get louder as he felt and heard her breathing change. Happy pulled away from her breast to look at her face only to find her eyes now a darker shade of blue, filled with lust before he dropped his mouth to her right breast.

"Shit." She gasped, feeling her orgasm getting closer and closer as Happy picked the pace again. His thumb was still rubbing tight circles on her clit; she felt the destructive waves of perfect bliss before her pussy contracted around his fingers tightly, her back arching off the bed a little, effectively feeding him more of her breast. Breathy moans filled the air as a single arm wrapped around his shoulder and the blonde clung to him as she tried to work through the orgasm coursing through her.

He pulled his fingers out of her and she grabbed his hand, bringing his fingers to her mouth and she sucked his fingers into her mouth, one after the other sucking them clean of her juices. He watched her with lust-filled eyes, a salacious grin present on his handsome face. "Goddamn." He grabbed his hard member, trailing it through her soaked folds before pushing into her as she pushed her ass back against him. "So perfect, Jace."

"Ah." She murmured, a hand reaching back to grab his hand and she guided it to her left breast as he started a quick and rough pace. She moved her hand from his and reached back, gripping his bare thigh. "Hap, fuck." She moaned as she moved her hips in an effort to meet Happy's thrusts as her nails dug into the man's thigh.

Happy hissed loudly, trying to ignore the sting of the cuts she gave him as the sweat and blood blended together. He picked up the pace, starting to drill into the gorgeous blonde. "I love you, baby." He leaned forward, kissing her cheek as she turned her head to try to look at him. He moved his hand from her breast, moving to her hip.

"Fuck, Hap." She groaned, feeling another, much more intense orgasm hit her as she continued to move her hips, moaning out his name loudly as she worked through the orgasm. Coming down from the high, she pulled him to her, kissing his lips as he continued to drill into her. "I love you." She murmured against his lips as he lingered there, his own release reaching him abruptly.

* * *

**AN****: Heyyy! Thanks for feedback last chapter, I hope this one gets even more. I hate seeing the amount of feedback decline and I can't see why feedback fades in and out but I hope all of you wonderful readers leave some feedback, let me know what you're thinking. **

**I mentioned a new character was coming to the story, hope you guys end up liking _Eva Cruz _(:**

**WARNING: Next chapter jumps to February. **

_**Let me know what ya thought of the new chapter (:**_


	110. Chapter 110: Big Surprises

**Warning: ****Skipped January, because nothing really happened with The Lowman's except Hap preparing for the Irish showing up soon. **

* * *

**February 14, 2015**

Happy Lowman rolled over to curl up to his wife only to find the bed empty, he sat up and rubbed his eyes. "Fuck." He mumbled as he looked back at the clock on his nightstand and he noticed it was just five in the morning. He looked around the large room before he finally got out of the bed and pulled on a pair of sweatpants as he realized he was completely naked.

He checked the bathroom before he leaving the master suit and slowly moving toward the kids' room. He checked each room before he found himself pushing the cracked door to the nursery open and he found Jacey in the glider, appearing to be asleep. "Aw baby." He murmured, moving to her.

"I'm not asleep. I've been up for the past hour." Jacey shook her head as she opened her eyes and looked at her husband. "I'm having these terrible pains and I refuse to believe she's stubborn enough to put me in early labor. We're partners here, we like each other right? She likes me enough to go to term…"

Happy chuckled, moving toward the blonde. "You pissed yourself yet?" He sat down in front of the blonde on the ottoman. "You know that's a big message."

"I don't know. No. No breaking waters… _yet_." Jacey continued to rub her large and round belly, leaning her head back and began whispering again. "No early labor. I'm not ready."

The man shook his head. "I don't think you've got many options, baby. She'll come when _she_ wants. What are you whispering about?" He pushed her hands away from her belly and started rubbing her round belly.

"It's Rus-." She gasped, looking down at the gray leggings she had on. "Motherfucker." She furrowed her brow as another contraction hit her abruptly. "I'm in fucking labor, Hap."

.

.

.

Jacey ran her hands through her long hair multiple times as she continued to listen to her husband and his best friend argue back and forth as she watched her six year old daughter continue to draw small pictures on the dry erase board.

She sighed heavily as she felt another rough contraction hit her and she fought endlessly to keep her mouth shut. She didn't want to turn to Happy and tell him to shut the fuck up before she gutted him. She was in pain, she wanted it gone and she wanted to go back to bed. None of that seemed to be happening though.

"Mama! Mama! What are we doing in here?" Kol inquired as he leaped onto the bed from Frey's arms.

Jacey jolted before she pulled her son up and laid him down beside her. "I'm having your baby sister. Remember? I told you about her. Frey, did you call my dad? Bri?"

"Yes I did, they were unhappy with being woken up but they're on their way. Is there anyone else you'd like to be here? What about that little fruit cake, Dmitri?" Frey inquired.

The blonde shrugged her shoulders. "Yeah that's fine. I just want my sister and dad. I don't wanna do this with them." She frowned, rubbing her belly again as she watched Camryn turn around to look at her.

"All done mama." She murmured and smiled. "I'm so tired, when are we going home to bed?"

Jacey shrugged again. "I don't know baby. Curl up with Frey and show him how good cuddling is done." She smiled as she watched Frey pick up the six year old little girl. "I wish Bri would come on, I need her nonsense."

"I didn't get birthday sex, birthday breakfast or birthday presents." Bri walked into the room and shook her head. "I got a _Happy Valentine's Day Dr. Hohrykova _when I walked into the hospital though. The nerve of those women. _Dr. Hohrykova_." She twisted up her face in disgust as she looked at Jacey. "Morning Blondie,I can't believe you're in labor, early. Third time. You should fight your reproductive organs on this Jace. I found dad on the way in here."

Happy started laughing. "Look at that. Say her name and she appears. She's like the devil, how about that." He smirked. "Happy birthday, we're gifted you the present of another niece."

"I'm sorry!" Jacey frowned and shook her head. "I tried fighting her but she's ready. We've been at this since four this morning."

"I'm not against a niece for my birthday but I would've loved getting it in before sunrise." Bri smiled. "By the way Happy, I am the devil."

Jacey shook her head. "Go get it in. Come back later, she'll be here soon enough." She sighed as she laid back against the pillows. "Bring me Creed though, he'll play with my hair and that's life to me."

"Nah. I'm here now." Bri shook her head. "He's not coming to the hospital. He hates it."

The blonde groaned loudly. "And here we go… These hurt much worse than any other labor." She shook her head. "I guess she just wants to be close with you."

"No, no. Don't blame it on me. She's trying to slither on out to be with you and Happy." Bri nodded her head. "The little slimy slithering salamander. I do not miss being in that pain. Nope. You should have the factory shut down today."

Jacey shook her head slowly. "You're fucking gross. Why are you so gross? Stop."

"I'm not gross. It's either to think a baby just slips right out instead of thinking about pushing a watermelon out." Bri shrugged as she sat down in a chair and pulled her legs up, resting her chin on her knees. "I'll stop talking though. I promise."

Jacey shook her head. "Ok you're not gross but that is. She won't be as big as a watermelon anyway. Doc Step Mom says she only weighs about four and a half pounds."

"That's tiny. We'll fatten her up though." Aleksandr smiled. "She'll be twenty pounds in no time at all."

Kol jumped up and ran to the man. "PAPA! PAPA!" He wrapped his arms around the man's legs. "Papa!"

"Kol!" Aleksandr scooped up the toddler and smiled. ""I missed you! I brought snacks though."

Jacey shook her head. "Hi dad! I'm glad you're finally here. Make her stop her shit."

"I will try to sweet talk her into stopping." He smiled at his daughter. "One more after this baby?"

Jacey nodded her head. "Maybe, possibly. Bri, can I have another one after Brianna Jr.?"

"Yes you can." Bri nodded. "You know I love when you and Happy make babies."

The blonde sighed and nodded. "I don't know why, they're so mean. One takes to her ugly ass dad, the other is obsessed with dad and this one apparently wants to take over your birthday…"

"I mean, the fourth is bound to be attached at your hip J." Bri smiled. "I got a mini me who still humors me and lets me pick her up at times."

Jacey shook her head. "This one better be attached at my hip. I want one to myself. Just one but nope, they like everyone else."

"Watch she be you down to the smartass mouth." Aleksandr smirked at the blonde. "She's already showing signs of being like ya."

The blonde rolled her eyes. "She is not. She's like her damn dad. Mean and shit." She shook her head. "I want a plate of hot wings and some extra hot sauce."

"How have you not melted your asshole yet?" Bri shook her head. "I can supply you the hot sauce just not the hot wings."

Jacey shook her head. "Baby girl likes the spice. She's adorable, only lets me eat spicy foods. Everything else gets thrown back up… Utter bullshit but whatever." She shrugged. "The nurse left an hour ago and said I was at about six."

"You want a shot of hot sauce to up that number?" Bri smirked at Jacey. "You know it'd be amazing to get to like ten and just shoot her out. I'll catch her. I'm still certified somewhere."

Camryn shook her head, pulling herself into Bri's lap. "When did you get here? How come you didn't tell me? I've missed you all week!"

"No, not hot sauce, it might make her comfortable. I want loads and loads of drugs, she's killing me and I guarantee she's loving it."

"I just magically popped up." Bri wrapped her arms around Camryn and kissed her forehead. "I missed you too. I wanna have a sleepover with you again. We can go to the new spa I found or we can just cuddle our lives away in the bed in the guestroom because it's new and it's the most magical feeling bed ever C. You gotta try it out."

Kol gasped. "Papa! She stole my Cami!"

"You gonna go get her back?" Aleksandr looked down at Kol. "Just tell her she's chunky and she'll give Cam back to ya."

He shook his head slowly. "She's not chunky, I can't say that. Mama says no lying!" He nodded his head eagerly as he laid his head on the man's shoulder. "My papa, B! You can't have him."

"I don't want him because he thinks I'm chunky!" Bri shook her head. "Take him home with you. He can sleep on the floor of your bedroom."

Jacey smirked at her dad as she shook her head. "Look at what you've done. She kicked you out of your own house. That takes talent." She sat up a little, wincing at the pain another contraction brought. "I really really hate labor."

"Wouldn't be the first time." Aleksandr shook his head. "I did use to live in the Fortress."

The blonde groaned again before she reached out to grip the bed rail. "Fuck. Get that nurse or something. This is starting to be a bitch."

"What's bitch mean?" Kol inquired as he leaned up again, his lip sticking as he reached for Jacey. "Mama! What's wrong? You wanna hug?"

"Why didn't they give you medicine earlier?" Aleksandr shook his head. "This brainiac got her pain meds at like three."

Jacey shrugged her shoulders. "I do not know, I'm not the one with a fucking phD." She growled at her father as she clenched her fists. "I want the medicine _now_."

"Oh well excuse me Miss Grumpy Pants." Aleksandr started for the door. "Kol and I are going to grab a nurse and the doctor so we can ease your pain."

Happy sat up, moving toward the bed. "You gonna breath through this and quit being mean to everybody." He leaned down, kissing her head as he placed his hand on her belly. "Let Bri cuddle you until the medicine kicks in."

"Yeah J. You can smell this new cologne I bought… Yeah I bought cologne, for Jax but I ended up loving it. So whatever." Bri moved to the bed, keeping Cam in her arms. "It'll be like old times. The three of us cuddled up."

Jacey shook her head. "I'm getting a headache, that's not a good idea. It's very damn hot in here too." She started kicked her blankets to the end of the bed before she slipped out of the sleeves of her hospital gown. "Hopefully my pretty little angel can teach her baby sister how to be sweet." She murmured.

"Ok, no cuddling." Bri nodded as she moved to the thermostat. "Cam and I will turn it down for you. Get you nice and chilly. Won't we C?"

Camryn nodded her head. "Is mama gonna be ok? Is Baby Hippo being mean to her?" She murmured. "Poor mama, mama's too wonderful to be mean to."

"She's going to be good once she gets the medicine." Bri smiled as she turned on the air conditioning. "Baby Hippo isn't being mean. She's just trying to get out of there and meet her big sister, her brother and her mom and dad."

Jacey laid against the bed before turning onto her side. "Brianna." She sighed heavily as she started rubbing her belly. "I don't feel good, I feel lightheaded."

"Relax babe." Bri moved back to the bed. "Just breathe for me. Cam and I are gonna feed you ice chips and popsicles. We're your doctors right now."

Camryn eased out of Bri's arms and onto the bed, straddling her mom's legs before she laid her head on Jacey's belly. "Hold my hand, mama. It's ok." She looked up at Jacey and smiled. "Do you want ice chips or popsicles first?"

"How about I give your mama some medicine first Miss Camryn?" Dr. Kournikova smiled at the little blonde. "It'll help her feel a whole lot better and it'll encourage that baby sister of yours to make an appearance. I can't wait to see if she's a blonde or a brunette."

Jacey nodded her head. "That sounds like a great plan. Drugs then Nurse Cami can finish taking care of me."

"Gonna get you a nice drip going." She smiled down at Jacey. "Then I'll be back in an hour and you should be relaxed and ready to push. We can meet your tiny little princess."

.

.

.

.

Jacey shook her head slowly. "You guys are gonna have the same birthday and it's all gonna be so much -." She stopped as she felt a contraction start to pulse through her, she shook her head slowly. "I want to have this brat already, she's working my nerves."

"We should have the doc check you out." Bri nodded. "Could be ready to push the tiny little thing out babe."

Jacey nodded her head. "If not then I'm reaching in there and yanking her little ass out. She's just being ridiculous. Acts just like her father." She groaned, slowly starting to roll over. "I hate labor, I don't want to do this again, B. I promise."

"That's what you said last time." Bri chuckled. "Somehow I only half believe you this time around babe. I wish I could make you feel better right now."

The blonde nodded as she adjusted her pillow. "I just want her out. I can at least kick her ass easier when she's here, with me." She shook her head. "She's such a mean ass thing. I don't like her."

"You love her shut up." Bri shook her head. "She's just you. That's why she's giving you a hard ass time."

Jacey rolled her eyes as she shook her head. "She is _not_ me. I'm not a jerk for no reason, I always have reasons." She groaned again. "Where's dad's future wife? She needs to get the brat out of me."

"She's on her way in here." Aleksandr smiled at his daughter. "It'll be all over when she gets here. We'll have a gorgeous little princess."

Jacey nodded as she reached forward for Aleksandr's hand. "This is hurting so much, i hate this." She shook her head as she rolled onto her back. "One day I'm gonna kick my kid's asses so they understand."

He squeezed her hand and nodded. "They still won't understand the labor pain." He shook his head. "Let's get you through this and you'll be rewarded with tiny cuddles."

Jacey nodded her head. "Two of the little assholes could understand it. Something tells me Camryn is going into hiding as soon as she can though." She looked at the door as it opened, seeing Happy leading the doctor into the room. "You're so punctual."

"I hear someone is ready to deliver." Dr. Kournikova smiled as she looked down at Jacey. "Are you ready to deliver my love?"

The blonde shook her head. "Correction, doc… I have _been _ready!"

"Mentally or physically?" The brunette smirked at Jacey. "There's a huge difference my dear."

Jacey shrugged her shoulders. "Both. She wasn't ready… She does as she pleases apparently. Let's kick her ass out before she gets any other bright ideas."

"Is she ready now?" She smiled before moving to the sink and washing her hands thoroughly before pulling on her gloves. "She's early. We're gonna get her from you, then skin on skin contact then immediately she needs to go for her tests. We gotta make sure she's healthy. I just want to be upfront with you all about it."

The blonde furrowed her brow. "Is there a chance something is wrong with the brat?" She nodded. "Ok, let's just get this over with, I want her."

"There's always a chance but that's what all the tests are for. She's in amazing hands. We have a team of specialists standing by to do the tests. Your sister and dad said they wanted the best nurses and doctors so I made it happen." She smiled as she rubbed Jacey's legs. "We're only going to need a couple of strong pushes. It'll be easy. So, when you're ready, you can start to push. Happy you can stand at her side, holding a leg or you can be behind her. Whatever will make you both comfortable."

Jacey shook her head. "I want him beside me." She looked between the doctor and her sister, her brow furrowed again. "I'm not ready, I can hold off until she's good."

"You're having the baby." The doctor furrowed her brow. "She's going to be good. I promise Jacey."

The blonde shook her head again. "You said that about Kol and he couldn't come home for three months."

"It's a precaution Jacey, early babies can't go home when they're that early. It's not up to me because if it were, I'd set up a nursery in your home and put my team there." Dr. Kournikova shook her head. "If you want her home, that's the only way she'd be cleared to go. You're a few months early."

Jacey started to respond but stopped and nodded her head, squeezing Bri's hand instead. "Fine. Well do this your way." She gritted through clenched teeth as another contraction hit her.

"She's going to be tiny but healthy." Bri whispered as she rested her forehead against Jacey's. "She'll be out quicker than Kol too. I love you so let's deliver this baby. I need to see this new blondie. She's bound to be your twin."

The blonde nodded her head. "Get her out then. I love you too." She squeezed Happy's hand. "Please just stay with me." She groaned again.

"Nobody's going anywhere… I promise, Jace." Happy nodded his head as he squeezed her hand. "I'm right here with you."

Jacey shook her head as she turned her eyes onto Dr. Kournikova. "I guess we're doing this, doc."

"I wish we could've held off but when the water breaks the baby is on it's way. So on a count of five, one big push and hold it for a few seconds." Dr. Kournikova smiled. "One...Two...Three...Four… Five. You feeling any pain?"

Jacey followed the instructions she was given, shaking her head as she gritted through the sharp pain she was feeling. "I hate Happy so much right now." She groaned as she gripped her sister's hand.

"You're doing so well though." She smiled as she looked up at Jacey. "We're going to do this two more times then you'll have your daughter."

Jacey nodded her head as she sat up a little, listening to the doctor start to count again. "She better be here after two." She shook her head as she started pushing again.

"You're doing good, Jace." Happy kissed the blonde's temple as he squeezed her hand back. "You can do better than that, break it if you have to. Just get the kid here." He nodded his head.

"One more big push, then she'll be here." She nodded eagerly. "She's not being stubborn at all for this delivery."

Jacey nodded once more, her blue eyes connected with the doctor's brown eyes. "I'd kick you in the face if I didn't like you so much.." She gritted as she started pushing once more as she listened to Bri's counting.

"It would make for awkward future encounters if you did." Dr. Kournikova chuckled as she looked at Happy. "Cut the cord?"

Happy nodded his head before he kissed Jacey's temple again. "I'll be right back, Jace. You did good, baby." He moved to the doctor and sighed as his eyes landed on the baby. "Damn."

"Tiny but perfect." Bri smiled. "She's in the tiny baby club with Kajsa. J, look at her!"

Jacey leaned up, her blue eyes settling on her daughter. "Why isn't she crying?"

"You want her to cry?" Dr. Kournikova nodded as she slowly stood up. "Maybe she isn't a crier." She shook her head before hearing a whine. "I spoke too soon."

Happy shook his head. "I don't want her to cry, no. She's good just the way she is."

"Skin to skin time." The brunette placed the baby on Jacey's chest. "I'll give you guys all the time that I can."

Jacey furrowed her brow as she looked down at the baby girl. "She's fucking little, where'd all that food go? She made me eat more than Kol and Cam combined. She could've packed on a few pounds!"

"She knew how much you wanted your ass to double in size." Bri smirked at her sister. "You get to keep that ass forever."

The blonde laughed a little as she kissed her daughter's head. "Shut up… She is not that pleasant. Give me something, she must be cold."

"It's true." Bri passed the blonde a blanket. "She gave you a nice bum."

Jacey laughed again as she attempted to secure the blanket around her daughter before kissing the baby's head again. "You're so quiet, it's gonna be weird if you stay like this, babe."

"You did good." Aleksandr smiled at his daughter. "Another grandchild for me to spoil."

Jacey smiled at her dad. "Thank you." She nodded her head as she started sitting up and she laid her daughter on her legs. "She's perfect, tiny and perfect and amazing."

"I could put her in my pocket." He chuckled. "She'd fit perfectly."

The blonde started laughing. "I'm just worried about all this dark hair, where'd we go wrong, babe?" She leaned down to kiss the baby's nose. "So beautiful."

"I've got another brunette!" Bri clapped her hands and grinned. "I knew you were gonna be on my team kid. Just like your brother Kol."

Jacey shook her head. "If she has dark eyes, I will be demanding a DNA test." She smirked as she started rubbing the baby's tiny fists. "So tiny and so upset, why are you glaring?"

"If she has dark eyes they came from her dad." Bri chuckled. "We need to buy her tiny little clothes now."

The blonde laughed, nodding. "Yes we do, considering we bought clothes for a fat chunky baby that we don't have." She leaned on Bri. "We did good with this one, huh?" She smirked up at the brunette.

"We did really good." Bri nodded. "She's perfect. She really did just come when she wanted to. I wonder if she felt like she was missing out on something."

Jacey shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know, nothing's going on right now. I wish she'd open her eyes though… Wonder what the boys are going to think about another new baby. They're no longer the only babies around." She smiled.

"I think they'll love her." Bri smiled. "A new person to add to their little duo."

Happy sat down on the bed, his dark eyes watching as his daughter jumped a little. "What do you want me to do about clothes for her?" He ran a hand over the baby girl's head full of dark hair.

"Do nothing. I'll run out and grab some outfits." Bri stood up from the bed. "You two keep enjoying your newest addition. I'll do the shopping."

Jacey shook her head. "Not now! Sit, stay, enjoy her. Kick her dad's ass for scaring her." She smiled. "She's fine until they get done with her tests and bath."

"Dad and I called in the Russian doctors." The brunette poked at her sister's face. "I'll stay, even though it's rude of you to boss me around on my birthday. I forgive you though since you just had a gorgeous little girl. I can't believe you two didn't make twins. I was rooting for that."

Happy shook his head. "I didn't scare her. She's having a bad dream." He smirked. "We don't need twins, besides you handled the twins thing. We don't need more."

"Um, I had twin boys. I was going for twin girls. Could you imagine? Me with little blonde Jacey's?" Bri smiled widely. "It'd be the end of the world."

Jacey started laughing. "You need them so much. They would be so much fun. I have my mini me, she's the exact opposite of me these days but so! She's precious and I love her. You need blonde babies."

"She can always get her tubes untied." Dr. Kournikova nodded. "I can see Jax flipping out if he were to get two blonde daughters. It'd change him for life."

The blonde nodded and smiled. "He and she need a blonde little troublemaker. It'd be loads of fun. You already have five kids, one more could get yourself your very own basketball team." She laughed as she picked up her daughter and laid back down with the baby on her chest. "How'd you find and get my necklace?" She murmured to the baby girl.

"Lord, let me tell Jax that he needs a daughter and he'll just be like 'I have one, it's Monica'. I told him this before, that we should've tried for a daughter." Bri shook her head and smiled. "She's already trying to choke you out J."

Happy cocked an eyebrow at the brunette. "He does not have a damn daughter. She is mine and I will gut him if he starts that shit again." He growled. "Monica is my daughter, that fucker can go out and get his own."

"Ok Killer, cool off." Jacey smirked as she shook her head. "She's not trying to choke me out, she's kicking though. It's adorable. Ya think it's possible that she doesn't even know she's been born?"

"Lord, you and Jax need to talk about things." Bri nodded. "That could be possible. She could think she's still just inside and she's waiting for some hot wings."

Jacey started laughing. "He's Big Kol, possessively crazy. You knew this when you decided to run off and have a kid with him." She smirked. "I guess go find our stepmom. I'll let her steal this sweet little angel and talk to her about some things."

"Yeah, I realize that now." The brunette chuckled. "Mom! Mom! I'll be right back J."

* * *

**AN****: The baby is here... Early, 8 weeks early but she's pretty healthy so it's all good.  
Please leave some feedback and let me know what ya think (:**

**Btw, I'm aware no one mentions a name for the baby, that'll be all figured out next chapter**


	111. Chapter 111: Name Games & Early Visits

**February 15, 2015**

It was a little after midnight when Jacey Lowman was being woken up by one of her nurses, holding her daughter. The baby girl was squirming and whimpering. Jacey sat up and accepted the baby into her arms, wiping at the baby's face before she laid her down on her legs and unwrapped her from the blanket. "I know you're hot, babe. Thank you." The blonde gave the nurse a brief smile before the nurse left the room and Jacey looked over at her husband.

"Your daddy is lazy, babe. He's been asleep since you left for those tests earlier." She murmured to her daughter as she leaned down, pressing kisses to the baby's face as she opened her eyes. "Hi, gorgeous. Are you hungry or did you just want to come in here with us?" Jacey murmured as she kissed her daughter's face a few more times before lifting the baby up as she adjusted her hospital gown.

She heard the door open again and she looked up, her brows drawn together at the sight of Case Hamlin and Dmitri Markov walking in. "What?" She inquired, not bothering to cover herself up as she looked back down at her daughter and guided her right nipple into the baby girl's mouth. "How'd you guys get in here? Visiting hours are over."

"Eh, you're a Lowman with a Lowman baby. Visiting hours are never over for you or the baby. We were bored at the house. He has no one to tell him what to do and I have no one to aggravate." Case shrugged his shoulders as he flashed a grin at the blonde before sitting down on the edge of the bed. "How's it going?"

Jacey rolled her eyes. "Do not make a lot of noise. I want him to stay asleep, he needs the rest. He's been going insane these last couple of weeks, Case. I'm serious, just because I just had a baby doesn't mean I won't get out of this and kick your ass." She whispered to the man before she turned her attention onto Dmitri. "And you, I don't need to tell you what to do. She's here early, there's still things in the nursery that need to be put together. Save Hap the trouble and do it. Start preparing for her coming home since he's trying to stay with me and the baby.

"How is she?" Case inquired as he reached forward and poked the baby's back gently. "Where's her clothes?"

Jacey shrugged. "Stop that, she's not bothering you. She's a sweet one." She nodded as she ran a finger over the baby's nose. "She's good so far, trying to eat all night. I just fed her an hour ago. Guess when she finally realized she was born and couldn't share hot wings with me anymore, she decided she'd move on to milk. I'm sure she's not as satisfied because there's no spice to it but oh well. She's too tiny for the clothes we'd already bought, Bri's supposed to bring the new clothes tomorrow."

"I meant now… Why is she only wearing a diaper?" Case inquired as he poked the baby girl again. "She's tiny as fuck, J."

The blonde nodded her head. "She's only four pounds. She's eight weeks early. Leave her alone, Case. I'm not playing around… Leave her alone."

"I really wanna stuff her in my pocket and just run away." Case started grinning as he nodded his head. "When are you getting out of here?"

Jacey shook her head slowly. "Don't piss her off, Case. She's being really sweet right now." She looked down at the baby girl and started smiling at she noticed the baby's blue eyes were on here. "Hi, did he wake you up? He's a fucking shithead."

"Quit pissing my kid off." Happy grumbled as he rolled onto his side, his back to Jacey. "Quit pissing my wife off."

Dmitri chuckled. "Is he a light sleeper?"

"Very, especially when he's not at home. Hates not having the kids near." Jacey shrugged as she adjusted her daughter to lay the baby girl on her lap as she fixed her hospital gown. "He likes nothing his whole family is safe then he'll sleep peacefully."

Dmitri nodded his head as moved closer to the bed and picked up the baby. "She's tiny." He mumbled as he stared at the baby girl. "What's her name?"

"We haven't decided yet… It's the first time we haven't known right away what to name one of our babies. It's weird for us." Jacey smiled as gestured to the chair beside her. "Sit. You're making me nervous and I'll kill you if you hurt my child."

"Ashtyn." Happy grumbled as he looked back briefly, staring at his wife through hooded eyes. "Ashtyn Lowman."

Case smirked as he nodded his head. "Good choice. Should name her Tiny Devil. She looks like she's straight up evil."

"Shut up, asshole. Ashtyn is a good choice, baby. I like it. She looks like an Ashtyn. Ashtyn Christiana Lowman." Jacey nodded her head. "Ashtyn Christiana. Sound good, Hap?"

Happy started to respond only to jump up at the sound of his newborn daughter crying. "Fuck did you do?!" He moved to Dmitri, taking the baby from the man before he started checking her over and effectively getting the baby's attention. He furrowed his brow, watching her eye him. "You're ok, kid. He's just a dipshit."

"Quit verbally abusing the guy, he's trying. She just got upset.." Jacey shook her head. "Quit being an ass, give her back to him and go back to sleep. She needs to get used to him."

Happy shook his head. "Nah she's good now, she's glaring at me." He kept his dark eyes on his daughter as she stayed focused on him. "She's got so much anger for such a tiny little thing, Jace."

"Kick his ass, kid. It'll be ok." Case nodded his head as he started grinning. "Give him hell."

Jacey kicked at Case's shoulder. "Stop being a dipshit. Go home, Case. Dmitri, take her back and don't let him take her again." She rolled her eyes. "She's been fed, just cuddle her until she falls asleep again. Happy will be here if you freak out again. I want some sleep until _she_ needs me, Hap. I'm serious. I've been up for twenty-two hours."

"Alright go to sleep. I'll tell the doc her name is Ashtyn Christiana when she stops by again." He nodded as he passed the baby girl back to Dmitri. "I'm not getting in that chair again though." He laid down beside his wife and pulled her to him. "Sleep, she won't need you for another four hours or so."

* * *

**Later in the morning**

Jacey Lowman stood at the bathroom mirror, staring down at her breasts as she continued to run her fingers through her hair. She heard her husband clear his throat and she turned, looking back and she rolled her eyes. "Shut up." She muttered as she tied her long hair up into a top knot before closing her hospital gown and she moved to her husband. "You and the princess work out your differences yet?"

"Nope, she decided she wanted to go back to sleep during her diaper change. Rude ass little shit." Happy shook his head as he dropped his arms over her shoulders and pulled her closer to him. "Been awhile since you were this tiny, I miss my tiny blonde devil."

The blonde shrugged her shoulders. "Full belly of good milk must knock her out, huh?" She tested her hands on his hips and smiled. "I wanna start hitting the gym next week, gives me seven days to get used to minimal work since I'd gotten used to doing practically nothing." She shrugged again. "Gotta start looking good again."

"When are you going to realize that you look good _now_? Well this outfit isn't the best but what's under the damn gown is pretty fucking great to check out. Trust me, I know. Nice, round perfect ass and even nicer tits." He smirked at her. "I know how to pick a fine ass baby mama."

Jacey rolled her eyes as she shook her head. "You're the one with the problem. You need to go to sex addicts anonymous." She pushed him out of the bathroom before she sat down on the hospital bed. "When are you going to go get the outfits Bri dropped off at the house? Go get the carseat too. Get _her_ blanket, not that skull one. I want her obsessed with the gray and turquoise one."

"Mrs. Lowman?" The door opened revealing a redhead haired nurse. "I'm sorry to bother you but I just wanted to check on you and your baby, the other nurse mentioned you weren't letting anyone take the baby back to the nursery."

Jacey looked up and nodded her head. "That's correct, how do you expect her to actually know me and my husband if she doesn't spend her time with us but screaming little babies that probably annoy her?" She shrugged. "I am fine and so is she. She's taking her morning nap."

"Ok, Mrs. Lowman. You also have a visitor. She isn't on the list of names left at the nurse's station." The nurse gestured to the door.

Happy kissed his wife's forehead. "Play nice, I'll go see who it is. Come on, lady, show me this visitor." He moved towards the nurse and gestured toward the open door. "Who is it?"

"I'm not sure who either of them are, sir. Asked for Mrs. Lowman though so I assume they're just visitors who were overlooked when you both made that list. Here they are." She gestured toward the waiting room.

Happy's eyes connected with Elijah Nasonov's before he looked at the brunette sitting on the other side of the room. "Hey, who the hell are you?"

"Me? Uh, I'm Eva. Who are you?" Eva Cruz inquired as she stared closely at Happy.

He shrugged. "Are you asking for Jacey?"

"Yes. I work with her, I heard she was out because she had the baby so I wanted to see her and bring her gifts." The brunette smiled briefly. "Who are you?"

Happy shrugged again. "Her husband. Come on, Elijah." He looked at the man briefly. "She's going to be happy to see you, she needs someone to give hell since the baby's currently asleep." He looked back at Eva. "Come on, I'll let ya see her."

"How is she doing?" Elijah inquired as he stood up and fell into step with Happy.

Happy nodded his head. "Good, doing real good. Both her and the baby are." He looked at Elijah briefly and sighed. "You think this is appropriate?"

"I have a duty, Happy. I still am her suit, that doesn't go away just because she's all grown up, married with children. Also doesn't change things that happened me and Jacey personally. However, you do need to know that _nothing_ is going to happen between Jacey that would do anything to jeopardize your marriage or relationship. This isn't a conversation we need to be having right now, Happy. If you'd like to continue this, just give me a call and I will happily meet you somewhere and we can talk. To answer your question with an answer that you could accept, yes, I think it's appropriate to make sure that the person I've dedicated my life to protecting is doing ok after she had a baby." He nodded his head slowly. "Given the baby a name yet?"

Happy nodded his head as he pushed the room door open and lead the pair into the hospital room. "No worries, we'll have that conversation on a different occasion. I'd be happy too." He smirked as his dark eyes landed on Jacey as she leaned over the plastic hospital crib, kissing their daughter. "Jacey, leave her alone."

"Ok, ok, ok. I'm sorry, I can't help it! She's so damn precious and-." The blonde stopped herself as she stood upright and her eyes landed on the visitors Happy had brought into the room. "Elijah Nasonov, did you bring us gifts?" She started grinning. "You spoil us so much."

Happy rolled his eyes. "Leave her alone, Jacey, I'm serious. You wake her up and I'm throwing you out of here." He moved to the burgundy chair behind Jacey and sat down. "That's that new employee of yours?"

"Yes!" Jacey moved toward the brunette, hugging her tightly. "If I smell like hospital, I'm sorry. How are you?"

Eva laughed, hugging the blonde back. "It's ok, I forgive you. I'm good, but how are you? Let me see your new baby!" She smiled at Jacey as they pulled away from each. "I have to see what you did."

"Hap, pick her up so she can wake up." Jacey turned, looking back at her husband. "She does not like him at all. I don't know why." She shrugged as she moved to Elijah, hugging him tightly. "I knew you loved us enough to spoil us, did you get my text about her weight? Four fucking pounds, she just made me crave all this damn food so she could nibble on it and make me fatter than hell."

Happy rolled his eyes. "I don't want to, she screams like a banshee." He stood up, moving to the crib to see the baby girl already awake. "Hey kid." He muttered as he picked the baby up, settling her against his chest as he moved to Jacey.

"Aww, she is so gorgeous." Eva gushed as she moved toward Happy, smiling at the baby. "Can I?"

Jacey nodded her head. "Yes, take her, see how she feels about you. She may cry, she may cuddle. It's pretty cut and dry." She smiled as she took the gift bags from Elijah. "Go, have a dose of another one of my cute ass kids. Meet Eva, she's a sweetheart. I love her."

"Jacey?" Elijah inquired as he eyed the blonde. "Don't even think about it, she's gorgeous, yes but I am fine. Knock it off now."

The blonde shook her head frantically. "Jesus no. Not that, you knock it off. I believe she has her eye on Case, she turns real nervous when he's around. It's pretty damn adorable. You really think I'd try hooking you up with someone? Let alone with my new photographer who happens to be fucking gorgeous? Get real, babe." She took the gifts to the bed and set them down as she sat down on the bed.

"Jacey, she's gorgeous. Her eyes are so so pretty." Eva smiled as she moved to the edge of the bed, cradling the baby girl. "If she winds up missing, it's just me. I couldn't bare to part ways with her."

Jacey smiled and nodded her head. "She's cuddling, that's so good. I'm glad she's showing you love. Hey, Hap… It's just you. She doesn't like _you_." She smirked at him as she held up a tiny onesie. "Look at this tiny ass thing, What the hell is this? Looks like something you'd put on a hamster, it's so little. I love it!"

"She's a premature baby, Jacey. That's a premature onesie for a premature baby…" Elijah smirked at the blonde as he took a seat beside the bed. "Hopefully though, you can fatten her up. She'll get squashed once you take her home, I know how much you love taking babies to bed with you."

Happy shook his head. "Don't worry, I will make sure she doesn't take the pocket pet with her. I'm going to go home, Jace. Get a shower and some of her things. Gotta have the carseat too. I'll hunt down Monica too, she's been talking about wanting to come up here." He moved to the blonde, kissing her head. "Play nice with the nurses, don't piss off the kid. I love you." He kissed her lips, smirking against her lips as he felt her grab the front of his shirt. "No." He pulled back and nodded at Elijah. "Thanks for coming by and bringing the gifts. Nice meeting you." He nodded at Eva before leaving the room.

"He's soooo tired and irritable. It's terrible." Jacey sighed and shook her head. "These are amazing though, I love it all so much. She'll look precious in these outfits, I'm so excited to play dressup with another baby girl. Thank you, Elijah." She smiled at him before she turned abruptly, her blue eyes instantly on her newborn as the baby started to cry. "Whoa, what happened?"

Eva shook her head, passing the baby girl to Jacey. "My phone, it started to ring and I think it scared her. I'm sorry!"

"It's ok, it's fine. She's fine. Take the call, it's totally fine." Jacey waved off the brunette. "No apologizing, she's barely a day old, Eva. Everything scares her."

Elijah stood up and slipped out of his suit jacket as Eva left the room. "Let me see her." He took the baby girl into his arms and chuckled. "My God, Jacey. A feather weighs more."

"You be careful with her, she's my perfect little tiny angel." Jacey smiled as she guided the man to sit on the bed. "She's like that with dad, just trying to figure him out. Think she's checking that accent out too. She knows me well and knows I don't have one."

He chuckled as he looked down at the baby girl, her teal colored eyes on him. "I think we shouldn't tell her dad about this. It might piss him off. She is very beautiful though. Oddly looks like you, she's the brunette version of you."

"Eh, he's already mad because she likes Case. She rubbed her face in his shirt until her face turned red. She then got mad and peed on him." She grinned at the man. "He decided it was a good idea to grab her while she was still diaperless and lay her down on his chest. He learned that lesson."

Elijah chuckled lightly as he leaned down, kissing the baby's head. "That's my girl. I might have to trade places with Dmitri, let him take over with you. I like this one, she's good."

"What's that look for? Afraid she'll pee on you too? Don't worry, she's got a fresh diaper on. Hap gave it to her before we heard we had visitors." Jacey smiled briefly before shaking her head. "If I know you like I think I do, your head is in a place mine was in earlier. If this had happened-."

"Don't." Elijah stopped the blonde, shaking his head. "Not where my head is, Jacey. I'm just thinking about how much trouble she will be as she gets older. Peeing on Case, this little temper so early in her life. You've got your hands full, you and Happy. I feel for Dmitri so much, especially if she's anything like you were." He smiled down at the baby girl. "So, tell me her name."

Jacey shrugged her shoulders. "If I can handle Kol and Frey all day long, I think I could handle that sweet little angel." She smiled as she pointed to the board. "_Ashtyn Christiana Lowman_. My sweet baby, four pounds and eleven ounces. Full of beauty and feist, can't believe she decided to come into the world on Bri's birthday."

* * *

**AN****: Heeyyyy! Here's another chapter for you wonderful readers...**

**Wanted to bring this up like the annoying bitch I am, stats have dropped again so I'll be pulling back a little. Chapter 112 is almost finished but it'll be posted later on in the week or something, I gotta know you _all_ are still with me on this story. I'm setting up for a sequel but this shit is seriously discouraging.**

**No, I'm not 'holding chapters hostage'. I don't have to continue posting like I have been but since chapter 101, stats have steadily dropped and I'm not even sure why since the lot of you wanted Happy and Jacey together and the whole HEA thing. So I'm still confused on that front. **

**The point I'm trying to make which is what some of you might be missing is that yes, while I started this story for myself because I wanted to do this... I didn't have to start posting it online, I did that to share with anyone who might enjoy it. The feedback I receive on my stories is encouraging to me to continue the story because it lets me know that other people enjoy the story as much as I do. **

**I probably sound like a bitch but I'm not meaning to. I just simply request feedback since it's be scarce once again. So let me know what ya think of the story. Let me know if you guys want a sequel. Let me know if you have requests of people you want in the next upcoming chapter...**


	112. Chapter 112: First Times

**February 15, 2014**

With Jacey still at the hospital and his kids staying in the care of Aleksandr, Happy was only going home for a few hours to shower, get his newborn daughter's carseat, a few new outfits for the baby girl and he was setting up the co-sleeper on Jacey's side of the bed. He knew his eldest daughter was at home and he was hoping she wasn't going to close herself off again like when Kol was born. He moved out of the master suite and down the hall towards his eldest daughter's room.

He pushed the cracked door open further to find the room empty and he sighed. "Damn." He moved out of the doorway and adjusted the red monogrammed diaper bag on his shoulder before making his way down the staircase and towards the studio where he hoped Monica was at so he could see how she was doing. Happy walked into the studio and saw the brunette standing at the large shelf that was filled with albums of Jacey's pictures she'd taken over the time she'd been a photographer.

He smiled as he set the diaper bag on the stainless steel table before setting the empty carseat on the table. "Hey kid, what are you doing?"

"Zoning out." Monica shook her head before looking at her dad. "Going to bring Ashtyn home?"

Happy shook his head. "Not yet, just taking this stuff up there. Kid can't be naked the whole time she's up there." He shrugged. "You still wanna see Jacey or do you wanna wait until she gets home?"

"I wanna see her." She nodded slowly. "How's the baby doing?"

The man shrugged his shoulders as he approached his daughter and pulled a black album off the shelf and passed it to her. "I think you might like this one the most… She's doing good, eating or sleeping. Likes being held by your mom."

.

.

"Ok." Monica smiled as she looked at the diaper bag before moving towards Jacey's room. Entering slowly she set the bag at the foot of the bed. "Hey."

Jacey looked back before rolling onto her back and sitting up a little. "You finally decide you miss my annoying ass around the house?" She smiled at the brunette. "Hey babe."

"It has only been like a day." The brunette chuckled as she moved to hug the blonde. "Was labor horrible or did she go easy on you?"

Jacey hugged the brunette tightly and shook her head. "It was interesting to say the least. Took fourteen hours. She was hardheaded as hell. She's sleeping now." Jacey pointed to the hospital crib beside her.

"She's sooo tiny." Monica smiled. "We have to fatten her up, turn her into a chunk."

The blonde started laughing. "I think she'll get fat soon enough, she's trying. Pick her up, it's alright if she wakes up. She won't get upset, she'll just be confused about who you are."

"She's pretty." The brunette mused as she lifted her younger sister out of the crib and cradled her close to her body. "I'm sure she'll know I'm good people, our hair color is almost the same."

Jacey laughed a little and nodded her head. "She's gorgeous, I love her eyes. They're kind of teal, I don't know where she gets it from but they're gorgeous. Just wait she figures out she's being held, she'll try to bury her face in your clothes."

"So, she's a cuddle monster too." Monica nodded as she sat on the bed. "I love it."

Jacey smiled and nodded her head. "A little bit, unless your dad gets her then she's just mad. She's not a fan of his for some reason. Might be because she knows he's the one that would aggravate her." She shrugged. "If she doesn't wake up, it's safe to say she's a big fan of you."

"Maybe she would like him better if he wore softer shirts." She laughed. "She's so tiny. I love her so much already."

The blonde nodded her head and smiled. "She needs to wake up, get a good look at who's got her. She seems to like you a lot." She shrugged. "Be careful, she might grow up thinking you're the best thing ever and want to be with you at all times."

"I'd be ok with that." Monica nodded slowly. "I think she's gonna be my shadow. I can feel all the good vibes."

Jacey laughed a little. "Just wait till she becomes a lot more independent, she will be all over you. Plus she's loving the attention." She reached forward and ran a hand over Ashtyn's head full of hair, smiling. "Be careful what you wish for…"

"Kajsa is going to want to put flowers in her hair the moment she lays eyes on her." She smiled. "I was telling my friend Hunter that I wanted to be close with all my siblings. So, I'm good if we both latch onto each other and are inseparable."

The blonde shrugged her shoulders. "I'm going to love taking these pictures. You two are going to be so so perfect." She smiled as she nodded her head. "Hopefully we're busting out of here tomorrow, you will have an all access pass to tiny cuddles."

"She makes it seem like the twins were just freaking giants at birth." Monica grinned. "Yes, I'm for photoshoots all of the time and I would love to help out when you take all her milestone pictures."

Jacey picked her camera up off the bedside table and took a few pictures. "Sorry, I'm just in love with how sweet she's being with you. I wish she'd wake up… Hopefully Hap can piss her off when he gets in here then you can check out the nice glare she gives him."

"Jace!" Happy walked into the room and started grinning. "You're fattening the kid up already? Heard her weight's going up." He approached the bed and kissed the blonde's head. "Why does she get to hold her?! That kid hates me and I'm leaving her mean ass in the nursery."

"Be nice to my little love." Monica popped her dad's hand. "We're bonding and you're being so loud."

Happy shrugged. "I don't give a shit… She's mean. She's a little brat." He ran a finger over the baby girl's face. "She won't be asleep for long."

"Well, when she wakes up and starts screaming at you then I hope you can help her chill back out." She shook her head. "She's not a brat either. She's my little angel."

Jacey shook her head as she popped her husband's hand. "You're disturbing her, quit. She doesn't like you touching her so let her be." She smiled up at the man. "Be nice to her and she'll start being nice to you."

"Noooo! She's mine and I can do what I want." Happy poked at the baby's cheeks. "Ya can't sleep all day long kid. If I'm up, you're up."

"He's too eager." Monica shook her head. "Alright, hold her but just calm your energy a bit."

Jacey shook her head, pointing to the baby girl. "Don't hand her over… She's getting upset, just hold her. Talk to her, she'll relax once she's done glaring at your annoying ass father."

"You're welcome. Kid hates me and always wakes up for me. She likes to keep a close on me in case I try to steal Jacey from her." Happy smirked at Monica. "Have fun with that."

"But she loves me." Monica nodded and smiled as she ran a finger over Ashtyn's nose. "She'll calm back down. I won't hand her over. It's us against you." She winked at him.

Jacey smiled. "She likes Monica, just talk to her babe. She will stop glaring soon. Be sweet to the baby, she likes compliments. She'll start smiling."

"Alright Miss Ashtyn, or my dear as grandpa will end up calling you soon enough. You're a gorgeous thing. I wish I would've brought my camera but I can take a picture of us with my phone. I gotta show you off to Hunter and Nick." Monica smiled. "Dad, can you take our picture, please?"

Happy shrugged. "Don't be showing her off, she's the devil." He shook his head as he held out his hand. "I swear, why is she smiling? Are you joking? Why does she hate me?"

"Because you're so mean… She likes nice people that are sweet to her." Jacey smiled. "Let her have pictures with the baby and leave them alone."

"Yeah, let us have our pictures." The brunette smiled as she held her phone out to her dad. "Don't get my bad side either."

Happy shook his head. "Talk her into liking me and I'll take some pictures for you." He smirked at his daughter. "She's the only one that hates me, I need the whole team on my side."

"I'm not a miracle worker." Monica smirked back at the man. "But I will try my best."

Jacey gestured to her daughter. "Take her out of the blanket, Monica. She's trying to bust out of it."

She nodded as she carefully removed the blanket from Ashtyn and smiled. "She's even tinier out of the blanket. Oh. My. God. Ashtyn you're just precious. I know my mom had to go insane when she saw you."

The blonde started laughing. "She's only about five pounds. She's little as hell but she fits in dad's shirt pocket."

"Tell me you got a picture of her in his pocket." Monica laughed. "I can't get enough of her though. She's so calm, it's really perfect."

Jacey grinned and nodded her head slowly. "I got plenty. She loves him, he'll speak to her in Russian and she loves that." She smiled at Monica. "She's a lover of all things calm and collect."

"Awesome." She chuckled. "She needs to have a sleepover with me and Cam. It'll be a girls' night."

The blonde shrugged her shoulders. "You'll have to wait until she's a little more independent unless you want me in on this sleepover." She smiled as she took a few more pictures of Monica and Ashtyn.

"Yes, you can be at the sleepover." Monica nodded. "It'll be fun. We can invite mom too and maybe Sariya. She's amazing at manicures and gossip. She did these nails for me."

Jacey started laughing. "Those are great, I love them. I'll see what we can plan once we get out of here and she gets used to home."

"Awesome." She smiled. "I can't wait. I can write about it for school. The stupid teacher is making us write an essay a week and she doesn't care that I've pretty much only been speaking English for only six years now."

The blonde rolled her eyes. "Why do you need to write an essay a week? That's ridiculous. You could write about Ashtyn. Include some pictures of you want, say she's your new muse." She smiled. "Or real life show and tell."

"Preparing us for college." She rolled her eyes and shrugged. "What if I don't even go to college? It's a waste of time. I will write about her. My last essay was about me and Cam. The stupid teacher read it outloud. I was so uncomfortable. I don't like attention at school."

Jacey shrugged her shoulders. "I guess you gotta do it all because you're almost thirteen and you could change your mind, my love." She nodded. "About you and Cam? What about you two?"

"I told mom that I was going to finish high school then travel around the world and take pictures." Monica sighed. "You should've seen how red she turned. About it _all_. The good, the bad, the downright ugly. I'll let you read it if you want but you already know everything."

The blonde nodded as she turned her attention onto her daughter as the baby started to fist Monica's shirt. "I support that. I should've done that, but I went to the art institute instead. How'd the teacher respond to your essay?"

"I want to do it, I think college isn't really necessary for me since I want to be a photographer. I even started up a blog. I have over two thousand followers who like all my eerie black and white photos I took while Elijah was away." She smiled. "The teacher loved it. She cried, she laughed. She said it _made her feel_."

Jacey shrugged. "That's really great babe. I'm proud of you. What exactly did you say in the essay to make the teacher cry? I didn't think there was anything going on between you and Cami that was necessarily saddening…"

"It was more on my part. I don't know, it was just how I felt this overwhelming sense of jealousy… Like I know it's stupid because blood doesn't really mean much but I don't know. I was just jealous of Cam." Monica shrugged. "I've worked through it but back then I was just jealous of the whole blood connection and the bond. It's kinda like I don't want to know I can feel like less of a daughter because I'm not a blood relative but it's how I felt for a while."

Jacey laughed a little. "You're jealous of their blood relationship? Baby, it's just blood. It's all about how close he is with you both. He loves you so much and her too. He loves all his kids equally, he's had a little more time with you though so you should feel pretty happy that you've got more time. I wish you didn't ever feel like that though."

"But I didn't think that when I was younger. Like, I knew I had a close bond with my mom because we're blood. Then all the non blood bonds kinda went to shit. Pardon my French." Monica shook her head. "So for awhile I just thought blood was important. Then I realized mom and grandpa are close and they're not even related."

* * *

**February 16, 2015**

He groaned as he was pulled out of the deep sleep he was in as he heard the deafening sound of his newborn daughter crying through the baby monitor. He reached out to Jacey's side of the bed to get her attention only to discover the bed was empty. He leaned up, opening his eyes to find the room pitch dark, his wife nowhere in sight.

"Damn." He groaned again as he got out of the bed and pulled his sweatpants on before he moved out of the room and headed to the octagon of rooms, finding Jacey in Ashtyn's nursery. "What's her problem?"

Jacey looked up from the baby girl in her arms and smiled at Happy before she shook her head. "Wanted to be held, now she's calm. We may be creating a little lap baby." She adjusted Ashtyn so she was laying on her chest. "She's fine though, go back to sleep. I've got her."

"Nah, go get some sleep before she gets hungry. I'll take her." Happy moved closer to the pair only to stop at the sound of Ashtyn's whimpers. "What?"

Jacey shook her head, cradling her daughter again. "I'm not sure. I think she heard your plan and hated it." She laughed a little. "I don't know, come here and sit down."

"It's not her choice, go to sleep…" Happy shook his head, reaching out to take Ashtyn from his wife only to stop midway when the baby let out a piercing scream. "What the fuck."

Jacey laughed a little before she started snuggling the baby girl to her chest. "She wants me, so leave her be." She smirked at the man. "Finally got my own baby."

"Ain't that some shit… She doesn't even want shit to do with me." The man rolled his eyes. "I really hope she doesn't wake up the other two with that loud ass voice she's got." He growled as he leaned closer to Ashtyn before he kissed Jacey's lips.

Jacey smirked as the baby girl started crying again, her blue eyes on her husband as she shook her head. "You scared her… Hap, don't growl at her." She started shushing her daughter, rocking her back and forth until the baby was calm again. "Leave her alone, Hap… It's her first night home."

"Let me see her, give her here." He gently eased the baby out of his wife's hands and smiled. "See, she's good now. Now get a little sleep, Jace." He smirked at her before he leaned toward her to kiss her lips. "Kid better learn it now, me and her are best friends. It doesn't get better than me."

The blonde laughed a little. "I hate to break it to you, baby but it won't get better than me until she's on bottles. I give her food and I got nice pillows for her to lay on. Baby girl is right to love me more than you." She smiled, gesturing to Ashtyn as their light eyes met. "She's looking at me like she hates me right now though and it's mostly because I just let you take her from me."

"Yeah, yeah whatever. We all know you're all high and mighty with your huge tits. It's alright, wait til she gets on them bottles, she'll never cuddle with you again." He smirked at Jacey before his dark eyes fell on his daughter. "Damn kid, you don't have to hurt yourself glaring."

Jacey shook her head. "She's mad at me, let her upset herself. She'll learn, just like Camryn. Remember when she wouldn't eat because she wanted you? She'd get upset because she was hungry? This is how that'll go. Except she can just be mad at you for taking her from me."

"She better get used to it. I'm her best friend and she can't do a thing about it." He nodded as he looked down at the baby girl, noticing her light blue eyes were on Jacey. "She's making sure you go nowhere. She's ready to scream her fucking head off."

The blonde rolled her eyes. "You cannot force that poor baby to love on you. She's mad at me, I told you this. Let me see her." She took the baby girl and sighed. "See, she's getting snuggly, she's so sweet when I'm holding her. She must've heard you threaten to kick my ass so many times." She smirked at the man as she leaned forward, placing her daughter on the ottoman in front of her, unwrapping her from the black and white blanket she was swaddled in. "I'm not going anywhere, damn kid. I'm just getting you all naked." She kissed Ashtyn's nose, smiling when the baby girl stopped pouting.

"She's got a damn problem." Happy shook his head. "She better understand real fast that you're mine and not hers." He wedged his finger in Ashtyn's fist and smirked as the baby started frowning. "Kid hates me so much, it's actually funny."

Jacey pushed Happy back. "Quit it, she was all happy again. She loves kisses. You don't give her any kisses so she's not a fan. She loves me because I'm the food source, I snuggle her and she genuinely knows me. She loves dad because he snuggles her and gives her kisses. She loves Monica because… Well I don't know but Monica gives her kisses so she's a fan. She doesn't like Kol because Kol threatens her and she loves Camryn because well, Cami is just her." She pulled the long sleeve onesie off the baby gently before lifting the baby back into her arms. "Yeah I know, so exciting…" She kissed Ashtyn's nose again.

"How do you know she's hungry?" He inquired as he watched his wife lower her tank top and direct her left nipple to the baby's mouth. "How do you do that?"

The blonde looked up at the man and smiled. "All babies have these telltale signs, Hap. Hers is sucking on her bottom lip… That's why I undressed her. She doesn't like clothes anyway… I just hope she doesn't strip all the time like her sweet big brother."

"Mama!" Kol shouted from the now open door, his tan arms crossed across his chest. "What are you doing?!"

Happy stood up, going to the toddler and lifting him up. "Come here. What are you doing up, boy?"

"Looking for my mama! What's that brat doing?!" He gasped as he covered his eyes. "That's not her mama! That's my mama! Daddy, that's my mama!"

Jacey slowly shook her head. "Bring him here, Hap. It's apparently _National Cuddle Mama_ _Day_." She looked back down at Ashtyn, their eyes meeting and she sighed. "I know, babe, he's gotta learn." She murmured.

"That's my mama! Baby! She's mine!" Kol shouted as he glared at his baby sister, raising his hand to hit the baby only for Happy to catch his wrist.

The man shook his head. "I don't think so kid. You don't hit girls, especially your sister." He looked at Jacey. "Kol, that's Ashtyn's mama too. She's your sister, just like Cam's your sister."

"Nuh uh." Kol shook his head slowly, his blue eyes on the baby girl. "What's she doing?"

Jacey laughed a little. "Eating, baby. This is how you used to eat too."

"Vampire?" He inquired, his eyebrows raised as he stared at the baby. "Bloodsucker!"

Jacey shook her head. "Baby, hush. Shush, Kol… You're being too loud. While she eats, she's falling asleep. She can't sleep if you keep shouting." She ran her finger over her daughter's forehead. "It's milk, baby. Not blood. That's why I got so fat, huh?

"Sorry mama." He covered his mouth before he leaned down close to his sister's face. "What's she looking at?"

Happy pulled the boy back a little. "She's looking at mama, she likes looking at her. You used to do it."

"She's my mama, baby. You can't have her either." Kol shook his head, going to flick his sister's head only to get his hand popped by Jacey. "Ow!"

The blonde popped his mouth gently. "Do _not_ try to hit her again, Kol. Do not raise your voice anymore either. She's trying to eat before she goes back to sleep and you will not disturb that. Now, if you want to stay in here, hush and sit with daddy." She pulled the baby girl away from her left nipple and moved her to her right nipple.

"Mama's mean." Kol shook his head as he moved further into Happy's arms. "She's not even a cool looking baby."

Happy smirked, biting back his laughter as he looked at his wife. "Mama's not mean, kid. Mama's right. Don't hurt your baby sister… Be nice to her. Give her a kiss and she'll be nice to you."

"I don't wanna kiss her! Kajsa would be mad." Kol gasped, covering his mouth as he shut his eyes.

Jacey sighed heavily at the sound of Ashtyn starting to cry once she'd spit up. "Shit." Jacey pulled the baby girl away from her chest, quickly fixing her tank top before situating Ashtyn into a sitting up position and gently tapping her back. "You're fine, baby. You're perfectly fine." She shook her head as she cradled the baby girl to her chest. "I know, I know. You're messy, that's why you're naked, babe."

"Is she ok, mama?" Kol murmured, moving toward Jacey.

The blonde shook her head. "No, Kol. She's not ok, she got scared. By you. I told you to hush, I didn't say so to be mean." She grabbed his arm and set him to the floor. "Go to your room, Kol."

"Jace." Happy started but stopped at the look on the blonde's face. "Just. Come here, Kol. Stay with me, kid. We'll sit here with mama while she makes Ashtyn feel better." He lifted his son up and settled him on his lap.

Jacey rolled her eyes as she pulled Ashtyn away from her and set her on the ottoman in front of her. "You're ok, put that lip away. I'll make it all better, get you in some warm clothes then we'll lay down. Ok? I'll teach your big brother to be nice to you but you gotta nice too." She leaned and kissed the baby's nose. "Pretty girl."

"I'm sorry mama, I didn't mean to shout. I forgot, mama." Kol whispered, leaning forward to rest his head against her back. "Tell Baby I'm sorry."

The blonde stopped wiping Ashtyn's face and chest for a moment to turn a little and look at her son. "Can I have a kiss to go with that pitiful puppy dog face?" She smiled as her son kissed her cheek and she reached back with one hand to pull the toddler into her lap. "Thank you. Now, she'll accept your apology and maybe even give you a smile if you give her a kiss. Kiss her cheek or nose or forehead. Kajsa's not gonna be mad, babe."

"She'll forgive me, mama?" Kol inquired as he slid out of Jacey's lap to stand between her legs and between the couch and the ottoman. "Hi Baby. I'm sorry I scared you." He turned as Jacey leaned back and was lifted up by his father. "No I'm talking."

Happy nodded as he set Kol on the ottoman beside the tiny baby girl. "I know. Now you can look at each other and she can know who her big brother is."

"Oh. Thank you daddy." Kol nodded his head before turning his attention onto Ashtyn. "Hi Baby… I'm your biggest brother, Kol Branden Lowman."

Jacey smiled. "Kol, her name isn't Baby, ya know? Her name is Ashtyn. Ashtyn Christiana Lowman." She nodded.

"Ashtyn. Ashtyn, Christie-something, Lowman. Hey that's my last name, mama." He smiled and nodded eagerly. "I'm sorry I scared you, Ashtyn." He leaned down and kissed her cheek. "I hope you forgive me."

Happy lifted the toddler up into his strong arms and settled the boy on his hip. "You're a good man, kid. Look at her, she's happy. She got love from her big brother. Let's let mama clean her up and get some clothes on her. I'll lay in bed with you." He leaned down to kiss his daughter's forehead before he kissed Jacey's lips. "See you in bed."

* * *

**AN****: Heeyyy! Here's another chapter for you wonderful readers, hope you enjoyed this new one.**

**Let me know what ya think... **


	113. Chapter 113: Early Bird Gets The Worm

**February 18, 2015**

Happy Lowman sat at the island in the kitchen, a cup of coffee in one hand and his phone in the other as he looked through the messages he'd received during the night. He looked up at the sound of his youngest daughter's cry as Jacey walked into the large kitchen. He held up the coffee mug, waiting for his wife to take it before he grabbed the baby girl.

"She got woken up." Jacey muttered before taking a generous swig of the black coffee before setting the mug down beside Happy's arm. "Your son is going to get his ass beat if he keeps this shit up, Happy. He makes sure to piss her off before he runs into a hiding spot." She shook her head as she watched Ashtyn's teal eyes land on the man holding her. "She's so inquisitive with you."

Happy kept his eyes on the baby as he nodded his head. "Go ahead, Jace. But don't get upset when he continues on. He's getting your attention, baby and that's exactly what he wants." He pressed a kiss to Ashtyn's head and smiled. "Have you fed her yet?"

"Nope, came down here first. I need to feed the other three before I take them to school. She's gonna go to the studio with me, along with Monica. I'll let her flash those pretty eyes at customers so they tell all their friends how amazing I am for being such a great photographer and how gorgeous the babies I make are." She laughed a little. "I won't kick his ass but I am going to get onto him. As should you, be my backup."

Happy rolled his eyes. "You need _me_ to even have these _gorgeous _babies. Those may be your eyes but that's my skintone. She and the boy have my hair. Camryn's got your hair color but those tight little curls wouldn't exist without me, baby. _We_ make gorgeous ass kids." He held Ashtyn put in front of him. "See? You and me together, we do good shit. Right kid?"

"Oh I know, baby. We do amazing shit together. But this fiery little thing is the product of angry, territorial '_you're mine_' sex. Right babylove?" She smiled at her daughter. "Camryn is the product of simple delicious _bent over the bed_ sex or was that one over your Dyna? Kol was straight up '_I missed you' _\- '_welcome home from the run_' sex."

Happy chuckled, nodding his head. "Bent over my Dyna. This one was '_back together_' sex… You just needed to know you're mine too." He pulled her to him. "Kol was more like '_hadn't gotten my dick wet in three weeks_' sex. You were fucked against every surface in that house before I was done with you."

"Ashtyn, mark my words. Never get married. He'll just turn all your kind words into such shit. '_I missed you_' sex was just fine. You had to make it so much sluttier." She smirked as she kissed Happy's cheek. "We apparently both have different opinions…" She smirked at the man as she took her daughter back. "Come on gorgeous, let's get you in something cute while your daddy feeds the others."

.

.

.

Jacey Lowman pulled up to her kids' school to drop Camryn and Kol off, her stepdaughter in the front seat with her and her younger children in the backseat. She looked back as she noticed Kol asleep again, she leaned over to try to see Camryn with no such luck. "Damn it." She mumbled as she reached over, tapping Monica's leg before pointing in the backseat. "Is she asleep too?"

"Uh, no, she's getting there though." Monica shook her head as she looked at Camryn before looking at Jacey. "Eyes are slowly closing."

The blonde sighed. "I'd be a bad mother to make them go while they're that sleepy and I'm a bad mother if I let them miss the day." She shook her head before pulling away from the curb before pulling out off of the school's grounds. "Oh well… They had a long night and one day won't kill anyone."

"Just tell the school it was family emergency." She nodded slowly and smiled. "You're not a bad mom either, you're a cool mom. I'd hope you'd let me stay home from school if I were sleepy."

Jacey laughed a little. "Aren't you grounded from the studio? Especially since Happy still hasn't gotten you enrolled here? Good thing he's going to Vegas tomorrow afternoon…"

"Who even knows." Monica shrugged. "I am supposed to be grounded, he took the keys from me."

The blonde rolled her eyes. "Well he can get over it, I need you to start working with Eva more. I won't be able to be much hope for a few months so you should actually try working with her. She has great work." She smiled at the brunette.

"I was thinking of just dropping out of school altogether and becoming a famous child photographer." Monica chuckled. "Who needs to graduate middle school anyway?"

Jacey shrugged. "As your stepmom, I have to argue that but as your boss, I'm so with it." She smirked at the brunette. "So pretend I'm arguing you about this."

"If I dropped out now, my mom would strangle me with my camera strap." Monica shook her head. "She's so set on me finishing school even though I told her I just want to be a photographer and document all of my adventures. Like, I already have my blog set up and _everything_."

The blonde nodded her head. "So would your dad, babe. Finishing school is a good idea, you could go to school and link whatever your major is to photography. Business? Graphic design? You could have fun with that… Just because you go to school, doesn't mean your job and love for photography dies."

"I honestly wanna just graduate high school. I'm not sure if I wanna go to college. Like what would I even go for? I wouldn't need to major in photography, that'd be a waste, business is a huge no and graphic design can't be a thing for me. Don't I need to know how to draw? I can correct photos in photoshop but that's about it."

Jacey laughed and shook her head. "It wouldn't be a waste. It gets your name out there. That's why I went, I got through college by the amount of photos I took and the amount of sales I made." She smiled. "I've been thinking about participating in another auction, why don't you join me? You can either put your very own piece in it or just go with me to it? They're pretty fun."

"I'll go with you to the auction." She nodded and smiled. "I don't have anything good enough to put into one of those auctions."

The blonde scoffed, shaking her head as she pulled up to the studio and parked the SUV. "Says you. You never know what someone else might love… Like you know that picture in the living room of Camryn laying on your dad's back when she was a baby? It was sold. I hated it though."

"I liked that one though." Monica nodded. "I guess I can try to enter a piece. See what happens with it."

Jacey shrugged. "You could meet a lot of other photographers and some of my professors, they could throw you on high pedestals." She smiled before getting out of the SUV and moving to the backseat and unbuckling her eldest daughter from her seat. "Once you become royalty with them, you're golden. If you get Kol, I'd appreciate it a lot."

"I will get Kol." Monica moved around the SUV and lifted her brother from his seat. "I will try to get in good with your colleagues and whatnot. I'd love to have lots of good and solid connections."

The blonde nodded as she got Ashtyn's car seat off the base before she started for the front door of the studio. "I should've let you get Camryn, she weighs less than that gigantic thing. You just let me know if you change your mind, I can back off and let you breath."

"Yeah but I like that Kol clings to me like a little monkey." Monica smirked. "No, I wanna do it. I wanna put myself out there. If I don't do it now I may not do it ever. It's been awhile since my last show anyway and it wasn't really a show just a competition."

Jacey kicked the cracked door open once she unlocked it and moved inside the lobby. "He loves when you hold him, you're like the live in, Aunt B. He loves it." She smiled. "But you'll start to rub his back, she doesn't do that. You just need a little push, your dad would love it too. He loves seeing how excited you get when you're on a roll."

"He's warm, it's nice." The brunette smiled and nodded. "I need to pick up my cameras again, see if I can find some muse. Maybe sibling stuff. I dunno."

The blonde shrugged as she moved toward her office. "You can put him on the couch unless you wanna lay down with him. I'll give you her too. But you're not getting Ashtyn, she's staying in her seat until she gets mad."

"I'll lay down with him unless you need me to do something around here." Monica sat on the couch and smiled. "I'll take all of the babies actually. I really want my Ashtyn so I hope she gets mad fast."

Jacey started laughing. "If she gets mad, she'll scream her head like she did last night when I took her from you to feed her. Do you really want to hear that again?"

"That was her hungry screams." Monica shrugged. "I'll let her be. I won't disturb her."

The blonde laughed and nodded, laying Camryn down beside Monica. "I'm just gonna check the messages, if she wakes up, you can get her and attempt to relax her. But these will be fine." She smiled before leaving the office to go up front. She looked at the door as it opened and smiled at the brunette. "Hey, you're here early."

"Nope, you're just normally getting here later in the hour." Eva smiled as she set her coffee down on the desk once she got to it. "Where's Ashtyn?"

Jacey pointed down the hall. "Office with all of her siblings… She kept the kids up last night with her lovely issues. So now they're asleep and Monica's here too. It's a damn mess. Go drag Monica away from the kids and get a camera in her hands, bond through the nice work." She smirked at the brunette. "Glad there's no messages, come on…"

"No way, I'm pretty she'd love to push me off the roof." Eva laughed a little before picking up her coffee and followed after Jacey. "I did see her work though, it's pretty saddening. Deep though."

Jacey nodded her head. "Lots of feelings and emotions. She is fucking golden though." She smiled. "She is amazing and I totally love her when she gets deep in her moods." She walked back into the office. "Hey babe, you remember Eva?"

"Yes, I remember her." Monica nodded slowly as she looked up and towards the door at Jacey and Eva. "Hi Eva."

Eva smiled and nodded her head. "How are you? I heard you're going to be here a lot now." She smiled at Monica before looking at Jacey. "This will be fun."

"I'm good, you? I will be once I am off restriction." Monica nodded. "I'm here because I'm not enrolled in school yet but I love it here. I know projects will be so fun."

Jacey nodded her head. "I want you to work with Eva a little. You both could feed off each other's muse really well… So while I'm out for a little bit, check out her work. See if you might like it."

"I brought my camera." Monica pointed to her backpack. "It's this really cool film one that my Elijah gave me. It takes the best black and white photos. The kind that evoke raw and pure emotion, even if the picture is of a piece of fruit."

Eva started laughing. "I just became so jealous of you, that's pretty amazing. I hope we can work together pretty soon." She moved to Jacey's desk, lowering the car seat handle. "Jacey, she's so gorgeous. I'm in total awe of her."

"You can try it sometime if you want to." The brunette nodded as she looked at the brunette. "I don't mind."

Jacey shook her head. "Please tell me she's still asleep… I'll cry if not." She moved to Eva and peered over her shoulder, sighing. "That's my girl, chalk it up, babe. Monica's gonna go with us to the LA auction, she's gonna put a piece in." She smiled and nodded her head.

"Do you think I'm too young to submit a piece on human anatomy?" Monica looked up from her camera. "Or better yet, I'd love to do pieces on tattoos."

The blonde shrugged her shoulders. "That could be fun. You could use your mom or Hap. Just please don't look my way, I don't have that many tattoos and the last one I got was before the first ceremony."

"I already have all of their tattoos documented, at least the ones that were appropriate enough for my eyes." The brunette smiled. "You're next! Any ink is fair game Jacey."

The blonde laughed and nodded her head. "I'm glad then, you'll make a pretty amazing project of photos with that collection." She shook her head. "Have you seen me right now? I look like a baby Hippo on a diet."

"As my mom would say '_yous a thick bitch'_." Monica laughed and nodded. "See, confidence boost right there."

Eva looked back as she started laughing. "I love her! She's so great, Jacey… She's right, you're thick." She smiled at the blonde. "Even though you're talking about what's left of that bump."

"I wanna try to see this weird looking murdery mystery house in San Jose." Monica smirked at Eva. "That could be our first project together. Very creepy looking black and white photos."

Jacey nodded her head. "You guys should do that, Monica can teach you all about Case too." She grinned between the pair. "Eva likes Case, Monica."

"Oh, Case." Monica scrunched up her face and shook her head. "My archnemesis."

Jacey shook her head. "He is not… She just can't figure him out yet." She smirked at Monica. "Hush."

"He is…" Monica nodded slowly. "He's not that hard to figure him out. He rides a Harley, he's an respectful young man, he occasionally has decent jokes, he is well off in the looks department. He's just not my cup of tea."

The blonde rolled her eyes. "Uh huh, whatever you say. As long you both play nicely when you around each other." She nodded. "You know your dad will send someone with you when you go."

"I don't want Case. I'll take Gregor." The brunette poked at the blonde's arms. "I however, will take Case if it means cheesy pics of him and Eva sneaking looks at each other…" She wiggled her brows. "Ya know what I mean?"

Jacey laughed and nodded her head. "You know your dad doesn't like him and he won't approve of that. But sure cheesy pictures of him and Eva will be amazing."

"Dad seldom likes anyone." Monica shrugged. "I guess Case will be an alright chaperone. Maybe I'll be able to leave him behind in the murder house."

Jacey started to respond only to look back at her youngest daughter as the baby girl started crying. "My god, Ashtyn. It's ok, see Monica. She likes Case, you can't desert him." She sighed as she picked up the baby girl and cradled her to her chest. "Why are you so upset? You better not wake up Kol and Camryn, babe." She whispered to Ashtyn.

"I won't desert Case since Ash likes him. Ash I promise to bring him back home to you my love." The brunette smiled as she rubbed her sister's hair. "I'll bring him back and you can cuddle him if you wanna."

Jacey laughed a little. "She's so demanding… I don't know what the hell happens in her head sometimes." She kissed the baby's head as she watched Kol and Camryn closely. "Just calm down, baby girl. It's ok."

"That's my baby." Monica smiled. "Maybe she just wants to be walked around. Come on let's let them keep sleeping."

The blonde shook her head. "You're both so demanding. I'm starting to think its a _Happy_ thing." She smiled as she left the office and moved into the dark room. "Four days old and so damn nosy."

"She just wants to be observant like you and dad." Monica braided her hair and shrugged. "That's all she wants really. Even though they can't even see that much or that far yet. I read about babies online."

Jacey shrugged her shoulders. "Builds her other senses though so learning this stuff is good. She was also probably hot in the office. Too much body heat for her own little good."

"Why can't she just be in her diaper all of the time? She seems to like that so much." Monica furrowed her brow. "Clothes are dumb anyway."

Jacey shrugged her shoulders. "She does get cold sometimes and newborns with no clothes is frowned upon." She smiled as she pass the baby to the brunette. "Get her naked if you want."

"You're gonna be so happy Ash." Monica smiled as she rid her sister of the clothes. "There, happy baby. You're in your diaper. You and Kol have stuff in common already. He prefers to be stark naked though."

Jacey started laughing. "She's so confused, she doesn't know Kol yet though. My poor baby girl, she just keeps getting shouted at by him."

"I was in Kol's shoes, I didn't like Javier at first." Monica shook her head. "I secretly wanted to sell him off then he grew on me."

The blonde shrugged her shoulders. "He seems to like her when she's upset with Hap though, if I've got her though? Nope, he's pissy and wants to try to abuse her."

"Same. I did not like sharing my mom's attention. Now, I don't really care too much. I'm almost an adult and I don't need her attention at all." Monica shrugged. "I got Ashtyn's."

Jacey nodded her head. "She will definitely give you every bit of attention she can until she's hungry."

"She needs to hurry up and move to bottles." The brunette nodded. "Then I can keep her all the time."

Jacey shook her head. "Babe, she's four days old. It'll be a long time before she's on bottles."

"Well, I know that. I'm sure a year will pass by quickly." Monica shrugged. "I am gonna go out front and snap some pictures. Here you go Ash, back to your mom."

Jacey laughed, shaking her head. "A year? No, no, no. Eight months at most. Why don't you put her outfit back on, take a few props or something… Start on her first pictures." She smiled.

"I can't." Monica shook her head. "I feel a weird mood coming on. I just wanna take some pictures out front."

The blonde nodded her head slowly, readjusting Ashtyn in her arms. "Ok, it's fine. Stay on the property, I'll come check on you in a few minutes." She kissed Monica's head. "Let me know if you start to not feel good."

"Thank you." Monica gave a small smile. "I'll stay close, I promise."

* * *

**February 20, 2015**

It wasn't Jacey's first rodeo, she'd been up all the through the nights when Camryn was born then when Kol finally came home from the hospital and now she was doing it again with Ashtyn. Jacey was tired as hell, especially with Happy on a run to Vegas with Kozik and Tig. Frey was asleep in his room with an angry Kol and Igor was currently rocking Camryn back to sleep after she was woken up by the baby girl currently glaring up at Jacey as Jacey paced the kitchen.

"Is this what it's like to be glared at by me? You should stop that, mini me." The blonde murmured as she looked down at the baby girl, stopping her movements as she adjusted her t-shirt a little. "I know what you need. We're going for a ride, you need some more of daddy's 90s collection of music." She moved out of the kitchen and down the hall to the guest suite to check on Dmitri. Since Ashtyn had come home, Dmitri was constantly up when the baby girl was but now, Jacey was a little unsure of what he was doing now.

She checked in on the man, only to find him in the shower. "Hey you. I'm going to take her for a ride. Stay here, get some sleep." She nodded her head slowly. "Don't worry, didn't see anything." She rolled her eyes as she left the bedroom and moved back down the hall towards the living room. She eased her daughter into her carseat before she picked it up and moved to the foyer, slipping into her Nikes before she grabbed her keys and left the house. She made her way to the white Range Rover that parked in front of the front door and put the carseat on the base before she got in the driver's seat.

.

.

.

With Ashtyn's cry piercing as ever, Jacey stayed in the driver's seat for a few minutes as she stared at her dad's house. She looked back briefly, looking at the baby girl's face through the mirror attached to the headrest and shook her head. "Ashtyn, babylove? We are not getting you out of that carseat until you stop. You're going to wake up the entire west coast if you keep it up."

She continued to stare at her daughter as she watched the baby start to relax and calm down before she started smiling. "That's my wanna go inside this house? It's Papa's house… I know you have to remember him. Russian accent, burly as hell, sticks you on the inside of his shirt and tries to hide you?" She laughed a little as she watched the baby girl look up at the mirror. "You are so smart, baby. Come on, let's go see Papa." She got out of the driver's seat and moved to the backseat, getting the carseat off the base before she made her way to the front door, knocking on it lightly.

"You have a key." Aleksandr smiled once the door was fully open. "It's always unlocked too. Come on, pass me the seat."

Jacey shrugged. "I keep forgetting to put it on this set of keys. Don't judge… I don't check the locks so I didn't know." She shook her head. "She's switching between crying and smiling. She screamed her head off for twenty minutes when we pulled into the driveway, dad."

"My darling Ashtyn." The man lifted his granddaughter out of her seat and cradled her to his chest. "Tell your mom that you're expressing yourself. You can cry here all you want, no one will complain about it."

The blonde shook her head. "I haven't slept in twenty-six hours, dad so kiss my ass if I'm a little moody when it comes to her crying for no damn reason. Hap's on a run and your two _precious_ grandchildren are hellions."

"I'll look after her, you take a nap." He nodded as he looked down at Ashtyn before moving into the family room. "You know where the guest rooms are, or you can curl up next to me and sleep for a while Jacey."

The blonde nodded her head as she toed off her Nikes before following after the man. "She'll need to eat in two hours so just wake me up." She sighed as she sat down beside her dad. "She loves laying on you."

"I will wake you up in two hours." He smiled at Jacey. "She's so tiny, I love her. You could probably fit right next to her."

Jacey shook her head. "I doubt that, I'm not tiny like her. She starts smiling when me or Monica start talking to her in Russian. She enjoys it so much." She smiled a little.

"The twins aren't tiny but they still lay all over me." He chuckled before starting to mumble to the little girl in Russian. "She'll be fluent by two."

The blonde shrugged her shoulders. "Or just not know a lick of English by two. She'll get mad quickly too, already has this glare thing going for her." She smiled.

"That's not even a problem." Aleksandr smirked. "She'll have a tiny accent going for her. It'll be like six year old Monica. Her accent was everything to me."

Jacey nodded her head. "Catch that glare, you'll have plenty of problems." She smiled at the man. "My favorite thing ever was when she'd start yelling at Happy in Russian and he's just staring at her in so much confusion."

"I knew we were all in trouble when Monica stopped trying to just straight up steal your boyfriend, to making your boyfriend her dad." He laughed. "I want Ashtyn to have the top resting bitchface, like yours is alright, Bri's is up there but Ashtyn will be top dog."

The blonde shook her head. "I wasn't worried, Happy was amazing with her and he still is. He has his problems but what parent doesn't? He's doing his absolute best with all the kids, except Ashtyn. They don't communicate, she'll just start crying if he even tries to pick her up." She sighed. "I do not even have a resting bitchface. Shut up, dad."

"You're right, you don't have a bitchface, you have a stankface. You look like you've smelled something nasty." He laughed and nodded. "She'll warm up to her dad, then you'll be in trouble when they're inseparable."

Jacey shook her head. "Shut up, I do not. I'm just normal. I still don't believe Bri when she says my jaw twitches when I'm mad." She shrugged. "Give her your chain before she claws your skin off."

"Oh, it twitches, like right now." He smiled as he guided Ashtyn's hand to his chain. "She can have this chain when she's older."

The blonde looked up at the man, shaking her head. "I'm not mad though… Is she wrapping herself around your neck yet?"

"Irritated with your stankface." He poked at her forehead. "Yes, she's slowly becoming a little tiny neck pillow."

Jacey nodded her head. "She's looking for warmth, she's not a fan of being cold. Instead of crying about it, she tries to fix her own issues." She smiled. "My week old baby is already trying to be independent. How's that even happen?"

"She's you." Aleksandr smiled. "All independent but still a little needy." He covered Ashtyn with his pocket square and laughed. "It's the perfect blanket for her."

The blonde shrugged. "She's not a hamster, fruit loop. She loves your cuddles though. Oh god, did Frey tell you about her spitting up on him. Everywhere, it was gross."

"Did Elijah tell you about Noah shitting all over him?" He chuckled. "It was amazing."

Jacey started laughing. "Why are they both such targets for the hell? Ashtyn already gives Frey hell and i think it's mostly because Kol is mean to her. He tried locking her door in her nursery so I couldn't get in there."

"I will talk to Kol." Aleksandr nodded. "He can't be a little butthead."

The blonde shook her head. "Not yet, I want him to learn to love her on his own. He's just experiencing new baby syndrome." She laughed a little. "I just made up a disease… You are very welcome."

"Jealousy. You came up for a new name for jealousy." He shrugged. "Bri tried selling Nikola at a flea market…"

Jacey started laughing again. "I'm trying to justify my brat's behavior. He just isn't used to not having all of my attention." She shrugged. "Jax is older than me but I still tried doing that. Gemma grounded me though."

"Bri declared that she could be the only sister, then I had to remind her about her older sisters." He chuckled. "He'll get used to Ashtyn, they'll be best of friends once the protective side kicks in."

The blonde nodded her head. "I didn't like Jax's need to always be right, I was five and was determined to send him off somewhere." She smiled. "I could still handle sending him off somewhere."

"You and me both Jacey." Aleksandr smirked. "We can ship him to Dubai or something."

The blonde smiled at her dad and nodded. "He's a dipshit, our dad loved him though. Best fucking friends, until I came into the room then Jax didn't mean shit." She laughed a little.

"Bri loves him to death, it's insane." He shook his head. "You're the attention stealer. I knew it."

Jacey shook her head. "Don't know why, he's a dipshit. I am not, people just naturally give me their attention."

"The world is full of mysteries and this may be one we never know the answer too." He nodded. "You are a magnet, that's why. People are just drawn to you. I think the only people who don't pay too much attention to you are the twins but that's because they pay attention only to each other."

Jacey shook her head. "A magnet? Me? I don't think so… Who's drawn to me? Other than the three people that will always be connected to me no matter what…"

"Everyone. You have an entire family that was drawn to you." He smiled. "I hate to say this but you're a people person."

Jacey rolled her eyes. "Ok now you're just bullshitting me. I am not a people person, I hate people and hopefully they hate me."

"People love you but you hate them, get over it." He rolled his eyes. "Bri and all of the dysfunctional suits were drawn to you."

The blonde flicked the man's forehead. "_You_ were drawn to me. You just couldn't get enough of my sass." She smiled at him.

"I thoroughly enjoyed chasing you and Brianna around." He laughed. "You always wanted to test me further when Brianna just caved in and would learn her lesson."

Jacey smiled and nodded her head. "Hey, I had to push some buttons, had to learn about you. Never discovered your biggest pet peeve though. Igor hates when I roll my eyes at him, Elijah hates when I start tapping, Frey hates when I raise my voice at him. You, though? Never learned." She leaned her head against his arm and sighed.

"My _biggest_ pet peeve is when you and Brianna start arguing for no fucking reason. It gives me high blood pressure, it annoys me and why do you think I usually just say that if you two can't make up then you need to part ways?" He shook his head and chuckled. "Duh Jacey, get with the program."

The blonde smiled and shook her head. "Don't be mad because I know how to fight like a damn boss."

"No." He shook his head. "I only ever end up smack dab in the middle. One daughter is crying her eyes out the other is like _whatever I can be independent_. Which is a goddamn lie because if that were true, then you two would be in opposite hemispheres right now."

She shrugged her shoulders. "I've come to realize that I wouldn't survive without you, Bri or Hap. If I ever lost any of you…" She nodded as she grabbed his free hand. "Stop rubbing her back before she starts drooling on you."

* * *

**AN****: Hiii! I'm so glad you guys are enjoying these last few chapters, especially Jealous Kol. He's my favorite right now and he only gets worse, while Camryn is still working on her opinion of her sassy new baby sister and Monica just loves her to death.**

**I decided to put a little more Eva in the story plus some Aleksandr because he's the best ever ;)**

**Let me know what you think...  
SERIOUS WARNING: things are about to get really mixed up for the Lowmans and their entire family so be on the lookout for these upcoming chapters. **


	114. Chapter 114: Reunions

**February 21, 2015**

Camryn Lowman looked around her room and her eyes quickly found the row of little stuffed dinosaurs she had collected since she was two years old. She smiled briefly before a frown appeared on her face. She slid off her bed and took off for her parents bedroom, quickly finding it empty only to turn around it take off for her baby sister's room. She sighed as she spotted her mother sitting in the glider, rocking Ashtyn as she hummed to her.

"What's wrong, babe?" Jacey murmured, her blue eyes staying on her baby girl. "You wanna hold her again?"

Camryn shook her head as she climbed onto the ottoman in front of Jacey. "No, I wanna see Javi." She settled her light blue eyes on her baby sister and smiled. "Is she sleeping?"

"No she is not, she woke up when she heard you." Jacey smiled as she looked at her eldest daughter. "If you want, I can see what your aunt is doing and if she's free, we'll go over there. You can see Javi all you want, my love."

The little blonde pushed her curly hair over her shoulder and nodded eagerly. "Right now, mama. I wanna see him now. I miss Javi." She leaned forward on Jacey's knees to look at Ashtyn and smiled. "Hi Ash."

.

.

Jacey lead her daughter to the front door of Brianna's house as she carried Ashtyn's carseat in her free hand. She rang the doorbell once she let go of Camryn's hand. "Ok, angelface. You gotta actually talk though. Can't just be silent and expect him to understand what's in your pretty little head."

"Ok, I hear you." Camryn nodded her head as she looked up at Jacey. "What if he doesn't want to see me?"

Jacey shrugged her shoulders. "Then you simply say ok and come find me. I'll take you home and we won't have see Javi anymore. But you have to try, babe. Can't just stay hidden forever. You love him, babe, remember?"

"What are you doing here?" Bri smiled at the trio. "Did you guys smell the cookies all the way over there?"

Jacey shook her head. "I just texted you, Bri. Like fifteen minutes ago." She looked down at Camryn and squeezed the little girl's hand gently. "What are we doing here, babe?"

"Javi." Camryn mumbled as she looked up at Bri briefly. "But it's ok, nevermind. I don't wanna. He's probably busy or he has something else to do. Bye B."

"Oh, no. Javi is out back on the slide with Dino." The brunette smiled. "Go and find him. He'll be happy to see you."

Jacey passed the carseat to Bri and lifted up her eldest daughter. "We talked about this, babe. No backing out, go see him. Hang out with him. You're way too young for divorce and you're too beautiful to be sad." She eased Camryn to her feet. "If you don't, I will."

"No! He's my Javi, mama." Camryn crossed her arms over her chest as she glared up at Jacey. "You go talk to B, I'll talk to Javi. It's better that way."

The older blonde nodded her head as her eyes landed on Bri. "Well you better go then."

"Ok, ok, don't rush me." Camryn murmured as she pushed her curly hair out of her face and took for the backyard. "Javi?"

"Cam?" Javi smiled as he turned to face the blonde. "Hi!"

The blonde gave him a small smile as she waved at him. "Hi, Javi. Whatcha doin'?"

"Playing with Dino, do you wanna play with us?" He moved towards Camryn. "He finally learned the monkey bars."

Camryn slowly shrugged as she pushed her hair out of her face again. "Sure, i'm glad he finally learned. I was starting to think it'd never happen." She nodded her head.

"I missed you." Javi nodded. "A lot, like a whole lot Cami."

The blonde moved to him and hugged him tightly. "I miss you! I haven't liked this at all, I'm sorry I started hiding."

"No, no. I'm sorry I moved and didn't know how to drive to see you babe!" Javier hugged her back and nodded. "I never wanna be away again. We should move into the treehouse together!"

Camryn nodded her head as she pulled away a little. "It's not your fault, I don't blame you! Let's move in today… Mama won't know."

"Come here." He laced their fingers together. "I'll show you the treehouse. The suits built it. You know Gregor or no?"

The blonde shook her head. "No, I don't know him. I just know Papa, Iggy, Frey and that other one." She shrugged her shoulders. "I can't wait to see the treehouse though."

"He's Monica's suit, he's big just like Papa." Javi nodded as he lead her through the garden and to the large pair of trees towards the edge of the property. "See, look up, it's like a house but in the air!"

Camryn started grinning as she squeezed Javier's hand. "Let's go up there. Can we bring Cato when we get all our snacks?"

"Yes we can." He nodded eagerly. "Do you wanna go up the stairs first?"

She nodded her head. "Yes! Lead the way, I'll hold Dino." She smiled as looked at Javier before her bright blue eyes moved to the treehouse again. "It's big!"

"I know! It has rooms!" Javier smiled at her before he passed Dino to her. "There's a mini fridge but I don't know if there's anything in it because I had a sleepover. I made a friend, his name is Zachary."

Camryn nodded her head again. "I made a few friends at school, they're in my art class. We like drawing together." She smiled. "Are you going to start going to my school soon?"

"Yes." He nodded as he looked back at her and smiled. "I'll be going to your school. We can have lunch dates together."

The blonde nodded once more and smiled. "That will be fun. I normally sit with my friend Lola. She's obsessed with zebras." She shrugged. "She likes drawing too."

"Is she your bestie?" Javier opened the door to the treehouse and nodded. "Look, it's our new home together!"

Camryn shook her head slowly. "No, you're still my bestie and that will never change. She's a close second though. Is Zachary your bestie?" She walked into the house and smiled widely. "I love it, it's amazing."

"No, he's not. You're my number one." He nodded eagerly. "Dino loves it up here. He almost fell out while he was looking out of the window. Gave me a heart attack."

The blonde looked at Javi and smiled. "Really? I thought you'd dump me and find a new wife." She frowned before she set Dino down and moved back to Javier, hugging him tightly.

"I don't want a new wife. I just want you." Javier wrapped his arms around her tightly and kissed her forehead. "You're the only wife I want in the world Camryn!"

Camryn sighed heavily as she smiled. "Really?! I thought you hated me since we haven't seen each other in a million years! I missed cuddling with you and watching movies."

"No I can never hate you." He shook his head. "I love you. We can cuddle and watch movies. I have new ones and everything."

The blonde kissed Javi's cheek and smiled. "I love you too, Javier! Let's watch movies and cuddle. We can get Cato later."

"I know you do." He smiled as he lead her towards the room. "This room has the big tv and comfy bed. Mom said if it ever gets cold here we can use a fur blanket."

Camryn nodded eagerly as she let go of Javi's hand and ran to the bed, jumping on it. "It's so comfy, I like it a lot. Let's stay here forever and forever!"

"We can." Javier kicked off his sneakers and jumped onto the bed. "We will just have Monica bring us all the snacks."

The blonde nodded her head eagerly as she pulled her black booties off. "Monica lives with me now, did you know that? It's fun, she likes to watch me draw and she takes lots of pictures. We have sleepovers together."

"I know it. I miss her sometimes so mom let's me sleep in her room." He smiled. "That's awesome! Sometimes I have sleepovers with Creed. He snores!"

Camryn shook her head. "You can have sleepovers with us, bring Creed! We'll have lots of fun." She smiled as she laid down and sighed. "Stuff marshmallows in his nose, he won't snore."

"I will try it." He chuckled. "I love your hair it got longer and curlier!"

The blonde smiled and nodded her head. "It's super long now. I love it a lot. Mama always plays with it, but I have to put it up when I play with Ash or hold her. She tries to pull my hair."

"I like Ash, she's a cool baby." He laughed. "She probably just wants to borrow some of your hair babe."

Camryn shrugged her shoulders. "She's cuddly, she likes kisses too!" She smiled as she moved closer to Javier. "She has lots of hair though and it's pretty. It's curly."

"She has dark hair, like mine. Do you like my new hair?" Javier smiled. "I got my ponytail cut off. I wanted my hair to be like Elijah's."

She ran a hand over Javier's hair and smiled. "I know and it's pretty, I love it." She nodded. "I love your new hair too, it's wonderful. I like Elijah, he's fun."

"Elijah is cool." He nodded. "Him and my mom always get sassy with each other! It's insane!"

Cam nodded eagerly as she smiled. "It's funny, he and mama always argue and make faces behind each other's backs. They think I don't notice."

"They're silly!" Javier laughed. "Why do they argue?"

The blonde shrugged her shoulders. "Because he won't let her pick a new suit for Ash. She says 'Mitri is too mean." She shook her head. "But she's not giving Iggy away, he's my other best friend!"

"Oh! That's 'cuz Monica took all of the suits! All the rest of them, she called dibs." He rolled his eyes and shook his head. "I like Iggy. He's a good guy! Has he been nice to you or do I have to beat him up?"

Camryn shook her head. "She only needs one, doesn't she know that? He's the best! He's always nice to me, Javi, you don't have to beat him up. It's ok."

"She's so greedy!" He scoffed. "I won't beat him up since he's good to you. That is what is important."

The blonde laughed, shaking her head. "Maybe she just can't decide who she likes more. She's not greedy." She poked Javi's face and smiled. "I love how tan you are."

"Or, maybe she's gonna make them do tests to see who's the very best for her." He nodded. "I love your tan. It's perfect for you. My mom says I look like my dad but I don't see it. I think I look like Javi. No one else."

Camryn shrugged. "I don't know, we can ask her later. I'm not tan, I don't think. I think you're the most handsome Javi!"

"You have a tan. You're not pale like Jax or your mom." Javier laughed. "Don't tell her I called her pale but she is unless she cooks in the sun forever."

The blonde shook her head. "She's not pale, she's got a little tan. B is lighter than mama." She laughed. "But I think they're both perfect, I love mama and B."

"B is porcelain, she tells me all the time when I ask her why she's white. Then she gets mad for me calling her B instead of mom." He chuckled. "I dunno, your mom is kinda pale compared to you."

Camryn shrugged again. "Why does she get mad at you for that? That's her name, B." She smiled. "Or Katarzyna. Mama taught me that. She likes when I talk in Russian to her too. Mama isn't that pale."

"Because she says since I'm her son I have to call her mom." Javier nodded."Papa calls her Katarzyna when she's in a lot of trouble. Ok, your mom isn't pale."

The blonde shrugged once more. "Mama does too. B is in trouble a lot, huh?"

"She is." He nodded and smiled. "She was in trouble this morning. Papa chased her around the yard with his belt. It was so funny Cam!"

Camryn gasped, covering her mouth. "Why? What'd she do?"

"She backed into his Audi and broke the bumper." He shook his head. "You know that man loves his car."

The blonde nodded her head and smiled. "You wanna go see Papa? Let's go see him. We can take my power wheels!"

"Yes! I wanna see your power wheels. Which one do you have?" Javier rolled off the bed. "Do you love it?"

Cam nodded eagerly as she followed Javi. "Iggy got me a white Rover, a black Rover and a black Audi." She smiled. "He said we could match with the Audis. Let's go, I wanna have snacks with Papa."

"We can go through the side gate." He nodded as he pulled his shoes back on. "Papa will be happy to see us."

The blonde nodded as she stood back up from putting her boots on and she smiled at Javi. "He will. He always tells me that he misses seeing us together." She held her hand out for the boy and nodded again. "Let's go, My white Rover is by the gate in my driveway."

"Let's go." He grabbed her hand and nodded. "Should we bring Dino or let him hold down the fort?"

Cam shrugged. "Bring him! I bet he wants snacks with Papa too." She squeezed Javi's hand and nodded her head. "Let's go!"

"I will." Javier grabbed his dinosaur and smiled. "Where does he live again? Up the street right?"

The little blonde nodded her head and smiled. "I guess so, I don't know. I just know he has the cool mailbox!"

"Ok because i can't cross the street by myself yet but I guess since we're together it'll be ok." He opened the door. "Papa here we come."

Camryn nodded her head. "You're not by yourself, we've got each other." She smiled. "I'm excited, I haven't seen Papa in a week." She followed after Javier and climbed down the stairs behind him. "I can't wait to see him! I bet he'll be so proud that we drove by ourselves."

"I'm excited too." Javier nodded eagerly. "We can sleepover at his place if it gets dark and we can't drive home."

The blonde nodded and smiled as she jumped to the ground and took off running through the gate. "Come on Javi!"

"I'm following you!" He sprinted behind the blonde and smiled as he stopped at her Range Rover. "This is sooo cool babe."

Camryn smiled as she got in the Rover and nodded. "Let's go, babe!" She looked at Javi. "I'm going to get you one for your birthday, ok?"

"I would love one." Javi smiled as he got into the suv and nodded. "You're the best."

The blonde nodded again as she started to drive the power wheels out of the open gate and she turned left out of the driveway. "You're the best, I'm so glad I have a husband like you." She flashed a dimpled smile at him.

"Love you." He kissed her cheek and nodded. "I'm glad we're reunited."

Camryn started smiling widely as she came up on the end of the subdivision. "I love you, Javi. Which way now?"

"We have to go left." He nodded confidently. "I think he lives just outside of that big gate we have to get in here."

Camryn nodded as she navigated the SUV to the left and got on the sidewalk. "What's that code?"

"Um, one, two, three, four. Mom says that's what hers is." Javier nodded. "It'll work. I'll punch it in."

The blonde nodded her head as they reached the next subdivision and Camryn stopped at the closed gate. "Do you wanna get on my shoulders so you can reach it?"

"I'll stand on my tip toes." He hopped out of the Rover and stopped at the keypad before scaling the gate slightly to enter the code. "There! I got it! We're so close to Papa now."

Camryn clapped her hands as she pulled up closer to the gate and stopped so Javier could get in the SUV. "Here we come, Papa! We're on our way!" She pointed to the third house on the left and smiled. "That's it, look at the cool mailbox, Javi!"

"There's his Audi with the smashed bumper!" Javier nodded eagerly. "We made it babe!"

The blonde pulled up to the gate and started grinning. "Put in the code! Let's go see Papa! We did it! We're here." She smiled at Javier.

"The code is my mom's birthday." He keyed in the code and watched the gate slowly open. "He's gonna be so happy to see us."

Camryn waited for Javi to get back in the SUV before she drove through the gate and stopped in front of the front door. "Yay! He'll be so excited!" She got out of the SUV and grabbed Dino before running to the front door, knocking on it before she reached up to ring the doorbell.

"Hello." Aleksandr looked down at his grandchildren and smiled. "Is this happening? Are the happy couple back together? Where are your mothers?"

The blonde smiled up at Aleksandr and shrugged. "We got reunited because I miss him." She pointed back at her power wheels and smiled. "We drove by ourselves! Mama and B are at B's house, with Ash!"

"Wait…" He shook his head. "You drove here, on your own? Did you say bye to your moms at least?" He stepped aside. "Come into the house. I have pizza if you two want a snack."

Camryn shook her head. "Yes we did, in my Rover. It's just like mama's… No." She shrugged. "We left from the treehouse. We brought Dino too."

"Oh, I forgot you have cars." He chuckled and nodded. "I'm happy you two are here and that you've brought Dino. What do you wanna do? Cuddles, snacks, movies with me?"

The blonde looked at Javi and shrugged her shoulders. "Cuddles! Papa, lots of cuddles."

"Yay!" He smiled as he lifted Camryn up and grabbed Javier's hand. "Let's go to the media room. I'll text your moms to let them you both made it here safely so they don't go looking for you. We can't be disturbed during cuddle time."

Camryn nodded her head as she kissed the man's cheek. "I missed you, Papa. What have you been doing?" She smiled at him. "Mama said we would come see you tomorrow and I could have a sleepover with you too. But that was too long of a wait."

"I've been working and going on dates with Sariya." Aleksandr smiled as he settled onto the large couch. "We can have a sleepover for as long as you want. I think your husband forgot how to talk though."

Camryn stayed on Aleksandr's lap as she looked at Javi. "What's wrong, Javi Baby?"

"Nothing. I'm just happy because you're so happy." Javier smiled at the blonde. "I love seeing you so excited."

* * *

**February 24, 2015**

Jacey Lowman stood beside the picnic table at the clubhouse, she was holding her son in her arms as her free hand rocked her newborn daughter's carseat that sat on the table beside her. The baby girl was in and out of sleep, Kol had been missing his dad and Camryn was talking Jax's ear off. Jacey was tired, in the collective five days that Happy had been gone, Jacey only had slept about twelve hours. She was ill, tired and the migraine she had was only getting worse. She was over the day, she just wanted to see her husband.

She leaned her head against her son's as she rocked back and forth a little, trying to will time to go by faster even though she knew Happy was going to sit in the chapel with the club for however long before they went home, he took a shower and a nap. She knew the time she had been awake would only become a bigger amount, she wouldn't be sleeping any time soon. Especially because once Ashtyn woke up, she'd need to eat then she'd want to cuddle with Jacey.

"Mama, I hear daddy." Kol murmured as he leaned up, his icy blue eyes connecting with hers. "He's almost here, mama."

The blonde forced a smile on her face and nodded her head. "I hear him, baby. It's the roar of his Dyna, are you ready to see him?" She looked down at Ashtyn briefly before looking back at her son. "Thank you for helping me with your baby sister earlier, my love. She seemed to enjoy you telling her a story."

"I miss daddy, why does he have to go on trips?" He poked his lip out and sighed. "Why can't he just stay home with us? You're welcome, mama, even though she fell asleep in the middle of my story. So rude."

Jacey pressed a kiss to Kol's forehead as she started to sway back and forth again. "That's how he makes money so he can buy you and your sisters whatever you need and want." She nodded her head, looking up as the bikes rolled onto the lot. "That's how you know your story was very good to her. You relaxed her and made her happy enough to sleep. She wasn't trying to be rude, baby."

"So she did like it? Does that mean I can tell her more stories?" Kol inquired as he started smiling. "I think I might be wrong about Ash, she's ok when she's not crying and waking me up."

Jacey's blue eyes moved away from the connection she had with Kol briefly before she looked back at him. "You can tell her all the stories you want. She's sweet when she's not upset baby but that's her way of telling us that she's not happy since she can't talk yet. You did it too, babe."

"Really? Was I loud like her? She's gonna make me go deaf, mama. Turn her volume down like the radio!" Kol rubbed his small hands over Jacey's cheeks and smiled. "You're so pretty mama, you're the bestest mama ever. I know so."

Happy slowly and quietly approached his wife and son, his dark eyes staying on Jacey as he flashed her a dimpled grin. He knew how much Kol had been missing him, he got to hear the toddler's crying spell he went through the night before and it nearly broke his heart to hear his son so distraught. He watched Jacey leaned forward and kiss Kol's nose right as Happy reached them and he pulled Kol out of the blonde's arms. He cupped his large hand over Kol's mouth as the boy started to scream and turned the toddler around so they were facing each other. "It's just me, kid. Just me… Or are you screaming because you're so happy to see me?"

"Daddy!" Kol shouted as he wrapped his arms around Happy's neck. "I missed you so much daddy! Are you coming home with us? Please don't go away again, please? I'll be real good ok?"

Happy chuckled, feeling Kol wrap himself around Happy's torso tightly. "I missed you too, kid. You don't even know. I could barely sleep because of it." He kissed Kol's dark head of hair. "I'm not going away again, that's it for a few weeks. You're gonna be good though? Were you good for mama?"

"I was very good, I told Baby stories and she fell asleep. Look at her." Kol turned, pointing down at Ashtyn who was now wide awake. "Oh! She's not sleeping anymore."

Happy moved his son to his left side as he moved toward Jacey, pulling her to him. "Hey baby." He kissed her lips before he pulled away from her and around her, looking at the infant before he took her pacifier from her. "Sit down beside her, kid."

"Hap, give it back to her." Jacey shook her head as she sat down at the picnic table. "Don't taunt her, she's actually being sweet again."

The man waved his wife off as he lowered the handle and leaned down to pick the baby girl up, despite her scrunching up her face. "Shush, she had to have missed me. I refuse to believe otherwise." He dropped the blanket in the car seat, kissing the baby's forehead. "Right kid? Tell her that's why you weren't sleeping."

"It'd made tons of sense considering she fell asleep on the way here. Ten days old and is already outsmarting me left and right." Jacey scoffed as her blue eyes connected with Kol's and he stood up on the table, moving towards her. "Be careful, do you wanna try to hold her again?"

Kol nodded slowly as leaned against Happy and smiled at his baby sister. "Baby, let me hold you. Please."

"This is new. How'd you get this?" Happy inquired as he watched his son kiss Ashtyn's cheek.

Jacey smiled and shrugged her shoulders. "Don't know. He just woke up and decided she was the best thing, wanted to cuddle with her in her crib, wanted to help me give her a bath." She picked up Ashtyn's gray and white blanket, folding it before putting it back in the car seat. "He talks to her a lot."

"Well damn, I'm glad he's learning. Kol, sit down by mama…" Happy nodded as he adjusted his daughter in his arms before settling Ashtyn against his shoulder. "Where's Camryn?"

Kol did as he was told and sat down in front of Jacey on the picnic table. "She's with Uncle Jax inside. Let me see my Baby!"

"Be patient, kid. She's tiny, we have to be gentle and careful." Happy kissed his daughter's head full of dark hair before he carefully placed her in Kol's arms once Jacey was paying attention.

* * *

**AN****: Here's another chapter before things start to get messy! Some fluff, more Camryn, Kol's loosening up to his baby sister and Ashtyn has missed her annoying dad. All is seemingly well.**

_**Let me know what ya think!**_


	115. Chapter 115: Missing Pieces

**March 1, 2015**

"Jacey." Aleksandr appeared behind Happy and gave a small smile. "I stopped into the studio, found Monica singing to Ashtyn…"

The blonde looked up and sighed as she moved to the man, burying herself in his arms. "Where the fuck is she?" She mumbled.

"I don't have a clue but we're going to find her. I'm staying here with you and the kids." He hugged her tightly and kissed her head. "Already put in word to the boys back home, they're heading to Ireland right now. I will eradicate those fuckers."

Happy looked back at Aleksandr. "You don't trust Case with her and the kids?"

"I trust Case with her and the kids. I'm just staying behind so I'm not tempted to put a bullet in the back of Jackson's skull." Aleksandr shrugged. "It wouldn't be of help to anyone."

Happy rolled his eyes. "Jesus fucking Christ. You're all fucking nuts, Jacey, take him to find one of those spawns you hatched." He shook his head. "Come on, Jax, we need to get going." He grabbed Jacey's arm and pulled her to him. "I'll be back soon, I'll keep you updated, ok? Love you." He kissed her before following Jax into the house.

"He's so much fun when you come around." Jacey murmured to her dad as she laid her head against his chest. "Case is probably got your grandchildren, smothering them with his cuddles."

"He thinks we're nuts." Aleksandr shook his head. "I think he's right about that though."

The blonde shook her head. "He would know what nuts really is. He's the worse of us." She sighed. "I think I should go check on Ashtyn or something."

"Worried about your sister?" The man shook his head. "She'll be home soon enough. I actually have faith."

Jacey nodded slowly. "I am, aren't you? She was taken and there's not a damn thing to do about it, dad. It sucks! I want my sister back."

"I am worried about her… She's already a mess, I can't imagine how much she'll change after this ordeal. I don't even want to think about what could be happening to her or what could've already happened. My favorite thing about her is how she can bounce back from the worst tragedies but I'm not sure how well she'll bounce back from this or whether we'll get her happy go lucky attitude again." He rubbed his forehead and sighed. "What if this just drains Brianna and she turns into something hard and cold?"

The blonde shook her head. "I don't know… I don't think I have any answers. I just only hope that she's ok and everything will be ok. Jesus, I need to get her back."

"It's the first time in a long time that I'm actually worried for her. Yes, I usually worry about her but that's usually because she's out doing the most random things, like buying random cars or investing in weird businesses." He chuckled softly. "I'd love it to be that type of worrying right now. I don't like this serious kind."

Jacey moved into the house, going straight for the studio only to stop. "I can't even be near the kids. They'll know something is wrong, especially Monica and Ashtyn. They know it all."

"Probably already think something is wrong since I'm here." He sighed. "This just sucks. I don't like it. I want her back."

Jacey shook her head slowly. "I just need her back. It's all I want. Where is she!" She groaned and slumped to the floor. "Where's she at?"

"We don't know but we'll find her." He kneeled down and grabbed the blonde's hands. "We're going to get her back. It'll be soon. I promise."

The blonde shook her head. "Peacefully. Don't make promises you can't necessarily keep. You don't know any of that…" she looked up at her dad and sighed. "I wish they'd call already with some type of update."

"This is a promise that I can keep. We'll find her and bring her back." He nodded his head. "She's coming home to us Jacey."

Jacey nodded her head as she covered her face. "She better, we still have stupid shit to do. I'm not done with her yet." She laughed a little.

"We still gotta sit through her wedding and put up with a whole lot of shenanigans." He chuckled. "She'll be back. Life wouldn't be the same without her."

The blonde nodded her head. "I'd beat her if she tried to leave me. I'd give anything just to have her ringing my damn doorbell like a damn banshee." She laughed. "I want my sister so much, dad."

"I disconnected my doorbell, she fixed it herself." He laughed. "I love that crazy woman. She'll be back, we just need to sit tight. I oddly enough trust Happy to find her. Jax is going to be the sidekick because he's an emotional wreck and probably can't even think straight right now."

Jacey nodded her head. "Happy will get all the answers he needs and that's good with me. I trust him thoroughly. He's a very smart man." She smiled. "Plus he loves Bri, he'd be bored without her."

"Those two are the weirdest pair of best friends that I've laid my eyes on." Aleksandr nodded. "They don't make sense but it works for them. He even puts up with her when she goes on her wild tangents."

Jacey nodded her head. "Don't worry, it's probably because they're in love with each other." She rolled her eyes. "Ignore my bullshit."

"Nah, he's not Bri's type. She likes the fixer uppers." He shrugged. "I think we all thought that at one time or another though. So whatever."

She shook her head. "And he's not broken. Never has been, he's just a nutcase who knows how to cuddle." She laughed a little. "I just need Bri here, laying on me and talking to me in Russian. That's what she used to do when I was sick."

"That's true." Aleksandr nodded his head. "She'll be back in no time. I feel it. Then you two will lock yourselves away in your room while she channels through everything that's happened. It'll be something. I feel guilty about this, like I should've pulled Elijah and had him watching out for her. Instead I let her claim that Yevgeny and Arseny would work just fine. I shouldn't have taken her word about anything."

Jacey shook her head slowly. "We can't do that this time around, we both have too many babies to cater to. Like the three week old currently basking in big sister heaven." She sighed. "This isn't your fault, dad. Don't feel guilty, even if Elijah had stayed on her, doesn't mean he could've been there when she was taken."

"Someone should've been there." He sighed. "Too many babies. Bri will ask for a day or two then just go about life like nothing even happened just so she can make sure those kids are good."

Jacey shook her head. "It's not our faults we like babies and the act of making babies. You can't even say shit, you love the babies we bless the family with. They're all beautiful, wonderful, amazing little things. Even my sweet angelface in there, she thinks she's funny with her newfound love for cuddling but oh well."

"I do love all the babies." He smiled and nodded slowly. "I just don't think Brianna will be the same if she doesn't take time off."

The blonde nodded her head. "Then will you keep them for a few days? Once she comes back, take them for a few days and I'll take her. I can handle silent Bri." She smile briefly. "I can't believe this is even fucking happening…"

"Yes, I'll take them." Aleksandr nodded. "I can't believe it either. It's numbing."

Jacey started to respond only to look back at the sound of heavy footsteps and looked up as she watched Case come walking towards them. "Any word? At all?"

"Not yet, J. But I'll let you know if I talk to him. I don't know when I'll get another chance to talk to you one on one and I really don't wanna do this in front of your dad but we do need to talk, ok?" Case nodded slowly as he squatted in front of Jacey.

The blonde nodded. "Ok how bad is it?"

"Pretty bad, unless I'm just wrong and didn't see what I thought I saw." Case looked at Aleksandr briefly. "Hap's been acting really weird and it mostly started in Vegas. I think he might be cheating on ya, Jace. I know my loyalty stands with him but it began with you, that's why I'm telling you this."

The blonde rolled her eyes. "Now isn't the time, Case. All this shit with Bri, I get the whole one on one talking thing but it's not the time for this shit." She shook her head. "Just please stay with Camryn."

"Alright… We'll continue this another time, sorry." He squeezed her hand before standing upright and moving back out of the media room.

Jacey rubbed her forehead slowly, shaking her head. "Wonder what Kol Lowman is up to." She murmured to herself as she started running her hands through her hair.

"Ha." Aleksandr shook his head. "That man is not dumb enough to ruin what you've guys built."

Jacey looked at her dad and shrugged. "He's not dumb enough to sign his own death warrant. It'd make sense though… He's not getting anything here." She covered her mouth. "You don't need to hear all of this."

"You just recently gave birth. You're not supposed to be having sex." He shrugged. "Plus, I've heard it all. I stay with Bri and Jax on occasion. If Bri hadn't had her tubes tied, she'd be pregnant again already."

The blonde shook her head. "And I don't! I can control myself, thank you very much, dad." She shrugged. "He could be cheating, who knows? Who cares."

"Oh, I know." He shook his head. "Doubt it."

Jacey shook her head. "Daaaad! Don't even start thinking about threats. Why do you doubt it? It's Hap! He's full of mystery that even I sometimes can't figure out."

"I'm not thinking about threats. I'm being logical here. He's not dumb enough to cheat." Aleksandr shrugged. "He's a mystery? This is not a romantic comedy Jacey. This is real life."

The blonde rolled her eyes. "I know it is and he is the fucking Pandora's box of secrets when it comes down to it." She shook her head. "Why do you doubt it?"

"Because he's not dumb enough to be kicked out of his kids' lives. I don't care what you say, if he were cheating, he'd be gone. No taking the high road, he wants to break up his family, he doesn't get to see the kids. If you think otherwise, I'll happily check you into the nearest psych ward." He shook his head.

Jacey shook her head. "I wouldn't take them from him, that's not fair to them. I just wouldn't stay with him. Why would he do that to me? Why would he fuck me over like that?" She scoffed. "I don't know why I'm even thinking so hard."

"Stop thinking so hard then weirdo." He shook his head again. "Go track Case down if you're worried about it. I'll check in on the kids."

Jacey shook her head again as she sighed heavily. "Why would he do something like that? What good would it do him?"

"No good at all." He shrugged. "You are going to drive yourself insane. I have a missing daughter and one that's over here in her head over a speculation."

The blonde rolled her eyes. "Oh shut up, dad! I have every reason to be a little concerned. He wouldn't do this, right? He's too smart, I'd kill that fucker. Ha, fucking stupid ass. Shouldn't knock me up if he can't handle two months without getting his dick wet. Fucker."

"No, he wouldn't." Aleksandr shook his head as he crossed his arms over his chest. "I'm going outside to call Sariya. You think you can keep it together for five minutes or are you going to go hunt the man down?"

Jacey shrugged her shoulders. "Am I gonna get popped and grounded if I start clinging to you like a monkey so you won't leave me? Is she with the kids?"

"No you're not." He chuckled. "Yeah, she's with the kids. She was cuddling with the twins when I talked to her last."

The blonde shook her head. "Don't leave me, dad. I don't wanna go check out my monsters or talk to Case. Don't do this to me, dad." She sighed as she stood up and moved to the couch. "Today is just shitty."

"I'm not going to leave you." He followed after her, dropping down to the large couch before pulling the blonde into his side. "I'm here for you Jacey. I'm not going anywhere."

She started pulling her wedding ring and band off her finger and sighed heavily. "I'm a big girl, go call Sariya… Or _mom_ as she seems to better serve as. She's definitely not just my doctor." She smiled. "Good choice though, she's walking perfection."

"No, no." He shook his head. "Keep the ring and the band on. He's not cheating on you and if you take that off, all hell will break loose as soon as he sees your bare hand. She is mom, you and Brianna both need a mom and she fits well into our family dynamic. I love her."

The blonde started laughing. "Ok first, my finger was itching. I took them off to scratch the area. Not as some message to send the world that I'm single or something. If he was cheating, he would have zero sayso in what I do with my wedding rings." She nodded her head. "We don't need a mom, so don't make it seem like this is just some thing for us. We have enough with you and the rest of our family. You started something with her and she became everything we _want_. She's wonderful and she can put with pregnant me, wild Bri and she actually sticks around willingly."

"My mistake, damn don't kill me right now." He chuckled. "She's special. I'm glad you all approve of her. I would cry if not."

Jacey shrugged. "Don't worry, I won't kill you. I don't think I can anyway. She's amazing, I'm very happy with your selection. Much better than that little critter right out of the ground you were dating before. Ya know what I love most about finding out about that troll?" She laughed a little. "You and Kol Lowman, my tiny little giggly baby just sitting in the kitchen eating cookie after cookie. He was just so happy over sitting in your lap and it was air to me." She shook her head slowly. "Still don't know what it is that attracted you two together, I don't even remember you being around much once he got out of the hospital. I remember Frey though, he was a wreck over the baby being home."

"What are you on about? I visited Kol every single day that he was in the hospital." He shrugged. "We had a bond going, it just got stronger over the years."

Jacey leaned up, looking at the man. "What? Really? You're lying… You were never there. I'd know, I was always there." She nodded her head.

"After hours." He nodded. "It's how Sariya and I got so close, I kept having to bribe her to sneak me in. Apparently she's one of those doctors with the morals and ethics."

Jacey started laughing. "How'd you bribe her then, dad? Come on, I think you owe me this story now. Meeting, getting together, the whole thing. You know how much I appreciate your stories."

"Coffee." He laughed. "I tried money, candy, flowers then I offered to buy her coffee and she agreed. I met her through Brianna, with all of her appointments with Javier. She'd bounce around between doctors then she found Sariya but Bri insisted on calling her Petra. I don't even ask why though. It just worked, we'd sit, have coffee. She'd update me on Kol and how he was doing and I'd catch her up on my days. Us getting together was a slow process, she kept rejecting me every single time I asked her out on a date, so I gave up, started a relationship with that _troll_. Then Sariya wouldn't even talk to me for about a month. It was terrible, I hated it because I felt like I had lost a piece of me. See, that's when I realized I was actually in love and stuff. Terrible feeling if the feelings aren't mutual. Then my relationship ended and Sariya and I slowly started talking again and here we are now. All in love and with a gaggle of grandkids that she pretty much pulled out of you and Brianna."

The blonde shook her head. "And you tell me it's not a romantic comedy… Yeah whatever, dad. You and her were a damn hot mess towards the end there." She smiled at him.

"She's my love. Gives me a hard time but I appreciate it." He grinned. "She talks me out of my shenanigans."

Jacey nodded slowly and smiled. "You need a hard time, I'm not always around to give you one. Neither are my children so it's good for you. I just love that she wouldn't go on any dates with you. It's great, she just didn't wanna give you any type of time." She smirked at him.

"Nope, she just used me for free coffee!" He laughed. "At least I got dates when I shaped up. It's pretty awesome."

The blonde nodded and smiled. "You know what the best thing about it was though? Kol… Him finding out that you were seeing her. Oh it was great. The look on his face. It's forever stuck in my head." She laughed a little.

"I thought he was going to just die over it. I'm glad he loves her though. It's amazing." He smiled. "I'm happy I found someone who earned the love and approval of my entire family."

Jacey shook her head. "I thought he was going to dump you there… You know how stingy he is. I'm still confused on his relationship with Jax. It's a wreck." She shrugged. "You're ringing though."

"Because Jax keeps trying to arrange a relationship between Kajsa and Creed. Kol doesn't appreciate that one bit." He pulled his phone out. "You answer it."

Jacey shook her head. "I'm going to kill that ugly fucker if he keeps fucking with my son. I swear, the ugly shithead. Noooo, I don't like phones. You answer it."

"Creed can't say Kajsa so he just calls her pretty girl, pretty or just girl." He laughed as he looked at his phone before answering. Listening to the caller before hanging up. "They found a lead to Bri."

Jacey furrowed her brow. "Who was that?"

"Jax." He shrugged. "Yes, he has my number."

The blonde rolled her eyes. "Ok so what does he need? What'd he call for?"

"A torture specialist." He nodded his head slowly. "There were a few guys at the warehouse they went to."

Jacey rolled her eyes. "And they have Happy. I think they're good, dad. Who the hell else are they going to call if Hap won't crack them?"

"You." He shrugged. "Who else? Surely not little ol' me."

Jacey started laughing as she leaned up. "Me? Are you kidding right now? I am not a torture specialist. Are they stupid?"

"You want your sister back? It'll be easy for you to turn into a torture specialist." He smirked at her. "It's a fun time. Guaranteed."

The blonde rolled her eyes. "What about me is even remotely threatening? I'm clearly surrounded by idiots. Jesus." She stood up, adjusting her strapless shirt.

"Your anger when someone hurts your family." He nodded. "It's scary."

Jacey shook her head. "You're such a liar, I'm not scary. But I'll go, same warehouse that's a few miles away from the docks?" She leaned down, kissing her dad's head. "You're such a terrible liar, do better."

"So scary!" He laughed. "Yeah I believe so."

The blonde rolled her eyes. "You're such a liar. Call me if Ashtyn wakes up, she probably won't eat since she just watches Monica but call me." She sighed. "I don't like this. Give me your gun, Happy hid mine."

* * *

**Somewhere In Oakland, CA**

Happy chuckled and nodded his head. "You think I want to be out and about right now? I'm supposed to be teaching one kid how to draw then another how to respect the adults in his life." He shook his head as he moved toward the opening where the voices were coming from. "A drinking party I wasn't invited to?! Damn Irish! Those greedy fuckers always want all the booze." He flashed a salacious smirk at the two younger men, his Kimber trained on one of them.

"Oh shit!" One of the men reached for his gun. "You're lookin' in the wrong place if ya think you're gonna take any of our shite."

Happy chuckled. "Reach for it if you want to and you'll lose a hand. Wait! That's not fair. I should be allowed to take something of yours since you took something of mine!" He walked closer to the men, yanking an empty chair out from under the table and he sat down, keeping his Kimber trained on the man in a gray shirt. "It's only fair. You got any pretty little friends running around I can snatch up?"

"We've sent the lassies on a beer run." The man nodded slowly. "Should be back soon… What is it that you think we have of yours?"

Happy shrugged his shoulders. "Aw hell, I don't know. We just decided we wanted to spend our days off with the goddamn Irish. What do you guys have planned for the day?"

"Just sitting around until we get a call." The other man shrugged. "Heading back out of town… What did we do to get on the Sons radar this time around?"

The man shrugged his shoulders again. "A call? For what? Who from? Secrets do not make friends, _boyo_." He mocked the man's accent as he shook his head. "I heard you were hitting on my wife… That is just not fucking ok."

"Who is your wife?" He shook his head. "From our boss."

Happy narrowed his eyes. "Who is _your_ wife? Quit worrying about mine, she's _unavailable_… Means no touching." He shook his head. "Who's your boss? Mine is that ugly fucker over there."

"Galen O'Shay." The man smiled and shrugged. "I don't suppose you two are looking for this gorgeous thing." He set a picture on the table and smirked.

Happy picked up the picture and furrowed his brow. "Hey, Jax. Look, it's that one slut from the clubhouse. Sucks good dick, I was wondering where she's been." He looked up at the men. "What are you looking at me like that for? Because I'm married? So! I'm not catholic anymore, I am a free man forever."

"She's supposedly a valuable person." He set down another series of pictures. "Ran her mouth, put up a fight until she was roughed up. Such a shame."

Happy shook his head. "It's always the ones that can suck such good dick that use their mouths for _everything_. What'd you take her for? Should've gone after that annoying little blonde. Smartass little bitch, she loves accents too." He nodded.

"I don't know, we were given the pictures, told to sit here and wait for some Sons." The man nodded. "If you guys want a tip, a real honest tip… There was a cargo ship, it left about an hour ago. I think she's getting shipped off, maybe she can put her mouth to work for some good and live a little longer."

Happy nodded his head. "Well damn it! I liked that bitch, she was fun to throw around too. Can't get quality dick suckers anymore… I could cry over this. Where's your boss at?"

"Just shoot him." Jax shook his head. "Shoot him, we'll keep the quiet one. He's bound to know more than this idiot."

Happy shook his head slowly. "Hey! Don't talk about my new friend like that, he's fun. I like him. Why can't we keep them both? Bet that demon would love them." He smirked.

"Alright, let's take them to Satan." Jax nodded before picking up the pictures, his mouth twisting into a snarl. "We're getting her back, you two can fucking help us accomplish that."

Happy shrugged as he stood up and the man in the gray shirt. "Ignore him, he gets cranky when he doesn't have a nice tit to suck on." He nodded. "Walk."

"You're not going to get her back." He shook his head. "It's a lost cause."

Happy nodded his head. "What's your name? Let's just stick to McShithead. Shut the fuck up talking so negatively. I won't get anything done with that kind of attitude. You're just raining all over my parade." He scoffed. "Asshole."

"Lachlan O'Shay." The man smiled. "I'm your direct line to retrieving that brunette's body."

Happy chuckled. "You're going to end up on fire before the day is over. Then Satan's going to dismember you, piece by piece." He nodded eagerly. "I'm your direct line to keeping your life, shit head."

"Can we stop the fucking back and forth banter?" Jax growled. "Brianna is bloodied, she's on her way to who even knows where! If he's not going to get us useful information, then shoot him and let's be done with him."

Happy rolled his eyes. "Right about now, I want to shoot you. Call Satan and leave us be, since you have his stupid ass tied up."

"So the little Russian is your president's old lady huh?" The man nodded. "Have this back." He tossed a ring to Happy.

Happy briefly looked at the ring before pocketing it. "Why was she taken?"

"I don't know all the details, I know what I was told and what I was given." He shook his head. "Because she's important, that's all we were really told. She's important to Galen. Key to securing the gun business here."

The man nodded again. "Where's she going? You gotta know where you took her."

"We didn't take her." He shrugged. "We were given a duffel bag, a burner and a car to get rid of."

Happy nodded. "Yeah but you know where she's being taken to. Where is she?"

"Russia." He nodded. "By cargo ship… She'll be there in a month or so."

The man shook his head. "Not if her sister has any control of that." He sighed. "Has the ship left yet?"

"Yes it left, two hours ago." He shook his head. "Maybe longer."

Happy shrugged. "What's in Russia for her? Where is Galen?"

"We don't know. You think we're high enough up to know more than what we've told you already?" He irked an eyebrow at Happy. "This is _everything_."

"Then I guess you'll just have to call Galen and get more answers…" Jacey walked up behind Happy. "This is not everything."

"It's everything we know." The man shrugged. "We can't call him, he has to call us."

The blonde shrugged her shoulders. "Then I guess we can spend some time together and wait because apparently we have nothing but time. You are both fucking useless, no wonder you have no information." She moved toward the quiet man and leaned down in front of him. "Do you speak at all?"

"No." He shook his head. "No I do not."

Jacey nodded. "Why the hell not?"

"Because I know nothing." He shrugged. "So why bother talking?"

The blonde nodded her head. "He's smart, I like him. I like you. Your accent isn't as annoying as your friend's either." She threw her fist into Lachlan's nose, smiling as she heard a nasty crack. "Don't look at me like that again."

"Hitting me isn't going to get the brunette back." He shook his head as he started to point towards different spots in the warehouse. "Cameras."

Jacey shook her head. "No it won't but it makes me feel better so shut the fuck up." She looked back at Happy and smiled. "Tearing you limb from limb won't bring her back either but he likes making me happy so I get to do whatever the fuck I want to."

Jax grabbed his sister's arm and pulled her towards him gently before looking around. "You think torturing an O'Shay is going to make Galen give Brianna back? He's called the _butcher of Belfast_ for a reason."

"You think just shooting him makes anymore sense than me having _my_ fun? Didn't think so. What? Do you want to fly to Belfast? Me either!" She shook her head. "The cameras don't work by the way, so they still don't know we know anything. Call the shots though, you're the president…"

"I think a shot to the leg may help." He mumbled and shook his head. "Brianna is on some fucking cargo ship being shipped back home to Russia. Jacey, we need a ship name or something. I texted Juice and he can't find anything about any ships leaving to Russia."

The blonde nodded her head. "Fine. Ship name that's apparently got zero records on being on the water." She moved towards her husband, reaching around him and pulling his second Kimber out of his waistband. "Your brother is a grouch." She mumbled to the man before turning around to face the Irishmen. "I wanna play a game but that fucker won't let me so one of you will have to choose for us." She approached Lachlan and trained the gun to his neck. "O'Silent One, choose a fun little game for us to play."

"Just shoot him." The man shrugged his shoulders. "I swear, I've seen you before…"

The blonde shrugged. "Maybe in a playboy. Shooting him is not a game! I wanna play, Big Tall and Angry said I could play a game. So pick one."

"Shoot him…" He nodded. "Then we can play a real game."

Jacey rolled her eyes, mumbling in Russian before she moved the gun to the other man's head. "How about you do as I fucking tell you. The fact of the matter is, you're both going to die. Whether I lose my patience or one of them do is up to you."

The man shook his head as he responded to Jacey's mumbles. "_The fact of the matter is, you're both going to die_." He mimicked her voice. "If you're gonna do it, then do it."

"Jax, untie him now." Jacey kept her eyes on the man as she moved the gun onto Lachlan's head. "Where'd you go? Done talking?"

"Said all I knew." Lachlan nodded his head as he held his shirt up to his face. "I'm just waiting for my orders now."

The blonde nodded. "Where's the phone Galen will be calling on?" She looked back at Jax. "Untie the kid, like I asked."

Jax nodded as he untied the kid before passing Jacey a phone. "That's the phone we grabbed off the table."

"I'll need that thick Irish accent when Galen calls, you sit still. Jax, play nicely with him. He's cute when he's quiet." She smiled as she watched Happy grab the other young man. "Go in there."

Happy nodded his head as he directed the man toward the table he vacated earlier. "What the hell are you doing?"

"How do you know what I said?" Jacey locked her icy gaze of the man at the table, ignoring her husband.

"I happen to speak fluent Russian." The young man shrugged.

She nodded her head. "You're not Irish."

"Hence the lack of an annoying accent." He shook his head. "I just run with the Irish because it's the only place I managed to fit into."

Jacey nodded her head. "What the fuck do you actually know then? Because I know there's more to the story."

"I know that you should've shot Lachlan when you had the chance." He shrugged. "He's not going to get a call from Galen."

The blonde cocked an eyebrow at the man. "Is that so? Why?"

"If the King himself had orchestrated this, don't you think he would've reached out to you? Bragged about it a bit?" He shook his head. "Minor players are behind this shit."

Jacey laughed a little. "Why do the damn Irish refer to themselves as royalty? They're shitshows. Why are you telling me all of this?"

"Because I like Brianna." He nodded. "Met her a few times, planned run ins. Lachlan said she was a mark because he wanted her car. I never knew about anything else."

The blonde nodded her head. "And the ship? Where is it right now?" She looked back at Happy briefly. "What makes you think we'll just believe you?"

"There's not a ship. Who even ships things to Russia by boat?" He shook his head. "Just a cargo container on the docks. It's where we usually hide stolen cars until we can piece them out. I have no reason to lie to you guys."

Jacey rolled her eyes as she slammed her hands on the table before she leaned across it, grabbing the man's chin and forcing him to look at her. "Where the fuck is my goddamn sister?"

"At the docks!" He looked at her. "You can't miss it, black cargo containers, Irish marks on the sides."

She let go of the man's chin and stood up from the table. "Go, send Igor and Frey." She moved to Happy and passed him the Kimber before she kissed his lips. "I'm going with them. Keep these dipshits and the idiot in there too."

"I guess the saying is true, never send a man to do a woman's job." Jax shook his head. "I knocked O'Shay out."

Jacey shrugged. "Never fucking underestimate me again. You're staying here to babysit him. Hap, tie him up for me and get him in my car. You'll show me just where these docks are and where my sister is or I will kill you."

"Didn't underestimate you. I thought you'd be crying." Jax shrugged. "I'll babysit. I can manage that. Just get her home."

The blonde nodded her head. "Hey you, let's go now. The more damage done to _her_ is exactly what will be done to you."

"I have a name." The young man stood up. "It's Ivan Mikhailov."

Jacey scoffed. "Of course it is. Why did I just guess that much…" She watched her husband tie the man's wrists together before she pointed to the door. "Lead the way."

"Hey." Happy grabbed his wife's arm and pulled her back. "Be fucking careful, Jacey. You better bring your ass back here as soon as you got her." He kissed her before pulling back. "I'm serious."

Jacey nodded her head, smiling at the man. "Love you too." She turned and walked back to Ivan, guiding him out of the warehouse and towards her Mercedes. "Who's keeping her at the docks?"

"I don't know. Lachlan set this shit up. I just came along because I was interested in making a quick buck with the Rolls Royce." He shook his head. "Probably this chick that just comes and goes though, or one of the bigger guys."

The blonde furrowed her brow as she helped the man into the seat and stared at him. "Chick? Who? Not that Ashby bitch, is it?"

"No, not Maureen." He shook his head again. "Her name is Ginger, it's a nickname, she's always drinking this nasty ginger tea."

The blonde nodded as she shut the door and rounded the red car, getting in the driver's seat. "Well ok then. What's your relationship to the Mikhailovs?"

"It's weird, I know. What kind of Irish woman drinks ginger tea?" Ivan smiled. "No real relationship, hence why I'm with the Irish."

She shook her head. "I generally don't associate with the Irish so I have no answer to that… I mean as far as a family tree goes."

"Um, let's see. Max was my grandpa." He shrugged. "That's it."

Jacey looked at Ivan briefly before shaking her head. "That's how you know Brianna…"

"Yeah but everyone knows Brianna to be honest. She's flashy as fuck." He nodded. "I wanted her car, that is all."

The blonde nodded her head. "And now she's locked up and being _roughed_ _up_… Sure do hope the car is worth is." She pulled up to the socks and got out of the car, seeing Frey first. "Hey, it's black with Irish markings."

"Who's the passenger?" Frey inquired as he closed the space between him and the blonde, checking her over a few times. "Why aren't you at home?"

Jacey shrugged. "Because I potentially got is a few steps further. He's a potential new friend as well. Mikhailov." She moved around the car and opened the door. "Out."

"Ivan." The young man stepped out. "Just please call me Ivan."

The blonde nodded her head. "When I know I can trust you for sure then we can jump to a first name basis." She gave him a smile. "For now, you have no names. Names imply we could have some type of relationship and you don't need to know my name unless we at least become friends."

"Well, I mean. The guy at the warehouse said your name was Satan…" He shrugged. "The scary one. Not that dumb blonde."

Jacey rolled her eyes. "I am not even remotely mean… I'm friendly. Maybe." She nodded her head. "Let's go, Frey."

"Lead the way, kid." Frey gestures towards the cargo containers. "Igor is trying to find it now."

"You hang out with a viking?" Ivan looked at Jacey. "One that kinda looks like the dumb blonde back at the warehouse." He shook his head as he moved towards the cargo containers before stopping in front of a series of black ones. "These are ours."

Jacey shrugged her shoulders. "He's fun and I gave birth to his boss so get over it." She rolled her eyes. "They all have Irish markings, Ivan! Which one?!"

"Oh look, we're friends now." He smirked at her. "You called me Ivan. Please don't hit me. I like my nose how it is. This one right here, the one that's bolted shut differently than the others."

The blonde shook her head. "If you're wrong, I'm folding you like a goddamn pretzel and shoving you in my oven." She looked back at Frey. "Are you actually ready?"

* * *

**AN****: Ok, to fill in any blanks, go check Chapters 69 &amp; 70 of Second Chance by fairytellerxo. Here's what happened with the other side of the family while Jax, Happy and the suits went out on the search for Brianna.**

**Next chapter will continue on Bri's first night staying with Jacey and Happy then some Happy and Jacey fluff, mixed in with their kids.**

**_Let me know what ya think (;_  
**


	116. Chapter 116: Slow Motions

**Continuation… (From Chapter 115) **

Jacey looked down. "I'm up here, I don't know. You having fun, Doc?"

"Very much so." She looked up at Jacey and gave her a small smile. "We can sit her up. I got everything I needed from that exam. It wasn't too bad."

The blonde nodded as she helped Bri sit up. "Can she take a shower now?" She kissed Bri's head. "He's at the door, so eat some."

"Yes, she can take a shower, then when she's all cleaned, I'll teach you how to do some stitches." Sariya nodded. "You can let him in, I'll help Brianna to the shower."

Jacey frowned. "I do not want to talk to that child…" She moved off of the bed and towards the door, unlocking it before letting the man inside. "What'd ya make her? Oh my god, two quesadillas? And your steak tacos? How come you're never nice to me like this?!"

"Because you're mean and you can cook your own food, she's had a shitty fucking day, Devil." Happy shook his head as he leaned down, kissing his wife's lips before he moved to the bed. "Glad to see you're back. Can't get enough of me, huh?"

"Oh you know, the image of your face gave me the willpower to stick it out." Bri rolled her eyes. "Which reminds me, you're going to have to chaperone Monica's upcoming field trip because I'm not in the right shape to do so anymore."

Happy shrugged his shoulders as he set the plate of food down before he leaned down and kissed Bri's head. "Don't fucking do it again." He nodded his head. "Give me the list of things you have to do and I'll cover it."

"Don't worry, I don't plan on it." She nodded and smiled. "I will, thanks Happy."

He nodded his head. "Jace, I'll be downstairs." He walked by the blonde, slapping her ass harshly. "Don't threaten me again, Blondie."

"I swear to God that better not leave a bruise." She watched the door close as she shook her head. "I hope he made me tacos too. I want tacos. Come on, let's get you in a shower."

"I'm following you." Bri nodded. "I need the hottest shower I can possibly handle."

.

.

The blonde shrugged her shoulders. "I think I was pregnant then… As much fun as it is for Happy to punish me, being like four months pregnant and punished? Not so fun." She laughed a little as she reached back to unzip her dress before letting it pool at her feet. "Do you remember when you first met Hap?"

"Do I remember? How could I forget?" Bri shook her head as she finished drying off carefully before dressing. "I was like, that's my bestie and he was like _priss_."

Jacey started laughing as she pulled her bra off before dropping the clothes in the hamper. "I remember he coming to me later that day and was like '_No, she's not my best friend, she's crazy as fuck.' _I almost died laughing too." She moved out of the bathroom and towards the long dresser to pull out one of Happy's black t-shirts before pulling it on. She pulled on a pair of black ankle socks before looking back at the brunette. "Come on, it might be time to feed my hungry Hippo."

"It's time to feed this hippo." Bri picked up the plate of food before taking a bite of a taco. "Still warm. You want a bite?"

Jacey shook her head, tying her long hair up into a ponytail. "No thank you, my love. Tie your hair up, Ashtyn will grab it and make you cry with her nice little strength."

"Um, my hair hasn't been pulled up into a ponytail in like forever." Bri shook her head before braiding her hair back. "You know I love braids bitch."

Jacey shrugged her shoulders. "Whichever, whatever. Make sure she can't pull it because she damn sure will. She's mean as hell when she wants to be." She smiled as she left the room and headed towards the octagon, going for the last room on the right side. "Is my baby babbling? She's barely a month old, what the hell?"

"That's cute." Bri whispered. "She's talking to herself. I love it."

Jacey slowly walked into her stepdaughter's room, looking down at the baby girl in the bassinet. "What are you doing, angelface?" She started smiling. "Hi gorgeous, come on. Let's leave Monica to her peaceful sleep. Your birthday bestie is here."

"I can't believe she has a bassinet in Monica's room." The brunette smiled as she kissed her daughter's forehead. "My little Monkey. I love her so much."

The blonde nodded her head. "Monica will get up with her in the middle of the night, Brianna. Monica stole my daughter and I guarantee if she could feed her, she would." She laughed.

"That's precious." Bri nodded. "My little girl is finally bonding with her siblings properly. Now if only I can get her to get up with the twins in the middle of the night."

Jacey shook her head. "If the girl wants to wake up in the middle of the night with the Hippo so I don't have to get my two-ton weighing husband off of me and do so, she can go right ahead."

"Little built in Russian nanny, those usually cost a lot." Bri laughed. "She's so pretty, Ashtyn is gonna be a heartbreaker."

The blonde moved back a little, out of Ashtyn's view. "Watch that lip. She's got a lot of anger in her. So tiny but so much feist." She smiled. "She's gonna be the death of Hap."

"She's just the perfect combo of you and Happy." The brunette shook her head as she kissed the baby's forehead. "My gorgeous darling."

Jacey nodded her head slowly. "She's beautiful, I love my baby girl so much. Pick her up, it'll be ok. We'll get her a new onesie then go to my room. She's gotta be hungry."

"Babe." Bri lifted Ashtyn up and smiled. "She's so tiny, I'm not used to tiny babies, just fat ones. I love it so much though."

Jacey laughed a little. "Wait til you see her clothes… They're little as fuck. When Elijah came to see me in the hospital, he had a few gifts. Some were onesies and I thought they were for guinea pigs or something." She lead Bri out of the room and into the nursery beside Monica's room. "Here take this too, that's her elephant friend that she rubs while eating."

"Aw baby girl." The brunette swayed back and forth. "She's too precious. I want one of her Jacey."

The blonde shrugged her shoulders. "I'll go get knocked up this weekend, just let my husband know that she's really your baby and he'll be even better off with the idea." She smiled as she laid a burp cloth on Bri's shoulder before laying a pacifier clip on top of the burp cloth. "Is she staring at you?"

"She's probably trying to figure out what I'm doing with her." Bri nodded. "Uh no. You're not getting knocked up this weekend. You have to cuddle me and just feed her. No time for sex."

The blonde looked back at her sister as she grabbed a black onesie. "You know what? Just for you, I won't get knocked up this weekend, next weekend for sure though." She smiled as she held up the little onesie. "Tiny huh? '_I love my daddy's tattoos._' Cute as shit though, even though she won't let him hold her."

"I'm making Jax give me a daughter. I want one." Bri sighed. "A little blonde hellion, yes please. Sign me up right now."

She started laughing. "Some pale baby, blonde hair and blue eyes? You want a me? All you have to do is ask and I'm all yours." She smirked. "Let's go, we've got all she needs. Right babe? Tell her to go to my room."

"I'm following you." Bri smiled. "I need some wine."

Jacey shook her head as she walked back into her room, hearing the shower running. "Did we turn that off or what?" She pointed to her side of the bed. "Just sit down with her and get her naked. She likes eating in only her diaper."

"We did turn it off." She nodded as she laid on the bed and rested Ashtyn next to her. "I'll get you down to your diaper. Would you like me to shove one of your tits in her mouth like a burger?"

Jacey started laughing. "Glaring means no, Brianna." She walked into the bathroom, seeing her husband and she rolled her eyes before moving back into the bedroom. "It's just Hap. He'll go sleep in the nursery, force her to like him once I put her down in her crib." She sat down on the bed and smiled at her daughter. "You like her, huh? She's moving in with us, babe, you better like her."

"I can sleep in the nursery with her. Happy can have his bed with you." Bri nodded as she trailed her finger over Ashtyn's nose. "I was serious though, I'll just grab it and shove it in like a burger. It's a bonding thing."

The blonde shook her head. "No, he's not gonna let that happen. He wants you in here. He'll find his way in here eventually, keeping his eye on us both." She smiled. "What's that look tell you though?"

"That she doesn't want a titty burger." The brunette nodded. "I'll let it go, just for you Ash."

Jacey started laughing. "She's trying to figure out why she's just laying there. Babylove, do you wanna get naked?"

"I got her down to her diaper." Bri shifted before placing her niece on her chest. "She's upset because she's not milking you dry."

The blonde ran a hand over the baby's head full of dark hair. "Because she's currently getting loved on by her estranged aunt. Come here, my love." Jacey pulled the t-shirt off and took her daughter into her arms, getting her situated. "Where's her blanket at?"

"Here's her blanket." Bri passed it to Jacey. "Don't want her cold at all."

Jacey started to respond only to stop as she looked up to see her naked husband walking out of the bathroom. "HAPPY!"

"What?! Aw fuck. Bri, close your eyes." Happy shrugged as he moved into the closet. "I didn't know she was in here!"

"I can't unsee that…" Bri shook her head. "Good for you though Jacey. Good for you."

Jacey shook her head. "He's such a damn fool, what did you see?" She rolled her eyes as she looked down at her daughter. "You know he's a dumbass, huh? That's why you're hitting me huh?"

"Everything." The brunette stood up and shrugged. "I think I'll go crawl into bed with Monica. Leave you three alone."

The blonde shook her head. "Don't do that, you can stay in here. He's getting dressed and going to bed in one of his kids' rooms. He'll probably end up with Camryn before it's over with. You're fine in here. Plus, it's not a good idea for her to see these cuts and scrapes. She'll start getting upset." Jacey sat up a little and sighed.

"Am I supposed to hide out until all of this heals?" Bri slumped to the floor. "Alright no upsetting Monica. Ill stay in here, I don't know if I'll sleep though. Don't even wanna sleep."

Jacey shrugged. "I don't know, Bri. This is my first rodeo… If you want to go lay with her, then it's completely fine. I was just thinking you wouldn't want to get her worried." She shook her head. "You can go down to the studio with me, I'm damn sure not sleeping. I've got too much on my mind and if you're not going to sleep then I don't need to put a monitor in here to listen out for you, too."

"I am sure that if I wake up crying or screaming you'd hear me even without the monitor. Prepare for me to get ugly over the next few months." Bri sighed. "I don't want Monica worried either. I am just stuck."

Jacey nodded her head as she pointed to the closet door. "Get up here, babe. I'm not going to go anywhere. I'll be here through this all, if you want me to. Just as long as you ignore my dipshit husband." She smiled at the brunette. "I just want you safe and sound."

"Me too. So stay here as long as you need to, Bri. Just stop checking me out." Happy walked up behind the brunette and carefully scooped her up. "I am married, Bri. You can't just look at me like I'm some piece of meat." He eased her into the bed.

"Don't worry I can finally stop checking you out now." Bri shook her head. "Love you guys. I also realized I need to cancel all the wedding things. Let Nik go first."

Jacey shrugged. "She knows what you're packing now, she has zero reasons to continuously stare you down trying to develop X-ray vision." She smirked. "We love you but why? Because he's not here? That's my fault. I texted him, told him to recollect."

"Now I have to stare Anthony down." She shook her head. "No, I don't want him here anyway. I need time to push through this. The last thing I need is to plan a wedding."

Happy shrugged his shoulders. "I'm just glad you're done slobbering all over me." He smirked at her as he laid down on Jacey's legs. "Just tell the fucker you wanna hold off. He can wait for you to be ready or get the fuck out of here. Who gives a shit… I'll shoot him for you if you want."

"Happy…" Jacey shook her head as she moved Ashtyn to her opposite breast. "You're such a cocky shit. How have I never realized this?"

"Jax is my love, I don't want him dead." Bri shook her head and shrugged. "Or hurt. So no shooting him. I just want my distance from him and dad. That is all. I still think you should've married Dr. Fine Ass Captain Swole…"

Jacey rolled her eyes. "Newsflash I've never even kissed the man. You at least fucked him." She smirked. "I like my current husband, he's interesting. Besides, he pretends he doesn't love you but he really does."

"It was amazing." Bri chuckled. "The way he treats me shows all the love. Can I tell you guys something?"

Happy shrugged. "Wait, I can't be best friends with you anymore. You're checking me out and now telling me you don't like my wife… I love her, she's nice ass tits, Bri. You have to approve, damn it."

"Shush." Jacey mumbled. "What do you want to tell us?"

"I approve of you and her being married." Bri nodded and smiled. "It's an amazing match."

Happy shrugged again. "Check her out, she's something huh?" He nodded eagerly. "We got kids too, they're all perfect little shits. What do you wanna tell us?" He laid his head back down on Jacey's thighs.

"Thank you for that update Happy." the brunette nodded her head. "It's about tonight, earlier. It may be something or nothing. In the container when I came to, I swear I heard the men mention dad's name."

Jacey shrugged. "Explain."

"It was like they were going back and forth, kinda irritated with each other. One was like I can't believe Aleksandr doesn't have anyone watching her and the other was like Aleksandr has never been the brightest man… So, these Irish men know dad." Bri shrugged. "Or at least encountered him on a few occasions to make character judgement."

Jacey nodded her head. "Hap is he and Sariya still here? I don't like this. I don't like that we are all spread out right now." She sighed heavily.

"This is kinda like hindsight, maybe suits are useful after all." Bri shrugged. "Maybe we need to be spread out. Don't need all of us under one roof and vulnerable for an attack. They're bound to be upset."

Jacey shook her head slowly. "I don't know, i don't like that your kids are under a different roof. Igor and Frey are still here, I don't know where the rest of them are but I damn sure don't like that Nik and her family are not with us." She sighed as she looked down at her daughter. "I'm sorry, I'm just worried. Maybe it's because this shit is finally weighing down, I don't know but I don't appreciate the lower levels of Ireland trying to fucking come at us."

"Well, we can get everyone here if it'll make you rest easier Jacey." Bri nodded slowly. "Ireland is stupid as fuck. They do not know who they're really messing with."

The blonde shook her head. "It's honestly not my call, Bri. It's yours… We can house the entire family but is it honestly a smart idea? It's almost like stupid lockdowns at the clubhouse, besides do you honestly believe everyone wants to be stuck under our roof? With this fool and his problem with clothes, a newborn, and three other kids that have early bedtimes? Not to mention once your boys get here."

"I don't know, I hate lockdowns. I think it's best to keep my kids where they're at for the time being. Monica's suits can provide security out front." Bri shrugged. "It's all just too much right now. I wanna kinda curl up and just cry to be honest."

Happy shook his head as he lifted his head up. "For the rest of the week, they will stay over there. But they need you, Priss, so they will come this way soon enough. So why don't you get comfortable? Jacey's gonna give me Ashtyn, we're going to bed and you two are going to do whatever it is you do when you're both not pregnant and can properly cuddle each other."

"I just need a day." Bri nodded. "A crying day then I can put on a brave face for the kids. It'll be fine."

The man shrugged as he sat up, looking at the brunette intently. "A day isn't enough, I'm giving you a week so you stop arguing with me, Big Monica." He grabbed her arm and pulled her up before he pulled her into a hug. "This is the last time today you're getting a hug from me so you better curl up to my woman and hope for the best." He smiled at her briefly.

"Yeah I know it's not enough…" She trailed off before hugging the man back. "Ok, I'll stop arguing. It's a losing situation for me at this point. I'll curl up to her, she'll probably end up wanting to be the little spoon though."

He chuckled. "It is because I'm not going to let you out of my sight again, much less try to only have a day to recover. It's not enough and stop thinking that you don't deserve more time to get through this shit." He pulled out of the hug and stood up. "Give me that kid, I'm gonna make her cuddle me to sleep and play with my hair."

"What hair, dumbass?" Jacey shook her head as she handed her daughter off to the man. "Go, I've got your newest child." She pulled her t-shirt back on before she pulled her hair from the ponytail.

* * *

**March 2, 2015**

Happy stood in the door of the master suit, his back to his wife as she put lotion on her legs. His dark eyes stayed on the brunette curled on Jacey's side of the large bed. He crossed his arms again, watching the brunette carefully as she continued her steady breathing. She was potentially asleep but Happy couldn't be too sure. He felt small, soft hands on his sides and he tensed up a little before he turned around to pull the blonde in front of him.

Jacey turned in his strong arms, her back against his chest as she took in the sight of Bri curled up in their bed. She sighed as she leaned her head against Happy and he leaned down, kissing her head. "It's going to be a long couple of months."

"I know it is but I have faith in her, she'll push through this. She's too damn strong to let this shit eat her alive, Hap." Jacey murmured as she started to absentmindedly trace the lotus flower on her husband's hand. "We can only help her, Hap. She'll be ready to face the world again soon. What happened to Ivan?"

Happy shook his head slowly. "Don't you think we could just drug her so she'd sleep five months away? She could use the damn break anyway." He kissed his wife's head again as he hugged her tightly to him. "I don't know, I told Igor to keep an eye on him. You need some sleep, Jace. Go lay down." He muttered as he slowly turned her around and started walking her towards their bed.

"Bring Ashtyn back in here. I don't want to keep the monitor on and have her cries wake Bri up, just bring me the pretty baby and put the co-sleeper on your side of the bed." The blonde settled her hands on Happy's hips and smiled briefly. "I also want to go check on my brother and dad later on."

Happy nodded his head as he leaned down, kissing Jacey's lips. He smirked as he felt the kiss deepen and he lifted the blonde up before he laid her down on the bed, pulling out of the kiss. "Get it together, woman. Your sister is right there." He chuckled lightly as he adjusted the t-shirt Jacey was wearing before he covered her up with their blankets. "I'll be with Cam if you need me, ok?"

.

.

.

With about six hours of sleep, Jacey was up again. She had managed to feed her children and family before she went next door to check on her brother and the kids, they talked for a few hours before she finally came home, bringing her nephews with her. Much to Jax's dismay.

Jacey walked into the house from the backyard, her eyes easily landing on the towering man that should've been keeping an eye on her son. She stopped, crossing her arms as she stared up at him. "What are you doing?"

"Keeping an eye on my ex-future fiancée." He chuckled lightly. "That's a confusing relationship we have, huh?"

The blonde nodded her head as she moved toward the man. "It is, should've just ran off to Vegas with me like I originally offered, but no. You needed a bigger wedding. So greedy." She smirked at him as she gestured toward the living room. "Where's Kol Lowman?"

"I just needed a little more to it than just some Vegas bullshit, _my love_." Frey chuckled again. "He's currently curled up with Brianna in your bed. Ashtyn is with Dmitri in the living room and Camryn is with her boyfriend, playing with Legos. Creed and the twins are checking out the new kid on the block."

Jacey nodded again. "Oh you're way past that now, Frey. I've moved on, happily married to a crazy man that refuses to make me any steak tacos." She smiled at him. "Where is Igor? Happy? Monica?"

"Oh! Just tossed me to the side like I'm nothing. That's fine!" Frey rolled his eyes. "Igor is watching over Brianna right now, Happy is in his recliner, keeping an eye on Dmitri and the kids while Monica is in the dark room." He smiled at her. "Then we are here, all accountable."

Jacey started laughing as she hooked her arm with his much bigger one as they started towards the living room. "You know what? I'm not arguing with you on this Frey. Time to move on, I'm with a new asshole." She smiled at him as she popped his stomach before she moved toward her sleeping husband and sat down on his lap, waking him up. "Get up, go upstairs to the nursery."

"Go with me." He mumbled as he wrapped his arms around Jacey and reclined the chair back before he rolled onto his side, keeping Jacey locked under him.

Jacey started laughing again as she pressed soft kisses to the man's face and neck. "Hap… Get up, baby. Go upstairs and sleep."

"No, I'm sleeping here." He mumbled against her forehead before he jolted up at the sound of Ashtyn's cries. "Shit, where is she?"

Dmitri cleared his throat as he readjusted the baby girl and started to rock her. "It's ok, I've got her. It's cool, she's ok. Noah took her pacifier from her."

"Oh, is that so?" Jacey got out of the chair as Happy did and she picked up Noah. "Is that so, chunky monkey? This is not yours, handsome. This is your cousin's." She took the pacifier out of his mouth and handed it to Dmitri before she kissed Noah's forehead. "Don't be mean to her, be sweet to her, grouch." She scooped up Mason as the twins both started to whine. "It is naptime in this house. Creed, go curl up with Uncle Hap. Dmitri, go to your room with her and Frey will follow you with the swing."

* * *

**AN****: Hiiii! Sorry it's been a few days since the last update but I was a little busy with work and putting this chapter together. Bri's moved into the Lowman house for a few days, mostly because she's still not ready to go back. **

**I appreciate all this feedback I've been receiving but I need to inform all of you that this only the beginning of the messy problems that are going to hit Jacey as well as her family. **

**It's not over yet, guys so stay with me... (;**


	117. Chapter 117: Domino Effect

**March 11, 2015**

Brianna Hohrykova sighed as she put on another coat of mascara to her already long eye lashes. It was the first time in weeks that she had put any effort into her appearance. To be honest it was the first time that she had felt up to the challenge of her usual makeup routine. Now, however, that she took a good look at her reflection in the mirror, nothing but a fake smile was plastered on her face as the visible bruises and cuts stared back at her. "Okay, you can do this Brianna. You are strong. You are gorgeous. I am afraid of _nothing_."

"Mom." Creed wrapped his arms around the brunette's leg and smiled up at her. "Hi mom!"

"Hey baby." She looked down at him before lifting him up and hugging him. "What are you doing? Do you want to come with me and your aunt Jacey? We're going shopping."

"Yes." He nodded his head slowly as he tapped his fingers on her face. "I wanna go with you mom."

"You can come with." She kissed his forehead and smiled. "Look at all this hair. You're looking like your daddy. It's perfect."

"Nooo." He shook his head. "Look like you."

"I wish." She chuckled as she rested her forehead against his. "Let's get your hair in a cute little bun baby." She trailed her comb through his hair before dropping it. "Even more perfect. Let's go find your aunt."

"Kitchen." Creed laughed. "In the kitchen."

"Yeah?" She smiled. "Alright, let's go get her out of the kitchen." She moved out of the room, slowly taking the stairs one by one. "You look too handsome." She kissed him as she moved into the kitchen and cleared her throat. "Jacey."

The blonde looked back from the stove and smiled briefly. "My true love, hi. What are you two doing?" She turned back around, taking the pan off of the stove and setting it on the cutting board behind her. "Creed, what was the baby doing when you saw her last?"

"Sleeping." Creed nodded. "Sleepy baby."

Jacey nodded her head. "Oh, is she being lazy again?" She smiled. "Do you want anymore french toast?"

"No thanks." He shook his head. "JJ!"

She nodded again and emptied the pan onto a separate plate before dropping the pan in the sink. "We're going to make your uncle wash that while we go shopping, ok? She rounded the island, kissing Bri's cheek. "Good morning, baby."

"Morning." Bri smiled. "He is excited to be coming along with us."

Jacey smiled and nodded her head. "Oh, you're coming with us? You don't mind if Ashtyn comes too, do you?" She kissed his cheek. "You're such a handsome little devil."

"No I don't." Creed shook his head. "My sleepy baby!"

She laughed and shook her head. "She's yours? Oh. You should probably tell your mom that then."

"He's hit that wonderful mine stage a bit early." Bri chuckled. "Everything and everyone is his."

Jacey nodded her head as she took the toddler from her sister. "I'll tell you what, babylove. You say her name and give her kisses to wake her up, she's all yours. Do we have a deal?"

"Ash." Creed smirked at the blonde. "My Ash!"

The blonde shook her head slowly. "Ashtyn. Now if you can say her whole name, she can definitely keep her because that's a pretty nice task." She smirked at her nephew.

"Ashtyn." Creed smiled. "My Ashtyn."

"Ha. He played you Jacey." Bri smirked at her sister. "Look at his satisfied smirk."

The blonde started laughing. "Ok Jackson junior. You need to say Ashtyn Christiana, since you think you're so smart." She kissed his forehead. "Show me what ya got, handsome."

"Ashtyn 'Ana." He nodded proudly. "Not Jackson!"

Jacey nodded her head as she squatted in front of the baby's swing. "Christiana. You can even sleep in her co-sleeper tonight and cuddle her if you can do it." She kissed his cheek. "Creed Teller. The one and only."

"I think he's over it." Bri shook her head. "Look at his face. He's just like 'i did my best what more do you want from me?'."

The blonde nodded and smiled. "He knows he won though. You can give her the kisses now, babe." She set Creed on the floor before she got Ashtyn out of the swing. "She loves kisses, ya know?"

"Kisses for my baby." Creed kissed Ashtyn's head. "Mine."

The blonde smiled and nodded her head. "My baby but your baby cousin." She looked back at Bri. "You want to eat anything before we leave? I'm thinking about going to expand our vacation homes list."

"Nah, I'm not hungry." Bri shook her head. "Lovely. I am always up for house shopping."

Jacey nodded again and stood up, moving to the couch where Bri was sitting. "Are you sure? We can just go to the malls and see what we can find then if you're up for it, we'll go see what Hap's up to at studio with all of his other children."

"I'm sure. I'm not hungry." She smiled. "I'm up for a busy day today. It's been too long since my last one. I need to get out of the house and back into society."

Jacey shook her head. "No I meant are you sure about a road trip to Monterey. Sorry, I'm off the charts these days. I just want to be everywhere." She laughed a little. "I'm also meeting with a realtor at three at this house so hopefully I get another house that I can decorate, I'll need your help too." She kissed Bri's head. "If you're ready I am and before you say anything, I'm wearing makeup because I'd like to look presentable when meeting the realtor."

"Yeah, I'm sure about it." Bri nodded her head slowly as she stood up. "I think you look gorgeous but what's new? I always think you look gorgeous. You spend more money than me. I'm telling dad on you."

Jacey started laughing. "I do not, I spend just enough. Be lucky I'm not getting a matching car and Hap a matching Harley. Although, he's getting one for father's day." She shrugged her shoulders. "You can tell dad, just don't call mother. She'll hit me with timeout again."

"I may text her on the way there." She chuckled. "Nah. I think you're starting to spend more money than me now that you have your little photography empire steadily growing."

Jacey smiled and shrugged. "I don't know what it is, I just love shopping." She adjusted her daughter in her arms. "Come on, let's go. I'm also getting glares from my little blonde baby."

"Shopaholic." Bri smirked as she lifted up Creed. "My little angry baby. I love him so much."

The blonde shrugged again. "Be proud, I'm finally the person you can support and appreciate fully." She smirked. "He just wants his baby."

"I always support and appreciate you." Bri smiled. "He has two fat babies he can dote on. Mase and Noah." She shook her head. "He's such a hog. Just wants all the babies to himself. He's like me and dad. It's a shame but cute."

Jacey shook her head. "Dad is horrible about getting the babies to himself. He's gonna be so happy when she gets on bottles. It'll be amazing. I just hope Creed doesn't try to kidnap her. Right handsome?"

"No." Creed shook his head. "Bad JJ!"

"Gotta love the fact that he's learning to talk a whole lot more." Bri laughed. "My precious little Creed."

Jacey started laughing. "How am I bad? Huh? You can't kidnap Ashtyn, baby. I need her with me."

"She's super bad." Bri murmured to Creed. "Almost as bad as your aunt Nik."

The blonde scoffed. "I am not! I am so good." She moved into the foyer, placing Ashtyn in her car seat before buckling the baby girl in and adjusting the baby's blanket. "All settled, let's go. Creed, do you mind using Kol's car seat?"

"Nik is bad." Creed shook his head as he slid down his mom's body. "Where's my Kol?"

Jacey's eyes moved between her sister and nephew. "He's with his dad, baby. They're on the other side of town."

"Oh no." He poked out his bottom lip. "My Kol."

"He's obsessed." Bri shrugged as she got into the car. "That's his best friend."

Jacey leaned forward, kissing the toddler's forehead. "I'm sorry, my love. Happy wanted to spend time with Kol for the day since we're going shopping. If you want, we can go see them and if you wanna stay with Kol and Hap, you most certainly can. Cami's there too."

"No." He shook his head. "I'll stay here."

Jacey shrugged. "Here? With Frey? He's the only one here baby."

"With you JJ!" Creed sighed. "You! Mom! Ashtyn 'Ana!"

The blonde nodded her head. "Ok baby, we're going shopping. Are you good with those plans?"

"Yes." He nodded. "It's good."

"I can't wait to spend some money. Hopefully this retail therapy session pulls me out of my funk. I'm just ready to be my old self again." Bri smiled. "I brought all my cards and lots of cash."

Jacey started laughing as she placed Ashtyn's car seat on the base. "Ok one is in, you got Creed?" She smiled at her daughter. "Hi beautiful. I sure as hell hope you like Creed because you're his now." She kissed the baby girl's nose before wiping her red lipstick off of her tan skin.

.

.

Jacey found a parking spot and parked her SUV before she looked at Bri. "She stole my son the other day, just took him right from me and left the studio." She laughed. "She's literally dad's other half… I love her so much."

"She's obsessed with Kol, Cam and Ashtyn. It's amazing. I love watching her and dad dote on the babies." Bri smiled. "I'm also happy that dad has her in his life. She's just what he needed for himself."

The blonde shook her head. "I have no idea why, they're all little shits. Camryn is too quiet, she's killing me. I need that girl to open up again, Kol's a too cuddly monster and well her, I've got nothing yet. She's not even a month old yet." She laughed. "They're perfect together, absolutely amazing."

"I love them so much. All the babies in the family. I can't wait until they're old enough to go on family trips. See how much trouble they can come up on vacation. Given that Monica may be off away, maybe at college." Bri sighed. "Never mind, I don't even wanna think about my baby leaving us. Especially that little brunette in the backseat."

The blonde got out of the driver's seat and moved to the very back, getting her stroller out and opening it up before she moved to the backseat and got Ashtyn out of the car. "I can't believe my baby is six, that's enough for me. I thought I made a deal, my soul for her youth." She laughed.

"I just want panties from Victoria's." Bri smiled as she lifted Creed out of the seat and set him to his feet. "My big boy is gonna try walking all the way to the front doors by himself."

Jacey set the car seat on the stroller before taking the baby's pacifier from her. "Eh, I'm not worried about that right now. There's this giant stuffed elephant that I'm getting for my tiny love and I want to look at baby clothes." She smiled.

"Elephant." Creed looked back at his aunt and smiled. "Hi JJ!"

The blonde blew her nephew a kiss as she pushed the stroller towards the front doors. "Hi my sweet love. You know what I've always wondered, B? Why he and I are so close…"

"That one?" She pointed to Creed. "Because blondes stick together and he loves him some aunt JJ. He also loves that you give his dad hell."

"That's my JJ." Creed squeezed Jacey's thigh. "Love you!"

The blonde laughed as she stopped and picked up the toddler. "I love you so much. Why can't I just keep your handsome little ass?"

"I keep you." He rested his forehead against hers. "Ok? I live with you now!"

"First Monica, now Creed!" Bri shook her head. "Stealing my babies one at a time I see Jacey."

Jacey shrugged her shoulders. "Just you wait, Javier's next. He loves his wife, all I have to do is wave my pretty little baby in front of him with cuddles, dimpled smiles and a plate of PB&amp;J's and Cheetos."

"If you try to steal my twins, then I'll have to pop you." Bri nodded her head slowly. "They're the last of the brood. Although I do want a little blonde daughter with Jax."

She flashed a smirk at Bri. "Oh really? You sure you wanna pop off little threats like that?" She blew Bri a kiss. "You already know I'll drag you. Creed, what are you shopping for today?"

"Cars." He nodded. "Blue cars!"

Jacey nodded her head. "Well, we'll see what we can find in the toy store, huh?" She kissed his cheek before wiping her red lipstick off of his face as she guided the stroller through the food court.

"Look at you, looking like a fine ass single mom with your twin and the brunette." Brianna chuckled. "Go 'head girl. Get your shop on."

The blonde smirked as she shook her head. "Would you hush? People would probably thinking I'm holding my child and that's yours in there." She gestured to Ashtyn and she started smiling. "Hi gorgeous, I'm surprised you're awake again."

"Or that we're a gorgeous lesbian couple, out shopping with our children. A blonde to match you and a brunette to match me." Bri laughed. "See, that's the most logical explanation."

Jacey nodded her head, smirking at Bri. "I knew you were in love with me. It's ok, babe, I think you're pretty fucking great. I'd so marry you." She rolled her eyes. "Creed, you're heavy. What do you eat?"

"Snacks." Creed nodded. "I walk now JJ!"

The blonde stopped and nodded her head. "Alright, alright. Give me kisses first and hold your mama's hand."

"Kiss, kiss." He peppered her face with kisses before giggling. "Ok!"

Jacey smiled as she eased the toddler to his feet before standing upright again. "I love you so damn much, you handsome little piece of perfection." She groaned, looking at Bri. "I just can't help it, I love him so so so much."

"My little lady killer." Bri grabbed her son's hand and smiled. "I love him with Javi the most. He's so attached to his big brother, it's insane. It makes me want to make sure the shit with Jax and Juice never surfaces when the kids are older. It'd be terrible."

The blonde nodded her head. "Imagine if it does. They both have the same ridiculous tempers that their dads have, it could be ugly. Luckily they are so damn close though. Wonder how Creed will behave when Javi goes off to college or just grows up and wants to be with his wife all the time." She smiled. "Let's go in Coach."

"Creed is going to runaway and follow Javi right off to college." Bri laughed. "Camryn will have to adjust to having the Creed around. He's just attached. I'll feel bad when Javier leaves."

"No." Creed shook his head. "Javi stays with me!"

Jacey shook her head. "I'm sorry baby but what happens when Javi wants to move out?" She smirked at Bri. "I'm going to get my ass kicked, good God."

"No!" He shook his head again before wrapping his arms around his mom's leg. "Bad JJ!"

"See, upsetting the prince when you know he's as sensitive as his dad." Bri shook her head. "Torturing my little man."

Jacey shook her head again. "Ok, ok, ok, I'm sorry, my love. He's not going anywhere. Javi's going to stay with you." She smiled at her nephew. "He's staying."

"I love this Coach store." Bri lifted up Creed and shook her head as she pulled on his bottom lip. "Look at all the stuff we can buy for me Creed. JJ is going to spoil me."

The blonde nodded her head. "I'll buy you whatever you want, babe, go have fun. Just leave him with me, that pout is breaking my heart."

"Mean JJ." Creed shook his head. "Stop it."

The blonde frowned. "Stop being mean or stop trying to make you better?" She leaned down, picking up her purse and passing her wallet to Bri. "Have fun, I'm going to be looking at these cute wallets."

"Don't be mean!" Creed looked at the blonde. "Duh!"

Jacey took the toddler from Bri and started peppering his face with kisses. "I am so so sorry I was mean to you, I love you so much." She hugged him tightly.

"Love you too." He laughed. "My JJ. Pretty."

The blonde smiled, kissing Creed's face again. "Oh you do? Well that makes everything so much better. I'm your JJ? Oh no, someone better tell Happy."

"I tell him." He nodded eagerly. "Bye bye Hap Hap!"

Jacey started laughing. "Do you want to call him? Here, let's call him and tell him right now." She passed the toddler her cell phone and kissed his head. "Can I at least keep him around to cuddle at night while you sleep with you Ashtyn?"

"Call pretty girl!" He smiled and nodded. "No bye bye Hap? He can visit."

Jacey cocked an eyebrow at Creed. "Who's pretty girl? You're supposed to be calling Hap to tell him that I'm your JJ now." She smiled. "Oh visits? I can work with that."

"Um." Creed looked at Jacey before looking at his mom and back again. "Ka-. Kaiser!"

Bri started laughing. "That's amazing… That really is. That's so close baby boy. That's the first time he's attempted her name."

The blonde started grinning. "You're so smart, baby. But try it out again. _Kajsa_. If you can say Ashtyn Christiana then you can do anything."

"Kaiser…" Creed studied the blonde's face carefully before smiling. "Kai-, Kaiser. Kajsa?"

Jacey gasped. "Oh my god! You did it baby! I'm so proud!" She peppered his face with kisses as she hugged him tightly. "You make me so proud, my love."

"Yay!" He wrapped his arms around her neck and smiled. "I'm happy!"

The blonde sighed. "Oh I love your hugs so much. They're perfect." She bent down, setting Creed on his feet. "Ok handsome, we have to find a very cute wallet and a purse to match. Your Aunt JJ needs new accessories."

"Ok." He nodded. "New 'cessories!"

"You two make me ooze happiness." Bri smiled. "I got a cute picture of you two just hugging. All the blonde hair just connects together."

Jacey laughed as she lifted Ashtyn out of her car seat, cradling her to her chest. "I don't think it's the hair, I think it's all those arguments we used to have when you were pregnant with him and he'd try to kick me away from hugging you." She smiled at Bri. "Pretty sure she has your nosy trait since she's still awake."

"He was a bit of a butthead." Bri laughed. "Yes, finally a child of yours inherits something from me. The world is good… Look at this bag, it's red but I'm not even mad at it right now."

Jacey shook her head. "That's not true at all. Camryn has your love for fur and Kol can be just as talkative as you." She smiled. "I like that. Get it, if you end up hating it give it to Hap for his birthday." She smirked at the brunette. "I also heard you told your gossip squad you saw Hap's ass."

"Fur is not an inherited trait, it's a love that I taught her." Bri chuckled. "I'm getting her a little fur jacket for the winter. Then we're going to the cabin so she can put it to use. I love when Kol talks nonstop, especially when he's with his girl. I did tell the squad I saw Happy's bare bottom."

Jacey shook her head. "For this family, it's a trait. Not something taught. He's precious… He loves it when she cuddles him and plays with his hair." She laughed. "Brianna! Stop it, you can't tell everyone about his nakedness."

"Maybe it is a trait. I don't know, I know you don't love fur that much." Bri shrugged. "Why not? I've officially seen all of the men except dad naked. That's a proper accomplishment."

Jacey gasped. "You've seen Elijah? Frey? Dmitri?" She started smiling. "I've seen Dmitri naked, I was irritable and had no sleep with a bossy Ashtyn, I didn't even care but that's a nice looking man." She shrugged her shoulders. "Oh and we can definitely get back on topic of Igor. Jesus."

"Yes." Bri nodded. "I have an issue with personal space. I walked in on Dmitri, didn't even look away either. Just nodded and backed out of the room. Great looking men, the whole lot of them are. Igor's back though, hello back porn."

The blonde shook her head, looking around for her nephew before she flashed Bri a grin. "Or his dick, whichever… Ok, I'm going to stop. Jesus. I need help." She looked at Ashtyn and smiled. "You, my love, are so lucky to have such an amazing mother and aunt."

"You're a married woman, act like it." Bri laughed. "This one is going to be a slut like us. I can almost guarantee it."

Jacey shrugged her shoulders. "Oh in that case, Hap's dick. Yes, good thinking B." She flashed her a smirk. "Don't do that, oh my god, I can't think about her being all grown up and slutting it up around Cali."

"You're going to end up pregnant just thinking about it. That's how it works with you." Bri smirked at the blonde. "Yes! It's true, she's going to be us. Just look at her. She's going to break hearts up and down the coast."

The blonde shrugged her shoulders. "I'd rather actually get the dick if I'm gonna end up pregnant again, that's good shit." She smiled as she looked at the baby girl. "You could at least look like your ugly ass dad, and those eyes… Bri, I'm in love with her so much."

"I don't need to know that." Bri shook her head. "She'd still be a slut, look at him. He still hoed it up."

Jacey shook her head. "Yes you did, you do. You know you're curious and that's completely fine. I'm real curious about Dr. Fine Ass." She laughed. "Stop it, he's not a hoe."

"I am not curious anymore." Bri shrugged. "Lucius was everything. Best I've had. Sad to say."

The blonde covered her mouth. "Whoa what? Even better than that ugly blonde fucker? Oh damn, that's something. Wow."

"Yeah, I know." The brunette nodded. "It is something."

Jacey shrugged her shoulders. "Where'd you go? Don't go silent on me now. New subject, we are having a movie night tonight. With a tiny little girl and maybe the other babies if you and they are up for it."

"I'm always up for a movie night and the babies have no choice." Bri smiled. "It'll be fun. Lots of snacks and cuddling."

She laughed. "Well Ashtyn and the twins don't have any options but maybe the little older ones do. _Creed_ will probably trade us in for Hap later anyway." She looked at the toddler behind Bri. "Look at him flirting with those girls."

"He's his damn dad." Bri groaned and shook her head. "It's a terrible thing Jacey. Very terrible."

Jacey started laughing. "Look at that smirk, oh god. Here, here. Take my flirt and I'll get yours." She shook her head as she moved toward her nephew after she handed her daughter off and scooped up the toddler. "What are you doing, handsome? Making new friends?"

"My girlfriends." Creed smiled. "Bye girlfriends!"

Jacey looked at the group of girls and shook her head. "Oh, girlfriends? You have four girlfriends now? Oh you're just a little stud, huh?" She kissed his forehead. "Come on, mama's buying her new accessories and I just need your sweet love."

"Yes." He nodded proudly. "Four! One, three, five, six." He pointed at the girls and smirked.

The blonde started laughing. "I sure hope those aren't their rates. Try this. One, two, three, four. Your turn." She smiled at him as she moved toward the register. "Your son has four girlfriends now."

"I believe it." Brianna laughed. "My little lady killer. Flashes that smirk just like you and Jax and has all the ladies fawning over him."

* * *

**March 13, 2015**

Happy Lowman putting up the entire basket of towels as he watched his wife walk into the bathroom, shedding herself of her clothes, piece by piece. She looked over at him briefly and smiled. "What are you doing?" She inquired, watching him through the mirror as she removed her makeup and jewelry. She laughed as she watched the man start undressing before he moved to her. "Go away, Hap, you're not getting any."

"Aw come on, it's been awhile." He smirked against Jacey's neck as he pressed soft kisses to her skin as she tilted her head to the side to give him more access as he started guiding her toward the shower.

She nodded her head as she pulled away from her husband and pulled the shower door open, walking into the large glass encased space and turned the water on. "It's barely been a month since Ashtyn was born, it's not happening. Not time for you to get your dick wet so you'll just have to go back to Vegas." She closed the door and shook her head as she moved under the water, running her hands over her long hair.

"What are you going on about, Jacey?" Happy inquired as he followed her into the shower, closing the space between them. "Vegas? What the fuck is in Vegas for me?"

She pushed him away from her, her blue eyes locked on him. "Whatever the fuck you took to one of the back rooms and fucked. You think I'm stupid? You think I'm just blinded by the kids or this shitshow going on with my family? You're an idiot." She shook her head. "You're a stupid idiot. '_I haven't fucked anyone else in seven years, I've only been with one person since 2008._' Yeah, I'm sure."

"You don't know what you're talking about. You don't have a single fucking clue and you need to watch what you say, Jacey." The man shook his head slowly as he started glaring at the blonde.

Jacey nodded her head slowly, crossing her arms as she stared at the man. "Oh really? Then what happened in Vegas? Huh?" She moved closer to him, pushing him backwards. "What'd you do, Happy? You fuck someone else? Can't get it at home because your wife just had a baby so you have to be getting it from somewhere else. Why not in Vegas? You rarely go there and I'd never a reason to be there.

"You need to shut up, Jacey. I'm not playing with you." He growled as he grabbed ahold of her wrists. "Shut up, you've got a smart ass mouth and I'm not having it."

The blonde rolled her eyes. "Go fuck yourself, Happy. Jesus, you're so fucked up." She shook her head as she started to glare at him, pulling her hands free. "Are we done now? Can I take a shower in peace now? I'm done talking to you, don't want to piss you off or you know, give you a reason to put your fucking hands on me again." She turned the water off and exited the shower right as Dmitri was walking in the bathroom, holding a very upset Ashtyn. "Out!" She growled loudly as she grabbed her robe before pulling her hair up.

"Sorry, sorry!" Dmitri called over his shoulder as he scurried out of the bathroom. "I can't get her to stop crying, I think she's just hungry!"

Jacey sighed heavily as she looked back at Happy. "Don't worry, _daddy_, you're off the hook. It's my issue." She shook her head as she moved out of the bathroom and slammed the door behind her as she moved out of the master suite, towards Frey's room where she heard her youngest daughter.

"What was that?" Frey stood up from his bed, his blue eyes moving between Jacey and Dmitri. "What's wrong, Jacey?"

The blonde shook her head, approaching Dmitri to take her daughter only to be stopped. "Dmitri, what are you doing? Give me my child."

"No, you're upset and she's only going to get more upset. She feeds off of you, in more ways than one. I'm sorry but you can't take her. You'll have to just wait until you'll in a calmer mood." Dmitri shook his head as he moved away from Jacey.

Frey nodded his head. "He's right, J, she doesn't need to see you upset. Just because she's young doesn't mean she's clueless. Take a few minutes since you're clearly upset." He moved toward Jacey and pulled her into his side, leaving the room. "I don't want to know what's up if you don't want to tell me but I know you. What the hell happened in the last thirty minutes? You were fine when you got Kol in bed."

"Why don't you stay out of it and mind your business?" Happy stated plainly as he walked up behind his wife and Frey.

Jacey and Frey looked back at the angry man. "Don't be a fucking dick to him because you're a fucking dipshit." Jacey shook her head as she moved away from Frey and towards Happy. "Come on, let's go talk about this shit since you're clearly not done."

"J." Frey started but stopped at the look on Jacey's face and shook his head. "We've got Ashtyn, she'll be fine."

The blonde nodded her head as she followed her husband to their bedroom, shutting and locking the door before she adjusted her robe and settled her attention on her husband. "What, Happy? What the fuck do you want from me? What can I possibly give you now?"

"I did not cheat on you, I have never cheated on you, I have never wanted to cheat on you. You are just enough for me, you're just what I want and need. No matter how long I have to wait until you're ready to even have sex with me again… I don't give a shit about time, I got all the time in the world with you, Jace." Happy shook his head. "The Vegas run, that back room? Me and Kozik took a girl back there. She was fucking crazy, hysterical as hell. Some old friend of his, she's knocked up and she was geeked the fuck out." He looked up at his wife and sighed. "We cleaned her system and were debating on bringing her here or not. We decided not to, because of the kids and having a damn newborn in the house, Jace. Besides you would've pushed me down the stairs if I brought home one of his old junkie friends. I know Case told you about this, he told me he did the other day before he left for Tacoma, said he needed to get the hell away from all the nonsense. Can't figure out if I should be proud of him because he's always been crazy loyal to you or be pissed because he told you I was cheating on you."

Jacey nodded her head slowly as she stared at Happy. "You be proud of him. He's never broken his true mission." She shrugged as she looked down at the white carpet.

"What do you mean, _true mission_?" He stood up from the bed and moved to her, hooking his finger under her chin to tilt her head up. "What's that mean?"

The blonde sighed and nodded. "He was hired to watch me and Camryn in Tacoma. He was sent him to keep an eye on us, protect us and make sure we are always ok. The only way in was to get friendly with the club. He patched in and he became your little protege. His true mission was to protect me and Camryn, and whatever other children I have."

"Suit?" Happy cocked an eyebrow at the blonde as he shook his head. "Jacey. Jace, why didn't you tell me?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "I found out before the divorce between Esai and I was finalized. I met with my dad and Elijah to ask them to go with me to the hearing, little things finally added up." She sighed. "I never told you because the Sons will fucking kill him. Elijah's idea, no one even knew except Anthony and Elijah. Then me, my dad and I think Bri. I'm not sure. He is a Son though, he hung up the suit to be fully committed to the club so not to let you or anyone else down. He's also not in Tacoma. He's in Canada, he told Jax he needed a vacation so he's going to keep his eye on Aurelia for a little while. She's up there with Elijah's brother."

"How the fuck do you know that?" Happy inquired as he stepped away from her.

She laughed a little. "Just told you, Happy. His true mission; watch over me and my children. Elijah asked him to go while Elijah stays local for the Irish shitstorm."

"She is not your fucking child. You have three kids, they're under this roof." Happy growled at the blonde. "None of your kids are with anyone but me."

Jacey cocked an eyebrow at her husband and nodded her head. "Really? I could say the same thing to you. None of your kids are with anyone but me. You only have three children, Camryn, Kol and Ashtyn. Right?"

"No. Monica is mine too." He shook his head.

The blonde nodded slowly. "Aurelia is mine, Happy. She is not biologically mine but I am what she knows as her mother. Monica is not biologically yours but you are what she knows as her father. I haven't adopted her yet solely because of you! You adopted Monica without even discussing it more than once with me. Did I or the children I gave you matter in that instance? No! I've been waiting to have this discussion with you until things settle down." She sighed heavily. "You matter, my children matter so I have to make my decisions based on what I think is best for _our_ family. She's growing up, thinking I'm her mom and this is a very very sticky situation but I need you! This is either going to ok with you or not, but that's not the only important factor here."

"We'll finish this tomorrow. You gotta calm that baby down, Jacey. She's going fucking nuts." He shook his head. "I'm going to bed. I love you."

She laughed, shaking her head slowly. "Don't think so, come on. You can stay up with me and try to get her to like you some more."

* * *

**AN****: Hiiii guys! I'm so sorry it's been forever but here's another lengthy chapter for you all to enjoy. Bri's working on herself, Jacey's trying diligently to help her and more bombs are getting dropped. **

**However, I'm not done yet ;) . I've got a lot to do with this before it's clear and happy waters again. The couple are fine though, never fear. Nothing's going to tear them apart again. Together forever, like most of you wanted ;) **

_**Let me know what ya think!**_


	118. Chapter 118: Different Kinds of Visits

**March 16, 2015**

Happy Lowman got up as he heard his youngest daughter's screeching cry start again. He looked back at Kol and shrugged. "Come on kid, we'll go see what's up." He murmured as he climbed the stairs quickly to get to the nursery, he reached the top of the stairs, watching Jacey move into the room before he did. He followed after her, hearing the cries loud and clear now. "It's day two of this nonstop crying, Jacey, what the hell is going on?"

"I don't know. She's fine, think she's just wanting to be held." Jacey shook her head as she picked up the baby girl, holding her close as she started to sway slowly. "Ashtyn, baby, you have to stop this. You're ok, baby." She whispered as she kissed the side of the baby's head. "There. She's burning up, Hap. That's what her problem is." She moved toward the changing table and laid the baby down, unbuttoning her onesie. "Come here, I'm gonna need you to distract her for a few minutes."

Happy moved to the blonde, watching as she removed Ashtyn's diaper before opening the top middle drawer and pull out a thermometer. "What are you doing with that, Jacey?"

"About to piss my daughter off, what else?" She mumbled as she moved into the bathroom and started cleaning the rectal thermometer with warm water and soap. "Poor baby girl." She mumbling as she walked back into the nursery and to the changing table. She pulled the Vaseline out of the same drawer and set it by Ashtyn's tiny feet, she stopped from coating the end of the thermometer as she heard her husband mumbling. "What are you -." She stopped as she saw the man leaning down beside Ashtyn's head, talking to her, speaking to her in Spanish. "Keep that up baby." She coated the end of the thermometer with the Vaseline before she quickly checked her daughter's temperature, trying to get it over with as she heard her daughter start crying again.

Happy shook his head as he picked Ashtyn up, cradling her to his chest. "It's ok, it is. I promise. She won't do it again, Ash. I promise you." He started pressing soft kisses to his daughter's head. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have let her do that, I'm sorry."

"We're taking her to the hospital, Happy. It's almost 101. That's not good at all." She held out a diaper to the man. "Put it on her. I'm going to call Sariya, get dressed and tell Igor to watch the kids." She moved to the man and kissed the back of her daughter's head. "I'm sorry, sweet baby, I know it upset you. I'm sorry." She whispered before turning to scoop up her son. "Come on, baby, you have to stay with Frey and Igor."

Kol laid his head on his mom's shoulder. "Is Baby ok, mama? Why's she crying?"

"She's not feeling well, baby, she is sick." She kissed his forehead as she approached Igor's bedroom before she set Kol on the floor. "Frey and Dmitri are in the media room, baby, go get 'em." She watched him nod and run off before she pushed open the door before groaning, covering her eyes. "Damn it, Igor!"

He chuckled as he looked back at Jacey. "What can I help you with, Jacey?" He looked down at the brunette bent over his bed and shrugged. "I'm kind of busy right now."

"Ashtyn has a bad fever, me and Happy are taking her to the hospital. Perhaps you can pull yourself out of your other engagements and make sure my other kids nor your _kids_ burn the house down?" Jacey shook her head as she uncovered her eyes. "Lock your door, if that had been Camryn, you would've been dumped and divorced."

The brunette pushed Igor away and stood up. "You're married?! What the fuck?"

"Take Ashtyn to the hospital, Jacey." He growled at her before speaking in Russian. "Go." He moved to her, directing her out of the room.

Jacey started laughing. "Yes sir. Keep it clean and inside the damn room, asshole." She moved to her bedroom, quickly changing her clothes before she she made her way back into the nursery. "How'd you get her to relax long enough to get her I. Her car seat?"

"Talked to her in Spanish, she likes it." He nodded his head as put the diaper bag on his shoulder before picking up the car seat. "She's good now, still hot as fuck though. Let's go."

The blonde nodded as she took the diaper bag from her husband before moving out of the nursery and straight down the stairs. "Should've known, she likes hearing me and the boys speak Russian to her." She looked back and smiled briefly. "I just need to know where this temperature came from." She led the man out to the white Range Rover that was parked in front of the house and got in on the right side of the backseat, pulling her phone out of her back pocket to call Sariya Kournikova.

.

.

.

.

Jacey sat in the nursery at the hospital, rocking slowly as she stared at her baby girl in the hospital crib. The baby was hooked up to a few machines that were beeping idly as Ashtyn slept peacefully. "Shit." She shook her head as she rubbed her forehead, looking away from her daughter briefly as she heard the doors slide open and she spotted Happy.

"How is she?" He asked as he approached the blonde, leaning down to kiss her before handing her a bottle of Sprite. "It's gonna settle your stomach so drink it and don't argue."

Jacey nodded as she set the bottle on the floor beside her chair. "She's sleeping, fell asleep a little while ago. I sang to her to get her to stop crying so they could hook her up. You taste like smoke."

"Good, maybe that fever will go down. Maybe it's not pneumonia." He mumbled as he nodded his head, locking his dark eyes on his daughter. "She does not want that damn blanket at all, baby."

The blonde nodded again. "She kicked it off each time I put it back on her. Where'd you get cigarettes?" She looked at him briefly before looking back at Ashtyn. "Sariya said she'd be on her way, wish she would get here already."

"That gift shop sells 'em. Only smoked a few, Jacey. It's not a bottle of Jack or Jim." He mumbled as he shook his head. "Can we hold her or something?" He leaned down, pressing a kiss to his daughter's forehead, mumbling his love for her.

Jacey shook her head. "Don't like it, don't want it around the kids. Go suck on a rock if you're so stressed." She sighed as she looked up at the man. "Nope, she might wake up and they wanna keep her down for as long as possible." She heard the doors starting to open and she looked up.

"Jacey." Sariya spoke softly. "What happened my dear?"

The blonde shook her head. "Yesterday she was just crying, couldn't be consoled whatsoever. Today it was the same except she wouldn't eat." She shrugged. "High fever, no food, screaming her head off. She stopped crying when Happy started talking to her."

"I'll check her for an ear infection, sometimes that could be the issues. Last step would be to take a bit of blood but I don't wnat to put her through that." The brunette nodded her head slowly. "She let her dad console her this time around? That's sweet. Let's see what we can do. See if we can't get the poor thing back to her normal sleepy self. Have you given her anything?"

Jacey shook her head. "My hand and a blanket but she hates both ideas. They gave her a little calm down medicine because she was _pissed_ when they took her from Hap." She shrugged her shoulders. "Nothing, saw the fever, brought her here."

"They should have let her stay with Hap." Sariya sighed. "I can do a check up while she's being held." She quickly washed her hands and smiled. "Alright, my darling Ashtyn, we're going to have get you undressed."

Happy stood up, shaking his head. "Are you sure? I don't want her getting upset again. She's peaceful now." He slowly lifted the baby up, cradling her close to him.

"If it'll make it easier on her, we can keep her clothed, you can hold her. I just wanna check her temperature and ears. I'm pretty sure it'll just be an inner ear infection." She nodded her head slowly. "See them quite a lot. Easy to treat as well."

He started to respond only to stop as he looked at Jacey. "But that wouldn't explain her appetite,

She's not eating at all. She hasn't ate since five this morning."

"Some babies just don't like to eat when they have an ear infection. It kinda produces this weird phenomenon of them feeling what they're eating or drinking in their ear." Sariya shook her head as she looked down at Ashtyn. "We'll figure it all out. Do some tests if she allows us to and you two are comfortable with it."

Jacey nodded her head, looking back at the man. "Yes it's fine, Hap. Let her do the tests and figure out what's wrong. She has to wake up anyway, I wanna try to feed her, she has to be hungry."

"He can keep her." The brunette smiled. "Just hold her close and I'll start checking her cute little ears out. Is her crying getting raspy? Like she has a sore throat? At all?"

Happy nodded his head. "When the nurses took her. Thought it was because she just wouldn't stop crying." He shrugged. "Do you want me sit down so you can reach her?"

"Whatever is comfortable for you." She nodded. "I do want to listen to her breathing, she could very well have an upper respiratory infection if it's not an ear infection. Those are common in little ones."

Jacey nodded her head. "Sit down and undress her, Hap. It's fine. Stop worrying, it's Sariya not some dipshit dumbass. We trust her." She picked up her Sprite bottle and sipped on it before setting it down again. "Yeah but she's not exposed to anything so did she get any of this?"

"Exactly. Jacey's really amazing with her. How'd this happen?" Happy murmured as he sat down and started to gently remove his daughter's onesie. "No diaper too or what?"

"She can keep the diaper." She nodded her head slowly. "Other babies, kids, other adults. She's tiny, she was early, she's more susceptible to catching a cold, getting an ear infection, the flu, things of the sort. So let's say, Creed toddles on in, he kisses on her and goes about his day, his germs are now all over her and he may take longer to catch something but her not so much. I do agree with you Happy, Jacey is amazing with her."

The blonde shook her head. "Not if I just let her get sick like this! That's not amazing, this is not ok. She's tiny and early, I should've know better than to try to continue my life with her toe. It all could've waited." She scoffed. "I could've gotten her sick, I could've hurt her like this."

"Jace, calm down. You didn't cause this. It's ok, she's fine. Look at her. Sleeping it up like the lazy little shit she is." Happy shook his head. "You know that she can tell when you're upset so stop. Calm down."

"Like I told your sister, babies just get sick." Sariya squeezed Jacey's hand. "Relax my love. We're going to make her better than she was before. She's just got a little respiratory infection, I can hear it in her lungs. I'll prescribe her some yummy bubblegum medicine and you'll just give it to her until the bottle is gone."

Jacey nodded slowly, laying her head on the brunette's shoulder. "Not mine though. They never got sick until Kol got sick once from damn daycare. They just have his immune system. Never getting sick. This isn't normal. Look at her, she's got that lip poked out." She sighed. "My poor baby."

"She's going to be fine." Sariya hugged the blonde tightly. "Just keep Bri's sick prone kids away from her for a little bit. It's cold and flu season still."

Happy nodded his head. "Which means no more free for all kisses from everyone you see in a normal sitting, Ashtyn. Only from the blondie." He kissed the baby's head. "But don't worry, she's got the best kisses."

"How long are you gonna keep her here?" Jacey inquired. "That quack dipshit said overnight and that's fine but I need to figure out how to parent all our kids right now. We still have the monsters at home."

"You don't need to stay here overnight." Sariya scoffed. "Give me that doctor's name, or the nurses. Not to alarm you but we'd only keep her if she were having trouble breathing but she's good to go home. You just need to give her the medicine."

Happy pointed at the baby. "Look at her, she's smiling. She's good now. No nasty ass bubblegum nasty hell. Medicine straight from the Devil's tears."

"You're speaking Spanish to her and she likes it. She's also naked and likes that. She's not fine, Hap. Don't teach her that either, she has to take the medicine." Jacey shook her head. "Dr. Simmons. Ugly little fucker. Two nurses, both blonde, I'm not sure their names."

"If you're against giving your daughter the Devil's tears, we have different flavors as well." Sariya flicked Happy's ear. "I would never steer you two in the wrong direction either. Dr. Simmons likes to rack up medical bills for patients… Don't trust him at all. He's fresh off his residency, so now that he's a doctor for real, he thinks he knows best. I know those nurses, dumb and dumber."

Happy groaned, looking down at Ashtyn. "You can give her hell now, tiny. She's abusing me." He rolled his eyes. "How about watermelon?"

"Are you taking this with her? Quit now, Happy. She's gonna lay your ass out in a minute, keep it up." Jacey shook her head as she took Ashtyn. "Don't give her hell, you love her. She cuddled you after your tests and when they would take you from me. You love her."

"He's dramatic." Sariya shook her head as she passed her stethoscope to Happy. "Have a listen to her heart and then to her lungs. Then you'll know why she needs the medicine. It'll only be a week and yes, I can give her some watermelon flavored medicine. I'll also give her a little swag bag. We usually give those to newborns but she's my granddaughter so she can have one. It's a cute little skull theme this month. I was against it but I was overturned… Skulls and hospitals… Not the best idea but it works for the girls."

Happy did as he was instructed before he frowned at his wife. "What are you waiting for? Give her the medicine, woman." He shook his head. "What the hell is a swag bag?"

"Can you add please to that statement?" Sariya smirked as she held up a medicine dropper. "This is the dropper you'll be given. I'm going to give her the first dose right now, you only want to go to five, not ten, not fifteen, just five. It's the safe amount for her size. If she for some reason throws it up, wait for the next time to give her a dose… A swag bag is like a goodie bag you get at a party. Has toys and stuff in it."

Jacey shook her head. "He was addressing that statement to me, not you. He has a death sentence tonight." She smiled. "Five. What about her throwing up the dose? She needs the medicine and she also needs to eat."

"If she throws it up, just wait for the next round. So if she throws it up, wait the four hours and give her a dose." Sariya nodded. "You can try feeding her after the medicine. It may make her feel a bit better. I'm also going to give her a baby pain medication. Just as a precaution."

The blonde nodded her head. "Ok so what's the pain medication for?" She kissed Ashtyn's head. "She's just turning you into a little druggie baby, I know baby." She smiled as she kissed her again.

"In case she may be in any pain, that could be why she doesn't want to eat. I'm just hitting all points. I don't want her sad or getting tinier. We're trying to fatten her up." She smiled. "You won't need to give it to her as often as the antibiotics. She hasn't been coughing, correct?"

Happy shook his head. "Give her some weed, she'll get hungry." He chuckled. "It's a good idea, a very good idea."

"Do you see what I deal with?" Jacey shook her head. "The master of ideas there. This is all day long, just clever ideas. Let's give her the medicine."

"If I were a hippy doctor, I would suggest rubbing a cannabis oil on her gums but since I'm not, then we won't go there." She shrugged. "He's a mess but he's your mess so it's perfection. Here you go, just give her that lovely medicine."

Jacey shook her head. "He's not mine, I'm selling him. Him and the kids don't know yet though." She held her daughter out to the brunette. "Oh go ahead, _doc_." She smiled. "She'll love it."

"My darling." Sariya smiled as she took Ashtyn into her arms. "She's going to love the way I give her medicine, so you guys will be knocking on my door every four hours from here on out." She started speaking in Russian, easily giving the baby girl both medicines. "See, grandma knows what she's doing."

Happy started laughing. "Look at the kid's face. She hates you two so much. It's amazing. She's gonna hide from you now and I'll help her."

"You're the one who decided on the watermelon flavor." The woman chuckled. "How about a taste of a lollipop baby girl? I got a nice caramel flavored one you can try."

Jacey smirked as she watched Ashtyn start frowning. "Don't do it, babe. No, it's ok. This is why daddy stays at home. He picks the bad stuff." She shook her head. "Don't make that face."

"She was probably expecting a little spice." Sariya chuckled as she ran the lollipop over Ashtyn's lips. "Caramel is better than watermelon, if I had hot sauce flavored candy, I'd give it to you my love."

Happy shook his head. "She's too young for it now right?"

"I don't recommend giving her hot sauce yet." She shook her head. "It'll upset her tummy but if Jacey is eating spicy food, she is probably used to it."

The blonde shrugged her shoulders. "I still eat some spicy foods. Occasionally. Who knows when I last had anything though. That could be why she won't eat, right?"

"Maybe she was accustomed to some spice and now she isn't getting it?" Sariya shrugged. "You try to feed her now. I'm going to go grab the discharge papers and get you all home."

Jacey nodded her head. "Go get that fucking quack fired too. I don't like him." She took Ashtyn and sat down in the rocking chair.

* * *

**March 17, 2015**

It was past midnight, they were back home and Jacey was sitting in her daughter's room. She had been upset all damn day over Ashtyn's discomfort. She wouldn't eat, barely slept and only seemed to be calm when she was being held so there the blonde sat. In the glider, slowly rocking back and forth as she listened to Ashtyn breath. She was tired as hell but she didn't care. Her baby girl wanted and needed her, that was much more important.

It was dark, the door was cracked open and everyone else in the house was asleep. So Jacey thought as she heard the door creak and it opened fully. She looked up from staring at her wedding ring to see Igor leading Elijah into the nursery. Jacey furrowed her brow and sighed.

"What is it, guys?" The blonde inquired as she leaned up a little, feeling her daughter grab a tight hold of her necklace. "I'm not leaving, baby, it's ok." She murmured as she kissed the baby's head.

Igor moved toward the small sofa and sat down before Elijah did so. "You worry me and he wants to check on you both."

"Why aren't you both asleep, Jacey?" Elijah inquired as he stood up, moving toward the glider and sat down on the ottoman. "Let me see her."

Jacey shook her head as she stared at Elijah. "She's not tired and wants to be with me so here we are." She smiled briefly. "I don't think so, she'll get mad."

"Then let her get mad…" He took the baby from her and cradled her to his chest. "Is she always this alert?" He leaned down and kissed Ashtyn's forehead. "You need to go to sleep, you and your mom."

Igor shook his head. "She's just like Jacey, she won't listen. She just wants to do her own thing." He smiled at the blonde. "Very much like another little girl I know."

"Hey. You love that little girl, she is the light of your life." Jacey smirked the man. "Yeah she is, for the last few days. Not big on sleep at all unless I get her to take a nap. Finally got my baby, that is all mine." She smiled as she reached forward and took the baby's pacifier.

Elijah shook his head as he trailed his finger over the baby girl's eyebrows. "It's about time, even though I've heard that Miss Ashtyn loves Monica." He smiled as he nodded. "You must sleep, little one. Let your mom sleep, too."

"She does, but mama is the best." Jacey smiled proudly, winking at Igor. "Isn't that, _Iggy_? Camryn found her way back to me, she always tells on him to me." She smirked as she leaned forward again, whispering to Ashtyn in Russian.

Igor rolled his eyes. "Looks like she is Russian too. Camryn forgot where her loyalty lies." He chuckled as he stood up and walked to Jacey and Elijah. "Look at that, all smiles now."

"A little late for a house call, don't ya think?" Happy inquired from the door.

Jacey looked up, past Elijah. "Hi baby. Come here, look at her. She likes all this Russian attention." She laughed a little as she stood up and moved to the man across the room. "She's been up since Kol went down."

"Maybe she is Russian after all." Happy mumbled as he allowed Jacey to pull him to the glider in the corner of the room. "How are you, Elijah?"

Elijah smiled up at Happy. "I'm well, how are you? She's very beautiful, I heard she's not feeling all that great and Jacey was still up with her so I decided to stop by and check on them." He nodded his head.

"I'm good, worried about my kid. She is, thank you. She looks like Jacey, just got dark hair." He nodded his head. "That was nice of you, thank you for dropping in."

Jacey moved away from Happy and to Igor. "Give us some privacy." She whispered as she kissed his cheek. "Go back to your bed full of whore." She smirked at him.

"Let me know if you need me or Frey." Igor nodded his head as he left Jacey's side and left the room.

The blonde closed the door to the nursery before turning around, looking at the men as they sat in silence. "It's time for this talk."

"What talk, Jace?" Happy questioned as he looked up at the gorgeous blonde.

Jacey sat down on the sofa and shrugged her shoulders. "The one about the entire thing about Aurelia. The one that you apparently need to have with one another. There's no other time so we're doing this now."

"Do you have a problem with Aurelia's relationship with Jacey, Happy?" Elijah inquired as he stood up to move the ottoman away from the glider before he sat back down to face the couple. "I know you have a problem with me and the relationship Jacey and I have had and currently have."

Happy shook his head slowly as he looked at Jacey briefly. "I don't have a problem with it exactly, just the fact that their relationship keeps a relationship between you two."

"That's ridiculous." Jacey shook her head. "He is my suit, Happy. Has been since Brianna met me. I'm sure trusting me might be a stretch for you but nothing will ever happen between me and Elijah, that's final. It's all in the past. It's strictly a co-parenting relationship when it comes to Aurelia, he watches over me and the kids, we are strictly friends."

Happy nodded his head. "It's not ridiculous. You don't know the storm that you've become when you can't decide anything, when you're all over the place with your feelings. You don't understand the shit you've put me through simply because every time we've broken up in the past, he's the first person you seek out." He sighed as he looked at his wife. "You don't get it and I don't think you ever will."

"I get it all just fine, Happy. I have no problem understanding this all. It's ridiculous that you think something could happen to you and I that would lead me to him. Here we go again, you have doubts in us. That's such a great feeling too, thank you." Jacey shook her head. "Let me make this clear, for everyone in this room. If you and I break up, divorce, what have you, then I am _done_. I will not be getting into another relationship. I do not have the energy or the desire to start over with someone else, i don't care to marry anyone else and I will not care enough about my personal relationships when I have higher priorities to pay attention to."

Happy shook his head as he rubbed his forehead. "I don't have doubts, Jacey. I don't think something's going to happen to us to put in the position to break up or divorce. I'm not going through another break up with you, they're messy as fuck and I love you too much to lose ya. Get over it." He looked at Elijah and sighed. "She truly believes that Jacey is her mom?"

"I need to make it clear that I personally hope you two work out, I don't want you to ever break up." Elijah shook his head slowly. "That may sound like a lie or even ridiculous but it's true. However, yes. She constantly asks about Jacey, missing her and wanting to see her. I'm sorry for the trouble this is causing you both."

Happy looked at his wife and sighed. "She's got good taste. Go through with it, set up a visitation plan. I'm good with it. We'll set up a room for her and everything." He nodded his head. "I'm serious."

"We'll set up the paperwork then." She nodded her head as she smiled at Elijah. "We'll set up a room later on though, we're starting to run low. Especially if I get any more siblings I decided to move in here." Jacey laughed a little as she stood up, moving to her husband. "Are you sure about this, baby?"

Happy nodded his head. "I am. Just like I'm sure I will move out if you invite anymore of your crazy family members to move in here. I was just fine with Brianna and the kids."

"Alright, alright, no more family moving in." She laughed as she kissed his lips. "Why are you even up? It's almost two."

He shook his head as he pointed to Ashtyn. "That little shit is why I'm up. You shouldn't be the only one staying up and not getting any sleep."

"She is not a little shit. She's sweet as hell, she's also been listening to me tell her stories so shut up." Jacey smiled at her husband. "Go to sleep, you need it for the run this weekend. I'm fine, I promise."

Elijah shook his head. "You're not fine, you all need sleep. I know none of you have been getting any. Go to sleep, I'll give her to Dmitri, go to bed. He's here for reasons like this so go." He stood up and moved out of the room before the couple could protest.

* * *

**AN****: Hiiii, here's Ch. 118.**

**Baby Ashtyn is sick, Jacey and Happy are worried to death &amp; they've fixed their previous problem. Hope you guys enjoy, let me know what ya think. **


	119. Chapter 119: Worry & Surprising Talks

**March 20, 2015 **

Jacey watched as her husband tried to console their daughter once again as she cried. She couldn't figure out why Ashtyn wouldn't allow the man to try to help her at all until the sobs worsened and Happy looked back at Jacey for help.

She stood up from the glider and moved toward the changing table, shaking her head as she noticed the spit up on her daughter. "What the hell happened?"

"I don't know, she doesn't want the medicine." Happy shook his head slowly, taking the onesie off of the baby. "This is the third time she's done this with me Jacey."

Jacey nodded her head as she slid her phone into her pocket. "I texted Sariya." She nodded as she lifted Ashtyn up and cradled her to her chest. "Hopefully she's on her way."

.

.

Happy heard the doorbell and sighed as he moved to the front door, disarming the alarm and unlocking the door before he pulled it open. "Oh wonderful, glad you're here. You mentioned something about knocking on your door every four hours right?"

"Yeah, I believe I did." Sariya smiled. "Lead the way."

He nodded as he stepped aside to allow her in the house before shutting the door and leading the brunette straight upstairs to the nursery. "Jacey's got her doing some tummy thing. She's enjoying being naked on a fur blanket."

"I've walked in on Brianna twice, naked on a fur blanket." Sariya laughed. "I guess it's a calming feeling."

Jacey looked up and smiled. "She's fighting sleep so I guess she is calm. She threw up everywhere, I gave her a bath. She ate a little before pitching a fit so this is plan C."

"I brought my bag so, I can check her out and everything. I am even going to draw some blood. It'll be from her tiny little foot." Sariya nodded. "It won't be painful for her. I promise."

Happy shook his head. "Don't hurt her, look how smiley she is. She likes the damn fur and looking at Jacey." He frowned. "Look at her, all smiley. She's got dimples too."

"A woman after my own heart." She lowered herself to Ashtyn and smiled. "Gorgeous girl, I'm here to check you over and here to make you all better."

Jacey laughed as she watched Ashtyn look up at Sariya. "Eat your heart out, she's a damn mess." She shook her head. "My poor baby, she doesn't know what's about to hit her."

"I was considering bringing her Papa along with me but he was stuffing his face with cookies and watching some robot movie with Javier." She smiled as she ran her fingers over Ashtyn's face. "You're not running a very high fever. Just a mild one, so an infection is still present. She doesn't take well to the medicine?"

The blonde shrugged. "I don't know. Call Nik, she loves her too. Ashtyn likes giving her daddy hell, only throws it and everything in her stomach up when he gives her the medicine. Surprised she hasn't covered him in it."

"I think Nik is a good back up choice." Sariya smiled. "So, she doesn't like when her dad gives her the medicine. Has she at least been eating better?"

Happy rolled his eyes. "Eats like she's gonna run out of the supply." He laid down, putting his head on Jacey's side. "Sleeps on Jacey too. She knows that's my sleeping spot."

"Then she's getting better if she's eating better." She grinned. "We just gotta see what else is going on with you. Has she grabbed at her ears at all?"

Jacey shook her head. "No but she's started abusing Happy. Tries to rip his ears off along with his lips too." She shrugged. "I don't think it's an ear infection."

"Thank god he doesn't have piercings then." She placed Ashtyn back on her stomach and ran her fingers over her lower back. "How's she peeing and pooping? Normal?"

Happy shook his head. "I'd have to put her up for adoption. She only does it to me." He shrugged. "It's normal."

"Good, good. I don't know what else is going on but to me she's on the path of recovery." Sariya nodded. "I will still take her blood and see if there's anything going on but for the most part, she's being a stubborn little baby."

Jacey shook her head slowly. "I think she's just giving him all the hell she can since we no longer go adventuring. She's bored so all her trouble is put on him. Even though she's crying when Dmitri gets her. I don't know, Sariya."

"Grab her hand, distract her, I'm gonna go right to her foot, take a bit of blood." Sariya nodded her head slowly. "She's developing her personality, loves to give dad hell, wants to cuddle her mom, doesn't want anyone else to hold her unless she's feeling it."

The blonde furrowed her brow. "Wait, just put her on me, give her a second to fall asleep." She lifted up the baby girl as Happy moved off of her. "Ok, you're going to nap whether you want to or not. Stay down for a bit and I'll take you to see your aunt Nik." She murmured to the baby girl as she got up and moved to sit in the glider. "Why do you have to take it from her foot? They're so tiny and little. I figured it was too soon for this whole forming personality thing."

"Because the veins are too hard to find on the arms right now." Sariya smiled. "If you don't want me to do it, I don't have to."

Jacey shook her head as she hummed to the baby girl. "No it's fine, I was just curious. I might go off and be a doctor when I grow up." She smiled at the brunette. "She's drifting off."

"Another doctor in the family." Sariya smirked. "I hope you'd go in the opposite direction, keep your license so you can practice medicine." She winked. "I'll count to three, then I'll do it. Are you both ready? The parents freak out more than the babies do."

Happy shook his head. "She's just kissing up to you. She said she was gonna become a stripper." He chuckled. "Go ahead, it'll be fine."

"Another stripper." She chuckled. "I guess that's fine, do whatever you love." She held up a vial and nodded. "All done. She didn't even make a sound. I'm also proud of you and Jacey, feel free to grab a candy out of my bag."

Jacey started laughing as Happy jumped up from the floor. "Told you she just needed to be asleep. She sleeps like I do, it's pretty damn wonderful." She smiled as she continued to rock as she kissed the baby's head. "She's a sweet baby when she's being held by the right person."

"Your turn now Happy, give me your arm, we can see if you need vitamins. You're looking a bit pale there." Sariya chuckled as she tucked the vial back into her bag. "We just have to wait and see. I say she's improving but like I said, call me whenever you need me. My phone is always on for you both."

Happy shrugged his shoulders. "I'm dying. Duh, Sariya. Don't you pay any attention?" He smiled at her. "Can't you just move in until she's a hundred percent again?"

"Are you really though?" She smiled back at him. "I can move in but do you really want to have your mother-in-law living with you for a bit?"

Jacey shook her head. "Nope, otherwise I'd beat him daily for trying to leave me." She smiled at the brunette. "He'd probably just make you play with his hair." She smirked.

"All of that luscious hair huh?" She laughed. "I can stay if it'll make you both feel better but other than that I'm just a phone call away. I even showed up here with my PJs on."

Happy shrugged his shoulders. "I just need my hair to be played with and my youngest likes trying to pull it out. I'm going through a hard time." He flashed her a smirk. "Oh yeah you look real great."

"Eat your candy and hush." Jacey laughed as she shook her head. "How about you just stay for a few hours? That way my dad doesn't call thinking you're just leaving him for us. We all know how possessive he can be."

"Brianna dressed me." Sariya chuckled. "She's at the house. Her entire _little_ family."

The blonde looked up. "Why? She left here to go _home_. She insisted that she was burdening me." She huffed. "She's lucky my child is sick or I'll go over there and drag her ass back here."

"Her security system is apparently outdated, she doesn't like that her gate isn't high enough, her windows are too big. Apparently her home isn't the Fortress she once thought it was. So don't be surprised if it ends up having a moat around it." The brunette shrugged. "She's a mess but Jax is there too, so maybe it'll work out and she'll go home."

Jacey sighed heavily. "Why did she feel safe here then? Our house is just a damn _bat cave_. I want her back home now damn it. This is her home, I don't care." She shook her head. "I need to wake up in the middle of the night with her drooling on me like the big baby she is."

"You know how she is. She'll say she's fine when she's not really and she doesn't like to go back on her word." She shook her head. "When Ashtyn is fine, then Bri can be dragged back here to drool all over you."

Jacey started to respond only to be stopped at the sound of her daughter's cry. "Tell her how you feel, babe. You miss your ridiculous aunt too."

"Everyone misses her at one point or another." Sariya smiled at Ashtyn. "Just get better and she'll be able to come back to you love."

Jacey smirked as she turned the baby around as the cry got louder. "Look at you, _grandma_, pissing the baby off as if she can't understand you." She shook her head. "You're fine, Ashtyn, you're fine."

"To think I was gonna give her a little bit of love. I was gonna steal her away for a bit and cuddle her." Sariya smirked. "She's a smart girl."

The blonde shook her head. "Listen to her, teasing you with love and cuddles. She's the original meanie, babe, this is where we _all_ get it from."

"May have even let her have a taste of hot sauce." The older woman chuckled as she stood up. "I'm serious though, you two did well. Ashtyn, you did amazing. I feel bad about having to take the blood but it was a must. I'll have my nurse pick it up and run rapid tests on it."

Jacey shook her head. "I think we wouldn't have done so well if she hadn't done so well but we know how she sleeps. My little rock. Take her, she'll be fine with you." She smiled. "Thank you so much for doing this."

"It's what moms are for." She grinned as she took Ashtyn. "God, she is such a tiny thing. I love it all so much."

Jacey shook her head. "Ashtyn, tell her you're not tiny. You're bite size." She smiled. "The first little fifteen pound baby girl ever to grace my life."

"I'm not giving her back." She shook her head. "I'm keeping her. I'm loving on her, better yet, I'll just bring her back in a few years."

Jacey started laughing. "Yeah right, like you can handle that mama's girl. Her scream alone will kill ya if she keeps it up. Take her fur blanket. Take over the media room." She smiled.

"I handle your dad and he's the biggest cry baby I know." Sariya took the blanket. "This is so soft, no wonder her and Bri like to be naked on fur."

Jacey nodded her head. "Good point. Excellent point, actually. Come on, we'll get some food and watch some movies while you love on her. How do you feel about your hair being ripped out though?"

"I'm a doctor, I work with babies and children up to the age of eighteen at times." Sariya shrugged. "You see this bump on my nose? I was kicked in the face by a six year old, my nose was just crooked on my face. I can handle having my hair ripped out."

The blonde smiled and nodded her head slowly. "Good because if you don't tie your hair up, you're gonna be bald. She's figured out what her hands are for." She laughed.

"Is she like the twins yet? They are obsessed with their feet." She grinned as she looked down at Ashtyn. "You're not gross like them huh? You don't suck on your own feet."

Jacey shook her head. "You give her so much credit, she's only a month old. She's still figuring out that she's actually out of the womb. She still curls up once she's in her comfortable deep sleep."

"I'm so used to the twins that's why." She sighed. "Those little fatties and saying _dada_."

Jacey sighed heavily. "I miss Kol doing that. It was just once though, he'd chant it. He needed the world to know he could say it and Hap loved it. Camryn popped out one dada then just went back to silence. I hope this one gives me more words."

"Bri is upset, she wanted mama but Jax is a smiling fool." Sariya nodded her head. "I think she'll talk more. I think she'll be talkative with family, quiet with everyone else."

The blonde ran a hand over the baby's head full of dark hair. "She's gonna have curly Cami hair. I'm so excited. What's she doing?" She smiled. "Bri will live, she'll have another baby eventually. I have faith in her."

"Trying to choke me out with my necklace." She shrugged. "I don't know, Bri will have to undergo a surgery to undo the tubes, then there's not guarantee that'd she be able to carry to term for a bit. Her next pregnancy could be really rough."

Jacey started laughing. "She likes jewelry. Rings, she tries to eat off your fingers. Necklaces she tugs on and bracelets are to keep her entertained. Apparently month old babies get bored."

"Then I know she loves when Monica holds her, that girl just got a new set of bangles to add to her already large collection." She ran a finger down the bridge of Ashtyn's nose. "She's just absolutely perfect. I know you have to be tired of hearing that Jacey."

* * *

**March 21, 2015**

Kol Lowman watched as his mother laid his baby sister in her crib as he held her black pacifier and continued to kick his tan legs back and forth. He stayed on the rocking ottoman as his icy gaze moved between Jacey as she moved around the room to clean up and the baby girl in the crib. He watched Jacey look back at him briefly and he smiled at her.

"Come on, baby, she's gonna take her nap." Jacey murmured as she held her hands out for the toddler. "Come on, you can love on her when she wakes up."

Kol shook his head slowly. "No, thanks mama. I wanna sit in here with her, ok?" He nodded and smiled. "I won't wake her up, promise."

"You better not, handsome. Why don't you lay down too? You could use a nice, quiet nap too." She smiled as she walked to him, bending to kiss his forehead. "You need to get one in before you go to the carnival with the boys."

Kol smiled and nodded his head as he held Ashtyn's pacifier up to the blonde. "She dropped it, mama."

"Thank you. Remember, don't wake her up, Kol." Jacey nodded as she left the room once she turned the baby monitor on.

Kol quickly slid off the ottoman and bolted for the door, checking to make sure Jacey did leave before he ran back to the crib and started to climb up the side of it. He swung a leg over before doing the same to the other leg and he slowly lowered himself down beside his baby sister. "Hey Ash." He whispered as he laid down beside the sleeping baby girl, kissing her cheek before he started rubbing her back. "It's me, Kol Lowman. I'm your big brother, 'member? I'm sorry you're sick, Ash. I was sick one time, my mama gave me gross juice and cuddled me. Does she do that for you too?"

.

.

Jacey walked into the kitchen, grabbing her bottle of water from the countertop beside the stove when Frey and Igor stopped her from leaving the room. "What? What is it?" She inquired as Igor gestured to the baby monitor set up in the middle of the island. "It's on, she's asleep."

"No, J, listen. Sit there and listen." Frey pointed to the first bar stool. "Just listen for a second."

Jacey did as she was told, pulling the monitor closer to her and turning the volume up. "_My mama likes to takes pictures, she takes lots of you. She has your her pretty princess. You are pretty, just like my Cami. She's your Cami too though because you're my Ash and daddy says you're my sister. I'm not sure what that really means but it's ok because I don't need to know. Do you like staying here? I like it, this is our castle, I'll share it with you. Don't worry. You're a princess and princesses have castles, Ash." _

Jacey looked at Frey and Igor. "What's he doing?"

"He's talking to his sister. Duh." Frey smirked at the blonde. "He doesn't hate her after all."

Jacey rolled her eyes. "I knew that. He was trying to mark territory but he figured out this whole sharing thing." She smiled as held her index finger to her lips. "_When are you gonna feel better? I don't like when you're sick, Ash. It's bad. Mama's sad too so get better ok? Please? I'll be your best friend, even though I'm already your best friend. I'm just cuddle with you now, I'll give you time to think. I know you're normally quiet but could you just try to talk to mama so she's not sad anymore?" _Jacey sighed, covering her face. "I love that boy so much, oh my god. He's just golden, my sweet baby."

* * *

**AN****: Ok hiiii, here's 119. I hope you guys enjoy it. Ashtyn's getting better slowly. Kol's warming up to her and Jacey's getting closer to Sariya. **

**Keep in mind, my bombs haven't dropped yet. They're still coming so stick with me. I appreciate all the amazing support you guys have given me since day 1 with this story and I hope you guys continue to support me and the story!**

**(; let me know what ya think **


	120. Chapter 120: And The Truth Is

**WARNING****: Nothing of April is mentioned mainly because Jacey is trying to get through her partial post-partum, as well trying to help the family find the mystery woman who had Brianna beaten. Enjoy!**

* * *

**March 30, 2015**

Igor Romanov stuffed his wallet into the back of his pants pocket before he grabbed the keys on his dresser drawers. He looked up at the sound of crying before shaking his head. The infant that seemed to be louder than normal was awake from her afternoon nap. He shook his head as he left the bedroom and started down the hall towards the staircase only to look back as he felt hands on his lower back.

"Igor! Move!" Jacey grumbled as she nudged him forward. "Igor." She groaned as she tried to move around him only for him to stop her, wrapping his arms around her shoulders, shushing her.

He shook his head slowly. "You should be quicker." He chuckled as he walked her to the nursery and pushed her into the spacious neon blue room. "So bright in here, that could be her problem."

"It's not bright in here, the curtains are drawn, she's hungry and if you'd get the fuck out of my way, I could fix her problem." Jacey shook her head as she moved away from Igor to pick up her daughter out of the crib. "Hi, beautiful. What is all the yelling about?"

Igor chuckled as he watched the infant squirm a little before she started to settle in Jacey's embrace. "She's probably waiting for you to stuff her face full of your-."

"Full of my what, Igor?" Jacey interrupted the man, a grin on her face. "Finish."

He chuckled again, shaking his head slowly as he lifted the baby girl up and started to leave the nursery. "I'm taking her far away from you, you're too mean to her." He cradled Ashtyn to his chest, smirking back at Jacey as he made his way downstairs.

"Iggy! What are you doing with my baby?" Camryn stood up on the couch, looking back at the man. "Put her down before you break her."

Igor shook his head slowly as he sat down on the couch beside the little blonde. "I took her from your mom because she's crazy. I won't break her, I promise. Quit telling me what to do." He flashed her a smile.

"You quit telling me what to do. I'll fight you." Camryn crawled in the man's lap and kissed her baby sister's cheek. "I love her so much, she's so wonderful. I'm glad we get to keep her forever and ever."

The man nodded his head as he stared down at the baby girl. "She is very wonderful but I think we'll have to give her back to your mom." He poked Camryn's side. "You will also not be fighting me, I don't wanna beat you up."

"I know, come on. Let's give her back to mama so we can start our Spongebob marathon." Camryn nodded slowly as she slid to the floor, pushing her long hair over her shoulders. "You won't beat me up, I'll beat you up. Stop being crazy."

Igor started to respond only to stop as he spotted Monica walking into the living room from the foyer in front of Dmitri. "You're back early… How was school?"

"Hi Monica!" Camryn smiled up at the brunette as she wrapped an arm around Igor's leg. "Did you have a good day at school?"

"I did have a good day at school." Monica nodded and smiled. "Lots of homework though."

Camryn smiled before she started frowning. "Yuck. Iggy, do her homework for her. I won't tell anybody." She smiled up at the man. "We have to take Ashtyn back to mama, but you can do it if ya want to."

"It's fine, I can do my homework on my own. It will be easy plus I'll get a little smarter." Monica looked at Ashtyn and nodded. "I'll take her back if you two wanna keep hanging out. I gotta toss my stuff in my room anyways."

Igor nodded his head. "Good answer, Jacey should be in the nursery waiting for me to bring her back. We'll be watching Spongebob in the media room."

"My little baby." She picked up Ashtyn and smiled. "I haven't watched Spongebob in like _forever_!"

Camryn shrugged her shoulders. "She's mine but I'll let you have her for a little while. You can join us later, ok?"

"I only need a little while with her." Monica nodded. "I will definitely take you two up on that offer." She grinned before moving to the stairs, taking them slowly as she continued to stare at her youngest sister. "You're a gorgeous thing." She walked into the nursery and sighed. "I guess it's time to hand you over."

Jacey looked back from folding the laundry at the changing table. "Do I even want to know how you ended up with her? She gets passed around like a damn joint." She smiled. "Hi, love."

"I could go for a joint right now." Monica laughed. "Igor and Camryn are going to watch Spongebob so I took her and brought her up here for you."

The blonde nodded her head. "I'll take you up on that day, don't tell your dad though. Keep her a few minutes, she seems content. I'll feed her when I'm done with this, she'll figure out I'm not feeding her soon enough." She shrugged.

"Can that one day be today?" She smiled and nodded. "She probably missed me a bit. I missed her."

Jacey shrugged her shoulders. "Not while she's still so tiny and young." She nodded. "Sit down, bask in baby cuddles, she's a wonderful little thing."

"I'm enjoying the cuddles." The brunette took a seat and smiled down at the baby. "She's so happy and content. I love it so much."

The blonde nodded her head again. "You might wanna pull your hair up first though, she's discovered what her tiny hands can do and she'll try ripping your hair out." She smirked as she dropped the bright blue laundry basket to the floor. "Count down the days until she's on bottles, you'll never have to let her go."

"I need all my hair." Monica laughed before quickly pulling her hair into a bun. "I don't need it getting ripped out. How many more months until she's on a bottle? I'll take her everywhere with me then."

Jacey started laughing. "You will lose it, she's a vicious mean girl, especially when she's ill. I think I'm gonna start easing her onto bottles around her nine month mark. So near around, seven months left." She smiled at the brunette.

"That's freaking forever." She shook her head. "No being mean Ash, I like my hair. I finally have it super soft."

Jacey started laughing again as she heard Ashtyn start making noises. "I'm sure she's sassing you right now. She's an adorable little mess."

"Luckily for us, I don't understand her." Monica smirked. "Her words have no power over me just yet."

Jacey smirked as she approached the brunette and her infant. "She's testing you, my tiny love. Attack now while she's thinking you've got nothing." She smiled as she watched Ashtyn start to squirm. "Show her who's boss here."

"Don't make her attack me." She shook her head as she traced Ashtyn's lips and smiled. "Ashtyn loves me and I love her and we're best sisters forever. Huh Ashtyn?"

The blonde nodded her head. "Perfect little angel. I am so glad you two are actually close, it's nice. You're both adorable as hell."

"I'm pretty sure that I should be your perfect little angel." Monica nodded. "It's only fair."

Jacey started laughing. "You're one of my perfect little angels. You're my oldest piece of perfection." She nodded her head. "I love you so much, I love Camryn so much and I love this pretty girl so much."

"I'll accept that." Monica laughed. "I know you can't flat out say that I'm your favorite. So it's ok."

The blonde shook her head. "Nope, Kol's my favorite. Definitely. I don't have a favorite daughter." She winked at her as she sat down on the small couch. "I have too many daughters."

"I knew he was your favorite! He's grandpa's favorite grandchild, then it's Camryn, then Ashtyn." Monica shrugged. "He can't hide a thing."

Jacey started laughing. "That is not true at all. Have you seen that man and Creed or Javier? It's absolutely ridiculous."

"It's true. I heard him tell Sariya that Kol is his favorite." She shrugged again. "I'm pretty sure I can still translate Russian perfectly."

The blonde shrugged her shoulders as she took her daughter from the brunette. "If you heard it then I'll believe it. He's a damn fool though." She shook her head as she looked down at Ashtyn. "Quit hitting me and eat."

"Love grandpa." Monica nodded as she pulled her legs up and rested her chin on her knees. "Maybe Ashtyn will turn into a bongo player."

Jacey laughed and nodded. "That or an MMA fighter. She does it the whole time she eats, it'll stop once she's asleep but until then, I'm her punching bag and she enjoys it." She shrugged. "How was your day, babe?"

"My day was alright. Lots of unnecessary preteen drama at lunch, followed by a whole lot of homework." She shook her head. "I'm starting to regret being put in the advanced program."

The blonde shook her head. "Hey, just keep your head up and keep doing what needs to be done. You could get done a little quicker and graduate sooner."

"I'm trying to. They put me in a higher math class, the counselor said I wasn't using my full potential and needed a challenge." Monica shrugged. "I just wish they'd give us a slight break at times."

Jacey nodded her head. "How about I take you out for a couple days? You go on a nice little vacation with me and this gorgeous girl, you'll like it or at least I think you might."

"I'm good with that." Monica smiled and nodded. "I need a mini vacation. I'm losing my mind."

The blonde nodded her head. "We get to spend an entire week in LA for Art week. It'll be fun, Ashtyn might just love her first auction. The other two monsters will come in with the guys that Saturday night for my show. Sound like a good vacation?"

"That sounds like an amazing vacation. Art Week!? I'd love to see all the photographers and get inspiration. Are you showing there!?" Monica grinned widely. "I'm too excited right now."

Jacey started laughing. "Yes, I'm showing there. At the end of the week. I'm submitting this picture of Happy with Kol on his shoulders, they're in the pool and it's so precious. Then I caught one a few days ago of Ashtyn on his chest and Cami was curled up to him. It's amazing but I know dad or your mom will snatch those pictures up before anyone else. I have a few other pieces but you'll have to wait to see them. It'll be fun, I'll take you out of that camp your mom had you signed up for. Some dance camp."

"That's so awesome, congratulations." Monica nodded. "Aw, cute family candids are the best things in the world. She thinks I need to take up ballet again. It's weird."

Jacey smiled and nodded her head. "I have one that I know your mom will buy the moment she spots it. You and her. You were laying beside my baby girl, kissing her head." Jacey shrugged. "It's my wallpaper."

"Yup because she's conceited as hell." The brunette shook her head. "It's terrible really."

Jacey shook her head. "Not you and Brianna. You and Ashtyn." She looked down at the baby, noticing her sleeping and she rolled her eyes. "That was fast."

"Oh, well she's still conceited over all her children." Monica laughed. "But she will love the picture. I guess Ashtyn and I are adorable together or something."

The blonde moved Ashtyn away from her and fixed her tank top before laying the baby down on her legs. "She's a huge brat, we all know and yes, you are. See for yourself, the phone is in that pocket right there."

"No, no. I wanna see it at the show." Monica smiled. "I can wait. I think."

Jacey rolled her eyes. "Uh huh, I'll just hide my phone. Let me see that blanket behind you. I forgot to take her onesie off."

"Keep it away from me." She chuckled as she passed the blonde the blanket. "You wanna do my homework for me?"

Jacey slowly shook her head. "Babe, I barely did my own homework in school. I doubt you want me to do anything for you." She shrugged. "Your dad's the smart one, go talk to him."

"He won't do it for me, he'll just offer help. I don't need help, I just want someone to do it all for me." She smiled. "I guess I should've let Camryn boss Igor into doing it for me."

The blonde started laughing. "Oh Igor. That poor man… I don't think he really knew what he was getting into when he met her. I really don't. He gets sassed harder than anyone in this family."

"I don't think he thought she'd be sassier than you." Monica laughed and shook her head. "He thought it'd be smooth sailing."

Jacey smirked and shrugged her shoulders. "Who would've thought _I_ could have sassier babies? I'm proud of her though, that sass is a one of a kind." She nodded as she picked Ashtyn up and settled the baby against her chest. "Sometimes I wish I could read her thoughts, just to see what she dreams about. She's always so peaceful."

"She's probably dreaming about being old enough to eat hot wings." Monica shook her head. "You know it has to be true."

The blonde started laughing. "Come on, let's take her to your dad. She allows him to cuddle her a little. He can do that while I go get things ready for this trip. I have to make sure all the pieces are in order."

"Alright, let's go." The brunette nodded her head slowly as she stood up. "One day I'm going to need all of you to baby me because I need it."

Jacey rolled her eyes. "If anyone needs to be babied around here, it's me. I need a full night's sleep. Just eight hours, I'll be ok." She stood up and led the brunette out of the nursery, going straight for the master suite. "If he's asleep, I'll stab him."

"Do you even know what it's like to deal with eight siblings and three parents? A set of grandparents, lots of homework and mean girls?" Monica shook her head. "I'm going to make Gregor baby me after the vacation."

The blonde shook her head. "Need I remind you that I don't sleep, period? I never get breaks, I take care of the kids, the husband, the suits, the Sons brought over here, you, I maintain a household. I make sure the house stays in good condition, keep you, the suits, the husband and the kids fed and taken care as far as their happiness goes so I think I understand the need for a break."

"You don't need to take care of the suits, well, nevermind, they'd probably die off if you didn't." Monica nodded. "You're right. You do need a break."

Jacey nodded her head. "Some jobs are never done. I think I might try to attempt a power nap before i got check on my to-do list." She sighed as she walked into the master suit and rolled her eyes. "Hap, cuddle the baby. I'm going for a ten minute nap."

"No. I'm napping right now." Happy shook his head slowly, burrowing under the blankets.

The blonde moved to Happy's side of the bed and kicked the mattress. "That wasn't a request nor a suggestion, take Ashtyn. _Now_."

"Yeah, right now." Monica nodded as she poked at her dad's head. "She needs a nap, badly."

Happy groaned. "Jacey, get the big one. I don't want her. I just signed up for the tiny one."

"No! Take both of your kids and cuddle them. Ashtyn is napping, Monica wants to nap, Kol is coloring with Frey and Camryn is dragging Igor through hell like every other day. It's nap time so get over yourself, asshole. I want a quick little nap."

"It's fine, I need to do homework." Monica rolled her eyes. "I'm going to sit in the kitchen and do my homework. Ashtyn and him can take a nap."

Jacey shook her head as she passed Ashtyn to her husband. "Lay down and nap with us before I tie you down and force you to do so. Naps are important, that stupid homework can wait." She crawled in the bed, to her side. "I even have the fur blanket in here because your dad is trying to freeze me out."

"Listen to Satan before she steals your soul." Happy chuckled as he looked at the brunette. "Come on, i'll let you play with my hair."

"I'm listening." Monica crawled into bed and sighed. "You wish you had hair to play with dad. It's the most relaxing thing in the world."

Happy shook his head. "Ashtyn plays with my hair all the time, I don't know what you're talking about. She likes to cuddle me and have staring contests too." He smiled as he patted the bed. "Satan is out. Poor thing, never sleeps."

"You have a scalp, sometimes with stubble." Monica tapped on his head and shrugged. "You should make sure she takes a nap. She's running herself into the ground."

The man shook his head. "Are we having a serious talk right now, kid?"

"Yes, yes we are." She nodded. "She needs sleep. Between all of her responsibilities she needs to more sleep. Duh. You shouldn't be the one getting all the naps in."

Happy nodded his head. "She won't lay down long enough. She'll be up in a few minutes checking on things then she'll try to find something to do. She won't stay down. I'm going to talk to Aleksandr about her in a few days. He's the only other person she'll listen to, other than your mom but I'm not putting more shit on your mom's shoulders because then Brianna will stop trying to fix herself."

"Have you talked to my mom lately? She already stopped trying. She's even wearing weird clothes these days." She shook her head. "Talk to him and Sariya, maybe they can cuddle her a few hours a day. I'm willing to babysit with the suits if it'll mean Jacey gets sleep."

The man rolled his eyes. "I swear to god, I don't know why she decided it was time to leave but I'm killing her then Jacey. I swear. They don't ever listen. They never can listen when I tell them to do shit." He shook his head. "I'll talk to them both, Sariya seems to get through to Jacey. She's the only medical opinion Jacey will trust, let's just see how much trust Jacey does have for her."

"She didn't want to burden Jacey further." Monica nodded her head. "Jacey will have to listen to her. Sariya is her mom."

Happy chuckled. "Someone ought to tell Jacey that she has a mom that she better obey now."

"I'll remind her." Monica smiled. "Moms are here for a reason. Maybe she's just not used to having one who has her best interest in mind or a mom that wants to baby her and take care of her."

The man shrugged. "You need to think about who Jacey is, kid. She's never had some things, a mom that actually cares, a dad that actually cares. She's not very used to some of this." He kissed Ashtyn's head. "We need to find some of her sleeping pills, slip them into her system."

"I didn't have either of that until I was like six. Now we both have a mom and dad who cares and she needs to just lean on them a bit and let them baby her and tell her what to do." Monica shrugged. "She'll love it."

Happy nodded his head slowly. "She didn't have a dad from the time she was four until she was twenty-one, kid. Didn't really have a mom until Sariya started to mom her recently. Thirty odd years." He shrugged. "She's beyond independent when it comes to some things."

"I know but now she has one and we gotta get her to realize that Sariya is here to love her, care for her and baby her." The brunette shook her head. "Mom embraces it. I think Jacey can too."

* * *

**May 4, 2015**

Jacey Lowman paced the nursery as she waited for her husband to finish dressing their daughter. She stopped, hearing the baby girl make a noise and she moved to the changing table and started laughing as she saw the glare on Happy's face. "What happened?" She murmured as she took in the grin on her daughter's face.

"Nothing, just nothing." Happy grumbled as he started to unlatch the baby girl's black onesie before he unlatched her diaper and pulled the top of it down. He instantly caught of whiff of the contents in her diaper and groaned loudly. "Holy fucking fuck, Ashtyn!" He grumbled.

Jacey smirked as she swatted at the man's arm. "Do not growl at her, she doesn't understand. She's going to think you're mad at her." She laughed a little, handing the man the box of wipes and a clean diaper. "That's my girl, show him who's boss." She moved to the other side of the changing table, leaning down to kiss Ashtyn's forehead. "Hi, babylove. You feel better now? Got all that gas out?"

"I can't stand _your _baby girl. She's a dirty little shit." Happy shook his head as he quickly cleaned up the mess before putting a new diaper on his daughter. "You're gross, Ashtyn Lowman, nasty."

The blonde started laughing again as she peppered the baby's face with kisses. "Tell him that you're gorgeous and perfect just the way you are. Tell him to give you kisses." She watched Happy move to throw away the diaper and she picked up Ashtyn. "Wow babe, black, black and more black. Tell me your favorite color, pretty girl."

"She looks good, especially with those little jeans and her black socks. I did real good." Happy beamed with pride as he moved toward his wife, pressing his lips to hers before he kissed Ashtyn's cheek. "Good thing you're still my girl."

.

.

.

Jacey pulled the carseat from the base once she got to her dad's house, making sure Ashtyn was content with her pacifier before she even thought about moving to the front door and she reached for the knob, pushing the front door open before slamming it shut. "Where's your Papa at? Where's that grouch? Doc says he's been in an ill mood for days now, let's see if we can't change that for him." She smiled down at the baby girl as the baby stared up at her.

"She finally let herself in." Aleksandr smirked at the blonde as he stuffed his feet into his bunny slippers. "Gift from Sari."

The blonde shrugged her shoulders. "I checked before knocking so I didn't have to hear your mouth. Those are hot, I'd totally love my husband more if he had a pair." She smiled at him. "I heard you're being a grouch today, so here me and my giggly girl are."

"I'm not being a grouch. I basically almost died." He shrugged. "I'm having a midlife crisis right now Jacey!"

She set the carseat on the island and put the handle down before taking the gray chevron blanket off of her daughter and picking the baby up. "Your Papa is a damn crybaby, dramatic as ever too." She shook her head. "What happened? Slip in the shower, old man?" She smirked as Ashtyn made a noise.

"I didn't slip in the shower." He rolled his eyes. "There I was, enjoying a nice drive in my Audi, listening to my favorite song. The light turns green, I look like always and then I start driving, then out of nowhere, here comes this speed demon, runs his red light and slams right into the side of my car. Passenger's side, not driver's side. Thank god for that."

The blonde rolled her eyes. "Well old man, did you let a paramedic check you out at least? Are you ok?" She smirked at him as she looked between him and her daughter. "She's getting a kick out of this."

"Yes, I let them take me to the ER." He held up his wrist. "Still have this damn bracelet as a reminder. My heartbeat is still a little janky but I know it'll even out with time."

Jacey shook her head. "Probably because it scared the shit out of you. Quit being a grouch and don't be mean to the Doc, she's too sweet and wonderful for your sass." She shrugged. "Your granddaughter has been giving her dad hell all day today, you should be proud."

"I'm not grouchy, I'm also letting her take care of me." He nodded. "I am very proud. Even though she should go easy on him. You know I like Happy even if he wants nothing to do with me."

Jacey sighed. "He thinks you hate him so he stays away. I would've brought him with me but he needed a break from this tyrant. She spit up on him, so he changed her. He's almost done changing her and she decides it's a good time to shit in her diaper, all the way giggling and smiling at him."

"I do not hate him. If I hated him, he would know." Aleksandr picked up Ashtyn and smiled. "That's my girl. Keep giving him hell."

The blonde nodded her head. "Please be careful, please please. She will spit up on you if she feels like you need hell in your life too." She smirked at the man. "I have backup outfits for her though so I guess it can be ok. It's a good thing she loves you though."

"I can handle spit up." He cradled the baby to his chest and smiled. "She's my tiny child. I love her so much."

Jacey shrugged her shoulders. "She's so little compared to you and Hap. I love it a lot." She moved to the fridge and pulled it open, examining it. "Remind me to talk to Sariya about Miss Sunshine over there soon, she's been spitting up a lot and I can't figure out why."

"Probably acid reflux." He shrugged. "She drinks what you eat."

The blonde nodded her head. "Yeah I know and I watch my diet religiously so it's gotta be her getting sick or something." She shrugged. "What's going on with you though? I haven't seen you in like three days."

"I'm having a midlife crisis." He shrugged. "I also need to tell you something serious."

Jacey looked back at the man. "You are not, dad, Jesus. You're having a 'I need attention' crisis. Hence her giggles, she's gracing you with her attention." She flashed him a smirk. "Talk to me about this crisis, what's going on with it? What do you need to tell me? How important - Ten being life altering, one being not so bad."

"I love this attention but I think I'm finally realizing that I'm _old_. Just halfway through my life. Where did the time even go?" He shook his head. "This is a ten… It's going to alter your life forever. It's going to alter _everyone's_ life forever."

Jacey looked back again, slamming the fridge door. "Jesus, what the fuck happened? Are you sick, dad? I will kill you if something bad happens to you. I'll bring you back to life then kill you again. What's wrong?" She cocked an eyebrow at her dad. "You are also not old, don't even try me."

"Can you please not slam that door. That is a new fridge, Sariya wanted it so I bought it for her. Do you see the little touch screen thing? It lets you look inside without having to actually open the door." He shrugged. "I'm not dying if that's what you mean? If I were sick, that would be an announcement I would make to the entire family and not just to you Jacey. This has everything to do with myself and you and nothing to do with anyone else. So, we're going to talk, calmly like adults here. Are you ready for the news?"

Jacey petted the door and flashed the man a smile. "I'm so sorry for slamming your door, I saw it, it doesn't show everything in the fridge hence me opening the door." She shrugged. "I don't know how I feel about this, what's going on? It's about us but it's going to alter everyone's lives? Are you kicking me out of the family or something? That sounds so stupid but that's the only thing I can think of right now. Oh my god, you're kicking me out. Put Ashtyn back in her seat and we'll leave."

"I'm not kicking you out of the family." He shook his head as he shielded Ashtyn from Jacey. "Jacey, I need you to take a deep breath. It's not a negative thing. I think it's positive. You may be upset with me for a bit but it'll all smooth out… Here we go, I'm your biological father."

The blonde dropped her hands to her sides and rolled her eyes. "Are you drinking? You're not my biological dad. That'd be so amazing but my dad ate concrete, sunshine. You keep hitting the bottle though, you come up with fun stories." She slid onto a barstool and shrugged. "On with the real news, what's so life altering?"

"I'm serious." He nodded his head as he set a folder on the counter. "It's right there, in black and white. I'm your biological father and you are my biological daughter."

Jacey shook her head, taking the folder and opening it up. She read along the first paper before flipping to the next page, reading through it. "What?" She murmured to herself before looking up at the man. "This doesn't make any sense, dad."

"Yes it does." He nodded his head slowly. "Apparently, the woman I was once married to, gave you up for adoption. I didn't even know you were my kid."

* * *

**AN****: Hiiiii, (:  
Bomb #1 has dropped and I just hope you guys enjoy it!  
Questions? Send me PMs but I promise things will be further explained in future chapters...**

Let me know what you're thinking (:


	121. Chapter 121: Watchful Eyes

**May 6, 2015**

She'd known for two days now and that was enough time to think about things. Jacey Lowman was nervous, almost fearful to tell her older sister the truth, the bomb that had been dropped on her just forty-eight hours ago. She shook her head as she stared at her reflection, everything made sense but then again, nothing made sense. The blonde had been crying, she'd been angry and now she just wanted to do the solid deed of informing the rest of her family of the news she'd finally realized.

She pulled her hair from the top knot it was in and finished applying her makeup before she moved out of her bathroom and into the closet. She pulled on a pair of shorts and a black and white floral print off-the-shoulder shirt. She looked down at her legs and sighed heavily before she bent down to pick up her favorite pair of black sandals, pulling them on.

Happy walked into the closet, a smiley Ashtyn in his arms and smacked his wife's ass. "She's ready to go, where are you going today?"

"To see Bri, run some errands then grocery shopping. Where's Camryn and Kol?" Jacey turned around, her expression was blank of any emotion. She was just stoic, something that was a little new to Happy.

He tilted his head toward the closet doors and shrugged. "You gonna take them too? They're downstairs, just got home from school." He grabbed her right hand and pulled the blonde to him. "What's wrong, Jace? Where's your smile at?"

"I don't know. I threw it away. I need to go, Hap. Will you get the kids in the car?" She shook her head as she kissed his lips briefly before pulling back, taking Ashtyn and leaving the closet. She pressed a few kisses to her daughter's forehead before she gave the baby girl a returned smile. "Love you too, baby."

Happy moved after his wife as he followed her out of the master suite. "Hey, hey, hey. Come back, come here. Talk to me, Jacey. Don't do this shit." He grabbed her arm and pulled her to him. "Jace."

"Hap, I have to go. I have things to do today. I'm not doing anything, I have nothing big to report to you. I told you where I'm going, I told you I'm taking all of my kids so what's the problem now?" Jacey shook her head as she moved backwards. "I love you, I'll be back in a few."

.

.

.

.

With the errands being done, the kids were happy and Jacey was currently eating her animal fries as she pulled up to her sister's house. She decided grocery shopping could be done in a few days. She looked back to see Camryn's blue eyes on her and she smiled. "Alright babe, you get to see your husband, your brother and sister get to sleep. Sound like a plan?"

"Yes! I miss Javi, I haven't seen him since lunch!" Camryn shook her head slowly. "Come on, let's go mama." She unbuckled her seatbelt and opened her door before jumping out of the car once it came to a stop.

Jacey smiled and nodded her head as she turned the Rover off and got out of the SUV, moving to the back seat to get Kol out of his booster seat. "Shush, shush." She murmured as she reached back into the car and unlatched Ashtyn's carseat from the base and set it on the ground before she grabbed the diaper bag before she picked up the carseat and closed the door. Jacey rounded the SUV and moved to the front door, ringing the doorbell.

"You need more arms, mama." Camryn nodded her head. "Like an octopus."

"Or, she can pass me some thing to carry for her." Alex smiled down at Camryn before looking at Jacey. "Let me take something off your hand." He stepped to the side.

Jacey handed the man the carseat as she nudged Camryn forward. "Hi, what are you doing here? Cami, go inside, babe. That's just Alex, you met him before."

"I just came over to have Bri sign some paperwork." He nodded. "I'll take you into the den, she's currently doing something with glitter and paint."

The blonde nodded her head and smiled. "Mhm. Well it's nice to see you, it's been a while. Be careful with her, she's precious little cargo."

"It has been a while. She's precious, she's tiny." He smiled before setting the seat down besides the couch. "You'll have to come out for lunch in a few days with me and Bri."

Jacey nodded her head as she looked back to see Camryn running up the stairs. "You can take her out of the seat. Cuddle her, I promise she won't break. She's a tough one." She smiled as she shifted Kol to her left side. "I'll see what's on the schedule, I may have to bring her though."

"That's fine, just let me know. I will have to cuddle her next time. I need to get going." Alex nodded. "I'll see you around Jacey. You look so good, I can't believe you just had a baby."

Jacey rolled her eyes. "I didn't, I picked her out of a plant like all the other cabbage patch kids." She smiled up at him. "Here, take her and hand her to me please. Bri will want one of these two. She loves sleepy cuddles, they make her happy."

"I feel like I'll crush her." He shook his head as he lifted the baby out of her seat and passed her to the blonde. "It's like she weighs nothing."

Jacey smiled and shook her head. "Trust me, it's a dream come true to have such a lightweight. I have this one too. He keeps me strong and in shape." She shrugged. "I'll see ya later, thanks for the help. Where's Bri at?"

"I'm right here. I needed a juice." Bri smiled. "Aww, you brought the babies!"

The blonde smiled at her sister. "Hi, I did. But these two didn't make it through all of the errands we ran. Camryn's hunting down her man like normal though."

"Poor babies." She chuckled. "Javi is in his room, making his birthday list."

Jacey nodded her head. "Here, have one. I know you're dying to get one of them. Camryn will figure it out soon, she loves that kid so much. She hasn't seem him since lunch, she told me so."

"Kol." Bri took him and smiled. "My big ol' baby. He said the same, lunch is just forever and ever. It's terrible really."

The blonde started laughing as she kissed Ashtyn's head. "Oh thanks, this is much nicer. I decided to bring the babies with me… I miss having them all. Feel like I just leave the older ones at home because they're too attached to their suits. We need to talk, is Jax home?"

"Jax is home, he's in the media room… Juice introduced him to call of duty and now he's into it." Bri shrugged. "It's a terrible, terrible thing."

Jacey nodded her head. "I need to talk to you, both. If that's possible…"

"Are you pregnant!?" Bri covered her mouth. "No, are you leaving Hap… Is that why all the kids are with you?" She furrowed her brow as she moved towards the hall. "Come on."

Jacey shook her head. "Ok, no. I haven't had sex since a few hours before I went into labor. I think a pregnancy is out of range… Leaving him? No, I'd miss his goofy ass and all that comes with that man." She followed after the brunette. "I also wouldn't request talking to Jax if those were the cases."

"Well, I honestly don't know where your relationship is at with Jax." She shrugged. "You could've gotten closer when I was asleep."

Jacey shook her head. "I don't leave the house enough for that. I also never see him, so that's that." She shrugged. "This is just very important and I feel like I should tell you both."

"Are you sick?" Bri shook her head. "Sorry, I'm overreacting. I'm sorry." She nodded as she moved into the media room. "There's the Golden Boy."

The blonde shook her head slowly as she moved into the room. "Shush, Brianna. It's just something, relax. Jax, can I speak with you for a moment? You and Bri?"

"Yeah, yeah." Jax nodded, pausing the game before turning to look at his sister. "What's up Jacey J?"

The blonde groaned, hearing the nickname she'd heard all her life. "Go ahead and sit down, Bri. I know you'll need too... " She sighed. "I went to see dad the other day. He showed me some folder- some paperwork… Birth certificates, DNA tests, stuff like that. It was all weird, he's my biological dad."

"Okay and he's my biological dad too." Bri laughed. "No, seriously what's the news Jacey?"

The blonde looked at the brunette and shook her head. "Right, I'm full of jokes. I'm buying a new car and wanted your help picking it out. Wanted Jax to join us because I missed him and missed his nonsense." She smiled.

"Are you serious about it? He's your actual dad?" He looked at her, his brows stitched together in confusion. "So, we aren't blood Jacey?"

Jacey slowly nodded her head. "He showed me plenty of paperwork to prove it. My birth mother gave me to JT in Ireland and she fled. He told me everything after he did a lot of investigation."

"You're Irish?" Bri looked at the blonde. "And Russian?"

The blonde shrugged. "I guess so… I guess. He found out a few years ago, apparently my birth mom's parents saw dad with Nik and thought she was me so they approached him about everything. He thought the baby she was pregnant with wasn't his because that's what she told him."

"Wow…" Jax nodded his head slowly, his gaze on the blonde as he let all of the information sink in. "Are you happy about this? Is this happy for you Jacey?"

Jacey shrugged her shoulders as she looked at Bri. "It's still settling in, I don't know right now. It's still news to me."

"This explains that instant bond that you and him developed." Jax smiled at the blonde. "I'm happy for you Jacey, I am. At least one of us was spared." He stood up, moving to pull his sister into a tight hug. "You're still stuck with me as your brother, so don't even try to get out of that. _Teller_."

The blonde nodded her head slowly. "Yeah, some things make tons of sense except our uncanny resemblance. Then mine and Creed's resemblance but it's all precious." She smiled at him before looking at Bri. "Hey, where's your head?"

"It's a white people thing, blondes with blue eyes tend to favor each other…" Bri mumbled and shrugged. "I don't know to be honest. I'm happy that he's your dad and you no longer have to bear the burden of completely crappy parents anymore. No offense or anything." She looked up at Jacey and smiled. "I'm happy for you Jacey. Like this truth is amazing. I'd throw a party but I don't think they have decorations for it." She laughed as she stood up and pulled the blonde into a tight hug. "I hope you get excited over this soon because I know I would, after the initial shock as worn off though."

Jacey nodded her head slowly, she knew Bri better than this and Bri wasn't all too thrilled with this news. "If you want to celebrate, let's have a huge dinner. You can use your magical party throwing skills. I'll leave Camryn here since tearing her and Javi seem impossible but I'm gonna go ahead and go. Let this soak in for you guys. Sorry I sprung this on you, I should've waited."

"I'll throw a dinner." Bri smiled and nodded her head eagerly. "No, it's fine. I'm glad that you told us. You didn't have to wait at all. I'm serious though, this is happy news."

Jacey wiped at her face and nodded her head. "Yeah it is. It's great news. It's amazing because it's dad… He's amazing." She murmured as she sighed.

"What's wrong?" The brunette shook her head. "It is. Our dad is your blood, which kinda explains most of your personality. It all makes so much sense Jacey. Like it's insane but amazing." She moved to her sister and wiped her tears away. "There's no need for tears unless they're happy tears."

The blonde shook her head. "I don't know! I've just been crying off and on since I came home from his house. I don't know what's going on. It's terrible, Brianna."

"Lots of shocking news." Bri nodded. "I'm sorry. This has to be a whole lot for you to take in. Your parents not being your parents. Dad being your literal dad and your mom, well, do you even know who she is? Did he tell you anything about her?"

Jacey shook her head. "Just what happened. I look like her, I'm nothing like her though. He told me she's crazy, Irish and she told him that I wasn't his to keep me from the family and their ways."

"Excuse me but her plan backfired, everyone knows the Sons are worse than the Family." Bri scoffed. "Selfish ass bitch. Dad would've raised you right and made sure you didn't get caught up in any bullshit."

The blonde nodded her head. "She fled and passed me off to John. He brought me here and Gemma pretended to be my mom."

"So, he thought he was your real dad then." Bri sighed. "I'm sorry babe."

Jacey nodded her head. "She fucked up so much shit. She's just a shitty person, and she's my fucking mom. She gave birth to me, she's awful."

"We'll find her and kick her ass or something. Well, nah, she doesn't deserve to know you since she tossed you away without a second thought." Bri shook her head. "We have a kick ass mom already."

The blonde nodded her head. "Sariya. She's perfection. Thirty years late to my life but she's fucking amazing." She smiled.

"She's making up for it though, for real." Bri smiled. "It's magical."

Jacey nodded her head. "She's amazing and I love her very much. I'm glad I told you two, I thought this was gonna harder than telling you about when I found out about Ashtyn later."

Jax smiled at his sister. "I'm glad you told us as well. It's nice knowing what's going on in your life. I appreciate this and congrats on getting a better set of parents." He chuckled. "Gemma is probably turning over in her grave right now."

"Oh fuck her. I'll set her little poor grave on fire. Dumb bitch. We deserved better, fuck her." She shook her head.

"Whatever, she's not important." Bri rolled her eyes. "Jacey is Irish and Russian. That's a tough mix. No wonder you like to fight."

Jacey laughed. "I'm Irish. That explains the drinking, I always could help my liquor. It's hilarious. I'm just like dad, Hap pointed it out last night. The stubbornness, the temper."

"How'd Happy take it?" She smiled. "Well?"

She nodded her head. "Yeah, he's glad. He's happy about it." She smiled.

"Good." Bri nodded. "I'm glad. This is good. You have family, other than that weirdo over there. Well you always had family but you know what I mean." She chuckled.

Jacey laughed and nodded her head. "I wasn't worried about telling Hap. He's worried about me though, probably thinks I'm going insane."

"Already insane." Jax chuckled. "Nowhere else for you to go."

"Leave her alone." Bri swatted at Jax. "Ignore him, he's a butthead. You have more blood though. You're going to love taking a trip to Russia and meeting dad's entire family. You have grandparents now Jacey and aunts and uncles, lots of cousins."

The blonde nodded her head slowly. "That's a lot to take in. I thought having all of this here was a lot. I'm too much of a loner for this shit. Well me and my little carry on. Here Jax, take her. She's waking up."

"I know. I'm sorry." Bri shrugged. "Forget what I said, don't even worry about his family. They'll end up wandering over here."

Jacey nodded her head. "He's gonna piss Ashtyn off. I can't wait either. I'm not worried, I just don't wanna be bombarded, ya know?"

"Understandable." The brunette smiled. "I'll make sure he doesn't bumrush you with family."

Jacey sighed heavily. "Hope he doesn't think I'm horrible because I'm just trying to figure this all out, B. It's a rush of emotions."

"He's not going to think you're horrible." Bri shook her head. "You know he stayed behind? When I left to Sweden, he stayed in the states, he'd just visit me. I always wondered why but now I know. Same with Elijah. He gave you the best suit he could possibly give you. It just all makes sense."

The blonde shook her head. "That's not fair to you. You're his daughter by choice, I'm his daughter by biology. You deserved the best suit, he should've gone with you." She shrugged, looking at Jax. "What are you scared of?"

"I'm not scared." Jax shook his head. "I'm intrigued. I want one of these. I told Bri to undo what she did so we can have a girl."

Jacey smiled as she shook her head. "_One of these_… She's not a collector's item Barbie doll. She's your niece and you better get used to her. She's my tiny love."

"A girl." He chuckled. "I want one of them. I need one." He nodded eagerly. "She likes me, I like her. We're good Jacey J."

The blonde shook her head. "Liking you and just staring at you is totally different, fruitcake. She's trying to figure what the fuck you are. Look at that Bri, it's almost as good as my sassy ass Cami cuddled up to her _Jackie_."

"No, no. She likes me, she knows I'm her uncle." He smiled at Ashtyn. "Now if you start crying, it may break my fragile heart darlin'."

Jacey rolled her eyes. "Give him your best Ashtyn, ya gotta break him in babe." She smirked at Jax. "Give him that lip, Ash. Go ahead."

"No, no." He shook his head. "Don't go and pout on me. You want some hot wings? I think your sister Monica was telling me that you love hot wings, or hot sauce. I can make that a thing that can happen."

The blonde smirked again. "She's not old enough for the hot stuff yet, Jax. Just give her a kiss and you'll get a smile. Full gummy smile." She nodded her head. "Try it."

"She may hate all that scruff on his face." Bri shook her head. "Be gentle with that little one."

* * *

**May 11, 2015**

It was early in the morning when Ashtyn decided it was a good day to wake the house up earlier than their normal time. She was mad at something, her cries were louder than normal, she couldn't stop no matter what Jacey tried. Even Igor was trying to call the baby girl down but she wouldn't budge. Jacey sat outside, swaying in her new hammock as she had her daughter propped up against her legs, humming to the baby girl.

She picked up her phone from her chest, checking the time to see it read _6:39 AM_. She sighed heavily before she looked at Ashtyn to see she was still bawling her eyes out so she unlocked her phone and went to her music app. She quickly found one of her favorites from the 90s, _Iris_. She clicked on it and waited for it to start playing before she looked back at Ashtyn.

"Look at you, you're so upset. Why? Is it because you're sleepy?" Jacey murmured to the baby as she watched the baby slowly start to stop her crying.

Ashtyn wailed her arms around a little as she looked around before her light colored eyes landed on Jacey, making the blonde sigh again. "So this is your trick huh? It's nineties… You're a little soft rock girl, huh?"

"Looks like she's exactly like you." Happy smirked as he watched his wife jump. "How's she doing?"

The blonde looked up and smiled. "Hi baby. She's doing better, listening to the soothing sounds that are the _Goo Goo Dolls_. Should've known she'd respond to this. During your Vegas run, I played some _Matchbox Twenty_, _Oasis_… She was good from then on. Guess she missed the music."

"That's my girl. Move over, I'll lay down with ya. No sense in you having to deal with this alone. I play a big part in pissing her off." He flashed her a grin as he laid down on the hammock beside Jacey. "Look at that. Falling asleep."

Jacey nodded her head. "She's gonna be our little 90's baby. I can see it now. Jacey 2.0, ya ready for it?" She started laughing as _Wonderwall_ started playing through her phone's speakers. "Oh yeah, now she's gone."

"Hand her here." He smiled as he took the sleeping infant and situated her on his bare chest. "She's basic, everyone likes Wonderwall. Give her some Pearl Jam, Smashing Pumpkins, Nirvana. Don't slack up on her."

The blonde nodded her head as she picked up her phone and started playing _Lithium_. "There, let's see what she does. Camryn preferred Pixies, Kol preferred Motley Crue and now the little babylove likes Nirvana. Look at that, she's in heaven, Hap."

"Wonder what pissed her off." He kissed the tiny baby's head. "You ever think about that? What goes through her head?"

Jacey smiled and nodded her head. "I do. All the time. Especially when she's sleeping and she starts smiling… I wonder what she's dreaming about." She shrugged. "Like that, look at her pretty little face. Damn, Hap. She's perfect."

"We do good with these kids. Some perfect kids… They're cuddly little shits but I like 'em." He chuckled as he reached over, grabbing her chin before he leaned down, kissing her lips. "I love you, Jace."

She smiled at the man and nodded her head. "I love you too, baby." She kissed him again as slowly rolled onto her side. "Don't call my perfect little babies _shits_. You're a shithead."

"Oh no, I'm pretty damn great." He smirked at Jacey as he wrapped his free arm around her. "What's she doing? What's happening with her?"

Jacey leaned up and looked at the baby girl. "She's relaxed, Hap. She bunches up like that when she's relaxed and in a good sleep. She's relaxed with you, baby. Look at you two, this relationship just keeps improving."

"Hate to interrupt but there's an Eva here, Jacey. She's asking for you." Dmitri approached the hammock, smiling briefly before his eyes connected with Jacey's blue eyes. "Seems upset."

The blonde sat up a little, fixing her robe as it started to fall off her shoulders. "What happened? Where is she?" She took the hand Dmitri offered her and got off the hammock. "I'll be back, Hap. Keep the phone and music going."

"I'm not sure, but she's in the kitchen. I offered her some coffee." Dmitri shook his head as he led Jacey into the house and straight to the kitchen. "Ms. Eva, I got Jacey for you."

Jacey moved to the brunette, pulling her into a hug. "What happened? What's wrong, babe?" She pulled back a little to look at the brunette and she gasped, wiping her tears. "Who did this?"

"Tony. He broke in and Jacey, I swear it felt like he hit me with a bag of bricks." She mumbled as she shook her head. "I'm sorry for being here so early, I didn't know where else to go. I'm freaking out."

Jacey nodded her head, looking back at Dmitri. "Find Igor please, or call Elijah over here." She moved away from Eva and to the freezer, grabbing a popsicle. "Did he leave then you left or what?"

"He left so I came here.. I didn't know what else to do. He just showed up, Jacey. He was screaming at me…" Eva shook her head slowly as she held the popsicle to her face. "I'm sorry."

The blonde gently grabbed Eva's chin, forcing her attention. "Let me see it. Please stop apologizing, you know you can come to me anytime you need to. I'm always here for you, ok?" She leaned down, looking at the forming bruise on the brunette's face.

"Who did it?" Happy questioned from behind his wife. "Don't lie to me either"

Jacey looked back and sighed. "Her ex, Tony. He showed up, screamed at her then hit her." The blonde turned her attention back onto Eva, putting a bag of ice on her face. "Come on, I'm gonna get you set up in a guest room. Don't argue."

"Jacey." Happy shook his head. "Don't you think we need to discuss this first?"

Eva nodded her head. "I can't do that, Jacey. I can't just stay here. I can go back home, it's ok."

"No, no, no… Eva, you can stay here." Jacey looked back at Happy and smiled as she saw Ashtyn now awake and looking at her. "Hi gorgeous, look your friend Eva is here. Dmitri, take her to your room. Me and Happy apparently need to discuss this." Jacey led the brunette to Happy and Dmitri before she took Ashtyn. "You need to grasp the true concept of sleep."

Dmitri held his hand out for the brunette. "Come on, I'll let you watch _Ray Donovan_ with me. It's a pretty good show." He smiled at her.

"Jace. I swear, this is different baby. It's one thing to have your sisters staying here because-."

Jacey shook her head. "Ok is it different because she's not my sister? Hap, I'm not letting her go back home so she can get her ass kicked again. That was a nasty forming bruise. She's staying here."

"Alright, a few days… Jace, were not a hotel and I know you like her a lot and you're protective as fuck but she can't move in until the boyfriend just goes away." Happy shook his head slowly as he pulled her to him. "Feed your girl, she's sucking on her bottom lip like it's your tit."

The blonde rolled her eyes. "Shut up, I told you that's her indication. She's a hungry little hippo, good thing too. She needs to chunk up." She smiled as she kissed the man's chin. "I'm going to watch _Ray _with them and feed your daughter before we go back to sleep. I'm taking a long nap, don't even try to stop me."

* * *

**Later That Day…**

_The blonde sat in the driver's seat of her charcoal gray Mercedes G-Class, her teal colored eyes on the house across the street. It was getting dark outside, motorcycles had come and gone from the house but the white Range Rover she had her eyes on had yet to even move from its spot in the circular driveway. _

_She ran a hand through her shoulder length blonde hair and shook her head, watching lights flicker on in the two windows directly above the garage door. She'd learned that around this time of night was when the heavily tattooed and tan biker that seemed to live in the house came back. Must've been dinner time. She was still unsure of that much or who the biker was but she knew he was a Son; an important one, almost as important as the President or Vice President. _

_The blonde looked down at her ringing phone, her husband. Again. It was the fourth time he'd called within the hour and the blonde knew way better than to keep Galen O'Shay waiting any longer. Even though she had zero interests in even speaking with the man right now during her normal watch. _

"_Yes m'dear?" She answered the call after continuing to contemplate even answering. _

"_**Where are you? I thought you'd be a plane back home immediately…"**_

"_Yes well, some tasks were left undone. I need to finish everything before I do so, hun."_

"_**Maybe I'll join you out there… I need to meet with some business partners anyway, they seem to still think they can just cut their ties." **_

"_We won't see much of each other. I'm still working… I'm trying to finish up though. I miss you very much." She looked up at the house, seeing a familiar looking face. It was the blonde she'd been watching for weeks now, going straight for her white Range Rover. "Maybe I can talk you into a little vacation, let's go somewhere nice. Anywhere but Russia." _

"_**Good idea, darling. Call me later." **_

_And with that said, the call ended and the blonde was watching as Jacey Teller Lowman move her white Range Rover into the garage before she got out of the SUV and made her way to the mailbox. The blonde scoffed as she took in Jacey's attire; laid back, in leggings and a matching sports bra that showed a good amount of tattoos. That only made the blonde roll her eyes. She watched Jacey walk back into the house before she decided the night was ending early so she started her SUV before she pulled off._

* * *

**AN****: Heyyy, sorry it's been a few days. I've been working crazy hours again... But here's this chapter (:**

**Another bomb is slowly starting to descend, however if you're not fully caught up with what's going on as far as Bri being kidnapped and the aftermath, check out _fairytellerxo_'s most recent chapters of her story _Second Chance_. **

**Get ready, my loves (;  
Let me know what ya think!**


	122. Chapter 122: Bloodthirsty

**May 15, 2015**

_It was around nine AM, the gate to the large house was opening up as the blonde parked her Mercedes across the street. She looked up at the house to see the heavily tattooed biker carrying a bag out of the house and towards his motorcycle. There was a glare on his face and that just made the blonde smile; her plan worked and the couple was splitting up. She looked back at the front door, watching Jacey Lowman appear in it, her arms crossed as she stood against the now closed front door. _

_She watched Jacey wipe at her face as Happy moved back to the blonde, briefly kissing her head before he walked back to the motorcycle, mount it and take off out of the driveway. She hid herself from being seen before she heard the gates closing and she looked back at the front door. Her eyes briefly connecting with Jacey's before she drove off. _

.

.

"Igor!" Jacey shouted as she moved into his in-suite bathroom, her blue eyes scanning the space before she spotted him getting out of the shower. "Sorry, sorry. Mercedes G-Class, black and chrome detailing. Blonde bitch watching the house again. I told you that fucking Mercedes was ours not the neighbors."

The man wrapped a towel around his waist as he nodded his head. "Ok, all you have is a black Mercedes G-Class, Jacey. It's Oakland, those are slowly becoming an everywhere type of SUV." He guided her out of the way of his sink and grabbed his toothbrush and toothpaste. "You must give me more."

"7-P-L-W-2-6-4." She crossed her arms over her chest. "That's her tag, run it. Igor, I'm telling you. She's watching me… Eva said the G-Class was at the studio all this week."

Igor nodded his head as he spit out the toothpaste and ran his toothbrush under the faucet again. "I'll look into it, I promise. Maybe she's checking out-." He stopped as he looked up at the blonde's reflection, noticing the glare. "Alright alright, I'll run it when I get dressed, calm down. Did Happy leave yet?"

"Yeah just did. That's when I noticed that bitch… What am I gonna do, Igor? He won't even try to let me talk." She shook her head slowly. "Let silence linger long enough to tell me he'd be in Charming if the kids needed anything."

Igor sighed as he looked back at the blonde. "I'm not sure, but if he's not willing to listen to what you have to say then maybe this separation could be good for you both. The pictures say nothing, you were picking up Aurelia. That's all, he should know you better than what the note says."

"I guess. I'm going to the studio, once I locate Eva and my daughter."

* * *

**May 17, 2015**

_The blonde sat in her SUV, watching the house closely as she sipped on the bottle of water in her hand. She was bored, Jacey Lowman did nothing fun or even remotely interesting. Last night, Jacey left the house late in the evening by herself and returned hours later with the grungy tattooed biker in tow. _

_The blonde could only guess what happened between them now. But watching the house now, it looked like a ghost town, it was dead and the blonde was bored. No cars in the circular driveway, no lights on and no damn soul in sight. She started her SUV and rolled her window up before she pulled away from the curb._

_._

_._

_._

**May 18, 2015**

Being hidden for two months, her eyes examining _everything _around her as Kyla Ivanova stayed local in hopes to finish the job she was supposed to do in March when she had Brianna Hohrykova kidnapped. She never expected that the baby she gave birth to three decades ago would be the one up against her but Kyla was convinced that was the gorgeous but dangerous blonde that she had seen around Brianna and the rest of the Family.

She stayed in her black Mercedes Benz, her greenish-blue eyes on the large house across the street from her. She smoothed a hand over her blonde hair before she looked in the mirror, checking her makeup. _Aleksandr Ivanov_'s house… She opened the car door once she had turned the car off and checked the street for oncoming traffic before she got out of the Benz and moved across the street, slipping through the gate before continuing on to the front door.

Kyla examined the house for a few minutes before she smiled and pressed the doorbell. She stepped away from the door, examining it briefly before she turned around, smoothing out her skirt and her eyes fell on the vast assortment of rose bushes.

"Can I help you?" Sariya stared at the back of the blonde for a few seconds. "Hello."

The blonde turned, looked at Sariya suspiciously. "I'm looking for Aleksandr. Is he here?" She did her best to hide her Irish accent as she plastered the fakest smile she could muster on her familiar face.

"He is here." She slowly nodded her head, her arms crossing over her chest as she examined the woman closely. "You look very familiar." She flashed a brief smile before stepping aside to let the blonde walk past her. "He's in the kitchen. Follow me."

Kyla nodded her head. "I can't say the same for you. Are you a new maid? He loves keep nice, young help around." She smiled as she followed after Sariya.

"Girlfriend." Sariya rolled her eyes as she looked back at the blonde and shook her head. "I've heard Irish women make better maids than us Russian women."

The blonde nodded her head. "Wouldn't know, my husband has some young little girl doing all the work for our house. She could be some Russian whore, who knows?" She stepped into the kitchen after Sariya. "Aleksandr."

"Oh, a woman who's not domestic." Sariya shook her head again. "No wonder you don't have any children from the looks of it… Or you gave the baby away. So many different theories are running through my head."

Kyla smiled and nodded her head. "I've never had children, they're just not my cup of tea. They appear to be yours though, you look very worn down, sweetheart. You should get some sleep."

"Three grown daughters, a few son-in-laws, lots of grandchildren. We're both worn down and in need of sleep." Aleksandr looked up at the women and shook his head. "What are you doing here?"

Kyla looked at the man and smiled. "I'd like to have a word with you, privately is preferred. What happened to the hippy blonde?"

"Nikola?" He nodded his head as he started out of the kitchen. "We'll go to my office. Why do you want to know where Nikola went?"

She shook her head. "That's not the hippy, that's the slutty blonde. I've been keeping my eye on her and now she's just fell off the face of planet. What happened?"

"First of all, my darling Nikola is not slutty, she's shed her slutty ways." He shook his head. "Jacey? The other blonde? My little love? She's around, taking care of her family. If she's not around town then she's probably vacationing or dealing with Brianna's nonsense."

Kyla nodded her head slowly. "Irrelevant. I don't know her name, she dresses like she's walked right off some beach and is always carrying some little child with her. Which of your bosses did you take her from? She's not Russian at all, m'dear."

"Her name is Jacey." He smiled proudly. "She's my daughter, my _blood_ daughter. She's not Russian but she's still mine. Jacey Nicole Teller. I can't get her to change her name to a Russian one, she's not up for it."

Kyla stopped looking at the framed pictures and looked back at Aleksandr. "Teller? Sounds familiar. That's probably because the Russian aren't known for good choices on names, at least she's smart."

"Yeah, yeah. Familiar? Her adopted dad established a charter of the Sons of Anarchy over in Belfast." He shrugged his large shoulders. "Are you going to continue to play dumb Kyla?"

Kyla laughed a little. "What am I playing dumb about, Aleksandr? It's almost as if you think you know something I don't, so out with it. You know we were always bad at keeping secrets from each other."

"Jacey is _our_ daughter." He nodded his head. "You gave her away. You didn't want her. I didn't get a chance to raise her. Missed out on two decades of her life because of you."

Kyla started laughing again. "You're clearly delusional if you think we had a daughter together, let alone one that is still alive. The only child I ever had was killed the night she was born, I ordered it myself." She shook her head. "Besides, that little girl you're talking about looks nothing like either of us, don't you think she'd have fair similarities to either of us if she was our child?"

"You ordered a newborn child to be killed?" He growled before grabbing a folder off of shelf and passing it to her. "Those are her birth certificates, adoption papers, DNA tests… I had to track down your parents again, get them to agree to it. It's all there in black and white Kyla."

Kyla slowly nodded her head. "She was dying anyway. Born too soon, nothing could've been done for her. Don't get so upset, darling." She looked through the folder before pulling out a piece of paper containing the DNA tests. "That's not her, that baby died in Ireland."

"She's not dead." He shook his head. "That's all of your information on her original birth certificate. She was never killed. She went to the next of kin. She went to John Teller. He was for some reason listed at an emergency contact on your records."

The blonde held up the birth certificate. "Probably because he's listed as her father here, you're not so bright…" She shook her head. "This is completely ridiculous, not to mention impossible. She was dying, so after being treated, I was let go. I didn't want some dying baby, what good was she to me?" She laughed a little. "You should've left it all alone, dear."

"But he isn't her father." Aleksandr shrugged. "I found her, she's my daughter. You can deny her all you want but she didn't die. She pulled through it, grew up strong. She's just the most amazing young woman in my life."

Kyla rolled her eyes. "Teller, huh? No wonder, that pretty boy biker is Jax Teller. Had I known she'd pull through, I'd make damn sure she wouldn't have ever found some pitiful little biker gang. And now she's with some trashy biker too. Jesus." She shook her head. "Not even married, tragic."

"You listed her father as John Teller, the creator of that little pitiful biker gang." Aleksandr chuckled. "Jacey is happily married. Brianna is the one who isn't married."

Kyla shook her head. "Not under my own free will, I didn't. Ah yes, sweet little Brianna. How is she? Heard she had a terrible few months, poor little angel."

"Oh, so you were forced into it?" He shook his head. "She's better, stronger."

Kyla shrugged her shoulders. "My current husband advised me to do it. So I did it, had I known that man was biker gang leader…" She trailed off, shaking her head. "I refuse to believe that hippy is my child."

"Stop calling my Jacey a hippy." Aleksandr rolled his eyes. "Oh, Jimmy told you to do it huh? I bet you regret letting him make that huge of a call. Maybe he did it on purpose. He probably knew exactly what he was doing."

The blonde shook her head. "Jimmy? Who? Not James. Galen. Galen and the Kings agreed to put the biker down because before meeting them, there was a brief affair. That's what the mistake was." She rolled her eyes. "I'm looking for the blonde, so where is she?"

"Galen, Galen is your husband?" He nodded his head slowly. "You don't need to know where my daughter is. She's my daughter to worry about."

She held up the folder. "I appreciate this lovely gift. She's mine, as well. So where is she?" She ran a hand through her blonde hair. "Or I could go ask sweet Brianna. I'm sure she enjoyed our time together."

"Go anywhere near Brianna and I'll personally snap your neck." Aleksandr closed the space between him and the blonde. "If you really want to find Jacey, then you can go look for her. Just be prepared for her violent outburst."

Kyla laughed a little. "Protective, aren't we? Why a violent outburst?"

"Very protective." He nodded. "Because she has an _Irish_ anger. Do you think she's going to welcome you with open arms? What bullshit are you going to spew to Jacey? Or are you going to get upset because of how protective she is over her sister Brianna?"

The blonde shook her head. "I want to know why she's on some nice hunt for me."

"Because you kidnapped and beat her sister." Aleksandr growled. "She's out for blood Kyla."

The blonde rolled her eyes. "Does she know who did that, specifically?" She shook her head slowly. "Odds are, no. She should quit trying to play with the big boys and sit down, she might find herself in the same position her _sister_ was in."

"All she knows it was a woman, with an Irish accent, that was trying to mask it with a Russian accent." He shrugged. "You're going to need to stop threatening my daughter."

Kyla laughed a little. "Well that's not fair… She is my daughter too. Thank you making that clear for me, darling. Now, you inform that sweet little girl that she better be prepared for the war she's trying to start if she keeps trying to hunt me down."

"We're prepared for war." Aleksandr nodded his head. "So bring it."

She smiled and nodded. "Next time, I won't take some pretend little _bitch_. That blonde seems to handle herself well… Maybe one of those little kids will fair better."

"You touch either of my daughters or my grandchildren and I'll personally put you in a grave." Sariya smiled at the blonde as she walked into the office. "I don't take too kindly to people making threats against my family. Have some tea or some coffee." She set a tray on the desk and nodded.

Kyla turned and laughed a little. "Well she's amusing… Aleksandr, when did you start slumming with the help? How beneath you."

"She's a doctor." Aleksandr shook his head. "You're the one slumming it, what were the words you spoke to me when we were ending? You'd never lower your standards and marry another thug. You'd never be with another suit wearing lackey. Or is Galen different because he now has a bit of power?"

Kyla chuckled as she nodded her head. "There's a bit of a difference between the Russian thugs and the Irish kings, m'dear. Now back to more relevant things. Where's _my_ child?"

"I'm not a Russian _thug_. I'm the head of a notorious syndicate." Aleksandr scoffed. "She's most likely at home with her husband and children. If not then she's on vacation."

Kyla nodded her head. "Thank you, thank you so much. Can't understand how the trashy biker got her such a nice house but I guess I can find out when I pay her a visit." She smiled. "You two have a nice day."

"He has money and he's not even trashy." Aleksandr shook his head. "Happy is good to her."

The blonde nodded her head. "Right. Of course. I'll be sure and give _my _grandchildren your love."

"Ha, you're as much of a grandma to them as you are a housewife." Sariya shook her head. "Those children feed off of vibes. They won't like you if you're giving off the stench of a wretched bitch."

Kyla smiled and nodded her head. "Don't you have something to clean, sweetie? Stop involving yourself in business that isn't yours."

"Our home is spotless." Sariya smiled brightly. "It is my business, those young women are _my_ daughters and their children are _my_ grandchildren. Go, go try to play nice and try not to anger _my_ daughter too much now."

Kyla shook her head. "Sweetie, that girl will never be yours and neither will her children. Hate to break it to you but you're nothing to my daughter." She smiled as she picked up the folder again. "Thank you for handing this over, getting to her has just become a little easier."

Aleksandr nodded as he snatched the folder back. "She calls Sariya mom, the kids call her grandma. She's very much an important person in their lives." He opened the folder and looked over the papers before passing it back. "Keep it. Nothing vital is in there at all."

"Oh sweetheart, you're so terribly clueless." Kyla smiled as she dropped the folder. "Pretty sure I'm already _close_ with Brianna. We bonded well, I'm sure I'll be just as well liked with what is her name? Jacey. Yes, disgusting little tasteless name."

"Alright, you need to leave." Sariya grabbed the blonde by her neck and guided her towards the door. "Come here again and there will be major problems. I know Aleksandr won't touch a woman but I'll be more than happy to kick your ass."

Kyla shoved Sariya away from her. "You wish you could, honey. Keep your hands off of me and mind your business." She grabbed Sariya by her chin and flashed her a smile. "Do not touch me again, you don't want this to get an uglier."

"Alright, let's keep space between you both." Aleksandr grabbed Sariya's hand and laced their fingers together. "Kyla, you can let yourself out."

The blonde chuckled. "I'll be seeing you both. I have a certain little baby to get to know."

"Later Kyla." Aleksandr nodded as he pulled Sariya into a hug. "We will annoyingly be seeing her later."

* * *

**AN****: Hiiii ;) . Ok, I didn't leave you guys much of a chapter only because this bomb is a lot to drop. But most of it has officially dropped. **

**The blonde watching Jacey and Happy's house is the same woman who had Bri kidnapped and beaten, she also happens to be Jacey's birth mother, Aleksandr's ex and she is coming for blood. **

**Let me know what you're thinking, feedback is crucially important to me. I also need you guys to let me know if you want a sequel because I have _plenty_ planned for Camryn, Kol, and Ashtyn as they get older so please let me know where you guys stand on that. **


	123. Chapter 123: Cali Heat, Lowman's Retreat

**May 19, 2015**

Happy Lowman was a Son, a killer, a father and a husband. He was many things, he enjoyed wearing the many hats he wore and he had no regrets. He loved being a Son, he loved his club. He loved being the Sergeant at Arms, he loved his children and he loved his wife. He may lead an adventurous lifestyle being those many things but he couldn't be happier. He had plenty of good things in his life and he cherished them all. Especially his wife, even at this very moment that she wasn't speaking to him and hadn't been speaking to him since he stupidly walked out of their house in Oakland.

He was stupid enough to briefly believe an anonymous note he'd received that simply stated Jacey was closer to Elijah Nasonov that they both let on. It contained a few photographs of Jacey and Elijah speaking as she was picking up Aurelia for the weekend. But now, now he was realizing how stupid the idea even sounded. He tried calling her for a day now, he went home to find the house empty of any occupants and he was headed to Malibu. That was the only place she'd go, with the kids and their suits in tow.

He made it all the way to the gate of the large beachfront estate and he punched the code in before riding through and down the long driveway to the house. He parked his Dyna behind his wife's blacked out Range Rover. He sighed as he looked up at the house before his eyes dropped to the front door as he heard it opening and he started smiling at the gorgeous blonde as she pulled the front door shut and crossed her arms over her chest.

"You're not invited, go back to precious Charming." She huffed as she slowly walked to the man.

Happy nodded his head as he rounded the Dyna and closed the space between him and the blonde, scooping her up and wrapping her legs around his waist as his lips crashed against hers. He turned around, moving towards her Range Rover, resting her against it as their mouths moved together. He slowly pulled away from her, his dark eyes scanning her face as he took note of her confusion.

"If you think that secured your invitation, you're sadly mistaken." She mumbled as she wiped her lipstick off of his face. "You're not allowed inside."

He chuckled as he kissed her again. "Stop being stubborn, damn it. You know you hate the cold ass bed, too." He dropped his hands to her thighs and started pushing the skirt of her dress up.

"One thing you should've made sure you never did was give me a baby boy. One that loves sleeping with his mama and has the body heat of the sun so when he's curled up to his mama, she's just as warm in that cold ass bed." She smiled at him as she rubbed her hands over his head as she kissed him again.

Happy rolled his eyes as he shook his head. "Where's my girls? They'll vote me back in." His hands landed on her ass and he sighed. "Thongs are so damn good to me."

"You only have Monica and Cami's votes, Kol will vote you off the island and I proxy Ashtyn and she'll definitely say no." She smiled at him as she kissed his lips before she moved to his neck, trailing soft kisses up to his ear and she nibbled on his earlobe. "I'll buy you some next time I go shopping, I'm sure you can fit that small package in one." She whispered to him.

He gasped dramatically before he smacked her ass roughly. "Those are fighting words, Jace. You better be careful, blondie." He turned to kiss her cheek. "I'll take your tiny ass upstairs right now, show you just how _small_ my package is. Keep playing around, Jace."

"I don't need to know anymore about your package. I've got enough information on it. Three kids later." She licked the length of his ear. "You're still not invited in so you can just sleep out here. If you're a good boy, I may just let you sleep by the pool."

Happy shook his head as he moved his mouth to her neck and bit into her soft skin. "It's my house, Jace. Try again."

"It was a gift to me, it's mine. My old boyfriend got it for me… I should see if he's still around, talk about sexy." She laughed as she felt her husband's fingers dig into her sides. "I've done some sinful things to him." Jacey moaned in his ear. "Good sex too. No, amazing sex. I definitely should give him a call."

The man shook his head again as he licked her bite mark. "It's some real good sex. Miss it." He squeezed her sides before he moved a hand slowly down her body. "Where's everybody at, baby?"

"Dmitri is putting Ashtyn down for a nap, Kol and Camryn are with Monica. They're baking some cupcakes." She mumbled as she moved against him. "Where's Case and Koz?"

Happy slipped his hand into her thong, his fingers rubbing her folds slowly as he pressed kisses to her neck. "Coming up later tonight. Didn't want to hear your loud ass yelling at me and throwing shit around." He pushed two fingers into her, smiling as he heard her gasp a little.

"Shit, Hap. I don't know." She shook her head as she pulled away and grabbed his face in her small hands. "Damn, that feels good. I missed you baby." Jacey pressed her lips to his as one of her hands dropped to his wrist and she gripped it tightly. "I want more, Hap."

He nodded his head. "You think you're ready for that?" He slowly pulled his hand from her body as he watched the blonde pull his hand to her mouth and she sucked his fingers into it. "Goddamn."

"Jacey?" Dmitri called from the front door as he slowly walked outside of the house. "I'm really sorry to interrupt but- oh, hi Happy. Um, sorry, sorry but Ashtyn is rather upset right now. Igor is also on the phone."

Jacey sighed heavily. "Dmitri, take her down to the beach and let her hear the ocean. She's been liking it. Go with him, Hap. See your baby girl." She moved into the house, pulling Happy with her as she fixed her dress. "Shut up, Dmitri. How's long it been since you got laid? You cannot judge me right now."

"I mean I can judge you because you guys are in the driveway when you could be upstairs in your bedroom." Dmitri chuckled as he led the couple towards the kitchen. "She's in here, Monica was talking to her."

The blonde shook her head. "Doesn't matter, that's where we were and that's where something very wonderful could've happened." She walked into the kitchen, scrunching up her face at the cry Ashtyn was making. "Oh no! Baby!" She smiled as she watched Ashtyn stop kicking her legs out and she took the baby girl from her stepdaughter. "Baby, baby, baby. Hi my sweet little love. What are you mad about now?"

"DADDY! DADDY!" Kol shouted as he took off towards Happy, leaping onto the man once he got close enough. "Hi daddy, what are you doing here?"

Happy started laughing as he hugged his son tightly. "Hey kid, I missed you." He kissed Kol's head. "I'm going outside with him, take your call." He moved to Camryn and scooped her up. "Once you get the cupcakes taken care of, you can come outside with this." He stuck his tongue out at Monica before leaving the kitchen.

"You have to stop crying." Jacey murmured to Ashtyn as she swayed back and forth. "Come on, let's go talk to Igor. Dmitri will help you, Monica." She kissed the brunette's head before moving out of the kitchen as she put the phone up to her ear. "Whatcha doin'?"

"_What am I doing? I'm sitting here watching a black Mercedes, it's currently parked in a Starbucks parking lot." _Elijah Nasonov's voice came through the phone.

Jacey pulled the phone away from her ear and started laughing. "Lijah? Where's Igor? I thought he needed to talk to me."

"_I do, I'm right here. We're sitting in some __**Dodge**__. Dodge… We do not drive those, Jacey and of course Elijah drives like he's half drunk. He almost caused a four car pile up, Jacey." _

Jacey started laughing again. "You both sound like an old married couple. What do you want?"

"_Don't listen to him, he's still upset because I won't buy him a coffee. I feel like we are married half of the time. We just wanted to let you know we could be catching ourselves an Irish woman tonight. Keep your phone close, understand me?" _Elijah cleared his throat. "_She's coming out, we have to go, we'll talk to you later."_

Jacey looked at the phone as the call ended and she shook her head. "Ashtyn, those men are nuts. Why are you so grumpy, my angel?" She moved to the foyer slowly, continuing to rock gently as she settled Ashtyn against her chest. "Your daddy's here, did you miss giving him a little hell?" She felt something on her shoulder before it moved to her back. "Did you drool on me or spit up on me, Ashtyn Christiana?" She pulled the three month old from her body and groaned as she looked at her shoulder to see spit up. "Ok, I want a divorce, young lady. How could you do this to me? We are better than this." She made her way down the long hallway of rooms before she entered the master suite and laid the baby girl on the massive bed.

"What happened?" Happy appeared behind his wife, chuckling when she jumped. "What's wrong with you? Damn jumpy ass."

Jacey looked back at her husband and rolled her eyes. "I hate you so much. Why'd you come up here? Go back to the kids and enjoy them." She started to undress Ashtyn. "I just might put her in a little bikini and come down there too. She spit up on me though so will you grab one of my bikinis then entertain her so I can change?"

"Oh, your perfect little princess of everything pure and perfect spit up on you? Oh wow. Does that mean she's not so perfect after all?" Happy flashed her a smirk as he made his way to the bed and laid down beside Ashtyn. "Don't you smile at me like that, I'm still not talking to you right now."

Jacey started laughed as Ashtyn tried to roll over to Happy. "No, babe, we have to get dress in our bikinis. I'll let you wear a black one, you seem to like black. Thanks to your dad." She pressed kisses to Ashtyn's forehead.

"She loves me, I knew it." The man beamed with pride as he got off the bed and moved to the dresser drawers closer to the door and pulled out a bikini for Jacey. "Here, let me have her."

The blonde stood upright as she lifted Ashtyn into her arms. "Look how perfect she is. Oh my god, I love her so much." She passed her daughter to the man and sighed before she pulled her black _Nirvana _shirt off and dropped it on the bed.

"Look at her. She thinks it's time to eat." Happy started laughing as he turned around a little so the baby girl could see Jacey. "Look at her, tiny. Gorgeous huh?"

Jacey looked back as she moved into the bathroom and pulled her hair up into a topknot. "You're just teaching her how to kiss my ass." She readjusted her bikini top before she exited the bathroom and took Ashtyn from her husband before she kissed his lips. "Flattery will get you nowhere, it'll get her everywhere with me."

"Yeah yeah yeah. Whatever. I don't need to flatter you to get anywhere with you. You come to me." He kissed her again before he leaned down to kiss Ashtyn's forehead. "I'll be back, tiny. Give her hell."

* * *

**Later**

It had been a long day. A long but very fun day and all Happy wanted to do was spend a little alone time with his wife. He loved his kids to death but he needed her now more than ever. So when he walked into their large bedroom to find the gorgeous blonde standing at the foot of the bed, without a kid in sight, he couldn't help the smile that spread across his face. He moved quietly towards her, stopping behind her before snaking his large arms around her waist and pressing a kiss to her neck. "Hi."

"Hap." Jacey murmured, tilting her head slightly before pressing back against him. "You act like you haven't seen me all day."

"I finally have you alone." He rested his large hands on her hips, his lips still placing kisses to the soft skin of her neck before he turned her around. "Love the kids but I wanna be selfish from time to time. Have my woman to myself." He caught her lips in a rough kiss, his tongue swiping over her lips before snaking into her mouth, moving against hers lazily.

The blonde let out a slow sigh as she broke the kiss, her blue eyes settling on her husband's face before smiling. "Don't start anything you have no intention on finishing… Is the door locked?"

"Yeah." He nodded slowly and smirked. "I always finish what I start unless those little shits decide to be cockblockers." His large hands started pushing the maxi skirt down the blonde's body, only letting up when it fell to the floor, pooling around her feet. "You're the tease here though, I had to stare at you all day and when I tried to touch you, you smacked my hands."

Jacey chuckled and shook her head. "There were little eyes watching Hap! We don't need to scar them just yet. It can wait a few more years at least." She raised up on her tippy toes, pressing a passionate kiss to his full lips before smiling. "And don't call my perfect babies little shits." She slipped her hands into his shorts and smirked. "You're really excited to have me all alone huh?"

Happy groaned, his head dropping as he felt the blonde's hand wrap around his member and begin a slow stroke. "You can't torture me like this Jace, you can't play with me baby." He shook his head, his hands falling to her ass as he palmed it roughly before smacking it a few times. "Gotta go a little faster."

"Oh no." She shook her head as she looked up at him and grinned. "I like this pace, it's a good one. It'll make you appreciate my touch even more than you already do. Why are you smacking my ass like it's a damn set bongos?"

"I love it." He nodded before kissing her lips as he backed her up against the bed, smirking as he pushed her into a seated position. "I can't help myself, I am a fan of your ass. Your fault not mine."

Jacey rolled her eyes, her hands pulling the shorts down slightly before stopping as his erection was freed. "You're going to leave bruises shaped like your hands if you keep on with that shit." She smirked at him as she began to stroke his member again, her thumbs rubbing over the tip in tight circles.

"No one will see your ass but me and you." He nodded, his hands tangling into her curly hair before he tugged on it softly, bringing her face up to look at him. "Eyes on me Jace… Don't look anywhere else but at me."

She nodded her head slowly, her movements steady as she stared up at the man. It was their first time being intimate in months and she was surprised at how it was going. It wasn't their usual ravenous encounter, this time it was slow, sweet, like they were rediscovering each other. "You like being the boss?"

"Yeah." He rasped, one of his hands untangling from her hair to move between her legs, his fingers rubbing over the delicate fabric of her thong. "I do enjoy being in control." He freed his second hand, pushing the blonde onto her back and smiled. His dark orbs taking in every inch of his wife before he quickly finished undressing before moving to her and easily ridding her of the flimsy thong and camisole she was still wearing.

"Hap-." Her words were cut off with the feeling of his mouth on her mound, his tongue lapping at her bundle of nerves. "Fuck." She moaned softly, her legs spreading slightly as her hands fisted the sheets.

Happy trailed his tongue through her folds, savoring the taste of the blonde's arousal. His large hands moving to the blonde's breasts, massaging them softly before he raised his head up to look at her and smirk. Dropping his head back down, he flattened his tongue against her clit before sucking on it softly, his movements quickening at the sound of the moans that fell from her slightly parted lips.

Jacey wrapped her legs around his neck, locking him in place as she started to move her hips up and down, grinding against his mouth lazily as she enjoyed the feeling. He had always been good with his mouth but not having him for a few minutes made her body more sensitive, so with each pass of his tongue, she was being edged closer and closer to complete and total bliss. "Love your mouth Hap."

He moved his hands slowly up her body, resting them on her breasts before squeezing them roughly, his fingers pulling at her erect nipples, eliciting more moans from the blonde. He could tell that she was getting closer to where he wanted her to be with every lap of his tongue. He smirked against her mound before bringing one hand between her legs. "Love your pussy Jace." He murmured, pushing two fingers inside of her, only to feel her stiffen up instantly as a quick series of shudders rolled over her body. "You good?"

"Yeah, fuck." She nodded her head as she propped up on her elbows to look down at Happy, a small smile on her lips as she unwrapped her legs from his neck. "I didn't think that was going to happen that quick, thought it'd take a little bit longer."

Happy chuckled as he moved up her body and kissed her lips before peppering her neck with kisses. "Well, I'm a bit offended that you forgot how good I am with my mouth and hands." He pulled back, smirking at the blonde before reaching for the nightstand and pulling out a condom. "Look, I remembered this time." He shook his head as he tore through the wrapper, quickly rolling the condom on his cock before adjusting himself between her legs and pushing into her center with one easy thrust. "Fuck, your tight and soaking wet babe."

The blonde's head lolled back, her hands moving to his sides as she draped her legs over his hips as she adjusted to his size once again. His thrusts were slow and languid, driving her a bit crazy. "Faster…" She mumbled, her nails scratching softly over his tan skin. "Faster Hap."

He nodded, picking up his pace, he began to slam into the blonde. Gone were his lazy movements, replaced with a ferocious need and hunger to please himself and the blonde. "You want it, you got it." He groaned as he knocked her hands off his body, pinning them above her head as he rolled his hips into her body, relishing in the feeling of her velvety walls around him, stretching slightly with each and every powerful thrust.

"Fuck!" She moaned loudly, her legs wrapping tighter around the man's hips as she moved her body slightly to meet each single one of his thrusts. She was slowly working back up to another orgasm, one that would be even more powerful and satisfying than her first one. She leaned her head up, pressing kisses to his neck before sinking her teeth into the soft skin. "I missed you and this so much." She murmured, pushing her wrists against his hands in a weak attempt to free her hands.

Happy tightened the grip he had on her wrists as his free hand stayed in place on her left side, directly under her breast. His thumb moving back and forth over her erect nipple, his dark eyes on her gorgeous face. "You have no damn idea, baby." He smirked as he leaned down, pressing his lips to hers as he continued to slam in the blonde, stopping his pace briefly as he felt his legs tighten up and his balls tensed up. He felt his orgasm get closer and closer with each thrust.

"Hap." She mumbled against his lips as she felt her orgasm rush through her, her body tensing up and she clenched her fists tightly as she felt her husband tug on her nipple. She moaned loudly as she started to shudder against him before she felt Happy's hand squeeze her breast roughly. "Oh fuck." They clashed together, the intensity was numbing and Jacey bit her lip as she closed her eyes.

* * *

**AN****: Heyyyy, sorry it's been so long but here's some fluff for you guys. More's coming as the family stay in Malibu for a few days (;**

**_Please_ let me know what you guys are thinking, leave some feedback for me. It's all greatly appreciated.  
**


	124. Chapter 124: Good Apologies

**May 20, 2015**

**Malibu**

Happy Lowman lifted up his three month old daughter from the swing as she grinned up at him, that was one little smile he couldn't resist. Ashtyn was learning quickly just how easy it was to trick the man. He turned the swing's lullaby off and rolled his eyes, making sure he gave the baby girl a girl to her cheek before he continued on his way to the kitchen to grab another stack of cookies. "Don't you tell your mama either, I'm not hearing her mouth."

Ashtyn just grinned, he knew she couldn't understand him but that never stopped the conversation flow between the baby girl and her father. He was quickly climbing up the ladder to the top of the baby's good list. Long gone were the fits she'd pitch when he'd even look her way. She was enjoying the attention he gave her and he gave her tons of it. In the midst of Ashtyn tricking the man into picking her up and holding her, she had lost her pacifier and she was slowly starting to notice that it was completely gone. Her bottom lip started to poke out and quiver as her teal colored eyes settled on Happy's handsome face.

"Are you faking? I think you're faking… Don't make that face, Ash, you're gonna break my damn heart." Happy shook his head slowly as he adjusted the baby a little before he shoved a cookie in his mouth. "What's wrong? You can't have these, you don't have teeth for 'em yet."

"Or she wants her mom's tit." Case popped up behind Happy, coming into the family room from the foyer. "If I was her, I'd want them things all the time." He chuckled.

Happy looked back and rolled his eyes. "Shut the fuck up, don't talk about my wife's tits. Doesn't matter how fucking nice they are." He sat down in the recliner, settling his daughter on his chest. "Watch her, this is heaven to her. She's gonna bunch up and pass out. Girl loves sleeping on me."

"I can't help it, Jacey's a fine ass little thing. It's a wonder how her, Bri and Nik aren't really sisters. They're all fine ass females, perfect tits and perfect asses." He groaned, rubbing his face as he dropped onto the sofa. "That new friend of Jacey's… Eva? Jesus, the ass on that girl. I'm definitely dipping into that, can't even stop that."

Happy shook his head. "I'm forever believing they're all secretly sisters. All of them are gorgeous but Jace? She's number one, love my blondie." He smiled widely. "I'd rub it in your face just how perfect that ass is but I don't wanna be a dick or anything." He chuckled as he pointed to the swing. "Give me that blanket."

"I fucking hate you. Get Jacey to invite Eva up here, I need new friends." Case shook his head as he looked at Happy. "Let me see her, she loves uncle Case."

"Don't think so." Jacey popped the back of Case's head. "Shit sorry my hand slipped. Who invited you up here? It's a family retreat away from Oakland." She moved to Happy, leaning down to kiss his lips before she kissed the back of her daughter's head. "Hi my angel, are you enjoying your stupid daddy's company?"

Case groaned again. "Happy invited me up here, I am family. You already know this." He rubbed the back of his head as he stared at Jacey's ass. "Hey, Jacey? If you had to choose between me or say, Dmitri to remarry, who would you choose?"

"Dmitri." Jacey stated plainly as she continued to place kisses on Ashtyn's cheeks. "You're a whore, Dmitri is adorable and sweet. Plus he's good with the baby." She looked at Happy and smirked. "I'd murder you before I could even say _I do_."

Happy shook his head slowly. "When do you wanna go back?" He reached out, pulling Jacey's tank top down more to see down her shirt further. "Are you about to take my little partner in crime and feed her? I'm hungry too."

"Tomorrow. Let the kids enjoy the rest of the day here." She swatted at the man's hand as she ran a finger over Ashtyn's nose. "Yeah I am, she needs to eat. I'm sure you are, there's a kitchen right there. Eat all you want, baby." She took her daughter into her arms and kissed her head, shushing her as the baby girl started to whine. "You can have him back in a minute, it's time to eat." She grabbed Happy's hand, pulling on his arm as she turned to walk away. "Go find something else to busy yourself with, Case. Bye."

**May 28, 2015**

Jacey Lowman made a face at her son as she passed him a plate of lemon pepper wings and a sippy cup of juice. She stuck her tongue out at the handsome boy before she moved around the island to kiss his cheek. "You and Frey better be on your best behavior at the zoo today." She flicked Frey's head and kissed Kol's cheek again. "Call me if you need me."

"Love you mama." Kol grinned at the blonde as he picked up a wing and waved with it. "We'll be good boys, promise."

Jacey smirked and nodded her head. "I hope so, handsome." She moved out of the kitchen and towards the three month old baby girl in her swing beside Happy's recliner. "You two enjoying this sappy ass movie?" She kissed Happy's cheek. "I'm going to locate Katarzyna. I want to talk to her about something rather relevant."

"Leave Camryn with me. Take that one, she's talking shit about this movie." He smacked Jacey's ass as she leaned down to pick up their daughter. "Nothing's better than that sound, your ass is stinging now huh?" He smirked at his wife as he lifted the leg rest up and got more comfortable in his recliner. "Have fun with that talk, baby. I'll see ya later."

.

.

.

Jacey finally pulled up to her eldest sister's house, her blue eyes on the rearview mirror as she watched her baby girl hold her pacifier to her mouth. Jacey was annoyed with herself as she finally realized some truths. She couldn't even figure out how to bring the conversation up to Brianna but she wanted to, she needed to.

She got out of the driver's seat after turning the SUV off and she moved to the backseat unhooking the carseat from the base before she grabbed the diaper bag and she laid her keys on Ashtyn's legs. "Don't go stealing the car this time, you almost wrecked it last time." She smiled at the grinning baby girl as she approached the front door and knocked on it.

"Halt, who goes there!?" Bri popped up behind her sister and laughed. "You know, you can just walk on into my house whenever you want. I promise you won't walk in on anything you shouldn't be seeing."

The blonde jumped before looking back and she started laughing. "See, Ashtyn… Say no to drugs. That's what happens." She shrugged her shoulders. "You like to make sure my doorbell is in working order, I like to make sure your door is still sturdy enough to handle my rock hard fists."

"That is a reinforced wooden door, go ahead and knock on it some more." The brunette smiled as she opened up the door. "What brings you two lovelies over here?"

Jacey shrugged her shoulders as she followed her sister into the gorgeous home. "Some quick chat that I wanted to have with you. She's just here to bask in your beauty, she told me she doesn't want to be included in our talk unless we're speaking hot sauce." She smiled at the brunette.

"Uh oh, what am I in trouble for this time?" Bri looked back at the blonde and smirked. "Let me show you into the new living room. It's been redecorated by my lovely little ones. They discovered the fingerpaint in Monica's room."

The blonde laughed a little. "If you'd just give me Jacey junior, I'd be fine and he wouldn't give you hell but _no_. You're selfish." She nodded her head. "You're not in trouble, shush. Somewhere just us three can be alone. If that's ok."

"My office it is then." Bri nodded and shrugged. "Jax keeps sneaking color into the office. It's becoming less white every day in here." She walked into her office and took a seat on the white leather loveseat. "I even added more seating."

Jacey set the carseat down on the desk and took Ashtyn out of the seat. "It's nothing life altering, I'm not pregnant again. Nothing of the sort, B, don't let your mind wander too." She sat down beside Bri and sighed. "I owe you a very, very huge apology."

"I didn't think you were pregnant. I thought I was in trouble because I was being handy, trimming that big ass tree that is like on my side but the branch hangs over on your side though, like I just let the twigs and junk fall into your yard because your lawn guy actually cleans up better than mine." Bri smiled. "What are you apologizing for? You haven't done anything. That I know of."

The blonde shrugged her shoulders. "Didn't even know about that. It's fine, that kid does good work." She nodded her head slowly, looking down at her still grinning daughter. "For the extreme lack of support and attitude I've had towards you and your relationship with Jax. Ever since you two got serious, I pulled my support away and I'm sorry. I kept letting my knowledge of how Jax can be and the way he treats his women cloud everything else because I got so protective over you. I'm sorry."

"That came out of nowhere." Bri nodded her head slowly, her grey eyes on her sister. "Thank you though, that apology means a lot to me. It's been kind of hard not having a sister to talk to about my relationship. I have Nik but that's not the same. She's supportive but she's not you. I've been talking dad's ear off about my relationship since it started."

Jacey nodded her head. "I know it's random but I had been thinking about a lot of shit going on with our family, my family and all the upcoming events. It stupidly dawned on me how much of a shitty sister I am to you. And Nikola too. We don't even have a real relationship and it's mostly because I just am a fucking bitch." She sighed, looking up at Bri. "I'm sorry, Bri."

"For the record, I don't think you're shitty just picky." Bri nodded. "I accept your apology. It's very much appreciated and I'm sure you and Nik can develop some sort of relationship. Maybe you can help her pick out a wedding cake flavor. That'd be a fun time." She smiled at Jacey. "Don't look so sad babe."

Jacey shook her head. "I don't mean to look sad, I'm just completely over my own attitude. Where is Nik? I need to go to her next. I just figured I come here first since Ashtyn is always happy when she gets to watch your every move."

"Uh, she is with Jax at their strip club." Bri shrugged. "You look sad though, like someone kicked your puppy or took away your cameras. This was good for us though. I guess now I can bring up me and Jax without you looking completely disgusted by it all."

Jacey nodded and smiled. "I should go see her, can you give me the address?" She leaned forward to kiss Bri's cheek. "I'm sorry, I'm looking sad. If it makes you feel any better, I accidentally stepped on the new fucking puppy we have. He's another black pit that we'll lose on the furniture, Kol can't think of a name."

"Yeah I can." Bri grabbed a notepad off of her desk and jotted down an address before passing the slip of paper to her sister. "Puppy abuser!" She laughed and shook her head. "Ash, don't let your mommy step on the puppy anymore. Also, does this apology mean I can include you in on more wedding stuff? I was seriously considering just a courthouse wedding. Then Jax reminded me of the wedding dress at the back of the closet."

The blonde smiled and shook her head. "Ashtyn is useless if Happy's around, they watch fucking _Lifetime_ movies together. I swear that man never ceases to amaze me." She smirked at the brunette. "I would love to be including in anything you want to share with me. I'm late as hell but I'm definitely down to help you with anything."

"Are you sure that's not a clone of Happy?" Bri shook her head. "Well, Nik is getting married, or rather having a ceremony in August and mine is in December. August is a bit too soon for me. Not comfortable with an open back dress this soon."

Jacey shrugged her shoulders. "We'll have to wait and see when this personality starts developing more. As of now, she's slowly becoming a fan of her ugly ass dad. She likes kisses from Frey, laying on my chest to stop her tears and Hap's vast collection of music puts her to sleep." She smiled and nodded her head. "How about we set up a date? You, me, and our baby sister? We can have lunch, shop and discuss wedding details."

"Pretty much Happy but minus the Frey thing." Bri nodded. "That sounds like a good plan. Amazing chance to either bond or rip each others hair out. We'll just play it by ear." She chuckled.

Jacey nodded her head as she kissed Ashtyn's forehead. "Oh and she's discovered her smile and she's not letting that go. You should see her when she sees dad. She starts sucking on her bottom lip, damn hot sauce issues." She started laughing. "Do you want to go with me to talk to Nik?"

"Go with you to see the dysfunction that is Jax and Nik?" The brunette nodded. "Sure, why the fuck not. I want to see him get yelled at by the tiny little five foot blonde."

The blonde shook her head slowly. "You gonna take my Creed baby and the twins? Oh shit, I didn't… I forgot Ashtyn likes the twins." She shook her head as she stood up. "Even though they take her pacifiers from her."

"You mean the toddling tater tots?" Bri smiled. "My little chubby baby walkers. Creed cannot come with us. He's too friendly with the dancers, ends up covered in body glitter and red lipstick."

Jacey nodded her head and smiled. "Yes, those two handsome little devils. She just grins at them, oh and Jax. Jax was at the house the other day when we got back into town woke her up like an idiot but she snuggled with him and sucked on his fat fingers." She shrugged. "Drop Creed off with Kol. He and Frey are going to the zoo."

"He's obsessed with Ashtyn, he desperately wants a daughter of his own." Bri nodded. "Creed and Kol with Frey? He'll lose his damn mind with a Lowman and Teller causing him trouble."

Jacey shook her head. "I don't even mind it, as long as his fingers are clean and definitely don't smell like smoke. Don't want those sausage fingers in her mouth in that case. She gives him kisses too, B. She doesn't know it but the baby kisses are only given to Jackson." She smiled. "Let's go, I texted Frey. He's picking up Creed. He likes the trouble, it's challenging for him. Almost as fun as him with a sleepy Cami, all those glares and Happy sass. Love it."

"He's been better at the smoking thing. He's cut back substantially. At one point he had quit completely then got stressed and picked it up again." Bri shrugged. "It will have to stop soon. Like if Creed started to smoke as a teen, Jax would probably freak out."

Jacey shook her head. "Jax has been smoking since he was like thirteen, shithead." She smiled at the brunette. "Let's go. I feel nervous, don't ask me why either."

"Yeah but he'd freak out because he know I'd kick his fucking ass if my precious Creed started to smoke at thirteen." Bri shook her head. "You're nervous because you're about to enter Nik's territory and we both know she's just as blunt as you are about shit."

The blonde nodded her head. "To put it bluntly, she's a bitch. Let's go, I hear Frey and Kol. Let's get the twins and get out of here. I need to get this over with." She put her daughter back in the carseat, buckling her in before lifting the carseat off the desk. "Alright, my gorgeous love, you're ready to go. Let's go get your twins."

"Don't hate the twins' outfits. I let Jax dress them. So they may or may not be in flannels and Nikes." Bri moved out of the office and into the living room, smiling at her boys. "Look at my toddling tater tots. Look at them Jacey."

Jacey rolled her eyes as she turned the carseat around so the twins could see Ashtyn. "Babies! Come here and give me some love, Lumberjack babies."

"They look handsome." Bri laughed. "Seriously handsome."

Jacey scooped up Noah and kissed his cheek. "You are every bit of your mom." She moved to Mason. "Oh no, you're getting kisses too. B, take Ash." She kissed Noah's forehead. "There's no Jax Teller in here at all and that's completely fine with me."

"Your mom traded you away for those tots." Bri looked down at Ashtyn and smiled. "You are so gorgeous. How did you get so gorgeous already my love?"

Jacey shook her head as she scooped up Mason and kissed his face. "Oh you're both so perfect. To answer your question, I don't know how she's so gorgeous. Look at those pretty eyes and her long lashes."

"Hi." Mason poked Jacey's face and grinned.

"Oh yeah, that one's first actual word is hi." The brunette shook her head. "Ridiculous huh?"

Jacey shook her head. "They're barely ten months old, B. How are they walking and talking already?" She kissed Mason's nose. "Hi baby. Ok, let's go. Damn it, I'm getting so distracted. Stop making perfect babies, Katarzyna."

"I talk to them, they like to mimic." Bri shrugged. "Little smart guys they are. Let's go. Mom told me they should be tested for something or the other."

The blonde nodded her head and smiled. "Carseats. I only have the booster seats for the bigger babies." She turned her attention on Noah. "What are you looking at? Am I ugly?"

"He's just trying to figure out your vibes and if you'll get mad at him when he pulls on your hair. He's the troublemaker." The brunette nodded slowly. "It's very terrible."

Jacey nodded her head. "I'll kick your tiny little ass if you pull my hair, just ask your cousin Kol. He thought he was funny doing it in my sleep." She kissed Noah's nose. "Your mama is the sweet one, I'm the asshole. You'll learn."

"Look at his face." Bri laughed as she pulled the carseats out of the back of her Escalade. "He's still trying to figure out if he should challenge you on that."

Jacey started laughing. "Ok Noah, you pull my hair. I bite your little hand. Are you prepared for that?" She kissed his cheek. "You're still handsome as hell. Annoyingly handsome even though I wanna fight you right now." She smirked at him.

"He's not as vocal as Mason. He clams up." Bri sighed as she secured the bases into Jacey's car. "I can't believe how big they're getting though. Make them stop."

Jacey shook her head. "Noah, I love you." She passed him to her sister. "I love you too, my handsome boy." She kissed Mason's cheek before she put him in his car seat. "Keep an eye on the boys, Ash."

"I'm gonna cry." Bri sighed as she got into the car. "I'm not ready for my babies to grow up. It's happening too fast."

The blonde shrugged her shoulders. "Ashtyn better stay that size forever. I love my gorgeous princess. It's so sad, oh my god." She poked her lip out. "Fuck. My baby girl is gonna grow up."

"She'll be short, so almost the same size she is now." Bri smirked. "Just trying to bring the mood back to happy."

Jacey nodded her head, pointing to the backseat. "Look at them, just staring at her. It's adorable." She smiled. "I'm glad you're coming with me, I miss your beautiful face."

"That's their Ash." Bri nodded and grinned. "Those three will be thick as thieves, just wait for it." She looked at her sister. "Glad I could fill your need of missing my face. You never come and hang out anymore, so it was a sad face."

Jacey shrugged her shoulders. "I'm sorry, babe. I just have so much going on with the studio, the kids, your ugly best friend." She smiled. "Mason, are you holding her hand?"

"Shh, that's how he feels out vibes." The brunette nodded. "He just wants to know her more. It's a weird thing but he just likes holding hands right now. Hates holding hands with Noah if Noah is upset though. I guess it's a twin thing since how they were in the womb, they kinda held hands all of the time."

The blonde looked back and smiled. "It's not a problem, it's precious. Noah's doing it too though. They're adorable." She looked at Bri. "Look how sweet. We're here." She parked the car in the parking lot and sighed. "Kids in a strip club. That's new."

"No it's not." Bri shook her head. "Well, maybe for your kids. Creed strong arms Jax into bringing him here so he can flirt and get kisses from this brunette stripper. Kajsa is here with Nik before opening most of the time. Yeah, we're terrible, we know."

Jacey shook her head. "I didn't mean anything by it, Bri. It's just I haven't even been in a club since like before me and Hap even got together. Sorry." She got out of the SUV and moved to the backseat, getting Mason out of his seat before she reached in and disconnected Ashtyn's car seat with the base. "Ok, I've got two."

"I was being sarcastic." The brunette laughed. "I know you don't think we're terrible Jacey. LIghten up alright my little nervous baby." She smiled as she lifted Noah out of his seat and set him on the ground. "Alright, Noah, toddle away my love."

The blonde nodded her head. "Oh, I'm sorry. Don't judge me right now, I'm sorry. Alright Mason, if you say _J_, I'll let ya down so you can walk with Noah."

"Don't play yourself." Bri shook her head as she looked back at Mason. "Show her Mase."

Mason rested his head against Jacey and nodded. "J."

She smiled and kissed his cheek. "Love you so much, my handsome baby." She leaned down and set him on his feet. "Take off. Love it when babies give me love. It's so wonderful. Let's go find Nikola." She moved inside and looked around the club.

"I'm sorry ladies! Auditions aren't until tonight so come back later." Nik looked at the pair and smirked. "But feel free to leave me these handsome little boys."

Jacey sighed dramatically. "Shit and I thought I was late for auditions! Can't I just audition for you early?" She smiled at the younger blonde. "Hi."

"Hello." Nik smiled back at Jacey. "What brings you guys out to the strip club? You never visit and Bri has only been here enough times to hire a stripper that slightly resembles her."

Jacey shrugged her shoulders. "Can we talk?" She gestured to the car seat. "Is there somewhere I can put this so I can take Ashtyn out?"

"Yeah, yeah." She nodded as she pointed towards a booth. "I'm set up there with paperwork, you can put her seat on top."

Jacey nodded her head and smiled. "Great, thank you. She does this kicking thing these days when she doesn't wanna sit anymore so I guess she wants out." She shrugged. "Lead the way."

Nik smiled before walking towards the booth and sliding in. "The seats are comfortable. I never sit in these too long otherwise I end up dozing off."

"I can't believe I don't come here, it's amazing." Jacey nodded her head as she slid into the booth and set Ashtyn's seat on the floor before taking the baby out of her seat. "Free at last. I owe you a huge apology, Nik."

"Yeah, some of the changes Jax made amped it up even more." Nik nodded and looked at the blonde carefully. "Why, what happened?"

Jacey shook her head. "Nothing actually happened, except me being a shitty person and sister to you. I'm so sorry."

"You don't have to apologize Jacey." Nik shook her head. "You don't like me and don't want a relationship with me and that's fine. Whatever makes you happy."

The blonde shook her head slowly. "That's not true, Nik. I do not dislike you, I don't not want a relationship with you. That's not true at all, I do want a relationship with you."

"It hasn't felt that way. It always feels like I'm some annoyance." Nik shrugged. "I just assumed that you put up with me for Bri and dad's sake."

Jacey shook her head again. "No. I love you, Nik. I don't really talk to you or anything because I thought you didn't like me." She shrugged. "I'm sorry."

"No, I like everyone unless they give me a reason not to." Nik shook her head. "Like I love you, you're my older sister. I just honestly thought you didn't like me so I kept my distance."

The blonde shook her head once more. "No, no. I want a relationship with you."

"I hear you." Nik nodded her head slowly. "I really do. I'm willing to put forth effort if you are."

Jacey nodded her head. "I am, definitely. Wouldn't be here if not." She smiled at Nik as she looked down at Ashtyn briefly. "I'm definitely willing to try."

"I honestly thought you tagged along with Bri because of Jax being here. I assumed she wanted to drag him home." Nik nodded. "But I am willing to try and build a relationship with you Jacey."

Jacey started laughing. "Oh hell no. I came to see you, maybe get a side job." She smirked. "Also trying to teach the twins new words, I've managed to get a J out of Mason. Ashtyn's only managed to go from grinning to glaring. Pretty sure she remembers the last time she saw you and you were cuddling her."

"The trick to getting the twins to talk is to bribe them a bit with a chip. They like salty things instead of the usual candy." Nik chuckled. "Noah, he expresses himself more with facial expressions while Mason will attempt to mimic the words you're saying to him. But hey if you want a side job, I can book you as a photographer unless you want to actually get up on the stage and dance, then you're hired."

The blonde started smiling as she nodded her head. "I'd have to bring her with me either way. I always hate separating from the babies when they're small like this but leaving her in her room for a two hour nap is borderline scary. I just have bad anxiety or something." She shrugged. "Thanks for the tip. I also heard that you picked your wedding date. Congratulations." She smiled.

"Just strap her to your chest." Nik chuckled. "Yeah, yeah. Picked the date and I'm excited. Dad is supposed to buy the cake, I just need to pick it out."

Jacey laughed. "She loves that, loves sleeping on my chest." She took the pacifier from the baby girl and set it on the table. "That's great though, if you need a taste tester. Call me, I loved testing the cakes when I was trying to find one."

"Most definitely. Spencer loves sleeping on Anthony's chest but not mine, he's a shit head." Nik chuckled. "Yeah, I plan on setting up a taste test probably next week. I'll keep you updated on it. I just want the free cake but I hope I can find someone to make a gorgeous black wedding cake."

Jacey smiled and nodded her head. "I need to get my hands on him, I hear he's a great cuddler." She shrugged. "Let me know if I can do anything for you, I'd love to help."

* * *

**AN****: Hey guys, so so so sorry for being a little late on updates. I'm working a lot again. **

**But here is 124. A little of Happy and Jacey, plus Case because I love him. But also some sisterly talks needed to happen so here they are. Hope you're enjoying it, let me know what ya think. **

**Also - you guys haven't seen the last of Jacey's birth mom, Kyla. She's coming back since Igor &amp; Elijah seemed to have set their sights on her ;)**


	125. Chapter 125: Hook, Line & Sinker

**June 1, 2015**

Igor sat across from the blonde that had put him on this wild goose chase in the first place. He'd done pretty much everything he could and now Kyla O'Shay had been captured. She was in the family warehouse, tied up and waiting for someone to show her any retaliation. Igor was only waiting for Aleksandr, Elijah, and Anthony to show up now. Jacey had told Jax that she wanted to have lunch with him and now he was pulling up to the restaurant and parking his Dyna.

Happy was looking at the menu as he rubbed Jacey's knuckles in an effort to calm his wife down. "This lobster tail looks good with some steak and maybe some ribs."

"Are _you_ pregnant?" Jacey looked at her husband and sighed as she started to laugh. "You're so fat, baby, I'm sorry." She leaned over and kissed his cheek. "No ribs, too messy. Just the steak and lobster tail. Igor, what are you getting?"

The man in question looked up and shrugged his shoulders. "I'm not sure. There's too much going on on this menu. What happened to rolls being served though? I'm starving." He shook his head as he looked at the door. "I don't know, I'll make you choose for me when the time comes."

"You're both children. You're so pitiful but precious." Jacey shook her head as she looked back to see her brother walking towards their table. "Those ugly ass flannels. Who lets him leave the store buying those things?"

"First of all, this flannel was a gift." Jax did a spin before smirking at his sister. "Bri's other blonde sister bought it for me."

Jacey shook her head again. "You look like a lumberjack with that beard, old man." She pointed to a chair. "Have a sit, it's a family lunch."

"It's not a family lunch." He shook his head and shrugged. "My beard is a hit. Where's Brianna?"

Igor looked up from the menu again. "It's a lunch without brunette women… Have a sit. You can have a steak if you'd like."

"That's a shame." Jax nodded and sat down. "No steak, maybe a burger though."

Jacey shook her head. "Put bacon on it and let me try to." She smiled at her brother. "I'll let you try my nachos next time I get Happy to make me some."

"Alright." He smiled at the blonde. "A bacon cheeseburger it is then. Lots of fries too."

Happy rolled his eyes. "Don't fall for her shit, she's just getting a damn salad and I won't let her have more bacon than what comes on it. Fucking heart attack." He shook his head. "Where the hell is Aleksandr and the rest of them?"

"Aleksandr and Anthony are right there." Igor pointed to the door. "Don't let Jacey have the bacon, she can't."

"See, what's actually going on? All we're missing now is Elijah…" Jax shook his head. "What happened?"

Jacey shook her head slowly. "Well we aren't, he's on his way. It's a nice meeting. _You _are here because we thought you belonged here too."

"Yeah because what happened?" Jax looked at his sister. "Like what the fuck is actually going on? Since when do I get pulled into meetings with suits besides Aleksandr?"

Jacey sighed as she looked back before standing up to hug her dad. "Hi dad." She smiled at him before she moved to Anthony. "Anthony."

Anthony hugged the blonde back before looking at her and nodding. "Hey Jacey. Jax, Happy, Igor."

"Morning." Happy mumbled as he laid his head down on the table. "Evening. Whatever."

Jacey sat back down and grabbed her husband's hand. "He's grumpy because he's hungry. Everyone ignore him." She shook her head. "We're just waiting on Elijah."

"Look at Jackson, looking like a cross between a picnic table and a tartan…" Aleksandr patted Jax's back and chuckled. "What's the best thing on this menu Jacey? I haven't been here before."

Happy leaned up. "The steaks are good, get a medium well steak with some of their sides. All their sides are good. Ignore _her_, she's pouty because she has to eat a salad."

"Why does she have to eat a salad?" Aleksandr looked at Jacey before looking at Happy. "Nevermind, I don't need to know. I'll take two steaks though. I'm hungry."

Jacey rolled her eyes. "Because my annoying husband and that asshole think I eat too much greasy food. So I've been grounded, don't let them discourage you though, Jax. I'll still help you with that bacon cheeseburger." She smiled.

"Well, I'm sure you can make a salad taste good. Sariya makes a good salad, it has this topping that I love but she won't tell me what it is." Aleksandr shook his head. "Just get a slider Jacey. That won't be over the top."

Happy chuckled. "She'll be ok, it's just a salad. Put some grilled chicken on it." He squeezed her hand. "Where the hell is Elijah? Damn."

Igor pointed to the door. "There, who else are we waiting for? I'm hungry." He shook his head. "Jax is looking a little nervous too, let's speed it up."

"I'm not nervous, it's more of a concerned feeling." Jax shrugged. "That is a legit feeling."

Jacey shook her head. "It's just a discussion. Relax, really. Elijah, sit your ass down so we can discuss this." She smiled.

"Aren't you bossy today." Elijah smiled at the blonde as he sat down beside Igor. "We need to discuss something…"

Jacey rolled her eyes. "Always. Let's get to this. Igor and Elijah snatched that blonde, the one who took Bri. She's currently at the warehouse."

"Then why the fuck are we having lunch and not killing her?" Jax stood up. "Take me to her, I want to kill her."

Happy stood up with Jax. "No. We're not fucking killing her today, tonight or tomorrow. It's not happening."

"Happy's right." Jacey shook her head. "She's going to suffer for a few days, now please sit back down, Jax."

"That's the stupidest shit I've heard. Let her suffer for a few days? For what fucking reason? She made Brianna's life hell for the last few months. You have no idea half of the shit Bri dealt with during the aftermath. You have the woman, just fucking kill her and be done with it." Jax shook his head. "The sooner the better."

Jacey rolled her eyes. "Because she made my sister suffer, Jackson. Is that good enough or would you like to start calling the shots? She's tied up in dad's warehouse."

"Whatever." The man shook his head again as he sat back down. "You guys call the shots then."

The blonde shook her head. "She won't talk, Elijah and Igor have tried to get her to talk." She murmured. "No name yet, she was watching me and the kids for a few weeks before they got her."

"Then send Happy in." Jax shrugged. "He's good with pulling out information."

Happy shook his head. "Not yet. We're waiting to send me in, Jax."

"We're waiting to see if she'll just speak. If nothing changes by tonight then he'll get to go in." Igor shook his head. "She apparently mumbled something earlier, all we caught was Aleksandr's name though."

"I don't know why she'd bring up my name." Aleksandr shook her head. "I'll go in there if need be though."

Jacey shrugged her shoulders. "Elijah said she did it after he asked about watching me and the kids."

"Don't know why she'd be watching you and the kids, you are all boring." Jax tossed a fry at his sister. "Maybe she wanted to feel you out before talking to you or something."

The blonde picked up the fry and ate it. "Excuse you. I am like an elephant at the zoo. Throw food at me and I will eat it." She stuck her tongue out. "I'm not boring, I'm just not social. I work a lot and I take care of my babies. Be lucky Ashtyn isn't here right now, she goes everywhere with me. My separation anxiety with her is borderline psychotic."

"Who is watching Ashtyn?" Jax shrugged. "Just take some of my fries if you want some, even cut the burger in half… I know I've been spending too much time with Bri."

Jacey shook her head. "Uh, she's watching herself. Duh, Jackson. She's at home with Dmitri, Camryn's with her husband and Kol is probably at Anthony's with his wife or daughter. Who knows. He loves those two." She smiled at her brother. "Why? Do you want to be added to the babysitting list?"

"Then why isn't Brianna here?" He pulled out his phone. "I'm going to invite her here, she deserves to be in on this whole conversation."

Jacey took her brother's phone and handed it to Happy. "I'm not triggering anything with her. She's spending time with Camryn and Javier, this is between us."

"She deserves to have a say in this. A say in what happens to the woman that nearly beat her to death. The woman that nearly made her children motherless…" Jax shook his head. "What are you going to do? Wait for this shit to be done with then tell her about the woman being handled?"

The blonde sighed heavily. "Where's Frey? Call him and tell him to pick up the kids and drop Bri off here." She looked at Igor. "Do as the master there wants."

"I'm just saying!" Jax rolled his eyes. "You handle it however you want to handle it Jacey. I was just pointing shit out. Like this isn't anyone's fight but Brianna's but you all came up with a plan to have the woman suffer for a few days. To accomplish what? To figure out what she was following you for or why she was dead set on killing Bri? The woman can be insane, you can probably torture her and she could stay silent… Did you guys run her fingerprints at least? It's not like we lack access to these type of resources."

Jacey shook her head slowly. "Could you not raise your voice at me, Jackson? It was my decision to not invite her because I didn't want to trigger her with the conversation of the bitch." She stood up and grabbed her purse. "Don't talk to me like I'm fucking stupid either, yes those things have been done. You clearly know how to handle situations like this, tell me again how you found Bri in the first place? Oh right. '_Just shoot him and be done_.' Had I killed either of the men in that fucking warehouse, I wouldn't have found _my_ sister. Stick to what you know, Jackson. Being a dick, babe. Talented thing, you are." She walked off.

"Well I'm glad she speaks whatever is on her mind, keeps things interesting." Happy shrugged his shoulders. "We're waiting to get the fingerprints back, Jax. The suffering call was Jacey's, she was gonna go in and give the woman the same shit she gave Bri. However, it's subject to change. Anyone has an issue with it, then say so."

"She doesn't understand what Bri went through or is going through. Yeah, she was there for like a few weeks but she's been pretty much keeping her distance since Bri left your guys' place." Jax shook his head. "The woman needs to be dealt with. I don't care how or when anymore. Leave me out of this shit, you all deal with it."

"I'm pretty sure that the woman in the warehouse is Jacey's biological mother Kyla." Aleksandr looked at the men. "Well, I'm more than sure. I know that the woman in the warehouse is Jacey's biological mother."

Happy looked at his father-in-law, his dark eyes narrowing. "Excuse me? What?"

"I'd have to see her to confirm but Kyla did stop by my house, looking for Jacey. Wanted to know where she was. I guess you guys had jetted off to Malibu." Aleksandr shook his head. "Had a talk with her, she didn't believe me when I told her Jacey was hers. She kinda of disappeared from that point on."

Igor nodded his head. "Before Jacey left for Malibu, she spotted her watching the house. Got her tag, ran it but it came back as not on file so I told her to take the kids up there and get her mind off of that and Happy's fight with her." He shrugged. "We got her while they were in Malibu, that's why she disappeared… If it's Kyla."

"Not hard to tell, she's Irish, has an accent." The man rubbed his face. "Stubborn as hell."

Elijah nodded his head slowly. "Now that you say something, she does that familiar look to her. Wow, that's something else."

.

.

"You both can stop talking." Aleksandr shook his head. "Neither of them actually need to be involved in this matter but if Jacey wants to take it upon herself to handle it then so be it. I'll have to kill Jax if Bri gets involved because she's a bit sensitive and should focus on her recovery."

Happy shook his head slowly. "Let's just figure out this plan so we can go from there."

"Just scalp her." Anthony looked up from his plate of food. "She'll go in and out but she'll end up giving every fucking answer you want from her. Plus, it's a nod to Bri's family, with the whole knife or gun thing."

Happy shook his head again. "Which of you is handling this?" He looked at Anthony. "You?"

"Yeah, I will." Anthony nodded. "Anything for my sister."

Happy nodded his head. "I'd like to be apart of that. If that's alright with you."

"Of course." The man nodded and smiled. "It'll be a good time."

Happy nodded his head slowly. "It will, I'm glad you're good with it.."

"Anthony is the best we have on our side, his tactics are usually more effective than mine or Elijah's and that's saying quite a lot." Aleksandr smiled. "I'll talk to Jacey though."

Happy nodded his head. "Good, I'm very glad. Can't wait to work with you, feel lucky. Normally I don't like working with anyone." He smiled briefly. "You don't have too, Aleksandr. She will be fine after awhile."

"I'm the same, sometimes it's nice to work alone and other times it's fun to have someone to feed off of." Anthony nodded and smiled. "You ever keep any souvenirs?"

The man nodded his head. "Occasionally, sometimes, yeah. Where'd you learn your tactics?"

"Elijah and Aleksandr taught me some, I used to spend a lot of time with Frey in Bri's garage. Then the rest came with practice and wanting to test out new things." Anthony grinned. "I love souvenirs, Nik thinks they're creepy though."

Happy chuckled, nodding his head. "Jacey does too, she always says one day she's gonna make me sleep in the garage with them."

"Bri can appreciate a good souvenir." Anthony laughed. "She taught me a trick with a melon and a scalpel. Some doctor's way of scalping, it's good but not bloody enough for me personally."

Happy nodded again. "Bloody and messy, it's always a good combination." He smiled. "When do you want us to go to the warehouse, Aleksandr?"

"I'm not sure if I want the two of you in a warehouse together at all…" Aleksandr shook his head. "Go whenever you want to. I'm still going to tell Jacey who the woman is, in case she wants to exchange words with her before you two get your hands on the woman."

The man shook his head as he stared at Aleksandr. "We'll be fine, don't you worry. You should probably get on that since we're going to go tonight, if that's good with him."

"I'll be back." Aleksandr stood up and nodded. "You two keep bonding and exchanging stories. Oh, Happy ask him about his skull collection." He smiled before moving out of the restaurant and straight towards the blonde who was sitting on the hood of her car. "Jacey, my dear."

Jacey looked up. "Yes?"

"I have to tell you something important." He nodded. "It's about the woman in the warehouse."

The blonde rolled her eyes. "She's not the right person, is she? You'll still have to kill her so she won't talk. Can't ever trust people like that."

"No, no." He shook his head. "She's the right person. There's something important that you need to know about her."

Jacey nodded slowly. "I swear to God if she touched my children, I'll rip her throat out with my fucking bare hands."

"No, she didn't touch your kids." Aleksandr sighed as he looked at his daughter. "The woman is your biological mother. She had stopped by looking for you at one point. You were gone to Malibu with your family. I really didn't think twice about it. Then when she left, everything started to fall into place and I couldn't find her, now here she is. All tied up in my warehouse."

The blonde shook her head slowly. "You're fucking joking."

"I wish I was." He nodded. "But I'm not."

Jacey rubbed her face slowly as she stared as her jeans-covered thighs. "No. No, no, no. That can't be true, dad. You would never have been with someone so fucking sadistic, no. She can't be my mother."

"She wasn't always that way." He shook his head. "When I met her, she was sweet and fun. She had a heart. This woman now, she's heartless and insane."

Jacey shook her head. "No. She's fucking nuts, I know I can be an asshole and bitch but I'm not an olympian in it like she is. You saw how Bri was… Who the fuck would do that?" She looked up at the man. "As far as I'm concerned, that's the biggest lie you could ever tell me."

"She's on a whole different level. She's a sociopath." Aleksandr shook his head again. "I just wanted you to know who she was. Happy and Anthony are going to handle her."

The blonde nodded her head slowly. "I don't want Happy knowing…"

"Then I won't tell him anything. Do you want me to tell him not to go?" He looked down at the blonde. "Because I can."

Jacey shook her head slowly. "He wouldn't listen, dad. His need to retaliate against her is just as strong as yours, mine, Jax's. He has to do this. It'd be utterly fucked up if I told him I didn't want him doing this."

"He can retaliate, he just doesn't have to know anything about her being your mother." He shrugged. "The plan can continue, you can go forward with your retaliation, Happy can join in, Jax probably won't since I threatened his life and Anthony wants to have fun. He sees Bri as his sister."

.

.

"Oh, oh. Happy and Anthony, two peas in a pod." Aleksandr chuckled. "They hit it off."

The blonde shook her head slowly. "Why do I have a feeling that they're gonna be spending a lot of time together? If you think about it, they're kind of alike with some traits and qualities." She smiled. "It'll be good for them, they're family anyway."

"They were talking about collecting souvenirs." He shook his head. "They'll probably compare collections soon enough."

Jacey approached the table, leaning down to kiss Happy's head. "Hi baby." She whispered to him before sitting down beside him. "Come up with a plan yet?"

"Scalp her and pull out the answers we need." Anthony nodded as he looked up at Jacey and smiled. "It's going to be fun."

Happy nodded his head. "It'll be a great time, baby." He added as he smiled at the blonde. "You don't have to be there if you don't want to, you know that."

"Or you can join in. I hear you can get down and dirty when needed." Anthony shrugged. "It'll be an anger release exercise."

Jacey laughed a little. "Who'd ya hear that from? I'll be there, it'll be satisfying to watch the bitch die."

"Jax." He nodded slowly. "I think he's afraid of you to be honest."

Jacey looked at her brother before she grabbed his hand. "Highly doubt that. I'm not scary, nothing to be afraid of either." She smiled at Anthony. "We'll talk more about what you've heard. Actually I have to speak you about something anyway so maybe after this, we can talk."

"I'm down to talk." He nodded and smiled. "We can do it afterwards."

She smiled at the man. "Good. When are we going to the warehouse then?"

"Probably in a little while. Igor, if you're not going then could you keep the kids?" Happy inquired as he looked at Igor.

Igor nodded his head. "Of course. Everything will be just fine."

"Oh, I'm replaced?" Aleksandr nodded. "I guess I won't take all of the babies."

Jacey shook her head. "Cami will want to stay with him, dad. He puts her to sleep when we aren't home. She'd never fall asleep with you. Igor won't keep Ashtyn, she can stay with you though. If you need someone to clean your face." She smiled.

"Well, I'll happily accept my Ashtyn." He smiled. "I'm unfriending Igor though."

* * *

**June 2, 2015**

Happy Lowman spent most of the day and night in Charming, working in the garage while his wife spent her day at the Teller cabin near Charming. She'd gotten a new camera and wanted to use it there. She was ecstatic with the new gift he'd surprised her with. But now the man wanted a long, hot shower and alone time. He didn't want to be asked any questions, didn't want any useless conversations and he could just feel himself getting more and more agitated. Jacey sensed the mood from the minute she laid her eyes on him so she just gave him a quick kiss and left him alone. She knew when he didn't want to be bothered and she went on about her chores.

Happy heard the bathroom door shut and he ran a hand over the glass door to look out of the door. He saw his wife bracing herself against the his and her sinks, making him furrow his brow. He pushed the door open and cleared his throat. "Come here."

Jacey jumped a little before looking at the shower. "Just tired, I'm alright. It was a long day, Hap. I'm about to go to bed, don't drown in there." She gave him a half-hearted smile before she pulled her hair out of the ponytail it was in and dropped the hair tie on the counter. "Goodnight baby."

"Come here, Jace." He stated plainly as he stepped out of the shower and moved to her. "Take a shower with me, I'll let you play with my hair." He locked her in his embrace, kissing the side of her neck.

Jacey groaned as she rested her weight against him before she dropped her head to his shoulder. "I do not want to take a shower with you. I want to curl up in bed and hide under my blankets." She mumbled, her hands dropping to where he was squeezing her hips. "Don't play around with me tonight, Hap."

"I'm not." He shook his head as he moved his hands from under hers and he started to undress her from the shorts and the t-shirt she was wearing before he discarded her bra and thong. He smirked, his dark eyes on her face before he pulled her back to him and lifted her up. He carried her to the shower and shut the glass door. "Shower with me. You smell like dish soap and it's weird right now."

Jacey rolled her eyes as she moved under the water, letting the water soak into her skin as she rubbed her face with her hands. "I'm tired Happy, so don't dare get any ideas about this whole shower and being naked thing."

He chuckled as he closed the space between them, leaning down to catch her lips in a passionate kiss as he wrapped his arms around her slim waist. The man felt his wife's arms wind around his neck and he smiled against her lips. "Do what I want, you're not the boss." He pulled away and turned her around in his arms. He squeezed her hips again before he started to move his right hand down her body. "I've got tons of ideas of what to do with you right now." He ran his fingers through her folds a few times before he bit into her neck and pushed two fingers into her, squeezing her breast roughly when she gasped.

She nodded her head slowly as she turned her head to kiss him. She felt his fingers start to leave her body only for her to pop his hand and push it back between her legs as her other hand flew up, resting on the back of his head to hold him in place to continue their kiss as she slowly started to move her hips against his hand. "You make me so fucking wet." She murmured against his lips before she bit down on his bottom lip.

"I can tell." Happy mumbled against her lips before he felt her tongue swipe across his bottom lip. "You feel so goddamn good, baby." He pulled his hand from her body and spun her around before he lifted her up, securing her legs around his waist as he guided his cock to her center. "Can't get enough of you."

"Damn." Jacey moaned as Happy pushed into her and his mouth landed on her her left nipple. She raked her nails over the back of his head. "Baby." She moaned in his ear, her hips moving against him as she tried to match his thrusts.

Happy picked up the pace, smirking as he kissed her neck. Her moans were motivation, he loved just how loud she was. He slowly pulled away from her neck before their lips met and he moved them under the water as he picked up the pace again, thrusting roughly into her. "You're perfect." He growled against her throat.

"Fuck." Jacey's head tilted back and she moaned out as the hot water hit her body and she raked her nails over her husband's tattooed skin. "So fucking good." She started to move her hips again, picking up the pace Happy set as he continued his rough pace. "Shit, Hap, I can't…" She shook her head as she felt her orgasm start to burn through her as her walls clenched tightly around his cock, slowing him down substantially. "Oh, Hap."

He squeezed her hips before he moved his large hands to her ass and squeezed her cheeks roughly. "Goddamn, Jacey." He groaned, his pace slowing down even more as he tried to work himself over. "Baby, you're gonna kill me." He heard his name drop from his wife's lips and he started to drill into her as his lips landed on hers again and his tongue invaded her mouth. He felt his balls tighten- knowing his release was near- and he pulled out of her, much to her disapproval. "No rubber." He murmured against her lips before she pulled away and unwound her legs from his body. She dropped to her knees and took his aching cock in her hand.

"That's fine." She flashed him a salacious grin, stroking his cock slowly before she licked the tip of his cock. She continued to stroke him before she wrapped her lips round the head of the man's hard cock. Jacey moaned as she felt his hand land on her head and his fingers got tangled in her wet hair. She heard him groan before her hand moved to his thigh and she sucked him into her mouth, swirling her tongue along his cock before she started to pull him out and lick the length a few times. "Love your cock, baby." She murmured, not even bothering to take his member out of her mouth before she started to massage his balls. Jacey sucked him into her mouth as far as she could take him, her blue eyes flicking up to see Happy staring down at her in awe. She pulled him out of her mouth, pushing his cock against his stomach and trailed her tongue from his balls to the tip of his cock. She sucked him back into her mouth as she massaged his balls before she pulled him out of her mouth again and started sucking on his balls. She looked up at her husband again, watching his Adam's apple bob and his eyes shut for a minute before the blonde pulled back, licking the precum before she felt his cum hit her tongue and she swallowed it.

* * *

**AN****: Hi babiessss ! Here's another chapter; I told you we weren't done with Kyla but we are getting close to it.  
So there's some update on that situation. Plus some more Jacey and Happy (:**

**_Let me know what ya think!_  
**


	126. Chapter 126: About That Time

**June 2, 2015**

Camryn Lowman jumped onto the bed, crawling on top of the covers to get to Igor once she'd even got in the bedroom. She landed on him and poked his cheeks before looking down at the brunette beside the burly Russian. She furrowed her brow before she reached down and tugged on the brunette's hair, stopping when the brunette let out a loud groan. The little girl jumped to the floor and took off running out of the room, running straight for the stairs when she bumped into her father and she dropped onto her butt. She pushed her curly hair out of her face before training her blue eyes on Happy and she frowned. "Sorry, daddy." She stood up and backed away from him a little. "Bye daddy."

She took off back towards the hallway where the suits rooms and the master suite were located and she almost slipped into the master suite before she felt tapped on her shoulder. Camryn looked back slowly to see Igor standing behind her, his arms crossed over his chest. She furrowed her brow and shook her head. "I'm looking for my mama."

"And I'm looking for you. Why'd you pull Mia's hair then run off?" Igor inquired as he stared down at the little girl.

Camryn shrugged her shoulders. "I didn't mean to hurt her. I didn't know who it was." She stepped back and hit the master suite door. "I'm sorry, Igor."

"Why are you backing away from me, my dear? What's wrong?" The man grabbed her hand only to get it recoiled. "Camryn?"

"Come here, Cami. Lay down with me and Ashtyn, baby." Jacey murmured from behind the little girl. "Igor. Quit beating on my door, all you have to do is knock lightly and I'll let you cuddle with us."

Igor watched Camryn move around Jacey to hide from him and frowned. "What is it with you blondes and hiding from everything? I'll be getting ready to go to the warehouse. Let her know I love her since she doesn't want to talk to me."

"Oh my Iggy, we don't hide everything. She just thinks she's in trouble for whatever she did. She doesn't want to be in trouble, she doesn't want you mad at her. Cami, go make sure Ashtyn didn't kick her blanket off, she's in the co-sleeper, baby." Jacey moved out of the bedroom, linking her arm with Igor's. "Did my child finally discover your bed buddy?"

Igor shook his head. "What is she so upset about? What happened?" He sighed as he rubbed his face. "What's wrong?"

"That's a silent yes. I just told you. She thinks you're upset with her, hence your new _cuddle buddy_." Jacey shook her head as she led the man into his bedroom. "Good morning, get her out of my house please."

Igor nodded, guiding the blonde back out of the room. "Go, go. Out, I need to get ready." He rolled his eyes. "Make my Camryn feel better, let her know I love her so much."

* * *

**June 3, 2015**

Jacey Lowman leaned down, tying her laces before she tugged her tight black V-neck t-shirt down a little. She looked back at her husband as he opened the safe and she moved to him, pressing a kiss to his cheek before she moved out of the large closet and the master suite to go to her youngest daughter's nursery.

Jacey furrowed her brow at the man sitting in the glider, holding her daughter. "Hi dad. When'd you get here?" She moved to the closet and walked into it, taking a long sleeve onesie off of a coat hanger before grabbing a burping cloth. "Everything's in there, clothes and blankets too. The car seat is in the foyer on the bench. Here's her pajamas, diapers in the top drawer of the changing table." She smiled at the man. "Bath tonight, everything for her is in my bathroom."

"I can handle her." Aleksandr smiled and nodded. "I snuck on in about fifteen minutes ago, thought I'd sweet talk to this one in Russian."

Jacey nodded her head. "There's bottles in the fridge. Why am I even going through this? You know your way around, Jesus. I'm so used to Dmitri asking permission for everything… Is she awake?" She placed the onesie on the changing table and pulled a pacifier clip out of the second drawer. "Here's a clip, pacifiers are in that cookie jar looking thing."

"Jitters." He chuckled as he ran his finger over Ashtyn's nose. "She's so intrigued with me. I love her so much. She's awake."

The blonde nodded her head. "I'm flustered, dad. Have fun with her, she's in a really good mood. She'll eat in about three hours, maybe. Watch the bottom lip though." She smiled. "Be nice to my girl."

"Call me if you need anything." He nodded slowly. "Me and my girl are going to be bonding and having lots of fun."

Jacey nodded as she leaned down, kissing Ashtyn's cheek. "I love you, gorgeous. Be good for him, he's not as crazy as he looks." She smirked at her dad as she kissed his cheek. "Bye, dad. Stay out of jail." She left the room and moved down the stairs, stopping as she saw Anthony on her sofa with Camryn. "Where's Igor, Cami?"

"In the kitchen. Anthony is here." Camryn poked at the man's cheek. "He's wearing normal people clothes. See!"

The older blonde nodded and smiled. "I see, hi Anthony." She rounded the sofa and scooped her daughter. "Go attack your papa, he's with your sister."

"Hey Jacey." Anthony nodded slowly. "How are you doing?"

Camryn jumped into Anthony's lap and hugged him tightly. "Will you come back tomorrow? Say yes, please."

"Yes, I'll be back tomorrow." He smiled at Camryn before hugging her. "I'll come over and spend a little time with you."

The little blonde shrugged as she kissed his nose. "Ok, I believe you. Bye Anthony, love you. By mama, love you so much." She slid off the sofa and took off upstairs.

"Happy's in the garage, getting his bags into the Rover. If you wanna go out there with him. I'm just going to get a bottle of water then we'll be ready to go." Jacey smiled at Anthony. "Do you want anything from the kitchen?"

"No, I don't need anything. I have everything I need in this backpack. Even got fresh blades." Anthony smiled as he stood up, slinging the backpack over his left shoulder before moving through the door that led to the garage. "Hey Happy."

Happy looked around the SUV at the door and nodded his head. "Hey man, when'd you get here? You can put that bag back here."

"About ten minutes ago." He rounded the SUV and tossed his backpack into the trunk. "I may switch into a suit, depends on the vibe the lady brings me."

Happy chuckled. "I was trying to figure out what was so off about you. Now I see. We're almost ready once I find Jacey and put her in the car."

"She's in the kitchen." Anthony nodded. "Grabbing a bottle of water."

He rolled his eyes. "She's secretly a fish, I swear to god. I'm surprised she's going with us…" He shrugged as he shut the back door before moving to the driver's seat and he started the SUV.

"I don't think she likes me too much." Anthony shook his head as he settled into the backseat of the SUV. "I would be surprised if she weren't going with us though. I don't think she knows we know who the woman is. Aleksandr had said something about playing dumb about it."

Happy shook his head. "She doesn't know you that well, she's awkward when she doesn't know what to say or how to act." He shrugged his shoulders. "She told me, I didn't let her know I already knew. I talked to Aleksandr. He said she asked him not to mention it to anyone else. That would be her feeling embarrassed and guilty."

"I like to think that I'm the easiest suit to read and get to know." Anthony nodded his head slowly. "I wonder if she's told Brianna about it, or will it be a secret."

The man shrugged his shoulders again. "I really don't know. Ask her, she knows that we know. She just doesn't want to know it."

"Ok!" Jacey slammed the garage door shut and moved to the Rover, getting in the passenger seat. "Water, your grilled cheese and I know you said you had everything, but I made you one as well." She passed the sandwich to Anthony. "If you don't want it, give it to Hap. He eats like a horse." She smiled.

"Nah, I'm eating it." Anthony smiled. "Kajsa and I eat grilled cheese every Sunday while watching Paw Patrol. It's our favorite thing, sometimes we toss bacon on it."

Happy shook his head. "There's bacon on it. She always does that. But if it's cut in half like you're five or something, blame the tiny blondie. She likes them cut." He smiled at his wife. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine, I just hope dad's ok with Ashtyn. She can be a handful sometimes." She mumbled as she looked back at Anthony. "When are you going to let me steal my future daughter-in-law? I miss that gorgeous little thing."

"Kajsa Muse is in lots of trouble, she wasn't listening when I told her to stop running around her brother and she fell and gave him a black eye." Anthony shook his head. "She is remorseful about it but she's gotta listen more."

Jacey frowned and nodded. "The poor babies, give them all of my love then. Until I can get her." She smiled as she reached over, lacing her fingers with Happy's. "You sounded like Kol. He only calls her Kajsa Muse."

"Still hate her middle name but Nik and Brianna literally overtook me." He chuckled and shook his head. "All I got in was her first and last name."

The blonde nodded her head again. "You all three did good. I love her name, it's precious. Me and him split the responsibility evenly. He got first names, I got middles names. Then of course, he got the damn last names too." She smiled.

"I'm happy I got to throw in some suggestions. Kajsa is my little partner in crime, took her to work a few times, the poor thing had my trainees looking like they were heading to Coachella and less like they were in a shooting range." Anthony shook his head.

Happy chuckled. "That girl is something else, she hit me with a little flower necklace once. I apparently disobeyed her by taking my crown off." He shrugged his shoulders as he pulled up to the warehouse, parking the SUV. "She's something else, I'm telling."

"Love her to death, my perfect piece of innocence. I want her to keep that as long as possible. I'll strangle her if she becomes a mom too early on." Anthony shook his head. "Man, never remove the crown, it's the sin to end all sins in her eyes."

Jacey shook her head. "Don't speak that kind of evil, it's awful." She got out of the SUV. "The other half to that kind of party is my little boy. Shush."

"Oh, I'm aware." Anthony nodded slowly as he moved around the suv, coming to a stop at the back. "We're about to have some fun."

Happy nodded his head as he opened the back door, pulling his duffle bag out before tossing his hoodie into the trunk. "Yes. Yes we are." He looked back and nodded again. "Remember what I told you, Jace."

"Oh yes, nice sharp knives." Anthony grinned as he held out a box to Jacey. "Happy early birthday, I hope you're a fan of custom weaponry."

Jacey cocked an eyebrow at the man as she gingerly took the box. "You got me a present? Better yet, you know when my birthday is?" She opened the box slowly before she started smiling. "These are great, thank you."

"Let's see, I did shadow Elijah around for a bit so I took the time to learn birthdays and whatnot." He shrugged. "Don't mention it, we're family after all."

She nodded her head. "Now I see. No wonder you don't really like me… You've probably heard entirely too much about me." She smiled at the man. "These are really great that, I like them a lot."

"I like you quite fine. Elijah didn't speak much of you. We tended to complain about Brianna and her always needing to be pulled out of trouble." He smiled. "I'm glad you like them, they're the best of the best. Engraved by your sister as well. She humbly called it Hohrykova Steel. She's a mess."

Happy looked over Jacey's shoulder, down at the knives. "Those are nice. Are those the kids initials? Which sister did this?" He kissed Jacey's head. "Let's go, I'm ready for this."

"Nikola did." Anthony nodded. "I like personalized knives, kinda drives it home that I'm doing what I do to protect my family and make sure no harm comes to them."

Jacey nodded her head. "It's a good thing I settled with the wedding gift I'm getting her… I'm sure she'll like it." She smiled. "Let's go, maybe I'll put these to use."

"Please tell me you're just as skilled with a knife as Brianna is. I love good knife skills." He laughed and shook his head. "You'll probably end up wanting to put them to use."

The blonde shrugged her shoulders as she looked up at her husband. "I don't know… I've never even killed anyone before but today changes that, Anthony." She gave him a smile.

"Sounds terrible, it really does but I got Nik tattooed as a clown face chola for my hundredth kill." He pointed to his forearm. "Each and every time is different but lots of fun."

Happy shook his head and followed after his wife and Anthony. "She knows exactly what she's doing. This _isn't _her first rodeo." He shrugged. "My hundredth kill, I got the same night I met Jacey. Got six little diamonds for it, representing all the damn earrings in her ears."

"Shush." Jacey shook her head. "Who. No, really babe? Aw! That's so cute. Look at you two, so adorable."

"Shh, my latest kill was the worst one in my entire career." Anthony shook his head. "Having to put down a Hohrykova was fucking terrible."

Happy shrugged his shoulder. "My latest was a pleasing one. Some rat that was trying to sell the club out. Him and his little brother. Fuckers." He pushed a door open, walking into the open space where Kyla O'Shay was tied to a chair, her eyes covered up by a black bandana. "What's her name?"

"Her name is irrelevant." Anthony shrugged. "But if you want to know, it's Kyla."

Jacey shook her head slowly. "It's relevant. I'd like to know who decided it was a fun idea to kidnap Brianna and hurt her." She placed the box of knives on the small stainless steel table and moved toward the blonde. She pulled the bandana off of the woman and backhanded her. "Wake up, bitch."

* * *

**AN****: Heyyyy babes! I'm back with this little fun starter...**

**Camryn finally met Igor's new little side piece plus Jacey, Hap, and Anthony going to take care of business. It's all new different dynamics, I hope you guys enjoy (;**


	127. Chapter 127: Settled

**WARNING: _Extreme violence is in this chapter._**

* * *

**(Continued…)**

"What the hell is _your_ problem?!" Kyla's eyes fluttered open and she started glaring at Jacey. "You."

Jacey nodded slowly, keeping her blue eyes on the blonde. "You are the problem. Yes, me. If you need a name, it's Jacey. I'm sure it's not the name you would've picked out but you'll have to get the fuck over that."

"I'm Anthony." The man smirked at the blonde. "It's going to be a fun day. I hope you know that."

Kyla shook her head slowly. "Why are you here? What do _you_ want with me?" She kept her eyes on Jacey.

"Figured you'd want to see me most of all." Jacey flashed the woman a grin before leaning down again and snatching the necklace from Kyla's neck to examine it. "Is this a trophy? What a weird thing to keep. My boys here will probably take your jaw and keep that on their trophy case." She smiled before looking at Anthony. "Put that in your pocket and don't lose it. It's very important."

"I like collecting the entire skull, I have a nice little collection." Anthony smiled as he pocketed the necklace and nodded.

Kyla shook her head. "You think you have what it takes to kill me? Go back home and play house to those poor little kids, little girl." She spat at Jacey.

"Hey. Watch your mouth." Happy moved behind Kyla, grabbing a hold of the back of her neck. "Don't mention those kids again."

Kyla shook her head again. "You're all stupid fools. You think you're not being watched. Taking me just lit the fuse."

"Oh no, bitch, it didn't. You taking my sister lit the goddamn fuse and we always come for blood." Jacey shook her head slowly as she glared at Kyla. "Stop talking."

"Obviously whoever is watching us doesn't really care to save you." Anthony shrugged as he opened his knife case. "You have to know what Brianna's family is famous for asking, gun or knife… I don't believe I brought any guns with me. What about you Happy? You bring some fun guns to play with?"

Happy nodded his head slowly as he trained his Kimber on Kyla's head. "Always have a gun on me." He growled in the woman's ear. "Fuck that, she doesn't to get to choose. It's our choices."

"You and your pitiful little gun don't scare me. Speed this up." Kyla huffed as she jerked away from Happy only to get punched in the nose by Jacey.

Happy smirked. "Should've just stayed in my grasp, she's the mean one."

"You decided to go after the one person we all care about." Anthony held up a scalpel and smiled. "You want to know what it feels like to slowly have your scalp peeled back? I hear it's painful."

Jacey shook her head. "Ah, before that. You either owe me or him an answer as to why you decided to take Brianna." She growled as she gripped Kyla's chin and forced the woman to look at her. "I don't give a fuck who you tell but you better choose." She threw her fist into the blonde's nose again, further breaking it.

"Because she's weak, she went after the weak link so to speak." Anthony mumbled. "She's no good, the tough bitch thing, it's all an act."

The blonde laughed a little. "Oh is that so? That's adorable… Can't handle one of the big boys in the business, gotta go after the tiny leader?" She smiled as she elbowed Kyla. "I can't wait til Anthony's done with you so I can watch you burn."

"It was a message. To the little biker boys." Kyla murmured as she looked up at Jacey. "Had nothing to do with her personally until I realized _who _she was." She shook her head. "You were supposed to be dead."

Jacey shook her head. "Stop talking. You didn't want to talk a few minutes ago so don't start now. She's all yours, Anthony." She moved back towards the table.

"Isn't it some sort of cliche to go after the girlfriend of the enemy?" Anthony shook his head as he steadied Kyla's head with his large hand. "Did you even accomplish anything or did Brianna get raped and beaten for no reason?"

Kyla shook her head. "I followed directions. Galen accomplished plenty of things by the Russian getting kidnapped. I never knew about a rape, I don't know what you're talking about. I'd never sign off on that." She looked at Jacey. "This won't send a message to anyone, no one from my side knows I'm still here in California."

"It's not about sending a message." Anthony rolled his eyes. "It's about us righting the wrong you did to our sister Brianna. Your little goons held her down and assaulted her. You may have nearly beat her to death but she was already in a bad place when they handed her over."

Jacey cleared her throat. "Stop giving her more reasons to run her mouth, she makes zero fucking sense. Hell, she just told me I'm supposed to be dead. I'd love to see her try to kill me." She huffed.

"Alright." He nodded his head slowly, resting the scalpel on the blonde's hairline. "Hope you weren't attached…" He watched the blood start to trickle down as he applied more pressure.

Kyla screamed out in pain as she shook her head trying to pull away. "Please! Stop it!" She started screaming. "Jacey please… Please!"

"Don't think I'll save you because we have the same color hair or something. I don't know you, bitch and I don't care to keep you around." Jacey shook her head as she sat comfortably on the table.

"Can't stop, don't think you stopped when Bri pleaded with you. Did it feel good beating up someone who was tied up and couldn't fight back?" Anthony pressed the blade deeper and smirked. "You'll be passing out in about five minutes but I'll wait for you to wake back up before I continue."

Happy tapped on Kyla's cheek as he steadied her head for Anthony. "And don't think I'll just stand by and let him have all the fun. Plus my pretty little thing over there wants her fun too." He grinned as he looked over at Jacey. "She likes fire more than anything though."

"She's more like Aleksandr than presumed." Kyla mumbled as she tried to pull away again. "Ruthless like him."

Happy looked at Jacey again before she shrugged. "She's known him awhile now. None of your business though, focus on the task at hand. Continue Anthony."

"This is lovely." Anthony nodded as he picked up a bigger scalpel. "Either of you care to try?"

Jacey shook her head. "That's all yours, Happy's got his own playbook and I love fire." She smiled. "You have your fun with scalping her."

"I won't hog her too much longer." he shook his head. "I like to prolong the torture, the worse the person the longer the torture."

Happy nodded his head. "You're good, she's not going anywhere for a while." He tapped Kyla's cheek again. "Stay with us, don't hurt his feelings. He likes to hear feedback."

"Please stop this shit." Kyla mumbled, her eyes struggling to stay open. "Jacey, please. Help me."

Jacey shook her head. "Jacey's currently unavailable, feel free to leave a message behind." She laughed a little. "You're supposed to be giving Anthony feedback about his beautiful artwork! Dumb bitch, why do you keep thinking I'll help you?"

"I can stop this, pick a new spot." Anthony pressed the scalpel to Kyla's right cheek. "It'll sting a bit but I think you can stand this pain. I mean this could be worse, we could have some lemon juice or salt, or even acid. I watched Aleksandr use acid on a victim before, not the prettiest sight in the world."

Happy tilted his head toward his wife. "She has some salt over there. Don't underestimate her just yet." He watched Kyla fade out. "Oh she's boring, she could've stayed around a little longer."

"I like how she thinks we're hurting her to get back at the Irish, this woman is very cocky." Anthony shook his head as he set his scalpels down. "I also don't appreciate the Irish even going after Brianna to send a _supposed_ message to Jax."

Jacey shook her head slowly as she came to stand beside her brother-in-law. "She's ignorant, I don't want her dying until I'm finished."

"Didn't plan to take it that far, I plan on taking a step back and watching you take her out." Anthony nodded. "You're closer to Brianna than either of us so it's your call."

Jacey nodded her head as she looked up at Anthony. "You have just as much of a relationship with her, you do what you want then I'll step in." She smiled at him briefly before looking back at Kyla. "I need to figure out how to explain this to Brianna."

Anthony laughed and shook his head. "That made me think of the time her and I went out for coffee together. She took me to this little coffee shop, she told me it had a sentimental meaning to her because it's where she ruined a Chanel shirt or something." He shrugged. "Don't tell Brianna about it, simple as that."

"Where's this shop at?" She looked up at Anthony again and shook her head. "I mean the fact that her kidnapper gave birth to me." She sighed. "It's probably the same shop she almost got a broken nose in. Amazing coffee."

"Near the university." He shook his head. "No, I think it's a secret that should be sat on a while, we can tell her the woman was killed but you don't need to tell her that the woman gave birth to you."

Jacey smiled and nodded her head slowly. "Yeah, good coffee. Much better to drink, not wear. She should've been more careful, quit trying to walk and chew gum at the same time."

"From what I heard, you maliciously attacked her." Anthony laughed. "Just zoned in on her and sucker punched her. That's what Frey told me happened."

The blonde shook her head. "That's not what happened. I was getting my drink and muffin, turned around to leave and I accidentally bumped into her. The crazy little brat she is started yelling at me so we argued back and forth before she purposely threw her coffee on me. She got a nice and much-needed punch to the nose." She smiled and nodded slowly. "She almost got a lap dance from me because I wasn't happy about giving her a check for the doctor's bill."

"I wouldn't blame her, can't be fun wearing coffee." He shook his head and smiled. "Why didn't the lap dance happen? She was probably sad not to get one."

Jacey shrugged her shoulders. "I don't remember why. It would've been a good night though." She laughed as she moved toward Happy. "Way before anyone's time. I didn't know Aleksandr or the guys yet."

"You ever have to deal with Bri's girl talk Happy?" Anthony looked at the couple and smiled. "Like she manages to trap you in a car, her office or some place and she just goes on and on about life?"

Happy nodded his head slowly. "All the time. She loves to tell me all about her life. I don't get a word in, don't get to run away." He shook his head as he chuckled. "She's something else."

"I got to ride in a car with her once, she was just going on about that one doctor she worked with. Banks or something. I nearly jumped out of the moving car and I was the one that was driving. I always worry about her when she just doesn't blab about shit." He shook his head. "I don't like quiet Brianna, it's unsettling if you think about it."

Jacey shook her head slowly. "No, it's not. She's more quiet than you'd think. She loves the silence sometimes. But that's probably because most times she's with a child that can talk better than her." She smiled.

"She can be silent? Like because of her own will?" Anthony shook his head and smiled. "I never get to experience that. The one time she was told to be quiet was when we were with Elijah and he told her to quiet down." He picked up a knife and shrugged. "She's coming to."

Happy stood up and nodded his head slowly. "Give Camryn to her. Camryn will talk her head off if she lets her." He moved toward Kyla and patted her cheek a few times. "Wake up, Kyla. We're not done yet."

"Please just stop." Kyla mumbled as she looked at Happy.

"One solid reason why we should consider stopping?" Anthony looked at Kyla. "No bullshit either, we've had enough of it."

Kyla looked at Anthony and shook her head. "I'm sorry for what happened to Brianna. I am. She was just supposed to be kidnapped, not hurt."

"Kidnapped and _not_ hurt?" He shook his head slowly. "Yet you beat her up? I wasn't there to see her right away but I think Jacey and Happy were around and the sight couldn't have been easy to take in."

Jacey nodded her head slowly. "I took her out of that fucking little torture chamber you had her locked in. It was awful, Kyla. You meant to hurt her, you meant for her to be scared of you. You're a sad and sadistic bitch. You don't deserve mercy, Brianna did. Brianna deserved nothing she was dealt while she was kidnapped." She walked toward the blonde and gripped Kyla's chin. "_You_ hurt her and _you_ will pay for it. Your identity means shit to me, my husband or my brother."

"I am sorry. Very truly sorry." Kyla murmured as her teal eyes locked in on Jacey. "I am."

"Well, too late for an apology. Brianna deserved one, not that it would have made a difference." Anthony shook his head. "Like was it worth it to do your husband's dirty work? Couldn't get through to Jax, even though I still can't believe that was the reason why this all happened."

Jacey shook her head slowly. "We don't accept your apology. You fucked with the wrong family, honey." She sent her elbow into the blonde's face.

"You really did fuck with the wrong family." Anthony nodded slowly as he looked at Jacey. "You messed with the wrong woman's sister."

Kyla shook her head. "You were never supposed to be in contact with him. You were supposed to get away." She looked at Jacey. "You weren't."

"It's a small world." Anthony shrugged. "Couldn't have imagined that Aleksandr would wind up in the states huh?"

Jacey shook her head. "Too bad, _fate _had other plans. The universe just wanted to be good to me. You fucked up, had you just kept me you could've controlled me and my dad coming together." She smiled. "Let's finish this up."

"At least she has a solid parent." Anthony nodded slowly as he picked up a knife. "Not sentimentally attached to your fingers, right?"

Kyla shook her head frantically. "No! No! Please don't! Please." She clenched her hands up as she looked at Jacey. "Please!"

"We could always keep her and just take a finger a day until we run out." Anthony chuckled. "That could be fun…"

Jacey slowly shook her head. "How about we just calm it down a little bit? Your pleading is not going to get you anywhere sweetheart but we'll play a little nice. No removing fingers yet."

"Fine, fine." He set his knife down and shrugged. "Have at it."

Happy shrugged his shoulders. "Your turn, Jace." He stood up, kissing her head before he handed her his knife.

"Give me your lighter, give me that bottle over there." She murmured as she grabbed the stool that was by the table and set it down in front of Kyla. "This is going to be so much fun, you have no idea."

Happy nodded his head as he moved back to the table, grabbing the knife and the black water bottle. "She's getting restless." He shrugged as he looked at Anthony. "Don't worry." He moved back to Jacey, passing her the lighter and the bottle before kissing her head.

"Please don't do this, Jacey." Kyla murmured as she stared at the blonde in front of her. "Please. I'm begging you."

Jacey nodded her head as she picked up the knife and leaned forward, holding the knife to the woman's lips. "Quit talking or I will cut your tongue out. I am not going to help you, I am not going to pardon you and I am not going to forgive you. Don't ever think that pleading will work on me, I don't give my husband what he wants when he says please and I damn sure won't give you what you want. Stop talking." She growled before she started to carve her name into the woman's neck.

Anthony whistled and shook his head. "That is some mighty fine knifework Jacey."

"Uh huh." She nodded her head slowly as she pulled at Kyla's shirt until it started to rip. She picked up the bottle and poured the liquid onto the cloth before she rubbed the cuts. "Some of my favorite vodka, it's amazing." She smiled as she picked up the lighter and lit Kyla's skin on fire, ignoring the woman's cries as she held the knife to Kyla's mouth again. "Do not make another sound, you're giving me a migraine and as you already know, I have sweet kids and they don't need me coming home feeling terrible."

Kyla nodded slowly as she felt Jacey cover her new cuts. "I'm sorry." She murmured, closing her eyes.

"Good for you, Kyla, I'm glad you're sorry. But you're not truly sorry for your actions. You're sorry we caught you, you're sorry because now I'm carving my beautiful sister's name into your skin." Jacey shook her head as she finished off Bri's middle name. "I'm gonna let that breath for a minute, we have got to get this terrible outfit off of you, Kyla."

"It'll be fun to see her scream through Hohrykova." Anthony smiled.

Jacey nodded her head as she stood up and slowly ripped Kyla's clothes off. "I'm not completely fucked in the head though, no one is going to rape you like you allowed to happen to my sister. I can promise you, honey, our long list of men are too good to even offer that as an idea." She growled as she grabbed the woman's chin again to get her attention. "Don't try to put yourself into any early breaks. I'll get my _Killa_ over here for you and he'll really fuck you up, bitch." She picked up her knife again and leaned forward, starting to carve Bri's last name into the blonde' skin.

"Gotta love that long ass last name." Anthony chuckled as he admired Jacey's work with the knife. "I know I do."

The blonde nodded her head slowly as she rubbed the carvings with the liquid again, stopping briefly as Kyla started to scream before she slowly lit the carvings on fire with Happy's lighter. "In case you and anyone else forget, there it is in nice calligraphy. _Katarzyna Petra Hohrykova_. Have at her, Anthony." She stood up and kicked the stool over.

"Let's play a game." Anthony picked up a sharp knife. "This is an Irish knife, got it customized by a pretty little Russian though." He moved to the woman and smiled down at her. "A nice tiny slice for every year I've been alive… Nearly four decades, I'm getting up there." He poised the knife on the woman's scalp. "Just tell me when you're ready."

Happy shrugged his shoulders as he came to stand beside Anthony, his dark eyes examining the woman closely. "Looks ready to me, man. I think she's ready, go ahead."

"One, two, three, four, five." Anthony smirked as he watched the woman squirm and tense in pain. "Six, seven, eight. You should just learn to enjoy this we got a ways to go."

Jacey shook her head. "You should consider this as a makeover, Kyla. You're looking a little worn down and shitty, sweetheart." She smiled as she leaned over Anthony and nodded her head. "That's nice work, Ant."

"Don't worry, you're just looking at your future, Jacey. This is exactly how you will look; old, worn down but you're just white trash." Kyla mumbled as she shook her head.

"White trash…" Anthony shook his head. "Not a nice thing to say." He pressed the knife deeper into the blonde's scalp. "Gotta be nice if you want me to be nice."

Kyla screamed out, her tears streaming. "Stop please. Please!"

"I'm in a good mood." The man nodded his head slowly. "I'll take a break, since you said please."

Jacey rolled her eyes as she picked up Happy's knife. "How about I continue? I'm bored again." She smiled as she grabbed Kyla's left arm and started carving Aleksandr's name into her arm. "You wanna know something? The best thing you could've done, was leave him. He deserves the best and he has it. You don't even understand how fucked up you are for taking me from him, sweetheart. And maybe, just maybe… He should be here but he's off, spending time with some of his grandchildren."

"Maybe you can carve all the grandchildrens' names into her back next. There's quite a few of them. Ones that she'll never have the pleasure of meeting and knowing." Anthony shrugged. "It's amazing how much love they all have for Aleksandr and Sariya. It was just all instant love and connections."

Jacey shook her head slowly as she doused the cuts with the liquid from the black bottle. "I'm not cutting my children's names into her skin, she doesn't need anymore ties to them than what they already have." She set the blonde's arm on fire before standing up.

"You know that looks painful. I'll have to try this technique in the future." Anthony smiled at Jacey. "I'm digging it."

The blonde nodded her head as she stared at Kyla. "She's fading out fast. I cut his name pretty deep, you should probably finish this up."

"You sure you want me to finish her off?" Anthony looked at his sister-in-law. "Are you sure you don't want the honors?"

Jacey shook her head and smiled. "Nope. I'm positive. This is yours, go ahead. Make it worthwhile though." She moved to Happy and allowed him to wrap his arms around her as he guided her to stand in front of him. "She hurt your sister-in-law and father-in-law."

Anthony nodded slowly as he picked up a large knife and smiled. "You did a dishonorable deed, so you are about to receive a dishonorable death. I, Anthony Robles, stand before you today, with my sister and my brother to bring upon vengeance for what you did to our sister…" He trailed off in Russian before bringing his knife down swiftly, plunging it into the hollow of the blonde's neck before roughly pulling it upwards with a sickening crack, meeting resistance before continuing with the task at hand, splitting the woman's skull in half. "It's done, I wouldn't examine it too hard if you have a weak stomach but I doubt that either of you do. It's how she had to go. I'll deliver her skull or at least half of it to the Irish if needed."

Jacey shook her head slowly. "Send those fingers, Anthony. The ones with that wedding ring. I'll get Dmitri to handle the packages and get them to the post office." She smiled as she approached him, squeezing his hand briefly. "It's done, come on. We'll take you back to the house, you can shower and join us for dinner. No isn't an option."

"I wasn't going to say no, you had me at shower." He smiled at Jacey. "And you're adding on a dinner, if you cook anything like your mom or sisters, I probably will eat everything set out and leave no leftovers."

Jacey nodded her head. "Italian night. If we get out of here fast enough, we'll have enough time for lasagna and baked ziti. Kol loves it." She smiled. "Come on, clean up crew will come here later."

"Speaking to my heart and my stomach." Anthony chuckled. "'Ay Hap, you got yourself a keeper, don't ever let her get away and don't let Brianna try to steal her either!"

Happy shook his head slowly. "I'm not hearing that shit. She's just being nice because you're here. She's an asshole any other day of the week."

"I don't believe that at all. Her being an asshole? Can't be true." He shook his head. "She's a sweetheart."

Jacey stuck her tongue out at Happy as she grinned at the man. "I am a sweetheart. I'm super sweet." She grabbed her box of knives and nodded. "Come on. I'm ready to get home."

"Proud of what you did today." Anthony smiled at Jacey. "Also learns some new tricks, so I'll be testing them out for sure."

The blonde smiled and nodded her head. "Hap calls me a pyro because I only retaliate like that with fire and knives." She blew Happy a kiss. "Let's go, I'll make sure you both get big plates after the kids gets their plates."

* * *

**Late In The Night**

Happy Lowman laid under the black top sheet in the bed he shared with his wife, his eyes on the ceiling fan as it spun around. He was tired as hell but sleep was evading him like he was the black plague. He was getting more and more aggravated with each glance he shot towards the small alarm clock on his nightstand. He couldn't out how he was still awake but this was it. He looked over, his wife was asleep on her stomach and her head was turned toward him.

"Baby." He murmured as he leaned over and pressed a soft kiss to her head. "Tell me you're awake." He whispered as he peered over her to see their youngest daughter lifting her head up a little. "I meant your mama, Ashtyn, not you."

The baby started to whimper as she stretched her legs out a little, making Jacey jump up, accidentally hitting her husband. "Fuck. Hap?!" She turned and looked at the man as he held the side of his face. "Oh baby, I'm so sorry. What were you doing? I'm sorry." She pulled his hand away and kissed his face a few times before she turned around to pick up her daughter.

"It's good, it's fine. I thought I heard her making noises so I was checking on her." Happy shook his head as he laid down. "She ok?"

Jacey nodded slowly as she started to undress her daughter. "Too hot, told Dmitri not to put her in this long sleeve thing. She hates it." She lifted up the baby again and checked her diaper. "Feel better? You wanna try that whole sleep thing again or you wanna stay up for a few minutes?" She kissed Ashtyn's nose. "Stop being so damn perfect, my sweet girl."

"Give her to me. I'll stay up with her, you go back to sleep." Happy slowly took Ashtyn from the blonde and shook his head. "Alright kid, sprinkle that magic sleeping dust on me. We both need a nap." He settled the baby girl on his chest and go comfortable against his pillows. "Come here, Jace."

She smiled as she moved to him, curling into his side before burying her face in his neck. "I love you, Hap, but you need to sleep. You've been awake for over twenty hours, baby. That's not healthy. You need sleep." She pressed a kiss to his neck as she tangled her left leg between his legs, her hand landing on the one he had on Ashtyn's lower back.

* * *

**AN****: Well they killed her, she is _gone_. There's a little more of Happy and Jacey before I get back into some family fluff and happiness. Expect some Jax in the next few chapters and mostly just fluff (:**

_**Let me know what ya think ***_


	128. Chapter 128: Unwelcome Visitors

**June 13, 2015**

Happy Lowman lead his wife into their house as he kept a strong arm wrapped around Monica's shoulders, holding her to him. He looked back as Jacey shut the front door and locked it once Dmitri was in the house as well. He smiled at her as their eyes connected and she smiled back, walking ahead of him into the living room as she held their six year old in her arms. It'd been a long and tiring day, exciting nonetheless.

Happy followed behind the gorgeous blonde, only looking back once to see Dmitri pacing the foyer in an effort to calm Ashtyn down as she whined and whimpered. "She's hungry and you know that, follow Jacey and pass her off." He leaned down to look at Monica to see her eyes closed and he sighed, stopping just before the staircase and he scooped her up before continuing up the staircase.

"Yeah, I know. I was just hoping I could relax her until Jacey was free to take her." Dmitri murmured as he followed after Happy, stopping as he heard the doorbell ringing. "Do you want me to get it? Or is it just Bri?"

Happy shook his head as he continued up the stairs and straight for Monica's room. "I'll get it. It's not Bri, she has a key or three, Jacey got sick of the affair Bri was having with the doorbell." He shrugged as he entered his eldest daughter's room. "Put that blanket over her, Jacey will get her out of her clothes later." He moved out of the room and down the staircase to the foyer. He checked the cameras and rolled his eyes before he unlocked the door and pulled it open. "A little late, don't ya think?"

"Oh not so much. I hear the Sons never sleep." Lieutenant Eli Roosevelt smiled at Happy as he looked past the man, into the house. "It's a nice place, how do you and the big bad Prez afford such luxurious lifestyles?"

The man shrugged his shoulders as he stepped outside, pulling the front door shut. "What do you want, Sheriff? You're a little out of your jurisdiction, don't ya think?"

"Not yet, I'm not. Don't you have a _baby mama_ around here?" Eli inquired as he looked past Happy once again before he looked directly at Happy as the front started opening up. "Aw, speak of her and she appears. Ms. Teller, how are you today?"

Jacey gave the Sheriff a smile as she adjusted Ashtyn in her arms. "Baby mama is a little tasteless and unattached if you ask me. I'd like to think he thinks more of me, unlike you and whatever arrangements you have with your group of _blue line _lovers."

"Just as fiery as the last time we spoke, I have to say I did not miss interacting with you… Like to have a word with you, Ms. Teller." He nodded his head as he looked between the couple.

The blonde shrugged her shoulders. "As soon as we figure out who _Ms. Teller _is then I'll let her know you're looking for her. You'd think they'd update their files on the club and the club's family, honey. We are _married_ now, you should really update your file on me. Jacey Lowman now, I upgraded from baby mama. I'm sorry you weren't there for our ceremony, it was absolutely amazing. Near the beach, I love the beach." She flashed him a cheeky grin. "I'd invite you in but the place is just a disaster right now and I just don't want to give you the impression that you're actually welcome around here."

"Oh, married now? Well that's wonderful. You stayed engaged for some time? Trouble in paradise, maybe?" Eli nodded his head slowly as he gestured to Ashtyn. "Another baby? Wow, you two sure do know how to repopulate the community."

Happy stepped in front the blonde, shaking his head. "Watch it, don't bring my child into your shit with the club. What. Do. You. Want?" He growled, his patience was growing thin and he was already tired.

"Did I hit a nerve, Mr. Lowman? I apologize, I must say she's adorable. I've always had a soft spot for cute little babies. Was she born early or something? Drugs maybe?" Eli inquired as he looked between the couple again.

Jacey scoffed, shaking her head. "You might want to watch your goddamn mouth when it comes to my children, _cop_. I don't give a damn about your disgusting interest in children, go see a therapist or castrate yourself." She growled as she placed her free hand on Happy's hip. "I'll be happy to help."

"Is that a threat, Mrs. Lowman? I'll have you arrested right now." Eli cocked an eyebrow at the blonde.

The blonde shook her head again. "Hear-say. You can't do a damn thing, now either tell us what you want or get the fuck off my property. I'm sure this is breaching some harassment charges that I'd love to see pop up on _your_ criminal record." She smiled at him. "What are you here for?"

"Alright, alright. I apologize. I mean nothing by the comment about your daughter. Let's get back to being civil… I just need to know about a missing person. Your brother, Tyler Teller. His girlfriend reported it a day ago and he told her he was going to visit his older sister in Oakland. Last I checked, he only has one sister and she happens to reside right here in Oakland."

Jacey furrowed her brow. "What do you mean, missing? What leads do you have? I want to know everything." She moved around Happy. "What the hell did you do to my brother, Sheriff? We _all_ know you fuckers can be as shady as a damn tree…"

* * *

**June 14, 2015**

Jacey picked up the basket of folded laundry and moved out of the laundry room, going straight for the staircase in the living room to take the clothes to her kids' rooms. She looked back at her husband as he sat in the recliner and sighed. "Still asleep?" She inquired as her blue eyes dropped to her daughter briefly.

"Yeah, nap time is the best time. Jax texted me, said he and Bri would stop by in a few. You sure you wanna bring up that kid to him?" Happy shook his head as he wrapped the small gray blanket around Ashtyn tightly. "Stop kicking it off, kid."

She nodded her head and smiled. "Stop fighting her. Gate's opening, hopefully it's them. I'll be back in a minute." She continued up the staircase.

"You think I'm fighting you?" Happy scoffed as he picked up the baby girl and stood her up on his legs. "You like standing up, huh? Keeps you nosy. Tell me if you see your ugly ass uncle, we'll hide." He smirked as the baby started smiling. He heard the front door open and the alarm started blaring before Happy reclined the chair back all the way, moving Ashtyn to stand on his stomach. "Give 'em your glare, show 'em."

"Guess who got a speeding ticket for driving an Audi like he stole it." Bri walked into the living room and smirked. "This dude right here… Whoa, whoa. Ashtyn what's with that amazing Lowman glare you have going on babe?"

Happy started laughing. "I told her to show off her glare, she listens well. I told you they'd love it. Bet they're scared of you now." He looked back at the brunette. "Jacey is upstairs but she'll be back in a minute, it's just me and this one."

"Very scared." Jax chuckled. "Don't even know if I wanna walk in any further."

Happy shrugged his shoulders. "Alright, alright. Give him a grin so he'll sit down. Show 'em those dimples." He smirked as he watched the baby girl look between him and Jax. "Do it."

"She better smile, I'm her uncle Jax." He smirked. "Her all time favorite uncle."

Happy shook his head. "She doesn't like you, you're ugly. She only likes nice looking people." He started laughing at the smile on Ashtyn's face. "See? Told you… Perfect."

"Hate to break it to you and as much as it pains me to say it, Ashtyn loves Jax. He'll let her hold his rings and slobber on his hands." Jacey smiled at the trio as she walked down the stairs. "She's weak for the warm cuddles too."

"Speaking of rings, check out these bad boys." Jax held out his hand. "Courtesy of the wife right over there."

Jacey rolled her eyes. "I hate you, Brianna. I would like you to never speak to me again. Never buy me nice rings!" She scoffed as she moved to Happy and took Ashtyn from him. "Gorgeous, gorgeous girl. You're my one true love. Take a seat, we don't bite, not today anyway."

"I love you too." Bri smiled. "Your birthday is coming up, so don't go giving me the silent treatment just yet. His rings were a belated birthday gift and I love it when he wears rings so he needed them back."

Jacey shrugged as she sat down. "I'll see what I can do. You don't even know when my birthday is…" She smirked. "We need to talk though so sit and listen."

"Uh oh." Jax shook his head. "What'd Brianna do now?"

Brianna rolled her eyes. "Bitch, I did not do anything. I've been behaving for the most part."

Jacey rolled her eyes as she looked down at Ashtyn. "No hush, idiots." She settled her daughter against her, putting a pacifier in her mouth. "I got a visit from Roosevelt last night when we got home, and well this one isn't good guys…"

"Jesus Christ, what the fuck did the club do now!?" Bri shook her head. " Excuse my mouth Ashtyn, I am sorry."

Jacey laughed as the baby girl looked at Bri. "She's looking at you like she's just surprised. Club did nothing, that I know of. Ty's missing, Jackson. It was reported two days ago."

"Oh thank God, I thought I was going to have to smack the baby's favorite uncle." The brunette shook her head.

"What do you mean he's missing? Who reported him missing?" Jax looked at the blonde. "Where was he last?"

Jacey shrugged. "His girlfriend reported is two days ago. She heard from him four days ago when he was halfway here. He told her he was going to Oakland to visit his sister. He only has one sister, Jackson. She said that he told her that he was in some town in Nevada."

"Think someone grabbed him? A Mayan maybe?" Bri furrowed her brow. "You gotta find him Jax."

"I know." He looked at the brunette and nodded. "I'll get a charter up there to start looking around for him."

Jacey shook her head. "I've already got Case and Kozik out for it. Thanks for donating some power to me." She shrugged. "You don't like him, Jax so that's why I did this before you knew. I'm sorry if you're upset."

"I'm fine." Jax nodded his head slowly. "Just keep me updated, yeah?"

She nodded her head as she looked up at her brother. "Then take her so she will stop this whimpering she's doing. Jesus, selfish ass." She shook her head. "The guys know to call us both when they get anything. So if your phone rings it a conference with me and one of them." She smiled.

"My Ashtyn." He took his niece and smiled. "Look, I got new rings for you to slobber on. I know you missed them at the party. Good, I'll answer it. The only person who usually calls me is Brianna and it's usually for dumb shit like how she managed to get her hair sucked into the blender this morning and that's why it's a bit shorter if you haven't noticed."

"Babe!" Bri shook her head. "You promised that you wouldn't tell anyone about that."

Jacey started laughing. "Oh baby! You're pitiful! Stop cooking and wearing your hair down. You're bound to get your hair in the food anyway. Ew." She shook her head. "Look at that happy baby though. Ugh, she's so thrilled."

"At the request of Javier, I was trying to make him one of those green smoothies his dad drinks." Bri shrugged. "Got a little too close."

Happy shook his head. "I honestly can't say I'm surprised. It's normal." He chuckled. "Hey watch your rings, don't let her cut her gums."

"You heard your dad, be careful with those rings. Don't hurt yourself or I'll never get to hold you again kid." Jax smiled at his niece. "I need to steal her."

Jacey shook her head. "I'd let you keep her for the night so you could experience her night owl tendencies but who'd feed her?"

"You can spend the night too Jacey." Bri smiled. "Happy can I steal your wife and daughter?"

He nodded his head as he looked up at the brunette. "I mean I guess but you're not taking my girls or the boy. Take that one though, she's mean. Growls at me when I try to wake her up."

"When are we going to have a besties sleepover Hap? I promise I'll have all your favorite snacks and we can even get matching tattoos or something." Bri laughed. "It'll be so much fun!"

Jacey started laughing as she pulled Bri closer to her. "Leave that poor man alone, babe. He's getting a night off from baby duty, he's gonna have a party. And by party, I mean he's going to force Monica, Cami, and Kol to cuddle him all night in our bed." She smirked. "Right babe?"

"Maybe, I don't wanna talk about it. I'm going to let the dogs sleep in the bed too." Happy nodded eagerly.

"No, not my Monica. No cuddles for her, she's still in trouble." Bri shook her head. "I love bugging him though, it's how I show my love."

Happy scoffed as he shook his head. "She's mine, she can cuddle. You hush, you have to be at least five foot, eleven to make house rules." He smirked at his wife and sister-in-law. "Only me and Ash can make the rules."

"Don't say that Hap." Jax shook his head as he pointed towards Bri's feet. "She'll bring out her heels and be five foot, eleven."

Happy shook his head again. "Stay right there, you better not try it." He pointed at Bri. "Give her the baby so she can get distracted."

"No, I can't hold the baby yet." Bri shook her head. "I don't want my spray tan to rub off on her."

Jacey nodded. "I was gonna ask if you'd been rolling around in a Cheetos bag." She started laughing. "I'm so funny."

"Ha, ha." the brunette laughed. "I'm hoping it works out but if it doesn't, I'm going back and smacking the girl who did this."

The blonde shook her head. "Ash, baby, look at your aunt trying to get a nice tan like you." She smirked as she kissed Bri's head. "She's adorable."

"Because, I want to try out a new power color." She gestured to her body. "More red and less white. Doesn't show off the curves as much but I love it."

Happy shook his head as he crossed his arms. "Look now damn it, I like the pale so you go back right now! I can't have you around here cheating like that, you better fix it or I will not talk to you anymore."

"Ok dad, I will lose the tan and go back to pale." Bri nodded. "You never let me step out of my evil Russian bitchy box."

Jacey shook her head. "He likes your Russian box, he tells people that you're his tiny Russian brat. Just like his other best friend Nikola. He has his two Russian brats and he's happy."

"I don't know why he needed Nik to be his best friend but alright." Bri shrugged. "Just make sure she doesn't try to put you on stage at her club Happy."

Happy shrugged his shoulders. "We have a number we perform every Friday. It's great." He flashed her a smirk. "Jace loves it."

"You know what, I can almost believe it." Jax shook his head. "You are all weirdos."

Jacey looked at her brother. "You shush or I'll drown you. I have a guest coming over this weekend. Why don't we all have a big family dinner? You two up for it on Friday?"

"No." Jax shook his head again. "That's our date night."

Jacey looked at Happy and nodded her head. "Alright, another time then. I'll set this up for another weekend too, let me know when you have a free one."

"Ignore him." Bri shook her head. "We can have a family dinner."

Jacey shook her head slowly. "No, no, no it's fine. I'll change the plans. Hap said nothing was going on with the club and I completely forget that you guys might have plans together or with your family." She smiled at Bri. "Another time is fine, babe."

"No, no, it's fine. We can have our date night on Saturday instead." Bri smiled. "He'll get over it."

Happy rolled his eyes. "The visitor is supposed to be here all weekend but like Jacey said, we can change it. It'll be fine, just takes a quick text. Unless Wendy already mentioned it to the kid that he was coming over then that would fuck things up a bit." He shrugged. "Who knows."

"Then Jax will be free all weekend." Bri nodded and smiled. "Won't be a problem. Look at him, starting to smile like a damn fool."

Happy shook his head. "Nah, don't confuse it. Ashtyn could've pissed through her diaper, straight on him." He smirked. "You got him, huh? That's my girl. You make me proud."

"No, she didn't piss on me." Jax shook his head. "I'll be free this weekend. Bri will have to get over it."

Jacey huffed. "Ashtyn Lowman, we told you to give the man hell. You have to do so…" She started smiling as she looked at the smiling baby girl. "Or just make my heart melt, whatever. I'm picking up Abel Friday at noon, do you want to come with me?"

"Hey, hey." He shook his head again. "Don't make her be mean to me. I love her when she's all smiles."

The blonde pointed to the baby girl. "You hey'd me and it made her sad. You never hey her mama like that, you're lucky you're not Igor. He got a full blown tantrum the other night." She smiled. "Don't act like she'd pick your over me, I finally have my own."

"I know she'd pick you but I still love her to death." Jax smiled. "She's cool people. Love her a lot."

Happy chuckled. "Why is she kicking again?" He stood up and handed Jax the gray blanket. "Figure out the problem, she can't talk to tell you."

"She's cuddly." Jax chuckled as he wrapped his niece in the blanket. "I think you guys should just let me and Bri have her."

Jacey shook her head. "Lay down, lay her on your chest and rub the back of her head. You will have her glued."

"As soon as he does that, he's going to be out cold." Bri shook her head. "It'll be a mess and I'll have to go home alone. However, he'll be here for that weekend, family dinner though."

Jacey smiled and nodded her head. "Wait til he wakes up, he'll definitely be woken up by the sound of her sucking on her bottom lip. She always wakes up hungry. My little hippo." She grinned. "How about you come too?"

"I'll be at the dinner." Bri smiled. "Just with an extra filter on. He's afraid that I'll say something I shouldn't."

Happy nodded his head. "Like blurt out that Abel's his kid. You have a big mouth, it's inevitable. Can't ignore it so we just embrace it because we love you just the way you are."

"Shush." The brunette shook her head. "I'm trying to think before I speak. Like, I don't wanna ruin this for him. Not at all. I really don't wanna fuck it up."

Jacey looked at Jax and smiled. "He's already out. He's not used to baby cuddles at all." She stood up and moved to the other sofa, pulling his sneakers off before she threw them across the room and covered him up. "Someone remind me to kick his ass for wearing shoes in the house again."

* * *

**AN****: Heyyyy, here's another chapter for you lovely readers... Hope you enjoyed it.  
129 will have some Camryn and Igor, Happy and Kol then Jax, Jacey and the rest of the family so be ready for that chapter. **

_**Let me know what ya think, I enjoy hearing the feedback!**_


	129. Chapter 129: New Guests

**June 15, 2015**

Kol Lowman stared down at the baby girl as she stared up at him and he started grinning. "Hi Ash, it's me Kol Branden Lowman. Do you remember me? I'm your biggest brother, the bestest brother ever." He smiled as he took her pacifier out of her mouth. "Can you talk? Say _Kol is the best brother ever_. Do it."

"What are you doing kid?" Happy walked into the living room from the foyer, slowly removing his kutte as he moved. "Don't take her pacifier from her, she's not bothering you." The man kept his dark eyes on his son as he draped the kutte over the back of the recliner.

Kol shook his head slowly. "I'm talking to Ash, can you go away, dad?" He started to glare as he kept his icy gaze on his dad. "It's private, ok?"

"Well excuse me. I'll just leave, where's mama?" Happy shook his head as he removed his boots and set them between the recliner and the wall. "Huh? Where's mama?"

Kol looked back again and shrugged. "In the kitchen with Cami, they're cooking. Mama said you're in trouble though."

"Oh hell. What'd I do now?" Happy mumbled as he stood up from the recliner. "Hey, if she goes back to sleep, don't wake her up. Ashtyn likes her sleep, doesn't like being woken up."

Kol nodded his head slowly. "I know the rules, dad! Duh. I'm in the middle of a conversation, stop interrupting me ok?" He rolled his eyes before training his attention on his baby sister again. "Hey Ash. It's still me. How come you don't talk? Can you talk to me please? I'll tell you another story, ok? One time when mama was in the '_hopsital_', I was hanging out with my best friend Frey and we had a gun fight. We made big cool forts all over the house but we got in trouble with Aunt B came over. We got put in time out! Ridiculous, I know. Do you know what ridiculous means? It means stupid, that's what Monica says."

"Hospital." Jacey murmured as she appeared behind her son and kissed his head. "What are you doing in here baby? Talking to your Ash again?" She smiled as she got a smile from her baby girl. "I think she likes talking to you."

Kol nodded eagerly. "I like talking to her, she's funny. She makes weird noises though. Why? Mama I don't understand babies, how come she can't talk or anything?" He frowned.

"She's a baby, she doesn't know words yet. She's slowly learning. You used to not know any words, the very first word you said was _dada_. It made your dad so happy, babe." Jacey smiled as she sat down on the floor and turned Kol around to face her. "She's gonna learn words then you'll be able to talk to each other."

Kol frowned again, his icy gaze moving back to his baby sister. "But I can't wait ten years. I wanna talk now, mama. Make her talk." He grumbled as he trained his eyes on the blonde and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Oh, my poor baby. Kol look, look babe. She's making your face too. She wants to talk to you, tell her another story. Just because she can't talk, doesn't mean she doesn't listen or like your attention." Jacey turned her son around, smiling as Ashtyn stop glaring. "See? She likes you baby."

* * *

**June 19, 2015**

Jacey pulled into the driveway of her home and put the white Range Rover in park before turning off the ignition. She looked back at Abel Teller and smiled at the young boy as he kept his blue eyes on Ashtyn who was in her carseat beside him. "We're here, handsome." She got out of the SUV and moved to the backseat, helping him out of his seat before helping him out of the SUV and onto his feet. She reached back in, unhooking the carseat from the base before pulling it out of her pristine Range Rover and she shut the door.

"It's big." He murmured as he took her hand and started to walk around the SUV with her, going straight to the front door before he stopped and dropped Jacey's hand, his blue eyes on Happy's Dyna that was pulling through the gate. He started grinning as he noticed two more Dynas and white Audi following behind it. "LOOK! Jacey, look! Motorcycles!" He tugged on her hand to get her attention.

Jacey smiled as she looked back and nodded her head. "I see, I see, babe. That's my husband, Happy. There's Jax and their friend Kozik. They're staying for dinner, ok?" She nodded again as she looked down at Abel briefly before she looked back again to see her husband walking toward her before she looked at Igor Romanov's white Audi to see him getting out of the driver's seat and Ty Teller getting out of the passenger seat. "Baby, this is Abel. Abel, this is my husband, Happy."

"Hey kid. Hey mama." Happy hooked his finger under the blonde's chin and tilted her head upwards a little pressing a kiss to her lips. "We got the boy, already offered up a room so don't worry, sunshine."

Abel looked around Happy, his blue eyes connected with matching set of eyes before he took off running towards the man. "Jax! Jax! Jax! Jax! You're here! I can't believe it!"

"Abel! How are you?" Jax lifted up the boy and smiled. "I'll be around all weekend." He turned Abel and pointed to a house. "I live right in that house."

Abel wrapped his arms around Jax's neck tightly as he did the same with his legs. "I missed you! I didn't see you all week and I was so sad about it. That's your house? It's big! You get lost huh?"

"I missed you too." Jax kissed the boy's head and smiled. "It is my house. I still get lost walking from the kitchen to the living room. I'll give you a tour of it later. I'm happy that I'm seeing you right now, I can't stop smiling. Me and my bestest friend!"

Abel nodded his head eagerly. "I can understand. It looks like a big maze, do you have a big bed?" He looked back and smiled. "Look, my Jacey is here. She says she lives here and that's her husband, Happy. But guess who else is here! It's Tiny! She's in that thing." He grinned at Jax.

"I do have a big bed! My wife Brianna tries to hog all of it though, it makes me super sad sometimes." Jax chuckled and nodded. "This is Jacey's house, Happy bought it for her. Cool huh? Oh yeah, Tiny is here? We should try to get her out of that thing."

Abel smiled widely and nodded. "You have a wife? Really? I wanna meet her! Yeah Tiny is here, in that thing. Let's bust her out of there."

"Yup, she's got long brown hair, big grey eyes and has a funny accent." He laughed. "You'll meet her at dinnertime. Yes, let's get Tiny! Free Tiny!"

Abel nodded his head. "Are you having a sleepover with me here? Free Tiny! Free Tiny!" He grinned. "Jacey! Give us Tiny."

"I don't have her anymore, her dad took her inside. Go follow after him, Jax will lead the way." She smiled as she leaned up, kissing Jax's cheek. "Go ahead, you're fine."

"Yeah, I'll have a sleepover here." Jax nodded as he walked into the house. "We gotta find Happy and demand he hand Tiny over."

The little boy nodded his head slowly. "Happy. Is he one of the seven dwarves? Happy, Happy, Happy! Where are you with our Tiny?"

"Jax, go to the nursery…" Jacey murmured behind the man as she and Ty followed behind him. "I'm taking Ty to his room then I'll be starting on dinner. Requests are over." She sighed.

"Hey Ty." Jax nodded at his brother. "Glad you're safe and with family. Abel and I were having fun shouting though Jacey J."

Ty eyed Jax carefully before nodding his head. "Thanks but don't worry. I won't stay around long. I just wanted to see Jacey." He murmured as he look at the blonde. "Don't fight me please."

"Stay as long as you'd like to." Jax smiled. "It'd probably hurt Brianna's feelings if you didn't wander over next door and say hi to her. I heard she tried to make you her best friend."

Jacey shook her head. "We will all three talk later, Jackson. Around n-a-p time, ok? Go have some fun."

"Jackson. Jackson. Jackson." Abel grinned. "I want a cool name like yours."

"I think Abel is a cool name." Jax smiled as he started to walk up the stairs. "It's a strong name."

Abel nodded slowly and smiled. "Is Jax a strong name too? I like it. It's cool." He looked around the second level. "Lots of doors!"

"Yeah, it is." He nodded his head slowly. "Lots of rooms but this door, it's where Tiny is."

Abel gasped as he pushed the door open. "Oh Tiny! Tiny?!" He looked in the nursery. "Oh no the big scary man is in there. Happy."

"He just looks scary." Jax laughed and shook his head. "Happy, Abel is here to see his Tiny."

Happy looked back from the changing table and nodded. "She's getting a new diaper then you can have her. Tell Jacey I'm going to lay down, I'm getting sick."

"You been letting Creed hug on you?" Jax looked at Happy and shook his head. "He's getting sick."

The man shook his head. "Not since the party. I'm gonna blame Jacey. She loves Creed's love." He picked up Ashtyn and passed her to Jax. "Be careful. She's my girl."

"Feel better then man." Jax smiled down at Ashtyn before looking at Abel. "We got our Tiny. She's smiling, you see those dimples?"

Abel nodded eagerly. "She's so pretty. I love her, I love you Tiny." He grinned widely. "How come she has those?" He poked at Ashtyn's dimples.

"Because she gets them from her dad." He nodded slowly. "They look good on her though."

The boy nodded as he stared at the baby girl. "She's so pretty, why is she so pretty?"

"Because her mama is pretty." Jax smiled. "You want a baby sister huh?"

Abel nodded his head slowly. "I wanna live with my Ash. Look at wonderful she is." He smiled. "I love her. Do you have a sister?"

"I have a sister. She has a sister and a brother." Jax nodded slowly. "You'd have to ask your mom and then Jacey if you could live with Ash."

Abel furrowed his brow. "What's your sister's name? I want one a lot." He sighed heavily. "Can you move in too? You don't have to live with your wife…"

"Jacey." Jax smiled. "Jacey is my sister." He chuckled. "I have to live with her so I can take care of my three sons. Creed, Mason and Noah."

Abel gasped and started smiling. "Jacey? My best friend? Nuh uh, is that why you're best friends?" He nodded his head slowly. "Ok but you can still hang out with me, right?"

"Yup." Jax grinned. "Yes, I'll still hang out with you. We're best friends, I wouldn't just stop hanging out with you unless you moved super far away."

Abel nodded his head and smiled. "I like Jacey, I don't like that she's married though. He's scary and he took my Tiny best friend." He shook his head. "Tell her to break up with that meanie face. I won't ever move away. I wanna live with you, Jax."

"He's a nice guy, he just looks scary." He nodded his head slowly. "You're more than welcome to move in, your mom just has to say yes to it. You think you'd be okay with living with a couple of kids all of the time?"

The little boy nodded his head and smiled. "I could be ok with that. Are they nice? Do they like coloring or motorcycles or baseball like me?"

"They are all nice." Jax smiled. "Monica, she's the oldest, she's only at the house sometimes. She likes taking pictures. Javier like dinosaurs and motorcycles, Creed loves motorcycles and he has a few of the little ride on ones and the twins are nice, they're still little though."

Jacey popped up behind Jax. "Give me Ashtyn, it's time for her to eat before I finish up my part of dinner. You'll meet Monica tonight, babe. She lives here with me and her dad. Are Creed and the twins coming with Brianna? I know Javier is with mom and dad, as well as Cami and Kol."

"They are coming to the dinner." Jax grinned. "I'm excited."

Abel shook his head. "Be nice to Tiny, ok? She's got dimples, did you know that? I'm moving with Jax, in that cool house."

"I'll be very nice to her, babe. You are? Oh boy, does that mean I get to see you every day?" She smiled as she took her daughter and kissed the baby girl's head. "Dinner will be ready in about thirty minutes, Happy's downstairs."

"I thought he was taking a nap because he wasn't feeling well?" Jax smiled at his sister. "We'll be down there though."

Jacey shook her head. "Nope, he wanted to cook. Mostly because I won't play with his hair or anything." She smiled as turned around to make her way to the staircase, guiding her breast to her daughter's mouth. "Bri might be here, I hear the alarm."

"She always sets that damn thing off." He shook his head as he walked down the stairs. "I wonder what nervous antics she's going to bless us with tonight."

Abel shrugged his shoulders. "What's nervous antics? Who's that boy?" He inquired as he hugged Jax tightly. "Don't leave."

"Daddy!" Creed shouted before moving towards his dad. "I rode my harley! Hi! Who are you?"

The little boy stared down at Creed and smiled. "My name is Abel. I'm Jax's best friend. I'm moving in with him."

"Hi Abel!" Creed grinned. "You wanna ride on my motorcycle?"

Abel shook his head as he looked at Jax. "I have to ask Jacey first."

"Go ahead, babe. Jax can go with you." Jacey nodded her head as she looked back at her brother. "I'll let you know when dinner's ready, go for it."

The little boy nodded his head and smiled. "She said I can go! Let's go, Jax! I wanna ride motorcycles!"

"Awesome." Creed smiled at Abel. "How old are you? I'm two!"

Abel dropped to the floor and smiled. "I'm six, how old are you? Come on Jax! We have to go play."

"Just two." Creed shrugged. "Yeah, come on dad, our bikes our waiting!"

"I'm following after you two." Jax smiled at the boys. "Lead the way Creed."

Jacey cleared her throat, stopping Jax. "Wait a second. Be careful, ok? Stay in my gates too."

"We'll be careful and we'll stay in the gate." Jax nodded his head. "I won't let anything happen to Abel or to Creed. I promise Jacey."

She nodded her head. "Have fun, sunshine. If he smiles any harder, his face will break."

"Already ditching me." Bri shook her head as she wrapped her arms around Jacey. "Him and Abel together are cute though."

Jacey licked the brunette's cheek. "Don't squish the baby, I like her. I wanna keep her around." She smiled as she draped Ashtyn's gray blanket over her shoulder. "They're precious, your other Teller boyfriend is here."

"Oh, Ty is here?" Bri smiled. "How's he holding up? I can't let him see me like this, I'm not pretty enough right now."

Jacey rolled her eyes. "You're a slut, you're engaged to his older brother. He's fine, I assume though. He's getting settled in his room… I'm forcing him to sit down and gather himself before he calls people or anything."

"So but I don't want him to think I let myself go just because I was trying to wear something kid friendly tonight." She laughed. "I am a terrible person, for sure."

Jacey started laughing. "You're ridiculous, just hush and sit down. You can flash him later after dinner. He'll still be here, I promise." She pulled her daughter away from her body and sighed as she fixed her dress. "Stop that glaring. You're done."

"Creed was super excited for Abel, it was cute." Bri sighed. "Keep glaring at her Ashtyn, make her give you even more milk."

The blonde shot a glare to her sister. "Hey. Shut up. She's full, look at her eyes, she can barely keep them open because she's getting sleepy." She looked up at the man walking towards her. "Go the fuck away, Kozik. I'm not flashing you."

"I'd flash you but I don't like you." Bri shrugged. "I just tolerate you."

Jacey looked at the brunette. "When has that ever stopped you? You love flashing your fake ass tits around." She smirked at her daughter. "Told you, my love."

"Fake?" Bri gasped. "I wish they were fake, then I could just get them downsized."

Kozik chuckled. "Aren't yours fake, Jacey?"

"Excuse me. That's a hell no." The blonde shook her head. "Nothing about my appearance is fake, asshole."

"The only thing fake about me right now are my hair extensions." Bri shrugged. "I also tried a little bit of lip filler but you can barely tell."

Jacey shook her head. "I just doubled in size. I'm a mother of three, one of which is as big as her six year old. Not my fault."

"Thank god for motherhood." Bri smiled at Jacey. "You look amazing with all your curves bitch. I hate you."

* * *

**AN****: Ok guys, I need a favor. It's not huge or anything but _please _\- PLEASE let me know what you guys want to see in upcoming chapters. I want to hear from you guys so please let me know. Let me know what you like or don't like, what you want or don't want to see. Tell me what you need more of. **

**Also, even though the last time I asked, I may have received one answer. DO YOU WANT A SEQUEL? I'm getting closer to putting that together but I just want to know who's going to follow along with me and stay by my side &amp; by the story's side. So _PLEASE_ leave me some feedback and let me know where all of you stand with this story. I'd love to get some feedback so I can know.**


	130. Chapter 130: Very Lowman

**June 25, 2015**

"HAPPY FUCKING LOWMAN! WHERE IS MY CAMERA?!" Jacey shouted as she stormed out of her dark room, tossing a towel at the man as she approached the table he was sitting at. She noticed the shit-eating grin on Happy's handsome face and her scowl fell, trying to bite back a smile. "Where's my camera, Hap?"

Happy chuckled as he shrugged his shoulders as he slowly stood up and rounded the table, moving toward his wife as he started to back her up against the dark room door. "Hidden from you. Where's my sketchbooks?"

"Playing hide and seek with you, looks like you're bad at the game, babe." She smirked as she started to pop his hands away from her hips as he continuously tried to grab them. "Where's my camera hidden?"

The man shrugged as he stepped closer to the blonde, closing the space between them. "Ah no, not bad at it. Just giving them time to get good hiding spots." He leaned down, his lips just inches from hers. "In a secret place that you cannot see."

"Oh really? Well that's rather kind of you, baby. You're a total sweetheart." She smirked as she stuck her tongue out and trailed it over his bottom lip, jumping a little as she heard the deafening cry Ashtyn belted out through the baby monitor, making Happy groan. "Oh. Do you think she knows when I get near you? Jealous little thing. My poor baby, sounds hungry." She smirked as her hand ghosted over the crotch of Happy's jeans as she moved around him.

Happy groaned loudly as he followed his wife, wrapping his arms around her body as he pulled her back towards the darkroom. "No, no, no. Let her cry for a minute. Don't need her thinking she can just cry for nothing and we'll come running." He started to kiss Jacey's neck, his hands unbuttoning her black shorts and slowly moving his right hand into her shorts and thong. "I think she's fine."

"I think you're full of shit. As tempting as it is to just ignore my baby, it's not happening." She turned her head, kissing the man's cheek. "She's hungry, that's the cry currently walking up her brother from his nap."

The man groaned again. "I'm hungry, that's my hungry cry." He mumbled as he let his wife go. "I'm going to get the boy and we're going to cry because you abandoned us for that new kid on the block."

"You're dramatic, babe. She's the baby _you_ knocked me up with me. Start wrapping it up if you can't handle my attention being shared." Jacey smirked as she moved out of the darkroom and studio before she made her way back to the front of the house. "Hey Frey, how long have you heard my daughter crying? How long have ya been sitting there trying to watch that dumbass movie?" She popped the back of his head as he stayed on the sofa before she made her way up the staircase and towards her infant's nursery. Jacey slowly approached the crib to see Ashtyn kicking her legs a little, sucking on her bottom lip. "Hi baby, hi. What are you doing?" She lifted the baby girl up and cradled her to her chest as she moved toward the glider and sat down. "You glare any harder, your face will get stuck like that, pretty girl. You're too gorgeous to be a permanent scowler."

Camryn walked closer to her mother and sister as she watched Jacey carefully. "Why does she eat like that?" She whispered as she stopped in front of the blonde, a small hand reaching up to grab ahold of her baby's tiny fist.

"It's how she's fed, she's getting milk from there." Jacey smiled at her daughter. "Until I start giving her formula milk, this is how she's getting big and strong."

The little blonde nodded her head as she looked at her mom's face briefly. "That's weird. Did you do that to me?"

"I did. Until you were ten months old then it was bottles and you started going for the big girl foods." She smiled at the blonde. "You like being around Ashtyn, huh?"

Camryn nodded her head slowly as she rubbed Ashtyn's fist. "Really? Are you going to feed her like this until she's ten months old?" She furrowed her brow as she shrugged her shoulders. "I think so, she always gets quiet when I'm near her."

"You ease her, calm her down a little. It's pleasant, you have that effect on your brother too. You make them feel calm, happy and you relax them. You actually have that effect on everyone you go near. Except your daddy, you make his bad moods go away and he gets upset when you're not near." Jacey smiled as she leaned forward, using her free hand to lift Camryn up and settle her on her lap. "You are very wonderful, my beautiful baby."

The little blonde looked at Jacey again and nodded her head. "I quit painting, mama. I can't do it anymore." She murmured as she looked away from the blonde.

"Ok. Why'd you quit? Do you not want to do it anymore?" She inquired as she looked down at Ashtyn briefly. "Hmm? Talk to me, babe."

"Yeah, kid. Talk to us." Happy leaned against the door jamb, his dark eyes on his wife and daughters.

Camryn looked back at Happy before looking at Jacey, tears forming in her eyes before she slid off of Jacey's lap and took off to the door, trying to get out of the room. "No." She murmured as she tried to squeeze through Happy's legs, only to get scooped up by the man.

"Hey. What is it? Talk to me, kid." Happy settled his daughter on his side and used his free hand to wipe at her tears. "Why are you crying?"

Jacey was already on her feet, bouncing Ashtyn a little as she crossed the room to her husband. "Give her here and get out of here, Hap. She was trying to talk to me, clearly she's not wanting to talk to you." She shook her head.

"No, Camryn, talk to us. It's ok." Happy kissed the gorgeous little blonde's forehead. "It's ok, baby, you can talk to us. Why'd you quit painting?"

Camryn rested her head against Happy's as she wrapped an arm around his neck. "I can't do it anymore. I don't wanna quit, I just can't." She murmured.

"Oh, no muse, huh? That's ok, baby." He whispered to the blonde as he kissed her forehead. "It's ok, I quit sometimes too. It's just called taking a break, you just put down the brushes for a little while so your muse can come back. Mama puts down the cameras sometimes. It's ok, Cam."

The little blonde nodded her head. "You're not mad or disappointed?"

"Never, not at you, kid. You could never disappoint me." Happy nodded his head as he looked at his wife briefly. "Take a break from painting, it'll be ok. You can go back whenever you want to, whenever you're ready. Ok?"

* * *

**June 29, 2015 **

Camryn Lowman looked back at the darkroom door that was cracked open before she turned back around to look at her easel. It was barely started. A few lines here and there but the young girl didn't like where it was going so she hopped off of the stool and set her paintbrush down on the stool before she slowly walked toward the darkroom.

She pushed the door open and stared into the room, her eyes adjusting to the dark room as she watched her older sister move back and forth between the table of trays and the string of photos on the opposite side of the room. "Monica? Can I ask you something?" She stared at the brunette, watching her carefully.

"Go for it." Monica nodded her head slowly as she stopped what she was doing to give her younger sister her full attention. "What's on your mind?"

Camryn furrowed her brow before shrugging her shoulders. "Can I paint a picture of you? I've painted my mom and dad, you're next. Unless you say no."

"You want to paint a picture of me?" She smiled and nodded her head slowly. "Yeah, you can paint a picture of me. I can't wait to see the end product."

Camryn nodded her head slowly. "Can you sit down in there? I can't ever understand your eye color. Sometimes they're green and sometimes there's specks of gray. It's interesting but confusing."

"I can sit down, yes." Monica moved out of the darkroom and smiled. "Nick says it's the good eye color battling off the evil eye color. I'm not sure which color is which yet though."

The blonde followed her sister to her easel, picking up her brush before she climbed onto the stool again. "You can sit there. I don't think he's right… It's your unique side battling my Aunt B's side." She smiled. "I don't think you look like her either. You look like my mama."

"I don't think he's right either." Monica shook her head and smiled. "I think I looked a little like my mom when I was little but now that I'm basically an adult, I think I look like me but I can see hints of your mom too though. Especially when I get the out of control beach waves."

Camryn looked at Monica and nodded her head. "You're prettier like you. Not being anyone else. You're the only green eyed Lowman, you're special and unique."

"For the longest time, I wanted blue eyes. I even tried to get Elijah to buy me blue contacts but he told me no." The brunette chuckled. "But then I realized that I wouldn't be me without the green eyes. So, I'm happy that you think I'm special and unique."

The blonde smiled and nodded her head. "Blue isn't your color, too common. You're not common at all. You're my only Monica." She looked the brunette briefly. "You're you and I like that."

"I like it too. You're my one and only Camryn. I used to draw when I was younger, then I quit when I was mad at dad. I've regretted that decision, I can't even draw a straight line anymore and here you are painting these amazing portraits. I can't wait to tell everyone I knew you before you were a famous painter." Monica smiled.

Camryn shrugged her shoulders as she kept her attention on the canvas in front of her. "You think I'll be a famous painter? I like painting, it's fun. Unless dad doesn't like it."

"Yeah, I think you will be a famous painter." She nodded slowly. "When does he not like it?"

The blonde shook her head. "That'd be fun! I could definitely be a famous painter." She smiled at Monica briefly. "When they're not good. Like the painting of Kol. The lines were wrong."

"Camryn Lowman, world famous painter." Monica grinned. "Oh, but I'm sure dad gives you constructive criticism and tells you how you can improve the lines."

She smiled and nodded her head. "But I'm married to Javi, so you have to add his name too. That's how it works, Monica. He's not a meanie or anything. I just don't wanna disappoint him."

"My mistake, Camryn Lowman Ortiz." Monica smiled and nodded. "I doubt that you'll ever be able to disappoint that man. You're his Camryn! He loves you to pieces and he'll only ever help you get better and better with your painting."

Camryn nodded eagerly and smiled. "You think so? I love his paintings. They're amazing." She sighed. "Are you gonna grow up and be like my mama?"

"I know so." Monica nodded her head once again before trailing her fingers through her hair. "I do want to run a photography empire of some sort, so yeah I do wanna be like Jacey."

Camryn shot the brunette a glare. "No moving! Sit still please." She focused back on the canvas and smiled again. "I like that, an empire. I want my own empire. I wanna be Queen of the world. Like my mama."

"Sorry." The brunette flashed a small smile. "I'll sit still. How'd you get Kol to sit still? I think you'll have a huge empire, you'll be a gorgeous Queen just like your mom. My mom think she's a queen but sometimes she's a bit of an evil Queen."

Camryn nodded her head slowly. "He likes to talk about snacks, I talked about that with him but Frey distracted him so it wasn't a good picture. I painted my mama and daddy when they weren't looking, they didn't even know. It's over there if you wanna look at it when we're done. Daddy loves it. You're pretty when you smile, smile more often, Mo."

"Well, I need more things to smile about." Monica shrugged. "Sometimes even when I should be happy my brain tells me that I'm sad and that sucks so much because I just wanna laugh and smile but I feel like sleeping and crying."

Camryn looked at the brunette and smiled. "Your brain just wants to sleep. Not you. Mama says it's men-something." She shrugged her shoulders. "I'm almost done, I hope you like it."

"Menstruation or menopause?" Monica smiled. "I dunno, I have medicine that is supposed to make my brain less sleepy and me more happy. They work sometimes. I know I'll love the painting."

The blonde shook her head. "I don't think so. I think ment- something. I don't think it works, you should love it. If not then it's ok." She smiled as she looked at the brunette again. "All done. It's not actually you but your eyes."

"Something mental?" The brunette smiled. "Oh, I can't wait." She stood up, moving to where her sister sat her green eyes taking in the canvas. "Whoa, you got the color spot on. That's so amazing Camryn. I love it!"

Camryn nodded slowly. "Mental ex-something. I don't know. It's a big word, Monica." She looked back and smiled. "The eyelashes were hard but they look nice."

"Oh, mental exhaustion." Monica nodded slowly and grinned. "No, I don't have that. I got some disease that makes my brain a little bit whacky. It's why sometimes I'm just mean for no reason. I love it though, this is amazing Camryn."

The blonde nodded and smiled. "Really? You do? Thanks, Monica." She reached up and grabbed the brunette's hand, lacing their fingers together. "You can keep it. It's all yours, or you can put it with the other _Cami Collection_, like mama calls it."

"I do." Monica nodded her head and grinned. "I wanna keep it. I wanna put it right over my bed. No, no. I wanna put it over my desk, so when I wake up I can see it. It'll be amazing."

Camryn nodded her head slowly. "It'll remind you to smile because that's the color they are when you were smiling at me." She looked at Monica. "I'm glad you moved in here…"

"I'm glad I moved in too." Monica smiled. "Gives me a chance to get to know you better. Like now, look we're happy and bonding and I'm loving every single minute of this. I love you Camryn, never forget it alright?"

Camryn nodded her head slowly again. "I love you too. I'm sorry I threw your pillows out of your room when you first moved in. I didn't want you to take my mama from me." She shrugged.

"I'll never take her from you." Monica nodded slowly. "I may borrow her sometimes, just for advice but I'll never take her, alright?"

The blonde furrowed her brow. "Isn't she your mom too? We can share. How come you have two mamas and a dad?"

"Your mom is my step mom because she's married to my dad." Monica shrugged. "So, I have two mamas because of that. It's pretty cool, when one is being a butthead I can go talk to the other."

Camryn smiled and nodded her head. "I like having one. But B and Niki act like mamas too. So I guess I have three. B grounded me one time, I told her her hair needed a cut, she didn't like that." She giggled. "She's goofy."

"I guess it's pretty cool just to have one of each parent." Monica smiled. "Jax is gonna be like my step dad when he marries my mom. She did get her hair cut finally though, she's a little bit stubborn and likes to think ideas are hers."

Camryn rolled her eyes. "Don't get me started on Jackson. He stole my blanket from me then stopped playing with my hair. Worst best friend ever." She scoffed. "I love B though."

"He's so awkward and tries to win me over but I'm really easy to get along with, just give me food and attention." Monica laughed. "Yeah, my mom is cool. Except when she makes me upset and I just wanna hide from her."

The blonde shook her head. "I'll beat them up for you. Don't worry, I've got your back." She smiled. "Thanks for letting me paint you."

"Yeah? Pop Jax real good for me." Monica smiled. "No problem, you're now going to have to let me shoot you one day. I'd love to get all that curly hair of yours on film."

Camryn nodded slowly. "I'll pop him twice for you, no problem. I'm ok with that, just tell me when so I can prepare." She smiled up at Monica.

"We're going to get wings, do you two wanna stay here with Dmitri and Frey?" Jacey walked into the studio, stopping at the table. "Did you do that, Camryn? It's amazing babe."

"Can I get the boneless wings please?" Monica smiled at the blonde. "Isn't it amazing? I'm stoked to hang it up in my room later."

Jacey nodded her head. "Well if you two are going, we're just gonna eat there. Your idiot dad thinks he can pass enough dimpled grins around, he won't have to pay for his fifty count. He's got huge issues. Frey and Dmitri will join us if you're both going." She smiled as she kissed Camryn's head. "Amazing work, baby. You're absolutely magnificent."

"You wanna go?" Monica looked down at Camryn. "It'll be fun, to see dad make a fool of himself. He should know that only Kol can get girls to give him free food."

Camryn nodded her head and smiled. "Yes I do. Daddy is a fool anyway." She stood up on the stool, leaning against Jacey. "I want lemon pepper wings and hot sauce to dip them in. Fries too."

"Sounds like a plan, babe. Let's go, Monica thinks she can handle some hot sauce now." She picked Camryn up and grabbed Monica's hand. "Come on my loves. I think Ashtyn heard hot wings and now she's losing her marbles with Frey."

"Oh, no. No really hot wings for me. I'm thinking, honey bbq, maybe a little chipotle bbq but nothing past that. I had some ghost pepper wings with Nick, still feeling it in my throat and it's been days." Monica shook her head. "Oh Ashtyn is going to try to steal all of the wings. Oh, I want some onion rings."

Camryn giggled. "Ashtyn's a little fatty. Why does she always want food?" She reached back, holding her hand out for Monica. "Don't leave ok?"

"Takes after Kol." Monica grabbed Camryn's hand. "Will there be sweet tea at this wing place? I tried it a few days ago and I'm literally obsessed with the stuff."

Jacey nodded her head slowly as she walked into the foyer with the girls. "Kol is a little fatty too, he takes after your dad, Cami. I'm sure we can ask, babe. Happy Lowman, let's go. Put her in her seat, stop being difficult!"

"Alright alright. I'm coming. All you women, you're nuts. Ashtyn, don't grow up. Stick with me forever." Happy grinned at the baby in his arms as he grabbed the car seat off of the coffee table and moved into the foyer. "Are we ready now?"

"We are ready." Monica nodded eagerly. "I am hungry."

Camryn stuck her tongue out at Happy. "We're getting lemon pepper wings and hot sauce, right mama?" She smiled widely. "We're not sharing either."

"You're not sharing?! Oh my god that's just ridiculous! I deserve wings too!" Happy grumbled as he pouted. "Frey! Let's go, bring the boy. We like taking him places."

"If you threaten to cut his ponytail off he'll move faster." Monica shrugged. "It's been proven."

Jacey smiled at the brunette. "I will stab little Frey if you don't hurry up, Frey! I have hungry children and a hungry husband. Let's go now!"

"We're coming! Calm down!" Frey grumbled as he walked through the foyer, Kol on his shoulders. "You are vicious, go to therapy."

Jacey nodded slowly. "I tried but I ended up killing my therapist. I don't know what to do now." She frowned.

"Take mine." Monica grinned. "She's pretty legit but I think she's a pedo, she's always complimenting my budding figure."

Happy rolled his eyes. "I'll kill her. When's your next appointment?" He followed his wife out of the house. "I'm going on the Dyna, Frey's in his car. Keep the kids out of trouble, Jace." He smirked at the blonde as he opened the white Range Rover's back passenger side door. "Alright smiley, give 'em hell for me, I'll see ya in a few."

"I'm so happy to be getting boobs though." Monica laughed as she got into the Rover. "Best thing in the world."

Jacey shook her head. "No, no they're not. Just wait. You'll hate them eventually, especially if you end up as big as your mom." She smiled as she finished buckling Kol in his seat. "You're more adorable when you're a grump, not so terrifying, my handsome love." She kissed his face as she got in the driver's seat. "They're only good in some occasions."

"I doubt I'll get boobs as big as hers." Monica shook her head as she looked back at Kol and smiled. "Grumpy face, hi."

Jacey looked back at the kids in the rearview mirror and frowned. "Kol, you're not starving, baby. Monica, you made Ashtyn spit out her pacifier." She reached over and tapped on the brunette's leg. "Look what you did." She smirked.

"I'm sorry." Monica looked back at Ashtyn and smiled. "Hey my other little gorgeous sister. You want your pacifier back?" She picked it up and held it out for Ashtyn. "Or should I keep it?"

Camryn frowned as she watched Ashtyn carefully. "She's gonna get loud, Mo. You're gonna hurt her feelings." She reached out, a tiny finger rubbing Ashtyn's tiny bunched up fist. "It's ok, Ash. I promise."

"Take it." Monica nodded as she slipped the pacifier back into her sister's mouth. "I won't ever keep that thing. I don't need it anymore."

Jacey smirked as she looked at Monica. "She's fine. Remember that she just wants attention because that's all she can get right now since she can't yell at you."

"Oh, when she's old enough to yell at me, she better not or I'll cry." She chuckled. "Like a little baby. Oh, I do need to talk to you about something later though, if that's alright."

Jacey nodded slowly as she looked back at Camryn. "Don't let her fall asleep baby, she's gotta stay up a little longer." She smiled before looking back at Monica. "Ok, that's fine. Just let me know when you're ready to talk."

"Yeah, she's gotta stay up so we can sneak her some tastes of the wing sauce." Monica smiled at Camryn. "That'd probably be a cute picture, Ashtyn trying to eat wings without having any teeth."

Kol shook his head slowly. "She can't have my wings!"

"No one is gonna take your wings, baby. Quit being grumpy." Jacey sighed as she parked the SUV and turned it off. "Ok babies. We're here. Cami can get herself out, but stay with her please?" She smiled at Monica.

"Of course." Monica nodded as she got out of the SUV. "Come on Cami, let's go. I still think they have that claw machine in the back. My friend Carly says it's rigged and you can easily get a stuffed animal."

Jacey helped Kol out of his seat and sighed. "Go to your dad, Kol." She got Ashtyn's car seat out of the car and locked up the SUV. "You're both so damn grumpy…"

"They just need food." The teen nodded slowly. "Isn't that right Camryn?"

Camryn shook her head. "They're just hungry mama. Ashtyn just doesn't wanna cry, she hurts my head. We talked about it." She smiled as she squeezed Monica's hand.

* * *

**AN****: Hiiiiii babies. I'm sorry I'm late on updates. I'm working a ton of hours, literally working every day of the week so it's hard to find the muse to write lately. But here is a Camryn filled chapter. Happy &amp; Jacey humor before Camryn jumps in the mix then there's some Camryn and Monica. Enjoyyyyy !**


	131. Chapter 131: Double J

**July 1, 2015**

Happy Lowman walked through the living room, stopping immediately as he spotted his son's foot on the opposite side of the first sofa. "Oh." He smirked as he moved toward the sofa but stopped at the sound of his youngest daughter starting to whimper. "What? What's the problem? This is an intense game of hide and seek, Ashtyn." He moved toward the baby's swing and stopped it before he took his daughter out of it. "If you help me find your brother, you can play with us but you gotta be quiet ok?"

"No using her, Happy. She's going with me to see Eva. I need to make sure she's still alive under all the work I threw on her." Jacey walked down the stairs slowly, looking down briefly at her black skin tight skirt. "What do ya think? I look good, huh?"

Happy kept his eyes on the blonde as she rounded the sofa to approach him. "You're just looking to have another kid, aren't you?" He shook his head slowly. "What the hell am I supposed to do with you? Look at your ass, damn Jace. Ashtyn, your mama is gorgeous as hell."

"You have issues." Jacey smirked at her husband. "Where's Kol? Kol Lowman! Come here and give me kisses before I leave." She kissed Happy's lips as she slowly eased her daughter out of his arms. "Kol Lowman, you better come here while you're dad is blind."

Kol giggled as he crawled out from under the end table and he ran to Jacey, wrapping his tan arms around the blonde. "I love you, mama!" He felt himself being scooped up and he started to protest. "No, no, no! You're blind! NO!"

"Hey, hush. I pointed you out so i could get a proper hug and some kisses." Jacey smiled at her son as she gently grabbed his chin and peppered his face with kisses. "I love you, handsome. Give your sister a kiss since you scared her babe."

Kol leaned down, kissing Ashtyn's cheek. "I love you, Ash. Have fun at work mama. I love you." He leaped onto the sofa before sliding off and taking off up the stairs.

"Your boy, not mine." Jacey smirked at her husband as she kissed the man again. "Do I need to bring you back some food? I should be back around four."

Happy nodded his head slowly as he smacked his wife's ass before kissed her lips again. "Sounded incredible, I love your ass. Yeah, you can bring some food. How about some pizza and those good cheese sticks?"

"Potentially. If you quit assaulting me in front of my children. She's going to grow up thinking this is acceptable behavior." Jacey shook her head slowly as she kissed her husband.

Happy shrugged his shoulders, nodding his head. "It's acceptable because you're mine, I can do that. She cannot. Don't bring up that boyfriend shit,

She can't have any, it's unacceptable. She's my little Tiny. Her and Monica and Camryn. They're my girls."

"You're absolutely right babe, in that case. I'm not yours, i'm still my dad's little girl. Good talk, baby." She smirked at the man as she kissed his cheek before moving away from him. "Mama's funny huh?! She's good." She cooed to Ashtyn as she left the house.

.

.

.

"Eva, Eva, Eva! My one true little love. What the hell did you do to my office? It's turned into a bedroom, a messy one. Does my twelve year old live here too?" Jacey smirked as she walked into the dark room. "Babe, you're driving yourself nuts. Step aside, let me see the shoot you did. Ah! These are great, are these real? That's not me, E!"

Eva laughed as she took Ashtyn from the blonde, kissing her head. "Hi you beautiful little girl. If you get anymore gorgeous, I'm going to cry. Let me shoot her, J. She's so perfect. The shots could be hung up around here so everyone will be jealous." She laughed again as she looked at Jacey. "Those are all you. You're gorgeous, if you weren't married, I'd so be all over you but sorry, you couldn't wait for me any longer."

"Ok shut up. You cannot shoot her because I'm doing her first professional shots. She's going to be our model, just look at her. I can't fucking wait, she's gorgeous. However if my Cami baby would let me love on her the way Ashtyn does, I'd be bouncing everywhere. That's my gorgeous girl."

Eva shook her head slowly. "Those curls, those eyes. I'm in love with all of your kids. Why are they all so beautiful?!" She frowned. "I fully expect you and Happy to give me a child, ok? I want a gorgeous, tan little pretty eyed baby like the ones you have." She laughed as she nodded her head. "I swear I just wanna steal her."

"Go ahead, she's a handful but have fun. I'm going to start working on Nik and Ant's little shoot you did. Aren't they fucking perfect?" She smiled at Eva. "Are you even there? She sucked you in huh? That smile just gets ya, huh?" Jacey smirked as she pointed to the office. "Bye E, have fun with my grinning girl."

* * *

**July 8, 2015**

Jacey Lowman pulled her daughter out of the car seat, smirking at the pout of the baby's face. "You get to see a lot of men and makes lots of friends, no need to look mad." She kissed Ashtyn's forehead as she closed the back door and locked the SUV as she walked toward the clubhouse. "Daddy's here too. You love that grouch, remember?" She smiled as she held Ashtyn to her chest, kissing her head gently.

"Damn. Who are you?" A prospect smiled at Jacey as he and another prospect sat down at the picnic table the same time Jacey was approaching it. "I'll play house with you any day."

Jacey looked at the pair of young men and laughed a little. "Keep dreaming, honey." She continued on, going through the clubhouse, noticing the chapel doors were open and she rerouted. She started for the chapel but was stopped by an hand on her arm, trying to pull her back. She looked back to see the same prospect. "Why are you touching me?"

"You can't just go in there." He shook his head. "You're not a member, you're not the president's girl and you're not that important."

Jacey laughed a little, nodding her head slowly as she pulled her arm free. "Don't touch me again, kid." She turned to walk away, her blue eyes settling on her husband as she almost bumped into him. "Smiley Face."

"I'm trying to get rid of her, Happy. She won't listen to me." The prospect shrugged his shoulders.

Happy nodded his head slowly as he kept his dark eyes on Jacey. "Hey Jax! There's one of these sweet butts here, she doesn't seem to want to leave." He crossed his arms over his chest.

"Not her again, who's the father this week?" Jax smirked at Jacey before looking at Happy. "She still pinning the kid on you?"

Jacey rolled her eyes. "Definitely not your ugly ass. You're too plain and white for me." She smirked at her brother. "It's Juice's. No joke, I gotta thing for tan boys."

"I don't think you should say that again. May get around to Brianna." Jax shrugged. "How should we handle it this time? I don't wanna cause a scene." He smiled.

Happy shrugged his shoulders as he looked at Jax. "I think just beating her ass can get her to comply. Take her to the ring or something." He smirked at Jacey. "Get your ass in the chapel, Candy."

"Of all names.." Jacey mumbled as she moved toward the chapel, leading the men inside. "Come on."

"She knows this place well." Jax looked at the prospect. "She's been here so many damn times."

Jacey nodded slowly as she looked at the prospect. "My foot is gonna know your ass very well if you touch me again." She rolled her eyes as she sat on the redwood, pulling Ashtyn away from her chest as the baby started to whine.

"First of all kid, this is Jacey. My sister and Happy's wife, secondly if you wouldn't touch Brianna then you need to show her the same respect." Jax smiled. "Now apologize, you've upset my niece."

The prospect nodded his head slowly, his eyes turning to Jacey. "I'm very sorry. It won't happen again."

"Oh I know it won't." Happy growled as he walked into the chapel, slamming the doors shut. "Do you have fun?"

Jacey nodded eagerly as she smiled. "I do, indeed. It's fun to watch those little shits squirm around."

"He gets his bad behavior from your sister she called him adorable and told him not to let any eaters or sweetbutts in." Jax shook his head. "What brings you to Charming? You miss me?"

The blonde nodded eagerly. "I don't feel like I'm dressed like a trashy whore today." She grinned as she looked at Happy. "I came to see what you idiots were up to. I never come around anymore and that's sad so here I am. Here we are, she wanted to come too. Last time she was here, she was doing cartwheels in my damn stomach."

"We're not doing much as you can see." Jax shrugged. "It is nice to see you out here though."

Jacey nodded her head and smiled. "I did however miss you and wanted to have a conversation with you. So sit and get comfortable." She looked at the chair that was at the head of the table.

"Uh oh, what did Brianna get into?" He took a seat and sighed. "Break it to me easy."

The blonde shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know, last I talked to her, she was in the middle are fighting with the twins over the keys. Mason stuffed them in his diaper and Noah was giggling." She laughed a little. "She's fine though. Me and Ashtyn were bored, she mentioned seeing you so I indulge. I was thinking about the office, who runs it now?"

"We take turns running the office. Juice is the best at it. Had a sweetbutt in there but we caught her trying to steal." He shrugged. "Know anyone in need of a job?"

Jacey nodded her head slowly. "I could think of someone. But it'd involve updating all the systems, getting shit highly more organized too."

"Juice has been updating everything." He smiled. "Even the office space is looking good these days. Less cluttered, getting rid of all the physical papers for digital ones."

The blonde nodded her head and started smiling. "I'm out of the studio and the sessions I had scheduled are now handed off to Eva. Until I put this beauty in daycare or something, I can't take her on shoots and I can't really pawn her off on other people." She shrugged as she looked down at Ashtyn. "Maybe she heard you, she's looking around."

"You're going to take over the office? That'd be cool actually." Jax nodded slowly before looking at Ashtyn. "You trying to hang out with me Ash?"

Jacey slid off of the table and moved to Jax. "Told you I missed your ugly ass. You always like to deny my truths." She held the baby out to her brother. "I'd take up the bar again but I think my husband would beat me."

"I believe you." He smiled as he took Ashtyn. "You would strangle the new bar backs. They're kind of irritating."

Jacey shrugged her shoulders. "I'll strangle them anyway. So what do you say? Gonna let your baby sister work in the office for a year or so?"

"Yes I am." He nodded slowly. "Welcome back to the team. You can now help me decide on whether to change up the name or keep it the same."

She shrugged her head. "I don't know. I'm kind of partial to Lowman." She laughed a little as she sat down beside Jax. "It's not my place to rename, it's all yours. You are the Teller to it. Not the last standing but you give it its name."

"Yeah but you're my sister." He shrugged. "I know, I have plenty of Tellers of my own. Even though I pissed Bri off and she threatened to turn them all into Hohrykovs."

Jacey shook her head. "Stop giving her what she really wants." She smiled as she flicked his head. "Tell ya what. You give your _brother _a chance, I'll log in more time with you and this idea to change up the garage. Maybe change this whole place around, Jax."

"She's evil with all her wedding errands. I'll give Ty a chance." He smiled. "I want it to be updated, maybe even get some actual qualified mechanics. We're legal now, so we can focus on the good shit. This and the strip club. Do you know your little twin Nik is super Type A when working? It's super weird."

Jacey nodded her head. "Good, that means it's going to be one hell of an event. You need to, he's your brother whether you like it or not. I am his sister. I didn't shun him when I discovered the truth, I didn't lose touch with him. You acted like a child, Jax. He doesn't deserve that, he was afraid to even meet you because he brushed up on the Jax Teller thesaurus. Terrible I know but he wanted to meet you and know you, wanted a shot." She sighed. "Nope, I didn't know. I don't really know _my twin_, she's a quiet little recluse."

"I hear you J, I just didn't wanna accept that there was more than just the two of us. I'll apologize to him." He shrugged again. "Hang out at the club with her when she's around. You'll see."

Jacey shook her head slowly. "Good. You make me a little more proud. I'd be over the moon, however, if you fixed some other relationships that are rocky."

"Which relationships? Please don't tell me you're going to force me in a room with Juice too." He shook his head. "Or are you referring to Hap because him and I are good."

The blonde rolled her eyes. "I am not speaking for those _men_. I'm speaking for a little girl that used to only be happy if she saw your ugly face during her day. One that pitched a fit all over Tacoma every time you left for this damn place." She shrugged her shoulders. "She's adorable, short, got a killer little tan and an even better smile. Are you familiar?"

"Yes, I know that I need to fix shit with Camryn but I don't know how. Like do I just cuddle and watch movies with her?" He sighed. "It's difficult."

Jacey shrugged as she reached over, rubbing Ashtyn's back. "How'd you do it with me? When I was that age, how'd you get me to talk to you again?"

"Food, cuddles and I let you sleep in my room with me like you wanted to." He smiled. "You were simple back then."

She laughed and nodded her head slowly. "I believe it was pixie sticks, tootsie rolls and those candy necklaces that always won me over. Cuddling with you was next, pretty sure at some point though, cartoons turned into dumb movies then you started getting girlfriends so I started stealing your stuff anyway." She shrugged her shoulders. "Silent treatments always got under your skin though. Camryn is simple, a small amount of attention, hugs, cuddling is a reward to her. She takes them away when someone doesn't deserve it." She nodded again.

"Well, I'll fix it. Maybe we'll be solid again and she'll never have to take any cuddles away from me." Jax smiled. "I'll stop by to see her on my way home."

The blonde nodded her head. "You're a good uncle to them, Jax. It was just thrown in your face but you're good at it. They love you… Hell, look at her. She barely knows who I am yet she's learned your voice and tries to get to you once she hears you." She smiled at him. "I'm glad they've got you, makes it easier knowing if anything ever happened, they'd be in good hands. I previously set up my will, you get sole custody and guardianship if anything were to happen to me and Hap."

"I never really cared for kids all that much but I do have soft spots for yours and my kids. Wouldn't know what to do with myself if I didn't have this whole little gang of kids." He smiled. "I'm honored and humbled that you picked me for that. God forbid anything happen to either of you though."

She laughed and shook her head. "I just want to be safe, cautious and careful. That's three babies, two houses, tons of cars. I just need to be safe with these things. Can't be careless."

"I know, I sat down and did the will thing with Bri and her dad. If anything happens to us, you and Happy get the entire clan." Jax smiled. "Oh, get this! I had to sign a prenuptial agreement. Aleksandr and Elijah forced it while Bri bitched about it. If the marriage dissolves in less than five years, I get alimony, some townhouse in Oakland and that's it. I had to laugh at the fact they're treating me like a gold digger."

Jacey shook her head slowly. "That's a little ridiculous. That's the last thing you're after." She rolled her eyes. "I just have to talk about Creed with you. How'd that happen? That boy favors me hard."

"I know that but they treat it as some legal contract. It's weird." He shook his head. "I do however don't know what you're on about. Creed is all me. He just has your hair." He chuckled.

Jacey laughed and shook her head. "That boy is all me. As if my DNA was sprinkled in his cup of juice. He is my twin, you're too ugly."

"Then you tell me how! I think I'm going to DNA test the two of you." He chuckled. "Let's go to the clinic right now."

She smirked and shook her head. "I honestly don't know. It's like Camryn, she's got that stupid smirk you have. It's perfect." She smiled and nodded her head. "Kol does too. I don't know about her though, she just reached her dimpled smile. Loves smiling hard enough at Happy."

"It is all so weird considering that you're some Russian princess now. Could be luck of genetics though, related ancestors or some shit." He laughed. "See still blood. I love their smirks and this one's dimples. So perfect. Almost as good as the twin's smiles when they first tasted pizza. I still want my own little princess but Bri told me no finally."

Jacey shrugged her shoulders. "I'm glad she told you no. You need to hear it, not just from me or my sassy things. You'll get her, I promise. I had a dream about it the other night, you were laying on my sofa with this pretty blonde baby. The twins were trying to aggravate her though." She smiled at her brother. "You and I will always be Jax and Jacey, the asshole Tellers. Teller tyrants. Isn't that what Opie's bitchy ass mom used to call us? You're my big brother, I'm your sister. Nothing changes that. Jax, I love you. Always have, always will. Remember that."

"Predicting things a Russian thing or a you and Bri thing?" He smiled as he pulled her into a side hug. "I know, I love you. I wouldn't let anything change it. You're my baby sister forever. Stuck together for life. Can't wait to see your grandkids in the future."

Jacey rolled her eyes. "I don't know but I do it sometimes. These dreams. Like I named her from a dream I had the night before I went into labor. Saw the birth certificate and her first name was blurred out."

"It's for sure a sister thing then." He laughed. "I think it's cool though. I also love her name."

Jacey nodded her head. "I hope her name is liked. Mostly by her but if not, she'll just have to get over it. I have the most common middle in the world. Luckily I got rid of it when I got married again. Jacey Teller Lowman." She smiled at him.

"Not a Bri? Not gonna tack on every name?" He laughed. "Jacey Nicole Teller Lowman too long? I tried to give you Elizabeth for a middle name."

She laughed as she shook her head. "Too long. Nicole is an ugly name too. I like keeping Teller with me though, keeps me and you tied. Technically keeps me and my Creed tied together." She smiled. "I remember that, terrible common name."

"Have you heard Creed try to say his full name in one breath? It is cute." Jax smirked. "Even if he dislikes the Jackson part."

Jacey nodded her head and grinned. "Jax. That boy talks because of my husband, of course I've heard it. He is my baby, although I'm gonna fight him if he takes my baby girl again."

"True, Hap and him are besties." He laughed. "See! Even he wants a little baby girl. So we gotta keep stealing yours until she protests."

Jacey shook her head. "I don't think she will ever begin, she likes the cuddling against the kuttes, she will be so happy with Hap until she gets hungry then she's just against everyone."

"So, she's you. You were just the meanest thing ever when you got hungry." He smiled at her. "It was out of this world."

The blonde rolled her eyes. "I was not mean. I was impatient. You never wanted to share whatever your chunky ass was munching on either so am I at fault? Nope. You were a greedy and stingy brother, much like hers."

"You didn't even have teeth yet. Gemma would've strangled me for feeding you pizza." He chuckled and shook his head. "It's a terrible. Now, however, I might be tempted to share lunch with you. We ordered lots of wings, pizza and fries."

Jacey nodded her head slowly. "Oh yeah, she wanted to be the one to choke and kill me no one else." She smirked at the man. "I can't, the baby girl will need to eat her lunch soon. Whenever she decides she's over you."

"She's never going to be over me." He shook his head again as he ran a finger over Ashtyn's nose and smiled. "I wanna keep you forever but your parents would pitch a fit over that."

Jacey shook her head as she ran a hand over Ashtyn's head. "All this hair. She will. She'll catch sight of me briefly and realize she needs to fuel up again."

"I cannot wait until she likes bottles, then I'll take her everywhere. Her and the twins. I finally got a better truck, so I can tote around the kids." He shrugged. "Ashtyn will love to just hang out and cause trouble with the boys."

* * *

**AN****: Hiiiii, I'm sorry it's been awhile. In my defense I work nonstop, just ask my wife lmao . However I also kind of hold back TE chapters just because feedback is seriously scarce unless I mention it in these ANs. Like it's bad, guys. It's discouraging as hell. I do not know what any of you guys want out of the story anymore. I am not done setting up for the sequel - which by the way, the kids will be in theirs teens. (That's all I'm telling you guys.)**

**I'm hoping this will trigger some feedback, stick with me guys. TE's almost there... I'm sorry updates are slim to none lately but it'll get better once my office gets out of these changes it going through.**

**Leave me some feedback about this chapter please, I wanna hear from you all...**


	132. Chapter 132: Double

**Warning: **** Chapter 135 will be the end of the story. **

* * *

**July 10, 2015**

Happy paced back and forth as he looked between his wife and the baby in his arms, the sweet sleeping baby girl that he couldn't deny a damn thing to. His baby girl. He rolled his eyes as he looked up and his dark eyes landed on Jacey. "You annoy me, woman." He mumbled as he shook his head, his pacing continuing as he kept the right amount of space between himself and his wife.

"I did nothing wrong." Jacey feigned innocence as she tried to bite back a grin. She stayed in her place though, sitting on the first stool in front of the island. "Can you just stop that? Your annoyance will rub off on her. Look at it this way, Hap. I get new equipment, you get more free time away me. It's a win-win, babe." She nodded slowly as she held up the receipt. "This is just me, further helping my career get ahead."

Happy rolled his eyes again. "Not the point, smartass. You said I couldn't buy those pencils, you can't buy new cameras." He looked down at his daughter again to see her smiling at him. "She agrees with me."

"Oh I bet she does. New cameras mean Ashtyn spends time with someone that isn't her mommy." She smiled as she slid off of the stool and rounded the island, holding her arms out to take the baby. "We are going to Charming, checking out the new set up. You and your older children are supposed to go pick up dog food for Cato and Kimber. Do not get the wrong kind again, Kol will have a fit if his girl doesn't get the absolute best."

Happy rolled his eyes. "Put her on bottles, she likes staying with me more anyway." He smirked as he passed Ashtyn to Jacey before leaning down to kiss Jacey's lips. "Have fun, be safe. Take care of my kid."

"I always do. Just go. Take care of my _kids_, sweet precious cargo, ya know?" She smiled as she kissed the man back. "Love you." She turned around, leaving the kitchen and making her way to the foyer to secure Ashtyn in the car seat. "Ok, pretty girl, let's go find some trouble."

**July 12, 2015**

Nik checked herself again in the full length mirror before shaking her head slowly, she didn't know what she was so nervous about. In fact, she didn't even know why she was trying to dress to impress. She was just going on a double date with Jacey and Happy. It was going to be the four of them, enjoying dinner and having some laughs as a family. It was her latest move to create a stronger relationship with the older blonde and she was happy that things were going so well. "Ant, do I look fat in this?"

Anthony glanced back at his wife and shook his head slowly before smiling. "You look stunning Niko, stop overthinking it. It's Jacey and Happy, they don't care what you're wearing. If we were going to dinner with Brianna and Jax, then I'd have to veto the look and tell you to toss on your hoe gear." He chuckled. "That dress is amazing, that olive color is gorgeous with your tan."

"Yeah?" She nodded slowly, her hands ghosting over her soft curves before she smiled at her reflection before running her hands over her slicked back hair. It was another change for her, just for the night. No messy tresses, instead a slicked back ponytail that accentuated her features, big ears and her upturned nose that she had grown to love dearly. "I love this look. I look good."

"You do." He smiled as he came up behind the blonde, resting his hands on her hips before kissing her neck softly. "Now, we gotta get going, grab your purse and I'll load the kids into the car. It's pretty cool of Sariya and Aleksandr to take on the entire brood for a few hours. I know they're going to be over the moon, especially S, since she's going to have her little babies to cuddle up to."

"Dad, I'm going on a date too." Kajsa walked out of her parents closet and giggled. "Look at me mama, I got your heels on, I'm a big girl like you and Bri."

Nik turned to look at her daughter and couldn't help but smile at the sight. "Gorgeous baby, Kol is going to love that whole look. You need something else though, you need diamonds in those ears of yours." She moved to her daughter, lowering herself down before switching out Kajsa's butterfly studs for a pair of tiny diamonds. "Perfection. He's going to love it so much. You're rocking that flower dress way better than me too."

"Growing up every day." Anthony lifted up his daughter, kissing her cheek before smiling. "Come on, let's get you to your date. You cannot be late."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"I'm so nervous." Nik shook her head as she squeezed her husband's hand as they walked up to the door of the Bat Cave. The drop off had been successful and the pictures that Nik had gotten of Kol and Kajsa were absolutely perfect. "It's like I don't even know these two. I'm being a headcase, get me to stop."

Anthony laughed before kissing Nik. "Relax, it's family." He pressed the doorbell, waiting for an answer. "It's going to be a fun night."

"Maybe if one of you can get the mean queen to stop being crazy." Dmitri stepped behind Anthony and Nik. "She's a nutcase. You guys can go in though, they're just upstairs."

"I didn't know Brianna moved into the Bat Cave." Anthony turned back and smiled at Dmitri. "You gotta work on your stealth mode a little more kid, I heard your footsteps." He opened up the door, watching Nik walk into the house before glancing back at the younger man. "You find yourself any fun _friends_ here yet?"

Dmitri shrugged his shoulders. "Not the evil queen, just the mean one. Jacey is mean when she's nervous and her baby is taken from her." He smiled. "I wasn't trying to sneak up on you guys, I went for a walk and I saw you guys." He shrugged again. "I haven't been looking for friends, I've made all of my time about Ashtyn."

"Brianna try to fire you yet?" He laughed and nodded his head. "Let me tell you, it's always good to have someone outside of all of this. Someone you can just confide in and relax with when you have down time like now. I can respect you not wanting any friends though."

Dmitri nodded his head. "Well unfortunately the only friend is like to have is unattainable so it's cool. I'm more concerned with Ashtyn and being with her, she's a great baby." He smiled. "You can just go upstairs to their bedroom. They're probably still arguing about Jacey's hair. She's mean."

"Oh, who's this unattainable friend?" Anthony smirked. "I can keep a secret, I promise."

Dmitri shook his head slowly. "It's better to keep this to myself, sorry. You'll feel obligated to say something." He shrugged. "I'll leave you to see Happy and Jacey. Nice talking to you, Anthony."

"Dmitri! There you are! How could you just leave me to deal with that nutcase?!" Happy started grinning as he entered the foyer. "I could wring your neck. Hey man!"

"I'll be seeing you later Dmitri, come by my house the next time you have free time, I want to keep talking to you." Anthony smiled at the young man before looking at Happy. "I guess your wife is mean queen and her sister Bri is the evil queen. The kid cracks me up."

Happy shrugged his shoulders. "Fucker is a quiet little shit. He barely tells me shit unless it's about my kid." He looked back. "You get him to talk?

"Yeah, we were talking. I told him that it's important for him to have an outside life, have someone to hangout with on days where he really isn't needed around here to look after Ashtyn. I wanted to talk more but I'll have him over the house one day." Anthony shrugged. "Your wife as nervous as mine? I swear, Nik was more worried about whether Jacey would like her dress than she was about me liking it."

Happy shrugged his shoulders again. "Don't even know why. She sees Nik all the time. They're just inseparable these days."

"I'm just happy that Nik and jacey are less trouble than Nik and Bri." He chuckled. "I'm starving, so they better hurry."

Jacey popped her husband's head. "Hey! I was not done with you, Happy! I needed you to straighten the back of my hair!" She huffed as she moved to Anthony. "Hi! I told Nik that she could have that ass, you're my date tonight."

"Finally, wife swap." Anthony laughed. "You look gorgeous."

Jacey smiled and nodded her head. "Oh thanks, you're so sweet. You look pretty great." She looked back at Happy. "Are we ready? Nik's just checking her appearance again before we go. One car?"

"Thank you." He smiled. "We can take one car, we brought out the special occasion car."

"He's been dying to show it off." Nik laughed. "I hope you guys don't mind riding around in a '64 Impala. No hard feelings if you wanna take your own car."

Happy shook his head as he grinned at Anthony. "We'll take the Impala. Let's go, show me this thing." He nodded as he wrapped his arm around Jacey's shoulders and kissed her cheek.

"I think you'll be able to appreciate its beauty." Anthony laced his fingers with Nik's and smiled. "Nik has pictures to show you guys. We dropped the kids off with Mom and Papa, Kajsa was dressed to the nines for her date night with Kol. It was a cute little sight."

"Yes!" Nik nodded eagerly as she passed her phone to Jacey. "Look at my little mess, she wears my dress and heels way better than me."

Jacey started smiling as she looked at the picture. "Oh my god, she's so damn precious. Kol looks just like Hap right now except some cute little Nikes. That little thing is not little at all, he won't stop getting bigger."

"Mom was in heaven." Anthony laughed as he opened the doors of the Impala. "Just in her little recliner, Ashtyn on her chest, Spencer on her lap. It was cute. How do you like this car Hap? Nice huh? Makes me wanna go cruising on Sundays."

Happy nodded his head as he continued to inspect the car. "It looks good brother. I like it a lot." He smiled at Anthony. "You picked a good ass car."

"It gets kinda annoying to drive the Audi all the time, so I had to get something that suited me when I have my down time." Anthony smiled. "Glad you approve though, maybe I'll let you drive it sometime."

"Look at them." Nik leaned against Jacey. "We might as well let them sit up front and continue their little bromance."

Jacey laughed a little before she kissed Nik's head. "It's precious, they missed each other." She shrugged her shoulders. "Stuck with me, babe."

"Come on guys, we're hungry." Nik smiled as she slid into the backseat. "Jacey, Happy, you're going to love this spot we're taking you too. It's got some of the best food I've tasted."

Happy groaned. "I'm starving woman, I don't like being starved." He got in the passenger seat and sighed. "This is nice, man."

"Isn't she a beauty? I got her from the original owner, it was a Sunday car, so there are barely any miles on it at all." Anthony grinned. "I was thinking of getting a convertible version but Nik keeps telling me no."

Jacey nodded her head and smiled. "I agree, this is a no. No convertible. This is perfect like this." She smiled as she looked at her sister. "Have I told you how much I love this dress on you? You're gorgeous."

"You should love that dress, she spent a few hours trying to figure out what outfit you would love the most." Anthony laughed and shook his head. "Poor thing was nervous as hell. It was like you two were going on your first date or some shit."

Happy nodded his head. "You better love what she's wearing too, Nik. The woman spent a while deciding on it and those fuckin' stripper heels. This is their first date, we're just drivers for show."

"I do love what she's wearing, she's absolutely stunning." Nik smiled at Jacey. "Those heels are everything though! I need them in my life."

Jacey shrugged her shoulders as she smiled at Nik. "Aren't they? I've been in love since we spotted each other in the store. I had to. Plus the guy that saw me trying them on said they make my legs look even better." She nodded. "In case you wanna take your date to the bathroom at some point, Ant."

"We can leave you ladies alone after dinner, Happy and I can go shoot some pool or something." Anthony glanced back before pulling into the parking lot of the restaurant. "I hope you two are in the mood for some homestyle Mexican food. It's been too long since I've had my abuela's cooking so I found this spot. A cute little old lady runs this spot."

Happy shook his head slowly. "You better not go anywhere with Nik, Jacey. I won't allow another fun night to happen for you two with a good judge." He chuckled as he nodded his head. "Oh man, you're a good one."

"He acts like we actually need to leave the table to have fun." Nik laughed as she slid out of the car. "They have the best tamales here. I sounded less white saying it this time babe. He always says my Russian accent fucks up my Spanish but I don't even have an accent."

Jacey laughed as she she got out of the car and nodded her head. "Happy knows I'm more of anywhere I want type of girl. Oh, I need some good Mexican food. Hap never spoils me like I deserve."

"Order anything you want then." Anthony smiled at Jacey. "You can even get one of those fancy drinks with the mini coronas sticking out of it. If you drink."

The blonde shook her head as she looked at her brother-in-law. "Tell ya what, you help me take care of that man and you both can have as many as you want. I feed a baby for a living so no drinking for me." She smiled at the man. "I'm glad we let you pick the venue, you did good."

"Deal." Anthony shrugged as he led the group back to a private booth. "Regulars here. They usually go crazy over Kajsa, trying to figure out how she's our biological child. We haven't had the heart to tell them that she's not."

Happy shook his head. "Biology doesn't matter, that girl is yours and she truly believes it. You don't have to tell her the truth, she does favor you man. Got a lot of the sisters' mannerisms. Bri's prissiness, Jacey's anger and Nik's calm nature."

"Nah, we're going to tell her the truth when she's older. Just in case she decides to have kids and all of that stuff. She's going to need to know her biological family's medical history." He shrugged. "If I could get away with never telling her, I would but then if she were to find out on her own, she'd be upset with us for not telling her. It wouldn't be a pretty situation."

Jacey nodded her head and sighed. "Take my word for it, it's hurtful and sucks but I instantly forgave Aleksandr for our situation. I'd be heartbroken without that man." She smiled. "I still agree with Hap though, she does actually favor this family."

"I love when she's angry." Anthony laughed. "I love it so damn much."

Happy shook his head slowly. "It's entertaining, almost like making Ashtyn angry. She just glares at ya. It's hilarious." He smiled at the man.

"Tiny little things." He smiled as he looked up from the menu. "I just want Kajsa to always be a short little thing. I'll die if for some reason she goes through a growth spurt. I can't picture her taller than like five, five."

Jacey shook her head slowly. "Oh no, that'd ruin the adorable height difference between her and Kol, we all know the universe is keeping them together no matter what."

"She's going to be short as hell, her birth mom barely hit five, four. Her birth dad is like five, nine." Nik shrugged. "I made Brianna give us all of their information. You know a terrible thing? Her birth parents are pregnant again, this time keeping the child. Now Kajsa is also going to have the whole 'why did you keep that kid but you didn't want me question' in the future."

"I know this is a serious conversation and everything but I'd like to turn your attention to the drink menu." Anthony smiled. "They have a fucking margarita called Iced Nik! Babe, you finally got your drink named after you. She's been wanting this since forever."

Jacey started laughing as she wrapped her arms around Nik. "That's when you tell her that it was just how shit worked out because you two really wanted her." She kissed Nik's head. "She's going to be curious and that's totally ok."

"I miss my baby." Nik furrowed her brow. "My little Kajsa. I will die a little inside when all of the questions start to come out. In other news though, I'm getting these steak fajitas and these tacos."

Happy nodded his head. "I'm getting it all, I'm just so happy right now." He grinned at Nik. "I'm so happy with this place."

"In case anyone was curious, that's right. My husband is just the adult version of my son. Absolutely correct. Food makes him really happy."

"We'll have to bring the kids next time." Anthony laughed. "It'll be a fun time. I'm getting my usual. I want extra rice and steak though."

Jacey shrugged. "Someone order for me. I still can't decide. Nothing too spicy though, for Ashtyn's sake."

"Get the combo plate, it has some of everything. It's not too spicy, they do put extra salsa on the side if you do want more spice." Nik smiled. "It's amazing."

Jacey nodded her head and smiled. "Good idea. Have you guys thought anymore about adopting another adorable little baby? Or what? I'm sorry if that's too personal."

"No." Anthony shook his head. "It's not too personal at all. Nik probably brought it up, she wants to explore options of possibly allowing us to have a child that is biologically ours. It's not a guaranteed thing and we know it could be a lot of work and heartbreak but we're going to try it out."

Happy shrugged his shoulders. "Just be lucky that you're both in place where you both want to try different options together. I hope everything goes good for you, who knows? Could be a one in a million chance and you two hit that chance." He smiled at Nik. "You'll probably end up with a kid as mean as Jacey and as prissy as Bri."

"No, do not wish me that type of hell." Nik shook her head. "I don't want a prissy little girl or a mean one. I want a girl like me, nose and all." She shrugged. "If you guys met all of our actual siblings, then you'd realize that out of all of us, I'm the most well-balanced, so I need a me."

"She's got a hint of Brianna's narcissism." Anthony laughed. "But I'm slowly working it out of her system."

Jacey shook her head. "I have a Priss, her name is Ashtyn. She's fun when she's not starving herself. I've got my silent one too, she sometimes reminds me of you, Nikola." She smiled. "However no one touches Kol. That is a hundred percent Happy. All day long." She laughed as she shrugged her shoulders. "I think you both need a boy like Ant. Kajsa needs to be the only girl, talk about spoiled."

"It's cute now but you gotta stop it before she's out of high school. That's where Aleksandr went wrong with Brianna, he just let her run rampant out of guilt that he couldn't stop the shit her dad was putting her through. So, that's why she has free reign." Anthony shrugged. "Kajsa is going to have to deal with whatever she gets as another younger sibling."

Jacey shook her head. "Don't get me started on Bri's relationship with that man. He loves her more than life and she's just broken his damn heart like its a fucking hobby. He already blames himself enough for everything, but there she goes. Stomping all over him because that's how she fucking behaves. I'm personally sick of the way she treats people, that goes for Eva too. So sick of that 'I'm better than everyone else' attitude." She huffed. "Sorry. I'm sorry, I get annoyed with her sometimes."

"I've quickly learned that you just gotta ignore almost a hundred percent of what she says. It takes work, don't get me wrong. It won't be an overnight thing unless you have a whole lot of tolerance and can block out nonsense." Nik shook her head and shrugged. "Yeah, she broke his heart and yeah he didn't deserve it at all. I do however think he could've did more to protect her from Max. But I can relate to the annoyance, she doesn't like Eva though because it's Brianna, she probably knew you hired Eva before you even brought her up. You do have suits watching you like a hawk, you also have suits who gossip. Knowing Brianna, she probably ran some background check on Eva, one that was more in depth than the one you ran and is just doing the whole snobby thing because if she tells you that she did a background check, you'd probably actually break her nose. Hell, all four of us at this table know that when she finds out we did a double date, she'll pitch some type of immature tantrum and try to make us feel bad for it. I don't want any of us to apologize to her, since we don't do anything wrong. We kinda gotta be tough on her. No more treating her like she's some fragile porcelain doll. She can handle the truth."

"If it lightens the situation, the first time I was seated in front of Brianna, she already had a thick ass file on me. Grilled me for two hours about my entire life. Knew everything about me, even my sealed juvenile records." Anthony shook his head. "Then when I started dating Nik, I touched bases with Brianna, because I wanted to be the one to tell Nik everything about me, so she looked at me like I was the biggest idiot on earth and smiled, then proceeded to go 'I don't plan on telling my sister anything, it's your business to tell not mine, I just wanted to know who was going to be around my family'."

"Surprisingly enough, unlike Happy, Brianna spared him from the best friend nonsense. I still feel bad about that Happy." Nik shook her head. "You got a nutcase for your best friend." She chuckled.

Jacey shook her head. "It just surprises me because he's not up her alley. It's weird even."

"It's a thing because of who he is to Monica." Anthony shook his head. "If he didn't play an important role, then I don't think she'd really care too much about having Happy as her best friend. No offense man but it's just an observation I made about Bri."

"I'm pretty sure it's a case of keep your friends close and your enemies closer." Nikola laughed. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding. I'm sure Brianna isn't secretly plotting Happy's demise or anything."

Jacey shook her head. "It wouldn't be such a bother if she didn't find him attractive or asked my permission but ever since she caught a glimpse of _him_, she's not so worried about even his friendship. Slut."

"She's actually seen me naked before?" Happy questioned as he looked at the blonde before looking at Anthony. "I am violated, I so am." He chuckled.

"I'm pretty sure, she saw you naked after her kidnapping." Nik shrugged. "What? She tells me like most things. Don't feel violated, she's seen Anthony naked too. Brianna has no boundaries. I used to visit her sometimes, when she was in school out here, she'd just be walking around naked. We got so much free pizza from it though, so I never complained about it. Honestly, she probably finally got the picture and realized you don't really like her trying to be his best friend and just backed off."

"In my defense, I should really need to lock bathroom doors." Anthony shook his head as he sipped his drink. "The food is coming."

Happy shrugged his shoulders. "I should clearly watch where I walk in my house." He chuckled as he looked at Jacey. "Look, chunk, food's coming."

"Good, I'm so hungry." Nik laughed. "They really loaded up our plates."

Jacey shrugged her shoulders. "Blame Happy, people sense his fatass walking through the doors and they do not want to get shot for not giving him enough food." She smirked.

"Thank you Happy." The blonde laughed as she drizzled guacamole and sour cream over her fajitas. "They're amazing this way."

Happy shook his head. "Oh you know, I do what I can to make you and your chunky sister happy." He smirked as he started on his second taco. "These are fucking good. I can't wait for those enchiladas."

"I told you man, it's like having a home cooked meal." Anthony smiled. "The enchiladas are life though, I can put those away like it's no one's business."

Jacey shook her head slowly. "He will make all of that food disappear as soon as you blink. He loves food." She smiled at Ant. "This is amazing though."

"You should enter the taco eating contest with Ant." Nik smiled at Happy. "He loves the competition, free tacos. If you win, then it's free food for life here."

The blonde started laughing as she nodded her head. "Yes, baby. Do it. You too would probably end up buying this place out." She smirked as she finished her plate of nachos. "Anthony, I love you so much for bringing us here. Had you done this when I was pregnant with Ash, i'd probably try to marry you because this is amazing."

"I love this place, it just takes me back to Vegas and growing up there." He laughed. "Yes, Vegas had some pretty good Mexican spots and it was even more amazing when the grandmas would cook for the block."

Happy nodded his head. "See that is what I miss sometimes. It was always a good time, good food too." He smiled as he looked at Jacey. "Try this, blondie, it's good."

"I miss it too, I just need a really solid block party. We unfortunately don't live on the right side of Oakland for all of that. We're surrounded by white people man, love my wife to death but I don't think she could cook for an army of hungry Mexicans." Anthony chuckled. "I'm trying to get her there though."

Happy shook his head slowly. "I know a good damn place to go for a good block party. Too bad Jacey wouldn't be allowed if we went." He smirked at his wife. "You know you're just my whore to my mom."

"They never like the _gringas_, no offense Jacey, Nikola." Anthony laughed. "I introduced Nik to my aunt, oh man, she had a thousand and one words to describe her."

"I got called a whore too. A money hungry whore. I was like what? Anthony has money?" Nikola laughed. "It was a show."

Jacey shrugged her shoulders. "Excuse me, that bitch tried to ruin my wedding and I was pregnant so I couldn't even properly pop her. I'm sorry, Hap, I love you but I hate her."

"I love that you restrained yourself." Nik smiled. "Admirable. I probably still would've popped her or stabbed her with a fork, right in the neck."

Happy chuckled. "That's because Bri randomly got some of Jacey's smart ass mouth as handled the problem."

"Let me remind you all that Brianna is always a smart ass, she just wants everyone to think she can't handle a situation. She likes the element of surprise. Ugh, though, we can't keep bringing her up. Look at it, not even here and she's trying to be a topic." Nik laughed. "Do you think the caramel apple empanadas can get some of the churro filling drizzled over them? This is something that I need to know because I think it'll be amazing."

Happy shrugged his shoulders. "She probably knows you stole her sister and took her on a date. She's good like that." He chuckled as he nodded. "That sounds good as fuck. Let's get a lot of those."

"She doesn't even talk to me, she's pretty much iced me out." Nik nodded. "Definitely going to order a whole lot of them. Probably some churros too, just for good measure."

Happy shrugged again. "She is a five year old. What do you expect? I'm surprised she hasn't tried to take Monica away. It's something she'd try." He looked at Jacey. "You and her spend more time together than I know about huh? You're just alike."

"I may or may not be cheating on you with her, she is fun." Jacey laughed as she finished her plate of tacos. "I love this place so much, they should cater the wedding."

"They are catering the wedding." Anthony smiled. "It'll be buffet style, all you can eat."

"You know, at the end of the day no matter how immature Brianna may be towards us, she'd never purposefully try to separate either of you from Monica or any of the other kids. Unless it's something serious that has happened." Nik shrugged. "Monica would fight her on it anyways. She hates being at the Fortress. It triggers her badly."

Jacey groaned. "I'm marrying you, Ant. I don't care. No one can fight this." She laughed a little as she nodded slowly. "I love her, through and through but it is something she would do. She can be a brat like that Nik. I just hope this whole thing passes, with her efforts and time."

* * *

**AN****: Hiiii, so here's 132. Only three chapters left of the story. I know it's coming up pretty fast but it's a decision I've come to after some long thinking and reading over the recent feedback. **

**Which, I'd like to address. - I am so grateful for the amount of love I've received from all of you since the beginning of the story. I am pleased that so many of you have stuck it out through all of the nonsense that the story has gone through. You are all amazing and I love you guys. **

**So thank you all for the love and feedback you've given me and the story since it began, it's truly amazing. However the last review I got kind of hit home for me. I honestly felt a little attacked by it and it was rude as hell, however. Feedback, good or bad, has always been appreciated and I thank all of you amazing readers for it. **

**I mentioned a sequel being in the works a few times, it's still going to happen so be on the lookout soon. Maybe a few days after I post the final chapter, maybe weeks depending on my work schedule and if V (Fairytellerxo - who is also my wife.) &amp; I can get our own things in order... **

**Leave me some feedback, let me know where you all are at with the abrupt ending as well as the fluff that's going to take place as I push the story closer toward the set up for the sequel. **


	133. Chapter 133: Late Night

**Flashback - May 21, 1995**

_Seventeen year old Jackson Teller did his best to keep himself and his huffy upright, a beer in his right hand as he continued to puff on the cigarette between his lips. It was his usual Friday night routine, sneak out of the house to party with his friends, then try to sneak back into the house before his parents woke up in the morning. From the looks of it though, he was going to get in trouble, the sun was slowly coming up but he was still a few blocks away from his home._

"_Fuck." He cursed under his breath as he watched his beer fall to the ground, shattering into a few hundred pieces before he continued on with the labored bike riding. His body not wanting to cooperate with him. He stopped his pedaling, hopping off his bike and opting to walk it the rest of the way home. He sighed, dropping the bike into the bushes before moving to his bedroom window, opening it slowly before climbing into it, landing on the floor with a loud thud before his senses were assaulted with a strong fragrant smell. "Jacey?" He mumbled as he rubbed his eyes trying to get them to adjust properly to the dim light of the room. A room that wasn't his. "Jacey." He mumbled before kicking off his shoes and dropping to the foot of the bed and laying backwards, hoping the room would stop spinning. "Jacey Nicole…"_

"_What are you doing in here?" Jacey murmured as she sat up, rubbing her eyes. "Are you getting home again? Mom is going to kill you, Jax."_

"_Sleeping." He shrugged as he grabbed a pillow and put it under his head. "I am just getting home but if anyone asks I was asleep in here with you."_

_Jacey rolled her eyes. "I know what to say, fruitcake. Just come lay like a normal person." The young teen slid out of the bed and moved toward her dresser doors, opening the second drawer before she pulled a pair of gray sweatpants out of the drawer. "Here, your sweatpants. Be normal."_

"_I'm being normal." He sat up slowly, accepting the sweatpants from his younger sister. "You're the best for this."_

_The blonde nodded her head as she sat down on the floor in front of Jax and started to untie his laces. "You're drunk, you're crazy when you're drunk. Don't be loud, Jax." She shook her head as she slid Jax's sneakers under her bed, out of sight. "Go in my bathroom."_

"_I am not loud." He whispered as he stood up and tried to walk to the bathroom. "Love you Jacey J."_

_Jacey watched her brother run into the wall and she groaned. "I'm sure that wall has been there since we were born, Jackie. Lay off the booze." She murmured as she guided him into the bathroom. "Do not make noise."_

"_I didn't drink that much. I did try absinthe though, then I had a beer on the way back." He shook his head as he closed the bathroom door before slowly changing into the sweatpants and walking back out. "Your room smells like that candle store."_

_Jacey shook her head as she pointed toward her closet door. "Drop them in there. I'll get them out in the morning. You smell like a liquor store, explain yourself. Why did you sneak out this time? You know she heard you. She knows everything." The blonde pushed her hair over her shoulders. "How's your new girlfriend?"_

"_Because I hate being in the house." He shrugged as he closed the closet door before moving to the bed and settling down. "I wanted to hang out with friends and what new girlfriend do I have?"_

_The blonde shrugged her shoulders. "That ugly brunette that always looks like she has a problem, like she's better than the world." She shook her head. "She's ugly, eyebrows need serious help and her hair needs to be properly maintained."_

"_Tara?" He nodded his head slowly. "She's alright, she wasn't at the party though."_

_Jacey nodded her head slowly. "Ugly. She's a little bitch too."_

"_She's cool when she wants to be." He shrugged. "I'm sure you'll let her know how you feel about her soon enough."_

_The blonde nodded and smiled. "Honesty is key, when will you learn? I'll still be telling you this fifteen years from now." She poked Jax's face. "I don't see why it matters as long as I still love you forever and always."_

"_It doesn't matter, I appreciate your honesty, I do." He nodded his head slowly and smirked. "A lot of people need to follow in your footsteps on that front."_

_Jacey shrugged her shoulders. "I'm a unique individual, one of a kind." She smiled at him as she laid down. "Just make me one promise, ok? Don't drink and be stupid again. You could hurt yourself."_

"_I promise not to drink and be stupid again." He smiled at her. "I almost crashed my huffy into a bus stop. So, I'm really not going to be drinking and riding again."_

_The blonde rolled her eyes as she popped her brother's arm. "Don't do that. Jerk. You can't leave me alone with the crazies. You will not do that. I'll hide in your suitcase and go with you to the clubhouse before I stay here alone."_

"_I'd just take you along if you asked." He nodded slowly as he turned his head slightly to look at her. "I won't ever leave you alone with the crazies J. I promise. If I ever get locked up, I'll make sure to bring you along with me."_

_Jacey nodded her head slowly. "I'm grounded again. Per the devil Prez." She shook her head. "I hate him so much, he's always trying to regulate everything."_

"_Well, I'll be grounded too, so at least we'll be on lockdown together." He shook her head. "I don't like the way he handles shit either. I really don't like the way mom handles everything. It's so ass backwards."_

_Jacey shook her head. "I don't like that they're together, I don't like anything anymore. I just wanna move far far far away where they won't find me, or better, they're too lazy to look." _

"_Shall we up and move to a state that has no Sons?" He smiled. "That could be a fun time, we could bring Opie along."_

_The blonde shook her head. "Nope, you wanna be a Son. It's your calling, do it." She smiled at him. "It's your place." _

"_I do but let's be honest here, since that's what you're best at, the president is going to probably block me from rising to the head of the table until he's old and can no longer ride or he dies." Jax shook his head. "It'll be a hell of a fight."_

_Jacey shrugged her shoulders. "I'll gladly slip like twenty of those pain pills in his coffee. It'd be accidental. Let me do it, Jax!" She grinned as she nodded her head. "You'll get there with my help because we're best friends and that's what best friends do." _

"_I don't know if I want you going away for murder or becoming a murderer so young." He laughed. "I will however take your help, as long as you're at my side, I'll be good with the slow climb. I still need to get in as a prospect."_

_The young teen shook her head slowly. "I am not that young. I won't go away either, they will never know it was me. We shoot him, make it look like a rival club. See, I listen to everything when that Tig guy comes over. He's weird."_

"_Stay away from Tig." Jax shook his head. "If there's one club member you should stay far away from it should be him. He's weird and there's a rumor going around that he sleeps with corpses."_

_Jacey scrunched up her face and shook her head slowly. "Ew! I try to stay away, he's really weird. He makes a lot of sexual jokes too. I hear him and those other guys talk, they all just talk those nasty girls at the clubhouse."_

"_Stay away from them all, nothing good can come from you getting involved with any Son." The young man sighed. "I'm just trying to look out for you and protect you. Plus, you'll already have enough to worry about with me being one, you really wanna double up on the amount of worrying by dating a Son?"_

_Jacey shook her head. "I'm never dating a Son, Jax. Calm down, Rambo. It's ok. No bikers, they're probably secretly into each other anyway." She laughed. _

"_Promise?" He held out his pinky and smirked. "Pinky promise me, no bikers Jacey. I don't want that for you. Look at Gemma, you really wanna end up walking around in clothes that look like you stole from your teenager?"_

_The blonde nodded her head. "Oh yeah, she's so a trend. Ew. She's weird too, I don't see how me and you are even related to her. I refuse to believe she gave birth to us and we are half of her." _

"_No, no do not skip out on the pinky promise Jacey J." He shook his head. "Maybe she kidnapped us. I wouldn't put it past her."_

_The blonde shook her head. "I don't think I should make that promise. You know I'd never one of those old guys. The only guys near my age are you and Ope, you're my brothers. I'm not into that weird brother-sister thing." She made a face. "But why? She doesn't even like kids." _

"_I think that you should but if you don't want to then alright." He shrugged. "I don't know maybe dad wanted kids. So she just gave in and kidnapped us from some poor blonde set of parents."_

_She held up her pinky promise. "Pinky promise. No Sons. I'll go find me a nice boy from a good family, not some dysfunctional family like ours. If I ever decide that marriage is worth it." She laughed. "Probably because our blonde asses are not from her or JT."_

_He shook her pinky and smiled. "No going back on that either or I'll give you a silent treatment for like a year." He laughed and nodded. "Probably not, like I said we're kidnapped and should actually look into it."_

"_That's not fair! You know I can't not talk to you… I can only last like two hours, tops!" She poked her lip out. "Are you saying you could ignore me for a whole year? Three hundred and sixty-five whole days!?"_

"_Yup!" He nodded eagerly. "That's what will happen if you break the promise!"_

_She gasped. "Oh! You have a new sister huh?! You traded me in and you're now telling me… Ok, I'm not talking to you now." She looked away from the young man._

"_I would never get a new sister." He shook his head. "I'm just trying to be a good big brother and look out for you Jacey. Even ten years from now, I want you to be good and happy. Always."_

_Jacey smiled as she shook her head, keeping her head turned. "In ten years, I'm going to be living the dream. Not worried about guys. My first order of business is graduating from that dumb school and getting into an amazing college."_

"_Good, I'm glad one of us is going off to college." He laughed. "I will be rooting for you every step of the way."_

**(End Flashback)**

* * *

**July 16, 2015**

Kol Lowman crawled on his father as the man was sleeping in his bed. It was early in the morning but three year old Kol didn't care. He couldn't sleep and he wanted to play. Happy had been gone for the last two days to Vegas but now he was home and Kol was damn near thrilled about it. He loved it when Happy was home. "Daddy!" He whispered as he sat on the man's stomach before looking at his mom to see her asleep as well.

"Kol, get out of here." Frey whispered as he walked into the open bedroom and towards the bed to scoop the toddler up. "Come on, man, let's go back to sleep." He lifted Kol up slowly and settled him on his side.

Kol groaned loudly and shook his head. "Frey, I wanna play with daddy. He likes playing hide and seek with me, we always have fun." He started smiling as he looked back at the bed to see his mom roll over, closer to Happy. "See, mama is gonna wake up too!" He grinned as he jumped out of Frey's arms and landed on his dad's legs.

"Fuck!" Happy jumped, his eyes immediately opening and landing on Kol. "Kol! What the hell are you doing, son?" He looked at Jacey to see her now sitting up and rubbing her eyes. "What's wrong with you boy?"

Kol smiled as he crawled closer to Happy before he hugged the man. "I missed you, let's get up and play." He nodded his head as he looked at Jacey and grinned. "Go back to sleep mama, you look mad."

"Baby, no. You go back to sleep. Thanks Frey, just leave him in here." Jacey murmured as she laid back down. "Kol, your dad needs to sleep a little longer before he can play so why don't you lay down and let him tell you about his adventure?"

Kol gasped before he started nodding his head eagerly. "Yeah, yeah, yeah! Tell me all about your adventures daddy." He crawled off of the man and towards Jacey. "Stop hogging the blankets mama, I want some too."

"Hap, give him some of _your_ blankets. I'm so cold I just feel _bare_." She cocked an eyebrow at her husband as he smirked and pulled Kol to him, rolling onto his side with his back to Jacey. "I'm going to the bathroom." She whispered.

Happy nodded his head as his dark eyes stayed connected with his son's icy blue eyes. "She's cold natured, poor thing. Can't have good body heat like you and me." He grinned at his son as he watched the toddler curl up to him. "Are you ready for the stories?" He watched Kol nod and he smiled. "Good, good. Let's see, on the way to Vegas kid, there was a big accident. There were firetrucks and ambulances and lots of those cool lights you like. A car was upside down but the occupants were ok." He watched his son's eyes get wide. "Yeah, I'm telling ya kid. It was cool, your uncle Case got to talk to the firefighters, there was even a K9 unit there. You remember what that is?"

"Dogs! I want a dog, daddy. Cato is Cami's dog. I want my own." Kol nodded his head eagerly. "I love the firetrucks, they're cool. I want one of those too."

Happy chuckled as he nodded his head. "The dogs were there too. But then, kid, we got to Vegas and there were people everywhere. I got your mama a nice ring too. She's gonna love it, but don't tell her ok? It's a surprise." He shrugged his shoulders as he eyed his son. "A dog or a puppy? Cato is your dog too, he just likes sleeping in Cami's room because she lets him sleep under the covers. But if you want one of your own, we'll go out and look for something." He looked down to see Kol drifting off to sleep and he sighed, smiling briefly. "Goodnight son."

* * *

**July 18, 2015**

Jacey Lowman looked back at the men entering her youngest daughter's room before she could stop him and she sighed heavily. She looked back down at the baby in her arms and shook her head. "Your dumb giant uncle is here with Case." She murmured and watched the baby start smiling as Jacey turned around to face the men. She gave Opie Winston a smile before she shrugged her shoulders as she approached the men, hugging Opie.

"It's so nice to see you too, Jacey." Opie smiled as he reached over, rubbing a finger over Ashtyn's tiny fist. "Gorgeous girl. Don't know how you do it."

Jacey smiled as she watched Ashtyn's eyes land on Opie. "You touched the princess without her permission. That's what that look was about." She nodded her head slowly. "I'm not sure either but all of my babies are perfect, huh? What do you need from me?"

"Let Lyla stay here again for a couple of days. I have to go to Arizona for a week and she's been feeling sick as shit. Please, J?" Opie slowly took Ashtyn from Jacey, eyeing the baby grin and her scowl before he cradled her. "Please, you're good with taking care of people. I don't want her to be -."

He was stopped by the loud crying of the baby in his arms as Ashtyn realized she was no longer in Jacey's embrace, making the blonde take the baby back with a smirk on her gorgeous face. "You stop making my baby cry and I'll let her stay here. I'm not her mother though so don't even think I'm babying her." She wiped at the baby's tears before she started shushing the baby girl.

"I did nothing wrong, she's just hungry or something. It's not my fault." Opie chuckled as he reached out to rub Ashtyn's back. "It's ok, tiny one. You're gonna be ok."

Jacey laughed as she kissed Ashtyn's head. "Leave the baby alone, she's a mama's girl. That's her whole problem." She moved around the men and left the nursery. "Where is she? I need to put her in the guest room, get her set up." Jacey looked back at Opie briefly before she moved slowly down the stairs, stopping at the sight of Lyla Winston slowly walking into the living room from the foyer.

* * *

**AN****: Hiiiii my loves. Here's another chapter for you guys. Two more left until the end of it. **

**Let me know what ya think (:**


	134. Chapter 134: Daughters

**July 31, 2015**

Jacey Lowman passed the box that was wrapped in silver wrapping paper that had black crowns on it to her husband once she pulled it out of the safe that was in the massive closet. She smiled at the man before passing him a smaller box wrapped in the same paper. "Are you all set for the trip? Bags all packed?" She grabbed his arm and pulled him toward her. "Come here, Hap. Get out of that place, everything will be fine. She will love the gifts."

"I'm alright, I just worry about that damn attitude of hers. I can get her everything she wants, doesn't mean it means a damn." He shook his head as he leaned down to kiss his wife. "Doors are opening. It's probably her wondering why I asked her to clear her schedule for the day."

Jacey wrapped her arms around Happy's neck and kissed him a few times before she simply rested her forehead against his. "It means a damn. She cares that you wanna spend time with her and repair your relationship. She's your little girl, no matter how old she wants to." She kissed him again. "Go. I'm gonna feed your youngest baby, she should be up soon."

"I hope you're right." Happy murmured as he kissed his wife back. "We're gonna go ahead and leave, be nice. Ok? Just be nice and smile a lot. I'll talk to you later, baby." He moved after Jacey, leaving the closet, stopping at his large bed at the sight of his eldest daughter. "Are you ready to go, kid?"

"Yes, I'm ready to go." Monica nodded her head slowly and smiled. "My camera has battery, the backup one has film, I even charged my phone in case of an emergency."

Jacey laughed a little. "Two days, babe. Keep the cameras put up on the way there ok?" She kissed Monica's forehead. "Be careful with my baby. I know you _ride _like you're on crack. I love you both, have fun."

"We're not taking one of the Rovers, kid." Happy started grinning as he tilted his head to the door. "Let's get going."

"Then what are we taking?" She looked at him carefully. "Don't tell me you have an Audi hidden around here somewhere." She laughed.

Happy shrugged his shoulders as he led the brunette out of the room and downstairs before he was out of the house. "We're walking. Duh, hope you've got good walking shoes."

"I mean, I suppose these wedges are sensible." She shrugged. "Are we taking your Dyna?"

He nodded his head as he put the boxes in his saddlebag before looking back at his daughter. "Go put on pants or jeans. Boots or your sneakers. Hurry, we've gotta get going."

"Alright." She smiled and nodded. "I'll be back in like two minutes. This is so cool! I get to ride with you on your bike. Best weekend _ever_ and it just started."

Happy chuckled as he nodded his head. "Go change, fool. We have somewhere to be. Run, quickly. Don't fall." He shook his head with a smile on his face as he leaned against the Dyna.

"I swear that was the fastest wardrobe change in history." Monica laughed. "I am finally putting these moto boots Jacey got me to good use. For their actual purpose and not just to wear to school. I can't wait to tell my friends that I got to ride on a Harley."

The man started laughing as he stood up and mounted the Harley, starting it before he looked back at Monica. "Come here. Slowly climb on the back, keep that helmet on and hang on real tight ok? Do not let go of me."

She nodded slowly before doing as she was instructed. Her arms wrapping around her dad tightly. "You don't have to worry about me letting go at all."

"Good, I'll die if anything happens to you, kid." He sighed before taking off out of the driveway. "Never let go." He nodded as he adjusted his sunglasses.

.

.

Happy slowed down before he pulled up to the gate of the beach house, punching in the code before he waited for the gate to open up and he rode through, parking the Dyna in the circular driveway before he shut off the Dyna and started patting Monica's leg. "We're here kid."

"That was so much fun!" Monica smiled brightly before sliding off of the bike. "So awesome!"

Happy smiled as he dismounted the bike and sighed. "I thought you fell asleep at one point." He got the bag out of the saddlebag before passing her the gifts. "Those are yours. From me. Jacey said you have wait for hers." He smiled at the brunette.

"It was peaceful, I get why you guys like riding now. I really would've liked to have taken pictures but that would've been no good." She looked at the gifts before nodding. "Thank you dad. Everything is super perfect so far. I love this house so much."

Happy nodded and smiled as he moved to the front door and unlocked the front door. "Good come on. We're going into the town for pizza and other foods later. Enjoy the morning time on the beach though." He gestured to the gifts. "Open those whenever you want."

"I'll open them after dinner tonight." She smiled as she walked into the house. "So, when can I have this house? I really do love it a lot."

Happy shook his head. "Whenever you get me and Jacey to die but I doubt that will ever happen. I found the fountain of youth." He winked at the brunette. "Maybe when you get married, I'll have something specially built for you that's similar to this."

"I don't wanna get married." She shrugged. "I don't want you or her to die either, so we'll just have to build me one when I turn like thirty or something dad."

Happy nodded his head slowly. "Twenty five and done with school. Deal? You finish up school and I'll make sure there is a huge studio and darkroom just like Blondie has." He got comfortable in his recliner and sighed. "What are you gonna do for your birthday with your mom?"

"Deal." Monica smiled and nodded as she slipped her boots off before laying on the sofa. "I want the studio to be open, like all windows and just the darkroom is closed off per usual. Like Nik's office at her house if you've been in it. I think she's throwing a small party for the family to just come to. Then her and I are going to have a little spa and mall trip. I actually like going to the mall with her now. Oh yeah, I got a new therapist because the other one was rude."

Happy nodded his head slowly. "I heard about that, ya wanna talk about it or have you decided to let it go?" He inquired as he stared at the brunette.

"She told me that my decisions about my future are stupid and that I should want kids and a husband instead of an empire." She looked at him and shrugged. "I don't want any of it for myself and I don't think anyone is entitled to tell me that my wants are stupid. Even mom respects them and she's the most opinionated person in the world."

Happy nodded his head. "I'll handle her. Don't you worry about that. You do whatever you want, I'll always help you." He smiled at her. "It's a good thing you have Jacey though, she'll always understand when it comes to photography."

"Good because I liked her up until she said that nonsense." She smiled back at him. "I got asked to show at an upcoming charity event."

Happy chuckled as he nodded. "I know, Blondie tells me everything. She told me that you've been struggling with a good set to show so I figured this could be your help. You always have good muse by the beach, Jacey junior."

"She's as bad as mom!" Monica laughed. "I have been struggling with it. I was going to do black and white photos but that seemed a little too dark for this event. So, I want bright. Lots and lots of colors. Maybe that boardwalk that's not too far from here would be cool or the town during night when all the neon is lit."

Happy chuckled and nodded his head. "She's great, she's my favorite blondie. Besides Camryn, she would've been a good subject. Jacey has a picture of Camryn when she was two and she had some pink looking swimsuit, it's a good picture. Lots of light and bright colors, her eyes were a blue like the ocean. It's a good one."

"I wanted to shy away from my siblings, I did a shoot like that already for my school project." She nodded her head slowly. "I'll probably just do like a tour of the town type of set. So it appeals to more people. Maybe a couple of cool shots of your bike because I really like it. It's so much cooler than Jackson's. I like the art on yours. I gotta tell you something, it'll probably make you happy."

Happy chuckled as he nodded his head. "A panoramic type of shot of the night life here. That'd be good." He shrugged his shoulders. "I put Blondie's initials on the tank last week, painted over true old set."

"You think I can be part of the night life? Maybe like when I travel, I can try out being a barkeep in like Ireland or something." She shrugged. "Nick and I stopped talking, he got a new girlfriend or something."

Happy nodded his head slowly. "I think you could handle it. You're a strong little thing. I think Ireland would be a little rowdy for you, maybe try something smaller. LA to start, I told you about the Irish. Drink like fish drink water plus I'm not too comfortable with my girl being in Ireland by herself." He sighed heavily as he looked at the brunette. "That upset _you_? Because if it does, then you know I'm upset too. I'm happy that someone that damn toxic isn't near my kid anymore but I'm sure you're somewhere feeling down about it."

"I will try LA first, I think it'd be cool to have a whole lot of experiences under my belt before I open up my headquarters in Oakland. I already have my eye on this up and coming loft space. It's going to have lofts up top and storefronts downstairs. I was thinking my studio could be in a storefront but my actual office could be up in one of the lofts. I already started looking into costs. The whole building won't even be done until I'm like eighteen anyways so that's cool huh?" She shook her head. "I was upset at first, then I kinda got over it because I got to refocus on photography and things I like and I got to worry less about him and his mess."

Happy shrugged his shoulders as he smiled at the brunette. "What's the address? Better not get too attached in case someone else buys it out while it's being built up." He chuckled. "Good mindset, maybe I'm raising you right afterall."

"No, no. If someone buys it out while it's being built I will be so upset." She dug through her backpack before pulling out a sketchbook and flipping through the pages before passing it to her dad. "I've already designed my studio and office space dad. I have to get my hands on the space. The address is at the bottom. You are raising me right, never doubt that at all, no matter how stubborn or distant I tend to get at times."

Happy shook his head slowly as he pulled his phone out of his front pocket and took a picture of the address and sending it to his wife. "What about you and your siblings? How are you doing with them? Don't just say good either, I want you to talk to me."

"Alright. I mean, I'm still working on building a solid relationship with Camryn. Kol has been a bit easier because he just likes food and lots of cuddles. Ashtyn is really good, we like to cuddle and I like to give her kisses and leg rubs. Javier tries to boss me around, he also tries to give me life advice and he asks me how come I'm his sister and Camryn's sister but Camryn isn't his sister so I tried to explain it the best way I could to him. Creed and I don't get along all that well but that's because he doesn't know how to listen when I tell him not to touch my things, you know I hate when people don't ask before touching my things. The twins are alright, they just walk around and eat a lot. They also like to cuddle." She shrugged. "I think I got everyone."

He chuckled as he nodded his head. "She knows when someone's trying force the relationship. Hence why she avoided Aleksandr for so long. The rest of em sound about right. Except Ashtyn, little shit. She likes to cry because she's clothed then pees on me when I get her happy." He rolled his eyes. "She is her mother. Loves to aggravate me."

"I'm not trying to force it. I took a step back and I want it to happen naturally. I still feel so bad about like not doing it sooner than this." Monica shook her head slowly. "I love Ashtyn a lot though. She's like I don't know how to explain it or why we're even as close as we are."

Happy shrugged his shoulders. "I think it's the Jacey and Brianna syndrome. You are your moms. That's all. You love each other because of them." He smiled.

"Dad, can you tell Jax to stop trying to dad me? Sometimes he just gets into dad mode and wants to criticize my fashion choices. Like the other day, he just stared at me like a crazy person because he didn't approve of my outfit. I was wearing shorts and some old cut up band shirt that I took from Jacey." She shook her head. "I respect Jax and all but he's not my dad, he's more of like a friend or something."

Happy shook his head. "He's gonna be your stepdad, just like Jacey is your stepmom. Gotta listen to the things he says even if you don't wanna. You talk to him, I can't sound anymore stingy than I already do."

"Yeah but Jacey feels like a parent and Jax doesn't." Monica sighed. "He just picks and choose when to dad. Does that make sense?"

The man nodded slowly as he looked at the brunette and started laughing. "The damn woman is evil, she's evil. You'll be evil like her. Jax is still new. You just gotta talk to him, kid."

"I will talk to him." She chuckled. "I love you dad."

Happy shrugged his shoulders. "I might love you too kid. However I was asked something last week, me and Jacey were asked about it." He smiled at the brunette. "About you, apparently you have work hanging up in the studio and an old professor of Jacey's stopped by. Wanting to offer you a pretty nice scholarship…"

"A scholarship?" She nodded her head slowly. "That's cool. I didn't think my work was at _that_ level yet." She smiled. "What'd you guys say to the professor?"

Happy shook his head. "Your work speaks to some people. Obviously we said we'd consider it after talking it over with you and Brianna. Apparently the professor is familiar with them both causing issues and trouble."

"Oh lord, do I really wanna go somewhere that they already know those two at?" She laughed. "They may think I'll be as much trouble as they were."

Happy chuckled as he nodded his head. "They'll probably know not to fuck with you then. Jacey has always been a mean ass brat."

"I will think about it." Monica nodded slowly. "Do you think it's a good idea? Going to art school?"

Happy shrugged his shoulder as he looked at the tv. "I think it could be good. Learning more than what you already know, it'll be a good way to get on some radars too. Like Jacey did."

"Do you think I'm cut out for college though? Be honest with me." She closed her eyes before covering her face with her sketchbook. "Like will I make it through? I don't wanna go and then fail."

Happy shook his head slowly. "You're not a quitter, you're gonna be fine. If you wanna do it, do it. Have fun, do good. It'll be fine."

"When I was five I swore up and down to grandpa that I was going to be a doctor like my mom. It wasn't until I wandered into the second bedroom at Jacey's apartment and found all those cameras and equipment. That's when I thought cameras would be fun. I only ever told Elijah that I went snooping in that room, well until now." She laughed. "Then one day, he brought me a camera, took me to a class so I could learn how to use it properly. I can't even imagine life without photography or my cameras now. Don't tell Jacey I snooped! She probably already knows but still, don't tell her."

Happy nodded his head slowly. "She kept that shrine of cameras locked up tight, how'd you get in? You know she quit it for a few years? I think it's because of Brianna. She always runs out of muse when Bri's gone."

"I tried the knob every single time I went there and it usually was locked but one time it wasn't." She shrugged. "So, I snuck in and snooped. I swore I was going to find like witch craft stuff. I think so too. They're pitiful without each other. My mom is doing kinda okay though, she's actually been going to therapy when she's supposed to."

Happy chuckled. "I didn't know what was in there until we were moving out and she came out of that room with twenty different cameras. Barely able to carry them because of her little belly being in the way." He smiled. "That's good though. Jacey's doing as she was told, steering clear."

"I liked that apartment a whole lot, I wish you guys would've stayed in it longer." Monica nodded slowly. "I miss it, I miss the stairs and the way that my mom's heels sounded when she walked up them. I even miss that stupid fence that never really worked when you needed it to. Jacey and mom would get so upset with it."

Happy chuckled as he nodded his head. "It was good. I liked it. Liked how no matter how many fights we had there. Ya know she threw boiling pasta at me once? It was our first Valentine's Day together."

"I believe it." She laughed. "That's a Jacey thing to do. I want my own apartment when I turn eighteen, well maybe not exactly then, it'd have to be after I travel a little bit first, then come home and settle in."

Happy shook his head slowly. "I'll think about it. Talk it over with the council members. What are you gonna get me for my birthday huh?"

"No, don't talk it over with them. It'll be between you and me when I turn eighteen." She smiled and shrugged. "I was thinking about getting you a tattoo on my face but then I realized you have no room to put it anywhere, so I was thinking of making something special for you."

Happy started laughing. "Kid, the council members should share their opinions. Shush, it'll be up to you ultimately." He smirked. "How about you just be you? That's good enough. I just want my kid around."

"That's fine then." She nodded slowly. "I can do that, I can be around for your birthday."

He nodded his head. "Good because that's all that I want. The family together. It's always nice." He smirked. "Always got something good happening, drama or something."

"I'm waiting for mom and Jacey to fight over Nikola." Monica shrugged. "Or for mom to declare that you were her best friend first and that Nik can't be your best friend because it would be a conflict of interest."

Happy chuckled. "I'm waiting for your mom to stake her claim over Nik too. It's only a matter of time."

"Nik is mine though, I want to go on record with that." Monica laughed. "I used to make her carry me through the snow and sing to me. She's a really good singer. Somewhere along the way she turned into a mute. She was like my other caretaker besides Elijah. Then she went off and became a dancer and I thought she was a ballerina up until a few years ago."

Happy shrugged his shoulders. "Now, you know Camryn will take your head off for that. She just got Nikola back."

"I'm not going to say anything. We all know that blondes stick together." She shrugged. "I'm kinda sad that I stopped looking like my mom a whole lot."

Happy shook his head. "Honestly, I see a little Jacey in ya. The hairstyle, the eyes, the smile. It's fitting there. Guess if you spend enough time with someone you start looking like them."

"So, if we spend a whole lot of time together, you'll start looking like me?" She chuckled. "Most people think Jacey's my mom anyways. It's not until the full name is said that they think otherwise."

Happy chuckled as he nodded. "Probably who knows. Look at Kol, he's finally starting to look like me just still had those blue damn eyes."

"I love his eyes." Monica nodded slowly. "They're so pretty and unique, sometimes they just look white."

Happy shook his head. "Told Jacey not to cheat on me with Frey but she never listens so here is Kol." He chuckled as he stood up. "I'm getting hungry as hell."

"I used to want to marry Frey." She shrugged. "From the moment I first saw him, I wanted to marry him then he started speaking the weirdest language I ever heard and that idea left. He wasn't speaking Russian!"

Happy chuckled as he shook his head again. "That Swedish shit my youngest demon loves. I don't know what it is with that girl at all."

"I don't like it, it sounds too funny." Monica stood up and pulled on her boots before pushing her hair out of her face. "Like more funny than Russian."

Happy shrugged his shoulders. "I'm not bothered by it. However once Igor and Jacey start going at it in Russian, my ears start bleeding." He flashed her a grin. "Where are you going?"

"Outside to get pictures of your bike as the sun sets." She shrugged. "Would you like to join me?"

Happy nodded his head as he took a bite of his sandwich. "Here eat this. You need to eat, it's been hours. Eat up. Let's see what we can do."

"I once went like two days without eating, a few hours is nothing." She took a bite of the sandwich and smiled. "This is pretty good. You wanna use a film or digital camera?"

Happy gasped. "Not my sandwich. Yours. This one is yours, this one is mine. Thief." He nodded his head as he pointed toward his Dyna. "Film. It'll be good."

"I thought we were sharing." She laughed as she picked up the other sandwich and nodded slowly. "We'll get some really cool shots of the bike. I know what my set is going to be about now. It's not the nightlife either."

He chuckled as he finished his sandwich and sighed. "That was delicious. I should open a sandwich shop." He shrugged. "What are you gonna do then?"

"Document your love story with Jacey." She shrugged as she loaded her camera before passing it to her dad. "You know, how one fateful day at the clubhouse sent you on an emotional but rewarding journey to true love and happiness. Starting with the kutte and the bike." She looked at him and smiled. "You think people would enjoy a love story?"

Happy nodded his head slowly as he stared at his daughter. "They may enjoy it, just don't do my story with Jace. It's not a goal or anything, we had a rocky start and middle…" he shrugged.

"Well, then I'll just do the nightlife. I don't know any other love stories that started at the clubhouse that are currently happy." She shrugged. "Mom and Juice's restarted there but ended disastrous, Jax and her started a casual relationship and the love didn't come until years later. The only love story that hasn't been rocky is Aleksandr and Sariya's. Well, speaking strictly about the adults. Kajsa and Kol have a solid relationship, and so do Javier and Camryn, although they did hit a rough patch when we lived in Charming."

Happy shrugged his shoulder. "Tell ya what, ask Jacey. If she says it's ok, do ours. It started with the clubhouse and it's had little to no affect on our life together. I'll be ok with it if she is." He smiled at his daughter. "You can interview us, you can apply a photoshoot. We'll do it for you and I bet you'll win that contest you're still fighting to sign up for."

"I know, that's what's so cool about it. Like, you met there and stuff but it hasn't been a big part of the relationship at all. Yeah, you're a Son and all but it's a different story as soon as you're home with your family." Monica smiled. "I wanna win that contest. I'm too competitive sometimes though. Competition at school, I may have threatened a girl and almost got detention for it."

The man chuckled. "Because she doesn't have anything to do with the club, she is crazy as hell but I never ever wanted to be with her for her ties to the clubhouse." He shrugged. "Text her and find out. You can start of this side of the story first. You ready for that?"

"Did Jax ever yell at you for dating his little sister? Because I feel like that was a thing." She laughed and shook her head. "Or it should've been a thing."

Happy smirked and nodded his head. "Took me to the ring for it. That is just one thing no one ever fucked with, his sister. It's just how he was, he loosened up, I understood though. He had one rule he requested from everyone but I couldn't help it."

"I probably would've done the same to be honest." She shrugged. "Why Jacey?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "Noticed her grin first before anything else. Full of trouble and mischief. She was full of life, it pulled me in a little then the magnetic eyes. They were a light blue, specks of green in them." Happy nodded his head slowly. "Then I just watched her as she moved around the bar, she was just perfect to me. The band tee she wore, the way she walked."

"So, her beauty and personality pretty much." Monica nodded slowly. "That's cool. She's probably just gonna say you were handsome as hell." She chuckled. "It's her go to phrase."

* * *

**August 4, 2015**

**(Flash back)**

_Jacey quickly ended the call as she didn't get an answer from the man she wanted to talk to. "Trust me, you don't wanna know."_

_Bri nodded. "Alright. You going to the Mayans party next weekend? It's supposed to be one of their biggest patch over parties ever."_

_"Are you even sure it's a good idea you show up, B? You know D will be there, she's always at the parties nowadays." Jacey looked away from her friend to look at her own body. "You think I need bigger tits? Maybe that's what's wrong with Hap, maybe that's why he didn't come home last night."_

_"Marcus reached out... So that's why I'm considering it." The brunette shrugged and looked at her friend. "Your rack is perfect J...He didn't come home? Did he sleep at the clubhouse?"_

_Jacey nodded her head, shrugging her shoulders. "If you want me to go with you then I will... Just say the word." She shrugged her shoulders. "He was at Jax's early this morning. Wendy called me and asked if everything was ok because Hap was on the couch."_

_"If you ever decide to get fake boobs, I'll hook you up... But I personally love yours." Bri smiled. "Maybe he and Jax had a sleepover? Or maybe he was there to wait for Jax and Jax never showed and he fell asleep on the sofa. There has to be a good explanation."_

_Jacey shook her head, rolling her eyes. "Thanks, babe." She sighed. "It's the sex, he doesn't like my pussy anymore."_

_"Shut up, he loves it." Bri hugged her friend tightly. "Get out of that pretty little head of yours, would he be going to Malibu with you if he didn't want you or love you?"_

_The blonde shrugged her shoulders. "Maybe he's gonna kill me..."_

_"Maybe you're pregnant and that's why you're thinking crazy. You're having pregnancy emotions Jacey." Bri smirked at her friend. "He won't kill you, Aleksandr won't allow that to happen."_

_Jacey shook her head furiously, her hair falling from the loose braid it was in. "No the fuck I'm not... I'll kill myself if I am. No... Me pregnant? I think you need to stop doing drugs, Hohrykova... You're pregnant! Don't jinx me like that, rude ass."_

_"If I was pregnant, that'd be a happy ass moment for me... Little goofy lemonhead Kozik babies! Oh my God, I can't even deal... Yeah, go take a pregnancy test Jacey, you're being neurotic right now." Bri pointed towards the bathroom. "I think there's one in the medicine cabinet."_

_Jacey rolled her eyes at the stupid giddy look on Bri's face. "I'm not fucking pregnant. I swear..."_

_"I'll take your word for it then Jacey." Bri smiled at her friend. "I won't say shit if you decide to take the test though... It'd be our little secret."_

_"You want me to take it, don't you, asshole?" Jacey looked up from her taut stomach to look at her best friend._

_"Pretty much. We all have pregnancy scares. It's part of life, even lesbians get them. Strap-on game, James Deen." The brunette poked her friend's stomach. "Could you imagine the look on Meanie's face if you were knocked up with a mini meanie?"_

_Jacey rolled her eyes. "Fine but you're to blame some damn how if I am pregnant. I'm blaming you. This is somehow your fault no matter what." She started to go to the bathroom. "Yeah I can, the same look on his face when he's getting ready to kill an enemy."_

_"If you're pregnant, I'm totally spoiling the kid but I'm probably wrong. You and Hap use protection right?" The brunette asked her friend. "Do you need me to hold the stick for you?"_

_Jacey slammed the door shut in Bri's face, growling at the brunette as she walked in the door anyway. "When we made up and got back together, I don't think we did... I don't remember." She took the stick she was handed. "Run the water or something. I can't pee for nothing right now."_

_Bri turned on the water and sat on the sink. "Whatever happens, in all seriousness, I'm here for you Jacey. Just like you were there for me and all my nonsense." The brunette smiled. "Jacey and Bri forevs."_

_"If I am and he doesn't want it, I'm just gonna leave like I planned on after we broke up..." Jacey stood up once she finished using the stick and she set it on the counter._

_"I'll go with you, we can raise the kid together. Aleksandr will be the weird grandpa, Elijah the uncle, and Igor is the creepy 'Uncle'." Bri tried her best to bring some light into the heavy situation. "I'm sure he will want the kid, he will just be in shock at first and go through that whole, 'I'm an outlaw I can't be a dad stage' then he'd be nervous then excited about it."_

_Jacey shook her head. "He doesn't want kids though... He'd leave, I know so." She stared at the granite counter of the sink and shook her head, trying to will her tears away. "Thanks for always being there for me. I'd seriously be lost without you."_

_"He wouldn't leave because when it comes down to it, it takes two and he'll man up. I have faith in him..." Bri hugged her friend and kissed the top of her head. "You're the sister I've always wanted, I'll never leave you again Jacey, if you leave, I leave. We're a package deal these days."_

_The blonde shrugged her shoulders, allowing Bri to give her love. "I'm not gonna force him to stay and do shit he doesn't want to do, B."_

_"It's not about forcing him... If you are and you tell him and he dips out then come and find me. You know I'm the master of running away and hiding. Maybe we can live on the beach in Italy or Greece." Bri wiped away Jacey's tears and smiled. "The world is our oyster and we're gonna be bad ass bitches together and steal the pearl. Oysters are the one's with pearls right? I feel like that was a Spongebob episode, Mr. Krabs stole a pearl...Feel free to butt in and stop my rambling."_

_"Let's go to Italy then once baby cuteness gets older, we'll run away to Greece." Jacey smiled, kissing Bri's forehead. "Times up, B. Let's see the verdict."_

_Bri nodded and gripped her friend's hands as they looked down at the stick on the sink. "Okay, okay." She looked at Jacey then back down at the sink._

_"Fuck..." Jacey mumbled as her icy blue eyes connected with the pregnancy test. _

**(End Flashback)**

Jacey Lowman sat in the chaise lounge chair, her eldest daughter laying on top of her as the seven year old girl had finally cried herself to sleep, her icy gaze on the house next door. It'd been a bad day for the little girl, starting with her brother accidentally running into her and making her drop her freshly painted canvas on the floor, ruining the canvas. Then Camryn fell down, scraping her knees up and now she couldn't go see Javier because he was going to see his dad. It just wasn't the little blonde's day and she surely cried it out to Jacey as the older blonde tried to sooth her daughter and calm her down. Jacey continued to rub Camryn's back, listening to the soft classical music that played from her phone, Camryn was always easiest to calm as long as the music played and the little girl was cuddling with someone.

Jacey was pulled out of her revelry when she heard the French doors open and she looked at the man walking out of the house. "What are you doing?" She whispered as she watched the man approach her chair and sit down in the one to Jacey's right. "Thought you had to meet with my dad and Elijah."

"Decided to come back here and check on my little girl." Igor Romanov stated plainly as he got comfortable in the chair. "Sleeping?"

Jacey nodded slowly as she kept her blue eyes on him. "Yeah, finally cried it all out and passed out. I'm glad too, she broke my damn heart." She sighed heavily. "My poor baby, it really just wasn't her day today."

"At least the bad days don't outnumber the good. She's got so many more good days than bad and I hope she knows that." Igor murmured as he looked at the swimming pool and sighed. "What's on your mind, Jacey? Other than Camryn."

The blonde looked at the man and shrugged her shoulders. "Nothing really, just got to thinking about me and Cami's history. So much wrapped up into eight years, it's weird. Every single day is something new, it's fresh and wonderful. She makes me smile and I love waking up knowing that I get to see her gorgeous face and listen to her sweet stories." She sighed as she looked down at her daughter. "I spent forty weeks getting to know this tiny thing and I'm so happy that I got to experience it all, she took me for a wild adventure that I could never forget."

"I have five years of wonderful memories with her, I don't think I'd know what to do if I didn't have a single memory of her. I think it'd kill me, I love her a lot and I'm so very happy that you and Happy allowed me to be around her." Igor smiled at Jacey as he nodded his head. "She's wonderful."

Jacey smiled and nodded her head as she looked at the man again. "I was thinking about the day I found out I was pregnant with her. Me and Bri were in the fortress, being us, being stupid then the conversation took a weird turn and next thing I know, I'm taking this test and I'm crying as I wait for it to give me results then they come and that damn thing was positive. You know, I was absolutely scared of telling Happy about her? Me and Bri had this escape plan, we'd run away to Italy if he didn't care for my pregnancy. We knew you, Elijah and dad would follow so we were just set with that backup plan. When Cami got old enough, we were going to move to Greece."

"I remember hearing about that backup plan. As much fun as Greece could've been, I'm glad everything worked out. It took a very long to get you in a good place but I'm very happy you finally found it, here with a beautiful family, beautiful children. We're still working on the brat over there but she's working hard so we're standing back." He smiled at the blonde. "I'm proud of you, you've gone down a few rocky roads but you're doing great now and I'm proud."

Jacey started to respond but was stopped by her husband walking out of the French doors, holding their younger daughter as the baby cried. "Jace, ya gotta take her. I can't feed her, I don't have the equipment. Switch off, give me my Blondie, take this glaring ass mean thing." Happy frowned as he cradled Ashtyn.

* * *

**AN****: Hiiii my loves, here's another chapter. We're getting so close. Leave me some nice feedback, let me know if you're following me to the sequel, tell me what you wanna see in the sequel. **


	135. Chapter 135: The Epilogue

**AN: Hiiii babes. I'm so sad to be ending this story but here is the final chapter. Set two years later. **

* * *

**June 4, 2017**

Jacey Lowman walked into the dining room as she was lead into the room by her two year old daughter, her eyes on her husband as Happy Lowman kept his attention on the laptop in front of him. He looked up briefly, his eyes on his gorgeous wife before he looked down at Ashtyn. "Where'd you find such a pretty looking whale?" He smirked as he scooped his daughter up, settling her on his lap. "I'm with child, you can't hit me woman."

"I'm going to beat you when she leaves." Jacey shook her head as she laid down a white envelope. "Merry Fourth of St. Patrick's Day. Don't say I never gave you anything, Happy Lowman." She smiled as she tapped on the envelope, her right hand rubbing her belly. Seven months pregnant, baby number four and that baby happened to be just what she desired. A healthy, growing baby.

Happy shrugged as he picked up the envelope and pulled out the contents, revealing them to be sonograms of his unborn child. He examined the pictures before catching a glimpse of what Jacey wanted him to notice. "Oh. This is what you mean? We're getting another one? Damn mama, that's great baby. I'm so damn excited." He looked down at Ashtyn, kissing her head.

"I hoped you would be. I'm happy, I'm so damn glad baby." Jacey smiled as she leaned down to kiss her husband. "I already have a name picked out too. Well a first name, middle name is up to you. I'm going to lay down, my back is killing me right now."

* * *

**June 10, 2017**

Jacey Lowman moved back and forth between her bedroom and her bathroom as she stared at her protruding belly in the strapless red maxi dress she decided to wear, her swollen feet were in a pair of black sandals and her long blonde hair was a perfect mess of waves and loose curls. She was wearing little to no makeup and she was still gorgeous. Jacey smiled at her reflection before she turned, looking back at her eight year old daughter as the blonde walked into the master suite. "What is it, my love?"

"I can't get my painting right." Camryn Lowman frowned as she laid down on the made up bed. "Where are you going?"

The older blonde shook her head. "You're pushing yourself, babe. Don't push yourself, let the muse flow freely." She smiled as she started rubbing her belly. "To see Papa, I need to talk to him but I'm taking Ashtyn. That little diva is going to drive Dmitri crazy."

"How do I do that? It should just naturally flow, mama. I don't like not being able to paint my pictures." She shook her head slowly. "Good, she's trying to keep daddy from helping me and I'm going to hide all of her necklaces if she doesn't stop it."

Jacey started laughing. "Don't be mean. She just wants his attention. I know you don't like not being to paint, baby but sometimes you just burn out. It's ok to take a break, you need breaks sometimes so have a long one. You'll come back to the easel refreshed and rejuvenated." She helped the gorgeous little blonde stand up on the bed and pulled her into a hug. "I love you, my sweet beauty."

" I love you too, mama. You're the best." Camryn smiled as she kissed Jacey's forehead. "I'm gonna find Iggy and make him watch movies with me."

Jacey smiled and nodded her head. "That sounds like a good plan, I'll be back later." She helped Camryn onto the floor before she left the room and head toward her youngest daughter's room. "Ok, sassypants, let's go see Papa."

.

.

.

Jacey helped her daughter out of the Range Rover before she adjusted the top of her dress, fixing her breasts before she moved to the front door. She tried the knob and found the house unlocked so she took Ashtyn's hand and led her into the large home. "Where is that old man?" She smiled briefly as she looked down at her daughter.

"Papa! Papa! Papa!" Ashtyn shouted as she squeezed Jacey's fingers. "Oh Papa! Where are you Papa?"

"I'm right here." Aleksandr walked into view. "My gorgeous loves, what brings you here?"

Ashtyn gasped as she started grinning at the burly man. "Look! Look! Look! It's Papa! Oooh!" She moved behind her mom's legs. "Mama look!"

"I see him, I do. It's not that hard to miss him." Jacey smiled at the man. "Hi dad, what are you doing today?"

"Is that a fat joke?" He chuckled. "Nothing, I just got home not too long ago from the armory. Had to put up with Brianna, Alex and Nik being total idiots together. Apparently it's funny to shoot at me with paintballs. Lost a nice suit jacket because of them."

Ashtyn giggled as she peered around Jacey, looking up at Aleksandr. "I see Papa! Mama, look!"

"Babe, I'm looking at him. Quit being shy and go hug him." Jacey reached back, scooping her daughter up. "No it was a fat joke. It was a tall joke. We're here to ask for your permission about something very important."

"Come here my love." He held out his arms for Ashtyn. "I won't bite I promise. What permission do you need? What is going on?"

Ashtyn leaned out to the man before leaping into his arms. "Hi, hi, hi. Hi papa! Mama's having a baby, did you know that?"

"Another baby!?" Aleksandr hugged Ashtyn to his chest. "Whoa, tell me more about this new baby? Boy? Girl? Both? Twins? Triplets? Quintuplets?"

Jacey rolled her eyes. "You know you're not funny, I'm big as hell. But it's a boy. Come on, let's sit down before I go into labor."

"Yes, let's sit." He nodded as he walked into the living room and smiled. "Sariya redecorated it. She wanted it to feel more homey and less like an office."

Ashtyn shook her head. "I don't like it, where's the bed?" She kissed Aleksandr's cheek. "Hi Papa!" She whispered.

"Lazy, little miss lazy." Jacey shook her head as she sat down on the couch. "It's much better, I love it. Sit, sit, sit. I have to talk to you!" She smiled at the man.

"If you weren't already pregnant, I would think you're going to tell me you are." He smiled as he sat down. "Ok, what is this big news you have to share with me? What could be bigger than another grandson?"

Ashtyn pinched the man's cheeks and giggled. "Chubby cheeks, so cute. Papa's so cute, mama." She smiled widely.

"I want you to focus on me and ignore that little attention h-o-e. I've been going over a list of names for the baby and the one that I like the most, the one that seems to be perfect is Aleksandr…" Jacey shrugged as she smiled at the man. "Aleksandr Emory. What do you think?"

"You're going to name him after me?" Aleksandr nodded his head slowly, a smile spreading across his face. "I love that name so much. I think I'm going to cry."

The blonde laughed a little. "Ashtyn, hug Papa so he won't cry. But yes, I'm naming my baby boy after you. I want to, I love the name and it's a great way to honor you. Even Hap loves it, he chose Emory."

"I love it." He nodded eagerly. "It's such a big honor. I love you guys." He hugged Ashtyn tightly. "I still may tear up."

Ashtyn giggled as she wrapped her tiny, tan arms around the man's neck. "'Sandr! 'Sandr! What's 'Sandr?!" She kissed his nose. "I love you, Papa."

"It's my name." Aleksandr nodded. "I love you too my dear. You get prettier every single day."

Ashtyn nodded her head eagerly. "I like it, it's pretty." She kissed his nose again. "You're pretty, and I love you."

"I love you too." He smiled as he kissed her forehead. "I love you lots and lots."

Jacey rolled her eyes. "You kiss up so much, Ashtyn. So much. It's just crazy." She smirked as she rubbed her belly. "So you are ok with getting a grandson with your name?"

"Yes, I'm super ok with that." Aleksandr smiled. "I'll love it so much."

* * *

**September 7, 2017**

It was late into the night, Jacey Lowman was drifting in and out of sleep as she tried to listen to the sound of her newborn son breathe. It was calming and she loved it, she always enjoyed it more when her kids would fall asleep on her chest; it was a sure way to knock her out too. Jacey opened her eyes to the feeling of a hand on her covered leg and she looked back at the intruder before she started smiling at her mom. "What are you doing here?" Jacey sat up a little bit before she looked to her left, seeing her husband asleep on the sofa. "Don't tell me you're taking my little chunk." She sighed as she looked at her mom again.

"I'm not taking him. I just wanted to see how you and him are doing." Sariya smiled at the blonde. "Wanted to make sure that you were good and he was sleeping like he should be."

The blonde nodded her head slowly. "I'm fine, I guess he's good. You don't know how bad I want to just cuddle the jellyroll but I'm trying not to have another baby like Ashtyn." She smiled at Sariya. "I'm hurting but I'm ok."

"Nothing wrong with raising a mama's boy." She chuckled. "If you're hurting I can give you something that's safe for you and the baby when you breastfeed. Just let me know if you want some, okay?"

Jacey nodded her head slowly. "Kind of mad that he betrayed me like this. I just don't get him, we had a good relationship going and he just has to go make some big scene to be born into." She sighed. "Maybe give me some medicine, so what's your medical opinion though?"

"He's happy and healthy though." Sariya smiled. "He's a big baby and I love that for him. Not so much for you. I'll give you some medicine. My medical opinion on the medicine?"

The blonde sighed. "No no. Your opinion on everything, him. Me. Us. I just need to know that he won't have any problems. Like is he gonna be huge like his dad or my dad? When are we going home? Me and these fucking stitches."

"He's not going to have any issues Jacey, if he was and I was worried then I would've said something hours ago. He's healthy. That's my opinion as his doctor, your doctor and your mom." She smiled. "He's probably going to be bigger than Happy in my opinion, I'm judging him by his feet. Look at these long ol' things. He's gotta grow into them. You can go home in two days, three if you want a longer stay."

Jacey nodded her head slowly. "His feet? Look at his chubby turkey legs." She sighed. "Look at those cheeks, he's so fat mom."

"Yeah but look at his feet. They're big." Sariya chuckled. "I know he's fat my love. We love fat babies around here. The nurses were all fighting over holding him when we ran his newborn tests. They went out and put together a gift basket for him, like they did with Kol but this time the outfits and diapers are much bigger."

The blonde pointed to the baby. "Look at him, look at that head. Who let him get that big? Mom! He's a giant. Baby giant, my god. That's mine, how did I do that?"

"Just think, Kol would've been that size as well." Sariya shook her head. "That was your doing, Happy's doing and genetics in play."

Jacey shook her head. "There's none of me in him. Try again, Jacey is not in him. Hap did that by himself. Look at that handsome little face and he's so precious."

"You passed along some giant genes." She chuckled. "He's handsome."

Jacey shook her head again. "What giant genes? I passed nothing. I was like five pounds or something. I don't know but I wasn't huge."

"Your dad's." She shook her head. "The Ivanov genes."

Jacey looked at her mom and furrowed her brow. "Ivanov? I don't even have those. How would he or any of my babies?"

"Oh, you're so pretty." Sariya laughed. "Aleksandr is your dad, you may not look like him but you have his genes and you can pass them down to your children."

Jacey shook her head. "I know that but I don't have his genes. They skipped me, I look like that thing he breeded with."

"You need to go to highschool and sit through biology again. You have his genes. They may have skipped you but they're in there and can be passed along to your children." She smiled. "I think you look like me, just blonde."

Jacey shook her head. "Mom. I know I have his genes. I know how shit works, I'm just saying I don't see anything of him in my appearance or personality."

"Huh uh." Sariya rolled her eyes. "You wanna say that the stubbornness comes from where?"

Jacey shrugged her shoulders. "I am not stubborn. I'm not stubborn at all. You're crazy."

"You sound like him too." She laughed. "He told me the same thing earlier."

The blonde smiled as she shook her head. "He's still here isn't he?" She leaned over and lifted up her sleeping baby. "I can't take it anymore, I need these cuddles."

"He's in my office on the pullout sofa, taking a nap." Sariya grinned. "He's not going anywhere for a while so he's at least comfortable for the stay."

Jacey shook her head. "Can I go down there with him? Can me and the baby walrus do so? I bet he'd die if actually got good cuddles from his little Aleksandr."

"Yes, you can go down and lay with him. The both of you can." She nodded slowly. "I'll help you into a chair."

Jacey looked at the brunette. "I love you so much, you're so good to me and the babies. I'm surprised Ashtyn isn't attached to your hip right now." She started to stand up. "I will remind this fatass of this pain for the rest of his life."

"She saw that Monica was still around and I lost her." Sariya pushed the wheelchair close to the bed and smiled. "I love you too my darling. I'm mom and grandma. I'll always be good to all of you."

Jacey smiled and nodded her head. "I want you to just move in, ok? I'm stealing you from everyone, you're mine. All mine." She stared down at her son once she got settled in the chair. "He's waking up. Don't worry baby, no one is taking you from me."

"I can move in for a bit if needed." Sariya smiled. "I have no problem with that at all."

The blonde smiled at her mom. "I just wanna see you all the time. You never just hang out with me unless I have problems medically speaking."

"Blame your dad, he's a hog." She shook her head. "I'll move in, hang out with you, cook for you. It'll be fun."

Jacey shook her head. "You're not a maid in my house, you're only allowed to cook for me or the family. You can cook _with _me though." She nodded. "I'll sic my baby blondie on you."

"I love to cook. I cook dinner almost every night." Sariya smiled as she wheeled Jacey into her office. "See, sleeping like a log."

Jacey smiled as she shook her head. "Well you are not getting a nice grandma vacation with your babies at my house just to work."

"Okay, okay no cooking." She chuckled as she poked at Aleksandr. "We gotta get him up."

Jacey shrugged her shoulders. "Make my poor baby cry again, that will get him going." She smiled as she looked at the brunette.

"I'm awake." Aleksandr rolled over and smiled at the women. "You brought me a baby to cuddle with Sariya? No, no. Two babies?"

Jacey nodded eagerly. "We heard you were here so make room for the baby walrus!" She smiled at him.

"Don't call my Aleksandr a walrus." The man grumbled. "There's enough room for all of us. I knew talking Sariya into getting a big pull out sofa would be good. She used to have a twin sized one but it was getting bad for her back when she'd be working so much, she'd need a nap to get through her shifts."

The blonde shook her head. "Look at this face, he's mad now. You better cuddle him quickly."

"He's mad because you called him a walrus." He shook his head as he cradled Aleksandr to his chest and smiled. "It's a nickname that comes from lots of love. Hopefully you'll grow out of it, if not then it'll be a cute story to explain to any future girlfriends."

Jacey slowly laid down and smiled. "He deserves tough love, I'm stitched for him. He wanted to make a big scene, destroyed me while he was at it. Fucker."

"Don't listen to her, she's just a little grumpy because she needs cuddles and sleep." Aleksandr pulled Jacey closer to him. "Come on Sar, you kick off the shoes and join us. Jacey needs cuddles with her parents."

Jacey shook her head. "He's just staring at me. He knows what I'm saying, we are having a fight, Aleksandr. You and me, little chunk. You look like a huge scoop of peanut butter. Who gave you that cute tan?"

"Tell your mom to hush and that's your _mom shut up I wanna sleep _face." Aleksandr rubbed his grandson's back slowly and smiled. "I used to do this with Kol when he was well enough to get out of the incubator. I'd kidnap him and bring him into this office and just talk to him and cuddle with him. I would tell him about pretty much everything."

Jacey smiled. "No wonder that boy loves you. It's precious. Talk to us. I wanna hear stories."

"I mostly complained about you and Bri to Kol. He still loves the both of you crazies. I'm not going to scar this one just yet." He chuckled. "What kind of story would you like to hear Jacey?"

The blonde shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know, whatever you come up with. Tell me about your past or tell me and the grown toddler about all the Kol stories you have."

"Before Sariya and I started getting serious, Kol and I would flirt with his nurse. The blonde one that now has the fake tits." Aleksandr laughed. "I'd lay the groundwork and Kol would seal it with a gummy smile."

"See, that is why I made him work for me." Sariya shook her head. "Your dad is a damn flirt."

Jacey laughed as she shook her head. "No wonder my baby is a whore. Tell me how this even happened with you and my perfect mom."

"He was like hey, you're gorgeous and I was like go away." Sariya laughed. "I knew of him because of Brianna. The nurses would talk about her handsome father and how much of a player he was. I didn't give it a second thought because I thought he was just being friendly. It wasn't until I rejected him and he kept on trying that I knew he was serious about something but I had to make him work for it because of the reputation he had."

Jacey started grinning. "Look at you, dad. Ok ok, keep going. Tell me more stories. Look at my baby, he's just laying there. So precious."

"Our first date was a disaster. Igor and Frey invited themselves along." Aleksandr shook his head. "There we were, having dinner, nice conversation and those two fools stroll on in, pull up chairs and order food for themselves. They called it a double date. They wanted to meet the woman who was getting me to settle down for real."

Jacey started laughing as she shook her head. "Now look at Igor, he's settling down. Getting so serious about that little brunette."

"I'm happy for Igor, he needs to settle down. How does Camryn like her? I know that's a big thing, he wants his little girl's approval." Sariya smiled as she trailed her fingers through Jacey's hair. "I love seeing him and Camryn interact. It's the best thing ever."

Jacey shook her head slowly. "She has her good days. She likes having him to herself though." She smiled as she closed her eyes. "I'm gonna pass out and right when I do he'll get hungry."

"Don't blame her at all." Aleksandr chuckled. "You wanna try to feed him before she puts you to sleep with the magic fingers?"

Jacey shook her head slowly as she curled up to Sariya. "Hush, I'm napping. Don't tell the baby."

* * *

**AN****: I just wanna say how much I appreciate all of you amazing readers, you've been nothing but amazing since the beginning and I'm so happy that you guys followed me on this journey. I love you guys a lot. **

**Sadly, this is the end though. I will be working on getting a sequel up and running as soon as possible. If you're not following me, you should probably go ahead and do that so you can be updated when I post the sequel. Also, if you want, go follow my tumblr (where constant posts in reference to all of my stories are posted): oqueenff **

**Also, if you guys wanna PM me or message me on tumblr, feel free. Let me know what you wanna see in the sequel or what you think about it. I also respond (:**


	136. Author's Note!

Hey guys, in light of the recent feedback -

I want you guys to tell me what you want. I asked every time I updated with a new chapter what you all wanted to see from the characters or the story. So now I'm going to ask again since I am being told not to do a sequel and the epilogue chapter was horrible…

I didn't give up on my story, I damn sure didn't just quit it. I stopped it at a point that good enough to ME to set up for the sequel. I'm deeply sorry more than half of the feedback was negative as hell.

So, for all of the readers that were displeased with the end of the story, _please_ \- **please** tell me what you want from the story. Don't say I don't care about any of you or your opinions because I do. I care more than I probably should, so please talk to me. Message me on here, or tumblr: _oqueenff_ \- or even kik if you have it, _interdirereine_. I'll respond back &amp; to further help my readers out - I live on the East Coast of the U.S. so I'm in the Eastern/Standard timezone.

I work night shift so from 7AM, EST I am asleep until 7PM, EST- If I don't respond within that timeframe, I deeply apologize. I'm not ignoring anyone. I'm just asleep because I work 7 days a week.


	137. Chapter 136: Oh Damn

**_AN_: After much deliberation and reevaluating the story, I've decided to continue on with this. I've set the sequel on the backburner and come back to the original story. So as continued, the story is still in 2015. The epilogue is staying in place, however simply ignore it. **

* * *

**August 6, 2015**

Happy Lowman walked through the clubhouse, a large hand holding his son's much smaller hand as he held his five month old daughter in his free arm. The man didn't mean to bring the kids to the clubhouse but when Jax called for church, Happy wasn't leaving his kids with one of the suits at the house. He was taking them with him. He ignored Tig Trager's chuckle as he walked towards the chapel doors.

"I didn't know your Dyna had car seats for the kids, man. You could start a daycare center, free rides on the Dyna." Tig chuckled as he sat down beside Happy at the table. "Damn she's mean looking thing."

Happy rolled his eyes as he looked at Jax. "I swear if you do this again, I'll kill ya. I had to drive one of Jacey's cages here."

"Why can't I sit at the head of the table?" Kol murmured to his father as he looked back at Happy. "I want that chair."

Jax shook his head slowly. "I'm sorry man. It was important. I needed to bring us to the table because Tacoma's coming down. That damn Charming festival fuckery is coming up and it was brought to my attention by Hale." He sighed heavily as he looked up to see his younger sister walking toward the open chapel doors. "Damn it, tell me you didn't piss her off today."

"Who?" Happy shook his head as he looked back to see Jacey. "Woman, don't start, I wasn't leaving them both with that fucker. He can only handle one at a time."

Jacey rolled her eyes as she entered the chapel and easily took Ashtyn from Happy. "Keep them, after she gets fed. I'm not going to starve my baby for your adventures, fatass." She flicked Happy's nose. "Kol, do you wanna come to the office with me or stay with your dad?"

"He's mine, go away." He wrapped an arm around the toddler. "Why don't you talk to Jacey about this shit, Jax? She's good with parties and shit. Her and Bri could get together for it."

Jacey shook her head. "For that damn Taste of Charming thing? No, hell no. I'm not contributing to that shit. I'm busy."

"You don't even know when it is, Jace." Happy smirked as he looked at Jax briefly before looking back at his wife. "Don't even know why you're here right now, ya just wanna take my kid from me."

The blonde shook her head again as she popped Happy. "You're lucky you're holding my baby, I'll kick your tall ass later, it's next damn weekend. I'm not contributing, Jax knows I hate that stupid thing."

"I swear I missed you, Jacey Nicole." Tig grinned at the blonde as he clapped a hand on Happy's shoulder. "Quit hogging her, she's our favorite little asshole."

Jax nodded his head slowly as he looked up at Jacey. "I know you hate it but Hap has a point, J. You're good at that stuff. I told Hale we'd do it so the town can shut the hell up about us being dangerous. Please, Jace."

"I'll think about it. I'm going to the dorm, everyone leave me alone. Especially you, Tiggy." Jacey took the key Happy held up to her before she leaned down to kiss the man's lips. "I'll bring it back when I'm done."

* * *

**August 10, 2015**

Jacey Lowman moved toward the house, holding her six month old daughter as she spoke into her phone. She shook her head slowly, looking at Ashtyn as she listened to the man on the phone explain the different options she had for the program she was looking into. "Ok, what if we just want a trial run? Like two months or something?" She pressed the doorbell and sighed heavily. "Right, right. Three months for how much? Jesus, Blake, that's a lot for three months. You just want my husband's bank account information here and now?"

"_Jacey, I told you it'd be a shiny new toy. You said it didn't matter." _Blake Robinson stated plainly. Blake was a photographer, he was in school with Jacey and they didn't really keep in touch until now. Now that Monica was getting very involved with photography, now that Jacey was getting deep in the photography world again. "_I can work something out since she's your kid but I don't know what Ricki and Derek will say about it."_

Jacey looked at Ashtyn again and sighed as she pressed on the doorbell again. "Ok, just let me know. I have a meeting to get to. Call me later, if I don't answer it's because I'm with my youngest child." She ended the call and shoved her phone into her dress pocket. "Your mom is going crazy, babe. Hope you're good with a nutcase mom."

"Brianna, I swear if you locked yourself out again." Jax grumbled as he pulled open the front door, revealing his sister and niece. "I thought you were Bri. What's up Jacey J?"

Jacey laughed as she shook her head. "What are you doing? I'm here for Bri though. I need to talk to her real quick." She smiled at Jax. "No you're not getting her so stop staring at her, she's mad today."

"I just got out of the shower." He shrugged as he stepped aside. "Well, I don't know where Bri is, if anything check her office or the garden."

The blonde nodded as she took Ashtyn's pacifier before passing the baby to her brother. "Do not further piss her off. She's starting to teeth and she hates it so much."

"I'll wrap some ice in a cloth and let her gum on it." He smiled. "I've dealt with two teething kids at the same time."

Jacey shook her head slowly. "Doesn't work for her, we've tried it. She throws the ice and tries to eat the cloth. She's my hungry hippo, you know that." She moved around Jax. "Bye baby, have fun with Uncle Jackie. I'm going to find Bri." She moved to the hall where Bri's office was and she knocked on the cracked door.

"Jax if that's you I'm going to need you to go away right now." Bri murmured. "I'm working on my appointment book."

Jacey sighed slowly as she knocked again. "Can you pencil me in today or should I wait for a day that works for you?"

"Come on." She nodded. "I always have time for you."

Jacey nodded slowly as she walked into the office. "It won't take long, Hap would be here too but he's busy with his younger kids." She smiled briefly as she kept her blue eyes on Bri. "An old friend of mine met Monica a few weeks ago, he saw her work and he wanted to sign her up for a camp type of program."

"It's fine." Bri smiled. "Sit down, the chair won't bite you. How does this program work?"

Jacey shook her head slowly as she looked back at the chair. "I'm fine standing. I've been sitting all day. It's more or less like an after school extra-curricular program, like a sport or something. She attends the program, it's three hours long. It's like school though, learning the art of it all and getting chances to be put in the auctions."

"That sounds good. If she's up for it then I'm cool with it." She nodded slowly. "How much is it? I can go half on it with you and Hap."

The blonde shrugged her shoulders. "She seemed excited about it, not to mention that huge project she wants to do. Well, it's not set in stone - the price I mean. The old friend, Blake. He's working on lowering the price for Monica so I don't slap him around for being stupid with the price."

"Well even if he doesn't lower it, I still want to pay half. I'm all for supporting her with things that'll push her further in this." Bri smiled. "She deserves it, she's extraordinary at what she does."

Jacey nodded and smiled. "She is, you're right. I'm glad you're ok with this. I'll have Happy let you know about the price once we talk to Blake."

"Always. You two are her parents as well, I trust you with making good decisions when it comes down to her." Bri nodded. "Yeah, you or Happy can keep me informed about it. Also the scheduling of it and we can switch off on picking her up and things like that. I know Gregor likes to carpool and all that annoying shit too."

Jacey shook her head. "I can't make these decisions, there's paperwork to be filled out so it's really up to you. He'll stay in touch about that stuff. You won't have to pick her up, we can do that." She ran a hand over her wavy hair and nodded slowly. "Thanks for meeting with me, I'll let myself out."

"We'll draw up paperwork so you have the rights to sign her up for things, take her to doctor's appointments and anything else she may need. Is that alright with you?" Bri smiled at the blonde. "That way if for some reason Happy or myself can't do it, then you'd be able to."

Jacey shrugged her shoulders and nodded. "Sure, that will be fine. Completely up to you though, she is yours after all." She pulled her phone out of her pocket, looking at it before she looked back up at Bri. "Sounds good to me, I'm sure that will make a lot of things easier too. I won't have to bother you with some things."

"My little Monkey." Bri chuckled. "Yeah, you, Happy, Monica and I will sit down and get all of the paperwork taken care of. You're her step mom, so you should have rights and abilities to care for her. When it comes to her, you won't ever be bothering me with anything."

Jacey nodded again. "Good to know, I'll see you whenever you get that paperwork drawn up for me to sign. I should separate my child and your fiancee, they're probably asleep somewhere. Bye Bri."

"Bye Jacey." Brianna smiled. "Enjoy the rest of your day."

Jacey nodded. "You too. Jackson Nathaniel!" She moved out of the office and down the hall toward the family room. "Jackie?"

"I gave her Noah's old teether and she likes it." He smiled. "She's not allergic to pineapples right?"

Jacey shook her head slowly. "Nope, she's not allergic to anything. However she looks drunks. Do you give her some Jameson? Jackson Teller! She's only six months old."

"I rubbed some on her gums with a cotton swab before I gave her the teether. It has little holes and is filled with frozen pineapple juice, she gets a nice taste of it and doesn't automatically wanna toss it away." He shrugged. "It was the only way to get fatass Noah to use a teether."

Jacey rolled her eyes as she shook her head. "You used more than you should have. Hi baby, do you feel better?" She smirked at her daughter. "Yum yum, huh? Little alcoholic like your dad."

"I'm sorry." He smiled. "Won't happen again. I promise."

Jacey shook her head slowly. "I wish I had my camera, this is adorable. She's just so damn happy, I love that grin." She smiled. "I should slap you though, turning my poor angel into an alcoholic."

"But she is feeling better though." He chuckled. "Such a happy baby."

The blonde shook her head again. "You wanna stay here and be a bad alcoholic with Uncle Jackie? I'm sure he'd love to get drunk with you but you have a hot date with a crib coming up."

"I have three boys to wrestle with." Jax smiled. "They've learned how to gang up on me properly. I am always losing. It's like you, me and Ope all over again."

Jacey started laughing. "Just wait to my girl gets to walking, you'll hate life. I know it and i know she'll be all over you like you're the one who brought her into the world. At least we know she's more like me than we can normally tell."

"I need her to hurry up and walk." He chuckled. "I also need her to give Bri baby fever."

The blonde lifted her daughter up and sighed. "You're a little drunk mess, girl. You look your mom when she's out of this world." She laughed a little. "Come on, let's go say hi to your aunt real quick." She moved out of the family room, going back to Bri's office. "I need you to keep Jackson out of the liquor's reach."

"Did he leave his scotch out again? Noah got into it, we had a drunk baby and also had to explain to mom how it happened." Bri shook her head and smiled. "Hey Ashtyn, aren't you looking relaxed. I assume he got that pretty girl drunk?"

Jacey laughed and nodded. "Teething and he rubbed too much Jameson on her gums, now she's just feeling good."

"Mmm, cute girl." She chuckled. "Hey your uncle had good intentions. He doesn't want his baby girl to be in pain."

Jacey shook her head. "Ashtyn, you're my baby not his. Ignore that brat over there." She smiled as she kissed her daughter's cheek. "We're going to go though, just figured you'd like to see her for a second."

"Ashtyn, your uncle Jax loves you so much. You're his baby girl." Bri smirked. "She's gorgeous." She stood up and moved towards the pair before holding out a popsicle to Ashtyn. "Secret stash in my office. Set up a mini fridge and freezer to keep snacks in when I'm working."

Jacey smiled as she looked at the baby. "You grab it, not me. I don't want one." She shrugged her shoulders. "She looks like Hap, more and more everyday. I don't see me anywhere in her anymore."

"She just said fuck your genes mom, I wanna look like my dad." Bri chuckled. "It's watermelon flavored, my favorite. Take it Ash before I eat it. I've been eating these instead of cupcakes and cakes. It was so hard at first."

Jacey watched her daughter before nodding her head. "Wait for the grin, it's my absolute favorite." She kissed the baby's forehead. "None of them look like me, it's absolute bullshit."

"My baby Creed looks like you. I will never understand it at all." Bri shook her head. "You could probably also maybe claim Kajsa, since she's up in the air because of being adopted."

Jacey shook her head. "The ones with the easy access to my genes wouldn't take them. These assholes chose Hap's over mine. Hello, I'm fucking cute. Damn it."

"Monica is starting to take after you, I don't know why you two and Nik are afraid of brushes but whatever." She chuckled as she looked at Ashtyn. "In my eyes, you take after me kid but I just let your looks get credited to Happy."

Jacey started laughing. "I am not afraid of a brush, I just let my hair do what it wants. You hate when I straighten it so hush. She has my eyes, that's about it."

"Afraid of a brush." She smiled. "I will say, her eyes are absolutely stunning. I love them. Ashtyn, I love your eyes. You got pretty eyes like your sister Monica."

The blonde smirked as she wiped the juice off of Ashtyn's chin. "You're messy, pretty girl. She's something else, Bri. Little wild child. I thought the other two were messes but she will just bypass everything for what she wants."

"It's good though huh Ashtyn?" Bri smiled and nodded. "I can't wait to see what trouble she causes for you guys. It's bound to be entertaining for me."

Jacey sighed heavily. "With your little twins. Oh yeah, it's going to be amazing." She smiled.

"I'm not ready for that but I do have great military schools saved in my phone along with the family attorneys." Bri laughed. "We'll need to have those on speed dial."

Jacey shook her head slowly. "I imagine this one won't need all of that shit. She'll just flash a pretty grin and get away with it all. She already does that with Hap."

"Kinda like you tried to do with dad and the suits?" Bri smirked. "Mmhm, you're just like your mama Ashtyn."

Jacey shook her head slowly. "I never did that, I did try to flash Igor my tits plenty of times. He'd never have it though. I don't know why, they're great tits. Everyone who's seen them says so."

"Because Elijah would've killed him." Bri laughed. "Duh Jacey."

Jacey shook her head again as she looked at her daughter. "You know him, he's your friend. He likes to rub her back when he comes over." She smiled. "Elijah wouldn't have killed him, I wasn't just his property or something."

"She makes me miss Monica as a baby." Bri sighed as she ran finger over the bridge of Ashtyn's nose. "I never put that girl down. I'd fall asleep with her in my arms and Elijah would get so angry with me for not putting her down first. You weren't his property but Elijah always had feelings for you, so he would've gotten upset with Igor."

Jacey shook her head. "He'd ground me from her. I wasn't allowed to hold her if I wanted to nap." She laughed a little. "Yeah but me flashing Igor wouldn't have been Igor just checking me out. It'd be me forcing him to admire my tits."

"I need my baby Monica back. Her cuddles were life." Bri sighed again. "Ashtyn, tell your sister Monica to cuddle me when you get home."

Jacey smirked at her daughter. "You don't know what she's saying do you? Tell her you will accept kisses as payment."

"I would kiss you but you'd get upset because this lipstick isn't kiss proof? Are you trying to get red lips all over that gorgeous face of yours?" Bri smiled. "She's so perfect. You and Happy did a good job yet again."

Jacey smiled and nodded her head. "Look at that lip, you upset her. You mentioned kisses and now she wants it."

"Okay, bring it in." Bri chuckled as she peppered Ashtyn's face with kisses. "That color looks so good on you babe."

The blonde watched her daughter poke her lip out again before reaching out for Bri. "Oh so you do like her? Give her kisses now, your aunt loves kisses."

"Don't tell your brother about this." Bri hugged Ashtyn to her chest before kissing her head again. "No one can resist the kisses. Kisses are life huh?"

Jacey shook her head. "About you liking my daughter? I'll never tell a soul." She smiled as she watched Ashtyn try to lick Bri's cheek. "There's no hot sauce there, baby."

"Just a flawless layer of foundation." Bri chuckled. "No, about me holding her. He'd have a fit over it. He's so selfish."

The blonde laughed as she pulled her phone out and snapped a few photos of Bri and Ashtyn. "She is in love now, you're never gonna be free of her. You really messed up giving her attention."

"I saw a glimmer of me in her and pounced on it." She smiled. "I love getting face kisses too and I really love when my fiance rubs my legs after work. I throw them all over him until he gets the damn hint."

Jacey nodded her head. "I'm talking to you, Brianna. You're not getting rid of that needy little thing. You always said you wanted to know what I was like as a baby, that's it. Jax says she is me."

"I will keep her." Bri laughed as she took a seat at her desk. "Dr. Ashtyn Lowman, OBGYN, or just Dr. Ashtyn Lowman, pediatrics, Dr. Ashtyn Lowman, Chief Surgeon, Dr. Ashtyn Lowman, Neonatal Specialist."

Jacey started laughing. "A doctor? What makes you think my troublemaker will be a doctor? She's gotta quit being such a little flirt to focus long enough."

"Because I want a doctor." Bri chuckled. "She seems like she'd make a good one. One that messes with her colleagues and nursing staff."

Jacey shook her head. "No, no, this will be my little photographer. I have my painter, my stripper and now photographer."

"Nope, you have a photographer, her name is Monica. You took my daughter, now I'm taking yours." Bri shook her head and laughed. "She's my doctor." She draped her stethoscope over Ashtyn's shoulders and smiled. "Dr. Lowman."

Jacey started laughing. "Ashtyn, don't put that in your mouth baby. If you wanna be a doctor then you can, whatever you want baby."

"It's clean, it's sterile, I'll let you hear your own heart." Bri chuckled as she positioned the stethoscope on Ashtyn. "See Ash, that's your heart and you can hear that it's very strong."

"Oh." Jacey smiled at her sister, moving toward the duo as Ashtyn continued to stare at Bri. "You're gonna talk now? I won't count that as her first world, I refuse."

"She likes the sound of her heart." Bri smiled. "You wanna listen to her heart? I sometimes make Creed let me listen to his. He's got a bit of a murmur going on but his doctors think it'll clear up without medical intervention."

Jacey nodded and smiled at Ashtyn. "I told you I wasn't leaving you, hey let me see. Let me listen to your heart." She kissed the baby's head. "Loud and strong babe, are you happy or something?"

"Excited heartbeat." Bri nodded slowly. "Happy, healthy and precious."

The blonde smiled at her daughter. "I love that smile, you gorgeous damn thing you. Why are you so gorgeous?"

"She gets it from her Auntie Bri." She grinned. "No one will tell me otherwise."

Jacey slowly shook her head. "You're pale as hell and she's got a gorgeous tan. You have gray eyes, she has teal eyes. No similarities at all, try again."

"Okay, way to kill my confidence right there." Bri shook her head. "Pale and proud. Love my _grey_ eyes."

The blonde smirked. "She's a Lowman. Lowman with teal eyes and brown hair, her daddy can't deny her one bit once you piss her off either. That's his daughter, the other two are questionable."

"Daddy's girl huh? Just like your sisters." Bri smiled. "It's terrible but I love it. He's got his three little girls and his giant ass boy."

The blonde sighed heavily as she nodded her head. "Oh yeah until she spots me then she'll lose her shit until I can get to her. The only person who can take her away from me these days is Jax. She just loves that annoying man."

"Because she's you and just loves that man to death." The brunette nodded slowly as she looked at her niece. "He's going to be that uncle that wants to beat all of your boyfriends up and he's going to be super protective and you'll let him think he's doing something because you won't want to hurt his feelings."

Jacey nodded her head and smiled. "You love Jackie huh? That's your favorite. He's cuddle buddy, huh?" She kissed Ashtyn's cheek. "Listen to her heart now, Jax is her man."

"Hey, hey." Bri shook her head. "Only my heart is supposed to beat like that for Jackson." She smiled. "You've got a healthy baby here though. Did mom tell you that I'm now a full time gyno and pediatrician? I do however still dabble in cosmetic surgery but only when it's due to an accident or something of that nature."

The blonde nodded her head and grinned. "My girl is happy and healthy. So am I, love it when they're just happy and perfect." She shrugged. "Mom tells me lots of things, however you're never a topic."

"She's a good little patient too, none of the babies I see are this calm for me when I bust out my stethoscope. This is a good sign." She nodded. "Well, that's mom for you huh? She keeps the peace when we're not talking. It's good though." She smiled. "Finally a neutral parent!"

The blonde smiled. "She's a sweetheart. Just wait til you get the look, you'll know it. Babylove is nearing her nap. I showed you how to do it for her, just keep her on your chest, rub her back and hum to her. If you cradle her, rub her legs and hum while swaying. She's not that difficult." She laughed a little. "We should go soon, Bri. It was good to see you and talk to you for a few minutes. Hope everything is well for you, Jax, the kids."

"Yeah, this was lovely." Bri smiled as she passed Ashtyn back. "We're doing well, thank you. The boys are all good. Couldn't be happier about that."

The blonde nodded slowly as she felt Ashtyn bury her face in her neck. "There she goes. Thanks for meeting with me about Monica. She will love the program."

"No problem." Bri grinned. "I agree, she will love it and I'll really have to get her some more wall space, she's running out."

* * *

**August 11, 2015**

Happy trailed his tongue through her folds, savoring the taste of the blonde's sweet arousal. His large hands moving to the blonde's breasts, massaging them softly before he raised his head up to look at her and smirk. Dropping his head back down, he flattened his tongue against her clit before sucking on it softly, his movements quickening at the sound of the moans that fell from her slightly parted lips.

Jacey wrapped her legs around his neck, locking him in place as she started to move her hips up and down, grinding against his mouth lazily as she enjoyed the feeling. He had always been good with his mouth, it was one of the things that she loved. Each pass of his tongue, she was inching closer and closer to sweet bliss. "Love your mouth so much baby."

He moved his hands slowly up her body, resting them on her breasts before squeezing them roughly, his fingers pulling at her erect nipples, eliciting more moans from the blonde. He could tell that she was getting closer to where he wanted her to be with every lap of his tongue. He smirked against her mound before bringing one hand between her legs. "Love your pussy Jace." He murmured, pushing two fingers inside of her, only to feel her stiffen up instantly as a quick series of shudders rolled over her body. "You finished?"

"Hell no." She nodded her head as she propped up on her elbows to look down at Happy, a small smile on her lips as she unwrapped her legs from his neck. "I need more, baby"

Happy chuckled as he moved up her body and kissed her lips before peppering her neck with kisses. "Good, I'm nowhere near finished." He pulled back, smirking at the blonde before reaching for the nightstand and pulling out a condom. He shook his head as he tore through the wrapper, quickly rolling the condom on his cock before adjusting himself between her legs and pushing into her center with one slow thrust. "Fuck, Jace. So damn wet."

The blonde's head lolled back, her hands moving to his sides as she draped her legs over his hips as she locked her gaze on him. His thrusts were slow and languid, driving her a crazy. "Oh God." She mumbled, her nails hooking into his tan, tattooed skin. "Faster Hap."

He nodded, picking up his pace, he began to slam into the blonde. Gone were his lazy movements, replaced with a ferocious need and hunger to please himself and his wife. "Anything you want, baby." He groaned as he knocked her hands off his body, pinning them above her head as he rolled his hips into her body, relishing in the feeling of her velvety walls around him, stretching slightly with each and every powerful thrust.

"Fuck!" She moaned loudly, her legs wrapping tighter around the man's hips as she moved her body slightly to meet each one of his thrusts. She was slowly working back up to another orgasm, one that would be even more powerful and satisfying than her first one. She leaned her head up, pressing kisses to his neck before sinking her teeth into the soft skin. "I love this so much." She murmured, pushing her wrists against his hands in a weak attempt to free her hands.

Happy tightened the grip he had on her wrists as his free hand stayed in place on her left side, directly under her breast. His thumb moving back and forth over her erect nipple, his dark eyes on her gorgeous face. "You have no damn idea, baby." He smirked as he leaned down, pressing his lips to hers as he continued to slam in the blonde, stopping his pace briefly as he felt his legs tighten up and his balls tensed up. He felt his orgasm get closer and closer with each thrust.

"Hap." She mumbled against his lips as she felt her orgasm rush through her, her body tensing up and she clenched her fists tightly as she felt her husband tug on her nipple. She moaned loudly as she started to shudder against him before she felt Happy's hand squeeze her breast roughly. "Oh fuck." They clashed together, the intensity was numbing and Jacey bit her lip as she closed her eyes.

Happy pressed soft kisses to her chest before he slowly pulled out of her, letting go of her wrists. "Happy Birthday, Jace." He smirked as he sat up completely, pulling the condom off before he moved off of the bed and into the bathroom, throwing the condom away.

* * *

**AN****: So there's a new chapter - Don't think I've given up on this story, I love this story very much and this is why I'm continuing on with it so let me know what you guys think (:**


	138. Chapter 137: Scarred

**August 14, 2015**

Camryn Lowman had just finished up her newest painting when she started to look for her father and she made her way into the kitchen only to stop when she found it to be empty. With the freshly finished canvas in her small hand, the little blonde make her way out the door to the garage and she stopped as she heard her mom speaking. She smiled as she spotted the older blonde at the back of the white Range Rover.

"That's why I told you to work this all out before Ashtyn was born, Hap." Jacey murmured into the phone as she slung her camera bag onto her right shoulder. "Look at this way, things wouldn't be so messy if you'd just listen to me. I'll talk to Igor. Ok?"

Camryn stopped beside her mom and poked Jacey's side. "Where's daddy?" She looked up at Jacey and smiled briefly.

"Hang on. Hi gorgeous. Your dad's in Charming but he'll be home in another hour or so." Jacey smiled at the blonde. "Do you wanna talk to him?"

Camryn sighed and nodded her head. "I guess that can work." She murmured as she held her hand out for her mother's phone.

"Talk to your baby, Hap. We'll discuss this tonight, with Igor." The older blonde passed her phone to her daughter and closed the trunk of her white Range Rover.

"_Damn it, Jace. We need to discuss this shit now. Just tell her I've got to go."_ Camryn held the phone to her ear before she furrowed her brow, dropping her canvas before she passed the phone back to Jacey. "Here mama." She murmured before she took off out of the garage and back into the house.

Jacey stared at the open door to the kitchen, confusion etched on her face. "What the hell happened?" The blonde inquired as she held the phone to her face. "What'd you say?"

"_Did you not hear me?" _Happy questioned.

The blonde furrowed her brow as she leaned down to pick up the canvas. "No. I handed her the phone. What'd you say, Hap?"

"_Shit. Told you to tell her I had to go. Damn it, where's she at?" _

Jacey stared at the canvas blankly, it was a painting of a snake- like the tattoo Happy had on his head. "I don't know. She ran back into the house, you're an ass. I imagine she wanted to tell you about this painting I'm holding, it's a snake and it says I love my dad in the corner of the canvas."

"_Goddamn it. I'm on my way."_

* * *

**Later That Night **

Happy Lowman stayed in the small bed, his large hand moving slowly back and forth over his daughter's back as he listened to her breathe. It was steady and peaceful, she was peaceful and calm. The exact opposite of how the six year old was when the man got home earlier. She wouldn't let him anywhere near her and she definitely wasn't allowing him to try to talk to her. She resulted to hiding in Igor's room until the man came home and remedied the situation long enough to get Camryn to go to sleep.

As Happy watched the little girl's back rise and fall, he couldn't help but start thinking about each time only _he_ was allowed to fix her problems. Now he was the problem. He messed up, he was in the doghouse and he couldn't even think of a way to fix it this time. He looked up at the sound of the bedroom door opening to see his wife lean against the door jamb, holding their youngest child. He shook his head as his dark eyes met Jacey's light orbs.

"She ever say anything?" Jacey inquired as she slowly walked into the bedroom. "Or did you not make it in until after she was asleep?"

Happy shook his head slowly as he watched Jacey start pulling his boots off and he pulled his t-shirt off. "Thanks baby. She was asleep when I got in here but I'm not leaving. I told Jax that I wasn't gonna be in church unless my kid was talking to me again."

"Give me the shirt, I'll put it in the hamper. You want some sleeping pants or are your jeans just good enough?" She whispered as she rounded the bed to lean down and kiss Camryn's head. "She has a knack for holding grudges, you know that."

The man nodded his head slowly. "Yes, bring me some sweatpants please." He looked over at the blonde and smiled at her. "Sounds a lot like her mother, that's a real grudge holder. She's still pissed at me for stealing her bag of cheetos back in 2008."

"Oh fuck you, I was hungry and it was the only thing we had to eat in the Jeep since you hate my subway sandwich too." She started laughing as she shook her head and flipped her husband off. "I love this little girl. My favorite surprise ever and we all know how much I despise surprises. I'm going to bed though, Ashtyn's going to be ready to scream for me soon."

Happy shook his head. "You weren't eating the damn thing. Let it go, Jace, that grudge is older than your oldest daughter." He smirked at her as he shook his head again. "Is that an invitation? You know I'm busy with a more important blonde right now. I'll find you in the morning when she goes to her gymnastics practice. _Gymnastics_, jesus. I'm _that_ dad. Don't you dare think I'm just going to marry your ass now too." He smirked again. "Hey, she's not screaming for _you_, she's screaming for that juicy jugs. I can relate, I like them too."

"Oh my god, I'm out of here. I can't deal with your slutty shit." She started laughing as she picked up her husband's boots and shook her head. "I'm going to sleep. I love you, handsome."

* * *

**August 16, 2015**

Happy grabbed ahold of his wife's curly blonde hair, jerking her back as he slammed into her. He smirked as he listened to the soft moans she continued to echo the room with. He was drowning in the pleasure, the perfect way she moved her hips against him and the way she was saying his name.

Happy drilled into her, picking up the pace even more as he watched the blonde's back arch, his dark eyes on the tattoo of their eldest daughter's initials that appeared to be painted with a paintbrush beside the initials. Jacey felt perfect as always, velvety, warm and tight as he continued to fuck her as if it was the last time he'd have the chance to be inside of her.

"Fuck." She murmured, her voice barely audible as her left hand landed on the back of the man's neck, her long nails digging into his smooth skin. Jacey moaned his name again, her voice a little stronger as she felt Happy's hand move away from her clit and land on her hip, gripping it tightly. "Oh god."

The man nodded his head, his lips moving all over whatever parts of her skin he could kiss. His tongue trailed over her neck before he not into her skin. "Cum, Jacey." The blonde nodded and he yanked on her hair again, smirking as she cried out. "Do it, baby."

"Shit." She cried out again, her body tensing up slightly as she felt her orgasm get closer and closer, feeling the warmth pool in the pit of her stomach. "Feels so damn good." She muttered as she stopped trying to match his movements when she felt her orgasm hit her head on.

Jacey's walls tightened up around the man's thick cock, her nails finding a new spot as he felt the pain of her breaking his skin. He groaned out, his pace being cut a short as the blonde tried to work through the numbing orgasm. "Goddamn Jace." He stopped completely and pulled out of her before turning her around and he pushed her down onto her back before he settled between Jacey's legs again, pushing into her. "So damn good." He growled in her ear as he heard her moan.

"You feel good." She murmured before she caught his full lips in a heated kiss, moaning in his mouth as Happy started a slow pace "It's so fucking good, Hap." She moaned lowly, aiming to work him over.

He nodded once more before he started laying her down, his lips on her collarbone as he started to slow down his pace. "I know, baby, I know." He leaned up, kissing her lips as he felt her hands rubbing his shoulders and her legs slowly unwinding from his waist. The couple was so lost in their own world, so caught up with each other that they missed the door opening.

"Holy shit! Oh. My. God!" Monica covered her face and turned around. "I'm leaving! I'm leaving! Ew! Ew! Ew!"

Happy looked at the bedroom door, ceasing all movement. "Was that-? Fucking hell."

"Monica?!" Jacey rolled her eyes. "Get off of me, idiot. You didn't lock the door, your kid just walked in on us. Move." She shoved Happy away from her. "Monica!" She got out of the bed, finding Happy's t-shirt and her panties before she looked back and rolled her eyes again. "Get up, let's go. We have to put the poor girl in therapy now." She laughed a little.

The man groaned as he moved to the dresser drawers and pulled a pair of black sweatpants out and pulled them on. "This is not funny, Jacey. I didn't even get to finish." He followed the blonde out of the bedroom and towards his eldest child's room. "Monica."

"I'm not home." Monica shook her head as she leaned against her door. "I'm not here, this is a recording."

Jacey started laughing again. "Babe! Open up… What's wrong?" She popped Happy's hand when he flicked her. "Babylove, talk to us."

"I'm seriously not here." She replied back. "Nope. I'm far, far away."

Happy rolled his eyes. "You're definitely here right now. Open up kid."

"It's open." Monica mumbled before moving away and burrowing under her blankets. "It's open."

Jacey started laughing once more, pulling her hair up into a top knot. "She probably saw your ass and the tattoos on it." She rolled her eyes. "Way to go, shithead. Babe!" Jacey pushed the bedroom door open and moved toward the bed. "Oh, babe!"

"I'm really not here, this is just my ghost. I died earlier." Monica poked her head out from underneath her blanket. "Bury my body somewhere nice and maybe under a palm tree, please."

The blonde shook her head as she sat down on the bed. "What'd you need, babe? You never come in our room until it's important or you're with one of us."

"I knocked, no one answered. So I walked in, I'm sorry." Monica shook her head. "It's not important anymore. I texted mom and she said she'll bring over what I need."

Happy shook his head. "You don't have to be sorry, we're sorry the door wasn't locked."

"Shut up." Jacey rolled her eyes. "You have no reason to apologize, I'm sorry you had to walk in on that. I'm sure the mental image has tainted you."

"I just wanted some painkillers, I couldn't find anything but baby tylenol in the bathrooms out here. I just got my first girly." Monica shook her head. "It's fine, I'm only slight blind and and whole lot of dead."

Jacey started laughing. "Oh babe. Ew, I'm sorry. Hap, go get my medicine bag." She shook her head. "You're not dead, you're just stunned. It's ok… This will die, promise."

"I cannot unsee what I saw and I'm literally dead." Monica shrugged. "My mom is bringing me some things. I told her and she cried. She's a mess."

The blonde shook her head. "She cried? Why? She's walked in on us plenty of times… It's tradition for her at this point." Jacey scoffed. "Nevermind, ignore my slowness. This is the first time ever, huh? What's Bri bringing you?"

"She probably lists it as her hobby." Monica shook her head. "First time ever, I hate it and I want it to go back where it came from. I don't need it. She said everything I need. She said the heating pad will be my best friend and I should try to sleep away the days."

Jacey nodded her head. "You can stay home from the studio tomorrow, then it's your weekend off so you can definitely sleep it off." She smiled as she curled up next to the brunette. "Try hot showers, they'll make the whole fatigue feeling away."

"No, no make mother nature take this back. I'm too young. Shouldn't it have held off for a few more years or at least until I hit like thirteen or fourteen." She grumbled. "I just was woken up by cramps… Hated it. I'm sorry again for walking in on you guys. I didn't mean to stop your fun at all."

Jacey started laughing. "You're too young? I got my first period when I was ten. I don't know why but life has always sucked for me." She smirked at the brunette. "It's ok, it's kind of ironic. The first time since we get the go ahead, it's because you just started your period. It's funny actually. I forgive you." She kissed Monica's head. "Come here, I'll show this trick I learned to do with an old friend. Maybe it'll work for you."

"Yeah, my birthday is like a few weeks away, it could've waited until afterwards." Monica nodded as she moved off the bed. "Oh no, now he's gonna refer to me as another cockblock." She chuckled. "I'm willing to try anything. Right now I just want lots of candy and chips. It's so terrible and the pain. Nope. Can't deal with it. I need this to be a one and done thing."

Jacey started laughing again as she pulled Monica to her and started raking her nails over the brunette's scalp with one hand while the other rubbed Monica's back. "You're gonna be fine. Just relax and enjoy my niceness…" She laughed a little.

"I want to go on record with saying that I'm relaxed as much as I can be. The cramps are killing me and I don't want to deal with this for more than today." Monica sighed. "I wasn't ready for this but at least I'll start getting boobs now. No more flat chest for me."

Jacey started laughing. "You're gonna hate them once they get here, babe."

"I'll embrace them, I can finally stop wearing this padded bra." Monica shrugged. "Even if the internet says they'll be sore every period. It just sucks being a girl huh?"

Jacey nodded her head. "The _only_ time being a woman is great is when you're pregnant, no periods and not that much pain. Only the tiny thing inside of you moving around and being comfortable."

"I guess my next task is to get pregnant so I can avoid this pain for a bit." The girl smiled. "No one will even notice, there's so many babies that all the new ones will just blend in."

Jacey started laughing. "I don't think you can juggle baby number one and getting pregnant… Little Miss Ashtyn will not like you putting her on the backburner." She smirked at the brunette.

"You're right." Monica nodded her head slowly. "Baby number one is priority and I need to focus on school as well. I'd also probably get killed by dad anyways."

Jacey shrugged. "He wouldn't kill you… Not while you're pregnant, at least. You know he'd never intentionally hurt you either, you're his first baby, he loves you."

"Not while pregnant." Monica chuckled. "I don't want babies. I have enough. I'll be that one sister with lots of money and cars but no kids."

The blonde nodded her head. "I can see that. You are definitely that sister… I think at one point, I was sure I'd be that person. I'd have my cameras, my Jeep and I'd be just happy with that."

"I want to have a photography empire and maybe my own exclusive lines of cameras with Nikon or Canon. I also want a pair of all white English Bulldogs to take around with me on my travels." The brunette grinned and nodded. "I don't think I can drive a Jeep, maybe a nice white Escalade."

Jacey shrugged her shoulders. "A photography empire, huh? Well good luck, baby. It can get really competitive out there. I never made it too far in this world but I hope you do." She smiled.

"Yup." Monica nodded confidently. "A photography empire. A west coast office, east coast, London, Japan, France, Russia. It's going to be amazing. I just need to come up with a catchy name for the company and get all the paperwork in line. Grandpa says he'll help me get my trademarks and all that good stuff, Alex says he'll be an investor and mom says I need a line of all white cameras."

Jacey nodded her head. "I will support this dream, babe. You just have to stick to it, ok? Never stray from it."

* * *

**AN****: Hiiiii, sorry for the late update. I'm kind of useless with writing these days. I'm sorry however here's fluff, smut and some Monica. Stay with me for me on Camryn's new grudge with her mean ass dad (;**

**Let me know what ya think though (:**


End file.
